I hit the ground
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Ils disaient que le monde deviendrait meilleur après la chute de Voldemort... C'était sans compter la soif de pouvoir des vainqueurs. Tous les moyens sont bons pour survivre dans un monde en proie à la corruption et aux règlements de comptes. Un monde sans repère dans lequel même le Sauveur est déchu... HPDM/Slash/yaoï - EXPLICITE !
1. Avertissement

**Avant-propos et avertissement**

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction. 829 pages word, 329.000 mots. J'ai mis plus d'un an à l'écrire, en parallèle avec les autres histoires que j'ai publiées. L'idée m'est venue alors que j'écrivais _Le Diable au corps..._

Je pense que de toutes mes histoires, celle-ci est la plus aboutie.

Pour pratiquement tous les sujets, j'ai fait des recherches, je me suis documentée pour que rien ne soit laissé au hasard.

J'ai arpenté les rues de Londres pour prendre des notes et des photos afin que les lieux moldus que j'allais décrire soient conformes à la réalité. Même chose pour Bruxelles. J'aurais aimé faire pareil pour les autres destinations mais malheureusement j'ai dû me contenter de Google Street View…

C'est une histoire complexe. Vous allez vous poser énormément de questions et certaines ne trouveront de réponse qu'à la toute fin. De quoi mettre votre patience à l'épreuve...

Contrairement à mon habitude, ce n'est pas une histoire à l'eau de rose. C'est une histoire d'amour sur fond de violence, de drogue et de règlements de compte. Ceci dit, les personnages vivront tout de même de beaux et tendres moments de romantisme… parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

L'histoire est construite autour de trois chansons qui ont été mes sources d'inspiration essentielles : _Bang Bang_ (Nancy Sinatra) dans sa version anglaise et française, _The Windmills of your mind_ (Noel Harrisson), _Parle plus bas_ (Patrick Fiori). Et pour l'ambiance générale, j'ai écouté en boucle la bande originale du film _Le Parrain._

Le rating M est amplement justifié par :

\- Les références et les descriptions explicites de relations homosexuelles.

\- Le langage.

\- La violence.

C'est évidemment un HPDM, fallait-il le préciser ?

L'histoire est terminée. Pour ceux qui la suivront, ils sont donc assurés d'en connaître la fin. Les chapitre sont assez longs (entre 20 et 30 pages word).

Je compte publier un chapitre par semaine sauf si vous en réclamez davantage.

Voilà.

Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire. Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non.

C'est en tout cas avec joie et beaucoup d'appréhension que je vous livre cette histoire qui a pris un an de ma vie, des centaines d'heures d'écriture et de relecture. Je vous la livre avec rien d'autre que l'espoir que vous l'aimerez autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Bonne lecture,

Rose.


	2. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **PREMIERE PARTIE**

 _I was five and he was six_

 _we rode on horses made of sticks._

 _He was black and I was white_

 _he would always win the fight._

 _Bang Bang_

 _He shot me down_

 _Bang Bang_

 _I hit the ground_

 _Bang Bang_

 _That awfull sound_

 _Bang Bang_

 _My baby shot me down._

 _Seasons came and changed the time_

 _when I grew up i called him mine._

 _He would allways laugh and say_

 _remember when we used to play._

 _Bang Bang_

 _I shot you down_

 _Bang Bang_

 _You hit the ground_

 _Bang Bang_

 _that awful sound_

 _Bang Bang_

 _I used to shoot you down._

 _Music played and people sang_

 _just for me the churchbells rang._

 _Now he's gone_

 _I dont know why._

 _And till this day_

 _sometimes i cry._

 _He didn't even say goodbye_

 _he didnt take the time to lie._

 _Bang Bang_

 _He shot me down_

 _Bang Bang_

 _I hit the ground_

 _Bang Bang_

 _That awfull sound_

 _Bang Bang_

 _My baby shot me down._

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Guardian, 30 avril 2008

 _« A quelques jours du scrutin, la pression est de plus en plus forte sur les candidats à la mairie de Londres._

 _L'enjeu de ces élections sera indiscutablement la répression de la criminalité galopante que la ville connaît depuis le début du millénaire. En huit ans, et malgré les mesures prises par les autorités mayorales et les services de police, les chiffres de criminalité n'ont jamais été aussi élevés. Il ne s'agit plus seulement d'infractions contre les biens mais aussi d'atteintes aux personnes. Meurtres, agressions, viols… certains quartiers de Londres échappent complètement à l'autorité et sont entre les mains de gangs aussi puissants qu'intouchables. En effet, toutes les tentatives de Scotland Yard pour démanteler ces réseaux ont échoué jusqu'à présent._

 _Beaucoup se demandent qui sont ces malfrats d'un nouveau genre, qui parviennent systématiquement à passer entre les mailles du filet._

 _Le phénomène est d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il prend de l'ampleur. Plusieurs grandes villes britanniques sont confrontées au même problème : Liverpool, Glasgow, Manchester connaissent actuellement le taux de criminalité le plus élevé de leur histoire._

 _Le Home Office promet la mise en place à l'échelle nationale d'un programme de lutte contre la criminalité organisée avec le renforcement dans tous les services de police et à Scotland Yard des unités antigang »._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Un jour de plus**

 **15 février 2010 – Frostic Walk, Londres**

Ron Weasley venait de transplaner dans Frostic Walk, une ruelle sombre, sordide, située dans le tristement célèbre quartier de Whitechapel. Et à cinq heures du matin, il lui semblait que l'endroit était encore plus glauque qu'en pleine journée.

Il avançait avec précaution, louvoyant entre les poubelles et les cadavres de rats, assailli par l'odeur rance d'urine, de sang et de mort qui flottait dans l'air.

Il sursauta alors qu'un chat famélique passait entre ses jambes en feulant méchamment.

Le soleil se levait à peine et il aperçut un peu plus loin, quatre silhouettes qui se découpaient dans la semi-obscurité.

Deux d'entre elles étaient accroupies devant une masse informe tandis que les deux autres étaient postées plus avant, manifestement dans le but d'empêcher le passage.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, dirent les deux hommes, revêtus de la robe bleue foncée des aspirants Aurors.

\- Riley, Carver, les salua Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- On a intercepté l'appel d'un SDF qui a trouvé le corps et a prévenu la police moldue, dit Riley. Comme il se trouve en plein territoire des Niners, nous avons fait en sorte d'arriver les premiers. Un sort repousse-moldu a été jeté sur le périmètre afin d'éloigner les forces de police.

\- Parfait, répondit Ron. Carver, sitôt qu'on aura la confirmation que l'affaire est bien de notre ressort, il faudra envoyer les oubliators.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Je vous préviens, c'est pas beau à voir, dit Riley.

\- Ça ne l'est jamais, soupira le rouquin.

Il avança dans la ruelle jusqu'à se trouver à quelques pas des deux hommes accroupis.

\- Ah, salut Ron, dit Seamus Finnigan en se relevant.

\- Salut Seam', salut Neville.

\- Désolé pour ce réveil brutal mais il fallait que tu voies ça, dit Neville en se redressant à son tour.

Ron s'approcha et contempla le corps étendu à ses pieds.

-Merlin, souffla-t-il. C'est…

-Adrian Pucey. Oui, confirma Seamus.

-Celui qui a fait ça s'est acharné… commenta Neville.

Pucey gisait par terre, nu, le corps complètement disloqué. Il semblait que chacun de ses os avait été brisé. Il était couvert d'hématomes. Son visage était bleui et boursouflé, sa langue pendait, épaisse, hors de sa bouche.

-Il a été battu puis étranglé au fil de fer, dit Seamus en montrant une entaille profonde qui faisait le tour de son cou. C'est sans doute ça qui a causé la mort. Compte tenu de la position des lividités sur le corps, il est clair que celui-ci a été déplacé et donc fort probable qu'il n'a pas été tué ici.

Ron soupira et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Pfff… ils sont montés d'un cran… Ils se sont attaqués à son associé… MERDE ! beugla le roux en frappant rageusement du pied dans une cannette qui traînait au sol.

Le bruit de ferraille résonna presque de manière assourdissante dans la petite ruelle.

-Putain ! Je ne donne pas deux jours au Cartel pour répliquer…

Seamus et Neville se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Ron ne perdait jamais les pédales comme ça.

-Hé Ron ! dit Neville en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami et co-équipier, ça va aller… Te laisse pas abattre, hein. Les Niners ne s'en tireront pas comme ça. Le Cartel non plus. On va les avoir !

Ron se dégagea d'un geste rageur.

-Ron ! dit vivement Seamus, c'est pas le moment de péter un câble. Je sais que c'est dur mais…

-Tu ne sais rien du tout Seamus !

Weasley s'éloigna à grands pas.

-Carver, faites amener le corps au médicomage légiste, dit Ron abruptement. On se retrouve au Ministère, dit-il à Seamus et Neville.

Il transplana.

Seamus et Neville échangèrent un regard.

-Il me fait peur par moment, dit l'irlandais.

-Moi aussi. Chaque jour qui passe semble un peu plus difficile…

-Ça fait cinq ans pourtant…

-Ouais… on dit que le temps guérit les blessures mais manifestement pas pour Ron.

En soupirant, les deux Aurors se remirent au travail et placèrent des protections magiques sur le corps de Pucey pour qu'aucun indice ne soit perdu pendant le transport. Ils jetèrent également différents sorts dans la ruelle afin de préserver la scène de crime dans l'attente de l'arrivée des experts scientifiques.

Ils laissèrent ensuite les lieux et le corps à la garde de Carver et Riley et transplanèrent à leur tour vers le Ministère.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

Arrivé dans le local qu'il partageait avec Neville et Seamus, Ron enleva la robe bordeaux marquée du M du Ministère de la Magie et la jeta négligemment sur une chaise.

La pièce n'était pas très grande et passablement encombrée. Les trois bureaux étaient jonchés de parchemins, de pièces à conviction et d'autres objets variés. Ron n'était pas dérangé par le fait de devoir partager le bureau avec Neville et Seamus mais le fait que ceux-ci n'étaient pas beaucoup plus ordonnés que lui, rendait leur coexistence parfois compliquée. Ron ne s'en plaignait cependant jamais. D'abord parce que Neville et Seamus étaient avant tout ses amis, mais surtout parce qu'il refusait de donner cette satisfaction à son « chef ».

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son siège, les coudes sur la table et la tête entre les mains. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur une photo sorcière posée sur le coin de son bureau. Une jolie jeune femme brune lui souriait tendrement en lui faisant un signe de la main. Sa douce Hermione.

Comme à chaque fois, il ne put réprimer le besoin de faire courir son doigt sur le verre qui la recouvrait.

A côté, un autre cadre renfermait une photo plus ancienne. Elle avait été prise le jour de leur entrée à l'Académie des Aurors. Seamus, Neville, Harry et lui, posaient, tout sourire, comme si l'avenir leur appartenait.

La guerre était finie, ils avaient obtenu du Ministère de passer leurs ASPIC dans le cadre d'une formation accélérée et ils allaient enfin concrétiser leur rêve : devenir les meilleurs Aurors depuis Maugrey Fol Œil.

Mais le rêve n'était jamais devenu réalité.

Directement après la chute de Voldemort, tous les mangemorts furent traqués, appréhendés, jugés, enfermés puis exécutés. Les détraqueurs ayant fui Azkaban, le Ministère avait mis en place un système d'exécution par injection létale semblable à celui qui existait dans le monde moldu. Quelques voix solitaires s'étaient offusquées de ce traitement indigne et barbare mais elles furent bien vite étouffées par les milliers d'autres qui estimaient que c'était une juste punition pour les crimes que les mangemorts avaient commis. Le sang appelait le sang.

En deux ans à peine, il ne restait donc plus aucun mangemort à pourchasser.

Pour autant, le corps d'élite que constituait le Bureau des Aurors ne fut pas démantelé. Il fusionna avec la Brigade de police magique pour lutter contre un nouvel ennemi : les gangs et les organisations criminelles.

Sitôt après la guerre, afin de donner un signal fort au peuple, le Ministère de la Magie avait pris des mesures radicales contre tous les membres des familles de mangemorts. Ils furent expulsés de leurs logements et leurs biens furent saisis puis confisqués à l'issue des procès. On procéda à la destruction de leurs baguettes et il leur fut interdit de s'en procurer une autre.

Des esprits extrêmes considérèrent cependant que ce n'était pas assez. A Poudlard, malgré les protestations véhémentes de Minerva McGonagall qui finit par être démise de ses fonctions de Directrice, la Maison Serpentard fut définitivement fermée alors même que le Choixpeau magique continuait à répartir de jeunes sorciers dans cette maison dorénavant inexistante. Les enfants ainsi répartis étaient considérés comme persona non grata et expulsés de l'école.

Ils formèrent rapidement une frange marginale de la population sorcière. On les appelait les Proscrits. Il ne leur était pas expressément interdit de vivre dans le monde sorcier mais personne ne pouvait leur venir en aide, de quelque manière que ce soit. Sans baguette et sans aucun moyen de subsistance, leur sort était pire que la mort.

Dans le même temps, sous l'impulsion du Ministre de la Magie, Arthur Weasley, le monde sorcier s'était ouvert en grand aux technologies et au mode de vie des moldus. Les sorciers avaient ainsi découvert l'électricité, les voitures, les ordinateurs. Nombreux furent ceux qui investirent dans des banques et dans des secteurs d'affaires moldus.

Le paradoxe de cette nouvelle ouverture fut de donner à certains Proscrits un moyen de reconversion inespéré. Ils se mêlèrent au monde moldu en intégrant leurs gangs, ou en créèrent eux-mêmes, et s'initièrent aux trafics de drogues et d'armes et à la prostitution. En quelques années, on les trouva à la tête de nombreux réseaux. Beaucoup conservèrent des relations étroites avec le monde sorcier en s'investissant dans le trafic de baguettes et de potions.

Certains devinrent très riches, plus riches même qu'ils ne l'étaient avant la guerre. Ils retournèrent dans le monde sorcier la tête haute et les poches pleines, au grand dam du Ministère qui ne pouvait rien contre eux, leur fortune ayant été acquise dans le monde moldu.

Hé oui, dorénavant, la guerre avait un autre visage.

Ron soupira. Si on lui avait dit tout cela il y a dix ans, il n'y aurait pas cru. Ou s'il y avait cru, il ne serait jamais devenu Auror. Peut-être même aurait-il quitté le monde sorcier et évité tout ce gâchis…

D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit apparaître un mug de café fort. Il en aurait bien besoin pour tenir cette journée.

« Un jour de plus », tel était son mantra depuis cinq ans.

Sa tasse à la main, il se leva et comme tous les jours, il alla se poster devant le mur du fond.

Il se souvint qu'au tout début, le premier jour de l'enquête, il y a de cela un peu plus de trois ans, il avait fait enlever tous les posters, cartes postales et autres menues décorations qui ornaient ce mur. A la place, il y avait plaqué une photo, celle de l'homme qui serait dorénavant son ennemi juré, et avait eu ces mots : « je n'aurai pas de repos tant que cette ordure sera en liberté. Alors au travail ! »

Depuis, le mur s'était couvert d'une multitude d'autres photos, de plans, de cartes, de notes. Des flèches et des traits avaient été tracés à même le mur pour mettre en évidence les connexions entre les membres de cette nébuleuse.

Le Cartel.

Une organisation criminelle, riche et puissante, dirigée par un homme qui se faisait appeler _Le Parrain_.

La première fois que Ron et Neville avaient entendu ce surnom, ils avaient rigolé. Mais quand Seamus, plus au fait de la culture moldue qu'eux, leur avait expliqué ce que ça signifiait et qu'il leur avait raconté les faits que certains Parrains célèbres avaient commis, ils avaient ri un peu moins.

Ron fixait la photo. Ce visage, il le connaissait par cœur.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard. Des traits un peu plus marqués et un corps un peu plus étoffé mais toujours la même élégance nonchalante, le même sourire distant et hautain. Les mêmes yeux. Des yeux qu'on n'oublie pas.

-Tu paieras, murmura-t-il. Tu paieras pour ce que tu leur as fait…

Ron se détourna du mur au moment où Seamus et Neville entraient dans le bureau.

-Même si on s'en doutait déjà, on a la confirmation que le corps est bien celui d'Adrian Pucey, dit Seamus.

-D'autres informations ?

-Rien pour le moment. Le médicomage légiste nous appellera quand il aura terminé l'examen du corps. Les Aurors scientifiques sont encore sur la scène de crime mais apparemment, ceux qui y ont déposé le corps ont pris soin de ne pas laisser de traces. Tout est absolument clean.

-C'est curieux, dit Ron. D'habitude les Niners ne prennent pas vraiment de précautions…

Depuis un peu plus de cinq ans, le Cartel et les Niners se livraient une lutte sans merci pour conquérir les territoires moldus de Londres.

Les Niners étaient un gang dirigé par une brute épaisse qui se faisait appeler le Boss et dont personne ne connaissait la véritable identité. Ron et ses hommes ne savaient même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Au départ, les affaires des Niners se cantonnaient au milieu de la prostitution et des combats de rue, du côté moldu. Mais ils comprirent rapidement l'intérêt de se livrer au trafic d'armes et de drogues. La chasse gardée du Cartel.

C'est ainsi que la guerre entre les deux clans débuta. Leur credo était œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Et de part et d'autre, les cadavres s'accumulaient…

-Tu crois qu'il ne s'agit pas des Niners ? demanda Neville.

-Mais qui alors ? réagit Seamus. Une troisième bande qui essayerait de profiter de la guérilla entre le Cartel et les Niners pour s'imposer ?

-Possible, dit Ron. Mais ne nous avançons pas trop vite. Il se peut que les Niners affinent leurs méthodes. Ils ont peut-être recruté un nettoyeur un peu plus soigneux que le précédent…

-Et vous croyez que c'est avec des « peut-être » que l'enquête va progresser ? dit une voix froide derrière eux.

Ron crispa machinalement les poings quand il entendit la voix du nouvel arrivant.

Il se tourna pour aviser l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. De ses cheveux en bataille à ses lunettes, en passant par sa cicatrice, tout en cet homme révulsait Ron Weasley.

-Auror Dawlish, le salua-t-il poliment mais froidement.

John Dawlish dirigeait le Bureau des Aurors depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait perdu un œil au cours des combats et ce fait d'arme l'amenait à se comparer régulièrement à Alastor Maugrey, son prédécesseur. Mais c'était bien le seul trait qu'il avait en commun avec l'illustre Auror. A l'inverse de Maugrey, il n'avait pas tardé à tirer parti de cette infirmité pour fuir toute intervention de terrain et se cantonner à distribuer des ordres et à critiquer le travail de ses hommes, depuis l'immense bureau qu'il occupait au Ministère.

De temps à autre, il arpentait les couloirs et surgissait dans un bureau dans l'espoir puéril de surprendre un quelconque manquement.

-J'ai appris qu'Adrian Pucey a été retrouvé mort. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé directement ? questionna-t-il avec dédain.

-Parce que nous venons à peine de quitter la scène de crime, Monsieur.

-Hm. Cause de la mort ?

-Le médicomage légiste y travaille encore mais il semble acquis que Pucey a été étranglé avec un fil de fer après avoir été roué de coups.

-Règlement de comptes ?

-Nous le pensons, confirma Ron avec raideur.

Dawlish se dirigea vers le mur du fond où étaient punaisés tous les éléments de l'enquête concernant le Cartel et les autres gangs.

-Cette enquête prend trop de temps, dit-il.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous m'avez bien compris, Auror Weasley. Cela fait trois ans que vous faites du sur place…

-C'est faux ! s'insurgea le rouquin. Nous avons…

-Vous n'avez rien du tout ! le coupa Dawlish. Il est temps que je reprenne les choses en main.

-Sauf votre respect Monsieur…, commença Neville.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle, Londubat mais à votre chef d'équipe. Weasley, je pense avoir fait preuve de suffisamment de patience. Je vous ai laissé le temps d'appliquer vos méthodes et… voilà ce que ça donne, dit Dawlish en faisant un mouvement du bras. Rien ! Alors, maintenant, on va le faire à ma manière.

Ron pâlit considérablement.

-Monsieur, je…

-Je ne veux rien entendre Weasley. Vous êtes peut-être le fils bien-aimé du Ministre de la Magie mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de discuter mes ordres ! Et je vous ordonne de mettre en place une infiltration dans le Cartel.

La respiration du rouquin s'était faite saccadée.

-Monsieur, aucun Auror ne pourra passer inaperçu dans le Cartel et nous n'avons aucun indic suffisamment digne de confiance pour…

-Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne susceptible d'effectuer cette mission.

-Jamais il ne voudra…

-Je me fous de ce qu'il veut ou pas. Il est grand temps qu'il sorte de son trou pour achever le travail qu'il a commencé ! Je sais très bien que vous connaissez l'endroit où il se planque alors vous allez me le déloger de là et me l'amenez ici !

-Monsieur, je suis la dernière personne qu'il acceptera d'écouter…

-Ça m'est égal Weasley ! C'est vous et votre pathétique erreur de jugement qui avez ruiné la première mission ! C'est à vous de réparer ! Alors faites comme bon vous semble. Offrez-lui des fleurs, des chocolats… sucez-lui la bite s'il le faut mais ramenez-le !

Il fit volte-face pour sortir du bureau mais avant de passer la porte, il se retourna :

-Que les choses soient claires, Weasley. Si vous échouez, même votre petit papa ne pourra rien faire pour vous.

Dawlish sortit sur ces mots, laissant Ron tremblant de rage.

-Ron… tenta Neville.

-Laisse tomber Nev, répliqua le roux. Faut que j'y aille.

-Tu… tu sais vraiment où il est ? demanda Seamus.

-Hélas oui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Walworth, Londres**

Au moment où il transplanait, Ron espérait avoir correctement visualisé un endroit suffisamment à l'abri des regards. C'était toujours le problème quand il fallait transplaner dans le monde moldu.

Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment où ses pieds reprirent contact avec le sol. Enfin, le sol… pas vraiment. Plutôt quelque chose de mou et de beuglant. Il avait apparemment atterri sur un corps, à moitié allongé sur le pavé. Ron perdit l'équilibre et s'affala de tout son long sur l'homme qui cria de plus belle.

Fort heureusement pour le rouquin, le moldu semblait défoncé jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. A supposer qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé, il ne trouverait personne pour croire qu'un homme surgi de nulle part lui était tombé en plein sur le ventre.

Ron se releva prestement et abandonna le junkie à son sort pour quitter cette ruelle infâme en direction d'une artère plus passante mais pas forcément plus accueillante.

Il se trouvait à Walworth, sans doute l'un des pires quartiers du Londres moldu. Situé au sud de la Tamise, dans Southwark, l'endroit était connu même chez les sorciers pour son taux de criminalité élevé. Vols, trafic de drogue, viols, agressions étaient le quotidien des habitants de Walworth.

Il marcha cinq bonnes minutes dans Brandon Street avant de repérer la rue qu'il cherchait. Townley Street était une ruelle sale et triste où s'alignaient de petits immeubles gris et miteux. Parvenu devant l'un d'eux, Ron avisa un petit escalier en façade qui menait à une porte en sous-sol.

Pour y accéder, il dut contourner des poubelles qui, compte tenu de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, semblaient stagner là depuis des semaines.

Il frappa contre le panneau en bois vermoulu, les paumes moites à l'idée de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. La première chose qu'il vit fut une baguette brandie directement sur son torse.

-Weasley. Tu as exactement une minute pour dégager d'ici avant que je ne t'envoie un sort. Et crois-moi, je le ferai.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir mais…

-Pour une fois on est d'accord. Je ne veux pas te voir.

-Ecoute, je… je dois absolument te parler.

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? Du fait que tu m'as arrêté et fait enfermer à Azkaban pendant près de deux ans pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis ? Tu viens t'excuser c'est ça ?

-Non… enfin, oui. Mais non… Aucune excuse ne rachètera les mois que tu as passé injustement à Azkaban. Mais sache que je suis sincèrement désolé…

-Bien. Excuses acceptées. Adieu.

Comme la porte se refermait, Ron fit un pas à l'intérieur en repoussant le battant à deux mains.

-Attends ! S'il te plaît, Malefoy… attends.

Les yeux couleur d'orage de Draco Malefoy le fixèrent durement avant que ce dernier ne consente à ouvrir sa porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La pièce était petite, à peine 25 mètres carrés. A gauche, se trouvait un vieux canapé-lit encore déplié, à côté d'une table en formica et de deux chaises dépareillées. A droite, un évier et un réchaud posé sur une petite armoire en mélaminé faisait office de cuisine. Juste à côté, une porte donnait sur une minuscule pièce d'eau.

Malgré l'étroitesse des lieux, l'humidité qui rongeait les murs et les fissures qui courraient au plafond, il y faisait propre et rangé.

Ron ne se demanda pas comment il était possible de vivre dans une aussi petite pièce. Après tout, lui-même avait passé son enfance dans une minuscule maison biscornue, entouré de ses parents et de ses frères et sœur. Par contre, il se demanda comment Draco Malefoy, fier et arrogant sang-pur, y parvenait.

Malefoy avait dû suivre le cheminement de ses pensées car il dit, un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage :

-Hé oui, Weasley… voilà ce que les Lois de Proscription de ton père ont fait de moi. Mais je n'attends pas que tu me plaignes… Tu dois te dire que c'est un juste retour des choses, non ? Que je l'ai mérité après m'être moqué de toi et de ta pauvreté pendant tant d'années ?

-Je ne pense rien de tout ça Malefoy, tu le sais… Quant aux lois de mon père, crois-le ou non mais il ne voulait pas de ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était punir les mangemorts, les gens comme ton père, comme…

-Moi. Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai été mangemort moi aussi ? coupa Malefoy en soulevant la manche de son pull, dévoilant ainsi la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son bras gauche.

-Nous savons toi et moi pourquoi tu as pris la Marque…

Ron soupira, repensant aux années de guerre, aux choix qu'ils avaient dû faire. Tous.

-Ça… ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, reprit-il dans un souffle.

-Quoi donc ? Que je prenne la Marque ? Que je termine ici, dans ce trou à rat comme le Proscrit que je suis ?

Draco se tut un instant avant de dire plus bas :

-Ou bien que le Sauveur du Monde sorcier nous abandonne ?

Cette dernière phrase fit réagir Ron qui sortit sa baguette et la pointa immédiatement sous le menton de Malefoy.

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, siffla-t-il. Il ne …

Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase.

Le blond haussa les épaules et souriant toujours, écarta la baguette de la main.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Tu ne veux pas d'abord savoir comment je t'ai trouvé ? contra le roux.

-Je ne suis pas naïf Weasley, répondit Draco dans un rire sans joie. Je connais tes méthodes et celles de tes petits copains Aurors. A la seconde où je suis sorti d'Azkaban, tu m'as posé la Trace.

Ron soupira encore mais ne démentit pas.

-La question que je me pose, poursuivit Malefoy, c'est pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tranquille tout ce temps ? Tu sais où j'habite, tu es évidemment au courant que je me suis procuré une baguette illégalement et que je pratique toujours la magie. Alors pourquoi attendre presqu'un an avant de venir m'arrêter ?

-Je ne suis pas venu t'arrêter. Je suis venu te demander un service.

Malefoy ne put réprimer un grand rire et le son le surprit lui-même. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus ri ?

-Un service ? répéta-t-il. Ça c'est la meilleure… et quel service suis-je supposé pouvoir te rendre ?

Ron fit quelques pas dans la pièce, regardant à gauche et à droite, comme s'il inspectait les lieux.

-De quoi vis-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? contra Draco sèchement.

-Tu es retourné avec eux ? Tu es de nouveau avec… lui ? questionna le roux dont les yeux brillaient dangereusement.

Malefoy eut un rictus méprisant.

-Avec lui ? Tu crois que je vivrais comme ça si j'étais retourné avec lui ? Non… je ne l'ai plus revu depuis que j'ai été emprisonné à Azkaban.

Ron médita ces paroles.

-Si… si le Ministère te payait… pour… y retourner…

-Quoi ? coupa Malefoy, incrédule. Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu es en train de me demander de… reprendre l'infiltration ?

Ron hocha la tête.

-Sors d'ici Weasley, siffla le blond dont les yeux avaient virés au gris anthracite.

-Malefoy…

-C'est non. Je vis peut-être dans la misère, je suis peut-être un Proscrit mais je ne suis pas une pute. Pour la dernière fois, Weasley : DEGAGE D'ICI !

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! Malefoy, je t'en prie ! On a besoin de toi !

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Le roux ferma les yeux, s'exhortant au calme. Il avait indiscutablement manqué de finesse dans son approche.

-Ecoute, Malefoy… je comprends que tu refuses de reprendre l'infiltration. Mais acceptes-tu au moins de venir au Ministère et d'examiner les preuves avec moi… tu es le seul qui connaisse le Cartel de l'intérieur et…

-Quelles preuves ?

Ron sourit intérieurement. Tout n'était pas perdu. La curiosité de Draco Malefoy le perdrait un jour.

-Adrian Pucey a été retrouvé mort ce matin.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Malefoy dont le visage avait dangereusement pâli.

-Il a été battu et étranglé.

-Les Niners ?

-C'est ce qu'on pense.

-Il va répondre. Et avec encore plus de violence… Tu te rends compte qu'Adrian était…

-Son associé, je sais.

-Il était bien plus que ça…

-C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi Malefoy ! insista Ron. Parce que toi tu connais des choses sur lui et sur son groupe que personne d'autre ne connaît !

Le blond ferma les yeux et resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Je ne peux rien pour toi Weasley. Va-t'en. Et ne reviens plus.

Ron ne masqua pas la déception sur son visage mais n'insista pas. En deux pas, il fut face à la porte qu'il ouvrit lentement. Dos à Malefoy, il dit :

-Tu sais Draco, je suis sincère… Tu ne méritais pas ce qui t'es arrivé. Mon père est responsable. Je suis responsable. Et je voudrais vraiment t'aider. Mais pas seulement pour me racheter de t'avoir accusé et fait condamner à tort.

-Pour quoi d'autre alors ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Pour Harry. Parce qu'un jour tu l'as sauvé.

-Pfff… ça a servi à quoi ? Je te le demande… Il a quand même fini par…

-Peu importe, coupa Ron. Tu l'as fait.

-Tu… tu as de ses nouvelles ?

Le regard de l'Auror se voila de tristesse.

-Non. J'avais retrouvé sa trace en 2004 mais après ça, il a disparu. A nouveau. Il… il n'était même pas là pour… l'enterrement d'Hermione.

Ces mots-là avaient été difficiles à prononcer. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était veuf et la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Le souvenir aussi.

-Moi aussi je suis désolé Weasley. Pour ta femme. C'était… c'était quelqu'un de bien. Ce jour-là… et bien,… sans elle… je ne serais pas là.

-Je sais. Merci Malefoy.

Ron sortit de l'immeuble à la recherche d'un endroit isolé pour transplaner, inconscient du regard gris qui le suivait derrière une petite fenêtre. Il allait le faire quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

-Ah Ron ! Te voilà. Le médicomage légiste dit que…

Neville s'interrompit en voyant que Ron n'entrait pas seul dans le bureau. Il contempla avec étonnement le visiteur.

-Malefoy…

-Londubat.

Seamus entra à son tour. Le nez dans des parchemins, il percuta un corps grand et mince.

-Oh pardon, je… Malefoy ?

-Bonjour Finnigan.

Les deux Aurors ne savaient pas trop bien comment réagir face à Draco et ils se tournèrent vers leur chef. Ron décida de faire comme si la présence du Proscrit parmi eux était tout à fait normale.

-Malefoy est ici pour nous aider.

-Ah… Tu reprends l'infiltration alors ? dit Seamus en se tournant vers Malefoy.

-Heu… non… pas vraiment, tempéra Ron. Pour le moment, il accepte seulement de jeter un coup d'œil sur le dossier Pucey. Ses… connaissances pourraient nous être utiles. Neville, si tu voulais nous amener…

Ron se tut car Malefoy s'était dirigé vers le fond de la pièce. Il scrutait avec intérêt tous les documents épinglés au mur.

-Ce sont les informations que vous avez pu rassembler sur le Cartel en trois ans ?

-Oui, confirma Ron en s'approchant.

Draco se frotta le menton d'une main, pensif.

-Hm… tu as plus d'infos que je ne pensais… C'est pas mal.

-Content de l'entendre dire, maugréa le roux. Tout le monde n'est manifestement pas de cet avis.

-Mais ta structure n'est pas bonne. Certains liens que tu as faits non plus.

Ron fixa Malefoy avec détermination.

-Tu es prêt à nous aider ?

-Disons que pour l'instant, je veux bien apporter quelques « corrections » à ton tableau de chasse…

-C'est plus que je n'osais espérer, dit Ron dans un sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner ses co-équipiers. Vas-y, on t'écoute !

-Heu Ron… intervint Seamus… Est-ce c'est prudent de… Enfin, je veux dire… tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

-La question n'est pas là, Seamus. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons lui faire confiance. Ceci dit, à titre personnel et Merlin seul sait pourquoi… je lui fais confiance, ajouta le roux en regardant Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête, appréciant la prise de position de l'Auror. Seamus et Neville n'ajoutèrent rien, se rangeant implicitement à l'avis de leur chef.

-Bien, dit Draco pour couper court. Avant toute chose, avez-vous entendu parler de ce que les moldus appellent la _mafia_?

-Un peu, dit Ron. Seamus nous en a parlé un jour. C'est de là que vient le nom de « Parrain ». En quoi est-ce utile ?

-Utile ? répéta le blond. C'est indispensable ! Le Cartel _est_ une mafia et il est organisé comme tel.

-Qu'est-ce que cela implique ? questionna Neville.

Face au mur, Draco sortit sa baguette et se mit à réorganiser plusieurs éléments. Neville le regarda, stupéfait.

-Oui, j'ai une baguette Londubat, dit Draco. Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment je me la suis procurée.

-Mais… comment es-tu entré avec elle ? Les protections…

-C'est moi qui l'avais, répondit Ron.

-Merlin… tu prends des risques, souffla Seamus. Faire entrer un Proscrit avec une baguette illégale…

-Si c'est comme ça, je peux tout aussi bien repartir, coupa Draco, énervé qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Non Malefoy. Tu restes. Quant à vous deux, dit Ron en s'adressant à ses équipiers, je ne veux plus entendre une seule objection sur sa présence ici. Présence qui, je vous rappelle était aussi exigée par Dawlish.

Seamus et Neville ne firent plus aucun commentaire.

-Vas-y Malefoy, on t'écoute, dit Ron.

Draco jeta un œil torve à Finnigan et Londubat, les mettant au défi de l'interrompre une nouvelle fois, avant de poursuivre son explication.

-Le Cartel est un groupe mafieux au sens premier du terme. Ça veut dire qu'il est organisé de manière pyramidale. Je vois que vous avez dégagé une certaine hiérarchie mais c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça. A la base, on trouve ceux qu'on appelle les « soldats ». Ce sont les petites mains, sans aucun pouvoir. Ils exécutent les ordres sans poser de question. Ils sont nombreux, facilement remplaçables. Ils sont regroupés par groupes de dix hommes, dirigés par un _capodecino_. Quand j'y étais, le Cartel comptait huit _capodecini_. Je vois que vous en avez identifié sept… dont quatre sont morts. Ils ont dû être remplacés. Par des soldats promus vraisemblablement.

En disant cela, Draco plaça plusieurs photographies les unes à côté des autres, de façon à former les deux premiers étages de la pyramide.

-Au niveau intermédiaire, poursuivit-il, on trouve les lieutenants. Ceux-là sont plus intéressants. Ils sont cinq. Vous avez identifié Graham Pritchard, Terrence Higgs et Malcom Baddock. Il y a encore Miles Bletchey et Cole Warrington. D'après ce que je vois ici, Baddock et Warrington sont morts. Vous avez une idée de qui les a remplacés ?

-On pense à Montague et Goyle, dit Seamus.

-Montague, sans aucun doute. Sûrement pas Goyle. Je suis presque sûr que c'est Harper qui a été promu.

-Harper ? On ne connaît pas ce nom-là.

-Michael Harper. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Il était l'attrapeur remplaçant de Serpentard. Il faut s'en méfier. Il est très intelligent, calculateur et discret. Raison pour laquelle il vous a échappé. Au-dessus des lieutenants, on trouve les Conseillers. Ce sont des hommes de confiance, une position très difficile à obtenir et qui fait des envieux. Jusqu'à ce matin, ils étaient deux : Théodore Nott et Adrian Pucey.

Draco prit alors la photo centrale, celle autour de laquelle toute l'enquête s'était articulée.

-Et au sommet, on le trouve lui. Blaise Zabini, appelé Le Parrain.

Son regard se troubla légèrement quand il se posa sur le visage de son ami d'enfance. La photo avait été prise lors d'un des nombreux galas auxquels Blaise se rendait régulièrement. Il était d'une classe folle, comme à son habitude. Son smoking mettait en valeur son corps grand et athlétique. Mais ce qui frappait le plus chez lui était ses yeux, parfaitement bleus, offrant un contraste saisissant avec sa peau café au lait.

-Malefoy ?

Le blond sortit de ses pensées.

-Quoi ?

-Je te demandais pourquoi tu as laissé un blanc entre les Conseillers et le Parrain, dit Neville.

-Oh… c'est… c'est normalement la place du Bras Droit, celui qui a tous les pouvoirs en l'absence du Parrain. Celui qui devient le Parrain si… Enfin bref. Il n'y en a plus depuis longtemps.

-Et Goyle ? Où est sa place à lui ?

-Nulle part. C'est le garde du corps de Blaise. Tout comme Marcus Flint.

Draco se tourna à nouveau vers le mur, s'intéressant cette fois aux éléments d'enquête concernant les activités du groupe.

-Que savez-vous des activités du Cartel ? demanda-t-il.

-Zabini est propriétaire de deux des plus grands casinos de Londres, dit Ron. Le premier, _l'Empire,_ est dans le Londres moldu. L'autre, _Le Farkle_ , dans le Londres sorcier, non loin du Chemin de Traverse.

-L'activité des casinos lui sert de couverture pour le trafic de drogues et d'armes, poursuivit Seamus.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

-Les casinos ne sont pas seulement une couverture. Ils sont la pierre angulaire de son business car ils servent à blanchir l'argent des trafics, précisa-t-il.

-Blanchir ? s'étonna Neville.

-Un terme moldu qui signifie dissimuler la provenance d'argent acquis de manière illégale afin de le réinvestir dans des activités légales. L'expression « blanchir de l'argent » viendrait d'une famille mafieuse de Chigaco qui aurait racheté en 1928, une chaîne de blanchisseries. Cette façade légale lui permettait ainsi de recycler les ressources tirées de ses nombreuses activités illicites.

-Et c'est ce que ferait Zabini ?

-Exactement. L'argent de la vente d'armes et de drogue voyage d'abord entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier via plusieurs sociétés écrans avant d'être transformé en jetons de casino. Les jetons sont ensuite achetés avec de l'argent propre par d'honnêtes citoyens venus pour s'amuser ou pour oublier leurs problèmes… Au final, il y aura eu tellement d'intermédiaires, qu'on ne peut plus retrouver l'origine délictueuse de l'argent, conclut Draco.

Les trois autres le regardaient avec consternation.

-Tu essayes de nous dire que tout ce qu'on fait ne sert à rien ? Qu'on arrivera jamais à les coincer ? s'énerva Seamus.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Je dis juste que le Cartel est très bien organisé, que Zabini est d'une intelligence redoutable et qu'il ne laisse rien au hasard. Pour l'extérieur, il est absolument irréprochable. Il est l'ami personnel du Maire de Londres, il contribue à des œuvres de charité et soutient les arts et la culture. Son casier judiciaire est blanc comme neige. En réalité, il tient la moitié du monde politique, judiciaire et policier anglais par les couilles. Son trafic de drogues et d'armes lui rapporte chaque année de quoi renflouer la dette nationale. Il possède des immeubles dans plusieurs pays, des œuvres d'art, voitures de luxe et des comptes en banques dans des paradis fiscaux. Grâce à cet argent, il arrose les fonctionnaires, les juges, les parlementaires et il obtient absolument tout ce qu'il veut. Le faire tomber sera très difficile. Difficile mais pas impossible.

-Il a une faille ? demanda Ron.

-Quoi ?

-Zabini. Est-ce qu'il a une faille ?

-Tout le monde a une faille, dit Draco après un temps.

Il s'abîma à nouveau dans des pensées qui semblaient douloureuses et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revu ce matin, Ron le regarda vraiment.

Il avait toujours le même port altier, un front haut et dégagé, le menton et le nez en pointe. Ses yeux oscillant entre le gris, le vert et le bleu brillaient toujours de cette lueur déterminée et amusée, comme si la vie n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc autrefois coiffés avec soin, poussaient de manière anarchique. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient été coupés de manière anarchique à Azkaban.

Les vêtements qu'il portait tombaient mal sur son corps grand et trop mince. Soit ceux-ci n'étaient pas à sa taille, soit Draco ne mangeait pas à sa faim depuis très longtemps. Avec un pincement au cœur, Ron se dit qu'il s'agissait certainement des deux hypothèses à la fois.

En son for intérieur, Ron maudit une fois de plus son père et sa trop grande faiblesse. Quand il avait promulgué les Lois de Proscription, l'objectif était de confisquer l'argent des mangemorts pour le verser aux victimes de la guerre, en guise de dédommagement. Jamais il n'avait été question dans l'esprit d'Arthur Weasley de priver des familles entières de toute source de subsistance. Mais des soi-disant conseillers, habiles et tenaces, avaient réussi à le convaincre d'élargir les Lois de Proscription en les appliquant non seulement aux mangemorts, mais également à leur conjoint, à leurs descendants et à leurs collatéraux, peu importe si ceux-ci étaient ou non impliqués.

Dans ces circonstances, cela tenait du miracle que Draco Malefoy ait pu trouver un logement, fût-ce dans le monde moldu. Ses ressources ne lui permettaient certainement pas de se vêtir convenablement ni de manger tous les jours.

Bien que cela soit formellement interdit, Ron était sincère quand il disait vouloir l'aider mais la fierté de Malefoy étant ce qu'elle était, il n'allait certainement pas accepter l'aumône de la part d'un Weasley. Il lui fallait donc agir par des moyens détournés.

-Bon, dit-il en se frottant les mains. C'est pas le tout… mais je meurs de faim ! Comme on a encore du pain sur la planche, plutôt que de descendre à la cafétéria, je vous propose d'amener un plateau de sandwiches ici… on continuera à discuter de l'affaire en même temps.

Les deux autres Aurors approuvèrent et Malefoy ne dit rien.

Ron commanda de la nourriture pour un régiment et ne se fit pas prier pour attaquer les sandwiches à belles dents. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua avec satisfaction que si Malefoy n'avait pas perdu ses manières distinguées, il semblait néanmoins manger avec grand appétit.

-Malefoy ? Tu es resté combien de temps dans le Cartel ? demanda Seamus.

-A peu près quatre ans. Après que mes parents aient été exécutés à Azkaban, j'ai essayé de survivre dans le monde sorcier mais c'était impossible. Les Lois de Proscription interdisaient à quiconque de me proposer un travail, de me louer un logement. J'aurais bien tenté ma chance dans le monde moldu mais je n'y connaissais rien. Je ne savais pas où aller… Blaise, lui, a été plus malin que moi. Il s'est toujours intéressé aux moldus et quand sa famille a été dépouillée de tout, il a très vite compris ce qu'il devait faire pour s'en sortir. Avec un groupe d'anciens serpentards, il a monté une petite bande et a commencé à dealer dans le monde moldu. Comme ça marchait bien, il est revenu du côté sorcier. Un jour, il m'a trouvé, à moitié mort de froid près de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il m'a pris avec lui et c'est comme ça que j'ai intégré sa bande.

-Tu faisais partie de la pyramide alors ? questionna Neville.

-Oui…

-Et t'étais à quel niveau ? Conseiller ?

Draco prit son temps avant de répondre.

-Juste… juste avant d'être emprisonné à Azkaban… j'étais le Bras Droit.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un silence religieux.

-Merde alors, souffla finalement Ron. Ça veut dire que tu en sais autant que…

-Je sais tout Weasley. Enfin… je savais tout. Jusqu'il y a cinq ans. En cinq ans, beaucoup de choses ont pu changer, précisa le blond qui voyait déjà où l'Auror voulait en venir.

-Oui, peut-être. Mais ça veut dire que tu connais leurs méthodes… c'est le genre de choses qui ne changent pas ça, non ?

-Non, elles ne changent pas en effet. Surtout dans l'esprit de Blaise. Il est très attaché au code d'honneur des familles mafieuses.

-Un code d'honneur ? s'étonna Neville.

-Oui, et il est très strict : ne pas se livrer ni au trafic d'êtres humains ni à la prostitution. Ne tuer que si c'est vraiment nécessaire et seulement après avoir recouru à la menace ou à l'intimidation. Ne pas tuer les femmes innocentes ni les enfants.

-Et pour le reste ?

-Pour le reste : pas de pitié.

Les Aurors méditèrent ces propos tandis que chacun terminait de manger. A la fin du repas, il restait encore pas mal de sandwiches sur les plateaux.

-On ne va pas gaspiller tout ça quand même. Je vais en reprendre quelques uns pour ce soir, histoire de ne pas devoir préparer à manger, dit Ron innocemment. Seamus ? Neville ?

Seamus et Neville avaient bien compris la manœuvre et refusèrent poliment.

-Non merci, dit Seamus. Je mange chez ma mère ce soir.

-Et Luna aura déjà préparé le dîner, ajouta Neville pour sa part.

-Bon, soupira Ron. Malefoy ? Je t'emballe le reste. C'est non négociable.

Malefoy ne protesta pas, se contentant de prendre le paquet que Weasley lui tendait.

Ils en restèrent là pour la journée. Ron raccompagna Malefoy dans l'atrium, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de revenir le lendemain à 9 heures.

Draco Malefoy revint donc le lendemain et les jours suivants. Si Ron en fut étonné, il ne le montra pas. Chaque jour, il se postait à côté de l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère en attendant l'arrivée du blond, toujours ponctuel. Et chaque jour, il commandait de la nourriture à profusion, obligeant Draco à en ramener chez lui le soir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **19 février 2010 – Ministère de la Magie**

Avant d'examiner chacun des meurtres qui avaient été commis, Ron estima préférable de rassembler d'abord toutes les informations que Draco possédait à propos des gangs rivaux du Cartel, et celles-ci étaient nombreuses. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils y travaillaient.

-Quand j'étais dans le Cartel, les Niners commençaient seulement à marcher sur les plates-bandes de Zabini, expliqua Draco. Leur truc, c'était la prostitution et les combats de rue. Tout ce que Blaise déteste. Quand les Niners ont voulu élargir leurs activités à la drogue et aux armes, il l'a pris comme une offense personnelle.

-C'est le Cartel qui a ouvert les hostilités ? demanda Seamus.

-Disons que le Cartel a commencé par les menaces et l'intimidation, comme toujours. Mais le premier meurtre a été commis par les Niners. A partir de là, la guerre était déclarée.

-Les Niners ont aussi une structure ? insista Ron.

-Non, absolument pas. Le chef, c'est un taré que tout le monde appelle le Boss… tu parles d'un nom original… Tous les autres sont des exécutants mêmes si certains se plaisent à croire le contraire. Ils sont très désorganisés, donc plus difficiles à cerner. Et leurs pratiques sont… basiques. Aucune créativité : des coups, des coups et encore des coups, dit Draco avec dédain. Rien à voir avec la vengeance froide et méthodique du Cartel.

Ron se leva et alla indiquer sur le mur les nouveaux éléments dont ils disposaient.

-Ce qui nous amène maintenant à nous pencher sur les meurtres, dit-il ensuite en étalant sur la table plusieurs photos, aussi horribles les unes que les autres. Voici la première victime : Alan Hamilton. Il faisait partie du Cartel. Battu à mort le 4 décembre 2003. La semaine suivante, Rob Fisher, des Niners, est retrouvé mort. Trois doigts coupés à la main gauche. Une balle dans la tête.

\- Il s'agit bien du Cartel, confirma Draco. Je me souviens de cette… mission. Les doigts coupés sont m... hm… la signature d'un membre du Cartel.

-En effet, dit Seamus. Nous avons remarqué que certaines victimes que nous avons attribuées au Cartel avaient des doigts en moins. En tout cas jusque juin 2005.

Ils passèrent en revue toute une série d'autres dossiers pour lesquels Draco leur donnait confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien ou non de l'œuvre des hommes de Zabini.

Ron prit alors sur la pile le dossier suivant. Contrairement aux autres, il se trouvait dans une chemise rouge et non pas bleue. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste un peu tremblant.

-Hermione Granger-Weasley. Tuée le 20 juillet 2005. Deux balles dans la tête. Nous… nous pensons que le mobile du meurtre était de se procurer diverses substances moldues qu'Hermione possédait dans son cabinet de médicomage : morphine, kétamine et amphétamines. Ces produits sont consommés tels quels par les moldus mais entrent également dans la composition de drogues de synthèse vendues par le Cartel. D'autres preuves nous ont confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien du Cartel même si… ses doigts sont intacts.

Seamus et Neville semblaient très mal à l'aise.

-J'ai… j'ai cru à tort que Malefoy avait commis ce crime, poursuivit Ron. Il… il s'était trouvé en présence d'Hermione plus tôt dans la journée et ses empreintes avaient été relevées. Il est apparu plus tard, bien trop tard, qu'Hermione a en réalité, été tuée plusieurs heures après avoir rencontré Malefoy et qu'au moment des faits, il avait un alibi irréfutable.

Ron baissa les yeux, conscient de raviver chez Draco les heures sombres de son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Celui-ci ne s'appesantit toutefois pas et dit, pour couper court :

-Concernant les meurtres postérieurs à cette date, mes informations sont évidemment parcellaires mais je peux néanmoins examiner le modus operandi.

Tout le monde approuva et les trois Aurors présentèrent à Malefoy les dossiers des crimes commis ces trois dernières années.

Pour bon nombre d'entre eux, Malefoy était formel quant à l'implication du Cartel. Concernant ceux commis par les Niners, il était plus hésitant car leurs méthodes étaient plus anarchiques et ne comportaient pas vraiment de signature.

Ils en vinrent alors au dernier dossier en date : la mort d'Adrian Pucey.

Le médicomage légiste avait rendu son rapport et sa conclusion était claire : il avait reçu une multitude de coups ayant entraîné de graves lésions internes mais la mort était due à un étranglement à l'aide d'un fil de fer. Comme Seamus l'avait relevé, le corps avait été déplacé. L'heure de la mort remontait à environ minuit ou une heure du matin.

-C'est typique des Niners comme méthode, dit Neville.

-A cela près que les Aurors scientifiques n'ont trouvé aucune trace dans la ruelle… dit Ron. Je persiste à dire que les Niners sont brouillons. Tu n'es pas d'accord Malefoy ?

Draco était plongé dans la lecture du rapport du médicomage légiste.

-Malefoy ?

-Hm… Le légiste a décelé la trace d'un flux magique…

-Oui. Et alors ? Ils ont sans doute utilisé le transplanage ou un sort de lévitation pour transporter le corps, dit Seamus. Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Ça veut dire en tout cas que ce ne sont pas les Niners qui ont tué Pucey. Ils sont incapables de jeter un sort de lévitation ou de transplaner…

-Pourquoi ? questionna Neville.

-Parce que ce sont des moldus.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les trois Aurors. Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Seamus.

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Le Cartel fait affaire et est en guerre avec quantité de groupes moldus. C'est le cas des Niners… Je croyais que vous le saviez…

Pour le coup, les Aurors étaient abasourdis. Manifestement, ils ne le savaient pas.

-Bon, dit Ron. Voilà qui éclaire cette affaire d'un tout autre jour ! Si les Niners sont des moldus comme Draco le prétend, il est clair qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec le meurtre de Pucey…

-A moins qu'ils reçoivent l'aide d'un sorcier, proposa Neville.

-Malefoy ? questionna Ron.

-Hm… Je ne pense pas qu'il y a un sorcier dans leurs rangs. Ou alors il se cache bien…

Les trois Aurors continuèrent de commenter cet élément nouveau et la possibilité qu'un sorcier leur prête main-forte.

De son côté, Draco avait repris les différents rapports des médicomages légistes dans lesquels il semblait chercher quelque chose.

Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête brusquement et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il était incontestablement nerveux si on en jugeait par le tressautement de sa jambe droite.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Malefoy ? demanda Ron.

Draco s'était levé et s'était posté devant le mur, plus précisément devant la pyramide.

-Il manque quelqu'un, dit-il dans un murmure. Celui sans qui le Cartel ne pourrait pas faire sa loi et exécuter ses sentences. Quelqu'un d'indispensable mais aussi d'invisible.

-Qui ? demandèrent les Aurors presque en chœur.

-Le nettoyeur.

Ron regarda Malefoy avec une acuité peu commune, comme s'ils communiquaient silencieusement.

-Weasley, dit alors Malefoy. Va dire à ton patron que je reprends l'infiltration.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci pour vos review enthousiastes ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Raconte-moi**

 **19 février 2010 – Ministère de la Magie**

 _Draco s'était levé et s'était posté devant le mur, plus précisément devant la pyramide._

 _-Il manque quelqu'un, dit-il dans un murmure. Celui sans qui le Cartel ne pourrait pas faire sa loi et exécuter ses sentences. Quelqu'un d'indispensable mais aussi d'invisible._

 _-Qui ? demandèrent les Aurors presque en chœur._

 _-Le nettoyeur._

 _Ron regarda Malefoy avec une acuité peu commune, comme s'ils communiquaient silencieusement._

 _-Weasley, dit alors Malefoy. Va dire à ton patron que je reprends l'infiltration._

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Mais… tu as changé d'avis ? Comme ça ?

Son regard sur Malefoy était clairement suspicieux.

-Je ne te comprends pas Weasley… C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Alors, arrête de poser des questions et amène-moi chez Dawlish.

Ron expira longuement et lui fit signe de l'accompagner. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver devant une double porte sur laquelle, une petite plaquette indiquait « John Dawlish – Chef du Bureau des Aurors ».

Avant de frapper, le rouquin se tourna vers Draco.

-Tu as vu quelque chose dans les rapports du légiste ! Quelque chose qui nous a échappé. C'est pour ça que tu as changé d'avis ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu caches déjà des choses ?

-Comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour, vous êtes obligé de me faire confiance, dit Draco, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Alors…

Et avant que Ron ait pu répliquer, il frappa trois coups secs sur le battant.

-Entrez ! dit la voix agacée de Dawlish depuis l'intérieur.

Celui-ci leva le nez de ses parchemins au moment où Ron entrait.

-Tiens… Auror Weasley et …. Draco Malefoy ?

-Pour vous servir Monsieur le Chef des Aurors, dit Draco avec une obséquiosité teintée de mépris et un semblant de révérence. N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ?

Dawlish se leva et s'approcha des deux hommes.

-En effet… dit-il en commençant à tourner autour de Malefoy comme s'il était une marchandise qu'on examine avant d'acheter.

Après quelques secondes de ce manège durant lesquelles Draco était resté parfaitement stoïque, l'Auror eut un petit rire méprisant.

-Il est tombé bien bas le fils du grand Lucius Malefoy. Je me demande ce que votre père dirait s'il vous voyait… Ah mais il ne peut plus voir vu qu'en ce moment, il mange les mandragores par la racine. Il est loin le temps où il se pavanait dans les couloirs de ce Ministère comme s'il était chez lui.

-Je suis peut-être tombé très bas mais manifestement ça ne vous dérange pas de vous abaisser jusqu'à moi pour me demander mon aide… pour la deuxième fois, dit Draco d'une voix doucereuse.

L'Auror encaissa l'insulte.

-Je vois que la misère ne vous a pas encore appris l'humilité.

-C'est peine perdue je crois. Mais peut-on en venir au fait ? Je m'ennuie…

-Ne prenez pas ce ton-là avec moi Malefoy. Maintenant que vous êtes dans ce Ministère, je pourrais très bien vous faire arrêter.

-Ah oui ? Et pour quelle raison ? Je me suis présenté spontanément ici, à votre demande. A moins que vous ne vouliez expliquer au Magenmagot que vous avez _désespérément_ besoin d'un Proscrit pour faire avancer votre enquête, je ne pense pas que vous pourrez me retenir ici contre mon gré…

Ron admira mentalement la morgue de Malefoy. Il venait de moucher Dawlish comme lui-même aurait bien aimé le faire. Et la tête de l'Auror en Chef en ce moment valait son pesant de gallions…

-WEASLEY ! tonna l'Auror au vu du petit sourire qui commençait à poindre sur le visage du roux. Emmenez cet… homme et occupez-vous en. Il doit être opérationnel dans un mois au plus tard. Maintenant sortez !

Ils obtempérèrent sans demander leur reste.

-Bon, Malefoy… viens avec moi. Tu connais la procédure. Je dois d'abord te soumettre à un serment inviolable. Ensuite, tu recevras une baguette enregistrée. Tu devras aussi t'installer dans l'appartement sécurisé du Ministère…

-Ouais, je sais tout ça.

Ron passa donc le reste de l'après-midi à s'occuper des formalités. Quand ce fut fait, il accompagna Malefoy à la zone de transplanage.

-Je dois d'abord repasser chez moi, dit Draco. J'ai des choses à récupérer.

-Comme tu veux. Mais je dois t'accompagner.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et laissa Weasley les faire transplaner à quelques pas de Townley Street. Arrivé dans son deux-pièces, Draco se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin d'affaires de toilette, dit Ron. Ni de vêtements… tout est prévu dans la planque.

-Non, tout n'est pas prévu, contra Malefoy.

Sur ces mots, il souleva le couvercle du réservoir des toilettes. Il en sortit un paquet hermétiquement fermé et doublé d'un sort d'imperméabilisation afin d'être certain de son étanchéité. Il déchira le sac pour en retirer un pistolet Sig Sauer SP 2022 semi-automatique et un Smith & Wesson Escort.

-Quoi ? dit Draco en passant devant Ron dont la mâchoire venait de s'affaisser. Tu crois que je vais retourner chez Zabini seulement armé de ma baguette ?

-Heu… non. C'est sûr… c'est juste que…

-Tu n'avais jamais vu d'arme moldue d'aussi près ? Et bien maintenant c'est chose faite.

Il ouvrit alors le petit placard de cuisine et sortit un paquet de céréales périmées et dont il versa le contenu sur la table. Parmi les pétales de corn flakes, il récupéra des balles de .9 mm parabellum dont il garnit le chargeur du Sig Sauer.

D'un geste sûr et habitué, il remit le chargeur en place en le faisant claquer dans sa paume avant de faire coulisser d'un coup sec la glissière au-dessus du canon. Il remit le cran de sécurité et plaça l'arme dans son dos, dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

Dans une boîte de riz complet, il récupéra ensuite les balles .22 long rifle du Smith & Wesson, qu'il coinça, une fois chargé, dans sa chaussette droite.

-C'est bon. On peut y aller.

Encore un peu sonné, Ron mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il regardait toujours Malefoy avec un mélange de stupeur et de crainte.

-Bienvenue dans ma vie Weasley. Bienvenue dans la vie d'un Proscrit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

L'appartement sécurisé du Ministère était situé du côté moldu de Londres, à Islington, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Comparé au taudis où il vivait, l'endroit tenait lieu de palace pour Malefoy. Il y avait un living, une cuisine séparée, une salle de bain digne de ce nom et surtout une chambre avec un vrai grand lit. Rien que pour ça, l'infiltration en valait la peine.

Comme Ron l'avait indiqué, des affaires de toilettes neuves l'attendaient ainsi que des vêtements. Les placards de la cuisine et le frigo se remplissaient magiquement de sorte qu'il ne devait pas se tracasser de faire des courses.

-Bon, dit Ron. Je te laisse t'installer. Je te laisse également ceci, dit-il en posant une bourse et une enveloppe sur la table.

Draco en examina le contenu.

-Des gallions et de l'argent moldu ? constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, c'est prévu dans le contrat. Donc tu les prends. Tu en auras besoin pour… te rafistoler.

-Me rafistoler ?

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'infiltration ne commence pas directement. Ne le prends pas mal Malefoy mais … tu dois… redevenir toi-même avant de retourner chez Zabini…

Malefoy éclata de rire.

-Redevenir moi-même ? Et selon toi, ça signifie quoi ? Du gel dans mes cheveux ? Des costumes à 500 gallions et un minimum de 30 paires de chaussures ?

-Ouais… à peu près ça. Et surtout, prendre quelques kilos. Tu es… un peu trop mince.

-Je rêve ou tu me mates Weasley ? dit Draco, dans un sourire narquois.

-Je… je… heu… non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que…

Malefoy s'était approché. Son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du roux et il le fixait d'un regard brillant.

-Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? souffla-t-il.

-Je… je ne rougis pas ! Je… bafouilla Ron en se reculant précipitamment.

Draco partit d'un grand rire.

-Tu es impayable Weasley ! Ecoute, _ne le prends pas mal_ , mais même si je suis gay, tu n'es pas mon genre… alors relax !

-Ouais… relax… confirma Ron en essayant de reprendre contenance et en repartant vers l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Malefoy une dernière fois.

-Je… je repasserai dans quelques jours pour voir comment tu vas et … faire le point.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, répliqua le blond, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés devant lui.

Ron partit en râlant et Malefoy referma sa porte en riant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **22 février 2010 – Islington, Londres**

Trois jours plus tard, Ron Weasley frappait à la porte de l'appartement d'Islington.

S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pu ne pas reconnaître l'homme qui vint lui ouvrir. Draco Malefoy avait manifestement dépensé une partie de ses livres sterling chez un coiffeur. Ses cheveux étaient désormais correctement coupés courts. La nuque était dégagée tandis que quelques mèches plus longues tombaient avec style sur son front.

Il portait un jeans brut et un t-shirt blanc à manches longues et encolure V. Si on pouvait deviner des hanches et une clavicule un peu trop saillantes, le fait que les vêtements soient à sa taille lui donnait meilleure allure.

-Weasley, dit Malefoy en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Ron passa la porte et gagna directement le salon. Draco, en bon maître de maison, le débarrassa de sa veste et lui proposa à boire.

-Tu as du whisky pur feu ?

-Heu… oui, répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Il revint avec une bouteille d'Ogden's Old, 12 ans d'âge. Il versa le liquide ambré dans deux verres et en tendit un à l'Auror. Celui-ci le but d'un trait.

-Ça va Weasley ? demanda-t-il en remarquant que son vis-à-vis avait la mine sombre et les traits tirés.

-Le Cartel a répondu.

Il jeta sur la table basse un dossier d'où s'échappèrent plusieurs parchemins ainsi que des photographies. Draco les prit en main et s'assit dans le canapé. Il passa en revue les clichés, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-C'est presque étonnant qu'il ait mis tant de temps… Qui est la victime ? demanda-t-il.

-Piers Polkiss. Tu le connais ?

-Hm. Disons que s'il y avait une hiérarchie chez les Niners, on pourrait le considérer comme le bras droit du Boss. Mais je ne l'avais pas reconnu.

-C'est normal. Tu as vu ce qu'on lui a fait subir ?! répliqua le roux.

 _-Incaprettamento_.

-Quoi ?

-Cette… technique s'appelle l' _incaprettamento_. Des cordes sont liées au cou, aux poignets et aux chevilles de la victime qui est couchée sur le ventre et forcée de s'auto-étrangler.

-C'est… horrible, commenta Ron en grimaçant.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

On pouvait très clairement voir la souffrance qui s'était imprimée sur les chaires bleuies et boursouflées de la victime. Son agonie avait certainement duré des heures.

-Tu confirmes que c'est le Cartel ?

-Indiscutablement, dit Malefoy. Blaise affectionne beaucoup cette pratique.

Ron s'affala dans le canapé à son tour.

-Je peux ? dit-il en prenant la bouteille de whisky.

Devant l'assentiment du blond, il leur resservit deux verres.

-Où cela va-t-il s'arrêter ? soupira Ron en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas, dit simplement Malefoy.

-A chaque fois que je crois avoir touché le fond, quelque chose de pire survient.

-Tu crois ? Tu ne penses pas que tu as vu le pire il y a cinq ans ?

Ron médita ces propos.

-Tu as raison. Je crois… je crois que j'ai perdu toutes mes illusions ce jour-là.

Ils burent leur whisky en silence avant que Ron ne demande :

-Draco ? Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?

-Ron… A quoi ça sert de ressasser tout ça ? Ça ne la fera pas revenir…

-Je sais… mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Raconte-moi. S'il te plaît.

-Si tu veux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 juillet 2005 – L'Empire, Londres**

POV Draco

-La marchandise arrivera au port de Hull le 20 juillet par le ferry de 7 heures du matin en provenance de Zeebrugge. L'échange aura lieu à Anlaby à 9 heures, à la sortie de la ville, dit Blaise.

Comme avant chaque gros coup, nous étions réunis, Théodore, Adrian et moi dans le bureau de Blaise à l'Empire.

Alors qu'il nous donne les derniers détails de l'opération, il tourne autour d'une table sur laquelle repose la maquette du Farkle, le casino qu'il est en train de faire construire dans le Londres sorcier. Il tient dans ses bras Slytherin, un chat abyssin aux incroyables yeux verts.

-Draco supervisera l'opération, ajoute-t-il après un temps.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois que Théo et Adrian se sont raidis. C'est Adrian qui ose parler.

-On n'a pas besoin de baby-sitter Blaise… On prend un capo et quelques hommes et le tour est joué ! C'est quand même pas ces deux petits belges qui vont nous intimider…

Les yeux bleus de Blaise se sont considérablement refroidis et je sens bien qu'Adrian regrette déjà ses paroles.

-Les deux petits belges comme tu dis peuvent nous ouvrir tout le marché des armes vers l'Italie et les Balkans. Et ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous fournir des P90. Ils ont traité avec moi directement et ils n'accepteront pas d'avoir affaire à des sous-fifres. Alors, je répète : c'est Draco qui supervisera l'opération. En mon absence, c'est à lui que vous obéissez. Flint sera ton garde du corps, ajoute-t-il à mon attention.

Je reste stoïque. Adrian et Théo, eux, digèrent difficilement d'être traité de sous-fifres mais se contentent de hocher la tête.

Blaise fait un signe de la main, signifiant que l'entretien est terminé. Les deux conseillers quittent le bureau tandis que je m'approche de la fenêtre et contemple l'effervescence de la ville.

Deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux et soupire.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Blaise…

-Quoi donc ?

-Les amoindrir devant moi… Ils vont finir par se rebeller.

-Qu'ils essayent... Ce sont des abrutis. Il n'y a qu'en toi que je peux avoir confiance.

Il ponctue ses mots de baisers sur ma nuque. Avec difficulté, je m'éloigne de lui.

-Arrête Blaise. Tu sais ce que j'en pense… Tu es avec la Weasley maintenant.

-Draco, tu me fatigues avec tes principes. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que Ginny, c'est juste pour la façade. Dans ce milieu, plus personne ne me respecterait si je m'affichais avec un autre homme. Même si c'est le plus bel homme qui soit…

-Je sais. J'ai bien compris. Mais à toi de comprendre que je ne veux pas des miettes que tu consens à me laisser.

Blaise soupire et s'approche à nouveau de moi. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me dit, une douleur sans nom au fond des yeux :

-Tu me rends fou Draco… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Ne rejette pas la responsabilité sur moi !

-Si ! Tu m'obsèdes Draco ! Je pense à toi tout le temps ! Quand… quand je fais l'amour à Ginny, je ne rêve que de toi !

-Arrête ! Bon sang Blaise, arrête ! T'es vraiment…

-Tu sais que tu es le seul à me dominer… Tu es le seul… tu as toujours été le seul, scande-t-il tout bas.

Il est maintenant collé à moi, sa bouche murmure contre la mienne tandis que sa main caresse mon entre-jambe.

-Tu m'aimes Draco… je le sais, je le sens.

Je ne peux réprimer un gémissement alors que sa main se fait plus pressante.

-Tu te souviens quand nous étions enfants ? poursuit-il. On jouait à se poursuivre dans le parc de ton Manoir. Je te lançais de faux avada kedavra et tu tombais… tu te rappelles ?

 _Nous avions dix ans à peine_

 _Tous nos jeux étaient les mêmes_

 _Aux gendarmes et aux voleurs_

 _Tu me visais droit au cœur_

-Oui, je me rappelle, dis-je dans un souffle. Je faisais semblant d'être mort… et toi…

 _Bang bang, tu me tuais_

 _Bang bang, et je tombais_

-… et moi je te faisais du bouche à bouche …

-… pour me ramener à la vie…

 _Bang bang, et ce bruit-là_

 _Bang bang, je ne l'oublierai pas_

-C'était le meilleur prétexte que j'avais trouvé pour t'embrasser…

Là, il capture mes lèvres dans un baiser prodigieux. Un de ces baisers qui vous enflamme d'un seul coup et auquel il est impossible de résister. Mes mains commencent à voyager sur son corps. Ce corps que je connais par cœur et qu'il m'a donné le jour de ses 16 ans.

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à oublier. A passer outre sa trahison.

Je me dégage brutalement de son étreinte, ignorant l'érection douloureuse qui déforme mon pantalon.

-Draco, soupire-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te contenter de ce que tu as… On pourrait être heureux comme ça…

-Je suis désolé Blaise. Les plans à trois, c'est pas mon truc.

Et je quitte la pièce sans un mot.

Au bout du couloir, je croise Ginny. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, elle transpire, sa respiration est saccadée. Je reconnais immédiatement les premiers effets du manque d'héroïne.

Elle sait pour Blaise et moi. Et elle en souffre, je le vois dans ses yeux.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne dira jamais rien tant qu'il y aura un petit sachet de poudre brune qui l'attendra tous les matins. Elle ira même jusqu'à accepter les plans tordus de Blaise.

Un jour, il y a quelques semaines de ça, je lui ai dit de partir. Je lui ai dit que sa place n'était pas ici mais auprès de ses parents, auprès de ses frères, qu'elle serait plus en sécurité auprès d'eux, qu'ils la protégeraient mieux que Blaise ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Elle m'a regardé d'un air triste et m'a dit :

-Pourquoi toi tu restes ?

J'ai détourné les yeux, incapable de répondre. Elle m'a alors souri avec bienveillance.

-Tu vois… Toi et moi on est pareil. On aime quelqu'un qui n'aimera jamais personne d'autre que lui-même. Mais pourtant, on reste. Et on restera jusqu'à ce que l'on accepte d'être aimé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai vu Ginny différemment. Et je crois qu'elle aussi.

La preuve. Alors que je la salue d'un simple signe de tête, elle se retourne et me dit :

-Tu… Il y a un quelque chose de prévu prochainement ?

-Oui, je réponds, un peu embarrassé car Blaise refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de ses affaires.

Elle me tend alors un petit papier plié en quatre.

-Si… si un jour quelque chose devait tourner mal… tu… tu pourras toujours aller à cette adresse. Elle t'aidera. C'est une certitude.

Elle continue son chemin en direction du bureau de Blaise me laissant seul dans le couloir. Je déplie le papier.

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Médicomage_

 _17 Lake Street_

 _Londres._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 juillet 2005 – Anlaby, Yorkshire**

Anlaby est une petite bourgade triste en banlieue de Hull. A bord de l'Audi noire conduite par Marcus Flint, je récapitule à destination de Théo et Adrian.

-Les belges nous attendent sur l'aérodrome abandonné de Anlaby. J'irai avec eux examiner la marchandise qui est entreposée dans un vieil hangar à avion désaffecté. Marcus m'accompagnera. Quand je donnerai le feu vert, Théo viendra avec les deux mallettes contenant l'argent. Sitôt la transaction terminée, on embarque les armes dans la camionnette conduite par Scott Davis.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux que Scott et ses hommes viennent avec toi ? questionna Adrian.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Pas question de montrer aux belges qu'on n'a pas confiance en eux.

Adrian eut un petit rire méprisant.

-Un problème Adrian ?

-Non Draco. Aucun problème. C'est toi le patron.

Nous arrivons sur le site de l'aérodrome et nous repérons directement le hangar. Deux hommes nous attendent, debout à côté d'un van Mercedes de location.

Flint gare l'Audi à courte distance tandis que Davis reste en retrait avec la camionnette.

Je sors de l'Audi en même temps que Flint, Théo et Adrian qui restent tous les trois près de la voiture. J'approche calmement des deux hommes.

-Bonjour Messieurs. Belle journée pour faire des affaires. Draco Malefoy, le bras droit de Blaise Zabini, dis-je en tendant la main.

Le premier homme, un grand brun aux yeux noirs perçants s'en saisit et dit, d'un ton bourru :

-Bonjour. Gianni Moreels. Et voici Stéphane Bigoni. Je suppose que vous voulez voir la marchandise ?

-En effet, dis-je tout sourire.

-Suivez-moi.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte du hangar. Marcus, qui m'a rejoint, reste à mes côtés. L'autre homme, qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot, ferme la marche.

Quelque chose me gêne chez ces hommes. Blaise m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de belgo-italiens originaires de la région de Liège, dans la partie francophone du pays. Or, je décèle chez mon interlocuteur un fort accent des pays de l'est. Détail dont Blaise ne m'a pas fait part.

Je reste sur mes gardes alors qu'il fait glisser la porte du hangar.

A l'intérieur, se trouvent deux grandes caisses en bois. Le nommé Bigoni s'empare d'un pied de biche et ôte les couvercles. Toujours sans dire un mot, il me fait un geste m'invitant à approcher et à examiner le contenu des caisses.

Dans la première, se trouvent dix AK-47 entièrement montés. J'en prends un et je vérifie directement que le chargeur est vide et qu'aucune balle n'est engagée dans la chambre. Je le manipule rapidement afin de contrôler s'il ne présente pas de défaut. Il semble en parfait état de marche.

-J'ai une affection particulière pour les kalachnikov, dis-je à Bigoni. Pas vous ?

Il me regarde avec un air abruti comme s'il n'avait rien compris. Or, je sais par Blaise que ses deux interlocuteurs parlent parfaitement l'anglais.

-Semi-automatique, calibre 7,62, portée 1500 mètres, capacité 600 coups par minutes, chargeur de 30 cartouches, débite Moreels comme s'il avait appris par cœur le mode d'emploi.

A qui croit-il parler ? Les kalachnikov sont les armes privilégiées des organisations criminelles car elles permettent une excellente pénétration des _soft covers_ , comme la tôle, les murs de briques et même les légères épaisseurs de béton. Le Cartel en possède déjà une certaine quantité.

-Puis-je voir les autres ?

Bigoni me laisse approcher de la seconde caisse d'où j'extirpe un P90. C'est un pistolet mitrailleur dont la portée est de 100 mètres. Son grand avantage, outre sa taille, est la capacité du chargeur : 50 coups au lieu des 30 habituels, à raison de 900 coups à la minute.

Une fois encore, je me livre à quelques manipulations dont le résultat est satisfaisant.

-C'est un vrai plaisir de manipuler cette arme, dis-je aux deux hommes. Elle est vraiment parfaite…

-Oui, c'est vrai, se contente de dire Moreels en roulant très fort le « r ».

Je pensais qu'il allait également me réciter le mode d'emploi mais il n'en fait rien.

-Aah, la technologie allemande, je dis. Toujours fiable.

-Oui, très fiable.

Ok, là je sais qu'il y a un problème. Le P90 est une fabrication belge et tout belge qui se respecte, particulièrement lorsqu'il est trafiquant d'armes, le sait.

Ces deux-là ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent.

Je jette un œil à Marcus qui, comme moi, comprend immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Je me tourne ensuite vers Théo et Adrian qui attendent toujours à côté de la voiture et d'un léger mouvement de la tête, je leur fais signe de rester où ils sont.

Pour ne pas alarmer les deux soi-disant belges qui épient chacun de mes faits et gestes, je repose calmement le P90 dans sa caisse et m'apprête à retourner vers l'Audi quand j'entends un bruit.

Un bruit que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. La minuterie d'un détonateur. J'ai juste le temps d'attraper Marcus par le bras pour transplaner derrière l'Audi quand…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

Le souffle de l'explosion nous projette, Théo, Adrian, Marcus et moi à plusieurs mètres du véhicule. Scott Davis et ses hommes qui ont assisté à la scène sortent précipitamment de la camionnette, arme à la main.

Ils courent vers le hangar mais ne peuvent que constater que celui-ci est entièrement détruit et inapprochable tant la chaleur qui s'en dégage est forte. Apparemment, les deux trafiquants n'ont pas pu en réchapper.

L'Audi brûle également. Impossible de récupérer l'argent de la transaction à l'intérieur.

Scott se penche sur moi pour me parler mais je n'entends rien sinon un horrible bourdonnement. Il a l'air de regarder ma jambe avec une expression totalement paniquée. Je baisse alors les yeux pour voir un morceau de métal d'une quinzaine de centimètres fiché dans ma cuisse, très clairement en plein dans l'artère fémorale.

Tant bien que mal je comprends qu'il veut m'emmener à l'hôpital mais c'est hors de question. C'est une des règles dans notre secteur d'activité : quelle que soit la gravité des blessures, ne jamais se rendre dans un hôpital. C'est apparemment ce que pensent Théo et Adrian car je les vois tous les deux faire de grands signes négatifs de la tête.

Malgré que je sois complètement assourdi par l'explosion, je parviens à attirer leur attention et baragouine quelque chose qui ressemble à :

-Lake Street…17… Londres… transplaner là-bas… Pas hôpital…

Je répète pour être sûr d'avoir été bien compris :

-Londres… 17 Lake Street… confiance…

Scott hoche positivement la tête. Adrian et Théo ne protestent pas. Marcus s'approche pour m'accompagner mais je lui dis :

-Non… conduire Théo et Adrian… dire à Blaise…

Il n'insiste pas et emmène les deux conseillers vers la camionnette. Elle démarre en trombe au moment où Scott Davis nous fait transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Lake Street, Londres sorcier**

Heureusement que Lake Street se trouve dans le Londres sorcier car nous avons apparemment atterri en plein milieu de la rue. Si personne ne s'étonne de nous voir surgis de nulle part, quelques-uns regardent avec effroi la blessure que j'ai à la jambe.

Scott me soulève par la taille et se dépêche de nous soustraire à la vue des passants. Il tambourine avec force à la porte du numéro 17, sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre sur une jeune femme indiscutablement contrariée.

Je n'entends toujours rien de ce qu'elle dit mais il est clair qu'elle m'a reconnu. Elle échange quelques mots avec Scott et celui-ci m'amène dans une pièce au fond du couloir, manifestement son cabinet de médicomage.

Il m'allonge sur une table d'examen et laisse Hermione Granger agiter sa baguette en tous sens.

Elle approche celle-ci de mon oreille et d'un coup, mon ouïe se rétablit.

-Granger, dis-je.

-Ne parle pas Malefoy. Ton ami m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Pour le reste, je ne veux rien savoir. Je vais te faire boire une potion qui va t'endormir, le temps que je soigne ta jambe.

-Non… non… pas de potion… fais-le comme ça, j'articule difficilement.

-Hors de question ! Tu vas souffrir le martyr et tu risques de perdre connaissance !

-Non… pas de potion…

-Malefoy ! Laisse-moi te soigner correctement. Ton artère fémorale est touchée ! Quand j'aurai enlevé le morceau de métal, tu risques de te vider de ton sang ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à expliquer aux Aurors pourquoi tu es mort sur ma table d'examen.

-Tu… tu ne devras rien expliquer du tout… Scott se chargera de… tout faire… disparaître. Donc, pas de potion.

Elle soupire avec agacement et s'approche de ma jambe, baguette en main.

-Prépare-toi, me dit-elle.

J'ai beau serrer les dents et malgré les sorts anesthésiant qu'elle a jetés, je ne peux retenir un hurlement quand elle retire l'éclat de ferraille de la chair. Tout de suite après, une drôle de sensation d'engourdissement envahit tout mon corps et je me sens partir.

Je sens qu'on me secoue et que quelqu'un m'administre des claques sur les joues. C'est Scott qui m'enjoint de rester conscient.

Les yeux à moitié révulsés, je vois Granger qui s'active, lançant des sorts de compresse, de suture et de désinfection.

Oscillant dangereusement entre la conscience et l'inconscience, je n'ai aucune idée du temps que tout cela a pris. Mais c'est une Hermione échevelée et en sueur qui m'administre une potion de régénération sanguine qui me fait immédiatement reprendre mes esprits.

-Tu l'as échappée belle, Malefoy, me dit-elle. J'ai pu refermer la déchirure de l'artère et empêcher que tu ne perdes trop de sang. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas chirurgien, alors tu garderas certainement une cicatrice.

-Pas grave, dis-je… ça n'en fera qu'une de plus. Merci, j'ajoute dans un souffle.

-Pas de quoi. Je vais te donner des potions à prendre pour accélérer la régénération de ton sang et diminuer la douleur.

Comme je fais mine de vouloir me lever, elle m'en empêche.

-Hors de question que tu bouges pour le moment, dit-elle. Tu dois rester ici, te reposer au moins quelques heures.

-Non… tu as déjà pris assez de risques en me soignant… je ne peux pas t'en faire courir davantage en restant ici.

Elle me regarde tristement.

-Où vas-tu aller ?

-Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

-Je comprends…

Avec l'aide de Scott, je me relève péniblement. Comme je prends le sachet dans lequel elle a rangé les fioles de potions, je lui dis :

-Merci Granger. Tu… tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça.

-Je suis médicomage. J'ai prêté serment de soigner quiconque en a besoin. Tu ne fais pas exception Malefoy... Même si tu es un Proscrit.

-Merci quand même.

Je clopine jusqu'à la porte.

-Malefoy ? Comment… comment va Ginny ?

-Elle va bien.

C'est un mensonge mais je vois les épaules de Granger se détendre de soulagement.

-Bien. Tant mieux, me dit-elle. Si tu la vois, dis-lui que je suis là… si elle en a besoin. Et Ron aussi.

-Je lui dirai. C'est promis.

Lorsque Scott et moi nous retrouvons sur le trottoir, il me dit avec anxiété :

-Pendant que Granger te soignait, j'ai reçu un appel de Théo. Les Aurors sont déjà à l'Empire. Ils le fouillent de fond en comble. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner là-bas !

Après un temps de réflexion, je lui dis :

-Amène-moi chez Pansy.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

Sans plus discuter, il nous fait transplaner une nouvelle fois.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 juillet 2005 – L'Empire, Londres**

Je suis resté chez Pansy jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Je me souviens qu'elle avait presque réussi à me convaincre de me rendre dans sa maison de campagne en Ecosse pour que je m'y repose encore un peu. Mais j'avais finalement refusé de crainte de lui attirer des ennuis.

Après la promulgation des Lois de Proscription, Pansy s'est exilée dans le monde moldu où elle a rencontré un banquier d'affaires qu'elle a épousé sans attendre. Contrairement à la plupart des Proscrits, elle n'a pas connu le dénuement.

Elle a un petit garçon d'un an qui est dorénavant le centre de sa vie mais le monde magique lui manque cruellement.

Dans ces circonstances, il était inenvisageable pour moi de mettre sa famille en danger par ma seule présence parmi eux. De plus, il fallait absolument que je parle à Blaise, de ce qui s'était passé à Anlaby. Il y avait également une autre personne à qui je devais faire rapport mais ça, ça attendrait.

Si seulement j'avais écouté Pansy. Si seulement j'étais allé dans sa maison en Ecosse…

Peut-être que Blaise et les autres seraient parvenus à me contacter pour m'avertir que j'étais recherché pour le meurtre d'Hermione Granger…

Peut-être…

Mais je ne suis pas allé en Ecosse. Et personne n'a pris contact avec moi.

C'est donc sans aucune crainte que je suis retourné à l'Empire ce matin-là.

A peine suis-je arrivé devant l'entrée que des Aurors me lancent un sort d'immobilisation. Ron Weasley, le regard fou, m'attrape sans ménagement et me dit :

-Draco Malefoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Hermione Granger.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **22 février 2010 – Islington, Londres**

-La suite, tu la connais, dit Draco en vidant son verre.

-Je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais, sur place, tous les éléments étaient contre toi. On avait tes empreintes, toutes les substances toxiques moldues qu'Hermione détenait avaient été volées…

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il vous a fallu tout ce temps pour déterminer qu'Hermione était morte bien longtemps après ma visite…

Ron baissa les yeux, clairement embarrassé par la question.

-Hm… renifla Draco. Ne dis rien… Vous aviez un coupable tout trouvé… personne ne s'est plus préoccupé des constations du légiste…

-Je suis désolé Malefoy.

-Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis alors ? Tu aurais pu me laisser pourrir en prison.

-C'est à cause… ou grâce à Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'écrire et de demander à me rencontrer pour me convaincre de ton innocence. Bien sûr, je ne la croyais pas. Après tout, elle était ton amie… une serpentard… une Proscrite… Mais quand après son décès, j'ai reçu un parchemin scellé avec une fiole contenant son souvenir de cette journée, j'ai bien été obligé de me rendre à l'évidence. Je m'étais peut-être trompé. Alors je suis allé voir son mari en me faisant passer pour un policier moldu. Il m'a confirmé qu'il souvenait très bien qu'un ancien camarade d'école de sa femme avait passé la nuit chez eux en juillet 2005. Il était moldu… il n'avait aucune raison de mentir. A partir de ce moment, j'ai tout fait pour obtenir ta libération. Les autorités renâclaient. Libérer un Proscrit injustement emprisonné ? Cela ferait une mauvaise publicité pour le Ministère. Finalement, j'ai réussi à convaincre mon père de prendre ses responsabilités et te faire libérer.

-Mais tout cela prit encore un an…

-En effet, confirma Ron. Quant au pourquoi je l'ai fait, c'est simple. Je veux le vrai meurtrier d'Hermione, pas un coupable de substitution.

-Et tu es certain qu'il s'agit d'un homme de Zabini…

-Certain. Les balles retrouvées dans… son corps proviennent d'un Glock .9mm qui a été utilisé pour le meurtre de Mark Smelting, meurtre attribué sans doute possible au Cartel.

Draco hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

-C'était vraisemblablement un coup monté, poursuivit Ron.

-Quoi donc ?

-A l'aérodrome d'Anlaby. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, on a trouvé les corps de Gianni Moreels et Stéphane Bigoni dans le van Mercedes. On n'a par contre jamais pu identifier les corps retrouvés dans le hangar. Ils étaient trop calcinés. Et maintenant que je sais comment les événements se sont déroulés, je pense que c'est le Cartel qui est derrière tout ça…

-Hm, convint Draco. C'est évident que les « belges » ne se seraient pas fait exploser eux-mêmes…

-Malefoy… tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? C'est certainement toi qui étais visé…

Draco se laissa retomber contre les coussins du canapé en riant.

-Weasley… ta naïveté est un puits sans fond ! Je faisais partie d'une organisation criminelle ! Pas d'une colonie de vacances ! J'étais le bras droit de Zabini, l'homme le plus puissant après lui ! Evidemment qu'on voulait ma peau. Tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour en tirer les conclusions ?

-Mais… pourquoi y retourner alors ? demanda Ron.

-J'ai mes raisons, répondit le blond dont le visage s'était fermé.

Le roux n'insista pas. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'autre réponse.

-Draco ? dit-il toutefois après quelques instants de silence.

-Hm.

-L'autre jour, tu as parlé du nettoyeur du Cartel…

-Oui.

-Tu… tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non.

-Il n'était pas là quand toi tu faisais partie du groupe ?

-Non, dit Draco. Quand je faisais partie du Cartel, cette… tâche n'était confiée à personne en particulier. Bien que je m'en sois chargé plus souvent que je ne le voudrais, ajouta-t-il très bas.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il y en a un alors ?

-Je l'ai entendu dire quand j'étais à Azkaban. Peu après mon incarcération, Zabini aurait recruté un tueur froid, sans état d'âme, aussi méthodique que silencieux. Un tueur-né.

Ron médita ces paroles puis récupéra le dossier de Piers Polkiss avant de se lever.

-Tu sais que tu viens de me confesser que tu es un meurtrier ? dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui… et tant que je suis considéré comme infiltré, tu ne peux rien me faire, répliqua Draco avec un grand sourire.

L'Auror soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais… poursuivit Draco plus bas. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur…

-Fais attention à toi Malefoy, dit seulement Ron en partant.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Ça te choquerait si je te disais que oui ?

-Non, dit Draco après un moment. Je me dirais juste que les choses ont bien changé…

Le roux se contenta de sourire.

-C'est rien de le dire… Je reviendrai lundi prochain pour te briefer sur les derniers détails de ton infiltration, dit-il avant de disparaître en transplanant.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Tomber le masque**

 **20 mars 2010 – Soho, Londres**

Ron Weasley était revenu plusieurs fois à l'appartement d'Islington. A chaque visite, il donnait à Malefoy les informations nouvelles qu'il avait pu obtenir sur le Cartel et ensemble, ils peaufinaient les explications que le blond donnerait à Zabini pour rendre crédible son « retour aux affaires ».

L'essentiel de ce que raconterait Malefoy était la stricte vérité : il avait été enfermé à Azkaban pendant près de deux ans pour le meurtre d'Hermione Granger avant d'être libéré suite à la confirmation de son alibi. Il ne s'appesantirait pas trop sur le rôle de Ron dans sa libération afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

La partie inventée commencerait à sa sortie de prison. Il expliquerait avoir vivoté dans le monde moldu en participant à l'un ou l'autre petit braquage. Le dernier en date lui aurait cependant rapporté pas mal d'argent, lui permettant de « se refaire », son souhait étant dorénavant de vivre simplement et tranquillement.

La difficulté du plan résidait dans le fait d'amener Blaise à lui demander de réintégrer les rangs du Cartel.

Au départ, Draco avait espéré jouer sur les sentiments que le métis avait toujours ressentis pour lui. Malheureusement, il avait dû revoir sa stratégie quand Ron lui apprit que Ginny et Blaise s'étaient mariés peu après son incarcération et qu'ils avaient un fils de presque quatre ans, Anthony. Draco avait encaissé la nouvelle sans broncher bien qu'elle lui fit un mal de chien, réveillant en lui des souvenirs douloureux. C'était une chose de savoir que Blaise s'affichait avec la rousse pour donner le change, c'en était une autre qu'ils soient dorénavant mariés et parents d'un petit garçon.

Ron lui avait également appris que, via différentes sociétés, Blaise avait diversifié ses activités en rachetant plusieurs night-clubs, à Soho, Camden Town et Charing Cross.

C'était une information importante qui avait donné le point de départ de la réapparition progressive de Draco Malefoy. Plutôt que de débarquer du jour au lendemain dans un des casinos de Blaise, il commencerait d'abord par être vu dans un de ses night-clubs.

Draco avait jeté son dévolu sur _The Oblivion_ , à Soho. Il y était allé pour la première fois il y a une semaine et, depuis, il y était retourné chaque soir.

L'endroit l'intriguait. Mais pas autant que le tenancier des lieux.

C'était un night-club qui portait indiscutablement la marque du Cartel : classe et très sélect. L'entrée était gardée par des physionomistes qui ne laissaient passer que les clients qui correspondaient à certains critères : la beauté et des signes extérieurs de richesse. Autant dire que Draco n'avait eu aucun mal à se faire admettre dès le premier soir.

A l'intérieur, depuis les banquettes confortables aux tentures, tout était bleu nuit et argent. Le sol et les murs étaient parsemés d'une myriade d'effets lumineux qui donnait l'impression de marcher au milieu de la Voie Lactée. Si les clients, des moldus, s'émerveillaient de la prouesse technologique nécessaire à la réalisation de tels effets spéciaux, Draco n'était pas dupe : il avait immédiatement ressenti qu'une empreinte magique intense imprégnait les lieux.

Le premier soir donc, il s'était assis au bar et avait commandé un cuba libre. Des danseurs s'agitaient sur la piste, tandis que les meilleurs d'entre eux étaient invités à prendre place sur des plates-formes surélevées d'où tout le monde pouvait les voir se déhancher.

Sur le pourtour de la piste, de confortables banquettes en velours étaient disposées de manière à former des alcôves. Les tables basses croulaient sous les verres en cristal et sous les bouteilles des meilleurs et des plus coûteux champagnes.

Draco se doutait qu'à l'étage, des espaces plus intimes avaient été aménagés pour les clients VIP et leurs invités. Car même si Blaise se refusait à être sali par toute activité proche de la prostitution, il ne pouvait ignorer les désirs de luxure de certains de ses meilleurs clients. Le blond avait souri dans son verre au souvenir de quelques soirées mémorables qui s'étaient déroulées à L'Empire et qui, bien que très BCBG, avaient fini en véritable orgie.

Ces pensées l'avaient ensuite amené à s'intéresser de plus près à la clientèle qui évoluait autour de lui. Si Draco en jugeait par nombre de couples enlacés sur la piste, l'établissement pouvait indiscutablement être qualifié de _gay-friendly_ , comme beaucoup de clubs de Soho. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à repérer quelques cibles potentielles qui ne semblaient pas indifférentes.

Mais alors qu'il se préparait à aborder un grand brun qui le regardait avec insistance, son regard avait été capté par un mouvement en hauteur. Une mezzanine entièrement vitrée surplombait une partie de la salle centrale. Derrière la paroi fumée, Draco avait pu distinguer la silhouette d'un homme.

Pour une raison inexpliquée, il était persuadé que l'homme l'observait. Il s'était d'ailleurs tenu, là, debout derrière cette vitre, tout le temps où Draco était resté au club.

Cette présence avait fasciné le blond. Il ne savait ni qui était cet homme ni à quoi il ressemblait et c'est bien ce qui avait attisé sa curiosité.

Il était donc revenu le lendemain. Et l'homme était toujours là, posté derrière sa vitre.

Le troisième jour, Draco avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à sourire et lever son verre dans sa direction comme s'il lui portait un toast silencieux. L'homme n'avait pas bougé.

Le quatrième jour, il avait interrogé le barman, un certain Tom avec qui il commençait à faire ami-ami.

-C'est qui le mec là-haut ? avait-il demandé.

-C'est le patron.

Pour Draco, ça ne pouvait pas être Blaise. Le métis était beaucoup plus grand et plus massif. L'homme derrière la vitre était de taille moyenne, pas très large. Et de ce que le blond pouvait voir, il avait des cheveux ébouriffés alors que ceux de Blaise étaient ras.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-J'en sais rien, dit le barman en haussant les épaules. On l'appelle juste « Patron ». C'est pas lui qui engage le personnel. Il vient rarement dans la salle et quand il vient, il cause pas. C'est un mec bizarre. Il entre toujours par l'entrée de service et monte directement dans son cube de verre.

-A quoi il ressemble ?

-Alors là ! Pas très grand, pas très épais, cheveux foncés, un visage d'ange. Et des yeux ! D'incroyables…

-TOM ! Y a des clients qui attendent ! avait alors beuglé une voix plus loin.

-Désolé mec, faut que j'y retourne.

Draco s'était alors tourné à nouveau vers la mezzanine où l'homme l'observait toujours, il en était sûr.

-Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le cinquième jour, Draco était revenu et avait joué le grand jeu. Il avait directement allumé un mec assez bien foutu répondant au nom de Dan, avec lequel il avait dansé de manière très suggestive pendant un long moment, au point de se retrouver perché sur une des plates-formes surélevées. A la fin de la soirée, il avait pris soin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en regardant ostensiblement vers la mezzanine. Quand il avait quitté les lieux en compagnie de Dan, Draco s'était retourné une dernière fois. L'homme n'était plus là.

Le sixième jour, il était retourné au club avec une certaine appréhension. Appréhension qui se transforma bien vite en une peur irraisonnée quand il avait vu que l'homme n'était pas là.

Peut-être avait-il tout gâché en s'affichant ostensiblement comme il l'avait fait ? Et pour pas grand-chose en plus. Son rencart de la vieille s'était avéré extrêmement décevant. Il faut dire que les pensées de Draco étaient toutes entières fixées sur l'inconnu du club et Dan n'était pas vraiment parvenu à l'en détourner. La baise avait été rapide, brutale et totalement insatisfaisante.

Draco commençait d'ailleurs à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Pourquoi fantasmait-il de la sorte sur un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand l'impensable se produisit.

-Hé Draco ! l'avait interpellé le barman.

-Oui ?

-Le Patron a laissé ça pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Malefoy l'ouvrit fébrilement et en sortit un petit bristol.

 _« Demain soir, 22 heures »._

En glissant l'enveloppe dans sa poche, Draco avait eu le sentiment que son cœur recommençait à battre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

On était donc le lendemain et Draco passait les portes de _The Oblivion._

Il avait choisi une tenue sobre mais classe. Veste et pantalon noirs, sur un t-shirt à col rond très ajusté, noir également. Il allait descendre l'escalier qui menait à la salle quand une main l'arrêta.

-Je suis désolée, Monsieur, dit une jeune fille. C'est une soirée spéciale aujourd'hui. Tous les clients sont obligés d'entrer masqués.

Draco haussa un sourcil alors que la jeune fille lui présentait toute une série de masques, de formes et de couleurs différentes.

Comme il se trouvait bien trop beau pour cacher son visage, il choisit un simple loup noir et étroit qui soulignait ses yeux gris avec élégance.

Ainsi paré, il se rendit directement au bar où Tom lui servit son cuba libre. Il sirota son cocktail, dos appuyé au bar, les yeux braqués sur la mezzanine qui semblait totalement vide. Il était impatient et se posait mille questions sur ce rendez-vous que l'inconnu lui avait fixé. Car Draco était formel, il s'agissait bien d'un rendez-vous.

Il vida son verre d'un trait avant de se retourner pour en demander un autre. Il vit alors une main pousser un verre rempli dans sa direction. L'homme était là. Il portait un masque blanc qui couvrait les trois quarts de son visage, ne laissant apparaître que les mâchoires et des lèvres fines et rosées. L'obscurité et les jeux d'ombres empêchaient Draco de voir ses yeux.

-Alors vous voilà enfin, homme mystère ! dit Draco en souriant.

L'homme rit et ce fut pour Draco comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, répondit l'homme.

-La patience n'est pourtant pas mon fort. Mais j'ai aimé ce jeu…

-Ah oui ? Moi pas. Tu m'as beaucoup contrarié jeudi dernier…

-Oh ? Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai fait ce que tout le monde fait quand il vient dans un club ? Danser ? Draguer ?

-Tu m'as provoqué.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rire.

-Tu es bien présomptueux !

-Autant que toi. Avoue que tu me veux depuis que tu es venu pour la première fois dans mon club.

-Je n'avoue rien du tout. Disons seulement que tu m'as intrigué… et je suis curieux de nature.

-Je sais, souffla l'homme, très bas.

-Quoi ? réagit Draco qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Rien. Allons danser.

D'autorité, l'homme attira Draco sur la piste et se colla à lui sans attendre, enroulant les bras autour de son cou.

Très vite, la danse se fit langoureuse, lascive même. La chaleur de leur peau, le frottement de leurs hanches, le souffle du brun dans son cou, tout cela commençait à exciter fortement Draco. Il rapprocha le corps de l'autre homme encore plus contre lui et ne put résister à la tentation de glisser sa main sous sa chemise. La sensation de la peau douce contre ses doigts lui arracha un petit gémissement.

D'une main, l'homme caressa la nuque de Draco, jouant avec les petits cheveux à la base du crâne. L'autre, il l'avait glissée sous la veste, traçant des motifs imaginaires dans le bas de son dos. Quand il souleva l'étoffe du t-shirt et qu'il posa sa main sur sa peau nue, Draco fut parcouru d'un frisson qui remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Malefoy prit alors conscience de l'état d'excitation de son vis-à-vis et en joua. Il se pencha pour mordiller tendrement le lobe de l'oreille avant d'embrasser la peau du cou.

Le souffle de l'autre se faisait plus pressant, plus laborieux. La main toujours posée dans le dos de Draco migra lentement vers la ceinture du pantalon, se glissa dessous et caressa la naissance de ses fesses. Celui-ci répondit à la stimulation en mordant plus fort le lobe de l'oreille et raffermissant sa prise sur la taille fine du brun.

Ils ne parlaient pas mais leurs respirations haletantes et leurs souffles lourds disaient combien ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre.

Le brun s'écarta alors légèrement et emmena Draco hors de la piste. Il passa devant lui pour prendre un escalier qui menait à l'étage, lui laissant tout le loisir d'admirer ses fesses et ses cuisses, étroitement serrées dans un pantalon taille basse.

Draco en devenait fou. Cet homme lui faisait un effet démentiel qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec personne, pas même avec Blaise, qu'il aimait pourtant. Et il ne l'avait même pas encore embrassé…

Ils longèrent le couloir, passant devant des portes derrière lesquelles on pouvait entendre certains bruits suggestifs. Ils prirent ensuite un autre escalier, plus petit, qui menait à un étage privé.

Le brun ouvrit l'unique porte qui donnait sur le palier, découvrant un loft décoré sombrement et avec beaucoup de goût. Il attira sa proie à l'intérieur et s'adossa contre le battant alors que Draco se retournait pour le fixer.

Draco s'approcha à pas lents et en ôtant son masque. Il leva la main pour soulever celui de l'autre homme mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

-Non, dit-il simplement.

-Pourquoi ? souffla Draco. De ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es beau comme un ange…

-Je ne crois pas que toi tu me verrais comme ça.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Se connaissaient-ils ? Il regarda l'homme plus intensément et perçut un éclat vert dans ses yeux qui le troubla profondément. Il n'en montra toutefois rien, se contenta de murmurer à l'oreille de l'autre homme :

-Me diras-tu au moins comment tu t'appelles ?

-Mon nom n'a pas d'importance…

Malefoy renonça. Il avait trop envie de ce brun ténébreux et mystérieux pour épiloguer davantage. Il migra enfin vers les lèvres tentatrices de l'homme sur lesquelles il posa les siennes avec une douceur démesurée.

Il les caressa avec la pointe de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent pour exhaler un souffle chaud et légèrement sucré qui se mélangea à celui de Draco.

A ce moment précis, une vague de chaleur parcourut le corps du blond, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Il avait perçu le flux magique de son vis-à-vis. Un flux magique qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Draco recula sous le choc.

Il l'avait retrouvé. Et bien plus vite que prévu. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Draco était qu'il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer ce qu'il lui avait volé. Et que sa vie changerait alors du tout au tout.

Malefoy vit un éclat de panique traverser les yeux verts à l'idée d'avoir été reconnu et il prit sa décision en un quart de seconde : il ne pouvait pas laisser filer cette opportunité.

Comme un aigle sur sa proie, il fondit sur les lèvres du brun dans un baiser possessif et urgent. Il ne s'écarta que le temps d'arracher la chemise de son amant d'un coup sec. Draco n'eut alors de cesse de caresser et d'embrasser la peau halée du torse découvert.

Tandis qu'il mordillait et suçotait chacun des tétons avec application, il sentit sa veste glisser de ses épaules pour atterrir au sol dans un bruit mou. Il sentit son propre t-shirt être soulevé et enlevé en un temps record.

Il souleva alors le brun jusqu'au lit et s'allongea sur lui de tout son long, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Il pressa sans pudeur son bassin contre le sien, satisfait de l'entendre gémir de plaisir dans sa bouche.

N'en pouvant plus de l'insupportable frottement du tissu contre leurs érections, ils baissèrent tous les deux leurs pantalons et leurs boxers jusqu'à mi-cuisse, pressés qu'ils étaient de reprendre leur baiser. Ils crièrent tous les deux lorsque leurs sexes nus se touchèrent et Draco crut bien jouir sur l'instant tant la sensation était puissante.

Il parvint néanmoins à se maîtriser en s'écartant du corps de son amant et en se concentrant sur la hampe dure et dressée qui lui faisait face. Après s'être totalement débarrassé des pantalons, il voulut la prendre en bouche d'un seul coup mais n'en eut pas le temps.

D'un habile coup de hanche, le brun l'avait retourné sur le dos et faisait glisser sa bouche le long de son ventre, embrassant et mordillant la peau crémeuse pour finir par atteindre son membre palpitant. Il darda la pointe de sa langue au sommet, arrachant un cri rauque à Draco, avant de le lécher sur toute la longueur et de le prendre en bouche tout entier.

Chaque mouvement de succion était accompagné d'un gémissement sourd de la part du brun, qui occasionnait des vibrations sur le sexe de Draco, décuplant son plaisir.

A un fil de la jouissance, Draco écarta le brun. Il prononça un sort de protection et se plaça entre ses cuisses, se présentant devant son intimité. Mais avant de le pénétrer, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser lent, profond. Aimant.

Draco ferma les yeux, surpris lui-même de faire ce geste qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec aucun de ses partenaires, excepté Blaise.

Il s'étonna surtout d'avoir envie, voire même besoin, de cette tendresse, de cette proximité avec lui.

Lui. Entre tous, il fallait que ce soit lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et après un baiser léger, il murmura :

-Enlève ton masque… s'il te plaît.

-Non, répondit l'autre… Non.

Draco s'insinua lentement dans l'antre chaud et étroit de son amant, allant et venant profondément et murmurant toujours.

-S'il te plaît…

-Non, soufflait l'autre, pris dans les premières vagues du plaisir.

Comme le blond n'augmentait pas la cadence, l'autre gémit :

-Plus fort, s'il te plaît… prends-moi plus fort.

-Dis-moi qui tu es…

-Je te l'ai dit, haleta le brun… ça n'a pas d'importance… Prends-moi…

-Ça en a pour moi. Je veux pouvoir prononcer ton prénom quand je jouirai en toi…

-Appelle-moi comme tu veux… mais je t'en supplie, baise-moi !

Draco amorça un mouvement brusque et profond qui arracha un cri rauque à son amant. Alors qu'il le pilonnait maintenant sans relâche, il l'attrapa par la nuque et ses yeux plantés dans les siens, il murmura :

-Harry…

Il vit les yeux verts s'écarquiller de stupeur derrière le masque et un spasme d'une violence inouïe secouer le corps qu'il tenait contre lui. En sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de son membre, Draco jouit bruyamment en psalmodiant une nouvelle fois :

-Harry… Harry… Harry…

Terrassé, il s'écroula sur le corps moite de son amant. En dessous de lui, il sentait la poitrine de Harry Potter s'abaisser et se soulever à mesure qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Draco roula sur le dos, la respiration saccadée mais surtout très perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Comment as-tu su ? demanda Harry en enlevant finalement son masque.

-Ton flux magique. Quand on s'est embrassé, j'ai reconnu ton flux magique.

-Mais… comment… ah. Oui, soupira-t-il. Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on sauve la vie de quelqu'un.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 avril 2002 – Soho, Londres**

POV Draco

-Maxwell est en train de causer du grabuge, dit Blaise. Il me doit 1000 livres sterling pour la met qu'on lui a fournie la semaine dernière et non content de ça, il essaye de me doubler en la revendant moins chère à des putes de Brewer Street ! Théo, Draco, vous allez le voir et vous lui faites passer l'envie de se foutre de ma gueule. Pendant ce temps, je vais sur le chantier.

-Ok, dit Théo.

Ça fait un peu plus d'un an et demi maintenant que Blaise m'a intégré à sa bande, son « cartel » comme il dit.

En fait de bande, c'est bien plus que ça. Il est devenu totalement incontournable dans le secteur de la vente de drogues et il commence à s'investir dans le trafic d'armes. Son business lui rapporte un maximum d'argent, moldu et sorcier. Raison pour laquelle, depuis plusieurs mois, il cherche un moyen de le dissimuler. Les sommes qu'il brasse sont devenues beaucoup trop importantes pour passer inaperçues. Et le moyen, il l'a trouvé : il a racheté un vieil immeuble d'époque dans le centre de Londres qu'il est en train de rénover pour le transformer en casino.

Quand il en parle, ses yeux bleus brillent comme ceux d'un gamin le matin de Noël. J'aime le voir aussi heureux. En fait, c'est simple. Je l'aime, lui.

-Draco ?

La voix de Théo me sort de mes réflexions.

-Oui… On y va. A tout à l'heure Blaise, dis-je en prenant les clés de la BMW.

Lenny Maxwell est un dealer qui traîne habituellement à Soho, le _red light district_ de Londres. On le trouve le plus souvent à proximité des boîtes de nuit et des bars gays du quartier. Mais il nous est revenu que depuis quelques semaines, il aurait changé de clientèle : il ne fournirait plus les bars et les night clubs, mais les bordels et autres sex-shops des environs de Brewer Street. Et ça, Blaise ne peut pas l'encaisser. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec la prostitution.

Théo et moi, on le suit discrètement alors qu'il sort de son appart de Hopkins Street, un sac lourd à l'épaule. Et, effectivement, nous le voyons entrer dans un bordel de Brewer Street. Il en sort un quart d'heure plus tard, manifestement allégé du poids de son sac.

-Alors Lenny ? Quoi de neuf ? susurre Théo dans son dos en l'attrapant et l'attirant dans Green Court, une petite ruelle sordide juste à côté.

Le dealer sursaute et nous regarde avec effroi.

-Hé ! Salut les mecs ! dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblotante. Ça baigne ?

-Oh… ça pourrait aller mieux, je dis. Blaise est… comment dire ? Un peu contrarié.

-Ah… oh… Ouais, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ? je demande, doucereux.

-Je suis un peu raide pour le moment… mais je jure… je jure sur la tête de ma mère que je vais lui rembourser ce que je lui dois !

-Tsssst… laisse ta pauvre mère en dehors de ça, Lenny. Quant au fait que tu sois raide, laisse-moi en douter…

Sur ces mots, j'ouvre son blouson d'un coup sec. Dans la poche intérieure, je trouve une enveloppe contenant plusieurs centaines de livres sterling.

-Hm… dit Théo. Hé bien voilà de quoi fournir un premier acompte.

J'empoche l'argent et me rapproche encore du dealer. Avant qu'il puisse faire un geste, je m'empare de sa main et lui retourne deux doigts qui cassent net dans un craquement sinistre. Son hurlement est étouffé par ma main sur sa bouche.

-Nous reviendrons demain et les jours suivants jusqu'à ce que tu nous rembourses ce que tu nous dois. Et à chaque visite, je te casse deux doigts. C'est Ok ?

-Ouais, croasse Lenny, le visage crispé de douleur.

-Et une dernière chose… Blaise t'a expressément interdit de dealer dans le quartier des putes, alors la prochaine fois qu'on te trouve ici, tu pourras dire adieu à tes couilles. Je serai sympa, je te laisserai les embrasser avant de les jeter à l'égout.

Lenny opine frénétiquement du bonnet et décampe à toute vitesse, à peine je l'ai lâché.

Théo et moi nous apprêtons à quitter la ruelle quand je suis percuté par quelqu'un qui vient en sens inverse.

-Putain ! Fais attention ! dis-je en repoussant durement l'inconnu.

Celui-ci trébuche à nouveau et s'accroche à mon veston.

-Dégage de là ! s'emporte Théo qui prend l'homme par les épaules.

Au moment où il s'écarte enfin, il lève vers moi ses yeux verts. Je le reconnais immédiatement et sa vue me coupe le souffle.

Harry Potter.

Mais il n'a plus rien à voir avec le Survivant, avec ce gamin agaçant, pétri de bonne humeur et d'innocence et qui me rendait la vie impossible à Poudlard.

Il est défait, brisé. Et surtout drogué jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Des yeux vides, cernés, écarquillés. Il est tellement stone qu'il ne m'a même pas reconnu. Il me contourne en bredouillant des excuses et s'enfonce plus loin dans Green Court.

Théo ne l'a pas reconnu non plus car il me tire par la manche en disant :

-Allez viens Draco, on rentre.

Je me retourne pour regarder le balafré entrer dans un petit immeuble miteux d'où sortent deux hommes qui ont tout l'air de prostitués.

-Allez viens, insiste Théo. Laisse tomber, c'est qu'une pute.

Je finis par suivre Théo hors de la ruelle et je le laisse conduire pour le retour. Mon esprit est trop occupé à analyser ce que je viens de voir pour me concentrer sur la route.

J'avais vaguement appris que Potter avait laissé tomber ses études d'Auror et qu'il avait disparu dans la nature. Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il en serait réduit à… ça. Car ça me semble clair : vu le quartier où nous étions, il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que Potter se prostitue. Entendons-nous bien : il y a un an de cela, j'étais moi-même dans la rue. J'étais aussi drogué et paumé. Et si Blaise ne m'avait pas retrouvé, peut-être aurais-je aussi été forcé de vendre mon corps pour survivre. Ou bien, je serais mort. Mais moi, je suis un Proscrit. Lui, il est le Sauveur. Le Survivant. Celui que tout le monde adule. Il n'était pas censé finir comme ça.

Sur le chemin du retour, Théo s'arrête sur le chantier du futur casino. Blaise doit encore s'y trouver car sa Jaguar est garée non loin. Nous faisons un signe à Goyle qui est assis côté conducteur.

Nous retrouvons Blaise à l'étage, là où il installera ses bureaux. Alors que nous entrons, il est en train de donner des instructions précises à l'entrepreneur concernant le choix des matériaux. Il congédie ce dernier sitôt qu'il nous voit.

-Alors ? demande-t-il.

-Je crois qu'il a compris le message. Grâce à Draco, dit Théo.

-Tant mieux. Je savais que Draco trouverait les mots… n'est-ce pas Draco ? Draco ?

Je me rends compte que je suis encore plongé dans mes pensées.

-Hm. Oui, je confirme. Ce connard ne devrait plus poser de problème.

-Théo, dit Blaise. Retourne au QG. Adrian t'attend pour organiser le pizzo de demain.

Le pizzo consiste pour Blaise et ses hommes à récolter les contributions des commerçants à qui nous avons promis notre protection en échange d'une somme d'argent.

-Il paraît qu'il y a un récalcitrant à Charing Cross. Il faudra lui montrer qui commande dans le quartier, rajoute-t-il l'air de rien.

-Compte sur nous ! répond Théo en s'éloignant.

J'allais partir également mais Blaise me retient.

-Draco, tu restes avec moi.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? je demande.

-C'est à toi de me le dire. Tu as l'air absent depuis ce matin.

-Il n'y a rien. Un peu de fatigue c'est tout.

Il pose sa large main sur ma nuque et m'attire à lui.

-Draco… je te connais mieux que personne. Depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre. Je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse. C'est à cause de Ginny, c'est ça ?

-Blaise, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Salazar ! Je n'aime que toi Draco. Depuis que j'ai 8 ans.

-N'exagère pas.

-Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Je t'aime ! Ginny, ça ne veut rien dire. C'est juste un coup comme ça. Tu sais bien que c'est pour sauver les apparences. Tu sais que les femmes, c'est pour la galerie. Toi, tu es le seul homme que…

-Je sais, je coupe. Mais… tu lui fais confiance ?

-Non. Absolument pas. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance.

-Tu sais que son frère est Auror ? Qu'elle pourrait nous vendre ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis prudent. Jamais je ne parle de nos affaires avec elle. Je lui refourgue sa drogue, elle est contente et elle me lâche la grappe.

Parler de la belette me renvoie à Potter.

-Tu as besoin de moi cet après-midi ?

-Non. Théo et Adrian s'occupent de tout. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire en ville. Je serai de retour ce soir.

-J'y compte bien, me dit-il en m'embrassant. Je crève d'envie de toi.

Je souris, un peu rassuré, et laisse Blaise au choix de ses marbres et de ses boiseries.

De retour sur le trottoir, je reprends la direction de Soho. Il y en a pour une dizaine de minutes à pied. Il faut absolument que je retourne voir Potter. Non pas que je me tracasse pour lui, il pourrait bien crever, je m'en fous. Mais ce bâtard possède quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Maintenant que je sais où il crèche, je compte récupérer mon bien.

J'arrive à Green Court et je reconnais l'immeuble dans lequel Potter est entré ce matin.

La porte d'entrée n'est même pas fermée. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Je pénètre dans un hall sale, encombré de vieux journaux et de déchets en tous genres.

J'avise une première porte au rez-de-chaussée. Je l'ouvre et tombe sur une sorte de débarras. Personne ne semble vivre ici.

Je commence à monter l'escalier. Je lève le nez et note qu'il y a trois étages. En soupirant, je reprends mon ascension. Avec ma chance, la piaule de Potter se trouve tout en haut. Les marches craquent sinistrement et la rampe est totalement branlante.

Sur le palier, deux portes se font face. Je frappe à la première. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, ravagée par le tabac et l'alcool, apparaît sur le seuil.

-Tu veux quoi mon beau ? me dit-elle en me détaillant d'un air suggestif et gourmand.

Je ravale mon dégoût et demande :

-Je cherche P… Harry.

-Et tu lui veux quoi ? T'es pas son genre de client.

-Je… je ne suis pas un client. C'est un copain de l'école. Je…

La femme me fait un sourire aux dents jaunies.

-Tant mieux alors, dit-elle. Ce pauvre gosse a bien besoin d'une autre compagnie que tous ces tordus qui viennent pour le baiser. Il est au deuxième. Porte de gauche.

-Merci Madame.

La femme ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'autant de politesse car elle me regarde d'un air encore plus concupiscent.

-Pour toi, je pourrais le faire à l'œil.

Je lui fais un bref sourire avant de grimper l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième.

Alors que je suis devant la porte, je sens bien la présence d'un sorcier juste derrière. L'aura magique de Potter semble envahir tout le palier.

Je frappe quelques coups secs et comme il ne réagit pas, je décide d'entrer. Coûte que coûte, je compte la récupérer.

La chambre est dans un état indescriptible. Il y fait sale, tout est désordonné. Une odeur de sexe et de misère imprègne les murs et je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas m'enfuir.

Potter gît sur le lit, complètement défoncé. Il a la tête dans l'oreiller et il marmonne des choses incompréhensibles. Il n'a pas l'air de m'entendre. Je m'approche de lui et tâte rapidement son pantalon et son pull. J'inspecte la table de nuit, la table de séjour. Rien.

Je commence à fouiller fébrilement la pièce. J'ouvre tous les tiroirs, soulève les… choses qui traînent. Toujours rien !

-Putain de merde ! Où est ma baguette Potter ? je crie.

En deux enjambées, je rejoins le lit et je le saisis par l'épaule pour le retourner sur le dos.

-Tu m'as entendu connard ? OÙ EST MA BAG… Oh merde !

Il a les pupilles complètement dilatées, il transpire abondamment et son corps est secoué de spasmes. Son visage est déformé par l'horreur. Potter n'est pas seulement défoncé, il est en train de faire un mauvais trip.

Je regarde sur la table de nuit et je vois un petit morceau de papier buvard recouvert de petits dessins, auquel je n'avais pas fait attention la première fois. Il s'agit d'une feuille de timbres de LSD. A première vue, il a déjà consommé trois petits carrés.

Le LSD est une véritable bombe psychique qui entraîne une profonde modification de la conscience chez celui qui la consomme. Le problème, c'est que si l'état d'esprit du consommateur est mauvais au moment de la prise, le trip sera mauvais également.

Et d'après ce que je peux voir, Potter est en proie à une hallucination absolument abominable.

Je tergiverse. Je suis là pour récupérer ma baguette, c'est tout. Si Potter est trop con pour chercher l'oubli avec du LSD, c'est son problème pas le mien. Après avoir encore une fois fait le tour de la pièce et murmuré je ne sais combien d' _accio baguette_ , je dois me rendre à l'évidence : elle n'est pas ici ou bien elle est protégée par un sort de dissimulation extrêmement puissant.

Je m'apprête à partir mais au moment où je passe la porte, j'entends distinctement :

-Malefoy… je t'en prie… Je n'en peux plus de… tout ça…

Je me retourne alors et vois Potter, toujours étendu sur le lit, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il sombre à nouveau dans le délire car l'instant d'après, il crie comme un possédé.

Rapidement, je referme la porte et jette un sort de silence sur la pièce. Potter hurle des noms que je connais. Lupin. Black. Crivey. Tonks. Weasley. Il hurle même le nom de Crabbe.

Il est en train de revivre la guerre. Les morts. Ses morts et les miens. Car oui, moi aussi j'ai perdu beaucoup de gens que j'aimais dans cette putain de guerre. Et moi aussi, je me réveille encore en sursaut la nuit quand je repense à ces mois d'horreur où le Serpent vivait sous notre toit.

Alors, je m'approche et je m'assieds sur le lit, derrière Potter. Je le soulève et parvient à l'asseoir entre mes jambes. Merlin, il ne pèse presque rien. Son dos est collé à mon torse et je suis bien capable de compter chacune de ses vertèbres.

Il est toujours secoué de spasmes et murmure des choses inintelligibles. Il est en pleine phase plateau. A part attendre la descente, il n'y a absolument rien à faire. Sinon, rester près de lui pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Comme se tuer par exemple. Ce qu'il serait bien capable de faire vu l'état dans lequel il est.

Je l'entoure de mes bras et je lui murmure des choses apaisantes. Ça semble fonctionner jusqu'à ce que je sente sa magie exsuder hors de son corps.

-Et merde ! Potter ! Reprends-toi ! Garde le contrôle de ta magie !

C'est l'effet le plus dangereux que les drogues moldues peuvent avoir sur un sorcier : l'organisme est mis à tellement rude épreuve que le sorcier ne peut plus contenir sa magie. Celle-ci s'échappe jusqu'à déserter totalement son corps. C'est un phénomène irréversible.

-POTTER !

Je le secoue mais rien n'y fait. Il plonge.

Je le serre encore davantage contre moi et j'invoque alors un bouclier de protection autour de nous deux qui nous enveloppe tous les deux comme une seconde peau. De la sorte, la magie reste en contact avec son corps et pourra le réintégrer lorsqu'il aura repris conscience.

C'est la première fois que je fais une chose de ce genre et c'est une expérience assez troublante. Mon flux magique se mélange littéralement au sien pour créer l'enveloppe protectrice et je le sens qui pénètre mon organisme également. Il est un peu tard pour me questionner sur les effets que cela aura sur moi et malgré la sensation étrange, je maintiens ma prise autour du corps frêle de Potter.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça mais la tension dans son corps se dissipe. Sa respiration se calme et sa température corporelle baisse. Je prends alors le risque de lever le bouclier et je note avec satisfaction que sa magie réintègre son corps, emportant un peu de la mienne en même temps.

Lorsque le processus s'achève, Potter s'écroule, épuisé. Je pourrais partir maintenant que la crise est passée. Mais je sais qu'un des dangers du LSD est ce qu'on appelle le _flash-back_. A n'importe quel moment, la drogue peut faire un retour dans l'organisme et replonger le consommateur dans son délire.

Il faut absolument que Potter soit sous surveillance dans les jours qui viennent. Et il est hors de question que je m'y colle.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, une seule solution s'impose à moi. Je dois le déposer quelque part où on prendra soin de lui : chez les Weasley. Par chance, je sais où la belette et la sang-de-bourbe habitent. J'ai entendu Ginny le dire à Blaise.

Forcément, ils vivent dans le monde sorcier. Mais ça me facilitera la tâche. Je n'aurai qu'à transplaner sur leur perron.

-Allez Potter, accroche-toi, lui dis-je en le soulevant dans mes bras comme une princesse. T'as pas intérêt à te désartibuler. Te fais pas d'idées. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. J'ai juste pas envie que le Ministère me tombe dessus parce que tu auras crevé dans mes bras. Je suis sûr que c'est d'ailleurs le dernier endroit où tu aurais envie de crever…

Sur ces mots, je me concentre sur l'adresse des Weasley et je transplane pile au bon endroit avec un Potter encore entier contre moi.

Je frappe comme un malade sur la porte en bois jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas et une voix grave.

-C'est bon ! On arrive ! Malefoy ? Bon sang mais que… HARRY !

-Laisse-moi entrer Weasley, dis-je en repoussant le rouquin à l'intérieur.

Sans être invité, j'entre dans le salon et je dépose Potter sur le divan.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT SALE FOUINE ! HERMIONE !

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout, sinon lui sauver la vie. Alors baisse d'un ton !

-Ron ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu cries ? Malefoy ? Oh Merlin Harry !

Granger semble tétanisée par ce qu'elle voit.

-Bon, je vous le laisse. Moi j'ai fait ma part, dis-je en repartant.

-PAS SI VITE LA FOUINE ! m'arrête le roux.

-Malefoy, dit la sang-de-bourbe plus doucement. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je soupire et je consens à leur expliquer. Au fur et à mesure de mes explications, leurs visages pâlissent.

-Par Merlin, gémit Granger. Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ?

-Je n'en sais rien et ce n'est pas mon problème. Au revoir.

Cette fois, je parviens dans le couloir mais alors que je passe la porte, on me retient encore.

Weasley me regarde avec gravité.

-Heu… Malefoy… je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'es trouvé là avec Harry… mais peu importe. Merci. Merci de l'avoir aidé. Et de nous l'avoir amené.

Je hausse les épaules et pars sans demander mon reste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 mars 2010 – Soho, Londres**

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Si tu m'as reconnu… pourquoi être resté alors ?

 _Parce que ça fait 12 ans que tu détiens une chose qui m'appartient et que coucher avec toi était une occasion inespérée pour la récupérer._

-J'en avais envie, c'est tout, répondit Draco. Et toi ? Tu sais depuis le début que c'est moi…

-Parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout, dit Harry en souriant.

Sur ces mots, le brun s'allongea sur Draco et tendit le bras vers la table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en extirpa un petit sachet de poudre blanche, une lame de rasoir et une petite paille.

-T'en veux ?

Draco fit non de la tête.

-Tu as tort, c'est de la bonne, commenta-t-il toujours allongé en travers du corps de Draco.

Celui-ci le regarda verser une petite quantité de poudre sur la table et à l'aide de la lame, la façonner en une ligne droite. Tandis qu'il faisait ça, Draco remarqua les traces de piqûres à l'intérieur des bras.

Harry prit alors la petite paille et sniffa la ligne de cocaïne d'un seul coup.

-C'est l'un des avantages de bosser avec Zabini. La came est de qualité, dit-il en se redressant vivement et en s'adossant aux oreillers.

Draco pouvait déjà observer les premiers effets du _rush._ Pupilles dilatées, mouvements vifs et respiration courte. D'ici une minute, le débit de parole serait accéléré, Harry serait submergé par un sentiment d'euphorie et de puissance. C'était le moment de le faire parler.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu bosses pour Blaise ?

-Presque cinq ans.

-Et c'est venu comment ?

-J'étais dans un réseau de prostitution. Dirigé par un gang de vrais tordus. Les Niners. Blaise m'a sorti de là. Mon… enfin le chef du gang en a été vert de rage. Ça n'a pas arrangé ses relations avec le Cartel, tu penses. Bref, je me suis retrouvé à gérer l' _Oblivion_. Ça me plaît. Et je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je m'entends bien avec les autres… Théo, Mike, Miles, Greg. Même avec Ginny.

Harry se mit à rire puis continua.

-Ouais ! Quelle coïncidence, non ? Tu savais que Ginny et moi on était ensemble à Poudlard ? Notre relation n'a pas survécu à la guerre. Trop de souvenirs, trop de souffrances, pour elle comme pour moi. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

-Elle a dû parler de toi à son frère, dit Draco, l'air de rien. C'était ton meilleur pote autrefois.

Potter se rembrunit quelque peu.

-Non. Elle ne lui a rien dit. Il ne sait pas où je me trouve.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Parce que Blaise lui a fait faire un serment inviolable.

Devant l'air ahuri de Draco, Harry expliqua.

-Il paraît qu'il y a cinq ans de ça, avant que j'arrive, Ginny aurait lâché une info qui a fait du grabuge apparemment. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais Blaise a bien failli mettre Ginny à la porte à cause de ça. Il était furieux. Elle l'a supplié de ne pas la renvoyer et Blaise a cédé. Mais en contrepartie, elle a dû faire un serment inviolable de ne plus jamais dire quoi que ce soit qui concernait les affaires du Cartel. C'est pour ça que Ron ne sait pas… pour moi.

Draco était interloqué par cette nouvelle. Il y a cinq ans, c'était juste avant le meurtre de Granger. Serait-ce lié ?

-J'ai encore envie de toi, dit soudainement Harry, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

C'était l'un des effets de la cocaïne : l'augmentation brutale du désir sexuel. Il se tourna vers Draco et de la main, commença à caresser son sexe de haut en bas. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-N'empêche, dit Harry dont le cerveau passait d'un sujet à l'autre sans préavis, ça me fait bizarre de la savoir avec Blaise…

-Qui ?

-Ben Ginny, répondit-il sans cesser son mouvement sur le membre de plus en plus dur.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda Draco qui commençait à perdre pied depuis que la bouche du brun était venue rejoindre sa main.

-Non… c'est juste que… Blaise aime… les hommes, non ? commenta-t-il en deux succions.

-Comment le sais-tu ? sursauta Draco.

Un sourire étrange s'étira sur les lèvres de Harry.

-Oh, je le sais. Crois-moi, dit-il avant de reprendre possession du membre de Draco.

-Tu… tu as couché avec Blaise ? persista le blond, d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus neutre possible.

-Oh oui… et plus d'une fois. Et je dois dire qu'il est absolument phénoménal. Mais c'était avant toi. Là, j'avoue ne pas savoir lequel je préfère.

Quelque chose venait de se briser à l'intérieur de Draco. Blaise avait couché avec Potter.

 _Je n'aime que toi. Depuis que j'ai 8 ans. Je t'aime. Tu es le seul homme qui compte pour moi. Tu seras toujours le seul._

D'un mouvement brusque, Draco bascula sur Harry. Il le retourna sur le ventre et souleva son bassin vers lui. Il le pénétra sans aucun égard mais cela ne sembla guère déranger le brun qui gémit avec bonheur et en redemanda.

Draco multiplia les coups de rein, baisant Harry sauvagement. Quand il sentit le corps sous lui se tendre, il le saisit à la gorge et pressa deux doigts sur sa tranchée, l'empêchant de respirer. La sensation d'asphyxie augmentait dangereusement le plaisir qu'Harry ressentait. S'il resserrait sa prise ou s'il la maintenait un peu trop longtemps, il le tuerait à coup sûr.

Lorsque Draco finit par relâcher la pression, Harry jouit dans un râle bestial, le corps secoué de convulsions. Le blond se libéra juste après mais son cri à lui tenait davantage du désespoir que du plaisir.

Il se retira, laissant Harry rouler sur le dos.

-Putain Malefoy… C'est officiel, tu baises mille fois mieux que Zabini.

Draco ne dit rien, se contentant de se lever. Sans prendre la peine de chercher sa baguette pour lancer un sort de nettoyage, il remit son boxer et son pantalon. Il récupéra près de la porte son t-shirt et sa veste.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait renfilé son boxer également et se tenait assis au bord du lit.

Draco le regarda se lever et se diriger vers lui.

Harry se dressa un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer les lèvres de Draco d'un baiser léger.

-Tu reviendras ? demanda-t-il.

A la vue de ses grands yeux verts, de ses joues encore rougies par l'orgasme et ses lèvres gonflées d'avoir été mordues, Draco faillit bien répondre oui.

A la place, il prit son portefeuille dans sa veste et en sortit deux billets de 50 livres qu'il glissa dans l'élastique du boxer. Il se pencha à l'oreille du brun et murmura :

\- Peut-être. C'est la première fois que je me tape une pute et je dois dire que tu sais y faire.

Harry recula sous l'insulte, les yeux flamboyants. Il arracha les billets de son boxer et les jeta rageusement par terre.

-Fous le camp d'ici Malefoy, siffla-t-il. Et ne remet plus jamais les pieds dans mon club.

Draco haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de Harry, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-On se reverra Potter. Bientôt.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci pour review.** **Voici la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil**

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Draco n'avait plus mis les pieds à l' _Oblivion_. Et depuis deux semaines, il essayait, tant bien que mal de faire le tri dans ses émotions.

Blaise avait couché avec Potter.

Cette réalité s'imposait à lui à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, formant une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulu hurler, pleurer cette douleur mais il n'y parvenait pas. A la place, il la ressassait. Encore et encore.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ça l'affectait autant. Ce n'était pas comme si Blaise ne l'avait jamais trompé.

Quand le métis avait commencé à s'afficher avec Ginny Weasley, Draco avait bien cru en mourir, tellement ça lui avait fait mal. Mais parce qu'il était désespérément amoureux de son ami d'enfance, il avait cru Blaise quand celui-ci lui avait affirmé que la rousse n'était qu'une façade.

Bien vite, il s'était cependant rendu compte que Ginny devenait une constante dans la vie de Blaise et qu'ils couchaient ensemble pas seulement pour la galerie.

Le métis avait beau lui affirmer qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne autant qu'il l'aimait lui, Draco n'avait pas pu se résoudre à accepter la situation. Il avait pris la décision de s'éloigner de Blaise, pour son propre bien. Mais Draco était faible quand il s'agissait de Blaise et celui-ci le savait. Il en avait joué, répétant au blond combien il l'aimait et que même s'il couchait avec des femmes, il serait toujours le seul homme dans sa vie.

Le seul jusqu'à Potter.

Potter et son sourire d'enfant. Potter et ses foutus yeux verts, trop grands et trop brillants. Potter et son corps si fragile et si fort à la fois.

Potter qui l'avait obsédé par sa seule présence derrière une vitre fumée. Potter qui l'avait incendié d'un seul baiser. Potter qui lui avait fait tout oublier.

Y compris Blaise.

A ce moment-là, tout changea pour Draco. La voix de sa conscience qui tentait désespérément de se faire entendre depuis des jours avait enfin eu gain de cause. Et Draco avait écouté et admis la cruelle vérité qu'elle venait lui murmurer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 avril 2010 – The Farkle, Londres sorcier**

Le moment était enfin venu pour Draco de concrétiser la mission d'infiltration et d'approcher Blaise.

Le jour n'avait pas été choisi par hasard. Blaise organisait au _Farkle_ une grande soirée de gala pour fêter les cinq ans d'ouverture de son casino. Tout le Cartel serait là.

Même s'il n'avait pas été officiellement invité, Draco allait s'y présenter d'autorité. Il connaissait bien Blaise et sa façon de raisonner : il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était informé du « retour » de son ancien bras droit et s'il était désireux de le revoir, il aurait repris le nom de Malefoy sur la liste des invités.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Ron était parvenu à se procurer la liste des invités et Malefoy y figurait bel et bien.

Vu l'importance de l'événement, le blond avait commandé un smoking coûteux, dont le prix d'achat, aux frais du Ministère, avait donné la migraine à Dawlish pendant une semaine. Le Chef des Aurors n'avait cependant pas eu le choix d'accepter la dépense, au grand plaisir de Ron.

C'était donc vêtu comme un prince que Draco Malefoy se présenta à l'entrée du Casino.

-Avez-vous un carton d'invitation Monsieur ? demanda le préposé à l'entrée.

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit Draco avec l'assurance hautaine qui lui était propre.

-Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

-Draco Malefoy.

Le préposé eut un bref sursaut à l'entente du nom de famille honni mais se reprit bien vite.

-Veuillez entrer Monsieur Malefoy. En tant qu'invité VIP, vos crédits seront illimités. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

 _Invité VIP ?_ se dit Malefoy. _Je te reconnais bien là mon cher Blaise._

Si l' _Empire_ était déjà très impressionnant, ce n'était rien comparé au luxe du _Farkle_.

Le hall était immense. Les murs et le sol étaient entièrement couverts de marbre clair. Les plafonds en stuc blanc supportaient le poids de larges lustres en cristal et en dorure diffusant une lumière douce malgré leur taille. Sur le pourtour du plafond, une rigole finement sculptée cachait un système d'éclairage indirect.

Un épais tapis rouge vif traversait le hall en direction d'une gigantesque double porte ouvrant sur la grande salle.

Quand Draco entra dans celle-ci, il eut le souffle coupé. La moquette au sol était d'une riche couleur bleu nuit et or, assortie à de lourdes tentures qui habillaient les ouvertures vers les salles annexes. Des colonnes blanches soutenaient une balustrade qui faisait le tour de la salle. De hautes tables de jeux de cartes étaient disséminées à intervalles réguliers. Elles étaient toutes en merisier, tapissées d'un feutre vert et des chaises hautes munies d'épais coussins grège, étaient placées devant elles.

Tout comme dans le hall, des luminaires en cristal étaient accrochés au plafond, finement ouvragé par des moulures en stuc blanc.

Un serveur présenta une coupe de champagne à Draco que celui-ci saisit volontiers.

Il regarda autour de lui, appréciant tant la beauté des lieux que l'allure des invités. Comme il admirait les sculptures qui surmontaient les colonnes, il remarqua un groupe de personnes sur la coursive. Blaise était accoudé à la balustrade, embrassant du regard les invités rassemblés à ses pieds.

Vêtu d'un costume noir, d'une chemise et d'une cravate blanche, il était magnifique. A ses côtés, Ginny Weasley ne l'était pas moins dans une robe fourreau vert émeraude qui faisait ressortir à merveille son teint de porcelaine et ses cheveux roux savamment noués en chignon.

Draco reconnut également Théodore Nott, Michael Harper, Terrence Higgs et Miles Bletchey. Le fidèle Grégory Goyle se tenait juste à côté de Blaise.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'on l'observait, Blaise baissa les yeux et ils croisèrent ceux de Draco. Il ne semblait nullement étonné de sa présence et se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en levant son verre.

Draco en fit autant. Il détourna ensuite le regard et se fondit dans la foule.

Il s'assit à une table de Black Jack où le croupier lui distribua des cartes immédiatement. Celui-ci portait un pantalon et un gilet bleu nuit sur une chemise d'un blanc étincelant, au col amidonné. Le blond disposait d'une bonne réserve de gallions et prit plaisir à faire quelques parties. La chance était avec lui car il remporta la troisième manche.

Ses gains en poche, il quitta la table de Black Jack et entreprit de visiter les autres salles.

Au gré de ses pérégrinations, il arriva devant la salle de poker réservée aux gros joueurs.

Elle était assez différente des autres. Plus petite, elle était couverte au sol d'une moquette aux tons chauds déclinés entre le chocolat, le caramel et le fauve. Les murs alternaient les panneaux de lambris et de verre opaque.

Les quelques tables ovales en acajou et recouvertes de feutre vert étaient entourées de confortables chaises à dossiers rembourrés en tissu rayé fauve, chamois et chocolat.

Des appliques murales diffusaient une lumière chaude et apaisante.

Ci et là, des fauteuils disposés en cercle permettaient aux joueurs de faire une pause ou d'attendre qu'une place se libère. Des bouquets de fleurs fraîches ornaient les tables basses en verre.

Draco ayant été renseigné à l'entrée comme invité VIP, il put accéder à une table de jeu sans aucune difficulté. Parmi ses voisins, il reconnut quelques pointures du Magenmagot, des hommes d'affaires respectables et d'autres moins. Il songea non sans une certaine ironie, qu'ici peu importait manifestement qu'il soit un Proscrit, tant qu'il parvenait à suivre les mises.

Il joua deux parties qu'il remporta aisément. Décidément, la chance était vraiment avec lui ce soir.

Il allait entamer une troisième partie quand deux hommes baraqués qu'il ne connaissait pas se présentèrent à lui.

-Monsieur Malefoy ? Monsieur Zabini demande à vous rencontrer. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous suivre s'il vous plaît ?

-Avec plaisir, Messieurs, répondit Draco.

 _Nous y voilà._

Ils traversèrent la grande salle avant d'arriver dans un hall secondaire sur lequel donnait un escalier en marbre. Draco suivit les deux hommes à l'étage et s'arrêta en même temps qu'eux devant une double porte en chêne.

Un des deux hommes frappa contre le panneau en bois et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Monsieur Malefoy est là, dit l'homme.

-Faites-le entrer, répondit une voix grave au timbre chaud que Draco reconnaîtrait entre mille.

L'homme s'effaça pour laisser Draco pénétrer dans une grande pièce, relativement sombre, au plafond bas. Les murs étaient couverts aux deux tiers de lambris en chêne, tandis que le tiers restant était tapissé d'un papier peint vert doux.

Sur le parquet en wengé était posé un large tapis vert et argent.

Une odeur familière flottait dans l'air. L'odeur du bois, du whisky et des cigares.

A gauche de la pièce, des fauteuils en tissu de couleur crème entouraient une table basse. Les trois hommes qui occupaient les sièges se levèrent à l'arrivée de Draco. Celui-ci les salua par un signe de tête.

Il y avait Michael Harper, Graham Pritchard et bien sûr Théodore Nott.

Mais celui qui intéressait Draco était au fond de la pièce, assis derrière un immense bureau en acajou foncé, caressant nonchalamment la tête d'un chat abyssin qui ronronnait paisiblement dans ses bras. Son beau visage était à peine éclairé par la lumière tamisée d'un abat-jour.

-Bonsoir Draco.

-Bonsoir Blaise, répondit le blond.

Le métis se leva et déposa le chat sur le fauteuil en cuir vert bouteille qu'il occupait. Il se dirigea vers Draco et lui fit une chaleureuse accolade.

-Bon retour parmi nous mon ami.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête alors qu'il notait que les autres n'affichaient pas forcément une mine réjouie. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait le cran de contester une prise de position de leur chef. Théo posa néanmoins la question :

-Alors, tu es bel et bien de retour… Pour de bon j'espère.

-Je l'espère aussi. Sauf si je me retrouve à nouveau enfermé à Azkaban pour un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis, dit Draco plus durement qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Blaise se raidit.

-C'était une malheureuse affaire… Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'ai pas pensé à l'injustice que tu subissais là-bas. Mais tu connais nos principes Draco. Le Cartel ne pouvait pas intervenir, du moins pas directement. Il est évident que je me suis arrangé pour que tu sois sous protection pendant ton incarcération. Tu n'as pas été … ennuyé n'est-ce pas ?

-Ennuyé ? répéta Draco dans un petit rire. Si ça veut dire violé, non je ne l'ai pas été. Et c'est donc à toi que je le dois.

-C'était le moins que je pouvais faire, dit Blaise.

Comme Draco ne répondait rien, Pritchard intervint.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu tant de temps pour revenir Draco ?

-A ton avis Graham ? Blaise me confie la direction d'une mission qui tourne au fiasco. On perd les armes et l'argent, je suis blessé et ensuite arrêté pour meurtre. Crois-tu que je sois assez arrogant pour revenir comme si de rien n'était ?

-Draco, dit Blaise en posant une main sur son épaule. Personne, tu entends, personne ne t'aurait reproché quoi que ce soit. Nous avons été dupés. Toi comme moi. Ceci dit, je comprends que tu avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul… Mais dis-nous. Comment as-tu survécu ?

-Quelques petits braquages à gauche et à droite. Le dernier a été plutôt lucratif et m'a permis de me refaire et de vivre correctement.

-Tu reviens alors que tes ennuis sont derrière toi ? s'étonna Blaise. Au lieu de venir demander notre aide ? Ta fierté est ta plus grande qualité Draco. Mais je suis peiné que tu ne nous aies pas fait suffisamment confiance pour revenir vers nous. Nous sommes une famille, tu l'as oublié ? Entre membres d'une famille, nous nous entraidons !

Draco prit un air judicieusement contrit.

-Je suis désolé Blaise… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Bien sûr que j'avais confiance en vous ! Mais comprends-moi. J'étais vraiment honteux de ce qui s'était passé…

-Bien sûr que je te comprends ! Ecoute, laissons cela derrière nous. Tu es revenu, c'est l'essentiel et j'attends que tu reprennes la place qui est la tienne !

-La place qui est la mienne ? répéta Draco, abasourdi.

-Mon bras droit, évidemment.

Le blond était sincèrement étonné par cette proposition. Il s'attendait à réintégrer le Cartel plus ou moins rapidement mais pas à retrouver immédiatement sa place de numéro deux de l'organisation.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais. Je le savais. Personne n'a pris ta place Draco, insista Blaise.

Draco se tendit à ces propos à double sens. Personne n'avait pris sa place. Mais où ? Dans l'organisation ? Dans son lit ? Ou dans son cœur ?

Il se tourna vers les trois autres et put voir à leurs sourires crispés qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement ravis par cette nouvelle. Blaise ne semblait toutefois pas affecté. Au contraire.

-Laissez-nous, dit-il alors. Je dois parler à Draco. En privé.

-Blaise, tenta Théo… Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est un peu prématuré de…

-J'ai dit : laissez-nous.

Le ton était froid et sans réplique. Les trois hommes quittèrent le bureau sans rien oser ajouter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

-Tout le monde n'a pas l'air ravi de mon retour, dis-je une fois la porte refermée.

-Laisse-les dire. Ils sont jaloux, c'est tout.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installe tout doucement et je décide de le briser.

-L'endroit est splendide. L'Empire était déjà une grande réussite. Mais ici, je dois dire que ça dépasse tout ce que je pouvais imaginer !

-C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? me demande Blaise, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je suis sincère. Ce casino est une pure merveille !

-Je suis content qu'il te plaise. Ça n'a pas été de tout repos tu sais ! Installer des salles de jeux dans le monde sorcier n'a rien à voir avec le monde moldu. J'ai dû penser à des choses inimaginables comme faire poser des barrières d'occlumencie dans toutes les pièces, autour de toutes les tables. Sinon, tu imagines la tricherie ? Comment jouer au poker si le joueur s'introduit dans l'esprit du croupier, et des autres joueurs… Pareil pour les machines ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de sorts de blocage qu'il y a dessus ! Un moment donné, je me suis dit qu'il était plus simple de placer un bouclier anti-magie sur tout le casino mais ça n'aurait sûrement pas plu aux clients…

-En effet… Mais ça doit te demander un travail fou de maintenir les sorts en place…

-Pfff… tu n'as pas idée. J'emploie un groupe de 20 poseurs de sorts parmi les meilleurs du monde sorcier. Je les ai débauché chez Gringott's… me dit-il en faisant un petit sourire suffisant.

Je ris avec lui.

-Le succès est au rendez-vous si je comprends bien…

-Oh oui, me répond-t-il. Et le plus incroyable, c'est la diversité de ma clientèle. Des juges, des commerçants, des hommes politiques, des employés du Ministère…

-Oui, j'ai vu ça. Personne ne te met en difficulté ?

-Mes casinos sont tout à fait légaux. Celui-ci encore plus que l'autre. Personne ne peut rien me reprocher. Oh bien sûr, il y en a eu pour s'offusquer du fait qu'un Proscrit ait pu faire fortune… mais rien ne m'en empêchait ! Les Lois de Proscription ont tout pris à ma famille mais elles ne s'appliquent pas à la fortune que j'ai pu acquérir après ! Donc ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de me regarder dépenser mes millions au nez et à la barbe du Ministère, s'enflamma le métis. Au départ, j'ai cru que les sorciers répugneraient à fréquenter l'établissement d'un Proscrit mais comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas le cas… Ils se moquent bien de savoir qui dirige le casino, tant qu'ils peuvent boire, se détendre et gagner de l'argent…

-Si tes affaires tournent bien, tu pourrais envisager de laisser tomber l'autre business, je dis doucement.

-Non, me répond-t-il après un temps. C'est vrai que ça tourne bien pour le moment mais jusqu'à quand ? La drogue, les armes, ça, ça marchera toujours. Donc, non, je ne laisserai pas tomber.

Je hoche la tête. En un sens, je peux le comprendre.

-Hm… tu as… tu as appris pour Adrian ? me demande-t-il alors.

-Oui, j'ai appris.

Blaise s'assoit soudainement dans l'un des fauteuils et se prend la tête entre les mains.

-Salazar ! J'ai cru devenir fou quand c'est arrivé !

-Je m'en doute.

-Non ! Tu ne te doutes de rien ! crie-t-il en se relevant. Ce bâtard de Boss est venu me narguer sur mon territoire ! Dans ma maison ! Il a touché à mon conseiller ! Merde ! Adrian était ultra protégé ! Comment a-t-il pu l'approcher ?

-Ultra protégé ? je répète, étonné.

Blaise soupire en se rasseyant.

-Après… après ce qui s'est passé à Anlaby, j'ai compris qu'on pouvait m'atteindre au plus près… dans ce que j'ai de plus cher… Alors j'ai renforcé les protections autour de Théo et Adrian. Pour toi… c'était… c'était hélas trop tard. Je… je m'en suis tellement voulu. Si… tu étais mort ce jour-là, oh Merlin, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Jamais.

Il se redresse alors et me regarde avec une intensité peu commune.

-Draco… je… je suis tellement content que tu sois là, à nouveau. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

En disant cela, il a comblé la distance qui nous séparait et il me tient étroitement enlacé contre lui. Je lui rends son étreinte. Une étreinte que j'attendais depuis des mois et dont j'espérais tant. Nos corps s'alignent toujours aussi parfaitement et je peux sans aucun doute dire que je suis bien dans ses bras. Mais je n'ai plus le sentiment d'y être à ma place.

-Promets-moi que tu ne partiras plus jamais, souffle-t-il dans mon cou.

-On ne peut jamais rien promettre, Blaise. C'est toi qui me l'as appris.

Il s'écarte de moi et tient mon visage entre ses mains.

-Tu as changé Draco… mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tant de choses ont changé depuis que tu es parti.

-Je sais. Je pense d'ailleurs que je dois te féliciter pour ton mariage. Et ton enfant.

Ses mains retombent le long de son corps et il recule.

-Oui. Je… c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Tu sais…

-Oui. Les apparences.

-Draco ! Comprends-moi ! Tu… tu étais en prison ! J'étais persuadé de ne plus te revoir ! J'ai voulu…

-Devant les autres, tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu savais que je reviendrais…

-Oui… je sais… je … oh merde Draco ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ? s'emporte-t-il.

-Mais rien, Blaise… rien du tout. Je ne te demande aucune explication. C'est toi qui t'empêtres tout seul dedans…

Il remarque mon sourire narquois et il revient vers moi aussi vite qu'il est parti.

-T'es un emmerdeur Malefoy… un putain d'emmerdeur qui m'a manqué.

Ses lèvres se posent brusquement sur les miennes en un baiser possessif. Sa langue force le barrage de mes dents et investit ma bouche avec vigueur. Ses bras se referment autour de moi comme s'il n'allait plus jamais me laisser partir.

Je lui rends son baiser avec la même ardeur, à la recherche de ce frisson familier qui m'envahissait habituellement quand on s'embrassait lui et moi.

Blaise est littéralement consumé de désir, je le vois dans ses yeux et je le sens à ses caresses urgentes. A cet instant, je sais que j'ai les commandes, que je pourrais le baiser maintenant, debout contre son bureau. Parce que c'est comme ça entre nous deux. Dans le Cartel, il est le patron et je lui obéis au doigt et à l'œil. Dans la chambre, c'est lui qui est à genoux. Ce sentiment de pouvoir que j'ai sur lui dans ces moments est totalement grisant.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, quelque chose me retient. Un vide en moi. Un manque. Le frisson, l'étincelle, la petite décharge électrique. Où sont-ils ?

A contrecœur, je m'écarte de Blaise. Je pose mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, la gorge serrée et le cœur inondé de tristesse. Lui ne se rend compte de rien.

-Je vais y aller maintenant, dis-je.

Il hoche la tête et m'embrasse doucement.

-Je t'attends à l'Empire, à 9 heures lundi matin, d'accord ?

-J'y serai.

Alors que je me dirige vers la porte, il me retient encore et me serre à nouveau contre lui.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenu. Tout ira bien désormais, tout redeviendra comme avant, souffle-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas car je ne veux pas lui mentir. Pourtant je le sais : rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Alors je me dégage doucement de lui et me tourne vers la porte.

Dans mon dos, il me demande, très bas :

-Draco… Est-ce que… est-ce que je t'ai perdu ?

-Blaise, dis-je en soupirant. Tu es marié. Tu as un fils. Tu es riche, puissant. Tu es craint. Que puis-je t'apporter d'autre ?

-Ton amour Draco ! Ton amour !

Je crispe les poings et je me retourne pour le fusiller du regard. C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter.

-ET MOI ? je crie. ET MOI ? QUE ME DONNES-TU A MOI BLAISE ? QUE FAIS-TU DE MES SENTIMENTS ? A PART LES ECRASER A LA MOINDRE OCCASION !

Il recule, choqué car depuis qu'on se connaît je n'ai jamais crié sur lui de la sorte. Mais il se reprend très vite et pointe un doigt accusateur vers moi.

-Tu es sacrément gonflé ! Sans moi, tu serais encore dans la rue ! Je t'ai tout donné ! J'ai tout accepté de toi : ton arrogance, ta fierté, ton caractère de merde ! J'AI ACCEPTE QUE TU ME BAISES MALEFOY !

Je secoue tristement la tête.

-C'est donc à ça que se résume ton amour pour moi… tu m'as laissé te baiser.

-Draco… je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Je lève la main pour le faire taire.

-Ecoute Blaise, arrêtons-là avant que l'un de nous ne dise quelque chose qu'il regrettera vraiment. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Pour répondre à ta question, tu ne m'as pas perdu. Enfin… tu n'as pas perdu ton meilleur ami. Je… je voudrais vraiment qu'on reste amis. Si tu veux encore de moi dans le Cartel, je te serai loyal, comme je l'ai toujours été. Mais c'est à toi de décider.

J'ai bien conscience d'avoir sérieusement mis en balance la mission d'infiltration. En refusant d'être à nouveau l'amant de Blaise, il peut me virer d'un instant à l'autre.

-Tu es le meilleur Draco. Le Cartel ne peut pas se passer de toi.

Je hoche la tête, soulagé et déçu à la fois.

-Et tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami.

-Merci Blaise.

-Ce sera dur, tu sais…

-Je sais.

Il ne répond rien. Parce que tout est dit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 avril 2010 – The Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

Sitôt qu'il fut rentré à Islington, Draco avait envoyé un hibou à Ron Weasley pour l'informer, dans un langage codé, qu'il réintégrait le Cartel dès lundi matin.

Puis il s'était soûlé. Il n'avait émergé que le dimanche midi, la tête lourde, le cœur brisé mais parfaitement conscient d'une chose : son histoire avec Blaise, c'était du passé.

Certes il l'avait aimé. Il resterait à jamais le premier garçon dont il était tombé amoureux. Il resterait à jamais le premier garçon avec qui il avait fait l'amour.

Mais c'était fini.

Durant son incarcération, à aucun moment Blaise n'était venu lui rendre visite. A aucun moment, il n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit pour le sortir de là. A la place, il avait recruté Potter. Il avait baisé Potter. Il avait épousé Ginny et lui avait fait un enfant.

Quant à Draco, il devait bien être un tant soit peu honnête avec lui-même : il avait trompé Blaise avec Potter. Et il avait aimé ça. Il avait couché avec Potter sans état d'âme. Sans une seule pensée pour Blaise, focalisé qu'il était sur son objectif : récupérer sa baguette.

En cela, était-il différent de Potter ? Cela ne faisait-il pas de lui une pute également ?

Cette réflexion en amena une autre, qui le consterna profondément : il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait et dit au brun. Mais depuis quand un Malefoy s'appesantissait-il sur des regrets ?

Depuis, il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à Potter qu'il regrettait. Ça l'obsédait à tel point qu'il prit la décision de retourner au club le soir-même. Il y avait de fortes chances que Potter ait donné sa description et son nom aux physionomistes pour lui interdire l'entrée, mais peu lui importait. Il devait y retourner.

Sur le coup de 20 heures, lorsqu'il se présenta à la porte, le videur le reconnut immédiatement mais ne fit rien pour lui barrer l'accès. Au contraire, il le salua poliment en ouvrant grand la porte.

On était dimanche, il était encore tôt et il y avait peu de monde dans la salle. Draco s'installa au bar où Tom lui dit gentiment :

-Salut Draco ! T'étais passé où tout ce temps ?

-Cloué au lit par une mauvaise grippe.

-Oh. Content de voir que tu vas mieux. Comme d'habitude ?

-Oui, merci Tom.

Son verre en main, Draco se tourna lentement vers la mezzanine, conscient de la tension nerveuse qui avait pris naissance dans son ventre.

Il leva les yeux. Harry était là. Debout devant la vitre, les mains dans les poches.

Draco se leva à son tour et se posta au milieu de la piste, fixant la paroi vitrée sans bouger. Après quelques instants, Harry se détourna et disparut de son champ de vision. Le blond soupira et s'apprêta à aller se rasseoir au bar quand un homme se présenta à lui.

-Suivez-moi, dit-il sommairement.

Draco ne posa aucune question et le suivit jusqu'à un petit ascenseur. L'homme le fit entrer dans la cabine et actionna un bouton. Les portes se refermèrent pour se rouvrir à peine quelques instants plus tard. Draco n'avait même pas senti la cabine s'élever.

La pièce en face de lui était grande, faiblement éclairée. Il pouvait voir au fond un grand bureau en verre et en acier, un ordinateur dernier cri, un bar bien garni et des fauteuils qui semblaient plus que confortables.

Appuyé à l'avant du bureau, se tenait Harry. Draco ne voyait pas son visage car il était dans la pénombre.

-Que fais-tu ici Malefoy ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas revenir.

-Tu aurais pu m'interdire l'accès. Tu ne l'as pas fait.

Harry ne répondit rien.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait monter si tu ne voulais plus me voir ?

A nouveau, pas de réponse. Draco décida d'avancer vers le bureau. A mesure qu'il approchait, il pouvait distinguer les traits de Potter. La ligne douce de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux verts brillants malgré les cernes qui les entouraient. Il remarqua pour la première fois qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes. Avait-il toujours eu un regard aussi… intense ? Draco ne s'en souvenait plus.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici Potter ? dit Draco.

Il était à quelques centimètres à peine de lui et il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et se redressa. Sans préavis, il saisit la nuque de Draco à deux mains et l'embrassa. Ni plus ni moins qu'une décharge électrique secoua Draco de haut en bas. A son corps défendant, il entoura la taille de Harry de ses mains et le serra plus étroitement contre lui. Ses lèvres, sa langue, répondaient aux moindres sollicitations de Harry comme s'ils se connaissaient par cœur. Draco se laissait envahir par le goût et l'odeur de Harry. Un mélange doux et un peu épicé.

Mais aussi fabuleux était-il, Draco mit fin au baiser lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il commençait à s'abandonner un peu trop à l'étreinte de Potter et qu'il risquait bien de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Il haussa un sourcil en fixant Harry.

-Et bien ? Que me vaut cet… accueil ? questionna-t-il dans un sourire en coin.

-Je suis une pute, rappelle-toi, dit Harry. C'est bien ce que font les putes, non ? Elles allument et elles baisent.

Draco recula et expira bruyamment, passant la main dans ses cheveux. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Ecoute Potter… Pour l'autre jour… je… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, ni faire référence à ton… passé. Excuse-moi.

-Tu quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

-Je suis désolé !

Potter partit d'un irrépressible fou rire.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris ? s'énerva Draco qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

-Oh putain ! J'aurai au moins vécu pour entendre ça ! J'aurais dû t'enregistrer, histoire de me le repasser au moins trois fois par jour ! Putain, c'est mieux que le sexe, la coke et l'héro confondus !

-Mais de quoi tu parles bordel !

-Tu as dit que tu étais désolé, hoquetait Harry. Tu t'es excusé ! Draco Malefoy s'est excusé auprès de Harry Potter.

Draco grogna devant l'attitude puérile de Harry.

-Ouais… ben, tu sais quoi ? Je les reprends mes excuses ! Va te faire foutre !

-Mais volontiers !

-T'es un connard Potter, râla Draco. Si tu m'as fait venir pour te foutre de ma gueule, je me tire.

Comme Draco allait quitter le bureau, Harry le retint par le bras.

-Attends ! Attends, Malefoy… Reste. C'est moi qui suis désolé, reprit-il sérieusement. J'apprécie tes excuses. Et je les accepte.

En disant cela, Harry tendit la main. Draco le regarda en haussant le sourcil mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

-Allez Malefoy... Ce serait pas mal de tourner la page.

-Ok, opina-t-il en prenant finalement la main tendue. Tournons la page.

Harry tira alors brusquement Draco vers lui et saisit son entre-jambe avec son autre main.

-Parfait… mais tu me traites de pute encore une fois et je te jure que t'arrache la queue avec les dents, siffla-t-il.

Draco tressaillit en voyant la lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux verts, lueur aussitôt remplacée par un éclat malicieux. Harry fit alors un sourire absolument craquant selon les critères du blond et l'embrassa en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Allez viens, dit alors Harry. Descendons boire un verre au bar avant que je ne te saute dessus.

Draco mit quelques instants avant de se ressaisir. Cette conversation avait été surnaturelle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Draco prirent place dans une alcôve du carré VIP afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité.

Avant de s'installer, Harry appela le barman :

-Tom ! Un cuba libre et un Manhattan s'il te plaît.

Ledit Tom sursauta quand il reconnut son patron et se dépêcha de préparer les consommations.

-Ce pauvre Tom a failli faire une attaque ! plaisanta Draco. Je crois qu'il n'imaginait pas que tu connaissais son prénom.

-Je connais le nom de chacun des employés de cette boîte. Leur nom, leur adresse, le nom de leur mère, de leur tante, de leur chien. Ce qu'ils bouffent à midi et avec qui ils baisent. C'est pour ça que Blaise me paye, répondit Harry soudain sérieux.

Une jolie hôtesse s'approcha avec un plateau et posa les verres sur la table basse, en prenant bien soin de se pencher pour faire admirer son décolleté. Harry lui fit un sourire aguicheur et elle quitta le carré VIP en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-La pauvre… elle n'a pas compris qu'elle perd son temps. A la tienne Malefoy ! dit-il en levant son verre.

Draco en fit autant.

-Depuis quand tu es gay Potter ?

-Depuis la quatrième année à Poudlard, répondit-il sans ciller. Depuis que je vous ai vu toi et ton père à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je vous ai trouvé drôlement bien foutus tous les deux.

Draco s'étouffa avec son rhum-coca.

-Qu…quoi ? croassa-t-il en frottant son menton avec une serviette en papier. Tu… tu as maté mon père ?

-Ben quoi ? Ton père était un très bel homme.

-Mais t'étais pas bien ou quoi ?

-Exactement ce que je me suis dit sur le moment ! Raison pour laquelle je me suis employé par la suite à me convaincre que j'aimais les filles. Mais j'ai renoncé au bout d'un temps. Ceci dit, je remarque que tu ne t'offusques pas du fait que je t'ai maté toi, sourit-il en pointant un doigt vers lui.

-Oui, ben… excuse-moi d'avoir le sens des priorités…

-Ça fait deux fois que tu t'excuses en une soirée Malefoy… ça devient flippant.

Draco roula des yeux.

Harry fit alors un geste vague de la main et le volume sonore du night-club diminua suffisamment autour d'eux pour leur permettre d'avoir une conversation sans devoir crier. Draco le regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu… tu pratiques la magie sans baguette ?

-Hm… oui, pour les sorts de base. C'est plus pratique que d'avoir toujours une baguette sur soi.

-Tu veux dire… que tu n'as plus ta baguette ?

-Si bien sûr ! Elle est dans un coffre, chez moi. Je ne la prends que lorsque le Cartel m'envoie en mission.

Cette information contrariait Draco. Récupérer sa baguette serait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait envisagé.

-En parlant du Cartel, reprit Harry. J'ai appris que tu étais officiellement de retour…

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Blaise. Il me l'a dit hier soir.

Draco crispa involontairement les poings.

-Confidences sur l'oreiller ? dit-il d'un ton venimeux.

-Ça te dérange que Blaise et moi nous couchions ensemble ?

Draco ne répondit pas.

-Je sais pour lui et toi, dit doucement Harry.

-Hm… il semble que tu sois au courant de beaucoup de choses, grogna Malefoy.

-Pas mal, oui. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Un silence tendu s'installa jusqu'à ce que Draco demande, les yeux perdus dans son verre.

-Comment l'as-tu appris ? Blaise n'est pas forcément à l'aise avec… ça. Je suis étonné qu'il t'en ait parlé…

-Je crois qu'il aurait préféré ne pas devoir le faire…

Devant l'air interrogatif de Draco, Harry expliqua.

-Tu dois savoir que Blaise m'a véritablement sorti de l'enfer. Je lui étais redevable pour ça. Seulement, à l'époque, je ne connaissais qu'une seule façon de payer mes dettes… Alors je lui ai sorti le grand jeu. L'alcool et la coke aidant, il s'est laissé faire. C'était nouveau pour moi… il m'a pris avec une telle douceur que ça m'a bouleversé. J'ai malheureusement bien vite compris que cette douceur ne m'était pas destinée…

-Comment ça ? murmura Draco presque malgré lui.

-Il a crié ton prénom… Et des Draco, je n'en connais pas des dizaines.

-Oh.

Malefoy ne savait pas quoi penser de cette révélation. Il y a encore quelques jours, il en aurait hurlé de bonheur mais là, il n'en retirait qu'une satisfaction étrange et purement égoïste.

-Il n'a pas fait de commentaire mais il se doutait que j'avais bien compris…

-Et vous avez quand même continué à…

-Oui. Quand on fait ce que j'ai fait pendant autant de temps, on prend l'habitude d'être ce que l'autre veut qu'on soit. Alors si ça pouvait arranger Blaise, l'espace de quelques minutes, il pouvait croire que j'étais Draco Malefoy.

-Pfff… je crois bien que je suis vexé, dit Draco d'un ton aigre.

Potter rit en vidant son verre. Il fit signe à Tom de lui en apporter un autre.

-Ceci dit, pour que les choses soient claires, on n'a pas couché ensemble hier. Je devais le voir pour une mission.

-Une mission ?

-Blaise t'en parlera lui-même.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à la réception vendredi soir ? Tout le Cartel était là…

-Je fuis les mondanités.

La serveuse revint avec les verres et ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Si Draco avait vu juste, et il en était persuadé, il savait très bien pourquoi Harry restait dans l'ombre. Et curieusement, cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression. On parlait quand même de Saint Potter…

-C'est pour ça que tu étais tellement contrarié l'autre jour ? demanda soudain Harry.

-Quoi ? demanda Draco, interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais contrarié et que tu m'as traité de pute ? Parce que je couche avec Blaise ?

Draco haussa les épaules, pas certain de vouloir revenir sur ce sujet de discussion.

-Ça m'a énervé, c'est vrai, admit-il. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Qu'y avait-il d'autre ?

-Je ne pense pas avoir envie de te le dire…

-Ok, répondit Harry. C'est toi qui vois.

Harry s'appuya plus confortablement sur la banquette, sirotant son verre. Draco le regarda et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se demanda depuis quand Potter était devenu aussi attirant.

-J'étais contrarié parce que j'avais couché avec toi, poursuivit-il finalement. Sans une seule pensée pour Blaise. Et surtout parce que j'avais aimé ça.

Potter sourit. Draco, lui, se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

-Putain Potter… tu as foutu un sacré bordel, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

-Tu l'aimes ? se contenta-t-il de demander

-Quoi ?

Draco s'était redressé, un peu étourdi par l'alcool.

-Blaise. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? répondit Draco, agressif.

-Donc, tu l'aimes.

-Tu m'emmerdes Potter, soupira le blond. Oui, je l'aime. Enfin… je l'ai aimé. Je me suis rendu compte que Blaise et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il a préféré sauver les apparences avec sa rouquine en fait. Tout ce qu'il y a eu après, c'était… juste des réminiscences, une volonté de faire survivre quelque chose qui était déjà mort.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco jusqu'à être assis tout contre lui.

-Je pourrais te dire que je suis désolé mais je ne le suis pas, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Pourquoi… dis-tu ça ? bafouilla Draco qui frissonnait malgré la chaleur.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie que Blaise soit toujours dans ta tête quand on couche ensemble, indiqua placidement Harry en s'asseyant à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco.

-Qui te dit qu'on va coucher ensemble ?

-Moi, répondit l'autre en prenant possession des lèvres de Draco avec effervescence.

Le baiser était fiévreux, intense et indécent mais aucun des deux ne semblait se soucier d'être vus des autres clients de la boîte ou du personnel. Harry ondulait lascivement sur Draco, provoquant des halètements et des gémissements plus qu'explicites dans la bouche de ce dernier.

Quand Harry cessa le baiser, ils étaient tous les deux dans un état d'excitation plus qu'avancé. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Draco d'avoir un moment de lucidité :

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Harry Potter ? Un puceau timide et rougissant, passablement empoté d'ailleurs…

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux verts.

-Malefoy… gronda-t-il.

-Hé ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de me poser la question… Le polynectar, tu connais ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse pour te prouver que c'est bien moi ?

-Dis-moi quelque chose que seul Harry Potter et moi pouvons savoir.

Il réfléchit une seconde et dit :

-C'est toi qui étais avec moi dans la Forêt Interdite, la première fois que j'ai vu Voldemort. On était en retenue avec Hagrid parce que tu nous avais dénoncés à McGonagall. Et tu t'es enfui en criant comme une fille…

-Espèce de… hmfppf.

La bouche de Harry empêcha Draco de terminer sa phrase.

-Tu as encore d'autres questions ? Ou bien on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ?

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Qu'a-t-on fait de toi ?**

 **5 avril 2010 – The Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

-Malefoy, tu baises comme un pro…

Draco se redressa d'un coup, jetant un regard incendiaire et indigné à l'homme allongé sur le ventre à côté de lui, complètement nu et essoufflé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

\- Ça va… te vexe pas, répondit Harry en roulant sur le dos. Je dis juste que t'es un coup d'enfer.

\- Hmm… ouais, je sais. Et sans additif en plus.

\- En plus, confirma Harry en riant.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait proposé à Draco de prendre des poppers, ce que Draco avait énergiquement refusé. Il n'aimait pas que ses prouesses au lit soient conditionnées par la prise d'une drogue quelconque. La preuve qu'il n'en avait nullement besoin, il avait pris Harry à trois reprises sans faiblir.

Mais là, il devait bien admettre qu'il était crevé.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, dit Harry en bondissant hors du lit et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Tu viens ? ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Draco, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

\- Potter… je suis peut-être un pro mais pas une machine. Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai fourni tout le travail ! Alors là tout de suite, la boutique est fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

\- Oh mais je peux faire ma part, tu sais… dit Harry en revenant sur le lit et en rampant vers Draco comme un félin.

\- Dégage Potter ! répondit Malefoy en lui assénant une claque sur les fesses.

Harry rigola et repartit vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Sitôt que Draco entendit l'eau couler, il se leva, enfila un boxer et récupéra sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste. Il murmura un _accio baguette_ qui ne donna aucun résultat comme il s'y attendait. Il se mit alors à parcourir la pièce de long en large.

Il ouvrit les armoires, déplaça les tableaux au mur à la recherche de ce coffre dont Harry avait parlé plutôt dans la soirée.

 _Elle est dans un coffre, chez moi._

\- Chez moi… c'est ici quand même ? murmura Draco. A moins qu'il ait une autre piaule ailleurs ? Et merde…

Il chercha encore mais sans rien trouver. Il abandonna quand il entendit que la douche s'était arrêtée dans la pièce d'à côté. L'air de rien, il se rallongea sur le lit.

Harry sortit de la pièce d'eau, emportant avec lui un nuage de vapeur et les effluves d'un gel douche au bois de cèdre. Il avait noué une serviette autour de sa taille et à l'aide d'une autre, il se séchait les cheveux. Une brusque flambée de désir envahit Draco à cette vision et seule sa fierté l'empêcha de se désavouer en criant que la boutique était belle et bien rouverte.

Après quelques frictions dans sa chevelure en bataille, Harry lança la serviette sur un siège à proximité et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

Alors qu'il était guilleret et souriant il y a dix minutes à peine, son visage était désormais soucieux et fermé. Draco reconnaissait là les sauts d'humeur inhérents à la prise régulière de cocaïne. Harry devait être en phase de descente.

\- Ça va ? demanda inutilement Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le plafond d'un œil vide. Le blond se releva et rassembla ses vêtements éparpillés autour du lit.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda alors Harry.

\- Ben ça se voit, non… je me rhabille, répondit Draco en enfilant son pantalon.

\- Hm.

Harry était reparti dans la contemplation de son plafond.

Draco finit de boutonner sa chemise en silence. Il remit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures et prit sa veste en main.

\- Bon… j'y vais. A un de ces jours Potter.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna du lit. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte de la chambre, il ne put réprimer le besoin de se retourner et de demander :

\- Potter ? Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

Harry tourna alors vers lui un regard empreint d'une telle détresse que le cœur de Draco se serra. Il revoyait le même Harry, défoncé au LSD, le supplier de l'aider il y a huit ans de cela. Lui-même était familier avec les états dépressifs qui suivent en général le rush d'une prise de cocaïne.

En soupirant, il posa sa veste sur le rebord d'un fauteuil et retourna près du brun. Il s'assit au bord du lit et mu par une impulsion soudaine, il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne.

\- Tu… tu as quelque chose pour t'aider ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry fit non de la tête. Quand le manque deviendrait insupportable, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de reprendre une dose de cocaïne ou une autre drogue pour calmer les effets.

Du doigt, Draco caressa l'intérieur du bras de Harry jusqu'à arriver au pli du coude, parsemé de bleus et de traces d'injections.

\- Héroïne ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

Harry détourna le visage. Draco pouvait voir les larmes couler sur ses joues et dans son cou.

\- Tu veux que je reste un peu ?

\- Oui… souffla Harry dans un murmure à peine audible.

Draco s'allongea sur le lit et Harry se blottit d'instinct contre lui, sa tête calée au creux de son cou. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa ses cheveux encore humides.

\- Essaye de dormir un peu, l'encouragea-t-il, espérant ainsi gagner quelques heures sur la prochaine prise de drogue.

Après quelques minutes, il sentit avec soulagement la respiration de Harry devenir plus profonde et plus régulière.

Une fois de plus, Draco s'étonna de la tendresse dont il faisait preuve avec lui. Il ne serait jamais cru capable de ça. Et sûrement pas vis-à-vis de Potter. L'insupportable Potter qu'il détestait plus que tout durant ses années à Poudlard.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous changé… mais Potter encore plus que les autres. Lui qu'on destinait à une mirobolante carrière d'Auror, qu'on voyait même Ministre de la Magie, il avait tout laissé tomber. Pour la centième fois, Draco se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Peut-être que s'il se rapprochait suffisamment de lui, il lui en parlerait un jour. Peut-être même qu'ils deviendraient amis... Peut-être qu'il lui rendrait sa baguette…

Sur ces pensées découses, Draco ne put résister au sommeil plus longtemps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il semblait à Draco qu'il s'était endormi depuis cinq minutes à peine quand il sentit un poids bouger sur lui. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir d'où il était et pourquoi.

Potter s'agitait et gémissait. Draco crut d'abord à une crise de manque car son corps était en sueur et il tremblait. Mais quand il essaya de l'écarter de lui pour voir ce qu'il en était, il se rendit compte qu'Harry était en proie à un cauchemar. Il agrippait la chemise de Draco avec force et il pleurait.

\- Je… je ne veux pas… s'il te plaît… ne m'oblige pas, gémissait-il.

\- Chut… ça va aller Potter… c'est finit tout ça, murmura Draco, croyant qu'il revivait les heures sombres de quand il était prostitué.

\- Non… je ne veux plus… Blaise…

Malefoy eut un mouvement de recul à l'entente du prénom de son ami.

-Je ne veux pas…Blaise, ne m'oblige pas…

\- Blaise ne te fera rien, tenta Draco pour l'apaiser.

\- Je… ne veux plus… tuer… ces gens… je ne suis… pas… un meurtrier.

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il avait donc raison.

\- Trop… de sang… trop de morts… pas ça… pas le yaba…

\- Merlin, Blaise… mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait… souffla Draco.

Il resserra plus fort ses bras autour du corps de Harry pendant une bonne minute. En consultant sa montre, il remarqua qu'il était déjà 7 heures du matin. Dans deux heures, il devait se trouver chez Blaise et avant cela, passer chez lui prendre une douche et se changer. Il prit sur lui de réveiller Harry.

\- Potter ! Hé Potter, réveille-toi ! dit-il en le secouant doucement.

Harry émergea des brumes de son cauchemar, le teint gris et une ombre violette sous les yeux. Il tremblait toujours autant.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus seulement les effets du cauchemar. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une crise de manque. A peine réveillé, il se jeta d'ailleurs sur le tiroir de la table de nuit pour en sortir un sachet de poudre blanche.

Par chance ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse préparer correctement sa ligne et Draco en profita.

\- Laisse-moi faire Potter… Reste tranquille, laisse-moi faire.

Il versa sur la tablette un peu de poudre qu'il prit soin de bien écraser et de bien aligner pour donner l'illusion de quantité. S'il avait laissé Potter préparer lui-même sa ligne, il aurait été capable, vu l'état de manque, d'en absorber trop d'un coup et de faire une overdose.

\- Tiens… vas-y, dit Draco en lui tendant la petite paille, la mort dans l'âme.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et sniffa la ligne en une seconde.

En soupirant, Draco reprit la paille et referma soigneusement le sachet qu'il rangea dans le tiroir, à côté de sachets d'amphétamines, d'héroïne et d'XTC. Il y avait aussi une petite boîte dont il était convaincu qu'elle contenait les seringues, le briquet et la cuiller permettant la confection et l'injection de speed ball.

La vision de tout ce matériel contraria profondément Draco, sans qu'il en comprenne vraiment la raison.

\- Ces merdes vont un jour te tuer Potter ! C'est ça que tu cherches ?! s'énerva-t-il.

Il referma le tiroir d'un geste rageur et se leva. Harry était toujours allongé sur le lit, la cocaïne se répandant lentement mais sûrement dans son organisme.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… tu te rends compte que tu es le numéro deux d'une organisation vouée entièrement au trafic de ces merdes comme tu dis ? T'es mal placé pour me faire la morale Malefoy, dit Harry en se redressant sur les coudes.

\- Tu crois ? Je suis très bien placé au contraire ! Tu…

\- La ferme Malefoy. T'es pas ma mère.

Draco serra les poings. Il ramassa sa veste et partit en direction de la porte.

\- C'est ça… détruis-toi à petit feu. Mais la prochaine fois que tu seras en crise, ne compte plus sur moi pour te tenir la main.

\- Quoi… mais…

\- TU PEUX BIEN CREVER, J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE ! éructa Draco avant de claquer la porte.

Sur le palier, il s'adossa au mur en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **6 avril 2010 – L'Empire, Londres**

Draco arriva devant la porte du bureau de Blaise à 9 heures précises. Elle était gardée par deux gorilles que le blond ne connaissait pas. Il jugea bon de se présenter :

\- Draco Malefoy. Monsieur Zabini m'attend.

\- Levez les bras, dit le premier homme qui entreprit de le fouiller avec minutie.

Il palpa les flancs et les jambes, puis le dos où il trouva le Sig Sauer logé dans la ceinture du pantalon. Le gorille s'en empara immédiatement.

\- Je crois que vous allez remettre ça où vous l'avez trouvé, dit Draco d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

Pas intimidé, le gorille le toisa méchamment. Par chance, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Blaise.

\- Rendez son arme à Monsieur Malefoy. Et il n'est plus question de le fouiller dorénavant. Draco Malefoy est mon bras droit. Vous lui obéissez comme vous m'obéissez à moi.

\- Bien Monsieur Zabini, répondit l'homme en rendant son arme à Draco. Désolé Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois, répliqua Draco sèchement.

Il suivit Blaise à l'intérieur du bureau.

\- « ça ira pour cette fois » ? rigola Blaise en roulant des yeux. Tu es incroyable Malefoy. Ce mec faisait seulement son travail, tu sais.

\- Peu importe. Je n'aime pas me faire peloter de grand matin par un mec que je ne connais pas.

\- Si tu préfères te faire peloter par un mec que tu connais, ça peut s'arranger, répondit Blaise sur un ton suggestif.

\- Blaise…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Théodore Nott et Graham Pritchard, suivis de près par Michael Harper, Miles Bletchey, Cassius Warrington, Graham Montague et Terrence Higgs.

\- Puisque tout le monde est là, allons dans la salle de réunion, dit Blaise.

La salle de réunion était contiguë au bureau de Blaise et décorée dans les mêmes tons : vert et argent. Une table en acajou occupait le centre de la pièce. Elle était ronde avec, disposés autour d'elle, neuf sièges identiques et un dont le dossier était plus haut.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'était la place du Parrain.

Blaise fit un signe à Draco, l'invitant à se placer à sa droite. Théodore prit place à sa gauche, Graham Pritchard s'installant à côté de Malefoy. Les cinq autres occupèrent les sièges restants, laissant libre la chaise située en face de Blaise.

\- Il manque quelqu'un ? demanda Draco, intrigué.

Le Conseil se composait habituellement de neuf membres : les cinq lieutenants, les deux conseillers, le bras droit et le Parrain.

\- Il arrivera en retard, comme d'habitude. Commençons si vous le voulez bien, dit Blaise à l'attention de tout le monde.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

\- Mes chers amis, commença-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon ami fidèle, Draco Malefoy, est de retour parmi nous. Il a légitimement repris la place qui est la sienne depuis toujours : mon bras droit.

Personne ne commenta le propos mais Malefoy remarqua une nouvelle fois quelques sourires crispés.

\- Draco, poursuivit Blaise en se tournant vers son ami. Ces cinq années sans toi m'ont paru bien longues et je ne peux que redire toute la joie qui est la mienne de te savoir à nouveau près de moi. Tu auras constaté que quelques changements sont intervenus depuis ton départ. Nous avons dû déplorer les pertes successives de Cole Warrington et Malcom Baddock. Cassius Warrington a accepté de prendre la place de son frère et Michael Harper, celle de Malcom. Tu as bien évidemment appris la mort de notre cher Adrian. C'est dorénavant Graham Pritchard qui officie en qualité de second conseiller, toujours aux côtés de Théo. Il reste quelqu'un à te présenter… Quelqu'un que tu connais déjà mais qui malheureusement ne brille jamais par sa ponctualité. Il…

Blaise fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Désolé pour mon retard, dit une voix qui ne semblait pas désolée du tout.

\- Potter… Merci de nous faire l'honneur de ta présence, dit Blaise, sarcastique.

\- Tu t'es encore fait baiser jusqu'au milieu de la nuit Potter ? Et tu as eu du mal à marcher jusqu'ici ? lâcha Bletchey, ce qui entraîna des rires moqueurs parmi les autres personnes présentes sauf Blaise et Draco.

En une seconde, Harry avait dégainé sa baguette et la pointait sous le menton de Miles Bletchey.

\- Encore un mot et c'est toi qui ne sauras plus marcher bientôt Bletchey, siffla-t-il. Dois-je vraiment te montrer de quoi je suis capable ?

Au vu de la lueur démente qui passa dans les yeux de Potter à cet instant, le lieutenant déglutit péniblement et fit un petit non de la tête.

\- Ça suffit ! tonna Blaise. Harry, assieds-toi et poursuivons cette réunion. J'expliquais à Draco les changements intervenus dans notre organisation et j'allais lui expliquer ton rôle parmi nous.

Draco regarda autour de la table et put constater à quel point tous les autres semblaient véritablement effrayés par Harry. Aucun d'eux n'osait croiser son regard.

\- Harry nous a rejoints peu de temps après ton départ, poursuivit Blaise à destination de Draco. La… multiplication des meurtres commis par les Niners et visant les membres du Cartel nous a obligé à réagir. J'ai décidé d'appliquer une politique de tolérance zéro vis-à-vis de ce gang de dégénérés. Chacune de leur intervention est suivie d'une réplique immédiate et sans pitié. Ce n'est qu'à ce prix qu'ils comprendront que nous ne céderons jamais ! Le rôle de Harry à cet égard est fondamental…

\- Ce qu'il veut dire Malefoy, coupa Harry, c'est que je suis le nettoyeur, l'exécuteur, le fossoyeur du Cartel. Appelons un chat un chat.

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux, conscient qu'Harry avait ni plus ni moins, coupé la parole à leur chef. Blaise pinça les lèvres, manifestement contrarié par cette manière de présenter les choses.

\- Harry gère également en mon nom l' _Oblivion_ , le night-club que j'ai acheté à Soho, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Peregrine Derrick gère le _Lust_ à Camden Town et Frank Ulrich, le _Decade_ à Charing Cross. Ils sont…

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la baguette qu'Harry tenait à la main et avec laquelle il jouait négligemment.

Bois d'aubépine. 25 centimètres. Manche lisse en palissandre.

Sa baguette.

Il était à peine à trois mètres de son bien le plus précieux, à trois mètres de la délivrance.

 _Flash-Back_

 _30 juillet 1998_

 _\- Draco… ouvre ! C'est moi._

 _Draco déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre._

 _\- Mère…_

 _\- Draco ! Salazar, Draco… ça va ?_

 _\- Je… je… non…_

 _Le jeune garçon s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère, encore bouleversé par la vision d'horreur à laquelle il venait d'assister._

 _\- Mère… cette femme… c'était… c'était juste un professeur… Elle enseignait l'étude des moldus mais était-ce une raison ?_

 _Narcissa essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles de son fils._

 _\- Draco, écoute-moi ! Draco ! Ressaisis-toi et écoute-moi très attentivement, dit-elle en gardant le visage de son fils entre ses mains._

 _Celui-ci déglutit et inspira lentement avant de la fixer sans ciller._

 _\- Draco… les jours du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont comptés. Potter va gagner cette guerre et le détruire…_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais non… jamais ! Ce stupide balafré ne p…_

 _La gifle lui brûla la peau et le laissa interdit. Jamais sa mère n'avait levé la main sur lui._

 _\- Ne parle plus jamais comme ça ! Ne reproduis pas bêtement les discours de ton père ! Vois où sa folie l'a mené !_

 _Draco baissa la tête, les larmes menaçant de déborder à nouveau._

 _\- Draco… quand Potter aura gagné cette guerre, les temps vont changer. Les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres seront pourchassés. Je doute qu'on nous pardonne tout ce que nous avons fait… Ton père et moi devrons assumer nos choix. Mais toi… toi tu n'y es pour rien… Lucius t'a entraîné dans son délire et je ne veux pas que tu payes pour ça._

 _\- Mère… je ne comprends pas…_

 _\- Quand tout… ceci sera terminé, va à Gringott's. Severus et moi y avons ouvert un coffre au nom d'Alexander Prince. Il y a dans ce coffre la plus grande partie de la fortune des Malefoy et tout ce qui te permettra de fuir et de vivre loin d'ici, en paix et sans souci matériel._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Tu devras laisser derrière toi ton nom, tes amis, tout ce qui faisait ta vie, Draco. Mais tu vivras, et c'est tout ce qui compte._

 _\- Mère…_

 _\- Laisse-moi finir. Le coffre ne s'ouvre pas au moyen d'une clé mais avec l'empreinte magique de ta baguette. Les gobelins ne pourront te refuser l'accès s'ils la reconnaissent._

 _Draco regardait sa mère avec une tristesse infinie._

 _\- Ne sois pas triste Draco. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est ta vie. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ferais pour te savoir en vie et en sécurité._

 _Il ne put rien répondre tant sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion. Il se contenta de serrer sa mère dans ses bras à lui briser les os._

 _\- Ne te sépare jamais de ta baguette. Tu entends ? Ne te sépare jamais de ta baguette._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Douze ans. Douze ans qu'il avait bafoué la promesse faite à sa mère de s'en sortir. Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait ? Un ex-toxicomane, sans le sou, obligé d'intégrer une organisation criminelle pour survivre. Emprisonné injustement et jouant maintenant les agents doubles pour survivre encore.

Il n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant : se jeter sur Potter, lui arracher sa baguette et le…

\- … qu'en penses-tu Draco ? Draco ?

Malefoy sursauta en entendant son nom. Il n'avait rien écouté de ce qui venait de se dire.

\- Je… hm… je suis désolé, je réfléchissais à autre chose.

\- Et on peut savoir à quoi ? questionna perfidement Pritchard.

\- Rien qui t'intéresse Graham.

\- Oh… ça, ça veut dire que tu pensais au sexe ! ricana-t-il. J'espère que tu as eu l'occasion de te faire quelques bons coups depuis que tu es sorti de taule… Au bout d'un moment, la branlette a ses limites, non ?

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Graham, répliqua Draco avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Mais figure-toi que pas plus tard que cette nuit, j'ai baisé un mec torride trois fois d'affilée. C'était tellement fabuleux que je me suis demandé si on pouvait mourir de trop jouir… A ton avis Graham ? Tu auras peut-être du mal à me répondre vu que ça n'a pas dû t'arriver souvent…

\- Draco, ça suffit !

C'était Blaise. Il le fusillait littéralement du regard, les poings serrés, dans un silence électrique seulement rompu par le claquement de quelque chose qui tombe sur le sol.

Draco détacha ses yeux de Blaise pour tomber sur ceux Potter qui le regardait avec stupeur. Il entendit alors un bruit de roulement et il prit conscience qu'Harry avait lâché sa baguette et que celle-ci roulait sur le parquet, sous la table, jusqu'à buter contre sa chaussure.

Tout se passa alors au ralenti. Draco se baissa. Il ramassa le bout de bois. Immédiatement, il ressentit le fourmillement familier de la magie au bout de ses doigts. Il reconnut la texture, la douceur et la tiédeur du bois d'aubépine et cette sensation faillit bien lui faire venir les larmes aux yeux.

Il contempla l'objet, remarquant quelques griffures qui n'étaient pas là auparavant, témoignant de l'usage qui en avait été fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Qu… quoi ? réagit Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rendre sa baguette à Potter ? répéta Blaise.

Draco se rendit compte que Potter avait quitté sa place et se tenait à côté de lui, main tendue. Ses yeux allèrent de la baguette au brun pour revenir sur la baguette. Conscient que neuf personnes l'observaient avec perplexité, Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de la tendre à Harry, à contre cœur.

\- Merci, répondit ce dernier avant de la ranger dans sa veste et de retourner s'asseoir.

\- Bon, peut-on reprendre cette réunion ? dit Blaise passablement énervé.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en silence.

\- Théo ! Fais-nous un résumé de la situation sur les territoires, commanda le métis.

\- Charing Cross est toujours sous contrôle, tous les récalcitrants sont rentrés dans le rang. Aucun problème au niveau des perceptions. Nous devrons par contre agir à Camden Town. Il y a une nouvelle épicerie sur Buck Street et son propriétaire refuse de payer la contribution.

\- Ok. Terrence ? Camden Town est ton secteur. Envoie trois hommes sur place pour régler ça.

\- Ce sera fait patron, confirma Terrence.

\- Qu'en est-il à Soho ? poursuivit Blaise à l'adresse de Théo.

\- On progresse. Jusqu'à présent, on contrôlait tout ce qui était au nord de Old Compton Street jusqu'à Oxford Street. Grâce au rayonnement de l' _Oblivion,_ on a repris Brewer Street. Mais le triangle compris entre Piccadilly Circus, Great Windmill Street et Glasshouse Street pose toujours problème. Il est toujours sous contrôle des Black Roses, un gang de moldus proche des Niners.

Blaise grogna à la mention de l'ennemi.

\- Et avec eux ? On en est où ? demanda-t-il.

\- La mort de Polkiss les a secoués mais pas autant qu'on l'aurait voulu. Barney, mon indic moldu, m'a appris que le Boss était sur un gros coup. Une cargaison de Beretta ARX 160.

\- Quoi ? Mais ces armes sont sur le marché depuis à peine deux mois ! réagit Montague.

\- Ça ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose, dit Draco. Ils sont parvenus à infiltrer le marché italien.

\- ET MERDE ! rugit Blaise en se levant.

Tout le monde savait que l'Italie était son objectif depuis des années.

\- Théo ? Ton indic t'a donné des infos sur la date et le lieu de la transaction ?

\- Non, il n'en sait pas plus. Si ça tombe, ils en sont juste aux pourparlers…

\- Dis-lui de mieux se renseigner ! Je veux des infos concrètes la prochaine fois ! Je veux savoir avec qui le Boss traite et depuis quand ! Et fais-lui comprendre que s'il ne me donne pas satisfaction, son cadavre ira pourrir avec les rats sous Blackfriars Bridge !

\- C'est entendu Blaise, opina Théo.

\- Bien. Sortez maintenant. Cette réunion est terminée.

\- Mais je… commença Pritchard.

\- J'AI DIT SORTEZ !

Pritchard n'insista pas et suivit les autres qui sortaient un à un de la pièce.

\- Potter, tu restes, dit Blaise. Toi aussi Draco.

Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les trois, Blaise regagna son bureau. Il prit son chat dans ses bras et s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil en cuir clouté.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance dans l'indic de Théo, dit-il tout de go. C'est un toxico qui dirait n'importe quoi pour avoir sa dose.

\- Comme tous les indics… et tous les toxicos, dit Draco.

Harry serra les mâchoires. Blaise aussi. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était dépendant des informations que des paumés comme Barney pouvaient lui donner.

\- Harry, occupe-t-en.

\- Mais… objecta Draco.

\- Maintenant, confirma Blaise en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Potter se contenta de hocher la tête, déjà prêt à quitter la pièce.

\- Blaise ! Attends ! intervint Malefoy. Tu viens de dire à Théo de…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit à Théo mais comme je viens de te le dire à toi, je n'ai pas confiance dans ce Barney. Si ça tombe, c'est un piège. Exactement comme en 2005.

\- On en sait rien ! Si ça tombe ce mec à des infos fiables à nous donner ! tenta encore Draco. Et puis, ce qui s'est passé en 2005 n'a rien…

\- Draco, coupa le métis. Tu t'es tenu éloigné de nos affaires trop longtemps. Les temps ont changé. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques. Ce Barney n'est pas fiable, un point c'est tout. Et Harry va s'en charger. Il est là pour ça.

Draco soupira.

\- Laisse-moi aller avec Potter.

\- Il n'en est pas question, réagit ce dernier. Je travaille seul.

\- Blaise… plaida Draco sans avoir égard à la réaction de Harry. Laisse-moi aller avec lui et tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce Barney. Contrairement aux autres, je suis toujours un excellent legillimens. Si… si je me rends compte qu'il essaye de nous doubler, Potter n'aura qu'à faire… ce qu'il a à faire.

Le métis réfléchit, pesant difficilement le pour et le contre tout en grattant la tête de l'abyssin ronronnant dans ses bras.

\- C'est entendu, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais je veux que ce soit réglé aujourd'hui.

En disant cela, il se leva pour ouvrir au moyen de sa baguette, un petit coffre-fort posé sur un meuble derrière son bureau. Il en retira un petit carré en papier qu'il tendit à Harry sans un mot mais en le regardant avec insistance.

Harry s'en saisit mais Draco pouvait voir qu'il lui en coûtait. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit comprimé blanc qu'il porta à sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Draco.

\- Rien qui t'intéresse, répliqua Harry. Dans une heure Malefoy. Dans la ruelle en bas de l'entrée de service, dit-il encore avant de quitter la pièce.

Draco regarda Harry partir en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait partir à son tour quand Blaise le retint.

\- Draco. Je souhaiterais que tu t'installes ici désormais.

\- Quoi ? Ici ? Mais…

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais j'ai entrepris des travaux de rénovation des deux derniers étages de l'immeuble. Ils comprennent plusieurs appartements et je voudrais que tu t'installes dans l'un d'eux.

\- Mais… j'ai un appartement…

\- Peu importe. Je préfère que mes plus proches collaborateurs soient auprès de moi. Graham, Théo, Marcus, Greg et Harry y sont installés et j'aimerais que ce soit ton cas.

\- Potter vit ici ? Mais je croyais qu'il vivait dans son loft à l' _Oblivion_?

Blaise fronça les sourcils et Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé un peu trop vite. Le métis ne releva cependant pas.

\- Donne ton adresse à Marcus et à Grégory. Ils iront chercher tes affaires.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit le blond précipitamment. Je m'en occuperai.

 _Voilà qui ne va pas faciliter mes contacts avec Weasley. Il faudra qu'on trouve un autre moyen de communication._

\- Draco, dit Blaise qui s'était approché tout près de lui. Tu ne me caches rien, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? répondit Draco, arborant un air un peu vexé.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu fréquentais quelqu'un ?

\- Oh ça… dit-il en faisant un vague signe de la main. C'est sans importance. Du sexe uniquement.

\- Du très bon sexe d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre…

\- Blaise…

\- Non… désolé. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ecoute, Draco… sens-toi libre d'inviter qui tu veux ici. Tu n'es pas en résidence surveillée…

\- Je l'espère bien, dit Draco un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'inverse me décevrait profondément.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment mais Blaise ne répondit rien.

Draco quitta le bureau, un drôle d'impression lui nouant le ventre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Potter attendait dans la ruelle, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés devant lui. Voyant Draco arriver, il se décolla du mur et avança vers lui.

\- Nous allons transplaner, ce sera plus simple.

\- Tu sais où on peut le trouver, ce Barney ?

\- Non. Je vais transplaner comme ça, sans savoir où aller. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera une île paradisiaque perdue au milieu de nulle part, dit Harry en roulant des yeux. Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ou quoi ?

\- Disons qu'avant tu étais plutôt du genre à agir et à réfléchir après, souligna Draco avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais… ben ça, c'était avant.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa Draco par le bras et tous deux disparurent dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître dans une petite cour à l'arrière d'un immeuble.

\- On est où ici ? demanda Draco.

\- A l'arrière de l' _Oblivion_. A l'abri des regards. On fera le reste du chemin à pied.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas où on va…

\- Barney traîne souvent du côté de Wardour Street. Avec un peu de chance, on le trouvera dans son repaire favori, un bar dans Tisbury Court.

Ils se mirent en route.

\- Il paraît que tu vis à l'Empire ? dit Draco pour entamer la conversation.

\- Ouais…

\- Ah. Je pensais que tu vivais dans le loft au-dessus du club.

\- J'y loge certains week-ends mais la plupart du temps, je suis à l'Empire. Blaise préfère m'avoir sous la main. Il t'a demandé de t'y installer ?

\- Oui.

\- Hm… ça ne m'étonne pas. Surtout après ce que tu as dit à Pritchard. Blaise est assez possessif comme mec non ?

Draco eut un reniflement de dédain.

\- Ouais…

\- Et il risque de mal le prendre quand il saura qu'on a baisé ensemble…

\- Possible mais je m'en fous, dit Draco. Lui et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry demande :

\- Tu le pensais ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as dit à Pritchard… tu le pensais ?

\- Oui, dit Draco doucement.

Harry lui fit alors un sourire resplendissant qui renvoya Draco presque 19 ans en arrière quand il avait rencontré pour la première fois ce petit gamin chétif, émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Il mourut d'envie de lui demander ce qui était arrivé à ce Potter-là mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'angle de Wardour Street et Tisbury Court. Harry s'arrêta.

\- Bon… tu as réfléchi à la méthode d'approche ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien de bien compliqué. L'aborder, l'air de rien. S'il rechigne, l'entraîner dans un coin tranquille pour « discuter », dit Draco en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts.

\- Moi, j'ai de quoi l'appâter, dit Harry en sortant un petit sachet plastique de sa poche.

\- OK, allons-y.

Ils entrèrent dans la ruelle. Elle était sombre et étroite. A mi-chemin se trouvait un bar, fort bien nommé, _The Coffin_. L'endroit était glauque au possible, miteux et surtout très sale.

A peine eurent-ils poussé la porte qu'une odeur de bière rance, de vomi et d'urine leur piqua les narines. Dans la pénombre, ils distinguèrent un homme assis au comptoir, le nez plongé dans une demi pinte. Le barman les considéra d'un œil torve, tout en essuyant un verre avec un torchon qui avait certainement servi pour nettoyer les toilettes.

\- Hors de question que je consomme quoi que ce soit ici, souffla Draco.

\- Plutôt crever, oui.

Harry et Draco s'approchèrent de l'homme assis sur le tabouret haut.

\- Salut Barney, dit Harry.

Ledit Barney releva le nez de sa bière et essaya de stabiliser sa vision sur l'homme qui lui parlait.

\- T'es… t'es qui toi ? demanda-t-il en rotant entre deux mots.

\- On est des potes de Théo, dit Draco. Et on a envie de causer un peu avec toi…

\- J'ai rien à dire…

\- Moi je pense bien que si, dit Harry en avançant sa main vers le poivrot et en lui montrant le petit sachet de poudre brun clair.

Les yeux de Barney s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement.

\- La meilleure héroïne que je connaisse, souffla Harry.

Barney approcha ses doigts crochus et sales du sachet mais Harry le fit promptement disparaître dans sa main.

\- Alors Barney, l'encouragea Draco. On peut parler maintenant ?

\- Ouais… pas de souci les mecs.

\- Viens, on sera mieux dehors, dit Harry.

Barney suivit les deux hommes dans la ruelle. Au moment où ils quittaient le boui-boui, Harry lança discrètement un _obliviate_ informulé au barman.

\- Ok, Barney, entama Draco. Dis-nous ce que tu sais à propos des Beretta que les Niners devraient bientôt acheter. Et n'essaye pas de mentir, je le saurai.

\- Hé ! J'ai déjà tout dit à votre copain !

\- Tu ne lui en as pas dit assez. Avec qui négocie-t-il ?

\- J'en sais foutre rien !

\- Quand aura lieu la transaction ?

\- Aucune idée !

\- Comment as-tu entendu parler de ça ?

\- J'étais… j'étais dans un bar de Wardour Street. Il y avait un groupe de mecs qui discutaient. C'était des Niners, je les ai reconnus à leur tatouage. L'un d'eux a dit que leur chef allait faire un gros coup un de ces jours et ça allait bien faire chier Zabini. Un autre a dit que quand ils auraient les flingues, la première chose qu'ils feraient serait d'aller faire un carton dans son casino. Ils ont rigolé comme des bossus à cette idée et puis c'est tout.

\- Comment sais-tu que ce sont des Beretta ?

Barney s'agita, regardant frénétiquement à gauche et à droite pour trouver une échappatoire.

\- Réponds ! insista Draco.

\- Bon… j'admets qu'ils ont juste parlé de flingues. L'histoire des Beretta, je l'ai inventée. J'avais lu un article dans le journal…

\- Parce qu'un crétin comme toi sait lire ! siffla Draco.

\- Hé !

Le blond sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tête du bonhomme.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? paniqua Barney. Tu comptes me crever un œil ? T'es barje ou quoi ? couina-t-il en gesticulant.

\- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, pauvre con. Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille avant que ma main ne dérape.

Draco murmura la formule et s'insinua dans l'esprit de Barney. Il prit un certain temps à faire le tri dans les pensées confuses et écœurantes du toxico pour finir par trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Il s'attarda sur le groupe des Niners, histoire de bien mémoriser leurs visages. Il fouilla encore un peu, avant et après les faits afin d'être sûr que Barney lui avait bien tout raconté.

Finalement il baissa sa baguette.

\- Il dit la vérité, conclut-il en regardant Harry.

Celui-ci était toujours à côté de lui, tendu comme un arc. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées que ses yeux étaient presque noirs. Il respirait vite et fort et il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Potter ?

\- Rien… ça va, souffla-t-il.

\- T'es sûr ? T'as pas l'air bien…

\- Je te dis que ça va.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet avant de reporter son attention sur Barney.

\- Bon, on va lui effacer la mémoire...

\- Quoi ? couina Barney de plus belle.

Malefoy n'écouta pas les protestations du toxico et pointa à nouveau sa baguette devant lui.

\- Mais vous êtes de vrais malades ma parole ! geignit Barney. C'est quoi votre trip avec les bouts de bois ? Vous êtes quoi ? Des putains de prestidigitateurs ?

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, murmura Draco. _Obliviate_.

Malefoy fit rapidement disparaître sa baguette et s'écarta pour constater que Barney avait le regard complètement vide. L'homme, groggy, s'affaissa lentement contre le mur.

\- C'est bon. Viens, Potter, on s'en va.

Draco avait déjà fait quelques pas dans la ruelle quand il entendit à deux reprises, coup sur coup, un chuintement caractéristique. Quand il se retourna, il était déjà trop tard. Harry avait abattu le moldu de deux balles dans le cœur au moyen de son Beretta muni d'un silencieux.

\- PUTAIN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS POTTER ! T'ES COMPLETEMENT FOU ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer son arme plus fort dans sa main, la respiration toujours haletante et les yeux fous.

\- MERDE POTTER ! REPONDS-MOI ! dit Draco en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste et en le secouant.

\- Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais évidemment que si ! On devait juste lui effacer le souvenir de notre visite ! Pas le buter ! On ne t'a pas appris les règles ? Ne tuer que si c'est absolument nécessaire ! Ce n'était pas nécessaire putain !

Harry semblait en proie à une grande confusion. Il était agité et faisait les cent pas dans la ruelle.

\- Les règles ont changé, Malefoy. Et je ne pouvais … pas faire… autrement. J'étais obligé. C'est… c'est… c'est à cause… du yaba… dit Harry au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de respirer.

\- Le yaba ? C'est quoi ce truc ? s'énerva Draco.

\- Je… peux… pas… en parler…

\- Ok. Ok ! comprit Draco. Tu as fait un serment inviolable, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Ok. Ne dis rien. Ne dis plus rien alors. Dis-moi juste si je dois faire quelque chose pour…

\- Ramène-moi au club… et toi, rentre à l'Empire. Blaise attend… un rapport.

\- Ok. Accroche-toi.

Ils transplanèrent jusque dans la cour intérieure de l' _Oblivion._ Draco amena Harry jusqu'au loft où il l'allongea sur le lit.

\- Vas-y maintenant, dit Harry.

\- Tu… tu es sûr que ça ira ?

\- T'inquiète. J'ai déjà connu pire… j'ai l'habitude… ça va aller. Laisse-moi.

Draco ne discuta pas et quitta le club, complètement perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour à l'Empire, il se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau de Blaise et lui rapporta ce qu'il avait appris.

\- Donc, les Niners ne sont pas sur le marché italien.

\- Apparemment pas, confirma Draco.

Blaise soupira.

\- Bien.

\- Barney est mort. Potter l'a tué, dit Draco.

Le métis ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser la tête de son chat.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Potter a tué sans raison valable ! C'est contraire aux règles !

\- Calme-toi Draco.

\- Que je me calme ? Mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous ? Depuis quand on dézingue les gens comme ça ?

\- Les temps ont changé, dit Blaise posément.

\- Ok… Si ça ce sont tes nouvelles méthodes, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que les Niners ! cria Draco.

Blaise accusa le coup et fusilla Draco du regard.

\- Draco… fais attention à ce que tu dis, siffla-t-il.

Malefoy expira avec exaspération.

\- Je rentre chez moi, décréta-t-il.

\- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de venir vivre ici.

\- Je le ferai. Demain. Mais là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'être chez moi. Seul. A demain Blaise.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

De retour dans l'appartement d'Islington, Draco se déshabilla et prit une douche longue et brûlante. Il revêtit ensuite une tenue confortable avant de trouver une plume et un parchemin.

Rapidement, il écrivit à Ron Weasley que cette journée ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose. Il lui indiqua qu'il était désormais tenu de vivre à l'Empire, qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser sous peine d'attirer les soupçons sur lui et qu'il cherchait activement un moyen de communiquer à l'avenir.

Il ne parla pas de Potter.

Il jeta un sort de codage sur le parchemin, le roula et le confia au hibou que le Ministère lui avait assigné.

Après ça, il se servit un verre de whisky et s'installa devant l'ordinateur moldu qu'il avait expressément exigé comme condition à sa mission d'infiltration, rien que pour emmerder Dawlish. Finalement, son caprice allait lui servir à quelque chose.

Il lança le moteur de recherche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il fixait l'écran, consterné.

 _« Le Ya-ba : la drogue qui rend fou._

 _Cette "drogue qui rend fou" est disponible sous deux formes : la métamphétamine de base (cristaux), la plus dangereuse, qui peut être fumée avec une pipe à eau et le chlorhydrate de métamphétamine (sel), absorbé par voie orale, en comprimé. Cette drogue est consommée comme un excitant, pour la stimulation prolongée qu'elle provoque et qui persiste plusieurs jours. Le Ya-ba entraîne une hypertension artérielle et une augmentation du rythme cardiaque. Il expose les consommateurs aux risques d'accidents vasculaires, d'arrêt cardiaque, d'hyperthermie et de convulsions._

 _Les effets secondaires les plus caractéristiques sont psychiques : agressivité, perte de contrôle de soi, tendance à la violence paranoïaque, parfois même des attaques de panique et des hallucinations, pouvant conduire à des actes incontrôlés._

 _Durant les guerres, des pilules de Ya-ba étaient distribuées aux soldats pour désinhiber leur désir de tuer »._

\- Potter… mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de toi ?

 _ **A suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous de suivre cette fic avec autant d'intérêt !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Chasser le dragon**

 **20 avril 2010 - Londres**

Le lendemain de l'épisode de Tisbury Court, ainsi qu'il l'avait promis à Blaise, Draco avait déménagé ses affaires à l'Empire et avait découvert son nouveau lieu de vie avec étonnement. Les deux derniers étages de l'immeuble étaient agencés à la manière d'un duplex : un étage abritait un salon de réception, un salon de détente, une salle à manger et une immense cuisine, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et plusieurs bureaux. Un escalier intérieur menait aux suites, chacune équipée d'un petit salon, d'une salle de bain et d'un bureau séparé.

Draco avait rangé ses affaires dans son dressing bien trop grand pour le peu qu'il possédait. Il avait soupiré en se souvenant du temps où cet espace n'aurait pas suffi à entreposer ses dizaines de costumes, de chemises, de robes de sorciers et ses paires de chaussures.

Puis il s'était allongé sur le lit immense et pour la énième fois de la journée, il avait pensé à Potter.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis. Deux semaines durant lesquelles il ne l'avait pas revu ni eu de ses nouvelles.

Il s'était rendu plusieurs fois à l' _Oblivion_ en espérant le croiser, sans succès. Tom, le barman lui avait confirmé par ailleurs que personne n'avait vu le patron depuis 15 jours.

Il revenait justement du night-club quand une Mercedes noire se gara à sa hauteur, le long du trottoir. La portière arrière s'ouvrit brusquement et une voix que Draco reconnut parfaitement lui dit :

\- Monte. Vite.

Il se glissa sur le siège et à peine la porte fut-elle refermée que la voiture démarrait.

\- Weasley, Finnigan et Londubat, commenta Draco. La fine équipe au complet. Et c'est quoi cet enlèvement digne d'un film de gangsters ?

\- Ta gueule Malefoy, s'énerva Ron. Joue pas au plus fin. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire au juste ? Nous doubler ? Tu disparais de l'appartement sécurisé du jour au lendemain pour te planquer chez tes potes mafieux et on ne te revoit plus pendant deux semaines ! Tu te fous de notre gueule !?

\- Je t'ai envoyé un hibou. Je…

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix, on sait ! Mais merde ! Deux semaines sans nouvelle !

\- Ecoute, c'est pas simple ! Blaise est vraiment parano ! Je suis tout le temps suivi par Flint ou Goyle ou d'autres dont je ne connais même pas le nom ! Si ça tombe quelqu'un m'a vu monter dans cette putain de bagnole et je suis foutu !

\- Non, soupira Ron. On sait que tu es suivi… on s'en est aperçu, crois-moi. De toute façon, j'ai jeté un sort de confusion aux alentours avant qu'on approche la voiture. Personne ne t'aura vu monter.

Draco soupira à son tour, soulagé. Il regarda les rues de Londres défiler lentement au dehors. Ils roulaient sur Charing Cross Road en direction de Leicester Square. C'est Seamus Finnigan qui tenait le volant, Londubat occupait le siège passager.

\- Bon, alors… raconte, dit Ron.

\- Pour le moment, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Collecte des contributions, quelques deals à gauche et droite, des récalcitrants à recentrer… la routine, quoi.

\- Ok… et le nettoyeur ? Tu as pu l'identifier ?

Draco crispa les poings.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ? Tu te fous de moi ? On sait très bien que tu as réintégré le Cartel comme bras droit ! Ne me dis pas que Blaise ne t'a pas dit qui c'était !

\- C'est pourtant le cas ! Je ne l'ai pas rencontré et je ne sais pas qui c'est ! Et je me vois mal questionner Blaise à ce propos sans raison valable.

\- En quinze jours de temps, il n'y a pas eu un seul rival à tuer ?

\- Ecoute Weasley, je ne sais pas pour qui tu nous prends mais au Cartel, on ne dézingue pas à tout bout de champ ! s'emporta le blond.

\- Ah… c'est « nous » maintenant, remarqua Ron d'un ton caustique.

Draco soupira, exaspéré.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Weasley… je ne sais rien à propos de ce mec. Le jour où je découvre qui c'est, tu seras le premier informé.

 _Si tu savais mon pauvre vieux… ce jour-là, tu feras une crise cardiaque quand tu sauras ce que ton meilleur ami est devenu._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce quartier ? demanda Ron soudainement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Old Compton Street. On te suit depuis un bout de temps. C'est la cinquième fois que tu y vas. Pourquoi ? Y a quoi là-bas ?

Une sueur froide parcourut son dos mais il se reprit bien vite.

\- Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé Weasley, c'est là que se trouve _l'Oblivion_ , une des boîtes de Blaise. Je m'y rends pour régler certains détails.

\- Y a pas des sous-fifres pour faire ça ? persista-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Old Compton Street est le paradis des gays à Londres, soupira Draco avec emphase. Tu veux des détails ? Ou bien je dois te faire un dessin ?

\- Heu…nnnnon… c'est bon, j'ai compris…, bafouilla Ron.

Le roux avait une belle couleur de tomate bien mûre alors que Seamus se bidonnait comme un malade derrière son volant.

\- Mais… se reprit-il finalement… je croyais que t'étais avec Zabini ?

\- Putain, Weasley… tu as la délicatesse d'un norvégien à crête. Dois-je te rappeler que Blaise est marié à ta sœur et qu'ils ont un enfant ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai encore ma place dans ce tableau si parfait ? dit Draco amèrement.

\- Ouais… désolé. C'est juste que… entre Zabini et ma sœur, j'ai toujours cru que c'était pour… enfin tu vois…

\- Pour la drogue. Oui, au départ. Mais manifestement, ce n'est plus le cas.

Ils firent une partie du trajet en silence.

\- Je suis désolé Malefoy, dit le roux après un temps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour toi et Blaise. Je sais que vous étiez…enfin…

\- Ça va, c'est bon. Je suis passé à autre chose.

\- Ah. J'espère que c'est un mec bien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le type avec qui tu es… j'espère que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ouais… je crois.

 _Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Et puis de qui je parle au juste ? Je ne suis avec personne ! Strictement personne !_

\- Tu… tu as vu Ginny ? continua l'auror sans s'apercevoir de la confusion de Draco.

\- Pas depuis la soirée au Farkle. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

\- Ah. Je… la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était après la naissance d'Anthony. Elle et Blaise sont venus chez mes parents pour nous le présenter.

Draco ne masqua pas son étonnement.

\- Blaise est venu… chez tes parents ? Et tu étais là ?

\- Ouais… dingue, hein ? Et je ne lui ai rien fait… c'est pourtant pas l'envie que manquait mais bon… Mes parents étaient tellement contents de revoir Ginny… de faire la connaissance de leur petit-fils. Et puis, qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Je sais que c'est lui qui a commandité le meurtre d'Hermione mais je n'avais rien, absolument rien pour le prouver. Ni à l'époque, ni maintenant d'ailleurs.

Ron tourna son visage vers la vitre, le regard perdu dans le paysage urbain. Draco fut touché par le sentiment d'impuissance et de solitude qui se dégageait de lui.

\- C'est juste une question de temps, Ron.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a replongé ? Dans la drogue, je veux dire… je sais qu'elle a été clean tout le temps où elle était enceinte d'Anthony mais depuis…

\- Crois-moi. Elle est certainement restée clean, assura Draco. Blaise ne laisserait jamais la mère de son fils toucher à la drogue. Pas après ce qui s'est passé la première fois. Et puis, il a des principes.

\- Hm… tant mieux…

 _Du moins, il en avait,_ pensa Draco amèrement.

\- Bon, continua Ron en changeant de sujet. Avec Seamus et Neville, on a réfléchi au moyen de communication. Et on a pensé à… ça, dit-il en tendant un objet à Draco.

\- Un téléphone portable ? Mais j'en ai déjà un…

\- Celui-ci est trafiqué magiquement pour que tes appels ne soient pas identifiables ou traçables. Pour fixer un rendez-vous avec nous, tu envoies un sms à Salvatore Pizza Express. Si c'est super urgent, tu commandes une pizza peperoni. Sinon, tu demandes une marguerita. En retour, tu recevras un sms avec la date, l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Ça te va ?

\- C'est un peu… bizarre comme système mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- En effet. Bon, on va te ramener maintenant.

\- Trop aimable.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco était à peine rentré à l'Empire que Marcus Flint lui tomba dessus.

\- Merde Draco ! T'étais passé où ? Blaise te cherche depuis des heures !

Malefoy haussa un sourcil hautain et ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer.

\- Eh bien, je suis là maintenant.

\- Il t'attend, dit Marcus en faisant un signe de tête en direction de l'étage.

\- Je vais d'abord me changer.

\- Mais Draco…

\- Si Blaise m'attend depuis des heures, il n'est plus à dix minutes près.

Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et se dirigea vers sa suite.

A l'intérieur, il se dit qu'il pourrait pousser la provocation jusqu'à prendre une douche avant de descendre voir Blaise. Finalement, il se contenta de passer un peu d'eau sur son visage et de changer de chemise.

Dix minutes plus tard, il frappait et entrait dans le bureau de Blaise. Celui-ci semblait manifestement contrarié.

\- Bonsoir Blaise. Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Malefoy, nonchalamment.

\- Draco, commença-t-il. Pourquoi compliques-tu autant les choses ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne joue pas au con ! tonna le métis en frappant son poing sur la table. Tu as disparu en plein milieu de Soho !

\- Blaise, je croyais avoir été clair sur le fait que je ne voulais en aucun cas être surveillé.

Le ton calme et glacial de Draco prit Blaise au dépourvu.

\- Ecoute Draco… si je fais ça, c'est pour ta sécurité. Depuis ce qui s'est passé en 2005…

\- Oh c'est bon Blaise ! s'emporta le blond. Arrête toujours revenir avec cette histoire ! Je connaissais les risques ! Tu connaissais les risques !

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne doit pas essayer de s'en prémunir !

\- Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude mais pour la dernière fois, je refuse d'être suivi. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de renvoyer tes chiens de garde.

\- Ok… soupira Blaise.

\- Merci.

Draco s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau mais Blaise le retint.

\- Que faisais-tu à Soho ?

\- Tu dois le savoir, non ? Ton espion a dû te le dire…

Le métis tiqua au mot espion mais insista néanmoins.

\- Je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche.

\- J'étais à l'Oblivion. Je voulais voir Potter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'après la mission d'il y a deux semaines, il n'allait pas bien. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

\- Harry consomme pas mal de drogue tu sais…

\- Je m'en suis aperçu. Mais il s'agissait d'autre chose, dit Draco. Ni la cocaïne, ni l'héroïne, ni même la met ne produisent des effets pareils !

Blaise soupira en passant une main sur ses cheveux ras.

\- Draco… il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de Potter et de ses… missions.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Harry n'est pas le tueur-né, froid et méthodique que tout le monde imagine. Du moins, il ne l'est pas naturellement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu as entendu parlé du Ya-Ba ?

\- Oui. Une métamphétamine. La drogue qui rend fou.

\- Ou encore le fléau thaïlandais… en effet. Durant la guerre du Vietnam, on en donnait aux soldats pour décupler leur rage et leurs instincts de tueur.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu donnes du Ya-Ba à Potter ? demanda Draco innocemment.

\- Oui… une version magiquement modifiée.

Devant l'air perplexe de Draco, Blaise expliqua.

\- Le comprimé qu'il prend est au préalable imbibé d'une potion inhibitrice de volonté.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire une sorte d'Imperium liquide ?

\- C'est bien ça. Il ne peut pas lutter contre les effets de la drogue. Il doit tuer, purement et simplement.

Malefoy était abasourdi. Anéanti même. C'était encore pire qu'il ne pensait.

\- Mais Blaise… Pourquoi ?

\- Il fallait absolument donner aux autres gangs un signal… les prévenir que quiconque se mettrait en travers de la route du Cartel serait éliminé. J'ai dû fabriquer un tueur, Draco. Et ce fut Potter. J'avais eu vent de sa déchéance et quand l'occasion s'est présentée, je l'ai sorti des griffes des Niners où il se livrait à la prostitution.

\- Tu l'as sorti d'un enfer pour le plonger dans un autre ! s'insurgea Draco.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, contra le métis. Ici, il est respecté. Il ne vend plus son corps au premier venu ! Il a une nouvelle vie ! Il est libre de partir quand il veut.

\- Libre ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu le tiens enchaîné avec la drogue que tu lui fournis constamment !

Blaise commençait à être agacé par le tour que prenait la conversation.

\- Toi aussi, tu es libre de partir Draco. Si tu contestes mes décisions…

\- Je ne conteste pas tes décisions, coupa le blond. J'essaye juste de les comprendre.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, j'espère que tu as compris que je fais tout cela dans le seul intérêt du Cartel.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- C'est ça que tu lui as donné l'autre jour ? Quand on allait partir à la recherche de l'indic moldu ?

\- Oui…

\- Donc quand tu as fait mine de réfléchir à ma proposition de laisser la vie sauve à Barney, en réalité, tu avais déjà pris ta décision…

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

\- Draco…

\- Je vais regagner ma suite à présent.

\- Puisque tu t'inquiètes tellement pour Potter, sache qu'il est rentré cet après-midi. Et qu'il va bien, ajouta Blaise alors que Draco allait franchir la porte.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Malefoy quitta le bureau sans plus rien ajouter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour dans sa chambre, Draco claqua rageusement la porte. Il était en colère et ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin, si. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien pourquoi et ça le contrariait encore davantage.

Comment Blaise avait-il pu faire une telle chose ?

Exaspéré, il se dévêtit et alla prendre une longue douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et le détendit considérablement.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette.

\- Salut.

Draco sursauta en enroulant précipitamment la serviette autour de ses hanches.

\- Par Salazar ! Potter ! Ça te prend souvent d'entrer chez les gens comme ça ?

\- Ce n'était pas fermé. J'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas répondu. J'ai entendu l'eau couler…

\- Et tu t'es dit que c'était le bon moment pour entrer, conclut Draco. Sans aucun égard pour mon intimité !

\- Bah, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nu…

Il ponctua son propos d'un petit regard lubrique qui fit frissonner Draco.

 _C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi faut-il que mon corps réagisse à lui de la sorte ?_ se lamenta Draco alors qu'il sentait déjà que les frissons se transformaient lentement mais sûrement en une intense vague de chaleur.

\- Là n'est pas la question Potter, dit-il avec toute la dignité dont il était capable.

Harry, qui jusque-là était assis au bord du lit, se leva et marcha dans sa direction. Draco nota avec une inexplicable acuité une foule de détails comme le fait que de minuscules rides d'expression rendaient son regard espiègle, qu'une petite fossette se formait sur sa joue droite quand il souriait, qu'une mèche de cheveux bruns lui tombait devant l'œil droit, que les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient retroussées au coude, laissant percevoir des avant-bras fins et musclés à la fois…

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et le regard inquiet.

\- Oui… ça va… parfaitement bien.

Sans quitter Draco des yeux, Harry se pencha et du bout de la langue arrêta la course d'une goutte d'eau qui dévalait lentement le pectoral droit. Il recommença, au fur et à mesure que des gouttes tombaient des cheveux encore humides de Malefoy.

Voir ces grands yeux verts, débordant d'innocence, levés vers lui arracha à Draco le gémissement qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de retenir.

\- Putain Potter…

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry tout bas, alors qu'il s'attaquait maintenant à un mamelon tendre et rosé.

Malefoy n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre car la bouche de Potter avait soudainement migré vers la sienne et lui donnait le plus impudique des baisers. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Draco était au-dessus de Harry, ne répondant plus de rien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- T'as remarqué ? dit Harry, allongé en travers du lit, la tête sur le ventre de Draco, on baise tous les quinze jours…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben, il y a eu la première fois au club… puis t'es parti pendant quinze jours. Puis t'es revenu et on a baisé. Puis c'est moi qui suis parti… et maintenant on est deux semaines plus tard et on a…

\- Oui, ça va, le coupa Draco. J'ai compris l'idée… ça me donne l'air d'un vieux…

Harry rigola et se tourna sur le ventre pour regarder son amant.

\- Il paraît que tu es venu plusieurs fois au club… dit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Oui…

\- Tu… tu voulais me voir ? Pourquoi ?

Draco s'agita, mal à l'aise.

\- J'étais… j'étais inquiet… après ce qui s'est passé à Tisbury Court, finit-il par lâcher.

Harry le regardait fixement.

\- Ben quoi ? Tu sais que t'as carrément pété un câble dans cette ruelle ? C'était flippant et après, tu étais… si… différent… Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça ! s'énerva Draco. Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, je te laisserai en plan !

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu dis ça…

\- Ouais ben, c'est la dernière, râla Malefoy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry se redressa et s'assit à côté de Draco. Il baissa les yeux et commença à triturer un morceau du drap.

\- Merci, dit-il si bas que Draco n'entendit pas tout de suite.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit merci. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Personne… je veux dire… ça fait un paquet de temps qu'on ne s'était plus inquiété pour moi…

Draco balaya l'argument d'une main, mal à l'aise par le tour que prenait la conversation. Mais il se sentit tout de même obligé de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- J'ai parlé à Blaise… Il m'a expliqué pour le Ya-Ba… Je… je trouve ça ignoble de te faire subir ça. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu acceptes tout ça ! Pourquoi tu continues malgré le mal que ça te fait ! Merde quoi ! Un jour tu vas y rester !

\- Possible.

\- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ! éructa Malefoy.

Harry haussa les épaules en soupirant.

\- Ecoute, reprit-il plus calmement… Si je réagis comme ça c'est… c'est parce que j'ai été dans ta situation. Avant que Blaise ne me trouve et ne prenne avec lui, je vivais dans la rue. Paumé. Et drogué. Comme je n'avais pratiquement pas d'argent, je ne consommais que de la drogue de mauvaise qualité, coupée avec toutes les crasses possibles et imaginables. J'étais vraiment dans un sale état.

\- Comment en es-tu sorti ?

\- Grâce à Blaise. Il m'a donné le choix. Il voulait bien me fournir de la came si s'était ce que je voulais, mais il voulait surtout m'aider à décrocher. J'ai choisi la deuxième option.

\- Ça été dur ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Ça été l'enfer. J'ai cru mourir à chaque minute qui passait sans que je puisse me défoncer. Mais j'ai tenu le coup. Un jour après l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que j'en sois définitivement débarrassé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tenir le coup ?

Le regard de Draco se perdit un instant avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- Blaise n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je devais tenir bon, je devais le faire pour moi. Pour retrouver ma dignité. Pour retrouver ce que j'étais. Mais parfois, le faire pour soi ne suffit pas. Il faut le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre. A l'époque, j'ai eu la chance de trouver quelqu'un pour qui j'ai eu envie de lutter.

\- Blaise.

\- Ouais… Blaise, confirma Draco.

\- Il y a une sacrée ironie dans tout cela, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu t'es battu pour sortir de l'enfer de la drogue et ensuite tu bosses pour le Cartel… tu contribues à répandre cette drogue dans les rues de Londres…

\- Je sais… c'est une belle hypocrisie n'est-ce pas ? On ne touche à aucune des merdes que l'on vend…

\- On dirait que… ça t'ennuie, commenta Harry.

\- Pour tout dire… j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter…

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors ?

Draco serra les poings.

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Hm… tu me les donneras un jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que Draco ne dise :

\- On ferait mieux de descendre à la salle manger. Si Blaise ne nous voit pas, ni toi ni moi, il va s'imaginer des choses.

\- Et alors ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Heu…c'est que…

\- Ça te pose un problème qu'il sache qu'on couche ensemble ? Vous avez rompu, non ?

Le ton de Harry semblait passablement contrarié.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie que Blaise soit au courant de tous mes faits et gestes !

\- La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que t'en avais rien à foutre ! Tu as changé d'avis ? T'as honte ou quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! répliqua Draco. Et puis de toute façon, on lui dirait quoi ? Hein ? Il n'y a rien à dire ! On baise une fois par quinzaine ! On n'est même pas un couple ! cria-t-il, carrément énervé.

Harry recula d'un pas.

\- Malefoy… Je…

\- Laisse tomber Potter. A dans quinze jours.

Draco ramassa les vêtements de Harry et les lui lança rageusement. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de sa chambre, lui signifiant qu'il devait quitter la pièce. Ce qu'il fit sans dire un mot.

Après le départ de Harry, Draco se laissa choir le long du mur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire un truc pareil ? murmura-t-il

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **28 avril 2010 – The Farkle, Londres sorcier**

Draco était d'une humeur massacrante.

Il marchait à grandes enjambées vers la salle où la réunion du Conseil du Cartel devait se tenir en se disant que ces derniers jours avaient vraiment été merdiques.

Déjà, il était énervé en repensant à la dernière fois où il avait vu Potter. Ils avaient baisé et s'étaient encore engueulés juste après.

 _Par Salazar, est-ce qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas coucher ensemble et puis, je ne sais pas moi ? Etre tranquilles, parler…_

 _Non, pas parler. Si on parle, on s'engueule._

 _Faire quoi alors ?_ s'enquit la conscience perfide du blond. _S'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?_

\- Et pourquoi pas ? grogna Draco tout haut.

Mais ce qui avait rendu sa semaine définitivement merdique, ce fut d'apprendre il y a trois jours que Blaise partait pour une semaine dans le sud de la France, à Marseille, pour rencontrer un trafiquant local, intéressé par de l'XTC. Et qu'il ne partait pas seul. Potter l'accompagnait.

Blaise s'était renseigné sur le milieu marseillais et craignait pour sa sécurité. Il avait exigé qu'Harry l'accompagne, vexant au passage Gregory Goyle qui s'était senti rien de moins qu'inutile.

Blaise et Potter, ensemble, à Marseille.

Cette idée mettait Draco hors de lui.

\- Asseyez-vous et qu'on en finisse rapidement. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! gronda Draco alors qu'il prenait place afin de diriger la réunion.

En l'absence de Blaise, c'était à lui de présider le Conseil du Cartel et ça l'emmerdait prodigieusement.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Théo ?

Marseille devait être agréable à cette période de l'année. Ce devait être sympa de se promener dans le vieux port ou dans la calanque du Morgiou…

\- Draco ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je disais que mon indic moldu, Barney, a été retrouvé mort !

\- Et alors ? Tu veux que j'appelle le Premier Ministre moldu pour qu'on lui organise des funérailles d'Etat ? Tu veux qu'on lui trouve un mètre carré de libre à Westminster pour l'enterrer ?

\- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'insurgea Théo.

\- Il me prend que si c'est pour me raconter de vulgaires faits divers, c'est pas la peine ! Y a-t-il seulement quelqu'un ici qui a une véritable information ?

Draco darda son regard de mercure sur l'assemblée mais tous avaient la tête baissée.

\- Montague ! Higgs ! Où en est-on avec cette nouvelle boîte qui s'est ouverte à Camden ? L'Abyss, c'est ça ?

\- On a rencontré le patron, dit Montague. Et on lui a fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il coopère s'il voulait survivre dans le quartier. Je pense qu'il est réceptif.

\- Hm… Il faudra quand même veiller à ce qu'il ne concurrence pas le _Lust…_

\- Ça ne risque pas, dit Higgs. Ce n'est…

Blaise a-t-il emmené Potter du Vieux Port jusqu'aux Goudes, en passant par la Corniche ? Se sont-ils cachés dans une calanque isolée, inondée de soleil ? Se sont-ils baignés dans les eaux turquoise pour ensuite s'allonger sur le sable tiède et laisser sécher leurs corps nus et enflammés ? Ont-ils…

\- CA SUFFIT ! tonna Draco en frappant du poing sur la table.

Tous les hommes présents autour de la table sursautèrent et personne ne comprit la raison de ce mouvement de colère. Consterné par ce qu'il venait de faire, Malefoy se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Draco ? s'enquit Théo avec prudence. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Ça va… j'ai… j'ai juste un épouvantable mal de tête. Mieux vaut en rester là pour aujourd'hui. La réunion est terminée.

Chacun se leva et quitta la salle sans demander son reste, sauf Pritchard et Nott.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Draco en essayant vainement de ne pas paraître trop exaspéré.

\- On a appris une nouvelle assez… intrigante, dit Théo.

\- Quoi donc ? soupira le blond. Un autre de tes toxicos moldus est mort ?

-Le gang des Guns a été démantelé par les Aurors.

Draco releva la tête, soudain aux aguets.

\- Ah ? Que sais-tu au juste ?

\- Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Les Aurors ont découvert leur planque et ont saisi toute leur marchandise…

\- Et pour les Smith & Wessons qu'ils devaient nous livrer demain ? demanda Draco avec une inquiétude feinte.

C'est lui qui avait vendu l'information à Weasley il y a trois jours de cela.

\- Emportés avec le reste, indiqua Théo, amer.

\- On sait comment les Aurors ont déniché leur planque ?

\- Un pur hasard. Le Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu enquêtait sur un trafic de briquets lance-flammes… ils sont tombé là-dessus et ont directement appelé les Aurors.

 _Bien joué Weasley ! Faire en sorte que la planque soit découverte par hasard par un autre service que le tien et ne pas attirer l'attention… T'es moins nigaud que tu en as l'air._

\- Blaise ne va pas apprécier, soupira Draco. Mais bon… c'est comme ça.

\- Bah… de toute façon, Blaise a autre chose en tête pour le moment, dit Pritchard évasivement.

\- Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ? questionna Draco avec un peu trop de véhémence.

\- J'ai vu Ginny ce matin… Blaise et Potter rentrent demain. Blaise a chopé une crasse le jour de leur arrivée et il est malade comme un chien.

\- Et pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour rentrer ? demanda Malefoy intrigué.

\- Blaise était incapable de transplaner. Disons que c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'il a arrêté de vomir et de… enfin tu vois, quoi.

Draco voyait très bien.

Adieu calanques, Corniche, Vieux port et pastis. Il était tout à coup de bien meilleure humeur et son mal de tête avait mystérieusement disparu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 mai 2010 – The Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

Le monde sorcier était en émoi. Pour la douzième année consécutive, on célébrait avec faste la chute de Voldemort et la victoire du Survivant.

La première année, Harry avait été présent. On l'avait traîné de réception en réception, l'exhibant comme une icône, une relique. Les hommes scandaient son nom, les femmes s'évanouissaient sur son passage. Lui se sentait comme un monstre de foire, le cœur au bord des lèvres à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait pour lui serrer la main ou juste toucher un bout de son vêtement.

Il avait accepté l'invitation du Ministère dans l'espoir de leur faire entendre raison à propos des Lois de Proscription. Lui qui n'avait rien d'un orateur et qui détestait prendre la parole en public avait préparé avec soin, et avec l'aide d'Hermione, un discours au terme duquel il espérait faire comprendre au monde sorcier qu'il ne servait à rien de vivre dans la haine, que les Lois de Proscription n'amèneraient à rien sinon à créer une nouvelle forme de ségrégation.

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de prononcer son discours. Gawain Robards, promu attaché du Ministre Weasley, prétexta un retard dans le déroulement de la cérémonie et on passa directement au discours du Ministre lui-même. Quand il entendit de la bouche d'Arthur Weasley que l'idée des Lois de Proscription lui avait été soufflée par le Survivant, Harry entra dans une rage folle. Il fut rapidement maîtrisé et emmené en dehors de la salle de réception.

Dépité, Harry quitta la cérémonie sans un regard pour personne. Ce jour-là, le Survivant disparut à jamais du monde magique.

Sa disparition émut le peuple pendant quelques mois. Mais bien d'autres sujets firent ensuite la part belle de l'actualité et plus personne ne s'inquiéta. Tant que le 2 mai restait un jour férié et qu'on pouvait faire la fête jusqu'aux petites heures, à quoi bon se préoccuper du sort d'un gamin névrosé et manifestement dépassé par sa célébrité ?

Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la tradition. Le monde sorcier était donc en liesse, particulièrement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Toute la journée fut ponctuée de discours officiels, de parades, de spectacles de rue. Il était maintenant 19 heures et tout le monde attendait la tombée de la nuit pour assister au grand feu d'artifice.

Blaise ne voulant pas subir ce trop-plein de bonne humeur qui lui rappelait bien trop ce que lui et sa famille avaient subi, il décida de rester du côté moldu, à l'Empire. Là, lui et les siens pourraient se soûler pour oublier que le 2 mai 1998 avait vu la chute d'un monstre et la naissance d'une dictature.

Harry lui, préférait rester seul. C'est un jour qu'il ne voulait célébrer avec personne. Un jour qu'il ne voulait pas célébrer du tout d'ailleurs.

Il s'enferma dans son loft au-dessus de l'Oblivion et commença à préparer tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour oublier cette journée. Son club portait décidément bien son nom…

Il prit une feuille d'aluminium rectangulaire assez épaisse qu'il plia en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Il plaça l'héroïne au niveau de la pliure. Le but était ensuite de passer la flamme d'un briquet par-dessous. L'héroïne ainsi chauffée se liquéfiait et produisait de la fumée qu'il fallait inhaler par la bouche.

Harry tenait la feuille pliée dans une main, le briquet dans l'autre quand des coups retentirent à sa porte.

Il soupira, frustré, mais ne bougea pas.

\- POTTER ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! JE T'ENTENDS SOUPIRER ! ALORS OUVRE !

Harry fit semblant de rien. Peut-être son visiteur finirait-il par se lasser.

\- POTTER ! OUVRE OU JE DEFONCE LA PORTE ! J'EN SUIS CAPABLE TU LE SAIS !

Harry se résigna. Connaissant le personnage, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Malefoy, dit-il en ouvrant le battant. Je…

\- Bonsoir Potter, fit le blond avec bonne humeur en poussant Harry sans ménagement pour entrer dans la chambre.

Il ôta sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et prit place dans un fauteuil, comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Un verre de whisky ne serait pas de refus !

\- Tu as un sacré toupet de te pointer ici sans y être invité et de prendre tes aises ! Et puis d'abord ? Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Draco sourit avec suffisance.

\- Ça mon cher, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire…

\- C'est Tom n'est-ce pas ? Tu as réussi à embobiner ce pauvre barman en lui faisant ton numéro de séducteur…

\- Mon numéro de séducteur ?

\- Oh ça va ! s'énerva Harry. Tu es tout simplement irrésistible !

Les joues de Harry chauffèrent brutalement et prirent une jolie couleur cerise. Draco sourit en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je suis irrésistible ?

\- Tu me fais chier Malefoy.

\- Bon, et ce whisky, ça vient ? Je suis en train de me dessécher.

Harry ouvrit le bar d'où il sortit deux verres qu'il remplit au quart d'un liquide ambré. Il revint vers Draco, lui tendit sa boisson et prit place dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Alors Malefoy ? Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là au juste ?

\- J'étais dans le quartier…

\- Bien sûr. Et sur le trottoir, tu t'es dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour venir m'emmerder…

\- Exactement ! convint-il en souriant. Alors Marseille ? C'était bien ?

\- Pas mal en effet… le Vieux Port et la Corniche valent vraiment le détour…

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Draco. Mais je croyais que Blaise était malade…

\- Lui oui. Moi pas. Je lui avais dit de ne pas manger ces palourdes. Elles avaient vraiment une drôle d'odeur…

\- Et pendant qu'il vomissait tripes et boyaux, toi tu te promenais !

\- Ben quoi ? Je suis pas son mec… j'allais quand même pas lui tenir la main quand il avait la tête dans les chiottes, non ?

Draco rigola franchement, le cœur un peu plus léger.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? demanda alors Harry

\- Je… préférais être seul, dit Draco en prenant un temps avant de répondre.

\- Ah oui... releva Harry avec mépris. Et que fais-tu avec moi alors ? Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, moi aussi je préférerais être seul !

\- Je comprends. Mais moi je suis parvenu à admettre que la solitude n'a pas toujours du bon…

Harry vida son verre d'un trait et se leva. Il retourna dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, là où il était quand Draco avait frappé à la porte. Il reprit sa feuille d'alu en main et son briquet. Les doigts longs et fins de Draco se posèrent sur son poignet. Sans brusquerie. Juste posés.

\- Tu sais que tu peux trouver l'oubli autrement, dit Malefoy très doucement.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que l'héroïne pour…

\- C'est parce que tu ne m'avais pas trouvé moi… laisse-moi te faire oublier Harry, souffla Draco en posant sa bouche dans son cou.

Harry ferma les yeux, déjà conquis.

\- Tu sais comment on appelle cette technique d'absorption de l'héroïne ? demanda Draco qui continuait à parsemer la mâchoire et le cou de Harry d'une multitude de baisers.

\- Cha… Chasser le dragon, répondit-il, haletant alors que la main de Draco s'était frayé un chemin sous sa chemise et parcourait la peau nue de son dos.

\- Exactement… et ce soir je te promets que tu vas chasser le dragon… mais pas un dragon de fumée… un dragon en chair et en os…

Harry fut vaincu. Il laissa tomber sa feuille d'aluminium, ignorant le gaspillage de plusieurs livres sterling d'héroïne, et se jeta au cou de Draco pour l'embrasser plus profondément.

Ils furent nus en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, s'embrassant avidement et cherchant le contact de la moindre parcelle de leur peau. Draco mit cependant fin à l'étreinte pour regarder Harry avec gravité.

\- Harry… est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Je… oui, souffla-t-il.

\- Alors laisse-moi faire.

Avec précaution, il amena le brun au centre du lit. A l'aide de sa baguette qu'il avait posée non loin de lui, il invoqua trois larges rubans de soie noire.

\- Draco ? Que fais-tu ? s'inquiéta Harry quand le blond enroula l'étoffe autour de son poignet et noua l'autre extrémité au montant du lit.

\- Chut… laisse-toi faire…

\- Non… Draco, s'il te plait… pas ça…

\- Harry, souffla Draco… ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as connu… avant. Et puis, tu es un sorcier puissant. Tu fais de la magie sans baguette. Si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux dénouer ces liens sans difficulté… Je te promets que je ne te ferai aucun mal…

Harry hocha la tête et accepter de se laisser faire. Draco attacha son deuxième poignet de la même manière et à l'aide du dernier ruban, il masqua ses yeux. Puis il alla récupérer leurs verres de whisky dans lesquels il préleva un glaçon.

Il passa le petit cube de glace sur les lèvres et dans le cou de Harry, léchant directement la trace d'eau laissée sur la peau. Il fit de même sur le torse jusqu'à ce que le glaçon ait complètement fondu.

Il en prit un autre et le passa délicatement sur un téton, arrachant un cri à Harry et lui faisant cambrer le dos. Après avoir torturé la petite pointe rose avec la glace, Draco la réchauffa avec sa bouche, décuplant les gémissements de l'homme en dessous de lui.

Harry haletait, suppliait Draco de choses insensées, s'accrochant à ses liens, désespéré de ne pouvoir se toucher ou toucher son amant tortionnaire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si excité rien que par ce que le blond faisait subir à ses mamelons.

Il était à feu et à sang quand Draco délaissa son torse pour migrer vers son nombril où il entreprit la même alternance du chaud et du froid. Il laissa délibérément fondre le glaçon dans le nombril de Harry, en ne faisant rien d'autre que souffler dessus de temps à autre pour renforcer la sensation de froid. Des sillons d'eau coulaient de part et d'autre de la taille du brun, le faisant haleter de plus belle. Quand le glaçon fut entièrement fondu, Draco lécha langoureusement la petite flaque d'eau qui s'était formée. Il lécha encore et encore, toujours plus profondément. Et Harry gémissait, suppliait encore plus fort.

Le brun, toujours aveuglé par le ruban autour de ses yeux, ne pouvait que sentir et entendre. Et en cet instant, il pouvait sentir le souffle tiède de Draco sur son membre. Et il put entendre le bruit mouillé de sa bouche qui le prit tout entier.

Harry crut exploser lorsque Draco passa un glaçon sur son gland. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation, comme si toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps se rejoignaient à ce point précis de son anatomie.

Le besoin de jouir était irrépressible mais Draco s'évertuait à l'en empêcher en serrant la base de son sexe à intervalles réguliers.

La torture dura encore des heures. Des heures durant lesquelles la bouche de Malefoy apprit à Harry le véritable sens du mot plaisir, avant que le blond ne daigne avoir pitié de lui, tremblant, le corps perlé de sueur et les muscles tétanisés par le déluge de sensations qui les traversait.

Il s'écarta de Harry qui n'était plus que supplications.

\- Draco… je t'en supplie… je dois…

\- Bientôt Harry… très bientôt…

Harry sentit que Draco changeait de position mais ne parvint pas déterminer ce qu'il faisait au juste. Ses sens étaient trop engourdis par tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à présent. Il comprit confusément que les jambes de Draco se plaçaient de part et d'autre de ses hanches avant de vivre la sensation la plus improbable et la plus merveilleuse qui soit.

Il sentit son membre emprisonné dans un conduit chaud, lisse et tellement étroit que sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui arrivait. Lui qui avait toujours été pris, il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco lui fasse ce cadeau-là. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien la réalité. Il était à l'intérieur de Draco, au plus profond de lui.

Des doigts effleurèrent ses poignets et desserrèrent les liens qui le retenaient aux montants du lit. Sans attendre, les mains de Harry glissèrent sur la peau douce des cuisses du blond, jusqu'à remonter à ses hanches qui ondulaient lascivement au-dessus de lui.

\- Maintenant, regarde-moi Harry, souffla la voix de Draco qui s'était penché à son oreille. Regarde-moi et jouis pour moi…

D'un geste, le blond ôta le ruban autour des yeux et Harry eut le souffle coupé par la vision de Draco le chevauchant, les joues rougies et les yeux voilés par le plaisir.

Au moment où il recevait la semence du blond sur son ventre, l'orgasme le traversa avec une telle intensité qu'il trembla de tous ses membres, le dos arqué jusqu'au point de rupture.

Draco s'effondra sur Harry, épuisé, le souffle court.

Aucun des deux n'avait la force de parler et la seule chose que Harry put faire, c'est refermer ses bras plus étroitement autour du corps de l'homme qui venait de lui donner autant de plaisir. Draco ne bougeait pas, Harry toujours en lui, profitant de cette étreinte silencieuse et bienfaitrice.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Je me réveille lentement, conscient de la chaleur qui m'entoure. Mon premier réflexe est de penser qu'il s'agit de la vague de sueur qui précède généralement l'état de manque mais je conclus rapidement qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela. Cette chaleur-ci est douce, enveloppante, réconfortante. Elle donne envie de s'y blottir plus profondément, pas de la combattre.

Cette chaleur ne provient pas du monstre de poudre blanche qui habite mon corps depuis des années maintenant. Elle provient du corps d'un homme qui me tient tout contre lui. Mon dragon de chair et d'os.

Draco.

J'ouvre finalement les yeux et bouge un peu la tête pour le contempler. L'aube filtre à peine et dépose une douce lueur rosée sur son visage. Il est tellement beau que c'en est presque une offense de le regarder.

Pourtant que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il a tenu sa promesse. Il m'a fait tout oublier. Rien qu'avec son corps, ses mains, sa bouche, il a été plus puissant que l'héroïne la plus pure.

Et il s'est donné à moi. J'aurais voulu lui dire combien ce geste m'avait ému, combien cela comptait pour moi mais au moment où j'ai voulu prononcer les mots, il a mis un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire puis il a murmuré : « prends-moi encore ».

Je lui ai fait l'amour avec une passion affolante. Car il ne pouvait définitivement pas être question de baise à ce moment-là. C'était trop intense, trop intime.

Alors que je le regarde toujours, je sens un drôle de fourmillement à l'intérieur de moi. Les derniers effets de la cocaïne sont en train de se dissiper et je sais qu'il sera bientôt temps de prendre une nouvelle dose. Mais ce que je ressens n'a rien à voir avec le manque. Ça me rappelle quelque chose que j'ai connu, il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Un sentiment qui au début était naturel mais que la drogue a rendu chimique, artificiel.

Le bonheur.

Pour la première fois depuis douze ans, je suis heureux sans que la drogue y soit pour quelque chose.

Il est encore tôt. Draco dort toujours profondément et je me réinstalle contre lui pour profiter encore peu de sa chaleur et de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires avant que le manque ne soit fort au point que je ne puisse plus l'ignorer.

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir si je voulais arrêter tout ça. Je sais bien que ces saloperies finiront par me tuer un jour mais ça ne me tracasse pas. Après tout, il faut bien mourir de quelque chose.

Mais ce matin, ce discours convenu a quelque chose qui sonne faux. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Je n'ai plus envie d'être l'ombre de moi-même. Mais surtout, je n'ai plus envie d'être un tueur sur commande.

Je me serre encore plus près de Draco et je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour.

 _Parfois, le faire pour soi ne suffit pas. Il faut le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre. A l'époque, j'ai eu la chance de trouver quelqu'un pour qui j'ai eu envie de lutter._

Draco bouge dans son sommeil et enroule ses bras autour de moi, comme si, inconsciemment, il refusait de me laisser partir.

Alors je me dis que peut-être j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour qui j'ai envie de lutter.

Oui. Pour lui, je crois que je pourrais le faire.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 - Marqués à vie**

 **3 mai 2010 – The Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

Draco se réveilla, le corps courbaturé et les muscles endoloris. Il grimaça de douleur alors qu'il se redressait dans le lit en position assise. Saint Potter n'y était pas allé de main morte cette nuit… Mais bordel, ça valait le coup.

Il souriait encore quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. La place de Harry était encore chaude. Il ne devait pas être levé depuis longtemps. Le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain lui donna une bonne idée d'où son amant pouvait être et Draco hésita un instant à aller le rejoindre.

Alors qu'il se décidait enfin et qu'il basculait les jambes hors du lit, le bruit cessa et quelques instants plus tard, Harry sortit, une serviette serrée autour de la taille.

Un moment de gêne s'installa entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant comme aborder ce qui s'était passé la nuit la dernière. Car il était évident que cette nuit avait été très différente des autres. En d'autres temps, Draco aurait plaisanté sur ses indéniables prouesses sexuelles mais ce matin, il n'en avait pas envie.

Finalement, ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence. Il vint s'asseoir face à Draco et dit simplement :

\- Merci.

\- Je… pas de quoi Potter…

\- Ne dis pas ça. C'était important. Ce que tu as fait, personne ne l'avait fait pour moi avant toi. Alors merci.

Draco baissa subitement les yeux, les joues rouges et marmonna :

\- Je… je ne l'avais encore fait pour personne avant toi…

\- Oh.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il se doutait bien que Malefoy n'était pas habituellement un passif mais de là à ce qu'il soit vierge…

\- Merlin, Draco ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je… je ne pensais pas que cela avait de l'importance.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Si j'avais su…

\- C'est bon Potter ! s'énerva Draco. Pas la peine d'en faire une charrette ! C'est pas comme si j'avais 15 ans et que je couchais pour la première fois ! Je ne suis pas un putain de puceau niais que tu as dévergondé !

 _Ça y est. On s'engueule encore._

\- Désolé, reprit Draco plus doucement. C'est juste que… bref. J'ai aimé ça Potter. Et si tu as aimé aussi, alors tant mieux.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- C'était génial. Le sexe avec toi est absolument génial, ajouta-t-il en souriant plus largement.

Draco sourit, très satisfait de lui-même et se leva pour se rendre à son tour à la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il allait y entrer, Harry demanda :

\- Draco ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vois d'autres personnes ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ? dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je… je voulais juste savoir si… tu couchais avec d'autres que moi...

Les propos avaient été prononcés si bas que Draco n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Si je couche avec d'autres hommes ? Voyons Potter ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de rester deux jours sans baiser ? dit-il en riant.

Sur ces mots, il s'enferma dans la salle d'eau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Par Salazar ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Je suis vraiment le dernier des salauds. Pourquoi faut-il que je gâche toujours tout ?

Je soupire en secouant la tête, consterné par ma propre connerie. J'attrape un peignoir suspendu à un crochet et je l'enfile prestement. Hors de question d'avoir ce genre de discussion en étant nu comme un ver.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et je retourne dans la chambre, espérant qu'Harry y soit encore.

Il est toujours là. Assis sur le rebord du lit, le regard vague et triste. Il lève les yeux vers moi lorsqu'il me voit sur le pas de la porte.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il.

\- Ouais… je viens de découvrir que parfois, je suis vraiment con.

\- Waouh… impressionnant. Et d'où t'es venue cette brusque et douloureuse révélation ?

Je souris en venant m'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre que toi depuis qu'on s'est vu la première fois, ici, au club.

\- Je ne te demande rien Malefoy…

\- Si justement ! Tu m'as posé la question et moi je me suis senti obligé de raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai dit… parfois, je suis vraiment con. Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Tu veux savoir si je suis con ?

\- Tsst…. Ça, je sais que tu l'es autant que moi ! Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non. Avec personne.

\- Mais tu aurais pu… non ? ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter tout bas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec Blaise… quand vous êtes partis à Marseille.

Harry se met à rire, d'un rire doux. Lumineux. Vivifiant.

\- La potion de gerbe, tu connais ?

\- La quoi ?

\- Un produit dérivé des pastilles de gerbe, vendues par Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. J'ai réussi à m'en procurer avant de partir.

\- Tu… tu veux dire que… tu l'as rendu malade exprès ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec Blaise. Et je n'avais pas envie de passer une semaine à repousser ses avances.

Cette révélation me fait bêtement sourire mais je veille à ne pas lui montrer.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as fait foirer la transaction avec le marseillais ?

\- Ouais… et je m'en fous, si tu veux tout savoir. Enfin… je n'aurai peut-être pas dû dire ça au numéro deux du Cartel…

Je hausse un sourcil et il me regarde d'un air de défi mêlé de crainte qui me fait craquer. Je devrais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour avoir osé tenir de pareils propos mais à la place, je lui prends le visage entre les mains et je lui dis :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous complètement aussi.

Le baiser que nous échangeons est tendre, et sans empressement. Légèrement râpeux aussi, sachant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons encore le temps de nous raser. J'essaye d'ignorer que mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite et trop fort en me disant que tout ceci ne signifie rien. Absolument rien.

Mais forcément, Potter, lui, veut comprendre.

\- Ça veut dire que… qu'on est ensemble ? me demande-t-il.

La question me surprend vraiment et je ne peux réprimer un éclat de rire.

\- Ensemble ? Bon sang Potter… T'as 15 ans ou quoi ?

Il me fixe avec un regard noir, puis détourne le visage en rougissant furieusement.

\- Merci de te foutre de ma gueule.

Et merde. J'ai _encore_ perdu une occasion de me taire.

\- Harry ! C'est bon, te fâche pas… Je ne me moque pas de toi, je te le jure. C'est juste… la formulation… qui m'a fait rire. Parce que c'est le genre de truc que tu aurais pu me demander à Poudlard après qu'on se soit peloté dans une salle de classe !

\- On ne s'est jamais peloté dans une salle de classe à Poudlard, grogne-t-il.

Je ris à nouveau mais de son air boudeur cette fois.

\- C'est moi ou je note une pointe de regret dans ta voix ?

\- Ça m'arrache les tripes de l'admettre mais… j'aurais pas été contre. Même si sur le moment, je t'en aurais sûrement collé une !

\- J'imagine bien ! Mais ça ne risquait pas d'arriver…

\- Parce que tu me détestais.

\- Déjà. Et toi aussi, soit dit en passant… Mais surtout parce que, contrairement à ce que toute l'école pensait de moi, j'étais fidèle.

Il hausse les épaules en soupirant. Puis, il relève la tête et me regarde avec gravité.

\- Ecoute Draco… je ne veux pas jouer au mec collant. C'est franchement pas mon genre. Je suis pas contre les coups d'un soir mais ils doivent alors rester ce qu'ils sont : des coups d'un soir. Avec toi, c'est… différent. Je ne dors jamais avec les mecs avec qui je couche. Parce que la baise, c'est une chose. Passer la nuit dans les bras de quelqu'un, c'en est une autre. C'est plus important. Ça signifie quelque chose. C'est intime. Et avec toi, c'est devenu intime. Et ça me plaît… Alors avant que ça ne me plaise un peu trop et que ça n'aille trop loin, je veux savoir où tu te situes là-dedans. Car j'en ai déjà trop bavé pour accepter de souffrir encore si je peux l'éviter. Donc, je te le demande encore : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sa tirade a quelque chose d'émouvant. Qu'il me voie autrement qu'un bon coup pour passer du bon temps me fait étrangement plaisir. Pourtant, je ne sais absolument pas où on va. Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier notre relation. Je le lui dis avec honnêteté.

\- Ce qu'ont fait ? Je n'en sais rien. Tout cela est étrange… Au fond, on ne se connaît pas. Je ne sais rien de ta vie après… la guerre. Ni même avant d'ailleurs. Et toi tu ne sais rien de la mienne. Si on veut être ensemble, il faudrait déjà qu'on se parle, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui, sans doute, me dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à te parler de ma vie… Sauf à vouloir te faire fuir. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu fuies…

\- Sincèrement Harry, je ne crois pas que ce que tu me diras me fera fuir. Tu parles à un Proscrit, emprisonné pour meurtre et truand à ses heures…

\- Tu parles à un Sauveur déchu, ancien prostitué, drogué jusqu'aux yeux et bourreau sur demande…

On ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à ces descriptions peu flatteuses.

\- On fait une sacrée équipe, tu ne trouves pas ? je dis en riant.

\- Pfff… C'est rien de le dire !

Finalement, je me tourne vers lui et le regarde plus sérieusement.

\- S'il y a bien quelque chose que la vie m'a apprise, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien… tant qu'on n'essaye pas. Alors, je ne sais pas si on est fait pour être ensemble mais je suis prêt à tenter le coup.

Le sourire qu'il me fait à ce moment vaut un million de gallions. Il se jette à mon cou comme un enfant et le baiser qu'il me donne fait taire la voix de ma conscience qui me rappelle que j'ai une baguette à récupérer coûte que coûte, un Cartel à faire tomber et que pour cela, je vais devoir le trahir à la première occasion.

\- On va le dire à Blaise et aux autres ? s'interroge-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

\- Pas tout de suite, si tu veux bien…

\- Draco, soupire-t-il… arrête de vouloir ménager Zabini ! Il a Ginny. Et Anthony. Il ne t'a pas attendu ! Il vit lui !

Ses mots sont durs, ils me font mal parce qu'ils sont vrais.

\- Je sais… mais… C'est compliqué.

\- Tu es toujours amoureux de lui ?

Il n'y a pas de vindicte dans sa question. Seulement une sincère volonté de comprendre.

\- Je… non. D'une certaine manière, je l'aime toujours. Et ce sera toujours comme ça…

Manifestement, mes propos ne lui plaisent pas car il se rembrunit.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ? je lui demande. A part de mon père, je veux dire.

Heureusement ma plaisanterie le fait rire, ce qui détend un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Oui, une fois. Mais c'était plus un béguin qu'autre chose je crois. J'étais trop jeune pour que ce soit autre chose…

\- Trop jeune ? C'était à Poudlard alors ?

Il opine du chef.

\- Cédric Diggory.

\- Quoi ? Comment as-tu pu ne fût-ce qu'envisager d'être amoureux de ce… bellâtre ? Cette caricature de gendre idéal ? je m'offusque.

C'est plus fort que moi. Quelque chose de venimeux parcourt mes veines et je pense que je pourrais tuer Diggory s'il n'était déjà six pieds sous terre.

\- Hé ! C'est bon ! C'était juste un béguin, je te dis ! Et pourquoi tu t'énerves d'abord ?

Je décide de ne pas répondre. C'est vrai, au fond. Pourquoi ça m'énerve ? A la place, j'enfonce le clou.

\- En plus, on pouvait difficilement faire plus hétéro, je grogne.

\- Merci, je sais. Tu parles au mec qui a servi de mouchoir en papier à son ex, dévastée par le chagrin.

On reste tous les deux silencieux un moment avant qu'il ne me demande :

\- Et toi et Blaise ? Ça a commencé comment ?

Puisqu'on s'est plus ou moins mis d'accord pour parler de nos vies respectives, je me lance.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **6 juillet 1988 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

POV Draco

\- DRACO ! JE T'INTERDIS DE QUITTER CETTE PIECE ! TU RESTES ICI JUSQU'A CE QUE TU MAITRISES CE MORCEAU ! DRACO !

Je n'écoute rien. Je pousse brutalement la porte du Manoir et je m'enfuis dans le parc. Je cours aussi vite et aussi loin que mes petites jambes me le permettent jusqu'à arriver là où je me sentirai enfin en sécurité. Mon endroit secret. Une petite clairière en bordure de la propriété, bien cachée, lumineuse et confortable avec son tapis d'herbe tendre, ses grands arbres et ses bosquets d'aubépines.

J'ai toujours aimé les aubépines. Elles sont si simples et si complexes à la fois.

Des années plus tard, je lirai un texte d'un auteur moldu français qui a traduit ce sentiment bien mieux que moi et de si belle façon que je l'ai retenu par cœur : _« je revenais devant les aubépines comme devant ces chefs-d'œuvre dont on croit qu'on saura mieux les voir quand on a cessé un moment de les regarder, mais j'avais beau me faire un écran de mes mains pour n'avoir qu'elles sous les yeux, le sentiment qu'elles éveillaient en moi était obscur et vague, cherchant en vain à se dégager, à venir adhérer à leurs fleurs. Elle ne m'aidaient pas à l'éclaircir et je ne pouvais demander à d'autres fleurs de le satisfaire »_ (NDA : Marcel Proust, Du côté de chez Swann).

Je m'appuie contre un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. Et là, je laisse libre cours à ma colère et mon chagrin. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je les essuie dans un geste rageur. Mais elles sont bien vite remplacées par d'autres, encore plus chaudes, encore plus amères.

J'entends déjà mon père me crier dessus. « Un Malefoy ne pleure pas ! ». Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Je n'en peux plus de cette vie, de cette cage dorée où il me tient enfermé. Quel enfant de huit ans a un précepteur, un professeur de français, un professeur de piano, un maître de danse et un professeur de maintien ? Que veut-il faire de moi ? Un singe savant ?

Et ma mère qui ne dit rien.

Parfois, mon plus cher désir est d'aller vivre avec mon parrain dans la petite maison qu'il possède dans le quartier pauvre de Cokeworth dans les Midlands. C'est tellement petit que mon piano ne rentrerait même pas dans son salon. Mais je m'en fous. De toute façon, je déteste cet instrument. Là-bas, je serais libre.

Libre et heureux.

Tout ce que mon père n'est pas.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix que je ne connais pas et qui appartient manifestement à un garçon d'à peu près mon âge. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, sa peau à la couleur du café au lait et ses yeux sont presque aussi bleus que le ciel.

Immédiatement, je reprends contenance face à cet importun.

\- Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ? C'est une propriété privée. Tu n'as rien à y faire ! dis-je, le menton relevé et les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

\- Ah… je ne savais pas. On vient de déménager dans le manoir à côté et j'explorais un peu les environs…

\- Hé bien, à l'avenir tâche d'explorer ce qui t'appartient. Tu es chez les M…

\- Les Malefoy, je sais, me dit-il sans se défaire de son sourire en coin. Et toi tu es Draco Malefoy.

\- Heureux que tu saches à qui tu t'adresses, je réponds, hautain. Mais moi je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es. Non pas que ça ait une quelconque importance mais c'est juste une question de politesse.

\- Blaise Zabini, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je hausse un sourcil. Si ce manant pense que je vais lui serrer la pince comme s'il était un _ami_ , il se trompe lourdement.

Un ami. Voilà bien quelque chose dont je ne sais rien.

Il semble comprendre qu'il n'y a rien à attendre de moi car il abaisse le bras.

\- Bon… ben je vais rentrer chez moi. Salut Draco !

Et il ose m'appeler par mon prénom en plus ! Ce gamin a toutes les audaces.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, quelque chose dans ma tête et dans mon cœur me dicte de le retenir. Ce serait bien d'avoir un ami… même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est.

\- Attends ! lui dis-je.

Il se retourne vers moi et je sens bien qu'il se retient de me répondre quelque chose. Il est manifestement assez intelligent pour tenir sa langue.

\- Tu es un sang pur ?

C'est toujours la première question à poser lorsqu'on a affaire à un nouveau venu. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir et commencer par là. Peu importe.

\- Oui, me répondit-il simplement.

\- Alors je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Je lui tends la main à mon tour et je vois bien qu'il hésite à me rendre l'affront que je viens de lui faire en refusant de serrer la sienne. Mais il se décide finalement et enroule ses doigts autour de ma paume en souriant.

A partir de ce jour-là, Blaise Zabini est devenu mon seul, mon unique et meilleur ami. On se retrouvait tous les jours dans la petite clairière et on parlait de tout. De nous surtout, de nos vies, de nos parents.

J'appris ainsi que les parents de Blaise avaient divorcé alors qu'il était encore bébé. Sa mère venait de se remarier pour la troisième fois avec un sorcier d'affaires de la région et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus s'installer dans le Wiltshire.

Après quelques semaines d'entrevues secrètes, je décidai, non sans appréhension, de présenter Blaise à mes parents. Son statut de sang-pur et sa fortune firent que mon père l'approuva immédiatement et sans réserve, chose qui me rendit heureux au-delà de toute mesure.

Pour une fois, je ne l'avais pas déçu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **28 décembre 1989 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

\- ABRACADABRA !

\- Mais non ! Triple idiot ! Avada kedavra ! Si tu ne le dis pas correctement, ça ne fonctionnera pas !

\- Avada kedavra, articule Blaise avec application.

\- Exactement !

Je retourne me cacher derrière un arbre du parc, ma fausse baguette bien serrée dans ma main. Je l'ai façonnée moi-même en taillant une branche du bosquet d'aubépine. De loin, elle a tout d'une vraie.

Je scrute les alentours, l'oreille tendue pour savoir où se trouve mon ami.

Soudain, je sens qu'on m'enfonce quelque chose dans le dos.

\- T'es mort Malefoy, me dit Blaise en pointant sa fausse baguette dans mon dos. AVADA KEDAVRA ! crie-t-il alors.

Avec grandiloquence et un certain sens de l'élégance, je me laisse tomber dans la neige en poussant un râle déchirant.

Blaise se laisse tomber à mes côtés et nous rions comme des idiots.

 _Nous avions dix ans à peine_

 _Tous nos jeux étaient les mêmes_

 _Aux gendarmes et aux voleurs_

 _Tu me visais droit au cœur_

 _Bang bang, tu me tuais_

 _Bang bang, et je tombais_

 _Bang bang, et ce bruit-là_

 _Bang bang, je ne l´oublierai pas_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **3 août 1994 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

\- Allez Draco ! Joue avec moi !

\- Blaise, tu ne crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge de jouer à se poursuivre ? Et il est hors de question que tu me lances un sort de mort avec une vraie baguette !

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai récupéré celles-ci ! me dit-il tout sourire en brandissant les deux bouts de bois avec lesquels on jouait étant enfants.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, consterné.

\- Blaise…

\- Draco, c'est mon anniversaire ! Fais-moi plaisir…

Je ne peux pas résister quand il prend ce ton-là avec moi. En fait, je ne peux pas lui résister tout court. Ça fait déjà un certain temps que j'ai cessé de regarder Blaise comme simplement mon meilleur ami et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par s'en apercevoir et qu'il me rejette.

\- Bon, d'accord, dis-je en soupirant.

Il me fait un sourire resplendissant qui pulvérise mon cœur mieux qu'un _bombarda maxima_.

Finalement, je m'amuse comme un fou et quand il me dit, d'un ton sans réplique : « t'es mort Malefoy », je m'accroche à ses vêtements et le supplie du regard.

\- Blaise… je te … croyais… mon ami, dis-je avec mon plus grand talent théâtral.

Il pointe sa fausse baguette sur mon ventre et murmure à mon oreille le sort de mort. Le souffle de sa voix me transperce et la douleur sur mon visage n'est pas feinte. Je m'écroule au sol en emportant Blaise avec moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que mon corps est si près du sien mais c'est la première fois que je prends réellement conscience de ce que cela signifie pour moi.

Parfaitement immobile, je l'entends me dire tout bas :

\- Tu sais que j'ai découvert un contre-sort à l'avada kedavra ?

\- Ah oui ? je réponds, les yeux hermétiquement clos. Et c'est ?

\- Ceci…

Lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, j'ouvre les yeux en grand. C'est impossible ! Je dois être en train de rêver !

Mais ce n'est pas un rêve. Blaise est penché sur moi et il m'embrasse. Sa langue glisse sur ma lèvre inférieure et quand j'entrouvre la bouche, elle s'insinue sans attendre, s'enroulant autour de la mienne. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce baiser a duré mais quand il s'écarte de moi, je suis à bout de souffle.

Il me regarde de ses incroyables yeux d'azur, les traits soudain sérieux.

\- Je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette clairière pour la première fois. Ça me rend dingue. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour te le dire.

\- Blaise, je…

\- Ne dis rien Draco. Je ne te demande rien. Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je peux le comprendre et je l'accepterai. Et nous n'en parlerons plus jamais. Mais, je t'en supplie, ne rejette pas notre amitié. C'est la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée et je… hmpfff.

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Mon cœur est au bord de l'explosion.

\- Je t'aime Blaise.

Ses yeux sont écarquillés de stupeur. Je retire ma main pour la remplacer aussitôt par mes lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **3 août 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

\- Draco… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien… je suis juste un peu fatigué… je ne dors pas très bien pour le moment.

\- Pas à moi Draco ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Si tu ne me dis rien à moi, à qui le diras-tu ?

Nous sommes assis sur mon lit, au Manoir. La chaleur au dehors est étouffante et nous avons préféré nous réfugier dans ma chambre, soumise à un sort de refroidissement.

Je me laisse aller contre le torse de Blaise, et aussitôt ses bras m'entourent pour me réconforter.

Ça fait deux ans maintenant que Blaise et moi nous nous sommes avoués notre amour et que nous le tenons secret. Si jamais mon père apprend ce que je suis, il me déshéritera à coup sûr. Et ça fait deux ans que Blaise me fait tenir par sa seule présence. Sans lui, je ne serais rien.

\- Tu peux garder un secret Blaise ?

\- Par Salazar ! Evidemment !

Je ferme les yeux et j'expire lentement.

\- Je vais recevoir la Marque à la fin de l'été.

\- Quoi ? Mais… c'est impossible ! Tu es… trop jeune !

\- C'est ce que ma mère a dit au Maître…

\- C'est un grand honneur qu'Il te fait… Tu es heureux ?

Comme toujours, Blaise ne se laisse pas duper. Il voit en moi mieux que dans un livre ouvert et je ne peux lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et je le serre contre moi à l'étouffer.

\- Draco ! Mais qu'y a-t-il voyons !

\- Ce n'est pas un honneur, dis-je dans un souffle. C'est une punition… Je dois laver l'échec de mon père.

Il m'écarte de lui et entoure mon visage de ses larges mains. Même si je l'ai rattrapé en taille, il reste toujours plus massif que moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- En même temps que la Marque, je recevrai une mission. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle… mais ce sera la seule chance pour que ma famille revienne dans les bonnes grâces du Maître. Si j'échoue…

Je suis incapable de continuer. De lui dire que si j'échoue, c'est la mort assurée pour moi et ma famille.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure des mots apaisants.

\- Je suis là Draco, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. Je t'aime et je serai toujours là.

\- Je suis désolé Blaise… en plus je te ruine ton anniversaire avec mes états d'âme.

\- Allons… tu ne ruines rien du tout… Tout ce que je veux, c'est être près de toi.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas encore donné ton cadeau…

Il s'écarte un peu de moi, et son regard me fuit.

\- Draco, je…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pour mon anniversaire… il n'y a qu'un seul cadeau que je voudrais.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ? Dis-moi ! j'insiste alors que je le vois de plus en plus embarrassé.

Il finit par me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te veux toi.

\- Mais que…. ?

Il ne me laisse pas continuer. Il s'empare de mes lèvres dans un baiser prodigieux. Nos mains impatientes parcourent nos corps avec avidité. Jusqu'à présent nous n'étions jamais allé plus loin que de simples caresses, intenses et impudiques certes, mais uniquement des caresses.

\- Blaise, tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'allonge en-dessous de moi dans une invitation plus qu'explicite.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **3 mai 2010 – The Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

POV Harry

\- Ce fut un peu maladroit, bref mais d'une incroyable intensité. Et inoubliable. Blaise s'était donné à moi avec un tel abandon que j'en frissonne encore. A partir de ce moment-là, il est devenu une partie de moi. Pour lui, je pouvais tout surmonter, tout accepter. Il était là, dans mon cœur et son amour semblait comme un incendie de forêt que rien ne pouvait éteindre. Absolument rien.

Alors que j'écoute Draco me parler de son amour pour Blaise, je me rends compte que moi, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Je n'ai jamais connu cet amour-là, cette passion si intense, si dévorante qu'on croit bien qu'elle va nous consumer vivant.

Les pseudos sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir pour Diggory sont risibles à côté de ce que Draco et Blaise ont partagé.

Machinalement, je serre les poings. Ça me fait mal de l'entendre parler comme ça de Zabini. Ça me fait mal de savoir que Draco l'aime encore, malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Malgré Ginny. Malgré moi.

Et ça me perturbe. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus rien ressenti, ça fait tellement longtemps que la drogue anesthésie mes sentiments, que c'est difficile pour moi d'y faire face et de les comprendre.

Pourtant, les choses sont claires. Je suis jaloux. Jaloux que Blaise ait laissé une marque indélébile dans le cœur de Draco.

Et je me surprends à me demander si moi, Harry Potter, je parviendrais à l'effacer. C'est un défi qu'il me plairait bien de relever.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? me demande Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… tu me fixes depuis une bonne minute…

Je me rends compte en effet que tout le temps de mon introspection, je n'ai pas quitté Draco des yeux. Je prends son visage entre mes mains.

\- On ne dira rien à Blaise pour nous deux, c'est d'accord. Et je respecterai votre histoire passée, c'est promis. Mais s'il te plaît, ne parlons plus de lui. La façon dont tu en parles me fait dire qu'il sera toujours là, quelque part, entre nous… et ça me rend dingue !

\- Harry, je…

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Harry, attends… C'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'en parler. Mais maintenant que je l'ai fait, le sujet est clos. Blaise et moi avons rompu. Entre lui et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et je n'ai pas peur de passer à autre chose. Au contraire, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Et il ne sera pas entre nous, je te le promets.

Ses yeux d'orage brillent avec une telle détermination que je ne peux que croire en sa sincérité.

\- Je serai le seul alors ?

\- Possessif Potter ? me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'as pas idée… mais n'élude pas ma question. Je serai le seul ?

\- Tu seras le seul. Tu l'es déjà depuis qu'on s'est rencontré.

Satisfait, je m'empare de sa bouche avec avidité. Je crois bien que je pourrais passer des journées entières à l'embrasser sans jamais me lasser.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 mai 2010 – L'Empire, Londres**

POV Draco

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans une douce euphorie.

Côté business, on peut dire que les affaires tournent bien. Le flop de la transaction avec le marseillais n'a causé aucun préjudice dans la mesure où Théo et Graham sont revenus peu de temps après avec deux nouveaux « contrats » d'approvisionnement, l'un d'un dealer d'envergure dans le Yorkshire et l'autre du propriétaire de plusieurs coffee shops d'Amsterdam.

Nous sommes parvenus à gagner quelques territoires sur des gangs rivaux, démantelés grâce à des infos que j'ai données à Weasley. Et c'est le statu quo du côté des Niners.

Parallèlement, les night-clubs et les casinos tournent à plein régime générant des profits encore jamais atteints.

Quant à moi, je commence lentement mais sûrement, à me faire à l'idée qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble. Et cette idée me rend heureux, plus que je ne l'ai été jusqu'à présent. Alors je profite de chaque jour, de chaque instant en essayant de ne pas trop penser au moment où je devrai lui avouer ce que je suis vraiment.

Dans mes moments de grand optimisme, j'imagine qu'après avoir appris la vérité, il me dise quelque chose débordant de sentimentalisme comme « peu importe Draco. Partons ensemble quelque part où ils ne pourront pas nous trouver. Tant qu'on est ensemble, rien ne pourra nous arriver ». Pathétique…

Je me fustige mentalement d'être aussi mièvre alors que j'entre dans la grande cuisine du duplex. Il est à peine 7 heures et j'ai l'espace pour moi tout seul. Au début, je me suis demandé ce qui était passé par la tête de Blaise de vouloir qu'on vive ici tous ensemble. Ce côté « habitat groupé » ne lui ressemblait pas… d'autant qu'il a une femme et un gosse, même si l'intimé de chacun est bien préservée, la sienne en particulier puisque contrairement à nous, il dispose d'un appartement complet, avec cuisine et salle à manger.

Puis j'ai compris. Il a tout simplement voulu nous regrouper. A part Ginny et Harry, nous sommes tous des Serpentards. C'est un peu comme s'il avait recréé notre Maison. Finalement, ce rassemblement a un côté réconfortant. C'est un peu comme nous redonner la famille que le Ministère nous a enlevée. C'est sans doute pourquoi Harry reste avec nous… parce que lui aussi a besoin d'une famille.

Je soupire en prenant un mug dans l'armoire. J'ai remarqué récemment que penser à Harry quand il n'est pas là me fait une sensation bizarre. Je m'attache à lui plus vite et plus fort que je ne l'aurais imaginé. La preuve : il est parti depuis hier matin avec Montague, Warrington et Flint dans le Pays de Galle pour finaliser une livraison de métamphétamines et je suis grincheux. Et inquiet car je ne sais pas quand il revient. Tout dépendra de la transaction. Je crois bien qu'il me manque.

Je pose ma tasse de thé sur le comptoir en m'asseyant sur des chaises hautes et picore quelques fruits frais dans le plat en face de moi.

Je soupire pour la centième fois depuis que je suis levé quand je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et une tête se poser contre mon épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait soupirer comme ça, beau blond ?

\- Plus rien maintenant. Tout va bien, je dis en fermant les yeux et en respirant l'odeur de cèdre de ses cheveux qui chatouillent ma joue.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Absolument pas, dis-je en mordant dans une fraise.

\- Toi non plus. Avec Montague et Warrington, on a baisé comme des bêtes pendant que Flint matait. C'était incroyable.

Je m'étouffe avec la fraise mais un sort murmuré par Potter délivre mes voies respiratoires. Je me retourne et lui lance le regard le plus noir _made in Malefoy_ qui ne lui fait manifestement aucun effet. Il continue à me narguer avec son sourire éblouissant.

\- Espèce de…

\- Je repose ma question : je t'ai manqué ?

Je m'adoucis instantanément et le prends dans mes bras.

\- A un point dont tu n'as pas idée, je souffle à son oreille. Les draps s'en souviennent encore.

Je le sens qui frémit contre moi.

\- Trois fois, me dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dû me branler trois fois en pensant à toi avant de pouvoir m'endormir enfin.

Il se colle encore un peu plus contre moi et m'embrasse doucement. Je souris contre sa bouche. C'est vrai qu'il m'a manqué ce con.

\- Tu es rentré vite, dis-je. La transaction s'est bien déroulée ?

\- Sans problème. Quelques détails restaient à finaliser mais comme ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi, je suis rentré.

\- Et les autres ? Ils rentrent quand ?

\- Ce soir ou demain, aucune idée. Ça dépendra du temps qu'ils mettent pour écumer les bars à putes de la région, dit-il avec amertume.

Harry a un problème avec la prostitution, tout comme Blaise mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je n'approfondis pas le sujet pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. A la place, je le serre plus fort.

\- En tout cas, je suis bien content que tu sois rentré.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau et le baiser se fait bien vite plus passionné, à tel point que nous perdons la conscience d'où nous nous trouvons.

\- Hé bien, si je m'attendais à ça, dit une voix derrière nous.

Harry s'écarte de moi à regret et je peux voir Ginny qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est vrai que la situation a de quoi surprendre : son ex qui embrasse à pleine bouche l'ex de son mari. Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air plus choqué que cela. Au contraire.

\- Ça dure depuis longtemps ? demande-t-elle en se servant une tasse de café et en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

\- Quelques semaines, je réponds évasivement.

\- Hm… c'est bien, sourit-elle. Je suis contente pour vous deux. Même si votre couple est plutôt… inattendu.

\- Oui… on est les premiers surpris, confirme Harry.

\- Blaise est au courant ? questionne-t-elle, l'air de rien.

\- Non. Et nous te serions reconnaissants de ne rien lui dire, s'il te plaît, dit-il encore.

Son regard passe de Harry à moi et je la vois peser le pour et le contre en esquissant un sourire en coin. Il est clair qu'elle meurt d'envie de mettre Blaise au courant.

\- Il risque de ne pas apprécier, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? dis-je d'un ton véhément. Lui et moi c'est fini ! J'ai été suffisamment clair là-dessus. J'ai Harry maintenant et Harry m'a moi ! Alors, qu'il ne vienne pas réclamer le beurre et l'argent du beurre !

Je me rends compte qu'en disant cela, j'ai attrapé Harry par la taille en l'attirant contre moi. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, un peu embarrassé par ce geste de possessivité. Il me regarde avec étonnement mais surtout un certain contentement.

\- Ne t'énerve pas Draco… je te signale qu'on parle de mon mari, du père de mon fils. J'ai autant envie que toi, sinon plus, qu'il passe à autre chose. Mais il se trouve que lui et toi vous partagez quelque chose qui me dépasse… quelque chose qui dépassera quiconque d'autre que lui et toi.

Elle dit cela sans animosité aucune car elle a accepté la situation depuis longtemps, contrairement à Harry qui se crispe à côté de moi.

\- On a partagé quelque chose, Ginny. Nuance. C'est du passé. Je ne renierai jamais ce qu'il y a eu entre Blaise et moi mais je ne vivrai pas non plus dans le souvenir de quelque chose qui n'existe plus. J'ai un avenir, Ginny. Et Blaise n'en fait plus partie.

Elle hausse un sourcil, étonnée par la brutalité de mes propos.

\- Soit. Je ne lui dirai rien.

\- Dire quoi à qui ?

Blaise vient d'entrer dans la cuisine. Vu sa tenue, un pantacourt en coton et un t-shirt ajusté qui épouse chaque muscle de son corps, il comptait manifestement descendre à la salle de sport. Il ouvre le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau minérale et boit au goulot tout en évaluant la situation. Par chance, j'avais lâché Harry trente secondes avant qu'il n'arrive.

\- Alors ? Dire quoi à qui ? répète-t-il visiblement contrarié à l'idée qu'on lui cache quelque chose.

Harry soupire ostensiblement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Te dire que Cassius, Graham et Marcus rentreront seulement ce soir ou demain…

\- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas rentrés avec toi ? questionne-t-il, suspicieux.

Harry en rajoute un peu en baissant les yeux, gênés.

\- Potter ! Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas rentrés avec toi ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont allé aux putes, dit Harry dans un souffle.

\- Quoi !? Quelle bande de dégénérés ! Combien de fois ai-je dit que je ne voulais pas que mes hommes se retrouvent dans des bordels ! S'ils veulent vraiment des putes, j'en fais venir de chez Cordelia ! Et merde !

Il est bien énervé et je remercie silencieusement Harry d'avoir trouvé cette parade pour sauver les apparences. Même si à leur retour, Warrington, Montague et Flint vont certainement lui casser la gueule pour avoir cafté. Cette perspective ne m'enchante guère alors je tente de tempérer Blaise.

\- Blaise, écoute… c'est pas la peine de mettre dans ces états. Ils sont au Pays de Galles. Il y a peu de chances qu'on les reconnaisse là-bas…

\- Rien à foutre ! Ils vont m'entendre à leur retour !

\- Et tu leur diras quoi ? Que c'est Potter qui les a vendus ? Histoire qu'il en prenne plein la gueule ensuite ? Laisse-moi leur parler. Crois-moi, je ferai en sorte de leur faire passer le goût d'aller aux putes.

Blaise réfléchit et finit par lâcher :

\- Ouais… OK... Occupe-t-en.

Ginny pose sa tasse dans l'évier et va vers son mari qu'elle embrasse langoureusement.

\- Tant que vous êtes là tous les deux, dit-elle en s'écartant et nous regardant Harry et moi. Vous êtes les premiers à savoir : je suis enceinte.

\- Ginny, souffle Blaise… on avait dit qu'on annoncerait rien avant encore un mois. Au cas où…

\- Allons, mon chéri… ça va aller. Je suis sûre que tout ira très bien !

Son sourire est resplendissant, celui de Blaise ne l'est pas moins.

\- Félicitations ! dis-je.

\- Ouais ! C'est génial ! Félicitations ! rajoute Harry. C'est prévu pour quand ?

\- Janvier ! dit-elle en me fixant avec intensité afin, certainement, de déceler la moindre faille dans ma cuirasse.

Elle en est pour ses frais car non seulement, je suis un expert dans l'art de cacher mes émotions mais c'est encore plus facile de cacher quelque chose qu'on ne ressent pas.

\- Bon, je vais remonter m'occuper d'Anthony, dit Ginny. Il doit être réveillé maintenant.

\- Je te rejoins après ma séance de cardio, dit Blaise en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Après qu'elle ait quitté la cuisine, Blaise reporte son attention sur moi.

\- Draco, j'aurais besoin de toi pour que tu me remplaces dans une négociation délicate à Bruxelles. Je préfère rester près de Ginny tant qu'on n'est pas sûr pour le bébé…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Blaise. Je peux m'en charger. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Tu devras rencontrer Albert Dejonghe, un trafiquant d'armes moldu. Il peut nous fournir des Glock .9mm.

\- En quoi est-ce délicat ? je demande.

\- L'homme est excessivement méfiant. Il faudra qu'on lui donne des garanties de fiabilité. Et il ne livre qu'en très grandes quantités. Il faudra donc trouver un moyen discret d'acheminement sur le territoire britannique.

\- Bien. J'irai… mais je veux que Potter m'accompagne.

\- Potter ? Non… je comptais lui confier…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable Blaise. Il n'y a pas que toi qui crains pour ta sécurité. Si tu dis que l'homme est méfiant, je le suis tout autant. Donc Potter viendra avec moi.

Je vois que Blaise est contrarié tant par mon exigence que par le ton adopté. Mais il sait aussi qu'il n'a pas le choix.

\- Ok… c'est bon. Prends Potter avec toi.

\- Bien. Quand partons-nous ?

\- Vous prendrez l'Eurostar le 27 mai à 9 heures.

\- L'Eurostar ? demande Harry. Pourquoi ne pas transplaner ?

\- Parce que Dejonghe vous fera certainement surveiller depuis votre départ de Londres. Hors de question que vous surgissiez de nulle part. Vous devrez jouer le jeu.

Je hoche la tête et je m'apprête à partir.

\- Draco, attends… Je comptais t'en parler tu sais… Pour Ginny…

\- Pourquoi ? je demande, sincèrement étonné. C'est ta femme, ta vie, Blaise. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre.

C'est vrai. Blaise peut la tringler tout son soûl et lui faire quarante gamins, ça ne me fait plus rien.

Et m'en rendre compte me rend incroyablement heureux.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos review et votre enthousiasme ! Petit message pour GUEST qui se reconnaitra, j'espère : Bon rétablissement !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Descente aux enfers**

 **27 mai 2010 – Terminal Eurostar, Londres**

POV Harry

Nous longeons le grand bâtiment néo-gothique qui abrite la gare de King's Cross et descendons plus bas sur Euston Road, vers un bâtiment plus moderne, en verre et en acier, l'enseigne « Saint Pancras International » incrustée en grandes lettres blanches.

Le grand hall, bordé de boutiques en tous genres, est bondé et nous slalomons entre les navetteurs pour arriver au terminal Eurostar.

Nous passons un premier portique et nous prenons place dans la file du contrôle des bagages. Je place ma valise et mon sac sur le tapis roulant, ma veste, ma montre et ma ceinture dans un baquet prévu à cet effet. Je passe le portique de sécurité sans encombre.

Je remercie silencieusement Draco d'avoir préparé nos bagages avec soin car, grâce au puissant sort de désillusion qu'il a jeté, le contrôleur ne remarque ni la présence de ma baguette magique, ni celle du Beretta que Blaise m'oblige à porter en permanence. Ni surtout les sachets de cocaïne planqués dans mes chaussettes.

Je récupère mes effets personnels et j'attends que Draco en fasse autant. Je suis assez anxieux car c'est lui qui trimballe la valise remplie des milliers de livres sterling nécessaires au paiement des armes, transformées par un sort en prospectus pour des articles de prestidigitation. De plus, il a obstinément refusé de laisser son arme dans la valise, préférant la porter dans un holster comme il en a l'habitude.

Il est dans la file d'à côté qui avance beaucoup moins vite que la mienne à cause d'un contrôleur particulièrement zélé. Il vient seulement de placer ses bagages sur le tapis et passe le portique de sécurité.

 _Biiiiiip… biiiiiiiiiiiip... Biiiiiiiiiiip…_

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. A tous les coups, le sort de plastification que Draco a lancé sur son arme n'a pas fonctionné ! L'idiot, je lui avais dit de la mettre dans sa valise !

\- Ah… ce sont mes chaussures. Malheureusement le cambrion est en métal, explique Draco calmement en se baissant pour les enlever.

\- Ne bougez pas ! Redressez-vous et écartez les bras, commande l'agent sans égard pour ce que Draco vient de dire.

Il soupire et avance vers le contrôleur les bras en croix, l'invitant à procéder à la fouille. L'agent de sécurité approche avec un détecteur de métaux portable qu'il passe dans son dos, le long de ses bras, devant son torse sans émettre aucun son.

L'agent descend le long des jambes…

 _Biiiiiip… biiiiiiiiiiiip... Biiiiiiiiiiip…_

\- Veuillez ôter vos chaussures Monsieur, dit l'agent.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais…

Draco s'attire un regard noir de la part de l'agent tandis qu'il s'agenouille pour défaire ses lacets. Il ôte ses chaussures et les tend à l'homme en uniforme. Ce dernier passe le détecteur par-dessus.

 _Biiiiiip… biiiiiiiiiiiip... Biiiiiiiiiiip…_

\- Repassez dans le portique.

A nouveau, Draco s'exécute et cette fois, il ne se passe rien.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez remettre vos chaussures.

\- Trop aimable, grince Draco en reprenant ses affaires.

\- Allez plus loin, vous bloquez la file.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

J'attrape Draco par le bras pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous attirer des ennuis.

\- Viens, lui dis-je et tais-toi !

\- Non mais tu te rends compte ! Ce malotru…

\- La ferme ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on subisse une fouille au corps et une autre de nos valises ?

Fort heureusement, il finit par se calmer et nous nous glissons hors du passage pour qu'il puisse remettre ses chaussures.

\- A-t-on idée aussi de porter des godasses pareilles pour voyager !

Il me lance un regard venimeux en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi.

\- Hé ! Je n'y peux rien si tes copains du Ministère n'ont même pas daigné me laisser une paire de chaussures convenable ni même de quoi m'en racheter une !

\- Je… quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je disais seulement que tu aurais pu te contenter de baskets ou de tennis…

\- Ecoute-moi bien Potter, me dit-il l'air menaçant. Je suis peut-être réduit à devoir m'acheter des souliers bas de gamme mais jamais, tu entends, jamais, je ne porterai quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire et inélégant que des baskets ou des tennis…

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils, vexé. Il baisse le regard et constate que je porte des converse. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Par Merlin Potter, comment peux-tu encore porter…ça à ton âge ?

\- Ouais… ben, en attendant, c'est pratique, confortable et ça ne fait pas sonner les portiques de sécurité. Maintenant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, le mec vulgaire et inélégant va te laisser…

Non mais.

Je me retourne pour partir mais il en a décidé autrement. Il m'attire par la taille tout contre lui et je sens la chaleur de son torse contre mon dos. Puis sa voix me souffle à l'oreille :

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais vulgaire et inélégant. Tes pompes peut-être… mais pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, sur toi, elles ont de l'allure…

\- Essaye de te rattraper… La vérité, c'est que t'as honte d'être avec moi.

Pour me faire taire et il me tourne vers lui et m'embrasse avec possessivité. Nous attirons les regards des autres voyageurs et sans doute du personnel de sécurité, alors je le repousse doucement.

\- Draco… c'est pas le moment.

\- Pour que les choses soient claires, Potter… jamais on ne m'a vu et on ne me verra jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un mec beau, classe et foutrement bien foutu. Alors non, je n'ai pas honte de toi.

Sur ce, il ramasse ses affaires et se place dans la file du contrôle des passeports.

Alors il me considère comme beau, classe et foutrement bien foutu ? Cette perspective me fait sourire. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu une haute opinion de moi-même. Je ne suis pas très grand et pas très épais. La vie dans la rue et la consommation continuelle de drogue m'ont même rendu carrément maigre. Heureusement, je me suis un peu remplumé depuis que Blaise m'a récupéré mais de là à me trouver beau…

J'arrête là mon introspection car je dois présenter mon passeport au policier en faction. Passeport faux évidemment, émis au nom de Michael Porter. Celui de Draco est au nom de Christopher Hatkins.

Malgré que nous soyons passés sans difficulté, je hâte le pas pour rejoindre notre train qui est annoncé pour embarquement.

Nous plaçons nos bagages au-dessus de nos sièges et nous nous installons enfin. Là seulement je m'autorise à me détendre un petit peu.

Par la fenêtre, j'observe la gare. La structure de verre et de métal qui laisse filtrer la douce lumière de ce début de journée, le sol blanc qui renforce encore la luminosité. Toute cette blancheur, ça me rappelle ma « mort », quand après avoir été tué par le sort de Voldemort, je me suis retrouvé dans cet endroit étrange, ce _no man's land_ où j'ai rencontré Dumbledore. Je me souviens lui avoir demandé à l'époque si j'avais le choix. Revenir dans le monde des vivants… ou partir. Ce jour-là, j'ai choisi de revenir mais je me demande si ma décision serait la même aujourd'hui.

\- Ça va ? me demande Draco alors que le train s'est mis en mouvement.

\- Je n'aime pas les gares, dis-je. Ni les trains.

\- Moi non plus.

Voyant l'étonnement sur mon visage, il s'explique.

\- Ça me rappelle trop de choses. Poudlard. Mes parents. Ma vie d'avant. Le fait que tu as refusé de me serrer la main, ajoute-t-il après un temps.

\- Désolé de t'avoir vexé…

\- Tu m'as surtout rendu triste.

\- Triste ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais pourtant…

\- Un Malefoy ne montre pas sa tristesse. Il éradique la source de sa tristesse.

Je ne réponds pas. Tout au fond, ça me fait mal de me rappeler combien on s'est détesté. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander :

\- Tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Si je t'avais serré la main ? On serait vraiment devenus amis ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas, non. Trop de choses nous séparaient. Tu étais le gentil, j'étais le méchant. Et soyons clairs, jamais je n'aurais renié mes parents pour me rallier à la cause de Dumbledore.

\- Même sachant que…

\- C'était mes parents, Harry, me coupe-t-il. J'aurais tout fait pour eux, pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. J'ai tout fait, dit-il encore en frottant machinalement son bras gauche.

Je médite ses paroles.

\- Je te comprends, je murmure. Moi aussi, j'ai tout fait pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Même si j'ai fini par tout gâcher…

Je sens la force de son regard posé sur moi lorsqu'il me demande :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est… c'est dur d'en parler…

\- Je sais. Dis-toi que ce que tu as vécu, je l'ai vécu aussi. En partie du moins. Je ne te jugerai pas.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas en effet. Mais si tu veux qu'on avance tous les deux, il faudra bien que tu m'en parles un jour. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? On est coincé dans ce train pendant deux heures.

Il me regarde en souriant et ses paroles me font un drôle d'effet. Je repense à ce qu'il a dit à Ginny l'autre jour.

 _J'ai un avenir. Et Blaise n'en fait plus partie._

Veut-t-il que moi, j'en fasse partie ? J'aimerais le croire. Alors je me décide.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 août 1998 – Chaudron Baveur, Londres sorcier**

\- Tu te rends compte Harry ? On a nos ASPIC ! On va enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'on a toujours voulu faire ! A nous l'Académie des Aurors !

Ils étaient attablés au Chaudron Baveur devant deux bièraubeurres bien fraîches.

\- Ouais Ron, c'est cool…

\- Hé quoi ? T'as pas l'air emballé ! On va réaliser notre rêve !

\- Je ne suis plus très sûr que ce soit mon rêve…

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Allez mec, t'as juste un p'tit coup de déprime parce qu'il n'y a plus de Voldemort à tuer mais dis-toi qu'on va casser du mangemort à la place. Et on va commencer par ces trous du cul de Malefoy… J'ai hâte de voir la tête de la fouine quand son cher petit papa sera emmené à Azkaban…

\- Ron…

\- Et quand on va vendre son Manoir et lui prendre jusqu'à son dernier gallion…

\- Quoi ?

Ron regarda à droite et à gauche pour être sûr de n'être entendu de personne.

\- C'est un projet de mon père, souffla-t-il… Confisquer tous les biens des mangemorts pour les donner aux victimes de la guerre. Comme dédommagement pour leurs crimes.

\- Mouais… je comprends l'idée mais… et leurs enfants ? Eux n'ont commis aucun crime. Ils ne peuvent pas payer pour leurs parents ! Si ?

\- Parce que tu trouves qu'un mec comme Malefoy ne doit pas payer avec les autres ? Merde Harry ! Il nous a pourri toute notre scolarité !

\- Peut-être mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les crimes de son père !

\- Oui bon… on ne va pas tout lui prendre non plus… juste une baraque ou deux… Il apprendra à vivre plus simplement, c'est tout.

\- Hmm… je ne sais pas Ron… C'est le genre d'initiative qui part d'une bonne intention et qui peut rapidement dégénérer.

\- Tu insinues que mon père n'est pas un Ministre fiable ? s'offusqua le rouquin.

\- Pas du tout ! Je dis juste qu'il n'est pas tout seul et que certaines personnes de son entourage sont peut-être de mauvais conseil…

Ron fixa Harry avant de dire :

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de toi…

\- Ron, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. J'ai à peine 18 ans… je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour être conseiller d'un Ministre et je ne veux pas faire de politique ! Et puis que fais-tu de notre rêve de devenir Auror ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas t'inscrire ?

\- Oui Ron, je vais m'inscrire…

\- Génial !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **10 décembre 1998 – Chaudron Baveur, Londres sorcier**

\- Regardez ça les mecs, s'exclama Ron en brandissant la Gazette ! Les Aurors ont appréhendé Rabastan Lestrange et Antonin Dolohov !

\- Pfff… soupira Seamus, à ce rythme-là, il n'en restera plus un seul d'ici à ce qu'on termine nos études. On est bon pour le chômage !

\- Mais non ! De toute façon, les pires sont encore en liberté… Nott, McNair, Goyle… Malefoy… hein Harry ? Harry !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi à même la table. Neville, Seamus, Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec consternation.

\- Harry… c'est pas normal d'être aussi fatigué, dit Hermione. Tu as toujours des problèmes de sommeil ?

Depuis qu'elle avait entamé des études de médicomage, Hermione s'inquiétait à outrance pour la santé de ses amis, Harry en particulier.

\- J'admets que je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, dit Harry en se frottant les yeux.

C'était un euphémisme. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne dormait quasiment plus. Ses nuits étaient en permanence assaillies de cauchemars tous plus atroces les uns que les autres, où il revoyait avec une précision affolante le visage de tous ceux qu'il aimait et qui étaient morts.

\- Tu devrais consulter quelqu'un, lui dit Hermione pour la centième fois. Tu as des partiels qui commencent dans quelques jours, tu dois être…

\- Je sais, Hermione, coupa Harry. Je sais.

Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre un énième sermon de son amie. Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'il était crevé. Aux insomnies s'ajoutait le stress des cours et des examens. La formation d'Auror était vraiment éprouvante. Les cours étaient nombreux et difficiles, et Harry doutait fortement d'être en mesure de réussir les partiels qui s'annonçaient.

Alors qu'il passait un peu d'eau sur son visage, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur Bruce Dexter. Bruce était américain et suivait les cours de deuxième année à l'Académie.

\- Salut Potter.

\- Salut Dexter.

\- T'as pas l'air en grande forme il me semble…

\- Un peu de fatigue c'est tout.

\- Hm… écoute, je suis passé par là. Je sais que la formation de première année est vraiment salée car ils essayent d'éliminer le maximum d'élèves…

\- Heu oui…, répondit Harry, pas sûr de comprendre où Bruce voulait en venir.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai ce qu'il faut pour t'aider à tenir le coup…

\- C'est gentil Bruce mais je te l'ai dit… c'est juste un peu de fatigue.

\- C'est toi qui vois… Je te laisse ceci en attendant. Tu verras, c'est efficace.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

Harry baissa les yeux sur un petit sachet contenant quatre comprimés blancs et ronds, que Bruce avait posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Machinalement, ses doigts se refermèrent dessus et il le mit dans la poche de son jeans avant de retourner vers la table où se trouvaient toujours ses amis.

\- … l'endroit le plus déprimant que je connaisse ! Pas étonnant qu'il…

Le coude de Seamus dans ses côtes fit taire Ron alors qu'Harry se tenait debout à côté de lui.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligés d'interrompre la conversation pour moi, dit-il d'un ton aigre.

\- Non, non pas du tout… c'est juste que… commença Neville, embarrassé.

\- On se disait que… Grimmaurd n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour vivre en gardant le moral, finit par lâcher Ron.

Harry toisa son meilleur ami avec une certaine froideur.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir jamais critiqué l'endroit où tu vivais Ron…

Le rouquin pâlit sous la remarque mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Ce qu'on veut dire, intervint Hermione, c'est que ce serait une bonne idée de faire quelques travaux de rénovation, histoire de rendre l'endroit un peu plus…accueillant. Et puis, ça te changerait les idées, non ?

\- Je n'ai déjà pas assez de temps pour les cours et les révisions et toi tu me dis de me lancer dans un projet de rénovation ? En plus, ça coûterait beaucoup trop cher.

\- Mais Harry, tenta Neville… tu as… je veux dire avec la récompense que tu as reçu après la guerre, tu…

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Hors de question que je touche à un gallion de cet argent, répliqua le brun avec fermeté.

\- Je crois que tu prends tout cela un peu trop au tragique Harry, dit Ron. Ce n'est pas…

\- AU TRAGIQUE ? CHACUN DE CES GALLIONS EST IMPREGNE DU SANG DE QUELQU'UN ! DE LUPIN, DE TONKS, DE MAUGREY ! DE TON FRERE RON ! ET TU ME DIS DE NE PAS PRENDRE CA AU TRAGIQUE !

\- Harry…

Mais Harry n'était déjà plus là. Il était sorti du pub et avait transplané à Grimmaurd.

Dans sa chambre, il donna rageusement un coup de pied dans son sac de cours qui traînait par terre et se jeta sur lit en hurlant de frustration.

Qui étaient-ils pour toujours lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser vivre sa vie tranquillement ? Faire ses propres choix ?

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et sentit sous ses doigts le petit sachet en plastique que Bruce lui avait donné. En soupirant, il prit un des comprimés qu'il avala sans réfléchir.

Il sentit le sommeil le gagner. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se réveillerait pas.

Mais de la chance, il n'en avait pas car deux heures plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux. Alerte et dispos comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il était habité par un tel sentiment d'euphorie qu'il se sentait capable de tout.

Il bondit hors du lit et décida de revoir ses cours en retard.

A quatre heures du matin, la fatigue s'abattit sur lui et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, ses notes et ses manuels éparpillés autour de lui. Il avait rattrapé tout son retard.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 décembre 1998 – Le Terrier**

Grâce aux pilules miracles de Bruce, Harry avait surmonté haut la main l'épreuve des partiels. Il était admis, avec Ron, Seamus et Neville à poursuivre le deuxième trimestre de formation.

Hermione avait été un peu dubitative face à la spectaculaire réussite de son ami mais n'avait pas osé lui faire le moindre commentaire.

Pour l'heure, ils étaient rassemblés au Terrier pour fêter Noël. Le premier sans Fred. Le repas, délicieux, s'était déroulé dans une ambiance joyeuse car chacun y avait mis du sien pour détourner Molly de sa peine. Il faut dire que George avait directement mis les choses au clair : Noël était la fête préférée de Fred et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle soit gâchée par un événement aussi secondaire que son décès.

Arthur avait crié, Molly avait pleuré mais finalement tout le monde s'était mis à rire.

Après avoir dégusté la bûche, Ginny emmena Harry un peu à l'écart des autres. Croyant qu'elle voulait un peu d'intimité pour un échange de câlins, il la prit contre lui en commençant à l'embrasser doucement. Ginny répondit au baiser mais s'écarta lentement après quelques instants.

\- Harry, commença-t-elle. Tu vas me trouver sans cœur de t'annoncer ça le jour de Noël mais je crois que nous deux, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

Quiconque entendant cela se serait attendu à une véhémente protestation de l'intéressé mais à la place, Harry hocha la tête.

\- Tu as raison… Je… je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être Harry… on a essayé, on y a cru mais il est temps qu'on arrête avant de se rendre malheureux.

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais rendu malheureux Ginny…

\- Peut-être pas… mais je ne t'aurais pas rendu heureux non plus. Il me manque certains attributs…

Harry rougit brusquement.

\- Hé ! Ne sois pas gêné, voyons… ça ne me pose aucun problème.

\- Comment… comment as-tu su ?

\- Savoir est un bien grand mot… je l'ai senti, c'est tout.

\- On restera amis ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu seras toujours quelqu'un de particulier pour moi Harry.

\- Toi aussi, dit-il en enlaçant la rousse avec force.

Ron choisit ce moment pour apparaître dans la pièce.

\- Hé ! Pas de cochonneries sous mon toit tous les deux ! plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ça ne risque pas Ronald, dit calmement Ginny. Harry et moi venons de rompre.

Le roux les regarda bêtement avant de prendre une belle teinte rouge tomate. Il allait dire quelque chose quand sa sœur le coupa :

\- Inutile de me sortir un discours enflammé de grand frère offusqué ! C'est une décision commune, réfléchie et qui nous rend heureux. Harry et moi restons amis. Alors, rentre tes griffes Ron et laisse Harry tranquille. D'accord ? acheva-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Ron acquiesça mollement, pas bien sûr d'avoir compris tout ce qui se passait.

\- Alors… toi et Ginny, c'est…

\- C'est fini, oui Ron. Elle vient de te le dire.

\- Mais pourtant vous…

\- On reste amis… oui. C'est ce qui s'appelle se séparer de manière adulte.

\- Bon. Je suppose que je n'ai rien à dire.

\- En effet.

Harry donna une tape dans le dos de son ami pour le remettre de ses émotions.

\- Allez, viens. Retournons avec les autres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 décembre 1998 – Résidence de Bruce Dexter, Wallington**

\- Allez Ron ! Ce sera bien, je t'assure. Bruce est vraiment quelqu'un de sympa !

\- Mais Harry, on devait retrouver Seamus et Neville aux Trois Balais…

\- Dis leur de venir aussi ! Je suis certain que Bruce n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. Moi j'y vais de toute façon. Et j'emmène Ginny.

\- Ginny ? Mais je croyais…

\- On y va en amis… Je lui ai promis de lui présenter Bruce alors…

\- C'est bon. Je viens aussi. Je dirai à Nev' et Seam' de nous retrouver là-bas.

\- Parfait ! Hermione est toujours certaine de ne pas vouloir venir ?

\- Ouais… elle préfère se reposer. Elle a vraiment attrapé une sale grippe.

\- Ok. Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Harry coupa la connexion de la cheminée et monta se préparer pour la fête. Il hésita à prendre une amphet avant de partir, se disant qu'il aurait sans doute de quoi se divertir sur place. Finalement, il en prit une quand même. Sait-on jamais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A 22 heures, en compagnie de Ginny, il frappait à la porte de la maison de Bruce. Un sort de silence devait protéger l'habitation car on n'entendait rien depuis la rue alors qu'à l'intérieur le bruit était assourdissant.

\- T'es venu seul ? cria Bruce.

\- Non, Ron et les autres vont arriver ! répondit Harry aussi fort. Au fait, je te présente Ginny.

A en juger par le regard appréciateur de Bruce et les joues roses de Ginny, le courant passa directement entre les deux. Joignant le geste à la parole, Bruce emmena Ginny au bar pour lui offrir à boire.

A 23 heures, Ron n'était toujours pas arrivé. Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qui le retenait mais il fut détourné de sa réflexion par Bruce qui lui dit :

\- Viens. Les choses sérieuses se passent en haut.

Il grimpa l'escalier en serrant Ginny contre lui, Harry juste derrière. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans une grande pièce, garnie de divans et de coussins où quelques personnes attendaient déjà.

\- Allons-y ! Que la fête commence !

Sitôt dit, les personnes présentes s'approchèrent des tables sur lesquelles de la poudre blanche légèrement scintillante était répartie en lignes étroites. Manifestement habituées, elles prirent une paille ou un billet roulé et se mirent à sniffer les lignes.

\- Tu n'as jamais pris de la coke Harry ? demanda Bruce.

\- Non, jamais…

\- Alors, tu vas voir… ce sera une expérience démentielle !

Il poussa Harry vers une table basse et lui mit une paille en main. Déjà dans un état second à cause des amphétamines, il imitant les autres, porta la paille à son nez et respira la ligne de poudre. La brûlure qui s'en suivit fut atroce et lui donna les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques instants puis Harry fut submergé, à une vitesse hallucinante, par le sentiment de pouvoir tout contrôler. Son cœur battait vite, tous ses sens étaient en alerte et une chaleur intense se répandait en lui. Il se mit à parler, encore et encore, de tout et de rien mais il s'en foutait. Il était le Maître du monde. Il était le putain de Sauveur du monde sorcier et tout le monde allait lui baiser les pieds rien que pour ça.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- C'est ici ?

\- Ouais, c'est l'adresse qu'Harry a donnée en tout cas.

\- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas fâché qu'on soit en retard, dit Neville.

\- Non, dit Ron… et puis c'est pas de notre faute si Seamus a trouvé que c'était le bon jour pour faire une crise d'appendicite.

Ils frappèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Lloyd Monroe, un étudiant de deuxième année.

\- Salut les mecs. Entrez.

Ron et Neville suivirent Lloyd à l'intérieur d'une pièce bruyante et bondée. Tout le monde buvait et dansait dans une ambiance frénétique.

\- Harry n'est pas là ? demanda Ron après avoir parcouru la pièce du regard.

\- Oh… il doit être à l'étage… dit Lloyd avec un sourire entendu.

\- Et ma sœur ?

\- Ta sœur ?

\- Ouais… cheveux longs, roux,…

\- Ah ouais… pareil, dit-il en montrant le plafond du doigt.

Ron pinça les lèvres et grimpa immédiatement l'escalier, suivi par Neville. Il ouvrit une première porte donnant sur une sorte de salon où plusieurs personnes se tenaient dans des positions assez équivoques, s'embrassant et se caressant sans pudeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, grinça le roux alors qu'il ouvrait une seconde porte.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Bien qu'il se doutait de ce qui se passait à cet étage, rien n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle de son meilleur ami, la bouche pleine du sexe d'un inconnu tandis qu'un autre le besognait par derrière.

\- HARRY !

L'exclamation de Ron avait tiré Harry de son occupation.

\- Ron… Putain, on est un peu occupé comme tu vois… je… vous… rejoins après… ânonnait-il entre deux coups de boutoir de son partenaire de jeu.

\- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE QUE TU SOIS OCCUPE OU NON ! OÙ EST MA SŒUR ?

\- Aucune idée … oh oui… continue…

Ron secoua la tête, incrédule et sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte.

\- Ron… tenta Neville.

\- JE DOIS RETROUVER GINNY !

Il se rua sur la porte suivante et ne fut pas déçu. Il avait retrouvé Ginny, en proie à un orgasme foudroyant dû aux bons soins de Bruce Dexter.

\- ESPECE DE CONNARD ! beugla Ron. T'ES UN HOMME MORT !

Ginny eut juste le temps de s'écarter de son amant que le poing de Ron s'écrasait sur la joue de Bruce.

\- RON ! ARRETE ! cria Ginny.

\- Toi tu te rhabilles et tu me suis. Sans discuter.

Embarrassé comme jamais, Neville tendit le premier vêtement qu'il trouva pour en couvrir Ginny et l'aida à se relever.

\- Ron… sanglotait la rousse. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. On rentre.

\- Et… Harry ? demanda Neville.

Ron se tourna brusquement vers lui et brandit son doigt dans sa direction, le regard remplit de haine.

\- Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **3 février 1999 – Académie des Aurors, Londres sorcier**

POV Harry

\- Monsieur Potter ! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez vous en aller.

Cette vieille chouette de Prescott est décidément le prof que j'exècre le plus dans cette école. Toujours à me houspiller pour un oui ou pour un non. Monsieur Potter par ci, Monsieur Potter par là. Va te faire mettre, connasse.

Je prends alors mes affaires et je me lève.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Que croyez-vous faire ?

\- Ben, je me tire… ça se voit non ?

\- De quel droit … ?

\- Faut savoir ce que vous voulez, je la coupe. Vous me dites que si votre cours ne m'intéresse pas, je peux partir. Alors je pars.

Des oh s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la classe.

\- Monsieur Potter, si vous quittez cette classe, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir.

\- Parfait.

Je pousse la porte et je me retrouve dans le couloir désert. Je suis pris d'un violent vertige et de nausées. Ma chemise colle à ma peau tellement je transpire. Les effets de la coke s'estompent de plus en vite.

J'entre précipitamment dans les toilettes et fouille fébrilement mon sac à la recherche d'une dose. Mes mains tremblent et je finis par tout faire tomber.

\- ET MERDE ! je crie de frustration et de manque.

D'une main, j'essuie la sueur qui couvre mon visage. Il faut absolument que je trouve Bruce pour qu'il me donne de quoi tenir. En remettant mon blouson, je sens dans la poche un petit sachet qui contient un comprimé rond. Une amphétamine. C'est déjà ça.

Je l'avale directement en priant pour qu'elle fasse effet rapidement.

Entre temps, la sonnerie de fin de cours a retenti. Je sors des toilettes pour chercher Bruce mais je tombe sur Ron.

\- Harry, me dit-il.

\- Tiens ? Tu m'adresses la parole maintenant ?

\- Harry, s'il te plaît. On peut aller plus loin. Je… je voudrais te parler.

Ron me nie depuis cette stupide soirée de Nouvel An où il a trouvé sa sœur en train de se faire baiser par Dexter et moi par… peu importe. Je ne sais même plus qui ils sont.

J'admets que j'aurais dû faire plus attention à Ginny mais bon. Ce qui est fait est fait. J'ai tenté de m'excuser à plusieurs reprises mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Et là, soudainement, il veut me parler ? Je n'ai qu'une envie : l'envoyer sur les roses.

Pourtant, à la place, je hausse les épaules et lui fais signe de me suivre. Ça m'embête vraiment qu'on soit en froid tous les deux.

\- Bon, que veux-tu me dire ? j'attaque alors que nous sommes dehors, un peu à l'écart.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tantôt avec Prescott ? Tu ne peux tout simplement pas abandonner son cours comme ça !

Je soupire lourdement.

\- Si c'est pour me faire la morale, tu peux t'en aller Ron.

\- Non…attends… J'ai… j'ai parlé avec Hermione. Elle m'a expliqué que… la drogue pouvait modifier ton comportement… que c'était pour ça qu'on ne te reconnaissait plus… Je… On peut t'aider, si tu veux.

\- M'aider à quoi ? Je vais bien. Je vais mieux que jamais !

Ron soupire à son tour et je vois ses épaules qui s'affaissent.

\- Harry, tous ces trucs sont en train de te bouffer de l'intérieur.

\- Ron… je vais bien. Je maîtrise, ne t'inquiète pas. Et surtout, je n'ai aucun problème pour arrêter tout ça quand je veux. C'est juste que pour le moment, j'étais un peu à cran… les cours, notre dispute… c'était un peu trop.

\- Tu promets de faire gaffe ?

\- Promis… écoute, je vais aller trouver Prescott et m'excuser. Je lui demanderai de pouvoir réintégrer le cours. Ok ?

\- OK… Je… tu viens boire un verre avec nous au Chaudron après ?

\- Avec plaisir !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 février 1999 – Académie des Aurors, Londres sorcier**

\- Désolé Potter… je n'ai rien avec moi pour te dépanner.

\- Quoi ? Mais… !

\- De toute façon, il faudra que tu trouves une autre source d'approvisionnement car à la fin de la semaine, je repars aux Etats-Unis.

\- Merde ! Bruce !

\- Ecoute… panique pas. Je vais te donner le nom de mon revendeur. C'est un type réglo. Je lui dirai que tu viens de ma part et tout ira bien.

\- Génial. Merci. On le trouve où ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 février 1999 – Chelsea, Londres**

Harry sonna à l'entrée d'un immeuble de standing dans le quartier moldu de Chelsea. Un bourdonnement retentit et il poussa la lourde porte en bois.

\- Deuxième étage, appartement 204, récita-t-il en prenant l'ascenseur.

Arrivé devant la porte 204, il n'eut même pas à frapper. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année, un peu grassouillet, le visage luisant et l'œil vicieux.

\- Harry Potter ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. C'est Bruce Dexter qui m'envoie. Il…

\- Je sais. Il m'a prévenu. Alors, t'as besoin de quoi ? Amphét ? Coke ? Héro ? Shit ?

\- Heu… cocaïne, dit-il tout bas, presque honteux.

\- Ok. Tiens, 50 grammes. Ça te va ?

\- Ouais… ok.

\- Ça fait 1.850 £.

\- Quoi ?

\- 37 £ le gramme. C'est le prix de base et le moins cher.

\- Mais je n'ai pas autant d'argent avec moi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici alors ?

\- Je… d'habitude, j'achète au gramme…

\- L'achat au gramme, c'est pour les petits joueurs… ici, t'es au niveau supérieur. Je ne vends pas en dessous d'un conditionnement de 50 grammes.

Harry soupira. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Ecoutez… est-ce qu'on peut trouver un arrangement ? Je peux vous payer plus tard. En plusieurs fois…

L'homme ricana méchamment.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, gamin… Je te laisse consommer une ligne maintenant. Ici. En paiement, tu me laisses te baiser.

\- QUOI ? C'est hors de question ! Je…

\- T'es pas d'accord ? Pas de problème… tu te casses d'ici et tu ne reviens plus.

Harry était révulsé par cette idée mais le manque était tellement fort que tout son corps hurlait de se laisser faire. Il ferma les yeux très fort espérant ne pas entendre ses propres mots.

\- D'accord.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **mars 1999 – Square Grimmaurd, Londres**

 _ **« Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy appréhendés par les Aurors »**_

 _« La traque des Mangemorts par le Bureau des Aurors ne faiblit pas. Lucius Malefoy, le bras droit de Vous-savez-qui a été arrêté hier soir en même temps que son épouse Narcissa et leur fils Draco. Ils seront tous les trois jugés dans deux jours par le Tribunal Spécial mis en place par le Ministère dans le cadre des Lois dites de Proscription. »_

Harry posa la Gazette sur la table. Un peu avant qu'elles ne soient promulguées, en septembre 1998, il avait pu prendre connaissance du projet de ces fameuses Lois de Proscription, qu'Arthur Weasley avait absolument voulu lui soumettre. Même s'il voulait garder ses distances avec le Ministère, Harry n'avait pas pu faire autrement que faire des commentaires par rapport à ce projet, inique et dangereux.

Le but était non seulement de confisquer les biens des mangemorts dont les crimes avaient été reconnus mais également ceux des membres directs de leur famille.

Malgré les protestations de Harry, les Lois de Proscription avaient été votées. Et la version définitive était encore pire que le projet. Tous les mangemorts arrêtés seraient jugés par un tribunal spécial, à huis clos dans un délai de deux jours maximum après leur arrestation. La sentence irait de l'emprisonnement à perpétuité à la peine de mort par injection létale.

De plus, il était désormais interdit à quiconque dans le monde sorcier d'offrir un logement, un travail ou une allocation quelconque aux membres de la famille d'un mangemort condamné comme tel.

Harry soupira en pensant à Draco et à sa mère. Il n'avait jamais aimé Draco mais méritait-il de mourir pour autant ? Il n'avait commis aucun crime sinon celui d'être le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Quant à sa mère, elle lui avait sauvé la vie en mentant à Voldemort.

Il quitta sa cuisine pour aller directement se coucher. Cette visite au Ministère l'avait épuisé. Il était allé parler à Arthur, lui demander la clémence pour Draco et sa mère.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 mars 1999 – Square Grimmaurd**

 **«** _ **Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy condamnés à la peine de mort »**_

 _Au terme d'à peine deux heures de délibération, le Tribunal Spécial a déclaré Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy coupable de trahison. Ils ont tous les deux été condamnés à la peine de mort. L'exécution aura lieu demain à 18 heures._

 _Leur fils Draco Malefoy, 18 ans, a été innocenté compte tenu de son jeune âge au moment où il a été marqué. Le Tribunal Spécial a néanmoins décrété que les Lois de Proscription lui seraient pleinement applicables compte tenu de la condamnation de ses parents. Tous ses biens lui ont donc été confisqués et il est désormais considéré dans la population sorcière comme un Proscrit »._

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'était pas parvenu à sauver Narcissa Malefoy. Et même si Draco avait été innocenté, la vie qui l'attendait désormais était encore pire que la mort.

Dépité, il ouvrit son tiroir pour en sortir une petite boîte en fer qui contenait une poudre brunâtre. Il avait récemment découvert qu'à l'inverse de la cocaïne, l'héroïne lui donnait un sentiment de calme et de plénitude.

Elle lui apportait l'oubli.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 mai 1999 – Ministère de la Magie**

\- Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard.

\- C'est bon Hermione, je suis prêt.

\- Tu as ton discours ?

\- Oui, je l'ai.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Monsieur Potter, je suis confus mais nous avons pris du retard sur le programme… nous ne pourrons pas entendre votre discours…

\- Mais…

\- Désolé Monsieur Potter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- … horrible épreuve qu'a été cette guerre. Désormais, le monde sorcier vit en paix et cette paix nous la devons au courage d'un jeune garçon, qui du haut de ses 17 ans a pris ses responsabilités, a accepté la tâche insoutenable qui était la sienne : nous délivrer du mal. Harry Potter est et demeurera un héros pour le monde sorcier ! Je suis fier de dire qu'il est pour moi comme un fils. Je suis fier de le savoir à mes côtés et de pouvoir lui demander conseil dans les décisions, parfois difficiles, que je suis tenu de prendre. Ainsi, il a été d'une aide précieuse dans l'adoption des Lois de Proscription. Son analyse, ses critiques ont permis de finaliser ce texte qui est désormais, grâce à lui, une loi forte et unique dans notre société…

\- C'EST FAUX ! C'EST TOTALEMENT FAUX ! JE DESAPPROUVE CE TEXTE ! C'EST…

Un sort de silence le frappa de plein fouet et il ne put plus émettre le moindre mot. Des hommes en uniforme le menèrent en dehors de la salle de réception sous les regards attristés de Ron et Hermione, impuissants à l'aider.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **10 juin 1999 – Soho, Londres**

\- Une pipe c'est combien ?

\- Heu… je… je…

\- Hé ? Tu dors ou quoi ? Je te demande combien c'est pour la pipe !

\- Je ne sais pas… Je…

\- Putain, t'es un cas toi… tu la fais à l'œil, c'est ça… Viens voir ça ici !

L'homme s'était approché et attirait Harry en le prenant par le col.

\- DEGAGE CONNARD !

Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba quand une grande main vint repousser l'homme en face de lui. C'était son premier client potentiel et il n'avait rien fait d'autre que bégayer lamentablement.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une impressionnante paire de chaussures à plateau surmontées de deux non moins impressionnantes jambes noires comme l'ébène. Une main se tendit pour l'aider à se relever et il put enfin voir le visage de son sauveur. Et le physique de celui-ci n'était pas banal.

C'était un grand noir musclé portant une mini-jupe en cuir blanc et un haut pailleté argent. Ses cheveux étaient longs et rassemblés en queue de cheval. Son visage ultra maquillé laissait apparaître un regard bienveillant et un sourire doux.

\- Heu… merci…

\- Pas de quoi mon chou, dit l'homme d'une belle voix grave. Moi c'est Silver Queen mais tout le monde m'appelle Sil… Et toi, t'es qui ?

\- Harry… juste Harry.

Le noir hocha la tête.

\- Hé bien Harry… il faudra apprendre quelques petites choses si tu veux survivre dans ce milieu. Je me trompe ou tu es novice ?

\- Heu… ouais…

\- Hm… si je l'ai vu, les clients le verront aussi. Et ils profiteront de toi. Viens avec moi. Fais-moi confiance.

Harry suivit Sil dans un dédale de rues jusqu'à arriver dans une ruelle sombre et sale.

\- Retiens le nom de la rue. Green Court. C'est ici que tu crèches désormais.

A mi-chemin, Sil s'arrêta pour ouvrir la porte d'un petit immeuble de trois étages.

\- Ma piaule est au premier. Mais il y a une chambre de libre au deuxième. C'est pas grand, c'est pas le palace mais tu peux t'y installer. Quand ce sera fait, je t'apprendrai le métier.

\- Merci Sil.

\- Pas de quoi mon chou.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 janvier 2002 – Soho, Londres**

POV Harry

Grâce à l'aide de Sil, j'avais réussi à survivre.

Ni lui ni moi n'avions de mac et c'était tant mieux. Notre seule obligation était de payer un loyer pour la chambre qu'on occupait à Green Court. Dès le premier jour, il m'apprit comment aborder le client, ce que je pouvais refuser de faire, ce que je devais refuser de faire même s'ils me promettaient beaucoup d'argent. Il me donna les adresses des centres pour toxicos où on me donnerait gratuitement des seringues neuves et des préservatifs.

La vie se déroula comme ça pendant plus de deux ans. On était vraiment devenus amis Sil et moi. On se faisait confiance et on se protégeait mutuellement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile. Parfois on ne mangeait pas à notre faim. Mais on trouvait toujours des solutions.

Le quartier n'était pas le pire de Soho. De plus, on y vendait de la came de bonne qualité. Comble de l'ironie, je me suis rendu compte un jour que le business était aux mains d'un groupe d'anciens serpentards. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer. Il leur fallait bien trouver de quoi subsister. J'avais cru comprendre que leur chef n'appréciait pas les prostitués mais tant qu'on ne faisait pas de vagues, il nous laissait tranquille. Et finalement, on n'en demandait pas plus.

J'avais pratiquement oublié ma vie d'avant. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus… leurs visages s'estompaient dans mes souvenirs. Je ne faisais plus de magie même si j'avais toujours ma baguette avec moi, enfin mes deux baguettes car je n'avais jamais rendu la sienne à Malefoy.

Ça roulait donc pas trop mal mais il faut croire que dans ma vie, rien ne peut rouler très longtemps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- DEBOUT LA DEDANS !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Les coups à la porte redoublent et tant bien que mal, je me traîne pour aller ouvrir. Il est à peine 8 heures du matin, je me suis endormi vers 6 heures.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive !

J'ouvre la porte sur un homme à la mine patibulaire. Il est court sur pattes, musclé et bedonnant à la fois. Son crâne est dégarni et sa chemise s'ouvre au col sur un torse velu. Il porte une grosse chaînette en or autour du cou.

\- Je viens relever le loyer, me dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est en fin de mois d'habitude !

\- Ben ça a changé… beaucoup de choses ont changé.

\- Ok… laissez-moi deux minutes, le temps d'en parler à Sil.

\- Ton drag-queen n'est plus là. C'est à moi que tu parles dorénavant.

\- Quoi ? Où est Sil ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il fait une moue en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? ».

\- Bon…j'ai pas la journée. Ou tu payes le loyer directement ou tu dégages, c'est clair ?

Je hoche la tête et retourne dans ma chambre. Prenant soin de ne pas être vu du type à la porte, je soulève mon matelas et en sort quelques livres sterling que je garde là pour les coups durs.

Je les donne au type qui me les arrache presque des mains.

\- Une dernière chose… dorénavant tu auras des comptes à me rendre sur tes passes.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Je te l'ai dit moustique… les règles ont changé. Les Niners ne plaisantent pas. Alors si tu veux garder ton outil de travail, t'as intérêt à obéir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 avril 2002 – Soho, Londres**

POV Harry

Je n'ai plus jamais revu Sil. Je pense qu'il est mort. Oui, il doit être mort car jamais il ne m'aurait abandonné.

Dwain Colby, mon mac, est une enflure. Violent et vicieux, il me prend pratiquement tout l'argent de mes passes. La seule chose qu'il fournit, c'est la came. Je ne sais pas où il va la chercher mais elle est vraiment dégueu. Rien à voir avec ce que vendaient les serpentards.

Je suis pratiquement au bout du rouleau. Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas mangé et un jour que je n'ai rien pris. Mes jambes tremblent, ma vision est floue. J'ai essayé de soutirer une dépanne à un mec qui tapine un peu plus loin mais il m'a remballé.

Alors que j'approche de Green Court, j'entends des voix. Je ne fais pas attention et je continue à avancer. Je percute un homme qui vient en sens inverse.

\- Putain ! Fais attention ! dit-il en me repoussant.

Je trébuche et m'accroche à son veston. La première chose que je me dis, c'est qu'il sent rudement bon. Une odeur d'oranges amères.

\- Dégage de là ! rugit l'homme qui l'accompagne en me prenant par les épaules.

Je croise vaguement le regard de Monsieur Zeste d'Orange et un instant, il me dit quelque chose. Des yeux gris, orageux, en colère.

Je n'approfondis pas et continue mon chemin vers mon immeuble.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Je suis en manque. En manque de coke et d'héro. Tout mon corps me fait mal, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc le transperçaient de part en part. Il faut absolument que je prenne quelque chose.

Je fouille mes tiroirs à la recherche de la moindre trace de poudre que je pourrais sniffer, lécher. Mais rien. Tout ce que je trouve c'est une petite feuille de timbres de LSD. J'aime pas trop le LSD. Ça me donne de mauvais trips. Mais au point où j'en suis, je ne peux pas faire le difficile.

Je découpe un petit carré et le pose sur ma langue, dans l'attente de l'explosion.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Du sang. Du sang partout. Des corps meurtris, découpés en morceaux, pendent au plafond. La tête de Ron. Celle de Neville. Les jambes d'Hermione. Je crie pour qu'on me sorte de cet enfer.

La tête me tourne. La vision change. Je suis dans une salle pleine d'objets. Les objets bougent, me regardent puis m'attaquent. J'essaye de les repousser mais je n'ai plus de bras.

Une voix lointaine crie :

\- Putain de merde ! Où est ma baguette Potter ?

Je sens des mains sur moi, une odeur d'orange et toujours cette voix :

\- Tu m'as entendu connard ? OÙ EST MA BAG… Oh merde !

La voix me reconnecte à la réalité. Je reconnais la personne qui est là. Par pitié, qu'il m'aide. Qu'il me tue.

\- Malefoy… je t'en prie… Je n'en peux plus de… tout ça…

Tue-moi. Malefoy, je t'en supplie, tue-moi.

La vision change encore. Je suis dans une cathédrale. Tout résonne autour de moi. Le bruit est insupportable. Lupin avance vers moi. Il a de grands trous à la place des yeux d'où s'échappent des flots de sang noir. Il tend les mains vers moi mais je recule, il me fait trop peur.

Mon dos heurte quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. C'est Tonks. Elle me regarde de ses yeux rieurs et je m'apprête à lui rendre son sourire quand je vois qu'elle tient son ventre à deux mains. En réalité, ses mains sont dans son ventre. Elle les retire d'un coup, arrachant de ses entrailles un petit corps sanguinolent qu'elle me tend. Teddy.

Je hurle comme un possédé. Je hurle des noms et des choses incohérentes.

J'ai vaguement l'impression que quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras. Cette sensation est étrangement réconfortante et je me calme un peu. Puis une chose surprenante survient : je sens ma magie s'écouler hors de mon corps comme une eau claire. Ce n'est pas douloureux, juste… étrange.

Peut-être vais-je mourir enfin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **27 mai 2010 - Eurostar**

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté chez Weasley ? demanda Draco.

\- J'y ai pensé… mais c'était plus fort que moi… je ne pouvais pas. Du jour où j'ai quitté le monde magique, je me suis libéré du poids d'être Harry Potter, le Garçon qui a survécu, le Sauveur ou je ne sais trop quel autre nom on a pu me donner… Je sais que ça semble incompréhensible, mais je préférais retourner dans la rue que redevenir celui que j'étais. Je ne voulais plus de ces regards d'adoration posés sur moi, je ne voulais plus rien de ce qui touchait au monde magique… Alors après quelques jours, je suis parti. Je leur ai laissé une lettre dans laquelle je leur expliquais et je leur demandais de me pardonner.

\- Je comprends que tu aies voulu quitter le monde magique mais… pourquoi n'as-tu au moins converti ta fortune en argent moldu… ça t'aurait évité de…

\- En effet, coupa Harry. Je ne prétends pas que ma décision était rationnelle mais… cet argent, je n'en voulais pas. Pour moi, il était maudit. Et de toute façon, je l'avais dépensé. A autre chose.

Harry se tut, conscient d'être arrivé à un point de non-retour. Il attendait que Draco dise quelque chose mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, il parla.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux affirmer que je te comprends. Personnellement, c'est tout l'inverse : j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour redevenir celui que j'étais avant. Mais je respecte ton choix. Personne n'était à ta place, personne ne pouvait se rendre compte du poids de ta responsabilité. Et personne n'avait à te dire quoi faire ou penser.

\- Merci… si tu savais ce que j'aurais donné pour entendre ces mots à l'époque.

Draco se contenta de sourire simplement.

\- Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- La rue. Le tapin. La drogue. Encore. La différence c'est que j'étais soumis à un gang.

\- Jusqu'à ce que Blaise te trouve.

\- Ouais… il faut croire que j'aime être secouru par des serpentards,

\- Il faut le croire en effet.

Draco lui prit la main sans plus rien ajouter. Il avait le sentiment qu'Harry ne souhaitait pas s'exprimer davantage pour aujourd'hui.

Mais il avait parlé. Longuement. Et c'était bien plus que Draco n'avait osé espérer.

 _ **A suivre ...**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Une compatriote m'a dit un jour que les belges ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de parler de leur petit pays dans leurs histoires... elle a parfaitement raison et je ne fais pas exception !**

 **Ce chapitre, je le poste avec une petite émotion. Il se déroule à Bruxelles et il est tout en douceur... J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Des hommes ordinaires**

 **27 mai 2010**

L'Eurostar venait d'arriver en gare de Lille. Des passagers descendaient, d'autres montaient.

\- Draco ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je peux te poser une question incroyablement personnelle et embarrassante ?

\- Quoi ? Tu veux savoir si j'ai attrapé des morpions à Azkaban ? Ou si j'ai des problèmes de sphincter ? La réponse est non dans les deux cas.

\- Mais non, dit Harry en roulant des yeux et en lui donnant un coup de coude. J'ai repensé à tes histoires de chaussures et… je voulais savoir… Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Blaise t'acheter tes fringues et tout le reste ? Je veux dire… Il le fait pour moi. Je sais qu'il le fait pour les autres aussi… Après tout, il est plein aux as et tout ce fric, c'est un peu grâce à nous qu'il le gagne… alors…

\- Je sais Potter. C'est ce qu'il faisait avant et c'est la première chose qu'il m'a proposée quand je suis revenu. Mais j'ai refusé car je ne veux rien lui devoir. Ou en tout cas le moins possible. Je veux pouvoir partir quand bon me semble.

Cette réponse sembla étonner Harry.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Tu comptes rester le tueur du Cartel pendant toute ta vie ? dit Draco, durement.

Harry se ferma, douché par la remarque. Draco s'en rendit compte et soupira.

\- Désolé… je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça… c'est juste que… faire ce qu'on fait ne peut pas être l'objectif d'une vie, souffla-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas d'autre perspective…

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu pourrais… quitter ce pays, partir loin.

\- C'est ce que tu ferais toi ?

\- Oui… si j'en avais les moyens, ajouta Draco plus bas.

 _C'est ce que je vais faire d'ailleurs. Dès que j'aurai fait tomber Blaise et récupéré mes biens, je me tire._

\- Tu… tu viendrais avec moi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je parvenais à rassembler assez d'argent… tu partirais avec moi ? répéta Draco en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

\- Je…

Harry déglutit péniblement. Par Merlin, il pourrait tout laisser tomber à l'instant et suivre Draco au bout du monde. Mais quelque chose le rattachait à Blaise plus sûrement qu'un _incarcerem_.

Se méprenant sur le silence de Harry, Malefoy se rembrunit. Il se réinstalla dans son siège et regarda droit devant lui.

\- Draco…

\- Laisse tomber. C'était une idée débile… Je… Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

\- Non ! dit Harry vivement en lui prenant la main. Ce n'est pas une idée débile ! Au contraire. C'est une idée vraiment … belle. C'est juste que je ne peux pas t'imposer ma présence. La première chose que je ferais, serait de trouver quelqu'un pour m'approvisionner… Comme je devrai trouver le moyen de le payer, tout recommencera ! Le trottoir, les gangs… Toi, tu es clean, tu pourrais recommencer une autre vie ailleurs. Je… je n'ai simplement pas le droit de t'imposer ce que je suis devenu.

\- Ça veut dire que toi et moi, ça durera le temps que je reste dans le Cartel…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner son visage vers la fenêtre et de regarder le paysage défiler à toute vitesse.

\- … et je ne compte pas y rester, ajouta le blond pour enfoncer le clou.

\- Je sais. Je ne veux pas y penser. Mais je veux profiter de chaque instant d'ici là, dit Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers Draco et en l'embrassant.

 _D'ici là_.

Entendre Harry formuler à voix haute cette échéance lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'imaginait. Draco s'écarta de lui et le fixa intensément.

\- Si j'ai pu m'en sortir, tu le pourrais aussi…

Harry se laissa tomber contre son siège en soupirant.

\- Draco… tu as été accro pendant quoi ? Trois mois, six mois, un an ? Moi, ça fait onze ans ! Onze putains d'années ! J'en ai pris mon parti. Soit je mourrai une balle dans la tête, soit d'une overdose.

\- COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA ?

Draco avait haussé le ton, s'attirant les regards réprobateurs et inquiets des autres voyageurs.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter de crier ! siffla Harry. Merlin, tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse remarquer !

\- Ça va…

Le blond se renfrogna mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant.

\- Tu as essayé au moins ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

\- Potter ? As-tu essayé oui ou non ?

\- Pas vraiment, lâcha-t-il en soupirant. Quand… quand je n'avais pas assez de tunes pour me payer mes doses, je trouvais toujours une solution de rechange.

\- Même quand tu étais chez les Weasley ?

A nouveau, Harry fuit le regard inquisiteur de Draco.

\- Potter ?

\- Non… là, je suis resté clean pendant une semaine.

\- Une semaine ? Mais…

\- Hermione m'avait administré un sort de filtrage du sang et me donnait des potions de nettoyage ! Alors oui, j'ai pu arrêter de consommer car ça diminuait les effets physiques du manque. Mais la dépendance psychologique était toujours là ! Tout simplement parce que…

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas d'objectif. Tu n'avais rien ni personne pour qui te battre, acheva Draco à sa place.

\- Ouais…

Draco avait posé les coudes sur ses genoux. Tête baissée, il triturait nerveusement ses mains.

\- Si je parvenais à te trouver ces potions de nettoyage, tu essayerais ?

\- Malefoy… ces potions ne sont délivrées que sur ordonnance par les médicomages ou dans les hôpitaux sorciers ! Et il est hors de question que je me montre à Sainte-Mangouste ! C'est déjà miraculeux qu'on ne m'ait pas encore reconnu quand je traîne autour du Farkle !

\- Potter ! Répond simplement à ma question : si je te trouve ces potions, es-tu prêt à essayer ?

Draco le fixait maintenant de ses incroyables yeux gris qui avaient pris la couleur d'une mer déchaînée.

\- Oui, répondit Harry sans pouvoir retenir le mot.

\- Bien.

Il sourit. Si Harry avait accepté, c'est parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait trouvé un objectif. Quelque chose qui valait la peine de se démener. De souffrir. De s'en sortir.

 _Si seulement il pouvait le faire pour moi. Si seulement…_

Cette perspective amena une joie foudroyante dans le cœur de Draco, ainsi que beaucoup d'interrogations.

Pour se ressaisir, il se tourna vers Harry. Il se leva et lui dit :

\- Tu viens ?

\- Où ça ?

\- A la voiture-bar. J'ai envie de boire un thé.

\- Mais on arrive dans une demi-heure…

\- Pas grave. Je veux du thé.

\- Et les valises ? On ne peut pas les laisser sans surveillance !

\- Tu n'as pas jeté un sort anti-moldus dessus ?

\- Si mais…

\- Alors viens, je te dis, insista Draco en l'attrapant par le bras.

Debout dans l'allée, Draco regarda à droite et à gauche pour finalement prendre à droite.

\- Draco… que fais-tu ? Le bar c'est de l'autre côté.

\- Par là, c'est bien aussi, dit-il en arrivant sur la plateforme qui séparait deux des voitures.

\- Mais…

Le blond ouvrit la porte des toilettes et poussa Harry à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Il ferma le verrou d'un coup sec avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser sauvagement.

\- Dr.. hmmpfff… Draco… qu'est-ce qui te prend… hmpfff

\- Il me prend que j'ai envie de toi. Tout de suite.

Ces mots furent comme une décharge électrique pour Harry qui ne songea même plus à protester. De toute façon, la bouche gourmande de Draco l'empêchait d'articuler le moindre mot. En un temps record, il se trouva dos au blond, le pantalon et le boxer aux chevilles, une main sur le petit lavabo en inox, l'autre contre le miroir, un sexe dur et chaud contre ses fesses.

\- Je… je suis désolé… on a pas beaucoup de temps… alors, je vais...

\- Vas-y, coupa Harry.

Il avait trop envie de sentir Draco en lui pour se formaliser des préliminaires. Il eut néanmoins un petit pincement au cœur. Personne avant lui ne s'était excusé de ne pas pouvoir le préparer correctement.

La brûlure familière laissa rapidement place à une sensation de plénitude. Même dans cet endroit étroit et pour tout dire un peu glauque, le sexe avec Draco prenait une autre dimension. Le blond entama un puissant mouvement de va-et-vient tandis qu'Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir et il fermait les yeux pour ne pas croiser son reflet dans le petit miroir qui lui faisait face.

Mais quand il sentit la main de Draco recouvrir la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrecroiser dans un geste d'une intimité absolue, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Il contempla leurs mains, son visage à quelques centimètres et celui de Draco juste derrière.

Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux gris de son amant, il ne l'avait vu dans aucun regard avant le sien et cela suffit à l'emporter dans un orgasme terrifiant. Draco suivit juste après en serrant sa main encore plus fort.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, encore étourdis, leurs doigts toujours enlacés. Puis Draco se retira, ponctuant son geste d'un baiser sur la nuque moite de Harry. Ils se rajustèrent sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que Draco demande :

\- Tu… tu peux lancer un sort de nettoyage sans baguette ? Ce serait plus sympa pour les suivants…

Harry obtempéra en riant.

\- Je ne pense pas que ceux qui nous ont précédés ont eu cette délicatesse, dit-il en passant le sort sur eux-mêmes également.

Draco fit une grimace de dégoût.

\- Ça mon vieux, fallait y penser avant, dit Harry en riant de plus belle.

Draco sourit néanmoins puis entrebâilla la porte pour voir si la voie était libre. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert plus grand qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une quinquagénaire qui les regarda avec désapprobation.

Ils sortirent comme des voleurs et regagnèrent leurs places en courant et en riant comme des fous en repensant à l'air complètement choqué de la bonne femme. L'espace d'un éclat de rire, ils étaient hors du monde et hors du temps. Ils oublièrent ce pour quoi ils étaient là, ce qu'était leur vie. Ils étaient simplement deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes d'un train, comme des adolescents.

Ils étaient libres.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, quelque chose se passa. Quelque chose qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à nommer et que Draco reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir trop éprouvé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Bruxelles**

Le train arriva à Bruxelles-Midi à 12h05, heure locale.

Harry et Draco traversèrent le grand hall vers la sortie où ils prirent un taxi pour les emmener à l'hôtel que Blaise avait réservé pour eux. Draco donna l'adresse au chauffeur.

\- L'Hôtel Conrad, Avenue Louise.

\- Bien.

L'homme était taiseux, ce qui convenait parfaitement aux deux anglais. Le trajet se fit donc en silence, Harry découvrant les rues de cette ville qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Bruxelles était manifestement une ville de contrastes. Si les abords de la gare étaient peu engageants, ils furent bien vite remplacés par un quartier d'affaires nouvellement construit, faits de buildings en verre et en acier. Ils traversèrent ensuite le quartier du Midi, plutôt populaire, assez bigarré où vivait une population en grande partie immigrée.

Le taxi tourna ensuite sur le Boulevard de Waterloo, bordé de grandes maisons de maître. Harry fut surpris de trouver en plein milieu de cette artère une grande tour de garde, la Porte de Hal, vestige des fortifications moyenâgeuses de la ville. Arrivés en haut du boulevard, ils prirent à droite dans une rue commerçante où les enseignes huppées se succédaient. Church's, Bruphil's, ST Dupont, Hugo Boss… Draco en frissonnait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'Hôtel Conrad, un grand bâtiment blanc aux multiples fenêtres garnies de balcons en fer forgé.

\- Putain, Blaise ne s'est pas foutu de nous, souffla Harry en levant les yeux vers l'immeuble.

\- Ce n'est qu'un hôtel Harry… Le Farkle et l'Empire ne sont pas très différents.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi blasé ?

\- Allez viens. Et cesse de faire ce regard de gamin émerveillé.

Harry se composa un air détaché, façon Malefoy, et suivit le blond vers l'entrée. Un portier vint immédiatement à leur rencontre pour prendre leurs bagages.

\- Je garde celle-là avec moi, dit-il en conservant la mallette qui contenait l'argent.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Le hall était immense, recouvert d'une moquette beige et gris foncé et élégamment meublé de fauteuils en velours rayé rouge, vert et doré. Des consoles en noyer supportaient de lourds bouquets de fleurs fraîches et des lustres en cristal éclairaient savamment l'ensemble.

Draco marcha ensuite vers la réception, un long comptoir en bois couleur miel derrière lequel se trouvait un homme en costume noir et chemise blanche.

\- Monsieur ? dit-il poliment à l'approche de Draco.

\- Bonjour. Nous avons une réservation au nom de Hatkins et Porter. Nous souhaitons une suite ou à tout le moins des chambres communicantes.

Draco avait dit tout cela dans un français parfait et d'un ton calme mais qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

\- Aucun problème, Monsieur. Vous disposerez de la Suite Executive.

\- Bien.

\- Puis-je vous demander de remplir et de signer ce formulaire ?

Le blond s'exécuta et Harry nota le flegme avec lequel il apposa la fausse signature au nom de Christopher Hatkins au bas du document. Une fois fait, il glissa le formulaire vers le réceptionniste.

\- Merci Monsieur. Voici vos clés magnétiques. La suite est au 5ème étage. Le petit-déjeuner est servi à partir de 6 heures de matin. Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour.

Draco hocha simplement la tête et prit les cartes magnétiques. Il s'en allait quand le réceptionniste le rappela.

\- Oh Monsieur Hatkins, pardonnez-moi. Quelqu'un a laissé ceci pour vous, dit-il en tendant à Draco une enveloppe.

Le blond la décacheta et en sortit un petit bristol. Harry lut par-dessus son épaule.

 _« Terrasse du Roy d'Espagne. 14 heures »_

\- Cette personne s'est-elle présentée ? demanda Draco.

\- Je crains que non Monsieur. Y a-t-il un problème Monsieur ?

\- Non, aucun. Y a-t-il un établissement appelé « Roy d'Espagne » dans les environs ?

\- Bien sûr ! confirma le réceptionniste dans un grand sourire. C'est l'un des plus célèbres cafés de la Grand-Place.

\- Est-ce loin ?

\- Une dizaine de minutes en voiture et quelques unes à pied car la Grand-Place et les environs sont piétonniers.

\- Hm. Commandez un taxi pour 13H40.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Il se détourna et marcha rapidement vers les ascenseurs, Harry à sa suite.

\- Ça vient de Dejonghe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Sûrement. Blaise nous avait prévenus que nous serions surveillés mais de là à savoir à quel hôtel nous descendrions…

\- C'est flippant.

\- En effet. Viens. Nous avons une bonne demi-heure pour défaire nos valises et nous préparer pour cette rencontre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La suite était immense. Composée de deux chambres, séparées par un salon qui faisait également office de bureau, elle était décorée dans de doux tons taupe, blanc cassé et beige.

Elle disposait également d'un balcon terrasse donnant sur la cour intérieure de l'Hôtel, à l'abri des bruits de la ville.

Les chambres étaient spacieuses et lumineuses. Chacune était pourvue d'un lit king size couvert de draps blancs immaculés et d'une multitude de coussins. Elles disposaient d'une salle de bain privative tout en marbre blanc et noir.

Comme un gamin, Harry ne put résister à l'envie de se jeter sur le lit et il s'y laissa tomber dans un grand _rouf_.

\- Harry, arrête ça !

\- Oh Draco ! T'es pas drôle ! C'est plus fort que moi… quand je vois un lit de cette taille et une couette aussi moelleuse, je n'ai qu'une envie, me jeter dedans !

Malefoy s'approcha et se pencha sur Harry en s'appuyant sur ses bras jusqu'à être à dix centimètres de son visage.

\- Et moi, quand je te vois sur un lit de cette taille, je n'ai qu'une envie. Te faire l'amour jusqu'au matin. Et on n'a pas le temps. Alors debout, dit-il en se redressant.

Il disparut, laissant Harry un peu hébété par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _Avait-il vraiment dit… ça ? Draco baisait, sautait, forniquait sûrement mais… faisait-il l'amour ?_

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir car Draco revenait déjà voir s'il était prêt.

\- Harry ! Active-toi un peu !

\- Oui, oui… c'est bon !

Il s'extirpa du lit et ouvrit sa valise. Il leva les sorts de désillusion et récupéra sa baguette qu'il plaça dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, son arme qu'il coinça à l'arrière de son jeans… et ses sachets de cocaïne.

Il repensa à leur conversation dans le train et à l'air déterminé de Draco de vouloir l'aider. Cela le rendit heureux, une fois de plus.

Il soupira néanmoins. Il avait pris une ligne avant de quitter Londres. Normalement, il pourrait tenir jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Mais c'était risqué. Or, il voulait être maître de lui-même pour la rencontre. Sans plus tergiverser, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et déposa un peu de poudre sur la tablette en marbre noir du lavabo. Il sniffa d'un coup. Comme à chaque fois, la décharge chimique dans son organisme fut brutale et intense. Il s'appuya quelques instants contre le lavabo, le temps que son cœur se calme.

\- Harry ?

\- Ouais, j'arrive !

Quand il sortit de la chambre, Draco le regarda. Il s'approcha et passa l'index sous son nez. Il ne dit rien mais lui montra la petite trace blanche qui s'y trouvait. Harry baissa les yeux, soudain honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

\- Hé ! dit Draco doucement en lui prenant le menton dans les mains et le relever vers lui. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu commences ton sevrage aujourd'hui… Il te faut tes potions pour ça. Mais… fais attention quand même. D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, ému par l'inquiétude sincère qu'il lisait dans les yeux gris de Draco.

\- Allez viens, le taxi nous attend.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le chauffeur de taxi les déposa à quelques rues de la Grand-Place, leur expliquant quel chemin prendre pour y arriver.

Harry et Draco se hâtèrent dans les ruelles et restèrent sans voix quand ils débouchèrent sur la Grand-Place.

\- Waouh, dit tout simplement Harry.

\- Je comprends pourquoi on en parle comme l'une des plus belles places du monde.

Le soleil de cet après-midi de mai se reflétait doucement sur les pavés et donnait un caractère pimpant aux maisons de corporations qui bordaient la place, entourant de part et d'autre, l'Hôtel de Ville et la Maison du Roi.

Les deux anglais sortirent de leur contemplation, conscients qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire du tourisme mais pour conclure une transaction importante. Ils parcoururent des yeux les établissements autour d'eux jusqu'à repérer le café « Le Roy d'Espagne ».

La plupart des tables en terrasse étaient occupées et ils se demandèrent comme trouver leur interlocuteur. Draco remarqua alors un bras levé qui leur faisait signe d'approcher. Le bras appartenait à un petit homme, un peu enveloppé, dégarni et à l'air faussement jovial. En effet, les bonnes joues et le large sourire de l'homme ne parvenaient pas à adoucir ses petits yeux noirs et perçants.

\- Venez ! Bonjour ! Vous êtes Hatkins et Porter, zijker ?

\- Hm… oui. Bonjour Monsieur, dit Draco.

\- Bien, bien, mettez-vous. Qu'on cause un peu hein… Oïe mais j'ai pas dit mon nom ! Moi c'est Auguste Coppens mais tout le monde m'appelle Gus. J'ai déjà commandé deux demi-gueuze, dit-il en poussant vers les deux anglais deux verres remplis de la bière locale.

L'homme parlait avec un étrange accent que Draco ne parvenait pas identifier.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Vous avez de la chance avec le temps ! Zeg, hier il est tombé une de ces draches ! Mais bon, ça a fait du bien car il faisait trop doef… qu'est-ce qu'on sukkelait !

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, l'interrompit Draco qui ne comprenait rien. Nous étions censés rencontrer Albert Dejonghe…

\- Oui, oui, je sais ça. C'est lui qui m'envoie… prendre la température, comme il dit. Vous comprenez, Monsieur Albert ne rencontre pas comme ça n'importe quel pouchenel qui vient zwanzer pour acheter son brol hein… Alors il m'a juste envoyé vous rencontrer d'abord pour voir si vous n'êtes pas des faiseurs d'embarras…

\- Cela veut dire qu'il accepte de négocier avec nous ? questionna prudemment Draco, un peu perdu.

\- Non peut-être.

\- Comment ça non… mais vous venez de dire…

\- Monsieur Albert est un peu méfiant… la dernière fois, il est tombé sur des dikke nek qui se faisaient passer pour des smokkeleers… Mais je peux vous dire que l'affaire a été vite réglée. Une bonne rammeling et on en parlait plus ! Hei eis wei ne ki in de pâtate ! Quelle bande de labbekak ! Mais je suis certain qu'avec vous, ça va aller…

L'homme se mit à rire bruyamment entre deux gorgées de sa bière.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça… Je vais dire à Monsieur Albert que c'est ok… Une voiture vous attendra en bas de votre hôtel demain à neuf heures. Vous montez et vous ne posez pas de questions. En attendant, profitez de notre belle ville de Bruxelles. Et ne faites rien en stoemeling ou bien je le saurai…

En disant cela, l'air jovial du bonhomme avait momentanément disparu, en même temps que son drôle d'accent, laissant la place à un regard dur et perçant. Ce drôle de type était certainement moins bouffon qu'il le laissait croire.

Il vida son verre, se leva, et tapota dans le dos de Harry avant de disparaître dans la foule.

\- Par Merlin, quelle langue parlait cet homme ? demanda Harry.

\- Aucune idée. Je n'ai rien compris. Sinon qu'on rencontrera Dejonghe seulement demain.

\- C'est moi ou sa dernière phrase sonnait comme une menace ?

\- Oh oui… et sachant comme Dejonghe est parvenu à nous pister, je suis d'avis de nous tenir à carreaux.

\- Ça ne me plaît que moyennement de suivre ce type Merlin sait où…

\- Moi non plus mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis nous aurons toujours un avantage sur eux…

\- Nous sommes des sorciers.

\- Exactement ! dit Draco en souriant. Et maintenant, si nous suivions les conseils de cet étrange bonhomme et visitions la ville ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Même s'ils avaient décidé de flâner plus qu'autre chose, Harry acheta un petit guide qui les renseigna sur les principaux attraits touristiques de la ville. Ils arpentèrent ainsi les petites rues autour de la Grand-Place, s'émerveillant de l'architecture et de la longue histoire des maisons qui abritaient autrefois les puissantes corporations.

\- Ah ça ! dit Draco en pointant le guide d'un doigt motivé, on doit absolument le trouver ! Tu te rends compte qu'on vient du monde entier rien que pour le voir !

\- Heu… oui, si tu veux, dit Harry, peu contrariant.

Ils se remirent en route à la recherche de cet incontournable dont parlait le guide et que Draco semblait vouloir voir à tout prix.

Arrivés à l'intersection de la rue de l'Etuve et de la Rue du Chêne, Draco s'arrêta.

\- Bon… ça doit être ici mais je ne vois rien du tout !

\- Regarde, il y a un attroupement juste là… dit Harry.

Un attroupement, c'était peu dire. Une horde de touristes japonais enthousiastes, se pressait devant une grille en prenant des photos à la chaîne. Draco et Harry se frayèrent tant bien que mal un chemin pour enfin admirer le Manneken Pis, la fontaine la plus célèbre de Bruxelles.

\- Mais il est… minuscule ! dit Draco, manifestement déçu.

\- C'est indiqué ici, dit Harry en lisant le guide… 55,5 centimètres.

\- Et il n'est pas nu…

\- C'est aussi indiqué ici… depuis qu'il a reçu son premier costume en 1698, il n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps tout nu. Il a plus de 800 costumes…

\- Et forcément, aujourd'hui, il devait être habillé en sergent des Welsh Guards. Si j'avais voulu voir un Welsh Guard, je serais allé à Buckingham !

\- Oui mais je doute que tu puisses jamais voir un Guard pisser du haut d'un muret… Donc, ça en valait la peine quand même, philosopha Harry.

Draco pinça les lèvres mais ne put réprimer un fou rire.

Ils repartirent vers la Grand-Place car Harry voulait absolument acheter des spéculoos, ce biscuit très sucré, fabriqué à base de cassonade, de cannelle, de gingembre et de noix de muscade. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc chez Dandoy, la plus ancienne biscuiterie de la ville. Harry y acheta ses spéculoos tandis que Draco ne résistait pas aux pains à la grecque, des rectangles de pain au lait, saupoudrés de sucré perlé.

\- Ça n'a rien de grec mais c'est absolument délicieux, dit Draco en dégustant un de ces pains tout en marchant.

\- D'après le guide, dit Harry, le nom ne fait pas référence à la Grèce mais à un mot du patois flamand bruxellois, _grecht_ , qui est une petite voie d'eau. Au 16ème siècle, des religieux distribuaient ce pain aux pauvres qui s'entassaient dans le quartier dit du Fossé au Loup, Wolf-Grecht en bruxellois. Cette aumône fut appelée dès lors wolf-grecht brood. La francisation du nom a finalement donné pain à la grecque…

\- Se cultiver en mangeant, ça c'est la classe… Hé ! Viens Harry ! dit soudain Draco en le tirant par le bras. Il faut absolument qu'on achète du chocolat !

Draco était arrêté devant la vitrine du chocolatier Neuhaus et regardait à l'intérieur avec les yeux d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait toujours prendre un air blasé, dit Harry.

\- Oh ça va… Ce sont les meilleurs chocolats du monde ! Crois-moi, je les ai goûtés quand j'étais enfant. Mon père en était dingue… c'était la seule chose moldue qu'il acceptait de manger, dans le plus grand secret bien entendu ! Je vais en acheter !

\- Je croyais aussi que la règle était de ne pas dépenser l'argent de Blaise pour ne pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit, dit encore Harry, perfide.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Potter.

Il poussa la porte de la boutique et Harry oublia immédiatement toutes ses protestations, conquis par l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en échappait.

L'après-midi passa agréablement et ils décidèrent de profiter du temps clément pour dîner à la terrasse d'une petite brasserie. Manger autant de sucre leur avait ouvert l'appétit.

Appétit qui se calma très vite chez Draco quand il prit connaissance du menu. Il en fit la lecture à Harry qui restait perplexe.

\- Anguilles au vert… stoemp de chicons… qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

\- Et ça ? Filet américain ?

\- Attends, il y a pire : tête pressée. Merlin, quelle horreur ! Viens, on s'en va ! décréta Draco.

Ils s'enfuirent sous l'œil abasourdi du serveur, venu prendre leur commande.

Ils coururent le long des rues, effrayés et soulagés à la fois à l'idée d'avoir échappé à cette gastronomie hautement improbable. Quand ils furent certains de s'être suffisamment éloigné de ce restaurant maudit, ils s'arrêtèrent, complètement essoufflés. Ils se mirent alors à rire comme des fous, sous l'œil inquiet des passants.

\- Je crois que je vais me contenter de pains à la grecque tout le temps où nous resterons dans ce pays, dit Draco.

\- Et moi de spéculoos !

Ils rirent encore avant de prendre conscience de leur position : Harry tout contre Draco, le bras de celui-ci autour de ses épaules, la main de Harry dans la sienne. L'instant se figea avant que Draco ne dise :

\- Viens, rentrons à l'Hôtel.

Ces simples mots ajoutés au souffle du blond dans son oreille, firent frissonner Harry.

\- On… prend un taxi ou on rentre à pied ?

Draco était partagé. Des pensées inavouables l'incitaient à rentrer au plus vite mais d'un autre côté…

\- Pourquoi pas une petite promenade… on a le temps, non ? finit-il par dire.

\- On a le temps, en effet, souffla Harry.

Ils se mirent en route, traversant le Quartier du Sablon, remontant tranquillement la Rue de la Régence pour arriver finalement sur l'Avenue Louise. Durant le trajet, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, restèrent parfois silencieux mais jamais ils ne se lâchèrent la main.

Harry était bien. Une fois de plus, il se dit qu'il était heureux et il savoura particulièrement ce moment.

Parce que l'espace de quelques heures, Draco et lui avaient vécu une vie normale, jouant les touristes, se promenant main dans la main dans la rue.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? demanda Draco doucement.

\- Parce que je suis bien, dit Harry avec honnêteté. Et ça fait vraiment longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé…

\- Ce n'est pas trop dur ?… il est déjà tard…

Harry savait parfaitement que Draco faisait référence à sa dernière prise de cocaïne dont les effets devaient commencer à s'estomper.

\- Tout va bien.

Pour tout dire, les effets s'étaient estompés depuis longtemps mais Harry parvenait à le supporter. Rien que par le fait de sentir la main de Draco dans la sienne, la chaleur de son bras qui frôlait le sien…

Il le regretterait probablement mais il ne put empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres.

\- C'est grâce à toi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… si je tiens le coup pour le moment, je… je crois que c'est grâce à toi…

Harry attendit le rire moqueur, la lueur ironique ou toute autre manifestation de mépris de la part du blond mais il n'eut rien de tout cela. A la place, Draco s'arrêta et le serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

\- Merlin Harry, je te jure que je trouverai ces potions… je te le jure.

\- Je… merci Draco.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et reprirent leur chemin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour à l'hôtel, ils commandèrent un repas. Par la chance, la carte du room service proposait des choses _normales_ à manger, comme des hamburgers, des salades ou des pâtes. Ils optèrent tous les deux pour un assortiment de sandwiches qu'ils grignotèrent paresseusement dans le confortable canapé du salon.

\- On prend l'argent avec nous demain ? demanda Harry.

\- Ça vaut mieux. Si nous rencontrons effectivement Albert Dejonghe, il y a intérêt à ce qu'on puisse lui donner des garanties de notre bonne foi.

\- Hm… tu as raison.

\- Ceci dit, je compte en réalité tout emporter avec nous. Dejonghe est peut-être méfiant mais je le suis tout autant et la petite escapade qu'il nous impose me met mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais… moi aussi. On lancera des sorts de miniaturisation sur nos valises ?

\- Oui, sauf sur la mallette évidemment.

\- On fera tout ça demain matin ?

\- Oui, sourit Draco… car là tout de suite, j'ai d'autres projets.

Il se redressa et se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Le brun lui rendit son baiser sans attendre, nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffla le blond.

\- Moi aussi mais laisse-moi prendre une douche avant…

\- Je t'accompagne.

Draco souleva Harry dessous les fesses et sans cesser de l'embrasser, le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Harry allait esquisser un geste mais le blond l'arrêta.

\- Qu'allais-tu faire ? demanda-t-il en mordillant son cou.

\- Lan… lancer un sort… pour… nous dés…habiller… répondit Harry, laborieusement.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Draco eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry avait renoncé à l'idée que le sexe puisse être précédé de préliminaires. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'il comptait les déshabiller d'un sort : pour permettre à Draco d'aller droit au but.

Il commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise du brun, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure.

Draco déboutonna ensuite lentement le jeans, écartant les pans pour laisser voir l'impressionnant volume qui avait pris corps sous le boxer. Alors qu'il passait ses doigts sous l'élastique pour faire descendre le boxer en même temps que le jeans, il faillit se consumer de désir quand il entendit le gémissement de Harry. Ce son semblait directement relié à son propre membre qu'il sentait palpiter douloureusement.

Quand le brun fut entièrement nu, Draco se mit à enlever ses propres vêtements, lentement, sous le regard rempli de désir de Harry. Regard qui s'embrasa littéralement quand Draco abaissa son boxer.

Il tendit la main à Harry pour l'inviter à se relever et l'amena dans la salle de bain adjacente.

Il ouvrit les robinets et régla la température de l'eau avant d'entrer dans la cabine en attirant Harry à lui. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur leurs corps les électrisa tout autant que le baiser passionné qu'ils échangèrent.

Draco s'écarta, amenant un grognement de protestation chez Harry qui ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps car les lèvres douces et chaudes de Draco avaient maintenant pris possession de son téton et sa langue le léchait avec application.

Harry hoqueta en s'affaissant contre le carrelage quand cette même langue suivit la fine ligne de duvet foncé qui recouvrait son bas ventre avant de remonter et de s'enfoncer dans son nombril. La vision de Draco à genoux devant lui le rendit encore plus dur, si c'était possible.

\- Tu… tu n'es pas obligé… dit Harry.

En une seconde, le blond remonta vers le visage de son amant et le fixa intensément.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé… j'en ai envie, c'est différent.

Harry acquiesça et Draco retourna à son occupation en enroulant ses longs doigts autour de l'érection qui lui faisait face.

\- Draco, souffla Harry alors que la bouche du blond avait rejoint sa main et que sa langue remontait le long de son sexe avant de s'enrouler autour de son extrémité, recueillant au passage les premières gouttes de son essence.

Draco s'activait avec un tel talent que les jambes de Harry se mirent à trembler. La sensation était tellement puissante que la jouissance arriva brusquement, laissa Harry ébahi et honteux de s'être libéré dans la bouche de Draco. Lui avait toujours détesté ça et il était mortifié de l'avoir fait subir au blond.

\- Oh par Merlin, Draco… je suis désolé… je…

Draco fit taire Harry en lui administrant un baiser profond, intense et salé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Harry… je t'avais senti venir. Et je ne me serais retiré pour rien au monde, lui dit-il en l'embrassant encore.

Harry était décidément quelqu'un d'étonnant. Lui qui s'était prostitué pendant tant d'années, qui avait sans doute dû faire et subir les choses les plus crues, il était gêné de s'être laissé aller.

\- Je suis le premier à te goûter de la sorte ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Hé bien sache que j'en suis ravi… et que tu as un goût délicieux.

Le sourire de Draco confirmait ses propos et il s'émut de voir le brun rougir.

Il prit alors une éponge et un peu de gel douche et entreprit de savonner le corps de Harry.

\- Et toi ? demanda Harry alors qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, l'incontestable désir du blond.

\- On s'occupera de moi après, souffla Draco.

Harry ne voulait pourtant pas être en reste et il invoqua une deuxième éponge avec laquelle il commença à frotter doucement le torse de Draco. Ce lavage mutuel avait quelque chose de très érotique et il fallut beaucoup de volonté à Draco pour ne pas prendre Harry, debout contre le mur de la cabine de douche.

Au lieu de quoi, ils se rincèrent puis s'enveloppèrent dans de moelleuses serviettes blanches. Serviettes qui finirent rapidement au sol alors que les deux hommes avaient repris un baiser enflammé et tentaient tant bien que mal de rejoindre le lit.

Les jambes de Harry heurtèrent le rebord du matelas et il tomba, Draco sur lui.

Sans quitter les lèvres de son amant, Draco écarta les cuisses de Harry et entreprit de le caresser savamment. Puis il insinua un doigt en lui à la recherche du point névralgique qui lui ferait perdre pied. En quelques secondes, Harry vit des étoiles et il bougea ses hanches à la recherche d'une plus grande proximité avec cette main bienfaitrice.

Draco lui, avait tellement envie d'être à l'intérieur de son amant qu'il aurait pu en mourir. Pourtant il garda tout son self contrôle pour prendre son temps. Il l'embrassait encore et encore, le caressait encore et encore.

C'est simple, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient assez de leurs mains et de leurs bouches pour s'appartenir.

Finalement Draco fut contraint de céder à la tension qui habitait son corps. Il rompit le baiser et souffla :

\- Retourne-toi.

Le cœur de Harry se serra à cette demande. C'était quasiment toujours comme ça qu'il baisait avec ses clients. Une position impersonnelle, où le contact physique était réduit au strict minimum. Il avait espéré pouvoir regarder Draco dans les yeux mais ce n'était manifestement pas le souhait du blond. Il cacha sa déception et se plaça sur le ventre.

Il sentit Draco se positionner avec précaution devant son entrée et la taquiner avec son gland avant de le pénétrer avec une très grande douceur. Harry s'acclimata rapidement à l'intrusion et le blond s'enfonça plus profondément. Il s'attendit à ce que Draco entame d'énergiques mouvements de va-et-vient mais il n'en fit rien.

Une fois encore, Draco changeait les règles, bousculait tout.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, Draco se pencha, embrassant ses épaules et sa nuque avant de s'allonger entièrement sur lui. Il commença à onduler le bassin, effectuant des mouvements amples et profonds. Il passa ensuite un bras autour du cou de Harry et sans cesser de se mouvoir en lui, il nicha sa tête toute contre son oreille, lui murmurant combien il le rendait fou.

Harry en devenait fou également. Fou des sensations que cet homme lui faisait ressentir. Fou de l'absolue intimité qu'il était parvenu à donner à leur étreinte.

Draco se pencha encore pour attraper les lèvres de Harry qui se contorsionna pour lui donner satisfaction. C'était fort, puissant. A tel point qu'ils auraient pu jouir tous les deux à l'instant. Mais Draco voulait autre chose.

Il se retira pour replacer le brun sur le dos et il sourit en entendant le grognement de frustration poussé par Harry. Il ne le fit pas attendre inutilement, lui-même était au bord de la rupture, et il s'empala sur lui avec force.

Harry ne s'y attendait absolument pas et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

\- Draco…

\- Je te veux.

Malefoy bascula alors sur le dos en emportant Harry avec lui.

Le brun remua les hanches pour s'enfoncer plus profondément à l'intérieur de Draco, occasionnant à ce dernier une décharge de plaisir qui faillit le faire venir. Harry bougea encore jusqu'à trouver le bon angle et pilonna Draco jusqu'à la garde, touchant brutalement le centre de son plaisir. Le blond arqua le dos et émit un son d'une telle charge érotique, qu'Harry en frémit des pieds à la tête.

Il n'a jamais rien connu de tel et il se disait confusément que rien ne pourrait jamais être meilleur.

Mais à ce moment-là, Draco l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Et ce fut meilleur encore…

Harry gémit dans la bouche de Draco, s'accrochant à son cou, décuplant le rythme de ses coups de rein. Draco prit possession de son membre en lui imprimant le même mouvement et il jouit avec une telle force qu'il en pleura.

Les larmes du blond eurent raison de Harry qui sombra en un instant dans un abîme de plaisir dont il doutait qu'il ressorte vivant.

Ils se rallongèrent sur le lit, toujours étroitement enlacés, conscients qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de différent. De terrifiant. Il y avait entre eux désormais ce petit supplément d'âme qui pouvait les combler mais aussi les détruire.

Ils avaient fait l'amour. Tout simplement.

Ils s'endormirent, heureux.

Heureux d'avoir été, le temps d'une journée d'insouciance, des hommes ordinaires.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	11. Chapitre 10

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Une nouvelle fois, merci à tous pour vos review ! Voici les deux derniers chapitres de la première partie.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Serments brisés**

 **28 mai 2010 - Bruxelles**

La sonnerie stridente d'un réveil déchira le silence du petit matin.

\- Merlin, faites taire cet instrument de malheur, grogna une voix étouffée par un oreiller.

Une main surgit du dessous de l'édredon et l'appareil se désintégra.

\- Merci… il faudrait vraiment que je mette à la magie sans baguette, dit Draco en baillant profondément.

\- Je t'apprendrai, maugréa Harry, encore ensommeillé.

\- Allez… faut se lever si on ne veut pas être en retard…

\- Pas envie…

\- Moi non plus, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se pelotonna plus étroitement contre Draco.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît… tu ne me facilites pas les choses, soupira le blond.

A regret, Harry s'écarta de Draco et se redressa en s'appuyant sur un coude. Il contempla le visage de son amant et du doigt, retraça son profil.

\- Draco…

\- Hm…

\- C'était une merveilleuse journée hier.

Draco sourit.

\- Oui, c'était une merveilleuse journée… et une nuit fantastique, ajouta-t-il en attirant Harry vers lui pour lui donner un doux baiser.

\- Je pourrais m'habituer à tout cela, murmura Harry.

\- A quoi ? Aux hôtels de luxe ? plaisanta Draco.

\- Non, à toi… qui te réveille tous les matins dans mon lit.

\- Moi aussi, je pourrais m'y faire…

Ils se fixèrent avec intensité, conscients que l'un ou l'autre pourrait prononcer les mots qui allaient tout changer.

\- Harry, écoute…je…

\- Je vais nous commander un petit-déjeuner, dit-il en se levant brusquement. Tu prends quoi ? Thé, café, œufs, fruits, pancakes ?

\- Heu… Thé et œufs brouillés. Et un jus d'orange.

\- Ça marche ! Je vais au salon appeler la réception !

Draco regarda Harry enfiler un peignoir et sortir de la chambre. Pourquoi appeler la réception depuis le salon, alors qu'il y avait un téléphone sur la table de nuit ? Essayait-il de le fuir ? Regrettait-il ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?

Il soupira en se fustigeant d'avoir des pensées négatives si tôt le matin.

Harry de son côté avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'adossa au chambranle. Il avait quitté le lit de Draco précipitamment car il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à faire face à ce qui se passait, dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il était en train de tomber amoureux et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que Draco lui renvoie ses sentiments à la figure.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa table de nuit d'où il sortit un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Il en consomma rapidement une ligne et ses doutes le quittèrent quasi immédiatement. Peu importait le lendemain.

Décrochant le téléphone, il commanda le petit-déjeuner d'un ton enjoué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry réapparut dans la chambre de Draco d'un pas guilleret et sauta sur le lit.

\- Le petit-déjeuner sera prêt dans vingt minutes. Ça me laisse donc vingt minutes pour t'emmener sous la douche, te savonner ici… ici…, là… et encore ici, dit en ponctuant ses propos de baisers dans le cou, sur le torse, le ventre et le bas-ventre de Draco.

Sans attendre de réponse de son amant, il se releva et fit glisser le peignoir de ses épaules, révélant tout le désir qu'il ressentait déjà. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, Draco avait balayé toutes les craintes qu'il avait pu ressentir et se précipita à sa suite.

Très exactement vingt-deux minutes plus tard, un employé de l'hôtel amenait leur petit-déjeuner sur une desserte roulante. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il déverrouilla la porte de la suite au moyen d'un passe et laissa la desserte à côté de la table du salon.

Compte tenu des bruits explicites qui s'échappaient d'une des salles de bain, il s'éclipsa en souriant. Fort heureusement, les dômes en argent massif qui recouvraient les plats conservaient la chaleur suffisamment longtemps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après avoir pris leur repas, Harry et Draco firent leurs valises. Ils les miniaturisèrent et les placèrent dans le sac en bandoulière que le brun conserverait avec lui à taille normale. Draco s'occuperait de la mallette contenant l'argent.

Il était 8H55 quand, fins prêts, ils franchirent la porte de l'Hôtel.

A l'entrée, ils remarquèrent immédiatement deux berlines noires et deux hommes qui attendaient à côté. L'un d'eux vint vers eux.

\- Monsieur Hatkins ? Monsieur Porter ?

\- C'est bien nous, confirma Draco.

\- Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît. Monsieur Hatkins, vous venez avec moi. Monsieur Porter, vous nous suivrez dans l'autre voiture.

\- Pourquoi deux voitures ? demanda Draco, inquiet de la tournure des événements.

\- Veuillez nous suivre sans discuter, dit l'homme calmement mais fermement.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. S'ils voulaient rencontrer Dejonghe et finaliser la transaction, ils devaient obéir. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les voitures. Harry serra brièvement la main de Draco pour lui indiquer que tout irait bien.

Après un dernier regard, ils montèrent à l'arrière des véhicules.

Draco n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient. Il avait posé la question au chauffeur qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui répondre, restant totalement silencieux. Il ne connaissait rien de la Belgique et les panneaux qui défilaient lui donnèrent comme seule indication qu'ils suivaient la direction « Ostende ».

Il s'inquiétait pour Harry, à l'idée d'être séparé de lui sans rien pouvoir faire et régulièrement, il se retournait pour constater que la seconde voiture les suivait toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ostende**

Après une bonne heure et demie de trajet, la voiture s'arrêta et le chauffeur en descendit pour venir déverrouiller la portière de Draco. Celui-ci sortit rapidement du véhicule pour rejoindre Harry, qui avait fait de même.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il fébrilement.

\- Oui, pas de problème. Et toi ?

\- Ça va mais j'avoue que j'étais mort d'inquiétude.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Harry.

Heureux d'être arrivés sans encombre, ils prirent alors conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La mer s'étendait devant eux, répercutant les rayons du soleil et le cri des mouettes.

\- Ce doit être la Mer du Nord, dit Draco.

\- Oui… soyons heureux… ça nous rapproche de l'Angleterre.

\- Que venons-nous faire ici ? demanda Malefoy aux deux hommes qui les avaient amenés.

\- Monsieur Dejonghe vous attend. Là-bas, au bout de l'Estacade, dit le premier en montrant du doigt une longue jetée en bois qui s'enfonçait au milieu de la mer.

\- Il semble y avoir du monde là-bas. Comment le trouverons-nous ? questionna encore Draco.

\- C'est lui qui vous trouvera.

Draco hocha la tête et Harry et lui se dirigèrent vers la jetée qu'ils remontèrent d'un bon pas.

L'Estacade faisait quelques 625 mètres de long et se terminait par une plate-forme rectangulaire au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un bâtiment abritant un bar-restaurant.

Harry et Draco examinèrent les alentours afin de repérer leur interlocuteur.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Monsieur Potter ? dit une voix à côté d'eux.

Ils ne firent cependant pas un geste, intrigués que l'homme les interpelle sous leur véritable identité.

\- Vous avez voyagé sous des noms d'emprunts, Hatkins et Porter, et je vous comprends. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Mais Monsieur Zabini m'a informé que c'est à vous que j'aurais à faire. Je suis Albert Dejonghe, dit l'homme dans un anglais teinté d'un léger accent.

Draco fit face alors à un homme grand et sec, au visage allongé. Il portait des lunettes sans monture, un chapeau en feutre qui cachait son front et ses sourcils et un pardessus gris clair.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Dejonghe, dit Draco, même si nous sommes un peu… perplexes quant à cette mise en scène.

\- Je vous comprends. Mais c'était nécessaire. Je suis extrêmement prudent dans la manière de gérer mon commerce. C'est sans doute la raison de ma longévité.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant, je vous propose de me suivre. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.

Dejonghe les précéda à l'intérieur du bar-restaurant où il semblait manifestement avoir ses habitudes car une petite salle annexe leur avait été réservée.

\- Puis-je vous offrir un thé ou un café ? Ou une de nos excellentes bières trappistes ?

\- Pour moi ce sera un café dit Draco.

\- Pour moi aussi, confirma Harry.

\- Bien. Wim, trois cafés s'il te plaît, commanda-t-il au serveur qui attendait.

Le temps qu'on leur apporte leurs consommations, Albert Dejonghe leur fit la conversation.

\- Alors ? Vous avez apprécié votre séjour à Bruxelles ?

\- Oui, c'est une ville très agréable et culturellement très riche, dit Draco. Mais je suppose que vous connaissez le moindre de nos faits et gestes sur place, non ?

Dejonghe eut un léger sourire et son regard alla de Harry à Draco. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait connaissance de la nature de leur relation.

\- En effet. Gus m'a fait un compte-rendu fidèle. Vous vous souvenez de Gus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment oublier un homme aussi… étonnant ?

\- Oui, Gus est un personnage… comment dire… truculent. Mais il est redoutable dans son domaine. A l'occasion, vous devriez en parler avec lui Monsieur Potter. Je suis sûr que ses méthodes vous intéresseraient sûrement, dit Dejonghe avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Harry, qui avait maintenant compris que Gus était à Dejonghe ce que lui était à Zabini.

Entre temps, le serveur était revenu, déposant devant eux trois tasses de café fumant et une assiette d'appétissants biscuits.

\- Bon. Parlons affaires maintenant. Monsieur Zabini souhaite m'acheter des Glock .9mm, c'est bien cela ?

\- En effet, confirma Draco. Et il est prêt à payer le prix qu'il faut pour obtenir l'exclusivité sur le territoire de la Grande-Bretagne.

\- Hm… l'exclusivité est une donnée très théorique dans notre business, Monsieur Malefoy. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui est prêt à payer davantage.

\- Je pense que vous conviendrez avec moi que Monsieur Zabini est loin d'être avare dans l'offre qu'il vous fait. Ceci dit, si vous en avez reçu une meilleure, nous sommes tout à fait prêts à discuter. A supposer que quelqu'un ait eu le cran de se positionner face à Monsieur Zabini, ajouta Draco à dessein.

En disant cela, il indiquait clairement à Dejonghe qu'il n'était pas dupe. L'offre de Zabini était supérieure à toutes les autres et chacun le savait. Le belge considéra Draco avec une certaine admiration.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, Monsieur Malefoy. Et sans détour. C'est une qualité que j'apprécie. Je pense que je pourrai faire affaire avec votre Cartel. Et qu'une exclusivité est tout à fait envisageable.

\- Je suis ravi que nous puissions nous entendre.

\- Ceci dit, j'attends que Monsieur Zabini fasse un geste démontrant la fermeté de ses intentions.

\- Bien entendu. 75.000 £, dit Draco en posant la mallette sur la table et en l'ouvrant, dévoilant son contenu. La même chose le jour de la livraison.

\- C'est entendu, dit Dejonghe. Les armes arriveront le 12 juin au port de Douvres. Je communiquerai à Monsieur Zabini les détails de la remise.

\- Parfait. C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Monsieur Dejonghe, dit Draco en se levant.

Le belge fit de même. Il prit la mallette contenant l'argent et tendit la main aux deux anglais.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Potter. Au plaisir.

Et il partit sans plus rien ajouter.

Quand Harry et Draco sortirent à leur tour, le belge avait disparu dans la masse des promeneurs qui arpentaient la jetée. Et bien sûr, quand ils regagnèrent la digue, les deux voitures s'étaient envolées également.

\- Sympa, dit Harry… ils nous ont carrément laissés en plan.

\- Comme s'ils savaient qu'on n'aurait aucun mal pour rentrer, compléta Draco.

\- Ce Dejonghe est un vraiment un type inquiétant.

\- Bah… la transaction est conclue, on a fait notre job. On peut rentrer maintenant. Tu viens ? On va trouver un coin tranquille pour transplaner.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas.

\- Harry ? Ça va ?

\- Ça t'ennuie si on fait un tour sur la plage avant de rentrer ? Je… je ne suis jamais allé à la plage…

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Non… Enfin… il y a bien eu cette fois où mon oncle Vernon nous a emmené sur une petite île perdue au milieu de nulle part pour échapper aux hiboux qui m'amenaient ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard… mais c'était la nuit et il y avait une tempête, alors… Et puis c'est vrai qu'il y a eu cette autre fois où j'ai accompagné Dumbledore dans cette grotte au milieu de la mer, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la plage… alors ça ne compte pas non plus… Il y a eu aussi les quelques jours passés chez Fleur et Bill à la chaumière aux coquillages quand on a creusé la tombe de Dobby mais ce n'était pas…

\- Harry ! Stop ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Tu… tu n'es jamais allé à la plage ? redemanda Draco qui parvenait difficilement à intégrer cette information.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit oui ! s'énerva Harry. Et je te prie de ne pas te moquer de…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Draco l'avait attrapé par la main. Ils dévalèrent en courant et en riant la pente qui menait vers la mer. Arrivés à mi-chemin, Draco s'arrêta pour retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et relever son pantalon au-dessus du genou. Harry en fit autant et savourant le contact de ses pieds nus avec le sable frais.

Sans crier gare, Draco courut vers la mer et poussa un véritable rugissement quand une vague glacée fouetta ses mollets. Harry le rejoignit immédiatement, surpris lui aussi par le froid piquant de l'eau. Ils s'amusèrent comme des gamins pendant près d'une heure, avant qu'Harry, essoufflé, ne s'affale dans le sable sec.

\- Tu as aimé ? demanda Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- C'était génial… encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé, répondit Harry en souriant.

Draco s'émut une nouvelle fois de cet émerveillement presque enfantin qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Harry. Malgré les épreuves qu'il avait subies, toute son innocence ne semblait pas totalement envolée.

Harry se releva et tendit la main à Draco pour qu'il en fasse autant.

\- Ça te dit une petite promenade le long du littoral ?

\- Harry, dit Draco doucement… je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais il nous faudra bien rentrer à un moment ou un autre…

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent et son sourire se fana.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi… je ne veux pas que ça finisse… Alors, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps Draco… encore quelques heures, s'il te plaît. Après on rentre.

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-il.

Il ramassa ses chaussures et prit Harry par la taille. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie que ça finisse.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, étroitement enlacés, avant qu'Harry ne demande :

\- Tu y allais souvent toi ? A la plage ?

\- Oui… assez souvent. Mes parents avaient une résidence à Brighton.

\- C'est là que tu passais tes vacances ?

\- Seulement les vacances de printemps. L'été, nous le passions en France, dans notre Manoir en Dordogne.

Le regard de Draco se voila légèrement à l'évocation de ses souvenirs et Harry regretta d'avoir posé la question.

\- Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. J'ai fini par m'y faire.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé… après… je veux dire… avant que Blaise ne t'intègre au Cartel ?

Draco soupira.

\- Rien de bien spectaculaire. Après le procès, les aurors ont détruit les baguettes de mes parents et celle que j'avais rachetée après que tu… enfin bref. Et ils m'ont relaxé. J'ai voulu rentrer chez moi mais sans baguette, c'était impossible. Et de toute façon, le Manoir était déjà sous scellés. Je n'ai rien pu récupérer. Absolument rien. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était les vêtements que je portais pour assister au procès. Je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à mes parents. J'étais complètement perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni où aller. Mais je n'avais pas le choix : je devais rester à Londres.

\- Où se trouvaient Blaise et les autres à ce moment-là ?

\- Les parents de Blaise, Théo, Adrian et les autres avaient été interpellés et jugés avant les miens. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient partis dans le monde moldu et je ne savais pas où les trouver. De plus, je ne connaissais rien au monde moldu… alors je suis resté dans le Londres sorcier. Les gens qui me reconnaissaient m'insultaient, me frappaient. Ceux qui voulaient m'aider avaient peur de le faire car ils craignaient des représailles.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? Manger ? Dormir ?

\- Je dormais dehors, dans les recoins de l'Allée des Embrumes car là, on me fichait la paix. Je mangeais ce que je trouvais ou ce que les gens me donnaient. Au bout d'un temps, j'ai rencontré Stan, un type qui m'a proposé de dealer pour lui en échange d'un peu d'argent. Les drogues moldues commençaient à faire leur apparition chez les sorciers et j'ai récolté quelques gallions grâce à ça. Malheureusement, j'ai fini par consommer cette merde moi aussi et je suis tombé encore plus bas que je ne l'étais déjà. Stan s'est fait choper par les aurors et je n'avais plus de moyens de subsistance. L'hiver arriva, et avec lui le gel et la neige. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce soir-là. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis trois jours, j'étais en manque et j'avais tellement froid que je ne sentais plus mes pieds ni mes mains. Je me suis laissé glisser le long d'un mur, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, en me disant que j'allais mourir comme ça. Sans manquer à personne et complètement seul.

Le cœur de Harry se contracta douloureusement. L'idée d'un monde sans Draco Malefoy lui devint soudainement insupportable.

\- Mais Blaise m'a trouvé, continua Draco, inconscient du trouble qui habitait Harry. Il m'a pris avec lui, a soigné mes gelures, il m'a aidé à me sevrer et m'a trouvé une baguette de contrebande. Je lui dois la vie.

Harry serra Draco plus étroitement contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé à parler de tout ça, souffla-t-il.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre ?

\- Oui, tu as raison… mais c'est tellement douloureux.

\- C'est ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes… aussi injuste et cruel que cela puisse être, c'est ce qui a fait que nous sommes là, aujourd'hui tous les deux, sur cette plage… et ça, c'est une bonne chose non ?

\- Draco Malefoy, un optimiste dans l'âme ? se moqua Harry. Qui l'eut cru ? dit-il en posant un baiser léger sur la bouche du blond.

\- C'est un état récent tu sais… et c'est toi qui me rend comme ça.

\- Ah oui ? dit Harry en s'écartant et en marchant à reculons quelques pas devant Draco.

Celui-ci fixa Harry, captivé par cet homme debout devant lui, une main dans la poche de son jeans, l'autre tenant ses Converse. Le soleil donnait des reflets chocolat à ses cheveux et ses yeux rieurs étaient encore plus verts que d'habitude.

Draco s'approcha et caressa la joue de Harry, sur laquelle quelques grains de sable étaient collés. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, savourant le goût salé que les embruns avaient donné à ses lèvres.

Harry lui, ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de ceux de Draco. A cet instant précis, ils avaient exactement la même couleur que la mer qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

\- Je t'aime.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Paralysés. Draco par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry par le fait de les avoir prononcés.

Mais c'était trop tard. Son impulsivité avait encore pris le pas sur sa raison et maintenant, il allait devoir face.

\- Harry...

Entendre son prénom soufflé par Draco reconnecta Harry à la réalité. Avant de perdre tout courage, il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

\- Je t'aime Draco. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais remplacer ou égaler Blaise dans ton cœur et que peut-être je perds mon temps… mais tant pis. Ma raison me dit de me taire et d'oublier tout ça mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments. Je ne te demande pas de tomber amoureux de moi. Je te demande juste d'accepter de me laisser t'aimer.

Draco se remémora brutalement ce que Ginny lui avait dit 5 ans plutôt.

 _Toi et moi on est pareils. On aime quelqu'un qui n'aimera jamais personne d'autre que lui-même. Mais pourtant, on reste. Et on restera jusqu'à ce que l'on accepte d'être aimé par quelqu'un d'autre._

Et tout prit un sens. Draco accepta la réalité car elle était inévitable. Aussi inévitable que la marée qui montait, poussant inexorablement les vagues à submerger le rivage.

\- C'est trop tard, sourit Draco. Je suis déjà amoureux de toi. Je ne sais ni quand ni pourquoi c'est arrivé. Je n'étais même pas certain que ça m'arriverait à nouveau mais c'est le cas. Tu as tout balayé Harry. Comme la marée, tu as tout recouvert, effaçant toutes les traces que d'autres avaient laissées. Et tu m'as emporté avec toi. On ne peut pas lutter contre la marée.

Harry entoura le cou de Draco de ses bras et murmura :

\- Je me battrai pour toi, Draco. J'arrêterai la drogue et quand on aura assez d'argent, on quittera le Cartel. On partira. Rien que toi et moi. Quelque part où personne ne nous trouvera. Quelque part où il y aura une plage, des spéculoos et des pains à la grecque. Et on sera heureux.

Draco serra Harry un peu plus contre lui. C'était le moment. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

\- On peut partir maintenant, tu sais… Cette vie que tu décris, on peut la vivre. Maintenant.

\- Quoi ? dit Harry en s'écartant. Mais comment ?

Malefoy déglutit et respira un grand coup. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Il se trouve que ma mère et mon parrain avaient anticipé la chute de Voldemort. Ils ont ouvert un coffre à Gringott's sous un nom d'emprunt et sur lequel ma mère a progressivement transféré l'essentiel de la fortune des Malefoy. Ce que le Ministère a saisi représente à peine 20% du patrimoine de ma famille.

\- Mais… si tu es si riche… comment se fait-il…

\- Le coffre est particulier et il ne s'ouvre qu'au moyen d'une clé particulière : ma baguette. Du moins, celle que j'avais à l'époque.

\- Ta… ta baguette, souffla Harry en portant machinalement la main à la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- En effet. Celle-là même que tu utilises pour le moment. Que tu n'as jamais cessé d'utiliser, semble-t-il. Sans elle, je ne peux pas avoir accès au coffre et à la fortune de ma famille.

Draco attendit que Harry intègre l'information. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Notre rencontre… au club…

\- Elle était fortuite. Je te le jure. Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était toi qui dirigeais ce club, affirma Draco. Je savais simplement qu'il appartenait à Blaise.

\- Mais… dit Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais il est vrai que je cherchais à te retrouver. Pour récupérer ma baguette.

\- Quand tu m'as sauvé la vie en 2002… si tu étais là, c'est parce que tu la cherchais déjà…

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Et au club, si tu as couché avec moi après m'avoir reconnu, c'était pour ça… pour avoir l'opportunité de la récupérer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Le visage de Harry se ferma complètement et Draco sut qu'il y avait urgence à agir.

\- Harry… c'était mon plan, c'est vrai. Te reprendre ma baguette et quitter l'Angleterre avec mes millions. C'était ce qui était prévu. Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était d'aimer coucher avec toi et de vouloir recommencer. D'avoir chaque jour de plus en plus envie d'être avec toi. Plus les semaines passaient, plus il devenait difficile de te trahir. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne carrément impossible. Tout simplement parce que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

Harry secoua la tête comme s'il ne voulait pas croire un seul mot de ce que Draco était en train de dire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es revenu dans le Cartel. Parce que tu m'avais retrouvé. Comment ?

\- Je ne t'avais pas retrouvé toi. J'avais retrouvé la trace de ma baguette. C'aurait été un autre que toi, il y a déjà longtemps que j'aurai récupéré mes biens et que je serais loin d'ici…

\- Comment ? répéta Harry.

Draco expira péniblement. Il n'avait pas envisagé de devoir aller jusque-là dans ses explications.

\- COMMENT ? cria Harry.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir te l'expliquer… mais je ne peux pas. Car je suis soumis à un serment inviolable.

\- QUOI ?

\- Tu m'as compris.

Harry eut un petit rire méprisant.

\- C'est bien commode, ça…

\- C'est la vérité Harry ! Merlin sait que je voudrais tout te dire mais tu sais ce qui se passera si je parle ! Le seul moyen est que celui qui m'a fait prêter le Serment te raconte tout. Comme Blaise l'a fait pour le Ya-Ba.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Son identité fait partie du Serment…

Harry commença à rire de manière hystérique et à faire les cents pas sur le sable.

\- Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule Malefoy ! Merde… comment ai-je pu être aussi con ?! Comment ai-je pu croire une seconde que tu avais changé ?! Quand je pense à ce que je viens de te dire… Et toi, pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as menti !

\- Harry, non ! réagit Draco en l'attrapant par les deux bras. Quand t'ai-je menti ? Dis-le moi ! Quand ? JAMAIS ! JE T'AIME ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE T'AIME !

\- ARRETE DE DIRE CA ! TU VEUX UNIQUEMENT RECUPERER TES MILLIONS !

Draco s'exhorta au calme. Ils commençaient à trop attirer l'attention.

\- Harry… j'abandonnerai mes millions sans un remord si ça me donnait la certitude de te garder.

\- Oh laisse tomber le mélodrame Malefoy ! C'est fini ! Si tant est que ça ait un jour commencé.

\- Harry, non…

Potter sortit sa baguette de sa pochette et l'espace d'un instant Draco crut qu'il allait lui jeter un sort. Au lieu de quoi, il la lui plaqua sur le torse.

\- Tiens Malefoy… la voilà ta baguette. Prends-là. Va chercher ton argent et disparaît. Sors de ma vie. A tout jamais.

Harry s'éloigna sous le regard affolé de Draco. Il avait récupéré sa baguette. Douze ans qu'il attendait ça et cela ne lui procurait aucune joie. Au contraire, il était dévasté.

\- HARRY !

Mais Harry continuait d'avancer sans se retourner. Bientôt, il serait hors de portée.

\- RON WEASLEY !

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir Draco tomber à genoux dans le sable. Il revint vers lui.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ? Qu'est-ce que Ron a à voir là-dedans ?

\- Celui… celui qui m'a… fait faire… le Serment… Ron Weasley…

Draco hoquetait, sa respiration était laborieuse. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main, l'autre était crispée contre son cœur.

\- Trouve Ron…

\- Merde Draco ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Poche… portable… Salvatore Pizza...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Oh Merlin… Draco…

Les gens commençaient à approcher afin de voir ce qui se passait. Sans plus attendre, Harry récupéra la baguette, jeta un sort de confusion autour d'eux et transplana jusqu'à l'Oblivion. Il n'avait aucune idée des dégâts que cela ferait sur Draco, déjà fort affaibli mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Fort heureusement, quand ils arrivèrent, Malefoy respirait toujours mais de plus en plus difficilement.

Harry palpa les poches de sa veste à la recherche du téléphone portable. Il fit défiler les numéros jusqu'à trouver l'entrée « Salvatore Pizza Express ». Il appuya sur la touche d'appel et écouta les sonneries s'égrainer.

Finalement, une voix circonspecte répondit. Une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis huit ans mais qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

 _\- Allô ?_

\- Ron ?

 _\- Qui est à l'appareil ?_

\- C'est… c'est moi. Harry. Harry Potter.

Un silence pesant lui répondit.

\- Ron, je t'en prie. C'est vraiment Harry… Je… c'est Draco qui m'a donné ce numéro… Il a brisé le Serment Inviolable ! Il est en train de mourir ! Ron, tu dois faire quelque chose…

 _\- Ecoutez, je crois que vous avez fait un faux…_

\- RON ! C'est toi qui as détruit l'horcruxe contenu dans le médaillon de Serpentard. Tu l'as détruit à l'aide de l'épée de Gryffondor !

 _\- Harry ? Par Merlin !_

\- Ron, je t'en prie ! Viens tout de suite ! Draco va mourir !

 _\- Où es-tu ?_

\- Old Compton Street. L'arrière-cour du night-club L'Oblivion.

La communication fut coupée.

\- Draco, ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **The Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

Un craquement retentit et Ron apparut dans la ruelle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il observa Harry, encore abasourdi de le revoir après tant d'années. Puis son regard se posa sur Draco.

Il était allongé sur le sol, la tête dans le giron de Harry. Son visage avait la couleur de la cendre et sa respiration sifflante s'amenuisait peu à peu.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda le roux.

\- Il m'a révélé ton nom, c'est tout.

\- Ok… tant mieux. S'il t'en avait dit plus, il serait déjà mort. Allez Draco, tiens bon mon vieux…

Si Harry fut étonné de la cordialité que Ron témoignait au blond, il ne le montra pas. Le roux avait sorti sa baguette et prit la main de Draco en murmurant une incantation compliquée qu'Harry reconnut comme étant le sort de déliage du Serment.

Au fur et à mesure que la baguette voyageait au-dessus de leurs mains jointes, des volutes argentées s'évaporaient lentement. Après un dernier passage, Draco reprit brusquement son souffle en écarquillant les yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière.

\- C'est bon, dit Ron. Il est hors de danger. Mais il faudrait l'emmener quelque part où il pourra se reposer car son organisme a été mis à rude épreuve.

\- Aide-moi à le porter, dit Harry en passant un bras autour de la taille de Draco.

Ron en fit autant de l'autre côté et ils entrèrent tous les deux par la porte de service.

\- Patron ? dit une voix derrière eux. Merde ! C'est Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- C'est rien Tom, le rassura Harry. Il a juste picolé un truc trop fort pour lui. Je vais l'emmener dans mon loft pour qu'il se repose.

\- Ok… dit Tom qui fixait maintenant Ron, passablement intrigué.

Il faut dire que le roux ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa longue robe bordeaux. Tom ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Il avait appris à fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il travaillait dans ce club.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur privé qui menait directement au loft et une fois à l'intérieur, ils amenèrent Draco dans la chambre de Harry et l'allongèrent sur le lit. Ron sortit de sa poche une petite fiole de liquide rose qu'il donna à boire à Malefoy. Celui-ci reprit ses esprits.

\- Draco ? Draco, ça va ? demanda Ron en lui tapotant les joues pour le maintenir conscient.

\- Hm… j'ai… j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troll et d'avoir un pivert dans la tête.

\- C'est normal… je vais te donner une potion qui va t'aider mais avant, dis-moi ce qui t'a pris ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ?

\- Je… je sais… mais c'était nécessaire… Harry… Harry doit être courant… dis-lui… dis-lui tout.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté ? Parce que tu avais retrouvé sa trace ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? questionna Ron avec humeur.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était lui...

\- T'es un enfoiré Malefoy ! Tu croyais que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ? J'ai épluché tous les rapports que tu avais eu en main et j'ai fini par trouver : sur toutes les scènes de crimes imputées au Cartel après 2005, on trouve la trace d'une empreinte magique. Celle d'une baguette d'aubépine et crin de licorne. J'ai vérifié dans les vieux registres d'Ollivander. C'était la tienne ! Celle que Harry t'a dérobée lorsqu'on était prisonniers au Manoir en 1998.

\- Bien joué Weasley… t'es moins con que t'en a l'air… Maintenant donne-moi cette potion…

\- T'es un emmerdeur Malefoy. Tu mériterais que je te laisse crever avec ton troll et ton pivert.

\- Tu m'aimes trop pour ça…

\- Ça doit être ça, dit le roux en soupirant.

Il sortit de sa robe une deuxième fiole, contenant un liquide bleu clair cette fois. Draco l'avala en grimaçant.

\- Allez, repose-toi, dit Ron en posant sa main sur son épaule et en la pressant légèrement. On parlera plus tard, ok ?

\- Ok.

Harry grogna. Les gestes d'affection entre les deux anciens ennemis commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer.

Le roux se leva alors mais Draco le retint par la main.

\- Ron… dit-il en le fixant avec une intensité qui déplut fortement à Harry.

\- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Je sais… Je te promets de ne rien lui faire. Repose-toi maintenant.

Harry en avait assez vu et sortit de la chambre en trombe. Ron le suivit quelques instants plus tard, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

\- Vous couchez ensemble ? attaqua Harry directement.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! T'es pas bien ? réagit Ron dont le visage avait pris une belle couleur rouge.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il au juste ? C'est quoi ce truc entre vous ? Pourquoi Draco a-t-il brisé un Serment inviolable ? Pourquoi cela te concernait-il ?

Ron toisa son ami, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de mener un interrogatoire Harry ! dit-il sèchement. Je sais exactement ce que tu es et le rôle que tu joues dans l'organisation de Zabini. Je sais que tu es l'exécuteur du Cartel ! Je pourrais t'arrêter sur le champ et te conduire directement à Azkaban !

\- Hé bien fais-le ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de toute façon ! répliqua Harry en tendant les poignets vers Ron, l'invitant à lui passer les menottes magiques. Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- J'ai promis à Draco de…

\- Tu as promis à _Draco…_ et depuis quand c'est Draco et plus Malefoy, ou la fouine, ou le fils de mangemort…

\- Harry, arrête… Il n'y a rien entre Dr… entre lui et moi. Mais si j'en juge par ta réaction, toi tu dois être l'homme dont il m'a parlé.

\- Donc Draco t'a parlé de moi ?

\- Il ne m'a pas dit que c'était toi. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait rencontré un mec bien. Je suis content pour lui. Il en a suffisamment bavé après Zabini.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Serment ? questionna-t-il.

L'auror passa la main dans ses cheveux et s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon. Il soupira lourdement, pas encore certain que ce soit une bonne idée de tout lui révéler. Après tout, il était désormais l'homme de main de Zabini. Un ennemi.

Mais Draco semblait lui faire suffisamment confiance pour vouloir se dévoiler à lui. Alors…

\- Draco travaille officieusement pour le Ministère. Il est infiltré dans le Cartel. Sa mission était de trouver l'identité du nettoyeur et de faire tomber Zabini.

\- Quelle ordure… Il était prêt à me trahir moi mais aussi Blaise, son grand amour… Mais quelle ordure… souffla Harry.

\- C'est vrai pour Blaise et les autres. Mais toi, il ne t'a pas trahi Harry. Manifestement, il est au courant de ton rôle dans l'organisation depuis plusieurs mois, pourtant il ne m'a rien dit. Et aussi fort qu'a été l'amour de Draco pour Blaise, il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est pour toi qu'il a violé son Serment. C'est pour toi qu'il était prêt à mourir.

Harry se détourna, pas certain de vouloir entendre ces mots.

\- Et ça dure depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.

\- Depuis mars. Il a été infiltré une première fois fin 2004 mais sa mission a duré très peu de temps car il a … je l'ai arrêté pour le meurtre d'Hermione.

\- Il était innocent.

\- Oui… je ne l'ai découvert que bien après malheureusement. Depuis, je traque sans relâche le salaud qui a fait ça.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, dit Harry dans un souffle.

\- Je le sais, dit Ron. Sinon crois bien que je t'aurais déjà tué de mes mains.

Harry regarda Ron avec étonnement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si certain que je ne te mens pas ? Après tout, rien ne plaide en ma faveur…

\- D'abord parce que l'empreinte magique de la baguette de Malefoy n'apparaît que quelques semaines après la mort d'Hermione. Avant, il y a plusieurs empreintes différentes, encore non identifiées. J'en déduis que tu as rejoint le Cartel seulement fin 2005.

\- C'est le cas. Et l'autre raison ?

\- L'autre raison c'est que, quelles que soient les horreurs que tu as pu commettre Harry, jamais tu n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille à Hermione. Jamais.

\- Je suis content que tu le penses, murmura-t-il.

Ron se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? La drogue, la prostitution, le trafic d'armes, je peux comprendre… mais le meurtre ? Tu n'es pas un assassin Harry !

\- Si… du moins, je le suis devenu. Draco te l'expliquera… moi, je ne peux pas.

Harry s'assit à son tour et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Maintenant que tu sais et que tu m'as trouvé ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je peux te poser la même question…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux nous aider à faire tomber le Cartel… tu peux m'aider à trouver l'assassin d'Hermione.

\- Tu me demandes de faire… la même chose que Draco ?

\- Je te demande de faire ce qui est juste. Tu as le choix. Mais que les choses soient claires : Zabini tombera, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ce jour-là, ce ne sera ni toi ni ma sœur qui m'arrêterez. Je suis prêt à tout, Harry.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour partir mais avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers celui qui fut son meilleur ami.

\- Dis à Draco que je le contacterai demain. Si tu es avec nous, accompagne-le au rendez-vous que je lui fixerai. Sinon…

Ron n'acheva pas sa phrase. Les choses étaient claires.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il papillonna des yeux, tentant de discerner quelque chose dans la chambre, plongée dans la pénombre. Tout était silencieux et c'est à peine s'il remarqua une silhouette devant la fenêtre qui contemplait le soleil couchant.

Il s'installa dans le lit en position assise, ce qui attira l'attention de Harry. Celui-ci se retourna vers Draco.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui. Le mal de tête a disparu.

Ils restèrent tous les deux quelques instants à se fixer sans rien dire.

\- Ron m'a tout raconté.

\- Bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai découvert que ma baguette était entre les mains de l'exécuteur du Cartel. Reprendre l'infiltration était le meilleur moyen de l'approcher et de reprendre ce qui m'appartenait.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Pourquoi tu as brisé le Serment ?

\- Parce que tu ne me croyais pas. Parce que j'allais te perdre.

\- Et qui te dis que tu ne m'as pas perdu ?

Draco accusa le coup mais se força à adopter un ton calme.

\- Je devais essayer… je ne pouvais pas te laisser me quitter comme ça.

\- ET CA VALAIT LA PEINE DE RISQUER DE MOURIR ? cria Harry. TU AS PENSE A MOI ? AU FAIT QUE MOI AUSSI JE RISQUAIS DE TE PERDRE ?

En trois pas, Harry s'était jeté sur le lit, assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco. Il le tenait par le col de sa chemise et ses yeux flamboyaient.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir, espèce d'idiot.

Les yeux de Harry étaient en train de se remplir de larmes.

\- Harry, je…

\- Si tu étais mort, dis-moi comment j'aurais fait… pour me sortir de la drogue ? Dis-moi… comment j'aurais fait… pour continuer… à vivre…

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Malefoy, le corps secoué de sanglots. Draco le serra contre lui.

\- Je suis là Harry. Bien vivant. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner…

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça… n'essaye plus jamais de mourir pour moi, dit Harry en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Draco se laissa submerger par ce baiser rempli de violence et d'amour. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, il fixa Harry d'un air grave.

\- Harry… Maintenant que Ron est au courant pour toi, il va…

\- Je sais. Il m'a demandé de… me joindre à toi…

\- Et ?

Harry soupira. Il descendit des genoux de Draco et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne t'ai pas pardonné Draco.

\- Harry, il ne s'agit pas de moi ! Tu dois comprendre que Ron ne te fera pas de cadeau… Il veut faire tomber Blaise, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Harry ramena ses genoux vers lui et y posa la tête.

\- Tu me demandes de trahir l'homme qui m'a sorti de l'enfer.

\- Je te demande de trahir l'homme qui a probablement commandité le meurtre de ta meilleure amie ! L'homme qui te donne du Ya-Ba pour faire de toi un assassin !

\- Je suis un assassin Draco… le Ya-Ba ne fait qu'augmenter mes pulsions, c'est tout.

\- C'est faux Harry… le Ya-Ba que Blaise te donne est magiquement modifié ! Il est imbibé d'une potion inhibitrice de volonté. De l'Imperium liquide ! Cette merde ne fait pas qu'augmenter tes pulsions, elle te force à tuer !

Harry se redressa et sauta hors du lit comme s'il avait été électrocuté.

\- Non… non, c'est impossible…

\- Je suis désolé Harry. Mais c'est la vérité. Blaise avait besoin de faire peur à ses rivaux. Il voulait un tueur sans pitié. Quitte à le fabriquer de toutes pièces. C'est ce qu'il a fait.

Cette révélation laissa Harry d'abord sous le choc. Puis, il se mit à rire, d'un rire démentiel et libérateur.

\- Harry ? Par Merlin Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Draco qui s'était levé, inquiet de ce revirement d'attitude.

\- Rien Draco ! Rien du tout ! Je… tout ce temps, j'agissais sous un putain d'Imperium…

Il avait du mal à intégrer cette nouvelle, partagé qu'il était entre la colère contre Blaise et le soulagement de ne pas avoir totalement perdu son âme.

\- Tu es simplement ce que Blaise a voulu faire de toi, dit Draco en s'approchant et en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Tu n'es pas un assassin.

\- Si je le suis.

\- Harry, voyons… L'Imperium…

\- Un jour tu comprendras Draco, coupa-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Draco ne voulait pas insister.

\- Si… si on arrive à faire tomber le Cartel… tu me promets de m'emmener avec toi après ? demanda Harry.

C'était à peine un murmure mais Draco aurait pu hurler de joie. A la place, il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Harry.

\- Je n'irai plus nulle part sans toi Harry. Je n'imagine même plus ma vie sans toi.

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Ça veut dire que tu m'as pardonné ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il faudra qu'on se dise beaucoup de choses toi et moi. Je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais justement, à propos de secret… pour ce qui est de notre relation, je…

Harry se dégagea brusquement.

\- Je sais. Pas la peine de me le répéter. On continuera à la cacher à Blaise, dit-il sur un ton contrarié.

\- Ce n'est pas…

Des coups forts frappés à la porte du loft interrompirent Draco.

\- POTTER ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! OUVRE !

\- Merde, souffla Harry. C'est Blaise… qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

\- Il sait qu'on est rentré et se demande pourquoi on n'est pas venu faire notre rapport…

\- Bon… on trouvera bien une excuse…

\- Attends ! dit Draco. L'excuse est toute trouvée…

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry un peu plus qu'ils n'étaient déjà, ouvrit sa chemise et les deux premiers boutons de son jeans.

Pendant ce temps, les coups avaient redoublés.

\- Maintenant, mets-toi pieds nus et va ouvrir.

\- Mais… il va croire que je sors d'une partie de jambes en l'air…

\- Justement, ça expliquera ton retard. Allez file ! dit Draco en le poussant hors de la chambre et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'arrive ! cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte sur un Blaise Zabini particulièrement mécontent, entouré de Marcus Flint et Grégory Goyle.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi vous êtes rentrés depuis des heures et que je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle ? dit-il en pénétrant d'autorité dans le loft.

\- C'est à dire que…

\- Que quoi Potter ? dit Blaise, les poings sur les hanches.

A ce moment, il avisa la mise plutôt débraillée du brun en même temps qu'il entendait le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain.

Un sourire goguenard s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Sacré Potter… je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu avais manifestement mieux à faire…

\- Heu… ouais… c'est-à-dire que je comptais venir te voir demain à la première heure…

\- Ok, c'est bon, sourit le métis. Il n'y a eu aucun problème avec Dejonghe ?

\- Aucun, confirma Harry. La transaction s'est parfaitement déroulée. Et tu as l'exclusivité. Les armes seront livrées le 12 juin à Douvres.

\- Parfait ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Draco et toi. Bon, je vais te laisser à ton… occupation. Au fait, tu as une idée d'où se trouve Malefoy ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre la…

\- Harry ! Putain, t'es où ? T'es déjà fatigué ou quoi ? Tu m'as promis que tu me ferais l'amour toute la nuit et là, il est à peine… ah. Salut Blaise. Marcus. Greg.

Draco venait d'apparaître dans le salon, le corps encore ruisselant, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille et sur son visage l'expression du type qui vient d'avoir la meilleure baise de sa vie. En un mot comme en cent, il était bandant.

\- Draco, salua froidement le métis. Je demandais justement à Potter où je pouvais te trouver. Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait… ici.

\- Oui… et dans l'avenir, tu pourras m'y trouver très souvent. Que ce soit ici ou dans les appartements de Harry, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il entoura la taille de Harry, passant ostensiblement ses mains sous les pans de sa chemise et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Zabini se crispa considérablement tandis que Flint et Goyle semblaient assez mal à l'aise.

\- Donc… toi et Harry…

\- On est ensemble, oui, dit calmement Draco. Et pour que les choses soient claires, ce n'est pas une passade. Je suis amoureux. Comme je ne l'ai plus été depuis longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Blaise accusa le coup et se força à sourire à son tour.

\- Je… hm… je suis heureux pour toi Draco. Vraiment très heureux.

\- Merci Blaise. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Draco n'avait pas desserré sa prise sur Harry ni lâché Blaise des yeux. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bien. Nous allons vous laisser. Je vous attends demain pour la réunion du Conseil.

\- Nous serons là, dit Draco.

Une fois la porte refermée sur Blaise, Marcus et Grégory, Harry se retourna vers son amant.

\- Merlin ! Draco, tu as… Je croyais que…

\- Toujours aussi éloquent Potter, sourit-t-il.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça…

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas. Et maintenant, j'aimerais que tu tiennes ta promesse, dit Draco en embrassant la mâchoire et le cou de Harry.

\- Quelle promesse ?

\- Celle de me faire l'amour toute la nuit.

\- C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir promis quelque chose comme ça…

\- Ah… dommage, dit Draco en s'écartant de lui.

Ce faisant, il dénoua négligemment la serviette autour de ses hanches et la laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit mou. Il s'en retourna vers la chambre, d'un pas nonchalant, laissant admirer ses fesses fermes et ses jambes interminables.

\- En fait, je pense que la mémoire me revient, dit Harry en le suivant.

\- Moins de paroles, plus d'actions, Potter.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	12. Chapitre 11

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Une question de confiance**

 **5 juin 2010 – L'Empire, Londres**

\- Merde Potter ! Tu ne pouvais pas y penser avant ? On va être en retard !

 _\- Mais non… ce sont des portoloins qui s'activent sur demande…_

\- Putain ! Je ne vais quand même pas me taper l'Oblivion uniquement pour aller chercher ce sac ? Et puis, a-t-on vraiment besoin de maillots de bain ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour passer ce week-end entièrement nus dans un lit…

 _\- Crois-moi… tu as vraiment envie de me voir avec ce maillot de bain, ne fut-ce que pour me l'arracher avec les dents…_

Draco déglutit péniblement et tenta au mieux d'éloigner la vision qui prenait forme dans son esprit.

\- Ouais… bon. Et il est où ce sac ?

 _\- Dans la chambre. A côté du lit._

\- Ok…

 _\- Oh Draco ? Tu es encore à l'Empire, là ?_

\- Oui, je viens de sortir de mon appartement.

 _\- Tu veux bien passer dans le mien ? J'ai oublié mon passeport…_

\- Putain, Potter… tu as un cerveau ou une passoire dans la tête ? grogna le blond. Il est où ?

 _\- Dans mon coffre. La combinaison, c'est 800605. Bon, je te laisse. On se retrouve plus tard._

\- Oui mais…

 _Clic._

\- Tu es le roi des emmerdeurs Potter, marmonna Draco en déverrouillant la porte de l'appartement.

Ceci dit, Draco était heureux. Pour son anniversaire, il allait passer quatre jours avec Harry à Deauville. Quatre jours de vacances. Pas de mission, pas de transaction. Rien qui ne concerne le Cartel de près ou de loin. Juste Harry et lui.

Draco entra dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte du dressing. Sur une étagère, se trouvait un petit coffre-fort en métal noir, muni d'un clavier numérique. Il tapa les chiffres qu'Harry lui avait indiqués. Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand il prit conscience de ce que représentait cette combinaison. 800605. Sa date de naissance à l'envers.

Un _clac_ sonore avertit Draco que le coffre était déverrouillé et il actionna la manette d'ouverture.

A l'intérieur, il ne trouva pas de passeport mais une boîte fine et allongée, entourée d'un ruban, sur laquelle un morceau de parchemin était posé.

 _« Elle est à toi. Comme elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser de l'être._

 _Fais-en un meilleur usage que moi. Je t'aime._

 _Bon anniversaire. H. »_

Draco défit le ruban d'une main un peu tremblante et souleva le couvercle, révélant une baguette magique qui reposait sur une étoffe de velours vert.

Bois d'aubépine. Crin de licorne. 25 centimètres. Parfaitement polie.

Harry lui rendait sa baguette. Volontairement.

Les yeux un peu humides, il la remit dans le coffre et glissa la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il irait à Gringott's mais pas avant d'avoir officiellement demandé à Harry de partir avec lui. Car il n'avait pas menti : il n'en avait rien à faire de ses millions s'il perdait Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **The Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

Quand il arriva à l'Oblivion, Draco fut étonné de ne trouver personne à l'entrée. Il était 19 heures et même si l'essentiel des clients arrivait souvent après 22 heures, certains venaient déjà en début de soirée pour justement éviter la foule et profiter du bar dans une ambiance un peu plus calme.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment et pénétra par l'entrée de service. Les couloirs étaient parfaitement silencieux et plongés dans le noir. Pas de ballet incessant des serveurs qui remplissaient le bar avant l'ouverture, ni des serveuses qui préparaient les tables, ni des techniciens qui géraient l'éclairage et le son.

L'endroit semblait totalement vide et cela inquiéta grandement Draco. Un bruit provenant de la salle principale attira cependant son attention. Il sortit son arme et, la tenant fermement, il se dirigea vers la double porte battante qui donnait accès au club.

Lorsqu'il la poussa, elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Il faisait complètement noir à l'intérieur de la salle et Draco ne pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il tâtonna à la recherche de l'interrupteur et quand il actionna celui-ci…

\- BON ANNIVERSAAAAAAAAIIIIIIRE ! cria la centaine de personnes présentes.

Draco sursauta sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Bande d'enfoirés… vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs !

\- Heureux anniversaire Draco, dit Blaise en s'approchant et en lui tendant une flûte de champagne. Bois donc, ça te remettra de tes émotions.

Il prit la coupe et regarda autour de lui. Tout le Cartel était là.

\- Comme tu vois, nous sommes tous là, confirma Blaise. Tout le monde a répondu présent pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire de mon bras droit et surtout de mon meilleur ami.

Le métis fit un pas de plus vers Draco et le serra affectueusement contre lui.

\- Merci Blaise. C'est… c'est une… merveilleuse surprise, dit Draco d'un ton qu'il espérait convaincant.

En s'écartant, Blaise attrapa Harry qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

\- C'est lui que tu dois remercier Draco ! Sans Harry, nous n'aurions pas pu mettre en place ce petit stratagème.

Harry fit un sourire contrit en allant à son tour serrer Draco dans ses bras.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas fait une blague et que nous partons réellement à Deauville Potter, souffla Draco à son oreille. Sans quoi…

\- T'inquiète… Quelques heures de patience, tout au plus.

\- La patience n'est pas mon fort, répliqua Draco en s'écartant pour saluer les autres invités qui venaient vers lui.

Pendant de longues minutes, Draco serra des mains, donna des accolades, galvanisé par la seule perspective d'un petit brun nu dans son lit d'ici quelques heures.

Tout le monde s'installa sur les banquettes, autour des tables et la fête commença.

Au bout d'un temps, Draco dut bien reconnaître que la fête était une réussite et que Blaise avait fait des merveilles. Les plats étaient excellents, le meilleur champagne coulait à flots et la musique était divinement agréable.

L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout après le repas quand les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent au profit des stroboscopes et des lasers. Les invités, qui pour la plupart étaient venus accompagnés, investirent la piste de danse. Pour les autres, Blaise avait fait venir des jeunes femmes, officiellement des danseuses, mais qui ne tarderaient pas à divertir leurs hôtes autrement qu'en dansant.

Draco contempla les corps qui commençaient à s'échauffer sur la piste, en se demandant combien de temps il faudrait pour tout cela se termine à l'horizontale.

\- Potter, suis-moi, j'ai à te parler, dit soudainement Blaise.

\- Ok. Allons dans mon bureau.

Draco jeta un regard interrogatif à Blaise qui fit un signe apaisant de la main.

\- Rien de grave, Draco. Juste des considérations pratiques. Reste ici et profite de la fête. Tout ça, c'est pour toi, dit-il en faisant un geste large avec son bras.

Arrivé dans le cube de verre, Harry questionna immédiatement.

\- Alors Blaise. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Dejonghe m'a appelé. Son contact à Douvres est grillé. Les armes seront acheminées à Plymouth. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de les réceptionner.

\- C'est toujours prévu le 12 ?

\- Oui, la date n'a pas changé.

\- C'est que le 12, Draco et moi devions rencontrer un indic potentiel qui…

\- A quelle heure est le rendez-vous ?

\- 15 heures je crois.

\- Si tu transplanes, tu seras rentré largement à temps. Le bateau accoste à 9 heures à Plymouth, dit Blaise en se postant devant la baie vitrée.

\- Ok, pas de problème alors.

\- Bien, si tout est réglé, retournons faire la fête ! conclut Blaise avec un sourire. Il y en a qui s'amusent bien en bas, on dirait.

Harry s'approcha de la vitre à son tour pour voir à quoi le métis faisait allusion. Une des « danseuses » engagées par Blaise, une brune plantureuse vêtue en tout en pour tout d'une microscopique robe moulante noire, était assise sur les genoux de Draco, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux et sa bouche dans son cou.

\- Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire Blaise, dit calmement Harry. Tu m'as attiré ici sous le prétexte de me dire quelque chose que tu aurais certainement pu me dire dix fois avant le début de la soirée, histoire de laisser cette pouffe entreprendre Draco…

\- Hm… en attendant, il n'a pas l'air de la repousser…

\- Il a surtout l'air de s'ennuyer prodigieusement. Crois-moi Blaise, je sais reconnaître les signes d'excitation chez Draco…

Le métis eut un petit reniflement méprisant et s'apprêtait à quitter le cube quand Harry lui dit :

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

Blaise se retourna et fixa Harry avec amusement.

\- Mais tout cela n'est qu'un jeu Potter… Tu es une passade, un divertissement. C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour me punir d'avoir épousé Ginny et de lui avoir fait des enfants. Quand il aura fini de s'amuser, il me reviendra. Comme il l'a toujours fait. Alors, sois prêt à souffrir Harry car Draco ne te donnera jamais rien. Il ne donne jamais rien. A personne.

\- Draco me donne des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée Blaise.

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta le cube pour redescendre dans le club.

Il se dirigea directement vers la banquette occupée par Draco et s'arrêta derrière la sangsue. Sans un mot, il la décrocha du cou de son amant et la fit lever de sur ses genoux.

Souplement, il vint s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses.

\- Je te laisse seul cinq minutes et voilà ce qui arrive…

\- Je…

\- Chut… dit Harry en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Draco.

Une onde de désir traversa les yeux gris de Draco qui entrouvrit la bouche pour happer le doigt de Harry entre ses lèvres. Il commença à le sucer sensuellement, sans jamais quitter le brun des yeux.

Le geste, d'un érotisme affolant, n'échappait à aucune des personnes présentes autour d'eux, et certainement pas à Blaise.

Harry retira son doigt dans un petit bruit humide et se pencha pour embrasser Draco, lentement et profondément. La musique couvrait les commentaires et les exclamations des invités mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient tous les deux le centre de l'attention.

Il finit par s'écarter et dire :

\- J'ai envie de danser avec toi.

\- Avec plaisir, souffla Draco.

Ils se levèrent et sans un regard pour personne, descendirent vers la piste de danse. Ils furent stoppés dans leur progression par Blaise qui avait attrapé Draco par le bras.

\- Draco, grinça-t-il. Ne fais pas ça. Plus personne ne te respectera plus si tu t'affiches avec… un homme. Alors tu vas te ressaisir. On va mettre votre petit numéro sur le compte de l'alcool et on n'en parlera plus, ok ?

Malefoy darda sur Blaise ses yeux de métal avant de retirer sa main de son bras.

\- Blaise… contrairement à… certains, je respecte trop les femmes pour m'afficher avec elles dans le seul objectif de cacher ce que je suis. Car je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis. J'aime Harry.

\- Non tu ne l'aimes pas… tu aimes le baiser, c'est différent ! cingla le métis.

\- C'est lui qui me baise, Zabini.

Blaise recula, sous le choc.

\- Maintenant, dit Draco, si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous allons y aller. C'était une fête merveilleuse et j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi, ajouta-t-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Blaise. Encore merci d'avoir organisé tout cela pour moi.

Le métis regarda Harry et Draco s'éloigner, les poings serrés.

\- Tu vas me payer ça Malefoy, murmura-t-il.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Summer Square, Londres sorcier**

Il était pratiquement 22 heures quand Ron Weasley passa la porte de sa maison de Summer Square, non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Il accrocha sa veste à la patère de l'entrée et posa ses clés dans la petite coupelle sur la console.

Des gestes mécaniques. Des gestes rassurants.

Avec Hermione, ils avaient choisi cette maison parce qu'elle était à mi-chemin du Ministère et de son cabinet de médicomage. C'est une petite maison de rangée, sans prétention mais pimpante et accueillante. Elle comptait trois chambres. De quoi loger sans problème la petite famille qu'ils rêvaient de fonder.

Mais deux des chambres étaient restées vides.

Malgré le décès d'Hermione, Ron n'avait pas voulu déménager. Il voulait rester dans ces murs qui abritaient encore un peu d'elle dans chaque pièce où il allait. Dans le salon, où il la trouvait pelotonnée dans le canapé en train de lire un livre. Dans la salle à manger où elle avait dressé la table en vitesse, entre deux piles d'ouvrages de médecine. Dans la salle de bain où elle brossait ses longs cheveux bruns, perpétuellement emmêlés. Dans la chambre où…

Ron secoua la tête en soupirant. Il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu et s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée. Ce soir encore, sa seule compagnie serait ses souvenirs.

Depuis cinq ans, il faisait tout pour avancer. Pourtant il y avait toujours quelque chose pour le ramener dans le passé.

Il avait cru avoir fait son deuil après l'arrestation de Malefoy mais la découverte de son innocence l'avait forcé à rouvrir le dossier et avec lui la plaie béante de son cœur. Plaie qui ne s'était jamais refermée depuis. Tout ça à cause d'un homme : Blaise Zabini.

Ce truand qui avait commencé par lui prendre Ginny.

Depuis cette maudite soirée de nouvel an chez Bruce Dexter, Ginny s'était mise à consommer de la drogue, tout comme Harry. Au départ, Ron ne savait pas chez qui elle se fournissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'une bande d'anciens serpentards, des Proscrits, dealait près de l'école où elle faisait ses études de journalisme.

Le temps qu'il intervienne, c'était trop tard. Ginny avait rencontré Blaise et était tombée sous son charme. Il lui donnait toute la drogue qu'elle voulait pour peu qu'il puisse l'avoir dans son lit.

Un soir, Ron et Hermione avaient retrouvé Ginny en pleurs devant la porte de leur maison. Elle venait de découvrir que Blaise la trompait avec un homme, Draco Malefoy. Et pire encore, qu'il était amoureux de Malefoy depuis qu'il était enfant.

Ron n'avait jamais imaginé penser cela un jour mais à cet instant, il bénissait Malefoy. Connaissant le caractère entier de sa sœur, jamais elle n'accepterait d'être humiliée de la sorte. Elle allait quitter Blaise, c'était certain. Hermione et lui allaient l'aider à décrocher de la drogue, et tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

C'était sans compter que Ginny était éperdument amoureuse du métis et fermement décidée à évincer son rival. Son plan avait été machiavélique et savamment orchestré.

Depuis quelques mois, Zabini commençait à devenir incontournable dans le milieu du banditisme. Il était craint et respecté à la fois. Ginny joua sur ce terrain en parvenant à le convaincre qu'il serait la risée des gangs rivaux si ceux-ci apprenaient qu'il était homosexuel.

L'argument avait porté et la rousse était devenue la couverture idéale de Zabini.

Ron avait longtemps gardé espoir que sa sœur se lasse d'être un simple alibi. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Hermione fut assassinée et Malefoy emprisonné. La voie était libre : Ginny épousa Blaise en janvier 2006 et donna naissance à son fils l'année suivante.

Des coups frappés à la porte sortirent Ron de ses pensées.

\- Seamus ? Neville ? s'étonna le rouquin en ouvrant la porte. Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, non… t'inquiète ! On se disait simplement que tu aurais envie de goûter avec nous cet Ogden's Old 20 ans d'âge ! dit l'irlandais en brandissait une bouteille de whisky.

\- Seam', soupira Ron. Crache le morceau.

\- On est inquiets pour toi, dit Neville.

Ron soupira derechef en rejetant la tête en arrière mais il s'écarta néanmoins.

\- Entrez, je vais chercher des verres.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois au salon, des verres bien remplis devant eux.

\- Bon, allez-y les mecs ! En quoi je vous inquiète ? Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire…

Seamus et Neville échangèrent un regard. C'est finalement Neville qui se lança.

\- Tu… depuis que tu l'as revu… tu es… différent.

\- Harry.

\- Quoi ? dit Neville.

\- C'est Harry ! Même toi tu n'arrives pas à prononcer son nom ! siffla Ron.

Neville baissa les yeux.

\- C'était notre ami, Ron. C'était ton meilleur ami. Ne nous dis pas que ça ne t'a rien fait de le revoir après tout ce temps.

\- Evidemment que ça m'a fait quelque chose ! s'énerva le rouquin. Huit ans bordel ! Huit putains d'années sans avoir de ses nouvelles ! J'ai même cru qu'il était mort ! Et ce fils de pute…

\- Ron…commença Seamus. Tu ne le penses pas…

\- Ce connard était dans le Cartel. Sous notre nez.

\- Tu lui en veux tant que ça ? questionna l'irlandais doucement.

Le roux se leva et s'accouda contre le manteau de la cheminée.

\- Si je lui en veux ? Putain oui, je lui en veux ! C'est de sa faute si Ginny a commencé à se droguer. Et non content de se foutre en l'air, de foutre ma sœur en l'air, il se casse ! Il disparaît dans la nature sans laisser de traces ! Malefoy nous le ramène complètement défoncé. On le soigne et il se casse de nouveau ! Et maintenant, j'apprends que depuis cinq ans, il est le tueur du Cartel…

\- Oui mais tu as entendu Malefoy… il est sous une drogue proche de l'Imperium ! Il n'a pas le choix !

\- SI IL AVAIT LE CHOIX ! IL AVAIT LE CHOIX DE NE PAS NOUS ABANDONNER ! IL AVAIT LE CHOIX DE DEVENIR UN AUROR COMME NOUS ET PAS UNE…

\- STOP RON ! coupa Neville. Ne va pas plus loin. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu allais dire.

Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent et il n'ajouta rien.

\- Mais au final, il est avec nous, dit Seamus, conciliant. Il est venu avec Malefoy au rendez-vous que tu lui avais fixé. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance…

\- Mais tu fais confiance à Malefoy, dit doucement Neville.

\- Ouais… et lui me dit que je peux faire confiance à Harry.

\- Alors ils sont vraiment ensemble ? demanda Seamus.

\- Oui, confirma Ron, non sans une certaine morosité.

Seamus sourit.

\- Potter et la fouine. Les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard… ensemble. Putain, les temps changent…

Neville se mit à rire également. Ron lui tentait de réprimer ce stupide pincement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Malefoy et Harry, ensemble.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Neville. Avec les informations de Harry, c'est du tout cuit non ?

\- Pas vraiment, dit Ron. Dans l'immédiat, nous ne pouvons rien obtenir de Harry car il est soumis à un Serment Inviolable.

\- Oui mais pas Malefoy !

\- Effectivement. Mais Malefoy est un Proscrit. Sa parole n'a aucune valeur, ni devant le Bureau des Aurors, ni devant le Magenmagot. Merci Papa, grinça le rouquin en serrant les poings.

\- Notre seule option est de prendre Zabini en flagrant délit, résuma Seamus. Le problème, c'est que s'il négocie toutes les transactions, il n'est jamais présent aux livraisons !

\- Ça va peut-être changer, dit Ron.

Il vint se rasseoir en face de ses coéquipiers.

\- Draco m'a dit qu'il venait d'acheter pas moins de 150 armes de poing à un trafiquant belge. Elles lui seront livrées dans quelques jours. Il compte les revendre au chef d'une milice ouzbèque qu'il doit rencontrer lui-même dans les prochaines semaines. C'est top secret. Même Draco ne sait pas où la rencontre aura lieu.

\- Ok, dit Neville. On va donc laisser la transaction avec le belge se faire. Mais comment suivra-t-on les armes si Malefoy ne peut pas nous indiquer leur destination ?

\- Compte tenu de l'importance de la transaction, Blaise enverra sûrement Draco ou Harry réceptionner la marchandise. Ils placeront un traceur magique sur la cargaison.

\- Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Seamus. Quand la livraison a-t-elle lieu ?

\- Le 12, à Douvres. Je rencontre Harry et Draco le même jour à 15 heures pour qu'ils me confirment que tout est au point.

Seamus et Neville sourirent largement.

\- On va l'avoir, Ron. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **6 juin 2010 - Deauville**

POV Draco

La vie est belle.

Oui, je sais, c'est terriblement niais d'être sur un petit nuage juste parce qu'on est dans les bras de celui qu'on aime, mais c'est comme ça. Je suis plus sentimental que je ne veux bien le laisser paraître.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- Je ne souris pas Potter… je grimace parce que vu comment tu m'as défoncé le cul, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir pendant trois jours.

Je suis sentimental mais Harry n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Menteur… tu souris parce que tu es heureux. Mais ton orgueil malefoyen t'empêche de l'admettre.

\- Mon orgueil malefoyen t'emmerde Potter… Ceci dit, c'est vrai que je suis heureux.

Bon, d'accord. Je suis sentimental et Harry le sait. Je me penche pour l'embrasser doucement. Le baiser est tendre et lent. Il s'éternise, faisant lentement remonter le désir dans nos corps.

Harry, contrairement à moi, n'a aucun scrupule à dépenser l'argent de Blaise et pour ce séjour, il a vu les choses en grand. Nous occupons une des suites de l'Hôtel Royal Barrière, avec vue sur la mer. La chambre est immense, décorée dans des tons blanc, gris très pâle et bleu qui invitent au calme et au repos.

Enfin… repos, c'est vite dit. On n'a pas vraiment beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière…

\- Draco…

\- Hm

\- Pourquoi tu as dit à Blaise que je te baisais ?

Je m'écarte de Harry, un peu contrarié.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu me parles de Blaise là, tout de suite ?

\- Ne t'énerve pas. C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? C'est la vérité non ?

\- Oui mais pas seulement… on est un peu à égalité sur ce sujet, il me semble.

\- Oui. Et alors ?

\- Et alors, si tu as dit ça à Blaise, c'est que ça avait une importance.

Je soupire profondément. Ce type va me rendre fou, si ce n'est déjà fait… Je vais devoir lui donner une réponse sinon il ne va pas me lâcher du reste du week-end.

\- Si je l'ai dit à Blaise, c'est en effet parce que cela a une importance pour lui. Il… il me l'a demandé à plusieurs reprises quand on était ensemble et j'ai toujours refusé.

Il me regarde avec ses yeux immenses et je sens qu'il lui est difficile de s'exprimer.

\- Blaise va penser que tu m'aimes plus que lui.

\- Oui. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal inutilement mais il semblait tellement persuadé que toi et moi ce n'était qu'une passade… que… c'était la seule façon pour qu'il comprenne.

\- C'est aussi ce que tu penses ? me dit-il après un temps. Tu crois que je t'aime davantage parce que tu m'as laissé te prendre ? Tu n'y étais pas obligé ! Je t'aurais aimé tout autant ! Pour moi, ça n'a aucune importance ! Absolument aucune !

Son ton coléreux me surprend autant que ses propos.

\- Harry, dis-je doucement en prenant son visage en coupe entre mes mains. Par Merlin, Harry… voilà justement pourquoi je me suis donné à toi. Parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que tu ne demandais rien. Je me suis donné à toi parce que c'était ce que je voulais. Parce que c'était évident.

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment plus que lui alors ?

\- Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Si je te dis que je t'aime plus que lui, ça voudrait dire que je ressens encore de l'amour pour lui. Ce n'est plus le cas. Tu as pris toute la place.

Il baisse les yeux un instant avant de soupirer lourdement.

\- Blaise était ton premier amour. Tu l'as aimé plus que tout, tu me l'as dit. Et voilà que j'arrive et que je prends sa place. Qui me dit que quelqu'un ne prendra pas ma place à moi ?

C'est à mon tour de soupirer. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'entraîne dans une conversation pareille alors qu'on était si bien il y a dix minutes à peine ? Je suis à moitié en colère et mon ton est sec.

\- Rien, Harry. Rien ne dit que je ne vais pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ! Parce que c'est la vie ! C'est comme ça ! Après tout, j'ai seulement trente ans et c'est déjà la deuxième fois que je suis amoureux ! Oh ! Un vrai cœur d'artichaut ! Tu as du souci à te faire ! dis-je en ricanant.

\- Draco, ne t'énerve pas… ce n'est pas…

\- Je ne m'énerve pas. Je suis … en colère … et triste parce que tu mets en doute la pérennité de mes sentiments… tu me demandes quoi au juste ? De te prouver que je t'aimerai le restant de ma vie ? Putain, évidemment que c'est ce que je veux ! Mais je n'ai aucune garantie à te donner ! Je ne peux rien te promettre ! Personne ne peut jamais rien promettre !

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et là, je ne comprends vraiment plus rien.

\- Quoi encore ? je demande.

\- Je ne veux pas de promesses. Les promesses, ça ne vaut rien… je veux de l'honnêteté. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et c'est ce que tu viens de me donner.

Il roule sur moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Je ne crois pas que nous irons prendre de petit-déjeuner ce matin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **8 juin 2010 - Deauville**

POV Harry

C'est notre troisième journée à Deauville et je voudrais qu'elle ne s'achève jamais, comme à chaque fois que je suis seul avec Draco.

Depuis trois jours qu'on est là, je suis parvenu à diminuer ma consommation de coke. C'est difficile mais quand Draco est là, j'arrive à mieux supporter le manque. En fait, tout est plus supportable quand Draco est là.

Peut-on faire plus niais ? Il y a peu de chances, mais je m'en cale. Je suis heureux. E-R-E comme dirait Roger Rabbit. Je sais, mes références cinématographiques moldues laissent à désirer… et puis je ne suis pas sûre que Draco aimerait être comparé à une pin-up rousse des années 30.

Nous marchons main dans la main sur la Promenade Michel d'Ornano. Le temps est superbe, doux et ensoleillé mais je ne peux réprimer un frisson qui me parcourt de haut en bas, suivi d'une sueur froide. Le manque.

Draco s'en rend compte et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Tu n'as rien pris ce matin ?

\- Non… je… j'essaye de diminuer mais c'est pas facile.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais c'est bien que tu persévères. J'ai peut-être une solution pour les potions. Ron va essayer de les obtenir à Sainte-Mangouste. Il m'a promis de…

J'éclate de rire bien malgré moi.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- Tu l'appelles Ron… pas la belette, Weasmoche, Weaslaid ou…

\- J'ai grandi Harry. Et Ron… Ron est vraiment devenu un ami.

\- J'ai même cru qu'il était plus que ça…

\- Quoi ?

\- Le jour où tu as rompu le Serment, il s'est occupé de toi avec une telle… prévenance… J'ai cru que lui et toi…

\- Non.

La réponse de Draco est trop laconique pour me satisfaire.

\- Draco… qu'est-ce qu'il y a _exactement_ entre Ron et toi ?

Son soupir et la manière dont il me serre contre lui me font dire que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que Ron est un homme seul. Très seul. Il vit dans le souvenir d'Hermione, tous les jours qui passent. Et d'une certaine manière, je fais partie de ce souvenir car, hormis son meurtrier, je suis la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivante. Je suis la dernière personne à qui elle a parlé. De plus, elle a m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Je peux comprendre mais…

\- Non Harry… tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il est rongé par la tristesse d'avoir perdu sa femme et par le remord de m'avoir injustement accusé de son meurtre. Je sais que ça paraît fou de dire ça mais… il reporte ses sentiments pour Hermione sur… moi. Parce que j'abrite une part de l'âme de sa femme défunte.

\- QUOI ? Mais c'est complètement…

\- Tordu ? Pas tant que ça. Chez les Sangs-purs, il a une croyance selon laquelle lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier, il donne une partie de son âme pour le faire, créant ainsi un lien entre eux.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! Hermione était médicomage, elle sauvait la vie de milliers de gens. Elle ne peut être liée à chacun d'eux !

\- C'est une croyance ancrée dans les siècles Harry, dans des temps où les médicomages n'existaient pas. L'important n'est pas de savoir si c'est vrai ou faux. L'important c'est que Ron le croit. Et que ça l'aide… pour lui, c'est comme si Hermione n'était pas tout à fait morte.

Je suis abasourdi par ce que j'entends. Je m'écarte de lui. Une boule douloureuse se forme dans ma gorge et c'est avec peine que je demande :

\- Comment… comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce qu'il me l'a dit. Un soir où on avait un peu trop forcé sur l'Ogden's Old.

Mes mains tremblent et mes yeux piquent dangereusement.

\- Ok… donc, vous… vous avez couché ensemble pour que…

\- Harry, me coupe-t-il rageusement. Tu veux bien éviter de sauter directement aux conclusions sans réfléchir ? Je n'ai pas couché avec Ron ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous et il ne se passera jamais rien ! Il est… conscient que la raison de ses sentiments pour moi est tronquée. Par Merlin, Harry, dis-moi que tu me crois !

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de faire refluer la vague douloureuse que le manque de drogue distille dans mon corps.

\- Je te crois Draco. Evidemment que je te crois.

Il me reprend dans ses bras et le contact apaise légèrement la douleur en moi. Que ferais-je sans lui ?

Cette réflexion en amène immédiatement une autre.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je répète. Dans ton Manoir, quand tu as prétendu que tu ne me reconnaissais pas. A Green Court, quand je faisais une overdose.

\- Oui. Comme toi, tu as sauvé la mienne dans la salle sur demande.

\- Alors, nous sommes liés ?

Le rire de Draco me fait frissonner.

\- Si tu as envie de croire à ces vieilles légendes, alors oui, sans doute… nous sommes liés.

\- J'ai envie d'y croire, dis-je tout contre lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Nous sommes attablés à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant qui donne sur le port de plaisance. L'après-midi est déjà avancé et nous dégustons avec bonheur un délicieux soufflé au calvados.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, me dit Harry.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Quand je pense que tout pourrait être terminé demain si je pouvais balancer à Ron tout ce que je sais…

\- Tu ne le peux pas, justement ! Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer ! je siffle. Avec Londubat et Finnigan, Ron cherche un moyen légal de te libérer de ton Serment Inviolable et là, tu pourras tout lui dire.

\- Ouais ben j'espère que ce jour arrivera vite car je ne supporte plus de regarder Blaise en face et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne comprends pas comment tu y parviens.

\- On s'y fait… c'était beaucoup plus dur la première fois.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté… qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir vendre Blaise en 2004 ?

Je tressaille malgré moi. Même si la douleur s'en est allée depuis longtemps, je n'aime pas y repenser. Pourtant Harry a le droit de savoir.

\- Il m'a trahi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 novembre 2004 – The Empire, Londres**

\- Draco… oh Salazar… c'est si bon… encore…

Blaise gémit sous mes coups de rein de manière parfaitement indécente et absolument érotique. Son dos luisant de sueur glisse contre mon torse et les muscles parfaits de ses bras roulent doucement sous mes mains. Il jouit brusquement, les poings crispés de chaque côté du traversin.

Je poursuis ma besogne, un peu déçu qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu, et après quelques mouvements profonds, je me libère à mon tour en m'écroulant sur lui.

Comme d'habitude, le lit ressemble à un champ de bataille et laisse penser qu'on a plutôt fait la guerre que l'amour.

Je roule sur le dos, encore haletant. Blaise tourne vers moi son beau visage et je m'émeus une fois de plus de la pureté de ses yeux. J'aime les yeux de Blaise après l'orgasme car ils sont plus doux, moins acérés qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Draco… tu sais combien je t'aime, hein ?

Je me tends immédiatement. Ce genre d'entrée en matière n'augure jamais rien de bon.

\- Crache le morceau Zabini, dis-je froidement.

Plus ça va et moins je ne suis capable de faire preuve de patience avec lui.

\- Ginny est enceinte.

Recevoir un doloris en pleine poitrine m'aurait fait moins mal. Bien sûr, e sais que Blaise couche avec Ginny depuis un certain temps mais une partie de moi-même a toujours tenté de refouler cette information. De refuser que ça devienne _réel._ Ce n'est désormais plus possible.

\- Elle t'a piégé ? je demande, espérant lamentablement qu'il me dise oui, qu'il la déteste pour lui avoir fait un enfant dans le dos.

\- Non.

Sa réponse résonne dans la pièce à n'en plus finir.

\- Non… tu veux dire que vous avez planifié cette grossesse ? Comme un putain de couple que vous n'êtes pas ?

Ma voix monte dangereusement dans les aigus et je me donnerais des gifles d'être aussi pathétique.

\- Comme un couple que nous sommes Draco…

\- OK. J'ai loupé un épisode. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était une façade. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es amoureux de moi depuis que t'es gamin. Aux dernières nouvelles, ton truc, c'est les bites bien raides. La mienne en particulier.

Blaise a la mauvaise idée de soupirer, ce qui décuple ma colère.

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule.

\- Draco… Je suis amoureux de toi. Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre comme je t'aime toi mais… je suis en train de construire quelque chose d'important. Mes affaires sont en plein essor. J'ai l'Empire, et bientôt le Farkle va être inauguré. J'ai… j'ai pris conscience qu'un jour, je voudrai léguer tout cela à quelqu'un. J'ai besoin d'un héritier, Draco. Et malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, tu ne pourras jamais me le donner.

Voilà qui est dit. J'aurais pu accepter beaucoup de choses. J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses ! Mais, ça, c'est la trahison de trop. Je ne lui sers plus à rien, sinon à contenter son cul. Et encore... jusqu'à quand ?

Je me lève, jette sur moi un sort de nettoyage et je me rhabille sans empressement.

\- Draco… Merde… dis quelque chose…

En reboutonnant ma chemise, je m'assieds au bord du lit.

\- Je comprends, Blaise. Si c'est un enfant que tu veux alors, c'est certain que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut où il faut.

Il me regarde avec incrédulité, se demandant si cette soudaine compréhension de ma part est un leurre ou non. Mais mes talents d'acteur vont au delà de ce qu'il peut imaginer et mon sourire bienveillant finit de le convaincre.

\- Oh Draco, soupire-t-il avec un soulagement évident en me prenant les mains. Je savais que tu comprendrais. C'est pour ça que je t'aime autant…

\- Tu te rends compte que tu vas être papa ?

\- Oui… non… tout ça est tellement incroyable !

\- Ça l'est, en effet.

Après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, je me relève mais il me retient.

\- Draco… tu… tu voudras bien être son parrain ?

\- Bien sûr Blaise. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Même si je suis détruit à l'intérieur, mon sourire n'a jamais été aussi resplendissant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 novembre 2004 – Ministère de la Magie**

Il m'a fallu trois jours.

Trois jours pendant lesquels je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi. Trois jours pendant lesquels j'ai pleuré comme l'idiot que j'étais.

Le quatrième jour, ma décision était prise. Elle était extreme. Mon corps, mon esprit, mon coeur hurlaient vengeance. Et j'allais y céder. Ce serait ma seule source d'apaisement.

Je me suis douché. Je me suis habillé. Je suis sorti et je me suis rendu au dernier endroit où je pensais retourner un jour.

Je pousse la porte de la cabine téléphonique en respirant un grand coup.

 _\- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie_ , dit la voix désincarnée. _Veuillez décliner votre identité et annoncer l'objet de votre visite._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Draco Malefoy ? me demande une petite sorcière à la moue dégoûtée, manifestement très contrariée d'être en présence d'un Proscrit. Le Chef des Aurors Dawlish va vous recevoir.

C'est pas trop tôt. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends que ce connard de Dawlish daigne me recevoir. Est-ce vraiment étonnant ceci dit ? Un Proscrit reste un Proscrit. Un connard reste un connard.

La porte du bureau en face de moi s'ouvre, et Dawlish se tient dans l'encadrement, les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Son sourire narquois me file déjà des crampes.

\- Draco Malefoy… quel déplaisir de vous voir ici.

\- Déplaisir partagé.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- La même chose que vous.

Il me regarde de son unique petit œil vicieux.

\- Et que savez-vous de mes _envies_ ?

Je réprime avec difficulté le dégoût que ce type m'inspire et mon envie de le planter là comme le con qu'il est. Après tout, je suis venu ici de mon plein gré.

\- Je sais que vous voulez faire tomber Zabini et le Cartel. Et je peux vous y aider.

L'Auror éclate de rire.

\- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous, petit arrogant ?! Il est encore loin le jour où le Bureau des Aurors aura besoin d'un Proscrit pour mener ses enquêtes !

\- Vous croyez ? Je pense au contraire que ce jour est arrivé.

\- Ecoutez, sale mangemort de merde… Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur Zabini et sa clique. Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez vous pointez ici et me dire que j'ai besoin de vous ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Personne n'a besoin de vous, Malefoy. Des sources j'en ai plus qu'il n'en faut !

\- Ah oui ? Comment cela se peut-il ? Sachant que Zabini est absolument paranoïaque concernant ses affaires et que tout le monde dans le Cartel est soumis à un Serment Inviolable ?

Dawlish pâlit brusquement, à ma grande satisfaction.

\- Je… vous… C'est…

\- Mais encore ? j'ironise.

Il fronce alors les sourcils et se reprend du mieux qu'il peut.

\- Si tout le monde est soumis à un Serment inviolable, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité.

\- Sauf que je suis le seul à ne pas y être soumis.

Nouvel accès de pâleur. Décidément, je fais fort.

\- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il, son œil valide réduit à une simple fente.

\- Parce que je suis son bras droit ? Le seul en qui il a une entière confiance ?

\- Et qui me dit que moi je peux vous faire confiance ?

\- Rien de tout. Si ce n'est que je suis venu à vous spontanément.

\- Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

\- J'ai mes raisons et elles ne regardent que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ! cingla Dawlish. Je ne vais pas…

\- Ecoutez, je le coupe. C'est simple : vous savez très bien que sans quelqu'un à l'intérieur, vous ne ferez jamais tomber Zabini. Moi, je peux vous donner sa tête sur un plateau.

Dawlish resta silencieux un instant.

\- Que voulez-vous en échange ? Car je suppose que vous ne faites pas cela gratuitement ?

\- Bien vu ! C'est sûr, on ne recrute que l'élite intellectuelle chez les Aurors…

\- Petite ordure, je vais…

\- Les biens de ma famille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que je demande en échange, c'est la restitution des biens appartenant à ma famille.

\- Vous savez que c'est impossible. La fortune des Malefoy a été répartie en dédommagement des crimes commis par votre père, me dit-il avec un plaisir malsain et non dissimulé.

Je serre les poings pour ne pas lui casser la gueule.

\- Pas le Manoir. Vous n'arrivez pas à vous en débarrasser car personne ne veut d'une maison où Voldemort a vécu.

\- Et vous oui ?

\- C'est ma maison, dis-je tout bas.

Il me jette un regard ouvertement méprisant, jaugeant si mon offre en vaut la peine ou non. Après une éternité de réflexion, il finit par me dire :

\- C'est d'accord. Aidez-moi à faire tomber le Cartel et je vous rends votre Manoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **8 juin 2010 - Deauville**

\- C'est comme ça que ça c'est terminé entre Blaise et moi. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte… Ginny était devenue le centre de son monde. Il était aux petits soins pour elle, à chaque heure de la journée. Ça m'arrangeait car il me donnait pratiquement le contrôle du Cartel et j'ai pu donner pas mal de bonnes infos à Dawlish.

\- Je ne savais pas que Ginny avait été enceinte avant Anthony…

\- Elle a perdu le bébé. A cause de la drogue. Blaise n'en parle jamais. Il a été… dévasté. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots… Je n'ai jamais vu un homme souffrir autant. J'ai compris à ce moment-là qu'il était sincère quand il me disait vouloir de cet enfant…

\- Ça ne t'a pas fait regretter de l'avoir trahi ?

Draco resta silencieux un moment.

\- J'avais de la peine pour Ginny. J'avais de la peine pour lui mais non... je n'ai rien regretté. J'allais récupérer mon Manoir. Tous les biens de ma famille ne seraient pas perdus et le sacrifice de ma mère n'aurait pas été vain… Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais récupéré le Manoir. J'ai été arrêté quelques mois plus tard et jeté à Azkaban. L'accord avec Dawlish était caduc.

Harry regardait le fond de sa tasse de café, le visage fermé.

\- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'accord avec Dawlish…

\- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Dawlish t'as trompé. Il ne pouvait pas te rendre ton Manoir car celui-ci avait été vendu depuis longtemps.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Personne n'y vit ! Encore maintenant ! Je le sais !

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco. Celui-ci était en proie à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Draco… tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi le Manoir restait intact alors qu'il était inoccupé depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Non… je… c'est… Mais de quoi parles-tu bon sang ?

La tournure de la conversation commençait à lui déplaire.

\- Harry ? Comment sais-tu que le Manoir est toujours en bon état ?

\- Parce que je l'ai acheté.

Draco en resta bouche bée.

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- J'ai acheté ton Manoir. Sous un nom d'emprunt.

\- Mais… quand ? et comment ? Par Merlin, tu… tu vivais dans la rue… sans rien… et pendant tout ce temps, tu étais propriétaire d'un manoir… de mon manoir ?

Harry ne disait rien, gardant les yeux baissés sur sa tasse.

\- POTTER ! J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION !

Après un bref soupir, Harry s'expliqua d'une voix si basse que Draco dut faire un effort pour l'entendre.

\- Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire à Arthur Weasley, sur le fait que ta mère m'avait sauvé la vie, que tu m'avais sauvé la vie, je… je ne suis pas parvenu à lui éviter d'être exécutée. Et toi d'être proscrit. J'ai toujours été contre les Lois de Proscription et… et… et puis j'avais cette somme d'argent… cette _récompense_ dont je ne voulais pas, qui me brûlait les doigts… alors je me suis dit que je pourrais acheter le Manoir… et te le rendre après… Je suis allé sur place, j'ai parlé aux elfes de maison pour leur expliquer la situation et savoir s'ils acceptaient d'être désormais à mon service. Ils ont dit oui sans hésiter car ils sont attachés au Manoir. Je leur ai fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire à mon sujet et de toujours entretenir correctement les lieux… jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes … quand les choses se seraient calmées.

Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Mais rien ne s'est calmé. Je me suis enfoncé dans la drogue, le déni, le dégoût de moi-même et j'ai fini de la manière que tu sais. A la rue, sans un sou parce que tout passait dans l'achat de drogues...Quand j'ai un peu repris le contrôle, toi tu étais en prison pour meurtre… Et puis on s'est retrouvé et il y a eu les improbables sentiments que je me suis mis à éprouver à ton égard. Depuis, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne me pose pas la question de savoir comment te l'annoncer.

Draco restait silencieux, comme s'il était déconnecté.

\- Draco ? Tu m'en veux ? Tu es colère ? Dis-moi quelque chose… même si c'est pour me hurler dessus et me dire que tout est fini, dis-moi quelque chose.

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de passer sa main sur son visage.

\- Je… ne suis pas colère. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, c'est tout. Tu as acheté mon manoir pour… me le rendre… Alors que je t'ai toujours méprisé… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça.

\- Je te l'ai dit… j'étais contre les Lois de…

\- Par Merlin, Harry, quand arrêteras-tu de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules ? Quand arrêteras-tu de te sentir responsable des conneries des autres ?

Harry eut un petit sourire contrit.

\- Je crois que ça fait un petit temps maintenant que je ne me préoccupe plus des conneries des autres. J'ai assez avec les miennes.

Draco rit à son tour avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

\- Harry, tu te rends compte qu'avec le Manoir et l'argent que ma mère a caché pour moi, on est vraiment très riches…

\- Tu dis « on » mais tout ça, c'est à toi…

Draco prit la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il fit courir son pouce sur la peau tendre de son poignet, juste là où battait son pouls.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai laissé la baguette dans ton coffre. Avec moi, tu es le seul à savoir à quoi elle sert. Tu pourrais très bien aller à Gringott's, prendre le contenu du coffre. Avec la maison, tu serais propriétaire de la plus grande partie du patrimoine des Malefoy. Sans que je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Mais pourquoi…

\- Parce que je te fais confiance.

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Si jamais il en avait douté, il était certain maintenant que Draco l'aimait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 juin 2010 – Deauville**

Harry s'étira paresseusement, appréciant sur son dos nu la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des voilages. La journée promettait à nouveau d'être belle.

Il avait excessivement bien dormi et il se sentait parfaitement reposé. A tout moment, il s'attendait à sentir les lèvres ou les mains de Draco s'aventurer sur sa peau pour le réveiller de la plus sensuelle des façons. Comme rien ne venait, il allongea le bras à coté de lui, à la recherche du corps de son amant. Son humeur s'assombrit légèrement quand il constata que sa main explorait le vide.

Peut-être était-il à la salle de bain ? Harry se concentra mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Tout semblait parfaitement calme.

Il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux, lesquels lui confirmèrent qu'il était bel et bien seul dans la chambre.

Il se leva et enfila un peignoir. Une vague d'inquiétude lui noua le ventre mais elle fut bien vite balayée quand il trouva une petite note posée sur la desserte du petit-déjeuner, entre le panier de croissants et la confiture d'abricot.

L'écriture était fine, élégante, légèrement penchée vers la droite.

 _« Harry,_

 _Notre activité d'aujourd'hui nécessite certains préparatifs, raison pour laquelle je me suis absenté._

 _Rejoins-moi à l'extérieur, devant la porte principale à 10 heures._

 _D'ici-là, bon appétit._

 _DM »_

Harry ne s'offusqua pas du ton un peu impersonnel de la note. C'était Draco. Il allait à l'essentiel. Et les mots doux n'étaient pas non plus son genre… Il préférait les actes aux paroles.

Harry s'assit à table en souriant. Draco avait commandé tout ce qu'il aimait : croissant, confiture d'abricot, jus de pommes, café au lait. Mais ce qui le fit sourire encore plus était le petit vase allongé contenant un seul et magnifique lys blanc.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura Harry en passant délicatement son doigt sur le pétale.

Il engloutit son petit-déjeuner avec bonheur avant de prendre une douche et d'enfiler une tenue décontractée.

A 10 heures passées de cinq minutes, il débouchait devant l'entrée de l'hôtel.

\- J'ai failli attendre Potter, dit une voix traînante quelques mètres devant lui.

Draco était nonchalamment appuyé contre la portière d'une Ford mustang décapotable rouge vif, absolument sublime. Lui-même ne l'était pas moins avec son pantalon en toile couleur sable, sa chemise blanche en lin et ses lunettes de soleil.

Il fit le tour du véhicule et ouvrit obligeamment la portière passager à Harry.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda celui-ci en s'installant.

\- Honfleur.

Draco s'assit au volant et mit le contact. Avant qu'il ne démarre, il se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà dit bonjour ce matin.

Il démarra sous les regards admiratifs et envieux des clients de l'hôtel et des promeneurs.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry était un peu perturbé par le fait qu'ils roulaient à droite de la chaussée mais il finit par s'y faire. En prenant les départementales, ils arrivèrent à Honfleur un peu avant onze heures.

Ils commencèrent par la Côte de Grâce et le Mont-Joli avant de redescendre vers la cité médiévale. Ils se promenèrent avec bonheur dans le quartier du Vieux-Bassin et des quais Sainte-Catherine.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route à l'intérieur des terres, jusqu'à trouver un endroit un peu isolé, au sommet d'une petite colline. Draco arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté et sortit du coffre un grand panier contenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour un délicieux pique-nique : sandwiches, salades variées et du vin blanc maintenu magiquement au frais par un sort de conservation. Ils s'installèrent sur la grande couverture étendue sur l'herbe, Harry s'y allongeant de tout son long. Encore une fois, Draco avait fait le bon choix. Harry préférait mille fois la décontraction d'un déjeuner sur l'herbe au plus chic des restaurants.

Tout en mangeant, ils parlaient de tout, évoquant même les souvenirs de Poudlard.

\- En deuxième année, le soir d'Halloween, avec Ron, on est entré dans la salle commune des Serpentards, dit Harry tout de go.

\- Quoi ?

\- On avait pris du polynectar pour se faire passer pour Crabbe et Goyle…

\- Alors, ce soir-là, quand pour la millième fois, ces deux idiots m'ont interrogé sur l'Héritier de Serpentard, c'était… toi et Ron ? demanda Draco, complètement abasourdi.

\- Ouais… confirma Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Merde alors… j'ai… discuté… aimablement… avec toi… et… Weasley….

\- Heu, aimablement, c'est vite dit, bougonna Harry. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils acceptaient que tu leur parles de cette manière…

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Je me doute que ça devait te changer de tes gentils copains gryffondors, dit-il d'un ton dur. Mais c'était comme ça chez les Serpentards. On ne passait pas notre temps à se faire des mamours toute la journée… Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'était pas là les uns pour les autres. C'est ce qui nous a sauvé.

\- Je…

Harry interrompit sa phrase voyant le visage fermé de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement. Et crois bien que je regrette de ne pas avoir appris à vous connaître avant.

\- Avions-nous le choix ? Cette lutte entre les Maisons existait depuis la création de l'école…

\- Nous n'avons fait que nous fondre dans un système immuable, constata Harry.

\- Immuable, pas tant que ça... Ils ont fini par la faire disparaître… Tu te rends compte ? Ils l'ont fermée ! Le couloir qui mène à la Salle Commune a été condamné. Ils ont brûlé les fanions, lacéré les portraits, détruit les statues !

Draco serrait les poings pour les empêcher de trembler. Ses yeux suintaient la colère et le chagrin mélangés.

\- C'était ma Maison, Harry… C'était chez moi, murmura-t-il.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Harry pouvait comprendre, c'était le fait de s'être senti chez lui à Poudlard. Il serra la main de Draco dans la sienne.

\- Ils pouvaient nous proscrire pour ce que nos parents et nous avons fait pendant la guerre mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de fermer la Maison. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de punir ceux qui sont venus après nous…

\- Non, il n'en n'avait pas le droit.

\- Si je tenais Percy Weasley, ce Directeur de pacotille, je crois que je le tuerais de mes mains… Même Ron ne pourrait pas m'en empêcher.

\- Il ne le ferait pas… ça fait longtemps que les Weasley ont cessé de considérer Percy comme un des leurs.

Draco ricana brièvement.

\- Arthur Weasley n'a pourtant rien empêché… Il avait le pouvoir de le faire et il n'a rien empêché ! martela-t-il.

\- Je sais que ça n'excuse rien… mais Arthur n'est pas seul. Et il est mal conseillé…

\- Tu as raison. Ça n'excuse rien.

Malefoy resta silencieux un moment avant d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Harry.

\- Parlons d'autre chose. C'est notre dernière journée ici, je voudrais en profiter.

\- Alors, profitons-en, sourit Harry en saisissant la nuque de Draco et en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

Et plus encore.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après avoir fait disparaître les reliefs de leur déjeuner, Draco replia la couverture et la rangea dans le coffre avec le panier. Puis il lança les clés de la Mustang à Harry.

\- A toi de conduire ! Moi je profite du paysage ! dit-il en s'installant déjà côté passager.

Comme Harry restait sans bouger à côté du véhicule, Draco le fixa étrangement.

\- Hé bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est que… je… jesaispasconduire…

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris !

\- Hm… je… je ne sais pas conduire, souffla Harry en rougissant fortement.

Draco éclata de rire en sortant de la voiture.

\- C'est une blague ? Harry Potter, l'ami des Moldus, des animaux et des Poufsouffles ne sait pas conduire une voiture moldue ?

\- Oh ça va ! C'est pas une tare non plus !

\- Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis…

\- Je ne suis pas mignon !

\- Si tu l'es !

Draco ponctua son propos d'un bisou sur le nez de Harry et lui reprit les clés des mains.

\- Draco ! dit Harry en le retenant par le bras. Ne... Personne n'est au courant au Cartel… Alors, si tu voulais bien…

\- Je ne dirai rien, promis. Ce sera notre _grrrrrand_ secret, dit Draco avec emphase.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa dans la voiture.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pour le retour, plutôt que de prendre les départementales, ils préférèrent sillonner les routes de campagnes, profitant de la beauté des paysages, du soleil resplendissant et du vent dans leurs cheveux.

Draco avait trouvé une station de radio qui diffusait des vieux tubes des années 50 et d'une voix grave mais très douce, il se mit à chanter avec Frank Sinatra.

 _I have but one heart, this heart I bring you,_

 _I have but one heart to share with you,_

 _I have but one dream that I can cling to,_

 _You are the one dream I pray comes true._

 _My darling, until I saw you, I never felt this way,_

 _And nobody else before you, ever has heard me say,_

 _You are my one love, my life I live for you,_

 _I have but one heart to give to you._

 _Let us tell the sea that we are making love,_

 _Heart to heart till the end of time,_

 _Because the sea whispers and caresses us,_

 _So does the breeze till the time we die._

 _You are my one love, my life I live for you,_

 _I have but one heart to give to you._

\- Tu as une voix magnifique, commenta Harry quelques instants plus tard.

\- Merci.

\- Moi je chante comme une casserole…

\- Est-ce une façon de me dire que tu ne me chanteras jamais rien de romantique, agenouillé en bas de mon balcon, les yeux éperdus d'amour, des trémolos dans la voix et une rose entre les dents ?

\- La rose entre les dents, c'est pas pratique pour chanter… et non, tu n'auras jamais droit à la sérénade. J'ai pas envie que tu me lances des gadins. Mais je peux faire d'autres choses fascinantes avec ma bouche…

Draco fit une embardée sur la route.

\- Par Salazar ! Potter !

Harry rigola et s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son siège. Il était heureux indiscutablement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour à Deauville, Draco remit la voiture à l'agence de location.

\- C'est une torture de me séparer de ce petit bijou, se lamenta Draco en marchant avec Harry vers l'hôtel.

\- Dis-toi que dans peu de temps, tu pourras t'en acheter une…

\- C'est vrai. Sitôt que l'affaire avec Dejonghe sera clôturée, nous irons à Gringott's.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? demanda Harry. Tu pourrais y aller dès demain, non ?

\- Tu n'es pas là demain… Tu ne dois pas aller dans le Yorkshire ?

\- Si mais… ça ne t'empêche pas de…

\- Je croyais avoir été clair, coupa Draco. Nous irons ensemble à Gringott's. Et je demanderai à ce que l'argent soit transféré dans un coffre ouvert à nos deux noms… Ensuite, nous déciderons si nous faisons convertir le tout en argent moldu ou seulement une partie. Cela dépendra évidemment d'où nous voulons vivre après…

Draco s'interrompit, voyant qu'Harry n'était plus à côté de lui. Et pour cause, il s'était arrêté et regardait le blond avec les yeux écarquillés. Draco prit alors conscience de la teneur de son monologue.

\- Oh Merlin… je… je n'aurai pas dû dire ça comme ça…

\- Draco…

\- Je suis désolé pour ce déballage. Tu dois penser que je suis en train de te proposer le mariage…

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ça y ressemble, en effet, dit-il en souriant.

\- Bon, peut-être pas le mariage, répondit Draco en shootant dans un caillou mais… de vivre avec moi… oui…

Il avait dit cela à voix basse.

\- Je me rends compte que nous n'en avons jamais vraiment discuté. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles faire ta route… tout seul. Ça me tuerait mais je comprendrais. Si c'est…

\- Draco…

\- … ce que tu veux, dis-le moi maintenant car…

\- Draco ! dit Harry en posant sa main sur sa bouche pour faire taire sa logorrhée. C'est oui. Je veux vivre avec toi.

Harry Potter était indiscutablement heureux. Définitivement.

 **FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	13. Chapitre 12

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci de suivre cette fic avec autant d'intérêt ! Voici la deuxième partie, plus longue, plus sombre aussi. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que vous avez apprécié les onze premiers chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **DEUXIEME PARTIE**

 _Round, like a circle in a spiral, like a wheel within a wheel,_

 _Never ending or beginning on an ever-spinning reel,_

 _Like a snowball down a mountain or a carnival balloon,_

 _Like a carousel that's turning, running rings around the moon,_

 _Like a clock whose hands are sweeping past the minutes of its face,_

 _And the world is like an apple whirling silently in space,_

 _Like the circles that you find in the windmills of your mind,_

 _Like a tunnel that you follow to a tunnel of its own,_

 _Down a hollow to a cavern where the sun has never shone,_

 _Like a door that keeps revolving in a half-forgotten dream,_

 _Or the ripples from a pebble someone tosses in a stream,_

 _Like a clock whose hands are sweeping past the minutes of its face,_

 _And the world is like an apple whirling silently in space_

 _Like the circles that you find in the windmills of your mind,_

 _Keys that jingle in your pocket, words that jangle in your head,_

 _Why did summer go so quickly? Was it something that you said?_

 _Lovers walk along a shore and leave their footprints in the sand,_

 _Is the sound of distant drumming just the fingers of your hand?_

 _Pictures hanging in a hallway or the fragment of a song,_

 _Half-remembered names and faces but to whom do they belong?_

 _When you knew that it was over you were suddenly aware,_

 _That the autumn leaves were turning to the colour of her hair,_

 _A circle in a spiral, a wheel within a wheel,_

 _Never ending or beginning, on an ever-spinning reel,_

 _As the images unwind, like the circles that you find,_

 _In the windmills of your mind._

 **Chapitre 12 - Trahison**

 **11 juin 2010 - Londres**

\- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de m'entuber ?

\- Personne. Ceci dit, je prends un risque en te donnant cette information.

\- Hmm. Ouais. Possible.

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Vengeance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Rien qui te concerne.

\- C'est pas une réponse ça.

\- C'est la seule que tu auras.

Le plus grand des deux fit une grimace dégoûtée.

\- T'es vraiment tordu. En fait, t'as toujours été tordu.

\- Ni plus ni moins que toi.

\- Hé ! Tu évites de me comparer aux gens de ton espèce ! Je suis pas un sale taré de…

\- De quoi ? Vas-y ! Dis-le ! Une putain d'erreur de la nature, c'est ça ? Un anormal ? C'est bien comme ça que tu nous vois, non ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes !

L'autre homme soupira.

\- Demain. 9 heures. Au terminal des ferries de Plymouth. Ce sera ta seule chance.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 juin 2010 – L'Empire, Londres**

En arrivant à l'Empire, Harry se rendit immédiatement à l'appartement de Draco. A leur retour de Deauville, il était directement parti en mission pour Blaise dans le Nord et ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis l'avant-veille.

\- Draco ?

Harry parcourut toutes les pièces sans toutefois trouver trace de son amant.

Après un moment de déception, il se rappela que le Conseil du Cartel se réunissait ce matin. Il descendit au premier étage, là où se trouvaient le bureau de Blaise et la salle de réunion.

Là non plus, il n'y avait personne.

\- Bordel, où sont-ils tous passés ?

Finalement, en se rendant au rez-de-chaussée, il croisa Marcus Flint.

\- Salut Marcus ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Draco par hasard ?

\- Il est au stand de tir.

\- Ok, merci.

Dans sa folie des grandeurs, Blaise avait fait installer un stand de tir au sous-sol. La pièce était immense et complètement insonorisée grâce à une combinaison de sortilèges et de techniques moldues.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur privé menant au sous-sol quand il rappela Marcus.

\- Tiens… Il n'y avait pas réunion du Conseil ce matin ?

\- Elle a été annulée. Blaise était absent.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne pense pas avoir de comptes à rendre, Potter.

La voix grave et profonde du métis résonna juste derrière lui.

\- Laisse-nous Marcus.

Flint s'en alla sans discuter.

\- Et toi ? Où étais-tu ?

Harry songea un instant à lui répondre que lui non plus n'avait pas de comptes à rendre. Toutefois, il s'abstint.

\- A York. Avec le fournisseur que tu m'as demandé de rencontrer.

\- Il m'a appelé ce matin à la première heure pour me dire qu'il était très content de notre arrangement. Or, il est midi. Qu'as-tu fait tout ce temps ?

Potter serra les poings.

\- J'avais quelque chose à faire à Londres.

\- Hm, fit Blaise avec un sourire en coin. Quelque chose à faire… Et Draco est au courant ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, plastronna Harry, sur la défensive.

\- Oh mais je ne crois rien Harry, dit-il calmement en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

La cabine s'ouvrit immédiatement et il y monta. Quand les portes se refermèrent, il arborait toujours un sourire entendu.

\- Fais chier, grinça Harry en prenant l'escalier vers le sous-sol.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le stand de tir était ultra moderne. Le sol était recouvert d'un revêtement gris caoutchouteux et les murs étaient composés de bloc de parpaing. Les tireurs prenaient place dans des boxes séparés les uns des autres par des parois en plexiglas teinté.

Harry aperçut immédiatement Draco qui occupait le dernier box. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la posture de son amant. Le dos droit, les jambes légèrement écartées, il tenait son arme de la main droite tandis que la gauche soutenait le bas de la crosse. Harry distinguait la parfaite musculature de son dos au travers du fin tissu de sa chemise.

Draco tirait avec son arme habituelle, un Sig Sauer P 2022. Après avoir vidé le chargeur, il remit le cran de sécurité et la posa sur la tablette devant lui. A l'aide d'une manette, il fit glisser la cible en carton jusqu'à lui. Les quinze coups avaient fait mouche. Cinq dans la tête, cinq dans le cœur, deux dans chaque bras et un dans le ventre.

\- Pour sûr, je crois qu'il est mort, dit Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur juste derrière.

Malefoy se retourna et sourit avec suffisance. Il ôta le casque d'insonorisation et les lunettes de protection qu'il portait avant de s'approcher de Harry et de l'embrasser avec légèreté.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, dit Harry en le serrant plus fort et en l'embrassant avec possessivité.

\- Hmm, dit Draco en interrompant leur étreinte. Toi, tu es contrarié.

\- Non, c'est juste que… j'avais envie de rentrer, c'est tout.

\- Hé bien tu es là maintenant…

Un autre baiser, plus tendre celui-là, ponctua le propos.

\- Tu veux t'entraîner un peu ? demanda Draco en s'écartant.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Harry retira sa veste et sortit son Beretta 92FS. Il chaussa les lunettes et le casque de protection et engagea une nouvelle cible cartonnée dans la glissière. Il vida le chargeur en quelques secondes, sans tressaillir une seule fois. Quand il approcha la cible pour vérifier le résultat, il vit que les quinze coups avaient déchiré le carton au niveau du cœur.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Draco en l'enlaçant par la taille.

\- Ouais, un peu mieux…

\- Tu vois que tu étais contrarié. Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. La mission s'est mal passée ?

\- Non… un vrai jeu d'enfant, dit-il avec un rire désabusé.

Draco se tendit derrière lui.

\- Il t'a encore donné cette merde ? Je croyais que c'était…

\- Non, non. Blaise ne m'a plus rien donné depuis Tisbury Court. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a plus rien demandé de ce genre depuis lors… A la place, il m'envoie négocier avec des dealers, des fournisseurs…

\- Quoi ? Tu préférais…

\- NON ! Bien sûr que non… c'est juste que je m'absente plus souvent. Je crois que Blaise le fait exprès. Il… il veut m'éloigner de toi.

\- Hm… c'est fort possible. Il est contrarié et il doit montrer qu'il est encore le patron. Ça lui passera…

Harry soupira, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- J'en ai marre de tout ça.

\- Je sais mais sois patient bébé.

Harry tourna la tête pour jeter un regard mi amusé, mi effrayé à son amant.

\- Sérieusement ? Bébé… ?

\- Ouais… en le disant, je me suis dit que ça ne le faisait pas…

\- Non, ça ne le fait pas du tout, rigola Harry.

\- Hé ! J'essayais juste d'être tendre !

\- T'inquiète pas, tu es tendre juste comme il faut… alors, arrête avec les petits surnoms niais.

\- Promis mon chaton, dit Malefoy en l'embrassant sur le nez.

\- Draco…

\- Mon canard en sucre…

\- Si c'est comme ça, je m'y mets aussi mon lapin.

\- Ma bibiche…

\- Ma petite fraise des bois…

\- Mon petit troll des campagnes…

\- Mon farfadet casseur de couilles…

\- OK ! Là, je m'incline, dit Draco en riant. Plus de surnoms débiles !

\- Merci Monsieur Zeste d'Orange.

\- Monsieur quoi ?

\- Monsieur Zeste d'Orange… tu as l'odeur des oranges amères…

\- Oh. Et… c'est bien ?

\- J'adore l'odeur des oranges amères…

\- Alors c'est parfait… mon cœur.

Harry lui assena une petite tape sur la tête et ils repartirent tous les deux dans un fou rire irrépressible.

Draco se dit que la situation n'aurait pas pu être plus surréaliste. Mais au moins, il avait réussi à détourner Harry de ses pensées moroses.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

Pendant ce temps, au Bureau des Aurors, on ne riait pas.

Ronald Weasley venait d'entrer en coup de vent dans son bureau, les bras chargés de grands rouleaux de papier et la tête des mauvais jours.

\- Salut Ron, dit Seamus.

En l'absence de réponse de son chef d'équipe, il jeta un coup d'œil à Neville.

\- Ron ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? tenta Neville.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, répondit le roux en déroulant les parchemins et en les épinglant magiquement au mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda Seamus.

\- Ça, ce sont les cartes des côtes sud de l'Angleterre et des voies maritimes qui les relient au continent.

Neville et Seamus s'étaient levés et se tenaient à côté de Ron, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- D'accord, dit Seamus. Tu… comptes faire une croisière ?

\- Draco m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire que la réception des armes aura lieu à Plymouth et non plus à Douvres, dit Ron sans relever la tentative d'humour de son coéquipier.

\- Il t'a donné la raison ? demanda Neville.

\- Le contact du belge à Douvres aurait été grillé.

\- On dirait que cette explication ne te convainc pas, remarqua Seamus.

Ron se tenait devant les cartes, mains sur les hanches. Il secouait la tête.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, dit-il.

\- Quoi donc ? s'impatienta l'irlandais.

\- D'après Draco, les armes allaient être chargées clandestinement dans un ferry partant de Calais. Or, tous les ferries qui partent de Calais n'ont qu'une seule destination : Douvres.

\- Le Belge a sûrement changé de port de départ, proposa Neville.

\- Sauf que tu vois comme moi la carte des liaisons transmanche : pour débarquer à Plymouth, il devra partir soit du port de Saint-Malo ou de Roscoff, soit à plus de 400 kilomètres de Calais !

Seamus commençait à comprendre.

\- Quand ce « changement » a-t-il été décidé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a une semaine.

\- Hm… en une semaine, le Belge avait largement le temps de transférer sa cargaison vers la Bretagne, objecta Neville.

\- Oui… sauf que j'ai contacté toutes les compagnies maritimes qui accostent à Plymouth. Aucun ferries n'est prévu au départ de Saint-Malo ou de Roscoff aujourd'hui ou demain.

Neville et Seamus prirent conscience de l'implication des propos de Ron.

\- Tu crois que Draco essaye de nous doubler ? demanda l'irlandais.

\- Ou quelqu'un essaye de doubler Draco, dit Ron sombrement. Lui-même tient cette information de Harry.

Neville le regarda avec effarement.

\- Ron, tu t'entends ? Tu penses vraiment que Harry, notre Harry, pourrait saboter cette mission ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que _notre_ Harry comme tu dis, a laissé la place à quelqu'un d'autre ! réagit le roux.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu préfères donner du crédit à Malefoy plutôt qu'…

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je donnais du crédit à Malefoy ! s'emporta Ron. Je suis seulement…

\- Stop ! les coupa Seamus. La question n'est pas là ! La question est : que devons-nous faire ? Il est évident que cette histoire de livraison à Plymouth est un leurre. Alors ?

Ron croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard noir et le visage fermé.

\- On va envoyer des aurors en surveillance à Plymouth et à Douvres. On verra bien où la transaction aura réellement lieu.

\- Ok, je m'en occupe, dit Seamus en quittant immédiatement le bureau.

Le rouquin reporta son attention sur les cartes devant lui.

\- On peut dire adieu au dispositif de traçage qu'on comptait mettre en place.

\- Ron, tempéra Neville. Tout ceci est peut-être un malentendu. Harry va peut-être pouvoir placer le pisteur sur la caisse.

\- Ce n'est pas avec des peut-être qu'on fait notre métier Neville, asséna Ron. Cette mission est foutue !

De rage, il arracha les cartes du mur, les brûla d'un _incendio_ informulé et quitta le bureau à son tour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **12 juin 2010 – L'Empire, Londres**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Draco ressentit un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été superstitieux mais quelque chose le tracassait et il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots dessus.

Instinctivement, il tendit la main à sa droite mais ne rencontra que du vide. Il soupira.

Il avait demandé à Harry de le réveiller avant de transplaner à Plymouth. Juste pour l'embrasser et lui demander d'être prudent. Mais manifestement Harry en avait décidé autrement.

Draco remarqua alors un petit morceau de parchemin posé sur l'oreiller.

 _« Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Tout ira bien. Je t'aime. H »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry ne voulait peut-être pas de petit nom affectueux mais, contrairement à lui, il ne manquait jamais de lui écrire qu'il l'aimait quand il lui laissait des petites notes de ce genre.

Légèrement rasséréné, Draco fit un effort pour s'extraire du lit et aller prendre une douche. Dans une heure, il avait rendez-vous avec Blaise au rez-de-chaussée pour la visite annuelle d'un représentant moldu de la Commission de contrôle des établissements de jeux.

Ni lui ni Blaise n'étaient anxieux car la visite tenait d'avantage d'une formalité que d'un véritable contrôle. La magie aidant, la fausse comptabilité de l'Empire était un trésor de contrefaçon et bernait la Commission depuis des années. Tous les représentants qui s'étaient succédés louaient la bonne tenue et l'honorabilité de l'établissement de Zabini.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Au revoir Monsieur Zabini. Monsieur Malefoy. C'est toujours un plaisir de venir dans votre établissement.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous y recevoir Monsieur Carter, répondit Blaise. Et nous veillerons à mettre nos machines en conformité avec la législation dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je repasserai au début du mois de septembre pour la vérification.

\- Il y a de fortes chances que la situation soit réglée bien avant cela. Je ne souhaite pas demeurer en marge de la légalité trop longtemps.

\- Je connais votre rigueur Monsieur Zabini, et sachez que la Commission l'apprécie grandement. Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler quand le problème sera réglé.

Le représentant de la Commission de contrôle des établissements de jeux quitta l'Empire sur le coup de 14 heures. La réunion avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu en raison d'un problème avec les machines à sous.

Une nouvelle législation européenne exigeait en effet la mise en conformité de certaines machines d'une ancienne génération, ce que Blaise ignorait.

\- Draco, trouve-moi Bronson et vire-le sur le champ. Cet incapable aurait dû être au courant de cette stupide législation. Putain ! Je le paye à faire quoi ce demeuré ?

\- Blaise, tout va bien, tenta Draco. La Commission nous a à la bonne… personne ne nous a fait de difficultés.

\- Peut-être mais ça ne devait pas arriver ! Vire-le !

\- Comme tu veux. Je le convoquerai demain.

Blaise s'arrêta et fixa le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans les mots « vire-le sur le champ » ?

\- J'ai très bien compris, Blaise. Mais ça peut attendre demain. Maintenant, je dois absolument rencontrer un indic à Hackney, répondit calmement Draco.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es pressé de retrouver ton précieux Harry.

Le ton aigre du métis n'échappa pas à Draco mais il préféra ne pas provoquer de discussion.

\- Tu devrais te méfier Draco. Je te connais… tu peux être si naïf par moment.

\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

\- Juste que les gens changent rarement. Alors, fais attention à toi. Quoi que tu puisses penser de moi, je n'ai pas envie de te savoir malheureux.

\- C'est gentil à toi Blaise. Mais tu as tort de t'inquiéter.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Et il partit, laissant Draco très perplexe quant à ses derniers mots.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hackney, Londres.**

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver plus glauque comme lieu de rendez-vous ? rigola Draco en s'engouffrant dans la voiture noire.

Ron Weasley ne goûta pas la plaisanterie. Il continua de fixer la ruelle sordide au travers de la vitre teintée.

\- Ron ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Subitement, la tension et la sensation bizarre qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin refirent leur apparition.

Comme le roux ne répondait pas, Draco se pencha vers Seamus et Neville à l'avant du véhicule.

\- Bordel ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- A toi de nous le dire, dit l'irlandais.

\- MAIS DE QUOI PARLEZ-VOUS ? s'énerva Draco.

Ron se décida enfin à le regarder.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas… il devrait arriver. Il est quoi ? 15h05 ? Laisse-lui encore quelques minutes…

\- Il ne viendra pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Le ton calme et ferme de Weasley lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- Ron, pour la dernière fois. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il se passe Malefoy, que je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule. Toi et ton petit-ami, vous nous avez doublés.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Jamais !

\- Ah oui ? Je te repose donc la question : où est Harry ?

\- MAIS JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! JE N'AI PAS EU DE SES NOUVELLES DE TOUTE LA JOURNEE !

Draco passa la main sur son visage.

\- Il… il est peut-être encore à Plymouth. Il y a peut-être eu un problème avec la transaction.

\- Il n'y a eu aucun problème avec la transaction.

\- Comment… comment en es-tu sûr ?

\- Parce que j'avais des hommes en planque à Douvres et qu'ils ont vu les armes changer de main.

\- A Douvres … mais…

\- Tu m'as bien entendu Draco. A Douvres.

Malefoy était groggy. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

\- Ecoute Ron… je ne comprends rien. La transaction devait avoir lieu à Plymouth.

\- C'est ce que tu m'as dit. C'est ce que Potter t'a dit. La réalité, c'est qu'il était à Douvres car il n'a jamais été question que les armes soient livrées autre part !

\- C'est insensé !

\- C'EST POURTANT LA REALITE MALEFOY ! cria Ron. TU M'AS MENTI !

Draco ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'il entendait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, Ron. Je… Oh Merlin.

\- Aah, ça percute à ce que je vois, ricana le rouquin. Si tu ne m'as pas menti, ça veut dire que c'est ton cher Harry qui t'a menti. Il t'a trahi Malefoy. Il t'a baisé. Sans doute pour mieux baiser Zabini après. C'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux après tout. Au fait, tu savais qui lui et Zabini….

\- TA GUEULE ! hurla Draco en l'empoignant par le col. JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE LUI COMME CA !

\- LACHE-LE MALEFOY ! dit Seamus en pointant sa baguette sur lui. LACHE-LE IMMEDIATEMENT.

Draco obtempéra. Il se laissa tomber contre le siège de la voiture, la tête entre les mains.

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il. C'est impossible… Jamais Harry n'aurait fait ça.

\- Tu ne le connais pas Malefoy...

\- Mais toi oui… toi tu sais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

\- Non. Je connaissais le Harry de Poudlard. Joyeux, le cœur sur la main, plein de rêves et d'idéaux. Celui qu'il est devenu, je ne le connais pas.

Cette description heurta Draco, tant elle lui semblait complètement surfaite.

\- Un gamin à qui on a volé son adolescence. Un enfant qui a été manipulé pour porter les espoirs d'un monde en dérive. Une arme de guerre ! Voilà ce qu'il était à Poudlard ! Et voilà pourquoi il est comme ça aujourd'hui !

Comme Ron ne répondait pas, Draco reprit, le regard enflammé.

\- Moi je connais le Harry d'aujourd'hui. Je connais ses souffrances et ses espoirs. Et son espoir, c'est de faire tomber le Cartel, de se sortir de la drogue et de recommencer une autre vie. Ailleurs.

\- Avec toi sans doute ?

Malefoy soupira.

\- Je l'aime Ron. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre pour toi mais c'est la réalité. Et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas simuler…

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il a dû faire tout le temps où…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de lui comme ça, siffla Draco. C'est donc si difficile à imaginer qu'il puisse m'aimer sincèrement ? reprit-il.

\- Ecoute, souffla le roux, soudain très las. Je n'imagine rien. Je vois les faits. Et les faits sont simples : Harry était à Douvres pour réceptionner les armes. C'est tout.

\- Et à Plymouth ?

\- Higgs et Warrington étaient là. A attendre comme des cons.

\- Il doit y avoir une explication.

\- Et bien trouve-là alors.

Draco allait sortir de la voiture quand il pensa à quelque chose.

\- Et le traceur ? Harry l'a posé comme prévu ?

\- Non. Il n'a rien posé du tout.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication, répéta Draco.

\- Si tu le dis. Sache toutefois que les Aurors ont eu le temps de lancer un sort de pistage sur le chargement. Il se trouve actuellement dans un entrepôt près de Liverpool. Malheureusement, le sort a une durée de vie moins longue que l'artefact.

\- Combien ?

\- Cinq jours maximum. Si Zabini ne revend pas sa marchandise d'ici là, on n'aura plus aucun moyen de le coincer.

\- Ok. Je te tiens au courant, dit Draco en ouvrant la portière.

\- Je l'espère bien.

Malefoy ne répondit pas et transplana immédiatement à l'Empire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres**

A peine arrivé à l'Empire, Draco tomba nez à nez avec Blaise.

Celui-ci avait le visage fermé. Ses yeux bleus étaient acérés comme des lames de rasoir. Draco put voir qu'il réprimait sa colère à la crispation de ses mâchoires et à la petite veine qui pulsait sur sa tempe.

\- Où étais-tu ? questionna-t-il d'emblée.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Avec un indic à Hackney.

\- Et Potter ?

Draco évalua rapidement la situation. Il n'avait pas intérêt à mentir à ce propos-là.

\- Je l'ai attendu mais il n'est pas venu.

Blaise le jaugeait du regard en silence.

\- Ce fils de pute m'a doublé, siffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le soi-disant coup de téléphone de Dejonghe pour m'avertir du changement du lieu de livraison, c'était du pipeau ! La livraison a bien eu lieu à Douvres et Potter s'est tiré avec ma marchandise !

Une sueur froide perla sur le dos de Draco.

\- Où… où est-il ?

\- C'est bien là le problème Draco ! Il a disparu ! rugit le métis.

Draco fit demi-tour et se rua vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son appartement et celui de Harry. Dans son dos, Blaise éclata d'un rire froid et mauvais. Puis il s'approcha et lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- Te fatigue pas Draco. Il s'est tiré. Pour le coup, c'est sûr, il t'a baisé. Et moi avec.

Comme la cabine n'arrivait pas assez vite, Malefoy transplana jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage. Il s'apprêtait à pulvériser la porte de l'appartement de Harry mais celle-ci était déjà ouverte. A l'intérieur, Draco ne put que constater l'évidence : tous les effets personnels de Harry avaient disparu. Ses vêtements, ses livres, ses objets, sa drogue.

Avec l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes, Malefoy avança jusqu'au dressing dans lequel se trouvait le coffre-fort qui renfermait sa baguette. Il tapa la combinaison et la petite porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic.

Le coffre était vide.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco sortit du dressing et s'affaissa contre le mur. C'était impossible. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça.

Dans la poche de sa veste, il prit le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé sur l'oreiller ce matin.

 _« Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Tout ira bien. Je t'aime. H »_

Y avait-il un double sens dans ces phrases ?

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller parce que je ne voulais pas te regarder en face alors que j'allais m'enfuir comme un voleur en te poignardant dans le dos ?

Tout ira bien parce que je ne manquerai de rien vu que je suis sur le point de te voler ta fortune ?

Je t'aime.

Draco ne trouvait pas de double sens à cette phrase-là. Parce qu'Harry ne pouvait pas vouloir dire autre chose que ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir menti.

Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait pourtant qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux : son précieux Harry était parti. A l'heure qu'il était, il avait certainement vidé le coffre de Gringott's.

Mais ça n'avait pas de sens ! D'abord les armes. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il pris le risque de voler une cargaison d'armes qui valait 150.000 £, qu'il pourrait revendre 250.000 £ au maximum alors qu'avec la fortune des Malefoy, il était multimillionnaire ?

Ensuite ses effets personnels. Pourquoi fuir en s'encombrant de toute une garde-robe, même miniaturisée, alors qu'il avait de quoi racheter des vêtements par milliers ? En plus, il n'y attachait aucune importance…

 _La valeur marchande, pour moi, ce n'est pas une valeur. Seule la valeur sentimentale compte._

Draco se rappela brusquement de ces mots qu'Harry lui avait dit peu de temps après qu'ils aient décidé de se mettre ensemble. Ils parlaient de l'ancienne de vie de Harry, de Poudlard, de la guerre, des morts… Et Harry lui avait montré sa boîte à souvenirs.

Draco se releva comme s'il avait été électrocuté et bondit en direction du lit. Il s'aplatit sur le sol et passa son bras sous le lit en tâtonnant. Sa main rencontra soudain quelque chose. Une boîte en carton.

Le blond l'attira à lui, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Il souleva précautionneusement le couvercle et y trouva tout ce qu'Harry lui avait montré la première fois.

La Carte du Maraudeur. Sa cape d'invisibilité. Son Eclair de Feu miniaturisé. Le premier vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé. Un pull tricoté main de Madame Weasley, réduit à la taille d'une moufle. Le résultat de ses BUSES. Une cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Une plume d'hippogriffe. Une photo de ses parents. Une photo du premier Ordre du Phénix. Une photo de Ron, Hermione et lui.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Sentimental Potter ?_

 _\- La valeur marchande, pour moi, ce n'est pas une valeur. Seule la valeur sentimentale compte. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu posséder, à part ça. Tout ce qui a de la valeur pour moi est dans cette boîte._

 _\- Et tu trimballes cette boîte depuis Poudlard ?_

 _\- Oui. Je ne l'ouvre quasiment jamais car ça ravive des souvenirs douloureux. Mais jamais je ne m'en séparerais. Jamais._

 _Fin du flash-back_

\- Jamais, répéta Draco.

Il referma la boîte et la prit avec lui. Il s'enferma dans son appartement et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il envoya un texto à Salvatore Pizza Express dans lequel il commandait une pizza triple peperoni.

A peine une minute plus tard, il consultait la réponse.

« Islington. ASAP ».

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

Quand Draco arriva dans l'appartement sécurisé d'Islington, Ron y était déjà. Seul.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il directement.

\- Blaise est furieux. Il prétend que Harry l'a doublé et lui a volé sa marchandise.

\- Il sait où il est ?

\- Non. Mais toutes ses affaires ont disparu.

Ron émit un petit rire moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Tu vas enfin me croire Malefoy ? Tu vas enfin ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il est vraiment ?

\- Oui Ron… j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il est vraiment. Un homme bien. L'homme que j'aime, dit-il en tendant au roux la boîte en carton.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tout ce qui a de la valeur aux yeux de Harry. La seule chose dont il ne se séparerait jamais.

\- Si c'était le cas, pourquoi l'as-tu avec toi ?

\- Parce qu'elle était sous son lit. Exactement là où il la cache habituellement.

Draco mit d'autorité la boîte dans les mains de Ron.

Celui-ci l'ouvrit et réprima une exclamation à la vue de son contenu. Sa main trembla légèrement quand il prit la photo sorcière qui les représentait Harry, Hermione et lui et ses yeux s'embuèrent quand il vit la photo des parents de Harry.

\- Tu sais que c'est la seule photo qu'il possède d'eux ? dit-il en passant son doigt sur le rebord.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit.

Ron restait silencieux mais une émotion indescriptible se lisait sur son visage.

\- Tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il n'aurait jamais pu laisser ça derrière lui ?

\- Merlin Draco… ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas parti de son plein gré. On lui a tendu un piège. On veut nous faire croire qu'il nous a trahi.

Les larmes finirent pas déborder et Ron plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour réprimer un sanglot. Draco ne pouvait rester insensible à la détresse du rouquin et il s'approcha pour le serrer contre lui.

Ron se laissa aller à cette étreinte et pleura de plus belle.

\- Ron… ça va aller…

\- Comment ai-je pu l'abandonner Draco ? Quelle sorte d'ami suis-je pour lui avoir tourné le dos ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Et tu ne lui as pas tourné le dos. Ce sont les circonstances qui vous ont éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ce qui compte à présent, c'est de le retrouver. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Harry a besoin de toi.

Le roux se redressa et essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Pardonne-moi Draco… je suis là à me lamenter au lieu d'agir… Je suis pathétique.

\- Hé ! dit Draco en saisissant le visage de Ron entre ses mains et en plongeant son regard gris dans le sien. Tu n'es pas pathétique. Tu avais besoin de craquer. Tu retiens trop de choses ici, ajouta-t-il en posant son index sur son cœur.

Ron ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Ron Weasley qui se fait consoler par Draco Malefoy… on aura tout vu.

\- Ouais, ma réputation de chieur est en train de prendre l'eau à cause de toi…

\- T'inquiète pas la fouine, ta réputation de chieur est absolument intacte.

\- Ta gueule Weasmoche.

Plus sérieusement, il reprit ensuite.

\- A ton avis, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?

La question de Ron avait été formulée de manière neutre mais ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'elle induisait.

\- Il est vivant, dit Draco, catégorique. Je penche pour un enlèvement.

\- Il aurait été enlevé à Douvres ?

\- Si on part du principe qu'il a lui-même été piégé, il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver à Douvres.

\- Sauf qu'il y a été formellement reconnu, objecta Ron.

\- On l'aurait forcé à s'y rendre ? Sous Imperium ?

\- Impossible. Les Aurors présents sur place auraient détecté le sort.

\- Alors, c'était un leurre. Quelqu'un sous polynectar.

Le roux réfléchit à cette éventualité.

\- C'est possible. Mais ça met en cause quelqu'un de proche de Harry pour pouvoir obtenir un de ses cheveux.

\- Ron… je te rappelle que son appartement a été complètement vidé de ses effets personnels pour nous faire croire qu'il s'était enfuit. Seul quelqu'un qui réside à l'Empire a pu y entrer…

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ?

\- Oui… Blaise.

Draco avait énoncé cela avec calme et évidence.

\- Encore et toujours, soupira Ron. Il serait jaloux de toi et Harry ?

\- C'est fort probable. Il m'a toujours considéré comme… acquis. Me voir lui échapper de la sorte ne lui plaît pas. Mais j'avoue qu'avec la grossesse de Ginny, j'espérais qu'il était passé à autre chose.

Draco ne remarqua pas tout de suite les yeux ronds de l'auror.

\- Ginny… est… enceinte ?

\- Oui. Désolé… je pensais que tu étais au courant. Elle attend un deuxième enfant. Pour janvier.

\- Oh, dit simplement Ron

Un deuxième enfant… Cette nouvelle aurait dû le réjouir. Au lieu de quoi, elle l'attristait. Il était prêt à tout pour détruire Zabini. Mais était-il prêt à détruire une famille ? Des enfants innocents ?

\- Ron ? Ça va ?

\- Heu… oui. Tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire.

\- Avec Neville et Seamus, on va se rendre à Plymouth et à Douvres. Peut-être trouvera-t-on des indices sur place. Je vais aussi essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce hangar près de Liverpool où les armes sont stockées. Et toi ?

Draco soupira douloureusement.

\- Moi, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois regagner la confiance de Blaise en jouant son jeu. Quitte à lui faire croire qu'il peut me récupérer.

\- C'est un jeu dangereux.

\- Je sais mais c'est la seule solution.

Ron hocha la tête. Ils s'apprêtèrent tous les deux à partir quand le roux retint Draco par le bras.

\- Draco, je… merci. Tu… supportes avec beaucoup de bonne volonté la… bizarrerie que je ressens pour toi malgré que tu… enfin, je veux dire… que tu as Harry.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Ron.

\- En tout cas, je voulais te dire que j'ai suivi ton conseil. Je consulte un psychomage depuis quelques semaines et je dois dire qu'elle m'aide beaucoup. J'arrive à mieux comprendre… tout ça. Je crois que… bientôt… tu seras débarrassé de… enfin, tu vois quoi.

Draco sourit avec bienveillance et tristesse à la fois.

\- Ron, je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Mais sache que même si tu te débarrasses de ta « bizarrerie » comme tu dis, j'apprécierais beaucoup qu'on reste amis. Et je sais que ça fera plaisir à Harry également.

\- Ok, approuva Ron dans un grand sourire.

Juste avant de transplaner chacun de leur côté, Ron dit encore :

\- Tu es persuadé qu'il est vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est vivant. C'est obligé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Newham, Londres**

POV Harry

J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Il me semble que ça fait des heures que je suis enfermé dans cette camionnette.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir transplané à Plymouth, près du Terminal des ferries. Une forte odeur de chloroforme a envahi mon nez. Puis plus rien. Le trou noir. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans ce qui semble être l'arrière d'un van.

Je suis assis à même le plancher, les mains attachées derrière le dos et la bouche bâillonnée. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de me débarrasser de mes liens grâce à la magie mais mon corps est trop épuisé. J'ai la bouche sèche et je tremble comme une feuille alors que je suis en sueur. Le manque rend mon organisme totalement insensible à l'appel de la magie.

D'après le bourdonnement régulier que j'entends depuis plusieurs heures et l'absence apparente de virages, je dirais que nous circulons sur une autoroute. Une faible lumière filtre au travers des vitres arrière mais celles-ci sont opaques, de sorte que je ne peux pas distinguer le paysage.

Je sens toutefois des changements dans la conduite. Le véhicule ralentit plus souvent, s'arrête même à plusieurs reprises. A coup sûr, nous avons quitté l'autoroute pour entrer dans une agglomération quelconque.

Ce nouveau trajet dure pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que le véhicule ne s'arrête à nouveau et que j'entende un bruit de portière. Je tends l'oreille et remarque cette fois un bruit de ferraille, semblable à une grille que l'on ouvre. Le véhicule se remet en mouvement, très lentement.

Au travers des vitres, les ombres changent, la lumière également. J'en déduis que nous sommes à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment.

Brusquement, les portes arrière s'ouvrent et une lumière crue de néons inonde l'espace où je me trouve, me forçant à fermer les yeux. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien et cette agression lumineuse n'arrange rien. J'ai du mal à distinguer les visages des deux gorilles qui m'empoignent chacun par un bras pour me faire descendre du véhicule.

Je parviens à peine à tenir sur mes jambes et ils me traînent plus qu'ils ne me portent le long d'un couloir sombre. Nous finissons par nous arrêter devant une porte qu'un des hommes ouvre d'un coup de pied.

Sans ménagement, ils me jettent sur un lit en fer forgé. Une odeur d'humidité et de moisi s'échappe du matelas, me donnant la nausée. Le plus petit des deux types me libère de mes liens mais j'ai à peine le temps de me dégourdir les épaules qu'il m'attache les poignets aux montants du lit.

Je voudrais hurler mais mon bâillon m'en empêche tant il est serré.

Leur tâche accomplie, ils me laissent seul dans cette pièce sombre et humide. Des larmes brûlantes commencent à me piquer les yeux. Je pense à Draco et à Ron, au rendez-vous auquel je ne suis pas venu.

Que vont-ils penser de ne pas me voir arriver ? Je suis certain que Draco va s'inquiéter. Il va me chercher, je le sais. Il le faut.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Mon état de manque est de plus en plus criant. Tous mes muscles me font souffrir, ma vision se brouille. Mon cœur s'affole et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, seul, attaché à ce lit mais après ce qui semble une éternité j'entends des pas qui approchent. La porte s'ouvre sur un homme qui s'approche de moi et ôte le bâillon. Il repart aussi vite laissant la place à un autre homme, aussi haut que large. J'essaye tant bien que mal de fixer ma vision sur lui mais il est à contre jour et je ne parviens pas à distinguer ses traits.

Par contre, je reconnais immédiatement sa voix.

\- Alors cousin ? De retour au bercail ?

Dudley a bien changé depuis l'époque où je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante. Il avoisine le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. La pratique intensive de la boxe a transformé la graisse en une masse compacte de muscles. A côté de lui, j'ai plus que jamais l'air d'une brindille.

\- Dudley.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, grogne-t-il.

\- Pour moi, tu seras toujours le petit dudlinouchet à sa ma…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'une large main s'abat sur ma joue. La brûlure est atroce mais pas autant que le manque de coke qui ravage mon organisme.

Ma lèvre est fendue et du sang goûte sur ma chemise.

\- Je crois que t'as oublié comment ça fonctionne ici Potter…

\- Ne crois pas ça, Boss. Chaque jour qui passe, je me rappelle la pourriture que tu es ! Mais si tu crois que je vais rester longtemps ici, tu te plantes !

Dudley éclate d'un gros rire.

\- T'es un marrant cousin ! Si tu espères que ton pote Zabini va venir te sauver les miches une deuxième fois, c'est toi qui te plantes.

\- Blaise va…

\- Ton petit Blaisou ne va rien faire du tout vu que c'est lui qui t'a vendu à moi.

Une vague de froid se répand dans tout mon corps et je sais que ce n'est pas dû au manque.

\- Hé ouais, cousin. Il t'a vendu. A l'heure où on parle, tout le Cartel est convaincu que tu les as doublé et que tu t'es tiré avec sa cargaison d'armes.

\- C'est impossible, je souffle. Ça n'a pas de sens…

Dudley hausse les épaules.

\- Zabini est un homme d'affaires. Le deal c'était toi contre une somme d'argent rondelette et la domination exclusive dans Soho. J'ai accepté.

\- Pourquoi ? T'en as rien à foutre de moi !

\- Détrompe-toi cousin. Tu étais une des putes qui me rapportait le plus. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas me passer de tes services !

Ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens. Jamais Blaise n'aurait accepté une trêve même si l'enjeu était Soho. Car la réalité, c'est que Blaise aime la guerre avec les Niners. Tout comme les Niners aiment la guerre avec le Cartel.

La seule raison pour laquelle Blaise m'a vendu, c'est pour se débarrasser de moi.

Pour récupérer Draco.

Draco qui croit maintenant que je suis un traître.

Tout l'espoir que j'avais de m'en sortir vivant m'a abandonné.

\- Au fait Potter... Il n'était pas très solide ton bout de bois…

En disant cela, il jette négligemment quelque chose sur le lit. Les vestiges d'une baguette magique, brisée en deux.

\- Bon retour chez les Niners, cousin.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	14. Chapitre 13

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – N'abandonne pas**

 **15 juin 2010 – Islington, Londres**

POV Draco

\- Zabini écume tous les lieux possibles et imaginables pour te retrouver Malefoy. Il devient fou. D'abord Harry, puis toi... me dit Finnigan depuis la porte d'entrée.

Il vient d'arriver à l'appartement et entre immédiatement au salon où je me trouve, avec Neville Londubat.

\- Tant mieux, dis-je. Ça fait partie de mon plan. Je le laisse sans nouvelle pendant plusieurs jours et ce soir, je réapparais. Dévasté, trahi mais prêt à reprendre le travail avec deux fois plus d'acharnement.

Ron sort de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel reposent des mugs de café. Ça fait deux jours qu'avec Finnigan, Londubat et Weasley on tourne et retourne tous les éléments d'enquête en notre possession.

\- Ah Seamus ! Tu as les enregistrements ? demande-t-il.

\- Seulement ceux de Douvres, dit-il en sortant une boîte carrée et plate de sa veste. Ceux de Plymouth, on ne les aura pas avant au moins deux jours.

\- Bon, commençons déjà avec ce qu'on a…

Seamus insère le DVD dans le lecteur et nous pouvons voir des images en noir et blanc d'assez bonne qualité. Il s'est fait passé pour un policier moldu et est parvenu à obtenir les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance du port.

\- Le labo technique a compilé toutes les séquences où on voit Harry, explique Seamus.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils n'ont rien loupé ? je demande.

\- Absolument.

En ce moment, on peut voir Harry surgir de nulle part à l'angle d'un bâtiment.

\- Physiquement, c'est lui indiscutablement, commente Neville.

\- C'est sa démarche aussi, intervient Seamus.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, dis-je pour couper court à toutes spéculations. C'est un imposteur sous polynectar.

Je vois bien que les trois autres font un effort pour ne pas me contrarier. Nous reportons notre attention sur l'enregistrement.

« Harry » porte une mallette à la main. On le voit ensuite qui parlemente avec un homme qui porte la tenue des agents du port. Celui-ci lui donne un morceau de papier.

Il rebrousse chemin et disparaît du champ des caméras. Vu qu'il ne se passe plus rien, Ron passe l'enregistrement en accéléré jusqu'à l'apparition d'un van portant le logo d'une des compagnies maritimes qui officient dans le port. On voit très nettement le conducteur : Harry.

\- AAH ! je rugis, faisant sursauter les trois aurors assis autour de moi. CE N'EST PAS LUI !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? râle Ron en mettant l'enregistrement sur pause. T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas lui ! Je le savais !

\- Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ? demande Neville.

Je ménage mon petit effet.

\- Parce que Harry n'a jamais appris à conduire de véhicule moldu… Il me l'a avoué quand nous étions à Deauville. J'avais loué une voiture pour faire un tour à Honfleur et j'avais proposé à Harry de prendre le volant s'il en avait envie. Je me souviendrai toujours de sa petite moue adorable quand il a marmonné qu'il ne savait pas conduire… Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne car ni Blaise ni les autres dans le Cartel n'étaient au courant.

Ils me regardent tous les trois avec des yeux ronds.

\- Et je doute fort qu'il ait appris en quelques jours de temps, j'ajoute.

\- Ok… là, c'est certain. Cet homme est un imposteur, résume Ron en remettant l'enregistrement en marche.

Le faux Harry arrête ensuite le véhicule en face d'un entrepôt isolé à côté duquel se tient un homme, également en tenue d'agent portuaire. Ce que nous voyons sur l'enregistrement confirme en tous points ce que les Aurors planqués sur place ont dit à Ron : Harry au volant du van et l'homme entrent dans le hangar et celui-ci en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, la mallette en main. L'enregistrement ne montre pas l'Auror qui, soumis à un sort d'impassibilité, s'approche et jette un sort de traçage sur la cargaison.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le van réapparaît, Harry toujours au volant, et quitte le port.

Ron fait un arrêt sur image successivement sur les deux hommes avec qui le faux Harry s'est entretenu.

\- On a une idée sur l'identité de ces deux types ? demande-t-il.

\- Aucune, répond Seamus. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils ne sont ni employés par le port ni par les compagnies maritimes.

\- Des hommes de Dejonghe ? questionne Neville.

\- Sans doute. Ou des intermédiaires, dit Ron. Et toi Draco ? Tu les reconnais ?

Je regarde l'image encore une fois.

\- Je ne les ai jamais vu. Les deux hommes avec qui Harry et moi avons fait le trajet en voiture jusque Ostende étaient beaucoup plus grands.

\- Tu crois que Dejonghe a quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Harry ? me demande Neville.

\- Non. Dejonghe n'a aucun intérêt à enlever Harry. Il a vendu ses armes pour un prix bien supérieur à ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Avec la perspective que Blaise lui en achète encore d'autres… Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de griller son commerce de la sorte. Et puis, je vous rappelle que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'appartement de Harry pour faire croire qu'il avait pris la fuite… Dejonghe n'aurait jamais pu orchestrer tout ça à l'intérieur de l'Empire.

\- Sauf avec la complicité de quelqu'un du Cartel, risqua Seamus.

\- Encore une fois, où est l'intérêt de Dejonghe ? je rétorque. Non, vraiment, je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas mêlé à ça.

Les trois aurors échangent alors un regard entre eux qui ne m'échappe pas et qui me contrarie.

\- Quoi ? je demande en soupirant.

\- Ecoute Draco, commence Ron. Si c'est Zabini qui est derrière tout ça, et nous pensons que c'est effectivement le cas, il n'a pu agir que pour une seule raison…

\- Se débarrasser de Harry, oui, parce qu'il est jaloux… c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire !

\- Draco… si c'est le cas… il n'y a aucune raison pour que Blaise garde Harry en vie…

Ron prononce ces mots les yeux baissés comme s'il s'excusait de dire à voix haute ce que les autres pensent tout bas.

\- Il est vivant !

\- Malefoy… intervient Seamus.

\- Il est vivant ! je répète, agacé de voir leurs visages empreints de doute. Il est vivant, je le sais…

Ron soupire en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que je vais faire mais tant pis.

\- Ron… quand Hermione a été assassinée, tu l'as senti immédiatement n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu… oui, me dit-il en relevant la tête. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Ses yeux bleus brillent dangereusement.

\- Tu l'as senti parce que vous partagiez votre flux magique…

\- Oui, parce que nous avions contracté un mariage sorcier et procédé à un échange de flux magique. Encore une fois, où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Je partage moi aussi le flux magique de Harry.

\- QUOI ? s'exclament les trois aurors à l'unisson.

Ils sont abasourdis et c'est Ron qui se reprend le premier.

\- Tu… tu veux dire… tu as… contracté un mariage sorcier avec Harry ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais non voyons !

\- Alors quoi ? s'énerve-t-il.

\- Tu te rappelles, en 2002 quand je t'ai amené Harry ?

Il opine du chef et m'invite à poursuivre.

\- Je t'ai expliqué que je l'avais trouvé en plein bad trip et que c'est pour ça que je te l'amenais… pour que tu le surveilles et que tu l'aides. Le fait est que dans son trip, il a commencé à se vider de sa magie. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe complétement, j'ai invoqué un sort qui nous a enveloppé tous les deux… pour que sa magie reste en contact avec son corps. Dans le processus, nous avons échangé nos flux magiques… De manière beaucoup moins intense que lors d'un mariage sorcier mais suffisamment pour que je ressente s'il est vivant ou non…

\- Merlin, souffla Ron… tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt…

Je hausse les épaules sans rien dire. Il a raison mais au fond de moi, je n'avais pas envie de partager cette information avec qui que ce soit.

\- Soit, il est vivant, dit Seamus. Et c'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que ce n'est pas logique…

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de faire parler Zabini, dit Neville.

\- Et comment ? je ricane. Avec du véritaserum glissé dans sa nourriture ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répond Neville, piqué au vif.

\- Parce que Blaise ne mange que ce qui a été préparé par son elfe de maison, par Teresa, la femme de son barbier et par Vito, un de ses amis restaurateurs. Ces trois-là lui sont bien trop fidèles pour qu'on puisse les soudoyer. Et je me vois mal trouver une excuse pour approcher sa cuisine ou sa salle à manger.

\- Et les boissons ? demande Seamus.

\- Il ne boit rien qui ne provient pas d'une bouteille neuve ou de sa réserve personnelle…

\- Pfff… il est vraiment parano, commente Neville.

Ron est le seul à n'avoir encore rien dit et je le vois plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Ron ?

Il relève la tête et dit d'un ton absent :

\- Le véritasérum n'est pas une bonne idée. Zabini se rendra immédiatement compte qu'il en a avalé et s'arrangera pour rester seul, le temps que les effets s'estompent. Et on sera tous grillés…

Il a raison. Neville grogne de frustration et Seamus soupire lourdement.

\- Ceci dit, on n'en a peut-être pas besoin…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? je demande.

\- Si Harry est… hors jeu, ça veut dire que la voie vers Draco est libre. Et il y a quelqu'un à qui ça ne plaira pas du tout…

J'ouvre les yeux en grand. Bien sûr ! Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- Ginny… je souffle.

\- Ginny, oui, confirme le rouquin.

\- Je comprends où vous voulez en venir, dit Seamus, mais vous croyez vraiment que Ginny pourrait trahir son mari ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais c'est notre seule chance, répondit Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Draco ?

Pour moi, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute.

\- C'est notre seule chance en effet. Mais avant de convaincre Ginny, il faut d'abord que je convainque Blaise que je suis à nouveau disponible…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres**

Draco arriva à l'Empire vers 19 heures. Le casino venait à peine d'ouvrir ses portes mais une foule nombreuse s'égayait déjà dans les différentes salles. Dans deux heures, il n'y aurait plus aucune place de libre aux tables de jeu.

Dans le grand hall, il croisa Michael Harper qui lui jeta un regard peu amène.

\- Alors te revoilà… Le grand Malefoy a pansé les blessures de son pauvre petit cœur meurtri et daigne enfin se montrer ?

Draco respira calmement et prit sur lui de ne pas lui faire ravaler ses sarcasmes à coups de poings dans la gueule. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'engouffra dans une des cabines d'ascenseur.

En traversant le couloir qui menait à son appartement, il ne put faire autrement que de marquer un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de celui de Harry. Il résista à la tentation d'y entrer et poursuivit son chemin.

Il n'était pas chez lui depuis 5 minutes que des coups furent frappés à la porte. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

\- Bonsoir Blaise.

\- Putain Malefoy ! Pour qui tu te prends de disparaître comme ça pendant deux jours !

Le métis était clairement en colère. Tout son corps était tendu et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Je suis désolé Blaise, je…

\- DESOLE ? DESOLE ? TU CROIS QUE CA VA SUFFIRE ?

C'était le moment pour Draco de déployer tous ses talents d'acteur. Il baissa les yeux et serra les lèvres comme pour les empêcher de trembler.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Blaise, redit-il. Je sais que j'ai agi de manière inconsidérée mais… mais je devais m'isoler… prendre du recul… pour digérer cette… trahison.

Sa voix s'était judicieusement brisée sur le dernier mot.

\- Hm… ouais, dit Blaise d'un ton bourru. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Draco. Je t'avais prévenu. Les gens ne changent pas, Potter était et restera une pute. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, il n'a pas hésité à me poignarder dans le dos ! Et il a fait pareil avec toi. Il t'a baisé et puis il s'est lassé… A l'heure où on parle, il est sûrement en train de sucer un autre mec en se foutant bien de ta gueule ! J'ai de la peine pour toi mais j'espère que ça te servira de leçon !

Draco serrait tellement les poings que ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses paumes. Il aurait pu tuer le métis de ses mains pour avoir osé dire des choses pareilles. Au lieu de quoi, il releva la tête et avec sa plus grande force de conviction, il dit :

\- Pardonne-moi…

Celui-ci ne put résister plus longtemps et s'approcha de Malefoy. Il le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots apaisants mais qui donnaient envie à Draco de vomir plus qu'autre chose.

\- Ecoute Blaise, dit-il en s'écartant, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais… ce dont j'ai le plus besoin à l'heure actuelle, c'est que tu me fasses à nouveau confiance…

\- Hé ! Mais tu n'as jamais perdu ma confiance, voyons !

\- Alors tu me confieras de nouvelles missions ? J'ai absolument besoin de me réinvestir, de travailler, de…

\- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça ! Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu as quelque chose en tête ?

\- Et bien, à vrai dire, j'aurais aimé reprendre la gestion de l'Oblivion…

Blaise n'aurait pas pu être plus étonné.

\- L'Oblivion ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, absolument.

\- Hm… ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'attends de mon bras droit… Je préférerais t'avoir à mes côtés…

\- Je le serai ! Je peux parfaitement m'occuper du night-club et être ton bras droit.

Le métis pesa le pour et le contre mais finit par accepter.

\- Merci Blaise. J'irai demain annoncer le changement au personnel de la boîte. Après le Conseil du Cartel évidemment.

\- Ah oui… comme tu n'étais pas là, tu n'es pas au courant. Il n'y a pas conseil demain. J'ai une réunion importante à Liverpool.

\- Liverpool ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, ça ira. Je préfère que tu me remplaces ici.

\- Comme tu veux.

Après une dernière accolade, Blaise quitta l'appartement de Draco. Celui-ci patienta quelques minutes puis se rendit à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit en grand tous les robinets et sortit son téléphone portable.

 _\- Allô ?_

\- Ron, c'est Draco…

 _\- Merde Draco… tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas appeler avec ce portable, c'est…_

\- C'est urgent Ron !

 _\- Ok, je t'écoute… mais putain t'es où là ? Aux chutes du Niagara ?_

\- Dans ma salle de bain. J'ai ouvert tous les robinets pour pas qu'on m'entende.

 _\- Ok, t'as bien fait. Alors ?_

\- Blaise part demain à Liverpool.

\- …

\- Ron ? Tu m'as entendu ?

 _\- Putain… Tu crois que… ?_

\- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a seulement parlé d'une réunion. Ron… il faut absolument que toi et tes hommes soyez sur place. C'est…

 _\- On y sera, t'inquiète. Je te tiens au courant. Merci Draco._

\- Pas de quoi.

 _Clic._

Draco avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure. Avec un peu de chance, demain tout serait terminé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **16 juin 2010 – The Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

Depuis le matin, Draco s'exhortait au calme. Blaise était parti à Liverpool comme convenu et lui s'était rendu à l'Oblivion pour annoncer qu'il reprenait dorénavant la gestion du club.

Cette nouvelle ne sembla poser de problème à personne.

Il était 11 heures et Draco était maintenant dans le bureau autrefois occupé par Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi il tenait tant que ça à s'occuper du night-club mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui avait commandé de le faire. Comme si être dans ce lieu où Harry se trouvait il y a quelques jours à peine pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Tout y était parfaitement rangé, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry était plutôt bordélique dans son genre.

Etant toujours sans nouvelle de Ron et craignant de devenir fou s'il ne s'occupait pas l'esprit, il alluma l'ordinateur, lequel n'était protégé par aucun de mot de passe. Parmi les différents fichiers, il choisit celui intitulé « comptabilité ». Il s'y plongea avec facilité car elle était claire et bien tenue. En fait, elle était aussi claire et bien tenue que ne l'était celle de l'Empire… Or, Draco savait pertinemment que la comptabilité de l'Empire était trafiquée. Il était fort probable, voire même certain, que celle de l'Oblivion l'était aussi.

Les véritables livres de comptes de l'Empire étaient conservés par Blaise sur une clé USB. Celui-ci la cachait avec les jetons et les liasses de billets dans la chambre forte du casino, au deuxième sous-sol, qui s'ouvrait au moyen d'un triple système de sécurité : une clé magnétique que Blaise portait sur lui en permanence, un code numérique à six chiffres et l'empreinte digitale de son index. Chambre forte dans laquelle personne, absolument personne n'était autorisé à entrer.

La routine était bien rodée : tous les jours, après la fermeture, les employés du casino consignaient la recette journalière dans de petits containers sécurisés qu'ils enfermaient ensuite dans un coffre au premier sous-sol. Et tous les matins, la première chose que Blaise faisait était d'aller lui-même déposer les containers dans la chambre forte. S'il ne pouvait pas s'en charger pour une raison ou une autre, il laissait la recette dans le coffre, le temps de son retour.

Le système était à peu près le même au Farkle, à ceci prêt qu'il n'y avait pas de chambre forte. Au moyen d'un sort que seul Blaise maîtrisait, les recettes étaient immédiatement transférées dans un coffre à Gringott's.

Draco ne se faisait donc pas d'illusions : la vraie comptabilité de l'Oblivion devait être cachée dans la chambre forte de l'Empire, ou peut-être à Gringott's. Il soupira et s'affaissa plus profondément dans le fauteuil de bureau. Son regard parcourut la pièce par automatisme. Hormis le bureau et les canapés, le mobilier était plutôt minimaliste : un bar tout en verre, copieusement garni et un meuble bas en acajou sur lequel était posé un abat-jour résolument moderne.

Puisque cet endroit serait son nouveau lieu de travail, Draco décida de faire le tour du propriétaire. Il ouvrit le frigo du bar et s'empara d'une petite bouteille d'eau pétillante. Il ouvrit ensuite les tiroirs du meuble en acajou, sans rien y découvrir d'extraordinaire.

Il faillit par contre renverser sa bouteille quand il ouvrit la double porte au milieu du meuble. Derrière elle se trouvait un coffre. Le même coffre que celui qu'Harry entreposait dans son dressing.

\- Par Merlin… souffla-t-il. Se peut-il que… ?

D'un doigt hésitant, il forma la combinaison 800605 et actionna la manette. Le coffre s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec.

\- Ok Potter… pour une fois, je ne vais pas me plaindre de ton criant manque de prudence…

A l'intérieur se trouvait un parchemin.

Malefoy s'en saisit et retourna s'asseoir derrière le bureau. Il déplia le parchemin et fronça les sourcils quand il constata que celui-ci était vierge. Mais après quelques secondes, il retint un petit cri de surprise quand il vit la feuille se couvrir d'une écriture rapide et serrée, un peu brouillonne.

 _« Draco,_

 _Comme tu peux le voir, ce parchemin est enchanté pour ne réagir et se dévoiler qu'au contact de ton flux magique._

 _Et si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je ne suis plus là._

 _Je n'ai confiance en personne au sein du Cartel et j'ai toujours été convaincu qu'un jour, je serais éliminé par l'un d'entre eux. Jusqu'à présent, cette perspective m'était parfaitement égale. Mais les choses ont changé._

 _Tu es entré dans ma vie. Avec fracas et prestance, comme seul un Malefoy peut le faire._

 _Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire mais je ne suis pas un écrivain de talent. Et puis, je crois que tu sais l'essentiel._

 _Je n'ai pas fait que de bonnes choses dans ma vie, loin de là. Mais, après avoir débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, tomber amoureux de toi est assurément ce que j'ai fait de mieux. Tu m'as rendu meilleur Draco. Pour toi, je voulais me battre. Et je le veux encore._

 _C'est pourquoi j'écris ces lignes, pour te donner les moyens et le courage de continuer à te battre. Pour toi, pour moi. Pour nous._

 _J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps avec toi car il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu que nous fassions ensemble._

 _Leigh Hill doit être magnifique à cette période de l'année non ? Tu devrais y aller en souvenir de moi. Mais sois prudent, je crois que la chasse y est réglementée. Si tu croises une belette, elle te soufflera peut-être quels sont les chemins les plus sûrs…_

 _N'abandonne pas._

 _Je t'aime._

 _H._

 _PS : Avant que tu ne te plaignes de mon manque de prudence, sache que j'ai récemment modifié la combinaison du coffre pour que tu puisses y avoir accès. C'est manifestement chose faite »._

Draco replia le parchemin, les yeux humides et l'esprit confus. Ce courrier était assez décousu.

Pourquoi parlait-il de Leigh Hill ? Il n'y avait rien de particulier là-bas. C'était juste un coin perdu dans Saversnake Forest… Un coin comme il y en avait des centaines d'autres dans le…

\- Dans le Wiltshire… murmura Draco.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par la brève vibration de son portable. Il venait de recevoir un texto de Ron.

 _« Endroit habituel »._

Il effaça le message et quitta le bureau immédiatement. Si le message ne contenait aucune mention de l'heure, c'est que le rouquin l'attendait sur le champ.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Newham, Londres**

POV Harry

Je suis bien. Je n'ai plus mal. Je n'ai plus peur.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, enfermé dans cette chambre sans fenêtre mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je regarde mes poignets encore un peu meurtris par les sangles qui les entourent. Des sangles qui se prolongent par des chaînes. Des chaînes qui sont accrochées dans le mur de part et d'autre du lit.

Le jour de mon arrivée, je me souviens que je me suis débattu. J'ai tiré comme un malade pour arracher les pitons du mur. C'est pour ça que je me suis blessé aux poignets.

J'étais en manque. Dudley refusait de me fournir de la coke et ça m'a rendu tellement enragé que je me suis cogné la tête contre le mur. Je crois bien que j'ai perdu connaissance. Ou bien je suis tombé d'épuisement.

Toujours est-il qu'en me réveillant, j'ai trouvé sur la table de nuit à côté du lit, un garrot et une seringue. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle contenait mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis. N'importe quoi pourvu que le manque disparaisse. Les chaînes étant assez longues pour j'accède à la petite table, je me suis emparé des ustensiles. D'un geste habitué, j'ai serré le garrot autour de mon coude et j'ai trouvé une veine pas trop abîmée.

La drogue s'est immédiatement répandue dans mon organisme et brusquement, j'étais calme et apaisé. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppait. De l'héroïne, à coup sûr.

Depuis, j'en reçois régulièrement.

En ce moment, je contemple mes chaînes en me disant que je devrais essayer de les faire disparaître avec la magie. Après tout, je fais de la magie sans baguette. Mais mon niveau de magie est trop faible. Comme je suis là, je ne pourrais même pas faire léviter une plume.

Cette idée me rend triste. Je n'aime pas penser au fait que je ne suis plus capable de faire de la magie.

Tiens, la porte s'ouvre.

C'est Big Bobby, de son vrai nom, Robert Lancaster, je crois. Il dépose la seringue et le garrot sur la table. Je me précipite dessus et il me regarde faire. L'injection terminée, je lui rends le tout et il s'en va.

Je regarde de nouveau mes chaînes. Finalement, elles ne me dérangent pas.

Je suis bien. Je n'ai plus mal. Je n'ai plus peur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hackney, Londres**

A peine avait-il transplané que Draco repéra la voiture noire du Ministère, garée au coin de Clarence et de Tolsford Road. Il s'y engouffra et Seamus démarra sans attendre.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

\- Zabini n'a rencontré personne, dit Ron.

\- Et merde ! pesta Draco. Que faisait-il à Liverpool alors ?

\- Il venait seulement superviser le déplacement de la marchandise.

\- Le déplacement ?

\- Ouais… Apparemment, il va entreposer les armes ailleurs. Le sort de pistage est toujours actif mais plus que pour 24 heures. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour déterminer la nouvelle planque.

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il tant de temps ? Il ne les déplace pas par la magie ?

\- Non, justement, dit Ron. Tout a été entreposé dans une camionnette qui a pris la route il y a deux heures. Elle roule actuellement sur la M6.

\- La M6 ? Ils se dirigent vers Londres alors.

\- C'est ce que nous pensons aussi. Il a une planque à Londres ? demanda le roux.

\- Ça dépend. Tu as une idée de la taille du chargement ?

\- De ce qu'on a vu avec les multiplettes, il y a dix caisses. Le tout doit faire 3 mètres cube.

\- Alors, il a tout ce qu'il faut à l'Empire. Une chambre forte ultra sécurisée.

Ron regarda Draco avec intensité.

\- Tu y as accès ?

\- Non. Comme je viens de te le dire, elle est ultra sécurisée et ce n'est pas un vain mot. Seul Blaise peut y accéder au moyen de son empreinte digitale, d'un code et d'une clé magnétique.

\- Les trois à la fois ? demanda Neville en se tournant vers nous.

\- Les trois à la fois.

\- Et merde…

\- C'est un bon résumé, dit Draco en souriant malgré lui.

Ron lui, semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible d'y entrer…

\- Ah bon ? Et tu comptes faire comment ? Arracher un doigt à Blaise ?

\- A vrai dire, l'empreinte digitale est ce qu'il y a de plus facile à obtenir… Du polynectar, et le tour est joué.

Pour le coup, Draco évita de la ramener car il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

\- La clé magnétique peut toujours être volée, continua le rouquin. En fait, le plus difficile est d'obtenir le code.

\- Malefoy, tu crois que Ginny pourrait le connaître ? demanda Seamus tout en regardant la route.

\- Hm… je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Il lui raconte très peu de choses sur ses affaires et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est soumise à un serment inviolable. Ceci dit, elle pourrait nous aider quand même.

\- On en revient donc au plan de départ : faire parler Ginny, résuma Neville.

\- Exactement, confirma Draco. Et je l'approcherai dès ce soir. Blaise sera au casino toute la soirée avec des magnats russes du gaz. J'aurai le champ libre.

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Ron, dit alors Draco. Je pourrais te parler en privé ?

\- Ça concerne l'enquête ?

\- Heu… d'une certaine manière.

\- Alors, quoi que tu aies à dire, dis-le devant Seamus et Neville. Nous n'avons pas de secrets. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne chez les Aurors.

Draco se rembrunit car il hésitait à parler de ça devant Finnigan et Londubat. Mais il n'avait pas choix. Après tout, Harry lui en avait implicitement donné l'autorisation.

\- Je… je voudrais savoir si les protections du Ministère autour du Manoir Malefoy sont toujours actives…

\- Qui t'a dit qu'il avait des protections ? questionna Ron immédiatement, le regard circonspect.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Alors ? Sont-elles toujours actives ?

Ron prit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Oui, elles le sont toujours. Au cas où un… adepte de Voldemort essaierait d'y retourner pour je ne sais quelle raison tordue. C'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda le roux durement.

\- Je te signale qu'on parle de ma maison ! Celle où j'ai grandi ! Mon foyer ! J'ai toutes les raisons de vouloir y retourner !

\- Ce n'est plus ta maison ! Elle a été vendue il y a des années de cela ! Le Manoir ne t'appartient plus !

\- Je sais… dit Draco en soupirant. Il appartient à Harry.

\- QUOI ?

Le cri provenait des trois aurors à la fois. Ron avait les yeux écarquillés, Neville s'était brusquement retourné et même Seamus avait pilé net en plein milieu d'une chaussée au risque de provoquer un accident.

\- Oui. Harry l'a acheté après le procès. Sous un nom d'emprunt et avec la récompense qu'il a reçue pour avoir vaincu Voldemort. Il… il voulait me le rendre… pour… contourner les Lois de Proscription.

\- Merlin… souffla Ron. Si je m'étais attendu à ça…

\- Je sais. Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas quand il me l'a dit.

Ron baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Il ne voulait pas de cette récompense. Il n'en a jamais voulu. On… on l'incitait pourtant à en faire quelque chose, comme rénover la maison de Sirius… mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il disait que cet argent était maudit. Finalement, il lui a quand même trouvé une utilité…

\- Peut-être était-ce une façon pour lui de déculpabiliser, suggéra Neville. Tu sais comme moi combien il était contre les Lois de Proscription…

\- Oui, je sais, opina le roux. Je sais… et je le comprends. J'aurais juste voulu qu'il m'en parle…

\- Il l'aurait fait, dit Seamus. S'il n'avait pas sombré dans la drogue et la prostitution juste après, il l'aurait fait.

Ils se turent tous les quatre pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Ron demande :

\- Pourquoi veux-tu aller au Manoir Draco ?

\- J'ai… Je pense que Harry y a peut-être laissé certains indices, certains éléments qui pourraient nous être utiles.

\- Ok… Je vais m'arranger pour que tu y retournes. Mais je vais venir avec toi. Je dirai que je fais sur place une vérification de routine vu que le bien est inoccupé depuis longtemps. C'est le seul moyen pour expliquer la désactivation des protections.

\- D'accord, approuva Draco. Quand pourrons-nous y aller ?

\- Demain. Si Harry y a laissé des preuves, autant ne pas traîner.

Seamus gara la voiture le long de la voirie et Draco s'apprêta à en sortir mais avant cela, il demanda :

\- Qu'est devenue la maison de son parrain ?

\- Elle est toujours là, dit Ron. Toujours aussi sinistre. Toujours aussi déprimante. J'essaye d'y passer de temps à autre pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun problème majeur mais…

Ron n'acheva pas sa phrase, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Draco ne lui en demanda pas plus. Il comprenait.

Il quitta le véhicule des Aurors pour transplaner dans un endroit discret et retourner à l'Empire. Ce soir, il devait absolument convaincre Ginny Weasley.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres**

POV Draco

Blaise est parti depuis une bonne demi-heure et je me trouve devant la porte de son appartement, au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

C'est Ginny en personne qui vient m'ouvrir.

\- Draco ? Si tu cherches Blaise, il n'est…

\- Ce n'est pas Blaise que je suis venu voir. C'est toi.

Je lis l'étonnement sur son visage mais elle se recule néanmoins et m'invite à entrer.

\- Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? Un whisky ? Un cognac ?

\- Un cognac sera parfait.

Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir et je choisis un des fauteuils placés de part et d'autre de la cheminée. Aussitôt, Slytherin, le chat abyssin de Blaise, saute sur mes genoux, quémandant une caresse de ma part. De l'index, je gratte le petit triangle entre ses deux yeux et il se met à ronronner avec bonheur.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny s'est dirigée vers le bar. Elle verse un liquide ambré au quart d'un verre ballon. Elle se contente d'un thé glacé.

\- Alors ? Qu'as-tu à me dire que mon mari ne peut pas entendre ? me dit-elle d'emblée en me tendant le verre et en prenant place dans le canapé.

\- Tu es au courant pour Harry ?

\- Hm… vaguement. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a volé une cargaison d'armes. Et depuis, il est en fuite.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

Ginny me regarde avec circonspection.

\- Je suis censée en penser quelque chose ?

\- Ginny, tu connais Harry comme moi, peut-être même mieux que moi… tu ne peux pas croire à cette histoire…

\- Les faits sont là.

\- C'est faux ! Harry n'a rien volé. Les armes ont été entreposées à Liverpool et Blaise est allé les récupérer ce matin ! Il va sans doute les entreposer ici. Dans sa chambre forte.

Mon éclat de voix a fait sursauter le chat qui quitte précipitamment mes genoux.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Draco ? Tu es en train d'accuser mon mari de… de quoi au juste ?

\- Je sais très bien ce que je suis en train de dire et à qui je le dis.

Ginny se tait et me regarde sans ciller pendant quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

\- Parce que Harry a été piégé. Il a disparu et je veux le retrouver.

\- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- Ginny… ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu sais très bien qu'Harry mit hors jeu, Blaise va vouloir revenir vers moi… et crois-moi, il ne perd pas de temps…

Je la vois qui se tend toute entière. Ses lèvres sont à peine une ligne visible sur son visage.

\- Tu es en train de suggérer que Blaise a monté un… plan pour se débarrasser de Harry et te récupérer ? Je trouve que tu te donnes beaucoup d'importance Malefoy…

\- C'est la vérité Ginny. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi...

\- Admettons… que puis-je y faire ?

\- Si tu m'aides à retrouver Harry, nous disparaîtrons tous les deux de votre vie.

Elle rit, d'un rire sans joie.

\- Il y a un autre moyen ! Je raconte tout ceci à Blaise. Il sera très intéressé de savoir que son bras-droit le soupçonne d'enlèvement… Ce sera très efficace pour me débarrasser de toi.

\- C'est vrai… tu pourrais faire ça. Mais tu ne le feras pas… car même si tu ne m'aimes pas, ce que je comprends, je sais que tu as toujours de l'amitié pour Harry et tu ne veux pas le voir souffrir.

Ginny reste silencieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas où se trouve Harry, dis-je… mais quelque soit l'endroit où il est, ce n'est pas de son plein gré… Et ça me rend fou d'imaginer ce qu'il est en train de subir en ce moment ! Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Harry. Aide-moi ! S'il te plaît.

Elle se lève et marche vers la grande fenêtre qui donne sur la ville. Je vois son visage se refléter dans la vitre.

\- Si je t'aide, tu partiras vraiment ?

\- Oui, je partirai. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Harry et m'en aller avec lui, loin d'ici.

Comme elle ne répond toujours rien, je continue, implacable :

\- Ginny… Je sais combien tu aimes Blaise. Je le vois. Je sais ce que tu as enduré quand lui et moi étions encore ensemble alors qu'il était avec toi… Et je sais ce que tu endures encore à te demander chaque jour quand ton mari te trompera à nouveau avec moi. Parce que ça arrivera, tu le sais. Encore plus vite maintenant qu'Harry n'est plus là…

\- Et toi tu tromperais Harry ? Alors que tu l'aimes tellement… soi-disant ! siffle-t-elle.

\- Oui… si je dois en passer par là pour savoir où il est, je le ferai. Blaise est toujours trop bavard après l'amour…

\- TAIS-TOI !

Son visage est crispé par la colère et elle semble à deux doigts de se retourner pour me donner une gifle.

\- J'aime Harry. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le retrouver. Vivant. Et pour ça, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Dans la vitre, je la vois qui ferme les yeux.

\- Tu sais que je suis soumise à un Serment Inviolable ?

\- Oui, je le sais… mais tu…

Elle lève la main pour me signe de me taire.

\- Le principe de tout commerce, c'est de vendre des choses et d'être payé en retour. Toute marchandise a un prix. Certaines ont un prix plus élevé que d'autre.

\- Heu… oui… pourquoi me dis-tu ça… ? Je…

Ginny ne dit plus rien et ses propos se frayent un chemin dans mon cerveau. L'horreur de la situation m'apparaît soudainement.

\- Par Salazar… tu es en train de me dire que Blaise a… vendu Harry ?

Elle ne me répond pas, se contentant de me fixer les lumières de la ville tranquillement.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Blaise ne te dit jamais rien des affaires du Cartel !

\- Blaise ne me dit rien mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'écoute pas… Et depuis le temps, Blaise fait de moins en moins attention. C'est comme si je faisais partie des meubles…

Ce constat ne semble pas l'accabler outre mesure. Elle semble plutôt résignée.

\- Donc… J'ai entendu une conversation… entre Blaise et Pritchard.

Pritchard. Je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer celui-là. Quelle enflure.

\- A qui ? A qui a-t-il pu vendre Harry ? Et pourquoi ?

\- A qui, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? Par jalousie, évidemment. Blaise a été jaloux de Harry à la minute où il a appris pour vous deux.

\- Oui mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ?

\- Peut-être pour ne pas se salir les mains… De toute façon, qui te dit qu'il est toujours vivant ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Elle hausse les épaules, l'air de ne pas vouloir me contrarier.

Je me lève et je vais vers elle, la forçant à se retourner pour me faire face.

\- Ginny… j'ai absolument besoin d'accéder à la chambre forte.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que Harry y est enfermé ? dit-elle en ricanant.

\- Ginny… Toi seule peux m'aider.

\- Bon sang Draco, me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible !

\- Ce sera difficile mais pas impossible. S'il te plaît Ginny…

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? soupira-t-elle.

\- D'abord me permettre de voler la clé magnétique que Blaise porte sur lui en permanence. Et deuxièmement, m'aider à trouver le code.

\- Rien que ça ! Et tu ne veux pas que je lui arrache un doigt également ?

\- Ginny… s'il te plaît.

Elle soupire en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux roux.

\- Le code, je le connais.

\- Bien.

Je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne peut rien me dire. Elle ne peut pas l'écrire non plus. Tout ce qu'elle pourra faire c'est me donner un indice. Je suis donc toute ouïe.

\- Pour la clé, je dois trouver un moyen… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Tiens-toi prêt car sitôt que j'aurai trouvé, il faudra agir vite.

\- Entendu. Merci Ginny.

Comme je m'apprête à quitter l'appartement, elle me retient.

\- Qui te dit que je ne vais pas aller tout raconter à mon mari sitôt qu'il sera rentré ?

\- Personne. Je dois te faire confiance. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais que tu peux me trahir. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne trahirais pas Harry.

Elle hoche la tête et retourne à la fenêtre contempler la ville.

\- C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, je l'entends murmurer alors que je me dirige vers la porte.

Je ne dis rien et sort de l'appartement. Ginny vient de me donner le code de sécurité de la chambre forte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Newham, Londres**

POV Harry

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Tout mon corps me fait mal d'ailleurs, pas seulement la tête. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure. Il pourrait être midi ou minuit, je n'en sais fichtre rien. La seule lumière que je perçois est celle, crue, du néon qui est allumé en permanence.

J'ai dû dormir longtemps car je sens que je suis en manque. Je me retourne vers la table de nuit pour prendre la seringue libératrice qu'un des hommes de Dudley n'aura pas manqué de laisser.

Rien.

Je me redresse brusquement, faisant crier mon corps de douleur, et scrute la pièce comme si cette putain de seringue allait apparaître d'un coup.

Toujours rien.

Le désespoir m'envahit. Je sens des larmes chaudes et salées qui coulent sur mes joues et je me pelotonne du mieux que je peux sous la couverture miteuse en essayant de me calmer. Mais mon esprit torturé ne me laisse aucun répit. Il m'envoie sans cesse l'image de Draco. Que fait-il ? Est-il en train de me chercher ? Ou bien a-t-il cru à ma trahison et a cherché le réconfort dans les bras de Blaise ? J'ai beau tenter de refouler ces images, elles ressurgissent, toujours plus fortes. Toujours plus claires. Toujours plus vraies.

Le désespoir cède alors sa place à l'angoisse car au fond de moi, je sais très bien ce qui est en train de se passer. Avant de me remettre dans la rue, Dudley va me briser. En me rendant dépendant à l'héroïne, il s'assure d'annihiler toute ma volonté. Il m'enchaîne comme Blaise l'a fait avant lui avec la cocaïne et le ya-ba.

Après m'avoir permis de consommer de la drogue à loisir, il m'en prive. Pendant combien de temps ? Oh, sûrement un jour, peut-être deux en fonction de mon degré de résistance. En tout cas suffisamment pour que la prochaine dose qu'il me donnera, je la vive comme une véritable libération.

Alors, il aura gagné. Je serai à sa merci.

J'entends le cliquetis de la serrure. C'est étrange. Si tôt ? Certes le manque est là mais pas assez pour me faire supplier.

\- Alors cousin ? La vie est belle ?

Je suis étonné de voir Dudley en personne. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis le jour de mon arrivée.

\- Dud ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas encore touché le fond Potter… me dit-il dans un rictus méprisant. On en reparlera d'ici quelques heures…

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ? Je croyais que j'étais la pute qui te rapportait le plus. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me remettre dans la rue et te faire de l'or en barres ?

\- Pour que tu sauves comme un rat ? Sûrement pas. Tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Je grogne. J'avais donc bien deviné.

\- De toute façon, j'ai changé mes plans, me dit-il alors. Tu ne retourneras pas dans la rue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi…

Il s'approche alors du lit et prend mon menton dans sa large main.

\- Une gueule d'ange comme la tienne va faire fureur au cinéma. Prépare-toi à devenir une star Potter…

\- Que… qu'est-ce que…

\- Et oui, cousin… j'ai décidé de diversifier mes activités. Je fais désormais affaire avec un producteur ukrainien de films X. Je t'ai vendu à prix d'or. Trois fois le prix que je t'ai payé à Zabini…

Je me recule contre la tête de lit, complètement paniqué.

\- C'est… c'est… impossible… non…

\- Mais si c'est possible cousin ! Dans cinq jours, tu seras à Kiev et moi… je serai débarrassé de toi ! Mais en attendant… il faut te préparer quelque peu… Ce ne sont pas des tendres tu sais, mes potes ukrainiens… J'ai peut-être oublié de te préciser qu'ils faisaient plutôt dans le hardcore. Bon, pas encore dans le snuff movie, mais ça pourrait venir… Alors, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas trop dépaysé, dit-il en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

Mon cœur est au bord de l'explosion.

Je revois la scène comme si c'était hier. Le gang venait de prendre possession de Green Court et des alentours. Dudley est arrivé et quand il m'a reconnu, il s'est fait un plaisir de m'humilier. Et de me violer. Une seule fois mais tellement rudement que je n'ai plus su bouger pendant une journée entière.

\- Tu t'en souviens, hein ? me dit-il en ricanant et en déboutonnant son jeans.

Je sais qu'il peut lire la peur dans mes yeux. Et ça le fait bander.

\- Tourne-toi.

Que Merlin me vienne en aide.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	15. Chapitre 14

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos review qui me font tellement plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Dis-moi qui je suis**

 **16 juin 2010 – Islington, Londres**

Draco faisait les cents pas dans le living de l'appartement d'Islington. Il avait contacté Ron une heure plus tôt, juste après avoir quitté Ginny, pour lui demander d'urgence une fiole de polynectar.

L'Auror venait d'arriver. Il semblait fatigué et très énervé.

\- Tu l'as ? demanda immédiatement Draco sans vraiment se préoccuper de l'état de Ron.

\- Oui. Tiens, dit celui-ci en lui tendant une petite bouteille remplie d'un épais liquide brun. Avec cette dose, ton apparence devrait se maintenir pendant une heure maximum.

\- Ça devrait suffire.

\- Tu as réussi à obtenir ses cheveux ?

\- Non, pas encore. Mais je dois y parvenir le plus rapidement possible car Ginny peut me contacter à tout moment…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Draco soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas encore…

\- Ginny ne peut pas t'aider ? Récupérer sa serviette de bain ? Son rasoir ?

\- L'elfe de maison s'occupe de changer les draps et les serviettes tous les jours. Et c'est un barbier qui vient le raser… Non, j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y a qu'une solution envisageable…

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que je me trouve avec lui dans une … situation telle qu'il ne serait pas anormal que mes mains soient dans ses cheveux ou ailleurs … oh Merlin, puisse Harry me pardonner…

A peine avait-il dit cela que Draco se retrouva plaqué durement contre le mur, les mains de Ron agrippées au col de sa chemise.

\- Puisse Harry te pardonner, siffla-t-il. Harry… encore et toujours Harry… Et moi Draco ? Que fais-tu pour que moi je te pardonne ?

Les yeux de l'Auror lançaient des éclairs. Draco l'avait rarement vu dans cet état.

\- Ron… dit-il doucement… Ron, lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit délicatement les mains du roux entre les siennes pour l'inciter à lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Ron, répéta-t-il encore. Je ne suis pas Hermione… Regarde-moi… Je ne suis pas Hermione. Je suis Draco Malefoy… la fouine, le fils de mangemort,… que tu as détesté pendant toute ta scolarité.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, se reprenant enfin, et lâcha Malefoy comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Il recula, rouge de honte, jusqu'à buter contre l'arrière du canapé qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

\- Draco… par Merlin… je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. La… la psychomage m'a dit que ça pourrait encore arriver… mais il y avait tellement longtemps que… que je croyais que c'était terminé pour de bon.

\- Sois plus indulgent avec toi-même Ron… ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça… et je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Je me souviens d'une fois où j'ai dû te jeter un sort…

\- Ouais… merci de me rappeler ces moments de honte…

Draco rigola franchement.

\- Tu ne me changeras pas Weasley… compte sur moi pour toujours te rappeler tes plus grands moments de honte !

Ron rit à son tour et Draco remarqua pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce que l'auror avait l'air éreinté.

\- Ron… ça va ? Tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur…

\- Merci pour ta délicatesse Malefoy… non, ça ne va pas fort. Dawlish me pourrit la vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce veracrasse a encore fait ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler mais… la semaine dernière, il voulait faire une descente au Farkle…

\- QUOI ? Mais il est con ou quoi ? Tout est clean au Farkle ! Justement parce que Blaise veut éviter à tout prix que les Aurors trouvent quelque chose à lui reprocher !

\- Je sais tout ça… dit Ron en soupirant.

\- Putain, ce qu'il est con, répéta Malefoy en marchant de long en large. Tout ce qu'il va réussir à faire, c'est énerver Zabini. Il va devenir encore plus méfiant qu'il ne l'est déjà… comme si on avait besoin de ça… Je connais Blaise, si les Aurors débarquent ainsi du jour au lendemain dans son casino, il va comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose…

\- JE SAIS ! cria Ron. PUTAIN MALEFOY ! JE SAIS !

Ron se laissa tomber dans le canapé et passa la main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste de grande lassitude.

\- Désolé Ron… c'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que nous touchons au but et…

Draco se tut, conscient qu'il était inutile et injuste d'accabler l'auror qui n'y pouvait strictement rien.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est réglé, répondit Ron d'une voix morne.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en ai parlé à mon père. Je lui ai expliqué ce que la décision de Dawlish allait impliquer pour la mission d'infiltration.

\- Ah.

Malefoy se doutait de ce qu'il en avait coûté à Ron d'aller trouver son père et de lui demander son aide. Il savait que le rouquin ne parlait pratiquement plus à Arthur depuis plusieurs années. Il le tenait pour partie responsable de la fuite de Harry du monde magique. Leurs rapports se limitaient à quelques froides poignées de main lors des réceptions officielles et à des échanges assez sommaires lors de certaines réunions où le Ministre était présent.

\- Il… il a compris, poursuivit Ron. Et il a interdit à Dawlish de faire la descente…

\- Et maintenant Dawlish est furieux…

\- C'est rien de le dire. Il me détestait déjà avant mais là… je suis carrément devenu l'homme à abattre. Il veut ma peau, j'en suis sûr…

\- Il ne l'aura pas. Entre temps, on sera parvenu à faire tomber le Cartel et il aura juste le droit de la fermer et de contempler ta réussite, dit Draco avec conviction.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Draco… Il déteste mon père et il me déteste… son désir de vengeance et sa haine à mon égard sont tels qu'il n'hésitera pas à saborder la mission pour me faire tomber… Et quand je tomberai, tu tomberas avec moi.

\- Mais bon sang que pourrait-il bien te faire ? C'est lui qui a exigé que tu me contactes pour reprendre l'infiltration. Tu n'as fait qu'obéir à ses ordres.

Ron gardait les yeux baissés et triturait nerveusement ses mains.

\- Ron ?

\- Il… il lance des rumeurs…

\- Des rumeurs ? A quel propos ?

\- A propos de toi et moi… enfin, tu vois quoi. J'en ai rien à foutre de la rumeur, c'est juste que…

Draco avait pâli.

\- Si Zabini l'apprend, on est mort. Tous les deux.

\- Ouais.

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez et expira longuement.

\- Ok… laisse-moi régler ça.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Ron en se redressant.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien.

\- Draco… tu ne vas quand même pas…

\- C'est lui ou nous, Ron. Et lui, il n'a pas d'états d'âme. Alors, laisse-moi régler ça.

L'auror ne put opposer aucun argument. Il se leva pour prendre congé.

\- Au fait, dit Ron. Le sort de traçage de la cargaison d'armes a cessé d'émettre. Le dernier signal que nous avons reçu la place à Saint Martin's Lane.

\- L'Empire…

\- En effet.

\- Alors elles sont dans la chambre forte. C'est une certitude. Raison de plus pour y descendre ! dit Draco en agitant la fiole de polynectar.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Tu es toujours prêt à aller au Manoir demain matin ?

\- Plus que jamais, répondit Draco. Rendez-vous ici ?

\- Rendez-vous ici. A dix heures.

\- A demain alors.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 juin 2010 – L'Empire, Londres**

POV Blaise

\- Giuseppe ! Entrez mon ami !

\- Signor Zabini ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

\- Parfaitement bien Giuseppe et sûrement encore mieux après que vous aurez pris soin de moi comme vous savez si bien le faire !

Giuseppe est mon barbier. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il tenait un petit salon près de Trafalgar Square. J'y étais entré un peu par hasard et j'avais été tellement satisfait de ses services que je lui avais demandé s'il acceptait de venir me prodiguer ses bons soins à domicile.

Il avait immédiatement accepté.

Et cela faisait maintenant cinq ans, que tous les trois jours à 8 heures tapantes, Giuseppe venait me raser.

Je peux certainement affirmer que nous sommes devenus amis. Je sais tout de lui. De ses enfants, Luigi et Maria, de leur travail à la City, de ses petits-enfants qui grandissent trop vite et de sa femme, Teresa, qu'il aime depuis quarante ans.

Teresa m'adore et elle adore Ginny et Anthony. Régulièrement, elle nous prépare des _cannelloni_ dont elle seule a le secret. Avec celle de mon ami Vito, c'est d'ailleurs la seule nourriture extérieure que j'accepte de manger.

Moi je lui parle du casino, de Ginny et de mon fils. De mes racines italiennes, inventées pour l'essentiel. Mon père n'en parlait pas beaucoup. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est originaire de Milan. Ce qui explique qu'il avait les cheveux blond foncé et les yeux bleus. Yeux bleus dont j'ai hérité.

Je le repais de détails sur mes soi-disant vacances dans la maison familiale, du bonheur de retrouver mes grands-parents, mes oncles, mes tantes et mes cousins. Des effusions et des larmes lors des départs. Des produits régionaux qui nous ramenions en quantité dans nos bagages.

Je lui mens mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça le rend heureux. Il aime parler de l'Italie. Des Pouilles surtout, sa bien-aimée région d'origine. Il me parle des trulli, ces étranges petites maisons rondes au toit pointu, des champs d'oliviers, des taralli et des orechiette. Il peste aussi sur les riches du Nord qui viennent acheter toutes les belles maisons de la région, avant de se reprendre quand il se rappelle que moi aussi, je suis un riche italien du Nord.

En riant, je l'autorise à râler tout son soûl en lui expliquant que je suis anglais, né d'une mère égyptienne et d'un père italien.

A chaque fois, il proteste en me disant que c'est ma moitié de sang italien qui compte.

C'est ironique qu'il pense cela alors que toute ma vie, on m'a défini comme un Sang-Pur.

J'ai maintenant pris place dans le large fauteuil de barbier que j'ai fait installer expressément dans une pièce annexe à la salle de bain. Sur la table à côté, Giuseppe prépare ses produits et installe ses instruments : le bol pour la mousse, le blaireau, le pain de savon, les serviettes et bien sûr les rasoirs. Il met des serviettes à tremper dans un baquet d'eau très chaude.

\- Je vais commencer par vos cheveux Signor Zabini.

J'acquiesce et il s'empare de la tondeuse qu'il passe rapidement sur mon crâne. Les petits cheveux s'éparpillent à terre mais ce n'est pas grave, Giuseppe nettoie toujours tout avant de quitter les lieux.

Une fois fait, il place un grand drap blanc amidonné autour de mon cou. Il essore soigneusement les serviettes et il les place sur mon visage pour préparer la peau au rasage.

A ce moment, j'entends la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvre. C'est l'inconvénient de recevoir un moldu chez moi. Je dois interdire à Topi, mon elfe de maison de paraître le temps de sa présence et je ne peux pas replacer les sorts de protection sur la porte. Ceci dit, étant à un étage sécurisé, il ne peut s'agir que de Ginny ou d'un de mes collaborateurs.

Toujours aveuglé par les serviettes, j'entends des pas approcher et une voix grave, légèrement traînante, une voix qui me fait toujours frissonner, dire :

\- Bonjour Giuseppe.

\- Signor Malefoy.

\- Laissez-nous je vous prie.

\- Mais…

\- Laissez-nous.

Le ton de Draco est sans appel et je sens bien qu'il est contrarié. Je retire les serviettes de mon visage et fais un signe à Giuseppe de se retirer.

\- Draco… Quel plaisir de te voir de si bon matin… et de si plaisante humeur…

Comme il ne me répond pas, je le fixe avec attention. Ses traits sont tirés et il semble indiscutablement contrarié. Mais même ainsi, il reste le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Déjà enfant, il était beau. Pas mignon comme peuvent l'être les gamins. Non, beau. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris et ses traits fins, il semblait tout droit sorti d'un tableau de Raphaël.

Ce n'était pourtant pas facile à vivre pour lui. Je me souviendrai toujours de l'affront que son père lui avait fait subir quelques jours avant notre première rentrée à Poudlard. Il l'avait obligé à coiffer ses cheveux en arrière avec du gel. Quand il avait demandé pourquoi, son père avait répondu : « pour que tu cesses de ressembler à une _petite fille_ ». Draco n'avait rien dit mais cela lui avait fait mal. Et pendant deux ans, il avait pris soin de ne pas décevoir son père.

En troisième année, Lucius lui avait permis de se coiffer autrement. Il avait grandi, son corps s'était étoffé et on ne pouvait décemment plus le comparer à une fille.

Et de fait, Draco n'a absolument rien d'efféminé.

Certes, tout chez lui est fin, de ses traits, en passant par ses mains, ses cheveux et sa peau. Mais cela n'enlève rien à la fermeté de ses muscles, à l'angularité de sa carrure, au dessin parfait de ses abdominaux. Quant à ce qu'il a entre les jambes et la manière dont il s'en sert, je suis bien placé pour savoir que ça n'a rien de féminin.

Je sors de mes pensées car Draco s'est approché de moi. Il est toujours silencieux et replace sur mes joues les serviettes, à nouveau brûlantes.

\- Draco ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu congédié Giuseppe ?

\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi…

Sa voix, légèrement rauque, provoque un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je ne peux qu'acquiescer sans rien dire.

Il retire les serviettes et s'empare du bol de mousse que Giuseppe venait de préparer. A l'aide du blaireau, il l'étale sur les joues, par légers mouvements circulaires. La crème est riche, onctueuse et fraîche sur ma peau chauffée. La douce odeur de la lanoline me grise les sens et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de fermer les yeux.

Toujours sans un mot, Draco tourne légèrement ma tête sur le côté et je sens le froid du métal sur ma joue. D'un geste maîtrisé, Draco fait glisser à plusieurs reprises la lame sur ma peau et j'en perçois le crissement caractéristique. Il répète l'opération sur l'autre joue, sur les mâchoires, sur le menton, sous le nez.

A intervalles réguliers, il frotte la lame sur la serviette qui repose sur son bras.

Il est attentionné dans ses gestes et j'aime la façon dont il me touche. Il y met une intimité qui me bouleverse littéralement. En moi-même, je souris. J'ai bien fait de me débarrasser de Potter. Draco va me revenir. Je le sais.

Ses doigts se posent alors sous mon menton, m'invitant à pencher la tête en arrière. Il est au-dessus de moi, je sens la chaleur qui irradie de son corps et son odeur envahit mes narines. Une odeur sucrée et acide à la fois que je ne suis jamais parvenu à déterminer.

J'ouvre les yeux. Son regard gris orage est planté dans le mien. Il ne sourit pas et je prends conscience que la lame du rasoir est maintenant posée sur mon cou, à l'horizontale. Il n'esquisse pas un geste.

\- Draco… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Je le vois se détendre progressivement. Il aime que je m'occupe de lui. Il a toujours aimé ça.

Je profite qu'il a les yeux fermés pour me baisser et ramasser rapidement quelques petits cheveux éparpillés par terre, victimes du passage de la tondeuse. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, ça m'évitera de devoir donner autrement de ma personne pour préparer ce foutu polynectar.

Je place les cheveux dans un mouchoir que je range dans ma poche. Il ne se rend compte de rien et je reprends mon occupation.

Entre temps, j'ai également mis de côté la serviette sur laquelle j'ai essuyé la lame de rasoir.

Et maintenant, je dois sortir le grand jeu.

Du bout des doigts, je soulève son menton et place résolument la lame sur son cou. Il ouvre les yeux et je peux y déceler une lueur d'inquiétude.

\- Draco… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis allé au Farkle hier soir, histoire de me détendre un peu… Il y avait là deux aurors qui jouaient à la table de Black Jack…

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Et ils évoquaient des rumeurs… contrariantes.

\- Des rumeurs ? Il y a toujours tellement de rumeurs qui courent… Pourquoi celles-là te contrarient-elles ?

Son ton se veut calme et assuré mais je sens bien le petit tremblement de la voix qu'il essaye de maîtriser.

J'appuie la lame un peu plus fort.

\- Non content de te faire la fille, tu dois aussi te faire son frère ?

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

La panique est en train de le gagner. Parfait.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, Zabini. Tu couches avec Ron Weasley. Et tu comptes nous vendre. Tous.

\- C'EST FAUX ! éructe-t-il en tentant de se redresser, faisant en sorte que la lame du rasoir s'enfonce plus profondément dans sa gorge, faisant s'échapper un filet de sang.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ecoute Draco, dit-il plus doucement, écarte-toi et parlons de tout cela calmement, tu veux ?

J'allège la pression de la lame sur son cou mais je ne la retire pas pour autant. Il prend cela comme un geste de bonne volonté de ma part et poursuit.

\- Je ne couche pas avec Weasley. Et je ne suis pas un traître. Par Salazar, Draco, comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ?

\- Je n'imagine rien. Je l'ai entendu dire. Par des aurors.

\- Ils mentent ! Qu'as-tu entendu exactement ?

\- John Dawlish prétend que tu couches avec Weasley et que tu vas nous balancer. Contre ton immunité et la restitution des biens appartenant à ta famille.

\- Ce fumier de Dawlish… je vais le crever. Draco, je te jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec les aurors. Dawlish est un connard arriviste qui ferait n'importe quoi pour faire avancer sa carrière, y compris enfoncer ses collègues. Surtout Weasley. Il le déteste. Et je n'ai conclu d'accord avec personne. C'est n'importe quoi ! Les biens de ma famille ont été vendus jusqu'au dernier ! Je ne peux rien récupérer ! Tu le sais !

J'écarte la lame de la gorge de Zabini et celui-ci se relève d'un bon.

\- Draco… Tu dois me croire !

En soupirant, je baisse la lame et la pose sur la table à côté de moi.

\- Je te crois, Blaise. Je suis désolé d'avoir utilisé la manière forte mais je devais te le demander. Et de l'entendre dire.

Il me regarde d'un œil noir.

\- Tu m'as menacé Malefoy…

\- Oui. Mais comme tu me l'as appris, on arrive à de meilleurs résultats avec un mot gentil et un revolver qu'avec un mot gentil tout seul. En l'occurrence, une lame de rasoir, mais bon… Je devais savoir. Pour le Cartel. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important. Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose à ma place.

Il prend une serviette propre sur la table pour essuyer les restes de mousse sur son visage et le sang dans son cou.

\- Tu as raison, soupire-t-il. J'aurais fait pareil.

\- Que vas-tu faire pour Dawlish ? Si la rumeur parvient jusqu'à nos partenaires sorciers et s'ils en viennent à croire que tu es en cheville avec les aurors, on sera dans la merde.

\- Il n'y a qu'une solution. Faire taire cette langue de pute. Définitivement.

J'acquiesce en souriant.

\- Viens te rasseoir. Je n'ai pas fini mon travail.

Contre toute attente, il obtempère et se réinstalle dans le fauteuil. Je repasse le blaireau enduit d'un peu de mousse dans son cou.

\- Tu es jaloux ? me demande-t-il alors.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis, je réponds calmement en passant, doucement cette fois, la lame sur la peau de son cou.

 _Je suis jaloux de tous les salauds qui ont touché Harry. Toi y compris._

\- Tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es sorti avec Potter ?

Je me crispe mais je fais effort pour ne pas le montrer.

\- Je ne veux plus parler de lui Blaise, s'il te plaît. Je veux… l'oublier, c'est tout.

 _Je veux te taillader jusqu'à ce que tu m'avoues ce que tu as fait de Harry et puis je te saignerai comme un porc jusqu'à ce que tu meures étouffé dans ton propre sang._

Je repose la lame et prend une serviette humide et tiède que je presse sur ses joues.

\- J'aime que tu sois jaloux, me dit-il alors que j'ôte le linge humide.

Dans ma main, je verse quelques gouttes de l'après-rasage que Giuseppe confectionne spécialement pour lui et frictionne ses joues. Une douce odeur d'eau de Cologne et de bergamote se répand dans l'air.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé. Ce n'est sûrement pas aussi parfait que Giuseppe…

Il se relève et me fixe.

\- C'est parfait. Parce que c'est toi.

Je lui prends alors le visage entre les mains et l'embrasse très doucement. Sans rien dire.

 _Pardonne-moi Harry._

J'aurais pu tuer Blaise. Je l'aurais fait sans aucun remord. Mais sans autre indice sur où peut bien se trouver Harry, je dois continuer à jouer le jeu. Et lui doit continuer à vivre.

Je quitte la pièce comme je suis venu. A ceci près que j'ai dans la poche de quoi finaliser le polynectar.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

A dix heures précises, Draco avait rejoint Ron et Neville à l'appartement d'Islington. Ils ne s'étaient pas attardés et avaient directement transplané à Mildenhall, dans le Wiltshire.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense grille en fer forgé.

Ron murmura les formules nécessaires à la levée des sorts de protection et de détection qui entouraient le Manoir et les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre.

Draco s'avança le premier dans l'allée qui menait à ce qui avait été sa maison pendant 17 ans. La nostalgie le tenait alors qu'il entendait le crissement familier de ses pas sur le gravier et qu'il reconnaissait chaque arbre et chaque arbuste qui ornaient le chemin. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'émotion qu'il ressentit en apercevant la majestueuse façade en pierres naturelles, de style néo-classique qui s'élevait devant lui. Il gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'entrée, le cœur battant à l'idée de retrouver les couloirs et les pièces qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il s'écarta afin de laisser Ron formuler à nouveau les sorts qui permettaient l'ouverture de la porte.

Draco pénétra d'un pas hésitant dans le grand hall. Il craignait d'y voir la destruction, la violation, la profanation. Mais il ne vit rien de tout cela. Le Manoir semblait comme figé dans le temps, intact. Rien n'était abîmé. Il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière qui volait.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, croyant presque entendre sa mère demander aux elfes de maison de préparer le thé. Ou son père arpenter d'un pas martial le couloir du premier étage qui menait à son bureau.

Ou Voldemort lancer des doloris à la ronde.

Mais tout cela était dans sa tête. Car le Manoir était vide, entièrement vide. Les imposants lustres en argent et en cristal avaient été décrochés. Les chandeliers en bronze, les armures, les tapis persans, tout avait disparu.

A ce moment, un _plop_ se fit entendre, se répercutant presque à l'infini dans ce hall immense, et un elfe de maison apparut. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Draco.

\- Maître… Maître Draco est… revenu, balbutia-t-il.

\- Je… oui, c'est moi en effet… répondit Draco, étonné que l'elfe se souvienne de lui après aussi longtemps. Lui par contre était bien en peine de se souvenir du nom de l'elfe.

Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir le nom de ses serviteurs. Sauf un. Dobby.

\- Maître Draco va-t-il rester ? Lui et ses invités vont-ils prendre un repas ?

\- Heu… non, je suis simplement venu récupérer certaines choses. Nous repartons immédiatement après.

Malefoy vit la déception dans les yeux de la petite créature. Il fit alors une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour : il s'agenouilla à hauteur de l'elfe et lui parla gentiment.

\- Ecoute… heu… elfe… tu sais bien que je ne suis plus propriétaire de cette maison, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui Maître Draco. Otto le sait. Otto a rencontré Maître Harry qui lui a expliqué qu'il avait acheté la maison. Mais Maître Harry a demandé à Otto et aux autres de continuer à bien s'occuper du Manoir parce qu'il allait le rendre à Maître Draco et que Maître Draco reviendrait y habiter. Otto est attaché au Manoir mais il l'est aussi à la famille Malefoy. C'est pourquoi Otto espérait que Maître Draco était revenu.

\- Non, Otto. Je ne reviens pas. Pas pour le moment. Mais je… je te suis reconnaissant de t'être bien occupé de la maison en mon absence. Il faut que tu continues comme ça. D'accord ? Et surtout que tu ne dises rien à personne de ma visite.

\- Otto le promet. Comme il l'a promis à Maître Harry.

\- Merci Otto. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant.

La petite créature s'inclina profondément mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Ron l'interpella.

\- Otto ? As-tu revu Maître Harry ces derniers jours ?

\- Oui Monsieur. Maître Harry est venu. Le 11 juin exactement.

\- T'a-t-il demandé de l'aide pour… ranger certaines choses ?

\- Non Monsieur. Maître Harry a salué Otto. Otto a demandé s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour Maître Harry et celui-ci a dit non, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

\- Merci Otto. Tu peux y aller.

Otto disparut comme il était venu, dans un petit _plop_.

\- Tu savais qu'Harry était venu ici ? demanda Draco à Ron.

\- Non. Les protections ne s'activent pas en présence du propriétaire.

\- Bon, allons-y, dit Draco en soupirant.

Il poussa une large porte à sa gauche. Elle donnait sur une immense salle à manger au plafond haut et au parquet parfaitement ciré. Au départ, cette salle ne servait qu'aux banquets et réceptions que Narcissa organisait. Par la suite, elle fut convertie en salle de réunion. La cheminée au manteau démesuré, gravé aux armoiries des Malefoy, occupait le centre du mur de droite. Mais tous les objets de valeur qui le couvraient habituellement avaient disparu.

La longue table en chêne foncé, elle par contre, était toujours là. Brillante et lisse, entourée d'exactement 20 sièges en cuir et en boiseries richement ouvragées. La dernière fois que Draco se trouva assis à cette table, il était entouré de Yaxley et de son père et il avait dû assister, la peur au ventre, à la mise à mort de Charity Burbage.

Il referma la porte d'un coup sec, une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Il tremblait.

Neville posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- C'est bon Malefoy, c'est fini… tout ça, c'est fini maintenant…

Il hocha la tête et se remit en mouvement.

De l'autre côté du hall, Ron se tenait également immobile dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Celle-là donnait sur ce qui avait été un salon de réception. Celui-là même où ils avaient été amenés, Harry, Hermione et lui, après avoir été capturés par les Rafleurs. Il fixait le sol, à l'endroit exact où Hermione était allongée alors que Bellatrix lui gravait les mots « sang-de-bourbe » sur la peau.

La pièce avait retrouvé son éclat d'origine, et il ne restait plus aucune trace de la lutte qui s'y était déroulée.

\- Ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée de revenir ici, murmura Draco.

Et ce murmure lui fit l'effet d'un cri dans la grande pièce vide.

\- Si, dit résolument Ron, depuis la porte. C'était ta maison, ton foyer. C'est ici que tu es né, que tu as grandi. Tu ne peux pas laisser le seul souvenir de Voldemort te forcer à renier tout cela !

\- Ron a raison, dit Neville. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça… N'as-tu pas dit qu'Harry pourrait avoir laissé des indices dans cette maison ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense.

\- Alors, mettons-nous au travail dit Ron en revenant dans le hall.

\- D'accord mais par où commencer ? se lamenta Neville. Cette maison est immense !

Un sourire fier naquit sur le visage de Draco.

\- 1500 mètres carrés, 12 chambres, autant de salles de bain, trois salons de réception, deux salles à manger, un salon de musique, deux bibliothèques, des écuries pouvant accueillir 25 chevaux. Le tout dans un parc de 20 hectares comprenant un lac, une orangerie, un verger et une roseraie.

\- Et tout cela pour seulement… trois personnes ?

\- Heu… oui.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Dire que sa famille et lui avait vécu entassés les uns sur les autres dans 150 mètres carrés à peine. Dix fois moins d'espace pour trois plus de personnes…

\- Bon… tout ça ne nous dit pas où commencer à chercher, dit Neville.

\- Raisonnablement, nous pouvons éliminer les cachots, le salon et la salle à manger que nous venons de voir, répondit Ron. Harry n'aurait pas caché quelque chose dans ces… endroits-là. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par les pièces « neutres » : bibliothèque et le salon de musique. Pourquoi pas les cuisines.

\- Bien. Suivez-moi.

Malefoy se dirigea vers un couloir sur la gauche. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le marbre clair et ce bruit éveilla la curiosité de quelques occupants des tableaux accrochés sur le mur. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu être retiré car ils étaient fixés au moyen d'un Maléfice de glue perpétuelle.

\- Oh… c'est le jeune Malefoy…

\- Que fait-il ici ?

\- Ça fait des années que nous ne l'avions plus vu… Et eux ? Qui sont-ils ? Des Aurors ? N'ont-ils déjà pas assez profané cette maison ?

Draco continua d'avancer sans prêter attention aux murmures sur son passage. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant une double porte en chêne. Il l'ouvrit et s'écarta pour laisser passer les aurors.

\- Voilà la bibliothèque principale.

Neville et Ron étaient bouche bée. La pièce était immense et malgré qu'elle soit entièrement recouverte d'étagères en bois sombre, elle était fort lumineuse grâce aux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le parc à l'arrière du Manoir.

De confortables fauteuils en cuir occupaient le centre de la pièce et l'épaisse moquette vert clair donnait à l'ensemble un côté chaleureux.

Ron parcourut des yeux les étagères couvertes de centaines de volumes anciens, soigneusement reliés.

\- Par Merlin, souffla-t-il. Hermione aurait adoré voir ça…

\- C'est sûr, sourit Draco. Mais je me demande comment il se fait que les livres soient toujours là. Tout le reste a été pillé…

\- Peut-être que Harry a acheté le Manoir avant qu'il ne puisse être entièrement vidé, suggéra Ron. Ou bien ceux qui se sont chargé de le faire pensaient que la valeur des livres était négligeable.

Malefoy eut un reniflement de mépris. Il préféra ne pas rappeler à Ron que cette tâche avait été confiée à des Aurors…

\- Y a-t-il des coffres cachés derrière les étagères, des endroits particuliers où Harry aurait pu dissimuler des choses ? demanda Neville, pragmatique.

\- Rien de tout cela. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'Harry a pu cacher. Si ce sont des parchemins, ils pourraient se trouver dans chacun de ces livres…

Neville prit sa baguette et murmura :

 _\- Accio parchemins cachés par Harry._

Rien ne se passa.

 _\- Accio choses cachées par Harry._

Toujours rien.

\- Bien essayé, Nev'. Mais apparemment, nous ne trouverons rien ici, constata Ron.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans le salon de musique, juste à côté.

L'ambiance y était très différente. La pièce était un peu plus petite, les murs couverts d'un papier peint aux tons beiges et rosés. Au milieu, trônait un grand piano à queue noir.

Une fois encore, ceux qui avaient fouillé la pièce, avaient pris les chandeliers, les sculptures en porcelaine, les plateaux en argent. Mais cette bande d'ignorants avaient laissé l'instrument en place alors qu'il valait à lui seul bien plus que toutes les babioles qui garnissaient le lieux.

Draco ouvrit un meuble dans lequel étaient rangées les partitions. Il en prit une au hasard.

 _Le clavecin bien tempéré. J.S. Bach._

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait souffert sur ces notes ! Il se rappelait les incessantes invectives de son professeur de musique sur le placement de ses mains, sur son rythme, sur sa vélocité…

Il referma le volume d'un coup sec et le replaça sur la pile. Il détestait cet instrument, trop grand pour un enfant. Trop bruyant, trop impressionnant. Trop noir.

\- C'est toi qui en jouait ? demanda Neville.

\- Oui, dit sommairement Draco.

\- C'est un truc de moldu pourtant.

\- Je sais.

Ron remarqua immédiatement que Draco s'était fermé. Manifestement, il ne souhaitait pas parler de cette partie-là de sa vie. Pour couper court, il formula un _accio_ mais une fois encore, rien ne se passa.

Ils n'eurent pas plus de succès dans les cuisines, dans le boudoir et dans les autres salons de réception.

Dépités, ils revinrent dans le hall pour monter l'escalier monumental qui menait à l'étage.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ici ? demanda Ron.

\- Le bureau de mon père. La chambre parentale. La mienne. Et… hm… c'est tout.

\- Commençons par le bureau.

Draco les conduisit au travers des couloirs. Mais alors qu'ils passaient devant un mur d'apparence ordinaire et totalement nu, Ron s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Il y a quelque chose ici, dit-il.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Neville. Ce n'est qu'un mur.

\- Il y a quelque chose, répéta-t-il. Malefoy ?

En soupirant, Malefoy se posta devant le mur et se concentra. Il posa la main sur le mur et une porte d'apparence très simple, dénotant avec la richesse des ornements qu'ils avaient pu voir dans les autres pièces, apparut.

\- Préparez-vous, dit-il.

Il agita sa baguette et prononça une formule magique que Ron identifia comme une incantation de magie noire. Aussitôt, une succession de bruits métalliques se fit entendre et le bois de la porte se creusa et se dessina jusqu'à former la Marque des Ténèbres. La porte s'ouvrit et tous les trois chancelèrent sous la puissance de la magie noire qui s'échappa de la pièce.

\- Par Merlin ! C'était quoi ça ? s'énerva Ron.

\- Cette bibliothèque ne contient que des ouvrages de magie noire, dit Draco. Ces livres sont pour ainsi dire… vivants. La magie qu'ils contiennent est tellement forte qu'elle a tendance à s'échapper, surtout quand la pièce n'a plus été ouverte depuis longtemps.

\- Comment se fait-il que les aurors aient laissé passer ça ! Cette pièce aurait dû être vidée et condamnée !

\- Elle est protégée aussi bien qu'un coffre à Gringott's. Sans t'offenser, aucun auror n'aurait pu détecter ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, répondit Draco non sans une certaine fierté. Je suis étonné que tu aies perçu qu'il y avait une pièce. Sans doute qu'un courant de magie trop puissant a percolé au travers des briques.

Ron lança à Draco un regard peu amène.

\- Peut-on entrer sans risque ? questionna-t-il sèchement.

\- Ron ! Harry ne serait jamais entré ici… Il ne connaît pas l'incantation, dit Neville.

\- Allez-y. Tant que vous ne touchez à rien, répondit Draco sans avoir égard à la remarque de Neville.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce à pas mesurés. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus grande que la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée et ne disposait d'aucune vue sur l'extérieur. Elle était seulement illuminée par des torches magiques qui s'activaient en même temps que l'ouverture de la porte.

\- C'est immense, murmura Neville comme s'il craignait que le son de sa voix ne réveille un quelconque démon enfermé dans ces livres.

\- Après celle de Salem, c'est une des plus grandes bibliothèques de magie noire du monde sorcier, confirma Draco.

Ils firent le tour de la pièce, aussi silencieusement que possible. Il était évident qu'Harry n'était pas venu ici mais l'endroit les attirait autant qu'il les repoussait. C'était très étrange comme sensation.

\- Sortons d'ici, asséna Ron tout d'un coup.

Il rejoignit le couloir à grandes enjambées, pressé de quitter cette atmosphère oppressante. Draco referma soigneusement derrière lui et prononça une autre incantation qui fit disparaître la porte et rendit au mur son aspect initial.

\- Passons à une autre pièce. Le bureau de ton père.

C'était la pièce voisine de la bibliothèque. Ron s'étonna de la taille de la pièce, plutôt petite par rapport aux autres endroits qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Et assez sobre. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus pompeux et de plus inquiétant aussi, dans le genre de la bibliothèque de magie noire par exemple.

En réalité, c'était tout le contraire. La pièce était accueillante et ressemblait finalement à n'importe quel autre bureau d'un homme occupé.

 _Ce pourrait très bien être le bureau de mon père,_ se dit Ron.

Et de fait, sur le grand bureau en chêne, on y trouvait un sous-main, des plumes bien rangées, un encrier et une pile de parchemins vierges. Sur le côté, il y avait une photo de Narcissa et plusieurs autres de Draco.

 _Oui, c'est vraiment le bureau d'un père. Un père fier de son fils._

Les sorts qui protégeaient les tiroirs et les armoires avaient dû être brisés par les Aurors lors de la fouille du manoir car ils s'ouvrirent sans difficulté. Ils ne révélèrent cependant rien de fructueux.

Après une dizaine de minutes de recherches vaines, Ron se résigna et demanda à voir la chambre parentale.

Draco hocha la tête et les conduisit dans un autre couloir. Il ouvrit une double porte qui donnait sur une pièce de grande taille, divisée en deux espaces : un petit salon et la chambre proprement-dite.

Le salon autrefois meublé avec goût était vide à présent et il était clair que les brocards qui décoraient le baldaquin du grand lit avaient été enlevés.

Mais ce qui bouleversa Draco au plus haut point fut la vision du grand portrait accroché au-dessus de la cheminée. Comme tous les autres, il était fixé par un sort de glue perpétuelle. Il s'agissait d'une peinture non magique, représentant la famille Malefoy : Narcissa était assise dans un fauteuil à dossier haut, portant une délicate robe argentée. Lucius et Draco l'entouraient, tous les deux revêtus d'une robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Enfin… Draco lui, savait ce que ce tableau représentait car sur la toile, leurs visages avaient été brûlés. Quelqu'un avait écrit « crève ! » sur le bas du portrait. D'autres traces témoignaient de ce que le tableau avait également été souillé de la plus sordide des façons. Apparemment, les elfes de maison étaient parvenus à nettoyer une grande partie mais ils n'avaient pas pu réparer entièrement la toile.

Draco eut un haut-le-cœur en prenant conscience que tout le Manoir avait dû être profané de la sorte et qu'il ne devait sa préservation qu'au travail acharné des petites créatures pour le remettre en état.

\- Je… je suis désolé Malefoy, dit Ron. C'est… inadmissible. Je…

\- C'est bon, coupa Draco. Je m'attendais à bien pire, mentit-il.

\- Tu avais quel âge sur ce portrait ?

\- Quinze ans. C'était une semaine avant … le Ministère. Avant que... que mon père ne soit emprisonné.

Ron ne fit aucun commentaire. Il dirigea son regard vers une commode, sur laquelle plusieurs encadrements étaient disposés. Il s'agissait exclusivement de photos sorcières de Draco, depuis son plus jeune âge jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent quitter le Manoir pour fuir les aurors.

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait leur reprocher, une chose était certaine : les Malefoy aimaient et étaient fiers de leur fils unique.

Les Aurors effectuèrent leurs recherches en silence. Et toujours sans succès.

\- Il ne reste plus que ta chambre, commenta Neville.

Ils retraversèrent les couloirs en sens inverse et Draco les fit entrer dans une pièce, toute aussi grande que les autres, mais beaucoup plus lumineuse.

Ron était un peu étonné. Certes, la chambre était immense, aussi grande qu'un étage entier de sa maison, mais rien ne laissait penser qu'elle avait été occupée par le gamin le plus pourri gâté d'Angleterre.

Elle était meublée sobrement. Les murs et les fenêtres étaient habillés de tons bleu clair, gris et blanc. Contrairement à n'importe quelle autre chambre d'adolescent, on ne trouvait aucune affiche sorcière d'un quelconque joueur de Quidditch, aucune photo d'amis ou de vacances, aucun magazine, aucun bouquin qui traînait.

\- C'est drôle, dit Ron. J'imaginais que ta chambre ressemblerait plutôt une réplique du Paradis du Jouet…

\- Ce fut le cas jusqu'à mes quinze ans. Après mes parents ont décrété que je devais avoir une chambre plus… sobre.

\- Moi, je l'imaginais surtout plus verte, intervint Neville.

Draco ne répondit pas. Avec nostalgie et une certaine pointe au cœur, il passa ses mains sur les meubles en bois couleur miel. Il ouvrit un grand dressing où se tenaient, parfaitement suspendus, ses costumes, ses robes de sorcier, ses chemises, ses chaussures. Rangés dans un coin, il y avait toujours son balai et la malle qu'il utilisait pour se rendre à Poudlard.

\- Tu veux reprendre certaines choses ? demanda Ron doucement, songeant notamment à son balai, un Nimbus 3000, le seul capable, à l'époque, de rivaliser avec l'Eclair de Feu.

\- Non, souffla Draco. Non.

Il referma la penderie et s'éloigna pour se poster devant la fenêtre comme il le faisait si souvent autrefois. Il aimait admirer le parc.

Les aurors laissèrent Draco à ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur leurs recherches.

Après quelques minutes, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait rien.

\- Bon, dit Ron en soupirant. Il n'en reste plus que dix autres…

\- Elles sont au deuxième et troisième étage, dit Draco distraitement. Elles sont restées inoccupées la plupart du temps.

\- Pfff… j'en viens à me demander si Harry a vraiment caché quelque chose ici, continua Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Avant de le suivre, Draco ne résista pas l'envie de contempler le parc une dernière fois. C'était de cette fenêtre qu'on avait la plus belle vue. D'un seul regard, on embrassait le lac, le parc, la roseraie et l'orangerie.

Draco se détourna à regret avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

\- Malefoy ? Tout va bien ?

\- Draco ?

L'orangerie.

 _\- Merci Monsieur Zeste d'Orange._

 _\- Monsieur quoi ?_

 _\- Monsieur Zeste d'Orange… tu as l'odeur des oranges amères…_

 _\- Oh. Et… c'est bien ?_

 _\- J'adore l'odeur des oranges amères…_

Draco se ressaisit.

\- Je sais où Harry est allé. Venez !

Il sortit de la chambre et s'élança à toute vitesse dans les couloirs puis dans l'escalier, les deux aurors à sa suite. Ils sortirent par la porte arrière du Manoir et traversèrent une partie du parc en courant.

Finalement, Draco s'arrêta devant une serre, très haute et imposante mais aussi très élégante grâce à sa structure, entièrement en verre et fer forgé. A peine eut-il poussé la porte que l'odeur entêtante des agrumes se répandit dans l'air. Le vaste espace devant eux était occupé par des dizaines de grandes jardinières en bois, carrées, dans lesquelles étaient plantés des orangers, des citronniers, des mandariniers. Et des bigaradiers, cet arbre qui portait le fruit appelé bigarade, ou encore, orange amère.

D'un pas décidé, Draco se dirigea vers le fond la serre. Sur une étagère, parmi les différents produits de culture et les insecticides, se trouvait un large coffre en bois.

Il le prit et le posa sur une table adjacente. Il respira un grand coup avant de soulever le couvercle, sous le regard attentif de Ron et Neville.

Une vapeur blanche s'éleva du coffre en même temps que la voix de Harry.

 _« Le contenu de ce coffre ne se dévoilera qu'à celui qui sera capable de répondre à cette question. Tu n'as qu'une seule chance : dis-moi ce que je suis. »_

Draco sourit et s'apprêta à parler quand Ron posa la main sur son bras et chuchota :

\- Attends Draco ! Tu es sûr ? Tu as entendu comme moi… tu n'as qu'une seule chance… si tu te trompes, Merlin sait ce qui pourrait arriver… on perdrait tout !

\- Fais-moi confiance Ron. Je suis sûr.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et laissa Draco s'exprimer.

\- Tu es la marée, Harry. Tu as tout recouvert, effaçant toutes les traces que d'autres avaient laissées. Et tu m'as emporté avec toi.

La vapeur blanche se dissipa, révélant le contenu du coffre : un parchemin, une clé USB et des dizaines de petites fioles contenant un liquide argenté.

\- Par Merlin, souffla Neville. Ce sont des souvenirs…

\- Certainement de quoi incriminer Zabini, dit Ron. Malheureusement, ils resteront illisibles tant qu'il sera soumis au Serment Inviolable.

Draco lui, s'était saisi du parchemin. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il contenait exactement, il le lut silencieusement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

 _« Cher Draco,_

 _Je me doute que cela n'a pas été facile pour toi de revenir dans ces lieux et je m'en veux de la peine que j'ai pu te causer. Mais c'est le seul endroit qui, j'en étais certain, resterait hors de portée du Cartel._

 _Je savais aussi que Ron, qui est la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse, t'aurais aidé dans ta tâche. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé qu'il est à tes côtés en ce moment._

 _Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je me méfie de tout le monde dans le Cartel. Pendant que j'étais à York, j'ai eu la preuve que certains ne tolèrent toujours pas ma présence parmi eux. Quelque chose se prépare pour le 16 juin. Je ne sais pas qui ni comment, alors pour ta sécurité et pour ne pas griller ta couverture, j'ai dû te tenir à l'écart mais, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai tout de même pu prendre des mesures au cas où ils y arriveraient avant que j'ai eu le temps de tout t'expliquer. Apparemment, Blaise ne sait rien de ce projet. Ce qui veut dire que sa propre position dans le Cartel est en train de s'affaiblir._

 _Le coffre de mon appartement n'était pas suffisamment sûr. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure des dispositifs d'écoute n'ont pas été mis en place. Alors, après notre retour de Deauville, puisque tu sais maintenant que je suis le propriétaire du Manoir, j'ai décidé de venir tout cacher ici._

 _Au moment d'écrire ces lignes, je rentre à peine de la mission que Blaise m'a assignée à York. J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir que j'ai failli ne pas venir ici et rentrer directement à Londres._

 _Mais j'ai fini par me raisonner et j'ai bien fait. Car si tu lis ces lignes comme tu as lu celles que je t'ai laissées à l'Oblivion, c'est que je ne suis plus là. Parce qu'ils sont parvenus à m'avoir._

 _C'était un pari fou de croire que tu parviendrais jusqu'ici mais je l'ai tenté et manifestement, j'ai eu raison. Raison de croire que tu ne te contenterais pas des explications qu'on a pu te donner. Raison de penser que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu retournerais à l'Oblivion… Parce que c'est là que, pour nous, tout a commencé._

 _Dans ce coffre, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut pour faire tomber Zabini. Sur la clé USB, j'ai copié la « vraie » comptabilité de l'Oblivion. Celle de l'Empire est malheureusement dans la chambre forte et donc totalement inaccessible. Dans les fioles, il y a mes souvenirs. Ceux de chaque assassinat que j'ai commis pour Blaise mais d'autres choses aussi : les fioles avec une étiquette rouge sont pour Ron. Elles concernent Hermione. Je pense qu'après cela, il pourra vraiment faire son deuil._

 _Je voudrais également que tu donnes à Ron ma boîte à souvenirs, si jamais tu parviens à la retrouver. Dis-lui que je l'aimais comme un frère et que je lui demande pardon de l'avoir abandonné._

 _Dis-lui aussi qu'à Gringott's, les Gobelins sont en possession d'un acte officiel par lequel je lui lègue la propriété du Square Grimmaurd._

 _Les Gobelins détiennent également un autre acte : celui par lequel un certain Theo Pryart déclare qu'en l'absence de tout autre héritier, la propriété du Manoir Malefoy doit revenir à son précédent propriétaire, Draco Malefoy, en application des Lois Anciennes. J'ai vérifié à de multiples reprises et Balbok, le Directeur de Gringott's, me l'a confirmé : il n'y a aucune disposition dans les Lois de Proscription qui rendent nulles et non avenues les règles des Lois Anciennes relatives aux héritages entre sorciers. Or, les Lois Anciennes ont toujours primé sur les autres lois. Comme quoi, les éminences grises d'Arthur Weasley n'ont pas pensé à tout…_

 _Je te donne également l'autre de mes biens les plus précieux : les fioles avec une étiquette bleue. Ne les montre à personne. Ce sont mes souvenirs de toi. De nous._

 _En retour, je ne te demande qu'une chose : va de l'avant. Et quand tu auras trouvé la personne qui te méritera, laisse-toi aimer. Sans réserve._

 _Que ta vie soit belle Draco._

 _Harry._

 _PS : la boîte a un double fond »_

Je sens une main qui me secoue et une voix inquiète qui me dit :

\- Malefoy ? Draco ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je lève les yeux vers Ron qui me regarde avec effroi. Je me rends compte que je suis en larmes.

\- C'est quoi ce document ? Pourquoi pleures-tu comme ça ?

\- C'est… c'est son testament… en quelque sorte…

Je lui parle du complot que Harry a découvert.

\- Le 16 juin ? Mais c'est aujourd'hui…

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui en a après Harry dans le Cartel ? intervient Neville.

\- Apparemment.

\- Pffff… on n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! dit-il, contrarié.

Je résume ensuite en quelques mots la teneur du reste du parchemin, sans parler encore des fioles qui concernent Hermione. Tant que le Serment Inviolable n'a pas été levé, ça ne sert à rien de torturer Ron avec ça.

Il est ému, je le vois. Mais il se reprend et grogne, d'un ton bourru.

\- Tout ce que Potter a à me dire, il n'aura qu'à me le dire en face ! Il est vivant, non ?

Il crie plus qu'il ne parle, comme s'il en voulait à Harry de croire qu'on n'allait pas le retrouver vivant.

\- Oui. Il est vivant. Je ressens toujours son flux magique.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas le moment de nous laisser abattre !

Sa hargne me fait du bien. Je sèche mes larmes et je me lève pour refermer et emporter le coffre quand je me rappelle des derniers mots du parchemin : la boîte a un double fond.

Je retire précautionneusement toutes les fioles et je tâte les parois du coffre jusqu'à trouver un petit loquet. Je l'actionne et le fond du coffre se soulève d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande Neville.

Ça, c'est ma liberté.

Ma baguette.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	16. Chapitre 15

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **ATTENTION : je me dois de vous prévenir que la fin du chapitre contient une scène particulièrement violente qui pourrait choquer certains d'entre vous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Le prix à payer**

 **17 juin 2010 – Ministère de la Magie**

Ron Weasley regardait les petites fioles transparentes alignées sur son bureau. Et dire qu'elles contenaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire tomber Zabini et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en servir… Du moins pas encore.

En soupirant, il les rangea dans son tiroir. Il avait plus confiance en ce simple tiroir, qu'il avait magiquement modifié et qui était protégé par les sorts les plus aboutis, que dans les coffres du Ministère. Car ceux-ci étaient toujours susceptibles d'être ouverts par quelqu'un, pour peu qu'il ait les habilitations. Un supérieur hiérarchique. Quelqu'un comme Dawlish par exemple.

Pour plus de sûreté, il y plaça également la clé USB qu'il examinerait avec Seamus, davantage rompu aux technologies moldues que lui.

Malefoy, pour sa part, avait demandé à conserver les fioles étiquetées de bleu et de rouge qui, selon lui, étaient les souvenirs « privés » de Harry et lui. L'auror n'avait pas protesté, préférant ne pas être tenu de connaître, à son corps défendant, des détails embarrassants de la vie affective de son meilleur ami. Il avait également permis à Draco de garder le parchemin puisque celui-ci était de toute façon illisible pour quiconque d'autre que lui.

Ce parchemin avait bouleversé Ron beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'admettre devant Malefoy et Neville. Le fait de savoir qu'Harry se sentait menacé au point de rédiger un testament le troublait énormément. Il savait que son ami avait vécu dans la rue, qu'il s'était prostitué et qu'il consommait toujours de la drogue. Et il savait que la vie dangereuse qu'il menait pouvait, à tout moment, basculer. Mais pourtant, jamais Ron n'avait envisagé avec autant d'acuité le fait qu'Harry puisse _mourir._

C'était tout simplement inimaginable.

Tout comme il était inimaginable qu'Hermione puisse mourir également. Et pourtant…

Puis il y avait eu les larmes de Malefoy. Ses mains qui tremblaient alors qu'il lisait ce qui aurait pu être les derniers mots de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ron s'est senti transporté cinq ans plus tôt quand il avait soudainement ressenti ce grand vide en lui. Quand un de ses collègues aurors était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle. Quand son monde s'était écroulé.

Merlin, il ne souhaitait ça à personne. Et certainement pas à Malefoy.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Neville, accompagné de Seamus.

\- Salut Ron, dit ce dernier. Alors ? Neville m'a dit que vous aviez bien avancé ?

\- Ouais… si on peut dire. J'ai tenté de visionner un des souvenirs de Harry mais je n'ai vu que de la purée de pois. Et ce sera comme ça tant que le Serment Inviolable sera opérationnel.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Nev' m'a dit que vous aviez récupéré une clé USB ? Tu veux que j'y jette un coup d'œil ?

\- Oui, volontiers. Elle contiendrait la comptabilité noire de l'Oblivion…

\- Oh… intéressant ça. Je suppose qu'il y en a une pour l'Empire et le Farkle ?

\- Pour l'Empire, oui. Pas pour le Farkle. Apparemment Blaise fait tout pour que ses affaires « sorcières » soient clean…

\- Hm… et on pourrait obtenir celle de l'Empire ? demanda Seamus.

\- Draco la cherche en tout cas. Il pense qu'elle est dans la chambre forte du casino… celle dans laquelle les armes ont été entreposées. Il pense avoir trouvé le moyen d'y entrer.

Seamus hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il s'adossa plus profondément dans son siège, les mains nouées derrière la nuque et posa ses pieds sur le bureau.

\- Pourquoi tu as l'air si content ? questionna Neville.

\- Parce qu'on a peut-être juste sous la main le motif pour mettre Zabini en état d'arrestation…

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ? s'étonna Ron.

L'irlandais sourit entre plus largement.

\- Vous devriez vraiment être un peu plus au fait de la culture moldue les mecs…

\- Merde, viens-en au fait Finnigan ! s'énerva Ron.

\- Vous savez comment Al Capone s'est fait pincer ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres**

\- Draco… nous n'attendions plus que toi, dit Blaise en caressant la tête de son chat.

Draco venait à peine de sortir du Manoir quand il avait reçu un appel de Théo l'informant que Blaise convoquait à 15 heures une réunion urgente du Conseil du Cartel. A la question de savoir où il se trouvait, Malefoy était parvenu à noyer le poisson, disant qu'il venait de quitter l'Oblivion et qu'il faisait un détour par Charing Cross avant de rentrer à l'Empire.

Il avait donc quitté Ron et Neville précipitamment pour transplaner immédiatement à Londres et passer la porte de la salle de réunion à 15H02 exactement.

Blaise fit un geste de la main, invitant Draco à prendre place à sa droite. Sitôt que celui-ci fut assis, le chat se dégagea sans égard de la prise de son maître pour sauter sur les genoux du blond. Il poussa avec insistance sa tête sous la main de Draco dans le but évident de recevoir des caresses.

Les membres du Conseil observaient la scène avec un étonnement mêlé de crainte : chacun savait la passion jalouse que le métis vouait à son chat. Draco feignit quant à lui de ne rien remarquer et se mit à gratter la tête du félin avec désinvolture.

\- Hé bien, il semblerait que mon chat me fasse des infidélités, commenta Blaise avec un sourire crispé.

\- Que veux-tu, soupira Draco avec emphase… Je suis irrésistible… même ton chat est de cet avis.

Quelques rires brefs et discrets fusèrent de ci de là, bien vite étouffés par Blaise qui rappela tout le monde à l'ordre.

\- Trêve de plaisanteries. Je vous ai tous convoqués dans le but de résoudre une affaire sérieuse dont Draco m'a fait part ce matin.

Il fit une pause afin d'être certain d'avoir l'attention de chacun.

\- Ce sac à merde de Dawlish nous cause des problèmes. Il semblerait qu'il répande de fausses rumeurs qui attentent à mon honneur et à ma crédibilité en tant que chef de ce Cartel.

\- Quel genre de rumeurs ? demanda Harper.

\- Des rumeurs selon lesquelles Blaise couche avec Ron Weasley et lui donne des informations sur le Cartel, répondit Draco sans ambages.

Quelques expressions choquées se lurent sur les visages des personnes présentes, excepté chez Michael Harper qui arborait un sourire en coin.

\- C'est curieux que tu dises ça… j'ai entendu exactement la même chose à propos de Weasley et de… toi, Malefoy…

Draco sentit une sueur froide perler sur sa nuque. Dawlish n'avait donc pas perdu de temps… Comme s'il avait lui aussi senti la tension de Malefoy, le chat se pelotonna davantage contre son torse et bizarrement, la présence de cette petite boule de poils contre lui le réconfortait. Il rendit à Harper son sourire ironique.

\- Tu te trompes Harper. Moi, je me tape Finnigan. Ce petit irlandais est un vrai démon. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas rare qu'on termine à quatre… n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

Ledit Blaise lui jeta un œil goguenard avant d'éclater franchement de rire et d'embrayer.

\- A quatre ? Tu as oublié la fois où on a invité Londubat…

\- En effet ! Mais il ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir impérissable…

\- A moi non plus…

\- Normal… en dessous de 18 centimètres, tu ne t'en souviens jamais…

Tout le monde se mit à rire bruyamment avant que Cassius Warrington n'intervienne.

\- Ecoutez, il est clair que ce genre de rumeur n'a qu'un seul objectif : nous diviser. Si nous prêtons foi à ces racontars, nous nous affaiblirons. Et c'est ce que Dawlish cherche !

\- Cassius a raison, renchérit Théo. Mais le problème n'est pas tant que nous croyions ces rumeurs… C'est qu'elles parviennent aux oreilles de nos alliés…

\- Exactement, dit Blaise. C'est la raison de cette réunion. Nous devons trouver une solution au problème Dawlish.

\- On lui envoie quelqu'un ? Histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il a intérêt à la fermer ? proposa Terrence Higgs.

\- Pour ce qui me concerne, je crois que nous devons passer directement à l'étape suivante, dit Pritchard. Dawlish est trop dangereux pour que nous attendions une minute de plus. Il faut le faire taire. Définitivement.

Des hochements de tête approbateurs ponctuèrent ce propos.

\- Bien, conclut Blaise. Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, nous agirons en ce sens. Et vite.

\- C'est là qu'on regrette que Potter ne soit plus là, dit Miles Bletchey… Le problème aurait été réglé en deux minutes. Un vrai psychopathe, ce mec !

Draco et Blaise se tendirent tous les deux mais pour des raisons différentes. Ce fut Blaise qui parla :

\- Le Cartel s'est toujours débrouillé pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis… bien avant que Potter n'arrive. Nous y parviendrons encore. Et à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que son nom soit prononcé à cette table. C'est bien compris ?

Le ton tranchant dissuada quiconque de faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Ceci dit Miles, poursuivit Blaise, puisque tu sembles avoir un avis sur la question, tu pourrais t'en charger ?

Miles blêmit. C'était une grande gueule, très doué pour l'intimidation mais beaucoup moins pour passer à l'acte.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser Blaise, intervint Draco, je ne crois pas que Miles soit la personne requise pour ce travail. Dawlish est le Chef des Aurors. Ça veut dire qu'il y aura certainement une enquête. Nous devons être prudents et méticuleux.

\- Hm… tu as raison, Draco. Comme toujours.

Sans se préoccuper du regard furieux de Bletchey qui venait, ni plus ni moins de passer pour un incapable, Zabini se tourna vers son voisin et le regarda fixement. Draco savait ce qu'il attendait.

\- Je vais m'en charger, dit-il.

\- Merci. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Théo t'accompagnera.

Nott approuva silencieusement. Draco aussi.

Le sort de Dawlish était scellé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

\- Al Capone ? C'est ce maffieux des années 30 dont tu nous as déjà parlé ? questionna Neville.

\- Exactement ! dit Seamus. Le Parrain le plus célèbre de l'histoire de la mafia. Il a fait fortune dans le trafic d'alcool de contrebande à Chicago, pendant la Prohibition. Il a commandité des dizaines de meurtres.

\- Remplace alcool par drogue et j'ai l'impression que tu me parles de Blaise… commenta Ron.

\- Justement ! Tous ceux qui ont enquêté sur Al Capone ne sont jamais parvenus à prouver qu'il était impliqué dans les meurtres, le trafic d'alcool et les rackets ! Par contre, l'administration fiscale a décortiqué toutes ses dépenses… les comparants à ses revenus déclarés… Ils sont allés jusqu'à calculer le prix de sa vaisselle, de ses meubles, de ses vêtements et même de ses sous-vêtements… Ils ont fini par démontrer que ses dépenses étaient bien trop élevées par rapport à ses revenus et il a été coincé pour fraude fiscale.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce que tu essaies de me dire c'est que nous devrions laisser tomber les meurtres du Cartel pour nous concentrer sur sa comptabilité trafiquée ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je dis juste que si nous dénonçons à la Commission moldue de contrôle des casinos que Zabini trafique sa comptabilité, ils pourront l'arrêter…

\- Et nous là-dedans ? demanda Neville, perdu.

\- Nous nous faisons passer pour des inspecteurs de Scotland Yard et nous demandons à l'interroger… Les inspecteurs de la Commission des jeux ne pourront pas s'y opposer. Et nous ramenons Zabini ici…

\- On le ramène, ok, dit Ron. Mais on le garde pour quel motif ?

\- Usage abusif de la Magie. Article 196 et suivants du Code pénal sorcier : il a utilisé la magie pour commettre une infraction dans le monde moldu.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira.

\- C'est une infraction de niveau 3, continua Seamus. Elle ne nous permet pas l'utilisation du véritasérum mais…

\- … elle nous permet de le soumettre à un briseur de sorts… Envolés les serments inviolables, les fidelitas, et autres sorts de dissimulation ! Tu es génial Seamus, rugit le rouquin en bondissant sur ses pieds.

\- Redis-le encore…

\- N'abuse pas des bonnes choses, rigola Ron en sortant de son tiroir la clé USB et en la lançant à l'irlandais. Tiens ! Calcule-nous le prix des caleçons de Zabini !

\- Attendez ! tempéra Neville. L'Oblivion est un night-club, pas un casino…

\- Oui mais il fait partie d'une Holding Slytherin Casino & Entertainment, dont fait partie l'Empire également… La Commission est en droit de contrôler l'ensemble des entités du groupe…

\- Tu es vraiment génial Finnigan, réitéra Ron en sortant son portable. Je vais appeler M…

Il s'interrompit en remarquant une présence à l'entrée du bureau.

\- Auror Dawlish.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres**

POV Draco

Après la réunion du Cartel, j'ai accompagné Théo à son appartement.

\- Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? me demande-t-il.

\- Un café, s'il te plaît.

D'un geste de sa baguette il fait apparaître deux mugs rempli d'un liquide noir délicieusement odorant.

\- De nous tous, tu es celui qui utilise le plus sa magie, dis-je.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est… vital pour moi. De rester en contact avec ce monde-là. De savoir que je suis encore un sorcier. Même pour des choses aussi insignifiantes que de préparer du café.

Je souris. Je peux comprendre.

\- Je m'étonne par contre que toi, tu t'en sois détaché si facilement…

\- Détrompe-toi Théo… ce ne fut pas facile. Je n'ai pas eu le choix c'est tout. Quand on m'a enfermé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Granger, on a détruit ma baguette à nouveau. J'ai d'ailleurs pris 6 mois de plus pour port de baguette illégale… Soit. Quand je suis sorti, la première chose que j'ai faite, c'est essayer de m'en procurer une nouvelle. Mais ce fut beaucoup plus difficile que la première fois… Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés avant que je parvienne à en obtenir une… C'est comme ça que je me suis mis à vivre comme un moldu. Et finalement, je m'y suis habitué…

\- Je comprends. Je suis désolé. J'ai… j'ai toujours été aux côtés de Blaise, protégé par lui. Je ne me rends pas compte de ce que tu as dû vivre…

\- C'est du passé, Théo. Et ce ne fut pas pire que de devenir un Proscrit. Que de ne pas pouvoir dire adieu à mes parents.

\- Tu as raison… Mais ils paieront pour ça. Dawlish le premier.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Dawlish n'est qu'un maillon de la chaîne. Un exécutant. Même si c'est un traître de la pire espèce, les vrais coupables sont ailleurs…

\- Arthur Weasley et Gawain Robards.

Je confirme silencieusement. Malgré l'amitié que j'ai pour Ron, je ne suis pas certain que je pourrais me retenir de tuer son père de mes mains si j'en avais l'occasion.

\- En parlant de traître, reprit Théo. Je suis désolé pour Potter et toi.

Je sursaute en entendant ce nom.

\- Il ne faut pas… je ne suis pas resté avec lui suffisamment longtemps pour m'attacher, dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais suffisamment froide et détachée.

\- C'est faux, me répondit placidement Théo. Je te connais. Depuis autant de temps que Blaise… Tu étais heureux, Draco.

\- Hm… qu'est-ce que tu en sais Nott ? je réplique sèchement.

Théo me regarde avec commisération et je déteste ça.

\- Ça se voyait dans tes yeux. Tu avais la même lumière dans le regard quand tu sortais avec Blaise à Poudlard.

\- Tu es trop sentimental Théo, je ricane. Et je t'interdis de le comparer à Blaise ! Je te signale qu'on parle de Potter, le mec que j'ai exécré toute ma scolarité ! Le connard qui a envoyé mon père à Azkaban ! Celui qui s'est vautré dans le stupre et dans la drogue quand la pression de sa célébrité a été trop dure à supporter ! CELUI QUE J'AURAI DU VENDRE A VOLDEMORT QUAND J'EN AI EU L'OCCASION !

Je suis mis à crier et au fond de moi, je suis horrifié par ce que je viens de dire. Parce qu'une partie de moi le pense vraiment. Parce qu'une partie de moi doit tout simplement évacuer la terreur de ne pas le revoir vivant.

Théo, lui, n'est pas dupe.

\- Comme tu veux Draco, me dit-il simplement.

Je soupire et termine mon café.

\- Bon, si nous nous y mettions ? dis-je pour couper court. Tu as une idée de comment approcher Dawlish ?

\- Oh oui… je connais quelques-unes de ses faiblesses. Les femmes en font partie.

Un sourire sardonique s'étire sur mon visage. J'aime bien travailler avec Théo. Ça me rappelle mes débuts dans le Cartel. Les premières missions que nous avons menées ensemble.

Malefoy-Nott, le retour. Comme au bon vieux temps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

\- Auror Dawlish.

Ron s'était crispé, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à son supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Weasley, le toisa-t-il. Pourquoi les protections du Manoir Malefoy ont-elles été levées ?

Le rouquin serra les poings et fit un effort surhumain pour conserver son calme. Cette punaise de Dawlish espionnait vraiment ses moindres faits et gestes.

\- Londubat et moi y sommes allés ce matin afin d'effectuer une vérification de routine.

\- Une vérification de routine ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'aucun contrôle n'avait été effectué. Comme le propriétaire du Manoir ne l'occupe toujours pas, il nous a semblé judicieux d'y faire un tour afin de nous assurer que tout était en ordre.

\- Et cette vérification de routine a pris presque cinq heures ?

Voyant que Ron était au bord de l'explosion, Neville intervint.

\- Le Manoir fait 1500 mètres carrés. Il comporte pas moins de 12 chambres sans compter les pièces de vie comme les salons, les bibliothèques et les salles à manger. De plus, cette fois, nous avons décidé de contrôler les bâtiments annexes, tels que les écuries et les appentis. Et le parc en lui-même qui s'étend sur plusieurs hectares. Sauf votre respect Monsieur, nous n'aurions pas pu faire plus vite.

Dawlish toisa Neville avec mépris mais ne trouva rien à répondre. A la place, il attaqua sur un autre terrain.

\- Où en est l'enquête sur le Cartel ?

\- Elle progresse Monsieur, dit Ron.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne vois pourtant toujours pas Zabini derrière les barreaux…

\- Grâce aux informations de Malefoy, nous avons pu démanteler le gang des Guns, celui des Black Roses ainsi que les Northside. Nous avons…

\- Je sais tout cela. Mais le Cartel, lui, est toujours debout. Et plus puissant que jamais vu que vous faites le vide autour de lui. Malefoy vous utilise pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. Mais lui ne vous donne rien…

\- C'EST FAUX ! MALEFOY EST PLUS QUE COOPERANT AVEC NOUS !

Le Chef des Aurors considéra son subalterne avec une moue ironique.

\- Il est _plus_ que coopérant… voyez-vous ça. Vous me semblez bien prompt à défendre votre petit protégé Auror Weasley…

Le ton doucereux de Dawlish attisa la haine dans les veines de Ron. Il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son immonde face de rat.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire au juste ?

Dawlish était plutôt pleutre dans son genre et l'air coléreux de Ron lui fit reculer d'un pas.

\- A votre place, je ferais attention Weasley. Quand on couche avec les chiens, il ne faut pas s'étonner d'attraper leurs puces.

\- Est-ce une menace ? siffla le rouquin.

\- Prenez ça comme vous voulez.

Ron sentit quelque chose céder à l'intérieur de lui et il empoigna sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair. Dawlish ne dût son salut qu'à la rapidité de Seamus qui avait retenu le bras de son ami.

\- Arrête Ron ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine, chuchota-t-il. Laisse-le.

Un rire de hyène s'échappa de la gorge de Dawlish.

\- Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort Weasley. Vous avez menacé votre supérieur hiérarchique ! Demain matin à la première heure, le Magenmagot sera averti de votre comportement et votre petit papa chéri ne pourra rien faire pour vous. Mieux ! Il sera tenu de démissionner…

\- Jamais il ne démissionnera !

\- Ah oui ? Que croyez-vous que le Magenmagot lui imposera de faire quand tout le monde saura que le fils du Ministre se livre à la débauche avec un Proscrit… et pas n'importe lequel. Le fils du bras droit de Vous-savez-qui !

\- Vous êtes une ordure ! Un pathétique personnage ! Après douze ans vous n'arrivez même pas à prononcer le nom de Voldemort… vous êtes un lâche !

\- Et vous, vous êtes fini Weasley. Fini.

Et il partit en claquant la porte.

Ron s'effondra sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- C'est… c'est vrai ce qu'il vient de dire ? A propos de toi et Malefoy ? questionna timidement Neville.

\- Putain Nev' ! T'es con ou quoi ? s'énerva Seamus. C'est des conneries ! Ron ne ferait jamais ça à…

Il allait dire _à Hermione_ mais il se retint de justesse.

\- … à Harry. Harry est avec Malefoy.

\- Ron ? demanda tout de même Neville.

Le rouquin soupira et releva la tête pour fixer son ami.

\- Neville… tu as vu la réaction de Malefoy quand il lisait le parchemin laissé par Harry ? Tu as vu ses larmes ? Tu as vu ses mains qui tremblaient ?

Neville hocha la tête.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse.

Ron se leva, prit ses affaires et rentra chez lui. Là, il tenta d'appeler Draco à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès.

Abattu, il se servit un whisky pur feu. Demain, la mission d'infiltration serait grillée, sa carrière serait morte et peut-être Draco aussi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Newham, Londres**

POV Harry

 _Round, like a circle in a spiral_

 _Like a wheel within a wheel._

 _Never ending or beginning,_

 _On an ever spinning wheel_

Je regarde autour de moi, incapable de fixer mes yeux sur un point précis. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui tourne, ou si c'est la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Ou bien les deux.

 _Like a snowball down a mountain_

 _Or a carnaval balloon_

 _Like a carousell that's turning_

 _Running rings around the moon_

C'est comme si je flottais. Je suis dans un nuage. C'est doux, cotonneux. Je roule sur moi-même et tend la main pour attraper un peu de cette substance. Elle m'échappe. Elle glisse entre mes doigts.

Je tourne toujours. Lentement. Avec grâce. Mon corps ne me fait plus mal. Mais ai-je encore un corps ?

J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un esprit.

 _And the world is like an apple_

 _Whirling silently in space_

 _Like the circles that you find_

 _In the windmills of your mind._

Et je tourne encore.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Sinon, ce sera la fin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Square des Brumes, Londres sorcier.**

\- Bonsoir Cordélia…

\- Bonsoir Théo, dit la femme d'un ton suggestif. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, toi et ton séduisant ami ?

Elle était grande, plantureuse, avec de longs cheveux marron foncé qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Ses yeux chocolat, frangés de cils épais, étaient doux et expressifs à la fois. S'il n'y avait eu ces lèvres trop épaisses à son goût, Draco aurait pu la trouver jolie.

En tout cas, elle, elle le trouvait à son goût vu les œillades appuyées qu'elle lui lançait.

\- Cette fois, je ne suis pas là pour ça, Cordélia, dit Théo.

\- Ah non ? Que pourrais-tu venir faire dans mon établissement, si ce n'est pas pour _ça_? demanda-t-elle en riant.

Cordélia, dont personne ne connaissait le nom de famille, était la patronne du _Dionysos,_ le bordel le plus huppé du monde sorcier. Sa maison était très sélective sur la clientèle et garantissait une discrétion absolue. Raison pour laquelle Cordélia comptait parmi ses habitués des politiciens, de hauts fonctionnaires, des médicomages réputés et de riches hommes d'affaires.

\- Nous avons besoin de ta coopération… à propos de l'un de tes clients.

Cordélia pinça les lèvres. Son établissement était le seul de ce genre qui bénéficiait de la protection du Cartel. Les filles étaient en effet présentées comme des _escort_ et non comme des prostituées et toutes étaient soumises à un Serment Inviolable. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une question de terminologie mais cela suffisait à Blaise. C'est d'ailleurs chez Cordélia qu'il se fournissait quand il avait besoin d'hôtesses pour ses soirées.

Il était donc difficile à la patronne de refuser quoi que ce soit à Théodore Nott. Et elle n'avait pas intérêt à le faire. Son « contrat » avec le Cartel lui apportait entière satisfaction et elle souhaitait que cela continue ainsi.

\- Bien, dit-elle finalement. Que désires-tu savoir ?

\- Il m'est revenu que tu comptes John Dawlish parmi tes clients…

\- En effet.

\- Quelles sont ses habitudes ?

\- Toujours la même chose : une soumise, à domicile.

\- Elle doit amener… le matériel ou bien il a ce qu'il faut chez lui ?

Cordélia émit un rire bref et aigu.

\- Oh pour être équipé, il est équipé...

\- Un rendez-vous est-il fixé prochainement avec l'une de tes filles ?

\- Clotho doit se rendre chez lui ce soir.

Théo et Draco se consultèrent du regard. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'agir si vite mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer l'occasion. Le blond hocha la tête silencieusement et Théo reporta son attention sur Cordélia.

\- Nous te saurions gré de nous laisser accompagner Clotho chez Dawlish.

\- Ce que tu me demandes là est délicat… Dawlish est l'un de mes meilleurs clients. Peux-tu au moins me dire ce que tu vas y faire ?

Draco prit la parole.

\- Madame, dans votre intérêt, il vaut mieux que vous n'en sachiez rien.

\- Hm… je vois. J'en déduis que je risque de perdre un client.

\- C'est fort probable Madame.

Cordélia soupira.

\- Je suis bien obligée d'admettre que je suis soulagée. Plusieurs de mes filles sont revenues de chez lui très… abîmées, disons. Il m'était de plus en difficile d'accepter ses demandes.

\- Hé bien alors considère que nous te débarrassons d'un problème, sourit Théo.

\- Clotho ne sera pas impliquée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En aucune manière, confirma Draco.

Cordélia parut rassurée et appela la dénommée Clotho.

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années fit son apparition. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit, aussi lisses que la surface d'un lac et une peau d'albâtre. Ses yeux bleus limpides étaient soulignés de noir.

\- Clotho, ces deux messieurs t'accompagneront chez Monsieur Dawlish ce soir.

\- Un plan à quatre ? demanda-t-elle abruptement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Absolument pas, asséna Draco.

\- Ces messieurs ont besoin de ton aide pour… s'occuper de Monsieur Dawlish, dit Cordélia d'un air entendu.

La jeune fille comprit parfaitement et un soulagement sans nom se lut sur son visage.

\- Merlin merci ! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que ce sale type nous faisait faire ! Comment pourrais-je vous aider ?

\- Dans un premier temps, en faisant en sorte que nous puissions entrer avec vous dans l'habitation. Nous serons soumis à un sort d'impassibilité et nous interviendrons au moment approprié.

Clotho acquiesça. Ils mirent au point encore quelques détails avant de transplaner tous les trois à proximité de la résidence de l'Auror.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Newham, Londres**

\- Relâchement musculaire, respiration lente et trop peu profonde.

\- Il fait une overdose ?

\- Hm… sa peau est blanchâtre mais ses doigts ne bleuissent pas encore. Non, il ne fait pas d'overdose mais c'est tout juste. Il ne faut surtout pas le laisser s'endormir. Sinon, il risque d'y rester.

Dudley hocha la tête.

\- Il faudrait lui donner des amphétamines pour diminuer le risque d'arrêt respiratoire, dit l'homme.

\- Ok. Merci Doc.

L'homme se leva. Doc était infirmier à Saint Thomas, non loin de Westminster, et c'est lui que les Niners appelaient quand il y avait quelqu'un à rafistoler. Drogue, blessures par balles, blessures par arme blanche, il savait tout faire. Il arrondissait ainsi ses fins de mois et ne posait jamais de question, raison pour laquelle le Boss lui faisait confiance.

Celui-ci l'avait fait venir pour qu'il examine Harry. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé. On avait beau le secouer, il ouvrait un œil et le refermait aussi sec, s'enfonçant encore plus. Dudley avait paniqué. Les ukrainiens lui avaient déjà versé un acompte et ils s'attendaient à recevoir une marchandise en bon état. Si Harry clamsait ou devenait un légume, il était bon pour rendre le pognon ou finir avec une balle dans les deux genoux. Dans le meilleur des cas…

Après le départ du Doc, Dudley alla chercher de la metamphétanime et une seringue dans la réserve. Vu l'état apathique de son cousin, il n'avait pas le choix : il fallait l'injecter. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Harry était toujours couché sur le dos, les yeux morts et la tête roulant de droite à gauche.

Il papillonna à peine des paupières quand Dudley perça la veine avec l'aiguille et que le produit se répandit dans son organisme. Mais sa vision se stabilisa quelque peu et il sembla qu'il reprenait conscience d'où il était.

Dudley lui donna quelques claques sur les joues pour le faire revenir à lui.

\- Allez Potter ! On se réveille ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser crever, tu te trompes. Allez ! Réveille-toi !

Harry croassa quelque chose qui ressemblait à « putain, laisse-moi tranquille ». Il ouvrit les yeux plus grands mais les cacha directement avec sa main pour adoucir la lumière du néon.

\- Qu… quel… que jour on est ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'es pressé de partir ?

\- Je… combien de… temps ?

\- On est le 17… presque le 18. Dans trois jours, tu seras à Kiev, ajouta perfidement Dudley.

Cette information le réveilla complètement. Ça faisait cinq jours qu'il était retenu ici. Est-ce que Draco était en train de le chercher ? Peut-être qu'il le croyait mort ? Peut-être avait-il trouvé le parchemin et les fioles qu'il avait laissés pour lui ?

Peut-être.

Peut-être pas.

Au fond de lui, un tout petit quelque chose lui disait d'espérer. Draco allait forcément comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt pour lui à voler les armes de Blaise. Il allait forcément trouver sa boîte à souvenirs. Quand il l'aurait entre les mains, il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas parti de son plein gré, qu'il n'était pas un traître.

Il devait espérer. Il devait croire en Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Potter ? La perspective que dans trois jours, tu te feras culbuter comme une chienne ?

\- Non, Dud… la perspective de ce que mon mec te fera quand il te trouvera…

\- Tu rêves cousin… Zabini t'a vendu… il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour toi !

\- Je parle pas de Zabini…

\- Ah ouais ? De qui alors ?

Harry eut un faible sourire. Il fit un effort pour se redresser et mieux s'adosser aux coussins. Dudley voulait des détails ? Il en aurait.

\- Tu te souviens de Voldemort ?

A ce nom, Dudley fit un bond. Ses parents avaient toujours eu horreur de parler des choses en relation avec la « tare » de Harry. Mais quand ils avaient été contraints de quitter Privet Drive avec armes et bagages, sa mère avait bien été obligée de lui expliquer le pourquoi de cette fuite. Elle lui avait parlé de ce Mage Noir, puissant et psychopathe, qui promettait mille et une souffrances à ses opposants. Et même si sa mère avait tenté de garder un ton détaché et méprisant, Dudley avait bien compris qu'elle prenait ces menaces au sérieux.

\- Et quoi ? Il est mort ! C'est bien toi qui l'as tué, non ?

\- Oui… mais il avait des partisans. Tout aussi fous et cruels que lui. Et eux ne sont pas tous morts.

C'était faux mais Dudley n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-il, clairement inquiet.

\- Le plus fidèle allié de Voldemort, son bras droit… a un fils. Un fils qui a rejoint ses rangs à 16 ans… Sa plus jeune recrue, c'est te dire le degré de cruauté qu'il a pu atteindre pour attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A l'époque, Voldemort lui avait d'ailleurs confié une mission. Celle de tuer Dumbledore, tu sais bien… le sorcier…

\- … le plus puissant de tous les temps, ânonna Dudley en se souvenant avec douleur des propos de ce géant qui était apparu au milieu de la nuit pour venir chercher Harry le jour de ses onze ans.

\- Exactement. Et Dumbledore est mort.

Harry n'était pas très fier de dresser un pareil portrait de Draco mais sa stratégie fonctionnait car il pouvait lire la peur dans les yeux de Dudley.

\- Et… et toi, tu es avec lui ? Malgré que…

\- Oui. Les gens changent, Dud. Enfin, moi j'ai changé… car Draco lui, il est resté le même.

Dudley fixa Harry de ses petits yeux porcins, tenta d'évaluer si son cousin disait la vérité.

\- Tu mens, dit-il enfin en reprenant contenance. T'as failli m'avoir, ducon ! En fait, ce mec n'existe pas ! S'il existait et s'il était aussi puissant que tu le dis, pourquoi serais-tu encore ici ? Après cinq jours ?

Dudley éclata d'un rire gras.

\- T'es vraiment barje Potter… mais ça je l'ai toujours su. Allez, je te laisse avec ton copain imaginaire… Draco, c'est ça ? Putain, quel nom !

Il rigola encore avant de passer la porte.

\- Amusez-vous bien tous les deux, dit-il en refermant à double tour derrière lui.

Harry ferma les yeux, soudain très las. Des pensées confuses tournaient dans sa tête. Des pensées obscures et sinistres.

Peut-être que Dudley disait la vérité. Peut-être que son cerveau dérangé avait inventé tout cela… Draco. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'argent et sa peau de porcelaine…

Un ange. Un rêve. Un homme trop beau pour exister vraiment.

Une illusion.

 _Like a circle in a spiral_

 _Like a wheel within a wheel_

 _Never ending or beginning,_

 _On an ever spinning wheel_

 _As the images unwind_

 _Like the circle that you find_

 _In the windmills of your mind_

Au loin, minuit sonnait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 juin 2010 – Barcroft's Avenue, Londres Sorcier**

John Dawlish vivait dans un quartier cossu du nord du Londres sorcier.

Alors qu'il remontait la rue qui menait à l'habitation, Draco entendit une horloge sonner les douze coups de minuit.

Un jour de plus.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'Harry avait disparu et au lieu d'être en train de le chercher, de remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver, il était là, dans ce quartier rupin, à suivre une prostituée pour aller régler son compte à un connard d'Auror.

Il avait beau se raisonner, se dire que Dawlish représentait une trop grande menace et qu'il fallait l'éliminer au plus vite, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'il perdait un temps précieux concernant Harry.

Pourtant, Draco ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre que Ron obtienne des informations complémentaires sur ce qui s'était passé à Plymouth. Attendre que Ginny trouve le moyen d'éloigner Blaise de la chambre forte.

Mais un Malefoy n'attendait pas. Il obtenait immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. Et surtout, il ne dépendait de personne.

Draco soupira. Etait-il seulement encore un Malefoy ? Il vivait depuis tellement longtemps avec l'étiquette de Proscrit sur le front qu'il se posait vraiment la question…

Une partie de lui-même se rebella. Bien sûr qu'il était toujours un Malefoy ! Même si son nom avait été sali, même si son père avait souillé l'honneur de sa famille, sa fierté, son orgueil à lui étaient intacts.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la maison de l'Auror. Théo se tourna vers Clotho :

\- Nous allons nous soumettre à un sort d'impassibilité. Il faudra que vous parveniez à éloigner Dawlish de la porte afin que nous puissions entrer sans nous faire remarquer. Contrairement à une cape d'invisibilité, le sort d'impassibilité laisse deviner des contours flous… un Auror aguerri comme Dawlish pourrait s'en apercevoir. Vous devrez donc le distraire suffisamment, le temps de nous cacher.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Allez-y.

Théo fit un mouvement de sa baguette et Draco eut l'impression qu'on lui versait de l'eau glacée sur le corps. Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient transparentes mais quand il les bougeait, on pouvait apercevoir quelques mouvements à la surface de sa peau, un peu comme des vagues à la surface de l'eau.

Clotho gravit les quelques marches qui menaient au perron et actionna la lourde cloche.

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dawlish, vêtu uniquement d'une robe de chambre en velours bordeaux.

\- Clotho… Décidément, tu aimes ma compagnie… Ou bien ta maîtresse n'a plus que toi à m'envoyer ?

\- C'est moi qui lui demande de venir, susurra-t-elle en lorgnant l'homme par-dessous ses cils.

Disant cela, elle s'avança et plaquant ses deux mains sur le torse de l'Auror, elle le poussa contre le mur et se mit à l'embrasser. Dans son dos, elle sentit un mouvement, signe que Draco et Théo étaient parvenus à entrer. Elle prit le visage de Dawlish plus étroitement entre ses mains et accentua encore son baiser.

Mais la manœuvre prit fin rapidement car Dawlish lui attrapa les poignets et l'écarta violemment.

\- Tu crois quoi, petite catin ? C'est moi qui commande ici ! Avance ! dit-il en la poussant rudement dans le couloir.

Pendant ce temps, Draco et Théo étaient parvenus à se faufiler dans une sorte d'alcôve qui faisait office de penderie. Ils virent Dawlish passer devant eux, poussant Clotho vers une porte qui donnait au sous-sol. L'auror la déverrouilla d'un sort informulé. Alors qu'ils descendaient tous les deux, la porte se refermait doucement derrière eux. Draco parvint juste à temps à s'extirper de sa cache et la retenir pour éviter qu'elle se ferme complètement.

Tendant l'oreille, il attendit d'être sûr que Dawlish et Clotho aient atteint le bas des marches pour se glisser à leur suite, Théo derrière lui.

Arrivés au sous-sol, ils avisèrent plusieurs portes. Derrière l'une d'elle, ils entendirent des cris, des bruits de métal puis une voix.

\- A genoux ! Baisse les yeux ! Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si tu désobéis ?

\- Oui Maître.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu regardé ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Maître. Je vous demande pardon…

Le bruit d'une claque retentissante fit réagir Draco qui leva les sorts d'impassibilité, et d'un mouvement de tête silencieux, fit signe à Théo de se tenir prêt. Baguette à la main, ils défoncèrent la porte.

Sous le coup de la surprise, l'Auror lâcha sa proie qu'il était en train d'attacher à l'aide de sangles en cuir. Il tenta d'attraper sa baguette posée sur un meuble à proximité mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Draco l'avait déjà en main et s'en servit pour jeter un sort anti-transplanage.

\- Clotho, partez maintenant, ordonna Théo.

\- Oh non, dit-elle en se relevant, l'œil flamboyant. Je veux voir ce porc crever lentement… ne me privez pas de ça !

Théo jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui haussa les épaules.

Dawlish regardait frénétiquement autour de lui comme un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Il esquissa tout de même un mouvement mais fut payé de retour par un maléfice du saucissonvenu de sa propre baguette et jeté par Draco.

Maintenant que l'Auror était immobilisé, Draco prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il s'était un jour retrouvé dans une de ces pièces que les amateurs du genre appelaient « salle de jeu ». Il n'était personnellement pas adepte du SM mais il avait trouvé une certaine beauté à l'endroit. De lourdes étoffes en velours contrastaient avec des draperies en soie, la chaleur des cuirs coexistait avec la fraîcheur du métal.

Ici, rien de tout de cela. Pas de brocard ou de velours pour dissimuler les poulies et les pitons accrochés au plafond. Pas de satin fluide sur lequel faire glisser un corps. Pas de mobilier en bois pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Des murs nus, des chaînes, des sangles, des menottes et des cravaches.

Le décor semblait vaguement familier à Draco et il réprima un frisson d'horreur quand il prit conscience d'où il était.

\- Par Salazar, ce type est complètement tordu, souffla-t-il.

La pièce était de taille restreinte. Le sol était sale, jonché de débris. Dans un coin se trouvait une paillasse recouverte d'un drap miteux, gris foncé. A côté, une petite table et une chaise. Plus loin, un récipient faisant office de pot de chambre. Un sort reproduisait le bruit puissant de vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la roche.

La nuque de Draco se couvrit d'une sueur froide au souvenir des deux années qu'il avait passées dans un endroit similaire. Il se trouvait dans une réplique exacte d'une cellule d'Azkaban.

La seule différence était qu'ici, la totalité des murs ou presque était couverte soit de sangles, de chaînes ou de cordes en tous genres. Des cravaches, des martinets, des fouets pendaient sur un râtelier posé sur la gauche. En face, sur une sorte de présentoir à plusieurs plateaux, étaient exhibés toutes sortes d'ustensiles allant des pinces à tétons aux anneaux péniens en passant par des cagoules, des colliers de serrage, des écarteurs, des mousquetons et des crochets de toutes les tailles.

\- Draco ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Théo voyant que le blond avait pâli dangereusement.

\- Ouais… ça peut aller… je… je ne comprends pas comment on… on peut avoir… ça… comme fantasme, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main en direction du décor surréaliste.

Il se tourna vers Clotho qui confirma en hochant la tête.

\- C'est toujours comme ça… son truc, c'est les détenus d'Azkaban. Et il nous oblige à porter ça, dit-elle en extirpant d'une armoire la tenue rayée grise des prisonniers.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Inconsciemment, il pouvait encore sentir le tissu rêche sur sa peau et l'odeur rance qui s'en échappait. En une seconde, il fut sur Dawlish et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

\- Espèce de malade ! Tu mériterais qu'on t'y enferme à Azkaban !

Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur, l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de chambre et le souleva à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que ça fait ? susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. De vivre dans cinq mètres carrés ? De dormir dans une couverture perpétuellement humide ? De devenir fou à force d'entendre constamment le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent sur les rochers ? Nuit et jour, sans relâche ? Et d'avoir tout le temps un goût de sel en bouche parce que ce putain d'air marin s'infiltre par tous les interstices ? Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non !

Il le relâcha et l'homme retomba durement au sol.

\- Le silence, siffla Draco, les yeux fous. Personne ne sait ce qu'est le silence à Azkanban… car quand la mer se calme et que le vent arrête de siffler, ce sont les prisonniers qu'on entend gueuler pendant toute la nuit. Et toi, tu voudrais qu'ils se taisent… tu voudrais serrer tes mains décharnées autour de leur cou et serrer encore et encore, juste pour qu'ils se taisent… Mais ça ne sert à rien parce que quand eux ont fini de gueuler, ce sont tes propres cris que tu entends ! Alors, tu prends ta couverture humide et tu te la mets en bouche pour étouffer tes cris… Mais ça non plus, ça ne sert à rien… Parce que les cris, les tiens, ceux des autres, le bruit des vagues, le sifflement du vent… C'est dans ta tête… et là, rien ni personne n'arrive à les faire taire…

Dawlish était toujours étendu sur le sol, figé. Seuls ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, signe qu'il entendait ce que Draco était en train de lui dire.

\- Quant à toutes les saloperies qu'il y a sur tes armoires, poursuivit le blond, crois-moi… je pourrais te les enfoncer dans le cul les unes après les autres que tu ne connaîtrais pas la moitié de la douleur qu'on subit là-bas ! Alors, tu vois… j'ai bien envie de t'y envoyer à Azkaban… et quand tu y seras, on verra bien si t'as encore envie de baiser, espèce de dégénéré !

Il se releva et ponctua son propos d'un nouveau coup de pied.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? demanda Théo.

\- On va le placer sur la banquette.

Théo s'apprêtait à jeter un _levicorpus_ mais fut interrompu dans son geste par Malefoy.

\- Non, dit-il. Dans toute la mesure du possible, essayons de ne pas utiliser nos baguettes. Je ne veux pas laisser d'empreinte magique derrière moi. Utilisons uniquement la baguette de Dawlish.

\- Oui, c'est mieux en effet.

Ils soulevèrent le corps de l'auror et le portèrent jusqu'à la paillasse dans le coin de la pièce.

 _\- Finite incantatem. Incarcerem._

 ** _/!\ /!\ /!\_**

Toujours au moyen de la baguette de l'auror, Draco avait levé le maléfice mais l'avait aussitôt remplacé par un sort d'entrave aux jambes et aux bras.

\- AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! commença à beugler l'Auror.

\- Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entend, dit Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? éructa Dawlish. Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un suceur de boules dans ton genre ?

\- Aide-moi à le mettre à genoux, demanda Draco à Théo sans égard pour les insultes qu'il recevait. Voilà. Tiens-le le temps que j'attrape la sangle.

Draco tendit le bras vers le haut pour attraper une chaîne qui pendait au plafond. Elle était munie d'un mousqueton qui permettait d'y attacher un accessoire. Sur le présentoir, Draco choisit un collier d'étranglement rembourré. Il le passa autour du cou de Dawlish et l'attacha à la chaîne. Il actionna ensuite les poulies, de sorte que la chaîne soit parfaitement tendue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Une peur sans nom se lisait dans les yeux de l'homme qui tentait de se débattre, tant bien que mal.

 _\- Devestio_ , murmura le blond et l'auror se retrouva totalement nu.

\- Ça t'excite hein, Malefoy ? siffla Dawlish.

\- Alors là… il n'y a aucune chance… Je ne suis ni zoophile ni amateur de viande faisandée.

Draco s'empara d'un anneau en argent de cinq centimètres de diamètre et le lança à Théo.

\- Vas-y, toi. Hors de question pour moi de mettre mes mains sur sa queue immonde.

\- Hé ! Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'y toucher ? protesta l'autre.

\- Donnez-le moi ! Je vais le faire, dit alors Clotho.

Elle prit l'anneau pénien des mains de Théo et sans aucune délicatesse, elle le plaça sur la verge de Dawlish lequel couina lamentablement.

\- Forcément, ça ne serre pas, commenta Théo. Sa tige a la taille d'une chenille… même ses boules ne parviennent pas à faire obstacle...

Draco posa le bout de la baguette sur le sexe de l'Auror. Il joua avec quelques instants avant de soupirer avec emphase.

\- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. _Engorgio !_ prononça-t-il alors. Hm… même comme ça, ça reste médiocre. Enfin, peu importe, du moment que ça tient.

Clotho émit un rire bref et méprisant tandis que l'auror serrait les lèvres et devenait rouge de fureur.

Draco retourna vers le présentoir et prit un crochet en forme de S d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres, muni d'une chaînette.

\- Qui utilise ceci ? questionna Draco.

\- Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! beugla l'auror.

\- Il l'utilise exclusivement sur nous, dit Clotho comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Hm… jamais sur lui ? Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Absolument.

\- Hé bien il y a une première fois à tout, commenta Draco placidement.

Le visage de l'auror se crispa d'horreur et vira à l'aubergine tellement il hurlait.

\- NOOOOON ! NOOOOOOON !

Draco choisit soigneusement sur l'étagère un objet de forme oblongue, un peu plus petit qu'un œuf de poule. Il le vissa à l'extrémité courbe du crochet.

Quand il approcha ostensiblement le crochet, plaçant l'œuf entre ses fesses, l'auror commença à pleurer.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il est sensible notre petit John, se moqua Théo.

Perdu dans ses sanglots, Dawlish articula quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pitié ».

\- Pitié ? dit Draco. Je devrais avoir pitié de toi ? Pourquoi ? Tu as eu pitié toi, quand je t'ai demandé de voir ma mère une dernière fois avant qu'elle soit exécutée ? Non… tu as refusé. Tu as eu pitié quand Gregory Goyle est venu te demander, que dis-je, te supplier de faire admettre sa petite sœur à Saint-Mangouste car elle était atteinte d'une maladie que personne ne parvenait à traiter ? Non… tu as refusé. Elle est morte, dans les bras de son frère. Elle avait dix ans… Elle ne savait rien de la guerre. Elle était innocente… Alors, non, je n'aurai pas pitié de toi…

Il souleva le crochet qui pénétra d'un coup dans le rectum.

\- AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH ! hurla l'auror tellement fort que son œil valide faillit jaillir de son orbite.

\- Tu vas t'y faire… si tu te détends, tu finiras même par y trouver du plaisir, continua Draco en attachant l'autre bout du crochet au même mousqueton qui retenait le collier. Je ne dois pas t'expliquer comme ça marche, n'est-ce-pas ? Plus tu bouges, plus le crochet bouge aussi… à toi de voir…

Draco se recula, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme un artiste qui juge son œuvre.

Dawlish gémissait et pleurait en même temps.

\- C'est bon Théo, lâche-le. _Locomotor mortis._

Théo obtempéra. Comme ses jambes ne le portaient plus, suite au sort de blocage, Dawlish ne put empêcher son corps de basculer vers l'avant et sa trachée d'être compressée par le collier de serrage.

Il s'étouffait, lentement mais sûrement, sous les regards impassibles de Draco et Théo et sous celui, amusé, de Clotho.

 _\- Finitie incantatem,_ dit Draco.

Les cordes disparurent et les muscles des jambes reprirent leurs fonctions. Mais c'était trop tard. Quand l'os hyoïde se brisa, tout était terminé.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	17. Chapitre 16

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Je constate que le chapitre 15, même s'il a choqué certains d'entre vous, est tout de meme bien passé chez la plupart. Merci en to** **ut cas pour vos commentaires encourageants !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Une seule chance**

 **18 juin 2010 – L'Empire, Londres**

POV Draco

Il est 8 heures du matin et une fois de plus, je n'ai pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. C'est comme ça depuis 5 jours, depuis qu'Harry a disparu mais cette nuit, c'était pire. A cause de la mission.

Théo me dit qu'il dort toujours comme un bébé au retour d'une mission car il a le sentiment du devoir accompli. Il a cette foi inébranlable que ce qu'il fait est juste, que ce que le Cartel fait est juste. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Ça ne l'a jamais vraiment été.

Je dois pourtant admettre que je n'ai aucun remord concernant Dawlish. Cette ordure a eu ce qu'il méritait. Et franchement, ç'aurait pu être pire… Il aurait pu souffrir encore plus. Il aurait dû souffrir encore plus…

Je n'aime pas tuer. Mais quand je le fais, je vais jusqu'au bout. Sans faillir. Même si je n'en suis pas fier, il est bien loin le petit garçon de 16 ans, incapable de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, pleurant et tremblant devant un vieil homme qu'il a tout juste eu le cran de désarmer.

Je soupire en m'extirpant du lit. Une douche me fera du bien.

Immobile sous l'eau brûlante, je repense à cette nuit. Pour la centième fois, je revois la scène. Tout a été parfait, nous n'avons commis aucune erreur. Je visualise chacun de mes gestes. Nous n'avons laissé aucune trace, aucun indice. Si un médicomage légiste est envoyé sur place – et il le sera – une seule conclusion s'imposera. C'est une certitude.

En sortant de la salle de bain, et malgré le manque de sommeil, j'ai les idées claires. L'adrénaline est retombée et j'ai retrouvé mon sang-froid.

Alors que je me dirige vers mon dressing, je remarque un morceau de papier devant ma porte. Je me penche pour le ramasser. L'écriture est petite et ronde.

 _« Sois à 8 heures 30 à la piscine. Prends n'importe quel prétexte pour parler à Blaise. Ce sera ta seule chance »._

Ginny.

Je brûle le parchemin d'un incendio informulé.

L'adrénaline est revenue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

Il était 8 heures du matin et Ron Weasley était déjà là depuis une heure. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi malgré les nombreux verres de whisky pur feu qu'il avait avalés. Résultat, il avait la tête comme une enclume.

Il se servait sa troisième tasse de café, attendant avec résignation le moment où il serait convoqué par son père pour s'expliquer sur les accusations de Dawlish, quand il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir.

 _Nous y voilà_ , se dit-il.

Mais c'était Neville, essoufflé et indiscutablement nerveux.

\- Ron ! Viens ! Dawlish a été retrouvé mort ce matin ! On nous attend sur place. Seamus y est déjà.

Ron sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en même temps que sa tasse se fracassait sur le sol.

Malefoy. Il l'avait fait. Il avait promis de régler le problème et il l'avait fait.

Le rouquin ne savait pas au juste ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Du soulagement, de la fébrilité mais aussi de l'angoisse. Il avait peur. Peur pour Draco.

\- Ron ! reprit Neville, le visage grave. Pardonne-moi mais après ce qui s'est passé hier, il faut que je te pose la question. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

L'auror regarda son coéquipier droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas touché à un cheveu de Dawlish. Je te le jure. Tu peux me soumettre au véritasérum si tu le souhaites.

Neville le fixa encore quelques instants.

\- Bien. Je te crois. Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'aire de transplanage mais juste avant qu'ils n'amorcent le mouvement pour disparaître, Neville retint Ron par le bras.

\- Au fait Ron… je dois te prévenir… compte tenu de qui est la victime, ton… ton père est sur place.

Ron se crispa légèrement mais hocha simplement la tête.

\- Allons-y.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Sur place, un périmètre de sécurité avait été installé pour repousser les curieux déjà bien présents, ainsi que la presse. Ron remarqua immédiatement une chevelure blonde peroxydée et un visage trop maquillé. Rita Skeeter.

Seamus vint immédiatement à la rencontre de ses deux coéquipiers.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Ron immédiatement.

\- Dawlish a été retrouvé mort ce matin. Etranglé. Dans une position assez… équivoque. C'est son elfe de maison qui l'a trouvé.

\- Equivoque ?

\- Tu verras par toi-même dans quelques minutes… nous devons attendre que le médicomage légiste termine son examen avant d'avoir accès aux lieux.

\- Bien. On a déjà pu interroger l'elfe ?

\- Je t'attendais pour ça, dit Seamus.

\- Tu crois qu'il dira quelque chose ? demanda Neville. La loyauté des elfes et leur discrétion les empêchent souvent de…

\- Il parlera, coupa Seamus. En tout cas, il semble désireux de le faire…

\- Bien, ne perdons pas de temps. Où est-il ?

\- Ron ?

L'auror se retourna vers celui qui avait prononcé son nom.

Arthur Weasley se tenait droit, manifestement mal à l'aise. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi roux mais beaucoup plus clairsemés. Il avait pris un peu d'embonpoint mais surtout il semblait avoir pris vingt années d'un coup.

\- Papa.

Le Ministre s'approcha et échangea une poignée de main polie mais distante avec son plus jeune fils.

\- S'agissant du chef des Aurors, je me devais d'être là, dit-il comme pour justifier sa présence.

\- Je comprends. Il n'y a pas de problème, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est… c'est une affaire fâcheuse. Apparemment, John aurait été trouvé dans une situation…

\- Equivoque. Oui je sais.

\- Pour le bien de tout le monde, il… il serait préférable que cette histoire soit traitée avec discrétion…

\- Pour le bien de tout le monde ou le tien ? attaqua l'auror.

\- Ron…

\- Je mènerai cette enquête comme je l'ai fait pour toutes les autres. Avec diligence et professionnalisme. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un témoin à interroger.

Et Ron tourna les talons pour suivre Seamus et Neville à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

Dans le salon, ils trouvèrent l'elfe de maison.

\- Bonjour, dit Ron. Je suis l'auror Weasley. Tu es… étais au service de Monsieur Dawlish, c'est cela.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Mon nom est Alfie.

\- Bien, Alfie. Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Le petit elfe semblait en proie à un débat intérieur. Il tordait nerveusement sa tunique et jetait des regards frénétiques à gauche et à droite.

\- Alfie, dit doucement Ron. Tu peux me parler sans crainte. Tout ce que tu diras nous servira à comprendre ce qui est arrivé à ton Maître. En nous parlant, tu nous aides et tu aides ton Maître également. Tu ne dois pas te punir pour ça.

L'elfe sembla rassuré par les paroles de l'auror et se mit à parler.

\- Alfie est rentré à 7 heures du matin comme son Maître l'avait ordonné. Le Maître n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans sa salle de bain comme habituellement à cette heure-là. Alors Alfie a vu de la lumière au sous-sol et est allé voir. Alfie a trouvé le Maître pendu avec ses … ustensiles. Alfie a prévenu la brigade de police magique.

\- Ton Maître t'avait ordonné de rentrer à 7 heures ? Pourquoi ?

\- Deux fois par semaine, le Maître recevait des demoiselles pour s'amuser dans la salle au sous-sol. Le Maître refusait qu'Alfie soit présent et ordonnait à Alfie de partir entre 20 heures et 7 heures le lendemain.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? Ton Maître recevait quelqu'un ?

\- Alfie ne sait pas si quelqu'un est venu ou pas. Il est parti car il devait obéir.

\- Où vas-tu quand ton Maître t'ordonne de partir ?

\- Alfie va au Chaudron Baveur et il aide les autres elfes. Le patron accepte de le laisser dormir sur place.

Ron allait poser encore quelques questions quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un aspirant auror.

\- Auror Weasley. Le médicomage légiste a terminé. Il vous attend.

Ron déglutit péniblement.

\- J'arrive. Merci Alfie, dit-il en se tournant vers l'elfe de maison. Je te demanderais de ne pas quitter la maison tout de suite au cas où j'aurais d'autres questions.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Après un signe de tête à Neville et Seamus, ils prirent le couloir qui menait vers la porte allant au sous-sol.

Ron respira un grand coup et descendit les escaliers.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres**

Draco n'avait pas dû se creuser la tête très longtemps pour trouver un prétexte pour parler à Blaise. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était un motif bien suffisant.

Il descendit au -1, là où se trouvaient la salle de sport et la piscine. Gregory Goyle se tenait devant la porte.

\- Salut Greg.

\- Draco, répondit-il en hochant la tête et en lui ouvrant la porte.

Draco fut aussitôt assailli par une odeur de chlore. La pièce était grande, élégamment carrelée, dans les tons bleus Majorelle. Un éclairage doux se reflétait dans les eaux limpides du bassin de 25 mètres.

Blaise faisait des longueurs dans un crawl parfait et énergique. Ginny venait manifestement de sortir du bassin avec son fils qu'elle enroulait dans une serviette épaisse avant de faire de même pour elle.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Draco et celui-ci remarqua directement, posés sur un petit guéridon, les objets personnels de Blaise : son téléphone portable, sa baguette, son arme… et la clé magnétique.

Le métis termina sa longueur et vint s'accouder au rebord du bassin.

\- Draco ? Un problème ?

\- Aucun. Je venais t'entretenir de la mission d'hier soir mais je ne savais pas que tu étais en famille, dit-il en donnant un coup d'œil vers Ginny et Anthony. Je vais repasser plus tard.

\- Je serai à mon bureau dans une demi-heure. Rejoins-moi là-bas. Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu ?

\- Absolument, confirma Draco avec un grand sourire. Tu seras très satisfait quand je te donnerai les détails.

\- Bien ! se réjouit le métis. Je vais…

Il fut interrompu par un cri aigu. Draco et lui tournèrent la tête à temps pour voir Ginny s'écrouler à genoux sur le carrelage, les mains serrées sur son ventre.

Malefoy fut près d'elle en un instant tandis que Blaise bondissait hors de l'eau.

\- Ginny ? Qu'y a-t-il ? la pressa Draco.

\- Je… oh Merlin, j'ai si mal !

Elle se mit à sangloter alors que Blaise l'entourait de ses bras.

\- Maman ? dit Anthony d'une toute petite voix. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Viens Tony, dit Draco. Maman a juste un peu mal au ventre. Tu vas rentrer à l'appartement avec Gregory pendant qu'on s'occupe d'elle, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon regarda sa mère qui lui fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Va avec Gregory mon cœur. Maman a mangé trop de pains au chocolat ce matin… mais ça va aller. Va mon cœur.

Rassuré, le petit garçon prit la main de Draco qui l'amena au garde du corps.

\- Greg, emmène Anthony à l'appartement s'il te plaît.

Goyle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et prit directement la mesure de ce qui se passait.

\- J'appelle Marcus, dit-il.

\- Ok.

Draco retourna près de Ginny et Blaise. Ce dernier était aux abois.

\- Elle dit qu'elle a mal au ventre !

\- C'est le bébé, Blaise, dit Ginny… je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le bébé ! C'est… c'est comme la première fois.

Une plainte semblable à celle d'un animal blessé sortit de la bouche du métis.

\- Il faut que tu ailles à Sainte-Mangouste Blaise ! Maintenant ! dit Draco.

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de séchage sur Ginny et Blaise, en même temps qu'un sort d'habillement.

Ginny gémissait et pleurait de plus belle et Blaise paniquait complètement. Draco lui fourra son portable, sa baguette et son arme dans les mains, oubliant délibérément la clé magnétique.

Perdu comme il était, Blaise ne se rendit compte de rien. Sur l'entrefaite, Marcus Flint arriva.

\- Marcus ! Ginny fait peut-être une fausse couche, dit Draco. Transplane avec elle et Blaise à Sainte-Mangouste ! Tout de suite !

\- Ok, Ok ! On y va !

Et ils disparurent tous les trois dans un craquement sonore.

Draco ne perdit pas un instant. Il prit la clé magnétique et se rua sur l'ascenseur pour descendre au deuxième sous-sol. Il avait pris soin de prendre avec lui la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et la fiole de polynectar. Dans la cabine, il but la potion d'un trait et attendit qu'elle produise son effet.

Douloureusement, il vit ses mains s'agrandir, sa peau d'albâtre prendre une teinte café au lait, ses cheveux raccourcir et ses épaules s'élargir. Heureusement, il avait eu la bonne idée de revêtir une tenue décontractée et extensible, t-shirt et pantalon de jogging, car Blaise était beaucoup plus massif que lui. Une fois la transformation achevée, il se couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité en demandant mentalement à Harry de lui pardonner son larcin.

Une fois dans le couloir, il jeta un sort de confusion sur les caméras de vidéo-surveillance, afin que celles-ci n'enregistrent pas l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre forte.

Arrivé devant celle-ci, il procéda dans l'ordre. Il posa d'abord son index sur une petite surface métallique. Un voyant vert s'alluma, signe que l'empreinte digitale avait été reconnue. Il passa ensuite la clé magnétique dans une glissière. Nouveau voyant vert. Cette dernière manœuvre fit coulisser le plexiglas qui recouvrait un petit pavé numérique.

Draco respira un grand coup. Il avait seulement droit à trois essais. Au troisième essai infructueux, une alarme se déclencherait.

Mais il était confiant. Ginny lui avait donné comme indice : « c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ». C'était donc une date et pour Draco, il n'y avait qu'une solution possible : le jour de la naissance de son fils.

Il tapa donc 120207.

Voyant rouge.

\- Putain ! C'est pas possible…

Il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à une autre solution. Quel autre jour pourrait-ce être ? A moins que ce soit cette date dans le désordre ? Non, si ç'avait été le cas, Ginny aurait trouvé un moyen de le mentionner. Ce devait une date dans le bon ordre mais laquelle ?

Son mariage ? Oui, ce devait être ça. Son mariage.

Draco tapa le code 250106.

Voyant rouge.

\- Nooooon ! Putain ! C'est pas vrai !

Draco commençait à perdre les pédales. Il n'avait plus qu'une chance. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi imprudent ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi plus soigneusement ?

 _Calme-toi Malefoy_ , s'exhorta-t-il. _Calme-toi. Quel autre jour est important pour lui au point de l'utiliser comme code d'ouverture ?_

Le jour de la défaite de Voldemort ! Non… Il parlait toujours du 2 mai 1998 comme le jour de l'avènement d'une dictature. Alors non…

Quoi d'autre ? Le jour de l'ouverture de l'Empire ? Du Farkle ? Non… Blaise était fier de ses casinos mais de là à considérer cela comme le plus beau jour de sa vie, non… Ce devait être quelque chose de plus personnel, de plus…

Draco arrêta d'un coup de gamberger et ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il y avait trois autres combinaisons possibles, aussi probables les unes que les autres. Connaissant Blaise, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Derrière ses airs de dur à cuir, il était affreusement sentimental.

Restait à savoir laquelle des trois dates avait le plus d'importance à ses yeux.

Draco hésitait encore. Comment Ginny aurait-elle pu être au courant de ces dates-là ? C'était il y a si longtemps… Bien avant elle. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas étonnant. Pendant longtemps Ginny n'a été qu'une façade, un alibi. Il n'était pas improbable que Blaise lui ait raconté par le menu cette partie-là de sa vie, ne fût-ce que pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de lui.

Quelle ironie.

Draco regarda le pavé numérique. Il devait prendre une décision. Il choisit celle que lui-même aurait retenue.

D'un doigt tremblant il tapa les chiffres 060788.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Barcroft's Square, Londres sorcier**

En pénétrant sur la scène de crime, Ron, Neville et Seamus n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

\- Heu… c'est bien ce que je crois ? questionna Seamus.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air… confirma Neville.

\- Une cellule d'Azkaban… Ron ? Tu te rends compte ?

Ron qui n'avait toujours rien dit, se contentait de fixer la dépouille devant lui. Dawlish était à genoux sur une paillasse, les mains le long du corps. Sa tête penchait sur le côté et son corps était uniquement retenu par le collier qu'il portait autour du cou, relié au plafond par une chaîne et une poulie. Son visage était bleu, sa langue épaisse et ses yeux révulsés.

 _Par Merlin, Draco. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

\- Messieurs, dit le médicomage légiste en s'approchant des aurors, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

Ron prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oh oui. Il n'y a aucun doute possible.

 _C'est là qu'il va me dire qu'il a été assassiné. Qu'on a retrouvé des indices qui incriminent le Cartel et donc Draco._

\- … accident.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je disais qu'il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'un accident.

\- Mais ? Comment ?

\- C'est très simple. Il s'agit d'une pratique érotique qui a mal tourné, malheureusement.

Devant la perplexité des trois aurors, le médicomage développa.

\- Pour augmenter le plaisir sexuel, certaines personnes recourent à l'auto-strangulation. Cette pratique est extrêmement dangereuse car elle peut provoquer une perte de conscience. Et si le sujet perd conscience, il devient incapable de maîtriser le poids de son corps. C'est ce qui s'est passé ici. La victime a perdu connaissance, son corps s'est affaissé vers l'avant. Le collier de strangulation a pressé sur la trachée, provoquant l'étouffement et la rupture de l'os hyoïde.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous écarter l'implication d'un tiers ?

 _Ta gueule Seamus !_ maudit le roux.

\- Je ne peux pas l'écarter à 100 % mais les circonstances plaident en faveur d'un jeu érotique volontairement mis en œuvre. Tout d'abord, le collier de strangulation. Celui-ci est rembourré, afin de permettre plus de confort. La victime porte également un anneau pénien, censé augmenter encore le plaisir sexuel. Enfin, il y a le crochet de stimulation…

\- Le quoi ? demanda Neville.

\- Le crochet de stimulation, répéta le médicomage en leur montrant l'ustensile en question.

Les trois hommes pâlirent.

\- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? lança Seamus en reculant. Et à quoi ça sert ?

\- L'embout du crochet en forme d'œuf est introduit dans le rectum. Le crochet est lui-même relié à une chaîne, attachée à une autre partie du corps. En l'occurrence le cou. Cela permet au porteur de stimuler la prostate grâce aux mouvements de la tête et de garder les mains libres pour stimuler d'autres parties du corps, comme le pénis par exemple.

Le médicomage avait exposé tout cela avec détachement comme s'il décrivait le fonctionnement d'une machine quelconque.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tué ? demanda Neville.

\- Non, absolument pas. Le dispositif a occasionné certaines lésions internes, ce qui explique le sang sur la couverture mais pas suffisamment pour engendrer la mort. Non, le décès est survenu par asphyxie. Asphyxie générée par une auto-strangulation. Je suis formel. C'est un accident.

\- Mais, reprit Seamus, ceci pourrait très bien être une mise en scène.

 _Mais putain, tu vas te taire oui ?_

\- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'un tiers, intervint un auror scientifique. Sa baguette était rangée dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et nous n'avons relevé aucune empreinte, ni digitale, ni magique. Pas de traces épithéliales non plus.

\- Je vois qu'il a des rougeurs aux poignets et aux chevilles, continua Seamus au grand dam de Ron. C'est normal ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, Auror Finnigan, Monsieur Dawlish avait manifestement des pratiques sexuelles assez brutales. La présence des abrasions aux chevilles et aux poignets est compatible avec de telles pratiques.

\- Bien, je vous remercie Docteur, coupa Ron avant que Seamus ne pose d'autres questions. Il semble que la situation soit très claire en effet.

Le médicomage légiste s'éloigna et fit signe aux techniciens scientifiques qu'ils pouvaient détacher le corps et l'emmener à la morgue.

\- Merlin tout puissant, murmura une voix derrière eux.

Arthur Weasley était descendu à son tour et contemplait avec horreur la scène devant lui.

\- Quelles sont les conclusions du légiste ? demanda-t-il incapable de détourner son regard du visage boursouflé de Dawlish.

\- Accident, répondit Ron sommairement. Auto-strangulation érotique.

\- Merlin, répéta le Ministre.

Ron posa un regard dur et sans compassion sur son père.

\- Regarde autour de toi papa. Regarde comment ton Chef des Aurors prenait son pied. La réplique parfaite d'une cellule d'Azkaban… et ce qui s'apparente ni plus ni moins à des instruments de torture. Qui sait ? Peut-être que son vrai fantasme, c'était les Détraqueurs ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ron, s'il te plaît…

\- Quoi ? Ça te gêne ? Ça t'embarrasse ? Dawlish était un pervers. Un putain de connard pervers.

Arthur soupira et tourna les talons. La presse se massait dehors et attendait qu'il vienne faire une déclaration.

Après que le corps de Dawlish ait été emmené, Ron fit un signe de tête à Seamus et Neville et tous les trois quittèrent cette pièce sordide, un profond sentiment de dégoût leur nouant les entrailles.

Dans le salon, Alfie attendait ainsi que Ron le lui avait demandé.

\- Alfie, demanda ce dernier, sais-tu d'où venaient les jeunes dames que Monsieur Dawlish rencontraient ici ?

\- Non, Monsieur. Alfie ne sait pas.

\- Où vas-tu aller maintenant que ton maître est mort ?

\- Alfie ne sait pas Monsieur. Le Maître n'a jamais parlé de sa famille et Alfie ne sait pas si ces gens voudront bien de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ron en griffonnant quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Tu sais lire ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Bien, présente-toi à cette adresse. Là-bas, on te trouvera un nouvel emploi.

\- Merci Monsieur, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant profondément et en rangeant religieusement le petit papier dans un repli de la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement.

Ron venait de lui donner l'adresse de la S.A.L.E. qui, grâce à Hermione, avait désormais un petit local sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des bénévoles s'y relayaient pour entre autres, conseiller les elfes sur leurs droits et aider ceux qui se retrouvaient sans employeurs.

\- Ce sera difficile de trouver qui venait ici pour divertir Dawlish, dit Neville. Les établissements de ce genre sont d'une discrétion absolue quant à leur clientèle.

\- Personnellement Neville, je vais me contenter de la conclusion du légiste. C'est un accident. Affaire classée.

Seamus et Neville se lancèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à leur chef d'équipe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu… tu crois que Malefoy et le Cartel ont quelque chose à voir avec ça ? demanda Seamus.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

\- Ron ! Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots ! On sait très bien que Dawlish faisait circuler des rumeurs sur Malefoy et toi. On n'en croyait pas un mot évidemment mais c'était évident que ces rumeurs représentaient un danger pour la mission d'infiltration. Pour Malefoy. Pour toi.

Ron prit bien son temps pour répondre.

\- Tu as entendu les techniciens scientifiques. Ils n'ont relevé aucune trace quelconque sinon celles de Dawlish.

\- Tu éludes la question ! Et tu sais comme moi que Malefoy est suffisamment méticuleux pour…

\- Et puis quoi Finnigan ? coupa Ron, hargneux. Ça changerait quoi ? Admettons que ce soit Malefoy qui ait réglé son compte à Dawlish… Est-ce que ça change quelque chose au fait que ce type était un pervers ? Qu'il fantasmait sur Azkaban… Putain Seamus ! Azkaban ! Ce connard ne manquera à personne !

Le rouquin se tut un instant avant de reprendre, plus calmement.

\- Dawlish est mort par accident.

L'irlandais baissa les yeux en soupirant.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Bien. Comme je le disais, affaire classée.

Ron sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur le perron, il vit son père aux prises avec une meute de journalistes avides. Il songea à transplaner directement mais se ravisa. Nonchalamment, il descendit l'allée qui menait vers la grille de l'entrée. Aussitôt les journalistes migrèrent vers lui, dont une en particulier, n'hésitant pas à bousculer ses collègues sans ménagement.

\- Auror Weasley ! Auror Weasley ! Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Vous étiez sur les lieux, que pouvez-vous nous dire des circonstances du décès du Chef des Aurors Dawlish ?

Ron s'approcha tranquillement sous le regard inquiet de son père. D'habitude, il détestait parler à la presse mais ce matin, il ferait une exception.

\- Ainsi qu'a dû vous le dire Monsieur le Ministre, la mort de l'Auror Dawlish est un tragique accident. Evidemment, il ne nous appartient pas de juger les pratiques intimes de Monsieur Dawlish, cela relève de la sphère strictement privée et cela n'avait aucune incidence sur la qualité de son travail d'auror. Ceci dit, il sera important, dans un avenir proche, que les services de la santé du Ministère, diligente une campagne d'information sur les dangers de la strangulation érotique afin qu'une telle tragédie de ne se reproduise plus.

Cette déclaration provoqua un brouhaha indescriptible dans les rangs des journalistes et les plumes à papote se mirent à gratter frénétiquement les parchemins. Du coin de l'œil, Ron crut bien que son père allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Les questions se déchaînèrent à nouveau mais l'auror n'y répondit pas, se contentant de se tourner vers son père en haussant un sourcil, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, l'air de dire « et maintenant, démerde-toi avec ça ».

Satisfait, il transplana.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres**

060788.

Inconsciemment, Draco avait fermé les yeux. Il y avait trois possibilités. La première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. Leur premier baiser. Leur première rencontre.

Quand il entendit un bruit de déverrouillage, il ouvrit les yeux. Le voyant était vert.

Leur première rencontre.

\- Merci Merlin, souffla Draco.

Il actionna la manette qui s'abaissa sans difficulté, ouvrant la lourde porte en acier.

En pénétrant dans la chambre forte, il ne put réprimer le pincement qui lui vint au cœur en réalisant que Blaise n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de tenir à lui. C'était un peu comme une punition. Comme le fait de lui dire : vois, Draco, tu me poignardes dans le dos mais je t'aime quand même.

Il chassa ces pensées inopportunes de son esprit. C'est Blaise qui l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Et plus d'une fois. La pire ayant été de lui enlever Harry. Alors, rien à foutre de ses états d'âme.

Une fraction de seconde, Draco avait imaginé la chambre forte semblable à un coffre de Gringott's ou à la cachette d'un repaire de pirates, emplies de coffres débordants d'or, de bijoux et de pierres précieuses.

Au lieu de tout cela, c'était une pièce austère, grande, aux murs blancs, éclairée par la lumière crue de néons. Tout à l'intérieur y était méticuleusement rangé : les containers remplis de billets de banques étaient entreposés au fond, les jetons de casinos étaient rangés dans des boîtes transparentes sur des étagères.

Sur le mur d'en face, d'autres étagères supportaient des caisses sans aucune indication sinon un code composé de lettres et de chiffres. Draco savait que, selon la combinaison, il s'agissait soit d'armes, soit de drogue.

Et au milieu de la pièce, étaient empilées plusieurs caisses en bois brut. Les glocks .9mm commandés à Dejonghe. Ceux qu'Harry était censé avoir volés.

Le poison de la haine parcourut les veines de Draco mais il se ressaisit. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Enfin, en partie. Car il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui un artefact identique au traceur qu'Harry aurait dû poser sur la caisse si la transaction s'était déroulée comme prévu.

A l'aide d'un sort de glu perpétuelle, Draco plaça le petit objet, pas plus grand qu'une noise dans un interstice entre deux planches et jeta le sort d'activation.

Une fois fait, il se mit en quête de ce pourquoi il était ici : la comptabilité de l'Empire.

Il fouilla les différentes étagères sans rien trouver jusqu'à qu'il avise, au fond de la pièce, à côté des containers de billets, de grandes armoires métalliques.

Draco pria Merlin, les Fondateurs, Poufsouffle et Gyffondor compris, et tous leurs descendants pour qu'elles ne soient pas fermées par un sort, un code ou tout bêtement un cadenas dont il n'aurait pas la clé.

Fort heureusement, les portes n'étaient pas verrouillées. A priori, elles ne contenaient rien d'autre que du matériel pour le casino : des jeux de cartes neufs sous cellophane, des dés de craps, des râteaux, des sabots. Draco en aurait crié de frustration quand il remarqua quelque chose qui ne devait pas se trouver là : une caissette de jetons. A première vue, il y en avait une trentaine.

Les jetons utilisés aux tables de jeux étaient rangés sur le mur d'en face dans des caissettes numérotées, scellées et estampillées par la Commission de contrôle des jeux. Il n'y avait donc, a priori, aucune raison pour que des jetons se retrouvent dans cette armoire.

Draco en sortit un de la caissette et eut la confirmation qu'il était faux. Blaise ne voulait à ses tables que des jetons en céramique, plus doux au toucher, personnalisés au logo de l'Empire. Ils avaient la taille standard des jetons, soit 39 millimètres de diamètre et 3,4 millimètres d'épaisseur, pour un poids de 13,5 grammes.

Celui que Draco tenait en main était en plastique, sans logo et beaucoup plus léger. En soi, cela ne voulait rien dire. Il existait des jetons de qualité diverse. Le problème tenait davantage à la taille de l'objet. Il était un peu plus grand que la taille standard et surtout plus épais.

En y regardant de plus près, Draco remarqua que des chiffres étaient inscrits sur la tranche et qu'une ligne presque invisible coupait le jeton en deux. Il le saisit par les bords et tira, dévoilant l'embout d'une clé USB.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Draco jeta sur la caissette un sort de duplication et emporta la vraie avec lui. Le temps pour Blaise de se rendre compte de sa disparition, il serait certainement trop tard.

Draco remit la cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la chambre forte. Avant de regagner son appartement, il retourna à la piscine et laissa tomber la clé de sécurité à côté du guéridon où Blaise l'avait posée au matin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Vingt minutes plus tard, les effets du polynectar s'étaient dissipés et Draco avait retrouvé son apparence.

Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Blaise.

\- As-tu des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il directement à Goyle quand celui-ci vint lui ouvrir.

\- Rien pour le moment. Où étais-tu ?

\- Un problème urgent à régler au Farkle. Rien qui t'intéresse, répondit Draco sèchement, faisant bien savoir à Goyle qu'il n'avait pas à interroger le bras droit du Parrain.

Le garde du corps ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les poings.

\- Oncle Draco, dit alors la petite voix d'Anthony. Tu as vu ma maman ?

\- Non mon bonhomme, mais je suis sûr que tout va bien. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.

D'autres coups furent frappés à la porte. Cette fois, c'était Nott et Pritchard qui venaient aux nouvelles.

\- Parrain ! cria Anthony en se jetant dans les bras de Théo.

Celui-ci souleva l'enfant du sol et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de lui, le faisant rire aux éclats.

\- On a appris que Ginny était à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Pritchard. Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco résuma la situation avec des mots choisis afin de ne pas alarmer le petit garçon.

\- Tu crois que c'est comme… commença Théo.

\- Non, répondit Draco, catégorique. Ça n'a rien à voir. Ginny ne consomme plus rien.

\- Hm… maintenant peut-être, commenta Pritchard. Mais avec tout ce qu'elle a pris avant…

\- Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir cette discussion, dit Draco en faisant un signe de tête vers Anthony.

\- Draco a raison, dit Théo. Allez viens bonhomme ! Si tu me montrais les nouveaux jouets que ton papa t'a achetés ?

Un grand sourire sur le visage, Anthony emmena son parrain dans sa chambre.

\- Bon, je vais aller à Sainte-Mangouste voir si je peux en apprendre davantage, dit Draco.

\- Draco !

L'intéressé se retourna vers Pritchard qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Si tu vas voir Blaise, tu as intérêt à te changer… je sais que tu refuses qu'il intervienne pour alimenter ta garde-robe mais il serait très contrarié de te voir arriver habillé… comme ça…

Draco ravala sa fierté et fit à Pritchard un sourire aimable.

\- Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude Graham… et pour avoir souligné que je suis le seul ici à ne pas me comporter comme un gigolo.

Il partit sans voir le regard outré de Pritchard et le sourire que Goyle tentait de dissimuler. Il se rendit dans son appartement. Après s'être changé – il devait bien admettre que le Conseiller avait raison – il prit la boîte de jetons et transplana à Islington.

Il cacha les preuves dans un tiroir à double fond d'une commode et commanda dans la foulée une pizza pepperoni à livrer. La réponse de Ron lui parvint une minute plus tard, lui indiquant en langage codé qu'il serait à Islington dans deux heures.

Le timing était parfait. Cela laissait le temps à Draco de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Les urgences, s'il vous plaît.

\- La porte au fond du couloir à votre droite, dit une hôtesse revêche à Draco.

Il quitta le comptoir sans même la remercier et s'engagea dans le couloir. Derrière la porte, il tomba dans une immense salle d'attente noire de monde. Divers couloirs menaient à des salles d'examens et Draco n'avait aucune idée d'où il pourrait trouver Blaise.

Finalement, il le repéra, adossé à un mur, les traits soucieux, Marcus Flint à côté de lui.

\- Blaise !

\- Draco ! Merci d'être là, souffla-t-il en se décollant du mur pour le serrer contre lui.

Dans le milieu sorcier, le métis ne dissimulait jamais l'affection qu'il avait pour Draco et encore moins devant d'anciens serpentards comme Marcus. Tous savaient la relation qui avait unis les deux hommes durant leur adolescence et une partie de leur vie d'adultes.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ?

\- Les médicomages disent qu'elle est en parfaite santé et le bébé aussi, expliqua Blaise. Ils font quelques examens supplémentaires pour être certains mais elle devrait pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Tu n'as pas eu de problème pour la faire admettre ?

\- Non. Même si elle est mariée avec moi, elle n'est pas considérée comme Proscrite. Et elle reste la fille du Ministre de la Magie…

\- Oui, c'est…

\- Monsieur Zabini ?

Un médicomage venait de sortir de la petite salle d'examen où se trouvait Ginny.

\- Je suis le Guérisseur Hoover. Je vous confirme que votre femme et votre bébé se portent à merveille.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi cette douleur ?

\- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas l'expliquer. Peut-être des douleurs musculaires dues à l'effort physique qu'elle venait de faire. Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle venait de faire des longueurs de piscine avant que cela n'arrive.

\- Oui, en effet. Mais je croyais que la natation était recommandée dans son état ?

\- Ça l'est en général. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, elle va bien. Et le bébé aussi. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

\- Merci Guérisseur Hoover.

L'homme s'éloigna et Blaise, suivi de Draco et Marcus, entrèrent dans la petite chambre.

\- Par Salazar, Ginny, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, dit Blaise en l'entourant amoureusement de ses bras.

\- Oui, j'ai eu peur moi aussi. Mais apparemment tout va bien.

\- Oui, c'est ce qui compte. Mais il faudra que tu sois plus prudente à l'avenir.

Ginny hocha la tête.

\- Je vais m'occuper des formalités administratives pour qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous. Marcus, tu veux bien retourner à l'Empire et demander à Topi de tout préparer pour notre retour ?

\- J'y vais.

\- Je reste près de Ginny en attendant, dit Draco.

Blaise le remercia silencieusement et Marcus et lui quittèrent la chambre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait une chose pareille, murmura Draco une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- C'est toi qui voulais que je t'aide non ?

\- Oui mais… simuler un malaise pour toi et ton bébé…

\- Je suis allée loin, je sais… mais il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait faire paniquer Blaise suffisamment pour qu'il détourne son attention de tout le reste.

\- Et ça a fonctionné.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai jamais te remercier Ginny.

La rousse resta silencieuse un instant avec de dire, très bas.

\- En faisant ce que tu as à faire. En retrouvant Harry. Et en faisant tomber le Cartel.

Draco la regarda, abasourdi.

\- Pourquoi ? Ginny, c'est… ton mari. L'homme que tu aimes.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'aime mon fils encore plus. Et ce bébé. Je connais les espoirs que Blaise place dans Anthony mais je ne veux pas de cette vie-là pour mes enfants. Alors si tu veux me remercier, fais-le Draco. Mets fin à tout ça. Fais en sorte que mes enfants puissent grandir sans crainte de se faire tuer.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Voilà ! Tout est en ordre ! dit Blaise qui venait de revenir. On peut y aller mon cœur. Draco ? Tu nous accompagnes.

Ce n'était pas une question et Draco ne put qu'obtempérer.

De retour à l'Empire, tout le monde se réjouit de la bonne santé de Ginny et de son bébé. Anthony était aux anges de revoir sa maman et ne la lâcha plus d'une semelle. Blaise insista pour qu'elle prenne du repos et commanda à Topi de la surveiller en permanence.

Ginny soupira ostensiblement mais elle connaissait son mari, il était aussi têtu qu'un hippogriffe. Et puis, c'était le prix à payer pour toute cette mise en scène.

Quand Blaise eut la certitude que Ginny était bien installée et qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait, il proposa à Draco, Théo et Graham de l'accompagner dans son bureau. Il voulait tous les détails à propos de l'opération « Dawlish ».

En se dirigeant vers la porte, il porta machinalement la main à sa poche intérieure afin de vérifier qu'il était bien en possession de sa baguette puis se toucha la poitrine, là où généralement pendait la clé magnétique de sa chambre forte.

Son geste se fit précipité. Il palpa les poches de sa veste, de son pantalon avec frénésie.

\- La clé. Où est la clé ? Je ne l'ai plus sur moi ! Par Salazar ! OU EST MA CLE ?

\- Du calme Blaise, le pressa Draco. Du calme. Quand l'as-tu vue pour la dernière fois ?

\- Je… A la piscine ! Je l'ai posée avec ma baguette et mon portable sur la tablette près des chaises longues.

\- OK… alors elle y est peut-être encore… Tu veux que j'aille voir ?

\- Non ! J'y vais. Attendez-moi dans mon bureau.

Il disparut en coup de vent. Draco échangea avec Ginny un regard entendu, lui laissant deviner qu'il avait remis la carte magnétique en place et sortit de l'appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise entra dans son bureau où les trois autres l'attendaient, manifestement soulagé.

\- Elle était tombée derrière le guéridon, dit-il en brandissant le rectangle de plastique.

Il passa la lanière autour de son cou et fit disparaître la clé à l'intérieur de sa chemise.

\- Bien ! Alors ! Parlez-moi de Dawlish. Je veux tout savoir, en détail, dit-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Il se frotta les mains, un sourire carnassier sur le visage tandis que Slytherin sautait sur ses genoux.

Théo et Draco lui racontèrent le déroulement des événements, sans omettre la moindre petite chose. Blaise apprécia particulièrement l'épisode du crochet anal.

\- Il avait vraiment reconstitué une cellule d'Azkaban ? demanda Pritchard, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Plus vraie que nature. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, répondit Draco.

\- Tu es sûr que cela passera pour un accident ?

\- Certain, confirma Théo. Dans la pièce, nous n'avons jamais utilisé nos baguettes, seulement celle de Dawlish de sorte qu'aucune autre empreinte magique ne pourra être relevée. Avant de partir, nous avons lancé un sort de nettoyage.

\- Si les aurors soumettent la baguette au _Prior incantatum_ , dit Pritchard, ils comprendront qu'elle a été utilisée pour effacer des traces.

\- Raison pour laquelle, nous avons ensuite jeté une série de sorts domestiques mineurs afin que le _tergeo_ se fonde dans l'utilisation normale d'une baguette magique. Le _Prior incantatum_ permet d'identifier les sorts mais pas de déterminer quand ni où ils ont été lancés.

\- C'est de l'excellent travail, confirma Blaise. Nous voilà débarrassé d'un problème de taille.

Il gratta la tête de son chat qui ronronnait avec bonheur.

\- Reste à savoir qui va le remplacer, commenta Graham Pritchard.

Draco se dit que l'aubaine serait que Ron Weasley occupe désormais ce poste. Mais vu les tensions existant entre son père et lui, rien n'était moins sûr.

\- On a avisera en temps utile, dit Blaise. Draco, tu restes déjeuner avec nous ?

\- Malheureusement non. Je dois rencontrer un nouveau fournisseur à l'Oblivion.

\- Je n'imaginais pas que tu prendrais la gestion de cette boîte autant à cœur ! Mais tant mieux ! C'est le club qui me rapporte le plus et je suis heureux de savoir qu'il est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Merci Blaise. A plus tard.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington**

\- Draco !

Ron bondit littéralement du canapé quand le blond entra dans le salon avec une demi-heure de retard.

\- Tu es en retard ! râla l'auror.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour me débarrasser de Blaise au plus vite.

\- Hm.

Le roux semblait grandement contrarié mais Draco préféra ne pas l'interroger immédiatement. Au lieu de quoi, il se dirigea directement vers la commode et en sortit les preuves qui y étaient cachées.

\- Voilà les clés USB que nous cherchions. Et j'ai également pu placer le traceur magique sur la caisse d'armes. Blaise est fait comme un rat.

Comme il s'y était attendu, la nouvelle redonna le sourire au rouquin.

\- Merci Draco. Tu as fait un super boulot. En ce qui concerne Dawlish aussi.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Quelles sont les conclusions du légiste ?

\- Accident.

\- Hm. Exactement le résultat attendu.

\- Comment as-tu…

\- Non, Ron. Pour ton propre bien, tu ne veux rien savoir. Ni comment ni avec qui. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que le problème Dawlish est réglé.

\- Draco, tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris ?

\- J'ai obéis au Cartel. Le Conseil s'est réuni et a décidé à l'unanimité de l'éliminer car il risquait de nous causer des ennuis. Fin de la discussion.

Ron soupira en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Hier, Dawlish et moi avons eu une dispute. Il m'a menacé de me dénoncer ce matin au Magenmagot et d'obliger mon père à démissionner. Je n'ai pas cru à ma chance quand j'ai appris la nouvelle que…

\- Quelqu'un a été témoin de cette dispute ? demanda Draco, soucieux.

\- Seamus et Neville.

\- Ils se doutent de quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Oui. L'un et l'autre. Mais ils ne diront rien. J'ai confiance en eux.

\- Hm.

Ron voyait bien que Malefoy n'était pas convaincu.

\- Draco… Neville et Seamus t'ont-ils jamais laissé penser qu'ils trahiraient notre cause ?

\- Notre cause ? Waouh Weasley… t'es mûr pour prendre la place de Zabini !

\- Oh tu comprends ce que je veux dire !

\- Oui bien sûr, soupira Draco. Et oui, tu as raison… Finnigan et Londubat se sont montrés loyaux jusqu'ici.

\- Jusqu'ici ?

\- Je reste méfiant. C'est ma nature. Tu ne me changeras pas Ron.

L'auror sembla blessé par ces paroles.

\- Tu te méfies de moi aussi ?

\- Non, dit Draco après un temps… Toi, c'est… différent.

Ron approuva silencieusement. Il était content et soulagé que Draco le considère différemment de ses coéquipiers.

\- Ron, poursuivit Draco. Tu dois savoir que je n'aurais jamais obtenu ces preuves sans l'aide de Ginny. Elle a vraiment assuré.

\- Hm. Elle attend quelque chose en retour, je suppose ? dit l'auror légèrement crispé.

\- En effet.

Draco se tut, le visage fermé.

\- Et quoi ? Que veut-elle ? Que j'épargne son mari ? Jamais ! cracha Ron.

\- Non… elle… elle veut qu'on l'épargne elle. Et ses enfants. Elle veut la chute du Cartel car elle a peur pour ses enfants. Elle ne veut pas de cette vie pour eux.

Ron soupira lourdement.

\- Je le lui ai promis, Ron. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Elle…

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! On ne sait pas le rôle qu'elle joue exactement dans l'organisation !

\- Oh par pitié Weasley ! Son rôle, tu le connais ! Elle est l'épouse de façade, la mère aimante et dévouée. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir de décision. Aucun ! Tu le sais ! Ne laisse pas ta rancœur pour elle te voiler la face ! Je ne dis pas qu'elle est innocente mais ses enfants le sont ! Et ils ont besoin de leur mère !

L'auror croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança à Draco un sourire en coin.

\- Draco Malefoy qui défend ma sœur. On aura tout vu.

\- Draco Malefoy qui défend ta sœur et qui a sauvé ton petit cul de rouquemoute cette nuit ! Alors, tu me dois bien ça.

\- T'es qu'un putain de serpentard, vil et insolent, Malefoy.

\- Et toi tu es trop…

La fin de la phrase de Malefoy fut couverte par le bruit d'un transplanage.

_**A suivre...**_


	18. Chapitre 17

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Le bûcher des vanités**

 **18 juin 2010 – Newham, Londres**

\- Héhé, tu l'as dans le cul ! Une fois de plus ! dit Big Bobby en posant sur la table les dernières cartes qu'il avait en main, un brelan de huit et un carré de deux.

\- Fais chier ! Tu triches ! râla son comparse, un gringalet nommé Duke, en jetant rageusement ses cartes devant lui.

\- Je triche pas Têtard ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es pas fichu de comprendre des règles aussi basiques que celles du Gin Rami !

\- J'ai très bien compris les règles ! C'est toi qui…

\- Vos gueules, bande de branleurs.

Big Bobby et Duke se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui sortait une bière du frigo.

\- T'as un problème Tyler ? dit Big Bobby en se levant et en le dominant de toute sa taille.

\- Ouais, j'ai un problème. Ça me gave de me crever à bosser pendant que vous tapez la carte comme deux vieux. Vous glandez tellement que vos couilles resteront bientôt collées à la chaise.

\- Ah ouais ? Les tiennes elles vont pas tarder à pendre à tes oreilles, répondit Duke dans un rictus mauvais.

\- Je laisserai jamais une tafiole dans ton genre toucher mes boules, grinça Tyler.

\- C'est qui que tu traites de tafiole ?

\- Parce que t'en es pas ? J'ai bien vu comment tu reluques le cousin du boss…

\- Je vais te défoncer la gueule, menaça Duke le poing déjà levé.

\- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

La voix de Dudley avait résonné dans toute la pièce faisant cesser la dispute.

\- Bobby, Duke, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

\- Comme tu l'as demandé, Boss, on surveille ton cousin, dit Bobby.

\- Hm… vous surveillez que dalle ouais… et toi Tyler ? T'as pas une caisse à réparer ?

Tyler haussa les épaules en grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et repartit dans son atelier, sa bière en main.

\- Il a pris sa dose ? demanda Dudley en faisant un signe du menton vers la porte derrière laquelle Harry était enfermé.

\- Plus depuis ce matin, dit Bobby. T'as demandé qu'on ralentisse alors…

\- Ouais je sais… Il dort toujours ?

\- Non. Mais il divague. Il radote des trucs incompréhensibles. Il dit des mots bizarres… Il parle de magie… et d'un dragon.

\- Ouais, je sais. Il est barje. Il l'a toujours été, dit Dudley. Faut pas faire attention. Déjà quand il était gamin, il croyait qu'il était magicien… Quant au dragon, c'est Draco. C'est son copain imaginaire. Je crois qu'il y a des moments où il rêve qu'il le baise…

Les deux autres rirent bruyamment.

\- T'es sûr que les ukrainiens vont apprécier que tu leur refourgues un dingue ? questionna Duke entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Oh, je ne me fais aucun souci. Les ukrainiens vont l'adorer. Ils vont…

Dudley fut interrompu par le bruit de sirènes de police.

\- Merde, des flics ! beugla Bobby. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Du calme ! Duke ! Tu entres là-dedans et tu t'assures que Potter ne fasse pas un bruit, ok ?

Duke opina du bonnet et disparut dans la pièce.

\- Bobby, tu viens avec moi.

Dudley et Bobby se dirigèrent vers le garage et l'atelier. Ils restèrent planqués derrière une cloison, écoutant la conversation entre Tyler et les policiers.

\- Tyler Johnson ?

\- Qui le demande ?

\- Jack Cloth et Anne Oldman, Criminal Investigation Department.

\- Ouais. Et quoi ?

\- C'est votre garage ?

\- Ben, chai pas… L'enseigne, c'est « Tyler Auto repair »… vous en pensez quoi ?

\- T'es un malin, toi, commenta Jack Cloth avec un sourire en coin.

Tyler haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai du taf moi. Vous voulez quoi ? Ta caisse a besoin d'une révision ? Ou ta copine a besoin d'une vidange ?

\- On cherche Dudley Dursley.

\- Chai pas qui c'est… Je devrais le connaître ?

\- Il se fait appeler le Boss.

\- Ça m'avance pas. Je vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne.

Oldman s'était approchée, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

\- Dis-moi… C'est un joli tatouage que tu as là, dit-elle en fixant le biceps de Tyler sur lequel était gravé un N gothique entouré de deux ailes noires.

\- N ? Comme Niners ? demanda innocemment Cloth.

\- N comme Nicole… c'est ma mère.

\- Oh comme c'est touchant, déclara Oldman. Et tellement cliché.

\- Ceci dit, il est vraiment bien fait, continua Cloth. Et quelle précision ! Tu vois ça ? Cinq plumes à droite mais seulement quatre à gauche… Exactement comme l'emblème des Niners…

Tyler ne se démonta pas.

\- Le tatoueur a merdé. Je lui ai fait passer l'envie de recommencer.

\- Donc, tu nous dis que tu ne fais pas partie des Niners ?

Tyler soupira lourdement.

\- Pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Juste faire le tour du propriétaire, dit Oldman placidement en avançant dans le garage.

\- Vous avez un mandat ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

Ron et Draco se retournèrent pour faire face aux arrivants, qu'ils imaginaient être Seamus et Neville.

Il s'agissait bien d'eux mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. A leurs côtés, se tenait Arthur Weasley, le visage décomposé par la colère. Il allait s'adresser à son fils quand il prit conscience de la présence de Draco.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, le salua-t-il poliment mais sèchement.

\- Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Puis-je vous demander de bien vouloir nous laisser ?

Draco allait répliquer que, concrètement, il était ici chez lui et que c'était plutôt à eux de partir mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Malefoy n'ira nullement part, répliqua Ron. Si tu voulais me parler seul à seul, pourquoi venir ici ? Tu n'avais qu'à attendre que je revienne au Ministère.

\- J'en ai assez de ton insolence Ronald ! Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure est inadmissible. Tu m'as placé dans une situation intenable !

\- Je n'ai rien dit qui ne soit la stricte vérité.

\- Fais attention Ron. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que maintenant que Dawlish est mort, je pourrais très bien mettre fin à cette mission d'infiltration. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait décidée.

Ron resta très calme.

\- C'est toi le Ministre. Tu as tous les droits.

\- Attendez ! intervint Draco. Je sais que tout cela ne me regarde pas mais vous faites une énorme erreur en…

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de l'avis d'un Proscrit Monsieur Malefoy, cingla le Ministre.

Draco encaissa l'insulte mais ne se démonta pas.

\- Oh si Monsieur le Ministre. Les Aurors n'ont jamais été aussi près de faire tomber le Cartel que maintenant. Et c'est grâce à moi. Vous pouvez mettre fin à l'infiltration… pas de problème, dit Draco en levant les mains. Mais je repars avec toutes les preuves. Vous n'aurez plus rien.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non. C'est un fait.

Arthur Weasley pinça les lèvres, regardant Malefoy avec circonspection.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Qu'attendez-vous du Ministère ? Qu'on vous redonne votre ancien statut ? Vous savez que ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, dit patiemment Draco. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'attends plus rien de la part du Ministère. Ça fait très longtemps que moi, et tous les autres Proscrits, nous avons appris à nous débrouiller sans vous. Et pardonnez-moi de vous le faire remarquer mais il m'apparaît évident que nous nous en sommes bien mieux sortis que vous ne l'imaginiez…

Le Ministre se raidit mais ne put contredire Malefoy.

\- Alors quant à mes raisons, poursuivit Draco, elles n'ont finalement que peu d'importance. La seule chose importante est de savoir si vous voulez ou non la tête de Zabini.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

\- Alors, vous n'y arriverez pas sans moi. Plus vite vous l'admettrez, mieux vous vous porterez.

Arthur expira brièvement.

\- Votre arrogance est…

\- La seule chose que vous et vos Lois n'êtes jamais parvenu à me prendre, le coupa Draco.

Le Ministre ne put rien ajouter de plus. A la place, il se tourna vers Ron.

\- J'étais venu t'annoncer ta désignation en qualité de Chef des Aurors, ad interim. Le Magenmagot se réunira dans une semaine pour entériner ta nomination officielle.

\- Mais… Mais je ne veux pas de ce poste ! protesta le rouquin.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, je ne voulais pas te le donner non plus. Mais tous les autres ont refusé. Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est un ordre.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et fit un geste en direction de l'épaule de son fils. Une étoile dorée supplémentaire s'ajouta aux deux autres déjà présentes, indiquant qu'il avait dorénavant le grade de Chef des Aurors.

Avec un soupir résigné, le Ministre transplana, laissant son fils à la fois perplexe et furieux.

\- Il l'a fait exprès, râla-t-il. Juste pour pouvoir m'avoir sous sa coupe…

\- Détrompe-toi, dit Neville. Il sait très bien que tu resteras toujours un électron libre. C'est la raison pour laquelle les autres ont refusé le poste.

\- Même Adelme Prius ? Il est le plus ancien après Dawlish…

\- Surtout Adelme Prius ! répondit Seamus. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui a fait savoir à ton père que personne n'accepterait le poste car il devait te revenir, en tout état de cause.

Ron était secoué. Il se savait apprécié par ses collègues mais de là à ce que les plus anciens cèdent leur place…

\- T'es une star, Weasley ! commenta Draco en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

\- Mais… et Shacklebolt ? Ne peut-on le faire revenir ? argumenta Ron.

\- Tu sais très bien que Shacklebolt a démissionné après l'adoption des Lois de Proscription, rappela Seamus. Il s'est exilé aux Etats-Unis et ne veut plus entendre parler de la Grande-Bretagne. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il revienne.

\- J'aurais dû faire pareil, maugréa le nouveau Chef des Aurors. Au moins, Hermy serait toujours en vie…

Les trois autres se regardèrent, conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien répondre à ça.

Seamus rompit le silence en sortant de sa poche un DVD.

\- J'ai les enregistrements de Plymouth, dit-il platement.

\- QUOI ? beugla Malefoy. Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ! Déjà qu'il a fallu des plombes avant de les obtenir !

\- Hé ! protesta Seamus. Tu as une idée des heures que les gars du labo ont passé dessus pour…

\- ET TOI TU AS UNE IDEE DES HEURES QUI PASSENT SANS QU'ON PUISSE VENIR EN AIDE A HARRY ? CA FAIT PLUS DE 5 JOURS QU'ON EST ICI SANS RIEN FAIRE ALORS QUE LUI EST MERLIN SAIT OU EN TRAIN DE SUBIR MERLIN SAIT QUOI !

\- C'EST INJUSTE DE DIRE CA MALEFOY ! JE SUIS AUTANT INQUIET QUE TOI DU SORT DE HARRY ! JE TE RAPPELLE QUAND MEME QU'IL EST MON AMI ! ET IL L'ETAIT DEJA ALORS QUE TOI TU LUI CRACHAIS A LA FIGURE !

\- SALE BATARD ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE REGRETTER CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !

Les deux en venaient aux mains et Ron et Neville furent contraints d'intervenir pour les séparer.

\- CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX ! beugla Ron. Vous n'aiderez pas Harry en vous tapant dessus !

\- Il a insinué que…

\- Stop Draco ! coupa le rouquin. Seamus n'a pas tort. Nous sommes les amis de Harry, depuis longtemps. Son sort nous inquiète autant que toi et tu n'as pas le droit de penser le contraire.

\- Mais…

\- Quant à toi Seamus, tu sais très bien que la relation entre Harry et Draco n'est plus ce qu'elle était à Poudlard. Leur haine mutuelle, c'est du passé ! C'était injuste de revenir là-dessus. Maintenant, excusez-vous. Tous les deux.

Seamus et Draco se jaugèrent mutuellement. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder le premier.

\- Hm… ouais… je… je retire ce que j'ai dit.

C'est Draco qui avait finalement parlé. Murmuré aurait été plus exact.

\- Pareil… je retire ce que j'ai dit, confirma Seamus.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas attendre mieux…

En effet. Une seule chose égalait la fierté d'un Malefoy. La fierté d'un irlandais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Newham, Londres**

POV Harry

J'oscille encore entre un état de conscience et d'inconscience. Mais dans cette brume semi-comateuse qu'est devenu mon cerveau, je perçois un bruit qui me semble familier…

Une sirène.

C'est ça. Une sirène. Celle d'une voiture de police.

Le bruit est suffisamment fort pour me persuader qu'ils approchent d'ici. Et de fait, alors que le bruit s'arrête brusquement, je perçois une certaine agitation de l'autre côté de la porte. Tout cela amène dans mon corps une poussée d'adrénaline qui me fait reprendre mes esprits.

La porte de ma geôle s'ouvre pour laisser passer Duke, alias le Têtard, un petit machin maigre, sec et méchant comme une teigne.

Je comprends immédiatement que la police est dans les lieux et je me mets à me débattre et à crier. Mais ma manœuvre fait long feu car Duke se jette sur moi en me plaquant une main sur la bouche.

\- Tu ouvres ta gueule, tu fais le moindre bruit, je t'explose. T'as pigé ?

En temps normal, il n'aurait rien pu faire du tout. Cependant, je suis dans un tel état de faiblesse que même le Têtard est capable de me réduire à l'impuissance.

Les minutes s'écoulent, aussi longues que des siècles. J'ai l'espoir fou que les flics sont là pour une perquisition et qu'ils ne pourront pas faire autrement que de pénétrer dans cette pièce. Alors, j'attends la délivrance.

Lorsque la poignée de porte s'abaisse, mon cœur est au bord de l'explosion.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

\- Assez perdu de temps, dit Neville. Donne-moi ce DVD !

Il prit la boîte des mains de Seamus, en retira le disque et l'inséra dans le lecteur.

Contrairement à Douvres, les images de Plymouth étaient en couleur. De prime abord, la caméra était orientée côté intérieur du port. On voyait une allée en asphalte, l'entrée du terminal des ferries, et à l'arrière, d'autres bâtiments ainsi que des empilements de containers.

\- Vu qu'Harry nous a indiqué à l'époque que le point de rendez-vous se situait près du terminal des ferries, le labo s'est concentré sur les caméras situées à cet endroit, expliqua Seamus.

\- Ok, si ça ne donne rien, on visionnera les autres, répondit Ron. Mais commençons déjà par ça.

Ils fixèrent l'écran en silence, laissant défiler les images d'un ennui prodigieux. Quelques apparitions humaines les firent sursauter mais en vain. Il s'agissait de parfaits inconnus, soit des ouvriers du port, soit des employés des compagnies maritimes.

Après vingt minutes de visionnage stérile, apparurent enfin Warrington et Higgs.

Comme l'avait relaté les aurors présents sur place, ils étaient restés là une bonne demi-heure, arpentant le bitume en consultant leur montre et en faisant de grands gestes, pour finir par quitter les lieux, comprenant que la livraison n'aurait pas lieu.

Draco se laissa tomber au fond du canapé, dépité.

\- PUTAIN ! ON A RIEN ! ABSOLUMENT RIEN !

\- Attends, dit posément Seamus. Il y a encore quelques minutes d'enregistrement. Cette fois, il s'agit de la caméra qui donne sur l'extérieur du port.

De fait, on distinguait au fond de l'image, plusieurs bateaux à quai.

\- Et là, c'est quoi ? demanda Draco.

\- L'arrière du terminal des ferries, par où se font les livraisons. A priori rien d'intéressant. Par contre, on a une bonne vue sur la route principale qui traverse le port. Ça nous permettrait d'identifier des véhicules.

Revigoré, Draco s'assit au bord du canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard ancré sur l'écran, à l'affût des moindres détails.

Malheureusement, contrairement à ce que Seamus avait envisagé, durant le laps de temps au cours duquel Harry aurait été enlevé, il n'y eut aucun passage de véhicules.

\- Bordel. C'est cuit, dit Ron.

\- Ce qui est fou, c'est qu'on ne voit même pas Harry, commenta Neville. A croire qu'il ne s'est jamais trouvé sur place.

\- On n'a pas le bon angle, reprit Ron. Si Harry est arrivé par l'arrière des bâtiments et a été enlevé à cet endroit-là, c'est dans l'angle mort de la caméra.

\- Le problème, c'est que ce sont les seules caméras qui filment le terminal et les environs.

\- Putain, souffla le roux. Bon, on ne se laisse pas abattre ! On va demander au labo les autres enregistrements. On y passera la nuit s'il le faut.

\- Attends ! dit Draco qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. Londubat, repasse l'enregistrement de la deuxième caméra.

Perplexe, Neville s'exécuta.

\- STOP ! Reviens ! Met sur pause !

\- Et quoi ? demanda Seamus.

\- Là ! dit Draco.

\- Putain... C'est qui lui ? souffla Ron.

En visionnant les images, ils s'étaient concentrés sur la route principale, sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait en périphérie. Mais maintenant qu'ils y faisaient tous attention, dans le coin gauche en bas de l'écran, on voyait très clairement le visage et le haut du corps d'un homme. Jeune, cheveux ras. Il ne portait pas la tenue des ouvriers du port ou d'un employé de la compagnie des ferries mais un t-shirt sans manche avec sur le devant, ce qui semblait être une tête de mort. L'orientation de son corps ne permettait pas de le voir après précision mais il semblait clair qu'il arborait un tatouage sur le biceps.

Draco était tendu comme un arc. Il connaissait ce type ou du moins, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il ferma les yeux, faisant appel à sa mémoire.

\- Draco ? questionna Ron. Draco ? Tu vas bien ?

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, comme électrocuté.

\- Putain… Blaise, t'es un homme mort.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Newham, Londres**

Cloth tendit à Tyler le mandat. Il s'en empara et le lut avec attention.

\- Vous cherchez des véhicules volés, c'est ça ?

\- Cool… tu sais lire alors, ironisa Cloth.

\- Ouais et je sais aussi que ce truc vous donne exactement le droit de fouiller mon garage et c'est tout.

Derrière la cloison, Dudley et Bobby réprimèrent un soupir de soulagement. Tyler était décidément moins con qu'il n'y paraissait.

C'était aussi l'avis des deux policiers qui échangèrent un regard agacé. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à obtenir du juge mieux que ce motif pour perquisitionner le garage. Et comme l'avait très justement fait remarquer Tyler, ils ne pouvaient pas aller au-delà de l'atelier et du garage.

\- Hé bien, allez-y… faites comme chez vous, dit Tyler en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

La fouille dura une demi-heure. Les deux flics contrôlèrent les plaques et les numéros de châssis des véhicules présents, lesquels étaient parfaitement conformes. Ils appartenaient manifestement à des clients venus déposer leur voiture pour une révision ou une réparation quelconque. Ils ouvrirent les coffres et les capots, fouillèrent les armoires et les établis, sans rien trouver d'illégal.

Désappointés, Cloth et Oldman quittèrent le garage sous le regard amusé de Tyler.

Quand ils furent certains que le véhicule de police et ses occupants étaient bien loin, Dudley et Bobby sortirent de leur cachette.

\- Bien joué, Tyler. T'as assuré !

\- Merci Boss. Mais ils vont revenir…

\- C'est ce que je crois aussi.

\- Quand dois-tu livrer Potter aux ukrainiens ? demanda Bobby.

\- Dans deux jours.

\- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient avoir un nouveau mandat d'ici là ?

\- Je ne peux pas prendre de risque. Je dois planquer Potter ailleurs.

\- Tu as une idée ? demanda Tyler.

\- Ouais… En fait, j'ai la planque idéale… J'aurais dû l'amener là-bas directement.

Dudley se dirigea vers la pièce où était enfermé Harry.

En ouvrant la porte, il remarqua que Duke avait indiscutablement obéis à ses ordres. Il était à cheval sur les cuisses de Harry, le tenant fermement sous lui, la main plaquée sur sa bouche.

\- C'est bon Duke… tu peux arrêter de faire du zèle. Je me doute que ce sera à regret, mais tu peux le lâcher.

Duke se releva et descendit du lit.

\- Alors cousin ? On dirait que tu es déçu de me voir. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Harry était décomposé. Il y avait cru. Il y avait tellement cru. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant.

\- Bobby, prépare la camionnette. Allez Potter, arrête de chouiner comme une gonzesse. Sois heureux, tu quittes cet endroit.

\- Mais… quoi ? Non ! Tu as dit… c'est pas maintenant… dans deux jours…

\- Kiev, c'est dans deux jours. Mais avant, on fait une escale.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

\- Draco, que se passe-t-il ? Tu connais ce type ? demanda Ron.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom. Mais je sais où est Harry.

\- Où ? le pressa Seamus.

\- Blaise l'a vendu aux Niners.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois aurors en cœur.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Ils sont en guerre depuis des années ! contra Neville. Jamais Zabini n'aurait trouvé un terrain d'entente avec eux !

\- On peut trouver tous les terrains d'entente quand il y a de l'argent et de la vengeance à la clé, soupira le blond.

Ron s'était levé et arpentait la pièce.

\- Attends ! Tu dis que tu ne connais pas son nom mais tu es sûr qu'il s'agit d'un Niners ?

\- Oui. Je te passe les détails mais il y a quelques semaines de ça, j'ai pratiqué la légilimencie sur un certain Barney, un moldu qui traîne parfois avec eux. J'ai mémorisé le visage de ceux qu'il avait rencontré et lui, dit Draco en pointant l'écran du doigt, il était avec eux. Le morceau de tatouage que vous voyez là, je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un N gothique avec deux ailes noires à l'arrière. Cinq plumes d'un côté, quatre de l'autre.

\- Le problème, c'est que contrairement à Zabini, le Boss n'a pas vraiment de quartier général. On n'est jamais parvenu à identifier leurs planques, dit Seamus.

\- C'est la seule chose pour laquelle ils sont experts, confirma Draco. Ils sont quasiment impossibles à localiser.

\- Pfff… ça nous avance bien, râla Ron.

Draco s'était levé à son tour. Lui encore plus que les autres était en proie à une grande agitation.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen… D'après Barney, ils se retrouvent presque tous les soirs dans un pub sur Wardour Street. Je pourrais reconnaître l'endroit. S'il y vient, on pourrait lui poser un sort de pistage…

\- C'est pas sûr que ça nous donne l'adresse d'une planque, remarqua Seamus. On pourrait n'obtenir que l'adresse de sa baraque ou son lieu de travail.

\- Vu qu'il y a deux minutes à peine, on n'avait aucun indice, moi je dis que c'est mieux que rien, dit Ron.

\- Comment procède-t-on ? demanda Neville. On organise une surveillance ?

\- Oui, on pourrait…

Pendant qu'ils débattaient sur la mise en œuvre de la surveillance, Draco alla dans sa chambre récupérer la cape d'invisibilité qu'il venait de remettre en place après sa visite de la chambre forte. Décidément, ce petit bout d'étoffe lui était d'une aide précieuse. Il comprenait maintenant comment Harry parvenait à violer le couvre-feu à Poudlard sans jamais être repéré. Il comprenait aussi comment sa tête avait pu se retrouver à Pré-au-Lard alors que le reste de son corps n'y était pas ! L'enfoiré était dissimulé sous cette cape ! Et dire que Draco s'était cru devenu fou !

Comme il sortait de la chambre, il fut interpellé par Ron.

\- Draco ? Tu vas où ?

\- A Wardour Street.

\- Mais…

\- Tu crois que je vais attendre patiemment que tu aies fini de mettre en place ton plan d'action ? Je vais retrouver ce pub, m'y planquer tout le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée jusqu'à ce que ce bâtard se ramène. Et je lui lance un sort de pistage.

\- Draco ! Les sorts de pistage sur les personnes sont contrôlés par le Magenmagot ! Il faut une autorisation pour les poser sur quelqu'un ! s'insurgea Neville.

Malefoy partit d'un rire presque démoniaque.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que ça va m'arrêter ? Bon sang Londubat ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai déjà fait dans ma vie ?

En disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron.

\- J'ai tué, Londubat. Tué. Des êtres humains. Et pas qu'une fois. Alors, lancer un sort de pistage illégal ne va pas vraiment me bouleverser outre mesure…

La tension dans la pièce était montée d'un cran. Tout le monde avait à l'esprit la mort de Dawlish et la probable implication de Malefoy. Personne ne pipa mot.

\- Bien, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte, la cape en main. Je pense qu'on est d'accord.

\- Non, on ne l'est pas, contra Ron. Hors de question que tu y ailles seul. Je viens avec toi. C'est moi qui lancerai le sort.

\- Ron ! protesta Neville.

\- Pas question ! dit Malefoy au même moment.

\- Ne le prends pas mal Malefoy, répliqua le rouquin. Tu es sans doute très doué pour la légilimencie, les sorts de découpe, de brûlure et d'une manière générale, tout ce qui sert à faire souffrir ou à tuer mais tu es moins fort que moi pour les sorts d'espionnage. Donc, je viens avec toi.

Malefoy considéra Ron avec un petit sourire goguenard.

\- D'accord Weasley. On y va.

\- Je viens avec vous, décréta Seamus. Si tu es dissimulé sous la cape, Ron paraîtra suspect à boire et à causer tout seul.

\- Pas faux, admit Ron.

\- Bon, soupira Neville. Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous laisser tomber.

\- Te vexe pas Londubat, dit Draco, mais ta tête de premier de classe risque de dénoter dans le paysage.

\- Quoi ? Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu crois que ta tête d'aristo cadre mieux ?

\- Pas le moins du monde… mais moi je serai sous la cape.

Neville grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Malefoy a raison, dit Seamus. On a plus l'air de bad boys que toi. Et puis, si ça tourne mal, mieux vaut que toi tu sois hors du coup.

\- Rentre au Ministère. C'est un ordre, Londubat, ajouta Ron alors que l'autre allait protester. Un ordre de ton chef d'équipe et du Chef des Aurors.

\- Ok, c'est bon… Faites attention à vous. Et vous m'appelez au moindre problème !

\- Ouais maman, promis, rigola Seamus.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel et transplana au Ministère.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Soho, Londres**

Draco, Ron et Seamus avaient déjà « visité » trois pubs de Wardour Street, sans succès.

 _\- The Ambush_ , commenta Seamus en arrivant devant un quatrième établissement. Sérieusement ? Peut-on trouver un nom plus approprié à un endroit aussi glauque ?

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Draco en s'approchant.

La double porte battante faisait le coin avec Meard Street et était entourée de deux grandes vitres qui n'avaient plus été nettoyées depuis au moins dix ans.

Le plus discrètement possible, Draco essaya de reluquer à l'intérieur.

\- C'est ici ! dit-il après un temps.

\- T'es sûr ? demanda Ron.

\- Absolument ! Je reconnais cette vieille affiche là-bas.

Au fond de la salle, était en effet épinglée une affiche publicitaire pour le vermouth Dubonnet : un petit homme stylisé tout de noir vêtu et portant un chapeau melon, assis à une table, en train de se servir un verre. L'affiche avait cela de particulier qu'un plaisantin avait trouvé opportun de pourvoir le petit homme d'un attribut masculin très mal dessiné et d'une taille démesurée.

Draco se dissimula derrière Ron et Seamus, le temps de se couvrir de la cape d'invisibilité et tous les trois entrèrent dans le pub.

Celui-ci était comme tous les pubs anglais ou presque : une grande salle, des banquettes usées le long des murs, des tables étroites et des chaises un peu partout. Sur la gauche s'étendait un long comptoir en bois derrière lequel se tenaient plusieurs serveurs qui actionnaient quasiment sans discontinuer les manettes des pompes à bière. Plus rarement, ils se retournaient pour attraper sur les étagères une bouteille de whisky, de rhum ou de Martini.

Malgré la crasse sur les vitres, l'endroit était moins sale qu'il n'y paraissait à l'extérieur.

Ron choisit une table un peu à l'écart mais suffisamment bien située pour avoir une vue sur toute la salle. Afin de ne pas donner l'impression qu'ils occupaient trois places, Draco était littéralement coincé entre le mur et le corps de Ron.

\- Putain, Weasley, assied-toi sur mes genoux tant que t'y es, grogna Draco.

\- Désolé Malefoy, je fais comme je peux !

Entre temps, Seamus était revenu avec en main deux grands verres d'un liquide presque noir, surmonté d'un col de mousse blanche.

\- Par Merlin, Seamus ! Tu sais que je déteste la Guinness ! se lamenta Ron.

\- Ce que tu dis relève du sacrilège. Personne ne peut détester la Guinness. C'est la meilleure bière du monde.

\- Ouais… quand tu as envie manger rien qu'en buvant, ironisa Malefoy tout bas.

\- Oh vous les anglais, vous n'y connaissez rien en bière ! Toujours avec vos ales, tiédasses et sans saveur.

\- Légères et digestes, répliqua Ron. Rien de tel qu'une bonne London Pride.

\- Pisse de chat.

\- Ta gueule.

Ils épuisèrent rapidement le sujet des mérites des bières anglaises et irlandaises avant d'aborder celui, plus prolifique, du championnat de Quidditch.

Finalement trois heures s'écoulèrent.

\- Pfff… j'ai jamais passé autant de temps assis dans un pub, déclara Ron.

\- Moi non plus, soupira Seamus.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi ? grogna Malefoy. Pris en sandwich entre le mur et Weasley, sans même pouvoir boire quelque chose !

Il était presque dix-neuf heures quand Ron recracha la gorgée de la Guinness, la deuxième que Seamus lui servait d'autorité, à cause du coup que Malefoy venait de lui donner dans les côtes.

\- Merde Draco, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Ils sont là.

Et en effet, un groupe de cinq personnes venait d'entrer dans le pub. De stature et d'allure très différentes, elles arboraient cependant toutes le même tatouage : un N gothique ailé.

Les cinq hommes firent dégager un freluquet qui avait osé occuper leur box et s'installèrent bruyamment.

\- Alors ? demanda Ron entre ses dents.

\- Je ne vois pas le type, murmura Draco. Merde.

Il râlait encore quand la porte du pub se rouvrit dix minutes plus tard sur un homme de taille moyenne, musclé mais pas trop, cheveux ras. Il portait un t-shirt sans manche à tête de mort et arborait le même tatouage que ses congénères.

\- AAH ! beugla l'un des Niners dans le box. Johnson est le dernier ! Il paye la tournée !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais Tyler ?

\- J'ai dû aider Bobby à faire un truc pour le Boss.

\- Ah ouais ? Quoi donc ?

\- Mêles-toi de tes couilles Bates.

Le ton commença à monter entre les Niners, à tel point que Ron et les autres se demandèrent si une bagarre n'allait pas éclater incessamment. Finalement, ils se calmèrent.

\- C'est lui ! décréta Malefoy. J'en suis certain, c'est lui !

\- Ouais… effectivement, confirma Ron.

Il se tortilla sur son siège pour attraper discrètement sa baguette et essayer de trouver un bon angle pour jeter le sort.

\- tssss…. Râla-t-il. Il y a trop de monde autour. Je ne peux pas lancer le sort d'ici. C'est trop risqué.

\- Ok, on va procéder autrement, dit Draco. On va attendre qu'il sorte et on va voir si on peut le suivre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il sera encore temps pour toi de lancer le sort. Et tu le feras avec ma baguette, comme ça personne au Ministère ne pourra remonter jusqu'à toi.

\- Le suivre ? Tu veux dire… à la moldue ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Ben ouais… pourquoi tu crois que j'ai insisté pour qu'on prenne la voiture ?

\- Hmm… bonne idée, approuva Seamus. Bon, ben je crois que je vais retourner au bar commander une nouvelle tournée !

\- Laisse ! J'y vais ! réagit Ron en se levant rapidement. Je crois que je vais vomir si je bois encore une gorgée de ce truc.

Ron ne vit pas la grimace outrée de son ami et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Il détestait vraiment la Guinness.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils durent encore rester assis pendant une bonne heure, essayant de capter toute information utile à propos du gang ou de Harry. Mais la bande de malfrats était en mode grand déballage de conneries. Au bout d'un temps, une règle s'était manifestement instaurée entre eux : placer dans chaque phrase le maximum de fois les mots bites, couilles, nichons ou trouduc.

\- Ce ne sont pas franchement des lumières, murmura Seamus.

\- Leur QI doit être en négatif, répondit Ron. C'est pas possible d'être aussi con.

Draco lui ne disait rien. Il avait les nerfs à vif et il semblait clair que le prochain qui prononcerait le mot bite allait bouffer la sienne, pelée et coupée en dés.

\- Ça va Malefoy ? questionna Ron qui percevait la respiration laborieuse du blond.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Je jure par Merlin que je ne vais plus pouvoir supporter longtemps cette diarrhée verbale.

L'illustre magicien eut pitié de Draco car au moment où il prononçait ces mots, le nommé Tyler se leva.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben comme tu vois, j'me casse.

\- Déjà ?

\- Contrairement à certains, il y en qui glandent pas ici. Je dois ouvrir le garage à 7 heures demain et le Boss aura besoin de moi.

\- C'est ça… te prive pas de nous rappeler que t'as pris la place de Polkiss. Mais fais gaffe à tes couilles… t'as vu comment il a fini. Zabini c'est pas un marrant.

\- T'es sympa de te préoccuper de mes couilles Damon, mais je m'en occupe bien tout seul. Ciao les mecs.

Tyler remontait la salle vers la sortie. De son côté Draco avait littéralement grimpé par-dessus la table, renversant un verre et bousculant Seamus au passage, pour pouvoir le suivre et sortir en même temps que lui.

Il arriva sur le trottoir au moment où Tyler enfourchait une moto. Le temps que Seamus et Ron sortent à leur tour, il était déjà au bout de la rue.

\- Malefoy ? T'es là ?

\- Ouais, à côté de la bagnole. Grouillez-vous ou bien on va le perdre !

Ron déverrouilla la voiture et s'installa au volant, Seamus côté passager. Draco s'engouffra à l'arrière où il se débarrassa immédiatement de la cape.

\- Accélère Weasley ! Il nous distance !

\- C'est bon Malefoy ! Je ne peux pas le coller de trop près sinon on sera repéré.

\- On aurait dû lancer ce putain de sort, râla le blond. Merde, si on le perd…

\- TA GUEULE MALEFOY ! ON NE VA PAS LE PERDRE ! JE SAIS ENCORE PRENDRE QUELQU'UN EN FILATURE ! gueula Ron.

Draco se renfrogna et se laissa choir plus profondément sur le siège arrière. Il soupira d'agacement. Non pas contre Ron ou Seamus mais contre lui-même. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu, un poufsouffle émotif qui crevait de peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, au point d'en perdre tout son sang-froid. Un Malefoy ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, bordel ! Et surtout, un Malefoy ne craignait que pour lui et lui seul.

La peur.

C'était une constante dans la vie de Draco depuis ses 16 ans. Tout avait commencé avec le fiasco du Ministère et l'emprisonnement de son père. Après, ce ne fut qu'une succession d'événements terrifiants : la Marque, la mission que le Lord lui avait confiée, son échec, la salle sur demande, la fuite, l'interpellation par les Aurors, Azkaban, la proscription, l'agonie dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Mais durant tout ce temps, et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, cette peur, Draco l'avait ressentie pour lui-même. Même pas pour Blaise. Il aurait pu pourtant… Directement après l'adoption des Lois de Proscription, les Zabini furent les premiers à être chassés de leur Manoir. Ils n'avaient jamais été ouvertement partisans de Voldemort mais furent emprisonnés tout de même pour des raisons aussi obscures que fallacieuses. Blaise, à qui on ne put reprocher d'autre crime que celui d'être un Serpentard, fut forcé de s'exiler seul dans le monde moldu sans aucun moyen de subsistance.

Alors oui, Draco aurait pu avoir peur pour lui. Après tout, il l'aimait…

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et cette considération troubla profondément Draco.

Il avait aimé Blaise, il en était certain. Il ne laisserait jamais personne dire ou penser le contraire. C'est vrai que cet amour n'avait rien eu de vraiment romantique mais Draco s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait juste eu besoin que Blaise soit là, près de lui, pour lui. Grand, massif, protecteur, indestructible. Il faut dire que les temps ne se prêtaient pas au sentimentalisme. Voldemort et la guerre imminente étaient leur quotidien. Et leur amour était à l'avenant : fort, brut, déchaîné et évident.

Et quand Blaise l'avait retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, presque mort et l'avait pris avec lui, Draco n'avait éprouvé aucun remord à l'avoir laissé à son sort des mois auparavant. Blaise était là à nouveau. Il était à lui. Il était son dû. Leur relation avait repris, comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée. Toujours la même : forte, brute, déchaînée et évidente.

Ce n'est que quand Ginny Weasley fit son apparition que Draco envisagea les choses autrement. Il voyait Blaise déployer son plan de séduction de façade : il retenait la porte devant elle, lui offrait des fleurs, l'invitait au restaurant. Ce que Draco pensait être un plan bien rôdé pour donner le change devint bientôt une source de contentement pour Blaise. Il semblait apprécier d'être l'acteur principal de ce jeu de séduction. Séduction qui n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être entre le métis et lui.

La peur refit alors surface et avec elle, la jalousie. Il demandait à Blaise de plus en plus souvent s'il l'aimait. Il lui était ouvertement hostile quand il se sentait délaissé au profit de la rouquine. Mais à nouveau, cette peur était purement égoïste : il ne voulait pas perdre son amant, l'homme qui l'aimait parce que tout simplement, il ne voulait pas être seul. La solitude l'effrayait plus que tout le reste.

Puis tout s'écroula. Draco vit Azkaban pour la deuxième fois de sa vie et pour un long moment. Blaise, son protecteur, son socle, son tout, l'avait laissé. Exactement comme lui quelques années plus tôt. Juste retour des choses, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Draco soupira.

Quand tout cela avait-il changé ? Quand la vie d'un autre était-elle devenue plus importante que la sienne ? Et quel autre… Harry Potter ! Le peigne-cul que tout le monde adulait et que lui haïssait avec une rare détermination. Le gamin qui n'en finissait pas de survivre.

C'était peut-être ça, après tout… Tout avait changé quand Draco avait découvert que le Survivant n'était pas indestructible. Qu'il avait même été bel et bien détruit, brisé. Taillé en pièces par ce merveilleux monde sorcier qui l'adorait tant.

Lui, l'icône, la représentation terrestre d'une divinité venue les sauver tous, la réincarnation de Merlin, il avait eu le culot de critiquer l'œuvre ultime du Ministère, les Bien-aimées Lois de Proscription.

Et pour ça, il avait été sacrifié. Brûlé sur le bûcher des vanités.

Il n'y pas si longtemps, Draco aurait été persuadé que rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que d'assister à la déchéance de Saint Potter.

Au lieu de quoi, il n'en avait retiré aucune satisfaction. Mieux, il en était tombé amoureux.

Quelle ironie, pensa Draco en souriant et caressant du bout du doigt le tissu fluide de la cape d'invisibilité. Finalement, tout ce dont il avait besoin, ce n'était pas d'être aimé et protégé mais d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer et à protéger. Comme un putain de Gryffondor.

 _Oh pitié, tout cela est écœurant de sentimentalisme._

Son père devait être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe. Non seulement, il l'aurait renié rien qu'à l'idée de savoir son fils unique uraniste, état que Draco était toujours parvenu à soigneusement lui cacher, mais qu'en plus l'objet de sa déviance soit Potter en personne l'aurait achevé à coup sûr.

 _Hé bien qu'il se retourne autant qu'il veut. Qu'il fasse trois saltos arrière si ça lui chante. Mère avait raison. Où l'ont mené ses principes ? Ses règles absurdes ? Sinon droit à la mort ? D'ici peu, je quitterai ce pays en abandonnant derrière moi mon nom et les préceptes à la con qui allaient avec. Et plus rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'être heureux._

Avec Harry, conclut Draco _in petto._

Alors qu'il sortait de ses pensées, Draco nota que la voiture s'était arrêtée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Notre homme… il vient d'entrer dans ce bâtiment, dit Ron.

 _Tyler Auto Repair_.

\- Un garage, commenta Seamus. Un bon endroit pour se livrer à leurs trafics…

\- Surtout un bon endroit pour cacher quelqu'un, dit Draco qui avait déjà un pied hors de la voiture.

\- Draco ! Attends ! dit Ron en se retournant vers lui et en l'attrapant par le bras par-dessus le siège. On ne va pas débouler comme ça sans savoir ce qu'il y a ou qui est à l'intérieur !

\- Fais ce que tu veux, moi je n'attends pas une minute de plus !

Draco sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée du garage.

\- Merde Malefoy ! Fais pas le con ! dit Seamus. Laisse-nous au moins lancer un _Hominum Revelio_! Qu'on sache au moins combien ils sont !

\- Ok, soupira Draco. Vas-y.

L'irlandais lança le sort et son résultat ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Il est seul, déclara Seamus.

Une déception sans nom se lut sur le visage de Malefoy.

\- Ça veut dire qu'Harry n'est pas là, dit Ron à sa place.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sait pas où il est !

Draco était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre et reprit sa progression vers le bâtiment.

\- Draco !

\- Quoi encore, Weasley ?

\- Nous… tu dois bien comprendre qu'en tant qu'Aurors, nous n'avons aucune habilitation pour intervenir chez les moldus… sauf si un sorcier est impliqué. Et si manifestement Harry n'est pas ici, ça veut dire…

\- Ça veut dire que je vais très bien me débrouiller sans vous.

La voix de Draco était glaciale et ne tremblait pas. Il était déterminé à entrer dans ce garage, seul s'il le fallait.

Alors que Draco s'éloignait, Seamus murmura :

\- Et lui ? C'est un sorcier, non ?

\- Et s'il entre dans ce garage, il sera impliqué, dit Ron. Peut-être même en danger…

\- Très certainement en danger.

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête simultanément.

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendu appeler à l'aide ? dit Ron.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis…

Ils se lancèrent derrière Malefoy qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans le garage.

Ce n'était pas ce soir que Ronald Weasley, Chef des Aurors depuis quelques heures à peine, allait abandonner un de ses semblables. Fût-il l'arrogant et impossible Draco Lucius Malefoy.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	19. Chapitre 18

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Je ne le dirai jamais assez... Merci pour vos review et pour être toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Fermer les yeux**

 **18 juin 2010 – L'Empire – Londres**

POV Blaise

Cette journée a été interminable et je ne suis pas fâché de regagner mon appartement.

Quand j'arrive, Topi m'apprend que Ginny se repose dans la chambre et qu'Anthony est déjà couché. Il me tend ensuite mon habituel whisky pur feu et je vais m'installer dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

J'aurais voulu passer la journée avec Ginny mais après notre retour de l'hôpital, j'ai dû régler plusieurs problèmes avec certains de nos alliés. Ce sont de petits gangs mais très utiles car ils ont une influence certaine sur leur territoire. Ils bénéficient de la protection du Cartel et en contrepartie, ils nous sont d'une aide précieuse pour faire face aux autres organisations, comme les Niners par exemple.

Car je ne me fais aucune illusion. Le Boss ne respectera jamais le pacte de non-agression que nous avons soi-disant conclu après que je lui ai livré Potter. Et à vrai dire, je ne demande pas mieux. C'est notre rivalité qui fait grimper le prix de nos marchandises, armes ou drogues, et qui fait que le Cartel s'est considérablement enrichi.

Parfois, je repense à nos débuts à Théo, Adrian et moi. On était paumé, complètement perdus dans ce monde moldu que nous connaissions à peine.

Par bonheur, mes parents, bien que Sangs-purs, m'avait appris quelques petites choses sur les moldus. Mon père, qui était avant tout un homme d'affaires, avait pas mal de contacts avec eux, notamment les banquiers et les investisseurs. Je savais par lui que les moldus affectionnaient particulièrement l'argent et que certains d'entre eux étaient très imaginatifs pour s'en procurer facilement.

Je compris aussi très vite qu'un des secteurs les plus rentables de l'économie moldue était en réalité illégal : le trafic de drogues. Ce que les moldus étaient capables de faire pour se procurer ces substances était inimaginable !

Avec Théo et Adrian, on a d'abord commencé à vendre pour le compte de Billy Forkes, un fournisseur moldu. Mais cette situation m'est très vite devenue insupportable. Il fallait que je devienne fournisseur à mon tour. Il fallait que le marché passe par moi afin d'asseoir mon influence dans le secteur. Alors, j'ai pris les choses en main… Un jour, Billy a fait une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier de son immeuble pourri. Pas de chance, vraiment. La larme à l'œil, j'ai repris le business.

A partir de là, Adrian, Théo et moi, on a monté les échelons. Après un an à peine, nous avions une vingtaine de dealers qui bossaient pour nous. Tous des Proscrits, comme nous. Au bout d'un temps, nous ne pouvions plus nous permettre d'être une bande d'amateurs, il nous fallait une structure, des règles, un code. Je ne voulais pas que nous soyons la ixième bande de petites frappes du quartier. Je voulais créer une organisation. Quelque chose qui impose le respect et la crainte. Par la force s'il le fallait.

Je savais que les moldus étaient forts à ce jeu-là également. Ils avaient une organisation mythique appelée _mafia_ qui, au départ de l'Italie, s'était répandue dans le monde entier. Je fis des recherches et ce que ce que je trouvai fut une révélation. L'idée d'une organisation toute puissante, structurée et basée sur un code d'honneur me plaisait au plus haut point. Et puis, ça cadrait bien avec mes racines italiennes…

Je parlai de tout cela à Théo et Adrian qui approuvèrent immédiatement l'idée. Moyennant quelques restructurations, le recrutement de nouveaux membres, mon rêve devint réalité.

Le Cartel était né et j'en étais le chef.

Notre ascension fut prodigieuse. Le Cartel devint incontournable. Aucune transaction en matière de drogue ne se faisait à Londres sans passer par nous. Rapidement, je cherchai à me diversifier et je parvins à me faire une place dans le milieu ultra fermé du trafic d'armes.

L'argent entrait à flots et il fallait trouver un moyen de le dissimuler. Et quoi de mieux qu'un casino ?

J'ai toujours été très fier de l'Empire. D'abord, sur le plan architectural, c'est une réussite. La façade néo-classique a pu être conservée malgré la transformation ultra moderne de l'intérieur. Ensuite, c'est certainement le casino le plus fréquenté par les moldus et le mieux noté par la Commission de contrôle.

Mais si je garderai toujours une affectation particulière pour l'Empire, je dois bien dire que ma plus grande réussite reste le Farkle. Revenir dans le monde sorcier, encore plus riche que je ne l'étais avant, sans que le Ministère ne puisse me prendre un gallion de la fortune que j'étais parvenu à reconstituer dans le monde moldu, fut proprement jouissif. Savoir que mon établissement est désormais fréquenté par tout ce que le monde sorcier compte de personnes influentes l'est encore plus.

Je souris dans mon verre. Ma vie est parfaite.

Je suis riche, puissant, respecté et craint. J'ai une femme splendide, un fils merveilleux pour me succéder et peut-être bientôt une petite fille, qui sait ?

Et puis j'ai Draco.

Mon indomptable dragon qui a failli m'échapper pour les beaux yeux de mon homme de main ! Potter ! Que croyait-il ce présomptueux petit ingrat ? Que je l'avais sauvé de sa merde pour qu'il vienne me prendre ce qui m'appartient ?

Evidemment, je suis frustré. Frustré d'avoir été obligé de me débarrasser du tueur parfait, méthodique, soigneux, sans état d'âme que j'étais parvenu à créer. Frustré que Draco se soit donné à lui alors qu'il s'est toujours refusé à moi, qu'il m'ait préféré cette catin au point de se croire amoureux de lui. Quelle farce ! Il n'a jamais été amoureux que d'une seule personne : moi.

Alors oui, il fallait que je mette Potter hors jeu. Pour que Draco se ressaisisse, qu'il mette fin à ce transport ridicule qu'il croyait ressentir pour ce misérable prostitué.

Draco est à moi. Il l'a toujours été. Et même si je n'ai jamais pu posséder son corps, son cœur et son âme m'appartiennent. Il en sera toujours ainsi.

\- Chéri ? Tout va bien ?

Je me retourne pour voir Ginny à l'entrée du salon. Elle est absolument parfaite dans son peignoir de soie vert amande, ses longs cheveux roux défaits.

\- Ma douce, je croyais que tu te reposais, dis-je en me levant et en allant vers elle. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, je vais parfaitement bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce malaise n'est déjà plus qu'un souvenir.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, dis-je en la serrant contre moi. Par Salazar, j'ai eu si peur.

\- Je sais. Pardonne-moi.

\- Te pardonner ? Mais qu'y a-t-il à pardonner mon cœur ? Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est moi. Je… je te délaisse. Je suis trop souvent absent. Mais ça va changer ! Maintenant que Draco s'est enfin défait de son stupide engouement pour Potter, il va pouvoir à nouveau me seconder et…

Je la sens qui se tend contre moi. Je me rends compte du sens de ma tirade mais préfère laisser filer.

\- … et je vais pouvoir me consacrer à toi. Et à Anthony. Et à cette petite chose-là, dis-je en caressant son ventre. Vous êtes toute ma vie.

\- Je t'aime Blaise.

\- Moi aussi mon cœur. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être que si tu me le disais, ce serait plus évident.

Là, c'est moi qui me raidis. C'est le sujet sensible. Tabou. Interdit. Ces mots, une seule personne les a jamais entendus.

\- Ginny…

\- Chut, me dit-elle en se serrant contre moi. Je sais. Je sais, répète-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave.

Ma merveilleuse Ginny. Comment peut-elle faire preuve de tant de compréhension ?

Au début, j'étais persuadé qu'elle acceptait et subissait ma relation avec Draco seulement en contrepartie de la drogue que je lui fournissais. Mais quand elle a définitivement arrêté de se droguer après avoir perdu notre premier enfant, son attitude n'a pas changé.

Et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir poussée dans ses derniers retranchements pour en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne m'a jamais fait aucun reproche. Ni quand j'allais la retrouver, les yeux encore dilatés par le plaisir, ni quand je couchais avec elle dans les draps encore imprégnés de l'odeur de Draco.

Elle est restée près de moi, digne et fidèle. Parfaite.

Peu après que Draco ait été enfermé à Azkaban, je l'ai demandée en mariage. Pas pour oublier Draco. Au contraire. Parce qu'elle était la seule personne qui accepterait justement que je ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Ginny, je… je suis désolé. Je ne te mérite pas. Tu me donnes tellement ! Et moi, je… je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

\- Chut Blaise. Je suis heureuse. Tu me rends heureuse plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Elle est vraiment parfaite.

D'un geste, je la soulève dans mes bras et l'emmène dans notre chambre. Je l'allonge sur le lit et ses cheveux qui se répandent autour d'elle offrent un contraste saisissant avec la blancheur des draps.

Je dénoue la ceinture du peignoir et le fait glisser de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle me laisse caresser sa peau si douce, ses seins ronds et fermes, ses hanches fines, à peine arrondies par sa première grossesse.

Mais elle sait que j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Elle le voit dans mes yeux. Elle le comprend.

A l'aide de la télécommande, elle tamise la lumière afin de dissimuler les taches de rousseurs qui parsèment ses épaules. C'est vrai que dans la pénombre, sa peau pourrait sembler aussi nacrée que _la sienne_.

Puis elle se retourne sur le ventre et se tend vers moi.

Elle sait que je vais fermer les yeux pour pouvoir mieux imaginer une carrure plus large, un dos sculpté, des hanches bien plus étroites. Elle sait que je vais fermer les yeux pour me rappeler l'odeur d'une autre peau.

Elle sait qu'au moment ultime, c'est le prénom d'un autre que je vais soupirer.

Mais elle ne dira rien.

Ma merveilleuse Ginny.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Newham, Londres.**

Au même moment, dans la banlieue nord de Londres, Draco avait lui aussi fermé les yeux. Pour mieux imaginer ce qu'il ferait au cafard qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Après être descendu de moto, le nommé Tyler avait ouvert à demi la porte du garage, juste assez pour lui permettre de passer dessous avec son engin. Il avait ensuite refermé le volet dans un grand bruit de ferraille et un claquement sec. Du garage, il semblait ensuite être passé dans une pièce annexe, si Draco en jugeait par le rai de lumière qui était apparu sous une porte adjacente.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il murmura un sort d'ouverture et poussa doucement le battant. Celui s'ouvrit sur ce qui semblait être une petite cuisine.

Tyler était dos à lui, en train manifestement de se faire un sandwich.

Draco avança à pas de loup, sa baguette dans la main gauche, tandis qu'il se saisissait de son arme sur laquelle il avait pris soin de visser un silencieux au préalable. Ce fut seulement quand l'embout métallique se posa à l'arrière de sa tête que Tyler prit conscience de la présence d'un intrus dans la pièce.

\- Tu lâches ton couteau et tu lèves les mains, dit doucement Draco.

\- T'es qui ? Un flic ?

\- Non. Mais je ne tarderai pas à devenir ton pire cauchemar si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis.

Tyler obtempéra et leva lentement les bras.

\- Tourne-toi. Avance.

Au moment où il disait cela, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et Seamus.

\- Draco, ça va ? demanda Ron, un peu essoufflé.

Avisant le bout de bois que le rouquin brandissait, Tyler se dit qu'il était victime d'une mauvaise blague et qu'il était en train d'être intimidé par une bande de guignols.

Il eut le malheur de se débattre et se retrouva à terre, sur le dos, un grand blond pas commode assis sur lui qui le menaçait avec quelque chose qui était tout sauf un vulgaire bout de bois.

Il loucha sur le silencieux qui était pointé entre ses deux yeux et il se dit qu'il était dans la merde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? croassa-t-il.

\- Je vais poser la question une seule fois et la réponse a intérêt à me satisfaire, dit Draco. Où est Harry Potter ?

Malgré que le blond ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter, Tyler ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Connais pas.

Draco lui asséna un coup de crosse qui lui éclata la pommette. Mais Tyler en avait vu d'autres et il n'allait pas céder si facilement.

\- Je te dis que je sais pas qui c'est.

En soupirant, Draco se releva. Il ne laissa cependant pas le temps à Tyler de faire un geste car il sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort de stupéfixion.

\- Surveillez-le, dit-il aux deux aurors.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Seamus.

\- Harry était ici. J'en suis sûr ! Je sens que sa magie est encore présente.

\- Malefoy a raison, confirma Ron. Il y avait un sorcier ici. Et il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Draco visita d'abord les pièces annexes à la cuisine, là où manifestement Tyler vivait. Il y avait une chambre, un salon et une pièce d'eau. Il les délaissa assez rapidement car il n'y ressentait aucune vibration magique.

Il repartit alors par la porte qui donnait sur le garage. Celui-ci était grand et imprégné d'une odeur caractéristique, mélange de métal chauffé, de graisse de moteur et de caoutchouc. Il était divisé en deux parties : un atelier et une zone d'entreposage des véhicules. A gauche, se trouvait une pièce séparée du reste par une paroi en plexiglas et qui faisait office de bureau.

Draco eut son attention attirée par une paroi au fond à droite. De loin, on pouvait croire qu'elle dissimulait une toilette ou un cagibi quelconque. Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, il traversa le garage et s'approcha.

La cloison ne dissimulait nullement des sanitaires mais une porte qui donnait sur un long couloir.

Draco s'y engagea sans hésiter, persuadé que Harry s'était trouvé dans ces lieux. Son aura magique était encore présente. Il ouvrait chaque porte qu'il croisait, trouvant soit un espace de stockage vide soit un entassement de pièces mécaniques.

L'avant-dernière pièce était plus intéressante. Tous les murs étaient occupés par des étagères et seules celles en bas à droite supportaient encore des caisses. On avait entreposé de la drogue ici, Draco en était certain. Il avait reconnu l'odeur caractéristique du cannabis, mêlée à celle plus écœurante de l'héroïne brune. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il ouvrit les caisses restantes. Elles contenaient toutes des sacs de fleurs de cannabis et du haschisch. Des boîtes plus petites contenaient quant à elles du matériel de consommation, essentiellement des pipes à crack et des seringues.

Dans un coin, un sachet d'amphétamines avait dû être éventré car quelques comprimés blancs traînaient à terre.

 _Ils sont partis précipitamment_ , se dit Draco, _en emportant ce qui avait le plus de valeur : l'héroïne et les amphétamines. Et certainement de la coke._

Il entra alors dans la dernière pièce et fut d'abord saisi à la gorge par l'odeur. C'était la même odeur de sueur et de sexe qu'il avait senti dans la chambre de Harry lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il y a huit ans, à Green Court. L'endroit était sombre, sans fenêtre. Draco tâta le mur jusqu'à trouver un interrupteur qu'il abaissa. Un néon clignota en bourdonnant, éclairant subitement une pièce de quelques mètres carrés à peine. Le regard de Draco se porta successivement sur le lit en métal rouillé et sur les chaînes accrochées au mur lézardé avant de se poser sur les draps sales, jaunis, souillés par le sang et le sperme.

La rage bouillait à l'intérieur de lui à tel point que sa magie commençait à affleurer et à crépiter au bout de ses doigts.

Lentement, parce que chaque pas lui coûtait, il approcha de la petite table de nuit en pin qui jouxtait le lit. Son regard se porta au sol quand il sentit son pied buter contre quelque chose de dur. Il étouffa un hurlement dans son poing quand il vit qu'il s'agissait des morceaux d'une baguette magique brisée en deux, ne tenant plus ensemble que par les filaments d'une plume de phénix. Il se baissa pour les ramasser avec une infinie précaution et les mettre dans la poche de sa veste. Il savait qu'une baguette cassée ne pouvait pratiquement jamais être réparée mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser ici, dans cet endroit sordide.

En se relevant, il vit alors les traces de poudre brunâtre, une seringue et un garrot qui traînaient par-dessus la table de nuit. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Harry avait été drogué à l'héroïne. C'était évidemment la meilleure manière pour eux de le maîtriser, d'en faire une loque humaine. Le danger était qu'Harry était par ailleurs dépendant à la cocaïne. Tout son organisme en était saturé, sans compter les amphétamines magiquement modifiées que Blaise lui donnait.

Cocaïne et amphétamines étaient deux stimulants du système nerveux central. L'héroïne au contraire était un dépresseur de ce système. Le passage d'une dépendance à l'autre avait dû occasionner à Harry un choc terrible au niveau de son organisme. Et le pire restait à venir : le sevrage.

Draco se ressaisit. Avant de penser à sevrer Harry, il devait d'abord le retrouver vivant. Il percevait toujours son flux magique à l'intérieur de lui mais cela ne le rassurait qu'à moitié.

Son regard revint alors sur les draps souillés et sa colère en fut décuplée. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'Harry avait été violé.

Il fit demi-tour, remonta le couloir, retraversa le garage et entra à nouveau dans la cuisine où Ron et Seamus tenaient toujours Tyler en respect à l'aide de leurs baguettes.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Seamus.

Draco ne répondit pas et Ron remarqua immédiatement l'état du blond. Sa magie crépitait autour de lui et ses yeux étaient presque noirs.

\- Draco ! Que se passe-t-il ? Harry… Harry est ici ?

\- Non, grogna l'autre. Plus maintenant.

Sans autre forme de procès, Draco saisit Tyler, toujours stupéfixé, par l'arrière du col de son t-shirt et le traîna sur le sol jusqu'à l'amener dans le garage. Il le laissa choir sans ménagement, peu concerné par le bruit qui fit sa tête quand elle frappa le sol en béton.

\- Draco ! appela Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Malefoy était en effet en train de fureter partout dans le garage, manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait sur un établi bancal : un petit générateur électrique et un jeu de deux pinces, rouge et bleue.

Il revint à hauteur de Tyler et posa l'appareil à côté de lui. Toujours sans un mot, il défit les boutons de son jeans et d'un coup sec, abaissant le pantalon en même temps que le boxer, exposant à tous l'intimé du jeune homme.

\- Merde, Malefoy ! Tu fais quoi là ? paniqua Seamus.

\- Je le motive un peu pour me dire ce qu'il sait, dit Draco d'un ton atrocement calme. _Enervatum_ , prononça-t-il ensuite.

Quand Tyler retrouva ses esprits et prit conscience de son état, il tenta immédiatement de se relever.

 _\- Incarcerem_ , formula Draco en faisant un mouvement de sa baguette afin d'enrouler les cordes magiques autour de chaque bras de Tyler, étant elles-mêmes reliées à ses chevilles, empêchant par conséquent toute possibilité de se redresser.

\- T'ES UN MALADE ! gueula Tyler. UN VRAI MALADE !

Draco fourra un vieux chiffon dans la bouche du jeune homme pour étouffer ses cris puis s'empara des deux pinces électriques et les lui montra.

\- Je vais accrocher ça à tes couilles, lui expliqua patiemment Draco. Puis je te poserai ma question. A chaque réponse qui ne me convient pas, tu te prends une décharge. D'accord ?

Les yeux de Tyler étaient écarquillés par l'horreur. Horreur renforcée par le fait que Draco avait parlé d'une voix douce et grave, parfaitement maîtrisée. Ron en frissonna car il eut un instant l'impression d'être assis dans un cachot humide, un chaudron devant lui, à écouter les consignes de leur redouté professeur de potions.

\- Draco… souffla Ron. Tu… tu ne vas quand même pas…

\- Je ne vais pas quoi Weasley ? Cette ordure fait partie d'un gang de vrais sauvages. Il ne parlera pas sauf si on l'y force un peu… c'est ce que je vais faire. Et je vais le faire à la moldue. Maintenant, si tu préfères le sort de découpe, c'est à toi de voir. Mais c'est plus salissant. Alors ?

Ron fixait Malefoy comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il ne semblait pas déstabilisé le moins du monde par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Au contraire, il était là, les bras croisés sur son torse, à attendre une réponse.

\- Draco, on peut essayer la légilimencie et le véritasérum. Ce que toi tu vas faire, c'est de la torture, souffla l'auror.

\- Ah oui ? Et ce que ces pourritures ont fait subir à Harry, c'est quoi ? répliqua Malefoy, glacial. Traverse le garage, va au bout du couloir et vois la pièce dans laquelle il a vraisemblablement été enfermé nuit et jour. Regarde l'état des draps ! Regarde les seringues qui traînent ! Il a été drogué et violé, Weasley ! Alors maintenant, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que je dois faire de la légilimencie et épargner ce connard. Dis-moi que je ne dois pas faire ce qu'il faut pour retrouver Harry. DIS-LE MOI !

Ron soupira, vaincu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher Draco de faire parler Tyler.

\- De plus, tu sais très bien que l'efficacité du véritasérum sur les moldus est très relative. Leur absence de magie ne permet pas à la potion de produire ses pleins effets.

Malheureusement, Ron dut admettre qu'il avait raison. On pouvait compter sur Draco pour tout savoir en matière de potions.

Voyant qu'il ne recevait plus d'objection, ni de Weasley ni de Finnigan, Draco se mit à l'ouvrage. Il posa les pinces sur chaque testicule, occasionnant déjà à Tyler une douleur atroce. Puis il approcha les deux autres extrémités de la borne électrique.

\- Histoire de te montrer que je ne plaisante pas, tu as droit à un coup pour rien, dit Draco en posant les embouts sur les bornes.

Tyler hurla. Draco s'approcha pour lui enlever le chiffon de la bouche.

\- Alors ? Où est Harry Potter ? Je sais qu'il était ici il y a peu de temps, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Tes copains l'ont emmené ailleurs et je veux savoir où.

\- Va crever, dit Tyler.

\- Bien.

Draco remit le chiffon et recommença l'opération. Il fit durer la décharge un peu plus longtemps.

Après avoir lâché les embouts, il retira à nouveau le chiffon de la bouche de Tyler et reposa sa question. La réponse resta la même.

Imperturbable, Draco recommença encore trois fois.

Ron fixait le blond, tétanisé. Une pensée incongrue lui vint alors à l'esprit : il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une partie de l'âme de sa douce Hermione habitait le cœur de cet homme sans pitié.

 _C'est un homme en colère, Ron. Blessé, parce qu'on lui a pris celui qu'il aime._

Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette voix mais elle lui permit de voir Malefoy autrement. Et il se rappela que le jour où il avait arrêté Malefoy, le croyant coupable de la mort de sa femme, il avait fallu Neville, Seamus et encore trois autres aurors pour l'empêcher de lui jeter un Impardonnable. Et s'il avait fait, ça n'aurait pas été un Avada Kedavra mais une succession infernale de Doloris.

Alors que Draco allait lui envoyer une nouvelle décharge, Ron s'approcha et s'accroupit auprès de Tyler. Il posa la main sur le bras de Malefoy pour lui demander d'attendre et se pencha pour murmurer :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre Tyler… Nous avons des moyens de te garder en vie durant très longtemps. Et de te faire souffrir tout aussi longtemps. Toi et tes copains, vous avez commis une grosse erreur. Vous vous en êtes pris à Harry. Harry, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai onze ans. Et Seamus que tu vois là, c'est son ami aussi.

Sur ces mots, Finnigan s'était placé dans le champ de vision de Tyler pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'était pas en reste.

\- Et puis il y a Draco, continua Ron. Draco et Harry, depuis toujours, c'est… c'est au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Non, vraiment… toi et tes copains vous n'auriez pas dû toucher à Harry. Parce que là, ce que tu vis, c'est que le début… Dans, disons, une heure, tu vas supplier pour qu'on te tue Tyler. Comme ton copain Polkiss… tu te souviens de Piers Polkiss, n'est-ce pas ?

A la mention du nom, Tyler se raidit.

\- Hm… oui, tu t'en souviens. Même si tu as dû avoir du mal à le reconnaître après ce que Draco lui a fait, dit Ron en jouant distraitement avec un fil qui dépassait de la manche de son pull.

Draco jeta un œil mauvais à Ron qui osait lui mettre sur le dos un des plus sordides meurtres du Cartel. Il joua cependant le jeu quand il remarqua l'effet que cette nouvelle avait sur Tyler.

\- Ouais, c'était cool, dit Draco. Mais je me suis ennuyé sur la fin… Putain, il a mis trois plombes à crever.

\- Te plains pas mec, renchérit Seamus. Tes méthodes sont trop efficaces, que veux-tu ?

Quand les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tyler, ils surent tous les trois qu'il allait parler. Ron retira le chiffon de sa bouche.

\- Allez Tyler, on t'écoute…

\- Je… le Boss voulait emmener Potter parce que… ça devenait trop dangereux de le garder ici. Les flics commencent à s'intéresser de trop près au garage et il y a un risque qu'ils viennent encore perquisitionner. Le Boss… a… dit qu'il allait le planquer ailleurs avec la came. Bobby… et moi… on a tout chargé dans une camionnette, Potter avec. Le Boss est parti avec Bobby mais… je ne sais pas où… je le jure ! Je ne sais pas où !

\- Ok, dit Ron en arrêtant Draco qui allait lui en coller une. Qu'a dit le Boss exactement ?

\- Juste qu'il avait une planque ailleurs… il a pas dit où… Il… a juste dit « en fait, j'ai la planque idéale… J'aurais dû l'amener là-bas directement ». Je jure que je ne sais rien de plus ! Je jure !

Tyler pleurait de manière hystérique maintenant.

Draco l'agrippa par son t-shirt.

\- Qui est le Boss ?

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Le Boss ! Donne-moi son nom !

Tyler écarquilla les yeux. C'était la règle numéro un des Niners. Celle qui valait la mort à tous les coups si elle était brisée : ne jamais divulguer l'identité du Boss.

\- Je sais que tu risques la mort si tu le dis, insista Draco comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, mais tu l'es déjà à moitié ! Tu n'as plus rien à perdre pauvre con ! Ton Boss est fini ! Les Niners sont finis ! Avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans la réserve, les flics ont tout ce qu'il faut pour t'inculper, toi et tous tes copains. Vous ne pourrez pas vous protéger indéfiniment !

\- Je ne te le dirai pas… Je suis un Niners, je ne trahirai pas le Boss.

\- MAIS PUTAIN ! TU L'AS DEJA TRAHI ! EN ME LAISSANT T'AVOIR TU L'AS TRAHI ! A LA SECONDE OU TU AS ADMIS QU'IL AVAIT EMMENE POTTER TU L'AS TRAHI !

\- C'est faux… je…

\- Tu as failli à la loi du gang, reprit Draco plus doucement. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Je suis le numéro deux du Cartel. Si je devais être capturé par un gang rival, crois-moi que j'aurais déjà fait en sorte d'être mort avant qu'ils aient pu m'extorquer une seule parole !

Tyler détourna les yeux de Draco.

\- Dudley Dursley.

\- QUOI ? beugla Ron.

\- Le Boss… son nom c'est Dudley Dursley.

Ron était devenu tout pâle et chancelant.

\- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec ? demanda Seamus.

\- Tu connais ce Dursley ? questionna Draco.

\- C'est… putain. C'est le cousin de Harry.

\- Quoi ? C'est impossible ! décréta Seamus.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de cousin ? dit Draco au même moment.

\- Tu ne sais rien de l'enfance de Harry. Je t'expliquerai dehors. Occupons-nous d'abord de lui, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Tyler.

\- On lui lance un _obliviate_ et j'appelle les flics moldus ? suggéra Seamus.

\- Hors de question, dit Draco froidement. Il ne mérite aucune clémence !

\- Non ! cria Tyler. Non… Je… je vous en supplie !

\- On est pas là pour exaucer tes prières ducon. Ron, aide-moi à lui remettre son froc.

\- Draco ! supplia Tyler. Je ne dirai rien à personne ! Je...

\- Oh ça je n'en doute pas, répondit Draco. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Et tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom !

Ron et Draco remontèrent le boxer et le pantalon de Tyler avant de lever l' _incarcerem_. A la place, Ron lui ligota les mains dans le dos.

\- Je ne l'ai pas touché, dit soudain Tyler.

\- Quoi ?

Draco s'était rapproché.

\- Harry… je ne lui ai rien fait. C'est pas moi qui le violait. C'était… c'était le boss. Uniquement lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas… personne n'a jamais compris, hoqueta Tyler. Le Boss, son truc c'est les femmes. Mais avec Potter, il… il devenait comme fou. Il arrêtait pas de dire qu'il devait payer… que c'était un putain d'enculé et qu'il devait payer…

Draco fixait Tyler sans ciller. Il était clair que le gamin crevait de trouille.

Pendant ce temps, Seamus était en train de lancer plusieurs _tergeo_ afin de nettoyer les traces et empreintes qu'ils avaient laissées.

\- C'est bon, allons-nous en, dit-il. On appellera la police moldue en chemin.

Alors que Seamus et Ron allaient sortir, ils entendirent un chuintement. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent Draco arriver vers eux, rangeant son arme à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Tyler gisait sur le sol en béton de son garage, le sang qui s'échappait du trou dans sa tête se mêlant aux traces de cambouis.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ni Ron ni Seamus ne firent de commentaire.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture et roulèrent en silence jusque dans le centre de Londres. Les enseignes lumineuses des grandes artères déchiraient la nuit et se réverbéraient sur le pare-brise. Bien qu'il soit plus de minuit, les rues étaient loin d'être désertes. On était vendredi – enfin plutôt samedi déjà – et les londoniens sortaient encore en masse des théâtres et autres cinémas pour aller prendre un dernier verre au pub. Depuis la suppression en 2005 du _last call_ , les bars restaient ouverts bien après 23 heures avec pour conséquence que la Ville restait éveillée bien plus longtemps également.

Il régnait dans la rue une joyeuse insouciance de début de week-end qui contrastait avec l'humeur pesante à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Ron se gara le long de Saint James Park, quartier un peu moins fréquenté à cette heure de la nuit et Seamus passa un appel anonyme à la police moldue, signalant qu'il avait entendu des coups de feu dans un garage de Newham.

Draco, lui, était sorti et était assis sur un banc, le visage fermé. Il avait besoin d'air.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de cousin ? demanda-t-il à Ron dès que celui-ci l'eut rejoint.

\- A la mort de ses parents, Harry a été confié à la sœur de sa mère, Pétunia. Elle et son mari, Vernon Dursley, ont un fils : Dudley.

\- Mais pourquoi ce Dudley s'en prendrait à Harry ?

Ron eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- Tu n'es donc pas au courant…

\- Au courant de quoi ? s'énervait Draco.

\- Les Dursley détestaient Harry. Ils le considéraient comme un être anormal, une erreur de la nature parce qu'il est sorcier. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas bien occupés de lui. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, il ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier. Il était forcé de dormir dans un placard minuscule. Après, il a quand même eu droit à une chambre mais elle avait des barreaux aux fenêtres…

\- Ils… le frappaient ? demanda Draco d'une voix blanche.

\- Non… enfin pas que je sache. Par contre, ils le négligeaient. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il recevait à manger tous les jours. Quant à ses vêtements, avant l'uniforme de Poudlard, Harry n'a jamais rien possédé de neuf. Il devait porter les vieilles affaires de Dudley, trois fois trop grandes pour lui. Harry était un fardeau pour eux et ils le lui faisaient savoir à la moindre occasion.

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il n'était pas au courant de ça. Dire qu'il l'imaginait pourri gâté, adulé comme le Survivant qu'il était.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Pourquoi a-t-il été confié à ces moldus ? Je suis certain que des centaines de familles sorcières auraient été ravies de l'adopter ! Vous, les Weasley ! Vous n'étiez plus à un près !

Ron ne releva pas l'insulte car il savait que c'était la colère et l'incompréhension qui faisaient parler Draco.

\- Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu être adopté par une famille sorcière ! Mais c'était impossible. Par le sacrifice de sa mère, Harry était protégé par la Magie Ancienne. D'après Dumbledore, il lui fallait retourner au moins une fois par an auprès du membre de sa famille maternelle le plus proche, afin de renouveler cette protection.

\- Et cette personne était la sœur de sa mère.

\- En effet.

\- C'est absurde ! asséna Draco. On parle de Dumbledore ! Un sorcier tellement puissant qu'il était le seul que Voldemort craignait ! Et il était incapable de trouver un sort qui protégerait Harry sans devoir le confier à ces… moldus ?

Draco avait craché le mot comme une insulte, exactement comme il le faisait autrefois.

\- Apparemment, même Dumbledore avait des limites.

Malefoy eut un reniflement méprisant.

\- Admettons, dit-il enfin. Mais comment a-t-il pu laisser faire ça ? Il devait être courant ! Ce vieux fou était toujours au courant de tout ! Comment a-t-il pu laisser un enfant à la garde de ces incapables et l'y renvoyer chaque année sachant ce qu'il subissait !?

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Je…

\- Et vous ? cria Draco en brandissant un doigt accusateur devant Ron. Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé là sans rien faire !

\- TU N'Y ETAIS PAS MALEFOY ! ALORS JE T'INTERDIS DE JUGER, D'ACCORD ?

Les deux hommes se toisaient méchamment. Le visage de Ron avait pris la couleur du bœuf saignant. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter de la part de Malefoy.

\- Chaque année, mes parents s'arrangeaient pour qu'Harry vienne passer une partie des vacances au Terrier, grinça Ron. Chaque année, ma mère le gavait de nourriture pour qu'il se remplume un petit peu ! Et chaque année, ma mère maudissait Dumbledore de l'obliger à retourner là-bas. Alors, ne me juge pas Malefoy. Ne me juge pas alors que pendant ce temps, toi tu l'insultais, tu le traînais plus bas que terre en te moquant continuellement de lui. Parce qu'il était orphelin !

Draco accusa le coup. Il ferma les yeux, appuyant son poing sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. De rage, de frustration, de honte aussi.

\- Je… je ne savais pas, dit-il avec difficulté.

\- Et alors ? C'était une raison peut-être ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je… j'étais un enfant. Bêtement jaloux d'un autre enfant.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, il n'y avait pas matière à être jaloux de Harry, répliqua l'auror aigrement.

\- Pas de Harry…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'étais pas jaloux de Harry. J'étais jaloux de toi.

\- De moi ? Mais…

\- Parce qu'il avait préféré ton amitié à la mienne. Alors, je le lui ai fait payer. Et à toi aussi. Merlin, ce que j'étais con.

Ron le regarda, abasourdi. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire mais à cause de la détresse profonde qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Il était difficile de croire qu'il avait en face de lui le même homme qui, il y a une demi-heure à peine en torturait un autre sans sourciller.

\- C'est le passé, Malefoy. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce qui compte, c'est comment tu te comportes aujourd'hui. Et je sais que tu aimes Harry. Plus que n'importe qui.

\- Ouais… enfin, ça n'empêche pas que… que je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Dois-je considérer ça comme des excuses ? répliqua Ron avec un sourire en coin.

\- Force pas ta chance Weasley, maugréa Draco.

Seamus revint de la voiture à ce moment-là.

\- Les flics moldus sont prévenus. J'ai dû réexpliquer trois fois la situation pour qu'ils me prennent au sérieux mais quand j'ai parlé de Tyler Johnson, ils ont réagi au quart de tour.

\- Ok, dit Ron, une bonne chose de faite.

\- Bon, poursuivit Seamus, maintenant reste à savoir où Dursley a emmené Harry.

\- J'ai bien une idée, dit Ron, mais elle va vous sembler complètement dingue.

\- Dis toujours, répliqua Draco. Il faut bien commencer quelque part.

\- Privet Drive.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **19 juin 2010 – Privet Drive, Surrey**

Dudley était assez satisfait de sa décision. Personne ne viendrait jamais chercher sa cargaison de drogues ni Potter dans une petite maison de banlieue. C'était vraiment la planque idéale même si la mise en œuvre n'avait pas été simple.

Comme Dudley s'y attendait, les voisins étaient restés prompts à s'espionner les uns les autres et l'arrivée de la camionnette devant l'habitation n'était pas passée inaperçue, surtout que la maison n'était plus occupée depuis plusieurs années.

Alors qu'il déchargeait les caisses avec Bobby, la voisine d'en face s'était ostensiblement montrée à la fenêtre. Pour faire bonne mesure, Dudley lui avait fait un grand signe de la main. Interloquée, la dame était sortie de chez elle pour voir le nouvel arrivant de plus près.

Dudley lui expliqua qu'après plusieurs années à Londres, il préférait revenir s'installer à Privet Drive, là où il conservait ses meilleurs souvenirs. La voisine lui souhaita la bienvenue avant de rentrer chez elle, avertir toutes ses amies que le fils Dursley était de retour.

Dudley dut attendre la nuit tombée pour pouvoir, le plus discrètement et le plus silencieusement possible, amener Harry à l'intérieur. Heureusement, il était encore sous l'effet d'une dose d'héroïne et complètement amorphe. Bobby était reparti avec la camionnette et Dudley avait enfermé Harry dans son ancien placard avant de faire le tour de la maison.

Excepté la poussière, rien n'avait vraiment changé en dix ans de temps.

Après avoir été contraints de déménager en catastrophe à cause de la menace que Voldemort faisait peser sur eux, les Dursley avaient finalement réintégré leur maison en septembre 1998. Ils avaient appris la nouvelle de la « victoire » de Harry par un courrier du Ministère de la Magie qui leur était parvenu par hibou à la fin du mois de mai. Dudley se souvenait que son père avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser entrer le volatile. C'est finalement sa mère qui l'avait raisonné en lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait refusé de prendre en considération une missive de ce genre.

Le Ministère les assurait que plus aucune menace ne pesait sur eux, qu'ils étaient donc libres de réintégrer leur habitation à tout moment. Il fallut encore quatre mois à Vernon Dursley pour se décider à rentrer.

A partir de là, la vie s'était écoulée paisiblement pour Dudley, du moins pendant quelques mois. Il ne faisait pas d'études supérieures et ne travaillait pas non plus, ce qui ne semblait pas poser de problème à ses parents. Il continuait par contre à fréquenter assidûment la salle de sport, de telle sorte qu'il était devenu une véritable armoire à glace. On était loin de l'adolescent gras et flasque qu'il avait longtemps été.

A plusieurs reprises, il s'était demandé ce que son cousin pouvait bien devenir, là-bas, dans son monde. Il avait posé la question à ses parents mais s'était fait vertement remettre à sa place par son père. Harry Potter n'avait jamais existé et il était prié de ne plus jamais en parler.

Le nom de Harry ne fut donc plus jamais prononcé mais ça n'empêchait pas Dudley de penser à lui.

Un soir de novembre 1999, un policier sonna au 4, Privet Drive et présenta ses plus sincères condoléances à Dudley. Il comprit vaguement que la voiture de ses parents avait dérapé sur une chaussée particulièrement glissante et qu'elle était tombée dans un ravin. Ses parents étaient morts.

Quand le policier demanda s'il avait encore de la famille, il dit machinalement : « oui, mon cousin ». Mais quand on lui demanda l'adresse du cousin en question, il fut évidemment incapable de répondre.

Les services sociaux britanniques parvinrent alors à contacter sa tante Marge et celle-ci se proposa pour l'héberger. Se souvenant du phénomène, Dudley avait catégoriquement refusé, préférant vivre seul plutôt qu'avec cette envahissante bonne femme et sa meute de clébards.

Compte tenu du fait qu'il était majeur, il était libre de faire comme bon lui semblait.

Dudley resta donc à Privet Drive, dont il était désormais propriétaire, avec une seule idée en tête : contacter Harry. Apparemment, les sorciers communiquaient beaucoup par courrier. Il allait donc écrire une lettre. Mais comment la lui faire parvenir ? Comment faisait-on venir un de ces fameux hiboux postaux que son père exécrait ? Dudley avait retourné le problème sans trouver de solution. Finalement, il avait décidé de déposer sa lettre dans une boîte postale ordinaire avec comme destinataire le « Ministre de la Magie ». Un petit mot d'accompagnement le présentait comme le cousin de Harry Potter et le priait aimablement de lui remettre la lettre en annexe.

Il se dit que les employés de la poste allaient le prendre pour un fou et lui retourneraient sa lettre immédiatement.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de recevoir, une semaine plus tard, un courrier du Ministre en personne, apporté par un hibou grand-duc. Il passa cependant de la surprise à la déconvenue en quelques secondes à peine.

Le courrier du Ministre était sec et désagréable. En résumé, il lui disait que le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper du sort de soi-disant membres de la famille qui lui avaient témoigné si peu d'intérêt quand il vivait chez eux. Il était prié de ne plus prendre contact avec Monsieur Potter à l'avenir.

Dudley accusa le coup. Finalement son père avait raison : Harry Potter n'était rien d'autre qu'un gaspillage de temps et d'espace. A ce moment précis, Dudley se fit la promesse que s'il devait un jour croiser son cousin, il se vengerait. Et ce jour-là, Harry Potter regretterait d'être né.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Centre de Londres**

\- Privet Drive ? C'est où ça ? demanda Draco.

\- C'est là où Harry vivait avec son oncle et sa tante, répondit Ron.

\- Et tu crois que son cousin l'aurait emmené là ? Chez ses parents à lui ? demanda Seamus, sceptique.

\- Ses parents sont morts en 1999, expliqua Ron. Mon père l'a appris par un courrier qui est arrivé au Ministère. Apparemment Dudley voulait prévenir Harry et ne sachant pas comment faire, il a simplement mis la lettre dans une boîte moldue à destination du Ministre de la Magie. Comme il y a des sorciers infiltrés dans tous les services de l'Etat moldu, la lettre est bien parvenue au Ministère.

\- La maison a sans doute été vendue après la mort de ses parents, persista Seamus.

\- Ouais, c'est fort possible, admit Ron.

\- Peu importe, intervint Draco. On doit aller vérifier. C'est où exactement ?

\- Little Whinging, dans le Surrey.

\- Le Surrey ? C'est à une heure et demi de Londres. Si c'est là-bas qu'il est allé, il doit être arrivé depuis longtemps, dit Draco. Allons-y !

Ils transplanèrent sans attendre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Privet Drive, Surrey**

\- Alors cousin ? Content d'être rentré à la maison ?

Harry refaisait lentement surface. Quelque chose dans son inconscient avait reconnu l'odeur familière de bois et de poussière du placard où il avait vécu étant enfant.

En ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut l'étagère derrière son lit. Un petit soldat en plastique, juché sur son cheval, brandissait toujours fièrement son épée vers un assaillant invisible.

Il tenta de se redresser mais se cogna la tête au plafond pentu. Fort heureusement, il avait grandi depuis ses onze ans et le placard était définitivement trop étroit pour un homme de trente ans. Il essaya d'allonger ses jambes mais là aussi, il se heurta à l'étroitesse des lieux.

Complètement cassé en deux, il regarda Dudley accroupi devant la petite porte du placard.

\- Tu vois Potter, ça fait pratiquement dix ans que je ne suis plus revenu ici. Ça fait drôle… il y a plein de souvenirs qui reviennent.

\- Où… où sont tes… parents ? demanda Harry encore dans le gaz.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

\- Qu… quoi ? Non… Je… je ne les ai plus vu depuis… depuis… c'est loin…

\- T'es vraiment un connard de première, grinça Dudley. Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont morts !

\- Quoi ? Morts ? Mais… quand ?

\- La drogue t'a vraiment bousillé le cerveau. Ils sont morts en novembre 1999. Je t'ai écrit pour te le dire mais tu m'as bien fait savoir que tu n'en avais rien à foutre. Alors, je suppose que c'est normal. T'as oublié ! Mais pas moi ! Je n'ai pas oublié que par ta faute, j'ai dû me démerder tout seul. Je suis arrivé à Londres avec trois fois rien parce que je me refusais à vendre la maison, la seule chose qui me restait de mes parents et je me suis débrouillé. La rue, les gangs. La suite tu la connais. Et c'est à toi que je le dois.

\- Ecoute, Dud… je… je ne sais pas… de quoi… tu parles… Je n'aurais jamais… pu te… répondre parce que … je n'ai jamais reçu… ta lettre.

\- Ah ouais ? dit Dudley avec un regard mauvais.

Il extirpa de sa poche un parchemin, très froissé d'avoir été plié et déplié, d'avoir été lu et relu.

 _\- « Monsieur. Votre courrier nous est bien parvenu. Monsieur Potter ne peut y donner suite. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Sauveur du monde sorcier a de nombreuses obligations envers son peuple. Il est extrêmement sollicité et n'a pas de temps à perdre avec de vaines demandes, surtout venant de soi-disant membres de sa famille. Famille qui n'a jamais eu la décence de lui accorder l'attention qu'il méritait quand il vivait chez vous. A sa demande, vous êtes prié de ne plus prendre contact avec Monsieur Potter à l'avenir. A. Weasley, Ministre de la Magie »._ Cette lettre, Potter, je l'ai toujours avec moi… pour me rappeler la promesse que je me suis faite quand je l'ai reçue : faire de ta vie un enfer si jamais je te retrouvais. Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que ça m'a fait quand tu t'es retrouvé dans mon réseau de prostitution ! Ah, tu ne faisais pas le fier à l'époque… obligé d'ouvrir tes jambes pour pouvoir bouffer ! Quelle douce vengeance.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais reçu cette lettre, tout simplement parce qu'en novembre 1999, il avait déjà quitté le monde sorcier. Il ne savait rien de la réponse d'Arthur Weasley, réponse qui avait manifestement attisé la haine de Dudley à son égard. Et pour cause ! Harry comprenait tout maintenant.

\- Je suis… désolé Dudley. Je… ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait envoyer ce courrier… C'est … je n'étais pas au courant… si je l'avais été… je ne t'aurais pas tourné le dos, contrairement à ce que tu crois.

Dudley le toisa un instant sans rien dire, comme s'il essayait de déterminer s'il disait la vérité ou non.

\- Rien à foutre de tes excuses Potter, dit-il finalement. Toi et tes copains tarés vous vous prenez pour le nombril du monde mais vous n'êtes rien ! Rien du tout. Alors je m'en fous que tu aies été au courant ou non. Tu paies pour les autres. Tu paies pour cette pourriture de Zabini.

Sur ces mots, il se redressa et claqua la porte.

Dans l'obscurité de son placard, Harry ferma les yeux.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	20. Chapitre 19

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – Memento quia pulvis es (Rappelle-toi que tu es poussière)**

 **19 juin 2010 – Privet Drive, Surrey**

Dudley n'eut pas besoin d'allumer de lampe. La lumière des réverbères qui bordaient la rue diffusait un halo jaunâtre dans presque toute la maison. Il se dirigea vers le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, indifférent à la poussière qui s'y était accumulée et qui s'envolait autour de lui.

Il s'y allongea, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Dehors, tout était calme. Pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre mouvement. Rien à voir avec Londres – Soho en particulier – où il faisait bruyant jour et nuit.

Revenir à Privet Drive avait ravivé ses souvenirs. Il n'était pas du genre à vivre dans le passé mais il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce jour où il avait quitté le Surrey.

Après avoir reçu la lettre du Ministre des tarés, Dudley avait mis une petite semaine avant de prendre sa décision. Il avait d'abord réglé tout ce qu'il devait pour les funérailles de ses parents puis il avait rassemblé ce qu'il restait d'argent sur leur compte d'épargne et le sien. Il aurait pu vendre la maison pour disposer de plus de liquidités mais il ne s'y était pas résolu. Il n'était pas prêt.

Dans un sac, il avait entassé des vêtements et de quoi manger pendant deux ou trois jours. Il était sorti et avait fermé la porte à double tour.

Il était ensuite allé trouver Piers Polkiss et deux autres de ses copains avec qui il traînait toujours pour leur annoncer sa décision. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment été étonnés et lui avaient souhaité bonne chance, promettant de venir le voir à Londres le plus vite possible. Dudley n'en avait pas cru un mot mais les avait remercié quand même et était parti sans se retourner.

Arrivé dans la capitale, il avait pris une chambre dans une auberge de jeunesse pas trop chère du côté de Battersea et commencé à réfléchir à comment trouver un emploi. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait de ses dix doigts, il avait été forcé d'admettre qu'il devait se débrouiller pour trouver quelque chose vite fait car ses économies ne lui permettraient pas de tenir longtemps dans une ville aussi chère que Londres.

Mais Dudley avait toujours été naturellement chanceux et un emploi, il n'en chercha finalement pas car une opportunité plutôt inattendue se présenta rapidement à lui.

Deux jours après son arrivée à Londres, il reçut un appel de Piers Polkiss qui lui annonçait que Big Bobby, Stan Lowes et lui l'attendaient à King's Cross. Piers, qui ne s'entendait plus avec ses parents depuis un bon bout de temps, avait lui aussi décidé de quitter ce trou perdu de Little Whinging pour tenter sa chance dans la grande ville. Bobby et Stan l'avaient suivi.

Le soir même, ils fêtèrent la reconstitution de leur petite bande dans un bar de Walworth. Bien éméchés, ils cherchèrent querelle à un groupe de personnes qui venait d'entrer et dont les têtes ne revenaient pas à Dudley. La prise de bec dégénéra bien vite en bagarre à l'arrière du pub, rassemblant plusieurs curieux dont un qui commença à prendre des paris.

Dudley et Piers eurent le dessus sur les autres après une heure d'échange de coups sans merci. Bon prince, le parieur, un nommé Max, octroya à Dudley un pourcentage sur les gains en le remerciant pour l'excellent divertissement.

D'abord étonné, Dudley en tira rapidement les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Il pouvait gagner de l'argent facilement en organisant ce pourquoi il était doué : casser la gueule aux gens.

Et ce fut le début de tout.

Ils commencèrent d'abord à quatre avant d'être rejoints par une bande de cinq autres gars de Newham, menés par Rob Fisher, désireux de faire partie de l'aventure. Dudley s'imposa d'emblée comme le chef du gang qu'il nomma d'autorité les Niners, en référence à leur nombre. Rob, artiste à ses heures, créa leur emblème : un N gothique pourvu de deux ailes, l'une à quatre plumes, l'autre à cinq.

L'organisation des combats de rue devint leur spécialité et leur rapporta effectivement pas mal d'argent. Mais fidèle à l'enseignement de son père, Dudley se répétait inlassablement que de l'argent, on n'en avait jamais assez et il chercha le moyen d'en accumuler un peu plus.

Ce moyen, il le trouva un soir grâce à Pamela, la copine de Stan. Elle était assez délurée dans son genre et n'hésitait pas à allumer tous les mecs aux alentours. Alors qu'elle entreprenait assez ouvertement Rob Fisher, celui-ci demanda à Stan si ça ne lui faisait rien. Stan répondit en riant qu'il s'en foutait, du moment que Rob la payait suffisamment pour qu'il touche son pourcentage.

Le propos n'échappa pas à Dudley qui se demanda comment il n'y avait pas pensé avant : la prostitution pouvait s'avérer une vraie mine d'or.

Il lui fut très facile de « recruter » quelques filles pour démarrer son réseau. Une fois celui-ci en place, il s'alimenta de lui-même assez rapidement. Les Niners, qui étaient bien plus que neuf désormais, éliminèrent progressivement la concurrence et devinrent assez influents dans le milieu londonien de la prostitution, régnant littéralement sur des quartiers entiers.

Après une année de business particulièrement lucratif, Dudley, qui n'était plus connu désormais que sous le pseudonyme de « Boss », s'aperçut que concernant la débauche, un petit secteur d'activité lui échappait : les prostitués gays de Soho. Ils étaient bien moins nombreux que les femmes mais suffisamment actifs pour rapporter de l'argent.

Dudley avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre. Son père disait toujours que les homosexuels étaient des erreurs de la nature, des dégénérés pervers et des violeurs d'enfants. Mais d'un autre côté, il disait aussi qu'en affaires, quelles que soit ses opinions, il fallait toujours être du même parti politique que son interlocuteur.

Finalement, Dudley se dit qu'il devait avoir lui aussi ses propres règles de conduite et il décréta que peu importait le trou, du moment qu'il lui rapportait du pognon. Il s'attaqua donc à cette nouvelle part de marché, croyant en venir à bout en quelques jours.

C'était sans compter sur un grand black, chiant au possible, qui se positionnait comme le porte-parole des prostitués de Brewer Street et des environs.

Dudley avait été sidéré par l'aplomb de ce drag-queen pailleté et n'était pas loin de penser que son père n'avait peut-être pas tort : les gays étaient vraiment des dégénérés. Mais rien ne résistait bien longtemps au Boss pas même la reine des folles. Celle-ci avait donc fini là où était sa place : dans les eaux boueuses et merdiques de la Tamise.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de structure chez les Niners : Dudley était le chef, le Boss, point barre. Tous les autres devaient lui obéir et excepté Piers Polkiss, il ne faisait confiance à personne. Raison pour laquelle il faisait très régulièrement le tour de ses « domaines » pour rappeler à ses hommes que chez les Niners, tout le monde avait des comptes à lui rendre.

C'est ainsi que Dudley se retrouva un matin dans un immeuble miteux de Green Court à écouter Dwain Colby lui expliquer avec fierté combien les affaires étaient bonnes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, le Boss croisa une silhouette qui lui était familière. Quand il reconnut son cousin, il ne put réprimer un grand éclat de rire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Harry Potter en personne, réduit à devoir se prostituer ! Il se foutait de savoir pourquoi ou comment, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'Harry était désormais à sa merci. Et quand il avait croisé ces yeux verts éteints, une brusque flambée de haine l'avait ravagé. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : le faire souffrir et l'humilier.

Dudley n'avait jamais eu de penchant homosexuel. Il n'était pas aussi radical que son père mais il était clair qu'il ne laisserait jamais un homme s'approcher trop près de lui. Pourtant quand il posa son regard sur le corps maigre de Harry, avisant ses hanches étroites, ses épaules fines et son torse légèrement musclé, il sut comment assouvir sa vengeance.

Ce fut d'une violence inouïe et ce fut précisément de cette violence que Dudley tira son plaisir. Un plaisir bien plus grand et bien plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant.

Et il détesta Harry encore plus pour ça.

Toujours allongé sur le canapé, Dudley sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu changer.

Il se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre, ses yeux scrutant la nuit anormalement noire. Le halo jaune avait disparu : à l'extérieur, tous les réverbères étaient éteints.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Tu reconnais les lieux ? demanda Seamus.

\- Oui, c'est ici. C'est la maison là-bas au bout de la rue, dit Ron.

\- Ok, allons-y, décida Draco.

\- Non, Draco…attends !

Ils avaient transplané un peu à l'écart, aux abords d'un petit parc dont Ron s'était rappelé l'existence. Draco allait s'engager dans la rue, indifférent au fait que les réverbères éclairaient la rue comme en plein jour.

\- Attendre quoi Weasley ? s'énerva Draco. On a déjà assez perdu de temps, non ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Malefoy ! On peut nous voir ! Les voisins épient tout le monde ici ! Harry me l'a suffisamment répété, expliqua Ron.

\- Il est plus de deux heures du matin ! Les gens dorment, bon sang !

\- Peut-être pas Dursley ! Il peut nous voir arriver. Je préfère être prudent, continua le rouquin est fouillant dans sa poche.

Il en sortit un tube hexagonal, long d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il souleva l'extrémité et à la manière d'un briquet, il actionna une petite molette. Aussitôt, la lumière diffusée par le lampadaire le plus proche d'eux, disparut, comme aspirée à l'intérieur du tube.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? questionna Draco.

Il avait déjà vu beaucoup d'artefacts en tous genres, son père était un fervent collectionneur, mais jamais un objet pareil.

\- Un déluminateur, répondit Ron en l'actionnant une deuxième fois en direction d'un autre réverbère.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant, dit Draco, assez intrigué.

\- C'est un objet unique, une invention de Dumbledore. Il me l'a légué après sa mort.

Draco renifla brièvement, l'air mécontent.

\- Je persiste à dire qu'un sorcier capable d'autant d'ingéniosité aurait certainement pu trouver un moyen de venir en aide à un adolescent prisonnier de vulgaires moldus !

\- Draco, soupira Ron, je t'ai déjà…

\- La ferme tous les deux, coupa Seamus. Vous n'allez pas vous relancer dans une discussion stérile. On a mieux à faire.

Les deux intéressés n'ajoutèrent plus rien et Ron poursuivit sa tâche, dirigeant son déluminateur vers chacun des lampadaires. Lorsque le dernier fut éteint, ils s'engagèrent silencieusement dans la rue jusqu'à parvenir au numéro 4.

Draco regarda la petite maison cubique. Elle était à peine plus grande que l'appentis dans lequel son jardinier rangeait les outils qui servaient à l'entretien du parc du Manoir. Il soupira, encore honteux de ce qu'il avait pu penser à propos de Harry durant leur scolarité.

Il s'avança dans l'allée et s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra.

\- Il est ici, dit-il tout bas, les poings serrés.

\- Bien, dit sommairement Seamus en sortant sa baguette.

Les deux autres en firent autant. Ils se consultèrent silencieusement du regard et Ron hocha la tête.

 _\- Alohomora_.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry souffrait le martyr. Dudley ne lui avait plus donné d'héroïne depuis le matin et il était en manque. L'étroitesse du placard intensifiait encore la souffrance qu'il ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Malgré cela, la fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'endormit. Depuis des jours, il rêvait toujours de la même chose : il se sentait inexorablement emporté vers l'inconscience comme si un vortex cherchait à l'entraîner dans le néant. Il luttait de toutes ses forces car il savait que s'il y succombait, jamais il ne se réveillerait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dudley n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva couché par terre, les bras étroitement ligotés contre son corps, deux baguettes brandies devant lui.

Pendant que Draco montait directement à l'étage, Seamus était entré le premier, prononçant un puissant _lumos_ qui avait ébloui et déstabilisé Dudley. Ron avait suivi en lui jetant simplement un _incarcerem_. Draco le voulait conscient pour qu'il puisse répondre à ses questions.

Voyant les deux sorciers devant lui, Dudley se redressa et agita frénétiquement les jambes pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ses agresseurs mais il se trouva bien vite acculé contre le mur.

\- Cesse de te débattre pauvre idiot ! Tu ne peux aller nulle part, dit Seamus.

\- Draco ! cria Ron. Tu le trouves ?

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Draco entra dans le salon, la colère déformant ses traits.

\- Il n'est pas dans la chambre que tu m'as indiquée ni dans aucune autre !

Seamus et Ron s'écartèrent et Draco attrapa Dudley par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Où est-il misérable déchet ? Où. Est. Il ?

La terreur à l'état pur se lisait sur les traits de Dudley, à tel point qu'il ne parvenait pas à articuler un seul mot.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con ? dit soudainement Seamus.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi l'auror faisait allusion. Il lâcha Dursley et recula d'un pas. Et là, il comprit.

\- Je le crois pas… Tu t'es pissé dessus, souffla-t-il.

\- Je… je sais qui… tu es… ne… ne me tue pas… couina lamentablement Dudley.

Ron, Seamus et Draco se regardèrent, abasourdis. C'était une blague ? La chose molle et tremblotante qui se trouvait recroquevillée devant eux ne pouvait pas être le Boss, le terrible chef des Niners que rien n'effrayait et qui tuait sans pitié.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? questionna Malefoy qui voulait comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Tu… tu es la plus jeune et la plus cruelle recrue de Vol… Voldemort. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a choisi. Tu as tué l'autre type… tu es sans pitié, débita Dudley d'une traite.

Draco n'aurait pas pu être plus étonné mais il resta parfaitement maître de lui et se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Il s'attendait à être identifié comme le second de Zabini, certainement pas comme un mangemort. Il ne savait pas d'où ce moldu tenait une pareille description de lui mais sa terreur était bien réelle et il décida d'en profiter.

\- Tu es bien renseigné moldu. Donc tu sais ce dont je suis capable si tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Alors, où est-il ?

\- Dans son placard, dit Dudley dans un murmure. Sous l'escalier.

Draco retourna dans le hall d'entrée. Il ne voyait de placard nulle part. Il allait retourner dans le salon faire passer à ce gros tas l'envie de se foutre de sa gueule quand il avisa une porte qui semblait se découper dans le panneau de bois de l'escalier.

\- Par Salazar…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

 _Like a tunnel that you follow_

 _To a tunnel of it's own_

 _Down a hollow to a cavern_

 _Where the sun has never shine_

 _Like a door that keeps revolving_

 _In a half forgotten dream_

 _Or the ripples from a pebble_

 _Someone tosses in a stream._

Dans mes rêves, je suis toujours seul, comme pris dans un mouvement perpétuel duquel je ne parviens pas à sortir. Je crie le nom de Draco à m'en casser les cordes vocales mais seul l'écho de ma propre voix me répond.

 _Harry !_

Le rêve avait changé. Ou bien je deviens fou. Il me semble entendre sa voix. Mais elle est si loin…

 _Harry ! Réveille-toi !_

Me réveiller ? Mais je ne dors pas… Draco ? Draco ? C'est bien toi ? Tu m'as retrouvé ?

 _Harry ! Tiens bon ! Ne me laisse pas !_

Draco…

 _Keys that jingle in your pocket_

 _Words that jangle your head_

 _Why did summer go so quickly ?_

 _Was it something that you said ?_

 _Lovers walking allong the shore,_

 _And leave their footprints in the sand_

 _Was the sound of distant drumming ?_

 _Just the fingers of your hand ?_

Je savais que tu me retrouverais. Je le savais, j'avais confiance en toi… je suis tellement heureux de te savoir là, si proche de moi.

Mais c'est trop tard mon cœur.

 _And the world is like an apple_

 _Whirling silently in space_

 _Like the circles that you find_

 _In the windmills of your mind._

Tout s'est arrêté.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Il est là, recroquevillé sur un lit minuscule. Mon premier réflexe est de soupirer de soulagement : je l'ai enfin retrouvé. Mais la peur me gagne quand je remarque que sa poitrine se soulève à peine.

\- Harry !

Par Merlin, il ne peut pas m'abandonner maintenant. Pas après tout ça.

\- Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Je lui donne de petites frappes sur les joues pour l'obliger à reprendre conscience mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien.

\- Harry ! Tiens bon ! Ne me laisse pas !

Je pose mon oreille contre sa poitrine pour tenter de percevoir les battements de son cœur. Je ne suis pas médecin mais je me rends bien compte qu'ils sont faibles et beaucoup trop lents.

Puis plus rien.

\- RON ! je crie. RON ! SEAMUS !

Dans le salon, j'entends Finnigan qui jette un sort de stupéfixion sur Dursley. Deux secondes plus tard, ils sont à mes côtés.

\- Aidez-moi ! Il est inconscient. Il fait sûrement une overdose. Ron, tu as les potions ?

\- Oui, dit-il en sortant de sa poche une boîte miniaturisée à laquelle il redonna sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette.

Ne sachant pas dans quel état nous allions retrouver Harry, j'ai demandé à Ron de prendre avec lui plusieurs types de potions.

\- Tu veux quoi ? La potion de nettoyage du sang ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non, nous n'en avons qu'une et l'effet ne serait pas assez rapide. Il faut celle à base de digitaline pour faire repartir le cœur.

\- Merde… c'est laquelle ?

\- La rose bonbon ! Grouille Ron !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Je tombe. A une vitesse tellement prodigieuse que je n'arrive même plus à respirer.

Alors c'est ça la mort ? Tomber dans un gouffre sans fond durant une éternité ? Moi qui croyais naïvement qu'après tout ce que j'ai enduré, j'aurais droit aux calmes prairies verdoyantes des Champs Elysées… Non, ça c'est pour les héros.

Je ne suis pas un héros et je n'ai jamais voulu l'être. Je voulais juste être un garçon ordinaire mais ça aussi, c'était trop demander.

Que suis-je alors ? C'est simple : un assassin.

J'entends encore le bruit sec de ses os que j'ai cassé un par un. Je pouvais en profiter car je lui avais jeté un sort de silence pour qu'il ne gâche pas mon plaisir avec ses hurlements. Et ce regard… la peur à l'état pur dans ses yeux quand il a vu le fil de fer entre mes mains et qu'il a compris qu'il allait mourir lentement.

Ce fut un grand moment. D'autant plus grand que mes sens n'étaient pas parasités par le ya-ba. J'étais parfaitement conscient de mes actes. Parfaitement conscient du besoin de faire souffrir cette ordure. De me venger.

Alors non, pour moi ce ne sera pas les Champs Elysées. Ce sera le Chaos.

Et je l'aurai mérité.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Ron fouille fébrilement la boîte de laquelle il finit par extirper une fiole qu'il me tend.

Je bascule la tête de Harry en arrière et entrouvre délicatement ses lèvres. Avec précaution, je fais couler quelques gouttes de liquide dans sa gorge. Malheureusement, il ne semble plus avoir de réflexe de déglutition et la potion s'échappe de sa bouche, s'écoulant dans son cou.

\- Et merde ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Seamus ! Va dans la chambre qui se trouve juste en face de l'escalier. C'est là que la drogue est entreposée. Vois si tu ne trouves pas du matériel d'injection !

\- Ok ! dit-il.

\- Allez Harry ! Tiens bon ! Ron, aide-moi à le sortir de ce trou à rat.

Je soulève Harry sous les aisselles, en prenant garde de ne pas cogner sa tête contre le plafond, et je le fais glisser hors du lit et hors du placard. Une fois à portée, Ron se saisit de ses jambes et tous les deux, nous l'amenons sur le canapé du salon.

Je jette un œil dans le coin opposé, Dudley y gît toujours, stupéfixé.

J'entends ensuite Seamus qui dévale les escaliers.

\- Trouvé ! me dit-il en me tendant une seringue sous cellophane.

Je déchire prestement l'emballage mais Ron m'arrête.

\- Draco ! On ne sait pas quels sont les effets d'une potion de digitaline injectée directement dans le sang ! Ça pourrait le tuer !

\- Je sais ! Mais si je reste sans rien faire, il meurt aussi ! Il faut bien que je tente quelque chose !

Ce faisant, je plonge la seringue dans le flacon et prélève le liquide rose vif. Je prends soin de bien évacuer les bulles d'air avant de chercher sur son bras une veine qui ne soit pas trop abîmée.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Je vais injecter la potion par petites doses.

Les doigts un peu tremblants, je perce la peau et engage l'aiguille dans la veine. Je pousse sur le piston avec précaution.

Le visage crispé par l'angoisse, j'attends désespérément que le corps de Harry réagisse à la potion.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Ma chute s'arrête brutalement et douloureusement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir heurté de plein fouet une surface dure comme la pierre, à tel point que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je suis envahi par une intense sensation de froid, mes membres sont engourdis et mes mouvements ralentis, comme si j'étais dans l'eau.

Il semble d'ailleurs que ce soit le cas. Au-dessus de moi, je distingue vaguement un halo lumineux à la surface. Tant bien que mal, j'agite les bras et les jambes. Je suffoque, le besoin d'air se fait pressant et mes poumons brûlent littéralement d'être privés d'oxygène.

La surface se rapproche. Encore quelques mouvements et j'y suis presque.

Ça y est. J'émerge enfin et aspire une grange goulée d'air. Le râle que j'émets sonne étrangement à mes oreilles, comme s'il provenait d'un corps étranger. L'oxygène se répand en moi comme une traînée de poudre, propulsé par les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, et incendie chacun de mes organes.

La douleur est tellement insupportable que j'en viens à souhaiter mourir vraiment.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco eut juste le temps de retirer l'aiguille du bras avant que le corps de Harry ne soit secoué par de violents spasmes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il aspira l'air dans un grand râle. Il hoquetait alors que son dos se soulevait du canapé, arc-bouté dans un angle inquiétant.

\- Harry ! Tout va bien ! Tu es revenu ! Respire calmement, l'exhorta Draco.

\- Je… Mal…

\- Je sais Harry… je sais… je vais te donner quelque chose bientôt mais avant tu dois essayer de te calmer.

Tout en parlant, Draco caressait les cheveux de Harry.

\- Voilà… c'est mieux, souffla-t-il en décollant quelques petites mèches de son front moite.

Harry haletait mais semblait respirer avec plus de facilité. Draco posa deux doigts sur sa carotide afin de s'assurer que le cœur reprenait un rythme normal. Il battait très fort mais à intervalles suffisamment réguliers. Il soupira de soulagement.

\- Je… j'ai mal… dit Harry d'une voix cassée. Ça brûle… partout…

\- Je sais.

\- Donne-moi quelque chose… Draco… je t'en supplie…

Les yeux de Harry étaient humides, empreints d'une véritable souffrance et Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas accéder à sa demande. Il devait dès à présent se blinder contre de telles supplications car il savait que le pire était à venir.

\- Pas tout de suite Harry. Nous allons partir d'ici et quand nous serons en sécurité, je t'administrerai une potion de nettoyage du sang. Ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux.

\- On ne peut pas au moins lui donner une potion antidouleur en attendant ? demanda Ron, bouleversé par l'état de Harry.

\- Non, Ron ! asséna Draco. Ça ne servira à rien !

\- RON ! cria alors Harry. RON ! AIDE-MOI ! NE ME LAISSE PAS SOUFFRIR !

Ron était perdu. Son regard alla de Harry à Draco avant que celui-ci ne l'empoigne par le col et le pousse hors de la pièce.

\- Putain Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends !

\- Merde Draco ! Il souffre !

\- Je sais qu'il souffre ! Et ça me tue de le voir comme ça ! Ça me tue d'autant plus que ce sera encore pire dans quelques heures ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas céder !

\- Je sais… c'est ce qu'Hermione disait quand il était chez nous… Je… Je suis désolé… C'est juste que…

\- C'est difficile, je sais. C'est ton ami, tu l'aimes et tu ne veux pas le voir souffrir. Mais c'est parce que tu l'aimes que tu vas l'aider à s'en sortir, ok ?

Ron acquiesça et ils retournèrent dans le salon. Seamus n'en menait pas large non plus devant le martyr de son ami.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il souffre autant ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- L'héroïne apporte au consommateur un tel sentiment de bien-être que le cerveau cesse progressivement de produire des endorphines, l'antidouleur naturel du corps, expliqua Draco. Quand la prise d'héroïne s'arrête, il y a un temps plus ou moins long avant que le corps ne recommence à produire l'endorphine. Ce qui explique la douleur. On ne s'en rend pas compte mais faire fonctionner le corps humain est extrêmement douloureux. L'endorphine est un peu comme l'huile qui graisse les rouages d'une machine. Sans elle, le moindre mouvement est grippé. Rien que bouger le petit doigt fait un mal de chien.

\- Et ça prend du temps pour…

\- Tout dépend de la personne. Grâce aux potions de nettoyage du sang, ce sera plus rapide et plus facile pour l'organisme de se débarrasser de la drogue. Le plus dur, ce sera de vaincre la dépendance psychique.

Draco se rapprocha du canapé et s'agenouilla à côté de Harry.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu me l'as promis, tu te rappelles ? Quand nous étions à Bruxelles, tu m'as promis que pour moi tu t'en sortirais…

\- Oui, souffla Harry.

\- Alors, tu vas te battre, hein ?

\- Tu m'aideras ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber ?

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. La preuve, je suis là, non ?

\- Oui… tu es là. Je savais que tu viendrais.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir son cousin, allongé dans un coin.

\- Il est…

\- Non. Stupéfixé. Pour le moment.

\- C'est Blaise. Il… c'est lui qui m'a vendu à Dudley.

\- Je sais.

La voix de Draco était froide et coupante. Harry soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu sais aussi que Dudley est le Boss.

\- Oui. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Blaise le savait. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de ne rien dire à personne. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- Tout. A l'heure qu'il est, il serait déjà mort.

Draco avait parlé calmement, comme s'il énonçait une évidence. Harry ne parut pas étonné.

\- Alors tu sais.

\- Oui. Je sais comment lui et ta soi-disant famille te traitaient quand tu vivais ici. Ce placard, dit-il un air dégoûté sur le visage… il mériterait que je l'y enferme et que je l'y laisse pourrir ! Et encore ! Ce ne serait pas assez cher payé pour ce qu'il t'a fait ensuite !

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. En face de lui, Ron et Seamus avaient le regard baissé, embarrassés que Draco aborde ce sujet devant eux.

\- Après la mort de ses parents, en novembre 1999, Dudley a essayé de prendre contact avec moi via le Ministère, dit Harry péniblement. Il lui a été répondu que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui et qu'il ne devait plus jamais essayer de me joindre. Il a cru que je lui avais tourné le dos alors qu'il essayait seulement de garder un lien avec un des derniers membres de sa famille. Toute sa haine vient de là.

\- Je savais pour la lettre, dit Ron... Mais je ne comprends pas... Qui lui a répondu ? Tu étais déjà parti à cette époque-là !

\- C'est ton père, Ron.

Ron soupira lourdement, se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Pffff… et merde ! Je suis désolé Harry… Je n'étais pas au courant de ça… Sans cette lettre…

\- C'est bon, Ron. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et finalement, je n'en veux pas à Arthur. Après tout ce qu'il savait de ma vie chez les Dursley, il a sans doute cru bien faire.

\- Ouais, c'est bien là le problème Harry. Mon père croit toujours bien faire.

\- Ça ne justifie en rien ce que Dursley a fait, coupa Draco durement. Il mérite bien pire que la mort.

Puis se tournant vers Harry :

\- Mais c'est ton cousin Harry, soupira-t-il… le seul membre de la famille qu'il te reste… alors je suppose que c'est à toi de décider.

Les yeux de Harry se révulsèrent alors qu'une vague de douleur déferlait à nouveau en lui. Il haleta, laissant refluer la brûlure qui parcourait son corps.

\- J'aurais pu lui pardonner, dit-il après un moment. Si j'avais reçu son courrier après la mort de mon oncle et de ma tante, je ne l'aurais pas laissé tomber. Ce n'était pas lui qui m'enfermait dans le placard. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis des barreaux à ma fenêtre. Ce n'était pas lui qui me laissait sans manger.

Il déglutit péniblement avant de poursuivre.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a tué le seul ami que j'avais quand je vivais dans la rue. C'est à cause de lui si je suis comme ça. C'est lui qui m'a violé. Et c'est lui qui m'a vendu aux ukrainiens…

\- Quoi ? dirent Ron et Seamus en cœur.

\- Demain… je crois… demain, j'allais être emmené à Kiev… un producteur de films hardcore m'a acheté…

\- Oh Merlin, souffla Draco, conscient de ce à quoi Harry avait échappé.

Sa magie crépitait autour de lui tellement sa colère était grande. D'un mouvement brusque, il dégaina son arme et la dirigea vers le corps allongé plus loin.

\- Draco, non ! réagit Ron. Si tu le tues, Zabini saura que c'est toi. Il saura pour Harry ! Et tu seras en danger ! Vous le serez tous les deux ! Laisse faire les ukrainiens. Nul doute que s'ils ne voient pas leur « commande » arriver, ils vont faire payer Dursley de la plus terrible des façons !

Mais Malefoy n'entendait pas. Il était obnubilé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'Harry aurait enduré s'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé à temps. Harry qui souffrait à nouveau le martyr, le corps trempé de sueur et les poings serrés par la douleur.

Cette vision suffit à emporter les derniers lambeaux de raison de Draco. Ron avait raison. Il était en train de signer son arrêt de mort mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il rangea son arme et à la place, il sortit sa baguette.

Entre ses dents, il murmura une incantation que personne d'autre que lui ne comprit, une incantation de magie noire qu'il n'avait plus prononcée depuis longtemps et qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais utiliser.

Un rayon violet fusa de sa baguette et sous les yeux impuissants des deux aurors, percuta Dursley. Dans un premier temps, rien ne se passa. Puis le corps du Boss sembla se racornir de l'intérieur. La peau chauffa et noircit en dégageant une affreuse odeur de chair brûlée. Après quelques très longues secondes, il ne resta plus rien qu'une carcasse entièrement calcinée.

Dudley Dursley venait de mourir d'une combustion spontanée.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna Seamus, étourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Draco ne répondit pas. Les bras le long du corps, il semblait prostré, comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Draco ! Draco ! le secoua Ron. Ne restons pas ici ! Il faut soigner Harry !

A la mention du nom de Harry, Draco sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Oui… oui, tu as raison. Je vais aller à Islington. Nous serons en sécurité là-bas.

\- Ok. Seamus et moi allons essayer de faire disparaître le cadavre de Dursley. Plus tard Zabini saura qu'il est mort, au plus longtemps tu…

\- NON ! coupa Draco. Laissez-le là. Que tout le monde sache que le chef des Niners est mort.

\- Tout le monde, y compris Zabini ! s'énerva Ron. Tu veux vraiment avoir un contrat sur ta tête dès demain matin ?

Draco soupira.

\- Ecoute Ron… je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je risque gros, je sais… et je m'en veux du danger que je fais courir à Harry mais cette comédie avec Blaise devait s'arrêter un jour. Autant que ce soit maintenant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Seamus en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ron. Zabini n'aura pas le temps de s'en prendre à Draco ou à Harry. Nous l'aurons avant !

\- Zabini n'est pas seul, objecta Weasley. Et c'est bien connu qu'il laisse les sales besognes aux autres, ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard vers Harry.

\- Ron, dit faiblement ce dernier, Draco a raison… Nous devons en finir avec Blaise une fois pour toutes.

Mais l'auror n'en démordait pas.

\- Je suis désolé de te dire ça Harry mais dans ton état, tu n'en finiras avec personne !

\- Weasley ! s'offusqua Draco.

\- Laisse Draco... Ron n'a pas tort. Raison de plus pour que je m'en sorte le plus vite possible. Allez, assez tergiversé, dit Harry en se redressant tant bien que mal. Allons-nous en d'ici. Je ne veux plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison.

La détermination de Harry mit fin aux récriminations de Ron. Draco aida Harry à se mettre debout et le tint serré contre lui.

\- Prêt ?

\- Oui… emmène-moi loin d'ici Draco.

Ils transplanèrent, suivis de près par Ron et Seamus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

Le peu de forces qu'Harry avait récupérées s'envolèrent durant le transplanage.

Il arriva entier mais s'écroula aussitôt dans les bras de Draco, le corps tordu par la douleur. Draco le porta dans la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Harry était en sueur et commençait à délirer. D'un sort, Draco lui enleva ses vêtements sales, lui laissant uniquement son boxer. Nul doute qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se laver durant ces derniers jours. Draco invoqua une large vasque d'eau fraîche dans laquelle il trempa un linge qu'il essora ensuite. Avec douceur, il passa la serviette humide sur le visage et le corps de Harry, à la fois pour le rafraîchir et pour le décrasser quelque peu. Cela semblait lui faire du bien et il recommença l'opération à plusieurs reprises.

\- Quand vas-tu lui administrer la fiole de potion de nettoyage ? demanda Ron qui regardait faire Draco, admirant l'infinie douceur qu'il mettait dans ses gestes.

\- Je vais d'abord lui donner quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre. Sitôt qu'il aura repris ses esprits, je lui donnerai la potion de nettoyage.

\- Tu connais le sort qu'Hermione utilisait ?

\- Hélas non. C'est un sort enseigné en faculté de médicomagie. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches et même si je le connaissais, j'hésiterais à l'utiliser sans autre préparation. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas aller avec lui à Sainte-Mangouste ? questionna Seamus.

Le visage de Draco se ferma.

\- Je voudrais l'éviter autant que possible. Je ne veux pas que la détresse de Harry fasse la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier dès le lendemain. Et puis, Blaise nous y trouverait sans difficulté.

\- Je comprends, dit l'irlandais. Et les centres moldus de désintoxication ?

\- Même chose. Blaise saurait où chercher. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

\- Mais nous n'avons qu'une fiole de potion de nettoyage, fit observer Ron.

Draco soupira laborieusement et se redressa pour fixer le rouquin.

\- Je sais. Je m'en veux de te demander ça mais je vais encore avoir besoin de toi, Ron.

\- Draco… je te l'ai déjà dit… On ne me donnera rien de plus à Sainte-Mangouste sans éveiller les soupçons ! Je ne pourrai pas…

\- Je sais, le coupa Draco. Je ne te demande pas de trouver de nouvelles fioles de potion. En fait, je vais devoir la fabriquer.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est l'une des potions les plus compliquées à préparer !

\- C'est justement pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Moi ? Mais comment ?

Draco fit les cent pas, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- J'aurais besoin des livres et des notes de mon parrain.

\- Heu oui… et où peut-on les trouver ? Et en quoi te serais-je utile ?

\- Mon parrain, c'était Severus Rogue. Et ses notes étaient dans son bureau. A Poudlard, ajouta Draco après un temps.

Ron ferma les yeux, les mâchoires crispées.

\- Draco… tu ne peux pas me demander ça, souffla-t-il.

\- Non mais je le fais quand même. Parce que je n'ai pas le choix ! C'est le seul moyen pour le sauver ! Je n'ai pas le choix, tu m'entends !

\- Merde Draco ! Je n'ai plus parlé à Percy depuis dix ans ! Et toi tu veux que je me pointe à Poudlard, comme ça ? Je lui dirai quoi à Percy ? Salut Pierce, je sais que ça fait un bail mais bon… je venais juste voir si je pouvais récupérer quelques vieux trucs à l'ami Rogue ?

\- Ron… je ne te le demanderais pas si j'avais une autre solution.

Les deux hommes se fixaient, une incompréhension mutuelle se lisant sur leurs visages.

\- Il y a peut-être une solution, intervint Seamus. Tu es le Chef des Aurors, non ? Il nous suffit d'avoir un ordre de mission de ta part que nous présenterons à ton frère et il ne pourra pas refuser de nous donner ce que l'on demande.

\- Oui mais sous quel prétexte ?

\- On compte réexaminer le rôle de Rogue pendant la guerre et éventuellement lui enlever sa qualité de héros… Percy va adorer.

\- C'est ignoble !

Draco était proprement choqué, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

\- C'est peut-être ignoble mais ça pourrait fonctionner, dit Ron. Et puis, c'est bien toi qui me dis qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution !

\- Je sais, soupira Draco avec défaitisme. C'est juste que… je ne veux pas que sa mémoire soit salie plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

\- Elle ne le sera pas Malefoy. C'est seulement un prétexte, dit Seamus.

\- Bien, dit alors Ron, voyant que Draco acquiesçait. C'est entendu. Nous irons à Poudlard demain à la première heure.

Malefoy remercia Ron et Seamus. Il parvint à les convaincre de rentrer chez eux se reposer quelques heures. Lui allait veiller sur Harry.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda Ron.

\- Certain. Je vais lui donner la potion de nettoyage et ensuite une potion de sommeil. S'il y a un problème, je sais où vous trouver.

\- Ok. On essayera de faire le plus vite possible. Prends soin de Harry en attendant.

Il y comptait bien. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La fièvre ayant un peu baissé, Draco décida d'administrer à Harry la dose de potion de nettoyage. Assis à côté de lui au bord du lit, il lui souleva légèrement la tête afin qu'il puisse avaler le liquide bleu électrique.

Harry fit la grimace.

\- C'est infect ce truc ! protesta-t-il faiblement.

\- Les meilleures potions sont celles qui ont le goût le plus horrible Potter !

Draco aida Harry à se repositionner confortablement sur l'oreiller. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur qu'il lisait sur ses traits.

\- J'ai toujours aussi mal Draco…

\- Je sais mais sois courageux. La potion met environ une heure pour agir. Tu vas bientôt te sentir un peu mieux.

Harry soupira, sa tête roulait de gauche à droite sur l'oreiller et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Draco… est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde, répondit-il en lui caressant toujours les cheveux.

\- Tu mens…

\- Tu sais bien que non.

Draco avait répondu très calmement car il savait très bien sur quel terrain Harry essayait de l'entraîner.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas. Si tu m'aimais, tu ne me laisserais pas souffrir comme ça. Si tu m'aimais, tu me donnerais quelque chose !

\- Je viens de te donner quelque chose Harry. Il faut juste un peu de patience pour que cela fasse de l'effet.

\- Elle ne sert à rien ta potion ! Elle ne fonctionne pas !

\- Elle fonctionne très bien. Sois patient.

\- J'AI MAL DRACO ! ET TOI T'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE ! AU CONTRAIRE ! TU PRENDS TON PIED, HEIN MALEFOY ? TU AIMES CA, ME REGARDER CREVER A PETIT FEU ?

Draco ne répondit rien. Ça ne servait à rien d'alimenter le délire de Harry.

\- Tu vas me laisser mourir pour retourner avec Blaise, c'est ça hein ?

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir et je ne compte pas retourner avec Blaise. Je reste avec toi.

\- Alors, tu m'aimes vraiment ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Plus que n'importe qui.

\- Donne-moi quelque chose, Draco… je t'en supplie… trois fois rien, juste de quoi calmer la douleur.

\- Non, Harry. Je ne te donnerai rien.

Harry se retourna rageusement, dos à Draco.

\- Je te déteste Malefoy. Je t'ai toujours détesté et ça ne changera jamais.

Malgré le mal que lui faisaient ces paroles, Draco ne réagit pas. Il savait qu'Harry n'en pensait pas un mot. C'était seulement le manque et la douleur qui le faisait parler.

Il se dévêtit à son tour et s'allongea tout contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Déteste-moi Harry. Déteste-moi autant que tu veux. Je pourrai tout supporter si ça peut t'aider à t'en sortir, murmura-t-il contre les cheveux bruns.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry finisse par s'endormir sans avoir eu besoin de la potion de sommeil.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	21. Chapitre 20

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, désolée de n'avoir pas pu répondre à vos review mais celles-ci ne se sont pas enregistrées sur le site. Je les ai pourtant bien reçues via la notification e-mail et j'ai donc pu les lire avec plaisir (du moins en partie car les plus longues d'entre elles sont coupées avant la fin ! Hakuronchu et DeathAngel, je suis frustrée, je n'ai pas pu vous lire jusqu'au bout ! Grrrr !). Mais malgré que je les reçoive sur mon adresse mail, pas moyen d'y répondre !**

 **Deuxième chose : hé oui, me voilà avec deux chapitres supplémentaires plus tôt que prévu ! C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai envie de partager ma bonne humeur avec vous!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 – Plutôt mourir**

 **19 juin 2010 – L'Empire, Londres**

Ginny s'étira douloureusement. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça. Son corps de femme n'était pas fait pour ça. Et à chaque fois, elle se rappelait l'horrible douleur de la première fois.

Blaise n'avait pas mesuré sa force, inconscient qu'elle n'avait jamais été prise de la sorte auparavant. Elle avait mordu l'oreiller pour étouffer son cri de souffrance, serrant les draps dans ses poings. Lui ne s'était rendu compte de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire et qu'il voie le sang s'écouler entre ses cuisses. Il avait été mortifié par son comportement, ne sachant pas comment se faire pardonner. Il s'était répandu en excuses pendant des semaines, couvrant Ginny de cadeaux, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres.

Finalement, elle avait cédé et avait accepté de se soumettre aux désirs de Blaise. Il avait été beaucoup plus attentif, beaucoup plus doux mais pour autant, elle n'avait pas aimé ça. Mais elle l'avait supporté. Cette fois-là et toutes les autres qui avaient suivi.

Elle grimaça en se tournant sur le dos. La veille au soir, elle avait lancé un sort de nettoyage assez sommaire et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se relever pour prendre une douche. Elle le regrettait maintenant. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle détestait plus que de se réveiller avec cette sensation collante entre les fesses.

En soupirant, elle se leva sans prendre la peine de noter qu'elle était seule dans le lit conjugal. Elle savait que Blaise était déjà debout depuis bien longtemps. Il avait besoin de très peu d'heures de sommeil et s'astreignait à une hygiène de vie irréprochable. Tous les matins, il était debout à 6 heures et sa journée commençait toujours de la même manière : transférer au coffre la recette de la veille et de la nuit. Ensuite, il se préparait pour descendre à la salle de sport où il restait entre une heure et deux heures en fonction de son besoin de se défouler. Enfin, il remontait à l'appartement, prenait une douche, un petit-déjeuner et entamait sa journée de travail.

Ginny entra dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit les robinets en grand et prit une serviette propre sur l'étagère. Elle se plaça sous le jet et laissa l'eau brûlante lui détendre les épaules et le bas du dos.

D'aucun pourrait se dire, en la voyant ainsi, que Ginny était une femme soumise, résignée. Rien n'était pourtant plus éloigné de la vérité.

Longtemps, elle avait été la petite fille sage, élève modèle, polie, gentille. Parfaite. Mais cette image qu'elle renvoyait ne lui correspondait pas. Après la guerre, elle en avait eu assez des convenances, des bonnes manières. Elle en avait eu assez de faire ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle. Elle voulait exister. Pour elle-même et plus pour les autres.

La première étape de cette émancipation émotionnelle avait été de rompre avec Harry. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais leur relation était terne et sans envergure. Par ailleurs, elle sentait bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la pression liée à son statut de Survivant. Le temps lui donna raison puisque quelques mois plus tard, Harry Potter disparaissait du monde sorcier.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Blaise, Ginny était encore étudiante. Lui était à la tête d'un groupe d'anciens serpentards à qui elle achetait régulièrement de la drogue. Il était un Proscrit, elle le savait mais elle avait été séduite. Par son physique hors du commun mais aussi par sa prestance, sa confiance en lui. Contrairement à Harry, il ne donnait pas l'impression de subir sa vie, bien au contraire. Elle avait immédiatement entrevu les perspectives qui pourraient s'offrir à elle… Evidemment, ce ne serait pas au goût de tout le monde. La fille adorée du Ministre de la Magie et un Proscrit… Il y avait là de quoi alimenter les tabloïds. Et c'est justement ce qui lui avait plu.

Ça lui avait pris un certain temps mais le beau métis avait fini par la remarquer. A partir de ce moment, elle n'avait eu d'autre objectif que de se rendre indispensable dans sa vie et rien n'avait pu l'en détourner, pas même d'apprendre qu'il couchait avec Draco Malefoy depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Elle savait les deux hommes amis d'enfance et très proches à Poudlard mais jamais ils n'avaient montré en public autre chose qu'une solide amitié. Elle était même persuadée à l'époque que Malefoy sortait avec Pansy Parkinson.

Elle avait bien sûr entendu les anciens serpentards plaisanter sur le sujet à plusieurs reprises mais elle avait mis cela sur le compte de l'humour vaseux que les hommes pouvaient avoir entre eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voie.

Oh, elle n'était pas tombée sur une scène de sexe, brutale et passionnée. Non. Elle les avait vus, dans le bureau de Blaise, s'embrassant simplement. Le baiser était cependant tellement saturé de sentiments qu'elle avait dû détourner les yeux. Elle était alors tombée sur Théodore Nott qui l'avait regardée avec pitié. La pauvre petite Ginny, la pauvre petite junkie, trompée, amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

Elle avait détesté cela. Jamais elle n'avait supporté qu'on la prenne en pitié.

Bien sûr, elle avait pleuré. Des larmes amères, versées sur l'épaule compatissante de son frère. Ron lui avait proposé son aide et celle d'Hermione pour décrocher de la drogue et de Blaise par la même occasion. Mais Ginny ne voulait pas décrocher. Et certainement pas de Blaise.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle décida qu'elle avait assez pleuré. Elle réfléchit à sa situation calmement et tira les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Elle devait identifier les faiblesses des adversaires et s'en servir.

Elle était donc retournée auprès de Blaise, la tête haute et le cœur endurci. Cela ne lui aurait servi à rien de vitupérer, de tempêter sur le fait d'avoir été trompée, elle n'aurait fait que l'éloigner définitivement. A la place, elle lui avait fait insidieusement comprendre qu'il perdrait toute crédibilité si le « milieu », surtout moldu, apprenait qu'il aimait un homme. Elle lui avait également rapporté gentiment toutes les petites plaisanteries que ses hommes faisaient à propos de Malefoy et lui.

A sa grande satisfaction, la réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre. Blaise, qui détestait être tourné en ridicule, s'était affiché de plus en plus souvent avec elle. Malefoy, lui, avait été relégué au rang de vilain petit secret.

Ginny comptait sur la fierté et l'orgueil du blond pour faire le reste : jamais il n'accepterait de rester dans l'ombre, d'être l'amant caché dans le placard. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force de conviction de Blaise. Il était parvenu à persuader Malefoy qu'il était toujours sincèrement amoureux de lui et que personne ne le remplacerait jamais.

Ginny était alors passée à la deuxième phase de son plan. Donner à Blaise ce que Malefoy ne pourrait jamais lui donner : un enfant. Le métis ne rêvait que d'une chose : diriger un empire. Et comme tous les empereurs, il voulait marquer le monde de son empreinte et léguer son héritage à quelqu'un. Sa grossesse allait sonner le glas de la relation entre Blaise et Draco.

Malheureusement, Ginny avait été imprudente. Elle avait continué à consommer de l'héroïne et avait perdu le bébé après quelques semaines. Dire qu'elle avait été dévastée était un euphémisme. Elle avait le sentiment que sa vie était finie, que tout ce qu'elle s'était construit venait de s'écrouler. Blaise allait la quitter.

Pourtant il n'en avait rien fait. Au contraire, il était resté là. Meurtri, anéanti, mais là.

Puis un jour, dans le gouffre sans fond de sa douleur, l'impensable s'était produit : Malefoy avait été arrêté puis emprisonné pour le meurtre d'Hermione Granger. La voie était libre.

Ginny y avait vu un signe. Le signe qu'elle devait se ressaisir.

Elle avait alors demandé l'aide de Blaise qui n'en avait été que trop heureux. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il lui trouva une clinique privée dans le monde sorcier qui garantissait une discrétion absolue aux patients. Elle fut prise charge et sevrée à l'aide d'un traitement à base de méthadone et de potions. Ce fut douloureux mais après quelques semaines, elle était débarrassée de son addiction.

Blaise l'avait demandée en mariage le jour de sa sortie.

La noce avait été célébrée dans le faste, un froid et lumineux jour de janvier en présence du Cartel et de quelques amis du couple. Arthur Weasley avait catégoriquement refusé de venir, considérant ce mariage comme une insulte à Ron, lequel était littéralement détruit par la mort de sa femme.

Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Malefoy qui croupissait au fond d'une cellule à Azkaban. Elle était arrivée à ses fins même si elle n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Elle aurait tellement voulu ne pas surprendre cette conversation entre Adrian Pucey et Graham Pritchard.

 _Flash-back_

 _18 juillet 2005_

 _\- Tout est prêt ?_

 _\- Oui. Les serbes arrivent demain._

 _\- Ils ont compris ce qu'on attendait d'eux ?_

 _\- Sans problème. Ils élimineront les deux belges dès leur arrivée à Anlaby._

 _\- Et les explosifs ?_

 _\- Cachés dans la caisse de P90. Sitôt que Malefoy sera suffisamment proche, tu pourras déclencher l'explosion à distance._

 _\- Les serbes ne se doutent de rien ?_

 _\- De rien du tout. Ils pensent repartir chez eux après la livraison, grassement payés._

 _\- Et Blaise ?_

 _\- Blaise n'a aucune idée de ce qui va se passer._

 _\- Tant mieux. Dans deux jours, on sera enfin débarrassé de Malefoy. Dans deux jours, je serai le nouveau Bras-droit._

 _\- Tu n'oublies pas ce que tu m'as promis Adrian. Avec les risques que je viens de prendre, t'as pas intérêt à me doubler._

 _\- Tu seras le prochain Conseiller Graham. Tu as ma parole._

Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire quelque chose. Prévenir Malefoy ? En parler à Blaise ?

Par ailleurs, était-ce sa faute si Hermione avait été tuée ? Quand elle avait donné son adresse à Malefoy, elle avait seulement à l'esprit un stratagème pour le discréditer auprès de Blaise. Elle se serait arrangée pour que Blaise le trouve en possession de cette adresse et mette en doute sa loyauté. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que les choses tourneraient comme ça.

Elle s'était fustigée de repenser à tout cela le jour de son mariage, le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle avait alors repris une énième coupe de champagne. Pour oublier. Oublier qu'elle était peut-être responsable de la mort d'une innocente. Oublier les larmes de son mari quand après la cérémonie, il s'était tourné vers le siège censé être occupé par son témoin. Siège resté vide car il n'avait pas voulu que quiconque prenne la place de Draco.

Les jours étaient passés sans qu'elle ne trouve l'apaisement. Même sa lune de miel avait été gâchée par ce secret qui l'étouffait.

Finalement, à son retour, elle s'était décidée à contacter la seule personne à qui elle pourrait se confier. Une personne, proche à la fois de Malefoy et de Blaise, et qui vivait recluse dans le monde moldu.

Pansy Parkinson.

Pourquoi elle ? Tout simplement parce que Ginny avait appris par hasard que depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se démenait pour faire admettre par les Aurors que Malefoy était innocent du crime dont on l'accusait, prétendant détenir des preuves irréfutables à ce propos. Torturée par le remord, Ginny y avait vu une chance de se racheter.

Elle avait donc rédigé un courrier à l'attention de Pansy, dans lequel elle lui indiquait sommairement vouloir la rencontrer au plus vite.

Pansy ne reçut cependant jamais ce courrier car il fut intercepté avant. Ginny se souvenait encore de la colère de Blaise quand il l'avait appris. Il était démonté à l'idée que sa propre femme tente de communiquer des informations sur le Cartel à des tiers, fussent-ils d'autres Proscrits. Ginny avait bien tenté de lui mentir en disant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une volonté de sa part de tisser des liens amicaux avec Pansy mais Blaise n'en avait pas cru un mot.

Ginny avait été à deux doigts d'être répudiée et n'avait dû son salut qu'à Théodore Nott, qui parvint à calmer Blaise en lui proposant de la soumettre à un Serment Inviolable, au même titre que tous les autres.

Alors qu'elle y avait échappé jusqu'à présent, de même que Malefoy d'ailleurs, Ginny s'était pliée de bonne grâce à cette décision.

Trop heureuse d'avoir sauvé sa peau, elle ne prit pas immédiatement la mesure d'une nouvelle qui lui parvint un certain temps plus tard : Pansy Parkinson était décédée, apparemment suite à une rupture d'anévrisme.

Ginny s'était refusée à s'interroger sur les circonstances de ce décès et le moment de sa survenance. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte. A partir de ce moment-là, toute son énergie et tous ses efforts s'étaient concentrés sur l'enfant à venir.

Quand en février 2007, elle donna naissance à Anthony Salazar Théodore Zabini, elle se promit que rien ne pourrait la détourner de son nouvel objectif : protéger son enfant. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Et si pour cela, elle devait trahir son mari, elle le ferait sans hésiter. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle était en train de faire sans le moindre remord.

Alors non, Ginny était loin, très loin, d'être une femme soumise et résignée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

Draco avait chaud mais ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Il remua dans son sommeil, gémissant doucement, essayant de déterminer ce qui provoquait en lui cette vague de bien-être. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ?

Il n'en était pas sûr. Cette sensation était bien trop réaliste pour sortir de son imagination. Lentement, il reprit conscience et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Face à lui, une masse de cheveux bruns en désordre montait et descendait à intervalles réguliers entre ses cuisses. Il mit encore quelques secondes à comprendre que son pantalon de pyjama était baissé et qu'il s'agissait de Harry qui s'activait avec vigueur sur sa virilité.

Il se réveilla complètement et redressa la tête en même temps qu'il tendait la main pour la poser sur la joue de l'autre homme.

Harry releva les yeux vers Draco et lui lança un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu à ce jour et qui était aussi troublant que dérangeant. Un regard lubrique, presque calculateur. Mais surtout un regard sans affection, sans désir.

\- Harry, je… arrête…

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Harry. Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de se repositionner plus confortablement et reprit tout aussi vite son occupation. C'est alors que Draco remarqua qu'Harry n'était absolument pas excité. Bien au contraire.

Une image s'imposa à lui, par-dessus toutes les autres : celle d'un prostitué qui faisait ce pour quoi il était payé. Ce constat fit à Draco l'effet d'une douche froide. Même la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, et malgré ce que Draco lui avait dit en partant, jamais il n'avait eu le sentiment de coucher avec un prostitué. Et jamais Harry n'avait eu un comportement qui aurait pu lui laisser penser ça. Jamais. Draco en était persuadé, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux : à chaque fois, il en avait envie. Il le désirait.

Ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Harry en ce moment n'était certainement pas du désir. De l'envie peut-être, mais pas l'envie de lui. L'envie de drogue. Il faisait ça à son corps défendant, uniquement dans l'espoir d'obtenir sa dose.

Blessé et furieux, Draco repoussa Harry sans ménagement à l'autre bout du lit.

\- ARRETE CA ! cria-t-il.

\- Oh Draco, dit Harry d'une voix doucereuse et fausse. Reviens… je sais que tu aimes ça… allez reviens…

En disant cela, il rampa vers lui comme un félin.

Draco était dégoûté. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer mais sentir la main de Harry sur sa cuisse décupla sa rage. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et le renversa contre le matelas. Il leva son poing dans le but évident de le frapper. Encore et encore.

Harry le vit et un éclair de peur à l'état pur passa dans ses yeux. Il se crispa, fermant les yeux, dans l'attitude de celui qui sait ce qui l'attend parce qu'il en a l'habitude.

Draco abattit son poing sur l'oreiller en criant de frustration. Harry aurait pu lui demander, le supplier de lui donner de la drogue. Il aurait pu le frapper, lui faire du chantage, lui hurler dessus, le menacer, lui dire qu'il le détestait. Il aurait pu tout faire mais pas ça. Pas ça.

Draco se redressa en soupirant. Harry rouvrit les yeux, conscient de la raison de la colère de son amant.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Le blond secoua la tête, exaspéré.

\- Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il. Lève-toi et va prendre une douche. Tu pues Potter. Je vais changer les draps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi avec un rat crevé.

Harry se leva sans rien dire et marcha péniblement vers la salle de bain, sans que Draco n'esquisse le moindre geste pour l'aider. Quand la porte se fut refermée, ce dernier s'assit lourdement sur le lit, la tête entre les mains et il se mit à pleurer.

Un grand bruit retentit soudain. Draco se rua dans la salle de bain où il trouva Harry, recroquevillé dans un coin de la cabine de douche, le corps tremblant. Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe.

\- Harry ! Oh, par Merlin ! Harry… tu vas bien ?

Question idiote. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien. Draco se fustigea pour son attitude irresponsable. Comment avait-il pu laisser Harry se débrouiller tout seul alors qu'il était en pleine crise de manque ?

Ignorant l'eau qui coulait toujours et qui trempait son bas de pyjama, il se précipita sur Harry, le souleva avec précaution et l'assit sur un tabouret qui se trouvait à côté de l'évier. A l'aide d'une serviette, il essuya le sang qui s'écoulait sur son visage. Fort heureusement, il s'agissait simplement d'une coupure sur son cuir chevelu que Draco traita promptement à l'aide d'un sort de désinfection et de suture.

\- Harry ? Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Partout… j'ai mal partout…

\- Je sais… je sais. Mais en tombant, tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non… non, je ne crois pas.

\- Ok, soupira Draco en étendant sur ses épaules une serviette propre.

\- Je… je n'ai pas eu le temps de me laver…

La voix de Harry n'était qu'un murmure. Il tremblait de manque et semblait si faible que le cœur de Draco se serra.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais t'aider, souffla-t-il.

Il aida Harry à se remettre debout et amena le tabouret dans la cabine de douche. Il régla la température de l'eau et le fit ensuite rasseoir. Il commença par lui laver les cheveux, en notant avec satisfaction que l'eau chaude semblait lui faire du bien car ses tremblements avaient cessé.

Il prit ensuite une éponge sur laquelle il versa une bonne quantité de gel douche et avec des mouvements doux, se mit à frotter le dos et les épaules de son amant. Il passa ensuite sur son torse, ses jambes, ses bras en évitant de fixer les hématomes qui les parsemaient, vestiges des multiples injections d'héroïne. D'un coup d'œil, il sollicita l'approbation de Harry avant de laver son entre-jambe. Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement, gêné.

\- Je… je suis désolé… pour tantôt, balbutia-t-il les yeux baissés.

\- Ce n'est rien… c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça… C'était inapproprié et irresponsable.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû, persista Harry. Pas avec toi… tu es… je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça. Tu connais mon passé mais… mais… J'ai honte, si tu savais… Toi entre tous, je ne voulais pas… que toi tu voies que j'étais capable de faire… ça.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant à l'eau de la douche.

\- Ne pleure pas Harry… je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte… tu n'étais pas toi-même. Je sais que ce Harry-là n'est pas celui que je connais. Celui que j'aime.

Harry redressa la tête.

\- Tu… tu ne vas pas me laisser ?

\- Jamais. Je ne te laisserai jamais. Je vais t'aider, je te l'ai promis. Tu vas t'en sortir !

Draco le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Harry. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. J'ai fait des choses que tu n'imagines même pas parce qu'il m'était tout simplement impossible de croire que tu m'avais abandonné, que tu m'avais trahi comme Blaise voulait me le faire croire. Et quand… quand j'ai trouvé ta lettre… dans laquelle tu me disais de continuer à vivre… après toi… sans toi… j'étais…

Il était incapable de continuer. Incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti en lisant ces lignes alors même qu'il savait qu'Harry était vivant. Incapable de lui dire que pour ce qui le concernait, il ne pourrait jamais plus y avoir un « après » ou un « sans ».

\- Il faut que tu t'en sortes Harry. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides aussi.

Des bras faibles se nouèrent dans son dos.

\- Je te le promets, souffla Harry. J'y arriverai. Si tu es avec moi, j'y arriverai.

Draco se releva, coupa l'eau et enveloppa Harry dans une serviette épaisse, le temps pour lui d'enlever son pyjama trempé et d'enfiler un peignoir. Il le ramena ensuite dans la chambre.

\- Il reste combien de potions de nettoyage ? questionna Harry.

\- Aucune, admit Draco avec réticence.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai trouvé une solution, ne t'inquiète pas, coupa Draco. Je vais la fabriquer moi-même. C'est une potion un peu compliquée mais rapide à préparer car elle ne demande pas de temps de macération. Ron doit juste me ramener un livre de potions et quelques ingrédients.

Draco avait minimisé les difficultés pour ne pas inquiéter Harry inutilement. La vérité, c'est que la potion était terriblement compliquée à préparer et que peu d'ouvrages généraux sur les potions en donnaient une recette exacte. Raison pour laquelle, il avait besoin des notes de Severus. Quant aux ingrédients, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de produits qu'on peut trouver chez l'apothicaire du coin.

Masquant habilement sa propre inquiétude, Draco fit un sourire confiant à Harry.

\- D'ici là, je vais te trouver de la méthadone. C'est un médicament moldu qui permet de pallier le manque d'héroïne. Ça te soulagera, le temps pour moi de préparer la potion.

\- Tu vas la trouver où ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais exactement où aller.

Il le savait en effet. Il allait devoir retourner à l'Empire. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il y avait peu de chances que Blaise soit au courant de la mort de Dudley Dursley avant quelques jours mais il devait faire vite.

\- Je vais te donner une potion de sommeil. Elle devrait agir quelques heures. Quand tu te réveilleras, je serai rentré. Tu es dans un appartement protégé. Il y a des sorts sur toutes les issues. Les seuls qui peuvent entrer sont Ron, Seamus, Neville et moi. Tu es donc en sécurité, d'accord ? Je te promets que je ne serai pas long.

\- Ok… Merci Draco. Merci de ce que tu fais pour moi. Merci d'être là.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Il ne saurait pas en être autrement, répondit Draco en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu as faim ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Ok. Je laisse tomber pour cette fois, mais à mon retour tu mangeras quelque chose. Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant la fiole de potion.

Harry la but sans protester et s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit. Après une minute à peine, il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve.

\- Plutôt mourir que vivre sans toi, murmura Draco en lui embrassant les cheveux.

Il se leva, s'habilla et quitta l'appartement, prenant soin de tout verrouiller magiquement derrière lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres**

Ginny terminait de se sécher les cheveux quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Laisse Topi, dit-elle à l'elfe de maison qui s'avançait. Je vais ouvrir. Emmène plutôt Anthony prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Bien Maîtresse.

Qui pouvait bien venir sitôt le matin ? La plupart des hommes de Blaise savaient qu'il était à la salle de sport à cette heure-ci.

\- Draco ? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Topi et Anthony sont dans la cuisine.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Ginny s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

\- Alors ?

\- Je l'ai retrouvé. Mal en point mais vivant.

\- Mal en point comment ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

\- Drogué à l'héroïne. Frappé… Violé.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

\- Mais où était-il ?

\- Blaise l'a vendu aux Niners.

\- Oh Merlin… Comment… comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Il sait de quoi ces brutes sont capables ! C'est lui qui a trouvé Harry la première fois !

\- Je sais, dit amèrement Draco. Tu vois donc de quoi ton mari est capable lui aussi.

\- Je n'en reviens pas !

\- Et tu ne sais pas le pire…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le chef des Niners… c'est le cousin de Harry. Dudley Dursley.

Pour le coup, Ginny tomba lourdement sur le sofa.

\- C'est impossible… comment a-t-il pu faire ça, répéta-t-elle.

\- Peu importe. Il l'a fait.

\- Comment va Harry ?

\- C'est pas brillant. C'est pour ça que je viens te voir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… J'ai besoin de méthadone. Je sais que Blaise en a conservé au cas où…

\- Au cas où je replongerais. Oui, en effet.

\- Tu peux m'en donner ?

La rousse se releva et disparut dans sa chambre. Elle revint une minute plus tard avec un flacon de comprimés blancs.

\- Voilà. Une dose de 60 mg par 24 heures. Malheureusement, si tu n'as pas de potions, il n'y a pas assez de comprimés pour un sevrage complet.

\- J'aurai la potion.

Elle ne posa pas la question de savoir comment Draco allait se procurer un produit aussi rigoureusement contrôlé que la potion de nettoyage du sang.

\- Merci Ginny, dit Draco en fourrant le flacon dans sa poche. Merci pour lui.

\- Pas de quoi. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Comme Ginny le raccompagnait à la porte, Draco se tourna vers elle.

\- Ecoute Ginny, ça va te sembler bizarre que je dise ça mais voilà… je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours été en bons termes tous les deux. Je sais aussi que tu as fait des choses pour me nuire… mais sache que je ne t'en veux plus. Parce que maintenant je te comprends. Tu aimais Blaise, tu aurais été capable de tout pour être avec lui.

\- Comme toi pour Harry.

\- Exactement. Je vais détruire ton mari, Ginny. Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Harry. Alors, je te le dis : prépare-toi. Parce que les jours de Blaise sont comptés.

Elle acquiesça en silence, trop consciente que Malefoy avait raison.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Comme il était à l'Empire, Draco décida de passer à son appartement récupérer quelques vêtements ainsi que certaines choses qui pourraient être utiles pour Harry : des potions notamment. Il miniaturisa le tout afin de pouvoir les emporter discrètement.

Bien lui prit car au moment où il quittait l'appartement, il se trouva nez à nez avec Blaise.

\- Bonjour Draco.

\- Bonjour Blaise.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air… épuisé.

Epuisé était encore un mot trop faible. Malgré sa bonne constitution et sa grande capacité de résistance, ces deux dernières nuits avaient été éprouvantes pour Draco. Emotionnellement et physiquement. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'examiner dans un miroir ce matin mais il était clair qu'il devait faire peur à voir.

\- Je dors mal ces derniers temps, dit-il simplement.

Blaise hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je m'en doute. Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos. Ni pour toi ni pour moi.

\- Comment va Ginny ? demanda Draco, l'air de rien.

\- Bien, très bien même. J'ai passé toute la soirée avec elle hier. Elle semble parfaitement remise.

\- Tant mieux.

Les deux hommes restèrent face à face, dans un silence un peu tendu.

\- Tu partais ? dit finalement Blaise.

\- Oui. Je vais à l'Oblivion.

\- Encore.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer la porte de son appartement et de la verrouiller au moyen d'un sort.

\- Draco, dit Blaise en le retenant pas le bras. Je… je sais qu'il y a eu beaucoup de bouleversements en peu de temps et que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi… Mais maintenant tout ça est derrière nous. On va pouvoir tout recommencer. Comme avant. N'est-ce pas ?

Draco se força à sourire.

\- Oui Blaise. Comme avant.

Les yeux froids de Blaise exprimaient rarement des émotions mais quand ils le faisaient, c'était un véritable livre ouvert. En une seconde, Draco revit le petit garçon au sourire sincère qu'il avait rencontré dans la clairière et qui devint son meilleur ami. Il revit l'adolescent avec qui il avait échangé son premier baiser. Celui qui s'était donné à lui.

Incapable de résister, il posa la main sur la joue du métis et du pouce, caressa la douce peau couleur café au lait.

\- Que crois-tu que nous serions devenus s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre ? La Proscription ? Crois-tu que nous aurions été plus heureux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Je ne pense jamais à ça.

\- Es-tu heureux ?

\- Hm… oui, je pense que oui. Et toi ?

Draco eut un léger sourire.

\- Oui. Maintenant je le suis.

Il se rapprocha et embrassa Blaise avec douceur. Surpris, le métis mit quelques secondes avant de lui rendre le baiser, ravi de l'initiative de son ancien amant.

Quand il se recula, Draco souriait toujours. Il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui un Blaise un peu dérouté.

En arrivant dans le grand hall d'entrée du casino, Draco le parcourut des yeux. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais ici, dans cet endroit qui résumait à lui seul la flagrante réussite du Cartel et l'échec du Ministère. Et qui représentait aussi la fin de son histoire avec Blaise.

En l'embrassant, Draco n'avait pas trahi Harry. Il avait simplement dit adieu à son ami, son amour d'adolescence.

Car il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il reverrait Blaise, il aurait devant lui un ennemi et que l'un des deux n'y survivrait pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Poudlard**

Ron Weasley avait la tête des mauvais jours. Il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière, ressassant les événements de Privet Drive. Il se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à Zabini pour apprendre la mort de Dursley et comprendre que Malefoy l'avait doublé.

 _Malefoy._

Il le maudissait de l'obliger à retourner à Poudlard et revoir son idiot de frère. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si c'était ce qui permettrait à Malefoy de soigner Harry, alors il le ferait.

Il avait finalement décidé d'y aller avec Neville pour permettre à Seamus de continuer à travailler sur les clés USB et sur la comptabilité du casino de Zabini. Ils se présentèrent donc tous les deux aux grilles de Poudlard à 9 heures sonnantes. Leur présence fut notifiée immédiatement à l'intérieur du Château grâce aux sorts de détection posés sur le portail. Après quelques minutes, ils virent Argus Rusard arriver en trottinant.

\- Ça alors… il est toujours vivant celui-là ? dit Neville.

\- Manifestement, la méchanceté ça conserve. Par contre, je ne vois pas sa maudite chatte.

\- Non en effet.

Le concierge arriva à la grille et fixa les deux visiteurs de ses petits yeux noirs et vicieux. L'homme accusait peut-être un âge certain mais la lueur mauvaise de son regard n'avait pas disparu.

\- Weasley et Londubat. Que venez-vous faire ici ? questionna-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

\- Chef des Aurors Weasley et Auror Londubat, corrigea Ron sèchement en exhibant sa plaque d'identification. Nous venons voir le directeur.

\- Le directeur ne reçoit pas comme ça les premiers venus qui passent. Prenez rendez-vous, dit l'homme en s'éloignant déjà.

Ron saisit le bras de Neville et transplana de l'autre côté de la grille, à la stupéfaction de Rusard.

\- Mais… comment ? Comment avez-vous transplané ? Les sorts…

\- Je suis Chef des Aurors, coupa Ron. En cette qualité, je suis habilité à transplaner partout où je l'entends, même dans les endroits protégés par des sorts. J'ai aimablement accepté de me plier au règlement de l'Ecole en patientant derrière les grilles mais votre attitude ne me laisse pas le choix. Amenez-moi au directeur. Maintenant.

\- Espèce de petit insolent ! Pour qui…

\- Taisez-vous ! s'énerva Neville qui avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait en direction du concierge. Nous ne sommes plus des élèves que vous pouvez malmener comme bon vous semble Rusard ! Alors pour la dernière fois, conduisez-nous au directeur. Si vous refusez, je vous arrête pour obstruction à une enquête en cours.

Rusard recula d'un pas devant l'Auror. Il faut dire que Neville n'avait plus rien du petit garçon joufflu et empoté qu'il était durant ses années d'école. Presque aussi grand que Ron, la formation d'Auror lui avait donné un physique athlétique et avenant. Bien que toujours calme et posé, il pouvait arborer dans certaines circonstances un air plutôt menaçant.

Et ce devait être le cas à l'instant car Rusard ne protesta plus, se contentant de leur ouvrir la marche.

En remontant l'allée qui menait à la porte principale, Ron regardait autour de lui. Les stigmates de la guerre avaient été effacés de sorte que les lieux n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Le parc était toujours aussi beau et le bâtiment toujours aussi impressionnant.

\- Attendez ici, commanda Rusard en les abandonnant devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Celle-ci était ouverte et les deux Aurors ne purent résister à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le plafond magique renvoyait l'image un ciel d'été lumineux et limpide. Au fond, sur l'estrade, la table des professeurs surplombait la salle avec devant elle, le pupitre en forme d'ailes de hibou devant lequel le directeur faisait ses annonces. Et au milieu de la salle, trois longues tables en chêne poli.

\- Merlin sait que j'ai détesté les Serpentards pendant que j'étais à Poudlard, dit Neville, et combien j'aurais tout donné pour qu'ils disparaissent mais… maintenant que je vois ça… c'est… c'est…

\- Ouais, c'est inimaginable… quoi qu'on en dise, ils faisaient partie de cette école.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. La nostalgie qui avait envahi Ron en revenant sur les lieux de son enfance s'était muée en un sentiment de malaise qui se renforça quand son regard tomba sur les sabliers géants qui trônaient dans leurs alcôves au-dessus d'une des voûtes du couloir.

Celui de Serpentard avait été brisé durant la Bataille de Poudlard, tout comme celui de Gryffondor. Si ce dernier avait été reconstitué, il ne restait de celui des Vert et Argent que la partie inférieure dans laquelle traînaient quelques émeraudes ternies.

Plus encore que d'avoir fait disparaître la table, laisser le sablier brisé à la vue de tous, résonnait comme un avertissement : « voyez comment nous sommes parvenus à les éradiquer ».

\- C'est triste, n'est-ce-pas ? dit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux Aurors se retournèrent pour voir Pomona Chourave, leur ancien professeur de botanique.

\- Bonjour Professeur, dirent-il à l'unisson.

Elle leur fit un large sourire en remarquant leur tenue et leurs insignes.

\- Des Aurors ! Je suis fière de vous mes enfants. Même si je pense toujours que vous auriez fait un admirable professeur de botanique Monsieur Londubat.

Neville rougit sous le compliment. Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié le professeur de botanique qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de mettre en avant ses indiscutables talents dans cette matière.

\- Merci Professeur, dit-il sincèrement. Mais je pense avoir trouvé ma voie en devenant Auror.

\- Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Poudlard ?

\- A vrai dire, nous aurions souhaité rencontrer le directeur, dit Ron.

\- Je suis directrice adjointe. Peut-être puis-je vous aider ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de Ron. Il pourrait peut-être éviter de rencontrer son frère, tout compte fait.

\- Hm… Il nous est nécessaire d'accéder aux effets personnels que le Professeur Rogue a pu laisser ici. Dans son laboratoire ou ses appartements.

Le visage poupin de Madame Chourave se ferma.

\- Je crains que cette question ne soit de la seule compétence du Directeur. Venez avec moi.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois en silence pendant un petit moment avant que le professeur ne dise :

\- Vous savez… beaucoup de choses ont changé ici, après la guerre. Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est pas à vous que je dois le dire Monsieur Weasley.

\- Non effet, répondit Ron, crispé. Si vous voulez connaître le fond de ma pensée, je pense que mon père a fait une terrible erreur.

\- Je le pense aussi. Et votre frère également. Fermer la Maison Serpentard était une décision inconsidérée et inique. Cette pauvre Minerva s'est pourtant battue pour éviter cela mais elle l'a payé de sa personne…

\- Que devient-elle ?

\- Elle s'est retirée dans sa maison dans les Highlands. Sa santé est précaire à ce qu'on m'a dit. Elle n'a jamais vraiment réussi à surmonter tout ça… Quel gâchis pour une femme aussi dévouée à cette école.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la gargouille qui barrait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

 _\- Dura lex sed lex_ , énonça-t-elle et la grande statue de pierre tourna lentement sur elle-même.

Chourave les précéda dans l'escalier en colimaçon, jusque devant la porte en chêne sur laquelle elle frappa.

\- Entrez.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle. Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Londubat, du Bureau des Aurors souhaitent vous rencontrer.

\- Faite-les entrer.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer Ron et Neville.

Le bureau du directeur se trouvait toujours sur une estrade à laquelle on accédait par quelques marches. Ron reconnut la lourde table en bois sculpté ainsi que la chaise à dossier haut et pointu. Bizarrement, il s'attendit presque à y voir assis, un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux malicieux. A la place, se tenait un homme aux cheveux roux bouclés, au visage mince et au nez long et un peu épais. Percy avait pris un peu d'âge mais gardait toujours le même air pincé qu'il avait étant adolescent.

\- Ron, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, répondit son frère. Chef des Aurors Weasley et Auror Londubat. Nous sommes ici à propos d'une enquête.

Le ton était sec, froid et formel, Ron lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie.

\- Bien. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Nous souhaitons avoir accès aux effets personnels de feu le Professeur Rogue, dit Neville.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Nous n'avons pas à vous les dévoiler. Nous sommes habilités à…

\- Je sais très bien ce à quoi vous êtes habilité, Chef des Aurors Weasley, coupa le Directeur. Je sais aussi que vous êtes tenu de produire un mandat…

Ron serra les poings. Il se doutait que son frère ne se laisserait pas impressionner. A contre cœur, il tendit à Percy un parchemin. Celui s'en saisit et le parcourut, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hm… vous rouvrez l'enquête sur le rôle de Rogue pendant la guerre…

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Pomona. Je croyais pourtant que les choses étaient limpides ! Severus était espion, il l'a payé de sa vie ! C'est scandaleux de…

\- Ça suffira professeur. Je vous remercie. Je suis sûr que d'autres… occupations vous attendent ailleurs, dit Percy avec un regard froid.

Le Professeur Chourave rougit fortement sous l'insulte.

\- Monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Londubat, les salua-t-elle froidement en quittant la pièce.

Neville la regarda s'éloigner en se promettant d'éclaircir ce sujet avec elle dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il ne voulait pas que son ancien professeur pense qu'il contribuait à ternir la mémoire de Severus Rogue.

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir accéder à cette demande.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Percy ! s'exclama Ron, oubliant la distance qu'il s'efforçait d'adopter depuis le début de l'entretien. Il s'agit d'une injonction de…

\- Je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit. Si je ne peux pas te donner accès aux effets personnels de Rogue, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ont été détruits.

\- Quoi ?

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à Serpentard a disparu de cette école. Cela vaut aussi pour Rogue qui, je te le rappelle, a été leur Directeur de Maison.

\- Et Directeur de cette école ! rugit Ron. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille !

\- Pendant seulement quelques semaines… après quoi, il s'est enfuit.

\- IL NOUS A SAUVE ! SANS LUI HARRY N'AURAIT JAMAIS PU COMPRENDRE COMMENT VAINCRE VOLDEMORT !

Ron sentit la main apaisante de son collègue sur son épaule et cela le calma quelque peu. Sans quoi, il aurait été à deux doigts d'abattre son poing dans la figure de son frère.

\- Peu importe, continua-t-il. Je veux voir sa classe, son bureau et ses anciens appartements.

\- Comme tu veux, soupira Percy. Mais tu perds ton temps.

\- Laisse-moi en juger.

Ils sortirent du bureau pour emprunter le couloir qui menait vers l'aile ouest et au bout duquel se trouvait une porte. Percy avançait à grandes enjambées, faisant inutilement claquer les talons de ses bottines sur le sol en pierre. Il poussa la porte d'un geste brusque et…

\- AAAAARGH !

Le cri de Percy dut s'entendre dans tout le Château. Ron et Neville eurent juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière afin d'éviter le baquet de bouse de dragon qui venait de se déverser sur le Directeur.

 _\- JE T'AI EUUUUUUUUUUU !_ cria alors une voix suraiguë depuis le couloir.

\- PEEVES ! rugit Percy. TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! TU ENTENDS !?

\- Ooh ? Et qu'allez-vous bien pouvoir me faire, votre seigneurie ? demanda l'esprit frappeur avec une voix doucereuse.

Percy ne put que se contenter de serrer les poings avant d'empoigner sa baguette et jeter un sort de nettoyage. Peeves se mit à rire et fila au travers du couloir comme un ballon de baudruche qu'on dégonfle, non sans avoir pris soin de faire tomber toutes les torches suspendues au mur.

\- Quelques petits problèmes de discipline, Percy ? commenta Ron avec perfidie.

\- Rien qui te regarde Ronnie !

Sans plus ajouter un mot, il prit la direction des escaliers qui descendaient aux cachots.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une porte bien connue des deux Aurors et qui leur rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs. Ils la revoyaient être ouverte à la volée et percuter bruyamment le mur pour laisser entrer le redouté Maître des Potions.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Percy déverrouilla la porte et s'écarta.

\- Je vous en prie, dit-il en faisant un mouvement du bras.

Ron et Neville entrèrent dans la salle, immédiatement assaillis par une atroce odeur de renfermé et de moisi. Comme si c'était hier, ils se revirent, debout devant leur chaudron, sous le regard acéré de leur professeur. Ron reconnut la table qu'il occupait habituellement avec Harry et Hermione. Cette pensée lui serra immanquablement le cœur. Il revit aussi Malefoy, assis tout devant, religieusement plongé dans la préparation de sa potion. Neville passa son doigt sur une trace noire, résultat d'une des explosions de chaudron dont il avait le secret.

Ils louvoyèrent entre les tables, disposées ici et là, et sur lesquelles traînaient quelques chaudrons abîmés. Toutes les étagères qui supportaient les bocaux d'ingrédients, les fioles et autres flacons remplis de potions diverses étaient totalement vides. De la poussière était accumulée partout tandis que des toiles d'araignées se remarquaient dans les coins.

Ron ouvrit brutalement un meuble, délogeant une bestiole quelconque qui y avait trouvé refuge. Vide. Même chose pour les tiroirs du bureau et le grand buffet dans lequel étaient rangées les réserves d'ingrédients.

Enervé, il sortit en trombe du local, suivi par Neville.

\- Son bureau et ses appartements, commanda-t-il.

Percy hocha la tête, emmenant les aurors plus loin dans le Château.

Ron reconnut les lieux. Harry et lui étaient venus dans cette partie du Château sous l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle. Sauf qu'à l'époque, les couloirs étaient éclairés par des torches. Des tableaux ornaient les murs.

Là, plus rien. Un couloir sombre, des murs nus. Une atmosphère de peur et de désolation. Tous les trois agitèrent leur baguette en murmurant _Lumos._ La lumière blanche qui naquit à l'extrémité donna aux lieux un caractère encore plus fantomatique.

Ron s'arrêta devant un mur dont il était clair qu'une partie avait été nouvellement construite. La pierre était plus claire, moins polie par le temps. Or, il n'y avait pas eu de combat dans cette partie du Château, dont rien à reconstruire.

\- C'était l'entrée de la salle commune, dit simplement Percy. Elle a été murée.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à un autre couloir. Il s'arrêta devant une porte simple devant laquelle s'amoncelait des vieux meubles et des gravas en tous genres. Percy fit un mouvement de baguette et dégagea le passage en même temps qu'il déverrouillait la porte.

Sans attendre, Ron pénétra à l'intérieur de ce qui avait été le logement de Severus Rogue durant les années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard comme enseignant. C'était une pièce large, au plafond bas. La seule et unique fenêtre avait été condamnée et Ron ne put donc déterminer sur quoi elle donnait. Sous le lac, comme la salle commune ?

D'un coup de baguette, il alluma les torches, laissant apparaître un mobilier simple, rustique et fonctionnel : un grand lit complètement défoncé, une table à manger et plusieurs chaises renversées, une grande armoire, un bureau. Neville et lui fouillèrent tout ce qu'ils purent, sans succès.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu perdais ton temps, dit Percy en souriant perfidement.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de ses affaires ?

\- Détruites, je te l'ai dit.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Il possédait des ouvrages rares, d'une valeur inestimable. Sans compter sa réserve d'ingrédients.

\- Tu sembles bien informé sur les possessions de Rogue…

\- Je sais que tu mens, grinça Ron sans relever la remarque de son frère.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Bien. Si tu as fait le tour de ce que tu voulais voir, je ne te retiens pas. J'ai encore du travail.

Ron grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Presqu'en courant, il prit les couloirs en sens inverse et remonta les escaliers, pressé de quitter cet endroit qu'il en était venu à détester.

Au fond de lui, il pria pour que Malefoy ne revienne jamais ici et ne voie pas ce qu'il était advenu de sa Maison. Il en deviendrait fou.

Il allait passer la grande porte, suivi de Neville, quand Percy l'interpella :

\- Ron… ce serait bien que tu viennes voir maman de temps en temps…

Ce fut plus que l'Auror ne put en supporter. Il se retourna et écrasa son poing dans la figure de Percy. Celui-ci bascula à la renverse, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol de marbre.

\- Ne me dis plus jamais ce que je dois faire. Et ne me parle pas de maman. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Toi moins que quiconque.

Percy ne répondit pas, se contentant de masser sa joue douloureuse. Nul doute que dans quelles heures, elle serait toute bleue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

Harry regardait le visage de Draco, tourné vers lui, se retenant d'en caresser du doigt les contours, de crainte de troubler son sommeil.

Quand il s'était réveillé un peu avant midi, Draco était de retour ainsi qu'il l'avait promis. Il avait donné à Harry un cachet de méthadone et l'avait forcé à manger un peu. Légèrement écœuré au départ, Harry avait dû admettre que se remplir le ventre lui avait fait du bien.

Draco lui avait ensuite relaté les événements depuis son enlèvement : la menace que représentait Dawlish, sa mort, l'intrusion dans la chambre forte grâce à l'aide de Ginny et enfin la traque de ses kidnappeurs. Bien que réticent, Harry avait fini par raconter à son tour ce dont il se souvenait de sa séquestration par son cousin.

Ce fut une conversation difficile mais nécessaire dans la mesure où ils s'étaient promis de ne plus avoir de secret l'un envers l'autre.

Juste après, Draco, épuisé, s'était allongé et avait sombré dans le sommeil.

Harry inspira profondément. La méthadone faisait de l'effet. Les douleurs dues au manque d'héroïne avaient considérablement diminué et son corps ne réclamait plus, _physiquement_ , qu'on lui donne de la drogue.

Son esprit, par contre, c'était autre chose…

A son réveil, Draco l'avait tenu dans ses bras quelques instants. Harry avait immédiatement senti sur lui un mélange de savon, d'eau de Cologne et de bergamote. La fragrance unique de l'après-rasage que le barbier de Blaise confectionnait exclusivement pour lui. Et Harry connaissait cette odeur parce que Blaise l'avait laissée plus d'une fois sur ses vêtements ou sur son oreiller.

Il n'avait pas questionné Draco, se refusant à lui faire une scène de jalousie après ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Mais ça lui avait fait mal, d'autant plus mal qu'au fond de lui il savait que, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre les deux hommes, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une ruse de Draco pour tromper Blaise et obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher : de quoi le soigner.

Depuis, Harry s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir utilisé ses charmes sur Draco comme la dernière des catins alors que ce dernier avait pris tous les risques pour le sauver. Sans compter Ron, Seamus et Neville qui, à chaque minute, s'exposaient au danger. Définitivement, il était un poids pour tout le monde. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure sous la baguette de Voldemort ou mieux, qu'il ne soit jamais venu au monde. Tous ceux qu'il aimait finissaient de toute façon par mourir, par sa faute. Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred. Même Rogue était mort à cause de lui.

Si seulement il pouvait trouver un peu d'héroïne… juste un peu. De quoi oublier quelques heures le monstre qu'il était. Ou un peu de cocaïne, histoire d'avoir suffisamment de courage pour se tuer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais il n'y avait rien dans ce fichu appartement ! Il devait sortir. Dehors, il savait encore où aller s'approvisionner… Mais pour cela, il devait lever les sorts de protection que Draco avait placés sur les portes. Instinctivement, il chercha sa baguette avant de se rappeler que Dudley l'avait cassée. Ce souvenir lui fit encore plus mal que tout le reste.

Il devait emprunter celle de Draco mais où était-elle ? A tous les coups, ce perfide serpent la tenait sur lui.

Aussi délicatement que possible, il passa la main sous l'oreiller puis le long du corps de son amant. Il allait parvenir aux jambes quand une main surgit et lui agrippa durement le poignet.

\- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, dit froidement Draco.

Harry se dégagea brusquement et s'éloigna, contrarié.

\- Ça devient une manie chez toi de vouloir me voler ma baguette, dit-il en se redressant et en souriant malgré lui.

Voyant que l'autre restait silencieux, Draco se rapprocha et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour tourner son visage vers lui.

\- Harry… si je fais ça, c'est pour ton bien. J'ai envie que tu t'en sortes et tu m'as promis que…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai promis, répondit-il sèchement. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être le seul à tenir parole.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Blaise. Je croyais que c'était fini entre vous.

\- Ça l'est…

\- Alors pourquoi son parfum est-il sur toi ? Pourquoi tes lèvres ont-elles l'odeur de son après-rasage ?

Et voilà la scène de jalousie qu'il s'était promis d'éviter… Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Il était pathétique. Lamentable. Il se dégoûtait.

\- Je l'ai embrassé, dit Draco.

\- Bah, répondit bravement Harry. Je suppose que tu l'as fait pour moi… pour obtenir ce que tu voulais.

\- Je ne suis pas une…

Draco s'arrêta, les mâchoires et les poings crispés.

\- Une quoi ? demanda froidement Harry.

\- Rien. Je l'ai embrassé, c'est tout. Parce que je voulais. Parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait comme son ami. Parce que demain, je serai l'homme à abattre, le traître. Demain, s'il le faut je le tuerai. Sans remord. A cause de ce qu'il t'a fait. Parce que j'ai cru mourir à l'idée de t'avoir perdu. Alors oui, je l'ai embrassé. J'ai dit adieu à mon ami d'enfance, à un homme que j'ai aimé sincèrement mais qui à présent est devenu un étranger. Si tu as un problème avec ça, j'en suis désolé mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je n'y peux rien si tu ne parviens pas à comprendre que tu es la seule personne qui compte… que personne, même pas Blaise, n'a jamais compté autant pour moi !

Harry baissa la tête et l'enfouit dans ses bras posés sur ses jambes repliées devant lui.

\- Si tu cherches à me faire culpabiliser, c'est gagné, souffla-t-il. Je sais que je suis ingrat. Je sais que tu risques ta vie pour moi et vois comment je te remercie…

Un claquement de langue exaspéré résonna dans la pièce.

\- Putain de merde, Potter. T'es vraiment un cas désespéré. Je ne fais pas ça pour avoir un merci, je le fais parce que je t'aime. Et c'est pareil pour Seamus, Neville et Ron. On t'aime tous, espèce de crétin. Enfin, eux différemment de moi évidemment… sans quoi ils ne seraient plus là pour en parler… mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet… ce que je veux dire c'est que pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de tout voir en termes de sacrifice !

\- Pourtant, c'est ce qui s'est passé… tous ces gens qui sont morts pour moi, ils…

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, coupa Draco, il n'est pas encore arrivé le jour où un Malefoy se sacrifiera pour quelqu'un. Je suis égoïste Potter. Or, va savoir pourquoi, il se trouve que je tiens à toi plus que de raison et que tu me rends heureux. Alors, parce que je suis un Malefoy et que je suis égoïste, je ne laisserai jamais personne me prendre ce qui me rend heureux. Donc, je ne me bats pour toi mais pour moi. Pour mon bonheur personnel et celui de mini-Draco.

\- Mini-Draco ?

\- Oui tu as raison… il est loin d'être petit. Mon deuxième moi-même disons.

\- Ton deuxième cerveau, oui…

Un petit coup sur la tête ponctua le propos de Harry. Il se mit à rire, heureux que Draco soit parvenu à alléger l'atmosphère. Il savait très bien qu'il mentait, que ce n'était pas que l'égoïsme qui dictait sa conduite. Après tout, il n'avait pas hésité à briser un Serment Inviolable pour lui… mais il apprécia son effort de tourner tout cela en dérision.

\- Je peux la faire disparaître ?

\- Quoi ?

\- L'odeur de Blaise… je voudrais t'embrasser et la faire disparaître.

\- Depuis quand as-tu besoin de ma permission pour m'embrasser ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Harry rougit légèrement, gêné.

\- C'est que… à cause de ce matin… je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que c'est une tentative pour…

Un doigt posé sur sa bouche l'empêcha de continuer.

\- Arrête de parler de ce matin. J'ai tout oublié de ce matin. Alors embrasse-moi si tu le souhaites… seulement, je dois te prévenir…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est fort probable que je ne puisse pas m'arrêter à un baiser…

Harry sourit en attirant Draco à lui. Il espérait bien ne pas s'arrêter à un baiser.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il était presque 22 heures mais la nuit n'était pas encore totalement tombée. Harry dormait, serré contre Draco, repu de l'amour et de la tendresse qu'ils venaient de partager.

Draco allait sombrer dans le sommeil lui aussi quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Ron Weasley.

\- Putain, Weasley ! L'intimité tu connais ? chuchota hargneusement Draco.

\- Je… ah… merde… désolé, bafouilla l'Auror quand il prit la mesure de ce qu'il voyait : son meilleur ami, nu, dans les bras de son autre ami, tout aussi peu vêtu.

Il ne bougeait cependant pas, comme tétanisé par la scène devant lui. Draco s'en inquiéta. Il ne savait pas où Ron en était avec le sentiment particulier qu'il nourrissait pour lui.

\- Ron… ce… ce serait bien que tu attendes au salon. J'arrive dans une minute.

\- Ah… oui… bien sûr… ok…

Ron fit volte-face sans demander son reste. Draco s'extirpa du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Harry et enfila rapidement un pantalon et un t-shirt.

Il rejoignit Ron qui était assis dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Ron, ça va ?

\- Je… oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je… je suis désolé d'être entré comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- C'est pas grave… tu serais arrivé une heure plus tôt, ta santé mentale en aurait peut-être pris un coup mais là, ça va, s'amusa Draco.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux.

\- Désolé, dit précipitamment Draco. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Ce n'est rien. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant pour Harry et toi. C'est juste que… tout d'un coup, c'est devenu si… réel.

\- Ron, tu…

\- Ça va. Tout va bien. Il n'y aucun problème, je t'assure.

Draco soupira en hochant la tête. Ron semblait bien gérer la situation en effet.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Ça peut aller. Je lui ai trouvé de la méthadone pour l'aider à supporter le manque en attendant d'avoir la potion. A ce propos, tu as pu…

\- Je suis allé à Poudlard ce matin. Je n'ai pas pu te contacter avant car j'ai eu une autre urgence au Ministère.

\- Peu importe. Et ?

Ron expira lourdement.

\- Je suis désolé Draco. Tout ce que possédait Rogue a été détruit.

\- Par Salazar, ils n'ont pas fait ça…

\- Si. Il n'y a plus rien à Poudlard qui ait appartenu à ton parrain.

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement abattu.

\- Tu as de la méthadone pour combien de temps ? demanda Ron.

\- Six jours tout au plus. Le manque physique disparaîtra dans ce laps de temps mais son corps ne sera pas suffisamment débarrassé de la dépendance pour éviter une rechute. Raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de la potion de nettoyage du sang. Avec elle, j'ai la certitude que le corps sera complètement nettoyé en cinq jours.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Ron. Je peux peut-être essayer de retourner à Sainte-Mangouste et…

\- Non, tu risquerais de te faire remarquer et c'est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin. Non… j'ai une autre idée. Mais elle va nécessiter que je m'absente plusieurs heures… or, je ne peux pas laisser Harry tout seul.

\- Si ce n'est que ça ! Neville, Seamus et moi, on peut se relayer auprès de lui.

\- Vous y arriverez ? Je veux dire… comme il est là, même avec la méthadone, il est capable de tout pour obtenir de la drogue. Parce que la dépendance psychique est plus forte que tout. Il croit qu'il n'est bon à rien, qu'il est un poids pour tout le monde… il culpabilise car il nous met en danger soi-disant. Il veut se procurer de la drogue car il croit que ça va résoudre son mal-être. Tout à l'heure, il a essayé de me voler ma baguette pour sortir de l'appartement.

\- Nous ferons attention, c'est promis.

\- Ok… bon. Si toi ou les autres pouviez être là vers 10 heures, ce serait bien.

\- On sera là.

Ron se leva pour prendre congé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Weasley… j'aurais encore besoin de ton aide avant mon… escapade de demain.

\- Quoi donc ?

Draco retourna vers le bureau et griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier.

\- J'aurais besoin de savoir qui vit actuellement à cette adresse.

 _\- Impasse du Tisseur, 1 à Cokeworth_ , lut l'Auror. Cokeworth, c'est où ?

\- C'est une cité ouvrière dans les Midlands.

\- C'est là que tu veux aller ? Pourquoi ? Qu'espères-tu y trouver ?

\- De l'aide, tout simplement.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	22. Chapitre 21

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 – Rester en arrière**

 **20 juin 2010 – Islington, Londres**

Douché et habillé, Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Draco avait en effet décrété que s'il était parvenu à le chevaucher une demi-heure durant la veille, il était capable de tenir assis à table.

\- Tiens, dit Draco en lui tendant un comprimé blanc.

\- Merci, répondit Harry en l'avalant avec une gorgée de jus d'orange. A ton avis, je devrai en prendre combien de temps ?

\- Avec la méthadone seule, tu peux être sevré dans une dizaine de jours mais tu devras poursuivre le traitement beaucoup plus longtemps car le risque de rechute est important. Si je parviens à te donner de la potion de nettoyage du sang, tu seras débarrassé de ton addiction plus rapidement et plus efficacement.

Harry sourit en mordant dans un toast.

\- Tu aurais pu être médicomage.

\- C'est sans doute ce que j'aurais fait si…

Draco n'acheva pas sa phrase. C'était inutile. Harry aurait aimé lui dire qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'un jour il pourrait vivre son rêve mais ç'aurait été un mensonge. Il le savait tous les deux. Leurs rêves avaient été brisés le 2 mai 1998.

\- Et toi ? demanda Draco.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- S'il n'y avait pas eu… tout ça… tu serais devenu Auror, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je n'avais pas le feu sacré comme Ron, Seamus ou Neville.

\- T'aurais voulu faire quoi alors ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi en fait… Auror, c'était la carrière toute désignée pour le Survivant, le vainqueur de Voldemort, le héros. La vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas un héros… les héros ne se droguent pas, ils ne se prostituent pas. Ils ne tuent pas de sang-froid, dit Harry les yeux baissés, en murmurant presque.

\- T'as raison, dit Draco. Tu n'es pas un héros. Les héros, c'est chiant.

Harry sourit de nouveau. Draco avait cette faculté, d'un simple mot, de tout dédramatiser. Et c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Draco… qu'allons-nous faire après ?

Malefoy soupira. Il était clair qu'Harry ne parlait pas de ce qu'ils allaient faire après le petit-déjeuner.

\- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Toi, ils te pardonneront… mais moi ? Même en ayant été leur indic, même si j'aurai contribué à la chute du Cartel, personne ne me trouvera de circonstances atténuantes.

\- Ron témoignera en ta faveur ! Il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour…

\- Je le sais, coupa Draco. Mais il ne pourra rien contre le Ministère et le Mangenmagot réunis. Si je me fais prendre, je serai jugé. Et ce sera l'aller simple pour Azkaban. Et pour l'injection létale.

\- Ça veut dire que nous devrons fuir ? questionna Harry très bas.

\- Oui… moi en tout cas. Je n'ai pas le choix. Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai toujours un Proscrit. Et un meurtrier.

\- Nous fuirons ensemble, dit fermement Harry.

\- Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à m'éloigner de toi… c'est égoïste, je sais…

Draco avait murmuré ces quelques mots, la tête basse et la voix un peu tremblante.

\- Je ne veux certainement pas que tu t'éloignes ! Je suis dans la même galère que toi Draco ! Et tu te fais des idées si tu crois qu'ils vont me pardonner ! J'ai fui. Je suis devenu l'homme de main du Cartel. Personne ne pardonnera ça…

\- Sans compter que tu couches avec moi.

\- Ouais… Ils vont carrément me pendre par les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ça !

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air outré de Draco qui finit par rire lui aussi.

\- Sérieusement Draco, reprit Harry, on doit se préparer à…

\- Je sais, coupa Draco. Mais la première étape, c'est ton sevrage. On ne pourra aller nulle part si tu es encore dépendant. Seulement après, on pourra penser à l'avenir.

\- Tu es déjà allé à Gringott's ? demanda Harry après un temps.

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, je veux y aller avec toi.

\- Avec ou sans moi, tu ne dois plus tarder ! Blaise apprendra bientôt la mort de Dudley et il ne lui faudra pas plus d'une minute pour te soupçonner ! Il faut que tu y ailles tant que tu peux encore te promener dans les rues sans être une cible à abattre !

Draco médita ces paroles. Harry avait raison.

\- Mais et toi ?

\- Moi, on s'en fout ! Merde ! A t'entendre, on dirait qu'on va choisir des rideaux pour notre appart de jeunes mariés ! C'est un putain de coffre en banque Draco ! C'est tout !

\- Je ne voyais pas ça autrement, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Draco, soupira Harry, pardonne-moi… ça me touche beaucoup que tu veuilles que je t'accompagne, mais plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que c'est trop dangereux. Vas-y seul, c'est mieux.

\- Ok… ok. J'irai demain. Aujourd'hui, je dois absolument trouver de quoi faire ta potion.

Harry allait poser une question quand un double craquement se fit entendre dans le salon.

\- Ce doit être Ron, dit Draco en se levant.

\- Hé oh les mecs ? Vous êtes décents ? dit une voix depuis le salon.

\- Ta gueule Finnigan, répondit Draco en souriant et en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

\- Harry ! Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux ! s'écria l'irlandais en donnant l'accolade à son ami.

Harry se dit que Seamus ne devait pas avoir les yeux en face des trous. Ce matin encore, il s'était effrayé de voir son reflet dans le miroir. Ces yeux étaient rougis et cernés, ses joues creuses et blafardes… Il s'était même demandé comment Draco pouvait encore avoir envie de lui alors que son corps tout entier criait sa déchéance.

\- Ça va un peu mieux en effet, répondit-il néanmoins.

\- Salut vieux, dit Ron en l'entourant de ses bras à son tour.

\- Mais vous avez quoi les Gryffondors à vous peloter constamment ? grogna Draco que les marques d'affection des deux aurors commençaient à agacer.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'être un iceberg comme toi, Malefoy, rétorqua Ron.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Harry.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air mieux. Malefoy s'occupe bien de toi ?

\- Hé ! protesta le concerné.

\- Il est parfait, dit Harry en souriant tendrement.

Ron regarda alors Draco, quêtant son approbation. Celui-ci lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête.

\- J'ai l'information que tu m'as demandée, dit alors Ron. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que cette maison appartenait à Rogue ?

\- Quoi ? intervint Harry. Rogue ? Quelle maison ?

Draco résuma la situation à Harry : la nécessité de trouver les notes de Rogue pour réaliser la potion, la visite de Ron à Poudlard et le constat que tout ce que Rogue possédait semblait avoir été détruit.

\- J'ai alors pensé qu'il restait peut-être un endroit où chercher, dit Draco. Chez lui, à Cokeworth. Je sais qu'il avait un labo là-bas et qu'il y conservait pas mal d'ingrédients. Mais j'avoue que j'ai peu d'espoir... la maison a dû être vendue. Mais je te promets Harry que je vais trouver une solution, je vais trouver ! ajouta-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Personne n'y vit, dit Ron.

\- Quoi ?

\- Personne n'y vit. Après la mort de Rogue, la maison a été mise en vente publique et achetée par un couple de moldus. Ils l'ont revendue à peine six mois plus tard sans en expliquer les raisons. Les suivants, même chose. En tout, la maison a été vendue cinq fois. A force, des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre, selon lesquelles la maison serait hantée. La ville a finalement décidé de la démolir.

\- Et merde ! rugit Draco.

\- Calme-toi ! réagit Ron. La maison est toujours debout, rassure-toi. Les démolisseurs sont effectivement venus mais à peine avaient-ils amené la grue qu'ils se sont enfuis, personne ne sait pourquoi. Mais toujours est-il que plus personne ne veut approcher la maison depuis.

Draco eut un sourire satisfait. Une maison hantée…

\- C'est encore mieux que je ne le pensais, dit-il.

\- Draco… tu crois… ce que je crois ? demanda Harry.

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est possible… après tout. Je vais y aller immédiatement.

Sur ces mots, il se rendit dans sa chambre, enfila une veste, prit son arme moldue par automatisme plus que par besoin réel et vérifia que sa baguette était bien en place. Puis il ouvrit un tiroir et en retira une étoffe qui avait la fluidité de l'eau.

En revenant dans le salon, il demanda :

\- Harry ? Je peux t'emprunter ta cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Ma cape ? Je… oui, bien sûr, dit Harry en constatant avec soulagement que Draco avait récupéré sa boîte à souvenirs.

Draco la fourra dans sa poche et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Draco, sois prudent, dit Harry en le retenant par le bras.

\- Promis, dit-il en se penchant vers Harry et en l'embrassant langoureusement, sous les yeux gênés des deux aurors. Je serai de retour avant la soirée.

\- J'aurais aimé t'accompagner…

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais tu l'as dit, c'est trop dangereux pour toi de sortir pour le moment.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Vous deux, prenez soin de lui ! énonça Draco en direction de Ron et Seamus. Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, envoyez-moi un patronus.

\- T'inquiète Malefoy, on gère, répondit Seamus.

Draco se couvrit de la cape et transplana.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

Destination. Détermination. Décision.

Draco se rappelait les consignes de Wilkie Tycross, le petit instructeur de transplanage qui était venu leur donner des cours à Poudlard en sixième année. Pour la détermination et la décision, c'était bon. La destination laissait par contre à désirer.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où il était. Toutes les maisons autour de lui étaient identiques : petites, en briques qui jadis devaient être rouges mais qui étaient dorénavant grises et ternes, alignées au bord d'une rue pavée longue comme un jour sans pain. Il regarda à droite et à gauche sans parvenir à s'orienter.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il venait d'avoir onze ans. C'était juste avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Il fit un effort pour se souvenir d'un détail qui lui permettrait de se repérer.

Il se voyait marcher à côté de sa mère, d'un pas rapide parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester plus que nécessaire dans un lieu fréquenté par des moldus. On était en juillet mais le temps était couvert et gris. Draco s'était fait la réflexion que toute cette grisaille devait provenir de la grande cheminée de la fabrique qu'on voyait au loin…

La cheminée. Mais oui ! L'Impasse du Tisseur se situait à mi-chemin de la rue principale, à gauche quand on remontait vers la fabrique.

Toujours protégé par la cape, Draco visualisa la cheminée et longea la rue jusqu'à arriver à une petite intersection.

 _« Impa se du Tiss ur »_ put-il lire sur un panneau à moitié effacé.

Il n'eut pas à s'engager très loin. La maison de son parrain était la première sur la droite.

Un simple coup d'œil lui confirma que la bâtisse était abandonnée depuis longtemps. Les carreaux étaient sales, la porte en bois semblait avoir gonflé sous l'action conjuguée de la pluie et du soleil. La mention « Danger – Insalubre » était placardée sur les murs au moyen de petites affiches. Des morceaux de bois avaient été cloués en travers de la porte d'entrée pour empêcher l'accès.

Draco se rappela pourtant avec nostalgie qu'il fut un temps où il aurait tout donné pour vivre ici. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé que son parrain débarque au Manoir pour lui dire « Viens Draco. Prends tes affaires. Dorénavant, tu vas vivre avec moi ». Il avait même imaginé qu'il avait été adopté par les Malefoy et qu'il était en réalité le fils de Severus. Malheureusement, il lui suffisait de se contempler dans un miroir pour que la vérité s'impose à lui : ses cheveux couleur de lune et ses yeux gris étaient rigoureusement identiques à ceux de Lucius. Il était un Malefoy, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Draco s'extirpa de ses souvenirs en soupirant.

Afin de ne pas se faire repérer, il contourna la maison et gravit facilement le muret qui entourait la petite cour intérieure. Il se trouva face à une autre porte, tout aussi vermoulue que celle de devant mais non barricadée. D'un petit mouvement du poignet, il agita sa baguette et prononça à voix basse :

 _\- Alohomora._

Un bruit de loquet lui confirma que la porte s'était bien ouverte. Draco poussa le battant qui grinça dans un bruit presque assourdissant. Il pénétra dans une première pièce qu'il se rappela être la cuisine. Il la traversa en quelques pas pour arriver dans la pièce centrale : le salon. Il était conforme à son souvenir. Une cheminée occupait le centre du mur de gauche, entourée de part et d'autre d'étagères en bois. Draco se dit que ceux qui avaient acheté la maison n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de s'installer car les étagères soutenaient toujours un nombre incroyable de livres en tous genres.

Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait un fauteuil poussiéreux et bouffé des mites, avec à côté un petit guéridon sur lequel reposaient également des livres. Derrière le fauteuil, se dressait un lampadaire de style années cinquante. On aurait pu croire que c'était les moldus qui l'avaient laissé là mais Draco se souvenait très bien que cet objet appartenait à Severus. Son père s'était suffisamment offusqué de cette présence incongrue dans une habitation de sorcier.

\- Bonjour Draco. J'espérais bien qu'un jour tu reviendrais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

Sitôt après le départ de Draco, Seamus avait accaparé Harry pour lui expliquer les derniers développements de l'enquête et sa stratégie pour faire tomber Blaise et le Cartel sur base des comptes falsifiés de l'Oblivion et de l'Empire.

\- Et donc, sitôt que Blaise sera entre nos mains, nous pourrons le soumettre à un briseur de sorts et faire tomber tous les Serments inviolables ! conclut Seamus avec entrain.

\- Il faudra que tu sois prudent, l'avertit Harry. Vu le nombre de Serments qu'il a invoqués, leur rupture brutale pourrait causer des dommages psychiques.

\- Combien y en a-t-il ? demanda Ron.

\- Les cinq lieutenants, les deux conseillers, Goyle et Flint, Ginny et moi. Ça fait onze. Les huit capodecini, ça fait 19. Les 121 employés du Farkle, ça fait 140. Sans oublier les filles de Cordelia, elles sont 12. Ça fait 152. Au moins.

\- Et la base ? demanda Ron.

\- Le serment lie les soldats avec les capo, pas avec Blaise.

\- Et les employés de l'Empire ? Des boîtes de nuit ? interrogea Seamus.

\- Ce sont tous des moldus.

\- 152 c'est énorme, dit Ron.

\- Oui mais notre chance, c'est que ce seront les serments les plus récents qui tomberont en premier. Or, Harry est arrivé dans les derniers.

Ron approuva silencieusement.

\- Je vais faire du café, vous en voulez ? demanda Harry.

\- Volontiers ! dit Seamus.

Harry partit en cuisine et fut rejoint par Ron à peine une seconde plus tard.

\- Je ne vais pas m'envoler, tu sais… ou me piquer dans un coin, dit Harry avec un petit rire désabusé.

\- J'ai promis à Draco que je ne te lâchais pas d'une semelle. Alors, je le fais. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me lance un doloris parce que j'aurai failli à ma mission.

Un silence tendu s'étira entre les deux hommes tandis qu'Harry branchait le percolateur.

\- Je suis désolé, dit soudainement Ron. Désolé si j'ai été froid avec toi depuis ton retour. Désolé d'avoir cru que tu aurais pu nous trahir… enfin, trahir Draco.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Ron, répondit doucement Harry. A ta place, je pense que j'aurais été en colère également. Quant à vous trahir… et bien, c'est clair que mes actes passés ne plaidaient pas en ma faveur, alors…

\- Tu dois savoir que Draco n'y a pas cru une seule seconde.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry.

\- Merlin, je n'imaginais pas dire ça un jour mais c'est vraiment un type bien, admit Ron.

\- Et moi je n'imaginais certainement pas en tomber fou amoureux.

\- Il te rend heureux ?

\- Oui. Vraiment. Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler d'une niaiserie sans nom mais je n'imagine même plus vivre sans lui. Ce n'est pas l'homme le plus romantique du monde, il est toujours aussi imbu de lui-même, arrogant, sarcastique et cynique. Mais il m'a accepté comme j'étais… Je sais qu'il me fera souffrir à un moment ou un autre, qu'il me trompera sûrement mais j'ai beau me dire tout ça… ça ne change rien. C'est lui. C'est tout.

Ron médita ces paroles un instant avant de dire :

\- Tu sais Harry, quand tu as disparu, il était prêt à fouiller la terre entière pour te retrouver. Il a torturé un moldu sans aucune once de pitié parce qu'il était convaincu que ce type avait des informations sur toi, sur là où tu te trouvais. Ce jour-là, il m'a vraiment fait peur. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de froideur et de détermination à faire souffrir quelqu'un.

Harry fixa Ron en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Puis je me suis rappelé de lui quand on était au Manoir et qu'il a trouvé ta lettre, continua l'Auror. Par Merlin, je n'oublierai jamais son visage quand il lisait tes lignes… alors même qu'il était convaincu que tu étais vivant, il était… détruit. Il semblait endurer mille doloris à la fois. Il…Il m'a fait penser à moi quand on m'a annoncé le décès d'Hermione. N'importe qui l'aurait vu comme ça aurait eu la même certitude que moi : il t'aime plus que sa propre vie.

\- Merci Ron. Merci de me dire ça.

\- Je te le dis parce que c'est la vérité.

L'Auror posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

 _\- Bonjour Draco. J'espérais bien qu'un jour tu reviendrais._

Par Salazar, cette voix. Grave et veloutée. Apaisante et vaguement menaçante à la fois. On dit que lorsqu'on perd un être cher, après trois ou quatre ans, on finit par oublier certaines choses, comme ses habitudes ou le son de sa voix. Après douze ans, Draco aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Les yeux hermétiquement clos pour endiguer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, il se revit, comme si c'était hier, dans une salle de classe sombre et humide.

 _« Il n'y aura pas de baguette magique ni d'incantations ridicules dans ce cours. Cela étant, je doute que beaucoup parmi vous comprennent la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Cependant, pour l'infime minorité d'entre vous qui possède des prédispositions, je peux leur apprendre comment ensorceler l'esprit et emprisonner les sens. Comment mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur et même enfermer la mort dans un flacon »._

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Draco ne l'avait jamais entendu crier. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche pour que tout le monde l'écoute. Il aurait pu réciter l'annuaire du personnel du Ministère qu'on l'aurait écouté quand même… Il inspirait la crainte, il le savait et en jouait. Draco était une des rares personnes à le connaître pour ce qu'il était vraiment : un homme profondément bon, à l'humour acerbe, qui avait passé des heures à jouer avec lui quand il était petit.

Draco connaissait aussi sa souffrance, celle d'avoir aimé toute sa vie une femme, morte par sa faute, disait-il. Il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom et Draco ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Il se souvenait juste qu'à l'époque, il n'avait pas compris comment il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point-là, au point de mettre sa propre vie entre parenthèses.

Maintenant, il comprenait.

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à son parrain.

S'il y avait bien un adjectif qui pouvait qualifier Severus Rogue c'était ténébreux. De ses robes noires, à ses cheveux et ses yeux, en passant par la Marque sur son bras, tout en lui était sombre.

C'est donc avec un certain étonnement que Draco contempla la silhouette laiteuse et transparente qui flottait devant lui.

\- Bonjour parrain. Tu as bonne mine, dis-moi. Tu es moins pâlot que d'habitude.

\- Ton albinos de père ne t'a pas appris à respecter les morts, petit insolent ?

\- Père n'avait de respect pour rien sinon pour lui-même, tu devrais t'en souvenir.

Severus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tout en glissant vers son fauteuil au-dessus duquel il se positionna comme s'il y était assis.

\- Alors comme ça… tu es… un fantôme ? dit Draco d'une voix un peu hésitante.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, oui.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait choix de rester en arrière ? Je pensais que tu aurais enfin trouvé la paix, que tu aurais rejoint celle que tu aimais tant…

Rogue soupira. Ses yeux fantomatiques exprimèrent une profonde tristesse. Il n'avait jamais raconté à Draco que la femme en question était Lily Evans. Qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, qu'elle serait toujours à _l'autre_.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple... Ceci dit, après avoir donné à Potter les informations dont il avait besoin pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'étais persuadé que je pouvais mourir en paix. Que j'allais au moins la revoir. Elle était si proche… je pouvais voir ses grands yeux verts qui me fixaient. Je n'avais plus connu un tel apaisement depuis longtemps. Mais avant de partir, j'ai vu ce que Potter tenait en main. J'ai reconnu ta baguette Draco… je ne savais pas pourquoi il l'avait mais j'étais certain que tu ne la lui avais pas donné de ton plein gré. Or, tous les espoirs de ta mère et moi pour ton avenir reposaient sur cette baguette… J'ai… j'ai eu peur pour toi. Peur que tu ne t'en sortes pas.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est … c'est… c'est à cause de moi que tu n'as pas pu rejoindre le Royaume des morts ? Mais putain, je n'ai rien demandé moi !

\- Ton langage Draco !

Toujours en colère, Malefoy se mit à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

\- Ecoute Draco… Certains morts deviennent des fantômes par choix, d'autres par obligation. Ces derniers restent en arrière parce qu'il leur reste encore quelque chose à accomplir sur terre ou parce qu'ils sont tenus par un serment qu'ils ont fait.

\- Et c'est ton cas ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas mais peu après que tu aies reçu la Marque, j'ai fait le serment à ta mère de t'aider dans la mission que le Lord t'avait confiée, quitte à l'accomplir moi-même si tu n'y parvenais pas. Je lui ai aussi fait le serment de te protéger.

\- C'était un Serment Inviolable ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est dingue ! Vous avez quoi tous, avec vos serments inviolables ? Par Salazar, ça devrait être interdit !

Rogue ne releva pas la remarque de Draco et poursuivit.

\- C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que ta mère et moi avons commencé à mettre en place un plan qui t'aurait permis de t'en sortir après la victoire de Potter. Or, au moment de mourir, quand j'ai vu que tu n'avais plus ta baguette, j'ai compris que ce plan était en train d'échouer et que tu étais en danger. Je pense que c'est le Serment qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu rejoindre le Royaume des Morts.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Les Serments Inviolables prennent fin à la mort de l'un de ceux qu'il lie !

\- Pas si le lien concerne un être cher. Un fils par exemple.

Draco n'aurait pas pu être plus choqué. Rogue était-il en train de dire qu'il était son père ? Ce délire de petit garçon qu'il avait nourri toutes ces années était donc vrai ?

\- Tu es… par Merlin… tu es…

\- Non Draco, je ne suis pas ton père. Mais je suis ton parrain. Chez les sorciers, il s'agit d'un engagement magique puisant qui crée une filiation réelle entre le parrain et le filleul. Cette filiation est d'ailleurs régie par les Lois Anciennes. De plus, en ce qui me concerne, ce lien a été renforcé par l'affection que j'avais – que j'ai toujours – pour toi. Je te considère vraiment comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Ton bien-être, ta sécurité… ta survie… comptent pour moi plus que tout le reste.

Draco avait du mal à assimiler ce qui se passait.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Si tu devais respecter ton serment jusqu'au bout, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas manifesté avant ? Au cas où ça t'intéresse, je n'ai pas eu une vie très facile depuis la fin de la guerre ! asséna-t-il avec colère.

\- Je ne pouvais pas sortir d'ici.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Draco. C'est fou ça… les fantômes ne sont-ils pas censés pouvoir… je ne sais pas moi… traverser les murs ?

\- Ne sois pas sarcastique avec moi Draco !

\- ET TOI NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON ! JE NE SUIS PLUS UN ADOLESCENT TERRIFIE A QUI ON PEUT FAIRE CROIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! J'AI TRENTE ANS BORDEL ! ET JE VEUX UNE EXPLICATION !

Rogue croisa ses bras brumeux devant lui, posant un regard froid sur son filleul.

\- Je veux… Tu n'as jamais eu que ce mot-là à la bouche Draco. Tu as peut-être trente ans mais tu te comportes toujours comme un enfant pourri gâté.

\- Je…

\- Tais-toi ! dit durement Severus.

Il se « releva » de son fauteuil et se mit à glisser d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce.

\- Après avoir rendu mon dernier souffle, je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit étrange, une sorte de no man's land, complètement désert et aussi complètement blanc. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y suis resté. Une heure, un jour, un an... Puis, aussi brusquement que j'y étais arrivé, j'ai quitté cet endroit pour me retrouver ici.

\- Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi pas Poudlard vu que c'est là que tu es mort ? demanda Draco.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est le Serment qui me retient. Or, le Serment a été prononcé ici.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es coincé ici.

Rogue poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! J'ai essayé de sortir ! Mais c'est impossible, je ne parviens pas à traverser les murs !

Comme pour démontrer ses propos, il posa sa main sur la porte qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Elle la traversa sans problème. Il réitéra l'opération avec la porte d'entrée et là, au lieu de la traverser, la substance brumeuse qui constituait sa main s'éparpilla pour se reformer sitôt qu'il l'eut éloignée.

Draco assista au phénomène, abasourdi.

\- Malgré que je sois d'une intelligence supérieure, je ne parviens pas à comprendre et ça me rend fou !

\- C'est comme si ta substance était liée à cette maison…

\- Merci pour ce commentaire très utile Draco.

\- Tu… tu ne sais donc rien de ce qui s'est passé ces douze dernières années, dit-il sans prendre égard à la remarque cynique de son parrain.

\- Non… non, je ne sais rien, admit Severus. Mais je voudrais savoir.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Draco.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais te résumer tout ça. Il s'est passé trop de choses. Des choses trop douloureuses à raconter, dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu ne seras pas obligé de parler. Si tu me laisses pénétrer ton esprit…

\- De la légilimencie ? Alors que tu ne peux pas tenir une baguette ?

\- Je suis un des rares sorciers, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à pratiquer la légilimencie sans baguette.

Comme Draco ne disait rien, Severus insista :

\- Je dois savoir Draco. Si je suis resté en arrière pour t'aider, je dois savoir ! Laisse-moi faire !

Il vit avec soulagement son filleul hocher la tête. Il se concentra et entra dans l'esprit de Draco. En une fraction de seconde, il s'était approprié ses souvenirs. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit plus mal que mille doloris.

\- Par Salazar, dit Severus après un temps… Mais qu'ont-ils fait ? Qu'ont-ils fait ?

\- Ils ont voulu nous détruire. Tout simplement. Mais comme tu as pu le voir, il en faut plus pour abattre un Serpentard.

Rogue resta silencieux un moment pendant qu'il s'imprégnait du reste de la vie de Draco. Bien qu'il demeurait parfaitement impassible, Draco pouvait deviner le trouble qui agitait son parrain alors qu'il découvrait les choses horribles qu'il avait faites.

Tout ça commençait à faire beaucoup trop pour lui et il ferma à nouveau les yeux très fort. Malheureusement, il ne put empêcher cette fois ses larmes de couler.

\- Draco ? Es-tu réellement en train de… pleurer ? questionna Severus avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- EVIDEMMENT QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PLEURER ! TU ME PRENDS POUR QUOI ? J'AI UN CŒUR FIGURE-TOI ! TU ES MORT ! JE N'ETAIS PLUS CENSE TE REVOIR OU ENTENDRE TA VOIX ET POURTANT MERLIN SAIT COMBIEN TU ME MANQUAIS ! ET MAINTENANT J'APPRENDS QUE NOTRE LIEN EST TELLEMENT FORT QU'IL T'A EMPECHE DE MOURIR EN PAIX ! QUE TU ES DEVENU UN PUTAIN DE FANTOME !

\- Langage, Draco.

\- QUOI MON LANGAGE ! JE T'EMMERDE ! TU ENTENDS ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Essoufflé, écumant de rage, Draco finit par se taire. Severus préféra le laisser se calmer avant de dire :

\- Fréquenter Potter ne te réussit vraiment pas. Tu parles comme un charretier et tu deviens aussi impulsif que lui.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai… tu as vu pour Harry et moi.

Puis complètement paniqué :

\- Tu n'as quand même vu quand nous….

\- Par Salazar ! Non ! coupa Rogue. Je suis peut-être mort mais il y a des limites à ce que mes yeux peuvent supporter !

Draco ne fut pas vexé par les propos de son parrain. Il n'était pas homophobe, loin de là. Il avait d'ailleurs été le premier à qui Draco s'était confié quand il s'était rendu compte des sentiments troubles que Blaise éveillait en lui. Severus l'avait écouté sans jamais le juger. Une semaine plus tard, il avait trouvé sous son oreiller quelques brochures moldues et sorcières destinées aux adolescents et qui avaient le mérite d'expliquer clairement et simplement les choses. Savoir que ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien d'anormal fut un grand soulagement pour lui.

Pour autant, Severus l'avait exhorté à ne pas en parler à son père. Même si le monde magique considérait cette question avec une certaine indifférence, tel n'était pas le cas de Lucius. C'était un traditionnaliste, attaché aux valeurs des sangs-purs et à leur perpétuation. Draco avait été élevé dans l'unique idée de se marier selon son rang et de produire rapidement un héritier, chose difficile entre deux hommes car même chez les sorciers les plus puissants, la magie de la vie n'appartenait qu'aux femmes.

\- Je te déçois ? demanda doucement Draco.

Severus contempla son filleul qui se tenait devant lui, la mine basse, comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

\- Relève la tête Draco. Quoi que tu aies fait, tu dois assumer tes actes jusqu'au bout. Ça ne te va pas de jouer les victimes.

Le regard que Draco lui lança alors aurait pu l'avadakedavriser s'il n'avait été déjà mort.

\- J'aime mieux ça. Et sache que tu ne me déçois pas. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Malgré ce que le Ministère a voulu faire de toi, tu t'es relevé et tu as continué à avancer. Et tu as fait un choix courageux… Dangereux aussi. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir… Alors non, tu ne me déçois pas. Au contraire, je suis fier de toi.

\- Merci, hoqueta Draco. Merci.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Par Merlin… mettons-nous au travail avant que tu ne deviennes complètement poufsouffle !

\- Tu sais donc pourquoi je suis là, dit Draco en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

\- Oui. Vu l'état dans lequel tu l'as trouvé, je présume que Potter a besoin d'une potion de nettoyage du sang.

\- C'est le cas. Ron Weasley est d'abord allé à Poudlard dans l'espoir de retrouver tes notes et tes livres dans ton ancien bureau, mais tout a été détruit. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pensé à venir ici. En désespoir de cause. Je constate que j'ai bien fait !

\- Oui, en effet. Je pense pouvoir t'aider. Mon labo et ma réserve sont restés intacts. Suis-moi.

Ils descendirent tous les deux au sous-sol de la maison qui abritait sur toute sa surface, une réplique du laboratoire dont Severus disposait à Poudlard.

\- Ron m'a expliqué que ta maison avait été vendue à plusieurs reprises et qu'à chaque fois, les acheteurs s'enfuyaient… ça t'a amusé de terroriser ces pauvres moldus ? demanda Draco en riant.

\- C'était assez divertissant, je l'admets. Tant qu'à être attaché à cette maison, autant y être seul et tranquille. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie qu'on touche à mes affaires… j'avais l'intuition qu'elles pourraient encore servir. Je ne me suis pas trompé.

Draco poussa la porte qui abritait le laboratoire. Il observa la pièce avec bonheur, retrouvant les sensations agréables qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le cours de potion commençait. Il aimait cette atmosphère confinée, cet inimitable mélange d'odeurs improbables.

\- Bien, j'espère que tu n'as rien perdu de tes dons en matière de potions car, à part te conseiller, je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi. Tu es prêt ?

\- Je suis prêt.

\- Alors, allons-y.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

\- Ça va Seamus ? Tu trouves ce que tu cherches ? demanda Harry en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- Pfff… non ! J'ai épluché les comptes de l'Oblivion mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui sortait de l'ordinaire. J'espère avoir plus de chance avec ceux de l'Empire.

Afin de ne pas perdre de temps, Seamus avait emporté avec lui les clés USB et était en train d'en examiner le contenu sur l'ordinateur de Draco.

\- Comment ça tu n'as rien trouvé dans les comptes de l'Oblivion ?

\- Non… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai. Je sais que tu ne peux rien me dire mais…

\- Je n'ai pas de problème pour parler de l'Oblivion, contra Harry.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas… et ton Serment ?

\- Mon Serment ne porte pas sur mes fonctions de directeur de la boîte de nuit, répondit-il. J'ai commencé à m'occuper de la gestion de l'Oblivion directement après mon arrivée au Cartel, avant même de prêter le Serment.

Si Seamus parut sincèrement étonné, Ron l'était moins.

\- C'est la faiblesse des Serments Inviolables, dit-il. Ils sont individuels et pour lier efficacement deux sorciers, ils doivent être formulés avec précision. Plus ils sont généraux, plus il est possible de les contourner. C'est la raison pour laquelle Ginny est parvenue à donner des indices à Malefoy sur la chambre forte. Elle a dû prêter un serment général. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- Ta mission étant tellement… _spécifique_ et surtout sensible, le serment ne concerne que tes activités d'exécuteur.

\- Certaines autres aussi, précisa Harry mais rien qui soit en relation avec l'Oblivion. Donc, je peux t'aider Seamus.

\- Génial ! Je t'écoute !

\- Sors les comptes de 2009. Les officiels et les autres.

D'un classeur épais, Seamus extirpa deux documents.

\- Les voilà. En ce qui me concerne, ils sont rigoureusement identiques.

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit Harry en pointant du doigt le haut de la colonne de chiffres, là où l'unité monétaire était indiquée.

Il fallut un moment pour que Seamus comprenne ce qu'Harry était en train de lui montrer.

\- Je… Par les cornes d'un Tranchesac ongubulaire ! On le tient ! ON LE TIENT !

\- Comment ? demanda Ron en se précipitant pour examiner le document.

\- Les chiffres réels des recettes sont en gallions et pas en livres sterlings !

\- Et en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Un gallion équivaut à 5 livres. Ça signifie qu'en réalité, les recettes sont 5 fois plus élevées que celles déclarées ! Et pour les charges, il fait l'inverse. Elles sont cinq fois moins importantes !

\- Au risque de me répéter, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Tu vas te pointer à la Commission de contrôle des jeux de hasard, donc chez des moldus, en leur disant quoi ? Salut, j'ai la preuve que Zabini trafique ses comptes en les libellant en argent sorcier ?

Les épaules de Seamus s'affaissèrent d'un coup.

\- Et merde…

\- Ce n'est pas tout, dit Harry. Le cachet de certification au bas des documents originaux a été apposé par l'Inspecteur de la commission de contrôle alors qu'il était soumis à un sortilège de confusion.

\- Comment peut-on le prouver ? demanda Ron. Les originaux des comptes sont à la Commission, non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai mais les comptes ne sont pas les seuls documents falsifiés. Il y a aussi les contrats d'emploi. Regardez : le poste de rémunération du personnel est effectivement cinq fois moins important que celui déclaré surtout parce que le nombre effectif de travailleurs est cinq moins élevé ! Blaise me fait justifier ces emplois fictifs par de faux contrats d'embauche également réalisés au moyen d'un sort de duplication.

\- Ah ça c'est du bon, dit Ron en souriant largement. Du tout bon même ! Pour autant qu'on ait ces faux contrats !

\- Ils devraient être dans mon bureau à l'Oblivion. Dans un classeur étiqueté « Liste du personnel ».

\- Ok, on demandera à Draco d'aller le chercher le plus rapidement possible.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ron Weasley eut envie de sourire. L'étau autour de Blaise Zabini était enfin en train de se resserrer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois heures que Draco était penché sur son chaudron.

La potion de nettoyage du sang nécessitait beaucoup d'ingrédients différents et rares. Heureusement, Severus les possédaient tous mais en quantité restreinte. Draco devait donc être certain de réussir son mélange sans quoi, il ne pourrait pas le recommencer.

Il venait d'ajouter trois yeux de poisson-ballon, quatre œufs de runespoor et une plume de Jobarbille. Contrairement à ce que mentionnait le livre de potion, il ne tourna pas immédiatement la cuiller dans le mélange. Il savait en effet que les yeux de poisson-ballon perdaient leurs propriétés si on les agitait avant qu'ils ne soient entièrement fondus. A la place, il mit dans un mortier dix dards de Billywig qu'il commença à réduire soigneusement en poudre.

\- Bien, approuva Severus derrière lui. Je vois que tu étais attentif au cours.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Les propriétés des yeux de poisson-ballon sont étudiées en sixième… Non seulement, ce n'est pas moi qui t'enseignais et par ailleurs, on ne peut pas dire que tu étais très concentré sur tes études cette année-là…

Draco grogna, contrarié que son parrain lui rappelle ce qui fut certainement la pire année de sa vie.

\- Tu aurais fait un grand Maître des Potions Draco…

\- Oui, sans doute, soupira Draco, de plus en plus agacé.

\- Tu avais les qualités pour…

\- JE LE SAIS ! PUTAIN ARRETE ! ARRETE DE ME DIRE QUELLE AURAIT PU ETRE MA VIE SI MON PERE N'AVAIT PAS DECIDE DE SE PROSTERNER DEVANT UN MONSTRE !

Severus fixa son filleul avec tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je sais que tu as vécu des choses terribles, que tu as subi une immense injustice. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais… Comment pouvais-tu imaginer que les choses tourneraient comme ça ?

\- Ta mère et moi avions envisagé le pire des scénarios pourtant… mais nous étions manifestement loin du compte.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il retourna à son chaudron. Les yeux de poisson-ballon avaient fondu et il commença à remuer la préparation, tout en ajoutant la poudre de dard de Billywig par pincées successives.

Il versa ensuite cinq gouttes de Sécrétion de Bandimon.

Ses mains tremblèrent un peu quand il se saisit du flacon d'infusion d'armoise.

\- C'est maintenant que ça devient délicat, dit Severus. Tu te souviens dans quels genres de potions entre l'armoise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les potions de mort. La Goutte du Mort vivant, entre autres.

\- Elle est nécessaire à l'élaboration de la potion de nettoyage du sang car, combinée avec les propriétés détergentes des Sécrétions de Bandimon, elle va permettre de purifier les globules blancs. Une goutte en trop, et tu détruis complètement le système immunitaire de Potter.

\- Merci pour ces paroles réconfortantes, souffla Draco. Ça ne met absolument pas la pression…

\- Tu vas y arriver.

Draco inspira et expira un grand coup. Il prit la pipette en verre et préleva un peu du liquide jaune clair. Sans trembler, il fit tomber une première goutte dans le chaudron. Aussitôt la préparation vira au bleu soutenu.

\- Parfait ! dit Severus. La couleur est parfaite ! Cela signifie au moins que la potion de base est sans défaut. Continue !

Draco pressa sur la pipette une nouvelle fois, faisant tomber une deuxième goutte. Malheureusement, il écarta trop rapidement sa main du dessus du chaudron et un peu de liquide s'échappa du tube. Il ne dut son salut et celui de sa potion qu'à un réflexe qui lui fit placer sa main gauche entre la goutte et le chaudron. Avec soulagement, il constata que la goutte s'était écrasée sur le dos de sa main.

\- Par Merlin… souffla-t-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux collée sur son front par la sueur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la potion qui était maintenant bleu ciel.

\- C'est… c'est normal ? questionna-t-il avec angoisse. Le livre ne dit rien sur cette nuance de bleu !

\- Calme-toi dit Severus. Elle est parfaite. C'est exactement la bonne couleur. Tu as réussi Draco.

Le blond soupira de soulagement. Il s'apprêtait à la verser dans un flacon propre quand son parrain l'arrêta.

\- Attends ! Il manque un ingrédient.

\- Lequel ? Le livre de potion ne mentionne rien d'autre...

\- Un ingrédient qui fera toute la différence… qui fera que contrairement à une potion classique, Potter guérira de son addiction plus rapidement. Tu connais les propriétés de l'Eau du Fleuve Léthé ?

\- Oui. Elle entre dans la fabrication des potions d'oubli. Quel est le rapport avec la potion de nettoyage du sang ?

\- Si on mélange de l'Eau du Fleuve Léthé dans la potion de nettoyage du sang, celle-ci aura un effet non seulement sur la dépendance physique de Potter mais également sur sa dépendance psychologique. Il « oubliera » en quelque sorte qu'il a besoin de drogue.

\- Tu crois ? Il ne risque pas d'oublier sa vie ? De… m'oublier moi ?

\- Bon sang, toujours aussi nombriliste, grinça Severus en roulant des yeux. Non, il ne risque pas de t'oublier. La dose est trop infime pour ça.

Draco se laissa convaincre et prit la fiole d'Eau du Fleuve Léthé sur l'étagère.

\- Combien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une goutte, pas plus.

Il s'exécuta et put enfin transvaser la potion dans un flacon qu'il referma méticuleusement.

\- C'est formidable ! Avec ça, j'ai au moins de quoi traiter Harry pendant trois semaines !

\- Normalement, cinq jours suffiront.

\- Merci parrain ! Merci ! répéta Draco avec sincérité. Grâce à toi, il va s'en sortir.

Severus considéra son filleul avec une moue dubitative.

\- Je ne comprendrai sans doute jamais comment, entre tous, tu es parvenu à t'enticher de Potter mais tu sembles heureux… alors je m'en accommoderai.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien… tu t'en apercevrais si tu voulais bien dépasser tes préjugés. Je l'ai bien fait, moi.

\- Tu deviens vraiment comme lui… insolent et…

\- Ne dis plus un mot, le coupa Draco froidement. Je t'aime comme un père Severus mais je n'accepterai pas de propos désobligeants sur lui.

Severus jeta un regard froid à Draco mais n'ajouta plus rien.

\- Bon… je vais y aller. Encore merci pour tout. J'essayerai de revenir te voir bientôt. Avec Harry, précisa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Draco remonta au salon, le fantôme de son parrain flottant derrière lui.

\- Au fait Draco ? Pourquoi as-tu dit que tout ce qui m'appartenait à Poudlard a été détruit ?

\- C'est ce que Percy Weasley a dit à son frère quand il est allé là-bas.

\- Arrange-toi pour que Ronald Weasley t'accompagne la prochaine que tu viendras me voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il doit savoir que son frère lui a menti.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

En fin d'après-midi, c'est un Draco surexcité qui revint à l'appartement d'Islington, pressé de raconter à ses amis ce qu'il avait découvert. Son excitation retomba cependant bien vite quand il vit Harry, recroquevillé par terre, couvert de sueur et gémissant.

Seamus et Ron étaient agenouillés à ses côtés, tentant de lui venir en aide.

\- Par Salazar ! Que s'est-il passé ? rugit Draco en tombant à ses côtés.

\- Il y a une heure, il a demandé à s'allonger car il ne sentait pas bien, expliqua Seamus avec difficulté. Il nous suppliait de l'aider car il avait mal partout…

\- Vous lui avez donné quelque chose ?

\- Non ! Non ! Nous ne lui avons rien donné ! Mais il y a cinq minutes, il a voulu se lever. Il s'est jeté sur Ron pour lui prendre sa baguette et…

\- Je l'ai repoussé, continua Ron. Et il est tombé.

Sans perdre un instant, Draco sortit de sa poche la fiole qui contenait la potion de nettoyage du sang.

\- Ecartez-vous ! dit Draco en prenant place à côté de Harry.

Il lui souleva délicatement la tête.

\- Harry ! Harry, reprends-toi. Je vais te donner quelque chose.

\- Qu… quoi ? C'est vrai ? demanda Harry en se redressant à moitié, les mains accrochées à la chemise de Draco.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… ouvre la bouche.

Harry obtempéra et Draco fit couler une gorgée du liquide bleu dans sa gorge. Harry grimaça au goût très amer de la potion.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est dégoûtant… Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as menti !

Draco tenait Harry serré contre lui malgré le fait que celui-ci se débattait comme un diable, frappant ses poings sur son torse tout en pleurant de douleur.

Après une minute, Harry s'affaissa complètement dans les bras de Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Ron inquiet de voir son ami soudain inerte.

\- Ce doit être l'effet de la potion… dit Draco qui commençait à être inquiet lui aussi.

Finalement, Harry reprit ses esprits. Il aspira une grande goulée d'air et se redressa brusquement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, un peu hébété. Où suis-je ?

Cette dernière question amena une terrible vague d'angoisse dans le cœur de Draco.

\- Tu es à Islington… tu as eu une crise de manque. Je t'ai donné la potion de nettoyage du sang que j'ai préparé cet après-midi.

Harry fixait Draco comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Tu… tu y es arrivé alors ? Tu as trouvé les ingrédients ?

\- Oui, sourit Draco, immensément soulagé. Oui, j'y suis arrivé !

\- Je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Pas une seconde, dit Harry en le serrant contre lui.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Ron.

\- Etonnement bien ! C'est incroyable ! L'effet n'est pas du tout le même que la première potion que tu m'as donnée.

\- C'est parce que celle-ci est améliorée. Par les soins du plus grand des Maîtres des Potions. Mon parrain.

\- Alors, tu l'as vu ? Il… il est devenu…

\- Un fantôme, oui.

Draco entreprit alors de tout raconter à ses amis qui l'écoutèrent religieusement.

\- Quelle histoire, murmura Seamus. J'ai presque pitié pour ce pauvre Rogue… être obligé d'errer seul dans cette maison lugubre. Il doit s'ennuyer… au moins à Poudlard, les autres fantômes auraient pu lui faire la conversation.

\- Mon parrain est plutôt solitaire… et puis je doute que la « conversation » du Moine Gras soit à son goût. Par contre, je voudrais essayer de trouver une solution pour lui faire rejoindre l'autre monde…

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Draco, je pense qu'il y a plus urgent, coupa Ron.

L'Auror expliqua comment, grâce à Harry, ils allaient pouvoir intercepter Zabini tout prochainement.

\- Mais pour cela, il faut absolument que nous disposions des copies des faux contrats d'emploi. Ils devraient toujours se trouver à l'Oblivion. Tu es le seul à pouvoir y entrer mais le temps nous est compté.

\- Ok, je vais y aller ce soir.

\- Je viens avec toi ! dit Harry.

\- Hors de question. Tu viens à peine de te relever d'une crise de manque, tu…

\- Je suis parfaitement bien maintenant ! Et moi seul sais où ils sont rangés.

\- Il te suffit de me dire où chercher.

\- Non, répondit Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il allait répliquer sur les manières d'enfant gâté de Harry mais il fut interrompu par Seamus.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer tous les deux. Draco, prends Harry avec toi. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, il ne risque rien. Et si jamais ça tourne mal, il y aura au moins quelqu'un pour nous prévenir.

\- Ça ne tournera pas mal ! s'opposa Malefoy.

\- Ne discute pas. On a assez perdu de temps, dit Ron. Seamus et moi resterons ici le temps de votre retour.

Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui dit, hors de portée des oreilles des Aurors.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas de baguette. Veux-tu que j'aille chercher la mienne…

\- Non ! Surtout pas. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit perdue ou volée.

\- Prends au moins mon arme…

\- Non plus. Je trouverai ce qu'il me faut à l'Oblivion. Fais-moi confiance.

Sans plus protester, Draco prit Harry par le bras et transplana avec lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Oblivion, Londres**

Ils atterrirent brusquement dans l'arrière-cour du club.

\- Couvre-toi, dit Draco tout bas.

Harry jeta la cape sur ses épaules et disparut à la vue de Draco qui entra dans la boîte de nuit par la porte de service.

\- Bonsoir Patron, dit Tom. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers jours. Pas de problème particulier ?

\- Rien du tout. Ça tourne parfaitement. On a juste eu une difficulté d'approvisionnement il y a trois jours. Les livreurs de chez Al étaient en grève.

\- Hm… et c'est réglé maintenant ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Ok. Mais si ça se reproduit, on change de fournisseur.

\- Comme vous voulez. Je vous monte un cocktail ?

\- Non, je ne reste pas. Quelques papiers à récupérer, c'est tout.

Plutôt que de traverser la salle déjà bien fréquentée, Draco préféra emprunter l'escalier de service pour monter à l'étage et rejoindre le cube de verre qui faisait office de bureau. Derrière lui, il sentait Harry qui le suivait.

A peine entrés dans le bureau, Harry se débarrassa de sa cape et se rua sur un petit meuble bas. Il fouilla à l'intérieur, passant en revue tous les classeurs qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Tu as changé les choses de place ? demanda-t-il à Draco.

\- Non, je n'ai touché à rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont censés être ici et je ne trouve rien !

Ils regardèrent encore dans d'autres armoires, sans succès.

\- Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, dit sombrement Harry. Blaise est venu les récupérer.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur privé se fit alors entendre.

\- Quelqu'un monte ! dit Draco. Vite ! La cape !

Harry eut à peine le temps de se couvrir que Graham Pritchard faisait son apparition dans le bureau.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda sèchement Draco.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question Malefoy.

\- Au cas où ça aurait échappé à ton cerveau de strangulot, je dirige cette boîte. J'ai toutes les raisons de m'y trouver…

\- C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'y a pas vu depuis des jours…

Draco ne put masquer suffisamment vite l'étonnement sur son visage.

\- Hé oui mon cher Draco, j'ai des informateurs, dit Pritchard avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Oh moi ? Rien…

Il glissa ensuite la main dans la veste du luxueux costume italien qu'il portait. Machinalement, Draco porta la sienne à sa baguette.

\- Tsssss… méfiant Malefoy ?

\- Prudent.

\- Hm… je pense avoir ce que tu cherches, dit l'autre en sortant de la poche intérieur quelques feuilles de papier.

 _Les contrats_ , pensa Draco. _Ça veut dire que Blaise se méfie. Je suis grillé_.

\- Je vois que tu as compris de quoi il s'agissait Malefoy. Et avant que tu n'en viennes aux conclusions, Blaise n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il est trop heureux de s'être débarrassé de Potter et de t'avoir « retrouvé » pour imaginer un instant que tu puisses le trahir. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme lui.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Draco avec aplomb.

Graham Pritchard eut un rire méprisant.

\- Allons, allons Draco. Contrairement à Blaise, je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance. Adrian avait raison : tu es dangereux, imprévisible. Dire qu'on était presque parvenu à se débarrasser de toi. Le plan était parfait. Mais évidemment, il a fallu que tu t'en sortes… Puis tu as été accusé du meurtre de la Sang-de-bourbe et enfermé à Azkaban. C'était enfin la délivrance ! Sans toi à ses côtés, Zabini n'était rien d'autre qu'une marionnette avec laquelle on pouvait jouer à loisir… Avec un peu de patience, il allait tomber également. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas prévu qu'Adrian se fasse tuer, l'idiot. Mais c'était seulement un petit contretemps. Mais il a encore fallu que tu reviennes m'emmerder…

\- Désolé, dit Draco sur le ton de celui qui ne l'était pas du tout.

\- Tu crois que tu vas me narguer encore longtemps ? Tu crois qu'une petite tapette dans ton genre va me barrer la route ? Toi et Blaise êtes des… débauchés, des pervers. Vous me dégoûtez ! Depuis Poudlard, vous me dégoûtez tous les deux ! Votre comportement est dégradant, vous me faites vomir ! Comment Zabini peut-il être respecté quand on sait à quoi il s'abaisse ! Comment peut-il aimer se faire baiser par…

\- Par quoi Pritchard ? Par un homme ? Tu veux que je te montre peut-être ?

\- Toi, un homme ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu es tout sauf un homme. Tu n'es même pas une gonzesse, Malefoy. Juste une putain d'erreur de la nature. Tout comme Blaise. Il a cru pouvoir sauver les apparences en se mariant à sa rouquine mais il se trompe. Tout comme il se trompe quand il croit être le seul à pouvoir gérer le Cartel. C'était peut-être le cas au début mais plus maintenant… Lui aussi devient dangereux. Parce qu'il pense seulement avec sa bite. Il s'est débarrassé de Potter uniquement parce qu'il était jaloux que tu baises quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Tu appelles ça un chef toi ? Il nous a tous mis en danger pour pouvoir assouvir ses pulsions perverses et déviantes ! Quant à toi… regarde-toi… Le Prince des Serpentards, celui à qui on obéissait au doigt et à l'œil… réduit à copuler comme un animal avec notre pire ennemi… Potter ! cracha Pritchard avec dégoût.

La magie de Draco commençait à crépiter autour de lui tellement il était en colère.

\- Viens-en au fait Pritchard ! Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ? Tuer Blaise ?

\- Je vais commencer par toi. Et je m'arrangerai pour faire accuser Blaise de ton meurtre. C'est plausible après tout ? Tu découvres que c'est lui qui s'est débarrassé de ton amant, vous en venez aux mains, une balle se perd… rien de plus simple.

\- Personne ne croira ça Pritchard. Ils savent tous que tu étais jaloux de moi, de ma place dans le Cartel. Ou de ma place dans le lit de Blaise ? C'est ça, non ?

\- Ta gueule, siffla Pritchard.

\- Oh mais oui… c'est ça, continua Draco avec un sourire mauvais. Tu en as envie… derrière tes propos d'homophobe idiot, tu crèves d'envie que je te retourne et que je te baise comme un fou. Tu as envie de savoir ce que ça fait d'être pris par un homme… parce que je suis un homme, Graham, susurra-t-il. Un homme, un vrai.

\- JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! TU ENTENDS ! CREVE SALE PERVERS !

En disant cela, Pritchard avait dégainé son arme qu'il braqua sur Draco.

Le bruit étouffé de la balle qui fusait au travers du silencieux s'entendit à peine dans la pièce insonorisée, tout comme le bruit du corps qui s'affaissa sur le sol. Mort.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	23. Chapitre 22

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci pour vos review ! Je suis ravie de constater que l'histoire continue à vous plaire et que voua avez apprécié la publication imprévue de dimanche. Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander de continuer à ce rythme. Je vais donc essayer de vous satisfaire !**

 **Ces deux chapitres sont dédiés à DeathAngel19 dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Bon anniversaire et merci pour ton enthousiasme et ta fidélité !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 – Ce qu'on a sur le cœur**

 **20 juin 2010 – L'Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

\- BORDEL DE MERDE POTTER ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ?!

Complètement abasourdi, Draco fixait Graham Pritchard, étendu sur le sol, la tête trouée d'une balle de .9mm.

\- Il braquait une arme sur toi Draco ! Ce connard allait te tirer dessus ! Et toi tu ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire que le provoquer !

\- Il n'allait rien faire du tout ! Il n'aurait jamais eu le cran de me tuer. Il est – était – bien trop lâche pour ça !

\- Ouais ben, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pris le risque de vérifier ! Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te sauver la vie !

\- Et d'où tu sors cette arme ? demanda Draco comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Planquée sous le coussin du canapé. Au cas où. Il y en a une autre sous le bureau.

Draco soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Bon, il faut se débarrasser du corps avant que les autres n'arrivent.

\- Les autres ? Quels autres ?

\- Bon sang Harry ! Tu as passé cinq ans dans le Cartel et tu ne sais pas que Pritchard ne se déplace jamais seul ? Dans cinq minutes on verra débarquer deux capos, deux soldats ou bien Flint et Goyle. Qui sait !

\- Ok, dit Harry. Donne-moi ta baguette.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux faire disparaître le corps ? Parfait. Je suis doué pour ça. Donne-moi ta baguette.

Harry avait le regard dur, froid et déterminé. Draco frissonna en lui tendant sa baguette, se rappelant qu'il avait devant lui le nettoyeur du Cartel.

Sur la table basse devant le canapé, Harry avisa une boîte à cigares. Il la vida de son contenu et la métamorphosa en une large malle de voyage.

\- Aide-moi, dit-il à Draco en soulevant Pritchard par les bras.

Draco en fit autant avec les jambes et ils déposèrent le corps dans la valise. Harry ne perdit pas de temps : avec les gestes sûrs et maîtrisés de celui qui a déjà accompli cette tâche une dizaine de fois, il brisa chacune des articulations des bras, des épaules et des jambes pour pouvoir replier entièrement les membres. Avec une certaine fascination morbide, Draco le regarda faire. Harry était méthodique, appliqué et semblait insensible au bruit que faisaient les jointures qui se disloquaient ou les os qui craquaient. Quand ce fut fait, Pritchard ressemblait étrangement à une momie inca.

Il referma la valise d'un coup sec et la verrouilla.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut lancer un _reducto_ ? demanda Draco.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas. J'ai essayé une fois, ça été un carnage. L'enveloppe corporelle s'était réduite mais pas… l'intérieur. Bref, le corps a explosé. Apparemment le sort n'est efficace que sur les objets.

\- Hm… c'est bon à savoir quand même, dit Draco pensivement, imaginant déjà ce que ça pourrait donner sur un ennemi vivant.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées macabres par Harry.

\- On va aller jusqu'au loft, dit-il. Là, on prendra l'ascenseur privé qui donne sur l'entrée de service. Une fois dans la cour, on pourra transplaner.

\- C'est de la folie Harry ! A cette heure-ci, il y a un va-et-vient incessant dans les couloirs de service !

\- Pas si on attend 20 heures. A cette heure-là, le chef de salle et le chef barman réunissent les employés dans la salle de réunion pour distribuer les consignes et les attributions de la soirée.

\- Ok. C'est risqué mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix.

Harry rendit sa baguette à Draco et récupéra les faux contrats qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il coinça l'arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Pendant ce temps, Draco lança un _tergeo_ sur les traces de sang qui maculaient le sol là où Pritchard était tombé.

Quand tout fut remis en ordre, Harry se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité.

\- On y va, dit-il.

 _\- Locomotor barda,_ formula Draco.

La malle lévita devant lui et il prit soin de la guider silencieusement dans les couloirs menant jusqu'au loft. A 20H03 très précisément, Harry et lui arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Harry sortit le premier. Toujours protégé par sa cape, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, vérifiant qu'aucun employé ne traînait dans les parages.

\- C'est bon, souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte de service pour permettre à Draco de sortir avec la malle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? demanda Draco.

\- On va transplaner jusqu'à Woolwich Dockyards et on la jettera dans la Tamise.

\- Bonne idée. Mais il vaut mieux attendre qu'il fasse nuit.

\- Ok, on reviendra plus tard. En attendant, on va planquer le corps dans le container à ordures.

Draco approuva et à l'aide de sa baguette, il fit basculer la malle dans la benne. Elle s'y écrasa dans un bruit mou, étouffé par les sacs poubelles.

\- Voilà une chose de faite. Rentrons à l'appartement maintenant. On va…

\- On parle tout seul Draco ? Tu sais que c'est le premier signe de la folie…

Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à deux hommes qu'il reconnut comme étant Trevor Jones et Akihiko Nakamura, deux capos. A voir leurs armes braquées sur lui, ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

\- _Draco_? dit-il en les fixant droit dans les yeux. A qui croyez-vous parler, misérables botrucs ?

\- Oh pardon… Monsieur Malefoy, dit Jones en se fendant d'une courbette ridicule.

\- Ça suffit ! dit Akihiko Nakamura en raffermissant sa prise sur son arme. Où est Graham Pritchard ?

\- Manifestement ailleurs qu'ici. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, _Akihiko_ , je suis seul ici, dit Draco avec un sourire.

\- Arrête de te foutre de nous !

Draco soupira et avança résolument vers les deux hommes. Il espéra qu'Harry se tienne tranquille et ne décide pas de les dézinguer comme il l'avait fait avec Pritchard.

\- Bon, vous voulez quoi à la fin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Reste où tu es ! dit Nakamura.

\- Non content de me menacer avec un flingue, tu me donnes des ordres ? dit Draco d'un ton doucereux.

Il continua d'avancer, comme si les armes braquées sur lui n'étaient que de vulgaires pistolets à eau.

\- Je… on…

\- Hm… c'est bien ce que je pensais. Des incapables. Juste bon à faire peur à des gamins dans la rue.

\- TA GUEULE ! hurla soudain Nakamura en agitant son Browning .22LR. TU CROIS QU'ON A PEUR D'UNE TAFIOLE DANS TON GENRE !?

Pas vexé, Draco se permit même de rire.

\- Oui… oui, je crois bien !

\- LA FERME ON TE DIT ! ON N'A PAS PEUR DE TOI ! T'ES FINI MALEFOY ! T'ENTENDS ? FINI !

\- Et vous, vous êtes des idiots. Pritchard vous a promis quoi en échange de vos pathétiques gesticulations ? Une place au Conseil ? Et vous l'avez cru ? Pritchard n'est rien. Rien qu'une enflure qui se repaît de sa propre importance. Il n'est même pas assez utile pour récurer les chiottes.

\- C'est toi qui va récurer les chiottes quand tout le monde saura que t'es pédé ! éructa Trevor Jones. Remarque, on s'en doutait déjà depuis ta petite performance avec Potter le jour de ton anniversaire. Sale enculé !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Par Salazar… tout le Conseil le sait déjà… tu parles d'un scoop. Graham ne t'a pas dit que je couche avec Blaise ?

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Bon maintenant, ça suffit, dit Draco à court de patience. J'en ai marre de vos enfantillages. _Expelliarmus !_

Les deux armes s'envolèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires, atterrissant dans un bruit métallique aux pieds de Draco.

\- Vous avez de la chance, aujourd'hui je suis magnanime. J'oublie ce qui vient de se passer et je vous laisse déguerpir d'ici sans vous casser la gueule. Mais que ce soit bien clair, je ne veux plus revoir vos têtes de con à moins de 500 mètres de moi. Maintenant, foutez-le camp.

Jones et Nakamura échangèrent un regard sans pour autant bouger. Harry, toujours sous la cape, devina les intentions des deux hommes une seconde avant qu'ils ne se précipitent sur Draco. Il lui attrapa le bras et transplana.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Islington, Londres**

Ils atterrirent brutalement sur le parquet du salon de l'appartement, faisant sursauter Ron et Seamus qui, par réflexe, braquèrent leurs baguettes sur eux.

\- Putain les mecs, en voilà une façon de transplaner ! s'énerva Seamus.

\- Ouais ben, désolé mais on n'était pas vraiment en position pour faire dans la dentelle, dit Harry.

Il entreprit alors de résumer la situation aux deux Aurors. Mais alors qu'il parlait, Ron poussa un cri.

\- MERDE MALEFOY ! C'EST QUOI CA ? rugit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le dos de la veste du blond.

Draco se contorsionna pour regarder derrière lui et eut un mouvement de recul. Une main sanguinolente tenait fermement le tissu.

\- Bordel, ce connard s'est accroché à moi au moment où on transplanait ! Il s'est désartibulé ! dit-il en retirant prestement sa veste d'un air dégoûté.

\- Et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit sérieusement déguster ! Bien fait pour sa gueule, dit Harry en riant.

\- IL N'Y A RIEN DE DROLE HARRY ! s'énerva le rouquin. VOUS N'ETES PLUS EN SECURITE ICI !

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu te souviens, pendant la guerre, quand nous nous sommes enfuis du Ministère, Hermione, toi et moi ? Yaxley s'était accroché à Hermione au moment où nous transplanions…

\- Oh merde… Le Fidelitas, souffla Harry.

\- Exactement. Celui qui a attrapé Draco connaît dorénavant cette adresse !

\- Mais… objecta Harry, à Grimmaurd, Yaxley s'était retrouvé avec nous sur le perron. Ici, Jones ou Nakamura s'est désartibulé ! Seule sa main est arrivée jusqu'ici !

Ron pinça les lèvres en soupirant.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Vous devez partir.

\- Pour aller où ? demanda Seamus. C'est la seule planque sécurisée que nous avions.

Les quatre hommes restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Severus, dit Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- On peut aller chez Severus ! Personne ne sait où il vivait, personne dans le Cartel ne connaît cette adresse !

\- Chez Rogue ? Il ne voudra jamais ! s'insurgea Harry.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'il sait que nous sommes en danger, il nous aidera !

\- Toi peut-être, mais moi… il me déteste.

\- Oh Harry, ça suffit ! Il t'a quand même aidé pendant la guerre ! Alors, arrête de dire qu'il te déteste.

\- Il m'a aidé parce qu'il avait promis à Dumbledore de le faire ! En souvenir de ma mère !

\- Quoi ?

Draco assimilait doucement les propos de Harry.

\- Tu veux dire que… la femme qu'il aimait…

\- C'était ma mère. Oui. Et il détestait mon père. Depuis toujours et encore bien plus après. Il a beau avoir été profondément et sincèrement amoureux de ma mère, moi il ne m'aimera jamais car je lui rappellerai toujours qu'elle lui a préféré James Potter !

Seamus et Ron ne semblaient pas étonnés par les propos de Harry, ce qui interpella Draco.

\- Vous le saviez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Enfin Malefoy ! répondit Seamus. Quand Harry était face à Voldemort dans la Grande Salle, le jour de la bataille, on l'a tous entendu lui dire que Rogue l'avait trahi pour l'amour de Lily.

\- Je… je n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle… je…

\- Tu te cachais, c'est ça ? demanda Seamus avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Draco eut un mouvement de colère envers l'Auror.

\- Oui je me cachais ! Comme le lâche que je suis ! C'est bien ce que tu penses, hein, Finnigan ?

\- Draco… intervint Harry.

\- Je me cachais car j'étais terrorisé ! Je ne voulais pas mourir ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS MOURIR ! C'est si dur à comprendre que tout le monde n'a pas envie d'aller au-devant du danger ? Que j'avais envie de vivre ?

Il se tut et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Mais finalement… pour ce que ça m'a apporté de vivre, dit-il dans un souffle.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda alors Harry avec hargne.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et soupira.

\- Viens là, dit-il en l'attirant et en le serrant contre lui. Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il dans la masse de cheveux bruns en bataille. Je suis désolé. J'étais en colère, je…

-Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de faire du sentiment, coupa Ron. Draco a raison. La maison de Rogue est une bonne solution. Tu es certain que Zabini n'en connaît pas l'existence ?

\- Certain, confirma Draco.

\- Ok. Alors, vous devez y aller. Préparez vos affaires. Pendant ce temps, Seamus et moi, on va effacer toutes les traces de votre passage ici.

Harry et Draco filèrent dans la chambre rassembler leurs vêtements et surtout récupérer dans le coffre la baguette d'aubépine. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour empaqueter leurs effets personnels et miniaturiser leurs sacs.

\- C'est bon, on a tout, dit Draco en revenant au salon. On transplane, on dépose tout ça chez Severus et puis on retourne à l'Oblivion nous occuper du corps de Pritchard.

\- Non, dit Ron abruptement.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Malefoy, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant que Zabini apprenne la mort de Dursley. Qu'il découvre Pritchard ne fera pas la différence. Ça ne sert à rien de vous mettre en danger en retournant sur place.

Draco ne répondit rien mais il dut admettre que Wealsey n'avait pas tort.

\- Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, finit-il pas dire. On va…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car du bruit se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée. Ron posa son index sur sa bouche pour inviter tout le monde au silence. Seamus et lui sortirent leur baguette, tandis que Draco et Harry sortaient leur arme moldue.

A partir de là, tout se passa très vite.

Un _bombarda maxima_ fit exploser la porte d'entrée. Harry et Draco furent désarmés et projetés contre le mur du fond par un _expelliarmus_ jeté par Ron.

 _\- Glisseo_ ! cria Seamus.

Trevor Jones et Akihiko Nakamura exécutèrent un ballet ridicule pour se maintenir debout mais finir par s'écraser au sol, incapables de retrouver leur équilibre.

 _\- Stupefix !_ lança Ron.

\- Tu avais raison. En s'accrochant à Malefoy, ce cafard a su où se trouvait l'appartement, dit Seamus en regardant Nakamura allongé dans une position bizarre, son moignon ensanglanté serré contre lui.

\- Ouais… dit sombrement Ron en s'approchant des deux hommes. Je connais mon métier. _Obliviate_.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco s'étaient relevés et avaient récupéré leurs armes.

\- Je rêve où tu nous as lancé un sort de désarmement ? dit Harry avec colère en fonçant droit sur Ron.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit l'Auror calmement.

\- Et pourquoi ? J'allais…

\- Tu allais quoi ? coupa Ron. Les tuer ? C'est justement ce que j'ai voulu éviter. Y en a marre de tous les morts que tu laisses sur ton passage Harry !

Harry recula. Une gifle lui aurait fait le même effet. Il sortit de la pièce en courant presque et s'enferma dans la chambre.

En deux enjambées, Draco était sur Ron et le tenait par le col de sa robe.

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de dire ça ? siffla-t-il. C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Lâche-moi Malefoy ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Ça ne servait à rien de les tuer ! Avec les deux _obliviate_ que j'ai lancés, ils ne se souviendront même plus de leur prénom !

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais tu n'avais pas le droit pour autant de lui dire une chose pareille ! Merde, tu sais combien il se sent coupable de tous ces morts ? Il en fait toujours des cauchemars… il…

\- On vit tous avec ça Malefoy, dit-il en se dégageant brusquement. JE vis aussi avec ça, depuis des années. Mais je ne me suis pas enfui, moi.

Draco soupira.

\- Alors, c'est ça ? Tu es en toujours là ? A lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qui remonte à quoi ? Dix ans ?

Comme Ron ne répondait pas, Draco insista.

\- Putain, réponds ! s'énerva-t-il en agrippant Ron par le bras. C'est vraiment à cause de ça ? Ou bien c'est à cause de moi ? A cause de Harry _et_ moi ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !

Pour la deuxième fois, il dégagea son bras de la prise de Draco et s'éloigna. Le blond n'allait pas en rester là mais il fut retenu par Seamus.

\- Laisse Malefoy… Nous ne pouvons plus nous éterniser ici. Plus maintenant que nous avons la certitude que le Fidelitas est rompu. Va chercher Harry. Je m'occupe de Ron.

Draco acquiesça en silence et partit vers la chambre. Il frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse. Harry était assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

\- Harry, dit-il doucement. On doit y aller. Tu viens ?

\- Tu avais raison…

\- Hm… oui, sûrement. J'ai toujours raison, dit Draco en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit. Mais rappelle-moi tout de même à propos de quoi.

\- Ça ne nous a rien rapporté de vivre…

\- Harry, souffla Draco en le serrant contre lui. Ron ne voulait pas dire ça… Il…

\- Il a dit exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Et c'est la vérité. Je sème la mort autour de moi. Depuis que je suis né.

\- Arrête…

Par Salazar, il allait tuer ce maudit rouquin de ses mains.

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Arrête de culpabiliser ! Rien de ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre n'était de ta faute. Les gens ont choisi leur camp ! Le bon, le mauvais, c'était leur choix ! Ceux qui se sont battus avec toi l'ont fait par choix ! Quant à ce qui s'est passé après, c'était ton choix à toi et putain, personne n'avait le droit de te dire quoi faire ! Mais il faut que tu l'assumes Harry. Oui, tu es parti. Oui, tu t'es cassé parce que tu ne supportais plus la pression. Oui, tu t'es drogué. Tu t'es prostitué pour vivre alors que tu avais peut-être d'autres solutions. Tu es devenu l'homme de main de Zabini et tu as tué pour ça. Tu le regrettes peut-être mais tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Alors, assume-le ! Relève la tête et envoie paître les connards comme Weasley qui croient qu'à ta place, ils auraient pu faire mieux !

\- Draco…

\- Moi, je ne regrette rien, coupa le blond. Avant oui, mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis nous. Parce que chaque choix que nous avons fait, bon ou mauvais, nous a amené l'un vers l'autre. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux Harry. Et…

Draco ne put continuer sa phrase car Harry était en train de l'embrasser.

\- Merci, dit-il en s'écartant et en se levant.

Sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la chambre. Draco arriva dans le salon quelques secondes après lui. Ron était posté devant la fenêtre, silencieux, pendant que Seamus terminait de faire disparaître leurs traces. Le sort de stupéfixion sur Jones et Nakamura avait été levé et ils gisaient tous les deux, dans l'entrée, rendus groggy par le puissant _obliviate_ que Ron leur avait lancé.

\- Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller, dit simplement Harry.

Ron se retourna et hocha la tête silencieusement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

Rien n'avait jamais vraiment étonné Severus Rogue, ni durant sa vie d'humain et encore moins depuis qu'il était devenu un fantôme.

Il ne manqua cependant pas de hausser un sourcil lorsqu'il vit apparaître au milieu de sa petite pièce de séjour, quatre de ses anciens élèves.

\- Draco, dit-il d'un ton menaçant, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour venir me déranger deux fois en une journée et à une heure aussi tardive… accompagné, qui plus est.

En disant cela, il fixa successivement les trois gryffondors qui se tenaient à côté de son filleul. Ces derniers semblaient tétanisés de se trouver en présence de leur irascible professeur de potions.

\- C'est pas croyable ! dit Seamus en se ressaisissant. Alors vous… vous êtes vraiment devenu un fantôme !

\- Je remarque qu'être devenu Auror a considérablement développé votre sens de l'observation, Monsieur Finnigan.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi, Severus, coupa Draco avant que Seamus ne réponde quelque chose qui mettrait certainement Rogue de mauvaise humeur. Harry et moi avons besoin de toi…

Rogue toisa Harry avec froideur.

\- Et dans quelle situation impossible Monsieur Potter a-t-il encore bien pu se fourrer et qui nécessite qu'on lui vienne en aide ? Une fois de plus…

\- Je ne me suis fourré dans rien du tout ! protesta Harry.

\- Ah oui ? N'est-ce pas pour vous que Draco a torturé un homme et tué un autre ? N'est-ce pas pour vous qu'il a dû fabriquer en urgence une potion de nettoyage du sang ?

Les yeux de Harry lançaient des éclairs.

\- Je vous interdis de me juger ! Vous entendez ! Je vous l'interdis !

\- Vous _m'interdisez_ Potter ? siffla Rogue méchamment. La déchéance ne vous a pas rendu moins arrogant à ce que je vois. Je me demande ce que votre cher père dirait s'il vous voyait…

\- NE PARLEZ PAS DE MON PERE !

Harry s'était lancé sur Rogue dans l'espoir vain de le frapper mais il fut retenu dans son geste par Seamus et Ron.

Rogue lui, croisa à ce moment le regard de Draco. Un regard rempli de déception. Ce constat lui fit beaucoup de mal. Il savait l'admiration et l'affection que son filleul lui vouait depuis qu'il était enfant. Et ça lui était insupportable de le décevoir.

\- Hm… enfin soit. Je suppose que si Draco vous a fait venir ici, c'est qu'il estimait que c'était la meilleure solution. Alors, si je peux vous aider, je le ferai.

\- Merci, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, dit finalement Draco.

\- Draco ! protesta Harry. Je ne vais pas rester ici pour me faire insulter !

\- Harry, nous n'avons pas le choix ! C'est le seul endroit où nous serons en sécurité !

\- Rester ici ? questionna Severus.

Draco soupira et entreprit d'expliquer à son parrain les raisons de leur arrivée chez lui et leur nécessité d'être hébergés pendant quelques jours. A la fin du récit, Severus ferma les yeux.

\- Par Salazar, je suis maudit, grinça-t-il.

\- Dites-vous que c'est bon pour votre réhabilitation, intervint Ron pour la première fois.

\- Ma réhabilitation ?

\- Ben oui… D'après Draco, vous êtes devenu un fantôme par obligation, parce que le Serment que vous avez fait de le protéger n'a pas encore été entièrement satisfait. En l'aidant, vous vous aidez aussi…

Rogue se tourna brusquement vers Draco.

\- Tu leur as raconté ça ?

\- Oui, dit Draco en roulant des yeux. Evidemment… ils avaient bien le droit de savoir !

\- Tu leur fais confiance ?

\- Oui, je leur fais confiance ! martela Draco.

\- Je n'ai donc plus qu'à m'incliner ?

Draco allait répondre mais il fut coupé par Ron Weasley.

\- Ecoutez, professeur… Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure manière de vous présenter les choses mais tant pis. Vous êtes son parrain. Au regard de la loi sorcière, cela signifie qu'un lien filial vous unit…

\- Je le sais pertinemment bien, Monsieur Weasley.

\- Alors vous devez savoir aussi que, dans la mesure où vous êtes décédé sans enfant, tous vos biens quels qu'ils soient, ont automatiquement été transmis par héritage à Draco. Cette maison et son contenu sont donc sa propriété. Il est en droit de s'y installer quand il le veut.

Le petit laïus de Ron laissa tout le monde sans voix.

\- Mais… et les lois de Proscription ? intervint Seamus. Elles empêchent les Proscrits d'hériter.

\- Lorsque le Code civil sorcier a été réformé après le Conseil des Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne de 1815, la filiation entre un parrain et son filleul a été oubliée. Elle est donc toujours régie par les Lois Anciennes, dit Ron.

\- … et les Lois Anciennes priment sur les Lois de Proscription, acheva Harry. C'est ce qui va me permettre de restituer son Manoir à Draco.

\- Le Manoir ? dit Severus. Vous avez… acheté le Manoir ?

\- Oui, dans l'espoir de le rendre à Draco le moment venu.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Draco était une victime. Ce que le Ministère lui a fait subir, ainsi qu'aux autres enfants de Mangemorts était injuste. Je voulais pouvoir réparer ça. Peut-être.

Rogue fixa Harry silencieusement. Et surtout, il commença à le considérer autrement.

\- C'est… hm… très généreux de votre part, Potter.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Bien, poursuivit Rogue. Il y a deux chambres au premier ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Vous pourrez vous y installer.

\- Oh mais nous n'aurons besoin que d'une seule chambre, dit Draco dans un grand sourire. N'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

En disant cela, il s'était tourné vers Harry en le prenant par la taille et le fixant d'un regard enamouré. C'était de la pure provocation vis-à-vis de son parrain et cela fonctionna à merveille. A cette annonce, tout le monde aurait pu jurer que le fantôme de Severus Rogue avait pâli.

\- Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas quitter cette maison ? murmura-t-il avec désespoir.

\- C'est simple, dit Ron. D'après les Lois Fantômes, vous êtes obligés d'hanter ce lieu tant que la raison de votre « condition » n'a pas pris fin. En l'espèce, le respect de votre Serment. Et comme celui-ci a été invoqué dans cette maison, il vous est impossible de la quitter…

\- Les Lois Fantômes ? Ça existe ça ? demanda Draco.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Seamus. En plus des lois sorcières, il y a des lois propres à chaque groupe de créatures magiques, y compris les esprits et les fantômes.

\- Ça veut dire que, sitôt que le Serment sera complet, mon parrain sera libre.

\- Oui, en effet, dit Ron.

Draco se tourna vers Severus.

\- Alors, ça veut dire que tu seras libre bientôt ! Sitôt que je serai allé à Gringott's prendre possession du coffre ! C'est formidable !

\- Oui, oui… dit Severus avec dans la voix une certaine émotion qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Il flotta vers Ron et se positionna devant lui.

\- Hm… Je… je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de me pencher sur les... différentes lois qui régissent notre monde… C'est une chance que vous les connaissiez. Merci Monsieur Weasley.

\- Je… heu… pas de quoi, baragouina Ron, qui, peu habitué à recevoir les remerciements de son professeur, avait pris une belle teinte rouge brique.

\- Bon, je crois que nous pouvons rentrer chez nous, dit Seamus pour couper court. Harry, Draco, soyez prudents.

Les deux aurors s'apprêtèrent à quitter la petite maison quand Rogue interpella Ron.

\- Monsieur Weasley, une dernière chose… J'ai cru comprendre que votre frère vous aurait dit que mes possessions à Poudlard avaient été détruites.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je suis allé vérifier dans votre ancienne salle de cours, ainsi que dans vos appartements et j'ai pu constater en effet que ceux-ci étaient complètement vides.

\- Vous ne semblez pas convaincu…

\- Je ne le suis pas. Il est de notoriété publique que vous possédiez des ouvrages rares, de grande valeur. J'ai du mal à croire que les gens du Ministère, mon frère en particulier, aient délibérément détruit des choses d'une telle valeur.

Le Maître des Potions regarda l'auror avec une certaine admiration.

\- Votre intuition est bonne Monsieur Weasley. J'ai la certitude que mes effets personnels n'ont pas été détruits, du moins pas tous.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda Draco.

\- Quand j'étais espion au service de l'Ordre du Phénix, je consignai mes informations à destination de Dumbledore dans un carnet couvert de multiples sorts de protection. L'un d'eux était directement relié à moi et me prévenait en cas de destruction de l'objet. Or, je ressens toujours le sort. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas été détruit.

\- Hm… dit Draco, septique. S'il s'agit d'un carnet relatant tes activités d'espion, il n'est pas exclu qu'il ait été emmené par des Langues de plomb. Ça ne veut pas dire…

\- Ce n'est pas tout, coupa Severus. Tu te rappelles, Draco, que dans la Salle commune des Serpentards, étaient alignés les portraits des Directeurs de la Maison, le mien y compris ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Il se trouve qu'un second portrait de moi a été réalisé lorsque je suis devenu Directeur de Poudlard. Dans la mesure où j'ai fui, ce portrait n'a jamais été accroché dans le Bureau directorial au motif que mon comportement avait été déloyal envers l'Ecole. Après mon départ, Minerva McGonagall a fait envoyer certains de mes effets personnels ainsi que le tableau, ici. Elle était une des rares personnes, avec Dumbledore à connaître cette adresse.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Draco.

\- Il y a quelques temps, ce portrait m'a informé qu'il était parvenu à rejoindre le deuxième… ce qui, normalement, aurait été impossible si l'autre portrait avait été détruit.

\- Et que voit-il ? questionna Ron.

Severus sourit devant la perspicacité de son ancien élève.

\- Le portrait ne voyait rien. Il lui semblait qu'il était dans une pièce très grande, compte tenu de l'écho qu'il percevait parfois. Mais celle-ci était toujours plongée dans le noir. Jusqu'à il y a une semaine… La salle s'est éclairée. Et là, mon portrait a su exactement où il était…

\- Où donc ? demanda avidement Seamus.

\- Là où sont entreposés tous les biens ayant appartenus aux familles de Mangemorts : les statues en ivoire et lapis-lazuli de Vittorio et Néharâ Zabini, les vases de Chine et les objets en jade de William et Esther Nott, les sculptures en marbres qui trônaient dans le grand hall du Manoir Lestrange, sans oublier les centaines d'objets en argent et en or parmi lesquels les chandeliers qui ornaient la salle de bal du Manoir Malefoy.

Draco ferma les yeux, en proie à un vertige.

\- C'est impossible ! dit Ron avec véhémence. Tous les biens confisqués aux Mangemorts ont été vendus pour dédommager les victimes de la guerre !

\- Oh sans doute que l'argent a été redistribué, ça oui… mais il semble clair que les objets de valeur ont été conservés pendant tout ce temps.

\- Où ça ? demanda Harry. D'après ce que vous dites, il doit s'agir d'un endroit immense.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie, dit Rogue placidement.

\- QUOI ? s'offusquèrent quatre voix en même temps.

\- Comment… comment pouvez-vous être sûr ? questionna Ron.

\- Le sol. A intervalles réguliers, les carrelages sont estampillés du sigle du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Par Merlin, souffla Ron qui prenait lentement mais sûrement conscience de ce que cela voulait dire.

Seamus qui avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, lui dit :

\- Ron… ne t'emballe pas. Si ça tombe, ton père n'y est pour rien du tout.

\- Comment pourrait-il n'y être pour rien ? Il est le Ministre ! C'est lui qui a ordonné les confiscations ! C'est lui qui a pondu ces putains de Lois ! COMMENT POURRAIT-IL NE RIEN SAVOIR ?

Harry était partagé. D'un côté, il ressentait de la peine pour son ami mais de l'autre, il restait en colère contre lui et ses jugements à l'emporte-pièce. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui dit :

\- Ron, tu sais comme moi que les Lois de Proscription, telles que nous les connaissons, n'ont rien à voir avec ce que ton père voulait au départ… C'est Robards et… Percy qui en sont les artisans.

\- Je… je sais… mais… il n'a rien fait pour…

L'Auror avait du mal à parler, la colère formant une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge. Il crispait les poings et il ne pouvait empêcher des larmes amères de couler le long de ses joues. C'était des larmes de rage plus que de tristesse et plus il faisait un effort pour les retenir, moins il y parvenait.

Voyant qu'il était proche de l'explosion, Draco soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- Il n'est peut-être au courant de rien… Je suis même certain qu'il n'est au courant de rien. Salazar sait que j'en veux à ton père pour beaucoup de choses mais je ne le crois pas capable de… ça.

En réprimant un sanglot, Ron saisit la chemise de Draco dans un geste convulsif et l'attira à lui brutalement. Il enfouit sa tête contre son épaule comme si le fait de tenir quelqu'un contre lui pouvait l'empêcher de partir en morceaux.

Non sans un certain embarras, Draco entoura l'Auror de ses bras.

\- Chut… ça va aller, dit-il en faisant du plat de la main, de petits cercles apaisant dans son dos.

Severus Rogue contemplait la scène avec des yeux ronds. La nouvelle de la relation de son filleul avec Potter et de son rapprochement avec les deux aurors était déjà bouleversante en soi mais assister en direct à une scène de câlinage entre un Malefoy et un Weasley était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Harry lui, ne contemplait plus rien du tout. Rongé par la jalousie, il avait préféré quitter la pièce.

Il monta à l'étage et entra dans la première pièce qui lui faisait face. C'était une petite chambre qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour.

 _\- Pulveris evanesca_ , prononça-t-il machinalement.

Il parvenait tout doucement à refaire de la magie sans baguette pour des sorts de peu de puissance. La poussière accumulée durant toutes ces années d'inoccupation des lieux se dissipa, laissant un endroit propre et rangé.

 _\- Reficio_

Les draps grisonnants reprirent de l'éclat, dégageant une douce odeur de linge propre.

Harry sortit de sa poche les bagages miniaturisés et les posa sur le lit. Il allait leur redonner leur forme initiale quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir et le plancher grincer légèrement. Il ne se retourna pas, convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Draco.

\- Alors ? dit-il, légèrement cynique. Ça va mieux ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Harry.

Harry fit brusquement volte-face. Ce n'était pas Draco mais Ron qui se trouvait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je ne crois rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je constate.

\- Harry… Draco t'a sans doute parlé de…

\- Oui, il m'a dit. L'âme d'Hermione, c'est ça ?

Ron hocha la tête silencieusement.

\- Ecoute Ron… je comprends que pendant un temps, ça t'a aidé à surmonter le traumatisme de sa mort… Tu y as cru, Draco y a cru mais là, stop ! Arrête de prendre ce prétexte pour te rapprocher de lui !

\- Ce… prétexte ? Mais ce n'est pas un prétexte ! C'est…

\- SI CA L'EST ! ET DRACO TE LAISSE FAIRE UNIQUEMENT PARCE QU'IL SE SENT COUPABLE POUR CE QUI EST ARRIVE A HERMIONE ! ALORS MAINTENANT ARRETE AVEC TES EXCUSES ET ASSUME ! ASSUME QUE TU ES TOMBE AMOUREUX DE LUI !

\- C'est faux… je… je… j'aime Hermione. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre qu'elle, murmura-t-il.

\- Hermione est morte, dit durement Harry.

\- Arrête…

\- Hermione est morte.

\- TAIS-TOI ! rugit Ron en se jetant sur Harry et en le plaquant au sol. COMMENT PEUX-TU PARLER D'ELLE ? COMMENT PEUX-TU ALORS QUE TU N'AS MEME PAS EU LE COURAGE DE VENIR A SON ENTERREMENT !

Ron frappa Harry tellement violemment que son arcade sourcilière explosa. Il allait lui asséner un nouveau coup quand il se sentit tiré en arrière par des bras puissant.

\- RON ! LAISSE-LE ! cria Draco en l'attrapant par les bras pour le relever.

\- Ron, arrête, souffla Seamus en aidant le blond.

Mais l'auror n'en démordait pas. Il se débattait comme un diable.

\- JE TE DETESTE POTTER ! JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS DE NOUS AVOIR ABANDONNES !

\- Ah oui ? siffla dangereusement Harry en se relevant et en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Heureusement que moi je t'ai pardonné quand TOI tu nous as abandonné, Hermione et moi, dans la forêt alors qu'on cherchait les horcruxes !

\- CA N'A RIEN A VOIR ! ABSOLUMENT RIEN !

Harry se rapprocha de l'Auror, toujours fermement maintenu par Seamus et Draco.

\- Tu sais quoi Ron ? Pense ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Oui, je me suis tiré parce que je ne supportais plus les regards qu'on posait sur moi ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'être considéré uniquement comme le Sauveur du Monde sorcier, celui qui devait être parfait en toutes choses ! J'avais 18 ans bordel ! Je voulais être normal, faire la fête, m'envoyer en l'air, me soûler. Je voulais vivre ! Mais manifestement, c'était trop demander ! Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas fier d'avoir vendu mon corps, de m'être drogué, d'avoir touché le fond ! Et Merlin sait que je ne suis certainement pas fier d'avoir tué des gens… même si certains… le méritaient… Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait et je l'assume. Si je te déçois, tant pis. Et si tu penses qu'à ma place, tu aurais fait mieux que moi, alors vas-y ! Prends ma place ! Prends ma vie ! Comme ça tu pourras baiser Draco sans devoir prendre ta défunte femme comme excuse… C'est ça que tu veux, non ?

Une décharge de magie exsuda du corps de Ron, envoyant Draco et Seamus percuter durement le mur derrière eux. L'auror se jeta à nouveau sur Harry, le poing en avant. Il le frappa à plusieurs reprises avant qu'Harry ne prenne le dessus et se trouve à cheval sur sa taille, le frappant à son tour avec la dernière des énergies.

Draco reprit ses esprits le premier et se saisit de sa baguette.

 _\- Lashslabask !_

La gerbe d'étincelles brûlantes qui fusa de la baguette eut pour effet de séparer les deux hommes. Draco se précipita sur Harry tandis que Seamus en faisait autant avec Ron.

\- CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX ! cria Seamus. Encore un geste et je vous envoie un _stupéfix !_ Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien à vous battre comme des moldus ! Regardez-vous !

Harry et Ron avaient tous les deux le nez en sang, l'arcade sourcilière éclatée et de jolis hématomes commençaient à se former sur leurs visages.

\- Viens ! dit Seamus en emmenant Ron sans ménagement vers la petite salle bain.

\- Laisse-moi soigner ça, dit doucement Draco en prenant le menton de Harry entre ses doigts. _Episkey,_ murmura-t-il.

Puis se tournant vers le lit où leurs paquets miniaturisés se trouvaient encore, il prit un sac auquel il redonna sa forme initiale. Il en retira une trousse remplie de plusieurs fioles de potions. Parmi elles, il en choisit une de couleur verte. De l'essence de Murlap. A l'aide d'un morceau de coton, il en préleva une petite quantité et tapota la joue meurtrie de Harry.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça ? murmura-t-il.

\- C'est ça… prend sa défense, grinça Harry en écartant la main de Draco.

\- Je ne prends pas sa défense ! Au contraire, je suis fier de toi. Il fallait que ça sorte, une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que tu lui as dit à la fin…

Harry se rembrunit et soupira.

\- J'en ai marre qu'il prenne le prétexte d'Hermione pour te toucher ou être constamment proche de toi.

\- Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que…

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu m'as dit ! Mais arrête de me prendre pour un con ! Il est amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux ! Et toi, on dirait que ça te plaît !

Draco fit à Harry un sourire éblouissant.

\- J'aime quand tu es jaloux mon petit lion.

\- Oh, ça va hein… je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est juste que…

Devant le regard sceptique de son amant, Harry abdiqua.

\- Oui, je suis jaloux. A en crever.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi ?! C'est incroyable, tu es plus jaloux de lui que de Blaise alors que…

\- Blaise, c'était… avant. Et puis c'est différent. Blaise, je m'en fous. Ron, c'est… Ron.

\- Un peu décousu comme explication, dit Draco avec un sourire en coin tout en continuant à prodiguer ses soins.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! réagit Harry en s'écartant une nouvelle fois. Ça m'énerve que tu fasses rien pour le détromper ! C'est vrai quoi ! A ma place, tu ferais quoi ?

\- Tu le sais bien. Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait au dernier qui a osé poser les mains sur toi, dit sombrement Draco. Ecoute Harry, je ne sais pas ce que Ron ressent au juste et à vrai dire, ça m'est égal. Car il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi… et je ferai en sorte que ce genre de… situation ne se reproduise plus. Tu as ma parole.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'aime Harry. Toi, et seulement toi.

Draco ponctua son propos d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

\- Oh par pitié, épargnez-moi cet affligeant étalage de sentiments. A-t-on jamais vu un comportement aussi… sirupeux.

Harry et Draco sursautèrent en entendant la voix glacée de Rogue.

\- Merde, soupira Harry.

\- Hé oui, Monsieur Potter. Je suis toujours là. Et je vous prierais de maîtriser votre langage et votre emportement. Je ne tolérerai pas de bagarre chez moi ! Encore un écart de ce genre et…

\- Et quoi ? coupa Harry. Vous allez me coller ? Me faire récurer les chaudrons ?

\- Faites attention Monsieur Potter, siffla Rogue.

\- Ça suffit ! s'énerva Draco. Arrête de le provoquer Harry. Et toi Severus, si nous voir ensemble te dérange tant que ça, tu n'étais pas obligé de rester !

Vexé, Severus quitta la pièce en coup de vent.

Au même moment, Seamus passait sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Malefoy ? Tu aurais de l'essence de Murlap ?

\- Ouais, tiens.

Il allait donner la bouteille à Seamus mais Harry la lui prit des mains.

\- J'y vais, dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Il entra dans la salle de bain. Ron était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et soupira quand il vit qui entrait. Sans rien dire, Harry prit un coton et tout comme Draco l'avait fait, il tapota le gros hématome qui s'étendait sur sa joue.

\- Je ne t'ai pas loupé, dit-il simplement.

\- Moi non plus apparemment.

\- Et encore ! Tu n'as rien vu. Draco m'a déjà réparé le nez et l'arcade sourcilière.

\- Pareil pour moi.

Le silence se fit le temps qu'Harry termine le soin.

\- Je suis désolé Ron.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je regrette ce que j'ai dit à propos de Draco et toi… C'était… injuste. Et méchant. Mais je ne regrette pas le reste. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à m'excuser d'être parti. Quant à mon absence à l'enterrement d'Hermione, je… je ne savais pas. Sinon, crois bien que j'aurais été là… mais quand je l'ai appris, c'était trop tard.

Ron ferma les yeux.

\- Non, ce n'était pas trop tard. Tu aurais pu me contacter à ce moment-là… j'aurais compris.

\- Tu crois ? Je ne pense pas… non.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Ron en redressant la tête. J'avais besoin de toi Harry ! Mon monde s'écroulait et mon meilleur ami, mon… frère, n'était pas là ! J'avais besoin de toi !

Ce fut au tour de Harry de baisser les yeux sans plus rien dire.

\- J'étais perdu… en colère. Dans un premier temps, j'ai trouvé un peu d'apaisement dans le fait d'avoir pu emprisonner le coupable. C'était une maigre consolation mais c'était déjà ça. Puis, le monde s'est écroulé une deuxième fois quand j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé, que Malefoy était innocent. As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? J'avais commis une erreur judiciaire. Non seulement Hermione n'était pas vengée mais j'avais mis un innocent en prison.

Ron soupira brièvement.

\- Là aussi, j'ai eu besoin de toi Harry. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour me rassurer, pour m'expliquer que ce n'était pas grave… que ce stupide attachement que je commençais à ressentir pour Malefoy n'était rien d'autre que de la culpabilité ou de l'empathie… Mais tu n'étais pas là. Finalement, c'est Malefoy lui-même qui m'a aidé à comprendre… et à gérer. Tu le crois, ça ? Malefoy. Celui que j'ai toujours détesté entre tous…

Il secoua la tête comme pour se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une vaste plaisanterie.

\- Je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusion, continua-t-il. Je savais que si Malefoy avait finalement décidé de nous aider, c'était parce qu'il poursuivait son propre dessein. Mais il n'empêche qu'il était là… Il m'a écouté. Il m'a conseillé. Je sais qu'il ne ment pas quand il dit que nous sommes amis.

\- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, commenta Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sans le regarder, Ron leva la main pour lui signifier de se taire.

\- Puis il t'a retrouvé. J'en ai été heureux et terrifié à la fois. Terrifié parce que je t'en voulais toujours d'être parti et que je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir en te revoyant. Mais finalement, l'idée de retrouver mon meilleur ami a été plus forte que tout…

Il releva la tête et fixa enfin Harry droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'as manqué Harry. A un point dont tu n'as même pas idée. C'est… c'est horrible à dire mais tu m'as manqué plus que Fred… et par moment même plus qu'Hermione, acheva-t-il dans un souffle. Et ça me rendait furieux…

\- Crois-tu que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

Ron eut un petit reniflement aigu.

\- Je ne sais pas… Une partie de moi t'a déjà pardonné depuis longtemps mais… ce n'est pas simple.

\- J'étais un gosse, Ron. Manipulé, utilisé, … c'était trop.

\- On était tous des gosses Harry. Toi, moi, Hermione. Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini. On a tous été les instruments d'une guerre qui nous dépassait.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Nous faisons nos propres choix. Au fond de moi, je sais très bien pourquoi tu es parti. Et je sais bien que moi, je n'aurais pas pu endurer un dixième de la pression que tu as subie à cette époque. Mais tu aurais pu choisir de revenir, tu aurais pu choisir de ne pas devenir le tueur du Cartel.

Harry ferma les yeux en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je n'en suis pas fier. Mais je l'assume. Et si je dois être jugé pour ça, je le serai. Mais par un Tribunal. Pas par toi.

\- Tu as sans doute raison… Mais c'est l'Auror qui parle. Et ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus rien d'autre…

\- C'est faux Ron, tu le sais…

\- Ah oui ? Tu sais qu'en cinq ans de temps, je suis sorti avec seulement deux femmes ? Et que je n'ai pas été capable de coucher avec elles parce que je vois constamment le visage d'Hermione devant mes yeux ? Seamus et Neville s'emploient à me divertir en me sortant avec eux mais je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un boulet. A part mon métier, je n'ai plus rien Harry. Plus rien.

\- Hermione ne voudrait pas ça…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qu'Hermione voudrait ? dit Ron durement.

\- Parce que je la connaissais, parce qu'elle était ma meilleure amie et qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que tu arrêtes de vivre.

Ron ne dit rien. Il baissa la tête, contemplant le carrelage usé sous ses pieds.

\- Tu ne la trahiras pas en tombant amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle… ou que Draco.

\- Arrête avec Draco, soupira Ron. Je n'en veux pas de Draco ! Et lui ne voudrait pas de moi non plus, du reste. Qui voudrait d'un type comme moi ? Je n'ai rien pour plaire.

\- Ben, si tu veux l'avis d'un homme qui aime les hommes, tu es grand… de ce que je peux deviner, tu as un corps d'athlète que tu caches hélas sous des couches de vêtements, mais qui doit être drôlement bien foutu… et tu as des yeux et un sourire magnifiques.

\- Je rêve ou tu me dragues ? demanda Ron, amusé mais un peu effrayé tout de même.

\- Je te dis simplement ce que je vois et que les femmes voient certainement aussi. Et non, je ne te drague pas ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon lit.

\- Hm… ouais, si on aime les mecs prétentieux, arrogants et imbuvables, trop blonds et trop minces.

\- Draco n'est ni trop blond ni trop mince ! Il est… tout en finesse. Il est parfait.

\- Je note que tu n'as pas démenti les qualificatifs prétentieux, arrogant et imbuvable…

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Bon, il n'est peut-être pas aussi parfait que ça !

\- Je me disais aussi, répondit Ron en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Ecoute Ron… ça ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé, ça ne va pas rattraper toutes ces années gâchées, mais je suis là. Si tu as besoin de moi, maintenant… je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul.

Ron acquiesça lentement. Il se releva du bord de la baignoire et ils se firent une accolade.

\- Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, dit Ron.

\- Moi aussi.

Et c'était la vérité. Mais tous les deux savaient parfaitement bien que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ron et Seamus quittèrent l'Impasse du Tisseur peu de temps après. Grâce aux faux contrats que Draco et Harry étaient parvenus à récupérer, il fut convenu de ne plus attendre avant de dénoncer Zabini à la Commission de Contrôle des Jeux de hasard, ce que Seamus ferait le lendemain à la première heure.

\- J'ai cru que cette journée ne finirait jamais, dit Draco en refermant la porte.

\- Ouais, je suis crevé, confirma Harry en étouffant un bâillement. Allons nous coucher.

Ils s'apprêtaient tous les deux à monter le petit escalier quand le fantôme de Rogue apparut devant eux.

\- Je vous préviens. Je n'admettrai aucun comportement malséant dans cette maison. Hors de question d'être dérangé par le grincement du sommier ou par tout autre bruit suspect. C'est compris ?

\- Parfaitement parrain, répliqua Draco avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre quelque chose de désobligeant.

Severus s'écarta et laissa passer les deux hommes non sans leur lancer un dernier regard froid.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Harry et Draco se déshabillèrent et se glissèrent sous les draps. La nuit était chaude et ils se contentèrent de garder leurs boxers.

Sur le dos, un bras relevé sous la tête, Draco contemplait le plafond.

\- Je vais aller à Gringott's demain.

\- Demain ? Tu n'as pas peur d'être repéré ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre que Blaise soit sous les verrous, non ?

\- On ne sait pas combien de temps ça peut prendre… et puis, je veux le faire pour Severus.

\- Pour le libérer ?

\- Oui. Ça fait presque huit ans qu'il est coincé ici. Si je n'avais pas eu l'idée de venir ici pour trouver de quoi faire ta potion, jamais je ne l'aurais su ! Merlin sait combien de temps encore il serait resté comme ça. S'il en est là, c'est à cause de moi… Je ne veux pas qu'il attende un jour de plus.

\- Je comprends. Promets-moi seulement d'être prudent.

\- Je le serai.

En disant cela, il attira Harry contre lui. Celui-ci blottit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Draco et se mit à caresser distraitement la fine ligne de poils blonds qui courait le long de son bas-ventre.

\- Arrête, souffla Draco au bout d'une minute.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Harry.

\- Parce que je suis à deux doigts de te violer.

\- Si je suis consentant, ce n'est pas un viol, soupira Harry en embrassant délicatement la mâchoire de Draco.

\- Tu… tu as entendu Severus, dit Malefoy qui commençait à perdre pied compte tenu de la position de la main de Harry à cet instant précis.

\- Il n'en saura rien… on sera discrets…

Harry déposa une myriade de baisers sur le torse de Draco jusqu'à disparaître sous le drap.

\- Toujours à enfreindre le règlement, Monsieur Potter.

Harry sursauta. Dans son empressement à se relever, il s'empêtra dans le drap que Draco essayait tant bien que mal de relever sous son menton.

\- MAIS VOUS N'ETES PAS BIEN ! hurla Harry à destination de Rogue qui flottait au pied du lit, les bras croisés devant lui.

\- SORS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! rajouta Draco.

Rogue haussa un sourcil brumeux et disparut sans plus rien ajouter, laissant les deux hommes complètement abasourdis.

\- Il n'a pas osé faire ça… souffla Draco.

\- Si. Il l'a fait.

\- Je suis désolé Harry… mais là, je ne suis plus… en état.

\- A vrai dire, moi non plus. Il est plus efficace qu'une potion de ratatinage.

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, osant à peine se toucher, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond devenu soudain totalement fascinant.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Severus Rogue se sentit lentement mais sûrement secoué par un phénomène qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu auparavant.

Un fou-rire. Irrépressible et délicieusement libérateur.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	24. Chapitre 23

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 – Farewell**

 **21 juin 2010 – L'Empire, Londres**

\- Bon sang, où sont-ils tous les deux ? demanda Blaise pour la vingtième fois.

La réunion du Conseil devait commencer à 9 heures et il était 9 heures 20. Il détestait commencer en retard.

\- Aucun des deux ne répond sur son portable, dit Théo.

\- Et à l'Oblivion ?

Théo hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Tom, le barman, Malefoy est arrivé hier soir et est allé directement dans son bureau. Pritchard l'y a rejoint une demi-heure plus tard.

\- Et ?

\- Hm… il ne les a pas vus repartir. Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Blaise expira bruyamment, les poings crispés et le visage dur.

\- Envoie quelqu'un au loft.

\- Blaise, ce n'est pas peut-être pas ce que tu crois…

\- ENVOIE QUELQU'UN ! MAINTENANT !

\- D'accord, dit Théo. Je vais appeler Nakamura.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et forma le numéro du capo. Après une minute, il raccrocha.

\- Il ne répond pas.

\- PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR LEUR FAIRE POSER LA TRACE POUR LES TROUVER TOUS ?

\- Je vais essayer de joindre Trevor Jones. Il traîne toujours avec Nakamura.

Il pianota rapidement le numéro et patienta.

\- Ah… Jones ! C'est Nott… Théodore Nott, enfin ! … Mais… QUOI ? Comment ça, on ne se connaît pas ! Putain, tu travailles pour moi, idiot ! Pour Blaise Zabini ! … JONES ! … JONES !

Il fixa son téléphone, incrédule.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Blaise.

\- Je ne comprends rien… Il a raccroché. Il dit qu'il ne me connaît pas. Et toi non plus !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il semblait vraiment… perturbé.

Blaise se prit la tête à deux mains en arpentant son bureau.

\- Il se passe quelque chose, Théo. Ce n'est pas normal…

\- Ecoute Blaise, je suis certain que tout ça n'est qu'un hasard… Je vais aller moi-même à l'Oblivion. Commence la réu…

\- LE GANG DES NINERS EST TOMBE !

Terrence Higgs venait de faire irruption dans le bureau de Blaise. Il brandissait un exemplaire du _Guardian_ , un des principaux journaux moldus de Grande-Bretagne.

Blaise le lui arracha presque des mains pour parcourir l'article.

 _ **« Coup de filet dans le milieu londonien de la drogue.**_

 _ **Le gang des Niners démantelé »**_

 _« Dans la nuit de ce 19 juin, la police a été avertie par un appel anonyme que des coups de feu avaient été entendus à proximité d'un garage au nord de Newham. Sur place, les enquêteurs ont effectivement découvert le corps sans vie de Tyler Johnson, propriétaire du garage « Tyler Auto Repair », tué d'une balle dans la tête après avoir subi plusieurs électrocutions. Ils ont également découvert que le garage faisait office de planque pour du trafic de drogue et peut-être même d'êtres humains. Des preuves découvertes dans une des pièces annexes du garage laissent en effet supposer qu'un individu y a été séquestré._

 _Très rapidement, l'enquête a permis de démontrer que Tyler Johnson était en réalité un membre actif du gang nommé « Les Niners » qui sévit à Londres depuis plusieurs années. Dès le lendemain de la découverte du corps, le CID a procédé à de multiples arrestations dans les endroits où Johnson avaient ses habitudes, notamment dans un pub de Wardour Street. Si tous les membres du gang n'ont pas encore pu être identifiés, la police confirme que dix d'entre eux ont été arrêtés._

 _On ne sait par contre toujours pas si le chef du gang, celui qui se fait appeler « Le Boss » compte parmi les personnes interpellées._

 _L'enquête se poursuit notamment pour mettre en lumière les liens que les Niners pourraient entretenir avec le Cartel, une nébuleuse criminelle aussi discrète que mystérieuse dont aucun membre n'a jamais pu être identifié et dont certains se demandent même si elle existe vraiment._

 _Une conférence de presse du CID est attendue à 9 heures ce matin »._

\- Merde, dit Théo qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Blaise. Tu crois qu'ils vont remonter jusqu'à nous ?

\- Aucune chance, affirma Higgs. La plupart d'entre nous n'avons pas d'existence légale dans le monde moldu. Et nous avons jeté suffisamment de sorts de confusion et d'obliviate pour que personne ne puisse nous identifier. N'est-ce pas Blaise ?

Le métis ne répondait pas. Son attention était attirée par un autre article, en bas de la page, presque anodin au regard de la une qui barrait la page du journal.

 _ **« Macabre découverte dans une habitation de Little Winghing dans le Surrey »**_

 _Un corps entièrement calciné a été découvert dans une habitation de Privet Drive, un quartier résidentiel de la petite ville de Little Winghing, dans le Surrey. Aucune trace d'incendie n'a cependant été relevée dans la maison de sorte que les causes de ce décès restent très mystérieuses. Des sources proches de la police et du Bureau du médecin légiste évoquent un phénomène de combustion spontanée. Une autopsie devrait être réalisée dans la journée._

 _La maison était la propriété d'un nommé Dudley Dursley. Elle était restée inoccupée durant près d'une dizaine d'années avant que Monsieur Dursley ne revienne y habiter il y a seulement deux jours de cela._

 _L'alerte a été donnée par une voisine qui en passant devant la maison a été interpellée par une forte odeur de brûlé. Croyant à un incendie, les pompiers sont intervenus rapidement et ont trouvé le corps calciné._

 _On sait peu de choses sur Monsieur Dursley, qu'on suppose être la victime, sinon qu'il avait vécu à Privet Drive durant toute son enfance, avant de quitter la région suite au décès de ses parents. Il est également probable que Dudley Dursley était impliqué dans un trafic de drogue compte tenu de la large quantité de substances illicites qui a été retrouvée à l'étage de la maison._

 _Concernant le décès, les experts sont formels : aucun produit accélérant n'a été utilisé sur le corps et aucun court-circuit n'a affecté le système électrique de l'habitation, par ailleurs en parfait état de marche._

 _A ce jour, personne ne peut donc donner d'explication plausible sur ce qui a provoqué la combustion du corps »._

Blaise jeta le journal sur son bureau et s'empara de la télécommande du téléviseur à écran plat qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Il fit défiler les chaînes jusqu'à trouver BBC News, la chaîne d'informations en continu.

Entre temps, Montague, Bletchey, Warrington et Harper étaient entrés dans le bureau.

A l'écran, on voyait deux hommes et une femme assis derrière une table dans la salle de conférence de presse du Criminal Ivestigation Department de Londres. D'après les plaquettes en carton posées devant eux, il s'agissait de Jack Cloth, Anne Oldman, enquêteurs au CID et Stephen Fraser, du Bureau du Procureur. C'est ce dernier qui était en train de s'exprimer :

 _« … que les meurtres de Newham et de Little Winghing sont liés. Les analyses dentaires effectuées sur le corps calciné de Little Winghing ont confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de Dudley Dursley. Le CID enquêtait depuis plusieurs mois sur cet individu qu'on soupçonnait être le chef du gang des Niners._

 _Ce fait a été confirmé par Duke Robins, arrêté hier et qui est immédiatement passé aux aveux quant à son implication et à son rôle dans l'organisation. Il a par ailleurs… »_

Pendant que le Procureur débitait son discours, une photo de Dudley apparut dans le coin supérieur gauche de l'écran.

Blaise ferma les yeux. Il avait déjà tout compris à la lecture de l'article mais maintenant, plus aucun doute n'était permis. Le Boss était mort et vu les circonstances de son décès, une seule personne avait pu le tuer.

 _« … avec certitude ce matin que le gang des Niners, responsable de certains des crimes les plus atroces commis ces dernières années, a été démantelé._

 _Je remercie et je félicite les enquêteurs du CID pour leur efficacité._

 _\- En sait-on plus sur les circonstances du décès de Dudley Dursley ?_

 _\- Non, l'autopsie est toujours en cours. Ce que nous savons pour le moment… »_

Blaise n'écouta pas les explications. Il savait très bien ce qui avait tué Dursley. C'était un sort. Un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant, créé par Voldemort et qu'à part lui, trois personnes seulement maîtrisaient. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius et Draco Malefoy.

Lorsqu'il « résidait » au Manoir, Voldemort avait entrepris d'enseigner à Draco des sorts connus de lui seul ou qu'il avait créé. C'était le cas du _Crematio Extorum_.

Draco peinait à apprendre ce sort qui nécessitait une ressource de magie très importante et surtout une terrible et inébranlable volonté de tuer. Sous peine de recevoir un doloris, il était cependant forcé de « s'exercer » afin de montrer au Maître ses progrès, ce qu'il faisait sur de petits animaux vivants. Comme il refusait que Blaise soit présent pendant qu'il s'entraînait, ce dernier l'avait suivi un soir dans la forêt qui entourait le Manoir. Il avait vu Draco capturer une fouine, animal qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout, et prononcer une formule dans une langue inconnue. Un rayon violet avait jailli de sa baguette, frappant la petite bête de plein fouet. Avec dégoût, Blaise l'avait vue se racornir jusqu'à devenir semblable à un morceau de charbon.

Voldemort, Bellatrix et Lucius étaient morts. Le seul encore en mesure de jeter ce sort était Draco.

Draco qui l'avait trahi. Il n'avait jamais cru à la fuite de Potter et s'était lancé à sa recherche. Et il l'avait certainement retrouvé… Nul doute aussi qu'il était parvenu à faire parler Dursley avant de le tuer et qu'il était donc au courant de tout.

Draco s'était retourné contre lui.

D'un geste brusque, Blaise éteignit le téléviseur et s'assit à son bureau. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on le laisse seul. Il allait congédier tout le monde quand la sonnerie du portable de Théo retentit.

\- Allô ? … C'est moi, oui… Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? … Ok… ne touchez à rien, n'appelez surtout par la police ! J'arrive !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda immédiatement Blaise.

Théo était blanc comme un linge.

\- C'était Tom… à l'Oblivion… Ils ont trouvé une malle dans la benne à ordures… Elle… elle contient un corps… apparemment celui de Pritchard, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ? cria presque Warrington. A l'Oblivion ? Mais ça veut dire que…

\- Malefoy, dit sommairement Montague.

\- Ne tirons pas trop vite de conclusions, tempéra Théo. Rien ne dit que Draco est impliqué. Blaise, je vais aller à l'Oblivion, d'accord ?

Blaise était prostré. Il semblait totalement déconnecté de tout.

\- Tu as dit que le corps était dans une malle ? questionna Harper.

\- Oui, répondit vaguement Théo, plus préoccupé par l'état du métis que par la question de l'autre homme.

\- Hm… Potter était extrêmement doué pour plier les corps. Il savait exactement quelle articulation ou quel os il devait casser pour faire rentrer un corps dans un contenant aussi petit soit-il. Personne ici n'a jamais pu faire aussi bien que lui.

\- Que veux-tu dire Harper ? demanda Higgs.

\- Que Malefoy n'a peut-être pas agi seul.

Cette affirmation fit réagir Théo.

\- Ça signifie peut-être aussi que Draco n'y est pour rien ! C'est peut-être Potter qui est derrière tout ça. Il connaît l'Oblivion comme sa poche, il aurait pu s'y introduire sans être vu et tuer Pritchard ! Par Salazar, il a peut-être même tué Draco !

Un ricanement méprisant retentit dans la pièce.

\- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, commenta Harper. Je suis certain que Potter et Malefoy sont de mèche. Potter n'est pas le seul à nous avoir trahis ! Et je parie aussi que les rumeurs selon lesquelles Malefoy lèche le cul des Aurors sont vraies également ! Il nous a tous baisés ce connard !

\- Michael, la ferme.

C'était Blaise. Il avait murmuré cette phrase mais elle est résonnait dans la pièce comme s'il l'avait hurlée. Pour autant, Harper ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Arrête de te voiler la face Blaise ! On s'est tous fait avoir ! _Tu_ t'es fait avoir ! Tu es tellement aveuglé par tes sentiments pour Malefoy que tu n'as rien vu venir ! Il t'a trahi ! Malefoy t'a trahi ! Pour de l'argent ? Pour la réhabilitation ? Non… Parce que Potter le suce mieux que toi ! Malefoy est un débauché... Il ne se complaît que dans le stupre et la luxure. Finalement, il n'est pas différent de Potter. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'une pute ! cracha-t-il.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Aucune des personnes présentes n'osait ouvrir la bouche ou faire un geste.

Blaise se leva lentement. Il contourna son bureau et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Harper. Il leva la main droite et très délicatement, il l'enroula à l'arrière de la nuque de son lieutenant. Il l'attira à lui et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu as raison Michael, dit-il tout bas. Tu as raison… Draco m'a trahi. Et je n'ai rien vu. Mais… je t'interdis de le traiter de pute, tu m'as compris ?

En disant cela, il avait raffermi sa poigne sur le cou de l'autre homme qui grimaça de douleur.

\- Blaise… je…

\- TA GUEULE ! hurla-t-il en empoignant ses cheveux et en fracassant sa tête contre la table basse.

Il recommença à trois reprises, chaque coup amenant un odieux bruit d'os brisé, mêlé à celui, mouillé, du sang qui gicle. Harper s'écroula sur le sol, mort, le visage défoncé. Le souffle court, Blaise contempla le carnage d'un œil indifférent. Du sang dégoulinait de ses mains et tombait sur le tapis. Chaque goutte qui rejoignait le liquide rouge et épais s'écoulant du crâne de Harper, provoquait un petit _floc_.

Personne n'osait bouger. Personne n'osait même respirer.

Blaise retourna à son bureau, sortit sa baguette du tiroir central et lança un _tergeo_ sur ses mains et son costume.

\- Terrence, Cassius. Débarrassez-vous de lui, dit-il en faisant un geste négligent vers le corps de Harper comme s'il s'agissait d'un détritus. Théo, prévient Goyle. Qu'il amène la voiture, nous partons à l'Oblivion.

Les hommes allaient quitter la pièce quand la voix de Blaise résonna à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, dit-il d'un ton épouvantablement calme.

Il releva la tête et fixa chacun avec acuité.

\- A partir de cette minute, Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter sont des ennemis du Cartel. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire. Je les veux morts. Tous les deux.

A l'énoncé de la sentence, Théo ferma douloureusement les yeux.

\- Un problème Théo ? susurra Blaise à qui l'expression de son Conseiller n'avait pas échappé.

\- Aucun, souffla-t-il. Aucun.

Blaise soupira en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- L'un d'entre vous a-t-il un problème avec cette décision ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade. Si c'est le cas, dites-le !

Ce faisant, il coula un regard vers le corps de Harper. Théo déglutit péniblement, comprenant parfaitement le message : s'il ne sentait pas capable de tuer Potter ou Malefoy de sang-froid, il finirait comme ça.

\- La méthode ? demanda alors Bletchey, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

\- Concernant Potter, l' _incaprettamento_. Concernant Dr… Malefoy… Un Avada Kedavra. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Ni qu'il soit défiguré, ajouta-t-il presque pour lui-même.

\- Un Avada ? dit Bletchey. Mais les Aurors…

\- JE ME FOUS DES AURORS ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE SON CORPS SOIT PROFANE !

Sur ces mots, Blaise sortit de son bureau sans un regard pour personne.

Théo, lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de Harper. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Warrington et Higgs s'approcher pour emmener le cadavre ainsi que Blaise l'avait exigé. Aucun des deux ne semblait manifester la moindre expression. Ils exécutaient les ordres, sans égard pour le fait qu'Harper avait été l'un des leurs.

Pendant un instant, Théo se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

Toutefois, il se ressaisit rapidement et quitta le bureau à son tour. Arrivé dans le hall, il vit la Lexus noire de Blaise qui attendait devant l'entrée. Gregory Goyle était debout à côté de la portière arrière.

Il s'avança en saluant le garde du corps qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé ce matin et s'installa sur la banquette en cuir beige, aux côtés de Blaise.

Dans l'habitacle, le silence était assourdissant, jusqu'à ce que le métis murmure.

\- Chaque matin, je me pose toujours la même question, Théo : de qui vais-je devoir me méfier aujourd'hui ? Entre tous… il fallait que ce soit lui. Lui que j'aime plus que tout.

\- Blaise, écoute, on ne sait encore rien… Peut-être que…

\- Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un Théo ? demanda-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de la remarque de son Conseiller.

\- Je… oui, bien sûr…

\- Au point de faire pour cette personne des choses insensées ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

\- Pour garder Draco, j'ai vendu Potter.

Théo fixa le métis sans comprendre. Ou plutôt si. Il comprenait parfaitement.

\- Tu as… vendu Potter. Cette histoire de vol d'armes, c'était…

\- Un mensonge. Potter ne m'a jamais rien volé. Enfin, si. Il m'a volé Draco. Et je devais me débarrasser de lui. Je l'ai vendu au Boss.

\- Oh Merlin, souffla Théo en s'affaissant dans le siège et se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

\- Qui était au courant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pritchard. C'est lui qui a pris le polynectar et qui s'est fait passer pour Potter à Douvres.

Tout était clair maintenant.

\- Draco a tout découvert, analysa Théo. C'est lui qui a tué Tyler Johnson et le Boss. Mais comment a-t-il su pour Pritchard ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Pritchard détestait Draco. Il n'est pas exclu qu'il soit allé à l'Oblivion pour le provoquer.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait confiance à Pritchard et pas à moi ? demanda Théo avec amertume.

\- Parce que tu m'aurais dissuadé de le faire.

\- EVIDEMMENT QUE C'EST CE QUE J'AURAIS FAIT !

Blaise fixa son Conseiller avec colère mais Théo ne recula pas pour autant.

\- Je sais que tu aimais Draco plus que tout. Je sais aussi qu'il t'a aimé tout autant mais tu l'avais perdu Blaise ! Tu l'avais perdu bien avant Potter. Tu connais Draco… tu sais très bien que rien n'aurait pu te le ramener. C'était déjà fini le jour où tu as épousé Ginny. C'est devenu irrémédiable le jour où elle a donné naissance à ton fils. Parce que Draco est entier, parce qu'il ne partage pas ! Comment as-tu pu imaginer que ce plan sordide allait fonctionner ?

Théo se tut, conscient qu'il risquait sa vie à parler comme il venait de le faire.

\- Je l'aime Théo, répondit-il simplement. Et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur comme un Feudeymon.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux qu'il meure ?

\- Il doit mourir parce qu'il a trahi le Cartel. Il m'a trahi moi. Et parce que je ne pourrai pas vivre en le sachant à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Nott baissa les yeux en soupirant. Au fond de lui, quelque chose venait de changer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le Cartel, il n'avait pas le sentiment d'accomplir quelque chose de juste.

Il sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas obéir aux ordres. Il sut que jamais il ne pourrait tuer Draco Malefoy.

Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas obéir aux ordres d'un fou.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

Une fois de plus, Harry se réveilla avec le corps douloureux, une sensation de froid dans les os et un affreux sentiment d'angoisse. Sentiment décuplé quand il prit conscience qu'il était seul dans le lit.

\- Draco ! cria-t-il en se redressant d'un coup, les paupières dilatées et le front perlé de sueur.

\- Il va bientôt revenir, dit la voix froide de Severus Rogue. Il m'a demandé de… veiller sur vous.

Le corps brumeux de Rogue flottait dans un coin de la pièce, à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Il est déjà parti à Gringott's ?

\- Non, il est seulement allé à l'épicerie chercher de quoi vous nourrir. Mes placards sont vides depuis un bon bout de temps... C'est l'avantage d'être mort… on ne doit plus se préoccuper de telles futilités.

Harry hocha la tête en ramenant le drap sur lui, luttant contre une nouvelle vague de douleur.

\- Prenez votre potion, dit Severus en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers la table de nuit.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'empara de la bouteille. Malgré son goût horrible, il but goulûment la gorgée de liquide bleu. Le soulagement fut presque instantané.

\- Cette potion est un vrai remède miracle, dit-il. Draco m'a dit qu'il s'agit de votre recette… améliorée.

\- En effet. Elle contient une infime quantité d'Eau du Fleuve Léthé qui permet à votre esprit « d'oublier » l'envie de drogue.

\- Oh… commenta Harry, faute de mieux.

Ils restèrent tous les deux sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne se décide.

\- Je… hm… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire à l'époque mais… merci. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour Dumbledore. Et pour Draco.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que vous pensiez quand vous m'avez traité de lâche.

\- Comprenez-moi ! Vous veniez de tuer Dumbledore devant mes yeux ! Que vouliez-vous que je pense ?

Severus resta stoïque avant d'acquiescer lentement.

\- Hm… je suppose que vous avez raison. Il y a tant de choses que vous ne saviez pas à ce moment-là.

Harry émit un petit rire nerveux.

\- C'est rien de le dire… enfin, soit. Peu importe ce que vous pensez. Merci quand même. Vous pouvez me laisser, maintenant ? Je voudrais m'habiller.

\- Draco est comme un fils pour moi, dit le Maître des Potions comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire une chose pareille…

\- Il n'aurait pas pu le faire, de toute façon, dit Harry. Je l'ai vu baisser sa baguette… Il n'y arrivait pas…

\- Non, et c'est tout à son honneur. Lucius n'est pas parvenu à le pervertir suffisamment.

\- Lucius aimait son fils ?

\- A sa manière oui, dit pensivement Severus. Il voulait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour lui. Rien n'était trop beau pour Draco. Il lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait sauf l'essentiel.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La fierté. Draco ne voulait qu'une chose : que son père soit fier de lui. Mais il est allé d'échec en échec. D'abord, il ne parvient pas à obtenir votre amitié. Puis, vous lui volez la vedette au Quidditch, vous parvenez à vous faire aimer de tous sans faire aucun effort… Il a alors fait la seule chose que vous ne feriez jamais, devenir Mangemort.

\- A vous entendre, on dirait que tout tourne autour de moi…

\- Tout a toujours tourné autour de vous Potter, répliqua aigrement Severus. Y compris pour Draco, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir. Quand vous, vous ignoriez être un sorcier, Draco, lui était abreuvé de la légende du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Vous êtes une constante dans sa vie depuis qu'il est tout petit. Et même si vous n'en aviez pas conscience, Draco et vous étiez les deux faces d'une même pièce. Sans lui, vous n'auriez pas accompli votre destinée.

\- Je sais. C'est lui qui a désarmé Dumbledore. C'est lui qui est devenu le maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Et c'est parce qu'il a fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître au Manoir que j'ai pu lui prendre sa baguette et tuer Voldemort.

\- Vous voyez… tout est lié. Depuis le premier jour.

Harry médita ces paroles quelques instants.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour. Que quelques soient nos choix, bons ou mauvais, ils nous avaient amenés l'un vers l'autre. J'aurais juste préféré qu'il y ait plus de bons que de mauvais choix, rajouta-t-il plus bas.

\- Moi aussi. Je n'ai finalement pas pu empêcher qu'il devienne un meurtrier.

\- Vous avez essayé… Vous avez fait pour Draco ce que ma mère a fait pour moi, vous l'avez protégé.

Comme Rogue ne répondait pas, Harry poursuivit :

\- Il vous aime beaucoup, vous savez. Il vous aime comme un père.

\- Je sais. Et contrairement à Lucius, moi je suis fier de lui. Je l'ai toujours été et je le suis encore… même sachant ce qu'il a fait.

\- Même en le sachant avec moi ?

Rogue fixa Harry de son air impénétrable.

\- Surtout en le sachant avec vous. Il faut vraiment être un homme exceptionnel pour vous supporter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais au fond de lui, l'approbation de Severus Rogue lui importait. Tout simplement parce qu'elle importait à Draco.

\- Je l'aime, dit-il simplement. Sans lui, je… je… je ne serais pas ici.

\- Vous l'aimez parce qu'il vous a sauvé la vie ou vous l'aimez pour lui ? demanda Rogue abruptement.

\- Je l'aime pour lui. Pour ce qu'il est, répliqua Harry après un temps.

\- Et qu'est-il selon vous ?

\- Il est tout à la fois, tout ce à quoi je n'aurais jamais osé rêver. Un homme droit et fier. Courageux. Un homme dont la force de caractère m'étonne chaque jour un peu plus. Un homme capable aussi d'une tendresse inouïe. Un homme qui m'aime sans condition. Et pour ne rien gâcher, le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Le coin de la bouche de Severus s'éleva encore un peu plus alors que son regard s'égarait vers la porte de la chambre. Harry se tourna dans cette direction et vit Draco qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

\- Merlin merci, te voilà Draco, dit Rogue en bougonnant. Je vais pouvoir retourner à des occupations autrement plus divertissantes que de faire la conversion à Potter.

Et il se volatilisa avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier vient s'asseoir au bord du lit et embrassa Harry avec douceur.

\- Alors comme ça je suis le plus bel homme que tu as jamais vu ? dit-il d'une voix suggestive.

\- C'est la seule chose que tu as entendue ?

\- Hm… non mais c'est la seule que j'ai retenue.

\- Je ne connais personne de plus narcissique que toi Malefoy, répondit Harry en riant.

\- Oh, et où sont passées toutes ces merveilleuses qualités que tu vantais à mon parrain il n'y a pas deux minutes ?

Harry le fixa avec sérieux.

\- Je le pensais. Tout ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais.

\- Je sais. Et je pense exactement la même chose de toi, dit Draco en caressant du pouce la joue de Harry.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore et cette fois le baiser s'éternisa. C'était un baiser intense, urgent, presque désespéré.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry en l'écartant doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ?

\- Ta façon de m'embrasser. Comme… comme si… je ne sais pas… comme si c'était la dernière fois.

\- C'est peut-être tout simplement parce que je crève d'envie de toi vu qu'on a été lamentablement interrompus par mon parrain hier soir, biaisa Draco en embrassant son épaule nue.

\- Draco… arrête. Ne me prends pas pour un con.

Malefoy soupira et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un journal plié en quatre. Le _Times._

Harry l'ouvrit pour tomber immédiatement sur la une : le gang des Niners était démantelé.

\- C'est celui de ce matin. Je suppose que le _Guardian_ , le _Sun_ ou le _Mirror_ titrent exactement la même chose.

\- Et je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est Blaise en a un exemplaire entre les mains et qu'il a tout compris, dit Harry en posant le journal à côté de lui.

\- C'est même certain. Tout comme il est certain que je suis dorénavant en haut de la liste des personnes à éliminer.

Comme Harry ne disait rien, Draco lui caressa à nouveau la joue.

\- On savait que ça arriverait… et puis, je me considère quand même chanceux.

\- Chanceux ?

\- Oui… tu aurais pu être avec eux.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Oui… parce que les deux meilleurs tueurs du Cartel sont dans cette chambre en ce moment. Les autres, c'est de la pisse de boursouf.

\- Théo n'est pas mauvais dans son genre, contra Harry.

\- Hm… c'est vrai, admit Draco. Théo est très bon. Sans pitié même. Mais il a un point faible.

\- Lequel ?

\- L'amitié. Il pourrait tuer n'importe qui les yeux fermés si Blaise le lui demandait. Sauf si ça concerne un membre du groupe.

\- Le groupe ? Le Cartel ?

\- Non. Le groupe des Serpentards qu'on formait à Poudlard et dont j'étais le chef. Ma cour si tu préfères… Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson. Et Zabini.

\- Tu veux dire que Théo te considère toujours comme son leader ? Malgré Blaise ?

\- Oui. Et je sais que c'est aussi le cas de Goyle.

\- Tu leur fais confiance alors ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Disons seulement que si je me trouve face à Nott, je ne pense pas qu'il sera capable de me tuer de sang-froid.

Harry n'en était pas convaincu mais il préféra ne pas s'appesantir.

\- Tu comptes toujours aller à Gringott's ? demanda –t-il.

\- Plus que jamais ! Si pour une raison ou une autre, nous devons fuir, nous aurons besoin d'argent.

\- Draco, j'ai réfléchi. Je veux y aller avec toi. J'ai pris la potion, je me sens parfaitement bien.

\- Harry, Blaise est au courant… c'est…

\- Dangereux ? Justement. Parce que c'est dangereux, je veux y aller avec toi. S'il se passe quelque chose, si jamais…

Il ne put pas aller plus loin dans son explication. Draco le fixa d'un œil torve.

\- Potter, si tu me sers le couplet du « si tu meurs, je veux mourir avec toi », je t'en colle une, d'accord ?

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de faire un pauvre sourire. Draco, lui, l'empoigna par les épaules et le serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Harry fut douché et habillé, ils se retrouvèrent à la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Severus se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, comme à son habitude, les bras croisés et la mine soucieuse.

\- Hé bien Severus ? dit Draco joyeusement. Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'être bientôt libéré !

\- Potter déteint beaucoup trop sur toi Draco. Tu deviens téméraire. Tu agis sans réfléchir !

\- De quoi tu parles ? intervint Draco avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de protester.

\- Tu as un plan pour te rendre à Gringott's ? Tu vas y aller comme ça ? Te présenter et prendre ton dû, tout simplement ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que Zabini et ses hommes sont sans doute aux quatre coins de la ville moldue et sorcière pour te retrouver, siffla-t-il dangereusement.

\- Par Salazar, comment sais-tu… ?

\- Le journal. Potter l'a laissé traîner sur le lit.

Draco lança un regard noir à Harry. Il avait espéré cacher cette information à son parrain afin de ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

\- Si Blaise est au courant, c'est récent. Il n'aura pas encore eu le temps de mettre quoi que ce soit en place. Raison pour laquelle nous devons y aller sans tarder.

\- Nous ? questionna Rogue.

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse Draco y aller seul ! réagit vivement Harry.

Rogue souffla en fermant les yeux.

\- Et voilà le retour du Gryffondor sans peur et sans reproche.

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! répliqua Harry.

\- C'est justement ce que je fais Potter ! Vous allez prendre du polynectar. Il m'en reste plusieurs fioles en bas, dans mon labo.

\- Excellent ! s'enthousiasma Draco qui se précipitait déjà dans l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

\- Hé ! Qui dit qu'elle n'est pas périmée votre potion ? demanda Harry.

\- Potter, vous êtes désespérant. Voilà une preuve supplémentaire – si toutefois il m'en fallait encore – de votre désintérêt manifeste lors de mes cours. Les potions ne périment pas ! Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires concoctions moldues !

Vexé, Harry retourna à la cuisine finir son petit-déjeuner. Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco revenait avec deux petits flacons remplis d'un liquide brun et boueux, ainsi que sa baguette magique, religieusement enveloppée dans une étoffe.

\- Tu es prêt Harry ?

\- Je le suis.

Draco se tourna vers son parrain.

\- Severus ? Tu… tu crois que tu seras… parti à notre retour ?

\- D'après Weasley, je ne partirai que lorsque tu m'auras officiellement libéré, répondit-il avec une nuance de scepticisme dans la voix.

\- S'il le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Il connaît beaucoup de choses sur le monde des morts.

\- Hm, plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité j'imagine, commenta Severus en se rappelant ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de son filleul à propos du meurtre d'Hermione Granger.

Il resta pensif un moment avant de reprendre :

\- Bien. Bonne chance. Et faites attention à vous. Tous les deux.

Harry fut un instant surpris par le ton bienveillant adopté par son ancien professeur de potions. Il n'était coutumier que de sa voix cassante et de ses répliques acerbes. Et pour la deuxième fois, il prit conscience que l'homme devant lui était capable de sentiments.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

Ron était assis à son bureau, noyé sous une tonne de paperasse que son nouveau statut de Chef des Aurors lui imposait de traiter. Bien qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, sa promotion l'avait contraint à déménager dans la grande pièce occupée par son prédécesseur. Il détestait cet endroit. D'une part parce qu'il était encore imprégné de la présence nuisible de Dawlish et d'autre part parce qu'il était éloigné du bureau de Neville et de Seamus.

Il comptait donc se dépêcher de signer la pile de parchemins que sa secrétaire venait de lui soumettre afin d'aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Il terminait d'apposer sa signature sur le dernier document quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

\- Monsieur Weasley, dit la secrétaire, les Aurors Ferguson, Baylish et Adams souhaitent vous rencontrer. C'est au sujet de leurs emplois du temps.

\- Ça attendra. Prenez note de leurs demandes, je verrai ça plus tard. En attendant, envoyez un hibou au Ministre pour lui dire que je n'assisterai pas à la réunion de coordination cet après-midi.

La secrétaire, une petite femme sèche qui vouait une véritable admiration à Dawlish, pinça les lèvres en une moue contrariée.

\- Un problème, Miss Fairbanks ?

\- C'est que… ce n'est pas la procédure. Monsieur Dawlish ne me demandait jamais d'envoyer de hibou, dit-elle en fronçant le nez. C'est le service courrier qui…

\- On se demande bien ce qu'il vous demandait, maugréa Ron entre ses dents.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Rien. Vous enverrez ce hibou. Fin de la discussion.

Miss Fairbanks pinça les lèvres encore davantage, si c'était possible.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle fut bousculée sans ménagement et sans excuses par Neville qui entra en trombe dans le bureau.

\- Auror Londubat ! Vous n'avez aucun droit d'entrer ici comme ça ! grinça-t-elle de sa voix de crécelle.

\- Neville ? Un problème ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Ron car son ami n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de telles entrées.

\- C'est scandaleux, piaillait la secrétaire.

\- Oh vous, ça suffit ! cria Ron. Sortez de ce bureau et faite ce pourquoi vous êtes payée !

\- Scandaleux, répéta la petite femme, les joues rouges écrevisse.

Neville soupira.

\- Vois par toi-même, dit-il en tendant à Ron plusieurs exemplaires de journaux moldus.

Ron ouvrit le _Guardian_. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour prendre la mesure du problème.

\- Donc, ça y est. Blaise doit être au courant à l'heure qu'il est.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, confirma Neville.

\- Bien. Où en est Seamus dans la préparation des documents pour la Commission de Contrôle des Jeux de hasard ?

\- Ceux de l'Oblivion sont prêts. Mais pas ceux de l'Empire. Il a des tonnes de fichiers sur ces maudites clés USB, certains en double, voire en triple exemplaires, d'autres qui n'ont rien à voir… enfin, exactement ce qu'il faut pour brouiller les pistes.

\- Dis-lui d'arrêter. On va se contenter de ce qu'on a sur l'Oblivion.

\- Malefoy aura pris tous ces risques pour rien…

\- Ce sera encore plus vrai si jamais Blaise parvient à le localiser. Il le tuera sans pitié et Harry avec. On ne peut plus perdre de temps ! Dis-lui d'aller déposer les preuves maintenant !

\- D'accord, obtempéra Neville. On te tient au courant.

Neville sorti, Ron se renversa lourdement dans son siège en cuir. Ce qu'ils avaient redouté était en train de se produire. Le temps leur était compté.

\- Monsieur Weasley, dit Miss Fairbanks en réapparaissant dans le bureau.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira l'Auror.

\- Votre sœur demande à vous voir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Chemin de Traverse, Londres Sorcier**

Avant de transplaner à Gringott's, Harry et Draco avait fait escale dans le métro londonien moldu. C'était le meilleur endroit pour bousculer l'une ou l'autre personne sans en avoir l'air et prélever un cheveu pour finaliser le polynectar.

Draco en était à son troisième « prélèvement » sans que ça lui convienne.

\- Merde Draco ! ragea Harry. Arrête de faire la fine bouche ! Si tu cherches un top model, demain on y sera encore ! Contente-toi du premier venu ! Tu survivras au fait d'être moche pendant une heure !

\- T'es idiot Potter ! Rien à foutre d'être boutonneux et d'avoir les dents de travers ! Mais je dois trouver quelqu'un qui a la même corpulence que moi !

\- Oh, tu peux bien supporter dix kilos de plus quand même !

Draco lui lança un regard froid.

\- Monsieur-je-suis-tellement-puissant-que-je-fais-de-la-magie-sans-baguette connaît sans doute les sorts de reprise sur les vêtements ? dit-il sèchement.

\- Non. Quand j'étais face à Voldemort, ce n'était pas pour lui refaire son ourlet, figure-toi, répondit aigrement Harry, blessé par la pique.

\- Moi non plus. Alors le fait d'avoir dix kilos de plus ou de moins a de l'importance. Maintenant si tu t'en fous de faire craquer le fond de ton futal parce que ton cul est devenu trop gros pour rentrer dedans, libre à toi.

Harry se tut parce que Draco avait raison. Il n'avait pas pensé au problème de la taille des vêtements. Mais plutôt que de l'admettre, il dit :

\- Vu comment tu étais toujours tiré à quatre épingles à Poudlard, je pensais que tu connaîtrais les sorts de couture…

\- Et de coiffure et de maquillage tant que tu y es ?

\- Ben ouais… t'étais quand même pire qu'une fille quand il s'agissait de tes cheveux, non ?

Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur en briques sales derrière lui, la main de Draco lui serrant le col de son t-shirt.

\- Le fait de prendre soin de moi ne fait pas de moi une fille Potter. Je ne suis pas une fille ! siffla-t-il méchamment.

\- Arrête Draco, dit Harry, effrayé par le comportement du blond. C'était une blague !

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, dit Draco en le lâchant.

Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et s'éloigna quelque peu. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était soudainement en colère.

\- Draco, dit-il doucement en se rapprochant.

\- Désolé Potter. Sujet sensible.

\- Je le constate. Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Allez viens, ne perdons plus de temps.

\- Draco, dit Harry en le retenant par le bras. Je suis désolé aussi. Je ne voulais pas être désobligeant. Et quoi qu'on ait pu te dire… je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu n'es pas, mais alors vraiment pas, une fille, ajouta-t-il avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Draco sourit malgré lui.

\- Je sais.

Ils se mêlèrent à nouveau à la foule des usagers du métro. Après quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent enfin de quoi terminer la potion de transformation.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu du Chemin de Traverse dans l'indifférence générale. Draco était maintenant châtain aux yeux bruns avec la barbe hirsute et les oreilles décollées. Harry était blond foncé, le cheveu ras et clairsemé, les yeux bleus et le menton fuyant.

Draco regarda avec consternation les touffes de poils bruns qui sortaient du col et des manches de sa chemise.

\- Par Salazar, pour peu je ressemble à ce demi-géant incapable qui nous donnait cours à Poud…

\- Hagrid, coupa Harry, mécontent des propos insultants de Draco. Il s'appelait Hagrid et c'était mon ami.

\- Oui, évidemment… moi, tout ce que j'ai retenu c'est que son cours était merdique et que son maudit poulet a failli m'arracher le bras.

\- Buck.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était un hippogriffe et son nom, c'était Buck ! Et tu l'avais provoqué ! Sans compter que tu en as fameusement rajouté. Tu avais juste une égratignure !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu es venu me voir à l'infirmerie alors que je souffrais le martyr !

\- Pourquoi serais-je venu ? Tu aurais bien pu crever, j'en avais rien à faire !

Draco accusa le coup sans broncher.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry en soupirant. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

\- Mais tu l'as fait. Parce que c'est sans doute ce que tu pensais à ce moment-là.

\- Oui… je… Non. Jamais je n'aurais pu souhaiter ta mort Draco. Même à ce moment-là. Même si tu étais un petit con prétentieux, vantard, imbu de lui-même et lâche.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton ego que je le répète à longueur de journée.

\- Allez… encore une fois.

\- Maintenant… tu es… mon nounours.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Draco.

\- Ben oui… tous ces poils, ça me fait penser à un nounours.

Draco stoppa tout mouvement.

\- Tu aimes vraiment ça ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, en écartant un peu les pans de sa chemise, laissant voir un début de torse somme toute très velu.

\- Hm… soupesa Harry. Non, pas vraiment. A vrai dire, ajouta-t-il en murmurant à l'oreille de Draco, je suis accro à ta peau de bébé. Surtout autour de tes jolis tétons rosés que je pourrais mordiller pendant des heures.

Un long frisson parcourut l'épine dorsale de Draco. Il se ressaisit et entraîna Harry vers l'entrée de la banque.

\- Allons-y. J'ai hâte d'en finir avec tout ça.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

\- Bonjour Ron.

\- Ginny. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je viens dire bonjour à mon frère. Il me manque.

Ron eut un petit rictus méprisant.

\- Ton cher mari sait que tu es ici ?

La question amena un sourire crispé sur le visage de Ginny. Elle s'assit sur un des sièges faisant face au bureau de son frère.

\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir invitée à t'asseoir, dit Ron sèchement.

\- En effet. Et c'est impoli. Je crois que maman t'a élevé mieux ça, frangin.

\- Ne parle pas de maman. Je repose ma question : ton mari sait-il que tu es ici ?

\- Non, admit la rouquine.

\- Que veux-tu de moi ? Car il est évident que tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

Ginny fixa son frère un moment, sans se départir de son calme.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je tiens toujours à toi Ron. Et je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ? Vraiment ? Eh bien, il ne faut pas. Je vais très bien. Parfaitement bien même.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais. Ça fait cinq ans, Ron… Hermione ne…

\- NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE ME PARLER D'ELLE !

Ron s'était levé brusquement, le visage rouge et les yeux déments.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de venir ici pour me parler de ma femme alors que tu couches avec celui qui l'a tuée ! siffla-t-il.

\- Blaise n'a pas tué Hermione.

\- CE N'EST PEUT-ETRE PAS LUI QUI TENAIT L'ARME MAIS C'EST TOUT COMME !

\- Tu te trompes Ron… Blaise n'aurait jamais…

Ginny suffoqua légèrement. Le Serment Inviolable était à l'œuvre, l'empêchant de parler davantage. Elle reprit sa respiration et posa une main protectrice sur son ventre. Ron nota le geste en émettant un grognement.

\- Il paraît que les félicitations sont à nouveau de rigueur, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oui. Je… je suis heureuse de… ça.

Il expira brièvement. Lui aussi aurait été heureux qu'Hermione lui donne des enfants. Malheureusement, par la faute de ce maudit Proscrit, lui ne connaîtrait jamais ce bonheur. Il se rassit en soupirant lourdement.

\- Pour la dernière fois : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux t'aider.

Ron releva la tête et toisa sa sœur avec froideur.

\- M'aider ? Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'aide ?

\- A cause de ça, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le journal encore ouvert sur le bureau de son frère.

\- En quoi cela te concerne ?

\- Harry et Draco sont en danger.

\- Je n'ai pas attendu après toi pour le savoir. Et sache qu'ils sont en sécurité. Tous les deux.

Un imperceptible soulagement se remarqua sur le corps tendu de Ginny.

\- Pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins. Tu sais bien que Blaise ne renoncera jamais !

\- Moi non plus, je ne renoncerai pas.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je peux t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Ginny souffla, exaspérée.

\- Que comptes-tu faire pour interpeller Blaise ?

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te raconter ça ? A toi ? répondit Ron en riant malgré lui. Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemie ! Je te rappelle que sans moi, Draco ne serait pas parvenu à faire ce qu'il avait à faire !

Le visage de Ron se ferma. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler qu'il était redevable à Ginny. Et surtout, il n'aimait pas se rappeler que Draco lui avait donné sa parole de faire en sorte qu'elle en réchappe, elle et ses enfants.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu me serais utile. Tu es soumises à un Serment, biaisa-t-il.

\- Oui et malgré ça, j'ai pu aider Draco.

\- Je te le répète, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Maintenant sors d'ici.

\- Ron, je…

\- J'ai dit : sors d'ici. Ou je te fais jeter dehors. Enceinte ou pas, je m'en moque.

Ginny se leva, le visage dur et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Avant de la franchir, elle se retourna.

\- Si tu penses que la Commission de contrôle des Jeux de hasard va prendre ton histoire au sérieux, tu rêves mon petit Ronnie.

\- Par Merlin ! Comment sais-tu que…

\- Je sais très bien ce que Draco cherchait dans la chambre forte et pourquoi il le cherchait. Je ne suis pas idiote tu sais.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça !

\- Je ne m'en mêle pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je te préviens simplement. Si tu prenais la peine de consulter la liste du personnel de la Commission, tu comprendrais.

Ron fixa sa sœur, abasourdi.

\- A bientôt Ronnie. Quand ton plan aura foiré, tu te souviendras peut-être que je voulais t'aider.

Et elle partit sans se retourner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Gringott's, Londres sorcier**

D'un pas assuré, Harry et Draco traversaient la salle en marbre le long de laquelle s'alignaient les guichets. Comme attendu, personne ne fit attention à eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le guichet du fond, celui réservé aux « demandes spéciales ».

\- Je souhaite accéder à mon coffre, dit sommairement Draco.

Harry le regarda de travers. Il ne se ferait jamais à cette habitude qu'avait Draco de s'adresser aux personnes à son service sans dire bonjour, ni s'il vous plaît, ni merci.

\- Quel est votre nom Monsieur ? demanda le gobelin.

\- Alexander Prince.

Le gobelin le regarda de ses petits yeux noirs et perçants puis reporta son attention sur le grand registre ouvert devant lui. Il passa un doigt crochu au-dessus des pages jaunies qui commencèrent à tourner furieusement avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Le gobelin examina la colonne de gauche du registre.

\- Monsieur Prince a-t-il sa clé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix désagréablement nasillarde.

Pour toute réponse, Draco tendit sa baguette.

Le gobelin la prit en main et la fit délicatement rouler entre ses doigts. Le morceau de bois brilla d'une étrange lueur bleutée. Il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Bien. Veuillez me suivre… Monsieur Malefoy.

Draco eut le souffle coupé mais tenta de conserver un visage impassible, ce qui ne fut pas facile surtout quand le gobelin ajouta :

\- Je suppose que vous souhaitez que Monsieur Potter nous accompagne.

\- Je… heu… oui, il nous accompagne, dit-il plus fermement.

Ils passèrent tous les trois la porte qui menait au quai où étaient stationnés les wagonnets. Harry s'arrêta à leur hauteur mais le gobelin poursuivit sa route jusqu'au bout du quai. Il ouvrit une grille et s'écarta pour laisser Harry et Draco entrer dans une petite cabine.

Sitôt la grille refermée, elle s'ébranla et descendit lentement dans un conduit étroit. Harry craint un instant d'être brinquebalé de tous les côtés comme dans l'ascenseur du Ministère de la Magie mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- On… on n'utilise plus les wagons ? demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence.

\- Le coffre dont question est situé à l'écart des autres.

\- Comment nous avez-vous reconnus ? questionna Draco d'un ton clairement méprisant.

\- L'essence de votre baguette est intimement liée à vous, Monsieur Malefoy. Quand le Grand Livre des Coffres a reconnu votre magie et celle de votre baguette, la dissimulation posée sur votre nom a été levée. C'est ainsi que fonctionne ce type de « clé ».

\- Cela veut dire que personne d'autre que Draco n'aurait pu accéder à ce coffre, même en possession de sa baguette ? demanda Harry.

\- Exactement. Sauf en ce qui vous concerne Monsieur Potter.

\- Parce que la baguette a changé d'allégeance ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'allégeance. Il semble que cette baguette ait absorbé et reconnu votre flux magique comme légitime, au même titre que celui de Monsieur Malefoy. C'est un phénomène assez rare qu'on ne rencontre que chez des sorciers qui partagent un lien d'âme. Ce qui est votre cas, à ce que je peux voir.

\- Les liens d'âmes sont des légendes, dit Draco. Personne ne peut les voir !

\- Les gobelins ont leur magie propre, Monsieur Malefoy. Une magie contre laquelle les tours et les potions des sorciers ne peuvent rien. Je pensais que l'Histoire vous aurait appris la leçon mais manifestement non… Vous, les Sang-Pur, restez convaincus de votre supériorité.

\- Je ne vous… commença Draco qui fut interrompu par la main de Harry fermement posée sur son bras.

Il se tut. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre le gobelin à dos. Le silence retomba et la traversée se poursuivit encore plusieurs minutes.

Finalement, la cabine s'arrêta brusquement. Le gobelin sortit le premier pour leur montrer le chemin, bien que ce fut inutile. A cet étage, ou plutôt ce sous-sol, ne se trouvait qu'une seule et immense porte au bout d'un petit couloir creusé dans la roche.

La porte était construite dans un matériau étrange, à mi-chemin entre le bois et le métal, que ni Harry ni Draco ne parvenait à identifier. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser de questions car le gobelin pointa la serrure au moyen de la baguette de Draco qu'il avait conservée durant tout le trajet. La même lumière bleutée refit son apparition, sous la forme d'un petit rayon qui, après avoir touché la serrure, serpenta sur toute la surface de la porte, créant un dessin complexe, semblable à de la dentelle.

Un _clac_ sonore déchira le silence de la caverne.

\- Votre magie a été reconnue Monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez entrer, dit le gobelin en lui rendant la baguette.

La main un peu tremblante, Draco poussa la lourde porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une pièce aux dimensions impressionnantes.

Harry ne put se retenir une exclamation. Partout, de l'or, de l'argent, des pierres précieuses s'écoulaient d'une multitude de coffres comme la nourriture d'une corne d'abondance. Mais ce qu'il l'étonna le plus, était la présence aux quatre coins de la pièce d'œuvres d'art moldues. Il ne s'y connaissait pas forcément en histoire de l'art mais il en reconnut quelques-unes, telles que _Le Déclin de l'Empire Carthaginois,_ de William Turner.

Draco nota la direction de son regard et expliqua :

\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, mon père collectionnait les œuvres d'art moldues. Il adorait les préraphaélites et les tableaux des primitifs flamands mais il avait aussi quelques impressionnistes qui valaient le détour. Bien sûr, il ne s'en est jamais vanté.

\- Je ne comprends pas… _Le Déclin…_ Cette peinture est censée se trouver à la Tate Gallery, dit Harry. Je me souviens l'avoir vue lors d'une sortie éducative avec l'école…

\- Celle qui s'y trouve est une reproduction. Comme beaucoup d'autres œuvres moldues majeures, les originaux sont détenus par des sorciers.

Harry continua à admirer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

\- C'est… c'est incroyable, souffla-t-il. Cette chambre forte est encore plus grande que celle de ta tante.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil.

\- Ma tante ? Bellatrix ? Comment connais-tu sa chambre forte ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Trop longue à t'expliquer maintenant, dit Harry en commençant à circuler précautionneusement entre les coffres, les statues, les tableaux et les divers objets précieux entassés ici et là.

Draco n'insista pas, son regard se perdant parmi tous ces objets dont bon nombre lui était familier. Avec un pincement au cœur, il remercia silencieusement sa mère pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

\- A ton avis, combien y a-t-il de gallions dans cette chambre ? demanda Harry.

\- Il suffit de demander, dit Draco. Gobelin ! appela-t-il sèchement.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Quel est l'état de ma fortune ?

Le gobelin fit un geste des doigts et un parchemin se matérialisa dans sa main.

\- Votre fortune s'élève exactement à 5.786.234 gallions. Les objets moldus n'ont pas pu être évalués. Pour une raison qui nous échappe, la valeur des tableaux semble constamment augmenter, de sorte qu'il est impossible de la fixer en gallions.

Le chiffre donna le vertige à Harry. Il savait que les Malefoy étaient riches mais pas à ce point-là. Et c'était sans compter le Manoir et ce qui avait déjà été prélevé par le Ministère.

\- Tout cela est à nous maintenant, dit Draco en prenant doucement la main de Harry.

\- Draco… ça me gêne, répondit-il. Tout ça, c'est le patrimoine de ta famille, c'est…

\- Tu es ma famille, Harry, coupa Draco. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que toi et moi.

Un peu ému, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Convertir une partie en livres sterling serait une bonne idée, dit Draco. Est-ce possible ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers le gobelin.

\- Bien sûr. Pour le reste, vous pouvez choisir de bénéficier d'un service à distance. Vous pouvez nous adresser les demandes de transactions par hibou.

\- Parfait. Faisons cela.

Ils ressortirent dans la chambre forte sans rien emporter et remontèrent à la surface en silence.

De retour dans la salle des guichets, ils réglèrent les aspects administratifs de la gestion du coffre. Il fut dorénavant ouvert aux noms d'Alexander Prince et James Evans. Comme Harry ne possédait momentanément plus de baguette magique, ils scellèrent le coffre non pas avec l'empreinte de leurs baguettes mais avec leur propre flux magique.

\- Sur quel compte moldu l'argent doit-il être transféré ? demanda le gobelin.

\- Celui-ci, répondit Draco en glissant vers lui un bout de papier sur lequel un numéro était inscrit.

\- Draco, s'étonna Harry… mais quand as-tu…

\- Quand tu avais disparu… il le fallait… je devais le faire… C'était…

Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Harry le comprit parfaitement et se contenta de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

\- Quelle somme ?

La voix du gobelin les ramena à leurs affaires.

\- Conversion faite, le contenu du coffre s'élève à 28.931.170 livres sterling, précisa-t-il.

\- Un million dans un premier temps, dit Draco.

Ils signèrent différents parchemins et avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte, tout était terminé.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry et Draco soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tout se soit passé si vite et si bien, dit Harry.

\- Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas _toujours_ avoir des problèmes, souligna Draco.

\- Non, tu as raison. Mais ne forçons pas notre chance, dit-il en montrant Draco du doigt. Tes cheveux commencent à éclaircir dangereusement.

Une heure avait passé et les effets du polynectar étaient en train de s'estomper. Harry attrapa le bras de Draco et tous deux transplanèrent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

Ron Weasley courait comme un fou dans les couloirs du Ministère, bousculant tout et tout le monde.

Quand il arriva à son ancien bureau, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Neville… où…est… Seamus ?

\- A la Commission, comme tu l'as demandé.

\- BORDEL ! ragea-t-il en frappant le chambranle de porte de la main.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- A-t-on une liste du personnel de la Commission ? demanda-t-il sans égard pour la question posée par Neville.

\- Non… mais je suppose qu'on peut trouver ça sur leur site internet…

\- Ok… je vais vérifier ça tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, il courut au fond du couloir et entra en trombe dans le local qui renfermait les ordinateurs moldus. C'était un local complètement hermétique à la magie afin de ne pas créer d'interférences avec les appareils. Deux aurors s'y trouvaient déjà, faisant des recherches sur un site très prisé des moldus, appelé _Facebook._ Au vu de leurs mines hilares, Ron doutait de l'intérêt professionnel de ces recherches.

\- Vous deux, dehors, dit Ron sans autre forme de procès.

Pris la main dans le sac, les deux hommes sortirent sans demander leur reste.

Ron s'assit devant l'écran et pianota le terme _Commission de contrôle des jeux de hasard_ sur le moteur de recherches. Il trouva rapidement le lien vers le site officiel.

Entre temps, Neville était entré à son tour.

\- Par Merlin, Ron ! Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Ginny vient de sortir de mon bureau.

Il résuma rapidement à son ami la teneur des propos de sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a essayé de te dire ? Qu'il y a une taupe à la Commission ?

\- C'est bien possible. C'est pourquoi je dois vérifier.

Le site internet n'était pas très clair mais Ron finit par trouver la rubrique concernant l'organisation des services.

\- Ici, dit Neville en pointant l'écran du doigt. _Service du contrôle, des plaintes et du contentieux_. C'est sûrement dans ce service que Seamus a été dirigé.

\- Voyons voir. Directrice, Amanda Stafford. Chef de service, Wentworth Martinson. Contrôleurs, Albert Paulson, Alan Carter, Abigail Travers, Louis Brook, Elsa Sommers, David Lee et Paula Zachary. Je n'en connais aucun… Peut-être faut-il chercher dans un autre service. Et merde !

\- Travers.

\- Quoi ? dit Ron en se retournant vers son coéquipier.

\- Abigail Travers. Elle est la fille de l'ancien directeur du Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Un Sang-Pur acharné, fier d'appartenir à ceux qu'on appelait _les vingt-huit sacrés_.

\- C'est quoi ? Une secte ?

Neville émit un petit rire.

\- Non. Tes parents ne t'en ont jamais parlé ? Il s'agit du Registre des Sang-Pur. Il contient 28 noms, les 28 familles de Sang-Pur de Grande-Bretagne. Ta famille et la mienne en font partie. Les Malefoy aussi, évidemment. Ils sont même en haut de la liste. Les plus anciens et les plus purs.

\- Tu es certain que c'est elle ?

\- Si je la vois, je pourrai la reconnaître. C'est une de mes cousines.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage, Neville sur les talons.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

Le temps pour Harry et Draco d'entrer dans la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, les effets du polynectar avaient complètement disparu.

Severus était là, flottant dans un coin du salon.

\- Je déduis de vos têtes de bienheureux que tout s'est bien passé.

\- En effet. Il n'y a eu aucun problème, dit Draco.

\- Bien. Alors, je suppose que ma mission est terminée.

Draco s'avança dans la pièce pour se rapprocher du fantôme.

\- Tu… tu n'as pas envie de rester encore un peu ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Non Draco, répondit Severus après quelques secondes. J'ai été heureux de te revoir mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'imaginais ma mort. Je suis resté ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour te venir en aide mais maintenant, je ne te serai plus d'aucune utilité.

\- C'est faux… tu pourrais…

\- Non Draco. Je dois partir. Je… veux partir.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

\- Parrain… Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sans toi… Salazar, sans toi, je n'y serais jamais arrivé.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si fragile qu'en ce moment.

\- Bien sûr que si Draco. Mais j'ai été heureux de t'aider.

\- Tu… quand tu seras… là-bas… tu voudras bien dire à Mère que je la remercie et que je l'aime.

\- Je le lui dirai.

Draco mourrait d'envie de serrer son parrain dans ses bras. Il se contenta seulement de tendre la main et de caresser la brume qui constituait le corps de Severus. Ce dernier en fit autant, passant ses doigts transparents sur la joue pâle de son filleul comme pour essayer d'effacer les larmes qui coulaient.

Draco étouffa un sanglot quand passé le frisson dû au contact avec la substance fantomatique, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. La chaleur de l'affection d'un père.

\- Sois heureux Draco, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Je le serai Parrain. Je le suis déjà.

Severus hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il se sentait de trop.

\- Monsieur Potter. De manière assez improbable, Draco a décidé que vous étiez celui qu'il lui fallait.

Il soupira lourdement et Harry se demanda quelle remarque désagréable il allait devoir encaisser.

\- Je pense… je pense qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir.

La mâchoire de Harry faillit se décrocher. Ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours. Ou son cerveau. Ou les deux.

\- Refermez votre bouche, vous ressemblez à un strangulot. Je vous confie Draco, Potter. Rendez-le heureux. Si ce n'est pas le cas, croyez bien que je trouverai un moyen pour revenir vous hanter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

\- Je… je vous le promets.

\- Bien.

Severus fixa Harry encore un moment avant de dire, très bas :

\- Tu lui ressembles vraiment. Pas seulement les yeux. Elle était entière, fidèle, loyale et courageuse. Un peu rusée aussi… Elle était prête à tout pour défendre ce en quoi elle croyait. Pour défendre ceux qu'elle aimait. Oui, tu lui ressembles… Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry. C'est pour ça que Draco n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir.

Harry avait une énorme boule dans la gorge. Il allait pleurer, c'était certain.

\- Merci, croassa-t-il avant de sentir des larmes toutes rondes et toutes chaudes dévaler ses joues.

\- De vrais poufsouffles, soupira Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, Draco… Je pense qu'il est temps.

Draco renifla fort peu élégamment et dit d'une voix qu'il tenta vainement de maintenir ferme :

\- Severus Rogue, ton Serment est accompli. Je te libère de ta condition de fantôme. Rejoins le monde des morts dans la paix et la sérénité.

La substance du fantôme brilla légèrement avant de s'estomper doucement. Harry et Draco s'étaient rejoints, se tenant fermement par la taille alors qu'un homme admirable quittait définitivement ce monde.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, sa voix grave et douce s'éleva une dernière fois.

\- Soyez heureux. Tous les deux.

 **En mémoire d'Alan Rickman.**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	25. Chapitre 24

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Une fois encore, je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos commentaires !**

 **Le chapitre qui vient me tient particulièrement à coeur. J'ai voulu approfondir, donner une vie, une histoire à un personnage sur lequel on ne s'attarde pas très souvent.**

 **Ce chapitre, je le dédie à tous ceux qui ont le sentiment d'être invisible, parce qu'ils ne sont pas les plus beaux, les plus riches, les plus intelligents, ou les plus populaires. A tous ceux qui sont différents. A tous ceux qui traversent la vie en pensant à tort, être insignifiant.**

 **Le jour viendra où leurs choix, leurs décisions feront la différence.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 – L'homme invisible**

 **21 juin 2010 – L'Empire, Londres**

Deux qualificatifs avaient déterminé la personne de Gregory Goyle depuis sa petite enfance : gros et con. Et il en avait souffert.

D'abord, parce qu'il n'était pas con. Il était seulement timide et pas du tout sûr de lui. De ce fait, il parlait peu. Il passait aussi pour quelqu'un de lent à la détente alors que tout simplement, il prenait du temps pour réfléchir. Quant à son physique, il est vrai qu'il était en surpoids depuis sa naissance et beaucoup plus grand que la plupart des enfants de son âge, mais est-ce qu'il y pouvait vraiment quelque chose ?

En réalité, la personnalité de Gregory était à l'opposé de l'image qu'il donnait. Il aimait le calme, la nature qui l'invitait à l'introspection. Il aimait aussi la lecture bien qu'il se soit toujours gardé de le dire à ses amis, surtout à Vincent Crabbe qui l'aurait pris pour un fou.

Mais peu importait les explications : pour tout le monde Gregory Goyle était une brute épaisse. Et à force de se l'entendre répéter à longueur de temps, il avait fini par s'en convaincre.

Le temps lui avait cependant donné sa revanche. Aujourd'hui, il culminait à 1m95 pour 103 kg. Même s'il s'était affiné, il n'aurait jamais le physique souple et musclé de Blaise ou le corps androgyne de Draco. Il était et resterait quelqu'un de baraqué. Mais plus personne n'osait lui manquer de respect en le traitant de gros con.

Quand il avait intégré le Cartel, c'est tout naturellement et à sa demande qu'il avait endossé le costume de garde du corps de Blaise Zabini. C'était la fonction toute désignée pour un physique hors norme comme le sien. Et ce n'était pas une nouveauté… Après tout, il avait déjà rempli ce rôle pendant presque 7 ans pour un autre.

Depuis tout petit, il avait entendu parler de la famille Malefoy. Son père et celui de Vincent en parlaient souvent, avec un mélange d'envie, de respect et d'amertume aussi, mais surtout de crainte. Lucius Malefoy était le Premier des Mangemorts… Bien sûr, Gregory ne savait pas encore ce que cela voulait dire mais il semblait évident que c'était une position importante et qu'il valait mieux compter cet homme parmi ses amis que ses ennemis.

Quelques jours avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, Gregory avait été convoqué par son père qui lui avait annoncé que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, lui et Vincent Crabbe seraient tenus de veiller à la sécurité du jeune Malefoy au sein de l'école. Il avait insisté sur l'importance de cette tâche afin de se maintenir dans les bonnes grâces de Lucius.

Gregory avait été heureux qu'on lui confie cette mission et en même temps un peu anxieux.

Avant cela, il n'avait rencontré Draco Malefoy qu'une seule fois, deux ans auparavant, lors de la fête organisée au Manoir pour son neuvième anniversaire. Il avait été assez excité à l'idée de faire la connaissance de ce garçon, unique héritier de la famille sorcière la plus riche et la plus puissante de Grande-Bretagne. Il n'avait pas été déçu : Draco était apparu tel un petit prince, en haut du monumental escalier. Il n'était pas très grand, 1m30 tout au plus, ses cheveux blonds clairs coupés au carré à hauteur de sa mâchoire, ses yeux gris-bleu s'intéressant à peine à la cinquantaine de personnes rassemblées à ses pieds. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu roi sur un pantalon assorti, une chemise blanche et des souliers vernis. Il avait descendu les marches avec majesté, le menton relevé, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

\- Aaah ! On dirait une gonzesse ! avait lancé Vincent en ricanant à côté de lui.

\- Il ressemble à un prince…

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un pr… laisse tomber Vince. Trop long à t'expliquer.

Vincent l'avait regardé d'un œil bovin comme à chaque fois que Gregory parlait d'une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Ouais ben moi je dis qu'il ressemble à une gonzesse.

Gregory n'avait pas jugé utile de se lancer dans une laborieuse et stérile explication. A quoi bon ? Si Vince apprenait qu'il lisait en cachette des contes moldus, il se moquerait de lui et irait cafter à son père… Alors il n'avait rien dit. Bravant sa timidité, il s'était contenté de se faufiler entre les adultes pour s'approcher de Draco qui était maintenant arrivé en bas de l'escalier.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Gregory Goyle. Et lui c'est Vincent Crabbe, avait-il dit. Merci de nous avoir invités.

Draco les avait toisé tous les deux de bas en haut, de son regard froid.

\- Pas de quoi, avait-il répondu avant de les ignorer superbement et de se détourner.

Il semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Quelqu'un qu'il trouva si Gregory en jugeait par le sourire resplendissant qui illumina ses traits alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un gamin à la peau sombre que personne ne connaissait.

\- Non mais pour qui il se prend ? avait dit Vincent. T'as vu comment il nous a niés ?

\- C'est qui ce gars ? avait demandé Gregory.

\- Ch'ais pas et j'en ai rien foutre. Bon, tu viens ? La bouffe c'est par là.

Vincent l'avait attrapé par le bras et tiré vers la terrasse où de longues tables chargées de nourriture avaient été alignées.

Le reste de la journée, ils l'avaient passé avec les autres enfants invités, à suivre Draco d'un coin à l'autre du Manoir, qui leur montrait avec fierté l'ampleur de ses possessions : sa chambre, sa garde-robe, sa salle de jeux, remplies à craquer de jouets, tous plus fantastiques les uns que les autres et auxquels personne n'avait le droit de toucher.

Ils étaient ensuite retournés sur la terrasse pour assister à l'arrivée du gâteau d'anniversaire : une pièce montée de 9 étages, un par année, surmontée de 9 bougies magiques qui interprétaient _a capella_ un vibrant « Happy Birthday » à trois voix.

Il avait fallu toute la dextérité du petit elfe de maison qui présidait à la manœuvre pour amener l'énorme gâteau sur la table.

\- Bien joué Dobby, avait soufflé Draco tout bas.

Les oreilles pointues de l'elfe avaient frétillé de contentement à l'idée d'avoir fait plaisir au petit maître. Ce dernier s'était même permis de lui faire un petit clin d'œil de connivence.

Draco avait été discret mais pas suffisamment pour l'œil perçant de Lucius Malefoy, un homme grand, au visage sévère et aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en catogan. Celui-ci avait jeté un regard noir à son fils avant de chasser le petit serviteur d'un coup de canne.

Etait ensuite venu le moment que tout le monde attendait, surtout Draco : le cadeau. Luttant manifestement contre l'envie de déchirer l'emballage, le petit blond avait défait précautionneusement les rubans puis le papier, pour découvrir une grande boîte allongée qui contenait rien de moins qu'un _Feu Follet 5000_ , considéré à l'époque comme le meilleur balai pour débutant.

Des ooh et des aah avaient résonné un peu partout quand Draco avait enfourché la petite merveille et décollé à toute vitesse. Le seul qui semblait un peu en retrait, c'était ce garçon noir que Draco n'avait pas lâché d'une semelle de tout l'après-midi. Il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés devant lui, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Cette journée avait laissé à Gregory un sentiment mi-figue, mi-raisin. Draco l'impressionnait, c'était certain. Il avait une confiance en lui que Gregory lui enviait mais en même temps, il se dégageait de lui une nuance de tristesse et de solitude.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que Gregory rencontra Draco pour la deuxième fois, le 1er septembre 1991 sur le quai 9 ¾ de la Gare de King's Cross. Il s'était avancé vers le petit blond, flanqué de Vincent Crabbe et lui avait tendu la main.

\- Salut, je suis…

\- Goyle. Et toi c'est Crabbe, avait coupé Draco. Je me souviens de vous. Vous étiez à ma fête d'anniversaire il y a deux ans.

Il s'était ensuite tourné vers Lucius Malefoy.

\- Père, vais-je vraiment devoir supporter la présence de ces deux-là pendant toute ma scolarité ? Je ne suis pas seul, il y a Blaise et …

\- Tu ne discutes pas Draco, avait énoncé Lucius Malefoy d'un ton glacial et sans appel. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de monter dans le train. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Draco avait baissé les yeux en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « oui, Père ». Il avait salué l'homme d'un petit signe de tête avant de se tourner vers sa mère et de l'étreindre fortement.

\- Prends soin de toi Draco. Je t'écrirai dès ce soir et je t'enverrai un colis de tes sucreries préférées. Fais attention à…

\- Narcissa, ça suffit, siffla Lucius.

Elle lâcha son fils immédiatement. Si Draco en fut peiné, il ne le montra pas. A la place, il se dirigea vers ceux qui seraient dorénavant ses gardes du corps pendant les sept années à venir.

\- Crabbe, Goyle, venez ! Montrez-vous utiles et trouvez-moi un compartiment de libre ou arrangez-vous pour en libérer un.

L'ordre avait claqué. Le premier d'une longue série.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _Bzzzz... Bzzzz…_

Gregory avisa son téléphone portable et décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. Son patron détestait attendre.

\- Oui, Blaise.

 _\- Sors la voiture. Théo et moi allons à l'Oblivion._

\- Je serai devant l'entrée dans 5 minutes.

 _Clic._

Il rangea le petit appareil dans sa poche sans se formaliser du ton de Blaise. Pas de bonjour, pas de merci. Rien. Mais ça lui était égal. Il avait connu pire avec Malefoy.

Ni lui, ni Vincent n'étaient jamais vraiment devenus amis avec Draco. Ça, c'était l'apanage de Blaise Zabini. Eux, ils se contentaient d'exécuter ses volontés et de faire les sales besognes. C'est pourtant tout naturellement qu'ils avaient finis par former une petite bande avec Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, trois autres élèves de première année. Draco avait été ravi de les intégrer dans son cercle parce que le nom de leurs familles était repris sur le fameux Registre des Sang-Pur, rédigé par Teignous Nott, l'ancêtre de Théodore.

Gregory se souvenait que cela avait occasionné une des rares disputes entre Draco et Blaise.

\- Tu sais Draco, parfois je me demande vraiment ce que tu fais avec moi.

\- De quoi tu parles Blaise ?

\- Je parle du fait que depuis que tu as fait la connaissance de Théo, tu ne parles plus que de lui et de ce Registre à la con !

\- Blaise, rends-toi compte ! C'est son arrière-grand-père qu'il l'a rédigé ! C'est…

\- C'est juste une liste.

\- La liste des 28 familles authentiquement sang-pur depuis leur création !

\- ET ALORS ? J'Y SUIS PAS MOI SUR TA FOUTUE LISTE ! JE SUIS QUOI ? UN SANG-PUR AU RABAIS ?

\- Blaise, enfin…

\- TU SAIS QUOI ? DEMANDE A THEO D'ETRE TON MEILLEUR AMI PUISQU'APPAREMMENT, IL A PLUS DE VALEUR QUE MOI !

Blaise s'était levé et avait traversé à grands pas la salle commune des Serpentards, déserte à cette heure. Draco l'avait rattrapé et l'avait retenu par le bras.

\- Blaise ! Arrête ! Tu sais bien que toi, ça n'a rien à voir. Toi, c'est différent. Ce sera toujours différent, avait-il ajouté dans un souffle.

Gregory ne voyait pas le visage de Draco car celui-ci était de dos mais il voyait celui de Blaise. Et il avait été frappé par l'intensité du regard du métis.

\- Et Crabbe ? Et Goyle ? avait-il fini par demander. Eux non plus ne s'y trouvent pas.

\- Eux, on s'en fout ! avait répondu Draco avec humeur. Ce sont mes larbins, c'est tout.

Le regard de Blaise s'était considérablement durci.

\- T'es qu'un pauvre con Malefoy ! avait-il sifflé en se dégageant brutalement et en sortant de la salle en quelques enjambées.

\- BLAISE ! avait crié Draco.

Seul le claquement de la porte lui avait répondu.

Il s'était alors retourné et s'était figé de stupeur devant Gregory et Vincent qui le regardaient avec effarement. Il avait manifestement oublié leur présence. Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas excusé. Un Malefoy ne s'excuse jamais. Il s'était contenté de passer à côté d'eux sans un mot pour rejoindre le dortoir.

Cette remarque avait mis Vincent hors de lui. Il ne supportait la situation que parce qu'il était grassement payé par son père pour le faire. Et si en plus, il devait se faire insulter… Pour le coup, Gregory n'avait pas pu lui donner tort. Draco avait été trop loin.

Le lendemain, personne n'avait reparlé de l'incident. A la fin de la journée, Blaise et Draco s'étaient rabibochés. Nul ne savait ce que le blond avait pu dire pour convaincre son ami mais tout le monde était soulagé que tout soit redevenu comme avant.

Enfin presque. Parce que contrairement aux autres, Gregory avait noté d'imperceptibles changements. Draco était moins vindicatif dans ses propos, ses exigences moins farfelues. Gregory était persuadé que Blaise y était pour quelque chose. Lui seul avait suffisamment d'ascendant sur Malefoy pour le faire changer d'attitude.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Arrivé dans l'immense garage de l'Empire, Goyle laissa son regard se poser sur les différentes voitures qui s'y trouvaient garées. Il adorait les voitures. C'était un de ses plus grands plaisirs depuis qu'il était au service de Blaise : conduire les engins que son patron achetait, bien souvent sur un coup de tête. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : plusieurs berlines, des coupés, un roadster, et même un van. Blaise laissait toujours à Gregory le soin de choisir la voiture, lui s'en fichait pas mal du moment qu'il arrivait à bon port.

Gregory jeta son dévolu sur la petite dernière : une rutilante Lexus LS noire équipée d'un moteur V8 5 litres. Il s'installa derrière le volant et se laissa une seconde pour apprécier la douceur et la chaleur du volant en cuir sous ses doigts.

Il démarra et s'engagea sur la rampe de sortie du parking. Il émergea dans Mays Court et tourna à gauche dans St Martin's Lane. Il se rangea devant l'Empire, sur une des places réservées que Blaise avait obtenues à prix d'or, en soudoyant un employé de la mairie de Londres.

Il sortit ensuite de la voiture et se posta à côté de la portière passager, en attendant l'arrivée de Blaise. Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Il passa la porte à tambour d'un pas pressé, en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil.

Blaise avait une classe incomparable. Grand, large mais pas massif, il portait le complet trois pièces mieux que personne. Ce matin, il avait opté pour un costume noir, une chemise parme et une cravate de la même couleur mais d'un ton plus soutenu. Ses boutons de manchettes en or et nacre étincelaient au soleil.

Gregory remarqua immédiatement son visage fermé et ses mâchoires crispées. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

\- Théo arrive, dit Blaise avant de s'engouffrer dans la berline et de s'affaler sans cérémonie sur le siège en cuir gris clair.

Nott arriva en effet quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de son sempiternel costume croisé bleu marine. Il était pâle et semblait au bord de la nausée.

\- Bonjour Gregory, dit-il néanmoins.

\- Bonjour Théo, salua Goyle en retour.

Quelques soient les circonstances, Théo était toujours poli avec tout le monde.

Quand il fut installé au côté de Blaise, Gregory referma la portière et se réinstalla au volant. Old Compton Street n'était pas très loin mais avec les sens uniques et la densité du trafic à cette heure, il leur faudrait au moins vingt minutes pour arriver. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, après tout il était payé pour ça, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaise ne transplanait pas. A vrai dire, il s'étonnait toujours du peu de magie que le métis utilisait au quotidien.

Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant, renforçant l'idée de Gregory qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Puis, après ce qui sembla une éternité, Blaise ouvrit la bouche.

\- Chaque matin, je me pose toujours la même question, Théo : de qui vais-je devoir me méfier aujourd'hui ? Entre tous… il fallait que ce soit lui. Lui que j'aime plus que tout.

Merde, ils parlaient de Draco. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Blaise, écoute, on ne sait encore rien… Peut-être que…

\- Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un Théo ?

\- Je… oui, bien sûr…

\- Au point de faire pour cette personne des choses insensées ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

\- Pour garder Draco, j'ai vendu Potter.

Oh bordel. Ça c'était du lourd.

Comme d'habitude, Gregory était l'homme invisible. Tout le monde parlait toujours de tout devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Il entendait donc énormément de choses. Il savait énormément de choses. Mais ça…

\- Tu as… vendu Potter. Cette histoire de vol d'armes, c'était…

\- Un mensonge. Potter ne m'a jamais rien volé. Enfin, si. Il m'a volé Draco. Et je devais me débarrasser de lui. Je l'ai vendu au Boss.

\- Oh Merlin, souffla Théo.

Dans le rétroviseur, Gregory vit Théo s'affaisser sur son siège et se couvrir le visage de ses mains.

\- Qui était au courant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pritchard. C'est lui qui a pris le polynectar et qui s'est fait passer pour Potter à Douvres.

Hm… Blaise a été imprudent de faire confiance à Pritchard, se dit Gregory. Déjà à Poudlard, il se méfiait de ce type. Il n'avait pas pu cacher son dégoût quand Blaise et Draco avaient annoncé aux autres Serpentards qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et ce dégoût était allé en s'amplifiant, Gregory le savait pour avoir été témoin de conversations animées entre Pritchard, Pucey, Nakamura, Jones et Bletchey. Avant qu'il ne soit tué, il avait d'ailleurs soupçonné Pucey de vouloir renverser Blaise et devenir Parrain à sa place.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait confiance à Pritchard et pas à moi ? demanda Théo avec amertume.

\- Parce que tu m'aurais dissuadé de le faire.

\- EVIDEMMENT QUE C'EST CE QUE J'AURAIS FAIT !

Goyle crispa inconsciemment les mains sur le volant. Théo était fou de hurler comme ça sur Blaise ?

\- Je sais que tu aimais Draco plus que tout. Je sais aussi qu'il t'a aimé tout autant mais tu l'avais perdu Blaise ! Tu l'avais perdu bien avant Potter. Tu connais Draco… tu sais très bien que rien n'aurait pu te le ramener. C'était déjà fini le jour où tu as épousé Ginny. C'est devenu irrémédiable le jour où elle a donné naissance à ton fils. Parce que Draco est entier, parce qu'il ne partage pas ! Comment as-tu pu imaginer que ce plan sordide allait fonctionner ?

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut assourdissant. En son for intérieur, Gregory admira le courage de Théo pour avoir dit ça. Il avait parfaitement raison. Il craignait cependant que Blaise ne laisse pas passer cet affront.

\- Je l'aime Théo, répondit-il calmement, contre toute attente. Et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur comme un Feudeymon.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux qu'il meure ?

\- Il doit mourir parce qu'il a trahi le Cartel. Il m'a trahi moi. Et parce que je ne pourrai pas vivre en le sachant à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

La respiration de Gregory se bloqua dans sa gorge et il freina un peu brutalement. Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés devant l'Oblivion. Blaise n'attendit pas qu'il vienne lui ouvrir la porte et s'extirpa de la voiture, Théo à sa suite. Tant mieux car il était incapable de bouger.

Blaise avait manifestement décidé de la mort de Draco. D'ici peu, une « sentence » serait prononcée et les modalités de celle-ci seraient connues de tous. Ça voulait dire que chaque membre du Cartel, quel que soit son grade, serait tenu d'abattre Malefoy à vue s'il le croisait. Quiconque s'en abstiendrait serait tenu pour traître et subirait le même sort.

Gregory ôta ses lunettes de soleil et passa la main sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Blaise ne pouvait pas leur demander ça, certainement pas à Théo ou lui. Jamais il ne pourrait tuer Draco. Jamais.

Draco avait toujours été leur leader naturel. Malgré son arrogance et sa méchanceté qui confinait parfois à la cruauté, Gregory l'avait toujours respecté.

Même quand il avait touché le fond.

La déchéance de l'héritier Malefoy était survenue brutalement avec l'emprisonnement de son père au mois de juin 1996. Dire que ça l'avait anéanti était très en dessous de la vérité. Gregory ne l'avait pas vu de toutes les vacances et c'est à peine s'il l'avait reconnu sur le quai au départ du Poudlard Express. Il était encore plus mince que d'habitude, impression renforcée par le costume noir qu'il portait. Il était plus pâle aussi, les traits tirés et le visage grave.

Gregory avait appris qu'il avait été Marqué peu de temps avant. La raison ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Pour certains, il s'agissait d'un honneur, pour d'autres d'une punition pour la débâcle de Lucius au Ministère. A voir la tête de Draco, qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, Gregory était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième hypothèse.

Il se souviendrait aussi longtemps du visage de Narcissa Malefoy quand elle l'avait interpellé juste avant qu'il monte dans le train, à la suite de son fils.

\- Gregory… fais attention à lui. Il… Il… Vincent et toi, faites attention à lui.

Elle semblait désemparée, sur le point de s'écrouler.

\- Je vous le promets Madame Malefoy, avait-il déclaré de son air le plus solennel.

Narcissa avait hoché la tête et Gregory avait bien senti qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Il s'était alors juré de faire tout son possible pour protéger Draco.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur la détermination et la perfidie du blond qui parvenait à échapper à sa surveillance. Il disparaissait alors des heures durant sans que personne, pas même Blaise, ne sache où il allait. Ce dernier en devenait fou, se persuadant que Draco le trompait. Après une dispute qui avait fait trembler les murs de la salle commune, ils s'étaient bruyamment réconciliés au grand dam des autres occupants du dortoir. A partir de ce jour-là, Blaise n'avait plus jamais douté de la sincérité de Draco. Avait-il été finalement mis dans la confidence ? Personne ne l'a jamais su.

Pour autant, l'attitude de Draco n'avait pas changé. Il errait comme une âme en peine, il s'isolait de tout et de tout le monde, excepté Blaise. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout perdu : son statut de Préfet, sa position de meilleur élève en potions, sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch, sa réputation.

La seule chose qui semblait le maintenir vivant, c'était son aversion pour Harry Potter. Il le détestait, il l'exécrait, il l'abhorrait. C'était comme si dans ses veines, la haine avait remplacé son sang. Et pour ne rien arranger, il semblait que ledit Potter se faisait un devoir de suivre Malefoy dans tous les recoins du Château et de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes.

Dans leur groupe, tous craignaient la même chose : que les deux ennemis, poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements, s'en prennent physiquement l'un à l'autre.

Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Gregory secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qui se profilaient. Il ne voulait plus revoir l'image de Draco, allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, le corps tailladé par un sort que Potter lui avait lancé. Il ne voulait plus entendre le rire dément de Bellatrix Lestrange quand elle courait comme une folle dans les couloirs de l'école détruisant tout sur son passage. Il ne voulait plus voir les visages en larmes des élèves autour de la grande tombe en marbre blanc. Il ne voulait plus voir l'horreur sur les traits de Vincent alors qu'il tombait dans le néant.

Il frappa rageusement le volant de sa main. Blaise n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui car il lui devait la vie. Mais ça… ça, c'était impossible.

Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleuré.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

Théo et Blaise traversèrent la salle du club et les couloirs de service jusqu'à l'arrière-cour où Tom les attendait. Il faisait les cent pas dans la cour, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ah, Monsieur Nott ! Monsieur Zabini, ajouta-t-il avec déférence en reconnaissant le propriétaire du club.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Théo sans préambule.

\- Là-bas, fit Tom en montrant du doigt le mur opposé, contre lequel étaient alignées plusieurs bennes à ordures.

Juste devant, posée au sol, se trouvait une grande malle. Blaise et Théo s'approchèrent, ce dernier soulevant précautionneusement le couvercle.

\- Pas de doute, c'est bien Pritchard, dit Théo après s'être accroupi devant la malle. Il a pris une balle dans la tête.

\- Pas de doute non plus sur le fait que ce pliage est l'œuvre de Potter, ajouta Blaise. Je reconnais sa manière de croiser les bras devant la poitrine de cette façon.

\- A quelle heure a-t-il été découvert ? demanda Théo à Tom en se relevant.

\- Quelques minutes avant que je ne vous appelle. Il devait être 9 heures.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ? questionna Blaise à son tour.

\- Personne Monsieur Zabini. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis seul au club. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé et je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Blaise scruta le jeune homme avec attention. Celui-ci se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, jetant des regards anxieux un peu partout autour de lui.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour sortir la malle de la benne ? Elle est bien trop lourde pour un homme seul…

\- Je… je…

Le regard de glace de Zabini acheva de paniquer le moldu qui finit par admettre en bégayant, avoir demandé l'aide du livreur de spiritueux qui remplissait la cave à ce moment-là.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Zach. Son nom, c'est Zach Morton. Il travaille chez Al.

Blaise se tourna alors vers Théo et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Demande à Higgs de faire le nécessaire. Qu'il pratique la légilimencie pour s'assurer que ce Zach n'a parlé à personne. Si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'il s'en occupe également.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

\- Non. Toi tu vas aller avec Goyle te débarrasser de la malle et de son contenu.

\- Et pour Tom ? Un _obliviate_?

\- Non. Fais venir Warrington et Flint. Je vais les attendre ici et ensuite je rentrerai à l'Empire avec Marcus pendant que Cassius s'occupera du barman.

Théo acquiesça et sortit son téléphone portable. Blaise lui, s'était avancé vers le barman, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon cher Tom, dit-il en le prenant par les épaules. Je crois qu'on a bien besoin d'un verre pour se remettre de nos émotions.

\- Heu… oui. Vous… vous n'appelez pas la police ?

\- Si bien sûr. Théo s'en occupe en ce moment-même.

Tom sembla quelque peu soulagé et se détendit. Il précéda Blaise jusqu'au bar.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un G&T.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Il déposa un tumbler sur le comptoir, dans lequel il jeta quelques glaçons. Il prit une bouteille de Bombay Sapphire qu'il renversa à trois reprises au-dessus du verre, ajouta du tonic, avant de déposer une rondelle de citron vert par-dessus.

Tom ne le savait pas encore mais il venait de préparer son tout dernier cocktail.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans la cour, Théo venait de terminer sa communication avec Warrington. Il serait là dans un quart d'heure. De son côté, Higgs devait déjà être aux trousses du dénommé Zach.

En soupirant, il forma un troisième numéro. Le correspondant décrocha immédiatement.

\- Gregory, amène la voiture sur Moor Street, à l'arrière de l'Oblivion. On a un colis.

Il raccrocha sans donner plus de détails. Le garde du corps savait parfaitement ce qu'était un « colis ».

Une minute plus tard, la Lexus se gara devant la double porte en fer vert bouteille qui barrait l'accès à l'arrière de la boîte de nuit. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant quand Goyle la poussa pour entrer.

D'un coup d'œil, il avisa la malle au sol. Son regard se porta ensuite sur la voiture.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris le van, maugréa-t-il, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de salir le coffre de la berline.

\- Ça rentrera ?

\- Ouais, pas de problème.

\- Bon, prends ta baguette. On va la faire léviter.

Gregory obtempéra et s'approcha de la malle avant que Théo ne referme le couvercle.

\- Merde ! C'est Pritchard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-dedans ?

\- Il est mort comme tu peux le voir.

\- Oui, je le vois bien… mais… qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- On pense que c'est Potter. Quant au pourquoi… Tu nous as entendus dans la voiture, non ? Tu sais que Draco nous a trahis.

Goyle tiqua à l'utilisation du « nous » mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Bon… où va-t-on s'en débarrasser ? demanda Théo. On est en plein jour… même si on utilise un sort d'impassibilité, on va devoir trouver un endroit isolé.

\- Allons à Purfleet. Il y a une usine désaffectée qui donne sur un chemin de halage le long de la Tamise. On lestera la malle et on la jettera dedans.

\- C'est loin d'ici ?

\- Je dirais une heure de route.

\- Ok.

A deux, ils firent léviter la malle jusque dans le coffre de la Lexus, dans lequel elle entra tout juste. Théo prit ensuite place à l'avant de la voiture, à côté de Gregory.

Les dix premières minutes du trajet se firent dans un silence absolu. Goyle jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à son voisin. Celui-ci était toujours aussi pâle. Il regardait par la fenêtre, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

\- Je ne pourrai pas le faire.

Au son de la voix de Gregory, Théo s'était tourné vers lui.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Tuer Draco.

Comme le Conseiller ne répondait pas, ayant repris la contemplation du paysage, il poursuivit.

\- C'est bien ce que Blaise a décidé, n'est-ce pas ? Draco doit mourir. Il y aura une sentence. On sera tous obligé de s'y soumettre.

\- Oui. Et tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu ne le fais pas.

\- Peu importe.

Théo se tourna à nouveau vers Goyle.

\- Quoi ? dit celui-ci. Si tu veux, tu peux régler le problème maintenant et me tuer directement !

\- Greg…

\- Je ne le ferai pas. C'est tout.

Une terrible tension se répandait dans l'habitacle.

\- MAIS MERDE ! explosa Gregory. COMMENT PEUX-TU RESTER AUSSI IMPASSIBLE ! ON PARLE DE DRACO ! ON PARLE DE NOTRE AMI !

Le Conseiller eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- Notre ami ? Draco n'a jamais été l'ami de personne Gregory. Draco n'a pas d'ami. Il se satisfait à lui-même. Nous n'avons jamais rien été pour lui… juste des insectes qui bourdonnaient autour d'une flamme.

\- C'est injuste ce que tu dis. Et c'est faux.

\- Ah oui ? A ce que je sache, c'est Blaise qui nous a sauvés la vie à tous après l'adoption des Lois de Proscription. C'est à lui qu'on doit notre salut, pas à Malefoy ! Dis-moi ! Y a-t-il une seule fois où Draco a fait quelque chose pour toi ? Quelque chose de totalement désintéressé ?

Gregory serra plus fort le volant entre ses mains tandis que Théo émettait un petit ricanement.

\- Ton silence parle pour toi, Greg.

Le garde du corps battit rapidement des cils pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau.

\- Elle aurait eu 21 ans dans une semaine, dit-il.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Emily.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **7 mars 1999 – Prison d'Azkaban**

POV Gregory Goyle

\- GOYLE ! DEBOUT, ESPECE DE LARVE !

Le gardien entre dans ma cellule pouilleuse et me force à me relever. La tête me tourne. Je n'ai plus mangé depuis quatre jours, depuis que je suis arrivé ici à vrai dire. Impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit avec cet atroce goût de sel qu'on a tout le temps en bouche.

\- ALLEZ BOUGE TON CUL, GROS TAS ! LE PORTOLOIN NE VA PAS ATTENDRE !

\- Où… où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Dans l'Antichambre.

L'Antichambre est un ensemble de cachots au sous-sol du Ministère de la Magie où les détenus d'Azbakan sont emmenés 24 heures avant leur procès. Là-bas, on nous fait prendre une douche et on nous donne des vêtements de rechange, non pas par égard pour nous mais pour ne pas incommoder les juges avec l'odeur pestilentielle d'Azkaban.

Après avoir arpenté des centaines de mètres de couloirs, nous arrivons devant une petite porte. Le gardien prononce une incantation compliquée et la porte s'ouvre sur une sorte de terrasse creusée à même la roche et rudement balayée par le vent. Par terre se trouve un vieux chaudron, ébréché et terni, que je suppose être le portoloin. Supposition confirmée par le puissant malaise que je ressens sitôt que mon gardien s'est emparé de l'objet.

Au moment où mes pieds retrouvent la terre ferme, je m'écroule à genoux, l'estomac pris de violents haut-le-cœur. Courbé en deux, je vomis une bile âpre et acide.

\- Mais t'es dégeulasse ! se plaint le gardien en me regardant avec dégoût.

Il lance rapidement un _tergeo_ avant de m'obliger à me relever. Il me pousse pour que j'avance plus vite, ce qui n'est pas simple avec les fers qui m'enserrent les chevilles.

Nous arrivons finalement devant une cellule qu'il déverrouille et dans laquelle il me fait entrer.

\- Où… où sont mes parents ?

\- Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait vous laisser en famille ? dit le gardien en riant grassement. Ton paternel est dans une cellule à l'autre bout de ce sous-sol.

\- Mon p… père ? Mais… et… et ma mère ?

\- Oh ? On t'a pas dit ? Elle est morte il y a deux jours.

Sur ces mots, il referme la porte, me laissant complètement désemparé.

Dans un état second, je m'assieds sur la banquette qui me servira de lit et sur laquelle un pantalon et une chemise ont été posés. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, les yeux dans le vide avant d'être ramené à la réalité par le bruit métallique de la serrure.

Une haute silhouette est poussée à l'intérieur sans ménagement et il me faut un temps avant de la reconnaître.

\- Malefoy ? Draco ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Goyle ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement, bêtement heureux de revoir un visage familier. Malgré ses traits tirés, Malefoy n'a pas changé. Il a toujours la même prestance.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? je lui demande. Tu attends aussi ton procès ?

\- Il… il vient d'avoir lieu.

\- Ah.

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je n'ai pas la force de lui demander quel a été le verdict même si celui-ci semble évident.

\- J'ai été acquitté.

\- QUOI ?

Ma surprise ne pourrait pas être plus grande. Acquitté ?

\- Mais… mais c'est génial !

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, dit-il en serrant les poings. Le Tribunal a décrété que les Lois de Proscription s'appliqueraient à mon égard. Je suis libre mais je n'ai plus rien, Gregory. Je n'existe plus pour la société sorcière. Ma baguette a été détruite, je n'ai plus le droit d'en posséder une. Tous mes biens sont confisqués et je ne peux bénéficier d'aucune aide quelconque. JE SUIS UN PARIA ! UN PUTAIN DE PARIA !

Il se prend la tête entre les mains et murmure :

\- J'aurais préféré la mort.

Je reste silencieux un moment, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'avais entendu parler de ces nouvelles lois visant à réparer les dommages causés par la guerre mais je n'imaginais pas que ça allait jusque-là.

\- Et… et tes parents ?

\- Condamnés. Ils seront exécutés ce soir.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je ne dis rien. Le silence s'installe jusqu'à ce que je finisse par demander.

\- Draco… si tu es libre… que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai demandé à voir mes parents avant leur exécution. Je… je voudrais juste embrasser ma mère une dernière fois. C'est Dawlish, le Chef des Aurors qui décide… On m'emmène le voir à 14 heures… en attendant, je reste ici.

\- Ah.

Au fond de moi-même, je suis content d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu as été arrêté ? me demande-t-il.

\- Quatre jours. Mon procès, c'est demain.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- On a été arrêtés ensemble. Mon père est ici mais… hm… on m'a dit que maman…

Je n'ai pas la force de continuer. Draco le comprends et se contente de hocher la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

C'est bien la première fois que j'entends Malefoy dire qu'il est désolé. Ça me ferait presque rire si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique.

\- C'est… finalement, c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Et ta sœur ?

Là, je relève brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et bien quoi ? me dit-il.

\- Je… rien… c'est juste que je suis étonné que tu te souviennes que j'ai une sœur. Elle n'a que dix ans, elle n'était même pas à Poudlard avec nous et je n'en parlais jamais.

\- Tu serais étonné du nombre de choses dont je me souviens Gregory, dit-il d'un ton triste.

\- Quand on a été arrêtés… Emily a été placée dans un foyer pour orphelins. Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis et je suis inquiet… elle est très malade, tu vois… elle a une malformation au cœur. Elle doit prendre des potions tous les jours… Et je ne sais pas si elle est bien soignée… ça me rend fou.

\- Si tu es libéré, tu pourras la reprendre avec toi.

\- Ouais… et on vivra comment ? Pas de baguette, pas d'argent, rien ! Je ne pourrai jamais m'en occuper !

Des larmes de frustration et de peur commencent à s'accumuler sous mes paupières.

\- Goyle ! C'est pas le moment de paniquer ! Après ton procès, tu feras comme moi. Tu demanderas à rencontrer Dawlish… c'est lui qui décide de beaucoup de choses apparemment. Tu lui demanderas qu'on fasse admettre ta petite sœur à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle n'a que dix ans, elle n'a rien à voir avec la guerre… il ne pourra pas refuser ça ! Elle est innocente ! Bien plus que nous tous !

Je suis un peu étonné par la véhémence de ses propos mais ils me font du bien. Draco a raison, Emily est innocente. Elle sera sauvée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Draco est parti. Assez longtemps il me semble… peut-être est-il auprès de ses parents en ce moment ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car la porte de la cellule s'ouvre. C'est Draco. Sans un mot, il va s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la banquette, recroquevillé contre le mur. Il ramène ses jambes contre lui et les enferme entre ses bras.

Et il pleure. Longuement. Ses sanglots sont amers et me déchirent le cœur. Je ne peux faire autrement que de m'approcher et de poser ma main sur son épaule. Je me rends compte à cet instant qu'en sept ans de temps, c'est la première fois que je le touche.

\- Draco…

\- C'est un putain de salopard ! Une ordure ! parvient-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

\- Qui ? De qui tu parles ?

\- DAWLISH ! crache-t-il alors.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ce chien d'Auror a refusé… il a refusé de me laisser voir ma mère. Il… il m'a regardé le supplier en riant comme un dément. Il… il voulait de l'argent…

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Il m'a dit que tout se monnayait et que si je n'avais pas de quoi payer, il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour moi.

Le désespoir m'envahit aussitôt. Jamais je ne parviendrai à acheter le bien-être de ma petite sœur.

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-on renvoyé ici ? je demande.

\- Je dois signer les parchemins de ma libération à Azkaban. Et le portoloin ne part que dans une heure.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco. Sincèrement désolé.

Il hausse les épaules et se redresse un peu sur la banquette. D'une main, il essuie les traces de larmes sur son visage. Il suspend cependant son geste et son regard se fixe sur ses doigts.

\- Je suis un idiot, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'avais de l'argent. De l'or, même. J'aurais pu monnayer la visite à mes parents.

Disant cela, il tourne sa main vers moi. A son annulaire, je peux contempler la chevalière en or estampillée aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy, qu'il porte depuis ses quatorze ans.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu l'aies encore ?

\- Elle est soumise à un puissant sort de magie noire qui la dissimule quand bon me semble.

\- Qu'attends-tu ? Appelle un gardien ! Retourne voir Dawlish !

Il me regarde alors avec une infinie tristesse.

\- Non, dit-il en secouant doucement la tête. Pour moi, c'est trop tard.

Il retire alors la bague de son doigt et me la tend.

\- Prends-là. Quand tu sortiras, va à Gringott's l'échanger contre des gallions. Les Gobelins obéissent à leurs propres règles. Ils ne refuseront pas la transaction même si tu es un Proscrit. Avec cet argent, sauve Emily.

\- Mais… Draco… je ne peux pas accepter ! C'est ta bague ! Toi aussi tu auras besoin d'argent pour survivre dehors ! Je…

\- Prends-là et ne discute pas. C'est un ordre.

Le ton est froid et sans appel. Le même qu'il adoptait lorsque Vincent et moi devions accomplir ses basses besognes.

\- Emily mérite cent fois plus de vivre que moi, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Je le regarde sans être capable de dire un mot. Une boule énorme s'est formée dans ma gorge.

\- Et… et si je suis reconnu coupable ?

\- Tu seras innocenté, dit Draco avec aplomb. Comme moi. Comme Nott, Zabini et tous les autres qui ont été jugés avant nous. C'est leur manière de nous torturer. En nous acquittant, ils nous condamnent à une vie pire que la mort.

Je déglutis péniblement en serrant la bague dans ma main.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 mars 1999 – Allée des Embrumes, Londres Sorcier.**

Le soleil se couchait. Entre chien et loup, les hommes n'étaient plus que des ombres.

Draco marchait sur le Chemin de Traverse, la tête baissée, le visage dissimulé par la large capuche de sa cape noire. Mieux valait que personne ne le reconnaisse. La veille, un passant l'avait invectivé et frappé avec une telle violence qu'il croyait ne jamais s'en relever.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à manger. Pas grand-chose, juste de quoi calmer les crampes qui tordaient son ventre vide.

Il bifurqua dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Là-bas, les gens étaient moins regardants.

A l'angle d'une ruelle, il avisa quelques poubelles. Peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose là-dedans ? Il s'approcha et remarqua un corps coincé entre le mur et la benne. Méfiant, il recula avant de noter que le corps était agité de spasmes.

Sa curiosité étant plus forte que sa peur, il refit quelques pas en avant. Le corps était celui d'un homme, grand et massif. Il en tenait un autre, beaucoup plus petit, serré contre lui.

Manifestement, l'homme pleurait.

Draco s'approcha encore. L'homme perçut sa présence et se redressa brusquement.

\- Goyle ?

\- Ma… Malefoy ?

\- Goyle… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qui est-ce ?

Avec des gestes d'une douceur extrême, Gregory écarta le petit corps de son torse. Au creux de ses bras, reposait une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années. Elle avait le visage rond, une petite bouche en cœur et des cheveux bruns bouclés. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi pâle, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait.

\- Oh par Salazar… C'est…

\- Emily. Ma petite Emily.

Il renifla bruyamment avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa sœur.

\- Tu avais raison Draco. Dawlish est une pourriture.

\- Je… que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit. Les Gobelins n'ont pas protesté. Ils m'ont donné 500 gallions pour la bague. Tu te rends compte ? 500 gallions ! Je suis allé voir Dawlish pour lui demander de faire admettre Emily à Sainte-Mangouste. Comme je le craignais, elle ne recevait aucuns soins à l'orphelinat. Je lui ai dit que j'avais de quoi payer. Il a souri, il a pris l'argent et il m'a dit que je devais le supplier. C'est ce que j'ai fait Draco… Je l'ai supplié, à genoux, pendant des heures… Et il a ri, d'un rire de fou, avant de me faire expulser par des Aurors. Je suis allé rechercher Emily et je l'ai amené moi-même à l'hôpital… Ils m'ont mis dehors. Elle était malade et ils n'ont pas voulu la soigner… Quels monstres sont-ils pour refuser des soins à une enfant de dix ans !?

Draco était désemparé, déchiré par les sanglots qui étouffaient la voix de Goyle.

\- Elle est morte dans mes bras hier. Comme elle a vécu. Tout doucement.

\- Je suis désolé Gregory, dit Draco en pleurant à son tour. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire d'aller voir ce salaud. Avec cet argent, tu aurais pu trouver de quoi soigner Emily. Je m'en veux tellement…

\- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute Draco. Tu avais raison, sans l'autorisation de Dawlish, jamais je n'aurais trouvé quelqu'un pour la soigner. Nulle part ! Et je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même, son état s'était déjà trop détérioré. Elle était condamnée.

Il serra plus fort le petit corps contre lui, le berçant tendrement en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne peux pas… enfin, je veux dire… il faut l'enterrer, dit Draco.

\- Je sais, murmura Gregory mais je n'en ai pas le courage.

Draco se releva.

\- Viens. Je vais t'aider, dit-il en tendant la main à Gregory.

Celui-ci s'en saisit et se redressa. Ils se mirent en chemin vers la sortie de la ville. Draco connaissait un coin isolé au nord du Londres sorcier où il y avait un parc verdoyant et peu fréquenté. Ils marchèrent longtemps. Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, la nuit était tombée.

Malgré l'obscurité, ils trouvèrent un endroit approprié. Ils creusèrent la terre tantôt à l'aide de bouts de bois, tantôt à mains nues, pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que la fosse soit assez profonde pour accueillir la petite fille.

Draco ne ménageait pas sa peine. Indifférent aux plaies qui s'ouvraient sur la peau fine de ses mains, il creusait et creusait encore. Oubliant sa faim, sa soif, sa douleur et sa peur.

Gregory ôta sa cape et enveloppa le corps d'Emily avec soin et douceur. Il l'embrassa sur le front une dernière fois avant de rabattre l'étoffe sur son petit visage d'ange et de la déposer sur la terre fraîche.

Sans un mot, ils recouvrirent la fosse.

L'aube les trouva assis tous les deux, adossés à l'arbre centenaire qui veillait dorénavant sur Emily Goyle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Goyle.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient aperçu un champ dans lequel poussaient quelques légumes hâtifs. Ils en volèrent quelques-uns et se cachèrent dans une ruelle pour manger ce maigre repas.

\- Rester ici, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller d'autre. Et toi ?

\- Je pense que je vais aller dans le monde moldu.

\- Dans le monde moldu ? Pour y faire quoi ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que Blaise et quelques autres ont créé une petite bande là-bas. Ça a l'air de marcher pour eux… Je vais essayer de les retrouver et de me joindre à eux. Tu pourrais venir avec moi, ajouta Gregory comme Draco ne répondait pas.

\- Non… ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre chez les moldus.

\- Tu n'en sais rien… ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que les sorciers te font désormais subir.

Draco soupira longuement mais resta silencieux.

\- Tu… tu n'as pas envie de revoir Blaise ? Je veux dire… vous deux…

\- Il n'y a plus de nous deux. Plus depuis que j'ai fui avec mes parents sans me retourner. Sans un regard pour lui.

Gregory ne répondit rien. Il se leva. Draco fit de même.

\- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?

\- Rien.

\- Alors, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

\- Bonne chance Gregory.

\- Bonne chance à toi aussi.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Merci Draco. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Merci d'avoir été là.

\- C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

Gregory hocha la tête et sourit tristement. Il se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse, qui menait au Chaudron Baveur, le passage pour la ville moldue. Il se retourna pour faire un dernier signe de la main à Draco.

Immobile dans la ruelle sordide, il avait toujours l'air d'un prince.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 juin 2010 – Sur la route vers Purfleet**

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

Gregory haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- On se serait occupé de Dawlish bien plus vite, répondit Théo.

\- Bah… de ce que je sais, Draco n'y est pas allé de main morte.

\- En effet. Je comprends mieux certaines choses qu'il a dites ce soir-là.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes avant que Théo ne reprenne la parole.

\- Si tu dois tomber pour trahison, on sera deux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Jamais je ne pourrais tuer Draco.

\- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. A la minute où Blaise a décrété que Draco devait mourir, j'ai su que je serais incapable de lui obéir. Je t'ai poussé à te dévoiler car je voulais entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que j'avais raison.

\- Vicieux.

\- Serpentard.

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

\- Et Potter ? demanda alors Théo. La sentence sera prononcée pour Draco et Harry.

\- Je ne toucherai pas à un cheveu de Potter non plus.

\- Parce que c'est le mec de Draco ?

\- Non. Parce que lui et Weasley nous ont sauvés la vie.

Théo ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

\- Tu… tu en as encore combien, des révélations chocs de ce genre ?

\- C'est la deuxième et la dernière, rassure-toi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, on s'est retrouvé dans la Salle sur demande, Draco, Vincent et moi. Il y avait Potter, Weasley et Granger. Croyant bien faire, j'ai voulu tuer Potter pour en finir une fois pour toutes, mais Draco m'en a empêché, Salazar sait pourquoi. Vincent a pété un câble. Il a lâché un Feudeymon dans la Salle.

\- Oh merde…

\- Comme tu dis. Le feu dévorait tout sur son passage. Pour lui échapper, Draco, Vincent et moi avons grimpé sur les montagnes de meubles empilés les uns sur les autres. Potter lui, a réussi à s'emparer de balais qui traînaient dans un coin. Weasley et Granger avaient déjà atteint la porte quand Potter a hurlé qu'il ne pouvait pas nous laisser comme ça. Il a fait demi-tour, au péril de sa vie. Evidemment, Weasley et Granger l'ont suivi. Potter a attrapé Draco. Weasley a réussi à me hisser sur son balai. Malheureusement, Vincent est tombé avant que quiconque puisse l'aider. Il s'est fait bouffer par son propre sortilège.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Techniquement, c'est Weasley qui m'a sauvé. Mais c'est Potter qui lui a demandé de le faire. Alors, non, je ne le tuerai pas lui non plus.

\- Je comprends. Comme on s'est tous plus ou moins enfuis après la chute du Lord, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là… Et Blaise a toujours refusé d'en parler après, comme si le fait de se taire pouvait faire en sorte que tout ça n'ait jamais existé. C'était pourtant bien réel… ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, cette guerre n'a jamais pris fin.

\- Oui… elle a un autre visage, c'est tout.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Arrivés à Purfleet, ils trouvèrent rapidement l'usine abandonnée. Soumis à un sortilège d'impassibilité, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à lester magiquement la malle et à la larguer dans la Tamise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Gregory.

\- On quitte le Cartel.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	26. Chapitre 25

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 – De si fragiles créatures**

 **21 juin 2010 – Commission de Contrôle des Jeux et des Casinos, Londres**

Ron et Neville transplanèrent dans une petite ruelle à proximité de la station de métro Mornington Crescent. Ils parcoururent en courant la centaine de mètres qui les séparaient de Crowndale Road où se situait le siège de la Commission de Contrôle des jeux.

Le bâtiment était typique de l'architecture des années 70 : en béton, aride mais fonctionnel. Ils se présentèrent à un guichet derrière lequel était postée une employée maquillée aussi discrètement qu'un camion volé. Elle mâchouillait peu élégamment un énorme chewing-gum.

\- C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une horrible voix nasillarde.

\- Le service des plaintes et du contentieux, énonça sommairement Neville.

La bulle rose bonbon qu'elle venait de former avec grande application éclata dans un bruit sec.

\- Z'êtes qui ?

\- Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat, CID de Lon… de Liverpool, corrigea Ron.

Il y avait de fortes chances que les enquêteurs de la police judiciaire de Londres soient connus de ce service. Ils ne feraient pas illusion deux minutes s'ils prétendaient en faire partie.

\- J'peux voir vos cartes ?

A l'aide de sa baguette cachée dans sa manche, Ron lança un sort de confusion sur l'employée. Au même moment, Neville et lui exhibèrent leur Oyster Card qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'ils devaient emprunter les transports en commun moldus.

Le regard flou, l'employée acquiesça mollement avant de leur tendre un registre.

\- Nom, prénom, signature et heure d'arrivée.

Tout en remplissant le document, Ron donna un léger coup de coude à Neville pour attirer son attention sur le nom qui figurait deux lignes plus haut.

 _Seamus Finnigan._

Il avait signé dans la colonne « entrée » mais pas la colonne « sortie ». Il devait donc se trouver encore dans les lieux.

Neville signa le registre à son tour avant de le restituer à l'employée.

\- Sixième étage, dit-elle en actionnant le bouton d'ouverture de la porte.

Les deux Aurors se postèrent devant les portes d'ascenseur. Ron appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel.

\- Allez… dépêche-toi, dit-il en appuyant à nouveau par petits coups répétés.

\- J'ai lu un article le mois dernier, dans la revue « Mieux comprendre les Moldus » qui expliquait que le fait d'appuyer constamment sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur ne servait à rien. Les Moldus croient que ça fera venir l'appareil plus vite mais c'est faux, expliqua Neville d'un ton docte.

Ron le regarda, les yeux légèrement plissés comme pour évaluer si son collègue se foutait de lui ou non. Manifestement non.

\- Les Moldus ne croient rien de tout ça Neville. Ça calme leurs nerfs, c'est tout.

\- Vraiment ?

Les deux Aurors ne purent argumenter davantage car un léger _ting_ leur annonça l'arrivée de la cabine.

La progression vers le sixième étage fut atrocement lente et quand la cabine s'arrêta en rebondissant légèrement, Ron s'en extirpa en se faufilant sitôt que les portes coulissantes lui donnèrent un espace suffisant.

Nouveau couloir. Nouveau guichet. Nouvelles explications à donner. La différence étant que leur interlocutrice semblait beaucoup plus professionnelle. Une petite plaque à droite du guichet l'identifiait comme Jane Abbott.

\- Messieurs, puis-je vous aider ?

\- Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat, CID de Liverpool. Notre collègue Seamus Finnigan s'est présenté ce matin. Nous venons le rejoindre.

\- Finnigan… Finnigan…, murmura-t-elle en faisant courir son doigt sur un registre.

Le doigt s'arrêta sur le nom de Seamus et Jane releva la tête, le regard suspicieux.

\- Monsieur Finnigan s'est présenté comme travaillant au CID de Belfast. Et vous de Liverpool, c'est ça ?

 _Maudit irlandais chauvin_ , pesta Ron en lui-même.

\- C'est bien ça, affirma néanmoins l'Auror avec aplomb. Nos deux services collaborent dans le cadre d'une enquête qui concerne le groupe Slytherin Casino & Entertainment.

\- Hm… Il a été envoyé chez Alan Carter. Couloir de droite. Troisième bureau à gauche, dit-elle en actionnant l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Merci Madame.

La porte du bureau d'Alan Carter était ouverte. Au moment où les Aurors arrivèrent, Carter était au téléphone. De la main, il leur fit signe d'entrer.

La pièce était de taille moyenne, meublée des habituelles armoires métalliques grises que l'on retrouve dans la plupart des bureaux de l'administration. Des piles de dossiers s'amoncelaient un peu partout. Et nulle trace de Seamus.

\- Messieurs, dit Carter en raccrochant.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes du CID, entama Ron. Notre collègue, Seamus Finnigan est passé ce matin vous remettre des documents relatifs à l'Oblivion.

\- Finnigan, vous dites ? Non… ça ne me dit rien. Je n'ai rencontré personne de ce nom.

\- Mais pourtant... à l'accueil…

\- Il a peut-être été envoyé chez moi parce que je suis en charge du suivi des établissements de Monsieur Zabini mais je devais être absent car je n'ai jamais vu votre collège et aucun document ne m'a été remis.

\- Vous avez une idée de qui a pu le recevoir ? demanda Neville.

\- Hm… non. Je suis le seul à travailler sur le dossier Zabini. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que la police s'intéresse à lui… ses établissements sont parfaitement bien tenus.

\- Vous les contrôlez souvent ? interrogea Ron.

\- Le casino est contrôlé trois fois par an. Les boîtes de nuit, une fois. Aucune irrégularité n'a jamais été constatée. Quel est le problème ?

\- Peut-on voir votre collègue Abigail Travers ? demanda Neville sans répondre à la question.

Un peu interloqué, Carter se leva.

\- Heu… oui, suivez-moi. Son bureau est au bout du couloir.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte identique à celle de Carter. Ce dernier frappa deux coups secs avant de pousser le battant.

\- Abby ? demanda-t-il en passant sa tête à l'intérieur.

La pièce était vide.

\- Elle est sans doute partie déjeuner. Allons poser la question à Jane.

Comme Carter se détournait pour retourner à l'accueil, Ron en profita pour entrer dans le bureau et jeter un sort de détection. Le résultat lui noua le ventre : de la magie avait indiscutablement été pratiquée dans ce bureau.

Lorsqu'il eut rejoint Neville et Carter, il entendit confirmer ce dont il se doutait déjà : Jane n'avait pas vu Abigail quitter l'étage et sa carte d'accès n'avait pas été utilisée depuis son arrivée à 8H06. Logiquement, elle devait donc se trouver dans les lieux.

Carter fit le tour des autres bureaux, sans succès. Abigail Travers n'était nulle part.

\- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous la voir ? demanda Carter.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Carter, nous ne pouvons rien vous dire, énonça calmement Neville.

Le fonctionnaire pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrarié par la réserve de l'enquêteur. Il allait répliquer quand la porte du service s'ouvrit sur David Lee, lui aussi absent jusqu'alors.

\- Ah David ! On cherche Abby. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ?

\- Pas à l'instant non. Mais il y a un peu moins de deux heures, je l'ai vue qui entrait dans son bureau avec un visiteur.

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda Ron.

\- Pas très grand. Des cheveux châtains, courts. Un visage assez rieur.

Ron et Neville se regardèrent. Il s'agissait de Seamus, à coup sûr.

\- Bien, je vous remercie Monsieur Carter, dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Neville à sa suite.

Dans l'ascenseur, Neville formula tout haut ce que Ron n'osait pas dire.

\- Il a été enlevé, n'est-ce pas ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

Après que Severus Rogue les ait quittés définitivement, Draco et Harry restèrent dans une sorte d'état second. Un peu hébétés, ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine sans échanger une parole.

Après un temps indéterminé, Draco se leva pour leur préparer du thé. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie mais il préféra le faire à la manière moldue. Après avoir été innocenté du meurtre d'Hermione Granger, il s'était retrouvé sans baguette. Il avait donc été contraint et forcé de se passer de la magie. Si ce fut éprouvant au début, il avait fini par trouver un certain apaisement à effectuer ces gestes du quotidien.

Il scrutait la surface de l'eau qu'il avait mise à chauffer pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas le point d'ébullition, repensant à toutes les fois où il avait rêvé de récupérer sa baguette et d'accéder à son coffre. Ces rêves étaient différents, parfois ordinaires, souvent épiques mais ils se terminaient toujours de la même façon : sitôt son argent en poche, il courait s'acheter de nouveaux costumes et de nouvelles chaussures.

Il soupira. Ce rêve lui parut bien futile tout d'un coup.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry en prenant la tasse que Draco lui tendait.

\- Rien. Je me disais que faire du shopping quand on a un contrat au-dessus de sa tête n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, fit Draco en agitant négligemment la main.

Le silence se réinstalla. L'atmosphère semblait lourde à Harry. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter cette étrange sensation qui lui étreignait le cœur. Bien qu'on soit en plein mois de juin, il avait froid. Il resserra ses mains autour de la tasse pour en absorber la chaleur.

C'était un peu comme un sentiment d'abandon… Un peu comme lorsqu'il était resté seul avec Hermione quand Ron était parti pendant qu'ils cherchaient les horcruxes.

Il réprima un petit reniflement de dépit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé assimiler un jour le départ de son exécrable professeur de potions à celui de son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait…

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? questionna-t-il pour se détourner de ces pensées étranges.

\- Eh bien, à part attendre des nouvelles de Ron, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose.

\- Pfff… Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on puisse…

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, coupa Draco. Tu as donné à Ron tous tes souvenirs. Je lui ai donné les faux contrats. C'est à lui, Neville et Seamus d'agir maintenant.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas te contenter d'attendre ici ?

\- Oui, parce que nous n'avons pas le choix Harry. Dehors, à cette heure-ci, il y a sûrement une centaine de personnes qui ont reçu l'ordre de nous tuer sans sommation.

Harry se leva subitement et commença à marcher de long en large. Il était de mauvaise humeur et l'attitude passive de Draco ne l'aidait pas. Lui-même se sentait engourdi, incapable de penser correctement. A ce moment précis, il aurait tout donné pour une ligne de coke, histoire d'avoir les idées plus claires, d'avoir le sentiment de pouvoir _agir._

\- C'est impossible… Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que nous puissions faire. On pourrait de nouveau prendre du polynectar…

\- Impossible. Il n'en reste pas suffisamment.

\- Ou nous soumettre à un sort d'impassibilité…

\- Pas suffisamment fiable.

\- On pourrait se cacher sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

\- Elle est trop petite pour nous deux.

\- JE NE VAIS PAS RESTER ICI A ME CACHER COMME UN LACHE ! explosa Harry, irrité d'être contredit constamment.

Il regretta ses paroles au moment où il vit Draco accuser le coup.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Harry soupira lourdement, se détourna mais ne répéta pas son propos.

\- Es-tu en train de me traiter de lâche Potter ? insista Draco.

Il s'était levé à son tour et fixait le dos de Harry d'un regard dur.

\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir le courage de me le dire en face !

\- Draco, souffla Harry en se retournant. Ce n'est pas…

\- … ce que tu voulais dire ? Oh, si. Je pense que c'était exactement ce que tu voulais dire ! Je m'en rappellerai la prochaine fois que je devrai risquer ma peau pour venir sauver tes miches.

\- JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE CREVER ?

La colère lui faisait ressentir le manque de drogue avec beaucoup plus d'acuité. Il sentait des pulsions violentes secouer ses entrailles. Il avait besoin d'être blessant.

Draco, lui, s'efforça de parler calmement.

\- Parce que pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et que tu es tout ce qui m'importe dorénavant.

\- Ouais, c'est ça… c'est mon cul qui t'importe, c'est tout ! Ça le fait pour un Proscrit de baiser le Survivant, hein ? dit Harry avec un rictus méprisant.

\- Le Survivant ? ricana Draco. Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Il n'y a plus de Survivant, Potter. Juste un tueur à gages, drogué jusqu'aux yeux. Et je crois me souvenir que la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, tu n'as pas vraiment été regardant… L'habitude, je suppose.

Le coup partit tout seul. Draco fut projeté contre le mur et sa tête heurta durement le carrelage. Il porta la main à sa bouche, constatant que sa lèvre était fendue. Harry se tenait devant lui, haletant, le poing toujours serré par la rage.

\- La vérité est dure à entendre Potter ? dit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Son sourire, son accent traînant et le P de Potter craché avec ce mélange de sophistication et de dégoût ramenèrent brutalement Harry des années en arrière. Il empoigna Draco par le col de sa chemise et l'attira à lui.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus jamais me traiter de pute.

\- Je le ferai à chaque fois que tu me traiteras de lâche, répliqua Draco.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que _la vérité est dure à entendre, Malefoy_?

Draco repoussa brutalement Harry, qui tomba durement au sol. Il fixa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Oui, c'est dur à entendre Potter. Surtout quand tu as seize ans, que les doloris pleuvent sur toi et que tu es obligé de le répéter encore et encore, devant une assemblée de mangemorts. Parce que tu n'es pas parvenu à tuer ton directeur d'école.

Harry, toujours assis par terre, ne disait plus rien.

\- Je suis devenu exactement ce que Voldemort voulait que je sois, murmura Draco. Un meurtrier. Il m'a traité de lâche parce que j'avais échoué à tuer un vieillard… Je me demande ce qu'il dirait maintenant que je n'ai plus assez de mes deux mains pour compter toutes les personnes à qui j'ai ôté la vie.

Draco se passa la main sur le visage, dans un geste de grande lassitude. Harry se releva et s'approcha de lui à pas mesurés.

\- Avoir refusé de tuer un homme ne fait pas de toi un lâche. Et même si j'ai longtemps pensé que c'est ce que tu étais, tu ne l'es certainement plus maintenant.

\- Parce que je t'ai sauvé les miches ? dit Draco, désabusé.

\- Non. Parce que tu as appris à survivre. Tu as été traîné plus bas que terre et tu as quand même relevé la tête. C'est ce que j'admire le plus chez toi, Draco. Malgré tout ce qui t'es arrivé, tu continues à regarder le monde d'en haut, pour leur montrer à tous que tu ne te laisseras jamais abattre.

\- Je croyais que ça faisait de moi un insupportable petit con arrogant et snob ?

Harry ne peut faire autrement que de sourire à cette description.

\- Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis.

\- Bien rattrapé Potter.

Maintenant que la tension entre eux était retombée, Harry s'approcha résolument de Draco et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit. C'était de la provocation inutile… et injuste.

\- Moi aussi je t'ai provoqué... Je crois que c'est plus fort que nous… et quelque part, ça me rend heureux.

Ces derniers mots avaient presque été chuchotés.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

\- Parce que ça veut dire que malgré la guerre, malgré la Proscription, malgré ce que la société sorcière a essayé de faire de nous, une part de nous est restée intacte.

\- La part de nous qui haïssait l'autre, commenta sombrement Harry.

Draco eut un petit rire alors qu'il serrait Harry plus étroitement contre lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en était rendu compte mais ils avaient glissés le long du mur et se trouvaient maintenant assis par terre, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu te souviens dans l'Eurostar quand tu m'as demandé si nous aurions pu être amis, si tu avais accepté de me serrer la main ?

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant pas trop où Draco voulait en venir.

\- Tu m'as dit que non parce que trop de choses nous séparaient, que tu n'aurais jamais trahi tes parents pour te rallier à Dumbledore, se rappela-t-il.

\- C'est vrai. En partie.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- A l'époque, j'impressionnais la plupart des enfants de mon âge. Par ma fortune, mon statut social. Mon apparence aussi. Tout le monde voulait être ami avec moi. Tout le monde, sauf toi. Et j'avoue que ça m'a fait mal… En fait, je me dis que je n'aurais pas pu être ami avec toi simplement parce que je n'aurais pas supporté d'être un parmi d'autres. Je n'aurais pas pu me contenter d'une relation tiède et courtoise comme celle que tu avais avec des dizaines d'autres personnes dans le Château. Il fallait qu'à tes yeux, je sois différent des autres. Unique.

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Pas de demi-mesure. Je devais t'aimer inconditionnellement ou te haïr de toutes mes forces.

\- Et tu as préféré la haine.

\- Oui. Ce qui au final était bien plus simple… Je n'aurais pas su comment t'aimer. Tu m'as connu à cette époque, tu sais comment j'étais… j'aurais fini par tout gâcher et tu m'aurais détesté quand même.

\- Et qu'aurais-tu fait de Blaise ?

Draco eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- Je te l'ai dit… c'était plus facile de te haïr… à plus d'un point de vue.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? Après tout ce que nous venons de vivre, tu poses cette question ?

\- Je la pose depuis que je sais qu'une part de toi continue à me détester… et que ça te rend heureux.

\- Tu n'entends que ce que tu as envie d'entendre Potter… J'ai dit que j'étais heureux parce qu'une part de moi veut toujours te provoquer. Et ça, ça ne changera pas… même si aujourd'hui, je t'aime inconditionnellement.

\- T'es pas croyable Malefoy ! T'as douze ans ou quoi ? Je n'en reviens pas que…

Harry stoppa ses récriminations.

\- Redis-moi ça ?

\- Miracle… deux de tes neurones viennent de se percuter. Fais attention, ça peut devenir douloureux, à force.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai le crâne épais… Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Si tu commences à te vanner tout seul Potter, je vais me sentir inutile.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je trouverai toujours bien quelque chose à te faire faire, commenta Harry non sans une certaine lubricité. Maintenant, arrête de te faire prier et redis-moi ça.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. Il se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa très doucement.

\- Je t'aime. Inconditionnellement.

Ces mots donnèrent à Harry l'envie de sourire bêtement, ce qu'il fit au demeurant. Malefoy avait décidément le don de le transformer en une petite chose toute molle et toute suintante de bonheur. Il était pathétique, vraiment.

Et il adorait ça.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres**

Blaise avait quitté l'Oblivion avec Marcus Flint, laissant le soin à Warrington de s'occuper de Tom.

De retour à son bureau de l'Empire, il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait maintenant trouver un nouveau barman. Et aussi un nouveau directeur pour la boîte de nuit. Et nommer un autre conseiller. Et promouvoir un nouveau lieutenant…

Il soupira lourdement en se laissant tomber sur son siège. Aussitôt, Slytherin sauta sur ses genoux et commença à frotter sa petite tête contre son ventre, réclamant des caresses.

\- Hé, d'où tu sors toi ? Je croyais t'avoir laissé à l'appartement… Je vais finir par croire que tu es un animagus et que tu transplanes quand j'ai le dos tourné.

Le chat miaula de plus belle tout en pétrissant les cuisses de Blaise avec ses petites pattes.

\- Tu es un animagus ? demanda le métis en soulevant le chat à hauteur de son visage.

Tenant le félin d'une main, il attrapa sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et la pointa sur le petit animal.

 _\- Animagus revelio_.

Slytherin ne tressaillit même pas, se contentant de regarder son maître de ses grands yeux verts indignés.

\- Bordel, je deviens fou, souffla Blaise en reposant le chat sur ses genoux.

Il rangea sa baguette dans le tiroir de son bureau en secouant la tête. Cette journée avait été épouvantable et elle n'était pas encore finie.

Indifférent à l'inquiétude de son maître, le chat continuait de miauler pour obtenir les caresses qu'il réclamait depuis trop longtemps. Quand Blaise finit par poser sa main sur sa tête et gratter le petit triangle entre les deux yeux, Slytherin émit un ronronnement appréciateur.

\- Tu es bien comme tous les autres toi, dit Blaise. Exigeant et ingrat. Si je cessais de te nourrir et de te soigner, tu n'hésiterais pas à quémander l'attention d'un autre, n'est-ce- pas ? Combien de temps mettras-tu pour m'abandonner toi aussi ?

Pour toute réponse, le chat s'installa plus confortablement. Blaise soupira pour la énième fois.

\- Et je fais comment pour travailler moi ?

Il n'eut pas à se poser la question très longtemps car on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez.

Il vit apparaître Marcus Flint.

\- Blaise, Abigail Travers demande à te voir.

A cette annonce, tous ses muscles se crispèrent. Machinalement, il resserra sa prise sur le cou du chat qui protesta énergiquement.

\- Fais-la entrer.

Marcus s'écarta pour laisser passer la visiteuse, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune, très courts et aux yeux d'un bleu violet hypnotisant. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon à la coupe cintrée qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes plantureuses.

\- Bonjour Blaise.

Blaise ne prit même pas la peine de se lever. Il continuait à caresser Slytherin avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent.

\- Abigail. Que fais-tu ici ?

La voix était sèche et suintait la désapprobation.

\- Te parler de quelque chose qui t'intéressera certainement.

\- Quoi que tu aies à me dire, tu pouvais passer par la procédure habituelle. Tu sais que je ne veux pas que mes contacts viennent ici !

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes mon petit Blaise. Si je suis ici, c'est précisément parce que ce que j'ai à te dire _ne peut pas_ passer par la procédure habituelle.

Le regard de Blaise se fit encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Crache le morceau. Qu'on en finisse.

\- Oh mon petit Blaise, où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? Tu pourrais commencer par me proposer à boire…

Disant cela, Abigail s'était avancée dans la pièce et avait pris place dans un des fauteuils qui meublaient le bureau du Parrain. Blaise se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne marchait pas, elle ondulait.

\- N'abuse pas de ma patience, siffla-t-il. Parle. Maintenant.

Abigail s'adossa plus confortablement dans son siège et croisa élégamment les jambes, dévoilant une cheville fine et déchaussant partiellement son pied de l'escarpin à talons aiguilles qu'elle portait. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en voyant le regard de Blaise, captivé par le mouvement de balancier de la chaussure sur ses orteils.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

\- J'ai enlevé Seamus Finnigan, lâcha-t-elle en contemplant ses ongles ornés d'un vernis grenat.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? dit Blaise, après un temps.

\- Tu m'as bien entendue.

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as fait une chose aussi stupide ?

Il avait parlé lentement, en articulant chaque mot, les yeux fermés dans un vain effort pour contenir sa colère.

\- Crois-moi, il n'y a rien de stupide là-dedans, répliqua calmement Abigail. Finnigan venait dénoncer à la Commission des faits qui t'auraient immédiatement envoyé en prison. Et je ne parle pas de Pentonville évidemment.

\- Dénoncer des faits ? Quels faits ? Et avec quelles preuves ?

\- Les faux contrats d'emploi de l'Oblivion… La comptabilité trafiquée… Je continue ?

\- Tu aurais pu te contenter de prendre note de sa plainte et de détruire les preuves ensuite. Je ne…

\- Oui, j'aurais pu, en effet, coupa Abigail. Mais c'était tellement plus… excitant de l'enlever. Tu aurais dû voir sa petite tête de lutin quand j'ai sorti ma baguette et que j'ai lancé le _stupéfix_. C'était à mourir de rire !

\- Comment as-tu fait pour quitter le bâtiment sans te faire voir ?

\- En transplanant bien sûr.

Blaise se leva d'un bond, faisant fuir son chat qui décampa en feulant. En trois pas, il était devant elle.

\- MAIS TU AS PERDU LA TETE PAUVRE FOLLE ! TU NE SAIS PAS QUE LES SORTS DE TRANSPLANAGE PEUVENT ETRE PISTES PAR LES AURORS ? ET QU'ILS ONT TOUS SUR EUX UN SORT DE LOCALISATION ?

Abigail soupira en fermant les yeux. Mais quand elle les rouvrit et que son regard se posa à nouveau sur Blaise, il était dur et menaçant.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu me crois sotte au point d'avoir transplané dans ton casino avec l'Auror sous le bras ? Bien sûr que non ! Tout ce que les Aurors découvriront, c'est que j'ai transplané dans le parking, à côté de ma voiture. Quant au sort de localisation, tu sauras qu'il n'est pas posé sur l'Auror mais contenu là-dedans.

Elle exhiba une petite plaquette en métal argenté de trois centimètres sur deux qui pendait au bout d'une chaîne en maille jaseron. Blaise pouvait voir le nom de Seamus Finnigan gravé dessus ainsi qu'un numéro à 6 chiffres.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda Blaise d'une voix blanche.

Abigail sourit et se leva. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que le métis et dut lever la tête pour le regarder en face.

\- Tu es toujours aussi perspicace… Tu dois bien te douter de ce que je veux. Une place au Conseil du Cartel.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je…

\- Pas de femmes dans le Cartel… blablablabla… oui, je sais. Sauf que tu n'es plus en mesure de me le refuser.

\- Ah oui ? cingla Blaise. De quel droit tu viens ici me faire du chantage ? Tu penses pouvoir m'intimider avec ta stupide breloque ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un leurre ?

Abigail éclata d'un rire clair et musical.

\- Rien du tout ! A toi de voir si tu veux prendre le risque…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me donnes ce que je veux et Finnigan ainsi que les preuves disparaissent définitivement et proprement, de telle manière que personne ne pourra jamais remonter jusqu'au Cartel. Je peux être aussi douée que Potter l'était, tu sais ? Je pourrais parfaitement prendre sa place.

Blaise ne répondit rien. Il serrait les poings de rage.

\- Dans le cas contraire, continua-t-elle, Finnigan repart chez ses copains tout leur balancer. Bien sûr, il m'aura oubliée. Il se souviendra seulement avoir été enlevé par un de tes sbires et séquestré dans une cave de ton précieux palace. Après ça, je ne donne pas dix minutes aux Aurors pour venir t'arrêter sur le champ.

\- Tu es…

\- Tssss… Blaise, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ne jamais dire du mal des femmes, ces créatures si douces et si fragiles, c'est ta règle, non ?

Elle sourit à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tiens, garde ça en souvenir, dit-elle encore en lui lançant la plaquette d'identification de Seamus.

Blaise l'attrapa d'un geste, sans comprendre.

\- C'est une réplique. L'original est quelque part ici, dans ton casino. C'est l'endroit idéal, il y a tant de cachettes possibles… jamais tu ne le retrouveras. Pour le moment, le médaillon est couvert par un sort de protection qui empêche les Aurors de le localiser… et toi de le trouver. Le sort est programmé pour se lever automatiquement dans trois jours. C'est le délai que je te donne pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Après… hé bien après, on verra.

\- Jamais je ne céderai à ton chantage !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Au fait Blaise… je te connais, toi et tes… méthodes. Sache que le sort de protection est intrinsèquement lié à ma magie. Je meurs, il disparaît. Et les Aurors déboulent ici… Réfléchis donc deux fois avant de lancer tes chiens à mes trousses.

Après un léger signe de la main, Abigail quitta le bureau.

Fou de rage, Blaise s'empara d'une bouteille de whisky posée sur le bar et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur le mur. Elle explosa en mille morceaux et le liquide ambré se répandit en longues traînées.

Il connaissait bien Abigail, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Elle était prête à tout pour intégrer le Cartel. En se trouvant en présence de Seamus Finnigan, elle avait perçu une opportunité et l'avait saisie.

Déjà à Poudlard, elle était déterminée, ambitieuse et ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Blaise avait toujours admiré et respecté cette force de caractère. Quand, quelques années après le début de la Proscription, il l'avait retrouvée par hasard, serveuse dans un bar, il s'était dit que son intelligence et ses capacités pouvaient être bien mieux employées.

Il s'était alors débrouillé, la magie aidant, pour qu'elle soit recrutée par la Commission de contrôle des jeux. Son casino allait ouvrir dans quelques mois et il avait besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur pour l'aider à dissimuler son véritable business.

Abigail s'était immédiatement montrée à la hauteur de la tâche. Délibérément, afin qu'aucun lien ne puisse être fait entre elle et le Cartel, elle ne s'occupa pas du dossier Slytherin Entertainment, le laissant à son collègue Alan Carter. Mais dans l'ombre, elle se débrouillait pour intercepter tout ce qui concernait la société, n'hésitant pas à jeter de temps à autre un sortilège de confusion à Carter.

Le résultat avait toujours été parfait. En réalité, Abigail était parfaite. Mais c'était une femme…

Blaise avait eu plusieurs prises de bec avec Draco à ce sujet.

\- Par Salazar Blaise, je ne te comprends pas ! Tu t'accommodes de pignoufs comme Bletchey dans ton équipe mais tu refuses de voir la perle que tu as sous les yeux ! Travers est exactement celle dont on a besoin !

\- C'est une femme.

\- Tu fais bien de le préciser. J'aurais pu confondre ses seins avec une paire de couilles.

\- Draco, tu connais la règle…

\- ELLE EST DEBILE TA REGLE !

\- Travers nous est plus utile là où elle est que dans le Cartel…

\- Elle est dans le Cartel ! En travaillant pour nous, elle est des nôtres ! Qu'elle soit dans le Conseil ne…

\- Draco, la discussion est close.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Blaise !

Blaise soupira en repensant à cet échange. Si Draco avait été là, nul doute qu'il aurait remis cette discussion sur le tapis et qu'il lui aurait dit sa façon de penser.

Mais Draco n'était pas là. Draco était planqué quelque part avec Potter en se tapant la cuisse de rire à l'idée de l'avoir berné pendant tout ce temps.

Une carafe en cristal s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre la bouteille contre le mur quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau. Sur Ginny cette fois.

\- On ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? grinça Blaise en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Je l'ai fait mais tu ne sembles pas m'avoir entendue, répliqua Ginny calmement.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Juste savoir si nous dînons toujours tous les trois chez Vito ce soir.

\- Bien sûr ! Nous dînons chez Vito tous les lundis depuis cinq ans ! Pourquoi ça changerait ?

Elle ne releva pas le ton venimeux de son mari et dit, placidement :

\- A cause de ce qui s'est passé ce week-end. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Je lis les journaux Blaise. Je…

\- Pour la dernière fois, il ne s'est rien passé ! cria-t-il. Et nous dînerons chez Vito ce soir !

\- Bien.

Ginny fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avisa alors la bouteille cassée sur le sol. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un petit geste bref, elle fit disparaître les débris et les éclaboussures d'alcool.

\- Blaise, dit-elle en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Si tu n'es pas d'humeur, je peux le comprendre tu sais… Mais dans ce cas, je préfère dîner seule avec Anthony. Tu sais que ça l'angoisse de te voir dans cet état-là.

Le métis soupira. En quelques pas, il combla la distance qui le séparait de sa femme et l'enlaça par derrière.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu as raison, la journée a été épouvantable et je suis de très mauvaise humeur mais Anthony et toi n'y êtes pour rien. J'ai vraiment envie d'une soirée tranquille en votre compagnie.

\- D'accord, sourit Ginny en se retournant pour lui faire face. On passera une bonne soirée, tu verras. Et après, je te ferai oublier tes tracas.

Elle lui donna un baiser très prometteur avant de quitter la pièce.

 _Voilà une vraie femme,_ se dit Blaise _. Une femme qui connaît son rôle et qui l'assume parfaitement. Une femme qui ne cherche pas autre chose que d'être une épouse et une mère exemplaire._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Le presse-papiers vola à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser sur la tête de Zabini, manquant de peu celle d'Ernie McMillan. La photographie ne résista pas à ce traitement et se déchira en deux.

\- OU EST-IL BORDEL ? POURQUOI NE PARVIENT-ON PAS A LE LOCALISER ? hurla Ron pour la troisième fois.

\- Ron, tempéra Neville. Ron, il faut que tu te c…

\- NE ME DIS DE ME CALMER LONDUBAT ! AU CAS OU CA T'AURAIT ECHAPPE, SEAMUS EST…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car il finit plaqué contre le mur par Neville qui le tenait fermement par le col de sa chemise.

\- Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, Weasley, Seamus est _aussi_ mon collègue et mon ami, siffla Neville d'une voix dangereusement basse. Et oui, je sais qu'il est en danger mais tu ne nous aides pas en gueulant comme tu le fais. Alors, une fois pour toutes, tu te calmes, ok ? Si tu n'es pas capable de ça, sors de ce bureau.

Ron fixait Neville les yeux écarquillés. Les trois autres Aurors présents en faisant autant. Neville était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne nature, il s'énervait rarement. Mais les quelques fois où ça arrivait, personne n'osait bouger. Pas même le chef des Aurors…

Neville lâcha Ron qui reprit ses esprits.

\- Je… je suis désolé. Tu as raison… c'est juste que…

\- Je sais, coupa Neville en posant la main sur son épaule. On va le retrouver.

Ron acquiesça silencieusement puis se tourna vers Eddie Carmichael et Rose Zeller, deux des meilleurs briseurs de sorts du Bureau des Aurors.

\- Rose, Eddie, expliquez-nous ce que vous avez trouvé.

\- A mon avis, commença Rose, un sort de protection a dû être placé sur la plaquette d'identification de Seamus, ce qui l'empêche d'être localisée.

\- Un sort de protection ? interrogea Neville.

\- Il en existe plusieurs sortes, précisa Eddie, mais ils fonctionnent tous de la même manière : ils sont liés à la personne qui l'a posé. Seule la volonté ou la mort du poseur de sort peuvent le rendre inactif.

\- En soi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Rose.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Ron.

\- Eh bien, si Travers a pris la peine de poser un sort de protection, c'est qu'elle compte garder Seamus en vie. S'il était mort, elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à le cacher, au contraire.

Neville, Ron et Eddie hochèrent la tête.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Ron, c'est comment Travers a su qu'un sort de localisation recouvre la plaque d'identification des Aurors. Cette information est censée être confidentielle…

\- N'oublie pas que son père a dirigé le Département des usages abusifs de la Magie avec lequel les Aurors travaillent régulièrement, répondit Neville. Il a pu connaître cette information et en parler à sa fille…

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu.

\- Ron, la seule autre hypothèse, c'est qu'un Auror lui en ait parlé, dit Neville.

\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur…

Personne ne commenta le propos et Ron ne s'étendit pas davantage.

\- Et pour le transplanage ? demanda-t-il.

\- Malheureusement, on a rien, dit Ernie McMillan, resté silencieux jusque-là. Elle a transplané jusque dans le parking, sûrement pour rejoindre sa voiture. Après, elle n'a plus laissé aucune trace.

\- Cette garce a pensé à tout, grinça Ron.

\- Je la connais un peu, dit Rose. Elle et moi étions de la même année à Poudlard. Elle est terriblement intelligente, confirma Rose. Ne la sous-estimez jamais.

Ron s'approcha de la carte de Londres qui était épinglée au mur.

\- On sait où elle habite ?

\- Un appartement dans le nord de Londres, pas loin de la station Seven Sisters. On a mis l'endroit sous surveillance, confirma Ernie.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de l'amener là-bas, c'est trop risqué. Elle a d'autres points de chute ?

\- Aucun, dit Ernie. Comme tous les Proscrits, elle n'a plus de famille et vit le plus discrètement possible.

\- Hm…

Il se tourna alors vers Ernie, Rose et Eddie.

\- Bien. Je vous remercie tous les trois. Je vous avertirai si avons du nouveau.

\- Mais… commença Ernie.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Un peu choqués d'être congédiés de la sorte, les trois Aurors sortirent du bureau sans toutefois protester. Neville, lui, avait parfaitement compris que Ron ne voulait pas qu'ils soient mis au courant de certaines choses, notamment concernant Harry, ses liens avec le Cartel et avec Draco.

\- Ron… qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas curieux que Draco ou Harry ne nous aient rien dit à propos d'Abigail Travers ? Or, ils devaient être au courant non ? Malefoy en tout cas…

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont tendu un piège? demanda Neville, incrédule. C'est impossible ! Pas après tout ce que Draco a fait… Quant à Harry, je ne peux pas y croire…

Ron soupira.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai l'impression que tout nous file entre les doigts. On y était presque… et maintenant Seamus a disparu. Et les preuves aussi.

Il s'assit lourdement à son bureau, complètement abattu.

\- Neville, dit-il la tête entre les mains. Va voir Draco et confronte-le. Moi, je me charge de Zabini.

\- Tu vas aller voir Zabini ? Mais tu es fou ! Ron, c'est…

\- Il le faut.

\- Mais… jamais on ne te laissera entrer à l'Empire !

\- Je n'irai pas à l'Empire, répliqua Ron. Tous les lundis, Ginny et lui dînent dans un restaurant italien sur le Strand, _Casa nostra_ , tenu par un certain Vito Andolini.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne crains rien ?

\- On n'est jamais sûr de rien, répliqua Ron en se levant. Quant à toi, sois prudent avec Malefoy et Harry.

Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit un porte-clés en forme de smiley. Il le remit à Neville.

\- C'est un portoloin d'urgence. Si ça tourne mal, active-le en prononçant _portus_. Il fonctionne partout même dans les lieux protégés ou confinés.

\- Ron, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils sont capables de…

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire. Alors sois prudent. J'ai déjà perdu Seamus, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.

Neville hocha la tête et quitta le bureau à son tour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

Draco Malefoy était sur le point de mourir. C'était une question de secondes. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

Il avait beau tirer sur ses liens de toutes ses forces, rien n'y faisait. Au contraire, il ne faisait que les resserrer davantage. Ce bâtard de Harry Potter était définitivement doué pour faire des nœuds…

Et tout cela était entièrement de sa faute.

 _Flash-back_

 _De la cuisine, Draco et Harry étaient passés à la chambre. N'étant manifestement d'aucune utilité pour le monde extérieur, ils avaient décidé d'employer leur temps à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes._

 _\- Ça me fait dire que tu ne t'es pas encore excusé de m'avoir traité de pute, dit Harry entre deux baisers._

 _\- Oh, c'est vrai ? C'est peut-être parce qu'un Malefoy ne s'excuse jamais…_

 _\- Hm… mauvaise réponse. Il va falloir que je trouve une manière de te faire payer ça, Malefoy._

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à m'attacher au lit et faire de moi ce que tu veux, proposa Draco, complètement électrisé par les dents de Harry qui lui mordillaient le lobe de l'oreille._

 _\- Merveilleuse idée._

 _En voyant l'étincelle machiavélique qui illumina les yeux verts l'espace d'un instant, Draco se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire._

\- Harry, s'il te plaît…

Allons bon… Le voilà qui était réduit à supplier maintenant.

Harry ne répondit pas. Vu la position dans laquelle il était et la concentration qu'il mettait à sa tâche, il ne l'avait peut-être même pas entendu.

Draco, à genoux, les mains convulsivement serrées sur la barre en fer forgé de la tête de lit, ferma les yeux pour tenter d'endiguer ce trop-plein de sensations qui déferlaient sur lui. Après plusieurs inspirations profondes, il se risqua à les rouvrir et à baisser la tête. Il les referma aussitôt.

De Harry, il ne voyait rien sinon le haut de son front, légèrement perlé de sueur et ses cheveux ébène. Le reste de son visage était enfoui sous lui.

S'il ne le voyait pas, par contre, il le sentait parfaitement. Il sentait ses mains lui écarter les fesses, sa langue tiède le lécher avec application et ses dents lui mordiller les testicules à intervalles réguliers.

\- Harry, je t'en prie… enlève-le.

Non content de lui avoir attaché les mains pour l'empêcher de se toucher, Harry avait placé sur son sexe un anneau pénien qu'il avait conçu en métamorphosant un vulgaire élastique, à l'aide de la baguette de Draco.

Comment un objet si petit et si anodin pouvait-il se révéler si destructeur ? Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Son souffle était erratique et son membre était tellement tendu qu'il collait littéralement à son ventre. Il ne tiendrait jamais une minute de plus…

A peine avait-il pensé cela que la tête de Harry disparut soudainement d'entre ses cuisses. Avec la souplesse d'un chat, il s'était relevé derrière Draco, le déplacement de son corps occasionnant un léger courant d'air qui fit frissonner le blond. Harry colla alors son torse contre le dos de Draco, promenant le bout de ses doigts le long de ses épaules et de ses bras.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît… répéta Draco qui était maintenant parcourut par un courant électrique partout où l'autre posait ses doigts.

\- Que veux-tu Draco ?

\- J'ai besoin de… Enlève-le… s'il te plaît.

\- C'est tout ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry en frottant lascivement son corps moite contre celui de Draco, lui faisant sentir de toute l'étendue de son envie de lui.

\- Non… Prends-moi… prends-moi maintenant…

\- Hm… c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Il y a des moments charnières dans l'existence, où il est vital d'exprimer clairement les choses. Ce moment était venu pour Draco.

\- Potter… si tu ne fourres pas ta queue dans mon cul maintenant, je te tue, c'est clair ?

\- Et comment feras-tu ? Sans baguette et les mains attachées ? ronronna Harry, très satisfait de la torture qu'il imposait à son amant.

Draco serra la barre du lit encore plus fort.

\- Par Merlin, Harry. Baise-moi. Maintenant, siffla Draco d'une voix dangereuse.

Voyant les étincelles de magie qui commençaient à crépiter autour des mains de son amant, Harry se dit qu'il avait suffisamment joué avec le feu. Sans autre préparation, il s'insinua à l'intérieur de Draco directement jusqu'à la garde. Celui-ci émit un long gémissement de plaisir, provoquant une vibration qui se communiqua au corps de Harry.

Ce son, le plus intensément érotique qui soit, mit Harry à feu et à sang. Il commença à pilonner Draco à un rythme effréné, se délectant de son étroitesse, passant ses mains sur la cambrure de ses reins, puis autour de sa taille, jusqu'à remonter à ses tétons qu'il roula entre ses doigts.

Draco, toujours attaché au montant du lit, émettait des propos incohérents desquels s'échappaient néanmoins l'une ou l'autre supplication.

Harry n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Sa main droite glissa le long du ventre pâle, ses doigts se perdirent un instant dans la soyeuse toison blonde avant d'enserrer la base du sexe de Draco. Habilement, il fit sauter l'attache qui maintenait l'anneau de cuir avant de malaxer doucement ses testicules afin de soulager la tension. Immédiatement, Draco jouit violemment, son sperme éclaboussant son torse, son cou et même son visage. Harry vint quelques secondes plus tard, se libérant par saccades dans le corps accueillant de son amant.

Usant de ses dernières forces, il défit les cordes qui maintenaient Draco attaché au lit. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans la même position, Harry collé contre le dos de Draco, bercé par la respiration lourde de son amant, les doigts entrelacés aux siens.

\- C'était incroyable, souffla Harry. Tu es incroyable.

\- Comme toujours.

Harry se mit à rire. Même haletant, décoiffé et en sueur, Malefoy parvenait à être suffisant.

\- Ceci dit, je te retourne le compliment Potter. Tu as bien failli m'achever.

\- Ose prétendre que tu n'as pas aimé.

Draco tourna légèrement la tête, une réplique sarcastique au bord des lèvres. Mais en voyant sur le visage de Harry une expression attendrie et inquiète à la fois, il se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sarcasme. A la place, il finit par la lâcher la barre du lit et se laissa glisser sur le matelas, Harry tout contre lui.

\- J'en ai aimé chaque seconde, murmura-t-il, le nez enfoui dans la masse de cheveux bruns.

Il sentit Harry frémir et sourire de toutes ses dents. Lui-même était content de son petit effet. Il maîtrisait à merveille l'art de transformer Harry en guimauve.

\- Hé ! Mais… oh merde, s'exclama Harry soudainement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'alarma Draco.

\- Tes… tes poignets…

Draco tendit les mains devant lui. Ses poignets étaient rouge vif.

\- Que veux-tu ? Tu es une brute épaisse Potter.

\- Je suis désolé ! J'aurais dû utiliser du tissu plutôt que de la corde !

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas un drame… un sort de guérison et on en parle plus.

Harry se tourna vers la table de nuit sur laquelle la baguette qu'il avait utilisée pour créer l'anneau de cuir était posée.

\- Non, pas celle-là, dit Draco en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, soulevant l'un ou l'autre vêtement qu'ils avaient semé un peu partout. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et revint avec la baguette d'aubépine. Il la donna à Harry puis tendit les bras devant lui pour qu'il jette le sort.

\- Et quoi ? Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? commenta Harry sur un ton railleur.

\- Tu m'as abîmé, à toi de me rafistoler.

Harry soupira en marmonnant quelque chose sur les aristocrates fainéants et précieux mais jeta néanmoins le sort. Quand ce fut fait, la peau de Draco était à nouveau parfaite.

\- Hm... Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. Tiens, répondit-il en rendant l'artefact à Draco.

\- Garde-là.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Garde-là. Tu l'as utilisée tout ce temps, elle t'obéit mieux qu'à moi. Et puis, il faut bien remplacer la tienne.

Le cœur de Harry se serra au souvenir de sa baguette de houx, cassée en deux, que Draco avait récupérée sur les lieux de sa séquestration. Elle avait déjà été réparée une fois, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, mais il doutait de pouvoir la réparer à nouveau.

\- Je ne peux pas Draco… cette baguette, je te l'ai volée. C'est la tienne, ta première baguette, celle qui t'a choisi toi. Moi je ne suis qu'un usurpateur.

Draco, qui avait perçu le malaise de Harry, s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu as entendu le Gobelin ce matin. Cette baguette est désormais à toi autant qu'à moi. Tu me l'as prise de force mais tu ne l'as ensuite rendue volontairement. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui te la donne. Tu n'es pas un usurpateur.

\- Mais… et toi ?

\- Aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, je me suis attaché à ma baguette de contrebande. Elle a été difficile à apprivoiser mais maintenant, je ne pourrais plus m'en séparer.

\- C'est celle-là ? demanda Harry en prenant la baguette posée sur la table de nuit.

\- Non, celle-là c'est celle que le Ministère m'a imposée dans la mission d'infiltration. Mais elle ne me convient pas du tout.

\- Elle est en quoi ?

\- Cornouiller et plume de jobarbille.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- J'imagine en effet que ce n'est pas très productif ! Le cornouiller s'adapte bien aux sorciers farceurs et aux situations amusantes et excitantes.

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis ennuyeux !

\- Mais non voyons ! Je dis juste que ton principal trait de caractère n'est pas forcément l'espièglerie.

Draco bougonna encore peu avant de demander :

\- Comment se fait-il que tu t'y connaisses en bois de baguettes ?

\- C'était un des cours au programme de la formation d'Auror. Le seul que j'ai suivi avec plaisir, je dois dire.

\- Et qu'évoque pour toi une baguette en bois de cerisier et crin de sombral ?

L'expression de Harry se fit plus sérieuse.

\- Eh bien… c'est une sacrée combinaison que celle-là. Le bois de cerisier est connu pour posséder un pouvoir mortel. Il faut une maîtrise de soi et une force de caractère exceptionnelle pour posséder une telle baguette. Quant au crin de Sombral, c'est… c'est quelque chose de rare… on dit que… seuls les sorciers qui ont accepté de regarder la Mort en face en sont dignes.

Draco hocha la tête pensivement.

\- C'est ta baguette illégale, c'est ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Le fait que tu sois parvenu à la maîtriser alors qu'elle ne t'avait pas choisi tient pratiquement du miracle.

\- Je pensais qu'on était déjà tombé d'accord pour dire que je suis exceptionnel, répliqua Draco en riant.

Harry lui, ne riait pas.

\- C'est une baguette dangereuse Draco…

\- Quand on me l'a proposée, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! On ne peut pas vraiment faire le difficile quand on est un Proscrit, tu sais !

Draco avait haussé le ton, énervé par les propos de Harry.

\- Je sais ! tempéra celui-ci. Je te demande juste d'être prudent… Ce genre de baguette pousse son porteur à affronter la mort.

\- Oh… elle te conviendrait bien alors ! ricana Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça implique ! Si la baguette ressent la moindre faiblesse, le moindre doute quant au fait que tu sois prêt à mourir, elle cessera de t'obéir !

Draco détourna les yeux, fixant quelque chose derrière la fenêtre.

\- Alors il n'y aura pas de problème, dit-il. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de la mort.

\- Ce n'est pas la peur que la baguette ressent, soupira Harry. C'est le fait de savoir si tu as quelque chose à perdre ou non. Si elle ressent que quelque chose… ou quelqu'un… te retient… elle cessera d'obéir.

Draco ne dit rien. Prenant soin de ne pas regarder Harry, il se leva.

\- Il n'y aura pas de problème, répéta-t-il.

Il traversa la chambre puis le couloir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une heure plus tard, lavés et habillés, Harry et Draco étaient redescendus au rez-de-chaussée. L'ambiance légère de l'après-midi semblait s'être complètement évaporée.

Draco était dans le salon, lisant un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque de son parrain, tandis que Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait voulu reparler à Draco de cette histoire de baguette, le convaincre d'utiliser plutôt celle du Ministère ou même reprendre sa baguette d'aubépine. Mais il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Sans compter que ses derniers mots résonnaient douloureusement dans le cœur de Harry.

 _Il n'y aura pas de problème_.

Que voulait-il dire ? Que rien ni personne ne le retenait ici, même pas Harry ? Ou bien qu'il était prêt à mourir pour lui ?

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains en jurant. Puis il se leva brusquement, traversa la petite cuisine en quelques pas et se posta devant Draco.

\- Ecoute Draco, il faut qu'on…

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte de derrière.

Aussitôt, Draco et Harry furent debout, baguette à la main. Ils s'approchaient tous les deux de la porte à pas de loup quand les coups redoublèrent.

\- HARRY ! DRACO ! C'EST NEVILLE !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Harry se colla au battant et dit :

\- Le mot de passe de la salle commune en cinquième année ?

\- Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Le seul que je sois jamais parvenu à retenir.

\- C'est bon, dit Harry à Draco.

Ils déverrouillèrent la porte et laissèrent entrer l'Auror.

\- Merde Neville ! jura Harry. On aurait pu te jeter un sort ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas transplané directement dans la maison ?

\- Parce que la politesse veut qu'on ne transplane pas au milieu du domicile des gens…

\- Merci l'éducation des Sang-purs ! s'exclama Draco. Au moins quelqu'un qui connaît la bienséance.

\- … et ensuite, poursuivit Neville, Ron m'a dit que vous étiez de vrais lapins. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de tomber sur une scène de sexe intense qui m'aurait décollé la rétine.

Harry était trop offusqué pour répondre et Draco enrageait littéralement.

\- Ce bâtard de Weasley… je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…

\- Trêve de plaisanteries, coupa Neville. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Le ton mortellement sérieux de l'Auror remisa la colère de Draco au second plan.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Seamus a été enlevé.

\- QUOI ? PAR QUI ? COMMENT ? cria Harry.

\- Abigail Travers. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez, non ?

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! s'insurgea Harry.

\- Et toi Malefoy ? questionna Neville en sortant sa baguette.

Draco qui avait baissé sa garde releva sa baguette à son tour.

\- Hé ! s'interposa Harry. Je t'interdis de menacer Draco ! On ne sait rien de cette femme… cette Abigail. N'est-ce pas Draco ?

Mais Malefoy restait silencieux, fixant Neville sans ciller.

\- Draco ? répéta Harry.

Le blond pencha légèrement la tête. Il esquissa alors un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	27. Chapitre 26

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos review et vos commentaires positifs notamment sur le chapitre 24 ! Voici la suite et la fin de la deuxième partie.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 – Pour savoir se venger, il faut savoir souffrir**

 **21 juin 2010 – L'Empire, Londres.**

\- Ginny ? Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, oui… me voilà, dit-elle en attachant sa deuxième boucle d'oreille. Tu veux bien remonter la fermeture éclair de ma robe ?

Elle se mit dos à Blaise et celui-ci s'exécuta, posant un baiser sur sa nuque au passage.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il. Je vais faire des envieux, comme toujours.

Ginny sourit modestement. Elle avait choisi une simple petite robe noire sans manche à col bateau et taille empire qui masquait le léger renflement de son ventre. Pour tous bijoux, elle portait des clous d'oreilles en diamant, son alliance en or blanc et sa bague de fiançailles, une émeraude taille coussin sertie de 24 brillants. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un parfait chignon tressé.

Topi amena Anthony. Le petit garçon courut dans les bras de son père qui le souleva de terre en le faisant tournoyer au-dessus de lui, provoquant des éclats de rire.

Tous les trois fins prêts, ils descendirent par l'ascenseur privé, traversèrent le hall et sortirent du Casino pour rejoindre la limousine, à côté de laquelle se tenait Gregory Goyle.

\- Ah te voilà toi ! dit Blaise. Tu en as mis du temps ! Il y a eu un problème ?

\- Rien de grave. Il était juste un peu… récalcitrant, mentit le garde du corps.

\- Même mort, il est chiant ! dit Blaise en riant.

\- Qui est mort Papa ?

Blaise prit alors conscience qu'il avait toujours son fils dans les bras. Ginny le regardait d'un air sévère.

\- Personne mon cœur. Personne… c'est juste une blague entre Greg et moi.

\- Elle est pas drôle ta blague, elle fait pas rire.

\- Je sais, tu as raison…

\- Moi j'en connais une qui fait rire ! s'exclama le garçon. C'est deux escargots qui discutent. Y a le premier qui dit « si on allait manger des cerises ». Le deuxième répond « mais on est en hiver patate ». Alors le premier lui dit « ouais mais le temps qu'on arrive ce sera l'été » !

Les adultes rirent de bon cœur au grand plaisir du petit garçon. Blaise confia alors Anthony aux bons soins de Grégory pour qu'il l'installe correctement sur son rehausseur. L'enfant avait l'air minuscule entre les bras du géant mais il était parfaitement à l'aise.

\- Dis Greg, je peux venir devant avec toi ?

\- Non bonhomme. Tu es encore trop petit.

\- Je devrai être grand comment pour aller devant ?

\- Grand comme moi.

\- C'est pour ça que papa s'assied toujours derrière ? Parce qu'il est moins grand que toi ?

\- Exactement.

Le propos de Gregory fut accueilli par un grognement désapprobateur et une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- Insolent, commenta Blaise en souriant néanmoins.

Bien que le restaurant soit à quelques minutes à pied seulement de l'Empire, Blaise exigeait toujours d'y aller en voiture afin de ne pas exposer son fils. Ils arrivèrent sur place rapidement, accueilli comme toujours par un Vito débordant d'enthousiasme.

\- Blaise mon ami ! dit-il en faisant l'accolade au métis.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginny à qui il fit un baisemain en murmurant _« bellissima »_ avant de pincer gentiment les joues rebondies d'Anthony.

Il les précéda jusqu'à un espace un peu en retrait, protégé des regards par des cloisons coulissantes et dans lequel une table pour trois personnes avait été dressée. Comme l'ensemble du restaurant, l'endroit était chaleureux et luxueux à la fois. Les murs couleur terre de Sienne étaient ornés de reproductions de paysages toscans, région d'origine de Vito.

Blaise avait rencontré Vito alors que son établissement n'était encore qu'une modeste pizzeria qui proposait à peine quatre variétés de pizzas. Vito l'avait aidé à mettre son business en place et c'est dans une arrière-salle du petit restaurant que le Cartel était né officiellement, entre une pizza napolitaine et une bouteille de chianti.

Depuis, Vito avait prospéré, notamment grâce à l'aide du Cartel et sa pizzeria était devenue l'un des restaurants italiens les plus courus de Londres. Bien que le quartier-général du Cartel soit dorénavant à l'Empire, Blaise continuait à venir dîner tous les lundis soirs chez son ami.

\- Alors Vito, que nous proposes-tu ?

\- Tu vas te régaler, dit le restaurateur. En entrée, _noci di capesante, crema di ceci, lardoni e salvia fritta_. Ensuite le plat de résistance : _agnello in crosta di frutta secca, fagiolini all'aglio e composta di pomodoro affumicato._

\- Hm… ça semble délicieux, convint Blaise. Ginny ?

\- Je te fais confiance Vito !

\- Moi je veux des raviolis !

Blaise et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel. Les goûts de leur fils en matière de cuisine italienne étaient encore très limités.

\- Toi tu sais ce qui est bon ! dit Vito en tapotant le nez du garçon. Va pour des raviolis ! Et en entrée, je te ferai une assiette de melon, de jambon cru et de mortadelle. Ça te va ?

\- Ouiiii ! dit le petit garçon en battant des mains.

\- Aah si tous mes clients étaient aussi faciles ! dit Vito en riant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Summer Square, Londres sorcier**

Ron était rentré chez lui pour se changer. Il aurait pu se contenter d'enlever sa robe d'Auror sous laquelle il portait toujours des vêtements moldus mais il s'était dit qu'un simple jeans usé et un t-shirt ne convenaient pas pour un restaurant chic comme le _Casa Nostra._ Non pas qu'il espérait que Blaise l'invite à dîner mais il devait au moins parvenir à l'approcher, et donc entrer dans l'établissement.

Une nouvelle fois, il réfléchit à son plan. Ou plutôt à son absence de plan… Qu'allait-il faire, qu'allait-il dire à Blaise une fois qu'il serait devant lui ?

 _« Salut beau-frère, je cherche mon pote Seamus. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »._

 _« Si bien sûr ! Il est avec une de mes psychopathes de copines. Je termine mon osso buco et je t'y emmène ! »._

Ridicule. Plus ça allait, plus il se disait que son idée était désastreuse. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir rencontrer Zabini ? Mais il était trop tard pour reculer…

En soupirant, il ouvrit sa penderie et en examina rapidement le contenu. Il n'était pas très regardant sur son allure en général et le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait étaient surtout fonctionnels. Il n'avait rien qui convenait à une sortie chic et décontractée à la fois.

Il avisa alors une housse suspendue à l'extrémité de la tringle. Il l'ouvrit et caressa du bout des doigts l'étoffe noire et soyeuse du costume.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Un costume moldu ?_ _Mais pourquoi faire ?_

 _\- On ne sait jamais ! Une réception, un mariage, peu importe…_

 _\- Mais Hermione, il y a les robes de sorcier pour ça !_

 _\- Bon sang, Ronald, ne discute pas !_

 _Hermione l'avait poussé dans la cabine d'essayage, le costume sur les bras et avait refermé le rideau d'un coup sec. Cinq minutes plus tard, quand il était ressorti de la cabine et qu'il avait vu les yeux émerveillés de sa femme, il avait regretté de ne pas en avoir acheté un plus tôt._

Ron sourit tristement à ce souvenir. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de porter ce costume… quelle ironie de le mettre pour la première fois ce soir.

Précautionneusement, il retira le vêtement de la housse. Il posa le pantalon sur le lit et la veste à côté. Les bras croisés, il souffla en se demandant avec quoi il pourrait bien l'assortir. Une chemise et une cravate ? Classique mais trop guindé. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus décontracté. Une image s'imposa alors à lui avec une brusque évidence : celle de Malefoy le jour où ils s'étaient rendus au Manoir dans le Wiltshire. Il portait un costume noir avec un simple t-shirt de la même couleur. Ron se souvint l'avoir trouvé absolument incroyable dans cette tenue pourtant sans fioriture.

Il trouva son bonheur au fond de l'armoire. Le t-shirt était chiffonné d'avoir été boulotté pendant des mois voire des années mais les plis ne résisteraient pas à un petit sort de _défroiss-vite_.

Une fois vêtu, il s'examina dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit le surprit. La veste ajustée mettait en valeur ses épaules larges, le t-shirt laissait deviner l'efficacité de l'entraînement obligatoire des Aurors, et le pantalon soulignait ses hanches étroites et ses longues jambes. Il repensa alors à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit la veille.

 _\- Si tu veux l'avis d'un homme qui aime les hommes, tu es grand… de ce que je peux deviner, tu as un corps d'athlète que tu caches hélas sous des couches de vêtements, mais qui doit être drôlement bien foutu… et tu as des yeux et un sourire magnifiques._

 _\- Je rêve ou tu me dragues ?_

 _\- Je te dis simplement ce que je vois et que les femmes voient certainement aussi._

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ron se regarda différemment. Harry avait peut-être raison… il pourrait plaire s'il se donnait la peine de faire quelques efforts vestimentaires. La question était de savoir s'il en avait envie… La simple idée de la présence d'une autre femme dans cette maison lui était insupportable. Il aurait l'impression de profaner la mémoire d'Hermione.

 _\- Tu ne la trahiras pas en tombant amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle… ou Draco._

Il claqua la langue, refoulant les paroles de Harry loin au fond de lui. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Dans l'entrée, il prit ses clés et sa baguette. Une minute plus tard il transplanait dans une ruelle isolée à quelques dizaines de mètres du restaurant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

\- Draco ? répéta Harry.

Malefoy fixait toujours Neville, la baguette levée. Harry voulait désespérément se convaincre que le rictus qu'il arborait était dû à l'incongruité de la situation plutôt qu'au dépit d'avoir été découvert. Comme Draco ne se décidait pas à parler, Harry le fit à sa place.

\- Ecoute Neville, nous savons que Blaise a des espions partout ! Mais nous ne savons pas forcément qui ils sont ! Tu sais combien Zabini est paranoïaque, il ne nous dit pas tout ! N'est-ce pas Draco ?

Le rictus de Draco s'était mué en un ricanement très déplaisant aux oreilles de Harry.

\- Il t'arrive de réfléchir Potter ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. J'étais le bras droit de Blaise. Je couchais avec lui. Il me faisait tellement confiance que je suis le seul à ne pas être soumis au Serment Inviolable. Il me disait tout… Alors, _évidemment_ que je sais qui sont les espions. Je sais où ils sont, qui ils sont et ce qu'ils font.

\- Tu admets donc que tu savais pour Abigail Travers, résuma Neville, les dents serrées.

\- Oui, je savais.

Harry eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber sur les épaules.

\- Draco… tu… tu n'as pas fait ça ? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Fait quoi ? dit Draco d'un ton dur. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il retourne et tu sautes déjà aux conclusions !

\- Il n'y a qu'une conclusion et une seule ! intervint Neville. Tu savais quel était notre plan, tu savais que Seamus irait à la Commission, tu savais que Travers y était et tu n'as rien dit ! TU L'AS ENVOYE DROIT DANS LA GUEULE DU LOUP !

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de crisper les mâchoires et de raffermir la prise sur sa baguette.

\- Draco… dis quelque chose, supplia Harry. Dis-lui qu'il a tort…

\- Je vais tout vous dire mais avant cela… je veux que tu fasses ton choix, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Qu… quoi ? Mon choix ? Quel choix ?

\- Décide si tu me fais confiance, quoi que je te dise. Si tu me suivras, quoi que j'aie fait. Décide, Harry. Décide maintenant si tu es avec moi ou contre moi.

Harry était tétanisé. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Draco voulait de lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça ! s'insurgea Neville.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Londubat.

\- Merde Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On parle de Seamus là ! Il a été enlevé ! beugla Neville voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Harry fixa Neville. Le loyal, courageux et fidèle Gryffondor. Son ami. Celui-ci sans qui il n'aurait jamais pu vaincre Voldemort.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur Malefoy. Le perfide, sournois et calculateur Serpentard. Son ancien ennemi. Celui qu'il avait détesté plus que quiconque. Un Proscrit. Un tueur.

Mais aussi l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qui lui avait fait confiance, sans poser de questions. Celui qui avait brisé un Serment Inviolable, quitte à en mourir.

L'évidence s'imposa à Harry brutalement. Il fit un pas vers la droite, se positionnant à côté de Draco. Ce qu'il vit alors dans les yeux de son amant fut pour Harry la preuve qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Les yeux gris reflétaient tout à la fois du soulagement, de la joie, de l'amour et du respect.

\- HARRY ! cria Neville. COMMENT PEUX-TU…

\- Je suis désolé Neville. Quoi que Draco puisse nous dire, je serai avec lui.

\- MEME S'IL EST RESPONSABLE DE L'ENLEVEMENT DE SEAMUS ? RON NE TE PARDONNERA JAMAIS CA ! ET MOI NON PLUS !

\- Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Disant cela, il avait lui aussi levé sa baguette en direction de Neville. Révolté, celui-ci fit un pas un avant.

\- Alors Malefoy… maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais, et si tu as un tant soit peu d'honneur, dis-moi où se trouve Seamus !

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole Londubat.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Quelque part à Londres**

Abigail Travers sourit en s'asseyant sur le vieux canapé défoncé, une cannette de soda à la main.

Elle était assez fière d'elle. Blaise n'attendrait jamais trois jours avant de la contacter et de lui proposer un marché. A partir de là, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. La vengeance. Contre le Ministère. Et contre cette pourriture de Zabini.

Abigail avait un an de moins que Blaise. A Poudlard, elle avait été répartie à Serpentard à la grande satisfaction de son père, Mangemort et Chef du service des usages abusifs de la magie. Comme pour toutes les filles au sang pur, ses parents nourrissaient, quasiment depuis sa naissance, l'espoir de la marier à l'héritier Malefoy. C'était également le cas de Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, ainsi que Flora et Hestia Carrow.

Dans cet aréopage de courtisanes, elle savait qu'elle avait toutes ses chances. Elle était très belle, parfaitement bien éduquée et surtout redoutablement intelligente. Autant de qualités qui auraient fait l'unanimité auprès de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

Manque de chance, contrairement aux autres filles qui embrassaient presque le sol sur son passage, Abigail ne s'intéressait pas à Draco. Ils s'entendaient bien, elle appréciait son intelligence, son cynisme et ses réparties caustiques mais elle ne lui trouvait aucun attrait. Il était trop mince, trop blond et trop pâle à son goût. Et surtout trop attiré par les beaux métis aux yeux de glace.

Bien sûr, elle savait que ce « détail » n'aurait pas été de nature à empêcher leur mariage, car, après tout, on ne leur demandait pas de s'aimer. Et c'est bien là que se situait le problème. Abigail voulait un mariage d'amour. Pas avec Draco Malefoy.

Avec Théodore Nott.

Théodore était de ses personnes discrètes, qu'on oublie presque aussitôt après les avoir croisées. Il ne faisait rien pour se mettre en valeur et occuper l'espace, préférant laisser ce rôle à Malefoy et Zabini.

Pourtant si on s'intéressait à lui d'un peu plus près, on pouvait remarquer qu'il avait le visage doux, les traits équilibrés. Ses cheveux châtain clair s'illuminaient d'une belle nuance cuivrée lorsqu'il était au soleil. Ses yeux noisette étaient tellement clairs qu'ils semblaient parfois avoir la couleur de la rouille. Il était calme, posé, ne parlait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire et toujours à bon escient.

Malgré son caractère bien trempé, Abigail ne s'était jamais résolue à lui parler de ses sentiments. Alors, elle l'avait regardé sortir avec Pansy, laquelle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour espérer attiser la jalousie de Draco. Quand Pansy comprit que son entreprise était vouée à l'échec, elle laissa tomber Théo qui se consola avec Daphné Greengrass, une autre victime de la froideur et du désintérêt de Malefoy.

Abigail avait eu envie de lui hurler dessus. De lui dire d'arrêter de ramasser ce dont Malefoy ne voulait pas. Qu'elle était là, elle. Qu'elle l'aimait pour lui et pas par dépit d'avoir été rejetée par Monsieur-je-prends-tout-le-monde-pour-de-la-merde.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Potter vainquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le monde dans lequel elle avait toujours vécu s'écroula. Elle perdit tous ses repères. La Proscription lui enleva le reste.

Elle s'était exilée dans le monde moldu où elle avait trouvé un petit boulot de serveuse dans un pub, tellement mal payé qu'elle fut forcée de squatter un immeuble abandonné pendant six mois avant d'avoir assez d'argent pour louer un minuscule studio à Hackney.

Malgré la rancœur qu'elle nourrissait aujourd'hui contre lui, elle devait bien admettre que c'est la Providence qui avait placé Blaise sur son chemin. Ils s'étaient croisés par hasard dans le pub, un soir où elle faisait le service. Un mois plus tard, moyennant quelques sorts de confusion et quelques faux documents, Blaise lui avait trouvé un emploi à la Commission de Contrôle des Jeux. Il lui expliqua la nature de son business, lui parla de son casino qui ouvrait quelques semaines plus tard et de la nécessité d'avoir un contact à l'intérieur de la Commission pour effacer ses traces. Abigail ne prit même pas une seconde pour réfléchir. Elle quitta son job de serveuse, se soumit au Serment Inviolable exigé par Blaise et commença son travail de taupe à la solde du Cartel.

Le Cartel.

Très rapidement, Abigail comprit l'intérêt et le potentiel d'une telle organisation. A partir de là, elle n'avait eu de cesse de convaincre Blaise qu'elle ferait une excellente recrue.

Malheureusement pour elle, le Parrain n'était pas de cet avis. Au début, il avait multiplié les arguments oiseux pour justifier son refus. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait décidé de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Bien qu'elle eut souhaité le rencontrer seul, Malefoy était là. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire, sachant très bien qu'il ne servait à rien de contrarier Zabini quant à la présence de son bras droit.

\- Blaise, avait-elle attaqué-t-elle directement. Tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire que je fais du bon travail.

\- Pas bon. Excellent, avait confirmé le métis.

\- Plus d'une fois, je suis parvenue à te tirer de situations délicates.

\- En effet.

\- Sans moi, ça ferait longtemps que la Commission aurait ordonné la fermeture de l'Empire, qu'une enquête aurait mis à jour tes malversations et que tu croupirais en prison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est un peu trivial mais c'est la vérité.

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as accepté au Conseil du Cartel un demeuré comme Bletchey alors qu'il ne t'est d'aucune utilité contrairement à moi !

Blaise lui avait souri placidement, ce qui avait décuplé sa fureur.

\- C'est simple Abby. Tu es une femme. Et je ne veux pas de femme dans le Cartel.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée de sa vie. Elle n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de répliquer.

\- Mais enfin Blaise ! C'est quoi cette mentalité moyenâgeuse ? s'était insurgé Draco.

On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Malefoy mais il n'était certainement pas misogyne. D'aussi loin qu'Abigail s'en rappelait, il avait toujours traité les femmes d'égal à égal.

\- C'est comme ça, avait répondu Blaise. C'est une des règles de notre organisation, on était tous d'accord là-dessus. Je ne changerai pas d'avis !

Dépitée, Abigail avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait quitté le bureau en claquant la porte et en se jurant que Blaise paierait un jour où l'autre pour cet affront.

Elle s'était presque engagée dans l'escalier quand elle avait été retenue par le bras.

\- Travers, attends.

\- Que veux-tu Malefoy ?

\- Juste te dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec Blaise. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui mérite sa place au Conseil, c'est toi.

Entendre ce genre de propos sortir de la bouche de Draco Lucius Malefoy n'était pas chose courante. Abigail en avait été légèrement décontenancée.

\- Je… heu… merci Malefoy.

\- Je vais t'aider. Laisse-moi un peu de temps… je suis persuadé de parvenir à le faire changer d'avis.

\- En es-tu certain ? avait-elle répondu amèrement. Je me suis laissée dire qu'une rouquine occuperait ta place dans le lit de Blaise de plus en plus souvent. A tel point qu'elle est parvenue à se faire engrosser.

Malefoy n'avait pas cillé pas mais il n'avait pu masquer l'éclair de douleur qui était passé dans ses yeux.

\- Je… pardonne-moi Malefoy. Je n'ai aucun droit de te dire ça. J'apprécie que tu veuilles m'aider.

Il avait hoché simplement la tête et raccompagné la jeune femme dans le grand hall.

\- Je pourrais demander à Théo d'intervenir également. Je sais qu'il apprécierait ta présence parmi nous.

\- Je ne veux pas de l'aide de Nott, avait-elle répliqué durement en serrant les poings.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Tu sais, Théo t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup…

\- Hm ! Il m'apprécie ? Comme il a apprécié Pansy ? Daphné ? Astoria ? Flora ? Toutes celles dont tu n'as pas voulu ? Comme il apprécie maintenant les filles de Cordelia ? avait-elle craché dédaigneusement.

Malefoy avait eu le bon goût de ne pas chercher à justifier le comportement de Théodore.

\- Je comprends.

Avant de quitter l'Empire, Abigail s'était retournée une dernière fois vers Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- J'ai mes raisons, avait commenté Malefoy laconiquement, un sourire désabusé sur le visage.

Elle avait souri à son tour.

\- Peu importe. Merci pour ton aide.

\- Je te recontacterai bientôt.

Il n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion. Six jours plus tard, il était arrêté pour le meurtre d'Hermione Granger.

Abigail n'avait jamais cru à la culpabilité de Draco. Celui-ci n'avait aucun intérêt à tuer Granger. Et s'il l'avait fait, nul doute qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus méticuleux… Dès le départ, elle avait été convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté pour le mettre hors-jeu. Malheureusement, de là où elle était, elle n'avait pas su faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle avait appris, deux ans plus tard, sa libération.

Après sa sortie d'Azkaban, et bien qu'il ait pris soin de se cacher, Abigail était parvenue à le retrouver. Durant de nombreuses semaines, elle avait déployé toute sa force de persuasion pour le convaincre de s'allier à elle et se venger de Blaise. Rien n'y fit. Draco ne semblait plus vouloir avoir de contact avec le Cartel de près ou de loin.

Jusqu'à ce jour d'avril dernier où il était réapparu au Farkle, fidèle à lui-même, dans toute ta splendeur. Abigail n'avait jamais su ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir mais il était indiscutable que quelque chose d'important s'était passé. Quelque chose qui l'avait fait changer d'avis.

Puis il y avait eu le coup de théâtre, la trahison de Potter. Depuis leur petite démonstration d'affection le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco, tout le monde ou presque dans le Cartel savait qu'ils étaient ensemble et Abigail s'était demandé comment il surmontait cette nouvelle. Elle avait tenté de le contacter à de nombreuses reprises, sans succès et à vrai dire, cela l'inquiétait.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé clairement mais depuis que Malefoy avait pris sa défense devant Blaise, leurs relations avaient sensiblement changé. On ne pouvait pas encore parler d'amitié mais il était certain que l'indifférence polie des débuts avait fait place à une réelle appréciation mutuelle. Dès lors, son inquiétude n'était pas feinte.

Contre toute attente, c'est Draco qui l'avait appelée deux jours plus tôt.

\- Draco ! Je me suis faite un sang d'encre ! Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te contacter.

 _\- Je sais._

\- J'ai appris pour Potter. Comment vas-tu ?

 _\- Ça va. Ça va très bien même._

\- Draco… que se passe-t-il ?

 _\- Abby, fais-moi confiance. Tu comprendras tout très bientôt. Sois attentive à ce qui se passe. Identifie chaque visiteur qui se présentera à la Commission dans les prochains jours._

\- Quoi ? Mais que… que veux-tu dire ?

 _\- L'occasion que tu attends se présentera bientôt. Tu sauras quoi faire et où aller._

\- Draco…

 _\- A bientôt Abby._

\- Draco !

Seule une tonalité persistante lui répondit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Abigail but une longue gorgée de son soda. Parler autant lui avait donné soif. Son visiteur lui, n'avait pas touché à sa cannette. Et pour cause, il avait les mains liées dans le dos.

\- Sur le moment, je n'ai rien compris au discours sibyllin de Malefoy, continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Jusqu'à ce que tu débarques ce matin à la Commission.

\- Tu savais qui j'étais ?

\- Bien entendu. Je connais le nom de tous les Aurors. Quand je t'ai entendu dire que tu venais dénoncer des faits qui concernaient Zabini, j'ai fait en sorte de te recevoir moi-même. Et quand j'ai vu de quelles preuves tu disposais, je n'avais plus le moindre doute. Malefoy s'était bel et bien retourné contre Zabini.

\- Tu sais que tu risques Azkaban à perpétuité pour m'avoir enlevé et séquestré, observa Seamus. Tout ça pour pouvoir t'asseoir à la même table que Zabini ? C'est cher payé.

Abigail eut un petit sourire contrit.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le terme « séquestré ».

\- Ah non ? Pourquoi m'as-tu retiré ma baguette ? Et pourquoi suis-je ligoté sur cette chaise comme un saucisson ?

\- Simple principe de précaution, dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

Seamus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis il se mit à la contempler avec plus d'attention. Elle était d'un calme olympien, comme si elle ne doutait pas une seconde du bien-fondé de son action.

Malgré lui, l'Auror l'admirait. Elle avait du cran, de la répartie et pour ne rien gâcher, elle était très jolie. En d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde.

\- Je rêve ou tu me reluques Finnigan ?

\- Ça t'ennuie ?

\- Non… à vrai dire, tu es plutôt à mon goût. Tu ne serais pas Auror, je tenterais ma chance.

Seamus éclata de rire.

\- D'habitude, c'est ça qui attire les filles plutôt que mon physique !

\- Sans doute parce que ces filles n'étaient pas des Proscrites.

\- Non, en effet. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une Proscrite.

\- Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver, commenta Abigail sombrement.

\- Tu n'en sais rien…

\- Tu accepterais de sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Je suis Gryffondor et Auror. Le danger est ma raison de vivre.

Ce fut au tour d'Abigail de rire.

\- Tu me plais bien Finnigan. Qui sait ? Peut-être que quand tout ceci sera terminé…

\- Je serai là, assura l'Auror.

\- On verra.

\- C'est tout vu.

L'aplomb de Seamus fit à nouveau sourire Abigail. Décidément, elle l'aimait bien ce petit irlandais.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Abigail se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main.

\- Tu vas te tenir tranquille ou bien je dois te jeter un sort de silence ?

Seamus la fixa avec gravité avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je ne dirai rien. Tu as ma parole.

\- Très bien. Mais pour que les choses soient claires : si tu fais le moindre bruit, je tue le moldu qui est derrière cette porte. Et toi après.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte. Juste assez pour que son visiteur ne voie pas l'Auror ligoté à la chaise.

\- C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme déplaisant qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Drake Mallory est là ?

\- Non.

\- Il est où ?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle est agressive la mignonne, dit l'homme d'un ton suggestif.

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée… Dégagez d'ici.

\- Pas avant d'avoir mon pognon. Drake me doit un mois de loyer.

\- Attendez là.

Abigail claqua la porte au nez de l'intrus et retourna dans le séjour. Elle ouvrit son sac qui était posé sur la table et en sortit quelques billets.

L'instinct de survie de Seamus aurait dû lui hurler de se manifester, de gueuler au type d'aller chercher la police, pourtant il n'en fit rien. Car son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cette fille étrange.

\- Voilà, dit-elle en rouvrant la porte et en tendant l'argent à l'homme. Ça devrait suffire. Maintenant dehors.

La réponse de l'homme fut couverte par le claquement de la porte. Abigail se posta ensuite discrètement derrière la fenêtre. Quand elle vit que l'homme s'éloignait, elle soupira brièvement.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas crié ? demanda-t-elle à Seamus.

\- Je ne voulais pas risquer la vie d'un homme innocent. Ni la mienne. Et puis, je t'avais donné ma parole.

Abigail haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu me fais vraiment confiance ?

\- Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître… oui, confirma Seamus.

\- T'es fou.

\- Sans doute. Ou bien je développe le syndrome de Stockholm.

\- T'es vraiment, vraiment barje Finnigan !

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants avant que Seamus ne demande :

\- On est où ici ? Et qui est Drake Mallory ?

\- Vu qu'il ne va sûrement plus tarder, je suppose que je peux te le dire. On est chez Draco Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Casa Nostra, The Strand, Londres**

En entrant dans le restaurant, Ron aperçut directement Gregory Goyle qui montait la garde devant une double porte coulissante. Avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, il traversa la salle en direction du garde du corps.

Une main large et ferme stoppa sa progression.

\- Où crois-tu aller Weasley ?

\- Va dire à ton patron que je veux le voir. Maintenant.

\- Il dîne en famille. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

\- Ça, ce sera à lui de me le dire.

Un serveur s'était approché entre-temps.

\- Monsieur Goyle, cet homme vous dérange ? Je peux appeler la police. Je…

\- Non. Laissez-moi régler ça, répondit Goyle sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Le serveur n'insista pas et décampa comme il était venu. Ron fut quelque peu surpris de l'attitude de Goyle. Celui-ci l'examinait, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il hésitait à lui demander quelque chose. Finalement, il dit :

\- Reste là.

Il se faufila à l'intérieur du salon privé et en ressortit à peine une minute plus tard.

\- Blaise accepte de te voir. Mais avant, je dois m'assurer que tu ne transportes rien de… compromettant. Lève les bras.

Ron s'attendait à être fouillé et ne fit pas de difficulté. Il ne portait sur lui ni arme moldue, ni micro. Seulement sa baguette et son téléphone portable dont Goyle s'empara.

\- Je garde ceci. Tu les récupéreras après.

L'idée d'être délesté de sa baguette lui déplaisait au plus haut point mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait approcher Zabini. De toute façon, il devait être raisonnable : jamais Blaise ne lui ferait du mal devant son fils et sa femme.

Goyle s'écarta et fit coulisser la porte pour laisser Ron entrer.

\- Ron, mon très cher beau-frère ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama Blaise avec un enthousiasme et une politesse feints.

\- Bonsoir Blaise. Ginny, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à sa sœur.

\- Bonsoir Ron, répondit-elle. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu es… très élégant, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant sa mise.

\- Tu es qui toi ? demanda Anthony.

\- Anthony, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, le tança son père. C'est ton oncle Ron, le frère de ta maman.

Le petit garçon avala sa bouchée de ravioli.

\- Bonsoir oncle Ron ! Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu ?

\- Je… j'habite loin d'ici et…

\- Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, coupa Ginny.

\- Ooh, dit le petit garçon manifestement déçu.

\- Tu sais, dit Ron, on s'est rencontré il y a longtemps… peu de temps après ta naissance. Tu n'étais pas plus grand que ça, ajouta-t-il en écartant les mains d'une soixantaine de centimètres. Tu as drôlement grandi !

\- Oui mais pas encore assez pour m'asseoir devant dans la voiture avec Greg.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien qu'il soit le fils de son pire ennemi, Anthony était un petit garçon adorable et il regrettait de ne pas être plus présent dans sa vie.

\- Alors, Ron… tu sembles bien au fait de mes habitudes pour venir me trouver ici, dit Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à sa femme.

\- Disons que la filature a du bon, répondit-il afin d'éviter que sa sœur soit mise en cause.

Le métis eut un sourire crispé.

\- Allons, ne reste pas debout. Assied-toi. Veux-tu que je demande à Vito de t'apporter un peu de ce délicieux agneau en croûte ?

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà dîné. Mais je t'en prie, n'interromps pas ton repas pour moi.

\- Je n'y comptais pas, dit Blaise en continuant à déguster son plat. Alors ? Vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Seamus.

\- Il te faudra être plus précis, je le crains.

\- Ne joue pas au plus fin, Zabini. Tu sais _exactement_ de qui je parle. Où est-il ?

Blaise sourit placidement en faisant tourner son Bolgheri Sassicaia dans son verre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en buvant une gorgée du vin à l'intense couleur grenat.

\- Blaise ? Que se passe-t-il ? intervint Ginny.

\- Rien qui te concerne ma chérie, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire froid.

Ron n'apprécia ni le ton de Blaise ni la manière de Ginny de baisser les yeux.

\- Ce qui se passe Ginny ? Je vais te le dire : Seamus Finnigan a disparu ce matin. Comme par hasard après être allé rendre visite aux inspecteurs de la Commission des Jeux et particulièrement à Abigail Travers… qui travaille pour ton cher et tendre mari.

Le visage de Ginny se ferma. Elle n'était pas étonnée par la tournure des événements. Après tout, elle avait prévenu son frère de la présence d'une taupe à la Commission… Cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas d'être inquiète pour Seamus. Elle le connaissait bien, ils étaient amis avant qu'elle ne décide de couper les ponts avec sa famille et suivre Zabini.

\- Ecoute-moi Weasley, souffla Blaise d'une voix aussi froide que la banquise. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve ton copain Seamus. Je ne sais pas qui est cette Abigail dont tu parles. Alors, à moins que tu n'aies des preuves de tes théories délirantes, je te prierais de bien vouloir nous laisser, moi et ma _famille_ , terminer notre repas tranquillement.

Ron serra les poings. Il savait que ça se terminerait comme ça.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Blaise avec un sourire sardonique, constatant que l'Auror ne répondait pas. Bonsoir Ron.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Zabini, grinça Ron dans une veine tentative d'intimidation.

\- Sors d'ici.

Il était inutile d'insister. Avant de tourner les talons, Ron jeta un dernier regard à sa sœur. Elle était pâle et ses yeux reflétaient la peur. Même s'il n'était pas plus avancé concernant Seamus, sa petite visite avait au moins eu le mérite de mettre Ginny au courant de ce que Blaise venait de faire. Sans quoi le métis se serait bien gardé de le lui dire.

A peine sortit du salon privé, il tendit la main vers Goyle.

\- Rends-moi ma baguette et mon téléphone.

Gregory ne discuta pas. Il remit à Ron ses effets personnels et le regarda partir sans un mot.

A l'extérieur, l'Auror soupira longuement. Il prit son téléphone pour appeler Neville et savoir où il en était avec Malefoy. Mais au moment où il déverrouillait l'écran de veille, il remarqua qu'un texto avait été écrit.

 _Weasley,_

 _Sois demain à midi au Café Rouge, dans le centre commercial de Canary Wharf. Viens avec Malefoy. Ce n'est pas un piège, je suis réglo alors fais en sorte de l'être aussi._

\- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Son téléphone sonnait.

\- Allô.

 _\- Ron… c'est Draco._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 juin 2010 – Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

\- Tu es en train de me dire que Travers a enlevé Seamus pour faire chanter Zabini ? s'exclama Neville.

\- Connaissant Travers, il y a toutes les chances que ce soit son plan, admit Draco.

Neville secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends… je ne peux pas croire que tu as délibérément laissé cette folle se servir de Seamus pour assouvir sa vengeance ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? On te faisait confiance, merde !

Les yeux de Draco se firent plus durs.

\- Tu crois quoi Londubat ? Que parce qu'on collabore pour faire tomber Zabini, je suis un des vôtres ? Qu'on sera potes jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ? Je suis un Proscrit et je le resterai toute ma vie. Sitôt Zabini hors-jeu, Seamus, Ron et toi n'aurez pas le choix. Vous devrez me poursuivre et m'arrêter ! Alors, ne me parle pas de confiance, s'il te plaît.

\- Ron a dit qu'il…

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Rien de ce que Weasley pourra dire ou faire ne changera la donne et tu le sais !

Neville baissa les yeux, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas démentir les propos de Malefoy.

\- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi Londubat, poursuivit Draco, mais je ne vous ai pas trahis. Seamus n'a jamais couru le moindre danger. Et tu pourrais t'en rendre compte par toi-même si tu arrêtais de vociférer et si tu me laissais t'emmener à lui.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans le studio que j'occupais à Walworth.

\- Mais… je croyais que tu avais déménagé dans la planque du Ministère, intervint Harry.

\- Oui mais j'ai gardé le studio quand même. Abigail savait qu'elle pouvait s'y installer en cas de besoin.

L'Auror eut un reniflement de dépit.

\- Ron est au courant ?

\- Non. Personne ne l'était jusqu'à présent.

\- Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… Allons-y Malefoy, dit Neville en tendant le bras pour qu'il les fasse transplaner.

\- Attendez ! Hors de question que je reste ici ! dit Harry.

\- Harry…

\- Pas la peine de discuter Draco ! Je viens aussi.

Le regard déterminé de Harry dissuada Draco d'argumenter.

\- Bon, soupira-t-il. Comme tu veux… mais laisse-moi au moins aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité. On ne sait jamais.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le salon pour se rendre à l'étage, laissant Neville et Harry en face à face, une tension palpable flottant autour d'eux.

\- Je te déçois, dit finalement Harry.

\- Sincèrement, oui.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai changé… le Harry que tu as connu n'existe plus.

\- C'est que Ron n'arrête pas de dire. Et moi, je ne voulais pas le croire…

\- Tu aurais dû. Ron a raison.

Neville se mit à arpenter la pièce nerveusement.

\- C'est impossible ! Pas toi ! Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- J'ai grandi. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce que le monde est réellement. Durant toute ma vie, on m'a parlé du Bien, du Mal, de la magie blanche, de la magie noire… comme si les gens pouvaient être placés dans des cases. Rien n'est plus loin de la réalité…

\- Ça je peux le comprendre. Mais de là à prendre le parti d'un Proscrit !

\- LES PROSCRITS NE SONT PAS DIFFERENTS DE MOI ! cria Harry. ILS SONT SEULEMENT CE QUE LE MINISTERE A VOULU FAIRE D'EUX !

L'Auror eut un mouvement de recul face à la colère de son ami dont la magie commençait à crépiter autour de lui.

\- Je sais Harry, dit-il plus calmement. Sans la Proscription, tout aurait été différent. Nous regrettons tous ce qui s'est passé.

Harry passa la main sur son visage et son regard se fit lointain.

\- Parfois, je rêve à ce qu'aurait été notre vie à Draco et moi sans la Proscription. Je serais avocat ou Procureur Sorcier et lui un grand médicomage, reconnu de tous. Nous aurions adopté quatre enfants et nous vivrions dans une grande maison au centre de Londres. Nous aurions une maison de campagne en Italie et un appartement à New-York… Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, une chimère… La réalité aurait été bien différente…

Neville ne disait rien, se demandant où Harry voulait en venir. Celui-ci soupira longuement avant de reprendre.

\- La réalité, c'est que sans la Proscription, je serais devenu Auror, j'aurais épousé Ginny, nous aurions eu des enfants sûrement… Draco se serait marié avec une sang-pur qui lui aurait donné un héritier. Nous nous serions croisé deux fois par an, sur le quai 9 ¾ et nous nous serions contenté d'un bref signe de tête pour mieux nous ignorer ensuite et reprendre le cours de nos vies… Pour tout le monde, ma vie aurait été parfaite. Mais moi, j'aurais été malheureux à crever. Alors tu vois… aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, je ne regrette rien. C'est égoïste de ma part considérant le mal que ça lui a fait, mais je me dis que sans la Proscription, je n'aurais pas connu Draco comme je le connais aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas été heureux comme je le suis aujourd'hui.

De l'autre côté du mur, Draco, qui était redescendu depuis longtemps, serrait la cape entre ses mains, profondément ému par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Plutôt que de faire comme si de rien n'était, il entra dans le salon, prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Un discret mais ferme raclement de gorge les amena à s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

\- Je vous rappelle que Seamus est retenu contre son gré et que…

\- C'est bon, on y va, dit Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 juin 2010 – Walworth, Londres**

Des bruits de pas derrière la porte mirent Abigail en alerte. Elle se leva brusquement, baguette à la main avant qu'un sourire ne vienne fleurir sur son visage.

Une seconde plus tard, le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre et trois sorciers apparurent dans la petite pièce de séjour.

\- SEAMUS ! cria Neville en se précipitant vers son ami et collègue ligoté à une chaise.

\- Holà mon cher cousin, s'interposa Abigail en pointant sa baguette sur l'Auror. Tu restes où tu es.

\- MALEFOY ! s'insurgea Neville. TU M'AVAIS DIT QU'IL NE RISQUAIT RIEN !

\- Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal, répondit Abigail à sa place.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Seamus. Je vais parfaitement bien Neville…

\- Bien, maintenant que ce point est éclairci, on va pouvoir discuter calmement, dit la jeune femme.

\- Abby, tu pourrais commencer par libérer Finnigan, proposa Draco.

Abigail fixa Draco avant de passer à Neville, puis à Harry.

\- Un Auror, un Proscrit et le Survivant déchu. En voilà une fine équipe ! Alors tu t'es donc vraiment retourné contre Zabini, Draco… J'ai eu du mal à le croire quand Seamus est venu à la Commission ce matin mais c'est bel et bien la vérité.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, confirma Draco. Maintenant libère Finnigan s'il te plaît.

\- Pas si vite Malefoy ! Je te fais confiance mais qu'en est-il de ces deux-là ? dit Abigail en agitant sa baguette en direction d'Harry et de Neville.

\- Je réponds de Potter, dit Draco. Il est avec moi. Quant à Londubat…

\- Il ne fera rien, intervint Seamus. N'est-ce pas Neville ?

A contre cœur, Neville hocha la tête. Abigail prit encore quelques secondes de réflexion puis :

 _\- Finite Incantatem._

Les cordes qui retenaient Seamus tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mou. L'Auror fit rouler ses épaules et ses poignets pour les détendre.

\- Alors Travers ? Que veux-tu ? A quoi rime toute cette mise en scène ? dit Neville qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Malefoy a dû te le dire : je veux la tête de Zabini.

\- Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Seamus faire ce pourquoi il était là ? demanda Harry. Il avait toutes les preuves, il…

\- Ce plan aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps, coupa Abby. La Commission aurait mis au moins quinze jours à examiner les documents et à décider d'intervenir.

\- Ça fait des années qu'on est derrière le Cartel, dit Neville. On aurait pu attendre encore deux semaines !

\- Hé bien pas moi !

\- Tu n'es qu'une…

Harry s'interposa entre Neville et sa cousine avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Ce qui est fait est fait. La question est de savoir ce que nous allons faire maintenant.

Seamus et Abigail échangèrent un regard de connivence qui n'échappa pas aux trois hommes présents.

\- A vrai dire, commença Seamus, Abby et moi avons…

 _\- Abby_? cracha Neville. Depuis quand…

\- LA FERME LONDUBAT ! cria Draco. Laisse-le parler !

\- Je disais donc qu'Abby et moi avons réfléchi à un plan. Un très bon plan en fait. Mais pour ça, il faut l'aval de Ron. Lui seul peut décider.

Malefoy s'était déjà emparé de son téléphone.

\- Je l'appelle tout de suite.

Il forma rapidement le numéro avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Ron… c'est Draco… On est avec Seamus… Oui, il est sain et sauf. On t'expliquera mais pour le moment, il faut absolument que tu nous rejoignes… Mon ancien appart… Ok, à tout de suite.

Il raccrocha.

\- Il arrive, crut-il bon de préciser.

De fait, quelques secondes plus tard, un craquement se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, suivi de plusieurs coups sur le battant.

Draco eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir que Ron attaqua directement.

\- Tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que tu avais conservé ce taudis Malefoy !

\- Weasley, je crois qu'il y a des choses plus urgentes à régler pour le moment.

Disant cela, il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Ron.

\- SEAMUS ! cria celui-ci. Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a libéré ? Et où est cette mégère qui t'a enlevé ? Je jure qu'elle va le payer ! C'est…

\- Hm.. hm…

Il s'interrompit pour fixer une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs debout devant le canapé.

\- Mais… que… qu'est-ce…

\- Ron, dit Seamus avec un grand sourire, je te présente Abigail Travers. Ma kidnappeuse.

Ron sortit aussitôt sa baguette mais fut interrompu dans son geste par Harry.

\- Ron ! Arrête ! Il n'y a aucun danger, je t'assure. Draco et elle vont tout te raconter.

Abigail entreprit donc de raconter une nouvelle fois son histoire, entrecoupée de quelques précisions apportées par Draco et Seamus. A la fin du récit, Ron était un peu sonné, partagé entre le soulagement de retrouver Seamus et la colère contre Malefoy. Finalement, et au grand étonnement de tous, il dit :

\- Bien… tout ce qui compte c'est que Seamus soit sain et sauf.

\- Mais Ron, commença Neville… Et Malefoy ? Il a…

\- Il a fait ce qu'il croyait être juste. Seamus, dit-il en se tournant vers son coéquipier pour couper court aux protestations de Neville. Tu as dit avoir un plan ?

\- En effet ! Nous sommes pratiquement convaincus que Zabini va recontacter Abby pour accepter son marché. Elle fixera une date et un lieu de rencontre au cours de laquelle elle me remettra, ainsi que les preuves, à Zabini. Des Aurors en planque pourront alors intervenir et l'arrêter en flagrant délit.

\- L'avantage de ce plan, intervint Abby, est d'éviter l'implication de la police moldue.

Ron y réfléchissait sérieusement. L'idée était bonne, excellente même. Mais…

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, dit Neville. Hors de question d'utiliser Seamus comme appât !

\- Mais puisque je suis d'accord ! opposa ce dernier. Blaise ne fera pas le poids contre des Aurors entraînés.

\- C'est…

\- Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec Londubat, coupa Draco. Blaise ne se déplacera pas seul. Suivant le schéma habituel, Goyle sera sûrement avec lui, ainsi que Nott, un lieutenant et deux soldats. Ça fait au moins 6 personnes à maîtriser.

\- Peut-être pas, murmura Ron.

Devant les mines interrogatives qui le fixaient, Ron expliqua :

\- Goyle m'a laissé un message, disons… surprenant. Il veut me voir demain à Canary Wharf. Il prétend être réglo et souhaite que je le sois aussi.

\- Quoi ? dit Draco.

\- Tu vas y aller ? questionna Seamus.

\- Oui, je vais y aller, confirma Ron.

\- Mais c'est de la folie ! dit Neville.

\- Peut-être mais je dois savoir ce qu'il me veut…

\- Si c'est comme ça, je demanderai à Ernie de nous accompagner et…

\- Non ! dit Ron fermement.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller seul ? demanda Seamus.

\- A vrai dire… dans son message, Goyle me demande de venir… avec Malefoy.

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! hurla Harry.

Il avait bondi devant Draco comme si celui-ci courait un danger immédiat.

\- C'est un piège ! C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour s'approcher de Draco et le tuer !

Draco posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Non, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Goyle ne me tuera pas. Je sais qu'il en serait incapable. S'il a pris le risque de faire passer un message à Ron pour nous voir, lui et moi, c'est que lui aussi a décidé de se distancer de Zabini. Peut-être n'est-il pas le seul.

\- Tu vas m'accompagner alors ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui. Sans hésiter.

\- Draco, non… supplia Harry.

Malefoy se tourna vers lui.

\- Harry, si nous avons la chance de nous faire un allié supplémentaire, nous devons la saisir.

\- Mais…

\- Je veillerai sur lui, fais-moi confiance, dit Ron.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire ! répondit brutalement Harry. Je serai là pour…

\- Non, coupa Draco. J'irai seul avec Ron.

\- Pas question ! Si tu as confiance en Goyle comme tu le dis, il n'y a pas de raison pour m'empêcher de venir ! Il me connaît, il sait que je suis avec toi !

\- Nous discuterons de ça plus tard, éluda Draco.

Puis se tournant vers Abigail :

\- Que se passera-t-il si Blaise refuse le marché ?

\- Le sort de protection que j'ai posé sur la plaque d'identification de Finnigan cessera d'agir dans trois jours. Vous pourrez alors la localiser dans le casino. Ce sera suffisant pour au moins soupçonner Zabini d'enlèvement. Moyennant un sort ou l'autre, je comptais également sur Finnigan pour qu'il raconte avoir été enlevé par le Cartel…

\- Pas besoin de sort ! contra Seamus en riant à moitié. Je raconterai tout ce que tu veux !

Ron ne prit pas la peine de s'interroger sur le lien étrange qui semblait lier Seamus et Abigail, préférant poser la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques heures.

\- Comment as-tu su pour le sort de localisation ? C'est une information confidentielle connue seulement des Aurors…

\- Je sais, dit Abigail.

\- Alors… ça veut dire que…

\- Que je tiens l'information d'un Auror, oui.

\- QUI ? explosa Ron.

\- Dawlish, répondit placidement la jeune fille.

\- Dawlish ? Mais… comment ? demanda Seamus.

Abigail soupira et se rassit sur le vieux canapé.

\- Après mon procès, je ne suis pas restée très longtemps dans le monde sorcier mais suffisamment pour entendre des bruits qui couraient que moyennant certaines… faveurs, Dawlish acceptait d'aider les Proscrits. Bien décidée à m'en sortir seule, j'ai fui dans le monde moldu. Là-bas, plus les jours passaient, plus j'étais désespérée. Les petits boulots que je trouvais ne suffisaient pas pour payer un loyer… Quand je ne trouvais personne pour m'héberger, je squattais un immeuble abandonné. Un jour, j'ai craqué… Je suis allée voir Dawlish. Je n'étais pas naïve, je savais bien quel genre de faveurs il allait me demander… Mais j'étais tellement au bout du rouleau que j'étais prête à accepter n'importe quoi. Au début, il en profitait seul… mais rapidement, il fit venir deux de ses amis. Des gens haut placés.

Ron avait pâli. Ce fut Draco qui posa la question à sa place.

\- Le Ministre ?

\- Non… Percy Weasley et Gawain Robards.

\- Oh le sale enfoiré ! siffla Ron. Quand je pense à…

\- Ils t'ont fait du mal ? demanda Seamus, se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'il avait vu dans la « chambre » de Dawlish.

Abigail haussa les épaules. Son silence était des plus éloquent.

\- Peu importe, dit-elle enfin. Un soir, je les ai entendus parler. Ils croyaient que je dormais et la porte de la chambre était restée ouverte. Dawlish se plaignait que les nouvelles plaques d'identification étaient défaillantes et qu'il fallait en commander des nouvelles. Robards a râlé, disant que le budget du Ministère n'était pas extensible. Dawlish lui a répondu que si un de ses hommes mourait faute d'avoir pu être localisé grâce à la plaque, il l'en tiendrait pour personnellement responsable. Il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour comprendre…

\- Pfff… quel idiot imprudent ! Merlin sait à qui d'autre il a pu donner cette information ! se lamenta Neville.

\- Que t'avait-il promis en échange de tes… faveurs ? demanda Ron.

\- De l'argent, dit Abigail. Bien entendu, je n'ai jamais vu la moindre mornille. Ceci étant, Dawlish ne le savait pas mais il m'a payée avec quelque chose de bien plus précieux que de l'or…

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Draco.

Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son auditoire, Abby prit le temps de ménager son effet.

\- Je me suis rapidement rendue compte que Dawlish, Robards et Weasley ne faisaient plus attention à moi après… enfin bref. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, du Ministère, de la Proscription, de Poudlard, des derniers potins… J'ai pu récolter pas mal de petites informations, raison pour laquelle j'ai continué à me soumettre à leurs… exigences. Puis un soir, je les entendu parler de…

 _Flash back_

 _\- … la salle au trésor._

 _\- Weasley, arrête de l'appeler comme ça. T'as douze ans ou quoi ?_

 _\- Et comment dois-je l'appeler, Robards ? La cave à pognon ? Le grenier à blé ?_

 _\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! dit Dawlish. La question est de savoir quand elle sera prête. Tout est entreposé pour le moment dans une salle du département de la Justice magique mais les gens commencent à se poser des questions. Ils trouvent bizarre que tous ces biens de grande valeur n'aient pas encore été vendus… et je ne sais pas quoi répondre !_

 _\- Hé bien tu leur réponds que c'est pas leurs oignons ! grommela Robards._

 _\- C'est facile pour toi !_

 _\- Calme-toi John ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Avec Weasley, on vient de terminer les plans du labyrinthe. Le sort qui va permettre de le créer est prêt et nous allons le tester dans une salle désaffectée de Poudlard. Si ça fonctionne – et ça fonctionnera ! – on pourra commencer à transférer les objets au département des Mystères._

 _\- Et pour les voies d'accès ? demanda Dawlish._

 _\- Comme on a dit : il y en aura deux, une entrée et une sortie. L'entrée fonctionnera comme la Salle sur demande à Poudlard, sauf que pour que la porte apparaisse il faudra prononcer le nom précis de la pièce. Une fois dans le Labyrinthe, on se repère grâce à la carte que voici, dit Robards en tendant un parchemin à Dawlish._

 _\- Et la sortie ?_

 _\- Arrivé devant la porte, tu prononces simplement « exeo »._

 _Dawlish se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce._

 _\- Je persiste à dire qu'on n'aurait pas dû choisir le département des Mystères. C'est beaucoup trop surveillé !_

 _\- Justement, contra Percy Weasley. Personne ne pourra y accéder. Même pas les Langues-de-plomb._

 _\- Et comment comptes-tu leur expliquer ça ?_

 _\- C'est simple, dit Percy avec hauteur. C'est l'ancienne Salle du Futur, celle où les Prophéties étaient entreposées avant que Potter et sa bande ne la détruisent presque complètement. Elle a été condamnée juste après les événements pour des raisons de sécurité. On leur dira que cette condamnation est définitive._

 _\- Et ils vont avaler ça ?_

 _\- C'est l'intérêt des Langues-de-plomb, dit Robards. Ils sont payés pour ne rien dire et ne pas poser de question._

 _\- Hm, rappelle-toi d'Augustus Rookwood… Il a fini par avoir la langue bien pendue, lui !_

 _\- Ça n'arrivera pas ! affirma Robards avec colère._

 _Dawlish estima plus prudent de ne pas répliquer. A la place, il fit diversion._

 _\- Et donc ? Comment va s'appeler cette Salle ? Si j'ai bien compris, nous devons lui trouver un nom pour pouvoir l'ouvrir._

 _\- Oui, confirma Robards. Un nom qui ne donne pas d'indice sur son contenu. Pas comme la « Salle au trésor » par exemple, dit-il en jetant un regard moqueur à Weasley._

 _\- Pourquoi pas la Salle du Labyrinthe ? proposa Dawlish._

 _Les deux autres se regardèrent puis approuvèrent._

 _\- Bonne idée, dit Robards. Pour nous, il s'agira de la Salle du Labyrinthe et pour tous les autres, de la Salle Interdite._

 _\- Tu es sûr que mon père ne se doute de rien ? demanda Percy._

 _\- Absolument ! Sans vouloir te vexer Percy, ton père est un brave type, obnubilé par l'idée de faire le bien autour de lui… mais ça le rend complètement aveugle._

 _Dawlish se dirigea alors vers une armoire de laquelle il sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu et trois verres qu'il remplit généreusement._

 _\- Il est temps de porter un toast, dit-il en levant son verre. A Arthur Weasley ! Le benêt grâce à qui nous sommes devenus riches !_

 _\- A Harry Potter ! dit Weasley._ _Qui a eu le bon goût de nous débarrasser de sa présence !_

 _\- Aux Mangemorts ! beugla Robards. Au plaisir de voir crever leur progéniture à petit feu !_

 _\- Ouais aux Mangemorts ! renchérit Dawlish. A leurs richesses qui sont désormais les nôtres !_

Abigail termina son récit le regard noir.

\- Non contents de nous voler nos biens, ces raclures ont trompé la population sorcière ! Ils lui ont fait croire que les richesses des Mangemorts allaient être redistribuées aux victimes de la guerre mais ils ont tout gardé pour eux !

\- Nous le savions, dit doucement Draco. Rogue nous l'a dit.

\- Rogue ? Quoi ? Mais… comment… ?

\- Son fantôme… C'est une longue histoire. La différence, c'est que maintenant nous savons exactement où ils ont caché nos biens et comment y parvenir !

\- Ce ne sera pas simple, dit Harry. Le département des Mystères est deux fois plus surveillé depuis ce qui s'y est passé en juin 1996…

\- Harry a raison, convint Ron. Sans l'aide d'un Langue-de-plomb, personne ne passera, fût-ce la porte de l'ascenseur.

\- Ça, j'en fais mon affaire, dit Seamus. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton souvenir Abigail.

\- Mon souvenir ? Heu… oui… mais je croyais que les témoignages, souvenirs, et autres preuves provenant d'un Proscrit n'avaient aucune valeur ?

\- C'est le cas… jusqu'à présent. Le Mangenmagot ne pourra cependant pas fermer les yeux sur quelque chose d'aussi grave… Je pense sincèrement que les jours du régime de la Proscription sont comptés !

Les autres approuvèrent. Abigail accepta que Seamus recueille son souvenir et celui-ci promit, ainsi que Ron et Neville, de faire la lumière sur les exactions de Dawlish, Robards et Percy sitôt après avoir réglé le problème Zabini.

Comme Seamus était censé toujours être prisonnier d'Abigail, il fut convenu qu'il reste avec elle à Walworth, ce qui ne semblait manifestement pas lui déplaire.

Il fut également décidé que Ron viendrait à l'Impasse du Tisseur le lendemain à 11H30 en vue de préparer la rencontre avec Goyle.

Sur ces perspectives, ils allaient se séparer quand Draco apostropha Ron.

\- Dis-moi Weasley, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

\- Heu… bafouilla Ron. Je devais me changer pour aller trouver Zabini au restaurant… C'est pas terrible, je sais…

\- Pas terrible ? dit Draco. C'est carrément… fantastique ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu une allure pareille !

\- Malefoy a raison, confirma Seamus. Tu as de la classe !

\- Heu…oui… merci, bougonna Ron en rougissant furieusement. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je dois y aller.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il transplana.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 juin 2010 – Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth.**

\- Par Merlin, je suis épuisé ! dit Harry en entrant la chambre tout en séchant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

\- A qui le dis-tu ! J'ai cru que cette journée ne finirait jamais !

Draco était allongé sur le lit, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

Harry s'installa à côté de lui, un bras autour de sa taille et sa tête calée contre son épaule.

\- Merci, dit Draco.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour t'être rangé à mes côtés. Sans me demander d'explication.

\- Pas de quoi.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, glissant lentement mais sûrement dans le sommeil.

\- Draco ?

\- Hm…

\- Je le pensais tu sais…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce que j'ai dit à Neville… Si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais absolument rien. Je ne regrette aucune des minutes que j'ai passée avec toi.

\- Même pas quand je t'ai cassé le nez dans le train ?

\- Même pas…

\- T'es un grand malade Potter.

\- Je sais.

\- Je t'aime.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	28. Chapitre 27

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 – Qui veut la paix, prépare la guerre**

 **22 juin 2010 – Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth.**

\- Harry, arrête de discuter, c'est non ! assena Draco en posant brutalement sur la table une bouteille de liquide bleu clair. Prends ta potion !

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! répliqua Harry en prenant le flacon et en buvant une gorgée. Tu n'es pas mon père !

La journée avait mal commencé.

Epuisés par les événements de la veille, ils s'étaient réveillés seulement à 11 heures du matin. Sachant que Ron arrivait à 11H30, il leur restait à peine une demi-heure pour se préparer.

Pour ne rien arranger, Harry était de mauvaise humeur car Draco refusait obstinément qu'il l'accompagne au rendez-vous avec Gregory Goyle.

\- Si ton père était là, il te dirait que j'ai raison !

\- Tu ne sais rien de mon père, alors la ferme !

Cette discussion était rendue encore plus stérile par l'état de Harry qui malgré une nette amélioration, souffrait encore du manque. Ça le rendait inutilement agressif et obtus.

Draco attendit quelques minutes que la potion fasse un peu d'effet avant de reprendre.

\- Ecoute, Harry… je ne dis pas ça pour t'ennuyer ou te tenir à l'écart. C'est juste que… si ça tourne mal, il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit encore en mesure d'aider les Aurors.

\- Tourner mal ? C'est justement pour ça que je veux être là ! Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, je pourrai intervenir si on s'en prend à toi ou à Ron !

Harry soupira, manifestement un peu plus calme maintenant qu'il avait bu la potion.

\- Draco, s'il te plaît… laisse-moi venir avec toi.

\- D'accord, souffla-il, soudain très las. D'accord…

Il fut récompensé par un sourire mirobolant.

Des coups frappés à la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de Ron.

\- Je vais ouvrir dit Draco. Termine de t'habiller.

Harry fila à l'étage sans demander son reste pendant que Draco faisait entrer l'Auror.

\- Salut, dit celui-ci.

\- Hm, je vois que tu as pris goût aux costumes Weasley, se moqua gentiment Draco voyant que Ron portait la même tenue que la veille.

\- Ouais... ça va, commenta le rouquin, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Bon, on y va ?

\- Dans une minute. Accompagne-moi d'abord à l'étage.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Ron immédiatement.

Draco ne répondit pas, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, l'Auror à sa suite.

\- Ah salut Ron ! dit joyeusement Harry en sortant de la chambre au moment où ils arrivaient sur le palier. Tu as…

 _\- Stupéfix !_

Le rayon rouge frappa Harry en pleine poitrine. Draco eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse.

\- MAIS PAR MERLIN TU ES FOU ! s'écria Ron. QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE FAIRE CA !

\- Il voulait absolument nous accompagner. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire… tu comprends… si jamais…

\- Il va t'en vouloir à mort, dit Ron en aidant Draco à allonger Harry sur le lit.

\- Je sais. Mais je préfère ça plutôt que de risquer sa vie.

Ron acquiesça en silence.

\- Il faudrait prévenir Londubat ou Finnigan qu'Harry est ici, au cas où…

\- Où on ne reviendrait pas, termina l'Auror à sa place. Tu as raison. Je vais appeler Neville.

Pendant que Ron s'éloignait pour joindre son collègue, Draco s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Je te demande pardon Harry, dit-il tout bas. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Je le fais pour toi… parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Il ne savait pas si Harry entendait ou comprenait ce qu'il lui disait. Son regard était fixe et totalement vide.

\- On peut y aller ? demanda Ron en revenant dans la chambre.

\- Oui, souffla Draco en caressant doucement la joue un peu râpeuse de Harry.

Il se leva et vérifia que sa baguette était bien en place.

\- Il y a des détecteurs de métaux dans ce centre commercial ? demanda-t-il en sortant son arme moldue du tiroir de la commode.

\- Seulement à l'entrée des magasins. J'ai vérifié, confirma Ron.

\- Ok.

Draco plaça l'arme dans son dos, comme à son habitude, et enfila sa veste.

\- Allons-y.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **22 juin 2010 – Centre commercial de Canary Wharf**

A 11H55, Ron et Draco pénétrèrent dans la grande structure de verre et d'acier qui abritait le centre commercial de Canary Wharf. Ron repéra le « Café Rouge » sur un plan placé à l'entrée.

\- Apparemment, c'est au bout de l'allée centrale.

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement à midi pile. Comme son nom l'indiquait, la décoration du café était à dominante rouge, depuis la couleur des murs jusqu'au cuir des sièges et des banquettes. Les tables étaient en bois couleur miel et le sol à damiers noirs et blancs.

Discrètement, Ron sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de détection. La seule source de magie autre que la sienne et celle de Malefoy, provenait du fond de la salle. Derrière une grande plante en pot, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette massive assise sur une banquette.

Draco glissa son arme dans la poche droite de sa veste puis consulta Ron du regard. Ils prirent chacun une direction différente.

Ron arriva face à Goyle en marchant tranquillement. Le garde du corps redressa la tête en le voyant et esquissa un mouvement pour se lever. Il n'en fit cependant rien car au même moment, Draco arriva par derrière.

\- Tu ne fais pas un geste Goyle, dit Draco en appuyant sur son flanc le canon de son arme dissimulée dans sa poche. Tu sors lentement ta baguette et tu la fais rouler sur la table vers Weasley.

Goyle ne dit pas un mot et fit ce que Draco lui demandait. Celui-ci plongea alors sa main sous la veste de Gregory pour s'emparer de son arme.

\- Si ton projet est de m'avoir attiré ici pour me tuer, sache que je ne mourrai pas seul. Tu crèveras avec moi.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer Malefoy. Tu as ma parole.

Draco s'écarta pour se placer à côté de Ron. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant d'échanger une accolade.

\- Je suis content de te revoir Greg.

\- Moi aussi.

Le géant se tourna alors vers Ron et lui tendit la main. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, surpris, avant de la serrer fermement.

\- Merci d'être venu Weasley.

\- Si tu nous disais exactement pourquoi nous sommes-là, répondit-il.

\- Bien sûr… asseyons-nous. Vous buvez quelque chose ?

\- Un café pour moi, dit Draco.

\- Pareil, confirma Ron.

Les deux autres opinèrent du chef. Goyle fit un signe au serveur.

\- Trois espresso, demanda-t-il.

Il s'éclaircit ensuite légèrement la voix.

\- Alors voilà… je… je voulais vous voir parce que je… je veux quitter le Cartel.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Ron.

\- Ce n'est plus pareil, dit Gregory en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis plus d'accord avec Blaise.

\- Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes en les quittant, dit Draco.

\- Oui… mais de toute façon, je serai considéré comme un traître puisque je refuse de te tuer… alors ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

Entre temps, le serveur était arrivé. Il déposa les consommations sur la table puis s'éloigna. Draco secoua le petit sachet de sucre avant d'en verser le contenu dans son café.

\- Tu es le seul ? demanda-t-il finalement en remuant le liquide noir.

Gregory fut soudain mal à l'aise. Il soupira avant de soulever sa tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il tenait la petite anse avec une délicatesse étonnante compte tenu de la taille de sa main et de l'épaisseur de ses doigts. Avec précaution, il finit par reposer la tasse qui tinta légèrement contre la soucoupe.

\- Non, je ne suis pas le seul, lâcha-t-il. Il… il est ici. Il attend dehors. Si tu veux bien, je vais l'appeler.

Ron échangea avec Malefoy un regard sceptique qui n'échappa pas à Goyle.

\- Je te jure que ce n'est pas un piège Draco ! Sur la tête d'Emily, je te le jure !

\- C'est bon, dit Draco après un temps. Appelle-le.

\- Malefoy… souffla Ron.

\- C'est bon, répéta-t-il.

Ron ne savait pas qui était Emily ni pourquoi cela donnait tant d'assurance à Draco mais il décida de lui faire confiance.

Soulagé, Gregory sortit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro. Manifestement, son interlocuteur attendait car il parla presque immédiatement.

\- On t'attend, dit-il sommairement.

A peine Gregory eut-il raccroché que Théodore Nott entra dans le café. Il s'avança vers Draco et Ron à pas assurés.

\- Ta baguette et ton arme, dit Draco sans ambages.

Théo ne protesta pas et remit les deux objets à Malefoy.

\- Je me doutais que c'était toi, souffla alors Draco en l'étreignant fortement.

\- Tu me connais trop bien Malefoy, dit Théo en souriant.

Puis se tournant vers Ron, il tendit la main à son tour. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire en se disant qu'il avait serré plus de mains de Serpentards en une heure de temps que dans sa vie entière.

\- Alors ? dit Draco en se rasseyant. Je vous manquais tant que ça ?

\- Bah… Tu sais combien on t'adore, railla Gregory. Le Cartel n'est plus pareil sans toi et ton caractère de merde. Et puis Blaise est beaucoup moins marrant depuis qu'il sait que tu l'as vendu.

\- Sérieusement, dit Théo. Il a vraiment pété un câble quand il a appris ta trahison. Harper en a fait les frais.

\- Comment ? demanda Draco.

\- Il lui a…

Théo ne put pas achever sa phrase, bloqué par les effets du Serment Inviolable, rendu actif par la présence étrangère de Ron. A la place, il fit passa son doigt le long de sa gorge, en un geste éloquent.

\- Il devient fou, résuma-t-il.

\- C'est bien gentil tout ça, intervint Ron, mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ?

Théo soupira lourdement.

\- On se rend bien compte qu'on ne peut pas espérer grand-chose. Nous sommes soumis au Serment Inviolable, donc on ne peut vous donner aucune information.

\- Les Serments peuvent être contournés, objecta Ron.

\- Pas les nôtres, dit Goyle. Nous sommes ses plus proches collaborateurs… crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il a pris toutes ses précautions.

\- Nous savons qu'il est illusoire de croire qu'on pourrait bénéficier de la protection des Aurors, continua Théo.

\- Tout ce qu'on espère, c'est un peu de clémence… le moment venu, acheva Gregory.

\- Hm… la clémence en contrepartie de quoi ? Il ne suffit pas de vous pointer ici et de dire que vous reniez le Cartel pour que l'ardoise s'efface ! dit Ron plus durement que nécessaire.

\- Nous le savons Weasley ! réagit Théo.

\- Alors je vous repose la question ! Qu'êtes-vous prêts à faire pour gagner ma clémence ou celle des juges ?

\- N'importe quoi, dit Gregory. Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Même vous retourner contre Zabini ? Nous aider à le piéger ? Le combattre ? énuméra Ron froidement.

Gregory et Théo échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Absolument, dit Gregory fermement.

\- Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que soit, oui nous savons ce que ça implique. Nous ne quittons pas seulement le Cartel, nous contribuons à sa chute et donc à notre propre perte en un sens, dit Théo. Mais nous l'acceptons.

\- Ceci dit, ajouta Gregory, il faut aussi que vous compreniez que nous ne faisons pas ça pour aider le Ministère… nous le faisons parce que Blaise a perdu notre respect.

\- Vous seriez prêts à le tuer ?

C'était Draco.

Théo baissa les yeux et Gregory sembla mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, murmura finalement ce dernier. S'il le faut vraiment, je le ferai.

\- Moi aussi, dit Théo sur le même ton.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, satisfait.

\- Ron ? C'est à toi de décider, dit-il alors.

Le rouquin soupira. Il hésita longuement mais finit par dire :

\- Je suis peut-être en train de faire une terrible erreur mais Malefoy semble vous faire confiance alors… j'en ferai autant. Y a-t-il un moyen de vous contacter facilement ?

\- Nos portables, dit Théo. Draco a toujours les numéros.

\- Il se peut qu'avant trois jours, je vous contacte. Ce sera pour vous la seule chance de prouver que vous êtes sincères.

Les deux hommes hochèrent gravement la tête.

\- Maintenant, retournez au Cartel et veillez à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Zabini ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Ron reposa les baguettes et les armes des deux Proscrits sur la table. Il se leva, suivi de Draco et ils quittèrent l'établissement, laissant aux deux autres le soin de payer l'addition.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **22 juin 2010 – Walworth, Londres**

Seamus ouvrit un œil pour constater que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. La matinée devait être fort avancée. Il bâilla en s'étirant paresseusement, se disant que ça faisant longtemps qu'il n'avait plus dormi aussi tard un jour de semaine. Il se retourna dans son lit de fortune, lequel s'était avéré bien plus confortable qu'attendu. C'était une simple chaise qu'il avait métamorphosée afin de laisser le canapé-lit à Abigail.

Abigail.

Seamus se redressa sur un coude pour voir si la jeune fille dormait encore. Le canapé-lit était vide. Il prit alors conscience de bruits d'eau provenant de la salle de bain.

Il se rallongea, mains croisées derrière la tête. La veille au soir, c'est lui qui avait insisté pour dormir sur un lit de camp. Ils auraient pu partager le canapé-lit, suffisamment large pour deux personnes, mais il avait préféré s'abstenir. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie… seulement, il ne voulait pas qu'Abigail le voit comme le type prêt à tout pour coucher le premier soir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de faire les choses bien.

Seamus était indiscutablement un bon vivant. Conscient d'avoir eu la chance de tomber du bon côté de la barrière, d'avoir pu faire les bons choix, il n'en tirait pourtant aucune fierté. Juste une profonde conviction que le vent pouvait tourner à tout moment et qu'il fallait dès lors profiter de la vie. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait…

Epicurien, il aimait les plaisirs simples : la bonne chaire, la Guinness, ses amis et le corps des femmes.

S'il avait été un temps complexé par sa petite taille, il avait fini par accepter la situation. A son grand dam, il mesurait seulement 1m68. Il pestait dès lors sur ces deux centimètres cruciaux qui lui manquaient. Il ne demandait pas à culminer à 1m90 comme Ron ou même égaler le 1m80 de Malefoy ou Neville. Simplement pouvoir dire qu'il faisait 1m70… psychologiquement, c'était important. Même Harry paraissait plus grand que lui, tout ça grâce à l'explosion nucléaire qui lui servait de tignasse !

Malgré cela, il avait du succès auprès de ces dames qui fondaient littéralement devant ses yeux bleus vifs et son sourire à fossettes.

A 30 ans, il comptait donc pas mal de relations à son actif mais personne avec qui il ait eu envie de construire quelque chose, contrairement à ses amis et collègues qui étaient pour la plupart, tous établis. Certes, il avait été heureux d'apprendre le mariage de Ron et Hermione, ou de Neville et Luna mais il ne les avait jamais enviés. Et certainement pas depuis que Ron était devenu l'ombre de lui-même, dévasté par le chagrin d'avoir perdu sa femme.

Pourtant, son point de vue avait tout de même légèrement changé il y a quelques jours quand il s'était trouvé face à Harry et Draco.

Déjà à Poudlard, quand ces deux-là se croisaient dans un couloir, sans même échanger un mot ou un regard, l'air autour d'eux semblait devenir compact et se chargeait d'électricité. C'était encore pire maintenant. Il se dégageait d'eux quelque chose d'indescriptible, comme si les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre devenaient palpables et étouffaient tout aux alentours.

Et pour la première fois, Seamus s'était surpris à se demander ce que cela lui ferait de ressentir un amour pareil pour quelqu'un.

Il n'en était pas encore là avec Abigail et il doutait qu'il ressente un jour la même chose. Après tout, Harry et Draco avaient un historique assez particulier, construit sur une haine mutuelle, profonde et farouche, qui expliquait certainement la violence de leurs sentiments actuels.

Mais il aimait Abigail, ça il en était certain. Etait-ce cela un coup de foudre ? Peut-être… Toujours était-il qu'il voulait faire en sorte que ça fonctionne entre eux. Une petite voix dans sa conscience lui disait qu'il n'avait pas choisi la facilité. Un Auror et une Proscrite, c'était une combinaison dangereuse. Il s'exposait assurément à la critique, voire à l'opprobre. Mais ça lui était égal. Pour Abby, il se sentait prêt à tout. Même à faire tomber le Ministère.

\- Ah, tu es enfin réveillé, marmotte !

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Seamus n'avait pas entendu que le bruit de l'eau avait cessé.

\- J'ai déjà fait du café, tu en veux ? demanda Abigail.

\- Volontiers, répondit Seamus en se levant et en enfilant rapidement son pantalon.

Sur la petite table de cuisine, se trouvaient du pain de mie frais, de la confiture, du fromage et des fruits.

\- D'où ça vient tout ça ? Je croyais que l'appartement n'était plus occupé depuis des mois…

\- Hier soir, je suis passée à l'épicerie avant de revenir ici et lever le sort de stupéfixion que je t'avais lancé.

Disant cela, elle déposa une tasse de café fumant devant Seamus avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui en croisant les jambes. Il prit alors conscience qu'elle était seulement vêtue d'une ample chemise d'homme.

\- Heu… et cette chemise ?

\- Oh… ça… je l'ai trouvée dans la penderie. Elle devait sans doute appartenir à Malefoy.

Les yeux de Seamus ne purent faire autrement que de se poser sur les cuisses fermes qui dépassaient du bout d'étoffe, admirant la peau d'un blanc crémeux qui devait être douce à souhait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Abigail avec un sourire en coin.

\- Heu… je… c'est… bafouillant Seamus. Je… je me demandais si c'était la marque de fabrique des Sang-Pur d'avoir la peau si pâle, finit-il par dire en reprenant contenance.

Abigail eut un rire léger.

\- D'après mon père, oui ! La peau pâle, les cheveux très noirs ou très clairs, c'est selon… Il pense que le brun, le châtain, le roux, le blond foncé, sont autant de nuances qui affectent la pureté du sang.

\- En gros, selon lui, il n'y a que les Travers et les Malefoy qui sont de vrais Sang-Pur…

\- C'est en tout cas ce que mon père croyait, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait absolument me marier à Draco… Moi par contre, quand j'étais petite, j'étais persuadée que si lui et moi avions des enfants, ils auraient les cheveux gris !

\- Malefoy et toi… vous avez… ?

\- Non. Les pissenlits, c'est pas mon truc.

\- Les pissenlits ?

\- Ben oui. Grand, tout fin, avec des cheveux tellement clairs qu'ils paraissent blancs. On dirait ces pissenlits dont les aigrettes s'envolent quand on souffle dessus…

Seamus éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Il avait déjà entendu beaucoup de qualificatifs pour décrire Malefoy mais jamais on ne l'avait comparé à un pissenlit.

\- Merlin fasse qu'il ne t'entende jamais dire ça ! dit Seamus en se tenant les côtes tellement il riait.

\- Oh, il le sait… enfin, il ne sait pas que je le compare à un pissenlit mais il sait qu'il n'est pas du tout mon genre. Ceci dit, on est quitte car je ne suis pas vraiment le sien non plus…

\- Et sinon, pour continuer dans les métaphores horticoles, c'est quoi ton genre ?

\- Hm… les trèfles ?

\- Les trèfles ? répéta Seamus sans trop voir le lien avec une morphologie humaine.

\- Oui, les trèfles. Le symbole national de l'Irlande.

\- Oh… oui… je… tu… aimes… les irlandais.

\- Pas tous… Je les aime pas très grands, blond foncé, des yeux bleus, un sourire craquant.

\- Ça correspond à une bonne partie de la population, ça.

\- Ils doivent avoir une petite fossette là, dit-elle en touchant la joue de Seamus du bout du doigt.

\- Ça réduit considérablement les perspectives.

\- Et ils doivent être Auror.

\- Alors là, ça n'en fait plus qu'un…

\- Exactement, souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers Seamus.

Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux. Il sentait un subtil parfum, mélange de roses, de bergamote et de poivre, flotter vers lui et une douce chaleur recouvrir ses lèvres.

 _Bzzzz…. Bzzzz…. Bzzzzz…._

A la chaleur succéda brusquement un courant d'air froid quand Abigail s'écarta pour s'emparer de son téléphone.

 _Fichu appareil moldu_ , jura Seamus en lui-même. Il allait recevoir le plus merveilleux baiser de sa vie et il s'en trouvait privé par _un putain de téléphone à la con._

Il cessa toutefois de récriminer quand il entendit la conversation.

\- Bonjour Blaise… hm… hm… C'est parfait… hm… Je suis bien contente que tu te montres raisonnable… Voilà ce qu'on va faire : je te rappelle bientôt pour fixer une date, une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous. Je viendrai avec l'Auror et les preuves. Je te les remettrai après que nous ayons conclu un Serment Inviolable que tu m'intègres bien comme Conseiller au Cartel… non, non, Conseiller. Je n'accepterai rien de moins… c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Seamus roula des yeux, craignant que les revendications d'Abigail finissent par faire reculer Blaise et que leur plan tombe à l'eau. Le silence devenait pesant jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme dise :

\- Tu prends la bonne décision Blaise. Je te rappelle tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha.

\- Et voilà. Les heures de Blaise à la tête du Cartel sont comptées.

\- Et comment, sourit Seamus largement. J'appelle Ron.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **22 juin 2010 – Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth.**

A peine entré dans la maison, Draco se précipita à l'étage, Ron derrière lui. Harry était toujours couché sur le lit, dans l'exacte position où Draco l'avait laissé avant de partir.

\- Tu préfères que je m'en aille ou que je reste ? demanda Ron.

\- Reste si tu veux bien. Je compte sur toi pour l'empêcher de me tuer quand j'aurai levé le sort.

Ron émit un drôle de son, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le couinement. Tout Auror qu'il était, il n'était pas très motivé à l'idée d'affronter la colère du Survivant.

S'armant de courage, Draco pointa sa baguette vers Harry en murmurant :

 _\- Enervatum_ !

Harry reprit conscience immédiatement. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps d'évaluer où il était, avant de bondir littéralement hors du lit et de se jeter sur Draco. Il le poussa rudement contre le mur, le tenant fermement par le col de sa veste.

\- Tu vas me payer ça, Malefoy, siffla-t-il hargneusement.

\- Harry, c'était…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre de tes pathétiques explications ! Tu m'as lancé un sort ! Un sort d'attaque ! Tu m'as stupéfixé !

\- C'était pour ton bien Harry, intervint Ron juste derrière.

\- Toi, tais-toi ! Ne te mêle pas de ça !

Revenant à Draco, il le tira par le col pour approcher son visage du sien.

\- Tu m'as lancé un sort, répéta Harry.

\- Oui, dit Draco, sur un ton ferme. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais !

\- Tu m'as trahi !

\- C'est faux ! Je l'ai fait pour te protéger !

\- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'ETRE PROTEGE !

Disant cela, il frappa Draco de toutes ses forces. Sous la violence du coup, la tête du blond heurta durement le mur derrière lui. A tel point que, sonné, il s'affaissa le long de la paroi.

Ron ceintura Harry par derrière et hurla :

\- TU ES FOU ? TU VEUX LE TUER OU QUOI ?

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire et l'état dans lequel il avait mis celui qu'il aimait, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Ron et se précipita sur Draco.

\- Draco… Draco, répond-moi ! dit-il en tapotant légèrement sa joue. Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

\- Ecarte-toi ! dit Ron durement.

Il poussa Harry sans ménagement. Il sortit sa baguette et la passa sur le corps et la tête de Malefoy en murmurant des incantations. Il s'agissait d'un sort de diagnostic sommaire appris à l'école des Aurors. Après plusieurs passages, il dit :

\- C'est bon, il n'a rien de cassé. Il n'a pas de commotion non plus. Il est seulement sonné. Malefoy ! dit-il en le secouant un peu. Draco ! Allez, réveille-toi !

Après quelques secondes, Draco papillonna des yeux, reprenant lentement ses esprits.

\- Draco, ça va ? demanda Harry qui avait repris sa place à ses côtés. Pardonne-moi ! Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas…

\- Laisse-moi, répondit Draco d'un ton froid.

\- Mais…

\- Je t'ai dit, laisse-moi.

Harry recula tandis que Ron aidait Draco à se relever. Celui-ci se frottait la mâchoire en grimaçant.

\- Draco, tenta Harry une nouvelle fois.

\- Potter, si tu es encore dans mon champ de vision dans les cinq prochaines secondes, je t'assure que tu vas le regretter.

\- Ecoutez tous les deux, commença Ron qui ne voulait pas que le conflit entre les deux hommes dégénère. Tout ça est un malentendu… Draco, Harry n'a pas…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car son téléphone sonna.

\- C'est Seamus ! dit-il en décrochant presque immédiatement.

Draco jeta un regard noir sur Harry avant de reporter son attention sur l'Auror qui parlait à son collègue avec animation. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il était tout sourire.

\- Zabini a accepté le marché ! Il faut absolument que je rentre au Ministère pour préparer l'opération avec Neville et Ernie. Ensuite, nous préviendrons Nott et Goyle. Draco ? Tu es vraiment certain qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Si nous les mettons au courant du plan et qu'ils décident de nous doubler, on perd tout !

\- J'en suis certain. Ils sont avec nous.

\- Quoi ? intervint Harry. Goyle et Nott ont lâché Zabini ?

Ron toisa Harry avec hauteur.

\- Si tu n'étais pas conduit comme un fou furieux, on aurait eu le temps de t'expliquer !

Harry baissa piteusement les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé… Vraiment. Draco, pardonne-moi…

Mais Draco ne répondit rien. Il ne regarda même pas Harry, préférant continuer la conversation avec l'Auror comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi au Ministère ?

\- Non, ça ira. Je propose plutôt qu'on se retrouve à Walworth dans trois heures. Ça me laissera le temps d'élaborer un plan. On en discutera ensuite avec Seamus et Travers, avant de prévenir Goyle et Nott.

\- Ok, ça me va.

\- Alors, j'y vais.

Sans plus attendre, Ron redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et quitta l'Impasse du Tisseur, laissant Harry et Draco, seuls dans un silence tendu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Sitôt après le départ de Ron, Draco s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Sans doute pour soigner l'hématome qu'il avait à la joue et la bosse à l'arrière de son crâne, supposa Harry. Il se plaça derrière la porte, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il insister ou bien laisser Draco tranquille ? Il finit par renoncer et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

Après une demi-heure, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et il se précipita sur le palier. Draco passa à côté de lui sans lui accorder un regard et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Dépité, Harry regagna la chambre en soupirant.

 _J'ai vraiment merdé_.

Il passa encore une heure à ressasser les événements, à ruminer sa colère contre Draco et ses regrets de l'avoir frappé. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il sauta en bas du lit, bien décidé à ce que le blond cesse de l'ignorer.

Draco était assis à la table de la cuisine, buvant un thé et lisant le Daily Mirror.

Harry jugea bon d'opter pour une approche neutre.

\- Hm… je… je vais préparer quelque chose à manger. J'ai un peu faim… pas toi ?

Draco ne fit pas le moindre signe démontrant qu'il avait entendu ce qu'Harry venait de dire. Il continuait à lire le journal comme s'il était seul dans la pièce.

\- BORDEL DRACO ! explosa Harry. TU ME PARLES, TU ME GUEULES DESSUS OU BIEN TU ME FRAPPES MAIS TU NE M'IGNORES PAS !

L'intéressé replia le journal et se leva tranquillement. Il prit sa tasse et alla à l'évier, à côté duquel Harry était appuyé. Il commença à la laver sans se presser et avec méticulosité. Quand ce fut fait, il la posa sur l'égouttoir et s'essuya soigneusement les mains avec un torchon.

Alors seulement, Draco daigna regarder Harry, lequel était dans un état de nerfs indescriptible. Sans un mot et sans crier gare, il lui porta un coup de poing à l'estomac. Harry se courba en deux sous le choc.

\- Je… je… suppose que… je… ne… peux… pas… me… plaindre, croassa-t-il, le souffle coupé.

\- Tu ne peux pas en effet.

Draco se rassit et reprit la lecture du quotidien.

\- Draco, dit Harry rageusement, en plaçant sa main sur la page pour l'empêcher de lire. Arrête-ça… Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir frappé. Et je n'ai sûrement pas volé le coup que tu m'as donné en retour. Mais on est quitte là, non ?

Le visage de Malefoy se ferma encore un peu plus. Les lèvres serrées, il murmura :

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris.

\- Compris quoi ? Tu ne me parles pas ! Merde ! Compris quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas que tu m'aies frappé qui m'a blessé le plus. C'est que tu ne sois pas foutu de comprendre que ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi ! Parce que j'ai la faiblesse de vouloir te garder en vie, parce que je suis stupidement et pathétiquement amoureux de toi et que ça me rend fou que tu coures constamment au devant du danger sans réfléchir ! Putain Harry, tu crois que ça été facile pour moi de te jeter un sort ? Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir ? ABSOLUMENT PAS !

Draco termina son laïus, essoufflé, les joues rougies et les yeux flous. Harry lui, n'en menait pas large.

\- Tu étais d'accord, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si j'ai réagi si violemment, c'est parce que tu m'avais dit « d'accord »… je te faisais confiance et tu m'as menti…

\- Oui, je t'ai menti, assuma Draco. Pour une bonne raison.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle est ta conception de l'amour, mais la mienne n'inclut pas de mentir ! contra Harry avec virulence.

\- La mienne si.

Abasourdi, Harry regarda Draco se lever et quitter la pièce. Avant de passer la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna légèrement :

\- Aimer quelqu'un, c'est le protéger. Parfois contre son gré, en lui mentant s'il le faut. Mais j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas besoin de protection. Ou en tout cas pas de la mienne. Alors, je pense qu'on a plus rien à se dire.

Ces paroles frappèrent Harry de plein fouet, lui glaçant le sang. Draco avait à peine fait deux pas dans le salon que deux bras l'entourèrent fermement par derrière.

\- C'est faux ! Moi j'ai encore mille choses à te dire !

Harry avait posé sa joue contre son dos et Draco en ressentait toute la chaleur à travers ses vêtements.

\- Ne me laisse pas Draco, souffla Harry. Ne me laisse pas… Je t'ai menti moi aussi… j'ai besoin que tu me protèges, toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai besoin de toi comme je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie… mais c'est nouveau pour moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude… alors il me faut du temps pour l'accepter… Je ne te promets pas que ça n'arrivera plus mais je vais faire un effort… Aide-moi Draco, aide-moi à lâcher prise… Ne m'abandonne pas…

Draco ferma les yeux. Son cœur et son corps lui criaient de se retourner, de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de lui promettre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Au lieu de quoi, il redressa la tête et dit :

\- Tu as besoin de moi ou de ma prodigieuse façon de te baiser ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Draco lui avait pardonné, il en était maintenant certain.

\- Hm… la deuxième hypothèse évidemment. Tu croyais quoi ?

\- Rien du tout. Je fais cet effet-là à tout le monde… Tu ne fais pas exception.

\- Vantard.

\- Réaliste.

Draco se dégagea des bras de Harry pour lui faire face. Il ne put résister et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec une grande tendresse.

\- Par Salazar, quelle sorte de drogue es-tu pour que je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi ?

\- Je fais cet effet-là à tout le monde. Tu ne fais pas exception, répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il ne laissa pas à Draco le temps de répondre et plaqua violemment sa bouche contre la sienne. Draco rendit l'étreinte avec ardeur, meurtrissant les lèvres de son amant, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le presser avec rudesse contre lui alors que Harry enroulait une jambe autour de ses hanches. Comprenant l'invitation, Draco le souleva sous les cuisses et sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser, l'emporta dans la cuisine où il le posa sans ménagement sur la table.

\- Pas envie d'aller jusqu'à la chambre, grogna Draco en se séparant de Harry juste le temps de lui ôter son t-shirt.

\- C'est très bien ici, répondit Harry en ouvrant la chemise de Draco d'un coup sec, faisant voler tous les petits boutons à travers la pièce.

\- Merde Potter, c'est la troisième chemise que tu fous en l'air…

\- On s'en fout… quelle idée aussi de mettre des chemises…

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût vestimentaire…

\- Tu parles trop.

\- Ah oui ?

Draco abaissa d'un coup le jeans et le boxer de Harry. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, il cessa effectivement de parler.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **22 juin 2010 – Walworth, Londres**

\- Alors, vous avez un plan ? demanda d'emblée Abigail quand Ron et Neville entrèrent dans le petit appartement.

\- Oui, confirma ce dernier en sortant de ses poches deux petits rouleaux auxquels il redonna leur taille normale d'un coup de baguette et qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Harry et Draco ne sont pas encore là ? demanda Ron.

\- Non, dit Seamus. On croyait qu'ils étaient avec vous.

\- Oh merde… je n'aurais pas dû les laisser seuls… à tous les coups, ils se sont entre-tués ! se lamenta Ron en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

\- De quoi tu parles ? questionna Seamus qui ne comprenait rien à l'attitude paniquée de son ami.

En quelques mots, Ron expliqua la situation : le sort de stupéfixion et la colère de Harry à son « réveil ».

\- Hm… dit Abigail, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller voir. On ne…

Au même moment, deux craquements se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Harry aux yeux brillants et encore plus échevelé que d'ordinaire. Draco, qui le suivait de près, avaient les joues un peu roses et un sourire idiot sur le visage.

\- Tu t'es fait du mouron pour rien Ron ! rigola Seamus. Ces deux-là ont fait autre chose que s'entre-tuer !

\- Vous êtes en retard ! râla Ron pour la forme.

\- On avait un différend à régler, dit calmement Harry.

\- Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, la situation était légèrement _tendue_ quand tu es parti, dit Draco.

\- On ne pouvait pas laisser une telle _tension_ s'accumuler, renchérit Harry. Il fallait bien qu'on fasse quelque chose !

\- C'est bon ! On a compris ! protesta Ron en rougissant furieusement tandis que Neville et Seamus étaient pliés de rire.

\- Bon, coupa Abigail, ce n'est pas que votre bonheur conjugal m'indispose mais on pourrait s'y mettre non ?

Tout le monde approuva et Ron se dirigea vers la table. Il déroula le premier rouleau, laissant apparaître le plan détaillé d'une région assez boisée.

\- Voilà où aura lieu la rencontre, dit-il en pointant son doigt sur une zone dégagée à l'intersection de deux routes de campagne.

\- Mais… c'est… Sevenoaks ! dit Abigail. Là… là où il vivait…

\- En effet, répondit Neville. Le Manoir Zabini était juste ici...

Il montra sur la carte un espace verdoyant où la silhouette sommaire d'une grande bâtisse était dessinée.

\- Pourquoi « était » ? demanda Draco. Il a été détruit ?

\- Ravagé par un incendie un an jour pour jour après l'entrée en vigueur des lois de Proscription, expliqua Ron.

\- Un acte criminel ?

\- On a conclu à un accident, dit Neville. L'endroit était sous étroite surveillance… il semblait impossible que quelqu'un ait pu s'introduire dans la propriété et mettre le feu au bâtiment…

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? s'étonna Seamus.

\- Non, dit Draco sombrement… Blaise ne parle jamais… d'avant.

Il regarda la carte, précisément quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de Sevenoaks, là où se situait la limite avec les terres du Manoir Malefoy. Seul Harry remarqua que son regard s'était légèrement voilé. Il lui pressa tendrement la main. Draco se reprit, s'éclaircissant la voix et dit :

\- Blaise risque de ne pas apprécier qu'on l'oblige à revenir sur les lieux de son enfance. Il pourrait également se méfier du fait d'être à proximité du Manoir Malefoy…

\- C'est un fait, dit Neville mais au final, on pense qu'il se sentira en position de force à l'idée d'être sur ses terres, dans une région qu'il connaît bien. Il pourrait relâcher sa vigilance.

\- Hm… possible, admit Draco.

Ron étala alors le deuxième rouleau qui était un plan plus détaillé de la zone.

\- Trois cent mètres après le carrefour, il y a sur la droite, une sorte d'aire de repos. C'est là qu'Abigail attendra avec Seamus. Même si l'endroit est isolé, il faudra poser un sort repousse-moldus.

Abigail acquiesça.

\- Draco, poursuivit Ron en se tournant vers l'intéressé. A ton avis, comment Blaise procédera-t-il ? Il va transplaner ?

\- Sûrement pas, répondit fermement Draco. Il craint trop d'être soumis à la Trace ou que les transplanages soient surveillés par le Ministère. Du coup, il se déplace essentiellement en voiture, limitant les transplanages à des déplacements sans importance.

\- Ok, donc il viendra par la route. Ils seront combien ? Dans quel genre de véhicules ? demanda Neville.

\- Certainement trois voitures. Dans la première, il y aura deux capos ou deux soldats, c'est selon. Dans la troisième, deux lieutenants. Sûrement Warrington et Higgs. La voiture du milieu sera celle de Blaise. Goyle conduira et Théo sera assis à l'arrière avec Blaise. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il exige le SUV Mercedes. C'est une voiture blindée et équipée d'un bouclier de protection. Autrement dit, elle résiste aux attaques moldues et magiques.

\- Ça va compliquer l'intervention ça, dit Neville.

Alors que chacun réfléchissait aux implications de cette nouvelle, Seamus intervint :

\- L'endroit est entouré de prés et de champs… Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux trouver un endroit plus boisé où vous pourriez vous dissimuler ?

\- On y a pensé dit Ron. Mais cela allait augmenter la méfiance de Zabini.

\- Certainement, dit Harry. De plus, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Sitôt arrivés, les capos lanceront le sort _hominum revelio_ afin justement, de débusquer les intrus.

\- Ce sort a une portée de vingt mètres seulement, continua Ron. C'est pourquoi on se postera dans ce petit bois, juste ici. Il est hors de portée du sort. On surveillera la zone avec des multiplettes et on transplanera sur place au moment propice.

\- Combien serons-nous ? demanda Harry.

\- Côté Aurors, cinq dans un premier temps : Neville, Ernie McMillan, Owen Cauldwell, Laura Madley et moi. Six lorsque nous aurons récupéré Seamus. Si Goyle et Nott respectent leur parole, nous serons huit.

\- Neuf avec moi, dit Abigail. Je ne compte pas laisser Zabini s'en tirer !

\- Onze avec Draco et moi, précisa Harry.

Ron fit mine de réfléchir à la question.

\- HORS DE QUESTION DE NOUS LAISSER DE COTE ! cria Harry avant même que son ami ait pu dire quelque chose.

\- C'EST MEME PAS LA PEINE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT DE REFLECHIR ! tonna Draco en même temps.

\- Merde Ron ! reprit Harry. Comment peux-tu imaginer une seconde que je vais accepter de…

\- Ça va… ça va ! dit Ron en levant les mains en signe d'abdication. Je me doutais de toute façon que vous diriez ça alors je vous ai inclus dans mes plans… Ce que vous pouvez être sanguins par moments, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais Ron n'y prêta pas attention et continua ses explications.

\- Vous serez sur le terre-plein avec Seamus et Abigail, sous la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Mais… et le sort d' _hominum revelio_? coupa Abby.

\- Montre-lui, dit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Harry sortit la cape de sa poche, la drapa sur lui et disparut à la vue de tous. Draco prit alors sa baguette et prononça distinctement :

 _\- Hominum revelio !_

Rien ne se passa.

\- Ça alors, souffla Abigail. C'est… c'est incroyable. Je ne savais pas que des objets pareils existaient…

\- Pas « des », contra Ron. Un. Cette cape est unique. Ce qui est regrettable d'ailleurs, car elle nous servirait bien…

\- Ne désespère pas, dit Harry en réapparaissant. Je l'ai laissée à George pendant plusieurs semaines, juste avant que… enfin que je ne parte quoi… Je suis sûr qu'il finira par trouver comment imiter le procédé.

Ron haussa les épaules en se renfrognant. Harry regretta d'avoir évoqué le sujet car il savait que son ami ne voyait quasiment plus aucun membre de sa famille depuis très longtemps et George ne faisait pas exception.

\- Je… je suis désolé Ron, tenta Harry. Je ne…

\- C'est bon, coupa le rouquin. Revenons à la mission. Voilà comment je vois les choses.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il fit apparaître des petits points lumineux de couleurs différentes pour identifier les différents intervenants.

\- En rouge, ce sont Seamus et Abigail. Ils attendront ici, sur le terre-plein l'arrivée de Zabini et sa clique. En vert, c'est Harry et Draco. Le mieux est qu'ils se placent dans ce coin-là pour avoir une bonne visibilité. Comme je le disais, Ernie, Neville, Laura, Owen et moi, on se planquera dans le bois qui est ici.

Cinq petits points verts s'illuminèrent.

\- Reste le Cartel, dit Ron en faisant apparaître des points bleus. Sur base des informations communiquées par Draco, on peut déjà se faire une idée de leur nombre. Mais on devra compter sur Goyle et Nott pour avoir des précisions.

Disant cela, deux points jaunes apparurent sur la carte.

\- Et pour l'intervention, ça se déroulera comment ? demanda Draco.

\- Seamus sera soumis à un _incarcerem_. Personne ne doit bouger tant que Blaise n'a pas conclu le Serment Inviolable avec Abigail. Pour cela, il sera obligé de sortir de la voiture et donc d'être à découvert. Draco ? A ton avis, qui va lier Zabini et Travers ?

\- Certainement Théo. Ce qui veut dire que les lieutenants sortiront également pour les protéger tous les deux le temps de la procédure.

\- C'est parfait, c'est exactement ce qu'on cherche. Pour bien faire, les capos devraient être à l'extérieur aussi.

\- Ils le seront sûrement puisque ce sont eux qui seront chargés de récupérer Seamus.

\- Bien. Lorsqu'ils seront tous hors des véhicules, nous transplanerons sur le terre-plein. Juste après, il faut absolument qu'Harry lance un sort anti-transplanage sur la zone et que Draco délivre Seamus de l' _incarcerem_. Nous jetterons alors des sorts de stupéfixion sur tout le monde, conclut Ron.

\- Ne négligez pas un élément important, dit Draco : ils vivent dans le milieu criminel moldu depuis longtemps. Ils dégaineront leur flingue avant leur baguette.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Tu fais bien de le rappeler. Raison de plus pour les stupéfixer avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dégainer.

\- Sinon, il reste les sorts de désarmements, conclut Draco.

\- Ou nos armes à nous, dit Harry en sortant son Beretta.

\- Espérons que vous n'ayez pas à vous en servir, répliqua Ron.

Tout le monde approuva.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Goyle et Nott ? demanda Draco.

\- Ça c'est le deuxième scénario, dit Ron. S'ils acceptent de nous aider, le mieux c'est qu'ils neutralisent les capos pendant que l'un d'entre nous se charge de Zabini.

\- Ok, dit Seamus en se frottant les mains avec satisfaction. Ça me semble un super plan tout ça !

\- Et en ce qui me concerne ? demanda Abigail. Quand tout sera fini…

\- Tu seras libre de partir, dit Ron un peu durement. De prendre la direction du Cartel si c'est ce que tu veux ou… de faire autre chose.

Il coula un regard en direction de Seamus, lequel fixait Abigail avec intensité.

\- On trouvera une solution, dit-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête en serrant la main de Seamus à son tour.

\- C'est prévu pour quand ? demanda Draco.

\- Si je parviens à contacter Goyle et Nott dès maintenant, je dirais après-demain à la première heure.

\- Ok, je les appelle tout de suite.

Draco sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

\- Goyle, dit-il après quelques secondes. C'est Malefoy. Quand pouvez-vous être là, toi et Théo ? … hm… ok. Sois dans dix minutes sur Brandon Street à l'entrée de Nursery Row Park… ouais, à tout de suite.

Il raccrocha.

\- Je vais aller les chercher et je transplanerai directement ici avec eux.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Harry. Et ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de discuter. Ou de me jeter un sort.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais ne protesta pas pour autant.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment leur faire confiance ? demanda Seamus.

\- Oui, ils m'ont donné leur parole, dit Draco.

\- Oui mais…

\- Ils ne trahiraient jamais Draco, coupa Abigail.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- Parce que Malefoy est leur véritable leader. Il l'a toujours été. Les Serpentards ont obéi à Blaise parce que la Proscription leur avait tout pris et que Zabini avait le pouvoir de les aider au moment où ils en avaient le plus besoin… Quand Draco a rejoint le Cartel, s'il avait voulu renverser le Parrain, la plupart l'auraient suivi les yeux fermés.

\- Et Zabini ne s'en rendait pas compte ?

\- Si bien sûr. C'est pourquoi il a affirmé son pouvoir par la soumission au Serment Inviolable et par l'argent. Il a ni plus ni moins cru pouvoir acheter la loyauté de ses hommes. Ça a fonctionné pour certains d'entre eux mais pas pour tous. Pas pour des hommes comme Gregory ou Théodore.

Durant tout le petit discours d'Abigail, Draco était resté silencieux, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il finit par s'isoler du groupe en allant se poster devant une fenêtre, fixant son regard au loin.

\- Draco, ça va ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de lui.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer, soudain très las.

\- Les Serpentards… Ils attendaient quelque chose de moi… et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Blaise, oui.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas…

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au moment où ils étaient tous perdus, sans le sou, Blaise s'est trouvé sur leur chemin. Il les a aidés. Il les a sauvés. Tous. Moi aussi… et même toi…

\- Toi je ne sais pas… mais moi, il m'a sauvé par intérêt. Pour faire de moi sa machine à tuer, grinça Harry.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu doutes de ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

Draco se tourna lentement vers Harry. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Il t'a drogué. Il t'a forcé à tuer. Il t'a enlevé à moi… Non Harry, je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'on est en train de faire. Seulement un regret. Celui de ne pas pouvoir le tuer moi-même parce que je me suis promis de laisser ce plaisir à Ron. Il le mérite bien plus que moi.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, ému.

\- Allons-y, dit-il seulement. On va être en retard.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un quart d'heure plus tard, deux craquements se firent entendre dans le petit studio de Walworth. Draco venait de transplaner avec Théo et Harry avec Gregory. Les deux nouveaux venus chancelèrent légèrement, le temps de prendre leurs repères.

\- Greg, Théo, dit Draco, vous vous souvenez sans doute de Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Aucun des deux ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter face à ces deux Aurors qui les fixaient avec suspicion.

\- Heu… salut, dit Gregory, en amorçant un geste de la main mais qu'il n'osa pas concrétiser.

Seamus fut le premier à réagir.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes avec nous ? dit-il.

\- Oui, affirma Théo.

L'irlandais les toisa encore quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers eux.

\- Ok… puisqu'il paraît qu'on doit vous faire confiance, allons-y ! dit-il en tendant la main.

Gregory et Théodore ne se firent pas prier pour répondre au geste. Neville fut plus réticent que son collègue mais finit par tendre la main à son tour sans toutefois prononcer le moindre mot.

Théo avisa alors la présence d'Abigail dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Abigail ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un grand sourire et en marchant droit vers la jeune femme.

\- Salut Théo.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Alors, toi aussi, tu…

\- Oui, coupa Seamus, irrité par cette démonstration d'affection. Abby est avec nous dorénavant.

Disant cela, il avait bien insisté sur l'emploi du diminutif. Il regrettait tout à coup son élan de cordialité envers le Proscrit.

\- Bon, dit Ron. Vous vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Avant de continuer, je vous repose la question encore une fois : êtes-vous certains d'être avec nous ?

\- Oui, répondit fermement Gregory.

\- Nous sommes prêts à nous soumettre à un Serment Inviolable, dit Théo.

Ron réfléchit un moment avec de dire :

\- Hm… non. Ce sont les méthodes de Zabini, ça. Vous m'avez donné votre parole, je considère que c'est suffisant.

\- Ron, souffla Neville avec inquiétude… tu es sûr ? S'ils veulent faire un Serment alors…

\- Non, coupa Ron. Tout comme Draco, je leur fais confiance.

Le ton catégorique de Ron dissuada qui que ce soit d'encore argumenter. L'Auror entreprit alors d'expliquer aux deux hommes les modalités de l'intervention.

\- Draco a raison, dit Goyle. Blaise voudra se déplacer dans le véhicule blindé. Mais d'après ce que je comprends il sera obligé d'en sortir pour la procédure du Serment.

\- Et il y a en effet toutes les chances qu'il me demande d'être le lieur, confirma Théo.

\- Concernant les autres, continua Goyle, on pourra vous communiquer les noms demain. Mais en soi, ça ne devrait pas changer grand-chose à l'intervention. On s'occupera d'eux, n'est-pas Théo ?

\- Absolument.

\- Alors tout est en ordre, conclut Ron. Draco et Harry vont vous ramenez dans le parc. Abigail va appeler Blaise dans une dizaine de minute pour lui indiquer le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous.

Greg et Théo hochèrent la tête. Avant de partir, ce dernier se tourna vers Abigail.

\- Abby… quand tout ceci sera terminé, et si… enfin, je veux dire… si on s'en sort, ça me ferait plaisir qu'on… qu'on se voie… pour discuter. On pourrait aller prendre un verre…

Seamus jeta un regard noir à Nott avant de se tourner vers Abigail. Elle souriait placidement.

\- Ça me fera plaisir également, dit-elle. Sauf si Seamus y voit un inconvénient.

L'intéressé sursauta en même temps que Nott le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

\- Je… heu… non… non… pas de problème, balbutia l'irlandais.

\- Merci dit Abigail avec chaleur.

Ce faisant, elle enroula sa main autour de la nuque de Seamus et l'embrassa. Il ressentit une immense chaleur traverser tout son corps et un instant, il fut incapable du moindre mouvement. Il reprit cependant vite contenance et répondit ardemment au baiser.

Quand il s'écarta d'Abigail, pas moins de six personnes le regardaient bouche bée. Il fit un sourire satisfait à cette assemblée, particulièrement à Théodore Nott.

Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, conscient qu'il avait raté sa chance. Il se détourna du couple pour saisir le bras de Harry et transplaner avec lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après le retour de Harry et Draco, quelques minutes plus tard, Ron fit encore le point sur l'intervention, histoire de peaufiner certains détails. Ils restèrent jusque tard dans la nuit à discuter de leur stratégie et des risques qu'elle comportait.

Finalement, à près de deux heures du matin, Ron exhorta chacun à rentrer chez lui, se reposer et profiter de la journée qui commençait.

Car le matin suivant, tout allait changer.

 **FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	29. Chapitre 28

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'être toujours fidèles au poste ! On entame déjà la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire. C'est la partie la plus courte (9 chapitres) mais la plus dense aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **TROISIEME PARTIE**

 _Parle plus bas_

 _Car on pourrait bien nous entendre_

 _Le monde n'est pas prêt pour tes paroles tendres_

 _Le monde n'est pas prêt pour nous_

 _Il dirait tout simplement que nous sommes fous_

 _Parle plus bas mais parle encore_

 _De l'amour fou de l'amour fort_

 _Parle plus bas_

 _Car on pourrait bien nous surprendre_

 _Qu'il ne voudrait jamais comprendre_

 _Que dans nos cœurs moi, j'ai trouvé_

 _Ce que le monde refusait de nous donner_

 _Parle plus bas mais parle encore_

 _De l'amour fou de l'amour fort_

 _Parle plus bas_

 _Car on pourrait bien nous entendre_

 _Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons rien attendre_

 _De ceux qui ont fait des chansons_

 _Sans un "je t'aime" où l'amour rime avec raison._

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 – Qu'on en finisse**

 **23 juin 2010 – Village sorcier de Tinworth**

\- Luna ?

\- Hm…

\- Demain… avec l'équipe, on a une mission importante.

Luna Lovegood-Londubat fixa son mari de ses grands yeux placides.

\- Tu ne me parles jamais de tes missions d'habitude. En quoi celle-ci est-elle différente ?

\- Elle est dangereuse, dit Neville. C'est… enfin, il y a des risques quoi…

La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu as peur de la mort ?

Il y avait longtemps que Neville ne s'étonnait plus des propos et des questions directes de son épouse. Il se contenta de répondre avec franchise.

\- Non. J'ai juste peur de te laisser seule.

\- Dès le jour de notre mariage, j'ai su que tu serais un mari formidable, dit-elle en posant sa petite main fraîche sur la joue de Neville. Je l'ai su car juste avant la cérémonie, j'ai croisé une grenouille lunaire qui a croassé trois fois.

\- Ah… oui. Bien sûr.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous laisser seules.

Il y avait dans l'affirmation de Luna une force tranquille qui rassura Neville. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de caresser son ventre rebondi.

Elle s'appellerait Alice, elle était prévue pour dans deux mois mais d'après sa mère, elle naîtrait dans 53 jours exactement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 juin 2010 – Walworth, Londres**

\- Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine mais… je… je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi Abby.

\- Moi aussi.

Seamus sourit en secouant la tête.

\- C'est incroyable… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre… je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant…

\- Avant ?

\- Avant toi.

Abigail sourit à son tour. Elle entoura le cou de Seamus de ses bras et l'embrassa.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment possible entre nous ? demanda-t-elle après un temps.

\- Oui, je le crois. Et je ferai tout pour. Après avoir réglé le problème Zabini, je te promets que je vais m'attaquer à ces ordures du Ministère !

\- Merci, dit-elle.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Tâche simplement de rester en vie demain.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, d'abord lentement avant que le baiser ne devienne plus passionné.

\- Abby, dit Seamus, légèrement essoufflé… arrêtons-nous là… Sinon…

\- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Par Merlin, bien sûr que j'en ai envie… mais… j'ai peur d'aller trop vite, de te manquer de respect…

Abigail eut un petit rire qui vexa quelque peu l'irlandais.

\- Seamus, tu es absolument… parfait… Mais nous n'avons plus quinze ans et demain… demain, qui sait ce qui va se passer ? La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter tant qu'on peut.

\- Tu ne vas pas regretter ?

\- Jamais, dit-elle en le fixant intensément tout en déboutonnant son chemisier.

Les derniers doutes de Seamus disparurent en même temps que l'étoffe glissa des épaules de la jeune femme.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 juin 2010 – Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

\- Harry ?

\- Hm…

\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

\- Vas-y.

Draco sentit tout le corps de Harry se tendre contre le sien. Dans un geste d'apaisement, il resserra son étreinte et caressa son bras nu du bout des doigts. Il respira la douce odeur de cèdre des cheveux bruns qui frôlaient sa bouche et son nez.

\- Demain… si… si ça tourne mal…

\- Draco, non ! dit Harry en se relevant pour fixer son amant.

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. C'est important pour moi…

Harry soupira et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je voudrais être enterré chez moi. Dans le parc.

\- Draco…

\- Tu es le propriétaire du Manoir. On ne pourra pas te le refuser.

\- Quand le Ministère saura ce que j'ai fait, je ne suis pas sûr de rester propriétaire de quoi que ce soit… De plus, nous n'avons aucun lien… ni pour les lois sorcières ni pour les lois anglaises. Pour… pour le reste du monde, nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre. On me refusera le droit de prendre ce genre de décision pour toi !

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Tu voudras bien essayer ?

\- Je te le promets, lâcha Harry du bout des lèvres tant cette perspective l'anéantissait.

\- Merci.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, pesantes et silencieuses.

\- Que va-t-on faire ? demanda Harry. Quand tout sera fini ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu y penses parfois ?

\- Souvent. Mais ça fait mal.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est seulement un rêve.

\- Peut-être pas.

\- Le monde sorcier n'est pas prêt pour tout ça… Il n'est pas prêt pour nous.

Harry promena son doigt sur le ventre plat de Draco, redessinant les contours de ses muscles parfaits.

\- Raconte-moi ton rêve.

\- Harry… c'est nous faire du mal pour rien.

\- Non… c'est me donner un peu d'espoir pour affronter demain.

\- Il paraît qu'on ne doit pas dire ses rêves tout haut, sinon ils ne se réalisent pas…

\- Alors, parle plus bas… pour que personne ne les entende.

Draco soupira et se mit à murmurer à l'oreille de Harry.

Il lui parla longtemps. De leur amour. De leur vie à deux dans le grand Manoir du Wiltshire qu'ils auraient transformé en orphelinat. De cette vie qui ne serait pas forcément facile mais qui serait merveilleuse, simplement parce qu'ils seraient ensemble. Il lui raconta comment il parviendrait à faire rouvrir la Maison Serpentard à Poudlard. Il lui parla aussi de ce soir d'été où, après un dîner romantique dans l'orangerie du Manoir, il aurait emmené Harry dans le jardin des roses et où il lui aurait demandé de s'unir à lui pour la vie. Une Union Magique, éternelle et indestructible. Il décrivit d'abord la cérémonie. Belle, émouvante et forte, à l'image de ce qu'ils étaient. Puis leur nuit de noces, dans les moindres détails.

Il termina son récit sur les anecdotes de la vie quotidienne, les petites et les grandes disputes, les réconciliations, les voyages au bout du monde et les promenades dans le parc du Manoir quand viendraient leurs vieux jours.

Harry l'écouta en souriant, heureux et ému, profitant en silence de toutes ces belles images que son amant lui avait mises en tête.

\- Draco, je peux te demander quelque chose aussi ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Reste en vie.

Il le souhaitait plus que tout mais c'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas promettre à Harry. Alors il se contenta de l'embrasser et de l'aimer comme si demain n'existait pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 juin 2010 – Summer Square, Londres Sorcier**

Ron était seul, assis dans un fauteuil, la photo de sa défunte femme entre les mains. Pourtant, à cet instant, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il pensait mais à ses amis. Ses amis qui iraient au-devant du danger, demain, avec lui.

Neville, à qui Luna allait donner leur premier enfant. Seamus et Abigail qui venaient de se trouver et apprenaient à se connaître. Harry et Draco qui s'aimaient maintenant avec la même violence qu'ils s'étaient haïs.

Que leur arriverait-il demain ? Seraient-ils encore vie ? Que deviendrait Luna, à peine mère et déjà veuve ? Que ferait Seamus s'il perdait celle qu'il aime ? Et Harry et Draco ? Aucun des deux ne pourrait survivre à la perte de l'autre…

Le seul pour qui il n'était pas inquiet, c'était lui. Car rien ni personne ne le retenait ici.

Il soupira lourdement puis fit courir son doigt sur le verre de la photographie. Hermione le regardait en souriant et soufflait un baiser dans sa direction avant de replonger dans la lecture d'un énorme bouquin. Et la scène recommençait… encore et encore, aussi vive que le souvenir dans la tête de Ron.

\- Tu sais, parfois je t'en veux, dit-il en s'adressant au portrait. Je t'en veux parce que tu n'as pas attendu que soient tournées les pages que nous voulions écrire ensemble. Tu es partie en me laissant dans cette maison vide… vide de ton rire, de tes colères, vide des enfants que nous n'aurons jamais. Tu es partie et tu n'as pas attendu que nous prenions le temps de nous réconcilier. On s'était disputé ce matin-là, pour une bêtise, je ne sais même plus laquelle… tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es partie et que je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais.

Il essuya une larme qui roulait lentement sur sa joue.

\- Quand je te rejoindrai, j'espère que tu me pardonneras ce que moi je n'ai jamais pu pardonner à d'autres.

Disant cela, il avisa son téléphone portable posé sur la table basse. Il le regarda longuement.

\- Tu as raison Hermione… c'est peut-être ma dernière chance.

Il se saisit de l'appareil et forma un numéro. Quelques sonneries s'égrainèrent avant qu'une voix féminine ne parle.

 _\- Allô._

\- Ginny, c'est Ron.

 _\- Ron ? Tout va bien ?_

\- Ecoute-moi bien car je ne le répéterai pas. Demain matin, à 7 heures, prends Anthony, quelques affaires et part. Va chez papa et maman ou chez Bill et Fleur mais part de cet endroit de malheur.

 _\- Mais… que… ?_

\- Fais ce que je te dis.

\- …

\- …

 _\- Ok. Ok, j'ai compris. Merci Ron._

\- Ginny… je… il est peut-être trop tard pour ça mais… un jour, j'aimerais que… enfin…

 _\- Je sais. Moi aussi._

\- Prends-soin de toi et d'Anthony.

 _\- Toi aussi._

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il y jeta une poignée de poudre qui forma immédiatement une gerbe de flammes vertes. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage rond et jovial d'une femme apparut au milieu.

\- Salut Maman.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 juin 2010 – Sevenoaks, Wiltshire**

La nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde.

A six heures, Harry et Draco avaient quitté l'Impasse du Tisseur pour rejoindre Seamus et Abby à Walworth. Au cas où le lieu aurait été surveillé, ils transplanèrent les premiers, directement sous la cape d'invisibilité tandis qu'Abby arriverait une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec son « prisonnier ».

Les Aurors eux, étaient déjà en planque dans le petit bois non loin de l'aire de repos, depuis plus d'une heure.

Malgré le fait qu'on était presque à la fin du mois de juin, l'air matinal était frais. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair et limpide. Le soleil n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réchauffer l'herbe tendre et celle-ci était encore parsemée de rosée.

Draco se souvenait combien, étant enfant, il aimait se lever à l'aube et marcher pieds nus sur le gazon épais des pelouses entourant le Manoir, rien que pour apprécier le contact de sa peau avec la terre, la végétation et cette divine fraîcheur matinale.

\- C'est une région magnifique, chuchota Harry ayant perçu le voile de nostalgie qui recouvrait les yeux gris. Je comprends que tu l'aimes autant.

\- Oui… c'est tellement apaisant… et vivant aussi. Il y a beaucoup d'endroits magiques en Grande-Bretagne mais rien de comparable à ce qu'on ressent ici. Même à Glastonbury, lieu mythique d'Avalon, la magie est moins puissante qu'à Stonehenge.

\- Je ne suis jamais allé à Stonehenge.

\- Oh… il faudra que je t'y emmène alors.

\- Tout comme j'aimerais que tu m'emmènes dans le jardin des roses du Manoir, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de Draco.

Il sourit, enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Harry.

\- Tu étais sérieux hier ? demanda ce dernier.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De… de l'Union Magique. C'est vraiment ce que tu aimerais faire ?

\- Oui j'étais sérieux, répondit Draco. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que… parce qu'il nous faut être réalistes, il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance que nous puissions un jour retourner dans le monde sorcier. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que notre seule option sera la fuite dans le monde moldu.

\- Tant qu'à fuir, autant aller dans un pays qui autorise le mariage de personnes de même sexe. C'est le cas de la Belgique, de l'Espagne, des Pays-Bas, de la Suède, de la Norvège, de l'Islande tout récemment…

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Parce que je me suis renseigné, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Moi aussi, je veux plus... plus qu'une simple vie commune, plus qu'un petit-ami ou qu'un compagnon. Merlin, c'est impossible de te résumer à des mots aussi dérisoires ! Tu es tellement plus que ça, Draco…

Draco plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler trop fort.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me faire une putain de déclaration sur un vulgaire terre-plein, alors qu'on est sur le point de faire tomber une des plus grosses organisations criminelles de ce pays ?

\- Ouais, chuchota Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais rien su faire comme tout le monde. Alors…

\- Alors c'est comme ça que je t'aime, coupa Draco en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

A ce moment, un craquement déchira le calme ambiant. Abby apparut sur le terre-plein, tenant fermement un Seamus, bâillonné, les bras attachés derrière le dos et les jambes étroitement ligotées. Elle lança immédiatement un sort repousse-moldus avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la droite, là où Draco et Harry étaient supposés se trouver. Harry shoota dans un petit caillou pour signaler leur présence.

On entendit alors un bruit de moteur qui se rapprochait. Ce ne pouvait être que Blaise et ses hommes, absolument ponctuels comme le métis en avait l'habitude.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, une Audi A6 noire apparaissait au détour d'un virage et se stationnait au bord du terre-plein. Elle était suivie d'un SUV Mercedes noir également, aux vitres teintées et d'une BMW série 5.

Les premiers à sortir furent les occupants de l'Audi. Deux capos, Garrett Miller et Adam Adler, tous les deux armés d'un fusil mitrailleur P90. Ils furent immédiatement suivis par Terrence Higgs et Cassius Warrington qui émergèrent de la BMW. Ils ne portaient pas leur arme aussi ostensiblement mais Abby la devinait parfaitement sous leurs vestons. Enfin, la porte arrière du SUV s'ouvrit et Théo sortit du véhicule.

Il marcha vers Abby d'un pas tranquille, suivi par Miller et Higgs.

\- Bonjour Abigail.

\- Théo.

\- Suis-moi, dit-il froidement. Higgs, occupe-toi de Finnigan.

\- Hors de question ! s'insurgea Abigail en resserrant sa prise sur l'Auror. Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu !

\- Blaise t'attend dans la voiture pour le Serment.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Si je lui remets l'Auror maintenant, jamais il ne conclura le Serment !

\- Blaise est un homme de parole.

Abigail éclata d'un rire hystérique.

\- Par Salazar ! Mon pauvre Théo ! Toi-même tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis !

Théo soupira avec emphase.

\- Abby… c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Eh bien, ce sera à laisser ! Blaise semble oublier que c'est lui qui a le plus à perdre dans cette affaire !

Draco, Harry et Seamus retenaient leur souffle. Abigail était en train de jouer avec le feu.

\- Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit ! s'énerva Higgs.

Il tenta d'attraper Abigail par le bras mais fut stoppé dans son geste par Théo.

\- Terrence ! Laisse ! Abby, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées…

La jeune femme eut un rire méprisant.

\- ALORS, C'EST CA LE GRAND BLAISE ZABINI ? cria-t-elle en direction de la voiture. LE REDOUTE ET REDOUTABLE CHEF DU CARTEL ? IL DEBARQUE AVEC SIX MALABARS ET IL A PEUR DE SORTIR DE SA VOITURE POUR FAIRE FACE A UNE FEMME ? TU ES UN LACHE ZABINI !

\- TAIS-TOI ! rugit Higgs.

Cachés sous la cape, Harry et Draco assistaient à la scène avec une certaine appréhension, admirant silencieusement le courage de Abby. La jeune femme provoquait délibérément Blaise mais aussi ses sbires.

Seamus lui était au bord de l'explosion. Il devait tenir son rôle de victime sans réagir alors que Higgs semblait prêt à frapper à tout moment.

Finalement, la situation se figea quand la portière du SUV s'ouvrit sur Blaise. A peine avait-il fait un pas dehors que Goyle était sur ses talons ainsi que Miller et Warrington. Il avança à pas déterminés en direction de Abby.

\- POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU ! cria-t-il.

Ses poings étaient serrés à l'extrême et ses yeux complètement fous.

\- C'est pas bon du tout, murmura Draco. C'est pas bon…

Il avait raison. Sans crier gare, Blaise dégaina son arme, un revolver Colt Python qu'il pointa sur la tête d'Abigail. A ses côtés, Seamus roulait des yeux en direction de Harry et Draco, tout en se tortillant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour échapper à l' _incarcerem_ mais en vain.

Le bruit caractéristique du chien qu'on abaisse résonna dans l'air. Puis la détonation déchira le silence, faisant instinctivement se baisser toutes les personnes présentes aux alentours, y compris Seamus.

Il rouvrit les yeux après ce qui lui parut une éternité. La première chose qu'il vit fut Théo tenant le bras de Blaise à la verticale. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche pour voir Abigail, choquée mais bien vivante, à genoux dans le gravier. Dans sa chute, elle avait lâché sa baguette qui avait été projetée à un bon mètre d'elle.

\- Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire, Nott, siffla la voix de Zabini.

\- Blaise, je t'ai empêché de faire une connerie ! se justifia Théo. N'oublie pas qu'on a pas encore retrouvé la plaque d'identification de l'Auror… Si tu la tues…

\- TU N'AS PAS A ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! hurla le métis. JE SUIS LE PARRAIN ! JE SUIS LE CHEF DU CARTEL ! PERSONNE NE ME DIT CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! JE TUE QUI JE VEUX, QUAND JE VEUX !

Il s'arrêta, haletant, les yeux exorbités. Il semblait clair que Blaise avait perdu la raison. Il se mit à faire les cent pas en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis comme frappé par une évidence, il s'arrêta net et fixa son Conseiller en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu es avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Théo le plus calmement possible.

\- Ne joue pas au con. Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis Poudlard, je le sais ! Tu l'as dit à Pansy qui me l'a répété. Mais t'as jamais été foutu de lui avouer car tu étais persuadé que tu l'intéressais pas et qu'elle allait faire un mariage de raison avec Malefoy !

\- Oui, c'est la vérité… mais c'était il y a longtemps… Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas avec Abby.

\- Menteur, siffla Blaise, mauvais. Tu mens. Tout ça c'est un coup monté entre vous deux. J'en suis sûr ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi aussi qui as éloigné Draco de moi ! C'est toi qui l'as jeté dans les bras de ce chien de Potter car tu savais que ça m'affaiblirait. Tu le savais car j'avais eu la faiblesse de t'avouer que je l'aimais à en crever !

Harry sentit Draco se tendre à ses côtés à l'entente de cette déclaration brute et sincère de son ancien amant.

\- Blaise, tu… tu racontes n'importe quoi… je n'ai jamais…

\- LA FERME ! cria le métis.

Il souleva son arme en direction de Théo. Pour la deuxième fois, il abaissa le chien.

\- Tu vas mourir Nott.

\- Lâche ton arme Zabini.

La voix grave et posée, Gregory Goyle posa son pistolet sur la nuque de Blaise. En un instant, Higgs, Warrington, Miller et Adler braquèrent leurs armes sur lui, délaissant complètement Abigail et son prisonnier.

\- Bien entendu, ricana Zabini. Ce cher Gregory… Hé bien qu'attends-tu, espèce de traître ? Qu'attends-tu pour abattre celui qui t'a tout donné ? Vous êtes des ingrats tous les deux…

\- Je ne veux abattre personne Blaise, dit Goyle. Toi moins que quiconque. Je veux juste que tu baisses ton arme. On n'est pas ici pour ça…

\- Tu veux ? Mais tu n'as rien à vouloir Goyle ! Tu crois que j'ai des ordres à recevoir d'un chien galleux comme toi ? Tu es tout juste bon à faire ce que je te dis de faire ! Et c'est moi qui exige que tu baisses ton arme !

Le bras de Gregory ne trembla pas et il ne baissa pas son arme. Malgré toute sa morgue, Blaise n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement, ayant bien compris que son garde du corps était déterminé.

Harry et Draco étaient désemparés. Ils se regardèrent, impuissants. Si Blaise, Théo ou Gregory bougeait un muscle, ce serait le carnage. Les maffieux s'entre-tueraient et Abby et Seamus seraient pris dans le feu croisé des tirs. Ron et son équipe devaient voir la scène au même moment et être parvenus à la même conclusion.

Pour le moment, ils se fixaient les uns les autres, guettant la moindre menace. Draco vit Abigail évaluer la distance qui la séparait de sa baguette. La récupérer sans se faire tirer dessus serait impossible.

Alors qu'il analysait toujours la situation, une solution s'imposa : détourner l'attention de Blaise et de ses hommes vers une cible beaucoup plus importante que Théo ou Goyle.

Lui.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il se refusa à regarder Harry sans quoi il perdrait tout courage et d'un mouvement ample, il se dégagea de la cape d'invisibilité. Il n'entendit pas le gémissement sourd de Harry car il dit bien fort :

\- Laisse tomber Zabini, c'est moi qui suis avec Travers. C'est moi que tu cherches !

Comme il l'avait envisagé, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et les armes en même temps.

\- MALEFOY ! crièrent plusieurs voix de concert.

\- D'où sort-il ? demanda Garrett.

Blaise le fixa de ses yeux de glace, abasourdi de le voir à quelques mètres de lui à peine.

\- Draco…

\- TUONS-LE ! cria Adler.

\- NOOOOOON ! cria Blaise à son tour en levant son arme.

Et là, tout alla très vite.

Draco n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour se soustraire à ses opposants. Il entendit des détonations, à peine estompées par les craquements annonçant l'arrivée des Aurors. Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi, il tomba en avant. Ses paumes et sa joue brûlaient, écorchées par le gravier. Il avait du mal à respirer en raison d'un poids dans son dos.

Ses oreilles sifflaient mais malgré cela, il entendit des sorts résonner un peu partout autour de lui.

Puis plus rien. Le silence. Aussi assourdissant que le bruit des balles.

Et toujours ce poids sur lui, immobile. Des cheveux doux qui caressent son cou. Une odeur de cèdre.

 _Oh Merlin. Harry._

\- Ha… Har…ry… Harry !

\- Je vais. Te. Tuer.

Malgré lui, il sourit, soulagé. Harry se déplaça afin qu'il puisse se redresser.

D'un coup d'œil, Draco évalua la situation. Abby et Seamus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les Aurors, tous sains et saufs qui se congratulaient. Allongés au sol, stupéfixés, les corps de Terrence Higgs, Cassius Warrington, Garrett Miller et Blaise Zabini. Un peu plus loin, Adam Adler, gisant dans une mare de sang, tué par Blaise. Et enfin, un peu à l'écart, une expression incrédule sur le visage, Théodore Nott et Gregory Goyle.

Draco soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient réussit. Son soulagement fut cependant de courte durée car une main ferme venait de l'empoigner par le col et le secouait rudement.

\- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIS ESPECE D'INCONSCIENT ! TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER BORDEL !

Dire qu'Harry était démonté était très en-dessous de la réalité. Pour autant, Draco sourit placidement.

\- Peut-être mais je suis bien vivant. Je vais encore te pourrir la vie longtemps Potter.

Harry lâcha un soupir désespéré avant de serrer son amant contre lui dans une étreinte qui aurait pu lui briser les os.

\- Imbécile, souffla-t-il dans son cou. Tu m'as fait tellement peur.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé, répondit Draco, sincère, en lui rendant son étreinte.

Des pas crissèrent sur le gravier et une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. Draco s'écarta de Harry pour faire face au Chef des Aurors.

\- Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés Malefoy. Si tu étais un de mes Aurors, tu aurais été mis à pied pendant trois jours pour l'exemple, assena-t-il sévèrement… Après avoir reçu la médaille du mérite pour avoir sauvé la situation, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une longue et intense accolade.

\- Merci, souffla Ron. Merci Draco.

\- Pas de quoi.

Ron se tourna vers Harry et le prit également dans ses bras.

\- Tu as définitivement déteint sur lui Harry. Il est devenu aussi téméraire et irréfléchi que toi.

\- Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit.

\- Alors te voilà de retour Potter ? dit une voix derrière eux.

Owen Cauldwell, Ernie McMillan et Laura Madley le regardaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. En dehors de Ron, Seamus et Neville, personne au Ministère n'était au courant de rien le concernant.

\- Oui, répondit Ron à sa place. Draco a retrouvé Harry peu de temps après le début de sa mission d'infiltration et il l'a convaincu de nous aider.

\- Malefoy ? Mais ça veut dire que… commença Laura.

\- J'étais dans le Cartel, oui, admit Harry.

Lorsqu'il vit l'expression choquée sur le visage des trois Aurors, Draco comprit qu'Harry avait raison : le monde sorcier n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de son amant et passa un bras autour de sa taille en signe de soutien.

\- Ron, comment as-tu pu lui pardonner ? s'insurgea Ernie. Il… il nous a abandonné pour… l'ennemi !

\- Et aujourd'hui il est avec nous ! s'emporta le rouquin. C'est tout ce qui compte ! Et il n'y avait rien à pardonner ! Qui suis-je et qui êtes-vous pour le juger ?

\- Mais…

\- Ça suffit, dit Neville. Nous avons choisi de faire confiance à Harry, à Draco, à Abigail… à Gregory et à Théo. Et nous avons eu raison. La preuve, ajouta-t-il en tendant le bras vers le chef du Cartel allongé par terre.

\- Sans eux, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible, renchérit Seamus.

Les trois autres n'osèrent pas protester davantage mais le regard dégoûté qu'Owen Cauldwell jeta à Harry et Draco était assez éloquent.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Oui, affirma Draco.

\- On aura tout vu… Le Survivant qui s'accoquine avec un Proscrit, lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- T'as un problème avec ça Cauldwell ? dit Seamus soudain virulent. Parce que pour ton information, je suis avec Abigail et je ne laisserai personne lui manquer de respect !

Personne ne répondit mais manifestement, oui, c'était un problème.

\- Bien, intervint Ron. Maintenant que la situation conjugale de chacun est éclaircie, on pourrait peut-être penser à s'activer ? On est loin d'avoir fini ! Ernie, Owen et Laura, vous rentrez au Ministère avec Higgs, Miller et Warrington. Après avoir levé l' _incarcerem_ , placez-les dans les cachots. Seamus, occupe-toi de rapatrier le corps d'Adler chez le médicomage légiste. Neville et moi, on se charge de Zabini.

\- Et eux ? demanda Ernie en tendant le menton vers Théo, Gregory et Abby.

Et accessoirement Harry et Draco…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans les mots « ils sont avec nous » ? demanda Seamus, de plus en plus énervé.

Ernie haussa les épaules et se détourna, suivi de ses deux équipiers. Une minute plus tard, ils avaient transplané avec leur prisonnier respectif.

\- Ils vont nous poser problème, dit Seamus.

\- Je sais, répondit Ron. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Et je n'avais pas le choix… Il fallait que je prenne du renfort. A seulement trois Aurors, c'était beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Ron, intervint Harry. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire.

\- De toute façon, on s'y attendait, dit Théo.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Draco.

\- Ils vont partir, répondit Ron à leur place. Planquez-vous quelque part en attendant que l'enquête soit bouclée.

Les deux hommes fixèrent Ron avec stupeur.

\- Ça va te valoir de sérieux ennuis Weasley, dit Gregory.

\- Bah… pas plus que d'habitude, commenta le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à rester à Walworth avec Abby, dit Draco. Personne ne connaît cette adresse.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit Théo. Merci Draco.

Seamus était moyennement enthousiaste à l'idée de savoir sa dulcinée enfermée 24h sur 24 avec Nott, surtout après ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Zabini. Théo s'en aperçut et trouva nécessaire d'éclaircir les choses.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Finnigan. J'ai compris ce qu'il y a entre vous et je le respecte. Tu as ma parole.

\- D'accord, approuva l'Auror. T'es un mec bien Nott, j'aurais aimé m'en apercevoir plus tôt.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis content pour Abby. Elle mérite d'être heureuse.

\- Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, grogna la jeune femme.

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage, murmura Théo en se penchant vers Seamus. Elle a un caractère de merde. Encore pire que Malefoy.

\- Je demanderai conseil à Harry, répondit l'irlandais sur le même ton. Il semble être parvenu à le dresser, son petit dragon.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, sous les regards intrigués des autres.

\- J'essaierai de passer te voir le plus vite possible, dit Seamus en se tournant vers Abby. Et je te promets que je…

\- Je sais Seamus, coupa Abby en souriant. Je sais.

Elle l'embrassa et se dirigea avec Théo vers Goyle qui discutait avec Draco.

\- Merci pour tout, dit Draco en lui serrant la main.

\- Je te devais bien ça, se contenta de répondre Gregory. Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots.

\- Et nous ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Harry après que Théo, Gregory et Abigail eurent transplané.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec nous au Ministère, dit Ron. Je vais soumettre Blaise à un briseur de sort pour lever les Serments inviolables et enfin pouvoir examiner tes souvenirs. Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas assister à ça…

\- Ce sera dur pour moi de te regarder en face après… mais je le ferai.

\- Parfait. Je propose que tu viennes sous la cape d'invisibilité… Je n'ai pas envie que la moitié du Ministère défile au Bureau des Aurors pour te regarder comme un animal de cirque.

\- Moi non plus, confirma Harry avec un sourire contraint. Draco ? Tu m'accompagnes ?

La question de Harry tenait davantage de la supplique que de la simple demande. Draco comprit que son amant ne voulait pas affronter cela tout seul.

\- Bien sûr. Je serai avec toi. Tout le temps.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Puis se tournant vers Ron :

\- Avant de te rejoindre au Ministère, il faut que je retourne à Cokeworth avec Draco. Je dois y prendre quelque chose d'important.

\- Heu… oui. D'accord, dit Ron sans poser plus de questions. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

\- Le temps de transplaner et de revenir.

\- Ok. Neville ? Tu veux bien amener Zabini au Ministère pendant que je les attends ? Installe-le directement en salle d'interrogatoire et averti Rose Zeller et Eddie Carmichael qu'on aura besoin d'eux pour briser les sorts.

Neville acquiesça et disparut rapidement avec le corps de Zabini.

\- Moi je vais m'occuper de lui pendant ce temps, dit Seamus en montrant du doigt la dépouille d'Adam Adler. Je vous rejoins au bureau juste après.

Une minute plus tard, Ron se retrouvait seul sur le terre-plein. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'opération, il prit le temps de souffler. Et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, il était heureux. Sincèrement et profondément heureux.

Ils avaient réussi. Zabini était un mort en sursis.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 juin 2010 – Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth.**

\- Que viens-tu chercher ? demanda Draco.

\- Les fioles de souvenirs que je t'ai laissées. Ceux concernant Hermione.

\- Tu vas les lui donner aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Il doit savoir. Il a déjà trop attendu.

\- Hm… je comprends. Viens, elles sont en haut.

Draco et Harry montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Dans la chambre, Draco déplaça une pile de linge pour déloger une petite boîte métallique ronde, agrémentée d'un motif écossais rouge. Une inscription indiquait qu'elle avait contenu autrefois des shortbreads au chocolat.

Il ôta le couvercle et renversa le contenu sur le lit. Un parchemin plié en huit et plusieurs petites fioles contenant un liquide argenté s'éparpillèrent sur la couverture. Il prit les deux qui portaient une étiquette rouge et les tendit à Harry.

Puis d'une main un peu tremblante, il remit les fioles bleues dans la boîte.

 _« Je te donne également l'autre de mes biens les plus précieux : les fioles avec une étiquette bleue. Ne les montre à personne. Ce sont mes souvenirs de toi. De nous »._

\- Tu les as regardés ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, dit Draco. Je n'ai pas pu. Le faire, ç'aurait été admettre que tu étais mort. Je… je ne pouvais pas… je ne voulais pas.

Harry sourit tendrement.

\- Alors, on les regardera ensemble, dit-il d'un ton léger. Mais sois prêt à assouvir tous mes désirs juste après car je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir rester de marbre en te voyant complètement nu en train de… Draco ?

Draco était assis sur le bord du lit, la tête baissée, serrant convulsivement entre ses doigts le parchemin soigneusement plié. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur sa cuisse, assombrissant le denim bleu clair de son jeans.

Il pleurait.

Harry se précipita et s'agenouilla devant lui. Draco saisit Harry par les épaules et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, ses pleurs se muant en sanglots déchirants.

\- Par Merlin, Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- J'ai… j'ai cru que tu… étais mort… Ce jour-là… au Manoir… pendant une seconde, après avoir lu ta lettre… j'y ai cru… et… c'était comme si…

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, comme si un barrage avait cédé à l'intérieur de lui, laissant Harry complètement désemparé.

\- Tout va bien… chuuuuut… tout va bien, murmura Harry pour tenter de l'apaiser. Je suis là… je suis désolé…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Draco se calment. Finalement, le blond se redressa en soupirant.

\- Je suis lamentable, dit-il.

\- Jamais, contra Harry en lui prenant le visage à deux mains et embrassant ses joues pour ôter les sillons humides qui les maculaient. Ne sois jamais gêné de pleurer devant moi. Tu m'entends ?

Draco hocha la tête.

\- C'est ce jour-là… dit-il en fixant Harry de ses grands yeux délavés.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est ce jour-là que j'ai voulu m'unir magiquement à toi. J'étais persuadé que tu étais vivant… Parce que je sentais ton flux magique à l'intérieur de moi. C'était ténu mais tellement… incroyable. J'ai définitivement renoncé ce jour-là à espérer pouvoir vivre sans toi.

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, dit Harry dans un souffle, en fermant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité.

\- Parce que ça me donne envie de t'allonger sur ce lit et de te faire des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée. Et on n'a pas le temps.

\- Pervers, dit Draco en souriant néanmoins. Moi, je te fais une déclaration digne d'un Poufsouffle qui vient de perdre sa virginité et toi, tu me parles de sexe.

\- C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui me rends comme ça.

Draco sécha ses dernières larmes en riant. Harry se releva et lui tendit la main :

\- Allez viens, sinon Ron va s'imaginer des choses.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Des pervers.

Harry se mit à rire à son tour avant de regarder Draco droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 juin 2010 – Ministère de la Magie**

Harry et Draco avaient fini par rejoindre Ron à Sevenoaks. Il râlait du temps que les deux hommes avaient pris mais il cessa toute récrimination quand il vit les yeux rougis de Draco. Sans faire le moindre commentaire, ils avaient transplané dans le grand hall du Ministère. Pour plus de facilité et afin que Draco et Harry ne se fassent pas repérer dans un ascenseur bondé, ils rejoignirent le niveau 2 par les escaliers.

Un employé indiqua à Ron que Neville et Seamus l'attendaient dans le local annexé à la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 3.

Quand ils furent entrés dans la petite pièce, Harry et Draco se libérèrent de la cape.

\- Personne d'autre que vous n'est censé entrer dans cette pièce ? demanda Harry.

\- Personne, confirma Ron. Ernie et les autres sont occupés à interroger Higgs, Warrington et Miller.

Le local était assez sombre. Le mur du fond était constitué d'un miroir magique, proche de la glace sans tain utilisée dans les commissariats moldus, permettant de voir et d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un membre de la Brigade de police magique qui escortait Blaise Zabini, menotté dans le dos. Le métis s'assit sur la chaise en plastique avec la même élégance que s'il s'était agi d'un trône. Le policier sortit ensuite de la pièce, non sans avoir remis en place tous les sorts anti-évasion.

Blaise regarda immédiatement en direction du miroir et esquissa un sourire. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'on l'observait depuis la pièce juste à côté.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Malgré qu'il ait été malmené pendant l'opération, il semblait avoir obtenu qu'on mette de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Son costume gris perle qu'il portait sur une chemise blanche était parfaitement lisse. Sa cravate aubergine était parfaitement nouée, en full windsor comme à son habitude. Il était beau, indiscutablement.

Mais ce qui frappa Draco plus que tout, c'était la folie qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Des yeux bleus, froids comme un matin d'hiver, qui ordinairement n'exprimaient jamais rien et qui ce matin, paraissaient presque déments. Son cœur se serra.

 _« Je l'aimais à en crever »_

Lui aussi, il l'avait aimé à en crever. Il n'avait pas sombré uniquement parce que Merlin lui avait fait croiser le chemin de Harry.

\- Je vais aller chercher Eddie et Rose, dit Neville.

\- Attends, l'arrêta Draco. Je… je voudrais lui parler.

\- Ce n'est pas la procédure, contra Neville.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron, attendant son avis. Il resta pensif un instant avant de dire :

\- Seamus, coupe le système magique d'enregistrement.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Fais-le. Tu as cinq minutes, dit-il alors à Malefoy.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de communication.

\- Malefoy ! l'interpella le chef des Aurors. Tu comprends que nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seul avec lui…

\- Oui. Je sais. Pas de problème.

Et il entra.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Blaise fixait le grand miroir qui lui faisait face. Il savait très bien qu'ils étaient en train de l'observer dans la pièce juste derrière. Ils devaient être très fiers d'eux-mêmes. Mais ça ne durerait pas.

Il allait sortir d'ici. Tout simplement.

Il était le chef du Cartel, après tout. Il était parvenu à arroser et à soudoyer la moitié du milieu politique et judiciaire moldu, il n'aurait aucun mal à faire pareil avec les sorciers. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plutôt…

L'argent était la solution à tout. Les sorciers ne faisaient pas exception.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à midi au plus tard il serait libre. Ce qui était une bonne chose en soit car il avait faim. Il faut dire qu'il s'était levé très tôt ce matin et était parti sans prendre la peine de manger quelque chose. Il n'avait pas pu aller à la salle de sport non plus… Par Salazar, il devait absolument dire à Théo de ne plus fixer de réunions si tôt le matin.

En passant une main sur sa joue, il nota qu'elle était légèrement râpeuse. Il était sorti sans se raser. Il passerait voir Giuseppe en rentrant. Et il demanderait à Ginny de lui faire un massage. Son corps était complètement endolori et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Une douleur lui vrilla soudainement le crâne.

 _Les voitures. La campagne anglaise. Un terre-plein._

 _Une femme qui crie. Il sort. La fraîcheur du petit matin le fait frissonner mais il marche sans arrêter. Il sort son arme. Il tire._

 _Théo. Gregory. Des traîtres. Malefoy._

 _Adler veut tuer Malefoy. Il crie._

 _Les Aurors. Un sort qui le frappe puis plus rien._

Blaise reprenait douloureusement ses esprits au moment où la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit. Il eut un rire désabusé quand il vit qui entrait.

\- Pendant un instant, dit-il sans préambule, pendant une fraction de seconde, quand je t'ai vu sur le terre-plein, j'ai cru que tu étais revenu vers moi… Quel idiot je fais, hein ? Tu n'es pas revenu… non content de m'avoir planté un couteau dans le dos, tu étais venu m'achever, c'est ça, hein ! siffla-t-il méchamment. Dégage de ma vue Malefoy !

Draco soupira et s'adossa contre le mur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Blaise avec lassitude.

\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, dit Draco d'un ton calme. Peut-être que je voulais te donner une explication.

\- Une explication ? Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ton explication ? Tu m'as trahi Draco, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Quant à la raison, je la connais. C'est cette pute de Potter qui t'a convaincu de me doubler…

\- C'est faux…

\- … et toi, continua Blaise avec dégoût, comme un con, tu as succombé à son numéro de charme. Comment as-tu pu te laisser avoir ? Merde, c'est une pute, c'est son boulot !

\- Son boulot, c'était de tuer pour ton compte Blaise, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Tu es pathétique à le défendre comme tu le fais… Bordel, Draco ! Je me le suis fait au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… je sais qu'il baise bien ! Mais de là à lui vendre ton âme… tu me fais pitié.

\- C'est toi qui me fais pitié Blaise.

Le métis ricana.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est facile pour toi de jouer les vertueux maintenant que tu es du bon côté de la barrière. Mais pour combien de temps Draco ? Si tu crois que tes petits copains Aurors vont te sauver les miches, tu rêves ! Tu n'es rien pour eux, rien du tout ! Tu n'es plus un sorcier, tu es même moins qu'un humain ! Quant à Potter, n'espère rien de lui non plus. Il a couché avec moi pour sauver sa peau. Il a tué pour moi rien que pour avoir sa drogue. C'est une p…

Draco décolla du mur et fondit sur Blaise en une seconde. Il l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et le souleva vers lui, à moitié au-dessus de la petite table en formica qui les séparait.

\- Tu le traites de pute encore une fois et je te tue, siffla Draco.

Comme Blaise ne disait plus rien, il le relâcha. Le métis s'affala sur la chaise, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

\- Tu m'aimes toujours Draco, susurra-t-il, doucereux. Tu me désires. Je le sais. Je le vois dans tes yeux… Tu m'as toujours trouvé beau. Ton corps et le mien se complètent parfaitement, ils sont faits pour être ensemble… Potter ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Tu es beau, certes. Et c'est vrai que mon corps s'en souvient. Mais ne confonds pas le désir et l'amour.

\- Parce que tu crois que ce qu'il y a entre Potter et toi, c'est de l'amour ? Entre nous, il y avait de l'amour ! Depuis le premier jour ! On partageait tout, on avait les mêmes goûts, les mêmes envies, la même manière de voir le monde ! Tu peux en dire autant de ta pseudo-relation avec Potter ?

\- Non, sûrement pas. On n'est pas d'accord sur grand-chose, ses réactions sont souvent à l'opposé de celles que je voudrais qu'elles soient et on s'engueule pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais je ne doute pas une seconde de ses sentiments pour moi.

Blaise souffla, exaspéré.

\- A part son petit cul chaud et serré, je ne vois toujours pas ce qui te rend si accro.

\- C'est simple : Harry ne me considère pas comme un dû. Je ne lui suis pas acquis.

Le métis le regarda, un peu perdu.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, dit Draco. Et à vrai dire, ça m'est égal. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ma vie amoureuse avec toi car elle ne te concerne plus. Je voulais seulement te dire qu'Harry n'a rien à voir dans ma décision de te tourner le dos. Au contraire, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à me suivre.

\- Quand ? Quand as-tu décidé de me trahir ?

La voix de Blaise n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure.

\- 2004.

Blaise le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais… 2004… pourquoi ?

\- Ginny. Tu l'as mise enceinte, dit Draco d'une voix dure. Tu m'as fait comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu voulais, mais en même temps tu trouvais normal de me garder enchaîné à toi ! Tu m'as demandé d'être le parrain de cet enfant ! Tu as piétiné mes sentiments ! Tu m'as humilié et tu espérais que j'allais l'accepter sans rien faire ?

\- Alors, c'est une vengeance ? dit Blaise.

Il se mit à rire comme un dément.

\- Il le sait ton gigolo qu'il n'a été qu'un pion, un jouet, un vulgaire instrument pour te venger de moi ?

\- Harry n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Non évidemment. Car il s'agit de moi, toujours de moi. C'est moi que tu aimes ! C'est moi et personne d'autre !

\- Tu es complètement fou, dit Draco en secouant la tête avec lassitude.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DE PLUS QUE MOI A LA FIN ! cria Blaise. POURQUOI TU L'AS LAISSE TE PRENDRE ET PAS MOI ?

\- Tu en es encore là, soupira Draco. Tu n'as vraiment rien compris.

\- REPONDS-MOI ! TU ME DOIS BIEN CA ! hurla-t-il, les yeux complètement fous.

Draco se rapprocha de lui, menaçant.

\- Je ne te dois rien Blaise. Mais je vais te répondre quand même : Harry ne prend pas. Jamais. Il donne. Il me donne du plaisir, de l'amour, de l'espoir. Il me donne envie de vivre. Avec lui.

Il sortit de la pièce sans plus un regard pour l'homme brisé qu'il laissait derrière lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans le petit local annexé à la salle d'interrogatoire, c'était le silence le plus complet. Seamus et Neville fixaient le sol, Ron fixait Harry et Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

\- Peut-on devenir fou à force d'aimer ? finit-il par demander.

\- Je crois, répondit Ron.

\- Je sais que c'est insensé mais… j'ai de la peine pour lui.

\- Il ne faut pas Harry. Il a choisi ce qui lui arrive.

Harry reporta son attention sur Draco qui s'était rapproché du métis.

 _\- Je ne te dois rien Blaise. Mais je vais te répondre quand même : Harry ne prend pas. Jamais. Il donne. Il me donne du plaisir, de l'amour, de l'espoir. Il me donne envie de vivre. Avec lui._

Une seconde plus tard, Draco était devant lui et le serrait de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry en se détachant de lui.

\- Oui. Maintenant, ça va.

Harry avait très nettement l'impression qu'une page venait de se tourner définitivement pour Draco.

\- Seamus, dit alors Ron. Tu peux remettre le système d'enregistrement en marche. Je vais aller l'interroger avant de faire intervenir les briseurs de sorts.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu vas en tirer quelque chose, dit Draco.

Ron haussa les épaules. Il prit le dossier de Zabini et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Au suivant ! s'exclama joyeusement Blaise en voyant Ron entrer. Vous allez être combien à défiler comme ça ? Toi aussi tu es venu me donner une _explication_ ?

Ron ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de déposer le dossier sur la table.

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

\- Pour que tu m'empoisonnes ? Non merci.

\- Comme tu veux. Commençons alors.

A côté de lui, Ron posa une pile de parchemins vierges et une plume à papote par-dessus.

\- Tu es bien Blaise Vittorio Hasani Zabini, né le 3 août 1980 à Londres, fils de Vittorio Zabini et Néharâ Kadhari ?

\- Oui.

\- Hasani, c'est un prénom égyptien ?

\- Oui. Ça signifie « l'homme de feu ».

\- Tu es marié à Ginevra Molly Weasley et tu as un fils, Anthony Salazar Théodore.

\- Anthony Salazar tout seul. Hors de question que mon fils porte plus longtemps le prénom d'un traître.

\- Tu n'as aucun domicile légal dans le monde sorcier mais tu résides Au Casino L'Empire à Londres, St Martin's Lane, 3.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu as été jugé et déclaré Proscrit par le Tribunal Spécial le 20 décembre 1998.

\- Tu le sais mieux que moi.

\- Tu es soupçonné d'être le chef d'une organisation criminelle appelée « Le Cartel », active dans le trafic international d'armes et de drogue. On te soupçonne également d'avoir commandité les meurtres de…

\- La seule organisation que je dirige, coupa Blaise, c'est Slytherin Casino & Entertainment, une société qui possède deux casinos et plusieurs night-clubs. Ça n'a rien de criminel ou d'illégal. Quant aux morts dont tu m'accuses, j'attends de voir les preuves, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Ron ne releva pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ton dossier est vide Weasley. A moins de me dire de quoi on m'accuse _exactement_ , je n'ai plus à rien à faire ici !

\- Je vais te le dire. Pour commencer, port illégal de baguette magique non enregistrée.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant ostensiblement.

\- Tentative d'enlèvement sur la personne de l'Auror Seamus Finnigan, continua Ron.

\- Absurde ! C'est Abigail Travers qui a enlevé ton collègue !

\- Usage abusif de la magie en vue de créer de faux documents, en l'espèce des contrats d'emploi. Fraude fiscale…

\- Pfff…

\- Coups et blessures volontaires ayant entraîné la mort de Adam Adler.

\- C'est un Proscrit ! Il n'y a aucune sanction pour qui blesse ou tue un Proscrit !

\- Adam Adler n'était pas un Proscrit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Adam Adler n'était pas un Proscrit. Il te l'a fait croire, sans doute pour intégrer ta bande plus facilement… mais c'était faut. Alors c'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas grand-chose contre toi, Blaise… jusqu'à ce que tu tues ce brave Adam, dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Le beau visage de Blaise venait de se décomposer.

\- Je… je… c'est… il allait tuer Malefoy. Je n'ai fait que l'en empêcher ! Demande à Draco !

\- Hm... possible. Le problème, c'est que Malefoy est un Proscrit, lui. Sa parole n'a aucune valeur. Voilà donc ce qui va se passer : tu vas être soumis à un briseur de sorts qui fera tomber tous les Serments inviolables que tu as contractés avec tes sbires. Et ensuite, vu que tu es accusé de meurtre, tu seras soumis au Véritasérum.

Ron rassembla ses documents, les parchemins et se leva.

\- C'est fini Blaise. Je crois que dans ton jargon, on appelle ça « faire sauter la banque » non ?

\- Ça te fait bander, hein Weasley ? C'est ton jour de gloire, tu vas pouvoir enfin exister aux yeux de ton paternel… Il arrêtera enfin de te prendre pour un raté, dit Blaise alors que l'Auror lui tournait le dos.

\- La provocation ne me fait ni chaud ni froid Zabini.

\- Tu as pensé à ta sœur ? Tu vas avoir le cœur de la mettre en taule ?

Ron se retourna vers lui, le regard froid.

\- Je ferai tout ce qu'i faire pour anéantir le Cartel et pour que tu paies pour tes crimes Blaise, le premier étant ce que tu as fait à Ginny.

\- Je n'ai rien fait à Ginny. C'est elle qui est venue vers moi parce qu'elle en avait marre de la vie étriquée que ta famille de va-nu-pieds lui faisait mener !

\- ELLE AVAIT A PEINE 20 ANS ! ELLE NE CONNAISSAIT RIEN A LA VIE ! C'ETAIT UNE GAMINE !

Blaise éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Une gamine ? Ta sœur était tout sauf une gamine ! La première fois qu'elle m'a sucé, par Salazar, j'ai bien cru ne jamais m'en remettre. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que les hommes qui sont capables de sucer correctement… enfin, peut-être que tu ne le sais pas alors je te le dis… mais ta sœur, bordel, c'est une affaire.

Ron avait les poings crispés par la colère mais ne prononçait pas le moindre mot.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vue, continua Blaise, elle avait l'air de sortir d'un couvent. Tu sais, ces endroits moldus où des femmes s'enferment pour adorer la statue d'un mec mort il y a des plombes… J'ai toujours trouvé ça louche d'ailleurs… louche mais super chaud aussi. Je parie qu'elles font entre elles des trucs complètement dingues… enfin soit. Ta sœur, elle avait cette tête-là. Celle d'une sainte-nitouche qui aime la bite.

Blaise s'arrêta un instant pour constater l'effet que sa petite tirade faisait sur l'Auror. Et il ne fut pas déçu : Ron semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête.

\- Oh oui, elle aime ça, tu peux me croire. A ton avis, c'est Potter qui lui a appris tout ce qu'elle sait ? J'ai un peu de mal à le croire vu que lui aussi il aime la bite… Enfin quoi que, ceci peut peut-être expliquer cela. Non, à vrai dire, je penche plutôt pour une prédisposition génétique. Après tout, ta mère a eu sept enfants…

\- La ferme, siffla Ron dangereusement.

\- Et toi ? Elle en dit quoi ta femme ? Oh… désolé ! Là où elle est, elle ne doit plus pouvoir dire grand-chose.

\- TA GUEULE ! hurla Ron en se jetant sur Blaise.

Il le souleva de sa chaise et le plaqua contre le mur et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Le métis tomba à terre mais Ron ne renonça pas pour autant. En une seconde, il fut à califourchon sur lui et recommença à le frapper.

Seamus, Neville, Harry et Draco entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce pour les séparer.

\- Laisse Ron, dit Neville en le prenant sous les bras. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Du sang coulait du nez et de la lèvre inférieure de Blaise mais malgré cela, il affichait un sourire méprisant.

\- Sur le sol, Weasley ? Ce n'est pas très hygiénique ni très confortable pour une première fois… mais bon, si c'est ce que tu veux…

Ron se débattit à nouveau mais Neville et Draco le tenaient trop fermement.

\- Tu n'as donc de respect pour personne Zabini ? dit Seamus en aidant Blaise à se redresser.

\- Tu n'as aucun humour Weasley, dit le métis.

\- TU L'AS TUEE ! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE PARLER D'ELLE ! cria Ron.

Blaise cessa de rire. Il fixa Ron avec une intensité peu commune.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tuée.

\- Tu en as donné l'ordre, c'est pareil !

\- Tu te trompes. Je n'ai jamais demandé qu'on tue ta femme. Jamais.

Ron était décontenancé. Zabini n'avait pas intérêt à mentir. Il allait être soumis au sérum de vérité, de toute façon, il avouerait tous ses meurtres. Si le métis ne l'avait pas tué mais alors qui ?

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il était si près du but… Et il allait devoir tout recommencer ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Viens Ron. Sortons d'ici, dit Harry.

\- Tiens, il manquait plus que lui, grinça Blaise. C'est le Bal des Traîtres, ici…

\- Harry… il dit que…

\- Je sais Ron, j'ai entendu. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt, tu sauras tout.

Ron n'eut pas le temps d'interroger son ami davantage. Neville venait de l'informer que Rose Zeller et Eddie Carmichael allaient arriver. Seamus réinstalla Blaise sur la chaise et lui remit les menottes magiques. Harry et Draco se couvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité et se faufilèrent hors de la pièce juste avant que les deux briseurs de sorts n'entrent.

\- On peut y aller ? demanda Rose Zeller.

\- Oui, dit Ron. Qu'on en finisse.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	30. Chapitre 29

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 – Every memory is a weapon**

 **24 juin 2010 – Ministère de la Magie**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les briseurs de sorts étaient à l'œuvre et Ron n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rose Zeller et Eddie Carmichael. Ils étaient tous les deux complètement épuisés.

Derrière eux, Zabini ne semblait pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Sa peau café au lait avait pris une vilaine teinte grise, ses yeux étaient cernés, rougis et se révulsaient à intervalles réguliers.

\- Nous n'avons pas pu les briser tous, dit Rose. Il y en avait beaucoup trop.

\- Vous êtes allé jusqu'à combien ? demanda Seamus.

\- 64, répondit Eddie. Au-delà, son esprit n'aurait pas supporté. Déjà comme ça, c'est limite.

\- On lui a administré une potion régénératrice. Elle devrait faire effet d'ici dix minutes.

\- Parfait. Merci à tous les deux, dit Ron.

Les deux Aurors hochèrent la tête. Juste avant de quitter les lieux, Carmichael se tourna vers Ron. Se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, il finit par demander :

\- Dis-moi Weasley, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Potter a refait surface ?

\- Oui, répondit le chef des Aurors, sommairement.

\- Et c'est vrai aussi que pendant tout ce temps il était dans le Cartel ? Et que maintenant il est avec Malefoy ?

Ron expira brusquement, exaspéré.

\- A quoi ça sert que je te réponde puisque tu sembles si bien informé…

\- Ben disons que c'est dur à croire quand même… C'est McMillan qui dit que…

\- McMillan devrait apprendre à fermer sa gueule ! réagit Seamus.

\- Harry nous a aidés à coincer Zabini. Malefoy aussi. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir, résuma Neville.

\- Exactement, renchérit Ron. Maintenant, si tu as du temps pour t'occuper des potins, c'est que tu n'as pas assez de travail. Et ça, ça peut s'arranger…

Carmichael serra les lèvres, vexé. Il partit sans plus rien ajouter. Rose le suivit non sans avoir jeté un regard d'excuse à Ron.

\- Pfff… c'est déjà le troisième qui pose la question, soupira Seamus. Bientôt, tout le monde va défiler ici pour savoir si c'est vrai.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Ron. S'il le faut, je ferai interdire l'étage à toute personne étrangère à l'enquête.

\- Heureusement que Harry a la cape d'invisibilité, dit Neville. Où est-il au fait ?

\- Avec Malefoy dans la Salle des Pensines.

\- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi quand tu examineras les souvenirs ? demanda Seamus.

\- Non, j'irai avec Harry et Draco. Pendant ce temps, j'aimerais que vous meniez la perquisition à l'Empire. Je viens de recevoir le mandat.

\- Si on doit fouiller tout le bâtiment, on aura besoin de renfort, dit Neville. Et je n'ai pas franchement envie de demander à McMillan.

\- Moi non plus. Demande à l'équipe de Jane Holden de t'accompagner avec deux unités de la Brigade de police magique. Seamus et toi concentrez-vous sur les appartements de Zabini, son bureau et la chambre forte. Ne laissez cette tâche à personne d'autre.

\- Ok, compte sur nous, dit Seamus.

\- Que fait-on pour Ginny ? demanda Neville.

Ron fixa un point derrière ses deux collègues, avant de dire :

\- Ginny ne posera pas de problème.

Seamus et Neville ne posèrent pas d'autres questions et partirent rapidement se préparer.

Ron regagna son bureau. Impatient, il leva les sorts qui protégeaient un petit coffre-fort encastré dans le mur et il en sortit les fioles de souvenirs de Harry. La première fois qu'il les avait eues en main, le filament argenté qu'elles contenaient diffusait une lueur un peu brumeuse. Mais en cet instant, il brillait intensément, signe que le Serment Inviolable qui liait Harry ne faisait plus effet.

\- Parfait ! se dit-il en les plaçant dans une petite boîte.

Au pas de course, il se rendit aux ascenseurs et s'engouffra dans une cabine avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Les grilles se refermèrent dans un grand bruit. La cabine s'ébranla et commença sa folle progression tant verticale qu'horizontale.

Comme toujours l'arrêt fut brusque. Une voix féminine annonça :

 _\- Niveau 9, Département des Mystères._

Ron déboula dans le hall et se dirigea vers la porte immédiatement à sa droite qui menait au bureau des Langues de Plomb. Assise derrière un comptoir, une petite sorcière à l'air revêche l'accueillit froidement.

\- Nom, qualité et objet de votre visite, dit-elle sans lever le nez de son parchemin.

\- Ronald Weasley, Chef des Aurors. Demande d'authentification de souvenirs.

Depuis le temps qu'il venait ici, Ron avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de dire bonjour, s'il vous plaît ou de faire de longues phrases. A la place, il tendit un morceau de parchemin indiquant que sa demande était classée niveau 4, c'est-à-dire le plus haut degré d'urgence.

La petite bonne femme pinça les lèvres.

\- C'est toujours la même chose avec vous Auror Weasley, rouspéta-t-elle. Avez-vous seulement idée de combien ces demandes urgentes désorganisent notre service ?

\- Je sais Doris. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Doris le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, d'un air courroucé. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle plia le parchemin. L'origami s'engouffra directement dans un conduit derrière elle.

\- Attendez ici. Il va arriver.

\- Merci Doris.

Ron s'éloigna du comptoir. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand, à la peau couleur chocolat.

\- Bonjour Ron.

\- Bonjour Dean.

Depuis deux ans, Dean Thomas dirigeait le Bureau des Langues de Plomb dans lequel il avait commencé sa carrière, juste après la guerre.

A l'époque, Ron et Neville avaient été étonnés que leur ancien camarade de classe choisisse cette fonction qui allait de paire avec un certain isolement. Seamus l'avait traité de tous les noms, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son meilleur ami ne voulait pas faire l'Ecole des Aurors comme lui. Seul Harry avait semblé totalement indifférent à la question.

L'amitié pourtant forte qui unissait Seamus et Dean à Poudlard, s'étiola progressivement jusqu'à devenir rien de plus qu'une entente polie, de même qu'avec Neville et Ron. Le Langue de plomb ne sortait pratiquement plus jamais avec eux, ni aux matches de Quidditch, ni pour aller boire un verre après le travail. La dernière fois où ils avaient été réunis tous ensemble, c'était à l'enterrement d'Hermione.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda Dean, sortant Ron de ses pensées.

\- J'ai là des souvenirs qu'il faut authentifier d'urgence, dit-il en soulevant la petite boîte.

\- Hm. Bien. Viens avec moi.

Dean contourna le comptoir et ouvrit une porte située juste derrière. Il précéda Ron dans un dédale de couloirs. Bien qu'il soit venu ici des dizaines de fois, l'Auror ne parvenait jamais à s'y retrouver. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un local que Ron reconnu être le bureau de Dean. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir, préférant attendre dans un coin de la pièce.

Sans perdre de temps, Dean sortit les fioles de la boîte. Elles étaient numérotées et il les rangea en conséquence. Il déboucha la première qu'il plaça sur un petit socle afin qu'elle ne se renverse pas. Il agita sa baguette par-dessus en murmurant une incantation compliquée. Un petit nuage doré s'échappa du flacon. Dean le recueillit du bout de sa baguette et le posa sur un parchemin vierge. Aussitôt, une phrase apparut.

 _Souvenir numéro 1 : Harry Potter – 12 mars 2006._

 _Extrait le 11 juin 2010 – Authentifié par Thomas, Dean, Chef de Service, le 24 juin 2010._

Depuis le début de sa carrière, Dean avait vu et entendu pas mal de choses. Il ne s'étonnait plus de rien et était parvenu à un certain degré de perfection dans l'art de cacher ses émotions. Mais là, ce fut plus fort que lui.

Il tourna la tête vers Ron et dit :

\- Il est revenu ?

L'Auror se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Depuis quand les Langues de plomb sont-ils curieux ? lâcha Ron aigrement.

\- Le fait que nous soyons tenus à un secret absolu ne nous empêche pas de poser des questions, répliqua Dean sur un ton dur.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard puis Dean ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- Ron… c'était mon ami aussi. Tu peux quand même bien me dire ça.

\- Oui, il va bien, répondit-il après quelques instants.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Dean se remit à l'ouvrage, répétant la même opération avec toutes les fioles qu'il avait sous la main. Il dupliqua ensuite le parchemin. Il rangea l'original dans un coffre et remit la copie à Ron, ainsi que les fioles.

\- Voilà, dit-il. Tout est authentique. La numérotation des souvenirs a été fixée par magie. Tu peux donc les verser tous en même temps dans la pensine, ils défileront dans l'ordre. Même chose lorsque tu devras les remettre dans les fioles.

\- Oui, je sais comment ça fonctionne, confirma Ron.

\- Bien. Si on a fini, je vais te raccompagner à la sortie.

Les deux hommes firent le chemin de retour en silence. Arrivé devant la porte, Ron prit congé.

\- Merci Dean. A un de ces jours.

\- Ron ! Attends, souffla Dean en le retenant par le bras. Dis-lui… Dis-lui que je suis content qu'il soit revenu.

Ron hocha la tête et quitta le Département des Mystères.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour au deuxième étage, il ne prit même pas la peine de repasser par son bureau et fonça directement à la Salle des Pensines.

\- Ah te voilà, dit Harry. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Les briseurs de sorts ont eu des difficultés pour lever tous les Serments Inviolables. Ils ont dû arrêter à la moitié sinon Zabini risquait des dommages irréversibles.

\- Il va bien ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

\- Ça peut aller. Il a reçu une potion régénératrice qui devrait l'avoir remis d'aplomb.

Tout en parlant, Ron avait préparé la plus grande des pensines afin qu'ils puissent y plonger tous les trois sans difficulté.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-il à Draco et Harry.

\- Tu es toujours certain de vouloir m'accompagner ? questionna Harry en se tournant vers Draco.

\- Je ne te laisse pas seul, Harry. Peu importe ce que je verrai là-dedans, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était anxieux car il savait que certains de ses souvenirs blesseraient certainement Draco. Ils n'étaient pas forcément indispensables à la mise en cause de Zabini et de son réseau mais néanmoins nécessaires afin de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

\- Harry… tout ira bien, dit Draco, remarquant son angoisse.

\- Je sais. Merci d'être avec moi.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui prit la main et la serra fort.

Ron déboucha les fioles et les renversa au-dessus de la pensine. Immédiatement, le liquide prit une teinte argentée, aussi lisse qu'un miroir.

Ils respirèrent tous les trois un grand coup avant de plonger leurs visages dans la vasque.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **12 mars 2006 – Green's Court, Londres**

POV Draco

La brume qui entoure le souvenir de Harry se dissipe. Nous sommes dans une ruelle, sale et obscure que je reconnais comme étant Green Court. Plus loin, je distingue un homme à genoux sur un sol crasseux. Il semble prit de violents haut-le-cœur et vomit un liquide jaunâtre.

Harry.

Il tient un sac qu'il serre contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il semble contenir ses effets personnels. Les a-t-il rassemblés pour quitter cet endroit de misère ? Il tourne son visage vers nous et je remarque immédiatement les marques rouges qui ornent sa joue. Il a été frappé, tabassé même. Il semble à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

J'ai mal de le voir dans cet état et malgré que ce soit inutile, je suis à deux doigts de me précipiter sur lui quand mon corps est soudainement traversé par deux personnes qui arrivent juste derrière moi. De dos, je reconnais Théodore Nott et Gregory Goyle. Théo s'accroupit auprès de Harry et lui frappe légèrement les joues.

\- Potter ! Allez, réveille-toi ! Potter !

Harry bouge un peu et ouvre un œil.

\- Bois ça, ça ira mieux.

Théo porte un flacon à sa bouche. Harry grimace mais se détend immédiatement après avoir bu.

\- C'est à toi ? demande Théo en désignant le sac.

Harry hoche la tête. Il semble faire un effort pour se concentrer. A-t-il reconnu Théo ?

\- Ok… Mets-toi debout, on se tire d'ici.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ?!

Je tourne la tête à droite pour voir arriver un homme petit, gras et laid. C'est sans doute Dwain Colby, le mac de Harry.

Le gros porc n'a pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose car Gregory le frappe au visage. Le bruit sourd du coup et le craquement du nez qui casse sont un ravissement. Il crie comme un goret mais un second coup de poing de Greg le met KO pour un bout de temps.

\- Accroche-toi Potter. On va transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **13 mars 2006 – L'Empire, Londres**

POV Ron

Harry est allongé sur un grand lit qui semble confortable à souhait, dans une chambre agréable, joliment meublée. Il s'agite et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il a l'air un peu perdu.

Il tourne la tête et remarque un petit bout de papier sur la table de nuit. Je m'approche pour le lire en même temps que lui.

 _Potter,_

 _A ton réveil, descend au deuxième étage. Nous t'expliquerons._

 _TN._

Harry ne se préoccupe pas plus longtemps du contenu du parchemin car il voit un petit sachet de poudre blanche. En quelques secondes, il verse son contenu sur la table de nuit, roule le papier pour en faire une paille et sniffe la poudre. Vu la tête qu'il fait, il apprécie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Nous suivons Harry dans le couloir. L'endroit ressemble à un hôtel.

Nous montons dans l'ascenseur et nous nous arrêtons au deuxième étage. La cabine d'ascenseur s'ouvre sur un large hall, au sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette vert foncé. Devant nous, une porte et devant la porte :

\- Goyle ? Flint ? s'étonne Harry.

\- Potter, salue Goyle. Entre, ils t'attendent.

Ce faisant, il ouvre la porte. Harry hésite à entrer puis finalement, il s'avance dans une pièce vaste au parquet en bois sombre couvert d'un tapis vert et argent. Sur la gauche, assis dans un canapé et des fauteuils à dossiers, se trouvent plusieurs personnes dont les visages me sont familiers. D'anciens Serpentards manifestement parmi lesquels je reconnais Théodore Nott.

Puis, je remarque au fond de la pièce, la personne installée derrière un large bureau en chêne, un chat dans les bras.

\- Blaise Zabini, dit Harry.

\- Bonjour Potter. Je vois que tu te souviens de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? On est où ? Pourquoi suis-je là ?

Zabini émet un petit rire bref tout en grattant la tête du petit félin.

\- Doucement Potter, une chose à la fois. Où tu es ? A Londres. A l'Empire. C'est un casino dont je suis le propriétaire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me semble que tu es mieux ici que dans une ruelle crasseuse à faire la pute pour les Niners. C'est Théo et Gregory qui t'ont ramené. On t'a sauvé la vie Potter… je pense que la moindre des choses, ce serait de nous remercier.

\- Merci, répond Harry. Même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça. Nous n'avons jamais été amis à ce que je sache. On peut même dire que c'était tout le contraire.

Blaise se lève et contourne son bureau pour lui faire face, son chat toujours contre lui.

\- La guerre t'a changé Potter. Comme nous tous, même si c'est pour d'autres raisons. Je sais que le monde magique t'a déçu et que tu as fui… D'une certaine manière, tu as été rejeté toi aussi… alors, tu n'es pas très différent de nous finalement. Tu essayes de t'en sortir comme tu peux… ça ne te saute pas aux yeux pour le moment, mais nous avons plus en commun que tu ne peux le penser.

\- Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Que si tu le souhaites, tu es le bienvenu ici.

Harry le regarde d'un air suspicieux. Il reste silencieux un long moment avant de dire :

\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais que veux-tu en échange ? Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de me sauver la vie ? Une vengeance sur les Niners ?

\- Toujours aussi direct Potter, sourit Blaise. Tu as raison… Je jubile à l'avance à l'idée d'emmerder le Boss. Mais il n'y a pas que ça… Disons que je voudrais que tu travailles pour moi.

Harry se met à ricaner nerveusement.

\- Travailler pour toi ? Et en quoi ce sera différent de faire la pute pour toi plutôt que pour les Niners ?

\- Tu m'as mal compris. Il est hors de question que tu fasses la pute. J'exècre la prostitution, dit Blaise d'un air dégoûté.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est quoi ton business ?

\- Principalement, je gère un casino et des boîtes de nuit. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour diriger l'une d'elles. J'ai également un autre business pour lequel tu me serais utile mais ça, je ne t'en parlerai que si tu acceptes un Serment Inviolable. Tu seras logé ici, à l'Empire. Tous tes frais seront couverts par moi tout comme ta consommation de cocaïne. Tu as pu la goûter, c'est la meilleure de tout le pays. Tu auras à ta disposition…

\- C'est d'accord.

Blaise le regarde, surpris. Je le suis aussi.

\- Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir ?

\- Non. C'est d'accord. Fais-moi prêter le Serment Inviolable. Maintenant.

Un sourire carnassier s'étire sur le visage de Zabini. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry a accepté si vite. La perspective de la came gratos peut-être. Ou bien l'idée de ne plus être seul…

Sait-il seulement qu'il vient de signer un pacte avec le diable ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Viens avec moi Potter. Il y a encore quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter.

Nous suivons Zabini vers un petit ascenseur privé. La montée n'est pas très longue. Finalement, les portes s'ouvrent sur un luxueux duplex, offrant une vue incroyable sur la Ville.

\- Chérie ? dit Blaise. Où es-tu ?

\- Ici, répond une femme en entrant dans le salon.

Harry reste bouche bée. Elle est la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait manifestement à revoir, et encore moins ici.

\- Ginny ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 mars 2006 – L'Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

POV Draco

Tout le Cartel est réuni dans une boîte de nuit que je reconnais être l'Oblivion. Même si certains le regardent avec suspicion, la plupart des autres personnes présentes se pressent autour de Harry pour le féliciter et lui souhaiter beaucoup de succès. Je comprends qu'il s'agit de la soirée d'inauguration du night-club.

Les tables débordent de bouteilles de champagne et de lignes de coke. Harry est complètement défoncé. Il sourit largement, comme submergé par un sentiment d'euphorie que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu.

Blaise est assis sur la banquette, juste à côté de lui. Il a bu pas mal et a sûrement consommé quelques lignes. Sa cuisse touche celle de Harry. Soudainement, il entoure ses épaules de son bras et se penche vers lui :

\- Alors, ça te plaît ? crie-t-il à son oreille pour surmonter le bruit et la musique assourdissante.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclame Harry. Je ne sais pas comment je parviendrai un jour à te remercier !

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je trouverai bien !

Disant cela, il lui sourit de cette manière si particulière que je saisis immédiatement ses intentions. Harry se penche à son tour vers lui et dit :

\- Je crois bien avoir une idée…

De là où j'observe la scène, je peux voir la main de Harry sous la table. Elle se pose sur la cuisse de Blaise et remonte jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Blaise ne le repousse pas. Au contraire.

\- Viens, dit-il alors en se levant subitement.

Harry le suit sans protester en direction d'un escalier qui monte vers les espaces privatifs situés à l'étage. Il le fait entrer dans une pièce décorée de tons bleus et or dont il verrouille soigneusement la porte. Sans attendre, il le pousse sur le lit posé au centre et commence à l'embrasser.

Je ne veux pas voir cette scène pourtant mes yeux restent désespérément ouverts. Quelque part, au-delà de l'enclos de la pensine, je sens la main de Harry, de _mon_ Harry qui serre la mienne un peu plus fort, comme pour me rappeler qu'il ne s'agit que d'un souvenir.

Malgré moi, je vois Harry défaire avec fébrilité les boutons de la chemise de Blaise tandis qu'il fait de même avec la sienne. Puis Harry a cette question surprenante :

\- Et… et Ginny ?

\- Elle est partie depuis plus d'une heure, souffle-t-il entre deux baisers. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais faire ça à trois ? demande-t-il en lui jetant un regard lubrique.

\- Non… non, pas vraiment.

Il se tait. J'en crève de le voir s'abandonner ainsi à lui, de le voir savourer les gestes doux et tendres de Blaise, parce qu'il n'en a pas l'habitude et qu'il trouve cela merveilleux.

La chambre s'emplit bientôt de soupirs, de gémissements et de suppliques qui m'arrachent le cœur. Puis un prénom, soufflé dans l'extase, à peine murmuré mais qui résonne comme un cri.

\- Oh… Draco…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet 2006 – L'Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

POV Ron

Une fête d'anniversaire, certainement celui de Harry. Il semble s'amuser comme un fou. Il a l'air heureux, vraiment heureux. Comme lors des fêtes qu'on organisait pour lui au Terrier, lorsque ma famille était _sa_ famille.

Maintenant, ce sont eux sa famille.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 août 2006 – L'Empire, Londres.**

POV Harry

Avec ce souvenir-là, nous sommes à un tournant.

Ça fait maintenant 6 mois que j'ai rejoint le Cartel. Grâce à Théodore Nott, qui fait plus ou moins office de mentor, je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur le business de Blaise. Le trafic de drogues, le trafic d'armes, la lutte acharnée et sanglante avec les autres gangs. A vrai dire, ça ne me dérange pas. Il y a longtemps que ma perception du bien et du mal a cessé d'autre aussi manichéenne qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

On me voit discutant avec Ginny. J'ai renoué avec elle. Je lui ai raconté ma vie, elle m'a raconté la sienne. Sa rencontre avec Blaise, son éloignement de sa famille. Je vois bien qu'elle en souffre mais elle en a pris son parti. Tout ce qui compte pour elle, c'est l'enfant qu'elle attend.

Je me rappelle qu'à cette époque, je ne chômais pas. Entre la gestion de l'Oblivion et les missions auxquelles Blaise me demande de participer de plus en plus souvent, je termine souvent la journée sur les rotules.

Blaise a dû s'en rendre compte car en plus de la cocaïne, il me fournit également des amphétamines. Du Yaba. Pour mieux supporter la pression, me disait-il.

Le Yaba. Ce fut le début de la fin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 septembre 2006 – L'Empire, Londres**

POV Draco

\- Tu parles encore de lui en ces termes, et je te renvois d'où tu viens, tu m'as entendu Potter ? Maintenant, sors.

\- Mais Blaise…

\- J'AI DIT DEHORS !

Harry ne discute pas et je le vois quitter le bureau immédiatement. Quelques instants plus tard, Théo le rattrape dans le couloir.

\- Harry ! Attends !

\- Ça va Théo ! dit-il rageusement. Pas question de critiquer Malefoy, j'ai compris !

Oh Harry, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu cracher mon nom de la sorte.

\- Non, tu n'as rien compris, répond Théo en l'attrapant par le bras. Malefoy est innocent !

\- Mais oui… si ça te fait plaisir de le croire.

\- C'est la vérité ! Il croupit en prison pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis !

\- Qui alors ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas… mais ce n'est pas Draco. Ça ne peut pas être Draco.

Ça me fait chaud au cœur d'entendre Théo me défendre avec autant de conviction.

Harry, lui, soupire ostensiblement. Pourtant, je vois bien à son front soucieux et à ses yeux, que lui aussi doute de ma culpabilité.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 septembre 2006 – Hackney, Londres**

POV Ron

\- Je vous en prie… je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais…

\- Tout, c'est pas encore assez !

Cole Warrington replonge la tête du type dans la baignoire. Il se débat toujours mais avec de moins en moins de force.

\- C'est bon, Cole… dit finalement Harry. Il ne sait rien de plus.

Adrian Pucey lui lance un regard torve.

\- Trop dur pour toi Potter ?

\- Absolument pas !

Il ricane avant de retourner son attention sur son partenaire.

\- Finissons-en Cole. Je me pèle ici.

Warrington sort le type de l'eau. Celui-ci s'affaisse sur le sol de la salle de bain en toussant, le souffle court et les yeux révulsés. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive qu'une balle lui fait sauter la cervelle.

Le sang gicle sur les murs et sur le visage de Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **8 novembre 2006 – Battersea, Londres**

POV Harry.

Ce jour-là, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. J'ai tué un homme pour la première fois. Je précise : un homme. Parce que Voldemort ne faisait définitivement pas partie de cette catégorie.

Il s'agit d'Angus Morton, un dealer qui devait de l'argent à Blaise et qui a essayé de le doubler.

Tout s'est passé très vite, moi-même je n'ai pas compris ma réaction.

L'homme était par terre, acculé contre un mur, geignant parce que Théo l'avait malmené. On avait récupéré le fric qu'il nous devait et à force de persuasion, il avait fini par admettre qu'il bossait en réalité pour les Niners. Théo voulait le laisser là, Pritchard estimait qu'il fallait le torturer encore un peu.

Excédé par leur dispute, je me suis emparé de l'arme de Pritchard et j'ai tiré une balle dans la tête du type. Fin de la discussion.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 décembre 2006 – L'Empire, Londres**

POV Harry

Ah, les fêtes de Noël à l'Empire, c'est quelque chose ! Je n'avais plus vu de salles aussi somptueusement décorées depuis Poudlard.

Ma petite prestation à Battersea semble avoir impressionné Blaise. Je suis désormais l'heureux propriétaire d'un pistolet Beretta flambant neuf.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 janvier 2007 – L'Oblivion, Soho, Londres**

POV Draco

Nous voilà de retour à l'Oblivion. Harry aime cet endroit, il me l'a dit. Il s'y sent chez lui. Il semble aussi que c'est là que Blaise et lui se retrouvent quand il leur prend l'envie de coucher ensemble.

La colère me gagne. Je ne suis pas encore remis du souvenir précédent que je dois de nouveau me farcir leurs parties de jambes en l'air ? Harry compte les faire défiler toutes ?

Manifestement, non. Le souvenir commence juste après mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est plus supportable. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retirer une certaine satisfaction de ce que je vois. Blaise et lui sont allongés côte à côte, sans se toucher, silencieux. Rien à voir avec la tendresse dont Harry fait preuve avec moi. Depuis le début.

Je le vois qui cogite. Il veut dire quelque chose, puis se ravise. Finalement, il se décide.

\- Pourquoi tu dis son prénom à chaque fois ?

Blaise reste muet.

\- On ne se ressemble pas pourtant, j'ajoute.

\- Ça te gêne ? finit-il par demander.

\- Pas vraiment, répond Harry en haussant les épaules. Je voulais juste comprendre.

Blaise soupire, tout en fixant le plafond.

\- Tu es son exact opposé et d'une certaine manière, ça fait de toi celui qui s'en rapproche le plus. Un peu comme le négatif d'une photo moldue.

\- Hm… je vois.

\- Tu sais… J'ai toujours été un peu jaloux de cette relation que vous aviez, toi et lui.

\- Une relation ? dit Harry en riant. Quelle relation ? On se déteste !

\- Justement. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il te haïssait plus qu'il ne m'aimait moi.

\- Et alors ?

\- La haine est un sentiment. Un sentiment puissant. Ça m'énervait de savoir qu'il avait plus de sentiment pour toi que pour moi.

Cette confession me surprend. Du temps de Poudlard, Blaise semblait totalement indifférent à ma haine pour Harry. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il ait gambergé à ce propos. Harry semble perplexe lui aussi, comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

\- Il te manque ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

\- Non, en effet… répond Harry durement.

Il reste silencieux un moment avant de dire :

\- S'il est aussi innocent que tu le dis, qu'attends-tu pour le faire sortir d'Azkaban ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Blaise en se levant.

Il commence à ramasser ses affaires et à se rhabiller.

\- C'est très simple, au contraire ! continue Harry, provoquant. Si Malefoy est innocent, ça ne peut être qu'un coup monté contre lui ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas découvrir la vérité ?

\- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde Potter. Tu crois tout savoir, mais tu ne sais rien !

Il part en claquant la porte. Et moi, je suis plus qu'intrigué par ses paroles.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 février 2007 – L'Empire, Londres**

POV Harry

\- Harry, ça va faire presque un an que tu es parmi nous.

\- Oui… où veux-tu en venir Blaise ?

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de faire ce pour quoi je t'ai engagé.

Je fixe Blaise, impassible.

\- Je suis prêt.

\- Bien, me dit-il avec un sourire entendu. Alors il y a du nettoyage à faire chez les Niners.

Il me tend une enveloppe. Une photo, un nom, pas d'explication.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 mai 2007**

POV Ron

Dans les souvenirs précédents, on a vu Harry suivre Théo et les autres dans leurs différentes « missions ». Menace, torture, meurtre de sang-froid.

Puis ce fut son tour. Seul.

Pablo Sandoval, gang des Niners. Deux balles dans la tête.

Mark Goldstein, gang des Guns. Deux balles dans la tête.

Mike More, gang des Niners. Deux balles dans la tête.

Stephen Sutton, gang des Niners. Deux balles dans la tête.

Nous voyons défiler les visages de ces hommes, ces êtres humains qu'Harry a abattus sans pitié. A chaque fois, avant chaque mission, Blaise lui donne un comprimé de Yaba. Et cela semble redoutablement efficace.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais… je savais qu'il n'avait pas écopé du surnom de « nettoyeur » pas hasard.

Mais le voir me fait mal. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal : voir que mon meilleur ami est devenu un assassin ou voir combien il est satisfait du travail accompli.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 juillet 2007 – Liverpool**

POV Draco

Robert Fullon, dit « Bob le Bricoleur », l'homme à tout faire du gang des Black Roses et sous-traitant des Niners. J'en avais déjà entendu parler avant mon incarcération.

\- Ce connard a tué Patty Bletchey, la sœur de Miles. Elle tenait une petite boulangerie dans un village près de Bath. Mariée à un moldu, un enfant, explique Blaise manifestement fou de rage. Il a bafoué tous les principes ! Il s'en est pris à une innocente ! Cette ordure n'a aucun honneur ! Il doit payer pour ça !

Harry hoche la tête et quitte le bureau de Blaise. Les jours de Fullon sont comptés.

Par le souvenir, on comprend qu'il l'a traqué pendant deux jours. Finalement, il retrouve sa trace dans un hôtel miteux de Liverpool.

 _Incaprettamento._

Je regarde Harry passer les cordes autour du cou, des poignets et des chevilles de l'homme avec une savante dextérité. Mon cœur se serre de voir comment il fait un putain de bon boulot.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 décembre 2007 – Glasgow.**

POV Harry

Mon « travail » continue.

Après Robert Fullon, il y a eu Sammy Dooley et Gordon Lewis, expédiés _ad patres_ vite fait, bien fait, de deux balles dans la tête. Comme toujours, je n'avais pas envie de traîner.

En cette veille de Noël, je dois m'occuper de John Snow, du gang des Corbeaux. Son vrai nom est John Stark. Il se fait appeler « Snow » parce qu'il prétend revendre la meilleure blanche de tout le pays. Ça n'a pas plu à Blaise.

Il m'avait dit de me méfier de lui, que sous ses airs d'enfant de cœur, il était terriblement rusé. Et il avait raison : j'ai dû pister John Snow pendant presque deux semaines avant d'enfin de le retrouver ici, à Glasgow, dans une veille usine désaffectée au nord de la ville.

Cette traque m'a mis de mauvaise humeur. On est la veille de Noël, il fait un froid de canard et la face de Carême de Snow ne me revient pas. Alors, je ne perds pas de temps. Je lui lance un _sectum sempra._ D'habitude, j'exécute les moldus avec des méthodes de moldu mais ce soir, j'ai envie d'utiliser ma baguette plutôt que mon arme.

Je le regarde se vider de son sang, étendu sur le sol en béton. Cette image me renvoie des années en arrière et je vois enfin ce que ce sort aurait pu faire à Malefoy si Rogue n'était pas arrivé à temps pour le sauver.

Au bout de quelques très longues minutes, l'agonie de Snow prend fin. Nul doute que les moldus concluront à une mort par arme blanche.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 février 2008 – L'Empire, Londres**

POV Ron

C'est l'effervescence dans le Cartel. Draco Malefoy a été innocenté du meurtre d'Hermione.

Harry semble soulagé. Rétrospectivement, je me souviens que je l'avais été, moi aussi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **janvier 2009 – L'Empire, Londres.**

POV Draco

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Malefoy ? demande Harry.

\- Aucune. Ça fait plus de six mois que je le cherche, dit Blaise. Il semble avoir complètement disparu.

Je n'avais jamais vu Blaise aussi abattu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 novembre 2009 - L'Oblivion, Soho, Londres.**

POV Harry

Pedro Marquès.

Yvan Dobrev.

Takahiro Yokosawa.

Paulo da Silva.

Julian Hamond.

Pierre Olivier.

Neil Abbott.

Lorenzo Di Marco.

Li Sun.

Miles Diggers.

Tous membres de gangs rivaux. Tous tués par mes soins sur ordre de Blaise.

Miles Diggers était le vingtième et Blaise voulait fêter ça. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre.

La vérité, c'est que je supporte de moins en moins cette situation. Je fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Les visages de tous ces gens que j'ai tués viennent me hanter. J'entends leurs voix, j'entends leurs cris.

Je n'en peux plus du Yaba. Je n'en peux plus du sang et de la mort.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 février 2010 – Watford Junction, Londres.**

POV Ron

\- Alors Polkiss, on fait moins le malin maintenant que tu n'as plus ta bande de dégénérés avec toi…

\- C'est toi le dégénéré Potter ! Le Boss va t'en faire baver !

\- Hm… je ne le vois nulle part le Boss. Là, il n'y a que toi et moi. Et je pense qu'on va passer un bon moment ensemble.

Piers Polkiss regarde autour de lui avec des yeux affolés, comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Il voit Harry sortir sa baguette et panique encore plus que s'il s'agissait de son arme.

\- Je… je n'ai buté personne ! Potter, tu dois me croire ! C'est pas moi qui ai tué Pucey !

\- Je sais, dit Harry placidement. Puisque c'est moi.

\- Qu… quoi ?

Je me rends compte que c'est moi qui vient de parler ou de penser, je ne sais pas trop.

Polkiss n'a pas le temps de s'interroger davantage que d'un mouvement fluide du poignet, Harry fait jaillir une corde de sa baguette. Elle s'enroule autour du cou de Polkiss, puis de ses mains et enfin de ses chevilles.

Déséquilibré, il tombe sur le ventre. Il commence à se débattre, resserrant les cordes davantage autour de sa gorge.

Harry s'assied sur un muret tout proche et le regarde mourir tranquillement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 juin 2010 – Ministère de la Magie**

Ron s'extirpa d'un bon de la pensine. Draco en avait fait autant.

Légèrement haletants, ils fixèrent tous les deux Harry avec stupeur.

\- Tu… tu as… tué Pucey ? balbutia Draco.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, confirma Harry.

Ron secoua la tête d'un air totalement incrédule.

\- Je… il faut que je sorte. J'ai besoin d'air.

Il quitta la pièce précipitamment, refermant la porte derrière lui dans un grand bruit. Il s'adossa au mur du couloir, luttant tant bien que mal contre la nausée. Avant d'entrer dans la pensine, il avait envisagé tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. Il savait que ce qu'il verrait lui ferait du mal mais pas à ce point-là.

Chacun de ces souvenirs vaudrait à Harry un aller simple pour Azkaban, sans remise de peine. Et le fait qu'il ait agi sous l'emprise d'une drogue ne suffirait pas à l'acquitter.

La vérité crue s'imposa à lui : Harry, son meilleur ami, allait être condamné sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Dans la Salle des Pensines, Draco n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était d'une telle pâleur qu'Harry craignait qu'il fasse un malaise.

\- Draco ? Draco… ça va ?

\- A ton avis ? répliqua-t-il durement.

\- Je… je suis désolé…

Draco se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains, comme pour échapper à une quelconque vision fantomatique. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de se retourner brusquement et de serrer Harry contre lui.

Cette étreinte fit céder quelque chose à l'intérieur de Harry et il s'accrocha aux épaules de Draco comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Ne me laisse pas, souffla-t-il. Je t'en supplie Draco, ne me laisse pas. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais, murmura-t-il dans la masse de cheveux bruns.

A ce moment, la porte du local se rouvrit sur Ron.

\- Pourquoi avoir tué Pucey ? demanda-t-il directement. Pourquoi avoir tué l'un des _tiens_?

Il appuya le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

Harry soupira. Se détachant de Draco, il sortit deux autres fioles de sa poche. Des fioles portant des étiquettes rouges.

\- Adrian Pucey n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, dit-il en tendant les flacons à Ron.

Celui-ci les examina avec un air suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi ces souvenirs sont-ils séparés des autres ?

\- Parce qu'ils concernent Hermione.

\- QUOI ?

Ron se précipita sur la pensine pour la vider mais ses gestes étaient tellement fébriles qu'il n'y parvint pas. Draco s'en chargea à sa place et une minute plus tard, les fioles contenant les premiers souvenirs étaient dûment alignées sur la table.

En tremblant légèrement, Ron versa le contenu des deux nouvelles fioles dans la grande vasque.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, il plongea dans la pensine.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **10 février 2010 – L'Empire, Londres**

POV Ron

Harry entre dans une grande pièce sombre qui ressemble à un stand de tir moldu. On entend des éclats de voix. Deux personnes se disputent. Adrian Pucey et Graham Pritchard.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Harry avance et se cache dans un recoin entre le mur et les armoires à munitions, manifestement décidé à dissimuler sa présence et à écouter leur conversation.

\- Bordel, il ne peut pas s'être volatilisé quand même !

\- Je sais mais c'est comme ça ! Ça fait un an et demi que Blaise retourne toute l'Angleterre pour le retrouver, sans succès. Je suis certain qu'il a quitté le pays.

\- Jamais ! Je connais trop bien Malefoy. Jamais il ne quitterait l'Angleterre.

\- Les gens changent Adrian ! Deux ans à Azkaban, c'est pas rien !

Pucey se tait quelques instants avant de frapper violemment la paroi avec son poing.

\- Quand je pense que j'avais enfin réussi à m'en débarrasser ! Il ne cessera donc jamais de me pourrir la vie !

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh Graham, tu es si naïf par moment… Tu crois vraiment que la Sang-de-Bourbe est morte par hasard ?

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je sens les paumes de mes mains devenir moites.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Pritchard.

\- Quand on était à Anlaby et que j'ai entendu Malefoy demander à ce qu'on le conduise à Lake Street dans le Londres sorcier, je me suis directement renseigné sur ce qu'il y avait à cette adresse. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait du cabinet de médicomage de Granger. J'ai tout de suite compris que je tenais là une occasion inespérée de mettre Malefoy hors-jeu. L'après-midi même, je me suis rendu chez Granger. Draco avait déjà quitté les lieux mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était encore en train de ranger ses ustensiles et dans un bac, il y avait des compresses imbibées de sang. Ça ne pouvait être que celui de Malefoy. J'ai lancé un _incarcerem_ à la Sang-de-bourbe ainsi qu'un sort de silence. Puis je me suis amusé avec elle… Putain ce qu'elle était bonne !

Le sang pulse douloureusement à mes tempes. Dans le coin près de l'armoire, je vois Harry qui semble faire un effort surhumain pour faire refluer sa magie. Je le comprends. Seul le fait de savoir que je suis dans une pensine m'empêche de me jeter sur Pucey pour le saigner comme un porc.

\- J'ai ensuite fait disparaître mes traces pour les remplacer par celles de Malefoy. Quelques traces de sang sur sa cuisse, sur son bras… et le tour était joué. Je lui ai mis deux balles dans la tête et j'ai mis son cabinet à sac pour faire croire à un vol. Un jeu d'enfant. Les Aurors n'y ont vu que du feu et bien sûr, son idiot de mari a plongé dedans, tête la première.

Adrian éclate d'un rire gras.

\- Par Salazar, souffle Pritchard. Ça veut dire que… depuis tout ce temps…

\- Eh oui, c'était moi. Et tout ça aurait pu être parfait si ces connards de jurés avaient condamné Malefoy à mort ! Mais évidemment, il a fallu que Blaise intervienne et qu'il achète la moitié du jury !

\- S'il avait été jugé par le Tribunal Spécial, il serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

\- Ouais… Malheureusement, le Tribunal a été dissout quelques mois après la condamnation des derniers Mangemorts. Enfin, soit… l'important maintenant, c'est de retrouver Malefoy et de lui régler son compte définitivement.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est encore une menace après tout ce temps ?

\- Oh oui ! Blaise ne l'a pas oublié. Il n'attend qu'une chose, son retour.

Alors que le souvenir s'efface lentement pour faire place à un autre, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment Malefoy savait où se trouvait le cabinet de médicomage d'Hermione… Puis je me rappelle ce qu'il m'a raconté peu de temps après avoir repris l'infiltration : c'est Ginny qui lui a donné l'adresse. En lui disant qu'il serait le bienvenu et qu'Hermione l'aiderait.

Mon cerveau se bloque. Je refuse de penser à ce que ça implique.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 février 2010 – Sentier des Brumes, Londres sorcier**

POV Harry

Il m'a fallu quatre jours pour coincer Pucey. Caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je l'ai suivi un soir où il se rendait chez Cordelia. Je savais qu'il s'y rendait seul, c'était donc le moment idéal pour agir.

Je l'ai coincé à l'angle du Sentier des Brumes et traîné jusqu'au milieu de la sordide ruelle. Puis, je me suis découvert.

\- Potter !? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? D'où tu sors ? croasse-t-il alors que je le tiens fermement plaqué contre le mur.

\- Tu es une ordure Pucey. Un misérable rat. Tu vas crever à petit feu pour ce que tu as fait.

Une lueur de panique traverse son regard quand il comprend de quoi je parle.

\- T'es gonflé de me dire ça Potter… quand on sait que tu as fait bien pire !

\- Je n'ai pas tué d'innocent moi !

Il émet un petit rire méprisant.

\- Que tu dis ! Après tout, tu obéis à Blaise. Aveuglément. Que sais-tu réellement de tes victimes ? Hein ? Potter ?

Je resserre ma prise sur son cou. La rage me donne envie de l'achever immédiatement. A la place, je le relâche. Il en profite pour esquisser le geste de prendre son arme mais il n'en a pas le temps. D'un sort, je m'empare de l'arme et de sa baguette. Je lui lance ensuite un _silencio_ et un maléfice de jambes en coton. Il tombe lourdement au sol.

Puis, je saisis une barre à mine qui traîne par terre.

Le premier coup lui brise la jambe droite. Le deuxième, la gauche. Je le vois, la bouche grande ouverte, hurlant silencieusement.

Je frappe encore. Les côtes. Les bras. Les mains. Le bruit de chaque os qui craque résonne dans la quiétude de la nuit.

Le sang gicle des différentes fractures ouvertes, maculant mes vêtements, mes mains, mon visage. Mais ça m'est égal. Je frappe, encore et encore.

Essoufflé, je finis par la lâcher la barre. Il est toujours vivant, tant mieux. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il va mourir.

Ostensiblement, je sors de la poche de ma veste un fil de fer que je tends d'un coup sec devant ses yeux. Je le redresse en position assise, occasionnant de nouvelles douleurs et je me place derrière lui. J'enroule le fil autour de son cou et je serre. Je serre. Je serre, indifférent aux borborygmes qu'il émet. Je serre, jusqu'à ce que la vie s'échappe de lui dans un dernier tressautement.

Il gît à mes pieds, mort. Son visage est bleu et sa langue épaisse sort grossièrement d'entre ses lèvres. Il est méconnaissable.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à elle, je souffle comme s'il pouvait encore m'entendre.

Avec une grimace dégoûtée, je tiens fermement son bras et je transplane avec lui dans une autre ruelle sordide, dans un quartier moldu cette fois, en plein territoire des Niners. La méthode, violente et brutale, pourra très certainement passer pour celle du gang. Quand Blaise apprendra la nouvelle, il les fera payer au centuple. Il m'enverra tuer l'un des leurs. Peu importe. Personne n'est innocent.

Avant de quitter les lieux, je veille à laisser Pucey dans une position dégradante. Je ne veux lui épargner aucune humiliation, même posthume, et d'un sort, il se retrouve totalement nu.

Je fais disparaître mes traces puis jette un dernier coup d'œil à sa dépouille avant de rentrer chez moi, le cœur en paix.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 juin 2010 – Ministère de la Magie.**

Harry regarda Ron se relever lentement de la pensine. Pendant un instant, le visage pâle de son ami ne refléta absolument rien. Puis, il vit ses épaules s'affaisser et ses yeux briller de larmes contenues.

L'Auror exhala ensuite un souffle rauque, semblable à la plainte d'un animal blessé. Il ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent enfin.

Quand il regarda Harry, ce dernier put mesurer toute la peine, toute la souffrance mais aussi tout le soulagement qu'il ressentait. Cinq ans. Cinq années à chercher le coupable, à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Cinq années à essayer de comprendre pourquoi.

Il avait enfin des réponses.

\- Alors… c'était juste ça, dit-il… Elle n'était qu'un… prétexte pour éliminer Malefoy. Elle…

\- Oui, confirma Harry. C'était elle comme ça aurait pu être une autre.

\- Tu… tu l'as vengée.

\- Oui. Il a souffert comme tu as pu le voir… peut-être pas encore assez.

\- Alors Zabini n'y était pour rien.

\- Non, il ne savait rien. Pucey voulait seulement se débarrasser de Draco. Pour prendre sa place et celle de Blaise ensuite.

Ron fit quelques pas au hasard dans la pièce, les deux mains jointes devant sa bouche, le regard flou. Puis se tournant vers Harry, il le saisit par les épaules et le serra contre lui.

\- Merci, dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Merci.

\- Je… j'aurais voulu te le dire bien plus tôt… mais…

\- Je sais. Je sais...

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Ron ne s'écarte. Il alla vers la table et rangea les petites fioles dans leur boîte.

\- Je… je vais au département des Mystères les faire enregistrer, dit-il.

Et il sortit précipitamment.

Draco fronça les sourcils. En vidant la pensine et en remplissant les fioles, il avait remarqué le sceau, petit mais visible, d'un Langue de Plomb. Ces souvenirs avaient déjà été enregistrés, il n'était pas nécessaire de le faire une deuxième fois.

\- Attends-moi ici, dit Draco à Harry. Je… je vais chercher quelque chose à boire.

Sous le regard perplexe de Harry, il sortit à son tour. Il vit Ron au bout du couloir qui poussait la porte des toilettes. Il fonça à sa suite et entra dans la pièce juste à temps avant que l'Auror ne pose un sort de fermeture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco.

\- Heu… j'allais aux toilettes…

\- Avec une boîte remplie de fioles de souvenirs ?

\- J'étais pressé.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Weasley. Ces souvenirs ont déjà été enregistrés. J'ai vu le sceau. Tu n'allais pas au Département des Mystères.

Ron soupira.

\- Draco, tu as tout vu… Harry ne va jamais s'en sortir si on montre ça à un jury. Chacune de ces bouteilles le condamne à la perpétuité !

\- Il était sous Imperium !

\- C'est toi qui le dis… et je te crois ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air outré de Draco. Dans ces souvenirs, on voit seulement qu'il a agi sous l'emprise d'une drogue moldue.

\- Imbibée d'Imperium liquide ! Blaise le confirmera quand tu l'interrogeras sous Véritasérum !

\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant…

\- BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? DES MANGEMORTS ONT ETE INNOCENTES POUR LE MEME MOTIF ! POURQUOI PAS HARRY ?

\- Justement, répondit Ron calmement. Le Magenmagot a tiré les leçons du passé. L'Imperium n'est plus considéré comme une cause d'excuse.

Draco donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur carrelé.

\- Et ta parole à toi ? Tu pourrais leur dire…

\- Rien de ce que je dirai ne suffira à innocenter Harry. Tout au plus, je pourrais lui éviter la perpétuité. Mais il ira à Azkaban, c'est une certitude.

\- Non, souffla Draco… Pas lui. Ce n'est pas possible… il ne le supporterait pas…

\- Je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'allais détruire ces souvenirs.

\- Quoi ?

Ron hocha la tête.

\- J'ai suffisamment d'éléments à charge de Zabini pour l'envoyer en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Usage abusif de la magie pour commettre des infractions dans le monde moldu. Tentative d'enlèvement d'un Auror. Meurtre d'Adam Adler. Sans compter qu'à l'heure où on parle, Seamus et Neville sont en perquisition à l'Empire. Ils ont sûrement trouvé la drogue et les armes. On n'a plus besoin des souvenirs de Harry…

\- Tu te rends coupable de destruction de pièces à conviction.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est mon ami, mon frère. Et je ne pourrai pas supporter de le savoir à Azkaban… Pas après que… Pas après… Hermione…

L'Auror ne put achever sa phrase, une boule douloureuse s'étant formée dans sa gorge. Draco fit un pas vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas… je croyais avoir atteint les limites de la souffrance, que rien ne pourrait encore me faire du mal. C'était faux… c'était comme si on m'annonçait sa mort une deuxième fois. Mais je suis soulagé aussi… Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais, dit Ron.

\- Oui, maintenant tu sais. Tu vas enfin pouvoir faire ton deuil.

Ron acquiesça. Il s'écarta de Draco et prit la première bouteille dans la boîte. Il la déboucha et laissa s'écouler le filament argenté dans la bonde de l'évier. Il allait prendre le deuxième flacon quand Draco l'arrêta d'un geste. Il lui retira des mains et le vida lui-même dans le lavabo.

En faisant cela, Draco indiquait clairement à Ron qu'il soutenait sa décision et qu'il en partageait aussi la responsabilité.

\- Pour Harry, dit-il.

\- Pour Harry.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	31. Chapitre 30

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Exceptionnellement, je ne poste qu'un seul chapitre aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 – I hit the ground**

 **24 juin 2010 – L'Empire, Londres.**

\- Il est plus de onze heures du matin, dit Bletchey. Et on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles… C'est pas normal.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Montague. Ils se sont peut-être arrêtés quelque part ou bien ils ont été obligés de faire un détour…

\- Si ça avait été le cas, Terrence ou Cassius nous auraient prévenus. Non, il a dû arriver quelque chose…

\- Tu as essayé de les appeler ?

\- Non… je vais le faire tout de suite.

Miles Bletchey forma le numéro de Terrence Higgs. Après quelques longues secondes, il tomba sur la messagerie. Il essaya de joindre Cassius Warrington, Théodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, sans plus de succès. Il finit par appeler Zabini qui ne répondit pas non plus.

\- Personne ne répond.

\- Bon, tu as raison, dit Montague. Ce n'est pas normal. Allons voir Ginny, elle sait peut-être quelque chose.

Ils montèrent au dernier étage. Graham Montague frappa à la porte mais personne ne vint ouvrir, pas même l'elfe de maison.

\- Bordel, où sont-ils tous passés ?

\- Graham, plus ça va, plus je me dis que cette mission a mal tourné. Travers leur a tendu un piège !

\- Réunissons les capos. Leurs indics pourront peut-être nous trouver des informations.

\- Bonne idée. Appelons-les.

Ils se répartirent la tâche. Dix minutes plus tard, les premiers capos transplanaient dans le grand hall du casino. Fort heureusement, celui-ci n'ouvrait que dans plusieurs heures et les employés moldus n'arrivaient généralement que vers 15 heures.

Quand ils furent tous rassemblés, Miles Bletchey leur expliqua la situation.

\- Quelqu'un devrait se rendre à Sevenoaks, suggéra Fergus O'Toole. Il y a peut-être des indices sur place.

\- J'ai un contact au CID, dit Connor Travis. S'ils ont été arrêtés par les flics, je le saurai.

\- S'ils ont été arrêtés, on devrait plutôt chercher du côté des Aurors, contra Tommy di Biaggio. Tu as bien dit que Travers a enlevé Finnigan, non ?

\- Oui, confirma Miles. Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a aucun contact au Ministère.

Graham Montague allait dire quelque chose quand une série de craquements se firent entendre de tous les côtés.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

Après s'être débarrassé des souvenirs de Harry, Ron et Draco avaient rejoint celui-ci dans la Salle des Pensines. Si Harry trouvait l'attitude des deux hommes suspecte, il n'en dit cependant rien.

\- Quand vas-tu soumettre Zabini au Véritasérum ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais attendre le retour de Seamus et Neville, dit Ron. Je voudrais d'abord savoir ce qu'ils auront trouvé en perquisition. Ceci dit, je vais tout de même aller lui parler.

\- Lui parler ? s'étonna Draco. Mais de quoi ?

Ron ne répondit pas et sortit du local, immédiatement suivi de Draco et Harry, dissimulés sous la cape.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce annexe à la salle d'interrogatoire où le métis se trouvait toujours. De ce que Ron pouvait voir derrière la glace sans tain, Zabini semblait aller mieux. A l'aide de sa baguette, il fit apparaître un plateau sur lequel étaient posé quelques sandwiches et une bouteille d'eau.

Ainsi chargé, il entra dans la salle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres.**

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, une vingtaine d'Aurors entourait Miles Bletchey, Graham Montague et les six autres hommes présents dans le hall.

\- Levez les mains, commanda Jane Holden tandis que trois de ses équipiers posaient des sorts anti-transplanage et repousse-moldus sur le bâtiment.

 _\- Accio_ baguettes ! _Accio_ armes à feu ! lança un de ses collègues.

Aussitôt, pistolets et baguettes magiques volèrent dans une caisse qu'un troisième auror referma hermétiquement avant de la faire disparaître.

\- Ce bâtiment va être perquisitionné, annonça Jane. Il vous est interdit de quitter les lieux. Toutes les issues ont été condamnées et des sorts anti-transplanages ont été jetés. Le premier qui bouge sera frappé d'un _stupéfix_. C'est bien clair ?

\- De quel droit êtes-vous ici ? demanda Bletchey, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

\- Je représente le Chef des Aurors. Nous avons un mandat, dit Neville en s'avançant.

\- Montrez-le moi ! ordonna Montague.

Graham Montague était loin d'être un idiot. En parallèle de ses activités pour le Cartel, il avait acquis une bonne connaissance du droit moldu et sorcier. Blaise Zabini le consultait d'ailleurs régulièrement sur ces sujets.

Il prit le document et le lut attentivement. La procédure était régulière.

Avec une moue de dépit, il rendit le parchemin à Neville.

\- Autant vous prévenir, si vous chercher Blaise Zabini, il n'est pas ici.

\- Nous le savons, répondit Neville en souriant.

Montague et Bletchey échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils avaient obtenu l'information qu'ils voulaient : Zabini était bel et bien entre les mains des Aurors.

\- Déployez-vous ! dit alors Seamus. Equipe 2 : les salles de jeux. Equipe 3 : les sous-sols. Equipe 4 : les appartements sauf celui de Zabini. Londubat et moi allons nous en charger, ainsi que du bureau. Vous emportez tout ce que vous estimez nécessaire. En cas de doute, venez me trouver. On y va !

Un instant plus tard, les Aurors s'étaient dispersés.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

Ron posa le plateau sur la table.

Sans un mot, il détacha les menottes dans le dos de Zabini pour les fixer à un anneau sur le côté de la table.

\- Je t'ai apporté à boire et à manger, dit-il en s'asseyant. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, il n'y a pas de Véritasérum dedans. On va te l'administrer plus tard. Là, je suis seulement venu discuter un peu.

\- Discuter ? Comme deux vieux potes d'école ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi je voudrais « discuter » avec toi ? railla-t-il. Et de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… D'Hermione, par exemple, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Blaise émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien à avoir avec ça !

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Oui. Je sais que c'est Adrian Pucey qui l'a tuée.

Zabini ferma les yeux un instant en expirant. Il se saisit de la bouteille et la déboucha avant de boire une longue gorgée.

\- Et toi ? Tu le savais aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? dit Blaise en posant rageusement la bouteille sur la table.

\- Rien. Je veux juste comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

Ron se leva et s'adossa au mur en fixant le plafond.

\- Comprendre quoi ? répéta Blaise.

\- Comment tu peux prétendre aimer Malefoy et l'avoir laissé pourrir en prison !

Le ton de Ron était dur. Il vit un éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ma relation avec Draco… alors la ferme.

\- Tu savais que Malefoy était innocent, poursuivit Ron, implacable. Tu savais que Pucey l'avait piégé ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir protégé Pucey ? Il comptait plus que Malefoy, c'est ça ?

\- PERSONNE NE COMPTAIT PLUS QUE DRACO !

\- ALORS POURQUOI ?

Blaise soupira et posa son front sur la paume de ses mains.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, souffla-t-il. Personne ne le peut…

\- Essaye quand-même.

\- Adrian voulait m'évincer. Il se croyait discret mais je connaissais ses intentions depuis longtemps… Il a cru qu'en éliminant Draco, je deviendrais faible, qu'il pourrait m'atteindre plus facilement. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me prendre ce que j'étais parvenu à construire.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens… Il te suffisait d'un ordre à donner pour que Pucey soit éliminé. Problème résolu.

Il fallut une bonne minute avant que le métis ne se décide à répondre.

\- Dans un certain sens, Pucey avait raison… Draco était ma faiblesse. Il l'a toujours été… Je me préoccupais plus de lui que de la bonne marche de l'Organisation. Nos disputes à propos de Ginny devenaient récurrentes et tout ça commençait à sérieusement entamer ma capacité à diriger le Cartel. Alors… quand c'est arrivé… j'y ai vu un signe et… j'ai… j'ai fermé les yeux, c'est vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ce qu'il meure… alors je me suis arrangé pour acheter une partie du jury à son procès. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a échappé à la peine de mort. Bien sûr, j'ai été immensément heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait été innocenté. Je l'ai longuement recherché après sa sortie de prison… mais il avait disparu. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec nous… Avec moi. C'était finalement mieux comme ça.

Ron resta abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il secoua lentement la tête, incrédule.

\- Lorsqu'il est revenu, pourquoi lui avoir rendu sa place dans le Cartel alors ?

\- C'était plus fort que moi. Quand je l'ai revu au Farkle, le soir de la réception, j'ai compris que je n'avais jamais cessé d'espérer son retour. Parce que je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et je l'aimerai toujours.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, commenta Ron sur un ton acide.

Blaise sourit d'une façon qui donna à Ron froid dans le dos.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler des Cercles de l'Enfer Weasley ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Un peu… c'est une histoire moldue.

\- En effet… La Divine Comédie, de Dante Alighieri.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Malefoy ?

Le regard de Blaise se voila, comme si son esprit partait à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

\- Draco… c'est le sixième Cercle de l'Enfer. Un brasier dans lequel mon cœur est condamné à brûler sans fin. Je l'ai toujours su… Depuis le premier jour, cet amour me tue mais je ne peux pas m'en défaire.

Il se mit alors à rire, doucement d'abord puis de plus en fort.

\- Potter est foutu, parvint-il à dire. Aussi foutu que je ne le suis ! Draco est un démon avec le visage d'un ange. Il lui dévorera son âme comme il a dévoré la mienne ! Et quand il s'en rendra compte, il sera trop tard !

\- Tu es vraiment cinglé, Zabini.

\- Ouais… mais la faute à qui ? HEIN ? cria-t-il soudain, les yeux exorbités. LA FAUTE A QUI ?

Ron quitta la pièce, le rire dément de Blaise Zabini résonnant toujours à ses oreilles.

Derrière le miroir sans tain, Draco n'avait pas perdu un mot de l'échange. En passant à côté de lui, Ron posa sa main sur son bras et le pressa doucement.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête en serrant plus fort la main de Harry dans la sienne.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres.**

La perquisition durait déjà depuis un bon moment.

La fouille des appartements de Harry, Draco, Théo et Gregory n'avait donné aucun résultat, et pour cause. Tous les quatre s'étaient arrangés pour tout emporter avec eux.

Le bureau de Blaise s'était avéré par contre plus intéressant. Seamus et Neville y avaient trouvé différents registres qui faisaient vraisemblablement état de transactions dans un langage codé. Il y avait également un carnet dans lequel étaient consignés les noms des différents membres de gangs moldus avec lesquels le Cartel était en affaire.

Dans le petit coffre posé sur un meuble derrière le bureau, ils s'attendaient à trouver les comprimés de Yaba dont Harry avait parlé. Ils ne trouvèrent pourtant rien qui y ressemblait. A la place, il n'y avait qu'une chevalière en argent, ornée de l'emblème de la Maison Serpentard et quelques photographies sorcières. Plusieurs d'entre elles dataient de Poudlard et représentaient presque toutes Malefoy. Il y en avait une prise le soir du bal de Noël, une autre avant un match de Quidditch, d'autres encore dans le parc ou dans la salle commune.

Seamus et Neville s'attardèrent particulièrement sur la dernière photo. Elle montrait une très belle femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait la peau chocolat, de très longs cheveux ébène et des yeux noirs intensément maquillés. A son poignet, brillait un large bracelet en or, ivoire et lapis-lazuli représentant l'œil d'Horus. Le fermoir était un cabochon en émeraude qui évoquait un scarabée. A se côtés, se tenait un homme grand, au teint mat, à la chevelure blond foncé et aux incroyables yeux bleus. Il portait dans ses bras un petit garçon qui riait aux éclats.

\- Je les emporte ? demanda Seamus.

\- Oui, dit Neville. C'est tout ce qui lui restera quand il sera à Azkaban.

Du bureau, ils passèrent à l'appartement dans lequel ils s'attendaient à trouver Ginny. Ils frappèrent à la porte avant de s'annoncer.

Comme personne ne venait ouvrir, ils entrèrent d'autorité. Tout était anormalement silencieux.

\- Apparemment, Ginny s'est absentée, commenta Seamus en parcourant les lieux.

\- Oui et pour un bon moment, dit Neville. Viens voir ça.

Seamus rejoint son collègue dans une des pièces qui devait être la chambre du petit garçon. L'armoire et la commode étaient vides. Toutes les peluches et autres jouets avaient disparu.

Les deux Aurors allèrent dans la chambre parentale où ils constatèrent que la partie du dressing de Ginny avait été vidée également.

\- Elle a su qu'on allait venir, dit Neville. Tu crois que…

Il échangea avec Seamus un regard entendu. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont en froid depuis tellement longtemps et il ne semblait pas prêt à lui faire de cadeau… D'un autre côté, elle reste sa sœur tout de même. Et elle nous a bien aidés… Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à sa place ?

\- Je ne suis pas à sa place et je n'ai franchement pas envie de l'être, répondit sombrement Neville. Allez, finissons-en.

Les deux hommes fouillèrent méticuleusement les lieux sans trouver quoi que ce soit de très intéressant, hormis une enveloppée adressée à Ron Weasley posée sur le bureau. Ils allaient quitter l'appartement quand un officier de la Brigade de police magique fit irruption.

\- Auror Finnigan, Auror Londubat, on a besoin de vous au sous-sol. Les collègues sont devant la chambre forte. Ils attendent vos instructions pour l'ouvrir.

\- On arrive, dit Neville.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Vu qu'ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement en état d'arrestation, Bletchey, Montague et les six capos n'avaient pas été menottés mais simplement rassemblés dans une des salles de poker du rez-de-chaussée, sous la garde de deux aurors et de deux officiers.

\- On doit fuir avant qu'ils n'aient fini la perquisition, murmura Montague.

\- Non ? Tu crois ? T'es au courant qu'on a plus de baguette, plus d'arme ?

\- Toi peut-être… moi, j'ai ça…

Il ouvrit discrètement la main. Bletchey écarquilla les yeux en y voyant un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

\- Eh oui… ils n'ont pas pensé à tout.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? chuchota Bletchey en jetant des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite.

Les capos les regardaient, intrigués, sentant bien que quelque chose se préparait.

\- T'inquiètes, j'ai un plan. Je vais attaquer l'Auror qui est près de la porte, murmura Montague. Tu te débrouilles pour me suivre. On va vers le local de surveillance vidéo. Ok ?

\- Et les autres ?

\- Chacun pour soi, Merlin pour tous.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- C'est un triple de système de verrouillage moldu, indiqua Jim Daniels, l'Auror briseur de sort qui se tenait devant l'entrée de la chambre forte. Badge d'accès, empreinte digitale et code de sécurité.

\- Oui, nous le savons, dit Seamus.

\- Vu qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un procédé magique, il n'y a aucun moyen de l'ouvrir en utilisant les formules habituelles, dit Daniels.

\- Si je comprends bien, on devra faire venir Zabini ici et le contraindre à l'ouvrir, résuma Neville.

\- C'est une solution.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y en a une autre ? demanda Seamus.

Daniels et un autre Auror échangèrent un regard.

\- Oui, confirma l'homme, un nommé Barry Collins. Un _bombarda maxima_. Mais d'après ce qu'on peut voir du type de blindage, il en faudra au moins quatre simultanés. Et cela risque d'endommager la structure du bâtiment.

\- Endommager ? interrogea Seamus.

\- Il y a un risque d'effondrement.

\- Neville, t'en penses quoi ?

Neville réfléchit un moment avant de dire :

\- Je préfère gérer un risque d'effondrement plutôt qu'un risque d'évasion si on devait transférer Zabini ici. Nous allons lancer le sort. Au moindre danger, on lève les protections et on transplane.

\- Ok, dit Collins. Allons-y.

Les quatre Aurors se mirent en ligne face à la porte et brandirent leur baguette.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Graham Montague se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'Auror, en titubant légèrement.

\- Hé ? Tu crois faire quoi ?

\- Je… je… ne… me… sens…pas… bien.

Alors qu'il était à quelques pas de l'homme, Montague tomba en avant. Par réflexe, l'Auror le rattrapa avant de lui-même se plier en deux et d'émettre un son rauque.

\- Danny ! cria son collègue.

\- Ne bouge pas ! asséna Montague qui était parvenu à s'emparer de la baguette de l'Auror blessé. Lâchez tous vos baguettes !

\- On est trois à être armés ! Tu n'as aucune chance ! réagit un des officiers de la Brigade de police magique.

\- Vous voulez parier ?

Montague fit un signe entendu aux six capos qui, comme un seul homme se jetèrent sur les représentants de l'ordre. Des sorts fusèrent, un capo tomba. Profitant de la mêlée et de la confusion, Montague recula vers la porte, Bletchey juste derrière lui.

Ils s'enfuirent sans se préoccuper des autres membres du Cartel. Ils connaissaient parfaitement les lieux et foncèrent au travers des couloirs. Ils entendirent vaguement le bruit d'un pas de course derrière eux, signe que quelqu'un s'était lancé à leurs trousses.

\- La salle des machines à sous, vite ! haleta Montague.

A moitié baissés, ils zigzaguèrent entre les machines.

\- RENDEZ-VOUS ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES LA ! cria l'Auror. IL N'Y A AUCUNE ISSUE ! ajouta-t-il en fermant les portes de la salle derrière lui.

\- C'est ce qu'il croit, souffla Bletchey.

Montague et lui étaient accroupis derrière une machine, reprenant un peu leur souffle. Leur regard se porta vers le fond de la salle à droite. Pour n'importe lequel des visiteurs, il n'y avait là qu'un grand pan de mur fait de luxueux lambris mais en réalité, le panneau de bois dissimulait la porte du local de surveillance vidéo du casino. C'était depuis ce poste que des spécialistes visionnaient sans relâche les différentes tables de jeux afin de débusquer les tricheurs, comme les compteurs de cartes notamment.

Ils se redressèrent légèrement et avancèrent dans cette direction. Leur progression était rendue presque totalement silencieuse par l'épaisse moquette qui recouvrait le sol.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à proximité du panneau. Bletchey se releva davantage pour voir où l'Auror se trouvait. Celui-ci était à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- C'est bon, dit-il.

Montague inséra une carte magnétique entre deux lames de bois et le cliquetis d'ouverture se fit entendre. Compte tenu du silence qui régnait dans les lieux, le bruit résonna presque comme un coup de feu, attirant inévitablement l'attention de l'Auror qui se précipita dans leur direction. Les deux hommes se ruèrent dans le local. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux mais pas assez vite. L'Auror poussa le battant d'un fort coup d'épaule, faisant reculer les mafieux.

 _\- Stupéfix !_

Le sort frôla Bletchey de quelques millimètres et fit exploser un moniteur dernier cri qui se trouvait à côté de lui, faisant jaillir une gerbe d'étincelles. L'Auror allait lancer un nouveau sort quand une redoutable détonation retentit, faisant trembler le sol et les murs. Déstabilisé, l'Auror ne put éviter le sort de stupéfixion lancé cette fois par Montague.

\- Il n'y a aucune issue ! paniqua Bletchey.

Le local de surveillance vidéo était grand et chaque mètre carré de mur était couvert d'écrans de contrôles.

\- Si ! Là-haut ! dit Montague en tendant le bras vers la droite.

Miles remarqua alors une grille en haut du mur et qui servait de bouche d'aération. Compte tenu des rais de lumière qui filtraient au travers, elle devait donner directement à l'extérieur. Au mépris du matériel hors de prix, il grimpa sur une des tables couvertes de boutons et de manettes en tous genres. Sans trop de difficulté, il parvint à ôter la grille et à se hisser dehors. Il tendit ensuite la main à Montague pour qu'il en fasse autant.

Une fois sur le trottoir, ils ne perdirent pas de temps.

\- Viens, suis-moi, dit Montague.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Au garage.

Ils contournèrent le bâtiment pour arriver dans Mays Court. D'une main, Montague plaqua Bletchey à l'angle du mur.

\- Stop ! Il y a un Auror en faction devant la porte.

\- Hm… il est seul. On devrait pouvoir l'éliminer rapidement.

Le problème était qu'ils étaient complètement à découvert. Il suffisait que l'Auror tourne la tête vers la droite pour les apercevoir. Graham Montague ne pouvait donc compter que sur ses réflexes en espérant qu'ils soient meilleurs que ceux d'un Auror surentraîné.

Les deux hommes avancèrent promptement, prenant soin de se coller au mur. Précaution inutile car ils furent bien vite repérés.

\- FUGITIFS EN VUE ! cria l'homme dans le petit dispositif de communication magique dont tous les Aurors étaient porteurs. MAY…

Il ne put achever sa phrase, frappé d'un stupéfix lancé par Montague avec une précision redoutable.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les sorts conjugués des quatre Aurors firent sauter la porte de la chambre forte, occasionnant un bruit infernal et une secousse digne d'un tremblement de terre.

Personne ne fit un geste, attendant de savoir si le bâtiment résistait. Comme cela semblait être le cas, les quatre hommes pénétrèrent dans la chambre forte.

\- LONDUBAT ! FINNIGAN !

Seamus et Neville se retournèrent pour voir arriver leur collègue Archie Winters, essoufflé et blessé.

\- Bletchey et Montague se sont échappé ! dit-il avant que quiconque ne pose de questions.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Montague avait un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Il a sérieusement blessé Thomson. Les six capos nous ont ensuite attaqué. J'ai immédiatement appelé du renfort. J'ai été blessé mais nous sommes parvenus à les maîtriser. Trois d'entre eux ont été grièvement blessés. L'Auror Simons a pris les deux lieutenants en chasse mais ils ont réussi à lui échapper.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Seamus. Toutes les issues devaient être gardées !

\- Il y avait une pièce dont nous n'avions pas connaissance à l'arrière de la salle des machines à sous. Elle avait une issue sur St Martin's Lane.

\- Par Merlin, souffla Neville. On est à deux pas de Trafalgar Square… Ils ont dû se mêler à la foule.

Un grésillement se fit entendre puis une voix forte.

\- FUGITIFS EN VUE ! MAY…

\- Identifiez-vous ! ordonna Winters. IDENTIFIEZ-VOUS !

Seul le silence leur répondit. Seamus faisait les cent pas, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il fit alors apparaître le plan du casino sur lequel ils avaient travaillé pour préparer la perquisition.

\- MAYS COURT ! rugit-il. Ils sont dans Mays Court. Ils vont chercher à entrer dans le parking !

Sans perdre un instant, ils foncèrent vers le parking. Winters donna des ordres pour que d'autres Aurors arrivent par l'extérieur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Montague glissa à nouveau la carte magnétique dans un petit lecteur situé à côté de la porte. Celle-ci coulissa lentement, laissant accès au vaste parking situé sous le casino.

Ils dévalèrent la pente qui menait aux voitures. Fort heureusement, Blaise exigeait que les clés des différents véhicules soient en permanence laissées dans l'habitacle.

\- On prend la Porsche, dit Miles.

\- Ok, j'arrive.

Graham Montague courut vers une armoire métallique dans laquelle il savait que des armes étaient rangées… au cas où. Il s'empara de deux Glock, de deux silencieux, d'un fusil mitrailleur et d'une boîte de munitions.

Il était à peine assis dans la voiture que Miles Bletchey démarra en trombe. Au même moment, la porte intérieure du garage s'ouvrit sur Seamus, Neville et Collins tandis que d'autres Aurors arrivaient depuis la rue.

Bletchey n'hésita pas une seconde. Il enfonça l'accélérateur et roula droit sur le groupe mené par Jane Holden. Celle-ci ne put éviter le bolide et fut projetée dans les airs. Par la fenêtre ouverte, Montague leur lança plusieurs sorts avant de jeter la baguette dans la rue.

\- Putain, t'es con ou quoi ? On a plus de baguette maintenant ! s'énerva Bletchey.

\- C'est toi qui es con ! Les baguettes des Aurors sont traçables quand elles sont utilisées, bougre d'idiot ! Si je la garde avec moi, ils nous trouveront directement !

Miles eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes, moyennant quelques embardées qui occasionnèrent de furieux coups de klaxon, la Porsche noire disparut dans la densité de la circulation londonienne.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

Seamus et Neville terminaient le récit des événements qui venaient de se dérouler à l'Empire.

Ron avait appris avec tristesse que Jane Holden était dans le coma et que Danny Thomson souffrait d'une hémorragie interne due au coup de couteau qu'il avait reçu. Il n'avait par contre pas éprouvé la moindre compassion pour les trois capos qui étaient également à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état critique.

\- Il faudra lancer un avis de recherche sur Bletchey et Montague, dit-il.

\- C'est déjà fait, assura Seamus.

\- Les trois autres sont sous les verrous ?

\- Oui, confirma Neville. Dans les cachots de l'aile est pour qu'ils ne soient pas en contact avec Zabini. Tu comptes les auditionner quand ?

\- Pas avant demain. Et je laisserai cette tâche à Ernie et son équipe. Ils ont terminé les auditions de Higgs, Warrington et Miller.

\- Elles ont donné quelque chose ?

\- Non. Et ce n'est pas étonnant puisqu'ils sont encore soumis au Serment Inviolable. Les leurs sont parmi les plus anciens, ceux que Carmichael et Zeller ne sont pas encore parvenus à briser.

\- Où sont-ils maintenant ? Toujours au cachot ? demanda Seamus.

\- Non. Ils ont été transférés à Azkaban. Il n'est pas nécessaire de les garder ici pour le moment.

Neville et Seamus approuvèrent.

\- Bon, dit l'irlandais. Nous allons continuer à inventorier ce qu'on a ramené du casino. Tu vois un inconvénient à ce que Draco et Harry nous aident ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Allons-y ! dit Ron en se levant.

\- Heu… tu ne veux pas qu'on te laisse seul un moment pour…

Seamus montra du doigt la lettre que Ginny avait laissée pour Ron et qui était posée sur son bureau, toujours cachetée.

\- Il y a plus urgent à faire, répliqua Ron. J'aurai bien le temps de la lire à un autre moment.

Il sortit de son bureau, les deux autres à sa suite, et se dirigèrent vers le local des pièces à conviction.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Basildon, Essex**

Miles Bletchey avait roulé pendant une bonne heure, suivant les indications de Graham. Ils avaient fini par arriver à Basildon, une petite banlieue triste avec ses HLM, sa mairie, son école publique, son stade de football et ses âmes désœuvrées.

Ils traversèrent la ville jusqu'à arriver à proximité d'une ancienne gare de marchandises qui devait desservir l'usine toute proche avant que celle-ci ne ferme. Aux alentours, il n'y avait que des entrepôts et autres hangars désaffectés.

\- C'est bon, arrête-toi ici, dit soudain Graham.

\- T'es fou ? Dans cinq minutes, un de ses crève-la-faim de moldu sera venu nous voler la caisse !

\- On ne va pas la laisser ici. Laisse-moi le temps d'aller ouvrir le hangar !

Graham sortit de la voiture et s'accroupit devant un lourd volet métallique fermé au moyen d'une chaîne et d'un énorme cadenas. Il défit celui-ci au moyen d'une clé qu'il avait dans la poche avant de soulever le volet dans un bruit d'enfer. Il s'écarta ensuite et fit signe à Miles d'avancer.

Une fois à l'intérieur du hangar, Miles coupa le moteur.

\- C'est quoi ici ? demanda-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

\- Un des entrepôts que Blaise utilisait autrefois. C'était avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Pourquoi il ne l'utilise plus ?

\- Trop petit. C'était l'époque où on débutait, il y avait moins de marchandises à stocker.

\- Pourquoi tu as encore la clé ?

\- Je m'en sers encore pour mon usage perso.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Bletchey, suspicieux.

Montague soupira mais consentit tout de même à s'expliquer.

\- En parallèle des activités du Cartel, j'ai développé un petit business de trafic de baguettes et de potions.

\- Putain ! Et Blaise le sait ?

\- Tu crois que je serais là pour en parler s'il le savait ? grogna Montague.

\- Ouais… non évidemment.

Tout en parlant, Montague avait ouvert une armoire dans laquelle était stockée des armes moldues mais également une bonne vingtaine de baguettes magiques. Il en prit trois dont une qu'il tendit à Bletchey.

\- Tiens… j'espère qu'elle te conviendra.

Miles s'empara de l'artefact sans protester. C'était pas trop le moment d'être difficile.

\- Ceci dit, Blaise pourra me remercier après. C'est grâce à ça que nous pourrons lui sauver les miches à cet enfoiré ! dit Montague en refermant l'armoire.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Le faire évader bien sûr.

Bletchey resta un moment sans réaction.

\- Tu… tu es dingue ou quoi ? Comment veux-tu le faire évader ? On ne sait même pas où il est !

\- Au Ministère. Tu as compris comme moi qu'il a été arrêté ce matin, non ? Les Aurors ont le droit de le garder 48 heures avant de le présenter au Magenmagot pour son inculpation. Ils ne vont sûrement pas l'auditionner avant d'avoir toutes les cartes en main et donc avant d'avoir exploité les résultats de la perquisition qui vient à peine de se dérouler… Blaise est sûrement détenu dans les cachots de l'aile ouest du niveau 2. Ce sont ceux les plus proches du quartier des Aurors.

\- Ok, admettons… tu te rends compte qu'on n'entre pas comme ça au Ministère… nous encore moins que les autres !

Montague émit un petit rire bref.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je connais la personne idéale pour nous faire entrer.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Quelqu'un qui me doit beaucoup… et qui a bien trop à perdre pour refuser de m'aider.

Sous l'œil intrigué de Bletchey, Graham sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

 _\- Allô._

\- Bonjour ma jolie.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de te montrer reconnaissante.

 _\- Va te faire foutre Montague ! Tu n'as pas le droit de…_

\- J'ai tous les droits au contraire. Et tu sais ce que tu risques si jamais la Gazette…

 _\- C'était il y a trois ans ! Ces vieilles histoires n'intéresseront plus personne !_

\- Tu veux parier ? Moi je crois au contraire que des photos d'une des personnes les plus influentes du Ministère qui baise avec un Proscrit, ça intéressera beaucoup de monde… ton mari en premier lieu.

 _\- Tu es immonde !_

\- C'est pas ce que dit ta tête sur les photos !

 _\- Je dirai que tu m'as forcée !_

\- Vu ta position et ton expression de pure extase, personne ne pourra croire une minute que je suis en train de te violer !

 _\- C'était…_

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Ou bien tu fais ce que je te demande ou ta carrière est ruinée. Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera quand tout le monde saura que tu es accro au jeu, au sexe et endettée jusqu'au cou ? Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera quand on saura que cet argent, tu le dois au Cartel ?

Bletchey fixait Montague. Il était impassible et semblait sûr de lui, attendant la réponse de son interlocutrice.

 _\- Que veux-tu ?_

\- Rien de bien compliqué. Seulement que tu laisses ta cheminée ouverte avant de quitter ton bureau.

 _\- Ma… cheminée… tu comptes d'introduire au Ministère ? Tu…_

\- Tu ne poses pas de question. Tu fais ce que je te dis. Et surtout, dis-toi qu'il ne sert à rien de prévenir les Aurors ou d'essayer de me doubler. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas seul… le Cartel sait où tu habites et quelle école fréquente ton fils…

\- _Laisse mon fils en dehors ça !_

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire en sorte qu'on le laisse tranquille… Tu m'as compris ?

 _\- Oui._

\- Bien. Rassure-toi, de mon côté, je te donne ma parole que personne ne remontera jusqu'à toi. On s'amuse tellement bien ensemble, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher…

La femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de raccrocher.

\- Et voilà, dit Montague, satisfait. Le bluff, ça marche toujours. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 juin 2010 – Ministère de la Magie**

Il était une heure du matin. Un silence monacal régnait dans les couloirs du Ministère. Les employés, les assistants, les secrétaires, les ouvriers avaient regagné depuis bien longtemps la chaleur de leurs foyers.

On aurait pu croire le bâtiment totalement désert s'il n'y avait eu au niveau 2, les discussions animées de cinq hommes.

L'examen des pièces à conviction avait pris toute la journée mais n'était pas encore terminé. A 22 heures, Ron avait exigé de ses hommes qu'ils rentrent chez eux prendre du repos. Cela valait pour tout le monde sauf lui.

Le voyant toujours à la tâche, Seamus et Neville n'avaient pas prétendu bouger d'un pouce non plus. Ron avait protesté, tempêté mais rien n'y fit, ses deux coéquipiers restèrent sourds à ses arguments. Quant à Harry et Draco, il n'avait même pas essayé de discuter avec eux. Il y a des limites à la témérité, tout de même.

\- La liste des membres des gangs moldus devrait intéresser Scotland Yard, non ? dit Seamus.

\- Oui, confirma Ron. Fais-en une copie. On la leur fera parvenir anonymement.

\- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, dit Neville. On a toutes les preuves qui impliquent Zabini dans le trafic de drogues et d'armes, le blanchiment d'argent, la fraude et le meurtre de Adler.

\- Et tous les autres qui sont dans mes souvenirs, ajouta Harry.

\- C'est vrai ça ! embraya Seamus. Ils sont où d'ailleurs ? Je voudrais bien les voir moi !

\- Ce sont des souvenirs de meurtres Seamus ! Pas un vulgaire film moldu, répondit sèchement Ron.

Les autres le fixèrent, étonné par la colère qui se dégageait de lui.

\- Je… je les ai mis au coffre, dit-il plus doucement. Je ne voulais pas les laisser traîner à portée du premier venu.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Connaissant l'irlandais et sa tête de bois, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt. Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées :

\- Tu insinues quoi là ? Que je…

\- Chut ! dit alors Draco. Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

Ils firent silence tous les cinq et tendirent l'oreille. Draco sortit le premier du bureau, baguette à la main.

Le grincement d'une grille résonna dans tout le couloir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au niveau 2, à l'opposé du quartier des Aurors, un bureau vide s'illumina soudainement d'une forte lueur verte. Quand celle-ci reflua, la silhouette de deux hommes se découpa dans l'obscurité de la cheminée.

\- C'est bon, allons-y… chuchota Graham Montague en mettant un pied hors de la cheminée.

\- Merde, c'est elle, ton contact ? s'étonna Miles Bletchey. Tu tapes dans le genre BCBG maintenant ?

Sur le grand bureau en chêne, très ordonné, trônait une photo sorcière d'un couple. La femme était très belle, souriant largement alors que son mari, plus âgé qu'elle, l'embrassait sur la tempe. Un jeune garçon se tenait sagement à l'avant-plan.

\- Te fies pas à son air de sainte-nitouche. C'est une vraie chaudasse, répondit Montague en verrouillant la cheminée et en effaçant les traces de leur passage.

Ils sortirent du bureau en prenant soin de vérifier que la voie était libre. Tout était désert et silencieux.

\- Comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ? demanda Miles alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir.

\- Il y a une zone de transplanage au bout d'un couloir à droite des cachots.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Quand les Aurors m'ont arrêté peu après la guerre, j'ai été enfermé dans ces cachots en attendant d'être auditionné. J'entendais des bruits de transplanage qui venaient de par là.

\- Mwouais… c'était il y a presque dix ans ! Qui te dit que ça n'a pas changé ?

\- Crois-moi, s'il a bien quelque chose qui ne change pas, c'est le Ministère.

Sur ces mots, ils continuèrent à progresser rapidement jusqu'à arriver dans l'aile réservée au Quartier des Aurors. Là aussi, tout semblait calme.

Ils allaient s'engager dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots quand Graham se plaqua contre le mur, attirant Miles avec lui. Un doigt sur la bouche, il fit un geste en direction du couloir perpendiculaire. De la lumière émanait d'un des bureaux. Des voix se firent ensuite entendre.

\- Et merde, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent encore là ?

\- Potter est avec eux… j'ai reconnu sa voix, dit Miles. Ça veut dire que Malefoy est là aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On continue ! La priorité, c'est de faire évader Zabini.

Ils traversèrent l'intersection et marchèrent le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible vers les cachots. Deux gardes discutaient tranquillement à l'entrée. Aucun des deux ne fut assez rapide pour éviter la balle que Bletchey leur tira dans la tête à l'aide de son silencieux.

Le chuintement fit sursauter le seul détenu qui occupait la cellule au centre.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Blaise.

\- Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer.

\- Miles ? Graham ? Vous…

\- On est venu te libérer oui, chuchota Graham en fouillant les poches d'un des gardiens pour trouver les clés des cellules.

\- Weasley et sa clique sont encore là, les informa Blaise.

\- On sait. On les a entendus. Ils sont combien ?

\- Cinq je pense. Finnigan, Londubat, Weasley, Potter et Malefoy en tout cas.

\- Ok, dit Graham en glissant la clé dans la serrure.

Celle-ci se déverrouilla dans un claquement sonore. Précautionneusement, il tira la grille vers lui qui s'ouvrit en grinçant de manière sinistre.

\- Putain, on va se faire repérer ! gronda Miles.

\- On fera face. Tiens, dit Graham en fourrant le pistolet et la baguette dans les mains de Zabini.

\- Tu as un plan pour sortir d'ici ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Il y a une zone de transplanage au bout du couloir de droite.

\- Ok, allons-y ! dit Blaise.

Ils sortirent des cachots pour se trouver face à cinq hommes, baguette levée.

\- NE BOUGE PLUS ZABINI ! cria Ron.

Au même moment, à moitié caché par Miles et Blaise, Graham prit le fusil mitrailleur qu'il portait en bandoulière dans le dos. Il se mit à tirer tout azimut en direction des Aurors et des deux traîtres.

Aucune baguette magique ne pouvait rivaliser avec un pistolet mitrailleur. Ils n'eurent qu'une fraction de seconde pour s'aplatir au sol et rouler dans les couloirs adjacents. Les balles sifflaient à leurs oreilles. Harry et Draco tentèrent de les atteindre avec leurs pistolets mais sans succès. Blaise et ses deux lieutenants avançaient inexorablement.

Arrivés à l'intersection, ils bifurquèrent dans le couloir de droite. Le temps pour Ron et les autres de se relever et de courir à leurs trousses, ils avaient atteint la zone de transplanage.

\- ACCROCHEZ-VOUS ! hurla Blaise.

Les deux hommes obéirent et un instant plus tard, ils avaient tous les trois disparus.

\- MERDE ! cria Harry.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu, dit Ron. Ces idiots ont utilisé l'aire de transplanage des détenus. Elle est surveillée et tracée en permanence. Il me faudra seulement quelques minutes pour savoir où ils sont allés.

Il agita rapidement sa baguette et une sorte d'écran de fumée apparut devant lui.

\- Comment sont-ils entrés ? demanda Draco tandis que Ron continuait ses manipulations. Aucune alarme ne s'est déclenchée !

\- Tu sauras que la sécurité est une des nombreuses choses qu'il faut revoir dans ce Ministère, soupira Neville.

\- Oui mais quand même… il n'y a même pas un sort anticatimini ? C'est plus un Ministère, c'est une passoire !

\- En cinquième année, quand on est allé au Département des Mystères, dit Harry, on est entré par la cabine téléphonique qui se trouve côté moldu. A la question de savoir pourquoi on venait, j'ai seulement répondu « pour sauver quelqu'un ». Et l'accès s'est ouvert…

\- C'est une blague ? dit Draco, abasourdi.

\- Absolument pas, confirma Ron en agitant toujours sa baguette. On a même reçu des badges « mission de secours ». Je pense que j'ai toujours le mien… Ah ! Ça y est !

Des lettres luminescentes se formèrent au centre de l'écran de fumée, pour révéler la destination des fuyards.

\- Ils sont cons ou quoi ? demanda Seamus. Pourquoi ils retournent là-bas ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Empire, Londres.**

\- Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? demanda Miles avec colère.

\- Je viens chercher Ginny et Anthony ! répondit-il comme une évidence.

Les deux lieutenants le regardèrent avec effarement.

\- Mais Ginny n'est pas ici ! dit Miles.

\- Quoi ? Où est-elle ? Ils l'ont arrêtée ? C'est impossible, elle n'a rien fait ! Et mon fils ? OU EST MON FILS ? cria Blaise.

\- On n'en sait rien ! dit Graham. Il n'y avait personne à ton appartement quand la perquisition a commencé. Même ton chat avait disparu… On a cru que c'est toi qui lui avais dit de partir… de se mettre à l'abri avec Anthony.

\- Jamais ! Si j'avais su que les Aurors allaient débarquer ici, je vous aurais tous prévenu !

Blaise faisait les cents pas, paniqué.

\- Merde ! Mais où est-elle ? Et où est mon fils, répéta-t-il.

\- Elle était peut-être au courant, suggéra Miles. Après tout, son frère…

Bletchey se tut en voyant le regard noir que Montague lui lança.

C'était possible… c'était tout à fait possible, se dit Blaise. Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée que Ginny ait pu le trahir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'Anthony soit sain et sauf. Il savait que Ginny ne permettrait pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal.

Cette pensée réconforta Blaise, tout comme le fait d'avoir pu passer du temps avec son fils la veille de son arrestation. Le petit garçon avait été surpris que son papa l'emmène au parc. Ça n'arrivait presque jamais. Ils avaient joué toute l'après-midi avant l'aller manger une glace chez Ben & Jerry. Le soir venu, Blaise lui avait lu une histoire. Puis, il y avait eu ces mots, les mots sincères d'un petit garçon pour celui qu'il considère comme son héros : « tu es le meilleur papa du monde ».

Blaise avait souri en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, le cœur un peu serré. Non, il n'était pas le meilleur père du monde… mais ce soir-là, il s'était promis de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait dorénavant.

En soupirant, il chassa ces souvenirs trop vifs. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'appesantir.

\- Partons d'ici, dit-il alors d'un ton catégorique.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de joindre le geste à la parole. Ron, Seamus, Neville, Harry et Draco venaient d'apparaître devant lui.

\- Tu n'iras plus nulle part, Zabini, dit Ron calmement. Je viens de jeter un sort anti-transplanage, les issues sont bloquées et j'ai appelé des renforts. Alors, rends-toi sans faire d'histoire, ça vaut mieux.

\- Tu crois sans doute que j'ai peur de t'affronter ? dit Blaise avec un sourire méprisant.

\- Blaise, dit alors Draco, c'est terminé. Admets-le. Bientôt, ce bâtiment grouillera d'Aurors. Je ne…

\- LA FERME MALEFOY ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE, PLUS JAMAIS ! D'AILLEURS TU SERAS LE PREMIER A MOURIR !

Instinctivement, il avait saisi sa baguette pour lancer un sort. Ses deux acolytes avaient fait pareil.

\- PROTEGO ! cria Harry.

Le sort dévia de sa course et alla percuter une énorme rosace en stuc qui explosa sous l'impact, projetant des morceaux de plâtres de tous côtés.

Profitant de cette diversion inopinée, Zabini fonça vers la grande salle, immédiatement suivi par Malefoy et Ron. Neville et Seamus se lancèrent à la poursuite de Bletchey qui avait fui vers la salle des machines à sous, tandis qu'Harry tentait de rattraper Montague qui montait sur la coursive.

Dans la grande salle, Zabini lança des _repulso_ sur les tables et les chaises afin qu'elles volent en direction de Weasley et Malefoy. Ils les évitaient à coup de _protego_ ou de _reducto._ Bientôt, la luxueuse salle de jeux devint un vrai champ de ruines.

Zabini changea alors de tactique, abandonnant sa baguette pour son arme moldue.

\- Mets-toi à l'abri Ron ! dit Draco en sortant son arme également.

Les deux hommes s'accroupirent derrière une table de blackjack pendant que Malefoy tentait d'atteindre Blaise en tirant par-dessus.

Les balles ricochaient sur le mobilier en sifflant. L'une d'elle se perdit dans un des immenses lustres en cristal accrochés au plafond, faisant tinter délicatement le verre. Il y en avait quinze dans toute la salle et ils faisaient la fierté de Blaise. Il s'agissait d'exactes répliques de ceux de la Galerie des Glaces du Château de Versailles. Deux cents kilos de bronze doré et de cristal et deux mètres cinquante de haut.

Draco se remit une nouvelle fois en position de tir.

 _Clic._

\- Et merde, jura Draco.

\- A court de munitions Malefoy ? rigola Zabini. Voilà qui est beaucoup moins drôle !

Draco abandonna son arme devenue inutile et reprit sa baguette. Il fit signe à Ron de le suivre. En rampant silencieusement, ils allèrent se dissimuler sous une table de roulette. Au loin, ils entendaient d'autres coups de feu et diverses explosions.

\- J'espère que Seamus et Neville s'en sortent, murmura Ron. Ils n'ont pas d'armes, eux.

\- Je sais mais ils sont bien plus rusés que ce balourd de Bletchey.

Ron fit signe à Malefoy de se taire. En dessous de la table, il pouvait voir les chaussures de Blaise à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- EXPELLIARMUS ! cria Ron en se relevant brusquement.

L'arme de Blaise jaillit hors de ses mains et atterrit sur la moquette dans un bruit mou. Le métis ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et s'empara immédiatement de sa baguette.

\- DIFFINDO ! EXPULSO ! cria-t-il en visant le plateau de roulette qui se trouvait sur une table à sa droite.

Le sort projeta le plateau en acajou de plusieurs kilos droit sur Ron qui la reçut dans le ventre sans pouvoir l'esquiver.

\- RON ! cria Draco, voyant l'Auror écroulé à ses pieds. RON !

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui porter secours car un autre sort fusait sur lui. Il roula sur lui-même et se mit à l'abri derrière une table renversée.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Malefoy ? Te cacher derrière une table ? Je t'ai connu moins peureux ! Serait-ce parce que tu répugnes à t'en prendre à moi ? susurra la voix de Blaise.

\- STUPEFIX !

Le sort lancé par Malefoy fut dévié par Zabini d'un protego informulé.

\- DIFFINDO ! répliqua-t-il immédiatement en visant la table derrière laquelle Draco se trouvait.

Celle-ci se fracassa en deux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Zabini a repris l'avantage. Je suis assis sur le sol, acculé contre un mur, la baguette dans une main, droit dans la ligne de mire de Blaise. Nous nous fixons sans que l'un ou l'autre esquisse le moindre geste.

Le bruit de plusieurs coups de feu résonne alors dans le bâtiment, détournant l'attention de Blaise une fraction de seconde, la fraction de seconde nécessaire pour que je puisse le désarmer.

\- EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette s'envole pour atterrir à quelques mètres de son propriétaire qui est lui-même projeté plusieurs pas vers l'arrière.

Avec un rictus dément, Blaise lève les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Alors voilà… tu as gagné Draco… Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ?

Je me relève et marche droit vers lui. Mes doigts sont glacés, crispés autour du morceau de bois de cerisier. Brusquement, je me revois, treize ans plutôt, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard, baguette levée, le visage tordu par les larmes et la peur, incapable de faire ce qu'on attend de moi.

Blaise me regarde toujours avec ce sourire narquois. Il sait à quoi je pense. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu par la suite, il sait que ce moment-là restera l'un des pires de ma vie. Il sait ma faiblesse et il en joue. Sauf qu'il se trompe. Je ne suis plus le même, je n'ai plus peur.

Le courant magique qui traverse ma baguette me réchauffe la main et endurcit ma volonté en même temps. Non, je n'ai pas peur.

\- Alors Draco ? Vas-tu me tuer oui ou non ? lance-t-il d'un ton profondément ennuyé.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te tuer.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Ne te fais pas trop d'idées Blaise… La mort serait un châtiment bien trop doux.

Je m'apprête à lancer un _stupefix_ quand un grand fracas se fait entendre en haut de la coursive. Blaise et moi relevons la tête pour voir Harry être projeté contre la balustrade par Montague. Sous la violence du choc, il ne parvient pas à conserver son équilibre et bascule en arrière.

La scène se déroule au ralenti. Harry lâche sa baguette pour s'accrocher à la rambarde. Montague approche, l'arme à la main et vise sa tête.

\- HAAAAARRRRYYYYYY !

Le _stupefix_ initialement destiné à Blaise jaillit de ma baguette pour frapper Montague en pleine poitrine. Il tombe à la renverse sans avoir eu le temps de toucher Harry qui est toujours suspendu dans le vide.

Dans mon champ de vision, je vois Blaise bouger vers la gauche. Il est maintenant dos à moi et se baisse pour ramasser quelque chose.

\- RELEVE-TOI !

Il obtempère très lentement.

\- NE BOUGE PLUS !

\- Tu vas me jeter un sort dans le dos, Draco, susurre-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Comme un _lâche ?_

Il sait l'impact que ce mot peut avoir sur moi. Ma main tremble. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Harry faire des efforts pour essayer de se hisser par-dessus la balustrade, en vain.

Mentalement, j'évalue la distance avec le sol. Le problème n'est pas tant la hauteur que ce qu'il y a en dessous de Harry : les piquets en bronze qui séparent les files pour les guichets de change. S'il tombe, il s'empale sur eux sans aucun doute possible.

Par Salazar, où sont les autres ?

A ce moment précis, Ron tente maladroitement de se redresser. Je suis soulagé de voir qu'il était juste sonné. Mais je ne prends pas le temps de m'appesantir sur son état.

\- Ron… aide Harry ! Aide-le ! j'implore, la peur dans la voix.

Il hoche la tête et lance un _levicorpus_ qui permet à Harry de remonter la rambarde.

\- DRACO ! FAIS ATTENTION !

Entendre la voix de Harry me ressaisit. Je raffermis la prise sur ma baguette alors que Zabini se retourne lentement. Il a son flingue entre les mains.

\- EXPELLIARMUS !

Rien ne se produit.

\- STUPEFIX ! INCARCEREM ! DIFFINDO ! INCENDIO !

Je tente tous les sorts possibles mais rien ne se passe. Ma baguette n'obéit plus.

 _Flash-back._

 _\- C'est une baguette dangereuse Draco…_

 _\- Quand on me l'a proposée, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! On ne peut pas vraiment faire le difficile quand on est un Proscrit, tu sais !_

 _\- Je sais ! tempéra celui-ci. Je te demande juste d'être prudent… Ce genre de baguette pousse son porteur à affronter la mort._

 _\- Oh… elle te conviendrait bien alors ! ricana Draco._

 _\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça implique ! Si la baguette ressent la moindre faiblesse, le moindre doute quant au fait que tu sois prêt à mourir, elle cessera de t'obéir !_

 _Draco détourna les yeux, fixant quelque chose derrière la fenêtre._

 _\- Alors il n'y aura pas de problème, dit-il. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de la mort._

 _\- Ce n'est pas seulement la peur que la baguette ressent, soupira Harry. C'est aussi le fait de savoir si tu as quelque chose à perdre ou non. Si elle ressent que quelque chose… ou quelqu'un… te retient… elle cessera d'obéir._

 _Draco ne dit rien. Prenant soin de ne pas regarder Harry, il se leva._

 _\- Il n'y aura pas de problème, répéta-t-il._

 _Fin du flash-back._

Putain de crin de Sombral…

J'émets un petit rire désabusé. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Harry, celui que j'aime plus que tout, sera finalement ma perte.

Ma résolution n'était pas aussi ferme que je le croyais. Ma peur de le perdre aura été plus forte que ma conviction de pouvoir mourir pour lui.

Blaise ricane méchamment, son arme toujours pointée sur moi.

\- On dirait bien que cette fois, c'est la fin, Draco…

\- DRACOOOO ! crie Harry.

Je le vois tendre le bras. Les traits de son visage sont crispés. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il essaye de faire. Mon regard passe à Blaise qui sourit. Ce sourire d'enfant. Le même sourire qu'il avait quand nous jouions dans le parc de mon manoir.

\- Tu es mort Malefoy.

Il presse la détente. Je n'entends pas le bruit des balles car il est couvert par une puissante explosion qui semble venir de l'extérieur et qui fait trembler tout le bâtiment. Les renforts arrivent enfin mais trop tard en ce qui me concerne.

J'ai l'impression de recevoir un boulet de canon en pleine poitrine. Mon corps tressaute violemment et se plie sous le choc. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse le flanc.

Alors que je tombe en arrière, j'entends le cri désespéré de Harry puis un grand craquement. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est l'immense lustre en cristal, la fierté de Blaise, ce morceau de Versailles qui faisait de lui le Roi-Soleil, se décrocher du plafond. Blaise crie lui aussi. Un cri de colère, puissant, qui se répercute dans tout mon être. Puis, mon corps heurte violemment le sol et tout devient orange autour de moi.

 _Bang bang, he shot me down_

 _Bang bang, I hit the ground_

 _Bang bang, that awful sound_

 _Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

Contre toute attente, je ne perds pas connaissance, je suis seulement légèrement sonné. Ma cage thoracique est écrasée par quelque chose qui m'empêche de respirer. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Ron.

\- Merde, Weasley, tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Il bouge légèrement en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Tu es blessé ? me demande-t-il, le souffle rauque.

Je porte la main à mon côté, là où j'ai senti cette terrible douleur. Je tressaille en sentant un liquide chaud et poisseux sur ma paume.

\- Oui… je crois bien mais ça devrait aller. Et toi ?

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre car un grondement sourd nous enveloppe. Je me redresse tant bien que mal avec lui en travers de mon torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le grondement se transforme en un sinistre craquement. Les lumières se mettent à clignoter. Des fissures courent le long des murs et je comprends immédiatement que le bâtiment est en train de s'effondrer. Je regarde vers la coursive mais Harry n'est plus là.

Des morceaux de plâtres commencent à tomber sur nous. Indifférent à la douleur qui vrille mes côtes, je me dégage de sous le corps de Ron.

\- Bouge Weasley ! Tout va s'effondrer !

Ron est à peine conscient. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est plus grand et plus lourd que moi. Avec ma blessure, je serai incapable de le porter. Une partie de la coursive se détache dans un grand bruit, s'effondrant juste devant les portes, bloquant la sortie.

\- ET MERDE ! je crie, impuissant.

Les lumières s'éteignent et j'entends le bourdonnement d'un générateur qui se met en route. Les petites lampes vertes sensées indiquer les issues de secours s'allument au-dessus des portes. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas aller bien loin avec Weasley à moitié inconscient.

Finalement, je remarque derrière moi une pièce plus petite, comme une sorte d'alcôve. Les linteaux ont l'air solides. Peut-être résisteront-ils mieux que la grande salle. Je tire Ron par-dessous les bras et le fait glisser avec moi dans l'alcôve. A peine y sommes-nous que des pans entiers du plafond s'écroulent dans un immense nuage de poussière, juste là où nous étions l'instant d'avant.

La poussière finit par retomber. Ron et moi sommes définitivement coincés derrière un mur de gravas impossible à déplacer. Je tends l'oreille. Seule la respiration sifflante de Ron brise le silence. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où sont les autres. Savent-ils que nous sommes encore ici ?

\- Ron ? Ron ? Tu as ta baguette ?

Il fait non de la tête. Nous n'avons donc aucun moyen de nous faire entendre ni bouger les blocs de béton.

En soupirant, j'appuie mon dos contre le mur derrière moi. Ron est allongé contre moi, sa tête dodelinant doucement sur mon torse. Sa respiration est laborieuse. Il fait sombre, la source lumineuse est un halo verdâtre qui filtre par les interstices de l'amas de pierre qui se dresse devant nous. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'ampleur de ses blessures.

\- Ron ? Où es-tu blessé ?

Il soulève une main qui retombe mollement sur sa poitrine. J'y pose la main à mon tour et sent une large tache humide et tiède sur le devant de sa robe d'Auror.

\- Oh merde…

Je descends vers ses côtes et c'est la même sensation. Dans un éclair de panique, je me rends compte que son torse entier est couvert de sang. C'est lui qui a pris les balles à ma place. Si la blessure que j'ai au flanc droit est si peu grave c'est parce que la balle a d'abord traversé le corps de Ron avant d'effleurer le mien.

\- Oh Merlin, Ron… Pourquoi ? je gémis.

\- Parce… que… tu as… plus de… raisons de… vivre… que moi…

\- Idiot, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Les autres vont arriver. Ils vont nous trouver ! Ils vont t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste et te soigner. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup !

\- Ça… ça fait cinq ans que… je tiens le coup… maintenant… c'est fini…

La rage et la peur s'emparent de moi. Je martèle les murs à coups de poing en hurlant.

\- HARRY ! HARRY ! ON EST LA ! HARRY ! MERDE HARRY ! T'ES OU ?

Ma voix se répercute sur les pierres et seul le silence me répond.

\- Idiots de Gryffondors, dis-je en ravalant mes larmes. Pourquoi vous devez toujours courir au devant du danger comme des inconscients ?! dis-je en m'énervant.

\- C'est… ce qui fait notre… charme.

\- Ce qui fait votre charme, c'est que vous soyez vivants ! je crie. Putain de merde !

Dans la pénombre, je le vois qui sourit.

\- Laisse-le te protéger, me dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- Harry… Le moment venu, laisse-le te protéger… Il… il en a besoin… il…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il… promets-le moi…

Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle. Est-il en train de délirer à cause de la douleur ?

\- Je te le promets, dis-je finalement.

Il soupire et ferme doucement les yeux. Ma gorge me fait mal à force de retenir mes sanglots. Je n'ose plus faire un geste ni dire un mot. J'écoute sa respiration. Elle est faible mais présente et je me raccroche de toutes mes forces à ce son ténu. Les autres vont arriver à temps. Harry va arriver à temps et le sauver.

\- L'autre jour… Harry m'a dit que je ne trahirais pas Hermione si… si je tombais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… Tu… tu le penses aussi ?

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

\- Oui… Oui, je le pense.

\- Alors… si… si Harry… disparaissait… tu pourrais… le remplacer ?

\- Non, dis-je en soupirant. Là, maintenant, tout de suite… c'est même impossible à envisager. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'Harry ne voudrait pas me voir mourir à petit feu. Il voudrait que je parvienne à retrouver le bonheur… même avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Donc… si j'étais capable d'aimer encore après lui, ce ne serait pas le trahir…

Il semble sérieusement réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire.

\- Alors j'aurais pu… me dit-il très bas.

\- Tu aurais pu quoi ?

\- Etre amoureux de toi… Je pense même que je le suis… un peu…

\- Je sais mais c'est le lien. C'est…

\- Non. C'était le lien… au début… mais plus maintenant. Harry avait raison… je me suis voilé la face.

Je ferme fortement les yeux et enfonce mon poing dans ma bouche pour ne pas crier.

\- Draco…

Je me ressaisis en l'entendant murmurer mon prénom. Délicatement, je pose ma main sur sa joue.

\- Moi aussi Ron, je…

\- Non, Draco… arrête. Ne me mens pas… c'est… c'est nul de mentir… à un mourant… même pour toi…

\- Mais je…

\- Non… je sais… ce que… tu essaies de faire… mais on sait… très bien… toi et moi… qu'il n'y a que Harry. Depuis toujours.

\- Oui, dis-je dans un souffle. Ça a toujours été lui… depuis le premier jour.

Ça fait un petit moment que je m'en suis rendu compte mais le dire à voix haute me déstabilise quelque peu. Et me contrarie aussi car cela remet en question ce que j'ai été durant toutes ces années.

\- Putain Weasley, tu m'auras emmerdé jusqu'au bout…

\- Parce que je… t'empêche de me mentir… et de te mentir… à toi-même ? Tu n'as pas le droit de…

\- NON ! je crie. NON ! C'EST TOI QUI N'AS AUCUN DROIT ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'EMPECHER DE TE DIRE CE QUE TU VEUX ENTENDRE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'EMPECHER DE FAIRE EN SORTE QUE…

Ma voix se brise et je pleure pour de bon.

\- … de faire en sorte que… tu partes… heureux…

\- Mais je suis heureux Draco… je le suis, crois-moi.

Je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi. Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise :

\- Raconte-moi encore comment elle était ce jour-là…

Je sais très bien de qui il parle.

\- Ebouriffée comme à son habitude, dis-je en riant à travers mes larmes. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en chignon et ça dépassait de partout. Mais ça lui donnait un air un peu sauvage qui lui allait bien…

\- Ouais… elle était sexy ma femme…

\- Absolument mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient doux, tellement doux... Quand elle m'a allongé sur sa table d'examen pour me soigner, elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais un être humain. Pas un mangemort. Pas un proscrit. Un homme tout simplement. Et j'ai pu voir qu'elle allait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour me sauver la vie.

\- C'était la meilleure personne que je connaissais…

\- Et puis, il y avait son parfum. Un curieux mélange de fleurs, de vanille… et de potions. C'était… réconfortant.

Ron sourit encore.

\- Je le sens, Draco… Son parfum… Elle est là, tu sais…

\- Oui, Ron, elle est là. Elle a toujours été là. Elle… Elle t'attend.

\- Oui… moi aussi, j'attendais. Ça fait si longtemps… Elle m'a tellement manqué.

\- Je sais. Mais maintenant… c'est fini… tu vas la retrouver.

Il hoche la tête, apaisé. Ça ne sert à rien de lui dire qu'il va s'en sortir, je sais très bien que c'est faux. Et de toute façon, il n'en a pas envie.

\- Draco… tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Harry a de la chance.

Je sens que c'est bientôt la fin. Sa vie s'échappe, lentement mais sûrement. Alors, parce que je sais que c'est la seule et dernière fois où je pourrai le lui dire, je tourne son visage vers moi.

\- Ecoute-moi Ron… écoute-moi. Je t'aime. Pas comme j'aime Harry… mais… ça n'enlève rien à la sincérité de mes sentiments… Tu es comme un frère. Je suis fils unique, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour fraternel mais… je me dis que ça doit ressembler à ça… et putain… c'est… c'est drôlement bien et… et… c'est quelque chose que j'aurais voulu connaître plus tôt… et plus longtemps…

Ma voix se brise à nouveau. Mes sanglots me semblent terriblement déplacés mais je ne peux rien faire pour les arrêter.

Sa respiration s'amenuise encore. Je sens qu'il lutte encore un peu et ça me brise le cœur.

\- Tu peux partir Ron… tu en as le droit. Va retrouver ta douce Hermione. Tu peux lâcher prise maintenant. N'aie pas peur.

\- Je suis content… de ne… pas être… seul…

\- Je suis avec toi. Je suis avec toi. Jusqu'à la fin.

Il hoche la tête. Je vois l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Il serre ma main.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux, souffle-t-il. Draco… mon frère… Maintenant… maintenant, je suis vraiment heureux.

Sa tête roule doucement sur mon épaule. C'est fini.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	32. Chapitre 31

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Avant toute chose, nous sommes le 5 juin, soit le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco d'après JKR. Happy birthday to you ! Et là, je pense à une scène culte du film de gangsters non moins culte "Les Tontons flingueurs" quand Lino Ventura souhaite un bon anniversaire à Bernard Blier. Si vous voulez un peu de légèreté avant de vous lancer dans les chapitres qui suivent, tapez sur google "tontons flingueurs happy birthday", vous aurez le lien vers youtube.**

* * *

 **Revenons maintenant à nos moutons. Merci de suivre cette histoire avec toujours autant d'intérêt !**

 **Ce chapitre revient quelques minutes avant l'effondrement et la mort de Ron et se place du point de vue de Harry.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 – Nous vivrons**

 **25 juin 2010 – L'Empire, Londres.**

POV Harry

Grâce au _levicorpus_ lancé par Ron, j'ai pu me hisser par-dessus la balustrade. En une seconde, mon regard passe du corps de Montague allongé par terre, sur la coursive, à Draco qui dirige sa baguette sur le dos de Zabini, courbé comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à terre. Je me penche un peu sur la rambarde pour mieux voir et remarque qu'il est en train de récupérer son arme.

\- DRACO ! FAIS ATTENTION !

Alors que Zabini se retourne lentement, Draco aperçoit l'arme qu'il tient effectivement entre les mains.

\- EXPELLIARMUS ! crie-t-il.

Rien ne se produit.

\- STUPEFIX ! INCARCEREM ! DIFFINDO ! INCENDIO !

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Ce que je redoutais est en train de se produire. La baguette en bois de cerisier et crin de Sombral a cessé de lui obéir. A cause de moi. Parce que le soulagement de Draco de me voir sain et sauf est perceptible à des kilomètres. Parce qu'il tient à moi et qu'il a peur de me perdre. Si je l'ai compris, la baguette l'a compris également.

Et Draco aussi… Il est à la merci de Blaise qui sourit comme un dément.

\- On dirait bien que cette fois, c'est la fin, Draco…

\- DRACOOOO ! je crie, me sentant totalement et affreusement impuissant.

Le chargeur de mon Beretta est vide et j'ai lâché ma baguette pour pouvoir m'accrocher à la rambarde. Je me penche pour essayer de la repérer mais je ne la vois nulle part. Je fais quelques pas sur la coursive pour voir où celle de Montague a pu glisser mais je ne vois rien non plus.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux, la peur au ventre. Blaise et Draco se font face, Ron est à genoux, pantelant, épuisé par la magie qu'il a dû déployer pour me sauver.

Il faut que je tente quelque chose.

Le lustre. Blaise est exactement en dessous du lustre en cristal.

Je tends le bras dans un immense effort de concentration. Depuis mon enlèvement et ensuite mon sevrage, je n'ai plus tenté de pratiquer la magie sans baguette, mon organisme étant bien trop épuisé pour ça. Mais là, il faut que j'y arrive. C'est le seul moyen de sauver Draco et Ron.

\- Tu es mort Malefoy.

Cette phrase, prononcée par Blaise avec un calme affolant, fait vibrer quelque chose en moi. Tel un mantra, je me répète que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette. Que la baguette n'est que le médium par lequel la magie s'exprime. Mon corps peut être ce medium. Je l'ai déjà fait. Je sais que j'en suis capable.

Dans ma tête, je visualise parfaitement le résultat que je veux obtenir et au moment où je pense « _reducto »_ , une forte détonation survient et brise ma concentration. Je rouvre les yeux pour voir Ron se jeter devant Draco.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOON ! je hurle à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

Mais mon cri est couvert par un terrible craquement. Le sort sans baguette que j'ai lancé a finalement fonctionné. La rosette par laquelle le lustre est accroché au plafond se détache.

Blaise ne semble pas comprendre immédiatement d'où vient ce bruit. Quand il lève enfin les yeux, c'est trop tard. Il crie, plus de colère qu'autre chose. Il croise mon regard une fraction de seconde et je peux y lire un mélange d'incompréhension et de résignation. Mais nulle trace de peur. Puis, il est brutalement soustrait à ma vue, écrasé par l'impressionnante masse de bronze et de cristal.

Draco est à terre, Ron couché en travers de lui. Sans perdre un instant, je quitte la coursive en me maudissant de ne pas être parvenu à éliminer Blaise plus vite. Je ne jette même pas un regard à Montague, qui gît toujours au sol, frappé par le _stupefix_ de Draco.

Je me rue dans les couloirs puis dans l'escalier que je dévale à toute vitesse. Dans le hall d'entrée, je fais face à un groupe de six Aurors, les renforts que Ron avait appelés avant que nous ne transplanions pour le Casino.

\- MERDE ! VOUS EN AVEZ MIS DU TEMPS ! je crie, rageur.

Si seulement ces idiots étaient arrivés plus vite !

\- POTTER ! JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE…

\- LA FERME ! SUIVEZ-MOI ! IL Y A DES BLESSES !

Le chef du groupe ne répond pas et se contente de faire signe aux autres de me suivre. Alors que nous arrivons à quelques mètres des portes de la grande salle, nous tombons nez-à-nez avec Neville qui soutient Seamus, dans un sale état. Il est pâle comme la mort et ses vêtements sont maculés de sang.

\- Neville ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? je demande en me précipitant à leur rencontre.

\- Seamus n'a pas pu éviter les balles de Bletchey. Je suis parvenu à le stupefixer mais trop tard… Seamus en a pris une dans l'épaule et l'autre dans le ventre.

\- Stafford ! commande l'Auror qui dirige le groupe. Transplane immédiatement avec lui à Sainte-Mangouste !

Sans attendre, Neville confie Seamus à son collègue. Mais sitôt ont-ils transplané qu'un grondement sourd se fait entendre, secouant tout le bâtiment. Le grondement devient un craquement assourdissant.

D'un bon, je me précipite vers les portes de la grande salle mais Neville me retient par le bras.

\- HARRY NON ! LE BATIMENT VA S'EFFONDRER ! crie-t-il.

\- JE DOIS Y ALLER ! RON ET DRACO SONT LA-BAS ! ILS SONT BLESSES !

L'horreur se lit un instant dans les yeux de Neville. Il ne sait pas quoi faire mais finit par me lâcher et il court avec moi vers les doubles portes. Nous n'arrivons pas à temps.

Une partie de la coursive s'effondre juste devant nous dans un immense nuage de poussière. Les portes sont totalement bloquées par des centaines de kilos de gravats.

\- Ok, dit Neville dans un semblant de calme. On va bouger les pierres une par une afin de ne pas provoquer un autre…

La fin de sa phrase est mangée par un terrible fracas qui vient de l'intérieur de la salle, comme si tout venait de s'effondrer. Je suffoque littéralement d'angoisse. Deux mains me prennent les bras et me secouent légèrement.

\- Harry ! Harry, c'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales. On va bouger ces pierres, ok ? Dis-moi où étaient Ron et Draco la dernière fois que tu les as vu ? Ils étaient loin des portes ?

\- Je… non, quelques mètres à peine. Pas loin d'une sorte d'alcôve.

\- Ok. Et les autres ?

\- Zabini… Zabini est mort. Montague est stupefixé. Il est sur la coursive.

\- Bon. Vous deux, dit Neville à deux Aurors qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, occupez-vous de Bletchey. Il est dans la salle des machines à sous. Amenez-le au Ministère et faite-le examiner par un médicomage avant de le mettre en cellule. Les autres, aidez-nous. On va déplacer les gravats lentement.

La voix grave et assurée de Neville me soulage légèrement. Je respire un grand coup afin de me calmer quelque peu.

\- Ça va aller Harry, me dit Neville avec un regard confiant.

Il me tend alors ce qui devait être la baguette de Miles Bletchey. Je m'en empare et me mets immédiatement à l'ouvrage. Guidé par Neville, principalement à coups de _wingardium leviosa_ et de quelques _diffindo,_ nous progressons rapidement, avec méthode et précision. Finalement, il ne nous faut qu'un quart d'heure pour dégager l'entrée suffisamment pour nous laisser passer.

Quand j'arrive dans la grande salle, c'est à nouveau le choc. Presque la moitié du plafond s'est écroulé. Impossible de savoir si Ron et Draco sont quelque part là en dessous. J'allais crier de frustration quand un Auror lance un sort de détection.

\- Il n'y a personne sous les décombres, dit-il, catégorique.

Je balaye la salle des yeux pour tomber sur l'endroit où j'avais remarqué une alcôve quelques temps plus tôt. Celle-ci est totalement dissimulée par des blocs de béton armé, des morceaux de plâtre et d'autres débris. Je demande à l'Auror de lancer à nouveau son sort dans cette direction cette fois. Sitôt qu'il l'a fait, il hoche la tête pour me confirmer qu'il a perçu quelqu'un.

Immédiatement, nous nous remettons à l'ouvrage, dans cette angoissante obscurité teintée de vert.

\- Stop ! dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Je colle mon oreille contre un interstice et perçoit très nettement des sanglots.

\- DRACO ! je crie. RON ! TENEZ BON ! ON EST LA !

\- Harry ?

La voix de Draco. Faible, ténue, incrédule et surtout chargée de pleurs.

\- OUI, C'EST MOI ! JE SUIS AVEC NEVILLE ET DES RENFORTS ! ON EST EN TRAIN DE DEGAGER L'ENTREE ! VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?

\- Je…

Un nouveau sanglot. Comment se fait-il que Ron ne dise rien ?

\- Harry… fais vite, s'il te plaît.

La détresse dans sa voix me bouleverse. Je n'ose pas poser plus de questions et j'exhorte tout le monde à se remettre au travail. Après un long, trop long moment, nous parvenons à faire bouger un énorme bloc de pierre et la manœuvre permet de créer un petit accès vers l'alcôve. Sans égard pour les mises en garde de Neville et des autres, je me contorsionne à l'intérieur, un _lumos_ au bout de la baguette, bénissant pour une fois mon petit gabarit.

Dans un coin, je vois Draco assis par terre, dos contre le mur qui tient contre lui un corps désespérément immobile. Il me regarde et dans la douce lueur magique, je peux lire une infinie souffrance dans ses yeux.

\- Draco, dis-je tout bas… Draco… est-ce que…

Je n'arrive pas à formuler tout haut ce que j'ai pourtant compris à la seconde où je les ai vu tous les deux. Alors je m'approche et m'agenouille à leurs côtés. D'un geste doux, je tourne le visage de Ron vers moi. Ses yeux sont clos, son visage est serein. On dirait qu'il dort. Pourtant, je devine que la tiédeur de sa peau n'est due qu'à la chaleur de celle de Draco. Ses lèvres sont trop pâles, sa peau aussi et son corps beaucoup trop inerte. Puis la lumière de la baguette éclaire son torse et je la vois, cette immense tache de sang encore humide, au milieu de laquelle se découpe avec une netteté insultante, l'orifice d'une balle de 9 mm.

Je me recule, comme foudroyé.

\- Non, non… non, non, non, non, non…

\- Je suis désolé Harry… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Il… Il s'est jeté devant moi.

\- Non… non… NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

\- HARRY ! crie Neville à l'extérieur. HARRY ? QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?

Je ne réponds pas. J'en suis incapable. La rage me consume littéralement. J'agrippe Ron par le col de sa robe d'Auror et le soulève vers moi.

\- ME FAIS PAS CA RON ! ALLEZ ! REVEILLE-TOI ! PUTAIN MAIS REVEILLE-TOI !

\- C'est fini Harry… ça ne sert à rien… Il est mort.

Les mots de Draco me transpercent le cœur. A l'extérieur, j'entends les exclamations incrédules de Neville et des autres Aurors qui continuent à dégager le passage.

\- Non, dis-je, non… c'est faux… c'est…

\- Si Harry, continue Draco en me prenant le visage et m'obligeant à le regarder. Ron est mort, Harry. Dis-le !

\- Non… je ne peux pas… je ne…

\- Tu peux. Dis-le !

Je baisse les yeux sur mon meilleur ami, allongé dans les bras de mon amant. Derrière ses paupières closes, je devine ses yeux bleus, doux et toujours un peu mélancoliques. Sous ses lèvres pâles, je me souviens de son large sourire dont il n'était jamais avare. Et je me rends compte que je ne les reverrai plus jamais.

Derrière moi, les autres ont terminé de dégager les gravats et sont entrés dans l'alcôve.

\- Oh Merlin, souffle Neville. Harry…

\- Il… Il est mort.

Je suis parvenu à le dire. Mon corps s'affaisse alors vers l'avant, mes doigts toujours crispés autour de son col. Des larmes brûlantes et amères coulent enfin le long de mes joues.

\- Il est mort, je répète. Il est mort.

Les doigts fins de Draco caressent mes cheveux et je relève la tête, frémissant d'une nouvelle angoisse.

\- Oh par Merlin, Draco ! Et toi ? Tu es blessé ? Tu as…

\- Je vais bien, me coupe-t-il. Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas…

Je prends alors pleinement conscience du geste de Ron, de son sacrifice. D'une main tremblante, je caresse la peau presque froide de son visage et murmure :

\- Tu l'as sauvé. Tu lui as sauvé la vie… grâce à toi, je…

Ma voix se brise et la caresse dans mes cheveux reprend.

\- Il… Il est parti heureux, dit Draco. Il… il a rejoint Hermione. Il était heureux, il me l'a dit.

\- Alors c'est bien, dit Neville derrière nous. Au moins… au moins il est... bien là où il est. Il a arrêté… de souffrir.

Sa voix tremble de larmes contenues, je l'entends, mais c'est une main ferme qu'il pose sur mon épaule pour m'inviter à reculer.

\- C'est bon, Harry… laisse-nous nous en occuper. On va… on va l'emmener, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et je me relève. Neville et trois autres Aurors s'approchent pour le soulever. Avec précaution, ils sortent sa dépouille de l'alcôve. Je tends la main à Draco et il se redresse en grimaçant.

\- Tu es sûr que…

\- Je vais bien.

Nous restons debout à nous fixer en silence quelques instants. Puis, dans la même impulsion, nous nous jetons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Par Merlin, tu es vivant… tu es vivant… tu es vivant…

Je répète cette phrase, encore et encore tout en parcourant son visage de mes mains, comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas.

\- Oui Harry… je suis vivant. Et toi aussi. J'ai eu tellement peur…

\- Moi aussi… si tu savais…

\- Comment vont les autres ? demande-t-il en s'écartant un peu de moi.

\- Neville va bien comme tu as pu le voir... Seamus a été touché, il a été emmené à Sainte-Mangouste. Bletchey aussi. Montague, je ne sais pas… il était sur la coursive quand… quand tout s'est effondré. Quand à Blaise… je… je pense bien qu'il est mort…

\- Le lustre ?

\- Oui… si seulement j'étais parvenu à le faire tomber plus vite… Il… il n'aurait pas eu le temps de…

\- Chuut… tais-toi… me dit-il en prenant doucement mon visage entre ses mains. Tais-toi. Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute, tu entends ?

\- Mais si…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Ron a choisi son destin, Harry ! Et son choix m'a sauvé la vie. Alors, le minimum que nous puissions faire tous les deux pour le remercier, c'est de vivre. Longtemps et heureux. Pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Nous allons vivre, tu entends ? Sans culpabiliser car c'était son choix. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Tu as raison, dis-je. Nous allons vivre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry prit la main de Draco et l'emmena hors de l'alcôve. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la double porte, Draco le retint.

\- Je… ça va te sembler… tordu… mais… je veux le voir. J'en ai besoin.

Harry sut immédiatement de quoi il parlait, ou plutôt de qui.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent… Le bâtiment est instable et il y a beaucoup de débris partout. C'est…

\- Oui, je comprends, dit Draco en soupirant. Partons.

\- Non, dit Harry. Non… essayons…

Il comprenait que c'était une manière pour Draco de pouvoir faire son deuil. Il devait respecter cela.

A deux, ils progressèrent lentement vers l'endroit où Blaise était tombé, déplaçant des blocs de pierre ou escaladant les gravats. Harry pointait le _lumos_ de la baguette vers le sol afin de l'éclairer et leur éviter de se blesser sur un morceau de métal ou de verre.

Du pied, il écarta ce qu'il croyait être une tige en fer mais le bruit que celle-ci fit en heurtant un bloc de béton un peu plus loin, attira son attention.

\- Draco, attends…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Ce débris que j'ai touché… je me demande si…

Il se pencha sur l'objet et le prit entre ses doigts. Aussitôt, son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Ma baguette ! C'est ma baguette ! Par Merlin ! Je pensais que je ne la retrouverais jamais !

\- Elle est intacte ? demanda Draco.

Harry dirigea le faisceau lumineux sur toute la longueur du bois. Excepté quelques griffes, elle était en bon état.

 _\- Lumos_ !

Aussitôt, la pointe de la baguette diffusa une intense lumière blanche.

Harry serra plus fort dans sa main le morceau de bois d'aubépine dont il sentait la chaleur bienfaisante se répandre dans son bras.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Draco. Ta baguette en cerisier, où est-elle ?

\- Quelque part dans les gravats, je suppose. Je l'ai lâchée quand j'ai compris qu'elle ne m'obéirait plus.

Harry se retint de lui dire quelque chose comme « je t'avais prévenu ». Ce n'était pas franchement le moment. A la place, il lui tendit la baguette d'aubépine.

\- Potter, tu es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ? dit Draco sèchement. Cette baguette est la tienne…

\- Je sais ! C'est juste en attendant de…

\- L'autre me conviendra très bien, coupa Draco en lui prenant des mains l'ancienne baguette de Miles Bletchey. Continuons !

Mais il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. La lumière de sa baguette faisait miroiter les multiples des facettes de morceaux de cristal, éparpillés au sol. Il guida le faisceau lumineux un peu plus loin où il se répercuta sur la structure dorée d'un grand lustre, fracassé par terre.

En dessous, il vit le corps disloqué de Blaise, la tête baignant dans une large flaque de sang noir. Ses yeux bleu clair étaient vitreux et fixaient sans plus les voir, ce qu'il restait des ors, des bronzes et des stucs de ce lieu qui avait fait sa grandeur.

Draco soupira. Harry voulut amorcer un geste de réconfort mais sa main s'arrêta à mi-course quand il entendit le rire de Draco. Un rire léger tout d'abord, puis plus franc et enfin presque hystérique.

Il finit par se calmer, chassant d'une main les larmes sur son visage poussiéreux.

\- Draco ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- C'est… c'est incroyable, dit-il en secouant la tête. Il est incroyable… Il l'avait juré et il a tenu parole…

Harry le fixait sans comprendre.

\- Il m'avait toujours dit qu'il refuserait de se laisser attraper, dit Draco en réponse aux questions muettes de Harry. Il avait juré que personne ne le prendrait vivant, qu'il ne se laisserait jamais juger par ceux-là mêmes qui lui ont enlevé toute humanité. Et il a réussi…

\- Mais… non…

\- Si Harry. Il a été capturé certes. Mais il s'est évadé. Et il est mort chez lui. Dans son royaume. Pas dans une obscure cellule d'Azkaban, oublié de tous. Non… il est mort ici. Au milieu de tout ce qui témoignait de son insolente réussite, écrasé par sa richesse, sa puissance… Par tout ce qu'il avait construit.

\- Et sans avoir livré tous ses secrets, ajouta Harry.

Draco hocha la tête puis s'abaissa à hauteur du corps de celui qu'il avait si longtemps aimé. Avec un geste d'une douceur absolue, il lui ferma les yeux.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras enfin la paix, murmura-t-il.

Il se redressa avec difficulté. Il ferma les yeux en expirant lentement et en brandissant sa baguette vers le corps de Blaise.

 _\- Crematio extorum._

Le même rayon violet qu'Harry avait vu à Privet Drive s'échappa de la baguette. Il détourna les yeux, incapable de regarder le sort de magie noire faire son œuvre sur la dépouille de Blaise Zabini. Draco avait dû mettre une puissance inimaginable dans le sort, car quand ce fut terminé, il ne restait plus du terrible chef du Cartel qu'une silhouette de cendres.

Draco chancela, épuisé.

\- Pourquoi ? chuchota Harry. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Il regardait Draco avec étonnement et incompréhension.

\- Parce qu'il me l'avait fait promettre. Il… voulait être incinéré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme ça. J'ai respecté son souhait.

\- Oui mais pas comme ça ! Tu as pensé à Ginny ? On va lui dire quoi ? Que son mari est mort mais qu'elle ni corps à enterrer ni cendres à récupérer ?

\- On l'expliquera à Ginny et elle comprendra.

\- Et Anthony ?

\- Ecoute Harry ! s'énerva Draco. Que croyais-tu que le Ministère allait faire du corps de Blaise s'ils le retrouvaient ? Ils allaient l'enterrer à la sauvette dans une fosse commune, comme mes parents ! Et même s'ils laissaient Ginny lui donner une sépulture décente, elle serait profanée à la première occasion ! Comment vas-tu expliquer à un petit garçon que certaines personnes détestent tellement son père qu'il n'a même pas le droit de reposer en paix ? Crois-moi… je connaissais Blaise suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas voulu de ça pour son fils… Alors, laissons-le où il est. Je te l'ai dit… il est chez lui, ici. Ce sera son sanctuaire.

Le ton catégorique de Draco fit frémir Harry et il ne dit plus rien. Draco lui prit alors la main pour retourner vers la sortie. En face d'eux, ils virent arriver Neville.

\- Harry ! Draco ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? On doit partir d'ici !

\- On cherchait le corps de Zabini, dit Harry.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Non, dit Draco. Non. Il doit être en dessous des gravats. C'est trop dangereux de faire des recherches.

\- Oui, je pense aussi, dit Neville en rebroussant chemin. Allez, sortons d'ici.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall où l'électricité fonctionnait toujours. La lumière vive leur fit cligner des yeux et il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour s'y habituer. Il prit alors la mesure de son état et celui de Draco : une fine couche de poussière recouvrait leurs cheveux et leur peau, leur donnant un air hagard. Leurs vêtements étaient abîmés, déchirés et maculés de sang séché.

Des Aurors étaient encore là pour sécuriser les lieux. Deux d'entre eux attendaient à côté d'un brancard lévitant sur lequel un corps recouvert d'un drap était allongé.

\- C'est… C'est Ron ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, dit Neville. Ron a déjà été emmené. Lui, c'est Montague. On l'a retrouvé sur la coursive, le crâne défoncé par un morceau du plafond.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Avant toute chose, il faudrait que vous veniez à Sainte-Mangouste pour vous faire examiner. Vous avez des blessures et…

\- Non, non, ça va, coupa Draco.

\- Ah oui ? dit Neville. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es en train de te vider de ton sang ?

Harry suivit le regard de Neville. Le côté droit de la chemise de Draco était d'un rouge brillant.

\- Par Merlin Draco ! s'exclama Harry. Tu m'avais dit que…

\- Ce n'est rien ! Rien du tout ! dit-il en tentant de se soustraire au regard de Harry.

Mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire. D'un geste rapide, il souleva le pan de la chemise pour dévoiler une profonde blessure au flanc.

\- MAIS MERDE DRACO ! T'APPELLES CA RIEN DU TOUT ? C'EST UNE BALLE QUI A FAIT CA ! TU AS PRIS LA DEUXIEME BALLE ! cria Harry, hors de lui.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il… enfin non… c'est… elle a traversé le corps de Ron avant de m'érafler.

\- Bon, arrête de discuter Draco ! coupa Neville. Tu vas à Sainte-Mangouste, un point c'est tout. Aldrin, fais transplaner Harry. Moi je m'occupe de Malefoy.

\- Je suis un Proscrit, Londubat, siffla Draco entre ses dents. Ils vont refuser de me soigner !

\- Pas si c'est sur ordre d'un Auror. Allez viens.

Draco cessa de discuter et prit le bras de Neville. Après un dernier échange de regard avec Harry, il se sentit aspiré dans un tunnel sans fin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Sainte-Mangouste**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

\- RON ! NOOOOON !

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur Potter, dit une voix de femme à côté de lui. Tout va bien, vous êtes à l'hôpital.

Il se remémora brusquement les événements de la nuit.

 _Ron._

Ron était mort. L'étau autour de son cœur se resserra. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé.

L'infirmière fit courir sa baguette le long de son corps et ce qu'elle vit sembla la satisfaire.

\- Il faut vous reposer encore un peu, dit-elle en le repoussant doucement sur les oreillers.

Ce faisant, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Dans le lit voisin, Draco dormait, allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps.

\- Il va bien ? demanda Harry, anxieux de le voir aussi immobile.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'un air un peu pincé. La blessure était profonde mais n'a endommagé aucun organe. Il a reçu des potions contre la douleur et une potion de sommeil.

Rassuré, Harry s'accorda de respirer plus librement.

L'infirmière se tourna alors vers Draco et lança les mêmes sorts de diagnostic. Elle ne put cacher son dégoût lorsque son regard se posa sur la Marque des Ténèbres mais se retint du moindre commentaire. Harry ne dit rien non plus, préférant détourner les yeux et fixer le paysage urbain derrière la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel et diffusait une douce clarté sur les toits de Londres.

Il attendit que l'infirmière ait quitté la chambre pour se lever et aller s'asseoir au bord du lit de Draco. D'une main légère, il caressa les cheveux blonds emmêlés et la joue plutôt râpeuse de son amant. Sans doute que Draco serait autorisé à prendre une douche ce matin et à se raser.

Harry avait bénéficié de ce petit plaisir sitôt après son arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste, quand il fut acquis qu'il ne souffrait de rien d'autre que d'épuisement. A la place de ses vêtements sales, on lui avait remis une tenue d'hôpital, constituée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise en coton blanc. Sur le moment, il avait prétendu ne pas vouloir dormir afin d'attendre le retour de Draco de la salle de soins. Mais c'était sans compter son organisme éprouvé par les événements et encore fragilisé par le sevrage. Celui-ci était pratiquement terminé mais n'avait pas été sans conséquence sur sa résistance physique.

Dès lors, sitôt qu'il s'était allongé sur le lit, il avait sombré dans le sommeil.

Voyant que Draco dormait toujours profondément, il décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Seamus.

Avant de quitter la chambre, il réajusta le drap de sorte que les bras de Draco soient recouverts. En quelques mois, Harry avait appris à le connaître et il savait que Draco répugnait à exhiber ses avant-bras, le gauche en particulier. Tout comme il savait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas être mal rasé, qu'il préférait le thé au café, qu'il mangeait comme un ogre le matin mais presque rien le soir, qu'il détestait les lentilles et les pois chiches, qu'il n'aimait pas les cerises pour la seule raison que la taille du noyau était disproportionnée par rapport à celle du fruit, ou encore qu'il ne parvenait à s'endormir qu'en étant couché sur le ventre.

Penser à cela le fit sourire car il aimait l'idée de connaître toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes sur Draco. Ça lui donnait l'avant-goût de ce que pourrait être leur vie à tous les deux et surtout la conviction qu'il était un couple.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et sortit sans bruit.

Des panneaux accrochés au mur du couloir lui apprirent qu'il était dans le service des blessures et accidents non magiques, un nouveau département, créé peu après la fin de la guerre, consécutivement à l'ouverture du monde sorcier à celui des moldus.

Comme il ne savait pas où pouvait se trouver Seamus, il se dirigea vers le hall d'accueil, où se trouvait le poste des infirmières. Des médicomages et des soigneurs allaient et venaient sans lui prêter attention. Il remarqua alors sur une des chaises en plastique destinées aux visiteurs, une silhouette penchée en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, un gobelet de café entre les mains.

\- Neville ?

\- Ah Harry ! dit-il en se redressant. Comment ça va ?

\- Heu… bien.

A vrai dire, Harry se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir pu profiter de quelques heures de sommeil alors que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Neville.

\- Et Draco ?

\- Aussi. La balle n'a pas endommagé d'organe vital.

\- Ah tant mieux.

\- Et Seamus ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

Neville soupira en baissant la tête et Harry eut très peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

\- Il a été opéré. Ça c'est bien passé mais son organisme est magiquement épuisé. Il… il semble s'être plongé de lui-même dans une sorte de coma duquel il ne ressortira que lorsqu'il… lorsque…

\- Lorsqu'il sera prêt, acheva Harry à sa place. Je vois.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Harry dise :

\- Il faudra prévenir Abigail…

\- Oui. J'espère pouvoir le faire encore ce matin car je suppose que les moldus ne vont pas tarder à répercuter l'information.

\- Ils diront quoi ?

\- Pour eux, une conduite de gaz a explosé sans faire de victimes puisque le casino était fermé. Des gens à nous sont sur place, déguisés en ouvriers de British Gas. Un périmètre de sécurité a été établi. D'ici quelques jours, on fera en sorte que le bâtiment soit démoli.

Harry hocha la tête. Il regarda son ami qui semblait ployer sous le poids des responsabilités.

\- Tu as pu te reposer un peu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis seulement rentré chez moi pour me doucher et changer de vêtements.

Neville reprit sa position initiale, les coudes sur les genoux, le nez dans son gobelet.

\- Ce métier n'est pas fait pour moi Harry, dit-il soudain. Moi, je voulais être botaniste… je voulais enseigner à Poudlard. Avoir une vie simple et tranquille.

\- Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?

\- Juste après la guerre, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose… Et puis, on était tous galvanisés par ta victoire, Ron et Seamus surtout… Sur le moment, ça m'a semblé tellement… évident de vouloir devenir Auror.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il comprenait parfaitement. Ce sentiment, il l'avait aussi connu des années auparavant.

\- Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus supporter tout ça… Tous ces morts, toute cette violence, toute cette injustice ! Le Ministère est l'institution la plus inique, la plus corrompue que je connaisse ! s'enflamma-t-il soudain. Les Lois de Proscription sont une honte pour le monde sorcier !

\- Neville… tenta Harry.

\- Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Quand la situation nous a-t-elle échappée à ce point ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais rien contrôlé, dit Harry, amèrement. Depuis le début, nous avons été conditionnés, contrôlés, manipulés. Et nous le sommes encore.

Neville sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il resserra ses mains autour de son gobelet de café, maintenant devenu froid.

\- Et si jamais Seamus ne s'en sortait pas ? murmura-t-il. Je ne pourrai pas… je ne pourrai pas supporter de le perdre lui aussi…

Harry posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je ne connais personne de plus coriace que Seamus. Bon sang, c'est un irlandais ! Tu crois qu'il va se laisser avoir comme ça ?

\- Non… non, tu as raison, admit Neville dans un pauvre sourire. C'est lui le plus coriace d'entre nous… en tout cas plus que moi.

\- Tu sais… tu as fait du super boulot cette nuit. Tu...

\- C'était un fiasco, oui !

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, consterné par sa brusquerie alors qu'Harry n'essayait que de le réconforter.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas être aussi brutal. C'est juste que…

\- Je sais. Ce ne sera plus pareil sans lui.

\- Lui, il était fait pour ça… Il avait le feu sacré. Après la mort d'Hermione, c'était encore pire… Il courait au-devant du danger, il prenait des risques inconsidérés… Comme s'il cherchait à provoquer la Mort en face. Il nous faisait peur parfois…

Harry restait silencieux. Sans le vouloir, Neville avait ravivé sa culpabilité de n'avoir pas été présent pour Ron lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin.

\- Il… il a eu de la chance de vous avoir Seamus et toi, finit-il par dire d'une toute petite voix.

Neville comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu.

\- On ne peut pas refaire le passé, dit-il. Sache seulement qu'il était heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. Vous vous êtes pardonné mutuellement, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je ne sais pas... c'est tellement dur de me dire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais… que je ne pourrai jamais racheter le mal que je lui ai fait.

\- Il t'avait pardonné depuis longtemps Harry. Il t'avait pardonné avant de s'en rendre compte lui-même.

Harry soupira, pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Tu devrais rentrer dormir un peu, dit-il. Je t'appellerai s'il y a du nouveau pour Seamus.

\- C'est gentil mais je dois rester. Les parents de Ron vont bientôt arriver. Ils sont à la morgue pour le moment et il faut…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. La porte du service venait de s'ouvrir sur la famille Weasley.

Neville se leva immédiatement pour aller à leur rencontre. Il serra la main d'Arthur tandis que Molly s'effondrait dans ses bras. Derrière eux, se tenaient George et Percy, droit comme un i. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore remarqué la présence de Harry. Celui-ci était tétanisé à l'idée de se retrouver face à sa famille d'adoption, alors qu'il ne les avait plus vus depuis presque 10 ans. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi leur dire.

Molly fut la première à le voir. Elle s'était relevée de l'épaule de Neville et tapotait ses yeux bouffis avec un petit mouchoir blanc. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la mère de famille débordée et souriante qu'il avait connue durant son adolescence. Elle avait perdu un peu de poids, ses cheveux roux étaient coupés au carré et malgré qu'elle se soit manifestement habillée en vitesse, elle portait une tenue élégante faite d'une jupe droite, d'un chemisier imprimé et d'une robe de sorcière de belle qualité.

\- Oh par Merlin, pleura-t-elle… Harry ! Harry, c'est bien toi, mon chéri !

Elle se précipita sur lui pour l'entourer de ses bras et Harry fut soulagé de constater que son étreinte était toujours aussi chaleureuse.

\- Madame Weasley… je… je suis tellement désolé, dit-il en s'accrochant à elle.

Il ne savait pas s'il s'excusait pour son absence ou pour la mort de Ron, ou les deux. Molly se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

En relevant les yeux, il vit George qui l'observait avec étonnement et Percy avec un air franchement hostile. Quant à Arthur, il avait le visage fermé. Nul doute que lui était au courant de tout.

\- Tu étais avec lui ? demanda Molly à Harry.

\- Heu… non Madame Weasley… je…

\- Il… il est mort tout seul ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Non, intervint Neville. Il n'était pas seul. Il… il était avec Draco Malefoy.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un silence épais.

\- Malefoy ? Mais… comment se fait-il…

Neville expira brièvement et entreprit de raconter les circonstances de leur mission et de la mort de Ron.

\- En résumé, Ron s'est jeté devant Draco Malefoy. Pour lui sauver la vie, conclut-il.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, dit George. Pourquoi Ron aurait-il voulu sauver la vie de Malefoy au péril de la sienne ?

Harry avait légèrement pâli. Il ne pouvait décemment pas leur expliquer le lien particulier qui unissait Ron à Draco. Finalement, ce fut Neville qui parla :

\- Malefoy nous a été d'une aide précieuse pour cette enquête. A force de le côtoyer presque tous les jours, nous avons fini par bien nous entendre et devenir amis, dit-il en insistant sur le « nous », comme si cela pouvait expliquer le comportement de Ron.

George ne semblait pas convaincu et Molly complètement perdue. Percy, lui, secouait la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour te laisser berner de la sorte Londubat ! Malefoy est une ordure de la pire espèce !

\- Percy, tempéra sa mère.

\- C'est un Proscrit ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu enfreins la loi en t'accoquinant à ce vaurien !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour me parler de la loi Percy, siffla Neville.

Percy recula sous l'insulte et Harry eut peur que son ami en dise trop. Accuser le Directeur de Poudlard de corruption sans les preuves dont disposait Seamus était suicidaire.

\- Tu dis que c'est Zabini qui a tiré ? Je n'en crois rien. C'est Malefoy ! C'EST MALEFOY QUI A TUE RON ! cria Percy.

\- TU DELIRES ! éructa Neville. MALEFOY N'A RIEN FAIT DU TOUT !

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ? TU DIS TOI-MEME QUE TU N'ETAIS PAS SUR PLACE !

\- MOI J'ETAIS LA !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry. Percy le toisa en haussant un sourcil. Molly et George ne comprenaient plus rien. Neville baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- J'étais là, reprit Harry plus doucement. Tout s'est passé comme Neville l'a expliqué. Draco n'y est pour rien.

\- Tu… tu aidais les Aurors ? questionna George.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte…

\- Oui, Harry aidait les Aurors, dit alors Arthur Weasley, s'exprimant pour la première fois. Il les aidait au même titre que Draco Malefoy. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Son ton était dur et accusateur. Harry ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas leur cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffla Molly.

\- Ça veut dire qu'Harry fait partie du Cartel, continua Arthur, impitoyable. Il y est depuis presque cinq ans ! Aux ordres de Zabini !

Une exclamation de stupeur résonna dans le hall. Molly porta sa main à sa bouche.

\- Par Merlin, ça veut dire… ça veut dire que… tu as vu Ginny ?

\- Oui, admit Harry. Je la voyais presque tous les jours.

\- Et… et tu n'as rien fait pour la sortir de là ?

Harry fixa Molly avec incrédulité. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Ginny n'avait pas été enlevée, qu'il sache. Elle était avec Blaise de son plein gré !

\- Madame Weasley, dit-il le plus calmement possible. Ginny aimait Blaise… Elle… elle avait choisi de…

\- ELLE N'AVAIT RIEN CHOISI ! cria-t-elle. ELLE S'EST RETROUVEE LA PARCE QUE TU L'AS QUITTEE !

Harry recula sous le choc de cette accusation. C'est Ginny qui avait rompu… pas lui.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû la quitter… c'est à partir de là que tout est allé de travers ! reprit Molly entre deux sanglots. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Son frère et son mari sont morts et elle n'est pas là ? Où est-elle ? Et où est Anthony ?

\- Nous pensions qu'elle serait chez vous, dit Neville.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur.

\- Il semble qu'elle ait quitté Zabini peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit arrêté. Elle a pris ses affaires et celles de son fils.

\- Non, non… dit Molly paniquée. Nous ne l'avons pas vue !

\- Et Charlie ? Bill ?

\- Charlie est toujours en Roumanie, dit George. Quant à Bill, il a repris son poste au Caire pour Gringott's.

\- Et Fleur ? demanda Harry.

Les Weasley se tournèrent vers lui pour le fixer avec consternation.

\- Fleur et Bill se sont séparés il y a quinze jours, commenta Percy avec dédain. Elle est repartie en France avec Victoire et Dominique. On ne pouvait pas attendre autre chose de…

\- Percy ! coupa brutalement son père.

Percy eut un petit reniflement méprisant et revint à la charge.

\- Je reste persuadé que c'est Malefoy le responsable.

\- Enfin Percy ! contra George. Harry n'a aucune raison de nous mentir !

\- Bien sûr que si, dit froidement Arthur Weasley. Celle de protéger son… amant.

\- QUOI ? s'étrangla Molly.

\- C'est impossible, souffla George.

\- Pfff… c'est répugnant, gronda Percy.

Harry souffla avec exaspération.

\- Je ne pense pas que ma vie sentimentale regarde quelqu'un d'autre que moi, dit-il en serrant les poings. Et je ne suis pas un menteur ! Draco est innocent !

\- Un Proscrit n'est jamais innocent, commenta Percy avec la grandiloquence qui le caractérisait depuis toujours.

Voyant qu'Harry commençait à perdre son self-control, Neville posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Harry, calme-toi.

\- Que je me calme ? Vous avez perdu votre fils, lança-t-il hargneusement à Arthur, et je comprends votre douleur ! Je comprends que vous cherchiez un coupable ! Mais ce coupable, c'est Blaise Zabini et lui seul ! Et il est mort ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'accuser Draco pour la seule raison qu'il est un Proscrit ! Ron s'est sacrifié pour lui ! Il lui a sauvé la vie !

\- Et pourquoi ? jeta Arthur avec mépris. Au nom d'une soi-disant amitié ? Je n'y crois pas un instant !

\- PARCE QU'IL SAVAIT QUE SI DRACO MOURRAIT, JE NE M'EN RELEVERAIS PAS ! IL LE SAVAIT PARCE QUE C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QU'IL RESSENTAIT DEPUIS LA MORT DE SA FEMME ! RON CHERCHAIT TOUS LES MOYENS POUR EN FINIR ! PARCE QUE LA VIE LUI ETAIT DEVENUE INSUPPORTABLE ! IL S'EST SACRIFIE POUR DRACO, POUR MOI PARCE QUE LUI N'AVAIT PLUS RIEN A PERDRE !

Harry se tut, essoufflé, les poings serrés par la colère et la tristesse. Le visage de Molly avait perdu toutes couleurs. Elle chancela, soutenue in extremis par son mari.

\- Va-t-en Harry, siffla celui-ci. Quitte le monde sorcier comme tu sais si bien le faire ! Sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? Je serai Proscrit moi aussi ?

\- Monsieur le Ministre, intervint Neville d'un ton sec. Sauf votre respect, l'enquête n'est pas terminée. Nous avons besoin du témoignage de Harry. Il restera donc ici le temps qu'il faudra.

Le ton était sans appel. Arthur Weasley toisa Neville un instant, visiblement mécontent.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Auror Londubat. L'enquête n'est pas finie, dit-il sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mais là, il s'agit d'une réunion de _famille_ dont Monsieur Potter ne fait désormais plus partie. Il n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Il détourna le regard pour serrer contre lui son épouse dont les sanglots semblaient inextinguibles.

\- Laisse-moi clarifier les choses Potter, ajouta Percy. Ne t'avise pas de venir aux funérailles. Va retrouver ton Mangemort, tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici.

\- Espèce de sale traître ! siffla Harry en se jetant sur lui et en lui portant un violent coup au menton.

\- HARRY ! ARRETE ! cria Neville en le retenant. Par pitié, arrête, murmura-t-il ensuite pour être entendu de lui seul. On ne peut rien pour le moment…

Alors que du personnel infirmier s'approchait pour leur demander de se calmer, Harry se dégagea brutalement des bras de Neville et partit presque en courant. Il ne vit pas l'assistant du Ministre, très agité, accourir vers son patron.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand Harry regagna la chambre, Draco n'était plus dans son lit et il entendait l'eau couler dans la petite salle d'eau adjacente.

Il se posta devant la fenêtre, l'épaule appuyée contre le châssis. Des larmes de colère lui brûlaient les yeux et il ne put les retenir plus longtemps. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à pleurer silencieusement mais il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par Draco qui réapparaissait dans la chambre, seulement vêtu du pantalon en coton fourni par l'hôpital. Il se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'étais autorisé à prendre une douche mais tant pis… je n'aurais pas pu rester une minute de plus dans… Harry ?

Draco s'interrompit en voyant le profil de Harry et ses joues humides. Il jeta la serviette sur le lit et s'approcha. Sans rien dire, il se plaça derrière lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il l'embrassa à la base du cou avant de poser sa joue contre son épaule.

Quand il sentit que la respiration de Harry se calmait, il parla.

\- Des nouvelles de Seamus ?

\- Sa magie est épuisée. Il est… dans une sorte de coma. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille de lui-même.

\- Il va s'en sortir, affirma Draco. C'est une question d'heures.

L'assurance de Draco fit du bien à Harry. Il se laissa aller contre son torse, savourant sa chaleur encore un peu humide qui traversait son vêtement.

\- J'ai vu les Weasley, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Ah, dit seulement Draco, comprenant maintenant la raison de son état.

Il resserra son étreinte et attendit patiemment qu'il veuille bien lui en dire plus.

\- George et Percy étaient là aussi… Ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir évidemment.

\- Ils savent pour toi et le Cartel ?

\- Monsieur Weasley est au courant, oui. Sûrement par McMillan. Il l'a dit aux autres…

\- Ça s'est mal passé ?

Harry eut un petit rire fêlé.

\- Mal passé ? Ils me tiennent maintenant pour responsable de tous leurs maux. Madame Weasley m'a accusé d'avoir jeté Ginny dans les bras de Blaise parce que je l'ai quittée ! Et de n'avoir rien fait pour la sortir de là ! Ginny qui par ailleurs a complètement disparu…

\- Disparu ? Elle n'est pas allée chez ses parents ou ses frères ?

\- Apparemment non. Pas même chez Bill, alors qu'il a toujours été le plus protecteur de ses frères.

\- Peut-être que leur relation avait changé… Il s'est peut-être senti trahi comme les autres…

\- Je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, dit Harry. Percy a dit que Bill était en Egypte pour son travail et qu'il était séparé de Fleur. Elle serait retournée vivre en France avec leurs deux enfants il y a quinze jours.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Tu ne les connais pas mais moi je sais que ça ne tient pas debout. Je ne peux croire qu'ils se soient séparés… Et Bill n'accepterait jamais que Fleur emmène ses filles loin de lui.

\- Tu ne les as plus vu depuis longtemps. Peut-être qu'ils avaient des problèmes…

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'ils se séparent comme ça, quelques jours avant que Ginny décide de quitter Blaise et qu'elle disparaisse ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry. Comme tu dis, je ne les connais pas…

Harry soupira et se tourna pour faire face à Draco.

\- Ils savent aussi pour nous.

\- Hm… je me doute bien que McMillan ne s'est pas privé de leur donner ce détail. Et ils sont furieux, dégoûtés, offusqués, j'imagine ?

\- C'est peu dire.

Draco serra à nouveau Harry contre lui, l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne les comprends pas, dit-il avec hargne. Leur fils est mort et ils se préoccupent de savoir avec qui tu couches !

\- Ils te soupçonnent Draco, dit Harry, le nez enfoui dans son cou.

\- Quoi ?

\- Percy est convaincu que tu as tué Ron. Et malgré ce que j'ai pu dire, Arthur Weasley semble décidé à le croire. Il pense que je te couvre parce que nous sommes ensemble.

Draco se recula d'un bond.

\- Par Salazar ! Il faut que nous partions d'ici !

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'es pas guéri… Tu…

\- La plaie est bien refermée, l'essentiel est fait. On doit partir. Où sont nos vêtements et nos baguettes ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, dit Harry se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention jusque-là. Nos vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, ils ont dû s'en débarrasser…

\- BORDEL ! MA CHEMISE EST PLEINE DU SANG DE RON !

\- Evidemment… il est mort dans tes bras !

\- Ça, ils s'en foutent… ils diront seulement que je l'ai tué !

\- Draco, calme-toi. On va tr…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Adelme Prius, Robert Wallace, Moira McCallum, John et Andrew Peak, les derniers Aurors de la génération de Maugrey-Fol-Œil et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Leurs baguettes brandies ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

\- Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, dit Prius. Ne faites pas un geste ou vous serez stupefixés.

Les yeux de Draco allaient d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce afin de repérer une issue mais en vain.

\- N'espérez pas vous enfuir Malefoy, dit John Peak en s'avançant vers lui. Mains derrière le dos !

Sans douceur, il ramena les bras de Draco dans son dos et lui passa les menottes magiques. Moira McCallum fit de même avec Harry.

\- Avancez ! commanda Prius en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir pour se rendre sur la zone de transplanage, Neville arriva en sens inverse.

\- Adelme ! Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fous !

\- J'arrête deux criminels, comme tu peux le voir.

\- Mais ils sont sous la protection du Ministère ! Ils sont infiltrés tous les deux !

\- Plus maintenant. La mort de Zabini a libéré tous ses sbires de leurs serments inviolables. Higgs vient d'être réentendu et il a craché le morceau : Potter est le tueur du Cartel. Le marché ne tient plus.

\- Draco n'a rien fait ! cria alors Harry.

\- Oh que si ! Il a tué Dawlish.

Neville pâlit dangereusement.

\- La parole d'un Proscrit n'a aucune valeur, tu le sais ! Article 32 des Lois de Proscription !

\- J'obéis au Ministre Weasley, Londubat. Il m'a ordonné de les arrêter, je le fais, dit Prius en tendant un parchemin à Neville.

\- Mais c'est insensé ! C'est…

\- Ce sont les ordres.

Il continua son chemin, laissant Neville désemparé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

A peine arrivés au Ministère de la Magie, Harry et Draco furent séparés et emmenés chacun dans un local qui servait à la fouille et à la prise d'empreintes.

Draco était déjà passé par là, il savait ce qu'il allait subir mais ce n'était pas le cas de Harry et ça l'inquiétait. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un agent de la Brigade de police magique qui venait d'entrer. Il jeta sur la table l'uniforme gris rayé que les détenus étaient obligés de porter.

\- Allez Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton agressif. Tu connais la musique. Déshabille-toi.

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre quelque chose. Comme il avait été interpellé à peine au sortir de la douche, il ne portait rien d'autre que son pantalon d'hôpital. Il l'abaissa lentement, en fixant l'agent droit dans les yeux. Quand il tomba à ses chevilles, il s'en débarrassa d'un simple coup de pied.

Son corps était parfait et si on exceptait son avant-bras gauche, il n'éprouvait aucune honte à se montrer nu. Au contraire, en cet instant, il se délectait de la rougeur qui s'installait sur le visage joufflu de l'agent. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil un peu plus bas que nécessaire. Le regard furtif n'échappa pas à Draco qui haussa un sourcil tout en esquissant un sourire moqueur, l'air de dire « tu voudrais bien la même… pas de chance pour toi ».

Mais se moquer ouvertement de l'homme susceptible de vous faire passer un sale quart d'heure n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire.

Avec un rictus mauvais, l'homme se plaça dans le dos de Malefoy et le poussa en avant.

\- Mets tes mains sur la table. Penche-toi en avant et écarte les jambes ! Plus fort que ça ! dit-il en donnant un violent coup de genoux de part et d'autre de l'intérieur des cuisses. Tousse ! ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Draco s'exécuta à plusieurs reprises. Le fait de tousser provoquait la libération du sphincter et permettait de découvrir d'éventuels objets cachés dans le rectum.

La procédure aurait pu s'arrêter là mais c'était sans compter le zèle du gardien. Lorsque Draco entendit le claquement caractéristique d'un gant latex qu'on enfile, il ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL LUI A PRIS BON SANG !

Gawain Robards était dans une colère noire. De frustration, il jeta son verre de whisky pur feu contre le mur.

\- Ton père est un idiot Weasley ! J'avais donné l'ordre d'arrêter Malefoy. Sûrement pas Harry Potter !

\- Terrence Higgs a admis sous véritasérum que Potter était le tueur du Cartel, se défendit Percy Weasley. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- La parole d'un Proscrit, c'est tout ! Il n'y a aucune preuve !

\- Justement si. Hier, Ernie McMillan a surpris une conversation entre Neville Londubat et mon frère. Il était question des souvenirs de Potter qui incrimineraient irrémédiablement Blaise Zabini et le Cartel dans une série de meurtres.

La colère de Robards retomba immédiatement pour se muer en une sourde angoisse.

\- Où sont ces souvenirs ?

\- C'est le problème… D'après mon père, on n'en sait rien, soupira Percy. McMillan a retourné tout le local des pièces à conviction, y compris le coffre-fort et il n'a rien trouvé, excepté la copie d'un parchemin qui atteste qu'à la demande de Ron, le Langue de Plomb Dean Thomas a enregistré une série de souvenirs provenant de Harry Potter.

Robards claqua la langue avec exaspération.

\- Si Potter est effectivement un meurtrier, tenta Percy, c'est…

\- Non ! coupa Robards. Je me fous de savoir ce que Potter a pu faire ou non. Tout ce qui compte c'est que nous le récupérions. Le Ministère est de plus en plus critiqué. Ton père est en train de perdre toute crédibilité. Je laisse faire parce que ça me permettra de l'évincer plus rapidement le moment venu… mais pour m'imposer à sa place, j'ai besoin du soutien de Potter !

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il te soutiendra alors que tu auras fait emprisonner et exécuter son amant ? ricana Percy en massant sa joue encore meurtrie par le coup qu'il avait reçu.

\- Non, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit ! J'ai tout prévu au contraire… Après avoir été innocenté, Potter aura… disons… une petite faiblesse. Trop d'émotions à gérer… Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit admis dans une clinique privée, officiellement pour prendre un peu de repos. Là-bas… un _obliviate_ , une implantation de faux souvenirs et le tour sera joué. Quand il ressortira, Potter aura oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Draco Malefoy et sera tout acquis à notre cause.

\- Et les autres ? Londubat ? Finnigan ? Mon père ?

\- Rien que je ne puisse gérer le moment venu. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu me garantis que tu me nommeras vice-Ministre ?

\- Oui, Percy. Tu as ma parole, soupira Robards. Mais avant ça, on doit mettre la main sur ces putains de souvenirs ! martela-t-il.

\- Tiens, dit alors Percy, en lui tendant deux parchemins.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry sursauta quand il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure.

Après avoir été pris en photo de tous les côtés, après qu'on ait pris ses empreintes digitales et magiques, il avait été forcé d'enfiler la tenue réglementaire des détenus. On l'avait ensuite amené dans un des cachots du département des Aurors, celui-là même qui était occupé par Zabini la veille.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit et Draco fut amené à l'intérieur par Neville. Il prenait beaucoup de risque car laisser deux suspects dans la même cellule était totalement contraire aux règles.

\- Vous avez quinze minutes, dit-il tout bas en refermant la porte.

Draco fondit sur Harry et le serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

\- Tu vas bien ? La fouille n'a pas été trop pénible ? demanda-t-il.

\- La fouille ? Je n'ai pas été fouillé… On a juste pris mes empreintes et ma photo.

\- Merlin merci, ils t'ont épargné ça, soupira Draco.

\- Quoi ? Mais… tu veux dire que toi… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? demanda Harry d'un ton dur en s'écartant de Draco.

\- La totale. Rien que je ne connaisse déjà, dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- C'est illégal ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! C'est…

\- Harry, souffla Draco avec lassitude. Je suis un Proscrit. Je n'ai aucun droit. Et ce n'est pas pire que ce que je subirai à Azkaban.

Harry réprima un frisson d'horreur et serra Draco plus fort.

\- On va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir… Neville et Seamus témoigneront pour nous.

\- Harry, dit doucement Draco en caressant ses cheveux. Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose… Je ne sortirai pas d'ici. Cette fois, je n'échapperai pas à la perpétuité. Ils pratiqueront la légilimencie et verront que j'ai tué Dawlish. Et je le confirmerai sous véritasérum. Il n'y aucune issue pour moi.

\- Alors il n'y en a pas pour moi non plus ! J'ai tué plus de personnes que toi Draco !

Draco prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Il n'y a rien qui te relie à ces morts, dit-il finalement. Et la parole de Higgs à elle seule ne vaut rien.

\- Quoi ? Mais les souvenirs…

\- Ils ont été détruits. Ron et moi les avons tous détruits.

\- QUOI ? MAIS POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA !?

\- Chuuut ! le pressa Draco en posant une main sur sa bouche. Justement pour t'éviter la prison. Ils n'ont rien contre toi Harry, excepté ta participation à l'organisation criminelle de Blaise. Mais comme tu as aidé à le faire tomber, tu devrais t'en sortir.

Harry recula, horrifié. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à finir assis, les genoux serrés contre lui.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? répéta-t-il encore.

\- Parce que je t'aime et que je veux te savoir libre et heureux.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas être libre et heureux sans toi Draco !

\- On n'ira pas loin avec ce genre de raisonnement, dit Draco en souriant malgré lui.

Harry soupira puis releva la tête, le regard déterminé.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Malefoy. Je ne te laisserai pas à Azkaban… Tu oublies qu'on a des preuves contre le Ministère ! Avec ça, le Magenmagot ne pourra pas faire autrement que d'annuler ta condamnation, ton statut de Proscrit et il devra te rendre tout ce qui t'appartient ! Tu vas t'en sortir Draco ! On va s'en sortir tous les deux !

\- J'espérais bien que tu dirais ça, dit Draco d'une toute petite voix. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça.

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, d'accord.

Draco acquiesça en silence. La vérité c'est qu'il était terrorisé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Gawain Robards prit les documents d'un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le document établi par Dean Thomas. La copie… et l'original. Sans cela, même si on retrouve les souvenirs, ils n'auront aucune valeur.

\- Comment… comment as-tu eu ça ? demanda Robards, les yeux ronds.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des contacts, Gawain. Quelqu'un au bureau des Langues de Plomb me devait un service.

\- Bien joué Percy, approuva Robards. Vraiment bien joué.

\- Quelle est la suite maintenant ?

\- Ils vont comparaître tous les deux devant le Magenmagot. Potter sera acquitté et Malefoy condamné. Vu l'horreur de son crime contre ce pauvre Dawlish, il sera condamné à mort. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Parce que c'est ma maîtresse qui présidera l'audience.

Robards déchira les parchemins en plusieurs morceaux et les jeta dans la cheminée. De sa baguette, il lança un _incendio_ et regarda le papier se consumer avec un sourire triomphant.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	33. Chapitre 32

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 – A qui faire confiance ?**

 **26 juin 2010 – Ministère de la Magie, Département de la justice magique, aile ouest.**

Harry se réveilla la tête lourde. Pendant une seconde, cette unique petite seconde qui précède le retour à la conscience, il imagina que c'était un matin comme un autre.

Mais la seconde suivante, tout lui revint. La réalité le frappa comme un cognard lancé à pleine vitesse. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et son ventre se serra d'appréhension.

Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué en soupirant. Il avait dormi par intermittence, exactement comme lors des premiers jours après sa fuite dans le monde moldu, lorsqu'il vivait dans la rue, sursautant à chaque bruit, se réveillant en sursaut et en criant.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Le stress et la peur lui donnaient une sensation de manque. Il savait que c'était uniquement dans sa tête car son corps lui, avait été totalement nettoyé, débarrassé de la dépendance grâce à la potion confectionnée par Draco.

Draco. Depuis hier, il ne cessait de penser à lui, à la dernière image qu'il avait de lui alors que Neville l'emmenait dans une autre cellule, dans l'aile est du département. Il avait lu la peur dans ses yeux. La même peur qu'il avait ressentie dans le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Un baiser qui avait le goût d'un adieu.

Harry se força à calmer l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il se redressa sur sa couchette en position assise. Machinalement, il fixa ses poignets, lesquels étaient désormais ornés de deux bracelets en métal reliés par une chaîne. Ceux-ci ne servaient pas seulement à l'entraver mais bridaient également sa magie. Il se sentait épuisé, vidé de toute énergie.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et ça le rendait fou.

La veille au soir, Neville était revenu lui annoncer que Seamus montrait des signes encourageants de réveil. Les médicomages étaient confiants quant au fait qu'il sortirait prochainement du coma. Harry ne put se réjouir totalement de cette nouvelle car le temps leur était compté et « prochainement » serait peut-être trop tard…

Malgré cela, il se raccrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait à cet espoir, le seul qui lui restait de pouvoir sauver Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Walworth, Londres**

Neville frappa deux coups secs à la porte du petit appartement miteux.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix de femme.

\- Neville Londubat.

\- Comment le grand-oncle Algie te surnommait-il ?

L'Auror expira en maudissant les serpentards, sa cousine en particulier.

\- Mon petit cracmol, dit-il entre ses dents.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Abigail qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ? grinça-t-il.

\- Je suis prudente, c'est tout. Et tu en as mis du temps ! Ça fait des heures qu'on est sans nouvelle !

Neville ne répondit pas. Il entra dans la pièce, saluant Goyle et Nott qui étaient assis à la table, lisant les journaux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Théo immédiatement. On dit ici qu'une conduite de gaz a explosé à St Martin's Lane, détruisant partiellement le casino ! dit-il en brandissant le _Guardian_ sous le nez de Neville.

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer, répondit-il sombrement.

Les trois Proscrits se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Abigail fit signe à Neville de s'asseoir.

\- Vas-y. On t'écoute.

Neville entreprit donc de raconter tous les événements, depuis l'évasion de Blaise jusqu'à la destruction du casino.

\- Alors… Blaise est… est vraiment mort ? demanda Gregory d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, confirma Neville.

\- On s'en était douté, dit Théo. Tous les trois, on s'est réveillé en sursaut au milieu de la nuit… avec la même impression que… quelque chose s'était… comment dire ? Détaché de nous.

\- Le Serment Inviolable, dit seulement Neville.

Abigail acquiesça. Elle soupira, une curieuse sensation au ventre. Elle regarda Theo et Gregory qui semblaient partager son malaise. Ils avaient beau s'être retournés contre Blaise, il n'en était pas moins celui qui les avait sauvés il y a des années de cela. Apprendre sa mort leur faisait de la peine.

\- Ron Weasley est…

Neville déglutit péniblement.

\- Ron Weasley est mort également. Zabini allait tuer Malefoy. Ron… Ron s'est jeté devant lui et a pris les balles à sa place.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec un silence stupéfait. Neville ferma les yeux pour faire refluer la vague de désespoir qu'il sentait remonter en lui. Il les rouvrit en sentant une large main posée sur son bras.

\- On est désolé, dit Goyle. Vraiment. C'était un type bien. Comment vous vous en sortez ?

\- Je… je…

Neville fut surpris par cette marque de compassion que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer de la part de Goyle. Il savait que le « vous » l'englobait lui, Seamus et Harry.

\- Je… je ne sais pas… On n'a pas encore vraiment eu le temps de réaliser.

Puis se tournant vers Abigail, restée silencieuse jusque là, il dit :

\- Seamus a été blessé.

\- Quoi ? Il… il va bien ? Où est-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en se levant brusquement, faisant basculer la chaise derrière elle.

\- Miles Bletchey lui a tiré dessus. Il a été opéré sans difficulté. Le problème, c'est qu'il est dans le coma à cause…

\- Oh Salazar ! coupa-t-elle. Je dois le voir ! Où est-il ? Je dois le voir !

Théo la prit par les épaules et la força doucement à se rasseoir.

\- C'est impossible Abby, tu le sais.

\- Mais je…

\- C'est un coma magique ? coupa Théo en regardant Neville.

\- Oui. Sa magie est épuisée.

\- Alors, tout ira bien Abby. Sitôt qu'il aura récupéré, il va se réveiller.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit les médicomages, en effet, confirma Neville.

Abigail hocha la tête, à peine rassurée.

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce-pas Londubat ? demanda Goyle, en le fixant comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Neville soupira en passant la main sur son visage.

\- Oui, il y a autre chose. Draco et Harry ont été arrêtés.

\- QUOI ? lancèrent trois voix à l'unisson.

\- Mais… comment… je veux dire… ils étaient sous la protection du Ministère, non ? questionna Abby.

\- Après que les Serments inviolables soient tombés, Higgs a avoué que Draco avait tué Dawlish et que Harry était l'exécuteur du Cartel. Le deal passé avec le Ministère ne tient plus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Théo… C'est la parole d'un Proscrit… elle n'a aucune valeur !

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Apparemment, elle en a quand ça les arrange, dit Neville amèrement.

\- Que va-t-il arriver ? demanda Abby.

L'Auror se leva et fit quelques pas dans la petite pièce.

\- Vu qu'ils sont soupçonnés de meurtre, ils vont être soumis au Véritasérum. Puis jugés. Dans peu de temps à mon avis car Draco a déjà été mis au secret. J'ai voulu passer le voir ce matin avant de venir ici… On m'a refusé l'accès.

\- C'est mauvais signe, dit Goyle. S'il a été mis au secret, ça veut dire qu'ils vont le juger vite et sans témoin.

\- Pas forcément, contra Neville. C'est surtout une manière de s'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun contact entre Harry et lui, notamment par mon intermédiaire.

Goyle était sceptique mais ne commenta pas.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Théo. Quel est ton plan ?

\- C'est justement la raison de ma présence ici, dit Neville. On doit prévenir le Magenmagot de la duplicité de Robards et Percy Weasley et faire tomber le Ministère avant que les procès ne commencent ou au pire, avant que les jugements ne soient rendus. Seamus devait s'en charger mais… enfin, bref. On ne peut pas attendre qu'il sorte du coma. Ce sera peut-être trop tard. Abby, je sais que tu as confié à Seamus ton souvenir de la discussion entre Dawlish, Weasley et Robards.

\- En effet.

\- As-tu une idée d'où il peut être ?

Abigail réfléchit un instant.

\- Non. Quand je le lui ai demandé s'il était sûr de pouvoir le cacher efficacement, il m'a seulement dit « il n'y a rien qui ressemble plus à une fiole, qu'une autre fiole ».

\- Un labo de potions ? suggéra Théo.

\- Sa cuisine ? Parmi les pots à épices ? dit Gregory.

\- Non, dit Neville en souriant. C'est bon ! Je sais où il se trouve… Il faut que j'y aille !

Et il partit en coup de vent sans rien ajouter de plus.

Abigail, Théo et Gregory se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

\- Londubat semble persuadé que le Magenmagot va réagir, dit pensivement Théo.

\- C'est l'idée, en effet, confirma Abigail.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance dans le Magenmagot, dit Gregory. Depuis des années, ils appliquent les Lois de Proscription sans sourciller. Pourquoi changeraient-ils ?

\- Parce que cette fois, cela viendrait des Aurors ? proposa Abby.

Gregory secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je me méfie de ces juges comme de l'éclabouille. Il faut un plan B, dit-il. Et vite.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Sainte-Mangouste**

Une heure plus tard, Neville était à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- La situation n'a pas évolué depuis votre dernière visite, _ce matin,_ Monsieur Londubat, répondit aigrement l'infirmière qu'il venait d'interpeller.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je souhaite accéder au casier renfermant les effets personnels de Monsieur Finnigan.

L'infirmière le toisa.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Seul un parent ou un conjoint peut y être autorisé et vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Je suis Auror, Madame et à ce titre, je vous demande de me donner accès à ce casier.

\- Monsieur Londubat, vous ne semblez pas comprendre que…

\- C'est vous qui ne semblez pas comprendre que vous êtes en train d'interférer dans une enquête judiciaire concernant la mort du fils du Ministre de la Magie. Je ne pense pas que le Conseil d'administration apprécierait que l'Hôpital soit mis en cause pour son manque de collaboration dans une affaire aussi délicate.

\- Mais…

\- Maintenant, si vous préférez qu'on dérange le Ministre alors qu'il se recueille avec ses proches ou bien qu'on en réfère au Directeur de…

\- Non… non, bien sûr que non, coupa l'infirmière, soudain très pâle. Suivez-moi.

Neville retint un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé l'aplomb pour mentir de la sorte mais cela avait heureusement fonctionné.

Il suivit l'infirmière dans la chambre de Seamus. Elle se posta devant l'armoire qui faisait face au lit et d'un geste sûr fit un mouvement de baguette qui déverrouilla la petite porte.

\- Voilà, dit-elle. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez terminé.

Neville acquiesça et attendit qu'elle ait quitté la chambre pour ouvrir l'armoire. La baguette de Seamus et son portefeuille contenant de l'argent et ses documents d'identité étaient posés sur la tablette supérieure. Mais ce n'était pas ce que cherchait Neville. Il s'intéressa plutôt à la robe d'Auror, suspendue juste devant lui.

Il écarta le pan droit du vêtement, dévoilant une poche spéciale dans la doublure composée d'une dizaine de petits étuis contenant autant de minuscules fioles de potions : essence de Murlap, dictame, potion de nettoyage, potion de régénération, potion Oculus, potion Wiggenweld, polynectar, solution de force, Baume de lewisie brûlante et élixir cérébral de Baruffio. Avec le porte-baguette et les menottes magiques, cela faisait partie de la panoplie obligatoire de l'Auror.

Neville sortit chacune des fioles et les examina rapidement. Il sourit largement en soulevant le flacon sensé contenir la potion Wiggenweld. Au lieu d'un liquide vert émeraude, il contenait une substance argentée.

\- Dis donc… tu pourrais attendre que je sois mort pour me faire les poches…

La voix était un peu faible mais fit néanmoins sursauter Neville, à tel point qu'il faillit lâcher la fiole contenant le souvenir. Il se retourna pour voir Seamus le fixer avec des yeux encore un peu endormis.

\- Par Merlin ! Tu es réveillé ! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant du lit pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Tu vas bien ? Je vais chercher un médicomage !

\- Attends ! dit Seamus en agrippant sa manche avec une force étonnante. Pourquoi as-tu le souvenir d'Abby en main ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu devrais peut-être voir un médicomage avant que…

\- NON ! DIS-MOI CE QUI SE PASSE !

Neville était visiblement réticent mais le regard déterminé de son ami le fit céder. Il lui raconta tout des derniers événements. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Seamus quand il apprit la mort de Ron. Il porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

\- Seamus, commença Neville en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Non, c'est bon, coupa l'irlandais. On… on pleurera plus tard. Là, on doit sauver Harry et Draco. Je… je… Ron n'aurait pas… laissé faire ça… il…

\- Evidemment. Mais laisse-moi m'en occuper, tu n'es pas en état de…

\- Hors de question que je reste ici à ne rien faire !

\- Mais tu es encore trop faible… Les médicomages ne te laisseront jamais sortir !

\- Apporte-moi la fiole de potion de régénération. Cela les trompera le temps nécessaire.

\- Seamus…

\- Non, Neville. Ne m'empêche pas de faire ce qui est juste.

Les prunelles de Seamus semblaient briller d'un éclat vengeur qui dissuada Neville de protester. Il prit la fiole dans la robe d'Auror et la lui tendit.

\- Bien. Appelle le médicomage, commanda Seamus en débouchant la petite bouteille et en avalant son contenu d'un trait.

Deux minutes plus tard, un médicomage et deux infirmières accoururent dans la chambre.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda l'homme en passant sa baguette au-dessus du corps de Seamus.

\- Parfaitement bien, assura-t-il.

\- Vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Le 26 juin 2010. Arthur Weasley est Ministre de la Magie. Je suis à Sainte-Mangouste où j'ai été admis pour des blessures par balles. Et mon nom est Seamus Brian Fergus Finnigan. Je suis né le 28 octobre 1980 à Bangor, Irlande du Nord, débita-t-il d'une traite.

Il fixa malicieusement le médecin.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en parfaite santé et j'ai toute ma tête. Ce n'est donc pas utile de me garder ici plus longtemps…

\- Ça, ce sera à moi d'en juger Monsieur Finnigan, répondit le médecin.

\- Ecoutez… j'ai une enquête vraiment importante à mener. Je ne peux pas…

\- Votre santé devra passer avant votre enquête. Vos blessures étaient importantes, vous avez encore besoin de repos.

\- Je pourrai très bien me reposer chez moi.

\- Monsieur Finnigan,…

\- Ecoutez, le coupa Seamus d'un ton plus dur. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me retenir ici contre mon gré, docteur. Et s'il y a des objections médicales à ce que je quitte cet hôpital, je suis tout à fait disposé à signer une décharge.

L'homme souffla avec exaspération. Il avait compris qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister.

\- Bien, c'est comme vous voulez. Je laisserai le document de décharge au bureau d'accueil, ainsi que la posologie pour vos potions et le baume cicatrisant.

\- Je vous remercie.

L'équipe médicale quitta la chambre sans rien ajouter.

\- Assez perdu de temps, dit Seamus en basculant les jambes hors du lit et se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

\- Tu ne vas pas retourner au Ministère avec ta chemise déchirée et tachée de sang ! Laisse-moi au moins te trouver des vêtements propres, dit Neville. J'en aurai pour dix minutes tout au plus.

\- Ok, accepta Seamus à contrecœur.

Après le départ de Neville, il se rassit sur son lit et s'autorisa à pleurer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Département de la justice magique, aile est.**

Draco n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin, les jambes ramassées contre son torse, comme s'il espérait se fondre dans le mur.

Il savait qu'il avait été mis au secret car plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait depuis les couloirs. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était sa propre respiration et le cliquetis de la chaîne qui reliait les fers qu'il portait désormais aux poignets, sans doute pour ne pas risquer une autre évasion à la Zabini.

Doucement, il passa ses doigts sur sa peau, espérant soulager la douleur occasionnée par le frottement du métal. En vain.

Il maudissait ces atroces bracelets qui annihilaient sa magie. Il les avait portés durant son précédent séjour à Azkaban et ils lui faisaient toujours le même horrible effet, celui d'être totalement vidé d'énergie. Mais là, c'était encore pire. Car à cause d'eux, il ne parvenait plus à ressentir le flux magique de Harry, cette douce chaleur qui l'empêchait de sombrer totalement dans le désespoir.

Alors, il posa son front sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer. De peur. Une peur qui le prenait aux tripes et le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il était terrorisé à l'idée de retourner à Azkaban. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter d'y être à nouveau enfermé. Il préférait encore mourir. C'est ce qu'il ferait d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il trouverait. Etait-il un lâche ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Il savait seulement qu'il n'aurait pas la force de survivre à ça.

Et puis, ce serait mieux pour Harry. Lui allait s'en sortir, il en était sûr. Et il ne voulait pas être un boulet pour lui. Il ne voulait pas être l'amant prisonnier auquel Harry tenterait de rester fidèle par devoir ou par compassion, comme le bon Gryffondor qu'il était.

Harry serait triste. Un peu, beaucoup même. Mais au moins, il serait libre. Libre d'aimer à nouveau.

Oui. La mort était la meilleure solution.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Département de la justice magique, aile ouest.**

Neville avait mis moins de temps que prévu pour revenir à Sainte-Mangouste. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire en voyant les yeux rougis de son ami, se contentant de l'aider à enfiler ses vêtements. A l'accueil, Seamus avait signé la décharge, pris les ordonnances et s'était précipité aussi vite que son état le permettait vers l'aire de transplanage.

Arrivés au Ministère, ils se rendirent tous les deux aux cachots de l'aile ouest, là où Harry était tenu enfermé.

\- Salut Barney, dit Neville au garde posté à l'entrée. On vient voir Harry Potter.

\- C'est bon, allez-y, dit le garde, impassible.

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de nonchalance.

\- On aurait pu croire qu'après l'évasion, les contrôles de sécurité auraient été renforcés, dit-il en entrant dans le couloir où s'alignaient les cellules.

\- Ne te plains pas. C'est déjà assez problématique que Draco ait été mis au secret sans devoir encore avoir des difficultés à voir Harry.

\- Hm… tu as raison.

A l'entente des voix de ses amis, Harry bondit de sa couchette.

\- Neville ? Seamus ? Seamus ? C'est bien toi ! Tu es guéri ? s'exclama-t-il, les mains accrochées aux barreaux.

\- On va dire ça, sourit l'Auror. Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ça peut aller. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Draco a été mis au secret ? Pourquoi ?

\- Oui, apparemment, confirma Neville. Le Ministère veut éviter que nous ayons des contacts avec lui.

\- Mais… c'est… ça veut dire… ce n'est pas bon, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non Harry, ce n'est pas très bon.

Seamus et Neville virent les épaules de Harry s'affaisser. Il semblait complètement abattu.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, dit Seamus, voyant sa mine sombre. Je vais aller montrer ça à la Présidente du Magenmagot, ajouta-t-il en agitant la petite fiole contenant le souvenir d'Abigail.

\- Ça fonctionnera ? Abigail est Proscrite… elle…

\- Martinson ne saura pas que ça vient d'une Proscrite. Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de suspendre la procédure contre Draco et toi le temps de faire une enquête !

Harry respira plus librement. Seamus semblait sûr de son coup.

\- Ok… ok, dit-il. Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'on puisse faire pour le moment. Vous savez quand on va m'interroger ?

Neville et Seamus échangèrent un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'affola Harry.

\- Ne me demande pas comment il l'a su, dit Neville mais McMillan est au courant de l'existence de tes souvenirs. Je l'ai appris ce matin. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as été arrêté. Si tu n'as pas encore été entendu, c'est parce qu'apparemment, on ne les retrouve plus.

\- Ils ont été détruits, dit Harry sans ambages.

\- Détruits ? s'étonna Seamus. Mais comment ? Par qui ?

\- Ron et Draco. Ils trouvaient que c'était trop dangereux… que ça me vaudrait un aller simple à Azkaban. Alors… alors, ils ont décidé de les détruire.

\- Oh putain… ça c'est une chance ! Plus rien ne te relie à ces meurtres !

\- Et si je suis soumis au Véritasérum ?

\- Tu ne le seras pas ! Pas sur la simple parole d'un Proscrit ! Ils doivent avoir un début de preuve ! Oh Merlin ! Ron et Draco n'auraient pas pu prendre meilleure décision, s'exclama Seamus.

\- Et Draco ?

Neville soupira.

\- Les choses sont un peu plus compliquées. Il est Proscrit, donc forcément coupable, et je n'ai aucune idée des preuves qu'ils peuvent avoir contre lui…

\- Aidez-le, aidez-le ! supplia Harry. Promettez-moi de ne pas le laisser tomber !

\- A aucun moment il n'a baissé les bras quand tu étais prisonnier de Dursley. Alors, non, nous ne le laisserons pas tomber Harry. On te le promet, dit Seamus.

\- Merci… merci à tous les deux.

Sur ces mots, les deux Aurors quittèrent les cachots.

\- Il faut absolument que j'arrive à m'approcher de Malefoy, dit Neville.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Lui donner une potion de résistance au Véritasérum.

Seamus émit un sifflement désespéré.

\- C'est mission impossible Nev ! Autant pour approcher Malefoy que pour te procurer la potion.

\- Pas autant que tu ne le crois. Va chez Martinson, je m'occupe du reste.

Et Neville disparut au coin d'un couloir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Magenmagot.**

\- Auror Finnigan…

\- Bonjour Miss Perkins. Je sais que je n'ai pas rendez-vous mais je dois absolument voir la Présidente. C'est vraiment important. Je…

\- Oh Merlin, Auror Finnigan, vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ?

\- Non… non… quoi ?

\- Madame Martinson a été victime d'un accident cardiaque il y a deux jours alors qu'elle rendait visite à sa fille à Salem. Elle est hospitalisée là-bas pour une durée indéterminée.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! se lamenta Seamus.

\- Oui, je sais… c'est terrible. Elle qui semblait en si bonne santé. Comme quoi, on ne peut jamais…

\- Qui la remplace ? coupa-t-il brutalement.

\- La Vice-Présidente, bien sûr, dit Miss Perkins d'un air pincé, manifestement offusquée que l'Auror soit plus intéressé par son petit problème que par la santé de sa patronne bien-aimée.

\- La Vice-Présidente. Bien. Je dois la voir immédiatement.

\- Elle est sortie. Je ne sais pas quand elle rentrera, répondit sèchement Miss Perkins.

\- Essayez de la joindre ! Bordel, c'est urgent !

\- Auror Finnigan ! Veuillez…

La secrétaire fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une très jolie femme, aux longs cheveux noirs d'encre et aux yeux marron délicatement étirés en amande. Elle venait manifestement de l'extérieur, à en juger par la veste et le sac à main qu'elle portait.

\- Laissez Miss Perkins. Je m'en occupe. Bonjour Seamus… Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Bonjour Cho. En effet, je voulais te voir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Département de la justice magique, aile est.**

Des pas dans le couloir. Puis le cliquetis de la serrure.

\- DEBOUT MALEFOY !

Draco leva les yeux pour voir un gardien s'encadrer dans la porte de sa cellule, la baguette brandie devant lui.

\- ALLEZ BOUGE-TOI !

Il se redressa péniblement, les muscles endoloris d'avoir passé la nuit recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le gardien prit la chaîne qui entravait ses poignets et tira d'un coup sec.

\- AVANCE !

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Tu le sauras quand on y sera.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Service d'approvisionnement.**

\- Bonjour Becky.

\- Bonjour Neville. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda une femme souriante tout en consultant un parchemin.

\- A cause de l'opération d'avant-hier, je suis à cours de potions, j'aurais besoin de me réapprovisionner.

\- Ok… laisse-moi cinq minutes, le temps de terminer cette commande.

\- Tu m'as l'air drôlement surchargée. Je peux me servir, si tu veux, dit-il innocemment en désignant l'armoire qui renfermait toutes les fioles.

Becky le regarda d'un œil perçant. Elle dirigeait son service d'une main de fer et ne laissait que peu de personnes accéder à ses précieuses armoires, méthodiquement rangées. Mais Neville faisait exception et puis, là, elle était vraiment débordée.

\- Oui… oui, vas-y, finit-elle par dire. N'oublie pas de noter ce que tu prends… pour mon inventaire.

Neville acquiesça et ouvrit l'armoire. Il repéra immédiatement la rangée censée contenir des fioles de liquide orange vif. Il jura entre ses dents en constatant qu'elle était vide… Il réfléchit à une solution sans en trouver d'autre que de demander la potion à Becky… ce qui était impossible sans donner une justification écrite, puisque cette potion ne faisait pas partie de celles que les Aurors doivent en permanence avoir avec eux.

Frustré, il jura entre ses dents et commença à se servir dans les autres rangées de fioles. Après tout, il devait bien justifier sa présence ici. Histoire de donner le change, il prit donc toute une série de potions dont il n'avait nul besoin et notamment du polynectar. Mais en regardant le liquide boueux, il fut pris d'une brusque impulsion. La rangée était copieusement garnie et il se dit que ça pourrait toujours servir s'ils devaient en venir à certaines… extrémités.

Neville n'en avait pas parlé à Seamus mais au fond de lui, il savait que son collègue était prêt à tout, y compris à mettre en place un plan d'évasion. Et dans ce cas, le polynectar s'avérerait bien utile. Sans trop de remords, il glissa donc trois flacons supplémentaires dans sa poche.

\- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

Neville sursauta. Il se tourna lentement, tout en essayant de trouver une bonne excuse qui puisse justifier son geste. Mais alors qu'il pensait trouver face à lui le visage furieux de Becky, il la vit déplier rageusement une note volante rouge vif.

\- Et encore une urgence ! Une de plus ! Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Six fioles de Véritasérum ! C'est une blague ?

Elle jeta la note sur la table.

\- Neville, j'espère que tu n'as pas pris de Véritasérum car il me faut absolument les six dernières fioles, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

\- Heu… non… je… je suppose que je peux attendre…

\- Il le faudra bien. Sinon, va t'expliquer avec Adelme Prius. C'est lui qui les réclame. Il a un suspect à entendre immédiatement.

Elle s'empara des petites bouteilles qu'elle posa brutalement devant elle avant de commencer à remplir une fiche.

\- Six fioles pour la même personne, souffla-t-elle… Avec une dose pareille, il avouera avoir tué père et mère. Honteux.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est pour une seule personne ? demanda Neville, soudain très inquiet.

\- Oui… un Proscrit encore une fois. Depuis que toi et ton équipe les avez arrêtés, mon stock de sérum de vérité se vide plus vite qu'un tonneau percé.

Tandis que Becky rangeait les fioles dans une boîte qu'elle scella ensuite, Neville jeta un coup d'œil sur la fiche restée sur la table.

 _Potion : Véritasérum_

 _Nombre : x 6_

 _Demandée par : , Auror._

 _Motif : Interrogatoire._

 _Personne à qui la potion est destinée : Malefoy, Draco - Proscrit._

 _Qualité : Suspect._

 _Contre-indications magiques éventuelles : inconnues._

Le sang de Neville ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit en trombe de la réserve sans entendre Becky lui crier après parce qu'il n'avait pas indiqué dans le registre quelles potions il avait emportées.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Magenmagot.**

\- Suis-moi, dit Cho. Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau.

Cho Chang jeta un coup d'œil à Seamus. Celui-ci paraissait indiscutablement nerveux.

\- Assied-toi, dit-elle. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non merci, répondit Seamus sans s'asseoir pour autant. Ecoute Cho, c'est vraiment important…

\- J'ai cru le comprendre, dit-elle en ôtant la veste légère qu'elle portait et en l'accrochant à la patère. Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Avant toute chose, tu dois savoir que c'est…

Il s'interrompit brutalement.

Cho venait de prendre place derrière son bureau. Elle portait une petite robe bleu foncé à manches courtes qui laissait voir le magnifique bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet droit. Un large bracelet en or, ivoire et lapis-lazuli représentant l'œil d'Horus et dont le fermoir était un cabochon en émeraude en forme de scarabée.

Le bracelet que Neharâ Zabini portait sur la photo trouvée dans le coffre de Blaise.

Seamus retint une plainte désespérée. Elle était avec eux. Depuis le début.

\- Seamus ? Tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle…

\- Je… je…

Vite. Trouver une explication. Dire quelque chose. Maintenant.

\- C'est à propos de Harry, lâcha-t-il. Il a été arrêté.

Cho haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

\- Tu dois bien te douter que je suis au courant.

\- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… lui et toi… vous avez été ensemble. C'est…

\- Ensemble ? coupa Cho avec un petit rire cristallin. C'était il y a quinze ans ! Et ça a duré quoi ? Deux semaines ? Trois semaines ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose le concernant… si ce n'est qu'il embrassait comme un pied, ajouta-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Seamus resta silencieux, se contentant de fixer son ancienne camarade d'école.

\- Franchement, qu'attendais-tu de moi Seamus ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus, admit-il.

Cho s'adoucit quelque peu en voyant la mine défaite de l'Auror. Elle comprenait son inquiétude. Après tout, Harry et lui étaient amis à Poudlard.

\- Ecoute, dit-elle. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Tu viens de perdre un ami cher et tu as peur d'en perdre un autre… mais je ne peux rien pour toi. Harry a choisi une voie dangereuse en s'alliant au Cartel… et à Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle avec un dégoût évident. Il ne doit pas s'étonner de ce qui lui arrive. Comment a-t-il pu tomber si bas… au point de… de forniquer avec un Mangemort… un Proscrit…

Elle avait craché ce mot avec une telle haine que Seamus eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout Cho, alors…

\- Ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas à discuter avec toi de cette affaire, asséna-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Seamus hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister ni de s'éterniser dans ce bureau.

\- Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir reçu, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

\- Seamus ! Attends !

L'Auror stoppa son mouvement, la main sur la poignée.

\- C'est moi qui vais siéger aux audiences, dit-elle, presque dans un murmure. Je ne suis pas censée te dire ça mais… Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour Harry.

Seamus se retourna et haussa un sourcil, pas certain de ce qu'il devait comprendre. Plutôt que d'approfondir le sujet, il se contenta de demander :

\- Et pour Malefoy ?

Cho garda le silence mais son regard se fit plus dur. Seamus avait sa réponse : les procès étaient joués d'avance. Le sort de Malefoy était scellé.

Il sortit sans rien ajouter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans le couloir qui le ramenait au Bureau des Aurors, Seamus heurta Neville qui courait en sens inverse.

\- Seamus, haleta-t-il. C'est… c'est terrible ! Malefoy… Ils… ils sont en train de l'entendre maintenant… sous véritasérum...

L'irlandais poussa un soupir désespéré.

\- Tu n'as rien obtenu de Martinson ?

\- Martinson est hospitalisée à Salem. C'est Cho Chang qui la remplace.

\- Et ? le pressa Neville.

\- J'ai failli tout ruiner en lui racontant ce qu'on avait appris… Cho avec eux, Neville.

Seamus s'affaissa contre le mur, les mains sur le visage.

\- Avec eux ? redemanda Neville. Tu veux dire…

\- Avec Percy Weasley et Gawain Robards. Et certainement Dawlish quand il vivait encore.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Cho porte le bracelet de la mère de Zabini. Tu sais ? Celui qu'on a vu sur la photo qui était dans son coffre au casino.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Absolument. C'était exactement le même. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en bijou mais on voit bien qu'il s'agit d'une pièce de grande valeur… et unique à mon avis. C'est une sacrée coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, tu as raison, admit Neville. Encore heureux que tu t'en sois aperçu.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? demanda finalement Neville. Pour Malefoy…

\- Malefoy est dans de sales draps, dit Seamus sombrement.

Il résuma à Neville sa conversation avec Cho et son implication dans les procès futurs.

\- On a promis à Harry de ne pas laisser tomber Malefoy, dit Neville en réponse à l'abattement de Seamus.

\- Je sais… mais je me sens tellement impuissant, dit-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il n'y a vraiment personne à qui faire confiance… Je n'imaginais pas que…

Seamus grimaça. La douleur dans son épaule s'était réveillée et devenait difficilement supportable.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta son collègue. Tu es pâle. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

\- Non, c'est bon, dit-il en sortant de sa poche un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide jaune clair qu'il but immédiatement. Que va-t-on faire pour Malefoy ? reprit-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu sais comme moi qu'il reste une solution, répondit Neville après un temps.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Seamus…

\- Je t'ai entendu.

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il est temps pour vous deux de le régler.

\- Je sais.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je vais aller le voir. Il est notre dernier espoir. J'ai fait une promesse à Harry. Et je compte la tenir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, salle d'interrogatoire de l'aile est.**

Contraint et forcé, Draco Malefoy avait avalé la dose de Véritasérum que l'Auror Peak venait de lui donner. Il était assis sur une chaise en plastique, les mains attachées dans le dos.

Adelme Prius se tenait debout dans un coin de la pièce. C'était Andrew Peak qui allait mener l'interrogatoire. Une plume à papote était posée en équilibre sur une pile de parchemins, prête à noter scrupuleusement tout ce qui serait dit.

\- Alors Malefoy… tu sais comment ça fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais d'abord te poser des questions neutres. Afin de vérifier l'efficacité de la potion, tu diras la vérité à la première et tu essayeras de mentir à la deuxième.

Draco acquiesça, sentant déjà le Véritasérum libérer son esprit.

\- Quel est ton nom complet ?

\- Draco Lucius Malefoy.

\- Lieu de naissance ?

\- Manches...

Il essaya de prononcer le mot « Manchester » mais il n'y parvint pas. Une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne, lui faisait rejeter la tête en arrière dans un cri.

\- Parfait, dit Peak avec un rictus victorieux, manifestement très satisfait par la souffrance de Malefoy. Je disais : lieu de naissance ?

\- Mildenhall, Wiltshire.

\- Taille ?

\- 1m82.

\- Poids ?

\- Je ne sais pas. A peu près 70 kilos.

\- Où vis-tu ?

Il allait répondre « Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth » mais le sort de Fidelus l'en empêcha.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Peak.

\- Je… je ne sais pas… j'habitais au-dessus du Casino, St Martins Lane à Londres… mais… l'endroit a été détruit… alors, je suppose que je n'ai plus de domicile…

Peak scruta attentivement Malefoy pour détecter le moindre signe de douleur dans son chef, preuve qu'il mentait. Mais il ne vit rien.

Il faut dire qu'au fil des ans, Malefoy avait développé une certaine résistance à la douleur. Lorsque l'Auror lui avait délibérément demandé de mentir pour tester la potion, il en avait rajouté un peu. De plus, en l'espèce il ne mentait pas vraiment. Il habitait effectivement à l'Empire. La maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur n'était qu'une cachette.

\- Bon, entrons dans le vif du sujet, dit Peak. Quand as-tu rejoint le Cartel ?

\- Février 2001.

\- Quelle était ta relation avec Zabini ?

\- On… on était amis d'enfance.

Draco tressaillit imperceptiblement sous l'effet de la potion. C'était une demi-vérité.

\- Seulement amis ? insista l'Auror.

\- Non, dut admettre Draco.

\- Vous étiez quoi alors ?

\- On… on était amants.

Peak arbora un sourire méprisant.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourtant Zabini était marié.

\- Il était bisexuel.

\- Et toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec l'enquête ? demanda Draco, luttant tant bien que mal pour ne pas répondre.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Alors ? Tu joues dans les deux camps toi aussi ?

\- Non.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Que tu n'aimes pas les femmes ?

\- J'aime les femmes, répondit Draco en soupirant. Je ne les désire pas, c'est tout.

\- Tu étais en dessous ?

Draco serra les dents. Il aurait bien craché à la figure de cet idiot qui ne cherchait qu'à l'humilier.

\- Non, répondit-il malgré lui.

\- Quoi ? T'entends ça Adelme ? dit l'Auror en se tournant vers son collègue. C'est Zabini qui faisait la femme, ricana-t-il méchamment.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi… tenta Draco une nouvelle fois.

\- Et avec Potter ? coupa Peak.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas la question.

\- Fais pas le con. Tu as très bien compris. Tu couches avec Potter ?

\- Oui, admit Draco.

Peak secoua la tête, la mine dégoûtée.

\- Il est tombé bien bas, le Survivant. Et avec lui ? Dessus ? Dessous ?

\- Les… les deux, grinça Draco.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Quand il s'agit du Survivant, tu es d'accord de te faire enfiler.

\- C'est une question ? demanda Draco, mauvais.

\- Non, juste une observation. La question, la voilà : comment ça se passe ?

\- Comment se passe quoi ?

\- Je te demande de me décrire une de vos parties de jambes en l'air. Ce que ça te fait de te faire tringler par Harry Potter.

Draco inspira brusquement. Dans son dos, il sentait ses mains trembler.

\- Je… je… ne répondrai… pas…

\- Oh si tu le feras, dit Peak très calmement.

Draco était bien décidé à lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre. Hors de question de donner à cette sous-merde le plaisir de l'humilier davantage.

\- Alors ? insista Peak. Comment ça se passe entre vous ?

\- Ces… ces questions… sont… intolérables, hoqueta Draco, en proie à une douleur de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il résistait.

Son visage était brûlant, sa peau couverte d'une sueur froide et ses mâchoires presque tétanisées à force de les serrer. Quant à sa tête, n'en parlons pas. Il avait l'impression qu'une lame chauffée à blanc lui découpait le crâne en deux.

Adelme Prius, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, se décolla du mur et approcha de son collègue.

\- Andrew, c'est bon là… il risque d'y passer s'il continue à résister…

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici !

\- Ne t'en fais pas… il va parler…

Peak reporta son attention sur Draco qui semblait proche de l'explosion.

\- Allons Malefoy, tu te fais du mal pour rien… Raconte-nous comment ça se passe entre Potter et toi. Après, ça ira beaucoup mieux…

Sa voix était douce, presque amicale. Et Draco céda. D'une voix hachée, il raconta tout. Ce qu'il faisait à Harry, ce qu'Harry lui faisait et combien il aimait ça. Parler le libérait. Plus il parlait, plus la douleur dans sa tête s'enfuyait. Alors, il donna les moindres détails, les plus intimes, les plus crus.

Quand il eut terminé, il était à bout de souffle. Sa tête retomba devant lui, le menton sur le torse, les cheveux devant les yeux et les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Des larmes de honte, de rage et d'impuissance.

\- Eh bien voilà. Nous sommes arrivés exactement là où je le voulais, dit Peak avec un grand sourire.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Prius.

\- J'avais bien vu qu'il parvenait à résister à la potion… je devais le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Maintenant, il est vidé… Il a épuisé toutes ses forces à lutter pour ne pas répondre à cette question. Il est totalement à ma merci.

Draco ferma les yeux, maudissant son orgueil et sa fierté qui l'avaient rendu vulnérable au plus mauvais moment.

\- Tu as aimé ça, hein ? murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Il releva légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour fixer Peak dans les yeux. Sous l'effet de la colère, ses pupilles s'étaient réduites à la taille d'une tête d'épingle. Ses prunelles couleur mercure brillaient d'un éclat haineux et démoniaque. Si sa magie n'était pas entravée par les fers qu'il portait aux poignets, nul doute qu'elle crépiterait autour de lui.

\- Tais-toi, sale pervers, siffla Peak.

\- Pervers, moi ? Non… Qui rêve en ce moment de se toucher pour soulager la trique qu'il a dans le froc ? Pas moi…

\- T'es qu'un malade Malefoy. Même les chiens savent avec qui le faire…

\- Si tu te prends pour un chien, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Le coup partit tout seul, frappant Draco juste sous la mâchoire.

\- ANDREW ARRETE ! cria Prius en retenant son collègue par les bras.

Peak fit un brusque mouvement d'épaule pour se dégager de l'emprise de Prius. Celui-ci alla relever Draco qui était tombé au sol en même temps que la chaise à laquelle il était attaché. A l'aide d'un sort, il soigna sa lèvre enflée et essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son menton.

Puis, il pencha la tête de Draco en arrière, l'obligeant d'une main à ouvrir la bouche et à avaler une nouvelle fiole de Véritasérum. Il s'assit ensuite en face de lui, à la place qu'occupait Peak précédemment.

\- On reprend, Malefoy. Et cette fois, fini de rire.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup ri jusqu'à présent.

Adelme Prius le regarda sans ciller.

\- Qui a tué John Dawlish ?

Draco inspira, puis expira lentement. Il était fini.

\- Moi.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	34. Chapitre 33

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Vous avez été nombreux à réagir aux deux chapitres précédents, merci à vous ! J'attends toujours vos réactions avec plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 – Justice extrême est extrême injustice (Térence)**

 **26 juin 2010 - Ministère de la Magie, Magenmagot**

Un sourire aux lèvres, Cho Chang posa sur le bureau le parchemin qu'elle venait de recevoir par hibou. Le détective privé qu'elle s'était décidée à engager venait de lui donner de très bonnes nouvelles. Et bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait.

En un temps record, il avait obtenu la confirmation que la Gazette du Sorcier n'était en possession d'aucun document compromettant la concernant. Montague était mort, Zabini aussi, les têtes pensantes du Cartel étaient sous les verrous. Elle ne risquait plus rien.

 _Une bonne chose de faite,_ se dit-elle. Une chose qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a longtemps de ça. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser intimider par l'odieux chantage de ce Proscrit ?

D'un mouvement brusque, elle jeta la lettre du détective dans sa cheminée avant d'y mettre le feu d'un _incendio_ informulé. En fixant les cendres qui virevoltaient, elle fut cependant gagnée par une bouffée d'inquiétude. C'était par cette cheminée que Montague et Bletchey avaient pénétré dans le Ministère. C'était grâce à elle qu'ils étaient parvenus à libérer Zabini. Indirectement, elle était responsable de tout ce fiasco.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées inopportunes. Elle n'était responsable de rien, et certainement pas de la mort de Ron Weasley. Et si jamais on découvrait que c'était par ce bureau que les Proscrits étaient passés, elle n'aurait aucun mal à accuser Perkins de négligence. Après tout, c'était à elle de vérifier tous les soirs que les cheminées étaient bloquées. Personne ne pouvait savoir que Cho était revenue cinq minutes après le départ de la secrétaire pour désactiver le verrou.

Non, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Des coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de ses réflexions.

\- Oui ?

\- Madame la Vice-Présidente, dit Miss Perkins en restant sur le pas de la porte. Le Vice-Ministre vous fait dire qu'il aura dix minutes de retard.

\- Bien. Merci Miss Perkins.

Robards. Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut le corps de Cho à l'idée de la venue de son amant.

Elle s'était toujours considérée comme quelqu'un de chanceux. Belle et intelligente, elle n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à se faire aimer des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Elle avait pris conscience de son pouvoir de séduction à Poudlard quand peu de temps avant le Bal de Noël, les garçons s'étaient mis à tourner autour d'elle comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel. Face à autant de prétendants, elle avait décidé d'opérer un choix selon les critères de la sélection naturelle : le plus grand, le plus fort et accessoirement le plus beau. Cédric Diggory, l'archétype du mâle alpha… mais qui, au final, était tombé sur plus fort que lui. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré sa mort, peut-être même plus que nécessaire. Mais c'était si agréable d'être le centre de l'attention. Tout le monde la plaignait… Ils formaient un si beau couple.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce brave Harry Potter, qui semblait se mourir d'amour pour elle autant que de culpabilité pour la mort de Cédric… C'était plus que tentant de se rapprocher de lui. Certes, il n'avait rien en commun avec le beau Poufsouffle. Il était petit, maigrichon, myope comme une taupe et très empoté. Mais contrairement à Cédric, il avait survécu à un _avada kedavra_ , lui. Question sélection naturelle, il était champion. Et il avait des yeux magnifiques.

Leur histoire avait cependant été aussi brève que désastreuse. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de coucher ensemble.

Après la guerre, elle avait recommencé sa dernière année d'études à Beauxbâtons. Là, elle était tombée amoureuse de son professeur de sortilèges, Nicolas Giroux de Saint-Juste, un français de 25 ans beau comme un dieu. Il était très différent de Cédric et de Harry. C'était un homme, pas un gamin. Avec lui, elle avait découvert l'amour physique, à un niveau que Cédric n'avait jamais atteint. Et elle était devenue accro.

Avec Nicolas, elle avait été persuadée d'avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie. A tel point que lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle avait cru qu'il l'épouserait sans attendre. La désillusion fut énorme. Il lui avait fait savoir qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un gentil passe-temps, qu'il était destiné à épouser une riche héritière française et qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cet enfant.

Elle était donc rentrée en Angleterre, honteuse, son diplôme en poche et un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Ses parents n'avaient pas été ravis mais ils l'avaient soutenue dans son choix de garder le bébé.

L'été de son retour, elle avait été invitée à la garden party d'un couple d'amis de ses parents. Elle y avait fait la connaissance de Richard Allen, un diplomate fortuné de vingt ans son aîné. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle s'était mise spontanément à lui raconter ses malheurs, en rajoutant un peu de mélodrame lorsqu'elle évoquait le déshonneur d'avoir été abandonnée, enceinte, par son futur mari. Richard avait littéralement été subjugué par le charme de cette belle asiatique qui ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Très vite, il lui fit savoir qu'il était disposé à l'épouser et à adopter son enfant.

Sachant qu'une telle chance ne se présenterait pas deux fois, Cho accepta la proposition et épousa le brillant diplomate par un beau matin d'automne.

Grâce à Richard, elle avait pu mener à bien sa grossesse en même temps que ses études supérieures en droit sorcier. Une nuit d'avril, elle avait accouché d'un joli petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux légèrement bridés, prénommé Liang, qui signifie « lumineux » en chinois.

Son diplôme obtenu, elle avait eu tôt fait de trouver un emploi au Ministère de la Magie. L'influence de son mari lui avait ensuite permis de gravir rapidement les échelons et de se retrouver au Magenmagot.

De l'extérieur, ils formaient un couple parfait. Mais de l'intérieur, les choses étaient très différentes, du moins pour Cho. Richard était doux, patient, attentionné mais terriblement ennuyeux, particulièrement dans la chambre à coucher. Elle se mit alors à rechercher la satisfaction en dehors du lit conjugal, collectionnant les conquêtes.

Le premier à succomber à son charme fut Dawlish mais leur liaison ne dura que très peu de temps. Cho ne partageait définitivement pas ses goûts pour les relations sexuelles brutales et malsaines que lui, affectionnait particulièrement.

Ensuite, il y eut Robards et ce fut le Paradis sur terre. L'homme était impétueux et tendre à la fois, répondant à toutes les attentes, à toutes les envies de Cho. Depuis tout ce temps, ils ne se lassaient pas l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr, elle savait que Gawain multipliait les aventures mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. D'abord parce que c'était également son cas, et ensuite parce qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Leur relation était simplement basée sur un intérêt mutuel : Cho pour faire avancer sa carrière, Gawain pour couvrir ce qu'il avait fait avec Weasley et Dawlish.

Cho était au courant de tout depuis pratiquement le début de leur liaison. Elle n'en avait pas été choquée. Elle exécrait trop Malefoy et sa clique pour s'offusquer du fait qu'ils avaient été spoliés par le Ministère. Depuis des années, elle partageait donc le secret de Gawain et profitait de ses largesses : des bijoux essentiellement, qu'il piochait dans l'amas de biens volés aux familles de Mangemort.

Robards n'était toutefois pas le seul à avoir des secrets. La différence, c'est que Cho avait bien pris soin de cacher le sien.

Comme tout le gratin de la société sorcière, Cho avait été invitée à l'inauguration du casino sorcier de Blaise Zabini. Bien que réticente au départ, elle s'était finalement décidée à y aller. Elle découvrit un univers de luxe et d'excès, un rêve doré terriblement excitant qui la plongea tout droit dans le gouffre de l'addiction. Elle claqua des sommes folles aux tables de black-jack ou à la roulette, s'endettant un peu plus chaque soir.

Quand elle en prit conscience, il était trop tard. Elle était enfermée dans une spirale infernale : elle devait de l'argent à un Proscrit, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne sans que sa carrière soit ruinée, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser les richesses soustraites aux Mangemorts pour rembourser ses dettes, sous peine de dévoiler la corruption de son amant.

C'est ainsi que le chantage de Montague commença. Il s'était présenté à elle un soir afin de « l'inviter » à rembourser ce qu'elle devait au Cartel. Comprenant qu'elle n'en avait pas les moyens, il monnaya son silence par des faveurs sexuelles.

Longtemps, elle avait cru ne jamais parvenir à se sortir de cet engrenage… Mais maintenant, tout était terminé. Elle sourit de nouveau en s'adossant plus confortablement au dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

Cho se tourna vers la voix grave qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Elle se leva avec grâce et se dirigea vers Gawain Robards qu'elle n'avait pas entendu entrer.

\- La perspective de ta venue bien sûr, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Menteuse, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, elle verrouilla magiquement la porte de son bureau et lança un sort d'insonorisation. Lentement, elle releva sa robe légère jusqu'à la taille et prit place sur le bord de son bureau dans une invitation plus qu'explicite.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères**

\- Nom et objet de…

\- Bonjour Doris, coupa Seamus. Je voudrais voir Dean Thomas.

Doris releva la tête, étonnée. Cela faisait des années que Finnigan n'était plus descendu ici. Voyant la mine sombre de l'Auror, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le moment d'être tatillonne. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine d'envoyer une note volante mais se rendit elle-même auprès du chef du département.

Cinq longues minutes plus tard, Seamus était introduit dans le bureau de son collègue et ex meilleur ami.

\- Bonjour Dean.

\- Finnigan.

Dean s'était levé à l'entrée de l'Auror. Seamus dut lever les yeux pour le regarder tant leur différence de taille était grande. Dean se tenait droit et raide, toisant Seamus du haut de ses 1m90.

\- Doris a laissé entendre que c'était important, dit-il sèchement. Que veux-tu ?

\- Que tu regardes ceci, dit Seamus en posant sur le bureau la petite bouteille contenant le souvenir d'Abigail.

\- Une authentification ? Tu aurais pu…

\- Non. Pas une authentification. Je voudrais que tu le verses dans une pensine et que tu le regardes vraiment.

\- Contente-toi de me dire ce qu'il contient, répliqua Dean en lui rendant la fiole.

Seamus soupira. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple.

\- Ce souvenir est la preuve de la corruption du Ministère. La preuve qu'Arthur Weasley a été manipulé pour adopter les Lois de Proscription. Et la preuve que…

\- Comment ? Tu oses venir ici pour me parler des Lois de Proscription ?

Le ton de Dean était dangereusement bas. Ses yeux marrons lançaient des éclairs.

\- Ecoute Dean… je sais que tu m'en veux. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé…

\- C'est toi qui leur as donné l'adresse où Daphné se trouvait. Toi seul connaissait cette adresse… parce que je te faisais _confiance_ , siffla Dean.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit… Robards nous avait dit qu'ils faisaient simplement un recensement. Personne ne savait que c'était…

\- Une traque ? Un piège ? C'est ça les mots que tu cherches ?

\- Personne ne savait rien, répéta Seamus.

\- Elle était innocente, murmura Dean. Elle n'avait pas la Marque. Ni elle, ni sa sœur, ni ses parents. Elle était innocente et l'enfant qu'elle portait l'était tout autant ! Mon enfant Finnigan !

\- Dean…

\- ET C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QU'ILS SONT MORTS TOUS LES DEUX DANS UNE INFAME CELLULE D'AZKABAN ! PARCE QUE PERSONNE N'A PRIS LA PEINE DE SE PREOCCUPER D'ELLE ALORS QU'ELLE FAISAIT UNE FAUSSE COUCHE !

Dean Thomas était comme fou. Les yeux exorbités, les poings serrés, il semblait sur le point de frapper Seamus. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Il savait ce qui s'était passé mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait de la bouche de Dean. Et c'était encore pire…

\- Dean, je suis tellement désolé… si je pouvais changer le passé…

\- Tu ne le peux pas ! Daphné est morte. Et tes regrets ne la feront pas revenir.

Seamus ravala le sanglot qui l'étouffait.

\- Non, dit-il… mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. Nous pourrions les venger tous les deux…

Dean croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Une rumeur récente est parvenue jusqu'ici selon laquelle tu serais amoureux d'une Proscrite. Abigail Travers, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, admit Seamus.

\- Je comprends mieux, ricana Dean. Maintenant qu'il y va de ton petit bonheur conjugal, tu remues ciel et terre pour faire tomber le Ministère… Et bien tu sais quoi, Finnigan… Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! Sors d'ici !

\- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies accompagné dans la salle des Douze Portes ! dit Seamus sans se démonter.

\- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- C'est l'ordre d'un Auror. Tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser.

Seamus détestait agir de la sorte, tout autant qu'il détestait le ton employé mais il savait qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir autrement.

Dean le fixa d'un air dégoûté.

\- Suivez-moi, _Auror_ Finnigan.

Il le précéda dans les couloirs, la démarche toujours aussi raide, sa robe de sorcier claquant contre ses longues jambes à chaque pas. Ils empruntèrent un large escalier sombre qui menait à l'étage en dessous : une large salle circulaire autour de laquelle se trouvaient non pas douze mais onze portes.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés que les portes se mirent à tourner dans un ballet hypnotisant.

\- Bien, nous y voici. Quelle pièce dois-tu visiter ?

\- La Salle du Futur.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle n'existe plus. Après ce qui s'est passé en 1996, elle a été condamnée.

\- Fais cesser le mouvement des portes.

A contrecœur, Dean se positionna au milieu du hall et fit plusieurs mouvements complexes avec sa baguette. Le mur cessa de tourner sur lui-même, laissant les deux hommes face aux différentes portes. Celles-ci étaient toutes espacées par la même distance sauf deux d'entre elles.

Seamus se posta devant le pan de mur totalement lisse et prononça distinctement :

\- Salle du Labyrinthe.

Le mur commença à changer de nature, la brique se transformant résolument en bois, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte savamment ouvragée n'apparaissent devant lui.

\- Mais que… Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'exclama Dean derrière lui.

Pour toute réponse, Seamus poussa le battant. La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle immense, plus grande qu'une cathédrale, traversée par de multiples étagères qui faisaient office de cloisons et qui étaient organisées à la manière d'un labyrinthe. Les étagères regorgeaient d'objets en tous genres, tous plus précieux les uns que les autres. On y voyait des statues, des œuvres d'art moldues, de la vaisselle en or, en argent et en étain et des bijoux à profusion.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? souffla Dean.

\- Ça, ce sont toutes les possessions que le Ministère a confisquées aux Mangemorts et qui devaient être redistribuées aux victimes de la guerre.

\- Mais… que font-elles ici ?

\- Gawain Robards, Percy Weasley, John Dawlish, Cho Chang et peut-être d'autres encore ont pris la décision de tout cacher ici et de les garder. A leur profit.

\- Comment… comment sont-ils parvenus à amener tout ça ici sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ?

\- On parle du Vice-Ministre Dean… il a accès à tout ce qu'il veut quand il le veut…

\- Arthur Weasley est au courant ?

\- Apparemment non. Comme je te le disais, il a été manipulé.

Dean fixait cet amas de richesses, complètement abasourdi.

\- Tu me crois maintenant ? demanda Seamus.

\- Sortons d'ici, dit simplement Dean.

Il referma la lourde porte qui disparut aussitôt. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, il fit à nouveau tourner le mur.

\- Dean ! le pressa Seamus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi Finnigan mais je ne peux rien pour toi.

\- QUOI ?

Seamus était atterré par la réaction de Dean.

\- DEAN ! cria-t-il alors que le Langue-de-Plomb se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

Dean s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire Seamus, dit-il calmement. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ils sont tous de mèche. Que pourrions-nous faire ? Appeler le Ministre ? Qui dit qu'il n'est pas au courant et qu'il laisse faire ?

\- La presse ! Nous pourrions prévenir la presse et leur montrer !

\- La presse ne peut pas pénétrer dans ce département. Il y a des sorts qui le protègent de ce genre d'intrusion que seul le Ministre et la Présidente du Magenmagot ensemble peuvent lever.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! Dean… ne me laisse pas tomber, je t'en supplie.

Le Langue-de-Plomb secoua doucement la tête.

\- C'est trop tard Seamus. Je suis désolé pour toi et Abigail, mais c'est trop tard.

\- IL NE S'AGIT PAS D'ABIGAIL ! IL S'AGIT DE HARRY ET DRACO ! IL S'AGIT DE RON !

\- Ron ? Je croyais qu'il avait été tué par Zabini.

\- C'est vrai. Mais sans le Ministère, le Cartel n'aurait pas existé. Zabini ne serait pas devenu ce qu'il est devenu ! Ni Malefoy ! Et Harry, non plus, acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Dean avant de reprendre sa marche.

Seamus eut un rire désabusé.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu es avec eux… ils sont parvenus à t'acheter toi aussi… Malgré tout ce…

\- TAIS-TOI ! rugit Dean qui en trois enjambées était revenu face à l'irlandais et le tenait fermement par le col de sa robe. TAIS-TOI ! JAMAIS JE NE SERAI AVEC EUX ! JAMAIS TU ENTENDS !

\- Je le sais, dit Seamus tout doucement. Et si tu es resté ici, dans ce département précisément, à protéger tous leurs secrets, c'est parce que tu espérais un jour pouvoir te venger… Dis-moi que j'ai tort, Dean…

Mais Dean était incapable de la moindre parole. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était resserrer un peu plus sa main sur le tissu.

\- Je viens de te donner ce que tu attends depuis des années, continua Seamus. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance…

Dean relâcha brutalement Seamus et s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Département de la Justice Magique, aile est.**

Il semblait à Neville qu'il attendait dans ce couloir depuis des heures. Des sorts empêchaient l'accès à la pièce où Draco Malefoy était interrogé en ce moment-même mais sitôt que l'interrogatoire serait terminé, Prius et Peak n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de passer par ce couloir pour ramener le prisonnier à sa cellule.

Et là, Neville leur demanderait des explications.

En attendant, il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Tout cela ressemblait à ces choses qu'il avait lues à propos de pays lointains où les moldus avaient mis en place des régimes politiques dictatoriaux et totalitaires. Dans ces pays, les prisonniers n'avaient aucun droit. Ils étaient emprisonnés sans explication, interrogés, maltraités, voire même torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ici ! Le monde sorcier britannique ne pouvait pas s'être débarrassé d'un tyran pour en arriver à… ça.

Il soupira en s'adossant contre le mur et fourrant les mains dans les poches de sa robe d'Auror. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose à l'intérieur. Une enveloppe.

Il la sortit lentement de sa poche.

 _A l'attention de Ron Weasley._

C'était la lettre qu'ils avaient trouvée à l'Empire au moment de la perquisition. La lettre de Ginny.

Juste après la mort de Ron, Neville était passé au Ministère pour la récupérer afin de la remettre à la famille Weasley. Mais vu tout ce qui s'était passé à Sainte-Mangouste, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

Il fit tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi en faire. Il ne se sentait pas autorisé à l'ouvrir car il aurait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Ron et de sa sœur. D'un autre côté, peut-être la lettre contenait-elle des informations qui leur seraient utiles pour innocenter Malefoy ou Harry ? Sait-on jamais ?

Il expira longuement et se décida finalement à briser la petite pastille de cire qui fermait le rabat. Il déplia le parchemin.

 _« Cher Ron,_

 _Je me suis souvent demandée si les choses auraient pu se passer autrement. Je voudrais bien y croire, mais au fond de moi je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons tous fait des choix qui ont déterminé les personnes que nous devenues par la suite._

 _Cela ne changera rien à ce que tu penses de lui mais je veux que tu saches que j'aime réellement mon mari et que j'ai vraiment été heureuse avec lui. C'est d'un homme comme lui dont j'avais besoin. Je t'entends déjà me traiter de sotte et me dire que lui ne m'aimait pas. Tu te trompes. Il m'aimait à sa façon. Tout cela, je l'ai accepté. Je n'ai jamais rien subi._

 _Et c'est encore vrai aujourd'hui. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que j'ai décidé de quitter Blaise. Finalement, je n'avance mon départ que de quelques jours._

 _Tu dois te demander pourquoi alors que je viens d'affirmer que j'aime mon mari et qu'il m'a rendue heureuse ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y a encore plus important que Blaise : mes enfants. Je refuse qu'ils grandissent dans la peur, la violence, la ségrégation et la corruption. C'est la raison pour laquelle je quitte l'Angleterre. Je vais m'installer dans un pays où je ne serai ni la fille d'un Ministre, ni la femme d'un Proscrit. Un pays où les droits des sorciers sont égaux. Là-bas, je ne serai pas seule. Mais pour leur sécurité, je tairai le nom de ceux qui me viennent en aide._

 _Dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour tout ceci se termine et qu'on pourra se retrouver. Faire la paix. Se pardonner._

 _J'ai besoin de ton pardon Ron. Parce que c'est moi qui ait donné à Malefoy l'adresse du cabinet de médicomage d'Hermione. J'avoue que mon objectif était malveillant. Je voulais piéger Malefoy, faire en sorte que Blaise le trouve en possession de cette adresse et qu'il doute de sa loyauté. Jamais je n'ai imaginé une seule seconde ce qui allait se passer. Cette culpabilité me ronge depuis tellement longtemps… mais je suppose que c'est le prix à payer pour mon erreur. Un prix dérisoire en comparaison de la souffrance qui est la tienne depuis tant d'années._

 _Un jour peut-être tu trouveras la force de me pardonner._

 _Nous ne pourrons jamais rien changer au passé mais nous pourrons peut-être améliorer l'avenir. J'aimerais tant que tu connaisses Anthony. J'aimerais tant que tu acceptes d'être le parrain de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Ginny »._

Neville replia le courrier et le remit dans sa poche, une étrange émotion lui étreignant le cœur. Il se sentait mal. Comme un voyeur. Comme s'il avait volé les derniers mots de Ginny à son frère.

\- Neville ?

\- Ah Seamus ! dit-il en se décollant du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, heureux de cette diversion. Alors ?

Seamus haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'a pas voulu voir le souvenir, alors je l'ai obligé à m'emmener dans la Salle des Douze Portes.

\- Tu… tu l'as ouverte ?

\- Oui. Et par Merlin, c'est encore pire qu'on ne le pensait. Tu devrais voir la taille de cette pièce… bourrée à craquer d'objets tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres.

\- Et si jamais la porte était protégée par un sort d'alarme ou quelque chose du genre ? Ils sauront que…

\- Possible, coupa Seamus mais c'était un risque à prendre.

\- Que va faire Dean ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, admit l'irlandais après un temps. Il est parti sans rien me dire.

\- Oh Merlin… tu crois qu'il est avec eux ?

\- Non. Non, sûrement pas. Il doit juste… prendre le temps d'y réfléchir…

\- Le temps ? Mais on en n'a pas du temps ! s'énerva Neville.

A ce moment, des pas au bout du couloir se firent entendre. Il s'agissait de deux guérisseurs officiant à l'infirmerie du quartier des Aurors. Ils avaient un brancard avec eux.

\- Brad ? Sammy ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Seamus.

\- On a été appelé par Adelme. On doit emmener un détenu à l'infirmerie.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Neville. Six doses de Véritasérum, c'est beaucoup trop…

\- Six ? éructa Seamus. Mais ils sont fous ? A tous les coups, ça lui a bousillé le cerveau !

\- C'est ce que je crains.

La porte se rouvrit sur les deux guérisseurs qui faisaient maintenant léviter le brancard sur lequel Draco Malefoy était allongé. Il était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites et il murmurait des paroles sans queue ni tête.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! rugit Neville en plaquant Peak contre le mur.

\- OH ! DU CALME LONDUBAT ! répondit Prius en séparant les deux hommes. Cette affaire ne te concerne pas !

\- Je vais avec lui à l'infirmerie, dit Seamus.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part Finnigan ! dit Peak.

\- Ah oui ? répliqua l'irlandais en brandissant sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Et lequel de vous deux va m'en empêcher ?

Les deux Aurors plus âgés ne firent plus un geste et laissèrent Seamus suivre les infirmiers.

\- Je veux voir le compte-rendu d'audition, dit brutalement Neville en montrant la liasse de parchemins que Prius tenait entre les mains.

\- Je viens de te dire que cette affaire ne te concernait pas.

\- Je suis Auror, tout comme toi. Je n'ai pas pu assister à l'audition mais je suis parfaitement en droit de lire le compte-rendu. Et tu le sais très bien. Alors donne-moi ces parchemins.

Prius souffla avec exaspération.

\- Andrew, dit-il à son collègue. Va préparer la salle d'audition n°3 dans l'aile ouest pour Potter. J'arrive sitôt que j'ai fini ici.

Peak ne protesta pas, se contentant de lancer un regard noir à Neville avant de partir. Prius se dirigea vers son bureau, suivi par Neville.

\- Tiens, dit-il, en fourrant les parchemins dans les mains de son jeune collègue, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

Neville ne le remercia pas. Il se mit à lire en arpentant le bureau de long en large.

Les premières pages le dégouttèrent profondément. Cette manière qu'ils avaient eue d'humilier Malefoy, de l'obliger à parler de choses aussi intimes qu'inutiles à l'enquête, l'écœurait. Venait ensuite ce que Neville redoutait : les questions sur la mort de Dawlish.

Il ne fut pas surpris que Malefoy avoue le meurtre du Chef des Aurors. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment convaincu par la thèse de l'accident. Ceci dit, il devait bien admettre que Malefoy avait été particulièrement méticuleux pour parvenir à tromper le médicomage légiste. Tous les détails de l'opération et de la mise en scène étaient consignés sur plusieurs pages. Selon la méthode habituelle d'interrogatoire, les mêmes questions étaient posées à plusieurs reprises afin d'éprouver la capacité de résistance à la potion.

De même, Peak et Prius étaient passés sans préavis d'un sujet à l'autre. Ainsi, après le volet « Dawlish », ils l'avaient interrogé sur son arrivée dans le Cartel puis sur la mort d'Hermione Granger. Neville était à nouveau révolté par le procédé, sachant que Malefoy avait été innocenté de ce crime. L'audition revenait ensuite sur Dawlish et les mêmes questions étaient à nouveau posées, apportant les mêmes réponses de la part de Draco.

Venaient alors des questions sur le business de Zabini, le trafic d'armes, de drogues et le blanchiment d'argent au travers de l'Empire et des night-clubs. Cette partie-là de l'interrogatoire semblait étrangement longue, compte tenu de ce que cela concernait davantage la justice moldue que sorcière.

Neville comprit cependant rapidement pourquoi : les doses successives de Véritasérum et la durée de l'interrogatoire épuisaient littéralement Malefoy. Cela se sentait à ses réponses de plus en plus laconiques. Les questions des Aurors devenaient également de plus en plus tendancieuses et imprécises. Complètement drogué, Malefoy n'arrivait même plus à faire reformuler la question et se contentait de répondre par oui ou par non.

C'est de cette manière que les Aurors étaient parvenus à biaiser complètement l'interrogatoire et surtout les réponses aux trois dernières questions. A la lecture de celles-ci, Neville dut réprimer un haut-le-cœur, tant il était dégoûté.

 _Question de l'Auror Peak : As-tu tué pour le compte du Cartel ou sur ordre de Blaise Zabini ?_

 _Réponse de Draco Malefoy : Oui._

 _Question de l'Auror Prius : Te considères-tu comme le tueur du Cartel ?_

 _Réponse de Draco Malefoy : Oui._

 _Question de l'Auror Peak : Es-tu responsable de la mort du chef des Aurors Ronald Weasley ?_

 _Réponse de Draco Malefoy : Oui._

Pris d'un accès de colère, Neville déchira les pages de l'interrogatoire avant de les jeter sur le bureau d'Adelme Prius.

\- Tu te fatigues pour rien Londubat. Tu sais comme moi que ce sont des parchemins magiques. Ils vont se reconstituer d'eux-mêmes.

Et de fait, les morceaux de papier se recollèrent entre eux pour former une page intacte.

\- Comment as-tu pu te prêter à cette parodie de justice ?

\- J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire, se défendit Prius.

\- C'EST INDIGNE DE TOI ! C'EST IGNOBLE !

Comme Adelme ne répondait pas, Neville poursuivit.

\- Tu as été l'apprenti de Maugrey, le coéquipier de Shacklebolt… Jamais ils n'auraient laissé faire une chose pareille !

\- Je ne te permets pas de me juger Londubat !

\- Eh bien je le fais quand même ! Tu sais très bien que tout ça n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries ! Malefoy est…

\- Malefoy est coupable ! coupa Prius.

\- Oui… oui, tu as raison ! Il est coupable. Coupable d'être un Proscrit, d'être le fils d'un Mangemort, d'avoir reçu la Marque dans le seul but de punir son père ! Voilà de quoi il est coupable !

\- Il a tué Dawlish.

Neville eut un petit rire méprisant.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu seulement de Dawlish ? Pourquoi pas de Ron ou du fait qu'il était soi-disant le tueur du Cartel ?

Adelme ne répondit pas.

\- PARCE QUE TU SAIS QUE C'EST FAUX ! TU LUI AS SOUTIRE DES AVEUX !

\- CA SUFFIT NEVILLE ! TU AS VOULU VOIR LE COMPTE-RENDU, C'EST CHOSE FAITE ! MAINTENANT SORS DE CE BUREAU !

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu as toujours été un modèle pour nous tous, quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit de sortir…

\- C'est Robards, c'est ça ? Il t'a promis quoi ? Le poste de chef des Aurors ? Tu aurais pu l'avoir après la mort de Dawlish mais tu as laissé Ron le prendre… Alors quoi ? De l'argent ?

\- Tais-toi Londubat, tu ne sais rien du tout. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, tire-toi. Ou bien ça va mal se passer.

En disant cela, Prius avait sorti sa baguette. Neville secoua la tête en soupirant et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir de la pièce, il se tourna vers son collègue une dernière fois.

\- Adelme… Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu cautionnes tout ça... Dis-moi que tu es convaincu de faire quelque chose de juste.

Adelme n'eut pas le courage de lever les yeux vers Neville et resta parfaitement silencieux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Département de la Justice Magique, aile ouest.**

Harry suivait docilement le gardien qui était venu l'extraire de sa cellule pour l'emmener vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Quelques minutes auparavant, Seamus s'était précipité dans les cachots, hors d'haleine et terriblement énervé. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu l'interroger sur ce qui se passait, il avait murmuré d'un ton pressant :

\- L'interrogatoire est truqué Harry ! Ne leur fais pas confiance, ils mentent ! Ne réponds à aucune question ! Ne réponds à aucune question !

Et il avait disparu comme il était venu.

Harry soupira. Seamus en avait de bonnes… Et s'il était soumis au Véritasérum ? Comment ferait-il pour garder le silence ? Bien sûr, il ferait un effort pour résister mais y parviendrait-il ?

Le gardien l'introduisit dans une petite pièce aveugle au milieu de laquelle se trouvaient une table et quatre chaises. Il s'assit sur l'une d'elle, attendant patiemment l'arrivée des Aurors. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil vers le miroir sans tain qui ornait le mur du fond.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce et prirent place en face de lui. Le premier était un homme au visage sévère, dont les traits semblaient taillés à la serpe. Ses yeux étaient bruns, petits et très enfoncés. L'autre homme semblait plus jovial avec ses cheveux poivre et sel, sa barbe bien taillée et ses yeux rieurs. Par contre, il semblait littéralement épuisé.

\- Monsieur Potter, je suis l'Auror Andrew Peak, dit l'homme au visage sévère. Voici mon collègue Adelme Prius. Nous allons vous interroger sur votre participation aux activités de l'organisation criminelle dénommée le Cartel, dirigée par Blaise Zabini.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Peak avait posé devant lui une pile de parchemins et ce qui ressemblait à une plume à papote, bien que moins criarde que celle que possédait Rita Skeeter. Nulle trace par contre de fioles de potion.

Voyant qu'Harry ne protestait pas, Peak reprit la parole.

\- Avant toute chose, vous devez savoir que Draco Malefoy a été interrogé sous Véritasérum. Il a reconnu les meurtres de John Dawlish et de Ron Weasley, ainsi que le fait qu'il était le tueur du Cartel.

\- QUOI ?

Harry n'avait pu s'en empêcher. C'était insensé. Qu'il ait reconnu le meurtre de Dawlish, c'était normal puisqu'il l'avait effectivement commis. Mais Ron ? Il n'était en rien responsable de la mort de Ron ! Et il n'était pas l'exécuteur du Cartel !

 _Ils mentent_.

Les paroles de Seamus lui revinrent à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Tout simplement parce que le Proscrit Terrence Higgs vous a impliqué en tant que tueur du Cartel et nous souhaitions vous faire savoir que vous avez été innocenté, dit Peak.

Tant de mansuétude ne leur ressemblait pas. Il y avait strangulot sous roche.

\- Donc, reprit-il patiemment, vous allez être interrogé exclusivement sur l'organisation de Zabini. Savoir qui en faisait partie, avec qui il travaillait… des choses comme ça.

\- Malefoy ne vous a pas déjà tout dit ?

\- Si mais nous souhaitons entendre votre version.

 _Ne réponds à aucune question !_

\- Et si je ne veux pas répondre ?

\- Monsieur Potter, intervint alors Adelme Prius. Vous pouvez parfaitement user de votre droit au silence. Sachez cependant que si vous parlez, il y a de fortes chances que vous puissiez comparaître libre à votre procès. Si vous refusez de parler, alors nous serons contraints de vous ramener en cellule où vous resterez jusqu'au jour du procès. Vous comprenez ?

\- Je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Mais je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Les deux Aurors se jetèrent un regard en coin.

\- Bien, c'est votre droit, dit Peak. Ceci dit, avant de vous ramener en cellule, nous souhaiterions que vous preniez connaissance de… ceci.

Il tendit un parchemin à Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un extrait de l'audition du Proscrit Draco Malefoy.

\- En quoi ça m'intéresse ?

\- Lisez-le, c'est tout, énonça Peak qui commençait à perdre patience.

 _Ils mentent._

Harry se pencha en soupirant et commença à lire le document.

 _\- Comment êtes-vous entré en contact avec Harry Potter ?_

 _\- Un soir. A l'Oblivion, la boîte de nuit qu'il dirige._

 _\- Pourquoi y êtes-vous allé ?_

 _\- Le Ministère m'avait demandé de me rapprocher de Zabini. Plutôt que d'aller directement vers lui, j'ai préféré qu'il apprenne que j'étais de retour en ville. Un bon moyen pour ça était de me faire voir dans ses night-clubs._

 _\- Pourquoi avoir choisi l'Oblivion ?_

 _\- C'était un hasard._

 _\- Entamer une relation sentimentale avec Harry Potter faisait partie du plan du Ministère ?_

 _\- Non. C'était mon initiative._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pour rendre Blaise Zabini jaloux._

 _\- Et ça a fonctionné ?_

 _\- Parfaitement. Le soir même de mes retrouvailles avec Blaise, je partageais à nouveau son lit._

 _\- Potter le savait-il ?_

 _\- Non. Cet idiot pense que je suis amoureux de lui._

 _\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?_

 _\- Non. Le seul que j'ai jamais aimé, c'était Zabini. Potter n'est rien pour moi._

Harry déglutit péniblement en fermant les yeux.

\- Je vous rappelle que Draco Malefoy était sous Véritasérum, dit Peak comme Harry restait silencieux.

\- Pourquoi me montrez-vous cela ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

\- Simplement pour que vous réfléchissiez à votre intérêt Monsieur Potter. Contrairement à… certains, le Ministère a toujours été de votre côté, dit Prius.

Harry expira lentement puis releva la tête.

\- Ramenez-moi à ma cellule. Je n'ai rien à dire.

Adelme Prius appela le gardien pour qu'il emmené le prisonnier.

\- Réfléchissez-bien Monsieur Potter, répéta Prius.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Derrière la glace sans tain, Robards fixait la salle d'interrogatoire, désormais vide.

\- Il y a cru ? demanda-t-il à Andrew Peak qui l'avait rejoint dans la petite pièce annexe.

\- Je pense bien que oui.

\- De toutes façons, nous le saurons bien assez tôt.

\- Quand aura lieu le procès de Malefoy ?

\- Ce soir. A 20 heures.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour dans sa cellule, Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute allure sur ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi lui avoir montré ce soi-disant extrait de l'interrogatoire de Draco ?

C'était un faux, Harry en était sûr. Si, comme Peak l'affirmait, Draco avait parlé sous l'emprise du Véritasérum, à la question de savoir pourquoi il avait entamé une relation sentimentale avec lui, Draco aurait été contraint de parler de sa baguette.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Harry était parfaitement conscient, c'est que Draco s'était rapproché de lui dans le seul but de récupérer sa baguette. Les sentiments étaient venus après.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait cette mise en scène grotesque et incompréhensible.

Epuisé, Harry finit par s'allonger sur sa couchette et fermer les yeux pour soulager le mal de tête qui le tenaillait. Peut-être s'était-il endormi car il sursauta en entendant des pas dans le couloir qui menait à la cellule. Sans doute Neville ou Seamus qui venaient aux nouvelles.

\- Bonsoir Harry.

Il fixa avec des yeux ronds la personne qui se tenait devant les barreaux. Il était le dernier visiteur qu'il s'attendait à voir ici.

\- Dean ? Mais… que fais-tu ici ? dit Harry en se levant pour aller vers lui.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que nous parlions, dit-il en sortant sa baguette de sa robe.

Il commença à tracer dans l'air toute une série de mouvements compliqués.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry.

\- Je fais en sorte que cette conversation reste privée.

Quand il eut terminé, il regarda Harry d'un air grave.

\- Harry, je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron. Dans une heure, Draco Malefoy sera jugé… et condamné.

\- Comment ça dans une heure ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

\- 19 heures.

\- Quoi ? Mais… une audience si tard le soir ? Ce n'est pas normal…

\- Pour le cas de Malefoy, le Ministère a rétabli le Tribunal Spécial. Celui-ci est en mesure de siéger jour et nuit selon les besoins de la cause.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- On m'a demandé de rester disponible toute la soirée parce que je serai amené à authentifier le jugement et la condamnation qui en résultera.

\- La condamnation, souffla Harry.

\- Oui. Tu n'es pas naïf au point de croire que Malefoy aurait droit à un vrai procès, si ? Il va être condamné Harry. Et au vu de ce qui est retenu contre lui, il encourt la peine de mort.

Harry sentit ses jambes le trahir. Il eut juste le temps de reculer avant de tomber lourdement assis sur sa couchette.

\- Non… non, c'est impossible. Draco… Draco était espion dans le Cartel pour le Ministère… il les a aidé… ils ne peuvent pas lui tourner le dos de la sorte…

\- Non seulement ils peuvent mais ils le font. Le Ministère, Robards en particulier, n'a aucun état d'âme concernant les Proscrits.

\- Seamus et Neville t'ont parlé de ce qu'on a découvert ?

\- Oui, admit Dean. J'ai vu la salle en question cet après-midi.

\- Tu étais au courant ? C'est pour ça que…

\- Non, coupa-t-il. Je ne savais rien de tout ça. Je protège leurs secrets depuis près de 10 ans maintenant et je sais beaucoup de choses mais ça… non.

\- Dean, dit Harry en se relevant. Il faut faire quelque chose, supplia-t-il. On ne peut pas laisser Draco être condamné et…

Il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le mot « exécuté ».

\- Si on dévoile toute cette machination, Arthur Weasley sera obligé de faire marche-arrière ! Il annulera le procès ! reprit-il avec véhémence.

\- Harry, on n'a aucun moyen de mettre Arthur Weasley au courant sans que Robards le sache. Il a des espions partout. On sera réduit au silence avant même d'avoir eu le temps de parler.

\- ET QUOI ? ON LAISSE TOUT COMME CA ? ON NE FAIT RIEN ?

Dean soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- J'y ai longuement réfléchi après le départ de F… de Seamus. On peut faire quelque chose. Ça te sauvera toi mais pas Malefoy.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insista Harry.

\- Parce que ce que j'ai en tête ne pourra être mis en œuvre que lors de ton procès à toi. Et il n'interviendra qu'après l'exécution de…

\- COMMENT PEUX-TU AFFIRMER QUE DRACO VA MOURIR ? TU N'EN SAIS RIEN !

\- Je le sais Harry, répondit calmement le Langue-de-Plomb. C'est mon boulot de connaître tous leurs sordides petits secrets… bien que certains m'aient quand même échappé, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Ça fait des semaines que ça se prépare… Malefoy a signé son arrêt de mort quand il a accepté la proposition du Ministère de reprendre l'infiltration. L'opération contre Zabini était exactement ce que Robards attendait pour le coincer.

\- Et moi là-dedans ?

\- Toi ? Le Ministère espère te récupérer. Robards va évincer Arthur Weasley et se présenter à sa place. Avec ton soutien.

\- QUOI ? éructa Harry. IL PEUT CREVER ! JAMAIS JE NE LE SOUTIENDRAI ! JAMAIS !

\- Si Harry, tu le feras.

Harry regarda Dean comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Dean, dit-il d'un ton glacial, tu ne parles pas sérieusement…

\- Si. Et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, salle d'audience du Magenmagot.**

POV Draco

A l'infirmerie, on m'a donné une potion calmante et une autre qui stabilise le système nerveux car c'est l'un des effets de l'abus de véritasérum : à trop fortes doses, la potion crée de véritables courts-circuits dans le système nerveux. Ceux-ci se produisent de manière totalement aléatoire et anarchique. En ce qui me concerne, j'avais perdu l'usage de mes jambes et de la parole.

Fort heureusement des soins m'ont été apportés suffisamment vite pour que je ne conserve aucune séquelle.

Heureusement ou pas. Car alors qu'on m'emmène vers la salle d'audience du Magenmagot, je me dis que finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je sois transformé en légume, histoire de ne pas avoir à subir cette parodie de procès.

Un dicton moldu dit « jamais deux sans trois ». Sans doute est-ce vrai. Pour la troisième fois de ma vie, je me retrouve, menotté, dans une petite pièce de quelques mètres carrés à peine, face à la petite porte en bois par laquelle les détenus sont amenés dans la salle. Je sais déjà que la porte s'ouvrira sur un tunnel grillagé qui mène vers une cage en fer munie de piques tournées vers l'intérieur et disposées sur les barreaux à intervalles réguliers.

Alors que je patiente, je repense à cette « sortie éducative » que mon précepteur avait organisée quand j'avais dix ans. Avec Blaise, nous étions allés visiter la Tour de Londres. J'avais été étonné que mon père cautionne une activité tellement moldue mais je compris rapidement pourquoi.

Nous avions commencé par admirer les Joyaux de la Couronne, parmi lesquels le célèbre Kho-I-Nor, un diamant gris de 106 carats dont la légende veut qu'il porte malheur aux hommes qui le détiennent. Ce que les moldus ne savent pas, c'est que Nâdir Châh, le fondateur de la dynastie perse des Afsharides et possesseur du Ko-I-Nor, était un puissant sorcier. Lorsqu'il se fit dérober le précieux diamant en 1730, lors du sac de la ville de Dehli, il maudit chaque homme qui l'aurait à l'avenir entre les mains. Cette malédiction put se vérifier au cours de l'histoire : jamais une pierre précieuse n'aura eu de plus sanglant destin, par la seule volonté d'un sorcier.

Ensuite, mon précepteur nous avait emmenés dans la salle des tortures afin de nous montrer ce dont les moldus étaient capables quand il s'agissait de faire parler les récalcitrants. Avec effroi mais un certain plaisir morbide, nous avions écouté ses récits sur l'Inquisition et la chasse aux sorcières qui en avait découlé.

Vingt ans plus tard, alors que la porte devant moi s'ouvre enfin et que je m'avance dans le petit tunnel de fer, je me dis que les sorciers et les moldus sont finalement à égalité dans l'art de faire souffrir leurs semblables.

En m'installant tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de la cage, je me dis aussi que la salle circulaire est toujours aussi impressionnante, malgré le fait qu'elle soit complètement vide, excepté la présence de mes deux gardiens, des trois juges au sommet d'une très haute estrade et du greffier, assis derrière un petit bureau à droite.

Au centre, je reconnais celle qui va présider l'audience. Il s'agit de Cho Chang. Je me souviens qu'à Poudlard, elle sortait avec ce bellâtre de Diggory avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer et qu'elle se tourne vers Harry.

Je reconnais également les deux juges assesseurs, une femme et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ils étaient déjà présents au procès de mes parents. Nul doute qu'ils ont un avis tranché sur la question de ma culpabilité.

La situation ne serait pas si grave, j'en rirais. Et je prendrais les paris sur le temps que cette comédie va durer. Pas plus d'une heure, à mon avis.

\- ACCUSE, LEVEZ-VOUS ! crie Chang.

J'obéis et je me redresse en essayant de ne pas m'écorcher sur les piques.

\- Vous êtes bien Draco Lucius Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980 à Mildenhall, sorcier de sang-pur, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et Narcissa Cassiopée Malefoy, née Black ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez été déclaré Proscrit par jugement du 7 mars 1999. Les Lois de Proscription vous sont donc pleinement applicables et justifient la compétence de ce Tribunal Spécial pour juger des crimes qui vous sont reprochés.

Elle fait une pause avant de prendre un parchemin.

\- Vous êtes accusé d'avoir, avec préméditation, porté des coups et blessures volontaires ayant entraîné la mort de John Dawlish, Chef des Aurors auprès de ce Ministère. Il vous est également reproché d'avoir participé, comme auteur, coauteur ou complice, au meurtre de l'Auror Ronald Weasley, Chef des Aurors ad interim. Enfin, vous êtes accusé d'avoir participé à une organisation criminelle connue sous le nom de Cartel, dirigée par le Proscrit Blaise Zabini et au nom de laquelle vous avez commis de multiples meurtres.

S'ensuit alors un long compte-rendu des faits dans lequel elle insiste sur les détails les plus sordides. Je ferme les yeux en espérant ne plus l'entendre. Elle a une petite voix de gamine pleurnicharde qui m'irrite au plus haut point.

\- Vous avez reconnu sous véritasérum être l'auteur des crimes qui vous sont reprochés. Maintenez-vous vos déclarations ?

Je sursaute légèrement en prenant conscience qu'elle s'adresse de nouveau à moi.

\- Répondez ! Maintenez-vous vos déclarations ?

Il me vient à l'esprit de dire non. Que je ne suis pas le meurtrier de Ron ni l'exécuteur du Cartel. Mais je pense à Harry. Je suis déjà foutu à cause de l'assassinat de Dawlish… Avouer être le tueur du Cartel ne changera rien à ma situation mais permettra d'innocenter Harry une fois pour toute. Quant à Ron… tout ce qui compte c'est qu'Harry, Seamus et Neville me sachent innocent. Alors autant leur dire ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre.

\- Oui. Je maintiens toutes mes déclarations.

\- Bien, le Magenmagot va délibérer.

Les trois juges et le greffier se lèvent et quittent la Salle par une porte latérale.

Pour moi l'attente commence. Une attente qui, je le sais, ne sera pas longue. En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvre et le Tribunal se réinstalle.

\- Accusé levez-vous.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, j'étais déjà debout.

\- Après en avoir délibéré et avoir examiné les preuves qui lui étaient soumises, ce Tribunal déclare le Proscrit Draco Malefoy, coupable de l'assassinat du Chef des Aurors John Dawlish et de participation au meurtre du Chef des Aurors ad interim Ronald Weasley. Le Tribunal le déclare également coupable d'avoir participé, organisé ou commandité les assassinats commis par l'organisation criminelle nommée le Cartel depuis février 2001, date à laquelle il a rejoint ladite organisation.

Les deux assesseurs me scrutent avec un rictus mauvais. Ils savent que le meilleur reste à venir.

\- En raison de l'absence de remords ou de regrets exprimés lors de l'enquête ou lors de cette audience, en raison du fait que le prévenu a démontré à plusieurs reprises sa dangerosité et son manque total de sens moral et en raison de l'extrême gravité de ces faits, gravement attentatoires à l'ordre public sorcier compte tenu de ce que deux des victimes étaient de haut fonctionnaires de ce Ministère, le Tribunal Spécial estime devoir prononcer la sanction maximale prévue par les Lois de Proscription, les seules applicables en l'espèce.

Cho Chang pose son parchemin et daigne enfin me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Draco Malefoy, vous êtes condamné à la peine de mort, par injection létale. En vertu de l'article 25 des Lois de Proscription, cette condamnation n'est susceptible d'aucun recours. La peine sera exécutée dans trois jours, soit le mardi 29 juin 2010, à midi précisément. En attendant, vous serez transféré à la prison d'Azkaban demain matin. L'audience est levée.

Tout cela a pris exactement 33 minutes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La grille de sa cellule s'était à peine refermée sur lui que Draco entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à voir le détenu, dit le gardien.

\- Nous sommes Aurors, dit Seamus. Je ne vois pas ce qui nous l'interdit. D'autant plus que le détenu n'est plus au secret.

\- Heu… je…

\- Laissez-nous, dit Neville d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Les deux Aurors furent surpris d'entendre un petit rire.

\- Sacré Londubat ! Dire qu'à Poudlard, tu bafouillais lamentablement en essayant de disparaître sous terre à chaque fois que Rogue t'interrogeait…

\- Les temps ont changé, commenta simplement Neville.

Il savait que Draco n'avait pas perdu cette habitude de faire du sarcasme pour masquer sa détresse.

\- Alors ? demanda Seamus.

\- Alors… le monde sorcier sera bientôt débarrassé de l'encombrante présence du dernier des Malefoy, dit Draco en allant s'asseoir sur sa couchette et en ramassant ses jambes contre lui.

Seamus et Neville restèrent silencieux. Ils s'en doutaient. Mais l'entendre dire de la bouche même de Malefoy et avec autant de désinvolture leur fit terriblement mal.

\- Draco… commença Neville.

\- Non, ne dites rien. C'est mieux comme ça. Je n'aurais pas survécu à Azkaban de toute façon. C'est mieux pour moi. Pour Harry. Pour tout le monde.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'énerva Seamus. Pourquoi tu baisses les bras, ça ne te ressemble pas !

Draco ricana amèrement.

\- Que sais-tu de moi Finnigan ? Rien si ce n'est ce que je veux bien montrer. Les Malefoy ne sont ni des rebelles, ni des battants… Ils louvoient, ils manipulent, ils ourdissent les complots mais ils n'attaquent jamais de front, ou en tout cas pas sans être certains de gagner. Toujours être du côté du plus fort, toujours avoir trois coups d'avance… Le problème, c'est qu'en l'occurrence, le plus fort est contre moi et que je n'ai plus de coups à jouer. Alors pour moi, c'est échec et mat.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est…

Seamus s'interrompit quand il sentit la main de son collègue sur son bras.

\- Il se peut qu'Harry soit libéré en attendant son procès, dit Neville. Il pourra peut-être demander l'autorisation de te voir ?

\- Non, surtout pas, répondit Draco presque violemment. Je… Si je le vois, je… je vais craquer. Je… Non. Dites-lui que vous m'avez vu et que je suis devenu un légume à cause de l'abus de véritasérum. Que… que je suis déjà parti en quelque sorte… Dites-lui…

Sa voix se brisa et il pressa sa main sur ses yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

\- Dites-lui que je ne suis plus là… que je ne me rendrai compte de rien le moment venu… ça l'aidera, dit-il en reprenant contenance.

\- On lui dira, c'est promis, dit Neville. Tu… tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non… juste… juste… vous avez des nouvelles des autres ? Greg, Théo, Abby ? Ils sont en sécurité ?

\- Oui, confirma Seamus. J'ai eu l'occasion de passer les voir hier soir et ils vont bien. Greg… Greg et Théo ont…

Seamus fit une pause le temps de faire descendre la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

\- Ils avaient préparé tout un plan d'action pour te sortir de là, toi et Harry. Tu auras dû voir ça… un vrai remake de la Grande Evasion !

\- Je suppose que c'est une référence moldue puisque ça ne m'évoque rien…

\- Le meilleur film d'évasion de tous les temps, indiqua Seamus avec un maigre sourire.

\- Je les reconnais bien là, dit Draco. Ce sont les meilleurs amis qu'un homme puisse rêver d'avoir. Avec vous deux… mais je nierai toujours avoir dit ça !

Neville émit un son qui était à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot.

\- Tu sais… leur idée n'était pas débile… avec Seamus, on en a parlé… on pourrait…

\- Non, dit Draco fermement. Ça ruinerait les chances de Harry de s'en sortir. Après tout ce par quoi il est passé, il mérite bien mieux qu'une vie de fugitif…

\- Une vie sans toi sera encore pire pour lui…

\- J'ai dit non. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Si Zabini y est parvenu, nous…

\- Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! s'énerva Draco. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Brandir des fusils mitrailleurs ? Tirer sur tout ce qui bouge ? Bletchey et Montague étaient des tueurs, des criminels ! Ils n'avaient rien à perdre ! Vous si !

Les deux Aurors restèrent silencieux.

\- Ecoutez, reprit Draco plus doucement. Vous voulez m'aider et je vous remercie pour ça… mais ça ne sert à rien. J'ai accepté ce qui m'arrive. Je l'ai accepté le jour où j'ai tué ma première victime. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer autrement…

Seamus voulut répondre quelque chose mais il s'abstint.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, dit alors Draco, j'aimerais être seul et essayer de me reposer un peu. Je doute que j'y parvienne quand je serai à Azkaban.

\- Bien sûr, dit Seamus. Ben… heu… je…

Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de savoir quoi dire. A bientôt ? Adieu ? Salut ? Finalement, c'est Neville qui parla.

\- Que ton voyage vers l'Ouest soit paisible, en attendant de nous revoir, dit-il simplement.

Draco releva la tête. Rares étaient les sorciers qui faisaient encore référence aux croyances celtiques. Beaucoup les avaient abandonnées ou bien avaient adhéré aux croyances chrétiennes importées par les sorciers sang-mêlé ou nés-moldus. Mais Neville Londubat était un sang-pur, comme lui. Un des vingt-huit sacrés. Il avait été élevé dans la tradition et la religion druidique. Les Celtes croyaient en l'immortalité de l'âme, raison pour laquelle ils ne mourraient pas mais allaient vers l'Ouest, là où le soleil se couche, en attendant que leur âme revienne sous une autre forme.

Draco hocha la tête et sourit en guise de remerciement.

\- Pouvez-vous me promettre quelque chose ? demanda-t-il juste avant que les Aurors ne partent.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, dit vivement Seamus.

\- Si… si Harry devait trop souffrir de mon… absence, faite en sorte qu'il m'oublie.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Neville. Tu veux que…

\- Je veux seulement que vous lui donniez la chance d'être heureux. Promettez-le-moi.

\- D'accord, dit finalement Seamus. Je te le promets.

\- Merci, souffla Draco en fermant les yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, le soulagement et la plénitude se lurent sur son visage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Département de la Justice Magique, aile ouest.**

\- Par Merlin, Dean ! Ce que tu proposes est complètement fou !

\- Oui, ça l'est. Mais c'est la seule solution.

Harry s'éloigna des barreaux derrière lesquels Dean se trouvait toujours debout. Il enfouit ses mains dans sa tignasse, complètement déboussolé.

\- C'est impossible… ça ne fonctionnera jamais, murmura-t-il.

Dean ne répondit rien, parfaitement conscient des limites et des dangers du plan démentiel qu'il venait d'exposer à Harry.

\- Et puis comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Comment veux-tu que j'accepte de sacrifier Draco ! De le trahir en faisant croire à Robards que sa grotesque mise en scène a fonctionné !

\- Harry, vas-tu comprendre à la fin que le sort de Draco est scellé ? C'est fini pour lui ! Fini !

\- ARRETE DE REPETER CA ! ARRETE ! cria-t-il en se tenant la tête à deux mains et en s'éloignant dans le coin opposé de la cellule.

Puis faisant volte-face, il revint devant Dean en trois enjambées.

\- Ok… Ok mais faisons-le directement ! Demain ! Comme ça on pourra sauver Draco, dit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que le Langue-de-Plomb venait de lui dire.

Dean ferma les yeux et expira lentement.

\- Ton procès ne pourra avoir lieu que dans huit jours parce que ce sera un procès soumis aux règles normales de procédure et que c'est le délai minimum pour convoquer l'assemblée plénière du Magenmagot, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

Harry s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser le long jusqu'à finir assis, la tête sur les genoux.

\- Je refuse de sacrifier Draco pour me sauver.

\- Il n'est pas seulement question de toi ! Il est question de Ron qui lui aussi s'est battu pour faire tomber le Ministère. Il est question de toute la population sorcière qui vit dans le mensonge et la manipulation. Il n'y a pas de meilleure tribune que ton procès pour tout dévoiler !

\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas…

\- Au moins nous aurons essayé quelque chose ! Merde Harry ! J'essaye de te dire qu'on peut faire en sorte que tout ça ne soit pas survenu pour rien !

Harry allait répondre quand il vit Dean tourner la tête en direction de l'entrée des cachots. Neville et Seamus venaient d'arriver.

Vu la mine sombre qu'ils arboraient tous les deux, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Harry, dit Seamus sans vraiment prêter attention à la présence de Dean. Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de t'annoncer ça. Draco a été condamné… à la peine capitale. Il sera exécuté mardi à midi.

\- Non, souffla Harry… c'est un cauchemar… c'est un cauchemar…

Il resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Harry ! le pressa Dean. C'est pas le moment de flancher ! Tu dois te décider !

Il resta encore de longues secondes sans rien dire, avant de relever lentement la tête.

\- Ok, dit-il. Explique la situation à Seamus et Neville, tu auras besoin d'eux. Mais avant, Neville, dit-il en regardant l'Auror, va prévenir Peak ou Prius que je suis prêt à parler. Mais pas à eux. A Robards.

\- Mais…

\- Fais-le. S'il te plaît.

Neville partit sans plus poser de questions. Seamus et Dean restèrent là à fixer Harry qui avait soudainement une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, salle d'interrogatoire de l'aile ouest.**

\- Monsieur Potter, dit Robards avec obséquiosité, vous êtes donc décidé à parler.

\- Oui mais à certaines conditions.

\- Oh… seriez-vous en train de… négocier avec moi ?

\- Non. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Je vois, dit le Vice-Ministre avec raideur. Eh bien, je suppose que je peux vous écouter. Mais il n'est pas certain que j'accepte vos desiderata.

Harry haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en moquait. Il était pourtant loin de ressentir la nonchalance qu'il affichait devant Robards. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour retrouver son calme et bien se rappeler des consignes de Dean Thomas.

\- Je veux un procès public, en séance plénière et en présence du Ministre Weasley.

\- Quoi ? pouffa Robards. Mais voyons, les faits qui vous sont reprochés ne demandent pas un tel déploiement…

\- Les faits peut-être pas mais mon honneur oui. Je veux que le Ministre et toute la Communauté sorcière entendent ma version des faits et voient les preuves dont je dispose.

\- Les preuves ? Et quelles sont-elles ?

\- Deux souvenirs. Je demande qu'ils soient extraits et authentifiés par un Langue-de-Plomb et montrés par projection de pensine pendant le procès.

Robards haussa un sourcil.

\- De quels souvenirs s'agit-il ? En quoi concernent-ils la communauté sorcière ?

\- Si je suis resté si longtemps dans le Cartel, c'est parce que j'y étais contraint. Blaise Zabini me donnait une drogue moldue mais magiquement modifiée.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle était imbibée d'une potion, agissant comme une sorte d'Imperium liquide.

\- Quoi ? s'étouffa presque le Vice-Ministre. Vous voulez dire que… par Merlin… tout ce temps, vous étiez sous Imperium ?

\- Oui, dit Harry en cachant un sourire de satisfaction. Vous comprenez pourquoi je souhaite que les sorciers soient au courant ? Je veux laver mon honneur, je veux que la population sorcière sache que je n'étais pas là de mon plein gré… Je… je sais que j'ai commis une erreur en m'enfuyant en 1999 mais vous comprenez… j'étais jeune, un peu déboussolé… Si… si Zabini ne m'avait pas retenu de force, il y a longtemps que j'aurais rejoint les miens… Vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il en levant vers Robards des yeux innocents.

\- Bien sûr ! Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il était surexcité. Avec une nouvelle pareille, la communauté sorcière allait accueillir le Survivant à bras ouverts, tel le fils prodigue. Son élection était dans la poche.

\- Et l'autre souvenir ?

\- Il s'agit de ma collaboration avec les Aurors. Je veux pouvoir démontrer que je voulais aider le Ministère à faire tomber Zabini.

\- Parfait ! Absolument parfait ! Je pense que vous avez raison ! Un procès public d'envergure s'impose. Et vous pourrez compter sur mon soutien !

Ben voyons, se dit Harry.

\- Bien. Je pense que nous en avons terminé. Je vais demander à Adelme Prius de recueillir votre audition et je…

\- En fait, ce n'est pas tout.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil étonné.

\- Je veux assister à l'exécution de Draco Malefoy.

\- Pardon ?

Si la mâchoire du Vice-Ministre n'était pas aussi fermement accrochée, elle serait tombée au sol.

\- Vous m'avez entendu.

\- Puis-je… vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Allons, Monsieur le Vice-Ministre, ne jouez pas à ça… Vous savez très bien que vos Aurors m'ont montré une partie de l'interrogatoire de Malefoy. Comment croyez-vous que j'allais prendre la chose ?

Le ton de Harry était doucereux, voire passablement inquiétant.

\- Hm… oui. Le fait est que mes Aurors ont agi à ma demande. J'avais à cœur de vous démontrer qu'il y a certaines personnes à qui il est toujours dommageable de faire confiance…

\- Eh bien, sachez que votre manœuvre a porté ses fruits : si je veux assister à son exécution, c'est pour lui rire au nez quand il crèvera !

Robards eu un mouvement de recul face à l'agressivité de Potter. Subitement, il se souvint qu'il avait devant lui le vainqueur de Voldemort.

\- Bien. Je pense que vos revendications sont légitimes. Je vous les accorde.

\- Je veux un écrit.

\- Heu… d'accord. Un parchemin sera établi en ce sens. Vous serez libéré demain matin, sitôt qu'un Langue-de-Plomb sera venu extraire vos souvenirs.

Robards se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry expira longuement. Il pensa à Draco et le pria en pensées de lui pardonner ses propos. Il n'avait pas le choix.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	35. Chapitre 34

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 – Je suis toujours là**

 **27 juin 2010 – Ministère de la Magie, département de la Justice magique, aile ouest**

La nuit avait été longue pour tout le monde.

Pour Dean, Neville et Seamus qui discutèrent jusqu'aux petites heures du plan du Langue-de-Plomb pour faire tomber le Ministère. Après une première réaction incrédule et somme toute très négative, les deux Aurors durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Pour Draco qui, sitôt qu'il fermait les yeux, était assailli de cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Après trois réveils consécutifs, en sueur et complètement terrorisé, il s'était ramassé dans un coin de sa couchette, les bras étroitement serrés autour de ses jambes, en psalmodiant le prénom de Harry.

Pour Harry qui, pour éviter de penser à Draco, passait et repassait le plan de Dean en revue, afin d'anticiper la moindre faille. C'était peine perdue car à chaque fois, il en revenait à la même réalité : l'homme qu'il aimait allait être exécuté dans trois jours sans qu'il ait pu le revoir et le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Au matin du 27 juin, un gardien vint chercher Harry.

Il le fit entrer dans une pièce qui ressemblait au local de fouille où il avait été emmené après son arrestation et dans lequel se trouvaient un Auror qu'il n'avait jamais vu ainsi qu'un Langue-de-Plomb.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'Auror Mark Adams. Monsieur Thomas, Chef du Département des Langues-de-Plomb, va procéder à l'extraction de vos souvenirs.

\- Bonjour Potter, dit Dean Thomas d'un ton détaché.

\- Salut. Suis-je donc si important pour qu'on confie cette tâche au Chef du Département ? demanda-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

\- Absolument pas. C'est juste que tous mes collaborateurs sont assignés à d'autres missions. Je suis le seul qui restait disponible. Nous pouvons commencer ? Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Allons-y.

Sous le regard attentif de l'Auror, Dean prépara deux fioles et prit sa baguette.

\- Tu visualises le souvenir et tu essayes de te détendre au maximum.

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ressentit un désagréable fourmillement quand le Langue-de-Plomb posa sa baguette sur sa tempe et retira un long filament argenté.

Avant de le placer dans la fiole, il le déposa dans une coupelle, une sorte de pensine miniature et se pencha pour l'examiner.

\- Bon sang Potter ! dit-il en relevant la tête. Essaye de te concentrer ! Ce souvenir est complètement illisible !

D'un geste rageur, il fit apparaître une troisième fiole, opaque celle-là, dans laquelle il versa le contenu de la coupelle.

Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le scénario entre Dean et lui se déroulait comme prévu. Afin que Dean puisse prélever plus que deux souvenirs sans se faire remarquer, il devait prétendre que les premiers étaient ratés. En tout, il allait en prélever quatre.

\- Ok, cette fois c'est bon, dit-il en examinant les deux derniers prélèvements.

Discrètement, Dean fit un signe encourageant à Harry pour lui signifier que les souvenirs étaient impeccables. Sans un mot, il scella les fioles et les étiqueta. Puis il fit un bref hochement de tête à destination de Harry et de Adams et quitta la pièce.

L'Auror s'approcha de Harry, baguette à la main.

\- Tendez les bras, je vais vous enlever les menottes, dit-il.

Harry obtempéra et leva les poignets vers l'homme.

\- Bien. Préparez-vous. Sitôt que je les aurai enlevées, votre magie va se répandre d'un seul coup dans tout votre organisme. Le choc peut parfois être brutal.

Brutal était un euphémisme. Harry en eut le souffle coupé, un peu comme si on l'avait frappé en plein dans le plexus.

\- Ça va ? demanda Adams.

\- Heu… je… oui… ça fait drôlement mal !

\- Oui. Et plus le sorcier est puissant plus la douleur est grande. Voici les affaires que vous aviez avec vous le jour de votre arrestation, lui dit-il en lui remettant un petit sac en papier. Ainsi que le document signé du Vice-Ministre Robards, comme vous l'avez demandé. Et votre baguette.

Adams lui tendit un long étui dans lequel l'artefact était posé. A peine ses doigts s'étaient-ils refermés sur le bois d'aubépine qu'une douce chaleur se propagea le long de son bras pour rejoindre son cœur. Il en soupira de soulagement, tellement la sensation était bénéfique.

\- Elle est évidemment soumise à un sort de traçage en attendant l'issue de votre procès.

Harry n'en avait cure. On lui rendait sa baguette, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

\- Vos vêtements sont dans la cabine, dit l'Auror en montrant du doigt le coin de la pièce, séparé du reste par un rideau. Vous pouvez aller vous changer.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il allait se débarrasser avec bonheur de sa tenue de détenu même si c'était pour remettre des vêtements sales et déchirés.

Quand il ressortit du réduit, Seamus et Neville étaient arrivés. Ils semblaient épuisés mais contents de savoir que leur ami allait être libéré.

\- Une dernière formalité avant que vous ne partiez, Monsieur Potter. J'ai besoin de savoir où vous résiderez d'ici à votre procès.

\- Ah… heu…

Harry était pris au dépourvu par la question. Il ne pouvait pas renseigner l'Impasse du Tisseur ni le Manoir Malefoy. Hors de question aussi d'aller à Walworth. A moins que…

\- Je… je suis propriétaire d'un immeuble à Londres, Square Grimmaurd… mais je ne sais pas si l'endroit est encore habitable… alors…

\- Est-il assigné à résidence ? demanda Seamus.

\- Non, répondit son collègue. Il lui est seulement interdit de quitter le territoire britannique. Mais nous devons avoir une adresse pour l'envoi de la convocation.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, il viendra vivre chez moi.

\- Chez toi ? Je ne sais pas si c'est réglementaire…

\- Ce qui compte, c'est que Harry ne disparaisse pas dans la nature, non ? Eh bien, je réponds de lui.

\- Bon, accepta finalement l'Auror. Je pense alors que tout est en ordre. Vous êtes libre Monsieur Potter.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta le quartier des Aurors, suivi par Seamus et Neville.

\- Où vas-tu aller ? demanda Neville, alors qu'Harry prenait place sur la zone de transplanage.

\- Cokeworth. Je dois récupérer mes affaires.

\- On se retrouve chez Abby et les autres ? dit Seamus. On a encore beaucoup de choses à mettre au point.

\- D'accord.

\- Harry, dit Neville en le retenant par le bras. Ça va aller.

\- Non, Neville. Plus rien n'ira jamais.

Les deux Aurors regardèrent leur ami disparaître dans un craquement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth**

Harry referma doucement la porte d'entrée et s'adossa contre le battant en fermant les yeux. Il respira l'odeur qui, après les quelques jours seulement qu'il avait passés ici, lui était déjà devenue familière et presque rassurante.

Il monta directement à l'étage dans la perspective de prendre une douche et d'enfiler de nouveaux vêtements. Mais arrivé dans la chambre, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Son regard se porta d'abord sur le sac dans lequel les affaires de Draco se trouvaient puis sur le lit, sommairement refait. Il se souvint de la dernière nuit qu'ils y avaient passée tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Cette nuit-là, rien d'autre n'avait existé, rien d'autre n'avait eu d'importance que l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé.

La peur, la souffrance, le désespoir et la colère s'abattirent sur Harry d'un seul coup. Il s'écroula sur le lit, serrant convulsivement contre lui l'oreiller de Draco, respirant ce qu'il restait de son odeur. Epuisé, tant nerveusement que physiquement, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Azkaban**

Draco lutta tant bien que mal contre la nausée due non pas au transplanage mais à la forte odeur d'embruns qui s'infiltra dans ses narines sitôt qu'il eut atterri sur la plate-forme creusée à même la roche.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que devant lui se dressaient les hautes murailles de la prison d'Azkaban.

Les membres de la Brigade de police magique qui s'occupaient de son transfert eurent tôt fait de le remettre aux bons soins des gardiens de la prison et de repartir immédiatement. Personne ne voulait s'attarder plus que nécessaire dans ce lieu qui suintait la désolation, le désespoir et la mort.

Comme les deux fois précédentes, Draco fut amené dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Là, un homme aux cheveux filasses et au visage morne lui intima l'ordre de se déshabiller.

-Enfilez ça, dit-il ensuite en lui jetant à la figure la tenue grise et rêche des prisonniers d'Azkaban.

Il s'exécuta pendant que le gardien brûlait ses vêtements et ses quelques effets personnels, lui rappelant cruellement qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin.

-Placez-vous face à ce mur et tenez ça devant vous.

Draco prit le carton que l'homme lui tendait et sur lequel était inscrit un numéro. Il serait dorénavant le prisonnier P-84566 et c'était sous cette seule identité qu'il finirait sa vie.

Le gardien le prit en photo de face et de profil. Puis sans crier gare, il s'empara de son bras droit et remonta brutalement la manche qui le couvrait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? s'insurgea Draco en voyant que l'homme allait poser sa baguette sur sa peau nue.

-Calmez-vous ! Je vais graver votre numéro à l'intérieur de votre bras.

-Pourquoi ? On ne m'a pas fait ça les autres fois !

Depuis un certain été 1996, Draco était révulsé par la seule idée de recevoir un tatouage.

\- C'est la règle pour les condamnés à mort. Pour l'identification à la morgue.

Sans plus attendre, l'homme prononça une incantation et appuya le bout de sa baguette sur la peau à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que le chiffre P-84566 y soit lisiblement gravé.

Quand ce fut fait, un autre gardien vint chercher Draco pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa cellule : quelques mètres carré de pierre brute, une petite lucarne placée très en hauteur, une paillasse en guise de couchette, un lavabo maculé de rouille, un robinet qui fuitait et un pot de chambre sale et ébréché.

Draco avança à l'intérieur, ses pieds nus écrasant des débris et des insectes. Le bruit de ferraille de la grille qui se refermait derrière lui se répercuta dans chaque fibre de son corps. Dans un état second, il alla s'asseoir sur la paillasse, les os déjà transpercés par l'humidité glacée des lieux et les oreilles saturées par le fracas des vagues contre la roche.

Heureusement, ce cauchemar ne durerait pas longtemps. Dans sa tête, il remercia Cho Chang. Sans le vouloir, elle lui avait octroyé la délivrance.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth.**

Quand Harry se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Un peu groggy, il se dirigea à pas lents vers la salle de bain. Il sortit une serviette de bain de l'armoire et ouvrit les robinets. Le temps d'enlever ses vêtements, la pièce était envahie de vapeur.

L'eau brûlante lui détendit les muscles en même temps qu'elle lui éclaircissait les idées. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester ici plus longtemps. La perspective de dormir dans ce lit sans Draco, de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et voir sa chaise vide… il ne le supporterait pas.

Il se sécha rapidement, prit un jeans et un t-shirt propre et s'habilla. Sitôt fait, il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et posa le sac de Draco sur le lit. Aucun des deux n'avait pris la peine de ranger ses affaires dans la penderie, persuadés que leur séjour à Cokeworth serait bref et purement transitoire. En un sens, ils avaient vu juste bien qu'Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit pour de telles raisons.

Il jeta un sort de rangement sur le sac et les vêtements se replièrent d'eux-mêmes, correctement. Il fit pareil avec son propre paquetage. Ainsi chargé, il descendit dans le séjour. Il promena son regard sur la pièce de vie, remplie de tous ces objets hétéroclites qui avaient fait le quotidien de Severus Rogue. Il se promit de revenir dès qu'il le pourrait et de faire en sorte que cette petite maison qui avait été leur refuge ne soit plus jamais à l'abandon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Walworth, Londres.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry frappait à la porte de l'appartement de Townley Street.

Tandis qu'il patientait, il sentit un courant magique le frôler délicatement. Certainement un sort de reconnaissance lancé par l'un des occupants. De fait, la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement après sur Abigail.

\- Harry ! dit-elle en l'étreignant fortement.

Théo et Gregory approchèrent à leur tour pour lui donner une accolade sans rien dire pour autant.

A force de les côtoyer, Harry s'était acclimaté à la réserve des Serpentards. Ils n'étaient certes jamais exubérants dans l'expression de leurs sentiments mais cela n'atténuait en rien leur sincérité.

En entrant dans la pièce, il aperçut Neville et Seamus qui se tenaient un peu plus loin.

\- Vous êtes au courant ? … Pour Draco ? demanda Harry aux trois Proscrits.

\- Oui, répondit Théo. Nous savons.

Pas de larmes, pas de jérémiades, pas d'apitoiement. Harry voyait bien à leurs visages fermés qu'ils étaient dévastés par la nouvelle mais ils n'en dirent pas davantage. Et il les remercia silencieusement pour ça. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais il se sentait incapable de gérer la douleur des autres en plus de la sienne.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- … un endroit totalement sûr.

\- On peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? demanda Goyle.

\- Hé ! Tu sais de qui tu parles ? s'énerva Neville.

\- Justement ! C'est une…

\- Ça suffit ! s'interposa Seamus. Dean a déjà tout organisé, elle est d'accord.

\- Comment se fait-il que Dean soit resté en contact avec elle depuis tout ce temps ? s'interrogea Harry.

\- Apparemment, ils se sont croisés par hasard il y a trois ans, expliqua Seamus. Elle l'a invité à prendre un thé chez elle. Ils ont parlé de ce qui s'était passé après la guerre, de la politique du Ministère… Dean a fini par lui avouer que depuis la mort de Daphné Greengrass, il n'avait qu'un seul objectif dans la vie : trouver de quoi invalider les Lois de Proscription. Elle lui a directement proposé son aide. Depuis, ils se voient régulièrement pour faire le point sur l'état de leurs recherches.

\- Si seulement, ils avaient pu trouver quelque chose, grogna Harry, on n'en serait pas là…

Il se leva brusquement et alla se poster près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la nuit noire. Il se sentait furieux contre tout le monde. Contre Dean et son plan pourri. Contre Seamus et Neville qui ne semblaient pas comprendre sa souffrance. Contre les trois Proscrits qui étaient gentiment planqués pendant que Draco moisissait en prison. Et contre lui-même pour avoir accepté tout ça.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix, dit doucement Abigail comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Harry ne l'avait pas entendue approcher. Il se retourna pour constater que tous les autres le regardaient, clairement inquiets.

\- Je sais… mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant, dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Et pour ce qui est du plan ? insista Gregory. C'est une chose de partager une idéologie, c'en est une autre de… faire ce qu'on va faire.

\- Je te l'ai dit, elle est d'accord. Elle nous soutient ! martela Seamus.

Les trois proscrits se regardèrent. Cela faisait plus de six heures maintenant qu'ils discutaient et rediscutaient de chaque étape de leur plan d'action.

\- Bon, décida Théo. On fait confiance à Thomas et à cette… alliée inattendue.

\- Alors, on en reste là pour aujourd'hui, dit Neville. On refera un briefing demain soir.

\- Ouais, allons dormir, conclut Seamus. La journée de demain ne sera pas facile.

Harry hocha la tête. Demain, les Weasley enterraient leur plus jeune fils.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **28 juin 2010 – Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule**

POV Harry

Le petit cimetière de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule est noir de monde.

Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, je reste debout, à l'écart, pendant que Neville et Seamus vont prendre place sur les sièges disposés sur la pelouse en rangs bien droits.

On a longtemps discuté de savoir si je viendrais à découvert ou non. Techniquement, je suis libre, je n'ai pas à me cacher. Mais vu ce qui s'est passé à Sainte-Mangouste, vu le rejet dont j'ai fait l'objet de la part d'Arthur et Percy Weasley, j'ai préféré me dissimuler.

Tout le bureau des Aurors ou presque est là, ainsi que plusieurs personnes venant d'autres départements avec lesquelles Ron travaillaient habituellement. Je réprime un frisson de dégoût quand j'aperçois Gawain Robards et Cho Chang qui discutent avec Adelme Prius, promu Chef des Aurors ad interim.

De loin, je reconnais les sœurs Patil qui accompagnent Madame Chourave, me rappelant qu'elles enseignent à Poudlard depuis plusieurs années. A côté d'elles se tiennent Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall et Horace Slughorn. Je me dis que tous les trois ont pris un terrible coup de vieux, avant de réaliser que ça fait plus de dix ans que je ne les ai plus vus.

Je note avec une pointe de satisfaction que McGonagall ne daigne pas faire le moindre geste envers Percy Weasley qui vient d'arriver avec le reste de sa famille. Elle reste également très réservée à l'égard d'Arthur Weasley mais étreint fortement Molly.

George et Angelina arrivent à leur tour, avec leur fille Roxane. A côté se trouve Charlie. Il est accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains tressés dans le dos. Quelques pas plus loin, se tient Bill. Je le fixe avec une certaine nostalgie… D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours trouvé très beau. Combien de mes rêves n'a-t-il pas hanté avant que je comprenne une fois pour toutes que j'étais attiré par les garçons ? Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Il porte toujours les cheveux longs et une boucle d'oreille. Le temps a toutefois légèrement adouci les cicatrices sur son visage et dessiné quelques rides au coin de ses yeux.

Un homme habillé tout de noir dit quelques mots à l'oreille d'Arthur Weasley. Celui-ci hoche la tête et invite sa famille à prendre place sur les sièges de la première rangée. Les personnes présentes comprennent que la cérémonie va commencer et s'installent à leur tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux hommes arrivent en faisant léviter un cercueil en bois clair qu'ils posent dans la travée séparant les rangées de sièges. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée que le corps de mon meilleur ami se trouve à l'intérieur.

Le cercueil est recouvert d'un grand drapeau bordeaux, brodé du double M du Ministère des la Magie et des trois étoiles représentant le grade de Chef des Aurors. Neville s'avance et lance un sort qui plie l'étoffe de manière réglementaire, en un carré parfait qu'il remet à Molly en même temps que la baguette magique de Ron. A la place, Seamus pose sur le couvercle une grande gerbe de roses et de lys blancs.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, commencent le Sorcier présidant la cérémonie. Nous sommes réunis ce matin pour dire adieu à notre fils, notre frère, notre ami, notre collègue Ronald Weasley. Je m'exprime au nom de ses parents qui vous remercient…

Pendant que le sorcier énonce les formules d'usage, mon attention est attirée par une présence que je n'avais pas remarquée jusque-là : Fleur Delacourt. Elle se tient de l'autre côté de la rangée, très éloignée de la famille Weasley, et est accompagnée d'une jeune femme aussi blonde qu'elle. Peut-être s'agit-il de sa sœur, Gabrielle, mais j'ai du mal à la reconnaître car elle porte des lunettes de soleil. Elle semble terriblement affectée et porte régulièrement un petit mouchoir en dentelle à ses joues.

Cela m'étonne un peu. Je ne savais pas que Gabrielle connaissait si bien Ron.

Entre temps, le sorcier officiant a cédé sa place à Percy qui entame un discours inutilement enflammé sur la personnalité de Ron, sur son ardeur au travail et sur ses immenses qualités d'Auror.

C'est à gerber. Je note d'ailleurs d'où je suis que Neville et Seamus semblent prêts à se jeter sur lui pour le faire taire. Il en termine enfin et c'est Charlie, un peu intimidé qui se place devant le pupitre.

Lui au moins il parle de son frère. Son petit frère adoré, à qui il a appris à tenir sur un balai volant, avec qui il a fait mille et une bêtises, aidé en cela de Fred et Georges. Il parle de lui au présent, lui dit combien il est fier de lui et de combien il lui manque.

Molly et Arthur pleurent de plus belle, de même que la femme blonde qui accompagne Fleur Delacourt. Vraiment intrigué, je m'approche un peu plus. Elles occupent les chaises à l'extrémité de la dernière rangée de sorte que si je suis suffisamment proche, je pourrai entendre ce qu'elles chuchotent.

\- … calme-toi… sinon on risque de se faire remarquer, dit Fleur en frottant doucement le dos de sa voisine.

\- Je sais… mais… je me sens tellement coupable…

\- Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute Ginny. Rien.

Je me fige sur place. Ginny.

Finalement, mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. La séparation de Fleur et de Bill était peut-être bien une mise en scène pour permettre à Ginny de se cacher. Elle prend donc un risque terrible à venir ici, au milieu d'une assemblée d'Aurors alors qu'elle est recherchée par le Ministère.

Maintenant que je sais qu'elle est là, j'aimerais me manifester à elle mais ce n'est pas le moment. En attendant, je regagne ma place sous le couvert des arbres.

Gawain Robards et Adelme Prius prennent la parole tour à tour. Une fois de plus, je suis dégoûté par l'emphase mal venue qu'ils mettent dans leurs propos, d'autant plus que c'aurait été à Neville ou à Seamus de faire ce discours. Ils connaissaient Ron bien mieux que ces deux-là. Ron n'était pas seulement leur collègue, c'était surtout leur ami.

La cérémonie se termine par un mot de remerciement, péniblement prononcé par Arthur Weasley.

Les deux hommes qui ont amené le cercueil le font à nouveau léviter. Avec dextérité, ils le déplacent vers une fosse dans laquelle ils le déposent lentement. Chaque personne présente est invitée à y jeter une rose. Le cœur lourd, je regarde la foule défiler, dire un dernier adieu à cette personne admirable qu'était Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Alors que tout le monde se disperse, je remarque Fleur et Ginny qui s'en vont. Je me précipite vers elles en prenant garde de ne bousculer personne.

\- Ginny…

Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotement mais elle est fait sursauter Fleur et la femme blonde à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ginny, c'est moi… Harry.

Les deux femmes restent stoïques.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je ne dirai rien à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Harry, c'est vraiment toi ? murmura Ginny.

\- Oui… oui, c'est moi. Je suis sous la cape d'invisibilité. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas me montrer.

\- Toi aussi tu es recherché Arry ? demande Fleur dont l'accent anglais s'est un peu amélioré avec le temps sauf quand il s'agit de prononcer correctement mon prénom.

\- Non… j'ai été arrêté puis libéré. Mon procès se tiendra dans quelques jours. Mais, je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici alors…

\- Harry… dis-moi…? Tu… tu as des nouvelles de Blaise ?

Je reste interloqué un instant. Si Ginny est directement partie se cacher en France, il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne soit pas au courant.

\- Oh Merlin, Ginny… tu ne sais donc pas ?

\- Il… il est mort, c'est ça ? dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé Ginny. Vraiment désolé.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Théo et Greg s'en sont sortis, dis-je sommairement.

\- Et Draco ?

Seul mon silence lui répond. Je suis incapable de parler de Draco. Pas maintenant, pas sachant ce qui va arriver demain. Elle le comprend et n'insiste pas.

\- Fleur ?

Je m'écarte brutalement en entendant une voix d'homme derrière moi. C'est Bill. Il me frôle en se dirigeant vers son épouse mais ne remarque rien.

\- Fleur ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne nous a reconnu.

\- Ginny, tu tiens le coup ? dit-il en la serrant brièvement contre lui.

\- C'est dur… mais ça va aller.

\- Retourne avec ta famille, dit Fleur. Nous allons rentrer.

\- Tu me manques tellement ma chérie, dit Bill en prenant discrètement la main de sa femme.

\- Tu me manques aussi. File maintenant.

Bill part sans plus rien ajouter. C'est donc bien ce que j'avais imaginé.

\- Comme tu vois, tous les Weasley ne m'ont pas tourné le dos, dit amèrement Ginny. C'est Fleur qui a eu l'idée de ce stratagème pour me permettre de me cacher...

\- Alors... ça veut dire que tu comptais quitter Blaise depuis un certain temps...

Ginny se contenta de hocher la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Tu as bien fait, dis-je. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas seule.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Mais pour combien de temps ? C'est injuste de priver Fleur et ses enfants de leur famille.

\- Allons, allons, tempère Fleur. Ne culpabilise pas. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Les temps vont changer Ginny, lui dis-je. Je ne peux pas t'en parler mais d'ici quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, tout sera fini. Fais-moi confiance.

Je lis l'incrédulité sur son visage mais également une lueur d'espoir.

\- Tu as entendu Ginny ? dit Fleur. Tu dois garder confiance ! Il faut faire confiance à Arry.

\- Merci, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Merci d'être venu me parler.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Il faut que j'y aille. Neville et Seamus me cherchent. Prends soin de toi, Ginny.

\- Toi aussi Harry. A bientôt.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Walworth, Londres.**

C'est incroyable ce que le temps est traître. Il s'écoule avec une lenteur insupportable lorsque nous attendons quelque chose avec impatience et il file à toute allure quand il s'agit de nous rapprocher du moment que nous redoutons le plus.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur. Elle indique exactement minuit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **29 juin 2010 - Azkaban**

A 10 heures 30 exactement, le médicomage Sybil Shaw transplana sur l'esplanade prévue à cet effet devant l'entrée des visiteurs de la prison d'Azkaban. Son arrivée passa totalement inaperçue, le craquement de son transplanage ayant été totalement couvert par le hurlement du vent.

Il semblait que les saisons n'avaient pas cours dans ce lieu perdu au milieu de la mer du Nord. Alors qu'on était à la fin du mois de juin, le temps ici était glacial. Sybil Shaw se félicita de porter une cape dont elle rabattit la capuche sur sa tête.

Luttant contre les bourrasques, elle avança sur le chemin de pierre qui menait à une grande porte en bronze, tenant fermement les pans de sa cape serrés contre elle. A l'entrée, elle actionna une lourde cloche qui résonna dans un bruit d'enfer. Une lucarne s'ouvrit au milieu de la porte, laissant apparaître le visage austère d'un gardien.

\- C'est pourquoi ?

\- Sybil Shaw, médicomage. On...

\- C'est pour l'exécution ? coupa l'homme.

\- Oui, c'est bien cela.

La lucarne se referma aussitôt. Un horrible grincement se fit alors entendre tandis qu'une des portes pivotait lentement sur ses gonds, laissant un passage de 60 centimètres à peine dans lequel Sybil se faufila.

\- Vous êtes déjà venue, vous savez où c'est, dit le gardien en désignant négligemment l'entrée d'un long couloir, sombre et étroit.

\- Bien sûr, dit la sorcière sans ciller.

Elle s'engagea d'un pas rapide dans le tunnel. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir finir et c'est presque avec un certain étonnement qu'elle déboucha dans une pièce circulaire où un autre gardien attendait, assis derrière un guichet grillagé.

\- Sybil Shaw, médicomage, annonça-t-elle avant que l'homme ne lui pose la question.

\- Pièce d'identité et accréditation.

Elle lui tendit une carte au sigle de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et abaissa sa capuche afin que le garde puisse la confronter à la petite photo sorcière qui y était épinglée, montrant une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants coupés au carré et aux yeux brun doré.

Elle lui remit ensuite un parchemin attestant qu'elle était le médicomage désigné pour procéder à l'exécution du condamné P-84566.

\- Posez votre mallette sur la table.

Sybil s'exécuta. Le gardien l'ouvrit et en examina le contenu. Il sortit une petite boîte transparente contenant deux fioles de potion. Les fioles étaient scellées de même que la boîte.

\- Ce sont les fioles qui serviront à…

Elle se tut voyant que le gardien la fixait d'un œil perçant.

\- Je sais à quoi servent ces fioles.

\- Oui. Evidemment.

Le gardien replaça la boîte dans la sacoche et la rendit au médicomage. Curieusement, son regard s'était adouci.

\- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec tout ça. Apparemment non, commenta-t-il en soupirant. Allez-y.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il déverrouilla la grille à sa gauche.

\- Je ne vous montre pas le chemin. Vous savez où c'est.

La femme acquiesça en silence et d'un pas déterminé se dirigea vers le couloir de la mort.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La veille, Draco avait été changé de cellule. On l'avait amené dans une pièce, certes toujours exiguë mais beaucoup plus propre. Elle n'avait pas de fenêtre mais à Azkaban, il s'agissait d'un avantage non négligeable : pas de courants d'air glacés et surtout, pas de bruit de vague et de mer déchaînée. Le lit était une véritable couchette, avec un matelas et une couverture et non pas une simple paillasse accrochée au mur par des chaînes.

Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire après que son gardien ait refermé la porte. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement hypocrite à offrir à un condamné à mort un lit et un repas décent pour sa dernière nuit avant son trépas.

Mais l'hypocrisie n'était-elle pas le second prénom de tous ces enfoirés du Ministère ?

Le soir, un gardien était venu lui apporter une potion de sommeil. Draco l'avait refusée. Le gardien l'avait néanmoins laissée sur la petite table à côté du lit, sachant d'expérience qu'il finirait par la prendre.

Et il avait eu raison.

Sur le coup de minuit, Draco avait cédé à une crise de panique. Il s'était mis à frapper contre la porte de la cellule, hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Deux gardiens étaient intervenus pour le maîtriser. Ils l'avaient trouvé recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, les pupilles écarquillées comme celles d'un animal traqué, les mains ensanglantées et le pantalon souillé. Ils l'avaient forcé à prendre la potion avant de soigner ses phalanges et de lui lancer un sort de nettoyage.

Avant de refermer la porte de la cellule, le gardien avait regardé Draco, étendu sur le lit, brisé, emporté dans un sommeil forcé. Il ne savait pas qui il était ni ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver là. Il savait seulement qu'il était le prisonnier numéro P-84566, un Proscrit et qu'il allait mourir dans moins de douze heures.

C'était le premier Proscrit qu'il rencontrait car il était devenu gardien à Azkaban après la grande vague des condamnations et des exécutions qui eut lieu entre 1999 et 2002.

A la fin de guerre, comme tous les Sorciers, il avait nourri de grands espoirs pour le monde magique. Il avait cru au changement. Mais à part la disparition des Mangemorts et l'ouverture au monde moldu, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les sorciers vivaient mieux qu'autrefois. La violence, la corruption et la discrimination existaient toujours, elles avaient seulement pris une autre forme.

Finalement, la mort de ces gens, ces Proscrits, n'avait absolument rien changé.

Pour la centième fois, le gardien avait soupiré en se demandant depuis quand son métier le dégoûtait autant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dès le mois d'août 1998, s'était posée la question de savoir quoi faire avec les Mangemorts qui avaient été arrêtés.

Si tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il était exclu de faire revenir les Détraqueurs, personne ne remettait en cause le principe même de la peine de mort. Il fallait seulement trouver une autre manière de l'appliquer.

Fraîchement nommé Ministre et malgré l'opinion générale, Arthur Weasley avait tenté de plaider pour une abolition de la peine capitale, estimant qu'un emprisonnement à perpétuité était déjà une peine terrible en soi. Malheureusement, le monde sorcier était encore très archaïque sur certains sujets et la peine de mort en faisait partie. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, n'était pas un vain principe.

Forcé de tenir compte de l'avis de ceux qui l'avaient élu, Arthur Weasley avait regroupé ses conseillers autour de lui afin de trouver une solution rapide. Une dizaine de Mangemorts avait déjà été arrêtée et on espérait commencer les procès en octobre.

Gawain Robards préconisait l'Avada Kedavra. Simple et efficace. Trop simple au goût de John Dawlish qui trouvait la méthode trop indolore. Arthur Weasley trouvait au contraire qu'il fallait se démarquer de la pratique barbare et cruelle du Baiser du Détraqueur pour une technique plus moderne et plus expéditive.

Percy Weasley avait de son côté, fait des recherches afin de s'inspirer des pratiques moldues. Avec conviction, il avait exposé, gravures à l'appui, que les moldus obtenaient de très bons résultats avec la guillotine, la pendaison et l'écartèlement. Selon lui, ces méthodes pourtant fiables, étaient cependant en voie d'être supplantées par une technique révolutionnaire : la chaise électrique.

Au grand regret de Percy et de Dawlish, Arthur avait rejeté ces propositions en bloc.

La solution était finalement venue de Howard Hammond, l'assistant de Gawain Robards. Il était originaire du Maine et savait que ses compatriotes d'outre-Atlantique avaient adopté depuis quelques années déjà une pratique répandue dans le monde moldu américain : la mort par injection létale.

La procédure était très précise et très sobre : le condamné était installé et sanglé sur une table. Deux cathéters étaient placés sur son bras afin d'y injecter trois produits consécutivement : le thiopental sodique, destiné à anesthésier le condamné, le bromure de pancuronium afin de paralyser les muscles, et enfin le chlorure de potassium, provoquant l'arrêt cardiaque. Evidemment, les sorciers avaient remplacé ces trois substances par deux potions : le Philtre de Mort Vivante et une potion à base de venin de Taïpan du Désert.

Enfin, pour faire bonne mesure, des spectateurs pouvaient prendre place derrière une vitre afin d'assister à l'exécution.

L'idée plut beaucoup à Robards qui trouvait cette façon de faire très digne. Peu enthousiaste, Arthur Weasley avait finalement cédé même si pour lui, cela revenait à choisir entre l'éclabouille et la dragoncelle. Il fut donc convenu d'inviter un sorcier américain spécialiste de la question afin qu'il supervise les aménagements à faire dans la prison d'Azkaban.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, on trouvait désormais au sous-sol de la prison, un couloir tout à fait moderne, tranchée incongrue et anachronique dans cette forteresse vétuste et vieille comme le monde.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco se réveilla tellement groggy qu'il mit une bonne minute à se souvenir d'où il était et surtout, pourquoi il y était. Quand il reprit ses esprits, le désespoir s'abattit sur lui comme une chape de plomb et il ne put réprimer un gémissement.

Le cliquetis de la serrure le réveilla pour de bon. Comme un ressort, il se redressa sur sa couchette, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, la cloche de l'entrée de la prison d'Azkaban retentit, tirant le gardien de sa léthargie.

\- C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la lucarne.

Deux hommes se tenaient devant la porte. Le cheveu rare et la mine austère, ils portaient de longues capes noires qui flottaient autour d'eux.

\- Pompes funèbres Ankow, annonça le plus petit des deux.

Le gardien ne répondit pas et actionna l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Allez directement au sous-sol, dit-il en désignant une sorte de monte-charge sur la droite.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine. Celle-ci les mena dans un brinquebalement assourdissant jusqu'à une sorte de hangar au milieu duquel se trouvait un corbillard moldu. Le capot à l'avant était ouvert et des bruits métalliques s'en échappaient.

\- Qui est là ? demanda un petit homme en penchant la tête de côté. Ah, c'est vous… J'ai pratiquement terminé de préparer le portoloin, dit-il en rangeant sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe. Vous avez les papiers ?

\- Oui. Tenez, dit le plus grand des deux croque-morts en sortant des parchemins de la poche intérieure de sa robe.

\- Bien, bien… voyons voir. Attestation de la société de Pompes Funèbres Ankow pour assurer la levée du corps du condamné P-84566… et l'autorisation de l'Office des Portoloins pour la mise en service à destination du cimetière de Walford Raw. C'est en ordre.

Le petit homme ressortit sa baguette et tapota les parchemins qui allèrent se ranger d'eux-mêmes dans un classeur, posé sur un bureau non loin. Il pointa ensuite la baguette sur le moteur du corbillard.

 _\- Portus !_ énonça-t-il clairement.

Le véhicule se mit alors à briller d'un éclat bleuté avant de revenir à son aspect original.

\- Voilà, dit-il encore. Il est prêt. Vous pouvez attendre dans la pièce à côté. Un _sonorus_ vous appellera le moment venu.

Les croque-morts hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le hangar.

\- Pfff… toujours aussi bavards ces deux-là, murmura le petit homme en retournant à son bureau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre sur un gardien.

\- C'est… c'est déjà l'heure ? je balbutie pitoyablement.

\- Presque. Je suis venu vous apporter une tenue propre. Vous êtes également autorisé à vous laver et à vous raser si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oui… oui, je veux bien.

\- Alors allons-y.

Le gardien fixe mes menottes à un lien magique relié à sa ceinture et rouvre la porte. Il ne m'emmène pas très loin, quelques mètres tout au plus. Nous entrons dans une pièce toute blanche, entièrement carrelée. Sur le mur du fond, est accrochée une colonne de douche. A gauche, se trouve un lavabo surmonté d'un petit miroir. Plusieurs produits sont posés sur une étagère.

Au milieu de la pièce, il y a un petit banc en bois.

\- Je vais vous enlever les menottes magiques, dit-il. Ça risque de vous faire mal.

\- Je sais.

Je me prépare à encaisser la douleur. Celle-ci me frappe violemment mais je tiens bon.

\- Je dois rester ici avec vous, me dit le gardien en sortant sa baguette. C'est la procédure.

\- Pas de problème, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Les vestiaires de Quidditch, les douches communes à Poudlard et les multiples fouilles dont j'ai été l'objet en prison, ont eu raison de ma pudeur. Je me déshabille sans attendre et me dirige vers la douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien. Le savon, qui n'a pourtant rien de coûteux ou de luxueux, me semble absolument divin.

J'aurais pu y rester encore des heures si mon gardien ne m'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre.

Comprenant qu'il est temps, je sors et me sèche rapidement. J'enfile ensuite la tenue propre que l'homme me tend puis je peigne soigneusement mes cheveux. Puis je me rase à l'aide du rasoir moldu posé sur le lavabo.

Pendant que j'accomplis ces gestes d'une banalité extraordinaire, je me regarde dans la glace. Le miroir me renvoie l'image d'un étranger.

Quand j'ai terminé, je lève les poignets dans la direction du gardien afin qu'il me remette les menottes. Mais à la place des bracelets magiques, j'ai droit à des fers ordinaires.

\- Allons-y, me dit-il simplement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

\- QUOI ENCORE ?

Un visage rubicond et manifestement contrarié s'encadre dans la petite lucarne de la porte d'entrée d'Azkaban.

\- Auror Londubat, Auror Finnigan, annonce sèchement Neville. Nous accompagnons Harry Potter.

\- Les admissions, c'est de l'autre côté !

\- Ce n'est pas une admission. Nous venons pour assister à…

\- Ah oui, l'exécution. Encore.

La porte s'ouvre lentement.

\- Encore ? Par Merlin, combien de personnes seront présentes ? C'est quoi ? Un spectacle ? dis-je rageusement.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, soupire Seamus.

Nous sommes invités à suivre un couloir étroit qui mène à une pièce plus large où se trouve un gardien derrière un guichet.

\- C'est pour l'exécution ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est pour l'exécution ! Avec un supplément pop-corn et un grand soda !

Neville pose une main sur mon bras dans le but évident de m'empêcher de frapper ce connard. Ce dernier me regarde comme si je parlais le gobelbabil.

\- Harry, calme-toi, souffle doucement Neville.

\- Vous avez une autorisation ? demande le gardien.

Je lui jette presque à la figure le parchemin signé par Robards. Il l'examine longuement avec de me le rendre.

\- Au fond du couloir à gauche, dit-il sommairement en déverrouillant la grille.

Nous suivons tous les trois la direction indiquée et nous entrons dans une petite pièce sombre où des chaises sont installées sur quatre niveaux. Exactement comme au théâtre. Les rangées font face à une vitre, actuellement complètement opaque.

\- C'est… c'est…

Je n'arrive même pas à m'exprimer tellement je suis révolté, dégoûté. Depuis quand assiste-t-on à la mort de quelqu'un installé comme dans un lieu de… divertissement ? Une main plaquée sur la bouche, je tente de réprimer le haut-le-cœur qui me tord le ventre.

Je me sens affreusement oppressé. Il faut dire que par mesure de sécurité, la salle est pourvue d'un bouclier anti-magie. Ce double confinement me fait suffoquer.

\- Harry ? Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'inquiète Seamus.

\- Non, ça n'ira pas, dis-je dans un murmure. Ça n'ira pas… mais je dois être là. Il… il ne peut pas… je ne peux pas… le laisser subir… ça… tout seul…

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre à nouveau et Dean Thomas entre à son tour.

\- Harry, me salue-t-il.

Je réponds par un signe de tête, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

Tremblant, je m'assieds sur le siège le plus proche de la vitre.

Il est midi pile.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Le gardien me laisse à l'intersection d'un couloir où se trouve un autre de ses collègues. Le nouveau venu me fait avancer jusqu'à une porte et me fait entrer dans une pièce tout aussi blanche que la salle de bain que je viens de quitter. Elle est sobre et très dépouillée. En son centre, se trouve une table d'examen semblable à celles qu'on voit dans les hôpitaux. Le long du mur, se dresse une étagère sur laquelle sont posées des fioles et divers instruments d'examen.

A côté de la table, se tient une petite dame grisonnante. Elle ne sourit pas et ses yeux sont froids. Elle me demande de prendre place sur la table. Le gardien m'enlève les menottes et m'aide à m'y allonger car curieusement, mes jambes sont devenues récalcitrantes.

A peine suis-je allongé que des sangles s'enroulent autour de mon torse, ma taille, emprisonnant mon bras gauche au passage, mon bassin et mes jambes.

La femme prend mon bras droit et l'attache sur une sorte d'accoudoir, la paume de la main vers le haut.

\- Je vais placer un cathéter dans votre bras. J'y injecterai une première potion, le Philtre de Mort Vivante qui vous plongera dans une sorte de coma. Ensuite, vous recevrez la deuxième potion, celle qui provoquera l'arrêt cardiaque.

Elle débite tout ça avec une certaine lassitude, comme si elle l'avait déjà répété un millier de fois. Ce qui est probablement le cas, du reste.

Je déglutis péniblement et hoche la tête. Puis je grimace de douleur quand elle enfonce l'aiguille dans mon bras. Elle n'est pas vraiment douée pour les injections.

Après quelques secondes et bien que je n'aie encore reçu aucune potion, mon corps se met à trembler de manière incontrôlable.

\- Je… je… je suis dé… désolé…

\- C'est une réaction normale. Une sorte d'instinct de survie, dit-elle platement. Tenez, prenez ça. C'est une potion calmante.

Avec une douceur inattendue, elle passe sa main à l'arrière de ma tête et la soulève légèrement. Le liquide sucré produit immédiatement son effet. C'est étrange. Dans mon souvenir, la potion de calme a un goût plutôt amer à cause de la valériane qu'elle contient.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps sur le sujet parce que mon attention est détournée par une sorte de pressentiment.

Mon regard se tourne vers une vitre opaque à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention jusque-là.

\- Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette vitre ? je demande.

\- Une pièce de laquelle des… gens peuvent vous voir, me dit-elle alors qu'elle prépare les flacons de potions.

\- Des gens ?

\- La famille. Des proches. Ou d'autres personnes.

Il est là.

A tous les coups, il est derrière cette foutue vitre. Quelque chose en moi voudrait lui hurler de foutre le camp, que je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas.

\- Et moi ? Je pourrai les voir ?

\- Oui. Vous pourrez les voir. La vitre deviendra transparente au moment où…

\- Bien.

Je me doute qu'il n'a pas cru un mot sur le fait que ma cervelle avait été bousillée par le véritasérum, alors je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien que je fasse semblant d'être un légume.

Bien malgré moi, je suis heureux. Je vais le voir. Une dernière fois.

\- Tout est en place, dit la femme.

Je ne sais pas si elle me parle à moi ou au gardien qui est toujours présent dans la pièce.

Puis, elle me regarde. Bizarrement. Elle me fait un sourire microscopique et l'espace d'un seconde, la compassion se lit dans ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien se passer, me dit-elle en pressant légèrement mon bras. Vous ne sentirez rien.

Un petit tintement venu de nulle part indique qu'il est midi.

Je tourne la tête sur la gauche au moment où la vitre devient transparente. Je note confusément qu'il y a plusieurs personnes dans la pièce mais mes yeux ne parviennent à en voir qu'une seule.

Harry a bondi de son siège et est littéralement collé à la vitre, les deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Il est assez près pour que je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Oh, ne pleure pas Harry. Il n'y a pas de raison. Je m'en vais heureux, grâce à toi. Parce que depuis que je t'ai retrouvé dans ce night-club, ma vie a soudainement pris un sens. Parce que ces trois mois où nous avons été ensemble ont été les plus beaux de mon existence.

\- Je t'aime, j'articule silencieusement.

Tu m'as compris et tu me le dis en retour, plusieurs fois, comme une litanie.

A côté de moi, je sais, je sens que la médicomage est en train de m'injecter la première potion. Une douce chaleur se répand dans mon bras, puis dans ma poitrine. Elle remonte le long de ma nuque et va m'emporter bientôt.

Le plus longtemps possible, je garde les yeux ouverts.

Mon champ de vision se résume à toi. Tout comme mon existence qui s'achève maintenant. Je réalise qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi et moi. Comme le yin et yang, le noir et le blanc, le bien et le mal, la vie et la mort. Depuis toujours.

Et l'admettre enfin me libère du poids de la colère, de la rancœur que j'ai nourrie à ton égard pendant tellement d'années.

Ma vue se brouille. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les larmes ou la potion. Mes yeux se ferment pour la dernière fois.

A l'heure où je quitte ce monde, je souris. Parce que derrière mes paupières closes, je peux encore voir ton doux visage, imprimé pour l'éternité.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

\- Draco…

Au moment où tu fermes les yeux, j'ai l'impression la Terre s'arrête de tourner.

Comme au ralenti, je vois la médicomage injecter dans le tube le contenu de la deuxième fiole. Ce poison qui fera que ton cœur cessera de battre.

Quand c'est fait, elle prend sa baguette et murmure quelque chose. Elle recommence à trois reprises.

Finalement, elle se détourne de toi pour fixer quelqu'un à côté de moi. Dean Thomas. Il est là au nom du Ministère et du Magenmagot pour superviser l'exécution. Elle lui fait un léger signe de tête auquel il répond de la même manière.

\- C'est fini, dit-il.

La femme fait alors apparaître un drap immaculé duquel elle te recouvre entièrement.

Au même moment, deux hommes en noir entrent dans la salle. Ils ont avec eux un brancard lévitant sur lequel ils te posent précautionneusement. Et ils t'emmènent là où je n'ai pas le droit de te suivre. Pas encore.

\- Viens Harry, dit quelqu'un derrière moi. Partons d'ici.

Ma tête bourdonne. Alors que je me retourne pour voir qui me parle, mes jambes cèdent sous moi. Des bras me rattrapent, quelqu'un crie mon nom. Mon corps tremble. Des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux.

Puis plus rien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Walworth, Londres.**

\- Harry ? Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Harry papillonna des yeux avant de parvenir à les ouvrir complètement.

\- Où… où suis-je ? croassa-t-il.

\- A Walworth, dit Abigail en l'aidant à se redresser. Tu as perdu connaissance à la prison. Seamus et Neville t'ont amené ici.

Ses deux amis se tenaient debout à côté du canapé-lit, un air inquiet sur le visage. A côté d'eux, Théo et Greg semblaient sur le qui-vive.

\- Je… je suis désolé… j'ai perdu les pédales… c'est…

\- C'est normal, dit Gregory. Personne ne peut sortir indemne d'une épreuve pareille.

\- Pour vous aussi, ça a été difficile… commença Harry.

\- Nous, c'est différent, coupa Théo.

Harry opina silencieusement. Il prit alors conscience que Théo avait une coupure à la lèvre et à l'arcade sourcilière, ainsi qu'un œil complètement tuméfié, comme s'il s'était battu. Le regard que Théo lui lança le dissuada cependant de poser des questions.

\- Je suis resté inconscient si longtemps ? demanda-t-il à la place, notant que le soleil était déjà presque couché.

\- Non, dit Seamus. Après être arrivé ici, tu as repris connaissance mais tu étais terriblement agité. Abby t'a donné une potion de sommeil pour que tu récupères un peu.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Neville.

\- Oui…oui, je pense, dit Harry. Merci.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chaise où était posée sa veste.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Seamus.

\- Je vais rentrer.

\- Rentrer ? Où ça ?

\- A Cokeworth.

\- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas chez moi ?

Harry se força à garder son calme. Ce n'était pas juste de passer ses nerfs sur Seamus.

\- Ne… ne le prends pas mal Seamus. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Harry, commença Neville. Tu ne vas…

\- Non, je ne vais pas faire de connerie, répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Neville.

\- Laissez-le tranquille, intervint Gregory. S'il a besoin d'être seul, respectez-le, bordel !

Les deux gryffondors se crispèrent perceptiblement.

\- Seamus, Neville, dit Harry d'un ton calme. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter mais je vais bien... enfin, non… mais ça ira mieux… et pour ça, j'ai besoin…

\- D'être seul. Ça va, on a compris, répondit Seamus un peu vexé.

\- Merci.

Il sortit de l'appartement et transplana vers le seul endroit où il avait envie d'être en ce moment.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule**

Harry avait menti. Il n'allait pas rentrer à Cokeworth. Il voulait venir ici, sur la tombe de son meilleur ami.

Malgré la pénombre, il parvint à se diriger dans les allées du petit cimetière. Après quelques minutes, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une pierre tombale en granit gris foncé, sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

 _Hermione Granger-Weasley_

 _19 septembre 1979 – 20 juillet 2005_

 _Ronald Weasley_

 _1_ _er_ _mars 1980 – 25 juin 2010_

 _Pour toujours_

Harry s'agenouilla devant la pierre froide et caressa d'un doigt tremblant les lettres dorées.

\- Vous me manquez tellement tous les deux.

Le cœur meurtri, il se recroquevilla contre la stèle, les genoux entre les bras.

\- Comment as-tu pu survivre à ça aussi longtemps, Ron ? Il est parti depuis moins d'une journée, et je n'ai qu'une envie, aller le rejoindre. Dis-le moi… dis-moi comment tu as fait pour continuer à vivre alors que tu savais que tu ne la reverrais plus jamais ?

D'un revers de la manche, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je me sens tellement égoïste, tellement pitoyable… tellement coupable aussi de ne pas avoir compris l'enfer que tu as vécu. Oh, Ron… pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à parler à son ami défunt, à pleurer, à lui demander pardon mais quand il releva la tête, il faisait nuit noire. Le ciel était limpide, parfait pour observer les étoiles.

Machinalement, comme il le faisait depuis douze ans, il chercha Sirius avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était plus visible après le solstice d'été. Alors, il chercha autre chose.

Lui qui n'avait jamais été intéressé ou très attentif au cours d'astronomie, il avait fini par savoir identifier toutes les constellations visibles depuis l'hémisphère nord. C'était devenu une sorte de réconfort, une conviction rassurante qu'il n'était jamais vraiment seul.

Il la repéra enfin. Immense. Et surtout fidèle. Parce que quelque soit l'endroit où l'on se trouvait dans l'hémisphère nord, elle ne disparaissait jamais sous l'horizon.

Dans le ciel noir de ce petit village d'Angleterre, Harry regardait la constellation du Dragon. Ses étoiles semblaient briller plus fort que d'habitude, comme pour lui dire : « je suis toujours là ».

 _ **A suivre...**_


	36. Chapitre 35

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes nombreux à avoir réagi aux chapitres précédents, ça m'a fait plaisir !**

 **Ces deux chapitres sont dédiés à Aleydis, ma 300ème revieweuse. Merci pour cette review belle et touchante à la fois. Je lui souhaite bon courage pour son mémoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 – La Douzième Porte**

 **Dimanche 4 juillet 2010 – Cimetière de Walford Raw, Londres sorcier**

Le temps était magnifique. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur et le soleil inondait la pelouse du petit cimetière sorcier de Walford Raw.

A pas lents, les mains dans les poches de son jeans, un homme remontait l'allée menant vers la sortie, profitant de l'ombre bienfaisante des grands marronniers. Il rentrait chez lui après s'être rendu devant la stèle marquant l'emplacement de la fosse commune.

Durant de longues minutes, il avait fixé le dernier nom qui y avait été gravé.

 _Draco Malefoy, 5 juin 1980 – 29 juin 2010._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Walworth, Londres**

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Harry soupira pour la centième fois. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la convocation pour son procès, Seamus et les autres ne le lâchaient plus pour qu'il se prépare, encore et encore.

\- Si on t'ennuie, dis-le carrément.

Harry tourna la tête vers Abigail.

\- Vous m'ennuyez, répondit-il sans sourciller.

\- Ok… je te signale qu'on essaye de t'aider, là !

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes tellement désintéressés tous autant que vous êtes !

\- Quoi ? s'énerva Abigail. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire au juste ?

\- Exactement ce que je viens de dire.

Depuis quelques jours, la situation était très tendue. Si on avait demandé son avis à un psychomage, nul doute que celui-ci aurait déterminé que Harry était en plein dans la troisième phase du deuil : la colère. Il semblait en vouloir à la terre entière. Il était agressif et détestable avec tout le monde. Il explosait de colère pour des broutilles.

Jusqu'à présent, chacun y mettait du sien, faisant preuve d'une grande patience avec lui. Mais là, la coupe était pleine. Du moins pour Abigail.

\- Dégage Potter, siffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager. Fiche le camp et reviens quand tu seras calmé.

\- Abby, tenta Seamus.

\- NON ! J'EN AI ASSEZ !

Elle dégaina sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers Harry. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva sur le trottoir, la porte d'entrée lui claquant au nez.

Il cligna des yeux, un peu hébété puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur la marche d'escalier, la tête entre les mains.

La porte se rouvrit et Théo apparut sur le seuil. Il la referma derrière lui et vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

\- Si c'est pour me faire la morale, c'est bon, souffla-t-il.

\- Elle a raison Harry.

\- Je sais…

\- On souffre de la situation autant que toi.

\- PUTAIN JE SAIS !

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

\- Je suis désolé, ok ? Je sais que vous voulez m'aider… mais parfois, c'est tellement dur à supporter… J'ai l'impression d'être revenu juste avant la guerre, quand tout le monde attendait de moi que je règle son compte à Voldemort. Sauf que là, je dois faire tomber un Ministère…

\- Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne l'étais pas quand tu luttais contre Voldemort et tu ne l'es pas non plus aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais. J'ai mal réagi. C'était injuste pour vous tous, soupira-t-il.

Théo posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Harry et se releva.

\- Ça va ton œil ? demanda Harry en se relevant à son tour.

\- Un peu mieux.

\- Il ne t'a pas raté en tout cas, dit-il en riant légèrement.

\- Il a morflé aussi, répliqua Théo avec hargne.

\- J'ai une chance que tu me racontes un jour ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

\- Non. C'est entre lui et moi. Et de toute façon, je suis encore trop en colère pour en parler.

\- Hé ! Mets-toi un peu à sa place !

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Théo en haussant un sourcil.

\- Heu… non, dit Harry précipitamment.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Théo passa devant lui et posa la main sur la poignée de porte.

\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Harry hocha la tête et entra dans l'appartement. Abby se tenait au milieu du séjour, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le visage dur.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry immédiatement. Sans vous tous, je… je ne sais pas comment je ferais… Je…

\- C'est bon, coupa Abigail, peu encline aux effusions sentimentales. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme je l'ai fait. La situation est difficile pour tout le monde mais pour toi encore plus. Remettons-nous au travail.

La tension s'allégea considérablement dans le petit deux-pièces. Chacun reprit sa place autour de la table.

Une minute plus tard, on frappa à la porte. C'était Neville qui revenait du Ministère.

\- Alors ? demanda Théo.

\- Bletchey, Warrington et Higgs seront exécutés demain, dit-il sombrement.

\- Et Garett Miller ?

\- Azkaban à perpétuité.

Personne ne commenta la nouvelle. Ils se remirent au travail, conscient que l'avenir du monde sorcier allait se jouer dans quelques jours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 juillet 2010 – Ministère de la Magie**

La Salle des Audiences Solennelles du Magenmagot, celle réservée aux occasions particulières, était pleine à craquer. On n'aurait même pas pu y faire entrer un niffleur.

De mémoire de sorcier, on n'avait plus vu autant de monde depuis les procès qui suivirent la fin de la Première Guerre des Sorciers, au début des années 80.

Il faut dire que l'événement était de taille. Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu, non seulement avait refait surface dans le monde magique mais il allait être jugé pour participation à une organisation criminelle.

La population sorcière n'aurait évidemment raté ça pour rien au monde.

Dès les petites heures du matin, la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée aux visiteurs avait été prise d'assaut. A l'heure où tous les londoniens ou presque possédaient un téléphone portable, pareil attroupement devant une cabine publique, en panne qui plus est, avait suscité la méfiance de la police moldue. En urgence, le Ministère avait été contraint de dépêcher des oubliators sur place afin de maîtriser la situation.

Ce n'était guère mieux du côté de l'entrée des fonctionnaires. Les quelques moldus déjà dehors à cinq heures du matin ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tous ces gens étaient pris d'un besoin pressant au point de se bousculer devant l'entrée des toilettes publiques.

Dans l'Atrium du Ministère, on était également en plein chaos. Les cheminées déversaient sans discontinuer des familles entières venues assister au procès du siècle.

A sept heures du matin, le Ministre n'avait eu d'autre choix que de décréter la fermeture de tous les accès au Ministère et à la Salle d'audience. La décision avait provoqué un tollé dans la foule qui s'entassait dans l'Atrium, attendant de pouvoir prendre l'ascenseur ou l'escalier qui menait au deuxième niveau. Face à l'émeute qui se profilait, on avait fait appel aux employés du Département des Sports Magiques afin qu'ils installent dans l'Atrium le dispositif magique utilisé pour la retransmission des matches internationaux de Quidditch, une sorte d'écran géant qu'on trouvait chez les moldus.

Il était maintenant presque neuf heures et dans la salle d'audience, la tension était à son comble. Les membres de la brigade de police magique ne savaient pas où donner de la baguette pour calmer les esprits. Le moindre centimètre carré était âprement disputé et il était hors de question de se lever, fût-ce pour assouvir un besoin naturel.

\- Hé ! J'étais là avant vous !

\- Qui va à Azkaban, perd son séant.

\- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

\- Mesdames, calmez-vous !

\- Me calmer ? Cette vieille goule a pris ma place !

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vieille goule ?

\- MESDAMES ! CA SUFFIT ! SORTEZ TOUTES LES DEUX !

Les deux belligérantes furent donc expulsées manu militari. Le malheur des uns faisant le bonheur des autres, c'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'un homme s'installa sur le siège désormais vide.

Même à l'intérieur des tableaux accrochés sur tout le pourtour de la salle, la lutte était acharnée pour se faire une place aux premières loges.

\- Poussez-vous ! dit la Grosse Dame en appuyant son propos d'un coup de hanche très tonique.

Un vieux barbu un peu frêle, occupant habituel du portrait, fut éjecté de son cadre.

\- Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? rouspéta-t-il en revenant. En voilà des manières !

\- Oh ça va ! répondit la Grosse Dame en roulant des yeux. Viens Violette ! Ici, c'est parfait !

\- Je suis dans mon cadre ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de venir ici ! tenta-t-il en écartant les cinq ou six personnes qui se pressaient à présent dans le portrait. Hé ! Mais c'est ma chaise !

\- Sachez Monsieur que j'ai gardé la porte du dortoir de Harry Potter à Poudlard pendant sept ans ! Je suis on ne peut plus en droit de me trouver ici, répondit la Grosse Dame avec hauteur.

\- Si vous êtes à Poudlard, comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

\- Ce petit Directeur de pacotille n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me reléguer dans une brocante sorcière parce que j'ai osé critiquer l'une de ces décisions ! expliqua-t-elle avec amertume. Heureusement, j'ai été trouvée par un membre du Club de Bavboules qui m'a reconnue ! Hé oui Monsieur ! J'étais une célèbre joueuse de Bavboules dans ma jeunesse ! Grâce à ce fin connaisseur, j'orne dorénavant le mur du Club qui se trouve au Département des Sports Magiques.

\- Permettez-moi de compatir Madame, dit le vieux sorcier d'un ton ampoulé. Il est ignoble de traiter une Dame de la sorte. Je vous cède bien volontiers mon siège !

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur. Les gentlemen se font rares de nos jours.

Au bas des gradins, un banc était réservé à la presse. Rita Skeeter y était installée comme une reine, avec devant elle, pas moins de quatre plumes à papote, histoire de ne pas perdre le moindre mot de ce qui se dirait. Elle discutait vivement avec Betty Braithwaite, de _Sorcière Hebdo,_ et Glenda Chittock, la célèbre présentatrice de l'émission _Salut les Sorciers_ sur la RITM, la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique. Toutes les trois frétillaient d'impatience en imaginant les détails embarrassants qu'elles apprendraient sur le Sauveur déchu. Rita Skeeter se disait qu'elle tenait là sa revanche sur ce sale gamin qui avait failli ruiner sa carrière quelques années plus tôt.

Juste à côté, Wolfram Weller, journaliste au _Wizzard Times,_ tentait de se tenir le plus éloigné possible des trois pipelettes, comme s'il craignait d'être contaminé par une forme particulièrement dégoûtante d'oreillongoules. Le regard qu'il leur jetait à intervalles réguliers, laissait deviner tout le mépris qu'il ressentait pour ces pseudo-journalistes.

\- Ces harpies sont une honte pour notre profession, ne pensez-vous pas ? demanda-t-il à la jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds très clairs, qui se tenait à sa droite.

Celle-ci caressa son ventre rond d'un air absent.

\- C'est à cause des Joncheruines, dit-elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous croyez que ça va durer longtemps ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce procès… Il y a une conférence très intéressante sur les habitudes de reproduction du Ronflak Cornu dans son milieu naturel. Je ne voudrais pas la rater.

\- Excusez-moi… mais pour quel journal travaillez-vous ?

\- Moi ? Oh… Le Chicaneur. Vous connaissez ? Ne ratez surtout pas l'édition de demain… il y a un supplément cuisine avec les meilleures préparations à base de ravegourde.

Wolfram Weller ferma les yeux et songea sérieusement à s'exiler dans le monde moldu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- LE MANGENMAGOT ! annonça bien fort l'huissier d'audience.

Il était neuf heures précises et la Cour au complet fit son entrée dans la grande salle circulaire. Tous les juges portaient une robe magenta et une toque triangulaire assortie. Ils s'installèrent sur les bancs derrière l'estrade présidentielle sur laquelle prit place Hilda Martinson, Présidente Sorcière du Magenmagot.

Elle venait de revenir en Angleterre depuis seulement quelques jours et officiellement, elle était encore en convalescence mais elle n'aurait voulu laisser à personne le soin de présider ce procès hors normes.

A sa gauche, se trouvaient le Ministre Weasley et le Vice-Ministre Robards, tandis qu'à sa droite, siégeaient la Vice-Présidente Chang et le Greffier en Chef Attenborough.

\- L'audience est ouverte. Asseyez-vous dans la salle, dit la Présidente. Faites entrer le prévenu.

Un brouhaha indescriptible se répandit dans la salle à l'arrivée de Harry Potter, escorté par Adelme Prius et John Peak. Pour éviter la foule, Harry avait transplané directement dans le Quartier des Aurors avec Seamus et Neville. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs installés au premier rang avec les autres Aurors chargés de la sécurité.

Chacun se poussait, s'agitait sur son banc, se levait, pour tenter d'apercevoir le célèbre sorcier, disparu depuis près de dix ans.

\- SILENCE DANS LA SALLE ! cria Martinson. JE NE TOLERERAI AUCUNE PERTURBATION LORS DE CE PROCES ! S'IL LE FAUT, JE PEUX ENCORE DECIDER QU'IL SE DEROULERA A HUIS-CLOS !

Un silence religieux suivi cette déclaration. Personne ne voulait d'un huis-clos. Chez la plupart des sorciers, la frustration était encore grande de n'avoir pas pu assister aux procès des Mangemorts qui s'étaient tenus après la Deuxième Guerre. Il était dès lors hors de question de rater un pareil événement.

Gawain Robards ne dissimula pas son soulagement. Un procès public était indispensable à la réussite de son plan. Il fallait que le monde sorcier entende de vive voix que Harry Potter avait été manipulé par le Cartel et qu'il était lui-même victime d'une injustice. Robards prendrait alors fait et cause pour lui, admettant implicitement que l'actuel Ministre n'avait rien fait pour le protéger. Il dissimula un sourire satisfait. Son élection était dans la poche.

Vu qu'il comparaissait libre, on installa Harry non pas dans une cage de fer comme les autres prévenus habituellement, mais face à la tribune présidentielle, debout devant une barre en demi-cercle.

\- Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow ? commença la Présidente.

\- Oui Madame, répondit obligeamment Harry.

\- Votre dernier domicile connu est Square Grimmaurd, 12 à Londres où vous ne vivez cependant plus depuis mai 1999. Où avez-vous vécu entre-temps ?

\- Green's Court, W1F Londres jusqu'en mars 2006 puis St Martin's Lane, WC2 Londres.

\- St Martin's Lane ? N'est-ce pas l'adresse du Casino L'Empire, propriété de Blaise Zabini ?

\- Oui, c'est bien là.

Martison remit de l'ordre dans les parchemins posés devant elle.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous comparaissez devant ce Tribunal pour répondre de participation à une organisation criminelle, appelée le Cartel, dirigée par le nommé Blaise Zabini. Reconnaissez-vous les faits ?

\- Je reconnais avoir fait partie du Cartel, oui.

Un _oooooooh_ parcourut l'assemblée de part en part.

\- SILENCE ! répéta la Présidente. Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous expliquer à la Cour comment vous vous êtes retrouvé impliqué dans cette organisation ?

\- Après la Guerre, j'ai décidé de quitter le monde sorcier. Je subissais trop de pression. J'avais 19 ans à peine et on me demandait de m'investir en politique, de donner mon avis sur toute une série de choses… Malgré le fait que j'avais tué Voldemort, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre enfin libre, terminer mes études, fonder une famille… mais on ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion. Pour supporter tout ça, j'ai commencé à me droguer… puis j'ai craqué. J'ai tout quitté. Ma maison, ma fortune, mes études, mes amis, tous ceux que je considérais comme ma famille…

 _C'est bon, ça_ , se disait Robards. _Tout le monde saura qu'il parle des Weasley et tout le monde blâmera Arthur Weasley pour avoir malmené le Survivant._

\- Je suis arrivé dans le monde moldu sans une mornille en poche. J'avais besoin de drogue… alors pour pouvoir m'en procurer… je me suis prostitué.

Un _ooooooooooooh_ encore plus retentissant que le précédent s'est élevé dans la salle, suivi d'un bourdonnement offusqué. Robards fit une moue ennuyée. Il n'était pas au courant de cette partie-là de l'histoire.

\- Je ne suis pas fier, admit Harry piteusement. Vraiment pas fier du tout… Mais à ma décharge, je n'étais pas moi-même. C'était la drogue qui parlait pour moi et qui me faisait faire toutes ces… choses.

\- Et que vient faire Blaise Zabini dans cette histoire ? questionna Martinson afin de recentrer le débat.

\- A cette époque, j'étais sous la coupe d'un gang moldu, les Niners, qui m'exploitait, dans tous les sens du terme. Ce gang était rival du Cartel et c'est ainsi que Blaise Zabini me retrouva. Il… il m'a sorti de là. De la prostitution, je veux dire… Il m'a proposé de travailler pour lui.

\- Etes-vous en train de nous dire que Blaise Zabini vous a sauvé la vie ? demanda Cho Chang d'un ton incrédule.

\- En un sens… oui. Il m'a accueilli, offert un toit… Le Cartel est devenu pour moi comme une famille.

Robards s'agita sur sa chaise. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous parlez de Proscrits ? intervint Arthur Weasley.

\- Je parle de sorciers comme vous et moi, dit Harry en fixant le Ministre droit dans les yeux. Je parle d'êtres humains à qui on a tout pris uniquement à cause de leur naissance. Je parle d'hommes et de femmes qui ont été obligés de s'exiler pour survivre, à qui on n'a laissé aucun choix. Ils sont devenus ce que les Lois de Proscription ont voulu faire d'eux, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour débattre des Lois de Proscription ! répliqua Arthur Weasley, durement.

\- Personnellement, je ne fais le procès de personne. Je dis seulement que ces gens, j'ai appris à les connaître et à les apprécier.

\- Un en particulier, commenta aigrement Cho Chang. Niez-vous avoir été l'amant de Draco Malefoy ?

Harry serra les mains autour de la rambarde, à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent.

\- Non, je ne le nie pas. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

Un véritable grondement s'éleva des gradins. Sur le banc de la presse, les plumes à papote de Rita Skeeter grattaient le papier à toute vitesse et ses bouclettes peroxydées semblaient palpiter d'excitation.

\- SILENCE ! rugit Martinson. Je vous prie de ne pas oublier à qui vous vous adressez Monsieur Potter !

\- A mon ex-petite amie qui après quinze ans, me tient sans doute encore rigueur de ne pas l'avoir supportée plus de deux semaines…

Cette fois, ce furent des rires qui fusèrent un peu partout.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Encore un propos de ce genre et vous serez inculpé d'outrage à la Cour !

Harry ne répondit pas mais apprécia particulièrement la tête de Cho Chang. Elle semblait avoir avalé un bubobulb.

\- Revenons-en à vos activités pour le Cartel, poursuivit la Présidente. Quel genre de travail Blaise Zabini vous a-t-il proposé ?

\- Principalement, gérer pour lui un night-club dans le Londres moldu.

\- Principalement ?

Harry se trémoussa quelque peu avant de répondre.

\- Au début, je devais aussi participer au pizzo.

\- Le pizzo ? Soyez plus clair Monsieur Potter ! s'impatienta la Présidente.

\- Le pizzo, c'est… une sorte de collecte auprès des commerçants à qui le Cartel a promis une protection, en contrepartie d'une somme d'argent.

\- Et ces collectes avaient quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Disons que… quand certains commerçants étaient réticents à payer, on devait insister un peu.

\- Insister ? Cela impliquait-il des violences physiques ? questionna Martinson, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Souvent, oui.

Nouvelle vague de protestations dans la salle.

\- Vous dites « au début »… qu'avez-vous dû faire ensuite ?

\- Hm… je devais régler les problèmes que posaient les membres des autres gangs.

\- Régler de quelle façon ?

\- Excusez-moi Madame la Présidente, coupa Robards que la tournure de l'interrogatoire commençait à contrarier. Je vous rappelle que l'enquête a démontré que les meurtres commis au nom du Cartel l'ont été par le Proscrit Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci a avoué et…

\- Je le sais ! répondit sèchement Martinson. Mais rien n'indique que Draco Malefoy n'a pas été aidé dans sa tâche.

\- Il l'a été, reprit Robards. Par d'autres Proscrits dont il nous a donné les noms et qui ont été jugés et condamnés pour ça. Le nom de Harry Potter n'a jamais été cité.

\- Monsieur le Vice-Ministre, s'opposa Martinson. Sauf erreur de ma part, vous n'êtes pas l'avocat de Monsieur Potter. Ce dernier répondra à la question.

Harry était mal à l'aise. Son sens de l'honnêteté et de la justice lui commandait de dire la vérité mais admettre qu'il était le tueur du Cartel ne servirait strictement à rien.

\- Disons que j'ai été contraint de commettre certains actes contre ma volonté.

\- Contre votre volonté ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je recevais régulièrement une drogue imbibée d'une potion dont les effets sont comparables à l'Imperium.

Murmure scandalisé dans toute la salle. Rita Skeeter et Betty Braithwaite étaient dans un état d'agitation extrême tandis que Glenda Chittock frôlait la syncope à l'idée des records d'audience qu'elle ferait lors de sa prochaine émission. Wolfram Weller, beaucoup plus professionnel, se contentait de noter scrupuleusement ce qu'il entendait. Luna Lovegood pour sa part, dessinait d'étranges créatures sur son bloc-notes.

\- Une drogue ? Avez-vous la preuve de ce que vous avancez ? demanda Martinson, suspicieuse.

\- Il y a plusieurs jours de cela, Monsieur Potter a fait extraire deux souvenirs qui tendent à démontrer ses dires, précisa Gawain Robards. Ils ont été dûment extraits et authentifiés par Dean Thomas, le Chef du Département des Mystères.

\- Et pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informée ? réagit la Présidente, manifestement contrariée.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit ma faute Madame la Présidente, intervint Dean Thomas. Mon service a été débordé ces derniers jours et l'authentification s'est faite tardivement. Par ailleurs, je n'ai appris qu'hier que vous présideriez ce procès. Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de vous informer.

\- Hm… soit. Mais je n'aime pas être prise au dépourvu. Le dispositif est-il prêt pour examiner ces souvenirs ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Voyons cela.

Dean fit léviter devant la tribune une large vasque en laiton remplie d'un liquide moiré. Il prononça ensuite une formule magique qui fit apparaître au-dessus du récipient une brume blanchâtre et opaque qui ferait office d'écran de projection.

Il prit alors une petite fiole dont il brisa le sceau et en versa le contenu dans la vasque. Au moment où les images apparurent, les nombreuses torches qui éclairaient la salle d'audience diminuèrent d'intensité.

On voyait Harry debout devant un bureau derrière lequel se tenait Blaise Zabini.

 _\- Harry, dit Blaise, tu vas accompagner Terrence et Théo à Battersea. On rencontre des problèmes avec Ulrich Walde._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Adrian m'a dit que tu supportais difficilement certaines… missions. C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Absolument pas ! Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça et je n'apprécie pas qu'on me fasse passer pour une poule mouillée ! Je…_

 _\- Du calme Potter, tempéra Blaise. Personne ne te traite de poule mouillée. Mais on sait tous que les débuts ne sont pas évidents… La pression est parfois difficile à gérer._

 _\- Ouais… ben, je m'y ferai._

 _\- Ceci va t'aider._

 _Blaise tendit à Harry un petit carré en papier à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un comprimé blanc._

 _\- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry. De l'XTC ?_

 _\- Non, c'est du Ya-ba. Une amphétamine… améliorée. Tu verras, avec ça, tu te sentiras invincible._

La scène s'estompa légèrement pour être aussitôt remplacée par une autre, toujours dans le même bureau. Mais cette fois, c'était Draco Malefoy qui faisait face à Zabini.

 _\- Draco… il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de Potter et de ses… missions._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Tu as entendu parler du Ya-Ba ?_

 _\- Oui. Une métamphétamine. La drogue qui rend fou._

 _\- Ou encore le fléau thaïlandais… en effet. Durant la guerre du Vietman, on en donnait aux soldats pour décupler leur rage et leurs instincts de tueurs._

 _\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu donnes du Ya-Ba à Potter ?_

 _\- Oui… une version magiquement modifiée._

 _L'étonnement se lut sur le visage du Proscrit._

 _\- Le comprimé qu'il prend est au préalable imbibé d'une potion inhibitrice de volonté, expliqua Zabini._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire une sorte d'Imperium liquide ?_

 _\- C'est bien ça. Il ne peut pas lutter contre les effets de la drogue._

 _\- Mais Blaise… Pourquoi ?_

 _\- J'avais eu vent de sa déchéance et quand l'occasion s'est présentée, je l'ai sorti des griffes des Niners où il se livrait à la prostitution._

 _\- Tu l'as sorti d'un enfer pour le plonger dans un autre ! s'insurgea Draco._

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir, contra le métis. Ici, il est respecté. Il ne vend plus son corps au premier venu ! Il a une nouvelle vie ! Il est libre de partir quand il veut._

 _\- Libre ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu le tiens enchaîné avec la drogue que tu lui fournis constamment !_

En lui-même Harry admira la maîtrise de Dean Thomas. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait découpé et retravaillé le souvenir pour que les allusions à son activité réelle, celle d'exécuteur, soit masquée. Le résultat était bluffant. Personne n'aurait été capable de remarquer que le souvenir était trafiqué. Il savait que Dean se l'était procuré quelques heures à peine avant que Draco ne soit transféré à Azkaban. Le Langue-de-Plomb n'avait eu aucun mal à le convaincre : c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider Harry et il l'avait faite avec plaisir.

Les images disparurent alors pour se reformer l'instant d'après. Cette scène, Harry la redoutait encore plus que la précédente. Quand il préparait le procès avec les autres, il avait refusé de la revoir, pour ne pas raviver cette insupportable douleur qui ne le quittait plus depuis plusieurs jours.

Retenant un soupir, Harry se força toutefois à relever les yeux et contempler l'écran laiteux qui montrait maintenant sa chambre à l'Oblivion. Draco était sur le lit, le dos callé contre des coussins, Harry assis sur ses cuisses. C'était peu de temps après qu'il ait brisé le Serment Inviolable qui le liait à Ron.

 _\- Je suis là Harry. Bien vivant. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner…_

 _\- Ne refais plus jamais ça… n'essaye plus jamais de mourir pour moi, dit Harry en l'embrassant sauvagement._

Derrière lui, Harry entendait le murmure de la salle. En choisissant de montrer ce souvenir, il savait qu'il s'exposait à la critique mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que Draco n'avait pas été une relation sans importance. Et de ce qu'il pouvait entendre, certains désapprouvaient ouvertement, d'autres par contre étaient émus par la puissance des sentiments qui émanaient d'eux.

 _\- Harry… Maintenant que Ron est au courant pour toi, il va…_

 _\- Je sais. Il m'a demandé de… me joindre à toi…_

 _\- Et ?_

 _Harry soupira. Il descendit des genoux de Draco et s'assit à côté de lui._

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne t'ai pas pardonné Draco._

 _\- Harry, il ne s'agit pas de moi ! Tu dois comprendre que Ron ne te fera pas de cadeau… Il veut faire tomber Blaise, quel qu'en soit le prix._

 _Il ramena ses genoux vers lui et y posa la tête._

 _\- Tu me demandes de trahir l'homme qui m'a sorti de l'enfer._

 _\- Je te demande de trahir l'homme qui a probablement commandité le meurtre de ta meilleure amie ! L'homme qui te donne du Ya-Ba pour faire de toi un criminel !_

 _\- Je suis un criminel Draco… le Ya-Ba ne fait qu'augmenter mes pulsions, c'est tout._

 _\- C'est faux Harry… le Ya-Ba que Blaise te donne est magiquement modifié ! Il est imbibé d'une potion inhibitrice de volonté. De l'Imperium liquide ! Cette merde ne fait pas qu'augmenter tes pulsions, elle te force à agir !_

 _Harry se redressa et sauta hors du lit comme s'il avait été électrocuté._

 _\- Non… non, c'est impossible…_

L'image devint floue à nouveau, tournoyant légèrement sur elle-même avant de se stabiliser. La scène se déroulait dans une voiture. Harry et Draco étaient assis sur la banquette arrière avec Ron Weasley. On distinguait Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat à l'avant du véhicule.

 _\- Alors tu t'es décidé à venir, disait Ron d'un ton sec._

 _\- Comme tu peux le voir, répliqua Harry._

C'était dur pour Harry de revoir Ron aussi vivant, aussi déterminé. C'était dur aussi de se rappeler la froideur de leurs retrouvailles. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui déformait les traits d'Arthur Weasley alors qu'il contemplait le souvenir de son plus jeune fils. Harry eut de la peine pour lui, d'autant plus que le pire était à venir.

 _\- C'est bien ! dit Seamus joyeusement. Ton aide nous sera précieuse._

 _\- Tu comptes vraiment nous aider ? questionna Ron, suspicieux. Tu comptes vraiment trahir ta nouvelle… famille ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que je veux vous aider ! répondit Harry avec véhémence._

 _\- Tant mieux alors, dit Ron assez platement. Car je te l'ai dit, avec ou sans toi, le Cartel tombera._

 _\- Je le sais et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider. Seulement…_

 _\- Seulement quoi ?_

 _\- Contrairement à Draco, je suis soumis à un Serment Inviolable._

 _\- On trouvera bien un moyen de le contourner, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Les Serments ont tous leurs limites et leurs failles. On trouvera les tiennes._

 _Un silence un peu pesant régna dans l'habitacle pendant quelques secondes avant que Neville Londubat prenne la parole._

 _\- Harry… à cause de ce Serment, je suppose que tu ne peux pas nous parler de tes… missions pour le Cartel._

 _\- Non, il ne peut pas, intervint Draco Malefoy. Mais moi je peux vous dire que Blaise l'oblige à prendre une drogue moldue magiquement modifiée. Elle est imbibée d'une potion qui produit les mêmes effets que l'Imperium._

 _\- De l'Imperium liquide ? dit Seamus. Je croyais que c'était impossible à fabriquer !_

 _\- Blaise a toujours été très doué en potions, dit Malefoy. Encore plus que moi, c'est dire… Je ne suis pas étonné qu'il y soit parvenu. Et j'ai pu voir moi-même les effets de cette drogue… c'est… horrible._

 _\- Merlin, soupira Ron. C'est encore pire que je ne pensais._

Le souvenir s'éteignit lentement jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Robards était très nerveux. Potter lui avait parlé de deux souvenirs seulement. Or, on venait d'en voir quatre. Et sur la table à côté de la pensine, il y avait encore une bouteille scellée. Quel jeu cet insupportable Survivant était-il en train de jouer ?

La Présidente Martinson semblait se poser les mêmes questions.

\- Monsieur Thomas ! Il était question de deux souvenirs appartenant à Monsieur Potter. Or, il est clair que nous venons de voir un souvenir appartenant à Draco Malefoy. Comment cela se peut-il sachant que vous avez été chargé de l'authentification ?

\- Ces souvenirs sont parfaitement authentiques Madame la Présidente, dit le Langue-de-Plomb très calmement. Et l'un d'entre eux appartient effectivement à Draco Malefoy.

\- COMMENT ? s'exclama Cho Chang.

Harry ressentit un élan de gratitude mais aussi de culpabilité envers Dean Thomas. En mettant en œuvre ce plan démentiel, il risquait sa carrière, ni plus ni moins. Mais il était déterminé et son attitude ce matin le démontrait indiscutablement.

\- Monsieur Thomas, poursuivit la Présidente, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le témoignage d'un Proscrit, de vive voix ou par souvenir, n'a absolument aucune valeur.

\- Article 32 des Lois de Proscription. Je suis parfaitement au courant.

\- Etes-vous en train de nous dire que vous avez délibérément violé les Lois de Proscription en authentifiant magiquement un témoignage irrecevable ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit Monsieur Thomas ? questionna Martinson, abasourdie par le flegme du Langue-de-Plomb. Etes-vous soumis à un sortilège de confusion ? Ou à une potion ?

\- Non Madame.

\- Mais par Merlin, que cherchez vous donc à faire ?

\- Vous démontrer que les Lois de Proscription sont une aberration, qu'elles sont iniques et dangereuses et qu'elles sont par ailleurs mises en œuvre par des sorciers vils et corrompus.

\- PRESIDENTE MARTINSON ! réagit le Ministre Weasley. JE NE SAURAIS TOLERER PLUS LONGTEMPS PAREILLES INEPTIES !

\- AURORS ! ARRETEZ-LE ! cria Robards en se levant d'un bond.

\- NON ! Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur le Vice-Ministre, répliqua Martinson en se levant à son tour, sauf votre respect, nous sommes ici dans mon Tribunal et vous n'avez pas à donner de directives à ma place.

Dans la salle, l'assemblée retenait son souffle. Du procès de Harry Potter, on était passé à une lutte de pouvoir entre le Ministère et le Magenmagot. Les deux protagonistes se rassirent et la Présidente poursuivit.

\- Monsieur Thomas, êtes-vous conscient de la gravité de vos actes ? Du fait que je peux vous faire arrêter sur le champ ?

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient Madame.

\- De plus, vous portez de graves accusations contre ce Ministère. Des accusations gratuites qui plus est…

\- ELLES NE LE SONT PAS ! s'insurgea Harry que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié.

\- Monsieur Potter, je me doute que vous jouez un rôle dans cette mascarade insultante pour nos institutions…

\- Insultante ? s'énerva Harry. C'est moi qui devrais me sentir insulté par ce que ce Tribunal et ce Ministère ont fait subir à… à ceux qui m'étaient chers. Draco Malefoy était…

\- MALEFOY N'A EU QUE CE QU'IL MERITAIT ! cria Cho Chang, hors d'elle. IL EST MORT ET CE N'EST QUE JUSTICE !

\- LA JUSTICE N'A RIEN A VOIR LA-DEDANS ! hurla Harry.

Il se tourna vers Dean en lui faisant un signe de tête. Au même moment, Robards comprit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave et il se saisit de sa baguette.

\- ROBARDS ! cingla la Présidente. Où vous croyez-vous ? Baissez cette baguette immédiatement et rasseyez-vous ! Et vous Chang, je vous prierais de vous maîtriser !

\- Mais, commença Robards.

Un regard meurtrier de la Présidente le dissuada de poursuivre.

\- Monsieur Potter, continua Martinson. Je n'apprécie pas du tout la tournure des événements. Expliquez-nous à quoi rime tout ceci !

\- Bien volontiers Madame la Présidente.

Il fit un geste vers Dean qui ouvrit la deuxième fiole et la renversa au-dessus de la pensine. Aussitôt la brume laiteuse se transforma pour laisser voir un autre souvenir.

On voyait Neville Londubat fixer un morceau de parchemin sur lequel on pouvait lire :

 _Potion : Véritasérum_

 _Nombre : x 6_

 _Demandée par : , Auror._

 _Motif : Interrogatoire._

 _Personne à qui la potion est destinée : Malefoy, Draco - Proscrit._

 _Qualité : Suspect._

 _Contre-indications magiques éventuelles : inconnues._

L'image fondait ensuite pour montrer Draco Malefoy assis sur une chaise dans une salle d'interrogatoire, les bras attachés dans le dos, la tête dodelinant sur son épaule. Devant lui, six fioles vides de Véritasérum.

Harry se tourna vers les sorciers présents dans la salle qui le fixaient tous d'un regard avide.

\- Voilà, dit-il en faisant un geste du bras en direction de l'image flottante. Voilà comment le Ministère obtient les aveux des Proscrits ! Draco Malefoy était pourtant sous la protection du Ministère… il était infiltré dans le Cartel et malgré l'aide qu'il a apportée, les Aurors lui ont extorqué des aveux, ils lui ont donné…

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Robards.

\- … six fioles de Véritasérum. Avec une pareille dose, n'importe lequel d'entre vous avouerait avoir tué son père et sa mère !

\- C'EST UN MENSONGE !

\- C'EST VOUS LE MENTEUR !

\- MONSIEUR POTTER ! rugit Martinson.

\- DRACO MALEFOY ETAIT SOUS LA PROTECTION DU MINISTERE… répéta Harry.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! criait toujours Robards.

\- NON ! JE NE ME TAIRAI PAS !

\- MONSIEUR POTTER ! cria Martinson qui s'était levée. ENCORE UN MOT ET VOUS ETES INCULPE D'OUTRAGE !

Harry esquissa un mouvement de la main et lança un sort d'entrave et de mutisme sur tout le Magenmagot.

\- Mais… comment fait-il ça ? s'affolèrent les Aurors, sachant qu'on lui avait retiré sa baguette avant qu'il entre dans la salle d'audience.

Ils ne purent s'interroger davantage car ils furent touchés par un sort d'entrave jeté par Seamus et Neville.

La Présidente eut une mine totalement offusquée.

\- Je suis désolée Madame la Présidente mais c'est le seul moyen pour vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout, dit Harry.

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée, littéralement subjuguée par ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Quand les Lois de Proscription ont été adoptées, dit-il, on vous a dit que ce serait pour le bien de la population sorcière. Je vous pose la question : quel bénéfice avez-vous retiré de ces Lois ? Allez… dites-moi !

\- CES SALOPARDS DE MANGEMORTS SONT MORTS ! cria quelqu'un en haut d'un gradin.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit posément Harry. Les Mangemorts étaient un fléau pour le monde sorcier et les crimes qu'ils ont commis devaient être punis ! Mais leurs enfants ? Leurs familles ? Devaient-ils payer également ? Etaient-ils responsables des actes commis par leurs parents ?

A ce moment, l'écran de fumée brilla légèrement. Toute l'assemblée reporta son attention sur le souvenir qui était en train de s'y dérouler.

On voyait Gregory Goyle, le corps de sa petite sœur serré contre lui, en train de supplier les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste de la soigner. On le voyait ensuite, dans une ruelle sordide, pleurer sur le même petit corps, désormais sans vie.

\- Cette enfant avait dix ans, expliqua Harry. Elle ne savait rien de la guerre. Mais elle était la fille honnie de Brenan Goyle et cela a suffi à la condamner à mort.

Le silence dans la salle était palpable. C'est à peine si on entendait une respiration.

\- On vous a dit que les Lois de Proscription serviraient à réparer les injustices commises par les Mangemorts et par Voldemort. Dites-moi en quoi laisser mourir une gamine de dix ans a permis de réparer les crimes de Voldemort !? EN RIEN ! Mais le pire, continua Harry, implacable, c'est que ceux-là mêmes qui vous ont fait ces promesses les ont bafouées à la première occasion !

Dean Thomas agita sa baguette à la surface de la pensine pour générer les souvenirs suivants. Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry se tourna vers les juges, le Ministre et Robards. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait.

L'image trembla légèrement avant de laisser apparaître le visage libidineux de John Dawlish. Il besognait avec violence une jeune femme allongée sur le ventre, à même le sol.

 _\- Vas-y doucement John, dit une voix en arrière plan. Tu vas nous l'abîmer !_

Après un dernier coup de rein libérateur, Dawlish se redressa. Il agrippa la fille par les cheveux pour la forcer à se relever avant de la jeter sur un grand lit où se trouvaient Gawain Robards et Percy Weasley.

 _\- On se moque bien de l'abîmer Gawain, dit Percy. C'est une Proscrite. Elle n'est rien._

 _\- Tu as raison, Weasley… Elle n'est absolument rien._

A la tribune, Arthur Weasley avait pâli considérablement en reconnaissant son fils. Dans la salle, des cris indignés s'élevaient un peu partout.

Le souvenir perdura encore quelques très longues secondes, pour Seamus surtout qui devait supporter stoïquement de voir Abigail être malmenée par les trois hommes.

L'image s'estompa un court instant avant de revenir sur Abigail. A pas de loup, elle traversait la même pièce que dans le souvenir précédent pour se diriger vers la porte restée entrouverte. Celle-ci donnait sur un salon luxueux, dans lequel se trouvaient Robards, Weasley et Dawlish.

 _\- … la salle au trésor._

 _\- Weasley, arrête de l'appeler comme ça. T'as douze ans ou quoi ?_

 _\- Et comment dois-je l'appeler, Robards ? La cave à pognon ? Le grenier à blé ?_

 _\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! dit Dawlish. La question est de savoir quand elle sera prête. Tout est entreposé pour le moment dans une salle du département de la Justice magique mais les gens commencent à se poser des questions. Ils trouvent bizarre que tous ces biens de grande valeur n'aient pas encore été vendus… et je ne sais pas quoi répondre !_

 _\- Hé bien tu leur réponds que c'est pas leurs oignons ! grommela Robards._

 _\- C'est facile pour toi !_

 _\- Calme-toi John ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Avec Weasley, on vient de terminer les plans du labyrinthe. Le sort qui va permettre de le créer est prêt et nous allons le tester dans une salle désaffectée de Poudlard. Si ça fonctionne – et ça fonctionnera ! – on pourra commencer à transférer les objets au département des Mystères._

 _\- Et pour les voies d'accès ? demanda Dawlish._

 _\- Comme on a dit : il y en aura deux, une entrée et une sortie. L'entrée fonctionnera comme la Salle sur demande à Poudlard, sauf que pour que la porte apparaisse il faudra prononcer le nom précis de la pièce. Une fois dans le Labyrinthe, on se repère grâce à la carte que voici, dit Robards en tendant un parchemin à Dawlish._

 _\- Et la sortie ?_

 _\- Arrivé devant la porte, tu prononces simplement « exeo »._

 _Dawlish se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce._

 _\- Je persiste à dire qu'on n'aurait pas dû choisir le département des Mystères. C'est beaucoup trop surveillé !_

 _\- Justement, contra Percy Weasley. Personne ne pourra y accéder. Même pas le-Langues-de-plomb._

 _\- Et comment comptes-tu leur expliquer ça ?_

 _\- C'est simple, dit Percy avec hauteur. C'est l'ancienne Salle du Futur, celle où les Prophéties étaient entreposées avant que Potter et sa bande ne la détruisent presque complètement. Elle a été condamnée juste après les événements pour des raisons de sécurité. On leur dira que cette condamnation est définitive._

 _\- Et ils vont avaler ça ?_

 _\- C'est l'intérêt des Langues-de-plomb, dit Robards. Ils sont payés pour ne rien dire et ne pas poser de question._

 _\- Hm, rappelle-toi d'Augustus Rookwood… Il a fini par avoir la langue bien pendue, lui !_

 _\- Ça n'arrivera pas ! affirma Robards avec colère._

 _\- Et donc ? reprit Dawlish. Comment va s'appeler cette Salle ? Si j'ai bien compris, nous devons lui trouver un nom pour pouvoir l'ouvrir._

 _\- Oui, confirma Robards. Un nom qui ne donne pas d'indice sur son contenu. Pas comme la « Salle au trésor » par exemple, dit-il en jetant un regard moqueur à Weasley._

 _\- Pourquoi pas la Salle du Labyrinthe ? proposa Dawlish._

 _Les deux autres se regardèrent puis approuvèrent._

 _\- Bonne idée, dit Robards. Pour nous, il s'agira de la Salle du Labyrinthe et pour tous les autres, de la Salle Interdite._

 _\- Tu es sûr que mon père ne se doute de rien ? demanda Percy._

 _\- Absolument ! Sans vouloir te vexer Percy, ton père est un brave type, obnubilé par l'idée de faire le bien autour de lui… mais ça le rend complètement aveugle._

 _Dawlish se dirigea alors vers une armoire de laquelle il sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu et trois verres qu'il remplit généreusement._

 _\- Il est temps de porter un toast, dit-il en levant son verre. A Arthur Weasley ! Le benêt grâce à qui nous sommes devenus riches !_

 _\- A Harry Potter ! dit Weasley. Qui a eu le bon goût de nous débarrasser de sa présence !_

 _\- Aux Mangemorts ! beugla Robards. Au plaisir de voir crever leur progéniture à petit feu !_

 _\- Ouais aux Mangemorts ! renchérit Dawlish. A leurs richesses qui sont désormais les nôtres !_

Dans la salle, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Mêmes les plumes à papotes de Skeeter restaient suspendues en l'air. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le Ministre Weasley. Celui-ci fixait alternativement l'écran de la pensine puis Gawain Robards, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il vivait un cauchemar éveillé. Le Vice-Ministre, lui, marmonnait silencieusement, les yeux baissés.

Vint enfin les derniers souvenirs, ceux de Seamus Finnigan et de Dean Thomas.

 _\- Thomas, dit Robards. La semaine prochaine, votre département devra déménager momentanément au cinquième niveau. Vous partagerez les locaux du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Nous avons décidé de sceller définitivement la Salle du Futur et d'en faire une salle interdite. Les travaux risquent de gêner votre activité et la présence d'ouvriers est incompatible avec le secret des missions de ce département._

 _\- Je comprends, répondit Dean Thomas. Combien de temps dureront les travaux ?_

 _\- Cinq jours au maximum. Vous serez prévenu lorsque vous pourrez réintégrer les lieux._

 _\- Bien._

L'image tournoya sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter sur l'intérieur du bureau de la Vice-Présidente du Magenmagot, Cho Chang. On voyait très nettement briller à son poignet un bracelet de lapis-lazuli. Au même moment, une incursion dans la mémoire de Seamus montrait au public la photographie sorcière de la mère de Blaise Zabini qui portait exactement le même bijou. On entendit alors la conversation entre l'Auror et Cho Chang.

 _\- Ecoute, dit-elle. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Tu viens de perdre un ami cher et tu as peur d'en perdre un autre… mais je ne peux rien pour toi. Harry a choisi une voie dangereuse en s'alliant au Cartel… et à Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle avec un dégoût évident. Il ne doit pas s'étonner de ce qui lui arrive. Comment a-t-il pu tomber si bas… au point de… de forniquer avec un Mangemort… un Proscrit…_

 _Un dégoût manifeste s'affichait sur ses traits._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas tout Cho, alors…_

 _\- Ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas à discuter avec toi de cette affaire, asséna-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres._

 _Seamus hocha la tête._

 _\- Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir reçu, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir._

 _\- Seamus ! Attends !_

 _L'Auror stoppa son mouvement, la main sur la poignée._

 _\- C'est moi qui vais siéger aux audiences, dit-elle, presque dans un murmure. Je ne suis pas sensée te dire ça mais… Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour Harry. Il ne lui arrivera rien._

 _Seamus se retourna et haussa un sourcil._

 _\- Et pour Malefoy ?_

 _Seul le silence lui répondit._

L'image se transforma une dernière fois pour montrer Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan dans la Salle des Douze Portes.

 _\- Salle du Labyrinthe, prononça Seamus distinctement._

 _Le mur commença à changer de nature, la brique se transformant résolument en bois, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte savamment ouvragée n'apparaissent devant lui._

 _\- Mais que… Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'exclama Dean derrière lui._

 _Pour toute réponse, Seamus poussa le battant. La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle immense, plus grande qu'une cathédrale, traversée par de multiples étagères qui faisaient office de cloisons et qui étaient organisées à la manière d'un labyrinthe. Les étagères regorgeaient d'objets en tous genres, tous plus précieux les uns que les autres. On y voyait des statues, des œuvres d'art moldues, de la vaisselle en or, en argent et en étain et des bijoux à profusion._

L'écran de brume de la pensine se dissipa en même qu'on entendait le bruit de la douzième porte qui se refermait.

Ce fut d'abord un murmure, puis un grondement sourd et enfin une véritable explosion de colère partout dans les gradins.

\- VENDUS !

\- SCANDALEUX !

\- DEMISSION !

\- VOUS NE VALEZ PAS MIEUX QUE TICKNESSE !

\- ORDURES !

\- MENTEURS !

Harry leva le sort d'entrave et de mutisme qui retenait Hilda Martinson et Arthur Weasley mais le maintint sur Chang et Robards. Très lentement, comme si chaque mouvement lui coûtait, Hilda Martinson se leva. Elle releva les mains en signe d'apaisement et patienta le temps que tout le monde se taise. Quand le calme fut enfin revenu, elle dit :

\- Jamais, dans toute ma carrière, je n'ai été traitée de la sorte, siffla-t-elle. Mais surtout, jamais, je n'ai vu quelque chose d'aussi choquant. Je comprends votre indignation à tous et je peux vous assurer qu'une enquête va immédiatement être menée afin de déterminer…

\- QUELLE ENQUETE ? cria quelqu'un sur la droite. COMMENT POUVONS-NOUS ENCORE VOUS FAIRE CONFIANCE ?

\- C'EST VRAI ! dit une petite sorcière au milieu des gradins. QUI NOUS DIT QUE VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS DETRUIRE LES PREUVES, HEIN ?

\- DEMISSION !

\- CA SUFFIT ! cria Martinson pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha. Une enquête est nécessaire pour déterminer si les accusations graves qui viennent d'être portées sont véridiques. Je vais commencer par désigner un expert indépendant qui réexaminera si les souvenirs que nous venons de voir sont effectivement authentiques.

\- Je crains qu'ils ne le soient, ma chère Hilda.

Tout le monde se tut brusquement. Harry tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour tenter de comprendre d'où venait cette voix douce et bienveillante, un peu chevrotante, qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis le 30 juin 1997.

Finalement, son regard se posa sur un des portraits accrochés derrière le banc des juges. Les sorciers qui se massaient dans le cadre s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître un homme à la longue chevelure argentée et aux yeux bleu vif qui scrutaient la foule par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Pr... Professeur Dumbledore ? bégaya Harry.

\- Bonjour mon cher Harry, dit la voix douce de son vieux directeur et mentor. Je suis heureux de te revoir même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances…

\- Mais… que faites-vous là ?

\- J'ai été Président Sorcier du Magenmagot durant suffisamment longtemps pour avoir droit à ce que mon portrait soit accroché aux murs de cette vénérable salle d'audience, dit-il avec la malice qui le caractérisait toujours.

\- Albus, l'interpella Hilda Martinson, savez-vous quelque chose sur cette regrettable affaire ?

Malgré qu'il soit décédé et que sa seule présence se manifeste au travers d'un portrait, Dumbledore suscitait manifestement toujours le même respect chez ses pairs et son avis continuait à faire autorité.

\- Eh bien, soupira-t-il avec tristesse, je ne peux que confirmer ce qui a été dit ce matin concernant le détournement des biens appartenant aux familles des Mangemorts.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda la Présidente.

Au lieu de répondre, Dumbledore tourna son regard en direction d'Arthur Weasley. Celui-ci se raidit immédiatement, sachant très bien où le vieil homme voulait en venir.

\- Arthur, commença-t-il.

\- Comment osez-vous ? s'énerva le Ministre. Comment osez-vous accuser mon fils ?

\- Et vous ? Comment êtes-vous devenu aveugle à ce point, Arthur ? Comment n'avez-vous pu vu ce que Percy est devenu ? Un être rongé par la soif de pouvoir et l'appât du gain…

Arthur Weasley serrait les poings de colère.

\- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez rien du tout !

\- Je me sens responsable de cette débâcle, dit soudainement Dumbledore.

\- Vous ? Albus mais que… s'étonna Martinson.

\- Les portraits dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard ne sont pas là que pour rendre hommage aux précédents occupants de la fonction, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont surtout là pour aider, conseiller, seconder le nouveau Directeur dans sa tâche. Percy… Percy n'a jamais voulu de mon aide, ni de celle des autres d'ailleurs…

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête.

\- Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il faisait de l'école, quand j'ai compris qu'il avait fermé la Maison Serpentard définitivement, fait détruire tout ce qui leur appartenait… quand il a fait brûler le portrait de Phineas Black… je… ça été plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Nous avons tous quitté nos portraits… Elizabeth Burke, Ambrose Swott, Dilys Derwent, Everard, Armando Dippet… nous sommes tous partis…Cette école… ce n'est plus Poudlard… nous n'y avions plus notre place.

Il s'interrompit pour soupirer profondément.

\- Il y a quelques jours pourtant, je suis revenu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a donné l'envie de le faire, mais je suis revenu. Excepté celui de Phineas, Percy Weasley ne s'était pas débarrassé des portraits. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, ceci dit… Ils ne nous a jamais accordé d'intérêt… il nous ignorait la plupart du temps. Il ne m'a pas vu… ni lui ni ses invités. Car ce jour-là, il n'était pas seul. Il était en grande discussion avec Gawain Robards et John Dawlish.

Le vieux Directeur fit une pause un brin théâtrale.

\- Et de quoi parlaient-ils ? questionna avidement Martinson.

\- De la difficulté à vendre un objet confisqué chez Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Un petit tableau peint par Léonard de Vinci, un sorcier italien qui a vécu au 15ème siècle parmi les moldus. Apparemment, Percy Weasley et ses acolytes ne savaient pas que ce tableau en question, appelé _La Joconde,_ est l'un des plus célèbres au monde. Les moldus sont persuadés d'en détenir l'original qui se trouve au Musée du Louvre à Paris… Tenter de vendre une telle œuvre risquait d'attirer beaucoup trop l'attention sur eux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se souvenait que Draco lui avait raconté que la femme représentée sur le tableau n'était autre qu'une aïeule de Bellatrix. L'original avait toujours été en possession de la famille Black, le tableau exposé au Louvre n'étant qu'une copie exécutée au moyen d'un procédé magique.

\- Cette discussion ne prouve absolument rien ! réagit Arthur Weasley.

\- Peut-être pas… mais la suite est bien plus édifiante, dit Dumbledore.

\- Nous vous écoutons, dit Martinson, l'incitant à continuer.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit brièvement la gorge.

\- Ils parlaient des exigences de plus en plus élevées de Cho Chang pour garder le silence et aussi de ce qu'ils devraient lui donner en échange d'un verdict de culpabilité lors du procès de Draco Malefoy.

Un _ooooooooh_ indigné résonna de partout.

\- Albus, questionna Martinson avec réserve, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous dites ?

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions poser la question directement à Madame Chang et à Monsieur Robards, suggéra-t-il.

Harry leva le sort du mutisme qui pesait toujours sur eux.

\- Cho, l'interpella la Présidente. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

La jeune femme avait le visage baissé et pleurait silencieusement.

\- Cho ?

\- C'est… c'est la vérité, admit-elle.

\- TAIS-TOI ! cria Robards.

\- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE C'EST FINI ? cria-t-elle en retour. C'EST FINI ! A QUOI BON MENTIR ENCORE ?

Elle prit une brève inspiration et dit :

\- Tout est vrai. Gawain Robards, John Dawlish et Percy Weasley ont détourné les biens des Mangemorts. Et j'en ai profité également. C'était le prix de mon silence.

\- Et… et le procès de Draco Malefoy ? demanda Harry presque malgré lui.

\- Malefoy était condamné par avance.

Nouveau grondement dans la salle.

Hilda Martinson se tourna vers Arthur Weasley.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, dit-elle. Il semblerait que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ces faits mais le peuple sorcier est en droit de se demander comment tout cela a pu arriver à votre insu !

\- Je… je n'ai aucune excuse… si ce n'est d'avoir fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

\- Arthur, dit Dumbledore. Comment avez-vous pu croire un instant que ces Lois de Proscription étaient une bonne chose pour le monde sorcier ? N'avez-vous rien appris du passé ? La division n'apporte que le malheur et la désolation… Vous avez prôné le rapprochement avec les moldus mais en même temps, vous avez ostracisé une partie de vos semblables !

\- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça…

\- Non… j'imagine que vous ne souhaitiez pas la mort de votre plus jeune fils…

Arthur Weasley se redressa d'un bond.

\- LA MORT DE RON N'A RIEN A VOIR LA DEDANS !

\- Bien sûr que si Arthur, soupira le vieil homme.

\- C'est Blaise Zabini qui est responsable de la mort de Ron et…

\- Et qui est responsable de ce qu'est devenu Blaise Zabini ?

Arthur ne répondit rien.

\- Vous étiez membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, continua Dumbledore. Avec Kingsley et moi, vous avez recensé les mangemorts et ni Vittorio ni Neharâ Zabini ne l'étaient. Quel était leur crime alors ? Dites-le Arthur… Quel était leur crime ?

\- Ils… ils étaient Serpentards, admit le Ministre à contrecœur.

\- Et pour cela, un jeune garçon a été privé de parents et de moyens de subsistance. Etait-ce juste, Arthur ?

\- Non mais les autres…

\- Les autres ne méritaient pas non plus pareil châtiment. Pas même le fils du bras droit de Voldemort.

Le Ministre restait obstinément silencieux.

\- Madame la Présidente, dit alors Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il est temps de réparer certaines erreurs.

\- Je le pense aussi, dit Martinson. En qualité de Présidente Sorcière du Magenmagot, je suspends immédiatement l'application des Lois de Proscription. Tous les procès qui en ont découlés seront révisés dans les plus brefs délais, celui-ci également. Compte tenu des éléments de preuve portés ce matin à la connaissance de la Cour, compte tenu des graves soupçons qui pèsent dorénavant sur le Ministère de la Magie, l'administration du monde sorcier sera assurée par le Magenmagot dans l'attente de l'issue de l'enquête et de la tenue de nouvelles élections.

Des applaudissements retentirent aux quatre coins de la salle. Hilda Martinson leva le bras pour réclamer le silence.

\- Les fonctions du Ministre Weasley sont donc suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Auror Adams et Auror McMillan, veuillez procéder à l'arrestation du Vice-Ministre Robards et de la Vice-Présidente du Magenmagot, Cho Chang. Aurors Cauldwell et Madley, rendez-vous sur le champ à Poudlard et arrêtez le Directeur Perceval Weasley.

Les Aurors obtempérèrent immédiatement aux instructions de la Présidente. Robards et Chang quittèrent la salle d'audience dûment menottés, sous les quolibets de la foule.

Hilda Martinson reporta ensuite son attention sur Neville, Seamus et Dean.

\- Auror Londubat, Auror Finnigan, Monsieur Thomas, vous êtes suspendus de vos fonctions le temps de déterminer le rôle exact que vous avez tenu dans toute cette mise en scène.

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry Potter.

\- Quant à vous Monsieur Potter, je ne saurais tolérer la manière dont vous avez utilisé ce Tribunal pour mener à bien votre vendetta. Vous ne serez peut-être pas jugé aujourd'hui mais cela ne saurait tarder. D'ici là, il vous est formellement interdit de quitter la ville de Londres. L'audience est levée !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 juillet 2010**

 ** _La Gazette du Sorcier - « Spectaculaire rebondissement dans le procès Potter : le Sauveur prend le Tribunal en otage !_**

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Votre correspondante était présente à l'audience qui s'est déroulée hier au Magenmagot, destinée au départ à juger la participation de Harry Potter à l'organisation criminelle Le Cartel, dirigée par Blaise Zabini._

 _Alors qu'on attendait des révélations sur le rôle du Sauveur dans cette affaire, Harry Potter a une nouvelle fois démontré sa capacité à retourner les situations en sa faveur : il est parvenu, par une spectaculaire prise d'otage qui a failli tourner au drame, à diffuser un montage de souvenirs démontrant que le Ministère serait corrompu._

 _Nous avons appris que le Vice-Ministre Robards, John Dawlish et Percy Weasley aiment se livrer à la débauche avec des Proscrites. Rappelons que… »_

 ** _Sorcière Hebdo – numéro spécial - « Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy : les ennemis devenus amants »_**

 _Par Betty Braithwaite._

 _Grand moment d'émotion hier à l'audience du Magenmagot. Harry Potter devait y être jugé pour participation à une organisation criminelle dirigée par Blaise Zabini. Alors qu'il était interrogé sur ses activités au sein du Cartel, il a admis avoir été l'amant de Draco Malefoy. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cette liaison a duré mais nous savons qu'elle s'est terminée tragiquement puisque Draco Malefoy a été exécuté par injection létale le 29 juin dernier._

 _On pouvait lire la douleur et l'émotion qui tenaillait le Sauveur alors qu'il nous montrait un souvenir très intime de cette relation._

 _La seule question qui demeure et que tout le monde se pose c'est de savoir comment Harry Potter, vainqueur de Voldemort, ennemi de la Magie Noire, a-t-il pu succomber au charme de l'ancien Mangemort… »_

 ** _Le Wizzard Times - « Scandale au procès de Harry Potter : les plus hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère sont corrompus._**

 _Par Wolfram Weller._

 _Le procès de Harry Potter s'est finalement terminé par l'arrestation du Vice-Ministre Gawain Robards, de la Vice-Présidente du Magenmagot Cho Chang et du Directeur de Poudlard Percy Weasley. Ils sont tous les trois suspectés d'avoir détourné des biens de grande valeur confisqués aux Mangemorts à l'issue des procès qui se sont tenus entre 1999 et 2002._

 _Dans la foulée, la Présidente du Magenmagot, Hilda Martinson, a décrété la suspension des Lois de Proscription et des fonctions du Ministre Arthur Weasley._

 _Une enquête va… »_

 ** _Le Chicaneur - « Les boulus d'eau douce sont-ils menacés par une espèce rare d'algues carnivores ? »_**

 _Par Luna Lovegood._

 _… »_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 juillet 2010**

 ** _La Gazette du Sorcier – « Kingsley Shacklebolt revient ! »_**

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt, exilé aux Etats-Unis depuis la fin de la Deuxième Guerre, est revenu hier en Grande-Bretagne. Il avait quitté le territoire britannique suite à son humiliante défaite aux élections de 1998, face à Arthur Weasley._

 _Profitant de la disgrâce de Weasley, il semble être parvenu à convaincre Hilda Martinson de lui confier les rênes du pouvoir._

 _Nous ne savons pas encore… »._

 ** _Le Wizzard Times - « Kingsley Shacklebolt nommé Ministre ad interim »_**

 _Par Wolfram Weller._

 _Kingsley Shaklebolt, ancien Auror, vivait aux Etats-Unis avec sa famille depuis l'adoption par le Ministère des Lois de Proscription. Il n'a en effet jamais caché qu'il était fermement opposé à cet arsenal législatif._

 _Mais compte tenu des récents événements et de la nécessité de ne pas laisser perdurer une vacance du pouvoir, il est revenu en Grande-Bretagne à la demande expresse de Hilda Martinson._

 _Nous avons appris hier soir qu'il a accepté d'assumer la fonction ministérielle le temps d'organiser de nouvelles élections._

 _Il a d'ores et déjà déposé un projet de lois visant à remplacer les Lois de Proscription. Celui-ci sera voté dans les tous prochains jours. Le nouveau Ministre va également… »._

 ** _Le Chicaneur – « Un ronflak cornu aurait été aperçu sur le toit de Buckingham Palace._**

 _Par Luna Lovegood._

 _… »_

 _ **A suivre...**_


	37. Chapitre 36

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 – Le plan B**

 **Un an plus tard**

 **31 juillet 2011, Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

POV Harry

\- Anthony ? Anthony ? Où es-tu ?

Cela fait dix minutes que je parcours l'orangerie de long en large, à la recherche du petit garçon. Bien que cela lui soit formellement interdit, je sais qu'il aime venir jouer ici et surtout qu'il aime s'y cacher.

\- Anthony, montre-toi ! Je ne vais pas me fâcher, je te le promets. Allez, sors de ta cachette !

A bout de patience, je me résous à lancer un _hominum revelio_ , sans succès. Manifestement, Anthony n'est pas ici.

Je commence à prendre peur car il ne s'aventure jamais dans les autres parties du parc. Où peut-il bien être ?

Je sors en trombe de la serre et alors que je m'apprête à remonter vers le Manoir, je remarque une petite silhouette, au bout de l'allée qui mène au cœur de la roseraie. En soupirant, je range ma baguette et marche dans sa direction.

Il est debout et fixe la statue en marbre blanc. Elle représente un homme assis sur un banc, le visage levé vers le ciel. Malgré que ses yeux soient vides et ses traits lisses, on les devine doux, de même que son sourire. Sur la stèle, on peut lire une seule phrase : « où que tu sois, je suis avec toi ».

\- Anthony, dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

\- Tu viens toujours ici quand tu es triste. Et après tu vas mieux… Comme je ne veux plus être triste, je suis venu aussi…

\- Oh mon bonhomme, dis-je le cœur serré, en m'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Il regarde la statue de ses grands yeux, d'incroyables yeux bleus comme un ciel d'hiver qui forment un contraste saisissant avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux noirs.

\- C'est oncle Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursaute légèrement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le devine. Après tout, il était encore si petit lorsqu'ils se sont vus pour la dernière fois.

\- Oui, bonhomme. Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de lui.

\- Papa l'aimait beaucoup.

\- C'est vrai. Et Draco aimait beaucoup ton papa aussi.

\- C'était son meilleur ami. Papa m'a dit qu'ils se sont rencontrés ici… dans ce parc, quand ils avaient huit ans. Tu sais où ? Tu me montreras ?

\- Je ne peux pas… c'était une cachette secrète. Draco ne m'a pas dit où elle se trouvait.

Anthony reste silencieux un moment avant de demander :

\- Oncle Draco… il est là en dessous ?

\- Non… non. Il est… ailleurs.

\- Il est avec mon papa ? Je ne veux pas que mon papa soit tout seul.

\- Il… il est…

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour reprendre contenance. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir ça.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Anthony. Tu vois la phrase qui est gravée là ?

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas lire tous les mots.

\- « Où que tu sois, je suis avec toi ». C'est pour ça que je ne suis plus triste quand je viens ici et que je regarde cette stèle. Parce que cette phrase me rappelle que même si Draco n'est pas physiquement près de moi, il est partout où je me trouve, tout simplement parce qu'il est là…

Anthony fixe ma main que j'ai placée sur mon cœur.

\- Ton papa n'est pas tout seul. Il est avec toi, avec ta maman, avec moi, avec Draco, Théo, Greg… avec tous ceux qui l'ont aimé. Il ne sera jamais seul aussi longtemps que tu te souviendras de lui.

Il hoche la tête, un peu rasséréné.

\- Viens, rentrons maintenant. Ta maman nous attend et elle va s'inquiéter.

Il me prend la main et nous remontons l'allée tranquillement.

\- C'est quoi un truand ? demande-t-il soudainement.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? dis-je, tendu malgré moi.

\- J'ai… j'ai entendu quelqu'un le dire… un jour où on se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Hannah et Susan.

\- Qu'as-tu entendu exactement ?

\- Un monsieur m'a regardé et a dit que j'étais le fils d'un truand…

Nous nous arrêtons de marcher et je me place à nouveau à sa hauteur pour lui parler. Comment expliquer à un enfant que son père est un meurtrier ? Tout comme moi, du reste…

\- Anthony… ta maman t'expliquera tout cela un jour. Mais pas maintenant.

\- Parce que je suis trop petit ?

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise ça mais… oui. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut comprendre convenablement qu'en étant plus âgé. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ton papa t'aimait plus que tout. Tu étais sa fierté, sa joie de vivre. Pour toi, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. C'est vrai qu'il a parfois été… méchant avec certaines personnes mais… il t'aimait. C'est tout ce que tu dois retenir pour le moment.

Je suis content de voir un sourire fleurir enfin sur son visage tandis que nous reprenons notre route.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que c'est toi mon papa maintenant ?

\- Je… heu… non…

\- Non ? Mais tu vis avec Maman ! Et je t'ai même vu lui faire des câlins !

Mon visage s'empourpre brutalement. Anthony a cette faculté propre aux enfants de dire les choses avec une franchise désarmante.

\- Harry ! Anthony ! Par Merlin, où étiez-vous passés tous les deux ? Je vous cherche depuis des heures !

Ginny vient d'apparaître devant nous, l'air visiblement soulagé et furieux en même temps.

\- Maman ! dit son fils en se précipitant vers elle. J'étais dans la cachette secrète de Harry ! J'ai vu la statue d'oncle Draco ! J'ai aussi…

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas t'éloigner du Manoir ! réplique Ginny, les poings sur les hanches dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère.

\- Mais je…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu rentres immédiatement au Manoir. Hannah et les autres t'attendent pour les exercices de lecture !

\- M'man… c'est les vacances… Et puis moi je sais déjà lire mieux que les autres !

\- J'ai dit une heure d'exercice par jour et ça vaut pour toi aussi ! Et tu as intérêt à t'appliquer sans quoi tu seras privé d'assister à la fête d'anniversaire de Harry cet après-midi.

Anthony ne répond rien mais je vois au tremblement de son menton qu'il se retient de pleurer. D'un mouvement brusque, il se retourne et s'encourt vers la grande bâtisse.

\- Et dire qu'il n'a pas encore six ans, soupire Ginny en le regardant partir. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il en aura quinze !

\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. Il cherche seulement des réponses et il est un peu perdu…

\- Des réponses ?

\- Je crois qu'il a besoin que tu lui parles de son père.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? me répond Ginny d'un ton dur. Sois fier de ton père, il était à la tête d'une puissante organisation criminelle ? Il vendait des armes et de la drogue et il tuait tous ceux qui représentaient un obstacle entre lui et le pouvoir ?

\- Ginny…

\- Je sais… je sais, dit-elle avec lassitude. Mais parfois, c'est tellement dur de lui pardonner…

Elle me prend la main et pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Je m'écarte d'elle un peu brusquement et elle me fixe avec étonnement.

\- Harry ?

\- Anthony nous a vus, dis-je en évitant de croiser son regard. L'autre soir, quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras…

\- Oh, ça.

\- Oui, ça. Et du coup, il imagine des choses. Il… il m'a demandé si j'allais remplacer son père !

Ginny reste silencieuse un moment, fixant un point à l'horizon.

\- Tu le pourrais, dit-elle finalement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais être son père. Anthony t'aime beaucoup, il s'est habitué à toi… Il…

\- Ginny, non ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime Anthony et Blaise et combien je voudrais toujours pouvoir être là pour eux mais… ce n'est pas possible ! Un jour je partirai… et je ne veux pas qu'ils aient le sentiment que je les abandonne.

\- C'est ce qui arrivera pourtant… ça fait un an que nous vivons cloîtrés dans ce Manoir, depuis qu'on a tous les deux été assignés à résidence. Moi j'en ai encore pour six mois mais toi, ta peine se termine seulement dans deux ans Harry ! Deux ans ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, mes fils s'attacheront à toi, comme tous les autres enfants de cet orphelinat. Alors, évidemment qu'ils se sentiront abandonnés quand tu partiras !

Je frappe rageusement dans un caillou dans une vaine tentative d'évacuer ma frustration. Je sais que Ginny a raison mais il m'est trop difficile de l'admettre.

Après la chute du Ministère et comme l'avait annoncé Hilda Martinson, on ne tarda pas à me convoquer pour un nouveau procès. Je n'allais cependant pas être le seul à être jugé. Plaçant beaucoup d'espoir dans la nouvelle politique menée par Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ginny avait décidé de rentrer en Angleterre et de se rendre.

Avec beaucoup de conviction et un certain talent d'actrice, elle parvint à convaincre les juges que Blaise la cantonnait dans un rôle d'épouse et de mère et que dès lors, elle ne connaissait rien des activités de son mari. Elle se contenta de donner à la Cour le nom de ceux qui vivaient à l'Empire et qu'elle voyait constamment dans l'entourage de Blaise. En somme, rien que la Cour ne sache déjà. Comme il n'y avait aucune preuve de son implication effective dans les activités du Cartel, le Magenmagot fit preuve de clémence. Le fait qu'elle se soit spontanément rendue à la justice plaida également en sa faveur. Compte tenu de sa grossesse bien avancée et du fait qu'elle élevait désormais seule Anthony, elle fut condamnée à une assignation à résidence de 18 mois.

Quant à moi, le procès n'apporta pas beaucoup d'éléments nouveaux. Il n'y avait toujours aucune preuve que j'étais l'exécuteur du Cartel, de sorte que ce rôle resterait pour toujours attribué à Draco, compte tenu de ses aveux. Pourtant, je sentais bien que les juges n'étaient pas dupes… Et puis, j'avais quand même admis à demi-mots que j'avais effectué certaines sales besognes pour Blaise… Au final, je fus condamné pour participation à une organisation criminelle, trafic d'armes et de stupéfiants et aussi pour outrage à la Cour pour mon attitude lors du premier procès. Le Magenmagot prit toutefois en considération le fait que j'avais agi sous l'emprise de la drogue.

J'écopai donc d'une peine de trois ans d'assignation à résidence. Concrètement, je n'allais pas en prison mais j'étais tenu de porter un dispositif magique qui m'interdisait de sortir d'un certain périmètre autour de mon lieu de résidence.

J'ai accepté la sanction sans broncher car j'étais conscient que je devais payer mes crimes d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le seul problème était de savoir où j'allais m'installer et ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire le temps de purger ma peine. Je repensai alors à une conversation que j'avais eu avec Ginny quelques jours avant le procès.

-Je me sens inutile, m'avait-elle dit un soir.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… j'ai toujours vécu aux crochets de quelqu'un. Mes parents, Blaise… Je n'ai jamais rien fait de ma vie quand on y pense.

-Tu oublies Anthony… et le bébé à venir ! Ils ont besoin de toi.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose… J'ai envie de m'investir dans un projet… quelque chose où je me sentirais utile, où pour une fois, je pourrais faire le bien.

Après coup, je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et l'idée me vint naturellement.

J'étais propriétaire d'un immense Manoir dans le Wiltshire, entouré d'un parc splendide. C'était l'endroit idéal pour ouvrir un orphelinat. Ginny et moi pourrions habiter sur place, afin de respecter l'assignation à résidence.

Evidemment, ce fut l'effervescence quand on apprit que j'étais propriétaire du Manoir Malefoy depuis pratiquement dix ans. Mais personne ne pouvait me reprocher cet achat, fût-ce sous un nom d'emprunt. Le Ministère fut réticent au départ compte tenu de mon casier judiciaire et celui de Ginny mais je parvins néanmoins à convaincre Kingsley. Il dût bien admettre que les services sociaux sorciers manquaient cruellement d'infrastructures de ce genre et que ce projet serait un véritable bénéfice pour la communauté sorcière.

Il finit donc par approuver le projet à condition que l'établissement soit sous la surveillance du Ministère et que Ginny et moi recourions aux services de personnes qualifiées pour l'encadrement de jeunes enfants. Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones proposèrent leurs services et deux mois plus tard, nous commençâmes à accueillir les premiers orphelins.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont quinze.

\- Deux ans, c'est long, dit Ginny, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je serre les poings parce qu'elle s'aventure sur un terrain dangereux.

\- Ginny, ne commence pas avec ça…

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'attendre pendant encore deux ans ?

\- Arrête…

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- TAIS-TOI !

Elle recule d'un bond, effrayée par mon cri. Elle me regarde ensuite en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Comme tu veux, dit-elle. Allez, viens. Rentrons. Teddy ne va pas tarder.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Nous sommes à peine dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir qu'un boulet de canon aux cheveux vert pomme et aux yeux mordorés se précipite vers moi et se jette dans mes bras.

\- Parrain ! Bon anniversaire !

\- Merci Teddy ! Alors, c'est le vert cette semaine ?

\- J'essaye désespérément de le convaincre que le châtain clair lui allait beaucoup mieux mais il ne trouve pas ça assez _fun_ , dit une voix amusée un peu plus loin.

Mon cœur rate toujours un battement quand je vois Andromeda, la grand-mère de Teddy. Sa ressemblance avec sa sœur Bellatrix est vraiment déstabilisante.

\- Bonjour Harry, me dit-elle en approchant et en m'embrassant sur la joue. Bon anniversaire.

\- Merci Madame Tonks…

\- Par Merlin, quand vas-tu te décider à m'appeler Andromeda ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Ginny et en la saluant à son tour.

C'est à Andromeda que je dois d'avoir pu nouer des contacts avec mon filleul. Peu de temps après l'ouverture de l'orphelinat, elle vint au Manoir, seule, et demanda à me rencontrer.

\- Bonjour Harry. Je suis confuse de me présenter à l'improviste mais c'est important...

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Madame Tonks. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demandai-je, légèrement angoissé à l'idée qu'elle me reproche mon désintérêt vis-à-vis de Teddy.

\- J'ai reçu ce courrier hier.

Elle me tendit un parchemin émanant manifestement du Ministère et qu'elle m'invita à lire.

 _« Madame,_

 _Suite à l'abrogation des Lois de Proscription et du statut de Proscrit qui en résultait, le Ministre de la Magie a ordonné la restitution des biens confisqués à leurs légitimes propriétaires._

 _Parmi ces biens, nos services en ont répertorié 458 qui appartenaient à la famille Malefoy._

 _Draco Malefoy, légitime propriétaire des biens en question, étant décédé sans enfant, ceux-ci reviennent de droit à ses héritiers collatéraux, à savoir vous-même et votre petit-fils, Teddy Lupin._

 _Le Ministère vous a par ailleurs désignée en qualité d'administratrice de l'héritage de Teddy Lupin jusqu'à ce dernier atteigne sa majorité._

 _Pour toute question, merci d'adresser un hibou au Service succession du département de la Justice magique._

 _Avec l'assurance de ma considération distinguée._

 _Pour le Ministre,_

 _Mortimer Decujus_

 _Chef du Service Succession »_

Cette nouvelle me fit plaisir et c'est avec un grand sourire que je rendis le parchemin à Andromeda.

\- C'est parfait ! dis-je. Je suis bien content que les biens des Malefoy vous soient restitués.

\- Dois-je en déduire que vous ne vous y opposez pas ?

\- M'y opposer ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Comme tout le monde, je suis au courant de votre relation avec Draco. Même si vous n'étiez pas marié avec lui, il est un peu injuste que vous n'obteniez rien.

Pour le coup, je me sentis honteux. Andromeda, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, ne savait que je détenais pratiquement quatre-vingt pourcents de la fortune des Malefoy grâce au coffre que Draco et moi avions ouvert en commun sous de fausses identités.

\- Madame Tonks, votre démarche me va droit au cœur mais il est hors de question que je revendique quoi que ce soit ! Vous savez, Draco et moi avons été ensemble très peu de temps finalement…

\- Vous l'aimiez vraiment ?

Je fus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, tellement ma gorge était nouée par l'émotion et la douleur provoquée par son absence.

\- Oh oui, vous l'aimiez, dit-elle à ma place. Vos yeux ne mentent pas. C'est bien. Je suis contente que Draco ait trouvé un peu de bonheur grâce à vous.

\- Par Merlin... je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de recevoir un commentaire positif sur ma relation avec Draco. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de beuglantes que j'ai déjà reçues ! dis-je riant et pleurant en même temps.

Andromeda fit alors un geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas : elle me serra contre elle.

\- Ne laissez pas des esprits chagrins détruire le souvenir des moments heureux que vous avez eu avec mon neveu. Je suis contente que quelqu'un d'autre que moi, sa mère et Severus aient vu en lui autre chose que le parfait petit Mangemort que son père voulait faire de lui.

\- Vous savez… c'est vraiment important que Teddy et vous conserviez l'héritage des Malefoy, dis-je en reniflant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de moi.

\- Parce que, là où il est, Lucius doit être vert de rage à l'idée que sa fortune revienne à une traîtresse à son sang et au fils d'un loup-garou !

Andromeda éclata d'un rire franc et libérateur. Cela me donna l'audace de lui demander :

\- Madame Tonks… vous… vous seriez d'accord pour que je rencontre Teddy ?

\- Bien sûr ! dit-elle immédiatement. Il n'attend que ça depuis qu'il sait que vous êtes revenu dans le monde sorcier.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais comment… je veux dire… il ne me connaît pas…

\- Je lui ai parlé de vous depuis qu'il est tout petit. Vous êtes son héros…

Je fis un sourire désabusé.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne l'ai jamais été… encore moins maintenant qu'avant. Il ne doit pas être fier d'avoir pour parrain un criminel.

\- Harry… avez-vous renié Sirius quand il est revenu ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Il était innocent ! Il était victime d'une erreur judiciaire !

\- Ecoutez Harry… je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait ou n'avez pas fait… mais croyez-moi, Teddy s'en moque. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est faire partie de votre vie. Comme le souhaitaient Remus et ma fille.

J'acquiesçai en silence et elle me fit un grand sourire. Le lendemain, elle revenait accompagnée d'un petit garçon de douze ans qui me regardait comme si j'étais Merlin en personne.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- C'était délicieux Ginny ! dit Andromeda en posant sa serviette sur la table.

\- Tout le mérite revient à Topi et Otto. Ils sont de vrais cordon-bleu.

Nous avons pris le repas dans la petite salle à manger, celle qui donne sur l'avant de la propriété. Anthony et Teddy sont allés rejoindre les autres enfants qui, à l'aide de Hannah et Susan, terminent les préparatifs de ma fête d'anniversaire. Nous passons ensuite au salon pour prendre le café.

\- Maître Harry, dit alors Otto qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Monsieur Finnigan et Mademoiselle Travers sont là.

Il s'écarte pour laisser passer Seamus et Abigail. Je me précipite vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Abby ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi Harry. Bon anniversaire !

\- Merci.

Je me tourne vers Seamus et nous échangeons une accolade.

\- J'imagine combien tu es soulagé, lui dis-je tout bas.

\- Et comment. Ce cauchemar est enfin terminé.

Peu de temps après mon procès et celui de Ginny, Abigail Travers décida à son tour de se rendre à la justice. C'était la seule solution pour qu'elle et Seamus puissent vivre tranquillement. Abby connaissait la passion de Seamus pour son métier et elle ne voulait pas le condamner à y renoncer pour vivre avec elle dans la clandestinité. Seamus, conscient des risques qu'elle courait, avait bien tenté de l'en dissuader mais la volonté d'Abby était demeurée inflexible.

Lors de son procès, elle fit preuve de beaucoup de dignité et d'honnêteté. Elle avoua avoir aidé Blaise Zabini à tromper la Commission de contrôle des jeux afin qu'il puisse se livrer sereinement à ses activités de blanchiment dans le monde moldu. Elle avoua également avoir été l'instigatrice de l'enlèvement de Seamus. Le Magenmagot fut cependant sensible au témoignage de l'Auror qui expliqua, non sans humour et un peu d'émotion, que sans cet enlèvement, il n'aurait pas rencontré la femme de sa vie.

Plus sérieusement, il expliqua surtout que la participation de Abby fut déterminante dans le piège tendu à Blaise Zabini et sa capture qui en avait résulté. Ce fait fut confirmé par Neville qui avait également tenu à témoigner.

Au terme de longues heures de délibération, Abigail fut finalement condamnée à une peine de huit mois d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Bien qu'il s'y attendait, ce fut un coup dur pour Seamus. Abigail supporta par contre la nouvelle avec stoïcisme. Au moment d'être emmenée par les gardes, elle s'était retournée vers Seamus et voyant qu'il pleurait, elle lui avait lancé :

\- Hé Finnigan ! Si tu veux me revoir à ma sortie de prison, t'as intérêt à t'endurcir ! Les fillettes larmoyantes, c'est pas mon truc, ok ?

Pas vexé pour deux noises, Seamus avait souri. Il ne versa plus une seule larme après ça mais tous les jours, pendant huit mois, il lui rendit visite à Azkaban.

\- Quand es-tu sortie ? demande Ginny en l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Hier matin. Il pleuvait des cordes mais je n'ai jamais autant apprécié la pluie de ma vie !

\- Tu as l'air en forme, dis-je.

\- Oui… les conditions d'enfermement à Azkaban ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Ce Shacklebolt n'est pas si mal finalement…

J'acquiesce en souriant avant de me tourner vers mon autre invitée.

\- Andromeda, je vous présente Abigail Travers, une amie chère et la fiancée de Seamus. Abby, voici Andromeda Tonks, la grand-mère de mon filleul, Teddy.

\- Enchantée, dit Abby. Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Ne seriez-vous pas apparentée à la famille Malefoy ?

\- Je suis la sœur de Narcissa.

\- Oh… c'est vous qui…

\- Oui, coupa Andromeda. C'est moi qui ai jeté le discrédit sur la famille en épousant un né-moldu.

La situation semble soudain tendue et je jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Seamus et Ginny.

\- Ah ça ! dit alors Abby en riant. On peut dire que vous avez animé les conversations chez les Sangs-Purs ! Mon père en était malade ! Ceci dit, je vous comprends, ajoute-t-elle en regardant tendrement Seamus. Et je vous admire d'avoir osé aller au bout de votre rêve… en dépit de votre famille.

\- Oui, sourit Andromeda. Je n'ai aucun regret… Ça en valait la peine, même si pour ça j'ai dû m'éloigner de Narcissa que j'aimais sincèrement.

\- PARRAIN ! HARRY ! crient deux voix en cœur.

Anthony et Teddy viennent d'arriver dans le salon. Je m'étonne toujours de la facilité avec laquelle Teddy s'entend avec les plus petits, Anthony notamment qui fait la moitié de son âge.

\- Tout est prêt dehors ! On t'attend ! me dit Anthony.

\- Eh bien, allons-y alors !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le reste de l'après-midi s'est passé agréablement. J'ai eu droit à des chansons, à des dessins et à un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire. Nous avons également disputé un match amical de Quidditch avec ceux des enfants qui savent déjà utiliser un balai volant.

J'ai également reçu des cadeaux tous plus jolis les uns que les autres. Mais celui qui m'a le plus ému, je l'ai reçu il y a quelques minutes à peine, apporté par un hibou grand-duc.

Une boîte de spéculoos. Il n'y a aucun mot d'accompagnement mais ce n'est pas nécessaire… Ce simple présent veut tout dire pour moi.

Je retourne à l'intérieur du Manoir quelques minutes pour cacher mon trouble. Dans le salon, je m'assieds sur l'un des canapés, la boîte posée sur mes genoux. Je caresse doucement les contours, imaginant que d'autres doigts que les miens ont fait ce geste. Le penser me réconforte et me rends plus triste en même temps.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir plus longtemps sur mes états d'âmes car l'alerte de la cheminée m'informe que quelqu'un va arriver.

\- Harry, ça va ? me demande Ginny qui vient d'entrer dans le salon, suivie de Seamus et Abby. Tu es parti d'un coup… on se demandait…

Elle est coupée dans sa phrase par un _rouf_ qui résonne dans l'âtre, accompagné d'une forte lueur verte. Quand celle-ci s'estompe, on peut distinguer la haute silhouette de Neville.

\- Hé Neville ! s'exclame Seamus. Tu arrives au bon moment ! On allait justement…

Il s'interrompt, voyant le visage grave de son ami.

\- Ben alors, t'en fais une tête…

\- Neville ? Que se passe-t-il ? je demande en me levant.

Il me regarde en soupirant.

\- Les Aurors ont parlé avec Sybil Shaw.

 _Et merde._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Je rejoins Neville, Abigail et Seamus dans la bibliothèque après m'être excusé auprès d'Andromeda. Comprenant que la situation était grave, elle a n'a fait aucun commentaire ni posé aucune question.

\- Bon alors, dis-je en m'installant dans un fauteuil en face de celui occupé par Neville. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas mais quand Kingsley a aboli la peine de mort, il a demandé à ce que la liste des exécutions pratiquées à Azkaban soit comparée à la liste des détenus, et aux jugements de condamnation prononcés par le Magenmagot et le Tribunal spécial. Il a également demandé à ce que les médicomages et les services de pompes funèbres qui ont été sollicités pour les exécutions remettent également une liste de leurs interventions…

\- Mais pourquoi ? demande Abigail.

\- Après avoir nettoyé le Ministère, Kingsley s'attaque maintenant à Azkaban… Il veut s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas eu d'exécution arbitraire.

\- Je vois. Sibyl Shaw a donc dû remettre cette fameuse liste, dis-je.

\- Oui… et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de constater que la dernière visite qu'elle déclare avoir faite à Azkaban remonte au 14 janvier 2010. Elle a donc été convoquée par le Bureau des Aurors pour vérifier ses dires.

Je me lève, en proie à une angoisse sans nom.

\- Tu imagines ce qu'elle a déclaré, dit Neville.

\- Elle n'a jamais été sollicitée pour procéder à l'exécution du condamné P-84566, dit Abby à ma place. Forcément… je sais encore lancer correctement un sortilège d'amnésie !

\- Quand les Aurors recevront la même réponse de la part du service de pompes funèbres, continue Neville, ils…

\- Ils sauront qu'il y avait un plan B, dis-je pour résumer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Flash-back**

 **Nuit du 26 au 27 juin 2010, Walworth, Londres**

\- Neville ? Dean ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? demanda Abigail en ouvrant plus grand la porte de l'appartement.

\- C'est urgent ! dit Neville. Nous devons vous parler à tous.

\- Hé ! C'est qui lui ? dit Abby en pointant sa baguette sur le grand métis qui suivait Seamus.

\- C'est Dean Thomas, il est Langue-de-plomb, expliqua l'Auror. Il va nous aider.

Echange de regards entre Abigail, Gregory et Théo. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Abby baissa sa baguette.

\- C'est bon. Entre.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la petite table de cuisine.

\- Vas-y Dean, on t'écoute, lança Seamus.

\- Bien. J'ai un plan pour faire tomber le Ministère. Pour cela, il faut qu'un maximum de sorciers entende la vérité.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Théo. La presse ?

\- Mieux. Un procès. Le procès de Harry Potter.

Devant les mines perplexes des trois Proscrits, il développa.

\- Robards n'a qu'une idée en tête : évincer Weasley et devenir le prochain Ministre de la Magie. Mais surtout, il veut y arriver avec le soutien de Harry. Sa stratégie est notamment de le retourner contre Malefoy… Pour cela, il lui a montré une audition falsifiée dans laquelle Malefoy admet qu'il a piégé Harry par amour pour Blaise…

\- Pfff… comme si Harry allait croire ça, commenta Abby.

\- L'intérêt c'est qu'il le croie, justement ! Harry donne à Robards l'illusion qu'il se rallie à lui. En échange, Robards accepte qu'il bénéficie d'un procès public au cours duquel il va démontrer, souvenirs à l'appui, qu'il a été manipulé par le Cartel, que rien n'est de sa faute et qu'il reste toujours le Sauveur adoré du monde sorcier. Sauf que… au moment du procès, ce que les gens verront, ce seront les souvenirs d'Abigail, de Seamus et les miens ! conclut Dean.

Théo se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

\- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie mais j'ai appris à connaître Harry… La mort de Draco va l'anéantir. Il n'en aura plus rien à foutre de faire tomber le Ministère… Il n'est plus le même qu'il y a dix ans. Il ne va pas accepter de se sacrifier une nouvelle fois pour la cause !

\- Je sais, dit Dean. Mais sache qu'il a déjà accepté… parce que Malefoy ne va pas mourir.

\- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent trois voix en cœur.

\- C'est le premier volet de mon plan.

\- Celui pour lequel on a absolument besoin de vous, dit Neville.

\- C'est quoi comme plan ? demanda Abigail. Une évasion ? C'était possible au Ministère mais pas à Azkaban !

\- C'est une évasion en quelque sorte. Mais en plus dangereux. C'est un plan complètement fou qui peut tourner mal à tout moment et dans lequel on va tous risquer notre vie… Mais qui peut sauver celle de Malefoy, résuma le Langue-de-Plomb.

Nouvel échange de regards entre les trois Proscrits.

\- Du danger ? Risquer sa vie ? dit Goyle en haussant les épaules. Tu as nous bien regardé ? Ç'a été notre quotidien pendant des années ! Et là, je dois dire que je commence sérieusement à m'emmerder. Alors quel que soit ton plan, on en est ! Sans aucune hésitation.

\- Bon. Eh bien, préparez du café alors, sourit Dean. La nuit va être longue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **29 juin 2010 – Drummond Lane, Londres Sorcier.**

\- Docteur Shaw ? demanda une silhouette encapuchonnée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse privée ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Vous auriez quelques instants à m'accorder ?

\- Absolument pas ! dit la femme aux cheveux gris en tentant de refermer sa porte.

Elle n'en eut cependant pas le temps. Une baguette était pointée entre ses deux yeux.

\- Que… que me voulez-vous ? Si c'est de l'argent… prenez tout ce que vous voulez… je…

 _\- Stupefix !_

Abigail tendit les bras pour rattraper le corps qui s'affaissait devant elle sous l'action du sort. Elle amena la médicomage dans le salon et l'assit dans un fauteuil, dos à la porte, le plus confortablement possible. Elle déposa un magazine sur ses genoux.

Enfin, elle préleva plusieurs cheveux avant de quitter la pièce. Depuis l'embrasure de la porte, Abigail murmura :

 _\- Obliviate._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Azkaban**

Abigail entra dans la pièce où aurait lieu l'exécution. Tout y était blanc et aseptisé. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions en voyant la table sur laquelle Draco serait attaché. Elle était censée être le docteur Shaw, laquelle était déjà venue ici à huit reprises pour pratiquer des injections létales.

Heureusement, Dean Thomas lui avait donné de multiples informations tant sur la personnalité de Sibyl Shaw que sur la configuration des lieux. Abby était donc parvenue à donner le change en s'orientant sans difficulté dans le bâtiment, comme si elle était une habituée des lieux.

Sur le plan de travail, se trouvait le cathéter emballé dans une pochette stérile. Abigail se remémora les exercices qu'Harry lui avait fait faire pour que le moment venu, elle parvienne sans difficulté à introduire l'aiguille dans la veine. Et il avait vaillamment accepté de lui servir de cobaye…

Avec des gestes sûrs, elle sortit de sa sacoche, les fioles dont elle allait se servir conformément aux instructions du Langue-de-Plomb.

La première fiole contenait la Goutte du Mort Vivant, la potion habituellement employée dans les exécutions, qui plongeait le condamné dans un coma profond. Celle-ci serait effectivement injectée à Draco. La seconde potion, le venin de Taipan du désert censé provoquer l'arrêt cardiaque, serait par contre remplacée par du sérum physiologique auquel avait été ajoutées trois gouttes d'essence de belladone. Le sérum provoquerait un ralentissement du rythme cardiaque, à tel point qu'il ne serait plus perceptible.

La manœuvre était dangereuse car si les antidotes n'étaient pas administrés à temps, Draco mourrait. Si la digitaline, l'antidote de la belladone, pouvait être administrée jusqu'à deux heures après l'absorption du poison, il n'en allait pas de même pour l'antidote de la Goutte du Mort Vivant : la Potion de Wiggenweld devait être ingérée dans un délai de 45 minutes, sans quoi le coma devenait irréversible.

Abigail referma les doigts sur la petite fiole qu'elle gardait dans la poche de sa blouse blanche. Elle contenait une potion calmante mélangée à de l'écorce de sorbier. Cet ingrédient entrait dans la composition de la potion de Wiggenweld et atténuerait les effets de la Goutte du Mort Vivant.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir la fit se retourner vers la porte. Elle eut juste le temps de reprendre rapidement une gorgée de polynectar avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Lorsqu'elle vit Draco entrer, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se précipiter vers lui.

Lui qui n'était au courant de rien.

Cette décision avait donné lieu à une sérieuse engueulade entre Harry et Dean. Harry refusait catégoriquement de laisser Draco dans l'ignorance. Il trouvait cela injuste et inhumain. Dean estimait au contraire que, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il était impératif que Draco ait les réactions normales d'un condamné à mort. Or, s'il était facile de feindre une réaction émotionnelle, ce n'était pas le cas des réactions physiques. Les talents d'acteur de Draco avaient leur limite.

Au grand dam de Harry, les autres s'étaient ralliés à l'avis de Dean Thomas. Il avait fait la gueule à tout le monde après ça, devenant insupportable, vindicatif et hargneux. Malgré cela, personne ne céda et la mise en œuvre du plan se poursuivit.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était face à Draco, Abigail dut bien admettre que c'était cruel de ne pas l'avoir averti. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux gris en ce moment précis : ce n'était pas de la peur ou de l'angoisse. C'était le désespoir à l'état pur. La conviction d'avoir été abandonné de tous.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pendant que le garde aidait Draco à s'allonger sur la table.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi c'est moi qui me farcis le plus petit des deux ? Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans un corps aussi… réduit.

\- Merde, Gregory ! On s'en fout ! C'est pas comme si tu allais rester comme ça toute ta vie !

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt…

\- Tais-toi et récapitulons.

\- Plus bas… l'autre type est toujours dans la pièce à côté, il peut nous entendre.

\- Ouais… bon... quand on appelle, on va devoir se rendre là dans la salle d'exécution pour récupérer le corps de Draco. Tu as mémorisé le plan des lieux que Thomas nous a donné ?

\- Pour la dixième fois : oui, je le connais par cœur.

\- Ok. On emballe Draco dans la housse et on revient ici le placer dans le corbillard. Moi je vais discuter avec le responsable à propos d'un papier quelconque pendant que tu administres la potion de Wiggenweld. Ensuite…

\- Tu reviens et on active le portoloin. Je sais tout ça, on l'a répété au moins cent fois.

\- Mieux vaut...

 _\- Le service de pompes funèbres est attendu en salle 3. Le service de pompes funèbres est attendu en salle 3._

Au son du _sonorus,_ Théo et Gregory se levèrent d'un coup, les mains moites et le cœur battant.

\- On y va, dit Théo en prenant le brancard lévitant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Juste avant de procéder à l'injection, Abby pressa doucement le bras de Draco.

\- Tout va bien se passer, dit-elle. Vous ne sentirez rien.

A ce moment précis, le tintement d'une horloge annonça qu'il était midi. L'écran opaque qui dissimulait la vue des visiteurs sur la salle d'exécution, disparut. Abigail se força à ne pas regarder le visage de Draco, soudain si heureux alors qu'il fixait Harry, debout derrière la vitre.

Elle se concentra sur l'embout en plastique dans lequel elle introduisit la première seringue. Elle actionna lentement le piston, diffusant la potion dans l'organisme de Draco.

Le corps de Draco se relâcha complètement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et Abgiail dut réprimer un frisson désagréable alors que sa nuque se couvrait d'une sueur froide. Sans perdre de temps, elle inséra la deuxième seringue.

Sitôt que le produit fut administré, elle jeta avec sa baguette un sort destiné à percevoir les battements du cœur. Ceux-ci étaient inexistants. Elle recommença à trois reprises, comme le voulait la procédure. Le résultat fut le même. Elle fit un mouvement de tête à destination de Dean Thomas, présent pour le Ministère afin de superviser l'opération.

Elle terminait de recouvrir le corps d'un drap immaculé quand deux personnes vêtues de noir entrèrent dans la pièce. Le plus grand des deux lui fit un imperceptible clin d'œil.

Avec précaution, Théo et Gregory déplacèrent le corps de Draco sur le brancard lévitant qu'ils avaient avec eux. Ils l'enveloppèrent dans une housse noire estampillée au nom de « Ankow et fils, pompes funèbres ».

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, suivis par le gardien, Abigail interpella ce dernier.

\- Vous avez bien noté l'heure d'administration des potions ? 12h02 pour la première potion, 12h04 pour la seconde. Heure de la mort : 12h05.

\- Heu… oui, ça se fait automatiquement, vous savez, dit le gardien, perplexe, en montrant le morceau de parchemin enchanté qu'il tenait en main.

\- Oui… oui, bien sûr, dit Abigail. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Le gardien haussa les épaules et Gregory fit un léger signe, montrant qu'il avait compris. La potion de Wiggenweld devait absolument être administrée avant 12h47, sachant qu'il y avait les quelques minutes de battement que la potion de calme trafiquée était censée leur faire gagner.

Le gardien, Théo et Gregory arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant le monte-charge qui devaient les emmener au sous-sol, là où se trouvait le corbillard-portoloin. Le gardien posa sa baguette à l'endroit prévu à cet effet pour actionner l'ouverture de la grille. Rien ne se passa.

\- Par Merlin, cette satanée machine ne fonctionne jamais quand il faut ! râla l'homme.

Il recommença l'opération à plusieurs reprises, sans succès.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'il n'est pas envisageable de transporter le corps dans les escaliers…

\- En effet, dit Théo. Ils sont beaucoup trop étroits. On ne passera pas le corps sans le cogner et…

\- Bah, coupa le gardien. C'est pas comme s'il sentait encore quelque chose, non ?

Gregory serra les poings, prêt à casser la gueule de ce sale type mais Théo l'en empêcha.

\- Non, c'est sûr. Mais le problème, c'est la housse et le brancard. On risquerait de les abîmer. Et le patron est très à cheval sur le respect du matériel…

\- Ouais, je comprends. Restez ici. Je vais voir en bas. Il y a peut-être un truc qui bloque.

L'homme s'engouffra dans l'escalier, laissant Théo et Gregory seuls avec le corps inanimé de Malefoy.

\- Manquait plus que ça, grogna Gregory.

\- Ça va aller, affirma Théo. Ça va aller. On a encore plus d'une demi-heure devant nous.

\- Je pourrais déjà lui donner l'antidote non ?

\- Non. Thomas nous a bien dit de nous méfier. Il y a des dispositifs de surveillance partout. Un peu comme font les moldus…

\- Maudit soit Weasley et son obsession des moldus !

Théo allait répondre quand un bruit métallique se fit entendre. La cage d'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter devant eux. La grille coulissa, laissant apparaître le gardien.

\- J'avais raison, dit-il. La grille était mal refermée à l'étage en dessous. Allez, venez.

Gregory et Théo avancèrent dans la cabine en guidant toujours le brancard avec précaution. Gregory s'autorisa à respirer quand ils arrivèrent sans encombre au sous-sol. Sans perdre de temps, il ouvrit la portière arrière du corbillard et fit léviter le corps de Malefoy à l'intérieur.

\- Z'êtes pressés ou quoi ? demanda le gardien.

\- Ouais… on a d'autres macchabées à aller chercher. Et vous, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? répondit sèchement Gregory, que le pot de colle commençait à énerver.

\- Hé ! Vous faites quoi là ?

Gregory et Théo se retournèrent pour voir arriver le petit homme qu'ils avaient rencontré à leur arrivée.

\- Je dois vérifier que vous emportez le bon corps ! Enfin, quoi ! C'est quand même pas la première fois que vous venez, non ?

\- Oui… désolé, s'excusa Gregory. J'ai été distrait par… lui, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le gardien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? demanda le petit homme au gardien.

\- Bah…je…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Fiche le camp d'ici ! Et vous, laissez-moi voir le corps !

Le gardien détala tandis que Théo et Greg s'écartaient de la voiture. Le petit homme ouvrit la housse et sortit le bras tatoué de Draco.

\- P-84566… c'est bon. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- Heu… excusez-moi, dit alors Théo en s'éloignant délibérément, obligeant l'homme à le suivre. Je me demandais si…

Gregory jeta rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours et sortit de sa poche la fiole contenant la potion de Wiggenweld. Faisant mine de replacer correctement le corps dans le sac, il entrouvrit la bouche de Draco et y fit lentement couler la potion. Il massa ensuite la gorge pour simuler un réflexe de déglutition et faire en sorte que le liquide soit bien ingéré. Il ne put cependant empêcher qu'un léger filet s'écoule à la commissure des lèvres. Il referma alors le sac mortuaire et s'installa au volant.

Théo le rejoignit une minute plus tard et activa le portoloin. La voiture brilla d'un intense éclat bleuté avant de disparaître complètement.

Ils y étaient arrivés. Ils avaient quitté Azkaban.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Cimetière de Walford Raw**

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? s'énerva Goyle. Ça fait dix minutes qu'on est là… on va finir par attirer l'attention si ça continue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce cimetière est complètement désert. Et si quelqu'un arrive, on avisera.

\- On n'aura bientôt plus assez de polynectar…

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter.

Goyle souffla lourdement. Il se retourna pour regarder Malefoy, toujours immobile dans son sac mortuaire.

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? Sa respiration est très faible…

\- C'est normal, c'est dû au fait que ses battements de cœur sont réduits au minimum…

\- Si seulement j'avais cette foutue digitaline, je l'aurai déjà administrée moi-même et on saurait s'il est tiré d'affaire !

\- Greg ! Rappelle-toi ce que Thomas nous a dit : il risque de se réveiller brutalement après avoir absorbé la digitaline et on ne sait pas comment son corps va réagir. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il fasse un malaise ici !

\- Je sais mais… merde ! Qu'est-ce qui les retient comme ça ? ragea Gregory en frappant le volant d'une main.

Au même moment, trois craquements consécutifs se firent entendre derrière un large bosquet. Neville, Seamus et Dean en sortirent rapidement.

\- Par Salazar, vous en avez mis du temps ! dit Théo en venant à leur rencontre.

\- Désolé, dit Seamus. Harry a fait un malaise à Azkaban.

\- Il va bien ? demanda Gregory.

\- Il a craqué. Trop de pression. Mais là, ça va. Il est à Walworth avec Abby. On lui a donné une potion de calme.

\- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, intervint Dean. Vous avez pu donner à Malefoy la potion de Wiggenweld ?

\- Oui, dit Théo. Il devait être 12H30…

\- Parfait. Emmenons-le.

Dean défit la ceinture de son pantalon et la tapota du bout de sa baguette en murmurant : _« portus »._

\- Un portoloin ? s'étonna Théo. Vous allez être repéré…

\- Non, dit Dean. C'est un portoloin clandestin que j'ai préparé moi-même hier soir. C'est trop risqué de transplaner avec un corps inanimé. Malefoy risquerait d'être désartibulé.

\- Il me semble que tu enfreins beaucoup la loi pour un Gryffondor, commenta Goyle en souriant.

Dean le considéra un instant avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Ouais… possible.

\- Thomas, dit alors Gregory d'un ton grave. Merci. Merci de ce que tu fais pour Draco…

\- Je ne le fais pas pour lui, dit-il d'un ton redevenu sec. Je ne le fais même pas pour Harry. Je le fais parce que c'est la seule manière de mettre fin à… tout ça.

\- Peu importe. Merci.

Le Langue-de-Plomb haussa les épaules et tendit la ceinture à Seamus. Avec Neville, ils allèrent vers le corbillard et se saisirent du corps de Draco. Dean s'assit à même le sol et plaça Draco contre lui, comme s'il tenait un petit enfant. Neville et Seamus prirent place en face de lui.

Chacun serra fermement la main autour de la ceinture.

\- Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ? demanda Dean en direction de Théo et Greg.

\- Oui, dit Théo. On grave le nom de Draco sur le muret de la fosse commune, on retourne à l'entreprise de pompes funèbres déposer le corbillard, on remplit le registre de mission et on disparaît.

\- On transplane ensuite à Thurso pour vous rejoindre.

\- Le mot de passe pour entrer sur la propriété ?

\- Alba gu bràth.

\- Bien. On se revoit bientôt.

La ceinture brilla intensément. Dean resserra son étreinte autour de Draco. Un instant plus tard, les quatre hommes disparaissaient, comme aspirés par le sol.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Alors c'est ça, la mort ? Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais pas forcément à me retrouver dans le parc de mon Manoir. Car, assurément, c'est bien là que je suis… Je reconnaîtrais entre mille la sensation fraîche de la rosée matinale sous mes pieds nus.

Je baisse les yeux et constate avec stupéfaction que les pieds qui sont dans le gazon sont beaucoup plus petits que les miens. Je commande à mon cerveau de remuer les orteils et les petits orteils remuent effectivement.

Je regarde alors mes mains. Elles aussi sont plus petites. J'ai déjà des doigts longs et fins mais on note encore un peu les rondeurs de l'enfance.

Quel âge puis-je bien avoir ?

\- Maître Draco ?

Je me retourne pour voir un elfe de maison qui me fixe avec ses grands yeux globuleux.

\- Dobby ?

\- Oui Maître Draco. Le petit Maître devrait rentrer mettre des chaussures sinon il va attraper froid et Dobby se fera disputer…

Il commence alors à se frapper la tête avec ses petits poings fermés, sans doute pour se punir de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je lui attrape les poignets pour qu'il cesse de se faire mal.

\- Arrête Dobby ! Arrête !

\- Oui Maître Draco.

\- Dobby ? Tu viens jouer à cache-cache avec moi ?

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je lui demande une chose pareille. Moi ? Jouer à cache-cache ? Avec un serviteur ? Par Salazar, c'est…

C'est ce que je faisais quand j'étais petit… avant de rencontrer Blaise. M'en souvenir m'apporte une douce chaleur au cœur. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Comment ai-je pu oublier que Dobby m'aidait à tromper la solitude de ce Manoir trop grand et trop froid pour un enfant de sept ans ?

La petite créature me regarde avec des yeux brillants.

\- Non, Maître Draco. Le petit Maître doit continuer à avancer. Il doit continuer à marcher dans le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la sortie.

\- La sortie ? Quelle sortie ?

\- Le petit Maître ne peut pas rester ici. L'heure n'est pas encore venue. Il doit traverser le jardin.

La distance entre Dobby et moi se fait plus grande. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux s'éloigne de l'autre. Moi sans doute car je me retrouve quelques instants plus tard dans une partie plus sombre du parc. Je remarque que je porte aux pieds des chaussures en cuir noir. Je note aussi le pantalon en laine noire, le débardeur gris foncé, la chemise blanche et la cape noire. Mon uniforme de Poudlard.

Dans l'ombre dense d'un chêne, je distingue une silhouette massive qui m'est familière.

\- Vincent ?

\- Va-t-en Draco.

\- Vincent, que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi te caches-tu ?

Vaguement, je me demande s'il est défiguré et si c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne se montre pas.

\- Je ne me cache pas, dit-il. C'est là qu'est ma place.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- On doit assumer ses choix. J'ai choisi l'ombre. Toi pas. Alors, pars.

\- Mais…

\- Continue ta route.

\- D'accord, d'accord, dis-je, capitulant devant son ton pressant.

\- Draco ?

\- Quoi ? je demande en me retournant vers lui.

\- Dis à Gregory que je ne lui en veux pas. Il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Je hoche la tête et poursuit ma route. Sans l'avoir vraiment voulu, je me retrouve sur un sentier en gravier qui conduit à un petit kiosque. Je reconnais l'endroit. Ma mère adorait y prendre le thé les jours d'été.

Alors que je m'approche, je remarque deux personnes assises à la table en fer forgé.

\- Mère… Père…

\- Bonjour Draco, me dit ma mère et rien que le son de sa voix me fait venir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bonjour fils, dit mon père.

Bizarrement, je me demande ce qu'il fait là. Lui aussi a fait de mauvais choix alors pourquoi n'est-il pas avec Vincent ?

\- J'ai compris mes erreurs, répond-t-il comme s'il avait perçu mes pensées. Je regrette que cela ait pris tant de temps. Et je regrette surtout que cela t'ait fait autant de mal. Quoi que tu penses, je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bonheur et celui de ta mère. Je pensais avoir agi pour le mieux… mais je me suis lamentablement trompé. J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner.

Entendre ces mots dans la bouche de mon père me bouleverse bien plus que je ne saurais le dire.

\- Je te pardonne, dis-je avec sincérité.

Il me fait un sourire. Il aura fallu attendre que je sois mort pour voir mon père sourire…

A ce moment, une forte douleur dans la poitrine me fait me plier en deux.

\- Tu n'es pas mort, Draco, me dit ma mère. Du moins pas encore. La douleur que tu ressens, c'est ton cœur qui essaye de repartir.

Ma main est crispée sur mon pull, un des nombreux pulls à col roulé en cachemire noir que je portais quasi tout le temps quand j'avais 17 ans. Quand la douleur reflue, je recule une des chaises pour m'y asseoir.

\- Non, dit ma mère. Ne t'assieds pas. A moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici pour toujours.

\- Comment ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu n'es pas encore mort Draco. Mais tu as le choix. Soit tu continues ton chemin et tu sors de ce jardin, soit tu t'assieds à cette table et tu ne retrouveras jamais la personne qui t'attend de l'autre côté.

 _Harry._

\- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire doux. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Vous avez traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble et ce n'est pas fini.

\- Alors… vous savez… vous êtes déçus j'imagine…

\- Non, répond mon père. Jamais nous ne pourrions être déçus de toi Draco. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Quant à Potter… hé bien ma foi, on peut dire que tu n'as pas pris n'importe qui. Certes c'est… hm… un homme, un sang-mêlé qui plus est…

\- Lucius, s'offusque gentiment ma mère.

\- Mais au moins c'est un sorcier puissant…

Je regarde mon père avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je… je ne m'attendais pas à un tel revirement de ta part, dis-je tout bas.

Il soupire doucement, le regard soudain chargé de douleur.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je suis ici et il m'a fallu un long moment pour admettre que mon point de vue n'était pas le seul... Tu as pris tes propres décisions, fait tes propres choix, même si ce n'était pas toujours les meilleurs, mais aujourd'hui, je peux enfin reconnaître que tu as eu raison… Et puis… tu es heureux avec lui, non ?

\- Plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Alors, tout va bien, dit-il.

\- Nous sommes fiers de toi, Draco, ajoute ma mère. Va mon fils, continue ton chemin. Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi.

Une nouvelle douleur me vrille la poitrine. Je regarde mes parents, prenant conscience de la chance que j'ai eu de les revoir.

\- Merci, dis-je. Merci pour tout.

Je retourne sur le sentier qui plonge maintenant vers la roseraie. Un peu plus bas, sur un banc, se tiennent Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, tendrement enlacés. Il faut vraiment que je sois dans un rêve ou bien une réalité parallèle pour que ces deux-là se trouvent dans mon jardin…

\- Bonjour Draco, me disent-il tous les deux.

\- Tu dois te demander ce que nous faisons là ? dit Granger.

\- Eh bien… à vrai dire, oui. Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour fouler le sol du Manoir Malefoy… enfin, plus après la dernière fois, dis-je avec un certain embarras.

Granger se met à rire. Un rire clair, heureux, communicatif. En cet instant, je comprends qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un comme elle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment au Manoir, dit-elle en reprenant son ton de Miss-je-sais-tout. Nous sommes plutôt dans une représentation parallèle d'un endroit que tu aimes particulièrement. Je suppose que ce parc représente beaucoup pour toi…

\- Oui, c'est le cas.

\- Je suppose aussi que nous ne sommes pas les seules personnes mortes que tu as rencontrées ?

\- Non. J'ai vu… enfin, oui… j'ai vu d'autres personnes. Mais moi je ne suis pas mort, c'est ça ?

A ces mots, je ressens une fois de plus cette horrible douleur au cœur.

\- Non, tu n'es pas mort, me confirme Granger. Ce jardin représente ta vie. Il te permet de revoir une dernière fois certaines personnes que tu as connues et qui ont compté pour toi. Je suis étonnée mais flattée d'être l'une d'entre elles…

\- Maintenant, tu es libre de décider de t'arrêter ou pas, dit Ron.

\- De mourir ou pas, je résume.

Il hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Tous ceux que j'ai croisés jusqu'à présent m'ont dit de continuer…

\- Oui. Et nous te le demandons aussi. Ton heure n'est pas venue Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas… vous avez l'air si heureux tous les deux…

\- Nous le sommes… Parce qu'on s'est retrouvé, dit Ron. Parce que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble. Toi, celui que tu cherches n'est pas ici.

Je médite un instant ces paroles.

\- Merci, dis-je. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, dit Ron en riant, alors casses-toi d'ici ! Que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien !

Je ris à mon tour et reprends ma route. Mon cœur me fait de plus en plus mal mais je continue à avancer jusqu'à arriver à l'orangerie.

Severus se tient debout devant une table sur laquelle un chaudron est en train de bouillonner doucement. Je ne m'interroge même plus sur la probabilité que mon parrain installe un labo de potions à cet endroit.

\- Bonjour parrain.

\- Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- A ton avis ?

Un à un, je regarde les ingrédients posés sur la table.

 _\- Felix felicis._

\- En effet.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Non.

La réponse a claqué, m'occasionnant un mouvement de recul. Jamais mon parrain n'a refusé que je l'aide dans la préparation d'une potion. Au même moment, une douleur plus forte que les autres me transperce la poitrine.

\- Tu luttes contre la potion. C'est pour ça que tu as mal. Laisse la digitaline faire effet. Accepte de refaire surface.

\- Toi aussi tu penses que ce n'est pas le moment ?

\- Tu as 30 ans, tu es en parfaite santé. Pourquoi t'obstiner à errer dans ce jardin ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Par facilité peut-être ?

\- Pfff… dit Severus en haussant les épaules avec mépris. Toute ta vie, tu as cherché la facilité Draco. Jusqu'au jour où tu as rencontré Potter et où tu as décidé qu'il ferait partie de ta vie. Pour la première fois, je t'ai vu te préoccuper d'un autre que toi, je t'ai vu prendre des risques insensés… Alors qu'il était désabusé, complètement éteint, tu es parvenu à le rendre amoureux et vulnérable à un point inimaginable. Et là, tu vas le laisser tomber… par facilité ?

\- Non… tu as raison. Je ne peux pas le laisser.

\- Alors, va. Et laisse-moi terminer cette potion.

Comme à chaque fois, le ton bourru de mon parrain me fait sourire.

Je continue mon chemin et mes pas me mènent vers un endroit que je connais bien. Je sais qu'une petite clairière accueillante est dissimulée derrière les vastes bosquets d'aubépines. Et je sais déjà qui j'y trouverai.

\- Bonjour Draco.

\- Bonjour Blaise.

Il est beau. C'est la seule réflexion qui me vient alors que je le vois, debout à quelques mètres de moi, impeccable dans son costume trois pièces gris foncé.

\- Tu m'en veux ? je lui demande.

\- T'en vouloir de quoi ? Du fait que tu m'as trahi ? J'ai voulu te tuer en retour. Je pense qu'on est quitte.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça.

\- Je préfère être mort qu'en prison. Ça devait se terminer comme ça… Des histoires comme la nôtre ne peuvent pas finir bien.

\- Tu penses que c'est ce qui m'attend également ? La mort ?

\- Tu l'es déjà plus ou moins, non ? Il te suffit de choisir de rester.

Les mains dans les poches, il s'approche de moi nonchalamment.

\- Tu es le premier à me dire de rester.

\- Je suis le premier à te dire ce qui est bon pour toi. Pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce bon pour moi de mourir ?

\- La question est plutôt en quoi il serait bon pour toi de continuer à vivre.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

Blaise soupire en haussant les épaules.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Les histoires comme les nôtres ne finissent jamais bien.

Il s'approche encore un peu plus. Je peux maintenir sentir son parfum, ce subtil mélange d'eau de Cologne et de bergamote.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères en retournant là-bas, Draco ? Une petite vie de couple tranquille avec Potter ? Il a peut-être trouvé un plan pour te faire échapper à la peine capitale mais il te condamne quoi à la place ? Une vie d'exil ? Avec ou sans lui ?

\- Arrête Blaise, dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison mais tu ne veux pas l'entendre.

Mon cœur me fait encore un peu plus mal mais je ne sais plus si c'est à cause de la potion ou des mots de Blaise.

\- Reste avec moi. Oublie Potter. Sans lui, on serait toujours ensemble. Sans lui, on serait tous les deux encore en vie.

Je serre les poings pour faire refluer la douleur.

\- Tu as tort Blaise… Je suis en vie. Et je le resterai tant que je croirai qu'il y a un avenir pour Harry et moi, quel qu'il soit. Mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre…

Blaise me regarde mais ne répond plus rien. Moi, je tombe à genoux sur le sol tellement la douleur est grande.

 _Tu luttes contre la potion. C'est pour ça que tu as mal. Laisse la digitaline faire effet. Accepte de refaire surface._

Severus a raison, comme toujours. Alors, je lâche prise.

\- Je veux vivre… je veux vivre… JE VEUX VIVRE !

Mon cri résonne dans la clairière et dans ma tête. Chaque battement de mon cœur est comme une lame chauffée à blanc qui me transperce la poitrine de plus en plus rapidement.

Autour de moi, l'image de Blaise s'estompe, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Les bosquets d'aubépine, les arbres, la pelouse, le jardin tout entier… tout disparaît.

J'ai l'impression d'être projeté dans un tunnel à la vitesse de la lumière. Puis c'est l'explosion.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Lochràn Fearann, Thurso, Highlands.**

\- AAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH !

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur Malefoy, tout va bien.

La voix de cette femme lui semblait étrangement familière pourtant il ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'une brûlure intense lui mangeait le cœur et que celui-ci battait comme un tambour.

\- Tout va bien, reprit la voix. Respirez doucement… voilà.

Il fit un effort pour se concentrer sur sa respiration et bien vite la douleur reflua sans pour autant disparaître complètement. Il fit alors un effort pour ouvrir les yeux.

Tout ce qu'il vit d'abord, ce fut une grande tache lumineuse. Puis sa vue se stabilisa et il perçut des ombres. Les ombres devinrent des formes, les formes des visages.

Neville, Seamus, Théo, Gregory et…

Draco se redressa d'un coup, s'occasionnant une violente nausée. Des bras l'obligèrent à se recoucher.

\- Doucement… vous êtes encore faible.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Goyle.

\- Je… je ne sais pas...

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non… non… je suis mort, je crois…

\- Bien sûr que non, dit la femme.

\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Je vais mettre votre insolence sur le compte du traumatisme que vous avez subi Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai peut-être un âge respectable mais je ne suis pas encore dans la tombe !

Draco fixa la femme au visage strict qui se tenait à son chevet. Elle n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux attachés en un chignon serré. Ses lunettes carrées qui lui donnaient un air plus sévère qu'elle n'était en réalité. Seuls ses yeux semblaient s'être adoucis.

\- Professeur McGonagall… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Vous êtes chez moi Monsieur Malefoy. Dans ma propriété de Thurso dans l'extrême nord de l'Ecosse. J'ai accepté de vous héberger à la demande de Monsieur Thomas.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Monsieur Thomas m'a parlé de son… plan. C'était dangereux et complètement fou mais absolument… fabuleux ! dit-elle avec une excitation qu'on lui avait rarement connue. Alors, j'ai dit oui ! Tout plutôt que de supporter un jour de plus cette désastreuse politique mise en place par le Gouvernement d'Arthur Weasley.

Elle frappa le sol de la canne qu'elle tenait à la main, soudain très énervée.

\- Jamais je n'ai été aussi humiliée de ma vie, dit-elle avec emphase. Comment ce petit blanc-bec de Percy Weasley a-t-il osé profaner mon école avec ses idées scandaleuses ? Dire qu'il a été un de mes élèves les plus brillants ! Un peu coincé, je dois bien l'admettre mais tellement travailleur ! Jamais… jamais je ne pourrai m'en remettre.

Même après autant de temps, ses lèvres tremblaient encore d'indignation.

\- Professeur, risqua Neville. Ne vous énervez pas avec ça… Pensez à votre santé. Percy aura ce qu'il mérite…

\- Je l'espère Monsieur Londubat ! Je l'espère. Bien. Je vous laisse avec Monsieur Malefoy. Je suppose qu'il y a des choses que vous devez lui expliquer.

Elle quitta la chambre, le pas plus lent qu'à l'ordinaire, mais toujours aussi droite et digne.

Draco se redressa contre ses oreillers.

\- Bien. Je vous écoute, dit-il d'un ton sec à destination des quatre hommes présents dans la pièce.

\- Tu… tu devrais peut-être te reposer encore peu, avança Seamus.

\- Avant de me reposer, je veux savoir pourquoi j'étais mort et pourquoi je ne le suis plus. Et surtout, siffla-t-il dangereusement, pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant.

Après quelques échanges de regards, c'est finalement Théo qui se décida à lui donner les détails du plan.

Draco écouta religieusement, le visage complètement impassible.

\- Enfin bref, conclut Théo. Pour que la mise en scène soit crédible, il fallait que tes réactions soient celles d'un vrai condamné à mort. C'est pourquoi on ne t'a rien dit. Et avant que tu n'en fasses toute une affaire, sache qu'Harry voulait tout te dire.

\- Une affaire ? dit Draco d'un ton atrocement calme. Une affaire ?

\- Oui, enfin… bon… tu m'as compris…

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un autre mot, Draco bondit hors du lit avec une rapidité surprenante. Il se jeta sur Théo, le renversant au sol. A califourchon sur ses cuisses, il le maintenait par le col de sa chemise.

Seamus et Neville voulurent intervenir pour les séparer mais ils en furent empêchés par Gregory.

\- Laissez-les, dit. Ils doivent régler ça.

\- Mais…

\- Non, Finnigan.

Draco porta un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire de Théo, puis un deuxième à hauteur de sa pommette.

\- Une affaire hein ? souffla-t-il. Tu sais ce que ça fait de _savoir_ que tu vas mourir ? De le sentir comme on sent la tempête se lever ? J'avais tellement peur que je me suis pissé dessus, pauvre con !

Théo fit un brusque mouvement du bassin qui renversa Draco à son tour. Il lui porta un coup de poing au ventre, puis un autre à la mâchoire avant de le bloquer en posant son avant-bras sur sa gorge.

\- Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents. De ta sacro-sainte fierté ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout que tu as mouillé ton froc ! Tu es vivant, bordel ! Vivant ! Et c'est grâce à nous !

Draco essaya de se dégager mais sans succès. Théo lui porta un nouveau coup de poing.

\- Tu as une idée des risques qu'on a tous pris pour sauver ta peau ? Hein ? T'es vraiment qu'un connard égocentrique !

Il relâcha brutalement Malefoy et se releva. Draco en fit autant et ils se fixèrent avec un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? dit la voix froide de McGonagall.

Elle mesure rapidement la situation : les deux hommes, haletant, le visage en sang, prêt à en découdre encore.

\- Monsieur Nott ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Je ne tolérerais aucun comportement de ce genre sous mon toit ! Mais quel âge avez-vous ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Mais… commença Draco.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de vos enfantillages ! Retournez vous allonger ! Vous êtes gris comme la cendre… DATHI ! LOCHI !

Deux petits elfes de maison vêtus de taie d'oreiller en tartan firent leur apparition et s'inclinèrent profondément.

\- Dathi, j'ai besoin d'essence de Murlap, de dictame et de baume de Lewisie brûlante. Lochi, va chercher les vêtements que j'ai mis de côté pour Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Bien Madame, dirent-ils avant de disparaître dans un petit _plop_.

\- Monsieur Nott, venez ici… que je suture votre arcade sourcilière.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Professeur.

Puis se tournant vers Malefoy :

\- Que ton cher et tendre voie comment tu me remercies d'avoir sauvé ton cul.

\- Monsieur Nott ! Votre langage !

\- Excusez-moi Professeur.

Mais la phrase fit sortit Draco de sa torpeur.

\- Harry ? Où est Harry ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

\- Il est à Walworth, expliqua Seamus. Il a fait un malaise à Azkaban.

\- Quoi ? Mais… il va bien ?

\- Ça devrait aller, oui. Abigail lui a donné une potion de sommeil pour qu'il récupère un peu. Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles pour lui.

Seamus avait dit cela à dessein. Draco baissa la tête, gêné.

\- Mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu venir. Il ne peut pas quitter la ville d'ici au procès.

\- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Draco. Je comprends pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit… et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait. Tous.

\- Hm, renifla McGonagall. Maintenant que cet incident est clos, je vous demanderais à tous de laisser Monsieur Malefoy se reposer.

Les quatre hommes hochèrent la tête, saluèrent leur ancien professeur et quittèrent sa propriété pour retourner à Londres.

De retour à Walworth, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi.

 **(Fin du flash-back)**

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet 2011 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

\- Ok, dit Harry. Sibyl Shaw affirme ne pas être allée à Azkaban après le 14 janvier 2010. Même chose pour les employés de Ankow… Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que l'exécution a eu lieu ! Un gardien était sur place, dans le local. Il a vu le docteur Shaw procéder à l'injection. Pareil pour l'employé qui s'est occupé du portoloin… il a contrôlé que le corps qui partait était bien celui de Draco !

\- C'est vrai, consentit Neville.

\- Ça veut dire que le Ministère n'a aucune preuve de ce que nous avons fait.

\- Pas pour le moment…

\- Il n'en aura jamais ! Après un an, les corps dans la fosse commune sont totalement décomposés. Personne ne pourra prouver que Draco n'y a jamais été déposé.

Neville soupira lourdement.

\- Kingsley a des doutes, Harry. J'ai surpris une conversation avec son chef de cabinet… Il pense qu'on lui cache des choses, toi le premier. Il… il a pour projet de te placer sous surveillance.

\- Quoi ? Mais je suis assigné à résidence pendant encore deux ans ! Où croit-il que je vais aller ? Je suis coincé ici !

\- Tu ne m'as pas compris… Il va te placer sous surveillance ici… dès maintenant. Comme l'orphelinat est sous la supervision du Ministère, il en a le pouvoir et la possibilité matérielle.

Harry blêmit.

\- Ça… ça veut dire que…

\- Ça veut dire que toute personne qui entrera dans ce Manoir par transplanage, cheminée ou portoloin, sera identifiée, résuma Neville.

La signification de ces propos et leurs conséquences fit douloureusement leur chemin dans la tête de Harry. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le manteau de la cheminée.

\- Je n'ai plus le choix, dit-il. Il faut que je disparaisse.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'en faisant cela, tu donnes raison à Kingsley, raisonna Neville.

\- Je le sais ! Mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

\- Attendre deux ans que ta peine se termine, dit Seamus. Tu seras libre et…

\- Et tu crois que Kingsley aura abandonné d'ici là ? contra Harry. Sûrement pas ! Au contraire ! Sachant que je suis libre d'aller et venir, il renforcera ma surveillance !

\- Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte ! tempêta Neville. Sitôt que tu auras brisé le dispositif magique de contrôle, tu seras fiché et recherché par les Aurors. Tu ne pourras plus jamais mettre un pied en Grande-Bretagne !

Harry expira avec exaspération.

\- C'est vous qui ne vous rendez pas compte ! Neville, que dirais-tu si tu devais être séparé de Luna et d'Alice pendant deux ans ? Et toi Seamus ?

\- Je te rappelle qu'Abby a été enfermée à Azkaban pendant huit mois…

\- Et tu allais la voir tous les jours ! Combien de fois ai-je vu Draco l'année qui vient de s'écouler ? Deux fois !

\- Harry, tenta Neville. On trouveras une solution ! Il suffira…

\- Non, répondit Harry, catégorique. Hors de question que vous vous mettiez encore en danger pour moi. Vous avez déjà écopé tous les deux de trois mois de suspension pour m'avoir aidé à trafiquer le procès !

\- Bah… trois mois de congé aux frais du Ministère, philosopha Seamus.

\- Et un blâme dans vos dossiers qui vous empêcheront certainement tout avancement !

\- Tu sais, on s'en est finalement bien tiré… dit Neville.

Il avait bien évidemment en tête le sort de Dean Thomas. Harry avait été effondré d'apprendre qu'il avait été licencié. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait estimé que même si son intervention avait permis de dévoiler la corruption qui gangrenait le Ministère, il était motivé par une vengeance personnelle et qu'il avait irrémédiablement trahi l'absolue probité que sa fonction requérait.

\- Je sais, murmura Harry. C'est pourquoi je ne veux plus que vous preniez des risques.

Plus personne ne parla pendant de longues secondes.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Abigail qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent.

\- Absolument sûr.

\- Abby, dit Seamus. Tu ne vas quand même pas l'encourager à devenir un hors-la-loi !

\- Seamus, répondit-elle calmement. C'est la décision de Harry. Nous devons la respecter.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne verras plus Teddy, Anthony et Blaise Jr ! lança-t-il dans une dernière tentative de le convaincre de renoncer.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette perspective mais pas autant qu'à la perspective d'être séparé de Draco pendant encore deux ans.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis…

\- Harry… deux ans… c'est pas cher payé pour…

\- Si Neville, ça l'est ! Pour moi, ça l'est ! Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance à cause d'une famille qui me détestait, je n'ai pas eu d'adolescence à cause de Voldemort ! Quant à ma vie d'adulte, on ne peut pas dire que je l'ai brillamment entamée… La prostitution, la drogue, le Cartel… j'étais le spectateur de ma propre vie. Jusqu'à Draco. Alors oui, encore deux ans loin de lui, c'est cher payé. Et tout, absolument tout me sera plus supportable que ça. Même la clandestinité.

Neville et Seamus ne dirent plus rien, vaincus.

\- Bien, dit Abigail. Je vais contacter Greg et Théo pour qu'ils avancent les préparatifs.

Harry hocha la tête, la remerciant silencieusement.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	38. Chapitre 37

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Vous avez été nombreux à exprimer votre soulagement concernant les chapitres précédents ! Merci beaucoup ! Nous voilà arrivés à la fin de cette histoire. C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je poste le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 – What I did for love**

 **28 août 2011 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Le soleil déclinait lentement sur le Wiltshire, sans pour autant emporter avec lui la chaleur suffocante qu'il dispensait avec force depuis plusieurs semaines. A l'horizon, l'air ondoyait, floutant la surface des champs de blé et le contour des bosquets. La terre était craquelée, l'herbe roussie. Chaque organisme vivant semblait se désespérer d'attendre un orage qui ne venait jamais.

Même derrière les murs épais du Manoir, l'atmosphère était moite, presque consistante, et surtout chargée d'électricité.

\- Harry, je t'en conjure… réfléchis !

\- C'est tout réfléchi Ginny ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer à nouveau dans cette discussion avec toi.

Autant Neville et Seamus avaient fini par accepter la décision de Harry de quitter la Grande-Bretagne, autant Ginny faisait tout pour l'en dissuader.

\- C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Ginny, dit Harry, à bout de patience… je te demande seulement de me dire si oui ou non, tu souhaites continuer à diriger l'orphelinat.

Harry était dans son bureau, en train de régler les derniers détails avant son départ. Il lui restait à finaliser les documents par lesquels il transférait la propriété du Manoir à Teddy.

\- Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses me demander ça, dit-elle. Evidemment que je veux continuer ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi utile que depuis qu'on a ouvert cet orphelinat ! Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place quelque part, d'être en accord avec moi-même ! J'aime vraiment ce que je fais…

C'était la vérité, Harry le savait. Il n'avait jamais vu Ginny aussi épanouie et heureuse de vivre que depuis qu'elle s'occupait de l'orphelinat.

\- Mais c'était _notre_ projet Harry ! continua-t-elle. On l'a construit ensemble ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas abandonner tout ça maintenant, que tu vas _nous_ abandonner.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te pose aucun problème que je lègue le Manoir à Teddy ? demanda-t-il sans relever son propos.

\- Par Merlin, bien sûr que non ! Tu sais comme moi que Blaise ne m'a pas laissée sans rien, loin de là.

\- Parfait… alors je demanderai…

\- Harry…

\- … à ce qu'un gobelin vienne demain…

\- Harry…

\- … prendre le document pour le remettre à…

\- HARRY !

\- QUOI ! QUE VEUX-TU DE MOI A LA FIN ? QU'ESPERES-TU DE MOI ? QUE JE RESTE ICI ET QU'ON JOUE AU PARFAIT PETIT COUPLE ?

\- ET POURQUOI PAS !?

Gêné par leurs éclats de voix, Slytherin, le chat de Blaise que Ginny avait repris avec elle en fuyant l'Empire, décampa du canapé sur lequel il était couché. Son miaulement protestataire démontrait combien il était indigné d'être traité de la sorte.

Harry, lui, se leva en soupirant et se posta devant la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc.

\- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? dit-il tout bas. Après tout ce que j'ai déjà sacrifié, comment peux-tu me demander de sacrifier mon bonheur ?

\- Ton bonheur, répéta-t-elle, méprisante… Tu appelles ça le bonheur ? Vivre en exil ? En hors-la-loi ? Loin de nous ? Loin de tes amis, de ta famille ? Ta place est ici, Harry… Avec moi.

\- Ma place est avec Draco.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Tu es prêt à tout laisser tomber pour quelqu'un avec qui tu as vécu pendant quoi ? Trois mois ? Et si ça ne marche pas entre vous ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Où vas-tu aller ?

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le ciel s'assombrir au loin. Finalement, on l'aurait peut-être bien cet orage…

\- Tu n'es plus le même, dit alors Ginny. Autrefois, tu n'aurais jamais sacrifié ta famille et tes amis pour une chimère.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en se retournant brusquement. C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Evidemment que j'ai changé ! Ça fait dix ans que j'ai changé et tu le sais mieux que personne ! Quant à toi ? Quand es-tu redevenue la vertueuse petite Ginny ? Toi qui m'as largué parce que je ne correspondais plus à tes rêves de grandeur. Toi qui t'es jetée dans les bras de Blaise, le beau _bad boy_ qui te promettait une vie exaltante, contrairement à moi ?

\- Je t'ai largué parce que tu matais un peu trop le cul des hommes à mon goût ! répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

\- Et ça n'a pas changé, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé ! Alors, arrête de vouloir me convaincre de vivre avec toi une vie d'illusions et de mensonges ! Je ne suis pas Blaise, Ginny ! Je ne pourrai pas coucher avec toi en fermant les yeux et en murmurant le prénom de Draco, juste pour me convaincre que c'est lui qui est dans mes bras !

Ginny recula sous le choc.

\- Mais… comment… comment sais-tu…

\- Blaise a toujours été très bavard sur l'oreiller.

Elle porta alors la main à sa gorge, suffoquant à l'idée de ce que les propos de Harry impliquaient.

\- Par Merlin… c'est pas vrai… tu… tu as couché avec lui, c'est ça ?

\- Bon sang Ginny… Ne me dis pas que…

Harry se tut, prenant conscience que jusqu'alors, Ginny avait tout ignoré de sa relation avec Blaise.

\- REPONDS ! cria-t-elle.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

\- Quand ?

\- Ginny…

\- QUAND ?

\- A la soirée d'inauguration de l'Oblivion.

\- Ça a duré combien de temps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que Draco revienne dans le Cartel.

Le visage blême et les traits durs, elle s'approcha de Harry. Elle lui asséna une gifle magistrale avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les mains dans les poches de son jeans, la joue encore brûlante, Harry descendit le sentier qui menait à la roseraie. Le ciel était noir et l'orage menaçait réellement d'éclater mais il s'en moquait.

Il n'en voulait pas à Ginny. Au contraire, il comprenait sa colère. Il espérait seulement qu'elle accepterait dorénavant de le laisser partir.

Il s'assit sur le banc de pierre au moment où les premières gouttes commençaient à tomber. Il les regarda s'écraser au sol, formant des ronds parfaits qui s'évaporaient quasi immédiatement.

Et il se souvint que ce soir-là, il y a un an jour pour jour, il pleuvait également.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Un an plus tôt**

 **28 août 2010 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

POV Harry

Comme à peu près tous les soirs depuis que je suis assigné au Manoir, je viens m'installer ici, sur ce banc de pierre, dans la roseraie. J'aime cet endroit. Il est à la fois assez reculé pour m'apporter le calme dont j'ai besoin et assez vivant et coloré pour me sortir de la morosité dans laquelle je suis installé depuis des jours.

Oui, j'aime cet endroit. Particulièrement le soir quand l'air est saturé du parfum des fleurs.

Un bruit de pas derrière moi me fait soupirer.

\- J'aimerais être seul… j'ai _besoin_ d'être seul… alors, qui que vous soyez, laissez-moi, dis-je d'un ton las, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains.

\- Comme tu veux. Je vais repartir alors.

Je me redresse brusquement. Cette voix… C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

Alors, je me lève très lentement. Je n'ose pas me retourner de peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion, une de plus, comme toutes ces fois où je me réveille la nuit, en nage, l'esprit confus, avec l'impression qu'il était à côté de moi l'instant d'avant.

\- Je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, Harry. Tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien là.

Je pivote sur moi-même et je le vois.

Draco est là, debout à quelques mètres de moi à peine, vêtu simplement d'un jeans taille basse et d'un t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs que d'ordinaire et le soleil couchant leur donne des reflets dorés. Ses yeux gris brillent de joie et d'appréhension mêlées. Il est absolument magnifique.

Mon cerveau arrive enfin à ordonner à mes pieds de bouger. Le premier pas est hésitant, le deuxième l'est beaucoup moins et finalement, c'est en courant presque que je parcours la distance qui nous sépare. Je me jette à son cou, respirant son odeur qui m'a tellement manquée.

Sans être capable de prononcer le moindre mot, je me recule et prends son visage entre mes mains. Je reconnais la fraîcheur de sa peau, l'arête de son nez droit, l'angle de ses mâchoires et de son menton pointu. Je descends, caressant l'arrondi de ses épaules, la musculature de ses bras. Je reconnais la finesse de ses poignets et de ses mains, la fermeté de son torse, de son ventre, l'étroitesse de sa taille et de ses hanches.

\- Par Merlin, c'est bien toi… je souffle, encore incrédule.

Il ne me répond pas, se contentant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. Il n'y a plus aucun doute. Je reconnais la douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de son souffle et de sa langue. Lorsqu'il pose ses mains au creux de mes reins pour m'attirer davantage à lui, tout mon corps frissonne au souvenir de ce que qu'elles sont capables de me faire.

De tendre, le baiser devint brutal et affamé. Je noue mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il me soulève en dessous des cuisses pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin. Arrimé ainsi à lui, il m'emmène je ne sais où.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut, me coupe-t-il, en mordillant mon cou. Nous parlerons après.

Nous n'allons pas bien loin à vrai dire. Derrière la roseraie, il y a une petite chambre de verdure, protégée des regards par de larges buissons au feuillage dense et épais.

Draco me dépose sur l'herbe tendre et s'allonge sur moi. Sa bouche me dévore, sa langue se mêle à la mienne dans une lutte acharnée. Alors qu'il migre vers mon cou, mes mains caressent ses flancs et passent sous son t-shirt. Sentir sa peau sous mes doigts provoque une flambée de désir dans mes reins. Brusquement il se redresse et enlève mon t-shirt dans un geste hargneux avant d'ôter le sien. A cheval sur mes cuisses, haletant, il me contemple avec un regard de prédateur. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler ce torse pâle, délicatement sculpté, aux muscles si parfaitement dessinés. Mes yeux descendent inexorablement le long de son ventre plat qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration erratique, pour arriver à une vision qui m'arrache un gémissement sourd : il est tellement dur que le sommet de son sexe dépasse largement de la ceinture de son jeans.

Draco me fait un sourire en coin. Il déboutonne son jeans et l'abaisse en même temps que son boxer jusqu'à mi-cuisse, me laissant contempler l'objet de mes désirs dans toute sa splendeur. Il ne me laisse cependant pas le temps de saliver davantage et fait de même avec le jeans que je porte.

Puis, nous nous fixons intensément, sans plus esquisser le moindre geste. Nous sommes conscients l'un et l'autre que nous sommes dans un tel état d'excitation que le moindre effleurement, la moindre caresse nous emportera.

\- Draco, je murmure en approchant ma main pour toucher cette extrémité sensible que je sais être douce comme le velours.

Il écarte ma main et épingle mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, tout en s'allongeant sur moi. Au moment où nos peaux se touchent, un son rauque et plaintif sort de ma bouche. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps et le pressentir me frustre au plus haut point.

\- Harry, me susurre Draco à l'oreille. Harry…

Entendre mon prénom ainsi murmuré me fait venir les larmes aux yeux. Je me mets à sangloter de façon convulsive, le contrôle de mes nerfs m'échappant complètement.

Draco murmure toujours. Des mots d'une vulgarité sans nom mais qui me font oublier mes larmes et qui décuplent mon envie de lui. Je lui dis d'arrêter, que je ne vais pas tenir… mais il continue. Il me promet des choses, crues et foutrement excitantes.

Il termine son propos par un petit mouvement du bassin qui me fait venir immédiatement. C'est intense et aveuglant mais terriblement bref. Quand je reprends mes esprits, je suis rouge de honte. Je me sens comme un puceau qui a entendu pour la première fois des mots salaces.

\- Draco, je suis désolé… je…

\- Ne le sois pas, me dit-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez. Je l'ai fait exprès. La pression était trop forte pour tous les deux… nous n'en aurions pas profité.

Il se redresse et je remarque qu'une semence trop abondante pour être seulement la mienne nous macule tous les deux.

\- Tu fais toujours de la magie sans baguette ? me demande-t-il.

Je lui souris en faisant disparaître d'un geste les traces de notre précipitation. J'en profite également pour poser une barrière anti-intrusion.

\- Parfait, me dit-il. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent.

Au moment où il dit cela, une goutte d'eau s'écrase sur mon torse, suivie par une deuxième puis une troisième. Nous relevons tous les deux la tête pour remarquer que le ciel est chargé et qu'il commence à pleuvoir.

\- On peut rentrer si tu veux, je propose.

\- Ou bien je peux te faire l'amour sous la pluie, répondit-il en léchant chaque goutte de pluie à portée de sa bouche.

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et nous débarrasse tous les deux de nos pantalons. Puis il se rallonge sur moi pour recommencer à m'embrasser. Il avait raison : cette fois, je profite pleinement de la sensation de ses mains sur moi. Elles sont si douces, si légères, si aimantes. Tout comme je le sens heureux de pouvoir prendre son temps.

Ses lèvres tracent un chemin le long de ma mâchoire pour descendre dans mon cou, sur mon épaule, sur mon torse. Il mordille doucement un téton pendant que ses mains effleurent ma taille, mes hanches et mes cuisses. Il parsème maintenant mon ventre de petits baisers tendres et patients.

La pluie tombe un peu plus fort mais je cesse d'y prêter attention sitôt que je sens le souffle de Draco sur mon aine. Délicatement, il porte mon sexe encore un peu mou à ses lèvres. Il le lèche, le suce, le lèche encore jusqu'à l'engloutir entièrement. Je gémis de me sentir grossir à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Je lui fais alors comprendre de changer de position afin que je puisse le sucer également. La sensation que procure une fellation mutuelle est la plus divine que je connaisse et je sais qu'il aime ça autant que moi. Sans s'interrompre, il se place à mes côtés, tête bêche. Il est à moitié dur mais à peine ai-je commencé à lécher son gland qu'il se raidit complètement.

Apaisés par le premier orgasme, nous restons de longues minutes à nous prodiguer cette caresse intime, rendue plus intense par les vibrations occasionnées par nos gémissements.

La pluie a doublé d'intensité mais c'est loin d'être désagréable. C'est une pluie d'été, tiède et dense, qui ne durera sans doute plus très longtemps.

Draco se redresse alors et vient reprendre place à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Sans attendre, il dirige mon membre encore luisant de sa salive vers son entrée et s'empale lentement dessus.

C'est ce qui est incroyable avec Draco : il ne fait jamais les choses comme on s'y attend. Tout dans son attitude me laissait penser qu'il voulait dominer mais il inverse les rôles au dernier moment. C'est entre autres pour cela que je l'aime : parce qu'il se donne autant qu'il me donne.

Il ondule au-dessus de moi avec une lenteur exacerbée, m'offrant de lui une image d'un érotisme affolant. Son corps est luisant de pluie et de sueur mêlée, l'eau ruisselle sur son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de dévaler la pente de son cou. D'un geste sensuel, il passe les mains dans ses cheveux, rejetant la tête en arrière, tout en accélérant la cadence de son bassin, son sexe outrageusement tendu vers moi.

Il s'abandonne à moi avec un naturel et une confiance tellement désarmante que j'en ai à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement, celles-ci se mêlent à la pluie sur mon visage et il ne remarque rien.

Merlin, ce que j'aime cet homme.

D'un coup de bassin puissant, je le renverse alors sur le dos et je m'enfonce au plus profond de lui. Il crie, il gémit, tandis que j'halète et que je murmure son prénom sans discontinuer au rythme de mes coups de rein.

Alors que je suis à un fil de la jouissance, je me retire de lui. Je l'embrasse lentement pour faire taire ses grognements désapprobateurs et pour nous apaiser quelque peu avant de m'empaler sur sa hampe sans préavis. Il me regarde, surpris, le souffle court et les joues rougies.

Je lui fais un sourire en coin. Eh oui, moi aussi je peux jouer à ce jeu-là.

Il se redresse pour entourer ma taille de ses bras. Il parvient à ramener ses jambes sous lui pour mieux accompagner mes mouvements mais surtout pour pouvoir m'embrasser pendant qu'il me pénètre avec force. Je crois qu'il pourrait se passer une infinité de vies avant que je ne me lasse de l'avoir en moi. Il a réussi ce que personne d'autre n'avait réussi avant lui : me donner un sentiment de sécurité et de complétude. Me faire me sentir entier. Vivant.

Oh oui, je suis vivant. C'est en tout cas ce que mon corps et mon esprit me disent alors que je suis pulvérisé par un orgasme tellement profond, tellement fort, que j'en tremble des pieds à la tête. Draco me suit quelques instants plus tard, en criant mon nom.

Peut-être avons-nous perdu connaissance car quand nous reprenons nos esprits, la pluie a complètement cessé. Le soleil s'est couché, laissant derrière lui un merveilleux dégradé de rouge, d'orange et de bleu.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Draco remontaient à pas lents vers le Manoir, les mains dans les poches et le regard vague. Curieusement, après la passion de leurs retrouvailles, une sorte de gêne s'était installée entre eux.

\- Les sorts de séchage, c'est bien mais ça rend les vêtements rêches et inconfortables, dit platement Harry pour briser le silence.

\- Oui… mais c'est quand même mieux que des habits trempés…

\- Je suppose, oui.

Ils firent encore quelques pas avant que Draco ne s'arrête.

\- Merci, dit-il. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. C'était le plan de Dean. Et ce sont Abby, Théo et Greg qui ont pris tous les risques. Moi je suis resté là, à les regarder faire. Je suis resté là… à te regarder croire que tu étais en train de mourir.

Harry avait parlé si bas que c'en était presque un chuchotement.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça m'a pris un peu de temps mais j'ai compris pourquoi personne ne m'avait rien dit.

\- Je sais… Théo en a fait les frais.

\- Ouais, dit Draco en souriant. Le pauvre… il ne méritait vraiment pas ça.

\- Bah, c'est réglé maintenant…

Ils reprirent leur route. Draco brûlait de prendre la main de Harry ou d'entourer ses épaules de son bras mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'ils venaient de partager un moment d'intimité absolue, l'atmosphère semblait soudainement si lourde.

\- Alors… dit Harry, tu es arrivé ici comment ?

\- Transplanage et cheminette.

\- Transplanage ? Tu n'as pas peur de laisser des traces ?

\- Pas de risque. C'était du transplanage d'escorte. C'est Seamus qui est venu me chercher dans un pub sorcier de Thurso pour m'emmener chez lui. Là, Neville a pris le relais en tranplanant avec moi jusque chez lui. Puis nous avons pris la cheminette jusqu'ici.

\- Oh, tu veux dire que Neville est ici ? Qu'il…

\- Non, dit Draco en riant. Il est reparti directement. Il se doutait que… nous prendrions un peu de temps…

Harry eut un petit rire gêné. Cette tension entre eux était vraiment ridicule.

\- Et sinon, ça va avec McGonagall ? demanda-t-il pour faire diversion.

\- Etonnement bien ! Elle est aux petits soins pour moi... un peu comme la grand-mère que je n'ai jamais eue. Je n'ai jamais connu ma grand-mère paternelle. Quant à ma grand-mère maternelle, elle me faisait une peur bleue. Tu te rends compte qu'elle collectionnait les têtes des elfes de maison morts ?

\- Ah ! Elle aussi ? Décidément, c'est une manie chez les Black. Sa belle-sœur Walburga le faisait aussi…

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Draco, ébahi. Et comment tu connais ma grand-tante Walburga ?

\- Parce que ta grand-tante était la mère de mon parrain et que son portrait ornait sa maison au Square Grimmaurd avant qu'il ne finisse à la décharge au milieu des gnomes, en même temps que son horrible collection de têtes d'elfes !

Draco se mit à rire en imaginant sa redoutable grand-tante avec pour seule compagnie des gnomes et des elfes morts.

\- Il paraît que McGonagall va reprendre la direction de Poudlard ? demanda Harry pour en revenir à leur sujet de conversation.

\- Oui. Elle a longuement hésité, entre autres à cause de moi. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul ! Je suis parvenu à la convaincre que j'étais un grand garçon de 30 ans, que je pouvais très bien me débrouiller et que je n'étais pas seul puisque Théo et Greg reviennent régulièrement. Finalement, elle a accepté à condition qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle tous les week-ends pour me tenir compagnie.

\- Elle pourra de toute façon compter sur Flitwick et Chourave pour la seconder, non ?

\- Sur Chourave oui, mais pas sur Flitwick. Il a décidé de prendre sa retraite.

\- Oh ? Elle va devoir trouver un nouveau professeur de sortilèges…

\- C'est fait depuis hier. Elle a engagé Dean Thomas.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Dean ! C'est formidable ! Oh bon sang ce que je suis content pour lui ! Je m'en voulais tellement… c'est quand même à cause de moi qu'il a perdu son job.

\- Harry… Dean cherchait depuis longtemps un moyen de faire tomber le Ministère. Il connaissait les risques. Ceci dit, Minerva se sentait responsable également… après tout, c'est elle qui l'a encouragé à entrer en résistance contre le Ministère.

Il hocha la tête, sachant que Draco avait raison. Mais il était soulagé tout de même.

\- Elle compte rouvrir la Maison Serpentard ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- C'est déjà fait ! Evidemment, tout n'a pas pu encore être restauré mais le plus important c'est que le Choixpeau pourra continuer à y envoyer des élèves sans qu'ils se fassent renvoyer. Et elle compte accrocher le tableau de Severus dans son bureau, comme tous les anciens Directeurs.

\- Ta Maison enfin rouverte… tu dois être heureux…

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Greg et Théo en ont presque pleuré !

\- Si, j'imagine bien. Comment vont-ils au fait ? Toujours résolus à rester en cavale ?

\- Absolument. Ils ont bien compris les raisons pour lesquelles Abby s'est rendue mais eux, c'est différent… Ils ont trop à perdre. Ceci dit, ils vont très bien. Ils parcourent le monde moldu à ma place à la recherche du meilleur endroit où je pourrai recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Cette phrase sonna douloureusement aux oreilles de Harry.

\- Est-ce que j'en ferai partie, de cette nouvelle vie ? demanda-t-il avec amertume.

Il ne voulait pas paraître blessé ou contrarié mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, répondit Draco d'un ton doucereux. Après tout, tu as entamé la tienne sans vraiment m'y inclure, non ? C'est plutôt à moi de me demander si je fais encore partie de ta vie.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ils étaient arrivés sur la terrasse arrière de la propriété, subtilement éclairée par des photophores et des lanternes.

\- Je te parle de ça Harry ! dit Draco en montrant du doigt la maison de son enfance. De cet orphelinat qui va ouvrir bientôt ! De ce Manoir dans lequel tu vis avec Ginny Weasley ! De ton nouveau projet de vie dans lequel je n'ai absolument aucune place !

Draco avait maintenant les yeux brillants d'une colère qu'il avait peine à contenir. Il était blessé dans son amour propre, il transpirait la jalousie par tous les pores et il se maudissait de sa faiblesse.

Harry soupira presque de soulagement, comprenant enfin d'où venait le problème.

\- Draco, dit-il calmement. Je suis assigné à résidence pour trois ans, tu le sais. Il fallait que je me trouve une occupation sinon j'allais devenir cinglé. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à ouvrir un orphelinat. Ça me permettait de purger ma peine tout en faisant quelque chose d'utile. Quant à Ginny, elle est dans la même situation que moi. Sauf que sa peine à elle prendra fin dans 18 mois. Je ne pouvais pas m'engager tout seul dans ce projet… d'une part, parce que c'est un sacré boulot et d'autre part parce que je comptais partir sitôt que mon assignation sera terminée.

\- Tu… tu comptais partir…

\- Partir, oui. Partir pour te rejoindre. Pour vivre avec toi, où que tu sois. Parce que chaque jour qui passe, tu me manques un peu plus que le précédent. Parce que je ne peux pas te savoir en vie et loin de moi.

Draco le fixait sans plus rien dire, conscient d'avoir mal interprété la situation.

\- Je t'aime Draco. Et sincèrement, je ne sais pas encore comment on va s'en sortir pendant ces trois ans mais il faut qu'on y arrive… parce que… parce que tout ce que je sais, c'est que seule la perspective de te retrouver après me fait tenir le coup. Alors ne m'enlève pas ça, je t'en supplie. Ne me dis pas que tout ça a été vain… Ne me…

Une bouche impérieuse le fit taire momentanément.

\- Je suis un tel idiot par moment, dit Draco en cessant d'embrasser Harry et en le regardant dans les yeux. Par Merlin, quand j'ai lu ça dans la presse… j'ai… j'ai vraiment cru que tu tournais la page…

\- Jamais.

Ce seul petit mot fit exploser quelque chose à l'intérieur de Draco. Il serra Harry contre lui à l'étouffer. Il l'aimait tellement.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda Harry tout contre l'épaule de Draco.

\- T'en vouloir de quoi ?

\- D'avoir transformé ta maison en orphelinat sans te demander la permission.

Draco eut un petit rire clair.

\- D'abord, ce n'est plus ma maison, c'est la tienne. Tu y fais ce que tu veux. Et puis, quoi de mieux que les âmes pures et innocentes des enfants pour effacer ce que Voldemort a fait dans cette maison ? C'était une excellente idée, Harry. Et je l'approuve totalement.

\- Merci.

\- Bien que je sois quand même inquiet pour la bibliothèque du premier étage. Ça déborde de magie noire là-dedans, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Mais c'est sans risque. Personne ne pourra y entrer puisque toi seul connais l'incantation pour ouvrir la pièce. Et de toute façon, il y aura un règlement : cette aile sera interdite aux enfants.

\- Comme à Poudlard pour le couloir du troisième étage et la Forêt Interdite ? dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

\- Exactement.

\- Et bien sûr, tu comptes sur le fait que les enfants respectent le règlement.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu respectais le règlement, toi ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en se dégageant des bras de Draco.

\- Moi, c'était pas pareil. J'avais un mage noir à mes trousses.

Draco soupira, exaspéré par la mauvaise foi de Harry.

\- Je doute que le couloir du troisième étage à Poudlard renfermait de la magie noire ! dit-il pour enfoncer le clou.

\- Non. Là, il y avait Touffu.

\- Touffu ?

\- Un chien à trois têtes grand comme une maison avec des crocs longs comme des couteaux.

\- QUOI ?

Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air innocent.

\- Tu… tu es en train de me dire qu'il y avait _vraiment_ un monstre dans le Château ?!

\- Ben oui. Et ce n'était pas le seul… Il y avait aussi un basilic mais…

\- Putain, mon père en parlait mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était une légende… qu'il me racontait ça pour me faire peur ! S'il l'avait su, il aurait fait fermer l'école ! le coupa Draco en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Attends… je parie que le clébard appartenait à ce demi-géant complètement idiot !

\- HAGRID N'EST PAS UN IDIOT ! gueula Harry.

\- COMMENT TU APPELLES QUELQU'UN QUI GARDE UN TRUC PAREIL DANS UNE ECOLE ? HEIN ?

\- IL Y ETAIT A LA DEMANDE DE DUMBLEDORE !

\- GENIAL ! JE SUIS RASSURE ! C'ETAIT A LA DEMANDE DU VIEUX FOU !

Ils se fixaient tous les deux d'un œil noir avant qu'Harry ne demande :

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on s'engueule ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On n'a jamais eu besoin de raison pour s'engueuler. Si ?

\- Non.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Hagrid n'est pas idiot.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Draco en l'enlaçant par la taille et l'emmenant à l'intérieur du Manoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit. Ils avaient trop de choses à se raconter et d'amour à rattraper.

Au petit matin, quand Neville vint chercher un Draco épuisé mais heureux pour le ramener à Thurso, ils se quittèrent sur une seule promesse, la seule qui comptait : celle de se revoir. Quand ? Ils n'en savaient rien.

Vu l'apparente facilité avec laquelle Seamus et Neville étaient parvenus à l'amener dans le Wiltshire, Harry avait espéré que ce soit le plus tôt possible.

Il se trompait lourdement.

Il dut d'abord tenir compte de la présence constante de Susan Bones et d'Hannah Abbott, lesquelles s'installèrent au Manoir début octobre. Ensuite, le Ministère avait décrété que l'orphelinat ferait l'objet de contrôles inopinés, n'importe quel jour de semaine ou du week-end. Dans de telles conditions, il était impensable de faire venir Draco, même dissimulé, déguisé ou sous polynectar.

Il fallut attendre la semaine entre Noël et Nouvel An pour trouver un moment propice : le Ministère étant fermé, aucun contrôle n'aurait lieu durant cette période. Quant à Susan et Hannah, Harry parvint à les convaincre de rentrer visiter leurs familles respectives durant trois jours.

Ce furent trois jours merveilleux pendant lesquels Draco et lui profitèrent de chaque seconde passée ensemble.

La séparation fut d'autant plus douloureuse qu'Harry savait les difficultés qu'ils auraient à se retrouver. Et cela ne manqua pas. Si les contrôles opérés par le Ministère tendaient à s'espacer, il se trouvait que Neville et Seamus étaient constamment envoyés en mission aux quatre coins du pays. Ils avaient par ailleurs la désagréable impression, justifiée ou non, d'être tous les deux surveillés.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour refuser qu'ils prennent le moindre risque pour faire venir Draco.

Les mois s'écoulèrent, longs et moroses. Leur seul réconfort tenait à la correspondance assidue qu'ils entretenaient grâce à la collaboration du Professeur McGonagall qui se chargeait de réceptionner et de renvoyer les hiboux depuis Poudlard. Ils avaient bien pensé recourir aux e-mails mais ils durent renoncer : même si Lochràn Fearann était raccordé à l'électricité, il était impossible d'y installer une connexion internet. Cependant, peu après Pâques, ils eurent droit à une petite amélioration : Seamus leur fournit à tous les deux un téléphone portable magiquement modifié afin d'être intraçable. La réception n'était pas toujours très bonne en raison de leur localisation isolée et ils devaient obligatoirement être à l'extérieur pour que la charge magique du bâtiment ne crée pas d'interférences, mais ils s'en fichaient tant qu'ils pouvaient entendre la voix de l'autre durant quelques minutes.

Malgré cela, mener une relation à distance restait difficile. Des courriers un peu trop espacés, un ton un peu trop sec au téléphone, un bruit de fond suspect… les motifs de discordes devenaient légions. A cela s'ajoutait l'attitude ambiguë de Ginny qui ne manquait pas une occasion de rappeler à Harry que Draco était loin, que deux ans c'était long, qu'après tout elle le connaissait bien et qu'il n'était pas du genre à rester seul.

Un dimanche soir où Ginny lui avait particulièrement chauffé les oreilles, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de chercher la confrontation avec Draco en l'accusant, contre toute logique, d'avoir couché avec la moitié du Cartel.

Draco lui avait raccroché au nez, profondément blessé et bien décidé à ne pas lui pardonner. Sur une impulsion, il s'était emparé d'un parchemin et avait griffonné rageusement quelques mots.

\- Minerva, vous voudrez bien envoyer ce pli à Potter à votre retour à Poudlard demain ? avait-il demandé en lui remettant la lettre soigneusement pliée.

La vieille dame l'avait regardé par-dessus ses lunettes carrées, un air pincé et réprobateur sur le visage.

\- Je pensais vraiment que vous aviez mûri, Draco.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Réfléchissez à ce que vous voulez vraiment et si dans une semaine vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, alors j'enverrai votre lettre.

Sur ces mots, elle avait quitté la pièce, laissant Draco plus que perplexe. Une heure plus tard, Harry le rappelait en se répandant en excuses pour son comportement idiot et délibérément blessant. Draco s'était fait prier pour la bonne forme, après tout il restait un Malefoy, mais il en avait été infiniment heureux. Ils s'étaient pardonnés et Draco avait jeté sa lettre dans le feu de la cheminée. Avec soulagement, il avait regardé les flammes effacer définitivement les mots de rupture qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écrire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet 2011 – Lochràn Fearann, Highlands**

Draco relisait pour la cinquième fois le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir de Théo et Greg. Les deux hommes lui expliquaient avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal pour qu'il puisse s'y installer définitivement. Pour le coup, Draco devait bien admettre que l'idée était excellente et qu'il aurait du mal à l'écarter comme il l'avait fait pour les trois propositions précédentes.

Théo lui en avait d'ailleurs fait le reproche lors de son dernier passage à Lochràn Fearann.

\- Tu sais quel est ton problème, Draco ? avait-il dit sur un ton coléreux.

\- La ferme, Théo. Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de morale…

\- Tu veux rester ici, poursuivit-il sans égard pour la réponse de Draco. Tu veux rester dans ce pays parce que Potter y est coincé pour deux ans encore.

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu…

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Merde, Draco ! Tu te rends compte des risques que Greg et moi on prend tous les jours pour toi ? Pour te trouver la planque idéale ? C'est la troisième fois que tu refuses ! Et pour des raisons complètement débiles ! Alors, assume Draco ! Assume le fait que tu veux rester ici…

Draco avait baissé la tête, penaud. Il était conscient du dévouement de ses amis qui, alors qu'ils étaient recherchés par les Aurors, n'hésitaient pourtant pas à parcourir le monde à sa place.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas rester ici ? Minerva serait d'accord… Elle…

\- Parce que c'est dangereux ! avait tonné Théo. Combien de temps faudra-t-il encore avant que quelqu'un ne te reconnaisse ?

\- Je ne sors pas d'ici… c'est…

\- C'est faux ! Je sais que tu vas régulièrement à Thurso ou à Inverness.

Draco avait soupiré, l'âme torturée et le cœur lourd.

\- Draco… Tu dois quitter la Grande-Bretagne. Tu es déjà resté ici trop longtemps…

\- D'accord, avait-il finalement admis après un long silence. Je te promets que la prochaine destination que tu me trouveras, je l'accepterai.

Il avait fallu un mois et demi à Greg et Théo pour lui faire la proposition qu'il était en train de lire. Théo insistait pour qu'il prenne une décision rapide car l'endroit était très couru.

Draco ferma les yeux. A cette heure-ci, Harry devait avoir reçu son cadeau.

Une boîte de spéculoos. Ce n'était pas grand-chose en soi et Draco avait longuement hésité avant de la lui offrir. Harry méritait ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et de plus cher. Compte tenu de sa fortune, Draco aurait pu lui acheter n'importe quoi mais il savait aussi qu'Harry n'attachait pas d'importance à la valeur des choses. Alors il lui avait envoyé cette boîte de biscuits. Pour lui montrer qu'il chérissait plus que tout le souvenir de ce jour où entre eux, tout avait changé.

Il soupira. Il prit un premier parchemin et répondit brièvement à Théo de faire le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse venir s'installer le plus rapidement possible. Il en prit ensuite un deuxième qu'il destinait à Harry. Il fallait qu'il lui annonce sa décision de partir et ne savait pas comment.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir très longtemps car la cheminée émit un son strident, l'avertissant qu'un visiteur arrivait en urgence.

En fait de visiteur, il s'agissait plutôt d'une visiteuse.

\- ABBY ! s'écria Draco en l'aidant à sortir de la cheminée.

\- Bonjour Draco. Ça fait plaisir de te voir sur tes deux pieds plutôt qu'allongé sur une table d'exécution !

\- Oui, c'est certain ! Tout comme je suis content de voir que tu as survécu à Azkaban ! Quand es-tu sortie ?

\- Hier.

\- Hier ? Et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que tu daignes me rendre visite ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Plains-toi auprès de Seamus.

\- Sûrement pas ! S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise ces huit derniers mois, c'est de ne pas contrarier un irlandais en manque de sexe !

Abigail rigola franchement avant de recouvrer son sérieux.

\- Abby, dis-moi ce qui t'amène, demanda Draco. Tu arrives ici en urgence, seule… Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il faut que tu quittes la Grande-Bretagne. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

La jeune femme résuma la situation à Draco : la méfiance de Shacklebolt, la déclaration de Sibyl Shaw et la surveillance dont Harry allait dorénavant faire l'objet.

\- Tu comprends ce que ça implique n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui… Toute les personnes qui franchiront les limites du Manoir seront identifiées… son courrier sera surveillé…

\- Exactement. Je ne leur donne pas longtemps avant de se demander pourquoi Harry échange soudainement autant de parchemins vierges avec son ancien professeur de Métamorphose…

Draco passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

\- A vrai dire, je venais de prendre la décision de partir. Théo et Greg m'ont trouvé un emplacement parfait et ils attendent ma réponse pour finaliser la transaction. J'étais… j'étais en train d'écrire à Harry pour lui expliquer et…

\- Tu n'en auras plus besoin.

\- Mais… il faut quand même que…

\- Il va te rejoindre.

\- Quoi ?

Draco n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'Abigail venait de dire.

\- Il… il va me rejoindre… oui… je sais… mais seulement dans deux ans…

\- Non, maintenant.

\- Mais… l'assignation à résidence…

Abigail haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « et alors ? ».

\- Il ne peut pas ! réagit Draco plus fermement. Il ne peut pas ! Il va être recherché par les Aurors ! Il ne pourra plus jamais…

\- Il le sait, coupa Abby. Mais c'est son choix. Et ce n'est pas à toi que je dois dire combien il peut être entêté… Neville et Seamus ont essayé de le faire changer d'avis, rien n'y a fait. Il reste la rouquine. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle trouvera la corde sensible…

Draco grimaça à la mention de Ginny. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle semblait décidée à remettre le grappin sur Harry et il se doutait bien qu'elle ferait tout pour le retenir. Cette perspective attisa en lui la colère et la jalousie.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il abruptement. Quand est-il prêt à partir ?

Abby fit un sourire machiavélique. Elle était décidément très douée pour frapper là où ça faisait mal.

\- Il doit régler pas mal de choses, notamment concernant l'orphelinat et le Manoir, mais il pense pouvoir le faire en un bon mois. C'est suffisant pour toi ?

\- Je pense… de toute façon, je vais prévenir Théo et Greg… Il faudra aussi que… Mais, j'y pense ! Et le bracelet de surveillance ? Comment va-t-il s'en défaire ? Ces trucs-là sont bourrés de sorts qui les rendent indestructibles !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Apparemment, il a la solution.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment…

\- Je n'en sais rien mais fais-lui confiance.

Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance. Harry était la personne la plus fiable sur cette Terre… mais surtout la plus désespérément téméraire.

\- Draco ! le rappela Abby voyant qu'il cogitait déjà, laisse-le faire !

\- Oui… oui… je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Bien. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu préviens Greg et Théo mais seulement eux. Tu ne communiques plus avec personne d'autre. Déterminez un lieu de rencontre pour récupérer Harry, de préférence un lieu moldu et public. Tu indiqueras l'emplacement sur un parchemin ensorcelé que tu remettras à McGonagall. Elle devra le remettre à Dean qui le remettra à Neville. Plus question d'utiliser les hiboux. Harry te donnera la date du rendez-vous par le même canal. Ensuite, tu pars. Sans te retourner, sans dire au revoir à personne, de préférence un jour de semaine lorsque tu es seul. C'est clair ?

\- Parfaitement. Harry a déjà évoqué par quels moyens il comptait quitter le pays ?

\- Non. Il veut que nous en sachions le moins possible. Au cas où…

\- … où vous seriez interrogés sous véritasérum. Je le reconnais bien là.

\- Saint-Potter.

Draco eut un sourire tendre. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Harry était devenu tout sauf un Saint…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 septembre 2011 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Le Gobelin posa son doigt crochu le document qui attribuait désormais la propriété du Manoir Malefoy à Teddy Lupin. Le parchemin s'éclaira d'un éclat bleuté et disparut sans un bruit.

C'était le même Gobelin qui avait reçu Harry et Draco lorsqu'ils étaient allés à Gringott's récupérer le coffre ouvert par Narcissa Malefoy et Rogue au nom d'Alexander Prince. Il tendit à Harry un autre document.

\- Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai procédé à la clôture de votre coffre. Les gallions ont été convertis en livres sterling. Une partie a été déposée sur le compte moldu et l'autre est ici.

Il glissa vers Harry une enveloppe assez épaisse.

\- Monsieur Prince vous fait dire qu'il a transféré 2.500.000 gallions sur le compte moldu, soit 15.000.000 de livres sterling.

\- Ah… parfait.

\- Y a-t-il encore quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

\- Non, je vous remercie.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse… Monsieur Evans.

Harry raccompagna le Gobelin à la porte du Manoir.

\- Faites bon voyage Monsieur Evans, dit-il avec un rictus entendu.

\- Mais… comment…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la petite créature disparaissait comme elle était venue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 septembre 2011 – Lochràn Fearann, Highlands**

\- Draco ? Dean Thomas m'a donné ceci pour vous, dit Minerva en lui remettant une petite enveloppe.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait habituellement près de la cheminée de pierre tandis que Draco décachetait fébrilement le pli.

 _15 septembre, 16 heures, heure locale, Shun Tak._

Dans onze jours exactement, ils seraient réunis.

\- De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le sourire de Draco.

\- Excellentes, répondit-il en jetant le parchemin dans la cheminée et en le détruisant d'un _incendio_ informulé.

Draco se dirigea ensuite vers une grande armoire en chêne, y prit deux verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Depuis plus d'un an qu'il vivait à Lochràn Fearann, c'était devenu leur petit rituel du soir.

Il avait rapidement constaté que son ancien professeur avait une redoutable descente quand il s'agissait de la boisson fétiche de l'Ecosse. Et elle semblait tenir l'alcool mieux que personne.

\- Tenez, dit-il en lui donnant le verre et en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Il soupira en repensant à toutes ces soirées qu'il avait passées ici, à écouter Minerva lui raconter mille et une histoires sur Poudlard mais aussi sur sa vie.

Il avait ainsi été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait été mariée à Elphinstone Urquart, son chef de service lorsqu'elle travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique, le premier poste qu'elle avait obtenu après ses études à Poudlard. Le pauvre homme avait dû la demander en mariage à cinq reprises avant qu'elle n'accepte.

\- Vous allez me manquer, dit-elle, sortant Draco de ses pensées.

Il eut un petit sourire triste. Il était évident qu'elle allait deviner ses intentions. Ceci dit, il en était soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie de partir comme un voleur. Pas après tout ce que cette femme avait fait pour lui.

Il ne chercha donc pas à la détromper.

\- Vous aussi, vous allez me manquer.

\- Vous serez prudent ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre dangereusement.

\- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter.

Draco but une gorgée de whisky. L'alcool lui réchauffait agréablement le corps et l'esprit.

\- A Poudlard, j'étais persuadé que vous ne m'aimiez pas, lâcha-t-il tout de go.

\- J'ai aimé chacun de mes élèves. Vous y compris.

\- Mais moins que Potter.

\- J'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne pense pas avoir fait preuve de favoritisme à son égard. La preuve : quand, en première année, vous êtes venu me dénoncer son escapade avec Londubat, je vous ai pris au sérieux. Et ils ont été punis tous les deux.

\- C'est une blague ! réagit vivement Draco. Vous m'avez puni en même temps qu'eux !

\- Parce que tout comme eux, vous n'étiez pas dans votre dortoir. Je vous l'ai dit : je ne faisais pas de favoritisme.

\- Pas comme d'autres ! grinça Draco.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Dumbledore ! Et il n'essayait même pas d'être discret ! A la fin de la première année, c'est Serpentard qui avait gagné la Coupe des Maisons ! Cette histoire de points rajoutés en dernière minute, juste assez pour que Gryffondor nous dépasse, c'était tout simplement injuste ! Et je ne parle pas du reste !

Draco avait le souffle court, soudainement rattrapé par une colère vieille de vingt ans.

\- J'admets qu'il a souvent manqué de subtilité… mais à sa décharge, je pense qu'il essayait simplement de compenser la responsabilité qu'il faisait peser sur les épaules de Potter.

\- Hm, grogna Draco. Ça on peut le dire. L'avoir laissé chez ces… moldus pendant onze ans ! L'obliger à y retourner chaque été sachant comment ils le traitaient ! C'est révoltant !

\- A l'époque, ça lui semblait être la meilleure solution. Potter était notre seul espoir.

\- Nous ne tomberons jamais d'accord là-dessus Minerva, dit Draco en posant son verre sur la table basse. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse faire ça à un enfant. Qu'on l'éduque comme s'il était une arme de guerre.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que votre père a fait avec vous ? dit-elle plus bas.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que ça me révolte autant ?

Minerva sourit doucement.

\- Quand j'ai appris pour vous et Potter, je n'y ai tout d'abord pas cru. Cela me semblait absolument impossible. Et puis, j'y ai réfléchi… J'ai repensé à vos histoires respectives et je me suis rendue compte que vous étiez les deux faces d'une même pièce.

\- C'est ce que disait mon parrain.

\- Oui… Severus était un homme très clairvoyant... sauf en ce qui vous concernait, vous et votre Maison ! J'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi partial !

\- Considérez qu'il compensait le poids des responsabilités que mon père faisait peser sur moi, répliqua Draco avec un sourire.

La vieille dame rit de bon cœur.

\- Elle vous convient toujours ? questionna-t-elle en désignant la baguette qui dépassait de la poche de Draco.

\- Elle est parfaite, dit-il en la prenant et en la faisant religieusement rouler entre ses doigts. Je vous remercie de me l'avoir donnée.

\- C'est ce que Severus aurait voulu.

Peu de temps après l'arrivée de Draco à Lochràn Fearann, McGonagall lui avait remis une baguette magique qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Chêne blanc, vingt-six centimètres, ventricule de dragon. La baguette de Severus. Minerva lui expliqua l'avoir récupérée après que son corps ait été ramené à la fin de la bataille. Elle l'avait gardée tout ce temps dans l'espoir de la lui remettre un jour.

Draco en avait été très ému et il se jura de chérir cette baguette jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Je suppose que vous ne serez plus là à mon retour vendredi prochain ? demanda McGonagall, les yeux baissés sur son verre de whisky.

A la lumière des chandelles, Draco remarqua qu'ils étaient étrangement humides.

\- En effet.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Il se fait tard. Je ferais mieux de prendre la cheminette maintenant pour Poudlard… J'ai des choses à voir avec Pomona pour l'organisation de la semaine qui vient.

Elle se leva et demanda à ses elfes de maison de lui apporter sa cape et son sac. Draco la regarda se vêtir avec un gros pincement au cœur. Alors qu'elle allait s'emparer de son bagage, Draco se leva et marcha vers elle. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras. Au moment où elle lui rendit son étreinte, il murmura :

\- Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ?

\- Restez en vie. Longtemps. Et soyez heureux, vous et Potter.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Draco, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui et le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je le sais depuis toujours et je regrette ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu vous éviter toutes ces… souffrances.

En disant cela, sa main avait glissé sur l'avant-bras gauche de Draco.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Minerva. Nous avons tous fait des choix. Les miens n'ont pas toujours été les bons… mais je ne regrette rien.

\- Prenez soin de vous Draco.

\- Vous aussi. Et prenez soin de ma Maison.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant avant de jeter une poignée de poudre noire dans la cheminée et de disparaître dans un ronflement de flammes vertes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 septembre 2011 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire.**

\- Tu sembles préoccupé Harry.

\- Non… enfin, oui… mais ce n'est rien d'important.

Andromeda reposa avec précaution sa tasse de thé dans la soucoupe.

\- Quand Ted m'a demandé en mariage, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique, j'étais tellement heureuse que j'ai accepté immédiatement. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez moi le soir que je pris conscience des implications de ma décision. Je savais que mes parents n'accepteraient jamais mon choix. J'allais devoir quitter ma maison, mon statut social, ma fortune… Tout. Mais le plus dur était de savoir que j'allais m'éloigner pour toujours des gens que j'aimais. Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, tournant et retournant sans arrêt le problème dans ma tête jusqu'à me rendre compte que, quelle que soit ma décision, elle ferait souffrir quelqu'un. Alors j'ai arrêté de penser aux autres et je me suis demandée ce qui, moi, me ferait souffrir le plus. Et la réponse était limpide : l'idée de vivre sans mon cher Teddy m'était tout simplement insupportable.

Harry déglutit péniblement.

\- Pou… pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

\- Pour que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir ! Fais ce que tu as envie de faire Harry… fais ce qui te rendra heureux ! Tu n'es pas heureux ici, ça se voit… parce qu'il te manque chaque jour un peu plus. Va le retrouver Harry, va retrouver Draco.

\- Mais voyons… Draco… Draco est mort…

Andromeda lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu savais qu'après avoir hérité de la fortune des Malefoy, Teddy et moi avons également hérité de celle des Lestrange ?

Comme Harry faisait non de la tête, elle poursuivit.

\- Ma sœur Bellatrix et son mari, Rodolphus sont morts sans enfant. De plus, le frère de Rodolphus, Rabastan, était mort également. Je n'étais pas particulièrement heureuse de récupérer les affaires de ma folle de sœur aînée mais bon… je l'ai fait car je devais veiller aux intérêts de Teddy.

Harry la regardait avec une totale incompréhension.

\- Enfin bref… parmi les objets dont j'ai hérité, il y avait une tapisserie. La même vieillerie qu'il y avait chez ma tante Walburga. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce-pas…

\- L'arbre généalogique des Black, souffla Harry.

\- Exactement. Cette tapisserie a été faite en deux exemplaires. Le premier était au Square Grimmaurd comme tu le sais. Le deuxième chez ma sœur Bellatrix. La particularité de cette tapisserie est d'être « vivante » en quelque sorte. Elle évolue avec la famille, elle se complète au fur et à mesure des mariages, des naissances… et des décès.

Harry devint blême tout à coup. Andromeda le vit et posa gentiment sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Je ne sais pas comment et je ne veux pas le savoir mais tout ce qui compte, c'est que la vie de mon neveu est sauve.

\- Et la tapisserie…

\- Oh… elle était abîmée… j'ai voulu la réparer et… c'est idiot mais j'ai lancé un sort qui l'a complètement détruite. C'est vraiment dommage…

\- Oui, vraiment dommage, conclut Harry en riant. D'autant que celle de Square Grimmaurd a subi le même sort il y a quelques années.

Ils plaisantèrent encore sur leur terrible maladresse avant qu'Harry ne demande, plus sérieusement :

\- Vous l'expliquerez à Teddy ?

\- Bien sûr. Et il comprendra. Et puis, qui sait… quand tu seras « installé », vous pourrez peut-être trouver une solution pour vous écrire. Ou pour vous voir.

\- Certainement, acquiesça-t-il avec entrain.

Un chaleureux silence s'installa quelques instants, brisé par une pensée qui frappa Harry soudainement.

\- Andromeda… il faut que vous sachiez… pour l'héritage de Teddy… Il… il n'en a reçu qu'une partie… Il…

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle avec douceur. Je connaissais l'ampleur de la fortune de Lucius Malefoy et je savais aussi que ma sœur aurait tout fait pour mettre son fils à l'abri de cette charogne de Voldemort et du Ministère également. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle y est parvenue.

Harry ne put dire un mot de plus, se contenant de l'enlacer tendrement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **6 septembre 2011 – Thurso, Highlands**

Draco était installé depuis une bonne heure dans un pub moldu de Thurso, le _Sgian Dubh_. Il avait avec lui toutes ses affaires, dûment miniaturisées et rangées dans un sac à bandoulière.

Il avait trouvé une place dans un box un peu isolé qui lui permettait de lire la Gazette du Sorcier en toute discrétion. La une du jour était consacrée à la mort de Percy Weasley, lequel avait mis fin à ses jours à Azkaban.

Après ce que tout le monde appelait désormais le « procès du Ministère », Gawain Robards, Cho Chang et Percy Weasley avaient été arrêtés, jugés puis condamnés.

Tous les trois s'étaient entendus pour présenter John Dawlish comme le cerveau du complot, n'hésitant à se faire passer pour les victimes d'un odieux chantage de sa part. Mais il était bien trop facile d'accuser un mort et les juges ne furent pas dupes.

Robards et Weasley furent tous les deux destitués de toutes leurs fonctions et condamnés à une peine d'emprisonnement de dix ans. Tous leurs biens furent confisqués. Arthur Weasley, qui avait assisté au procès, ne montra aucune émotion le jour du prononcé de la condamnation. Lui-même avait été longuement entendu par une commission spéciale du Magenmagot, laquelle avait finalement conclu à son innocence. Mais bien qu'il eut été blanchi, Arthur Weasley démissionna le jour même, laissant le champ libre à Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Cho Chang, quant à elle, fut seulement condamnée à une peine de quatre ans d'emprisonnement. Certains y virent la preuve de la partialité du Magenmagot qui répugnait manifestement à condamner l'une des leurs. D'autres étaient persuadés que son mari, éminent diplomate, riche et influent, était intervenu en sa faveur. Dans les deux cas, force était de constater que Shacklebolt avait du pain sur la planche s'il voulait purger le Ministère de ses dysfonctionnements.

Draco referma le journal en soupirant. Les Weasley avaient encore perdu un fils. Il eut pourtant du mal à éprouver de la compassion pour eux, et encore moins pour Weasley père. Lui qui n'avait éprouvé aucune compassion pour les centaines de Proscrits que son régime dictatorial avaient jeté dans la rue…

Enfin… tout cela ne le concernait plus. Dans quelques heures, il serait loin d'ici. Et si Merlin le voulait bien, dans quelques jours, il retrouverait Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. 11h20. Il était temps de partir s'il voulait arriver à l'heure à Göteborg où Greg et Théo l'attendaient.

Tandis qu'il terminait son café et enfilait son manteau, il prêta attention au morceau qui passait à la radio. Et ce qu'il entendit le fit sourire. C'était comme un bon présage…

 _Love is never gone_

 _As we travel on_

 _Love's what we'll remember_

 _Kiss today goodbye_

 _And point me toward tomorrow_

 _We did what we had to do_

 _Won't forget, can't regret_

 _What I did for love._

Il souriait encore alors que la porte du pub se refermait derrière lui, étouffant la musique. Il contourna l'établissement et descendit vers le port. Là il avait repéré un petit appontement en dessous duquel il pourrait transplaner sans être vu.

Une dernière fois, il respira les embruns puis se concentra sur sa destination. Il ne savait pas ce que demain lui réservait mais une chose était certaine : jamais il ne regretterait ce qu'il avait fait par amour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 septembre 2011 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire.**

Harry n'avait pas choisi ce jour par hasard.

Il savait que Neville et Seamus participaient toute la journée à une importante réunion en vue de préparer la visite officielle du Ministre américain de la Magie. Quant à Ginny, elle recevait, en compagnie de Susan et Hannah, deux inspecteurs du Département de l'Education pour leur présenter son projet d'ouvrir une école préparatoire, annexée à l'orphelinat. Ce faisant, ils disposaient tous les trois d'un sérieux alibi au moment où il disparaîtrait.

Il passa une dernière fois en revue ce qu'il emportait. Quand ce fut fait, il empaqueta le tout dans un sac de voyage qu'il miniaturisa et qu'il glissa dans la poche de son sweat-shirt à capuche rouge. Il vérifia ensuite les lettres qu'il avait laissées en évidence sur le bureau, une pour Teddy, l'autre pour Anthony, et dans lesquelles il tentait de leur expliquer sa décision de partir.

Il souleva alors légèrement sa manche pour laisser apparaître le bracelet de surveillance qu'il portait au poignet. Au moment où il posa sa baguette sur le point de fermeture, il eut une pensée pour Dean Thomas.

Lorsqu'un Langue-de-plomb quittait ses fonctions, volontairement ou non, il était soumis à un sort d'oubliette pour tout ce qui concernait les secrets dont il avait été dépositaire. Dean n'avait pas échappé à la règle mais avant qu'on lui lance le sort, il était parvenu à transmettre à Harry un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit une formule magique, ainsi que quelques mots : « la liberté n'a pas de prix ».

Harry se souvint de l'immense bouffée de gratitude qu'il avait ressentie pour son ami au moment où il avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait alors conservé religieusement le parchemin, sachant qu'il ne devrait s'en servir qu'au moment opportun.

Et un an plus tard, ce moment était venu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

En compagnie de trois autres Aurors, Neville et Seamus expliquaient à Kingsley Shacklebolt les détails des mesures de sécurité qu'ils comptaient prendre pour l'arrivée du Ministre américain de la Magie.

\- Nous établirons un périmètre de sécurité entre le…

\- MONSIEUR LE MINISTRE !

Adelme Prius venait d'entrer en trombe dans le local de réunion.

\- Monsieur le Ministre ! C'est Harry Potter ! Son bracelet de surveillance magique a cessé d'émettre !

Shacklebolt se leva d'un bond et lança à Seamus et Neville un regard à la fois courroucé et contrarié.

\- Vous deux, siffla-t-il. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas être mêlés à ça… sinon vos carrières sont finies !

\- Sauf votre respect Monsieur, dit Neville. Je ne vois pas en quoi nous serions concernés… Nous n'avons pas quitté le Ministère depuis ce matin.

\- Ne jouez pas au plus fin, Londubat. Prius ! dit-il en se tournant vers le Chef des Aurors, que donne la Trace ?

\- La Trace ? répéta Seamus, soudain très pâle.

\- Oui, la Trace, Finnigan. Vous croyiez peut-être que je n'avais pris aucune précaution ? Je sais de quoi Potter est capable. Il a seulement mis beaucoup plus de temps que je ne pensais avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le temps lui a manifestement appris à être moins impulsif…

Tandis que le Ministre parlait, Prius avait sorti un parchemin magique sur lequel s'inscrivaient les sorts lancés par le sorcier ainsi que sa localisation.

\- Il a pris la cheminette depuis le Manoir Malefoy pour aller… MERLIN ! IL EST ICI ! IL EST AU MINISTERE !

\- QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS ? INTERCEPTEZ-LE ! dit le Ministre aux trois autres Aurors présents dans la pièce.

Comme Seamus et Neville faisaient mine de les suivre, il les arrêta d'un geste.

\- Non. Vous, vous restez ici ! dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Mais que fait-il ? demanda Prius à la cantonade. Il… il reprend la cheminette… pour… Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Dites à vos hommes de le suivre !

\- C'est ce qu'ils font… Il est dans le Lobby de l'hôpital, il vient de jeter un _stupefix._ Il… il lance le sort pour sortir côté moldu… On va le perdre.

\- Sûrement pas ! Suivez-moi ! TOUS !

Le Ministre sortit en trombe du local de réunion pour se rendre dans une pièce imperméabilisée aux ondes magiques, dont les murs étaient couverts d'écrans de contrôle.

\- Branchez-vous sur le réseau de surveillance moldu de la ville de Londres ! Vite ! dit-il à l'opérateur qui se trouvait là.

\- Quel secteur ?

\- Brompton Road, à hauteur de Purge & Pionce.

Il ne fallut que quelques manipulations pour voir apparaître sur l'écran la portion de l'artère commerçante.

\- LE VOILA ! dit Prius en montrant un homme au pull rouge qui s'avérait indiscutablement être Harry.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? grinça Seamus tout bas.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Neville. Mais à ce train-là, il va se faire avoir dans pas longtemps.

\- Il se dirige vers Knightsbridge, dit l'opérateur. Il prend l'entrée ouest du métro, en face de Harrod's.

\- Basculez sur le réseau de surveillance du métro.

On voyait Harry parcourir les couloirs à pas vifs mais sans courir pour autant. Arrivé aux portiques de contrôle, il inséra un ticket, à la manière de n'importe quel autre usager.

\- Par Merlin, comment s'est-il procuré un ticket de métro ? demanda Shacklebolt en se tournant vers les deux Aurors.

Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules, sincèrement étonnés. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'Harry était en train de faire.

\- Il monte dans une rame, continua l'opérateur. Direction Cockfosters.

\- Qu'y a-t-il sur cette ligne ? demanda Prius.

L'opérateur fit apparaître le plan du métro de Londres.

\- Les arrêts principaux sont Green Park, Piccadilly Circus, Leicester Square, Holborn, King's Cross…

\- LA GARE ! cria Prius. Il se rend à la gare !

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Seamus en riant. Retournez à Poudlard ?

\- Affichez les trains qui partent de King's Cross, commanda le Ministre.

Une liste apparut. Evidemment, il y avait des trains pour les quatre coins du pays.

\- Attendez, dit le Ministre. Eurostar ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Une ligne moldue qui traverse la Manche Monsieur. Elle roule sous l'eau apparemment et ressort en France.

Le Ministre ne prit pas le temps de s'extasier sur l'ingéniosité des moldus pour parvenir à faire rouler un train sous l'eau.

\- C'est là qu'il va ! J'en suis certain ! Il va quitter le pays pour la France ! Contrôlez toutes les sorties du métro jusque-là. La Trace n'émet que sur le territoire de Grande-Bretagne, nous devons l'intercepter avant !

Ils suivirent la progression de la rame avec attention. A aucun moment, on ne voyait Harry en ressortir jusqu'à ce que le métro arrive dans la station King's Cross/St Pancras International.

\- Le voilà ! dit Prius en montrant du doigt un homme habillé en rouge avec son capuchon rabattu sur la tête.

Ils regardèrent encore quelques minutes Harry avancer, les mains dans les poches.

\- Il se dirige effectivement vers le terminal des trains Eurostar, confirma l'opérateur.

\- Parfait ! Que cinq hommes transplanent immédiatement sur place ! Peu importe les précautions, on fera venir des oubliators s'il le faut ! ALLEZ-Y !

\- Oui, Monsieur ! dit Prius en sortant précipitamment pour relayer les ordres.

Dans le local technique, Seamus et Neville suivaient la scène avec appréhension. Harry venait d'arriver dans la file du contrôle des titres de transport quand cinq hommes surgis de nulle part, habillés en tenue de policiers anglais, se jetèrent sur lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **St Pancras International, Terminal Eurostar.**

\- PLUS UN GESTE ! rugirent les Aurors déguisés en policiers.

La foule aux alentours s'écarta d'un bond, en poussant des cris, apeurée par l'arrivée inopinée des hommes en uniforme. Les voyageurs regardaient avec effroi un homme vêtu d'un pull rouge être rudement plaqué au sol. L'un des policiers abaissa le capuchon de l'homme, dévoilant une tignasse brune en bataille.

\- Harry Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! dit le même policier en retournant l'homme sur le dos.

\- Je… je ne suis pas… Harry… Potter… balbutia un jeune homme, complètement terrorisé.

\- QUI ETES-VOUS ?

\- Mon nom est… Steve… Grayson…

\- QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI ? EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS !

\- Je… un type dans le métro… il m'a filé deux cents livres pour… mettre son pull et venir ici pour… faire semblant de prendre l'Eurostar… Deux cents livres, merde… J'ai accepté tout de suite… Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ?

\- OU EST-IL ALLE ?

\- J'en… j'en sais rien ! Il est descendu à Piccadilly… et moi j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

\- PAR MERLIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE ! hurla le Ministre. OU EST-IL PASSE ?

Il écumait littéralement de rage.

\- ARRETEZ DE SOURIRE BETEMENT LONDUBAT ! JE VOUS L'AI DIT ! JE VOUS AI A L'ŒIL !

\- Comme vous aviez Harry à l'œil ?

\- Ne soyez pas insolent Londubat, siffla-t-il. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas en situation de pouvoir l'être !

Le Ministre se tourna vers l'opérateur.

\- Revenez sur l'enregistrement de la station Piccadilly.

L'homme obtempéra immédiatement. Le Ministre scruta l'écran de longues minutes, demandant à ce qu'on lui repasse encore et encore la bande, sans succès. Harry Potter n'était nulle part en vue.

Il soupira lourdement avant d'abattre son poing contre le mur, frustré de son échec.

\- C'est impossible… il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça… sans même lancer un sort.

Neville et Seamus se jetèrent un regard entendu. Bien sûr qu'il avait pu disparaître… grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Monsieur ? dit alors l'opérateur.

\- QUOI ? rugit le Ministre.

\- Heu… la ligne de métro, dit-il prudemment…

\- Hé bien quoi ?

\- Dans l'autre sens… elle va à Heathrow. C'est un aéroport.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Aéroport International de Londres-Heathrow**

\- Je vous souhaite un bon voyage Monsieur Hatkins, dit l'hôtesse en lui rendant son passeport et son billet. L'embarquement a commencé. Vous pouvez directement rejoindre la porte 6.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit Harry avant prenant son petit sac de voyage.

Il se félicita d'avoir choisi de voyager en première classe. Pas tant pour le luxe et le confort que pour l'absence de file lors de l'enregistrement. Cela lui avait permis d'arriver tout juste avant le départ de l'avion.

Arrivé à la porte 6, il tendit sa carte d'embarquement à une hôtesse qui lui fit signe de passer avec le sourire. Au moment où il traversait la passerelle qui menait à l'Airbus A380, il entendit :

 _« Dernier appel pour le vol British Airways 0031 à destination de Hong Kong. Les passagers sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement numéro 6. Dernier appel pour le vol… »._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans le terminal de l'aéroport, les Aurors allaient et venaient, interrogeant les employés des compagnies aériennes. Aucun passager du nom de Harry Potter n'était enregistré sur aucune liste.

Avec un soupir résigné, Adelme Prius demanda la copie de toutes les listes de passagers afin de les examiner à son retour au Ministère.

\- Cela va prendre au moins un quart d'heure, le temps de tout imprimer, dit l'employé.

\- Peu importe. Je vais attendre.

Il se posta devant une grande baie vitrée et regarda les avions décoller, non sans une certaine admiration. Il se demandait vraiment comment des boîtes en fer aussi immenses parvenaient à s'envoler sans magie.

\- Cet avion-là, il va où ? demanda-t-il à une hôtesse qui se trouvait là, en désignant un airbus A380 en train de manœuvrer pour rejoindre la piste de décollage.

\- Oh… Hong-Kong, je crois.

Il hocha la tête, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Hong-Kong.

Finalement, on vint lui apporter ce qu'il avait demandé. Il rassembla ses hommes, prêt à rentrer au Ministère affronter la colère de son patron.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 septembre 2011 – Hong Kong**

Harry descendit de l'avion, plus reposé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il faut dire qu'il avait allègrement profité de son voyage en première classe. Espace privé, repas gastronomique, télévision satellite, couchette ultra confortable pour dormir… les quelques vingt heures de trajet furent un vrai plaisir.

Comme il n'avait aucun autre bagage si ce n'est son petit sac de voyage, il sortit rapidement de l'aéroport, le contrôle de son passeport ayant été une formalité.

Ne connaissant rien à la ville, il préféra prendre directement un taxi pour le mener au _Shun Tak Center_ , là où il avait rendez-vous avec Greg et Théo. Le trajet prit presque une heure, compte tenu de la densité de circulation.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un grand complexe commercial et de transport encadré par deux tours grises et rouges. Il était en train de se dire qu'il ne retrouverait jamais ses amis dans un endroit aussi vaste, quand une haute silhouette, massive et familière, se découpa dans la foule.

Il ressentit une joie sans nom à la vue de Gregory. Il se dirigea vers lui à grands pas, lui sautant presque dans les bras quand il fut à sa portée.

\- Hé bien Potter, en voilà un enthousiasme, dit-il, un peu gêné par ce débordement d'affection dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, répondit Harry, tout sourire.

Goyle consentit à sourire lui aussi et abattit sa grande main sur l'épaule de Harry. Il ne dit rien mais pour Harry, cela valait le plus long des discours.

\- Tu es seul ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Théo nous attend au quai des Turbot-Jet.

\- Les Turbo-Jet ? Mais où allons-nous ?

\- Tu le verras bien vite. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi ?

\- Certain.

Gregory fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le complexe jusqu'à arriver à un quai où mouillaient plusieurs bateaux. Au loin, Harry reconnut Théo. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait espéré que Draco serait là aussi mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas, pour des raisons de sécurité.

\- Il voulait venir, dit Greg qui n'avait manifestement pas perdu cette faculté de deviner ses pensées. Théo a failli lui jeter un sort d'immobilisme pour l'empêcher de nous suivre. Mais ça n'a servi à rien… Quand il s'agit de toi, Draco perd toute notion de prudence.

Au moment où Gregory disait cela, Harry vit un homme se placer à côté de Théo. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il le reconnut. Il courut vers lui à perdre haleine, sans se soucier des protestations de Greg.

Il était à un mètre de lui à peine quand une dizaine d'Aurors fondirent sur eux, baguettes levées.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- DRACOOOOO !

\- Monsieur… Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Je dois appeler un médecin ?

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps moite et tremblant.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Tout va bien ! C'était… juste… le décalage horaire.

La jeune hôtesse le regardait d'un air inquiet. Harry lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer et se redressa sur son siège. Il était sur le bateau depuis une bonne demi-heure et apparemment, il s'était endormi. Il souffla, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. C'était un cauchemar. Juste un horrible cauchemar.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment avant de reconnaître Théo.

\- Par Merlin, c'est toi ! J'ai eu une de ces peurs !

\- Potter, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle, dit Théo.

\- Non, ça va…

\- Tu as le mal de mer ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- J'espère bien… sans quoi, ce sera plutôt embêtant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Autant te le dire maintenant : nous allons à Macao. Et la planque qu'on a trouvée pour Draco… c'est un yacht.

\- Un yacht ?

\- Oui. Il est amarré dans la baie. Une vraie merveille… sauf si tu as le mal de mer.

Harry passa la main sur son front moite de sueur.

\- Non… je suis sûr que non. C'est seulement la fatigue et le stress.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout est sous contrôle.

\- Ok… Ok. Allons-y, soupira Harry. J'ai hâte de retrouver Draco.

\- Nous aussi on a hâte qu'il te retrouve, bougonna Goyle qui venait de les rejoindre. Il est intenable depuis des jours. Les hommes amoureux, une vraie plaie, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les trois hommes rirent de bon cœur, ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils débarquaient sur l'île de Macao.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un parking où attendait une somptueuse Jaguar noire aux vitres teintées. Comme à son habitude, Gregory prit le volant et l'espace d'un instant Harry se crut revenu au temps du Cartel.

Ils traversèrent l'île vers le sud en direction de la péninsule. Arrivé au port de plaisance, Gregory engagea la voiture sur une route privée qui longeait un quai où mouillaient plusieurs yachts, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres.

Celui devant lequel il s'arrêta devait faire dans les 35 à 40 mètres. Sa coque bicolore noire et blanche étincelait au soleil. En remontant la petite passerelle qui menait à bord, Harry sourit un notant le nom gravé sur la coque.

Il fit quelques pas sur le pont, un peu étourdi par le luxe de tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui mais aussi un peu déçu de s'y trouver seul.

\- Il est sur le pont supérieur, dit Théo en rejoignant Harry et en remarquant sa mine déconfite.

Harry déposa son sac de voyage à terre et s'élança dans le petit escalier sans perdre un instant.

Accoudé au bastingage, Draco l'attendait. Il était absolument magnifique dans son pantalon blanc et sa chemise en lin de la même couleur, debout, dos au soleil couchant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as appelé ton bateau _Severus_ , dit Harry en se moquant gentiment.

\- Au départ, je pensais l'appeler _Blaise_ mais je me disais que tu n'aurais peut-être pas apprécié.

\- En effet, répliqua Harry, l'œil noir. Je n'aurais pas apprécié.

Draco lui fit un sourire resplendissant et fit un pas en direction de Harry.

\- Je ne parviens pas à croire que tu es là…

\- Je ne parviens pas à croire que je suis ici… avec toi.

Ils comblèrent en un instant la distance qui les séparait et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Draco.

\- Toi aussi… Par Merlin, comment ai-je pu survivre à ça ? dit Harry en respirant la douce odeur d'agrumes qu'il aimait tant.

\- Harry Potter. Survivant. Encore et toujours.

\- La ferme Malefoy.

\- Tu sais comment me faire taire, Potter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tard dans la nuit, au milieu du grand lit défait, repus de l'amour qu'ils s'étaient donné, deux hommes chuchotaient.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ? demanda Draco.

\- Regretter quoi ?

\- D'avoir tout abandonné pour vivre dans la clandestinité…

\- J'ai tout abandonné pour vivre avec toi Draco. Peu importe de quelle manière. Et non, je ne le regrette pas.

\- J'ai beau réfléchir à ce que nous pourrions faire… je n'ai rien trouvé qui ne soit pas illégal, dit Draco dans un rire amère.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus…

\- Ça ne me rassure pas. Tout va recommencer comme avant… Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

Harry se redressa sur un coude, fixant le profil de son amant. D'un doigt, il tourna son visage vers lui.

\- Si ça me posait problème, je ne serais pas là.

Comme Draco ne répondait pas, Harry continua.

\- Et puis tout ne sera plus tout à fait pareil. Je ne me drogue plus et je compte sur toi pour m'empêcher de recommencer.

\- J'y compte bien, dit Draco, parfaitement sérieux.

\- Nous réussirons encore mieux que Blaise ne l'a fait… Pour le reste, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui compte : toi et moi. Peu importe ce qu'on fera et ce que les autres en pensent. Toi. Moi. Ensemble. C'est tout.

Draco posa sa main sur la nuque de Harry et l'attira à lui dans un baiser lent, profond, chargé d'amour et de promesses.

\- Draco…

\- Chuuuut…

 _Parle plus bas_

 _Car on pourrait bien nous entendre_

 _Le monde n'est pas prêt pour tes paroles tendres_

 _Le monde n'est pas prêt pour nous_

 _Il dirait tout simplement que nous sommes fous_

 _Parle plus bas mais parle encore_

 _De l'amour fou de l'amour fort_

 _Parle plus bas_

 _Car on pourrait bien nous surprendre_

 _Tu sais très bien_

 _Qu'il ne voudrait jamais comprendre_

 _Que dans nos cœurs moi, j'ai trouvé_

 _Ce que le monde refusait de nous donner._


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Les jeux sont faits**

 **Dix ans plus tard.**

 **2 mai 2021 - Ministère de la Magie**

\- … c'est donc avec joie que je remets l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe à Miss Ginny Weasley en récompense de son travail et de son dévouement au travers de l'orphelinat qu'elle a créé voici plus de dix ans ! Miss Weasley, si vous voulez bien vous avancer…

Ginny, tout sourire, monta sur l'estrade avec élégance et détermination. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe fourreau bleu nuit, ses cheveux roux savamment coiffés en un chignon bouclé.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-elle en recevant des mains du Ministre une boîte carrée en velours noir contenant une médaille en or.

Elle s'approcha ensuite du pupitre pour prononcer quelques mots.

\- C'est un grand honneur pour moi de recevoir cette décoration. D'autant plus quand on prend en considération certains de mes antécédents qui ne plaident pas en ma faveur… J'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs, j'ai fréquenté les mauvaises personnes, j'ai posé des actes répréhensibles. J'ai été jugée et condamnée pour cela… Et c'est peut-être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. J'ai été obligée de chercher un nouveau sens à ma vie, une nouvelle route à emprunter. J'avais le choix : recommencer les mêmes erreurs ou bien changer.

Ginny s'interrompit un instant, émue.

\- J'ai changé. J'ai ouvert cet orphelinat, je m'y suis investie et cela a bouleversé ma vie. Je suis la preuve vivante que l'on peut changer. Je suis la preuve vivante que, malgré un passé criminel, il est possible de revenir dans le droit chemin. Les enfants m'ont montré ce chemin. Grâce à eux, je me sens utile. Grâce à eux, j'ai renoué avec ma famille. Grâce à eux, je suis heureuse. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas seule. Rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans l'aide précieuse de Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott, et surtout sans le soutien indéfectible de Teddy Lupin qui dirige l'orphelinat avec moi depuis quatre ans maintenant. Et ça, dit-elle en brandissant la boîte en velours, c'est la preuve que tout cela en valait la peine. Merci.

Elle quitta l'estrade sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

\- Tu étais parfaite, dit Teddy en la rejoignant et en lui tendant une coupe de champagne.

Ils se mêlèrent ensuite à la foule des invités, serrant des mains, acceptant de bonne grâce les félicitations et les encouragements.

\- Voilà enfin la reine de la soirée, dit une voix derrière eux. Je désespérais de pouvoir t'approcher.

\- Seamus ! Abby ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, s'exclama Ginny.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit Abby. Et toi aussi Teddy. Quelle allure !

\- Pas autant que ton mari, répliqua le jeune homme en embrassant Abigail sur la joue.

Il est vrai que Seamus faisait forte impression dans sa robe de sorcier d'apparat, d'un rouge sombre, brodée d'un M surmonté des trois étoiles, symbole du grade de Chef des Aurors. Il avait accédé à la fonction quatre ans auparavant, suite au départ à la retraite d'Adelme Prius.

Après un an d'enquête et de multiples interrogatoires, personne n'était parvenu à trouver la moindre preuve de son implication ou celle de Neville dans la fuite de Harry Potter. Ginny, Abigail et Dean Thomas avaient également été mis sur la sellette, sans plus de succès. Le Ministre avait donc été obligé de conclure que le Survivant avait élaboré son plan d'évasion seul ou avec d'autres complices qui n'avaient pas été retrouvés.

\- Neville n'est pas là ? demanda Seamus.

\- Il devait venir mais il a dû se rendre en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste avec Luna. Le petit Franck a attrapé la dragoncelle, expliqua Ginny.

\- Ouch… le pauvre, grimaça Abigail. Je passerai le voir demain avant d'aller au labo et je donnerai à Luna un flacon de ma potion cicatrisante.

Après sa sortie de prison, Abigail avait repris des études supérieures en science des potions, matière dans laquelle elle excellait à Poudlard. Son casier judiciaire l'empêchant de trouver un emploi dans un laboratoire ou chez un apothicaire, elle décida de créer son propre établissement. L'excellente qualité de ses potions lui fit bien vite acquérir une clientèle nombreuse qui se moquait bien de son nom ou de ses antécédents.

Aujourd'hui, elle employait pas moins de cinquante personnes dans ses trois laboratoires, établis à Londres, Dublin et Paris.

\- Excellente idée. Tu diras à Luna qu'Alice peut rester au Manoir avec nous pendant quelques jours pour éviter qu'elle ne l'attrape.

\- Elle fait sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre, non ? demanda Abigail.

\- Oui… ce que le temps passe vite, dit Ginny. Quand je pense qu'Anthony est déjà en quatrième année et que Blaise va y entrer l'année prochaine…

\- Un deuxième Serpentard ? questionna Seamus.

\- Qui sait ?

\- Serpentard, assura Abigail. C'est un gène dominant.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Seamus. Tu es en train de dire que Siobhan ira à Serpentard ?

\- C'est une évidence.

\- Gryffondor est aussi un gène dominant !

\- Siobhan a cinq ans… il est encore un peu tôt pour discuter de sa future Maison, non ? s'interposa Teddy.

Seamus renonça à polémiquer mais on sentait que, foi d'irlandais, la discussion n'était pas close.

\- Quelqu'un sait-il si Dean va accepter le poste de Directeur ? demanda Ginny.

\- Je pense bien que oui, dit Seamus. La santé du professeur Chourave n'est plus aussi florissante depuis qu'elle a été mordue par cette tentacula vénéneuse et elle aspire vraiment à prendre sa retraite.

\- J'espère qu'elle en profitera plus longtemps que le professeur McGonagall, dit sombrement Teddy.

Minerva McGonagall, qu'on pensait insubmersible, avait succombé l'année dernière, six mois après avoir pris sa retraite, à une infection pulmonaire moldue. Ses funérailles, émouvantes, avaient été l'occasion d'un grand rassemblement des anciens élèves de Poudlard, venus rendre un dernier hommage à leur professeur.

Dean Thomas avait tout organisé avec l'aide de Neville Londubat qui, depuis cinq ans maintenant officiait comme enseignant à Poudlard. Bien que Seamus ait tenté de le retenir, il avait fini par rendre son insigne d'Auror, ce métier qui lui pesait un peu plus chaque jour. Minerva avait été ravie de l'engager d'abord comme professeur de DCFM avant qu'il ne reprenne le poste de professeur de botanique quand Pomona Chourave était devenue Directrice. Et il en était pleinement heureux.

\- J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée Miss Weasley, dit alors une voix grave.

Ginny se retourna pour voir le Ministre Shacklebolt qui se tenait derrière elle, souriant, un verre à la main.

\- Excellente, Monsieur le Ministre ! Je vous remercie encore pour l'honneur que vous m'avez fait ce soir.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Votre courage et votre dévouement pour ces enfants sont admirables… Bien sûr, je n'en dirai pas autant du choix du nom de votre établissement… mais bon, de là à vous priver d'une récompense bien méritée…

\- Quel est le problème ? réagit Teddy. L'Orphelinat Harry Potter, je trouve cela parfait ! Vous oubliez que c'est mon parrain qui est à l'origine du projet… et il est lui-même orphelin. C'est un hommage que nous lui rendons… Je pense donc que le nom est tout à fait approprié !

\- Teddy… souffla Ginny, embarrassée par l'emportement du jeune homme.

\- Vous oubliez que votre parrain a un passé criminel peu glorieux…

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que mon parrain a été gracié il y a trois ans ? Par vous-même, à l'occasion du vingtième anniversaire de sa victoire sur Voldemort ?

\- Je m'en rappelle très bien, jeune homme ! Vous m'avez supplié de... comment avez-vous dit ? Ah oui ! Lui donner une deuxième chance… Je l'ai fait et croyez bien que je le regrette ! Harry Potter n'a jamais daigné revenir en Grande-Bretagne ! Il continue à se cacher je ne sais où, à trafiquer je ne sais quoi. Alors, dites-moi ? N'est-ce pas là, l'attitude d'un criminel ?

\- C'est seulement l'attitude d'un homme qui a perdu toute confiance dans son gouvernement !

\- Modérez-vous Monsieur Lupin ! Je ne tolérerai pas votre insolence plus longtemps !

Sur ces mots, le Ministre tourna les talons.

\- Teddy ! Es-tu devenu fou ? le tança Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui parler de la sorte ?

\- Teddy n'a pas tort pourtant, murmura Seamus en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

\- Oh toi, ne l'encourage pas s'il te plaît !

\- Ginny, arrête ! s'emporta Teddy. Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à… oh et puis merde ! Je rentre !

\- Teddy !

Teddy ne répondit pas, quittant la salle à grandes enjambées. Ginny allait le suivre mais elle fut arrêtée par Seamus.

\- Laisse. Je vais lui parler.

Seamus retrouva Teddy dans l'Atrium où il attendait qu'une cheminée se libère. Sans lui demander son avis, il attira le jeune homme à l'intérieur en prononçant bien fort leur destination.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Orphelinat Harry Potter, Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire.**

Arrivés dans le salon du Manoir, Seamus fit asseoir Teddy, le temps pour lui de leur préparer deux verres de whisky pur feu.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit-il en tendant le verre à Teddy.

Celui-ci soupira.

\- Pourquoi laisse-t-elle toujours le Ministère dénigrer Harry ?

\- Ça lui fait autant de mal qu'à toi, tu sais. Le problème, c'est qu'elle dépend du Ministère pour beaucoup de choses. Les accréditations, les subsides… tu es encore jeune et…

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT !

Seamus eut un sourire goguenard.

\- Je n'allais pas dire ça. Tu es… fougueux, intrépide... et encore terriblement naïf en ce qui concerne ceux qui nous gouvernent. L'histoire de Harry ne t'a donc rien appris ?

\- Si… si bien sûr.

\- Ginny tente simplement de préserver ce qu'elle a mis dix ans à construire. Malgré son passé, elle a choisi de revenir vivre parmi les siens, dans le monde sorcier. Elle ne peut pas se mettre à dos les gens qui ont le pouvoir de tout lui reprendre. Tu comprends ?

\- Evidemment que je le comprends… mais ça veut dire que nous devrons toujours courber l'échine ?

\- Pas forcément, répliqua Seamus d'un air mystérieux. Pas forcément… Il faut juste faire preuve de plus de subtilité…

Un craquement se fit entendre dans le hall, signe que Ginny venait de rentrer en transplanant.

\- Je crois que je vais aller la voir pour m'excuser, dit Teddy en vidant son verre.

\- Bonne idée, répondit Seamus en se levant. Moi je vais retrouver Abby.

Comme il se dirigeait vers la cheminée, Teddy l'interpella.

\- Tu viendras à Jersey cette année ?

\- Sûrement ! Tu y passeras les deux mois de vacances ?

\- Pas les quinze derniers jours d'août. Ginny va rendre visite à ses parents dans le sud de la France. Bill, Fleur, George et Angelina seront là aussi. Je… je vais l'accompagner.

Seamus haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il salua le jeune homme avant de reprendre la cheminette.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ginny ôtait ses boucles d'oreilles quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Le visiteur ne prit pas la peine d'attendre d'y être invité pour entrer.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit Teddy. Je n'aurais pas dû te mettre en difficulté devant le Ministre. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle détacha l'épingle qui retenait son chignon, laissant ses cheveux se répandre librement sur ses épaules.

\- J'aime tes cheveux.

Ginny ferma les yeux quand des doigts entreprirent de démêler ses longues mèches rousses et elle frissonna quand des lèvres douces se posèrent sur sa nuque.

\- Tu étais tellement belle ce soir, murmura Teddy en parsemant son cou et son épaule de baisers.

\- Teddy… arrête…

\- Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir…

\- Hier soir, c'était une erreur, dit Ginny en s'écartant un peu brutalement.

Le jeune homme se redressa, dardant sur elle un regard empli de colère.

\- Une erreur ? On a fait l'amour Ginny ! C'était beau, tendre et intense ! C'était tout sauf une erreur ! Tu en as aimé chaque seconde. Ose dire le contraire !

Elle détourna le regard. Dire le contraire aurait été mentir. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi désirée, aussi aimée.

\- Ginny… Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison !

\- Teddy, on en a déjà parlé… J'ai seize ans de plus que toi.

\- L'inverse ne gênerait personne !

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas l'inverse ! Je suis une femme de trente-neuf ans, avec deux enfants. Toi tu en as vingt-trois !

Teddy serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

\- Quand à 15 ans, je t'ai dit pour la première fois que je t'aimais, tu as ri et tu m'as dit de grandir encore un peu. Quand à 18 ans, je te l'ai dit à nouveau, tu m'as demandé de m'intéresser d'abord à des filles de mon âge et qu'on verrait bien si dans cinq ans, je t'aimerais encore…

Il s'interrompit le temps de faire un pas vers elle et de la fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Nous sommes cinq ans plus tard. J'ai grandi. J'ai couché avec des filles de mon âge. Et je t'aime toujours autant. Et ça ne changera pas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il prit Ginny dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se perdit dans ce baiser comme elle s'était perdue la vieille dans son étreinte.

Teddy l'entourait de ses bras, de sa chaleur sûre et réconfortante, lui donnant la conviction que rien de mal ne pourrait plus jamais lui arriver. Elle avait besoin de ça… de se sentir aimée pour qui elle était vraiment. Pas pour ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Quand il s'écarta d'elle, son regard mordoré était doux et empli de tellement d'amour qu'elle en eut un coup au cœur.

\- Teddy, dit-elle en caressant sa joue… tu mérites tellement mieux que moi… Tu…

\- Je ne mérite rien du tout, coupa-t-il. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

\- Et que va-t-il arriver quand tu te lasseras de moi ? Quand les rides abîmeront mon visage, quand…

\- Si c'est l'apparence qui compte, alors…

Sans ciller, Teddy modifia son visage. Il prit vingt années d'un coup.

\- Non ! Non ! s'affola Ginny. Je ne veux pas ! Merlin, arrête ça…

En un instant, il redevint lui-même.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire des apparences, dit-il.

\- Mais les gens…

\- Qui ? Mon parrain ? Il vit avec un homme depuis des années… il est le dernier à pouvoir nous critiquer. Ma grand-mère ? Elle est au courant. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui cacher quoi que ce soit…

\- Quoi ? Elle…

\- Elle ne me juge pas. Elle veut seulement que je sois heureux. Et je le suis… Et toi ? continua Teddy plus doucement. Tu seras heureuse avec moi ?

Ginny soupira, vaincue.

\- Tu es tellement différent des autres, dit-elle. De Harry. De Blaise. Je les ai vraiment aimés tous les deux… mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Tout comme eux, d'ailleurs… Harry m'aimait parce que j'étais la sœur de son meilleur ami, parce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'on finisse ensemble. Blaise m'aimait pour oublier que lui aimait un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais.

\- Tu ne méritais pas ça…

\- Ce n'est pas de leur faute, tu sais. Harry ne m'a jamais rien demandé et nous nous sommes quittés amis. Quant à Blaise, je savais en l'épousant qu'il ne serait jamais à moi.

Elle eut un petit rire triste.

\- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. Il me le montrait de mille et une façons mais il n'est jamais parvenu à le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'étais pas blonde. Parce que mes yeux n'étaient pas gris. Parce que je n'avais ni son odeur, ni son timbre de voix… ni son entre-jambe.

\- Il te trompait ?

\- Oh oui, admit-elle, résignée. Tous les jours. A chaque minute. A chaque seconde. Il pensait tout le temps à lui. Il était partout.

Teddy serra Ginny contre lui, murmurant dans ses cheveux.

\- Jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareille…

\- Je sais.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : pourras-tu être heureuse avec moi ?

\- Oui, je le pourrai. Je t'aime Teddy, dit-elle en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un avant toi…

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire mirobolant avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. D'une main experte, il dégrafa la robe de soirée qui tomba aux pieds de Ginny dans un doux bruit d'étoffe froissée. Il la souleva dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit où il la déposa comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus fragile et le plus précieux au monde.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **16 août 2021 – High Cliff, Ile de Jersey**

Harry s'étira paresseusement, réveillé par la lumière qui entrait à flots par la fenêtre de la chambre. Machinalement, il étendit la main à la recherche d'un corps familier avant de se rappeler qu'il dormait seul depuis le début des vacances.

Comme chaque année, Teddy était venu le rejoindre dans la villa qu'il possédait avec Draco du côté de High Cliff, au nord de l'île de Jersey. Et comme chaque année, ils avaient passé les quinze premiers jours du mois rien qu'à deux, à discuter, à rire, à rattraper le temps perdu. L'un comme l'autre avaient besoin de cette période de retrouvailles et personne n'aurait songé à les déranger.

Dans la mesure où on ne pouvait soumettre un sorcier majeur à la Trace que pendant une période de cinq ans, il avait fallu attendre ce délai après son évasion pour qu'Harry puisse s'organiser de manière suffisamment sûre pour pouvoir accueillir Teddy sans risquer de voir débarquer les Aurors à sa suite.

C'est Draco qui lui avait suggéré l'Ile de Jersey. Les autorités locales assuraient à leurs résidents la tranquillité et la discrétion à tous points de vue et c'était exactement ce qu'Harry recherchait. Sous le nom d'Alexander Prince et James Evans, ils firent donc l'acquisition d'une belle villa à front de mer, très isolée et suffisamment grande pour pouvoir accueillir aussi leurs amis. Pour plus de sécurité encore, ils la rendirent incartable.

Harry attendait toujours avec impatience ce moment où ils étaient tous réunis avec Seamus, Abby, Neville, Luna, Ginny et leurs enfants respectifs pour quelques jours de détente. Cette année n'avait pas fait exception. Ils étaient tous arrivés le 30 juillet histoire de fêter dignement son anniversaire.

Habituellement, Draco passait les vacances avec lui, dûment transformé, afin d'éviter tout risque d'être reconnu. Un sort de coloration des cheveux et des yeux, et une barbe de trois jours savamment entretenue le rendaient méconnaissable. Tout le monde s'était habitué à l'appeler Alexander, même si quelques impairs avaient été commis au début. Les enfants l'adoraient, en particulier la petite Siobhan qui avait décrété qu'ils allaient se marier quand elle serait plus grande.

Mais cette année, les « affaires » avaient retenu Draco à Macao. Bien que cela lui coûtait d'être séparé de Harry durant deux mois, il avait refusé que celui-ci annule son séjour à Jersey, sachant combien il tenait à cette unique période de l'année où il pouvait revoir ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Dix heures. Soit dix-huit heures à Macao. Le temps qu'il se prépare, il pourrait transplaner et arriver à temps là-bas pour le dîner.

Tous ses amis étaient repartis la veille. Ginny, Teddy, Anthony et Blaise se rendaient à Carcassonne où Molly et Arthur vivaient désormais. Seamus emmenait sa femme et sa fille à Paris et Neville devait rentrer à Poudlard préparer la rentrée. Harry, lui, n'avait aucune envie de rester seul sur l'île. Draco lui manquait.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux à la perspective de faire une surprise à son compagnon. Il se leva promptement, prit une douche et s'habilla d'un pantalon en fin barathéa noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il donna quelques consignes à l'elfe de maison afin que la villa soit remise en état après son départ et se rendit sur la terrasse pour transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Baie de Hac-Sà, Macao**

Draco s'installa sur la banquette du pont supérieur, le dos confortablement calé contre les larges coussins. Il soupira d'aise en appréciant la légère brise de mer qui rafraîchissait un peu la moiteur de l'air.

Le soleil se couchait lentement, laissant la place aux exubérantes lumières de la ville.

-Tulli !

-Oui Maître Alexander, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant profondément.

-Tu pourras servir le repas dans un quart d'heure. Je le prendrai ici.

-Bien Maître Alexander.

La petite créature disparut dans un _plop_ à peine audible.

Draco étendit les jambes devant lui, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés.

\- Tu comptes rester là longtemps à me regarder ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je pourrais passer ma vie entière à te regarder, répliqua Harry.

Il décolla son épaule du chambranle où il était appuyé et s'approcha. Contournant l'angle de la banquette, il s'installa à cheval sur les cuisses de Draco avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

\- J'ai senti ta magie. Et toi ? Comment se fait-il que tu rentres plus tôt ?

\- Les autres sont tous partis… j'avais pas envie de rester seul à Jersey. Et puis, je voulais te faire une surprise.

\- Excellente initiative, susurra Draco en l'attirant à lui.

Harry grimaça légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Draco.

\- Rien… je me suis étalé en arrivant ici par transplanage. Je n'aime décidément pas ça…

\- Potter, soupira Draco avec emphase… Comment peux-tu être aussi doué sur un balai et aussi désespérément lamentable sur la terre ferme ?

\- Bon… eh bien je pense que je vais retourner à Jersey, dit Harry en se relevant, faussement vexé.

Draco le retint par le bras et tira d'un coup sec, le faisant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, répondit Draco d'une voix basse.

S'en suivirent un baiser interminable et une intense séance de pelotage qui fut interrompue par Tulli.

\- Le dîner est prêt Maître Alexander. Maître James, dois-je rajouter un couvert pour vous ?

\- Oui, merci Tulli.

\- Nous arrivons, dit Draco en se redressant à contrecœur et en mettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

Il tendit la main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever. Tous les deux s'installèrent ensuite à la table qui avait été joliment dressée à côté du bastingage.

Harry n'avait encore rien mangé de la journée et c'est avec appétit qu'il entama la salade de homard qui était devant lui. Draco, comme à son habitude, mangeait délicatement, posant ses couverts toutes les deux bouchées comme le voulait la bienséance.

\- Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles de notre mère patrie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ginny a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe pour son action en faveur de l'enfance, dit Harry en s'emparant d'un morceau de pain.

\- C'est bien pour elle. Ça veut dire des subsides en plus…

\- Mmmm… cha veut churtout dire pluch d'entervenchionichme du Minichtère.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Potter, tu manges comme un morfal, constata-t-il d'un air résigné en prenant son verre de vin.

Harry haussa les épaules, tout en continuant à mastiquer son pain.

\- Ah oui… elle chort avec Teddy.

Draco s'étouffa et recracha fort peu élégamment son Meursault hors de prix.

\- Quoi ? parvint-il à croasser entre deux accès de toux.

\- Malefoy, tu es un cochon.

\- La ferme Potter. Redis-moi ça… Teddy et Ginny sont… ensemble ? demanda-t-il en essayant de retrouver un peu de dignité.

\- Oui. Depuis trois mois et demi.

\- Ah. Et… tu le prends comment ? questionna Draco prudemment.

Harry s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.

\- J'admets que j'ai été un peu… déstabilisé par la nouvelle. C'est vrai quoi… Teddy est un peu comme un fils pour moi… et puis il y a leur différence d'âge. Mais bon… ils sont adultes et ils ont l'air vraiment heureux. Alors qui suis-je pour les juger ?

\- Anthony et Blaise Jr sont au courant ?

\- Oui. Ginny a tenu à les prévenir directement. Et ils l'ont étonnement bien pris tous les deux.

\- Bien. Je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à nous réjouir pour eux dans ce cas, conclut Draco en s'essuyant méticuleusement la bouche.

\- Draco Malefoy devenu un modèle de tolérance ! plaisanta Harry en réattaquant sa salade.

\- Etre jeté à la rue sans une mornille et traité comme un paria vous change un homme, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Harry posa brusquement ses couverts et saisi la main de Draco par-dessus la table.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

\- Ce n'est rien… C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'est idiot mais même après tout ce temps…

\- Je sais. Il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas.

Ils poursuivirent leur repas en silence quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne demande :

\- Et ici ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien. Très bien même. Gregory et Théo sont à Hong-Kong en ce moment pour négocier l'achat de vingt nouvelles machines à sous. Nous avons aussi reçu les nouvelles roulettes pour la salle privée du premier étage. Elles sont sublimes. Ah oui… l'affaire avec les Yakuzas est conclue. Ils organiseront leur assemblée annuelle les 4, 5 et 6 novembre prochain.

\- Le prix ?

\- Dix million de dollars.

\- QUOI ?

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était le prix que je proposerais…

\- Oui… mais de là à ce qu'ils acceptent…

Draco prit un air faussement peiné.

\- Ça me fait mal de savoir que tu doutes de mon pouvoir de persuasion, chéri. Personne n'y résiste… pas même un beau et redoutable Yakuza.

\- Beau et redoutable ? répéta Harry, l'œil noir.

Les années n'avaient certainement pas émoussé leur jalousie et leur possessivité mutuelle, ce qui était loin de déplaire à l'un comme à l'autre.

\- Certainement pas autant que toi, répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

\- Content que tu le saches, conclut Harry avec une intonation légèrement menaçante.

Draco sourit franchement en se resservant un verre de vin.

\- Tu leur as dit qu'on ne fournissait ni drogue ni prostituées ? continua Harry.

\- Oui, je leur ai dit. Et ça ne leur pose aucun problème. Ils seront « accompagnés ».

\- Et il est hors de question qu'ils posent les mains sur le personnel du casino !

\- Harry, dit Draco, clairement agacé, en posant brutalement son verre sur la table. Tu crois vraiment que je suis incapable de me faire comprendre ?

\- Non, non… soupira-t-il. C'est juste que… je suis un peu nerveux à l'idée de faire affaires avec eux.

\- Je te comprends… et c'est vrai que nous devrons être prudents. Ceci dit, je ne crois pas qu'ils nous chercheront des ennuis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- L' _Oyabun_ , le Parrain si tu préfères, a envoyé son fils pour négocier avec moi. Pas un conseiller, ni un lieutenant. Son fils, insista Draco. C'est une très grande marque de respect de sa part.

\- Peut-être a-t-il voulu t'intimider…

\- Non. Je ne pense pas… mais comme je te l'ai dit nous serons prudents.

Harry acquiesça. De toute façon, il ne laisserait personne, fut-il un Yakuza, lui prendre ce qu'il était parvenu à construire avec Draco. Tous les deux s'étaient juré de ne plus jamais aliéner leur liberté en faisant partie d'une organisation, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille sur le paquebot ce soir ? demanda Draco, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Non, répondit-il catégoriquement. Pas ce soir.

Le regard qu'il lança à Draco ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Ce dernier n'eut besoin d'aucune explication : il se leva, saisit la main de Harry et l'entraîna vers leur chambre sans plus attendre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco se laissa retomber sur le matelas, les bras en croix et le souffle court. Il aurait été incapable de faire le moindre mouvement même si sa vie en dépendait. Même remonter le drap entortillé autour de ses jambes relevait de l'impossible.

\- Par Merlin, souffla Harry. C'était incroyable… T'as appris ça où ?

\- Monsieur Wu. Tu sais, l'habitué de la table de Black Jack…

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en se redressant brusquement. Le type qui tient la Pagode des Cent et Huit Plaisirs ?

\- Oui. Hé bien ça, c'était le numéro 32. « Le marteau céleste du dragon de feu » ou un truc du genre…

\- Je vois à quoi tu occupes ton temps quand je ne suis pas là !

\- Oh bon sang, laisse-moi finir ! La semaine dernière, il a gagné une grosse somme au Black Jack. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a tenu à me remercier… et il m'a laissé quelques-unes de ses « fiches ».

Harry se recoucha en soupirant, rassuré de savoir que Draco n'avait pas eu soudainement l'idée de fréquenter l'établissement de Monsieur Wu.

\- Il t'en a donné beaucoup ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

\- Hm… assez pour te faire perdre la tête pendant un bon moment. J'ai hâte d'essayer « Le reflet de la Lune sur l'eau du Lac du Paradis ».

\- Oh… ça promet.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Encore un peu groggy par cette débauche de plaisir, Harry cala son corps contre celui de Draco, la tête au creux de son épaule, et passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes, emmêlant le drap encore davantage.

Rêveusement, il caressa le ventre de Draco du bout du doigt.

\- Tu crois qu'on aurait pu faire les choses autrement ?

\- Quelles choses ? demanda Draco, inquiet du ton un peu morne de Harry.

\- Nous. Notre vie. Quand je pense à Ginny, au fait qu'elle est parvenue à retrouver une vie normale, loin de son passé… je me dis qu'on aurait pu essayer aussi… tu sais, vivre dans un petit coin tranquille sous nos noms d'emprunts… avoir une vie presque normale.

\- Tu veux une réponse honnête ?

\- Oui.

Draco inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu une vie normale et tu n'en auras jamais. Parce qu'une vie normale, c'est profondément chiant. Et surtout parce qu'une vie normale, ça veut dire obéir aux règles. Tu n'obéis à aucune règle Harry Potter. Tu transgresses tout, tout le temps et depuis toujours. Alors la vie qu'on mène, elle est peut-être bancale, dangereuse, atypique mais elle est la seule qui pourra te satisfaire. Parce qu'elle est la seule qui te fasse te sentir vivant.

Harry resserra les bras autour de la taille de Draco.

\- Tu as toujours réponse à tout, dit-il en souriant.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis un Malefoy.

\- Ça explique tout.

\- Absolument tout.

\- Je t'aime, Draco.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 février 2022 - Eaux internationales de la Mer de Chine**

Au milieu des flots noirs, tel une citadelle de lumière, se tenait un immense et majestueux paquebot. Le corps d'un dragon doré courait sur le pourtour de sa coque blanche avant d'enrouler son cou autour de la proue, fixant l'horizon de ses yeux verts étincelants.

 _L'Œil de Jade_ était un casino flottant de six étages, d'un luxe inouï, où des clients fortunés venaient dépenser leurs millions. On y accédait exclusivement par hélicoptère ou par bateau. L'établissement proposait tous les services et divertissements d'un casino classique avec l'avantage qu'il se situait dans les eaux internationales de la Mer de Chine, en dehors de tout contrôle d'un Etat ou d'un autre. Donc en dehors de toute réglementation. Tout y était permis dans la mesure de ce que leurs propriétaires voulaient bien offrir.

Et rien n'était trop beau pour Alexander Prince et James Evans, deux milliardaires étrangers, venus d'on ne savait où. Leur paquebot-casino, ouvert sept ans plus tôt, avait rencontré un succès immédiat. Leur clientèle, essentiellement chinoise, japonaise mais aussi australienne, n'hésitait pas à dépenser des millions pour passer un week-end sur ce paradis flottant. Pas seulement pour jouer mais aussi pour conclure des contrats en tous genres, qu'il s'agisse de transactions immobilières, de vente d'armes ou de drogues.

La seule chose qui n'y était pas tolérée était la prostitution. S'ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher que les clients viennent « accompagnés », Prince et Evans étaient intransigeants sur leur attitude vis-à-vis du personnel du casino. Tout client qui entreprenait un peu trop une hôtesse, un croupier, une serveuse ou un serveur, était prié de quitter l'établissement sur le champ et était ensuite interdit d'entrée.

Rares étaient ceux qui transgressaient cette règle, personne ne voulant prendre délibérément le risque d'être exclu du lieu le plus exclusif et le plus coté du milieu du jeu.

\- Qui avons-nous ce soir ? demanda Draco en rejoignant Théo sur la mezzanine qui surplombait la salle principale.

Il tenait dans ses bras un magnifique chat balinais à la fourrure gris ardoise et aux yeux bleus, prénommé Hakuronchu. C'était un cadeau de l' _Oyabun_ Yamashita en remerciement pour l'organisation de l'assemblée annuelle des Yakuzas.

\- Le PDG d'une firme automobile japonaise qui fête l'anniversaire de sa femme, dit Théo. Un consortium chinois de ventes d'armes. Un diamantaire. Un magna du pétrole. Et les habitués.

\- Rien à signaler ? questionna Harry à son tour.

\- Non, tout va bien. Gregory a briefé les équipes, tout est sous contrôle.

Théo s'interrompit et porta la main à son oreille.

\- Le contrôleur signale un compteur de cartes à la table 10, dit-il après un instant.

\- Il empoche combien ? demanda Draco.

\- Pour le moment, il en est à 50.000 $.

\- Dis à la sécurité de le raccompagner. Qu'il parte avec son gain sans faire de difficultés s'il ne veut pas qu'on le jette par dessus bord.

\- Tout de suite, dit Théo avant de relayer l'ordre au poste de sécurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux hommes baraqués se présentèrent à la table 10 et invitèrent le joueur à libérer la place. Ce dernier ne protesta pas. Il empocha ses gains et partit sans demander son reste, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir.

\- Bien, dit Harry. Je pense qu'il est temps de descendre saluer certains de nos invités.

\- En effet, approuva Draco.

Harry et Draco n'étaient pas toujours présents sur le paquebot. Ils avaient une confiance absolue en Théodore Nott et Gregory Goyle, respectivement Directeur des jeux et Directeur de la sécurité, qui géraient l'établissement en leur absence de main de maître. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils étaient là, ils parcouraient les salles afin de saluer leurs invités de marque. Cette attention était grandement appréciée de la clientèle et contribuait au respect qu'ils inspiraient.

\- On y va Monsieur Prince ?

\- Après vous, Monsieur Evans.

Souriant et heureux, époustouflants dans leurs smokings noirs, Harry et Draco descendirent côte à côte le grand escalier central, embrassant du regard la Grande Salle où se mêlaient les tables de Black Jack, de Craps, de Backgammon, et bien sûr la Roulette.

\- Faites vos jeux…

Les joueurs placèrent leurs mises sur le tapis, sous l'œil attentif du croupier et dans une atmosphère d'excitation et de fébrilité qu'on ne rencontrait nulle part ailleurs.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard complice. Tout ceci était à eux. C'était leur réussite. Qu'elle plaise ou déplaise, ils s'en fichaient. C'était la vie qu'ils s'étaient choisis. Une vie en marge des convenances, en marge de la loi. Mais la seule qui leur convenait. La seule qu'ils voulaient.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, les jeux sont faits.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Voilà. Après plus d'un an d'écriture et trois petits mois de publication, cette histoire s'achève.**

 **J'espère que cet épilogue ne vous aura pas déçu. Pour ce qui me concerne, l'histoire ne pouvait se terminer que de deux manières : la mort de Harry et Draco ou leur fuite. Un retour à la vie normale, le pardon du Ministère et un retour de Harry et Draco dans un monde sorcier qui les accueillerait à bras ouverts, ne me semblait pas crédible (enfin, si tant est qu'une histoire de sorciers et de magie puisse être crédible...!).**

 **J'ai donc fait le choix de la fuite et de la clandestinité. Une vie dangereuse mais aussi exaltante, une vie qui leur ressemble ou en tout cas, qui ressemble à ce qu'ils sont devenus après autant d'épreuves.**

 **J'espère aussi que le couple Ginny/Teddy ne vous a pas trop choqué. Pour ma part, il s'est imposé naturellement car il correspondait à ce que j'ai fait de Ginny: une femme indépendante, qui a cassé le moule dans lequel elle a été éduquée pour vivre sa vie comme elle le voulait. Ce qu'elle fera jusqu'au bout. C'est vrai qu'ils ont une grande différence d'âge mais comme je le fais dire à Teddy, un homme qui sort avec une femme plus jeune ne dérange personne. Alors pourquoi pas l'inverse?**

 **Un an d'écriture, c'est long... Au fil des chapitres, des lectures, des relectures et des corrections, j'ai vécu avec ces personnages quasiment tous les jours, au point que je m'y suis attachée, bien plus que pour mes autres histoires. Quelque part dans mon esprit (dérangé sûrement !), j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils existent vraiment. C'est pourquoi je suis vraiment triste de les quitter... Mais j'aime à croire qu'ils continueront leur vie, heureux et amoureux encore longtemps.**

 **C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je vous dis au revoir et merci. Du fond du coeur. Pour votre enthousiasme, votre fidélité, vos encouragements.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction en tout ou en partie. Vous êtes tellement nombreux que le chiffre me donne le vertige !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Merci pour ces échanges tellement agréables que j'ai eu avec nombre d'entre vous. C'était important pour moi de connaître votre ressenti par rapport à cette histoire. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de le partager avec moi.**

 **Un merci spécial à Hakuronchu, Deathangel19, Mamylis et Aleydis. C'était bien plus que des reviews.**

 **Et enfin, merci à mes deux bêtas, Victoria Malefoy et Corylus pour leur incroyable dévouement à ma cause ! Ils ont écouté avec patience mes délires, mes idées folles, mes doutes et mon ras-le-bol. Inlassablement, ils ont corrigé et recorrigé les chapitres. Merci pour leurs suggestions et leurs critiques aussi.**

 **Au final, ce résultat est le leur également.**

 **Cette histoire s'achève et une autre arrive très bientôt. Elle s'intitule "Mind the gap" et sera beaucoup moins mouvementée que celle-ci, et beaucoup plus courte aussi. La publication est prévue pour le courant du mois de juillet.**

 **J'espère vous retrouver bientôt !**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

 **Rose**


End file.
